The Another Black
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Baru 5 tahun menjalani keabadian, Alfa Jacob sudah bosan. Tapi lantas muncul adik tirinya, serangan vampir di La Push, dan serigala hitam misterius memasuki teritorialnya. Para Tetua berkonspirasi membentuk batalion werewolf. Jacob & Seth harus menuntaskan misteri di balik legenda hitam Quileute & pengkhianatan Sam, sebelum bel waktu kematian mereka yang diramalkan Alice berdentang
1. 1 - Adik

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all belong to Stephenie Meyer... **

* * *

**Satu - Adik**

**.**

* * *

.

Yang judulnya rutinitas memang tidak pernah berubah. Oleh karena itu namanya rutinitas, karena itu terjadi kemarin, hari ini, besok, lusa, dan hari-hari sesudahnya. Biasa, sama, dalam waktu yang sama, kegiatan yang sama, perasaan yang sama... Kalaupun ada yang berubah, kalaupun ada sedikit perbedaan, sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya, itu hanya akan menjadi kejutan kecil, ringan, dan segalanya akan kembali seperti semula. Normal.

Rasanya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengagetkan Jacob Black. Bangun siang, utak-atik mobil sedikit di bengkel untuk sedikit uang, tatah sedikit asesori untuk tambahan uang, masak sedikit untuk mengisi perut, begitu sore tiba lari sedikit di hutan, berubah jadi serigala, menyalak dan melolong sedikit jika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan vampir bodoh yang masuk perbatasan, pulang ketika hari hampir pagi, tidur hingga siang hari, bangun, makan, kerja, patroli, tidur, bangun... Rutin. Normal. Hal ini sudah ia kerjakan sejak usianya 16, sudah hampir tak ada unsur kejutan di dalamnya, sudah hampir seperti makan sereal setiap pagi. Sampai kadang ia bosan.

Semenjak Sam menikah dan punya anak, sang Alfa menanggalkan kemampuannya berubah wujud, mendadak berusaha menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi keluarganya. Jared sebagai Beta kelompoknya tidak berniat memimpin, begitu juga Paul, terutama karena mereka berdua berniat segera mengikuti jejak Sam: menikah dan menjalani kehidupan normal, menjauh dari La Push. Tidak ada anggota-anggota muda lain dalam kawanan mereka yang cukup kompeten dengan posisi tersebut, tidak juga dari garis keluarga Black. Sedangkan dari kawanannya sendiri, Leah sudah menanggalkan kekuatannya secara permanen dan pergi ke California untuk menjadi seniman. Jadi di sanalah titik kesepakatan itu, yang dipaksakan oleh para Dewan Suku secara rasional tanpa peduli perasaannya: kedua kawanan bergabung, dan secara otomatis, karena tidak ada orang lain yang cukup kompeten, secara kekuatan, pengalaman, maupun garis keturunan, ia menjadi satu-satunya Alfa. Kepala Suku. Resmi. Tidak ada lagi perebutan dominasi antara kepala kedua kawanan. Hanya dia.

Dengan senang hati sesungguhnya ia akan rela melepas tidak hanya jabatan itu, tetapi juga kemampuannya berubah wujud. Lagipula ia sudah merasa cukup tua, setidaknya di kawanan. Ia merasa seperti Sam. Usianya 22 sekarang, dan ia harus membawahi anak-anak usia 17-19 tahun. Dengan salah satu sahabatnya, anggota senior kawanan terakhir sekaligus Gamma-nya, Embry, juga bersiap pergi, anggota tertua berikutnya tinggal Quil dan Seth. Quil jelas tidak bisa menandingi darah Seth, yang otomatis menjadi Beta sepeninggal Leah. Dan tentu saja, tidak peduli berapa usianya, walaupun sudah kepala dua sekalipun, walaupun kedudukan dan tanggung jawabnya tinggi sekalipun, Seth tetap Seth.

Ya, ia sudah rela hati meninggalkan kawanan, menanggalkan kemampuannya, melepaskan kewajibannya, menjalani hidup normal, menua... Tapi dunia tidak seindah itu. Imprintnya, yang berarti tidak hanya tunangan, tapi juga seluruh hidupnya, adalah makhluk imortal, hibrida perkawinan silang manusia-vampir yang tidak bisa mati. Hidup abadi, membeku pada usianya, setidaknya nanti begitu ia mencapai kedewasaan. Tapi itu tidak lama lagi. 2 tahun lagi, begitu kata semua orang dan mau tidak mau ia percaya. Menunggu. Dan gadis yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan jiwanya akan hidup selamanya. Tentu saja, tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain mengikuti.

Berarti selamanya ia akan terjebak di sana: metamorfosis, Alfa, Kepala Suku... La Push. Semua kewajiban itu.

Semenjak kejadian lima tahun lalu, tidak ada vampir berani berkeliaran mendekati kawasan hutan di Semenanjung Olympic. Tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk itu, terlebih setelah pemimpin puncak mereka, bangsawan Volturi, mengumandangkan kesepakatan gencetan senjata dan pakta teritorial tidak hanya dengan keluaga Cullen, tetapi juga dengan para _werewolf_La Push. Sekarang pun, setelah keluarga Cullen pergi tiga tahun lalu, tidak pernah ada ancaman berarti. Sejak keadaan aman tenteram, tidak ada anak muda lain yang menjadi korban legenda suku: berubah jadi monster yang terpaksa bertarung dengan sisi emosional mereka sendiri. Bukan berarti itu buruk.

Tentu saja, bukan berarti itu buruk. Itu baik, amat baik bahkan, hampir mendekati normal. Jika keadaan terus berjalan seperti ini, dalam waktu beberapa tahun, para remaja korban reaksi-gen-dalam-darah-akibat-ancaman-vampir-lima-tahun-lalu itu akan tumbuh dewasa, berhasil menguasai diri dan dapat melepaskan kekuatan metamorfosisnya. Itu yang selalu diharapkan semua orang. Semua orang dapat mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia itu. Semua. Kecuali dia.

Kepala suku abadi pertama dalam sejarah. Baiklah, urusan 'abadi' ini mungkin tergantung bagaimana ia mendefinisikan kata tersebut. Jika hanya menyangkut 'tidak menua dan hidup panjang', mungkin ia ada di nomor kesekian dalam daftar panjang kepala suku serigala mereka. Kepala suku yang hidup panjang terakhir yang ia tahu adalah Taha Aki, namun Taha Aki bisa melepaskan kekuatan serigala, menua, dan mati karena mencintai perempuan mortal. Sedangkan dia tidak. Belahan jiwanya abadi. Dan ia harus menjadi abadi untuk sang belahan jiwa. Maksudnya benar-benar 'abadi'.

Entah itu berkah atau kutukan.

Dengan situasi keamanan sekarang pun, rasanya tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Terus terang, kawanan rasanya semakin lemah. Tidak ada musuh alami artinya tidak ada ketegangan, tidak ada kejutan. Tidak ada apapun. Kawanan rasanya ada lebih sebagai lembaga konseling atau gimnasium: tempat untuk menjaga kemudaan bagi anggota senior yang menunggu kedewasaan imprint-nya seperti dirinya dan Quil, atau tempat melatih diri mengatasi masalah emosi bagi para anggota yunior seperti Collin dan Brady. Membosankan.

Kadang ia berpikir, untuk apa dirinya ada? Renesmee menjadi imprint-nya? Semua takdir itu, putaran bumi dan waktu pada tempatnya? Jika ia menjadi satu-satunya kepala suku abadi pada masa aman? Apa gunanya?

Tentu saja masih jauh untuk bicara tentang keabadian, karena waktu baru berlalu lima tahun. Lima tahun dan ia sudah bosan setengah mati. Jadi bagaimana menghadapi keabadian itu jika lima tahun pun sudah tak tertahankan lagi?

Mungkin ia butuh kejutan, mungkin ia butuh tantangan. Entahlah. Sisi serigalanya berteriak. Sisi binatangnya memberontak. Ingin bertempur, ingin melakukan sesuatu yang produktif sesuai dengan tujuannya diciptakan. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memburu vampir nomad di luar batas teritori? Melawan Volturi?

Bahkan ia, Jacob Black, Kepala Suku Quileute abadi yang baru lima tahun saja sudah bosan setengah mati, juga tidak akan sebodoh itu.

.

* * *

.

Suara gaduh di dapur membangunkannya. Sejenak ia melirik jam. 09.30. Belum sampai tiga jam ia tertidur. Waktu bangunnya masih sekitar dua jam lagi. Apa yang Billy lakukan di dapur sepagi ini?, pikirnya. Apapun itu, sebentar lagi juga berhenti. Ia tahu ayahnya, sarapan tidak akan jauh dari sereal atau roti panggang. Bukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan proses lama di dapur. Dengan malas ia berguling, menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

_Brakkk! Praaanggg!_suara nyaring di dapur mengagetkannya. Tidak ada suara kecil apapun yang luput dari pendengaran sensitifnya. Terlebih lagi suara yang memang bagi orang normal pun bisa memecahkan gendang telinga.

"Pak Tua! Ada apa?" teriaknya, dengan malas-malas mendatangi sumber suara. Billy di dapur, dengan ceria memutar roda kursinya ke belakang dan ke depan, berputar-putar di sekeliling dapur, membuat sandwich, menggoreng bacon, ham, dan sosis, menata buah-buahan, memanggang kalkun, pai, dan entah apa lagi.

"Wah, ada apa ini?" rasanya Jacob belum bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat ayahnya memasak seperti ini baru sekali seumur hidup baginya. Tentunya neraka sudah membeku.

Billy menggulirkan kursi rodanya ke meja di dekat anaknya berdiri, mengambil piring. Di dekatnya, tak lupa ia berputar dua kali.

"Bersinarlah, Anak Muda! Ini hari yang cerah, heh?" dan dengan itu tidak lupa ia menampar pantat Jacob.

Jacob mengaduh kesakitan, berpura-pura tersinggung. "Aku sudah 22, Pak Tua! Itu pelecehan seksual, apalagi kalau kaulakukan pada anakmu sendiri!"

"Jadi kenapa? Kau mau menangkapku? Tuduhan pelecehan? Ha! Bahkan Charlie pun tak akan bisa menyentuhku, apalagi anakku si Alfa tidak berguna?" dan ia tertawa-tawa, memasukkan seloyang kalkun ke oven.

"Ada apa memang?" tanya Jacob curiga, mengambil setangkup sandwich di meja dan menyodokkannya ke mulut bulat-bulat.

"Ada apa, apanya?"

"Hari ini."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Benar-benar normal."

"Sungguh?" Jacob memicingkan mata curiga. "Tidak biasanya ayahku masak sebanyak ini. Bahkan aku pun tak bisa menghabiskan semua. Apa kau berniat mengadakan pesta pernikahan tanpa sepengetahuanku? Wanita mana memangnya yang mau jadi ibu tiriku?"

Billy menatap anaknya seakan anaknya itu makhluk paling aneh di seluruh dunia. Bagian 'aneh' itu tentu saja benar, tetapi masalah 'di seluruh dunia' itu jelas tidak, karena ia berbagi keanehan yang sama dengan limabelas pemuda dan satu pemudi lain di sukunya. Duabelas pemuda selain dirinya sekarang, paling tidak.

Tiba-tiba Billy menepuk anaknya keras-keras seraya tertawa lebar.

"Cerialah!" dendang Billy. "Ini hari yang besar!"

Jacob masih bingung. Ia berusaha memutar memori, mengingat-ngingat jika ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, ada yang luput dari perhatiannya. Apakah ini hari ulang tahunnya? Ulang tahun Billy? Ulang tahun mendiang ibunya? Ulang tahun pernikahahan orangtuanya? Ulang tahun Rachel dan Rebecca mungkin? Tidak, tidak satu pun. Ia tak pernah melupakan ulang tahun keluarganya, tidak pernah, bahkan walaupun si kembar jauh dari rumah. Tapi jika memang ini perayaan ulang tahun si kembar, atau mungkin suami atau anak mereka, pastinya mereka harus datang terlebih dahulu kan?

Oh, apa si kembar akan datang? Apa Billy pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya? Kenapa ia tidak ingat?

Seakan membaca kebingungan anaknya, Billy menggelindingkan kursi rodanya mendekat. Melintasi anaknya menuju kamar, ia menyempatkan diri berkata dengan wajah berbinar, "Adikmu akan datang!". Itu saja, dan ia pun berlalu. Gumaman lagu ceria terdengar dari kamar mandi Billy, ditimpa suara air yang mengalir. Meninggalkan Jacob dalam kondisi beku, ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

Adik...

Mungkin memang jika ada satu hal yang bisa mengagetkan _werewolf,_ inilah dia.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**hi all...**

**chap pertama, dengan sedikit sekali editing...**

**hahaha...**

**R&R please...**


	2. 2 - Sea Tac

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and anything related..._  
**

* * *

**__set 5 years after The Battle with Volturi, December 2006**

**now is 2012...**

* * *

**.**

**Dua - Sea Tac**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Seth bertanya dengan nada kasual, hampir bosan, hampir tidak peduli, seraya memandang ke luar jendela, mengamati lalu lintas Seattle yang macet. Saat itu sudah melewati tengah hari, jam makan siang, dan lalu lintas ke Bandara SeaTac yang biasanya juga sudah tidak menyisakan ruang bagi kedamaian hati pun makin menekan. Dan di sanalah dia, terperangkap di dalam Rabbit, di samping Jacob yang sejak dua jam lalu terus menggerutu dan meneriakkan kata-kata makian.

"Jalan, Brengsek!" teriak Jacob pada mobil di depannya, yang masih saja membeku walau lampu merah sudah berubah hijau. Tak sabaran ia memencet klakson keras-keras. Si pengendara menjulurkan kepala dari jendela, jelas merasa terganggu, dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Jacob balas mengacungkan jari tengahnya sembari melotot. Mungkin si pengendara merasa tak ada gunanya melawan orang emosi di tengah kemacetan, atau takut melihat orang besar yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa mengendalikan amarah melotot padanya, ia pun menyerah, dan bergerak mengejar lalu lintas.

"Wow, _easy, Dude..._" kata Seth menenangkan, agak mengkeret melihat sahabatnya marah. "Kita tidak ingin ada serigala raksasa mendadak meledak dari dalam Rabbit, di tengah kemacetan Seattle kan?"

"Yah," mau tak mau Jacob setuju, berusaha keras meredakan emosinya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Apapun perasaannya saat ini, ia tak mau ada kejadian yang lebih parah daripada insiden tempo lalu, ketika Brady yang marah akibat diputuskan kekasihnya mendadak meledak di Port Angeles dan lari melintasi jalan raya yang padat kendaraan. Untung saja ia tidak meledak di tempat umum, sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihat secara langsung transformasi tersebut. Tetapi tetap saja, rumor mengenai serigala yang lepas dari kebun binatang, atau serangan serigala, dan macam-macam lagi, merajalela selama berminggu-minggu, bahkan bulan. Lagi-lagi Charlie harus memimpin ekspedisi pencarian binatang buas, kali ini lebih sulit karena ia harus berpura-pura serius sementara menghapus jejak apapun yang mungkin menunjukkan keberadaan serigala liar di Forks. Divisi Penangkaran Binatang dipanggil, demonstrasi terjadi di mana-mana antara kelompok pro-pemburuan dan kelompok pecinta lingkungan, masyarakat panik. Dewan Suku marah besar. Dan Jacob terpaksa memberikan detensi selama tiga bulan penuh pada si serigala remaja malang yang tengah patah hati.

Tidak ada anak remaja normal yang bisa menahan amarah dengan sempurna, tapi dengan aliran darah Taha Aki di nadimu, itu adalah kutukan, selamanya bahkan.

Yah, baginya, memang itu adalah selamanya.

"Kau tahu, _Dude_," kata Seth lagi, kali ini berusaha menampilkan ekspresi agak peduli pada satu-satunya masalah yang dari tadi diceritakan Jacob sejak mereka memasuki mobil, "Seharusnya ini bukan masalah besar kan? Adik perempuan yang tidak pernah kautahu tiba-tiba akan pulang ke rumah. Seharusnya itu anugerah, kan?"

"Anugerah?!" Jacob setengah berteriak, sebelum menyadari emosinya meninggi dan berusaha mengontrolnya lagi. "Apa maksudmu anugerah?"

"Yah," Seth menelan ludah, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Seorang adik yang manis, muncul begitu saja entah dari mana, yang bisa kausayangi dan... "

"Astaga, Seth! Apa kau tidak bisa berhitung?!" teriak Jacob tak sabaran. Seth mengkeret, cukup pintar untuk menutup mulutnya. Jacob lagi-lagi menggeleng, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya, bukan pada emosinya. "Usianya 16 tahun, demi Tuhan!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku 22. Ibuku meninggal waktu usiaku 9 tahun. Itu 13 tahun yang lalu. 13 tahun yang lalu, astaganaga! Dan Billy memiliki putri berusia 16 tahun, entah dari perempuan mana, yang jelas bukan ibuku! Itu hanya berarti satu hal! Ia pernah berselingkuh! BILLY BERKHIANAT PADA IBUKU, DEMI TUHAN!"

Seth menahan napas.

"Dan selama ini aku yakin, berusaha meyakinkan diriku sekuat mungkin, bahwa Embry bukan saudara tiriku. Entah ia Embry Ateara atau Embry Uley, yang jelas ia tidak mungkin Embry Black! Ia tidak mungkin saudara tiriku! Tapi sekarang, aku tidak tahu lagi... "

"Mungkin kejadiannya bukan begitu juga, Jake... Ada banyak kemungkinan dalam masa lalu ayahmu dan... "

"Tidak mengubah kemungkinan bahwa ayahku pernah berselingkuh," dengus Jacob lagi. Ia memencet klakson keras-keras lagi, mengumpat pada Mercedes merah yang menyalip jalannya.

Mata Seth tampak kuatir. "Kau mau aku menggantikanmu menyetir?"

"Tidak usah," ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang, menyalakan radio dan sedetik kemudian mematikannya lagi, tampak benar-benar kalut.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau bisa menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun sebelum meledak jadi serigala, kau tahu?"

Jacob tidak menjawab, berkonsentrasi meluapkan amarahnya dengan balas menyalip Mercedes merah barusan. Terdengar umpatan dari mobil itu, empat kepala melongok marah keluar jendela, dan Seth membalas nyengir dengan tampang putus asa. Benar, hari ini akan berakhir dengan ia dan Jacob berada di dalam peti mati, pikirnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan kawanan nantinya, dengan kedua pimpinan teratasnya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil?

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan anak itu?" kata Jacob sejurus kemudian, suaranya terdengar sama putus asanya dengan suara Seth.

"Siapa?" Seth agak-agak kurang konsentrasi.

"Anak lain Billy, tentu!" hardik Jacob tidak sabaran.

Sahabatnya mendengus. "Tentu saja menyayanginya, menerimanya sebagai adikmu sendiri."

Jacob mendelik dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Itu jelas kan, _Dude_? Memangnya apa yang mau kaulakukan? Merobek-robeknya? Mengumpankan tubuhnya pada binatang buas di hutan?" _Oh ya, tentu saja,_ pikir Seth sejurus kemudian. _Itu mungkin saja, kalau binatang buasnya kau sendiri..._ "Kau tahu kau tak bisa melukai Billy..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekesal dan semarah apapun aku pada Dad, aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaannya."

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu solusi: suka atau tidak, kau harus berusaha menerima hal ini."

Saran Seth sederhana, rasional, final. Solusi itu sebenarnya sudah ia munculkan sendiri, pada detik pertama setelah Billy menyampaikan hal itu padanya, tidak lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Ia berusaha berjuang mengalahkan amarahnya dan memaksakan solusi itu untuk dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menolak perasaan yang berkata bahwa ia menolak solusi itu.

* * *

.

Ia ingat bagaimana Billy menyampaikan hal itu, di ruang tengah mereka yang sempit, menjelang siang tidak kurang dari sepuluh hari yang lalu. Ia baru bangun setelah malam sebelumnya kebagian tugas patroli, dan sedang menuju dapur untuk mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan, ketika ayahnya memanggilnya dengan sikap sok resmi. Tangannya masih ada di gagang telepon yang baru ditutupnya, dan wajahnya tegang. Pahit, seakan ia berat untuk mengatakan hal apapun yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ada apa, Pop?" tanyanya khawatir, mengambil posisi di sofa di seberang Billy. Tentu saja pikiran pertamanya adalah hal ini berhubungan dengan urusan kawanan, atau mungkin Charlie. Atau Bella, di mana pun ia berada kini.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu, Jake."

"Ada apa?" ia mulai ikut tegang. Tidak biasanya ayahnya memulai suatu pembicaraan dengan 'ada yang harus kukatakan padamu'. Terlalu formal.

"Kau tahu aku sama tidak sukanya denganmu untuk membicarakan hal ini." Benar saja, ada sesuatu yang salah. Apa ini? Apa ia akan dimarahi dan diceramahi masalah kawanan? Atau soal keuangan keluarga? Atau soal Nessie? Atau mungkin Billy akan bicara soal 'kau sudah dewasa dan saatnya hengkang dari rumah ini'?

"Katakan saja, Dad. Aku sudah besar, aku bisa menerima apapun kok," ia berusaha tampak kasual.

Billy tersenyum hambar, suaranya hati-hati. "Kau tahu, aku mencintai ibumu. Sangat. Dahulu, dan hingga kini masih."

Ia bingung. Arah pembicaraan ini jauh melenceng dari yang ia perkirakan. Mom? Kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya membicarakan mendiang ibunya?

Billy menghela napas berat. "Tapi terkadang terjadi hal-hal buruk di luar dugaan," lanjutnya. "Dan ketika itu terjadi, kita tidak bisa menariknya kembali. Kita cuma harus menerimanya, dan menghadapinya, secara literal 'berjalan' dengannya, kau tahu."

"Langsung saja, Pop," jika ia bisa berkeringat dingin, pastinya itu sudah terjadi.

"Kau tahu, Jake," Billy berkata sejurus kemudian, matanya menatap mata Jake hati-hati, berusaha menangkap ekspresi apapun yang melintas di mata anaknya. "Kau boleh membunuhku setelah ini, tapi aku tetap harus mengatakannya," ia menghela napas lagi. "Kau punya adik perempuan."

"Adik?" kening Jake berkerut.

Billy mengeluarkan selembar foto. Tampak seorang remaja perempuan tersenyum di sana, di samping seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tidak ia kenal. Rambutnya panjang dan hitam, kulitnya tembaga. Dan ia mirip si kembar.

Tidak benar-benar mirip, tapi ia melihat bayangan wajah Billy di wajah gadis itu. Bayangan yang membuatnya ngeri.

"Namanya Korra, usianya 16 tahun sekarang."

Jake merasa napasnya memburu, tangannya bergetar. Billy tampak kaget di depannya, tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Jake memejamkan mata, berusaha tenang.

"Ibunya anggota suku ini, tapi tidak tinggal di La Push. Aku bertemu dengannya 18 tahun lalu, tapi ia pergi setahun kemudian."

Jake tidak menanggapi.

"Semuanya kesalahanku. Keadaan agak berat di antara aku dan Sarah saat itu, dan ... uhm... hal-hal buruk terjadi."

Jake berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata, bukan pada emosi. Ia harus menerima sebagai fakta, sebagai berita. Dengan otaknya, bukan dengan perasaannya.

"Ariana mengandung tiga bulan ketika ia mendatangiku, memintaku pergi bersamanya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sarah. Dan ia pergi. Aku tidak pernah tahu kabarnya lagi. Kemudian sebulan lalu kabar itu datang. Ia meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan kemudian tersisa... gadis ini."

Jake memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa, Dad?" tanyanya sejurus kemudian, berusaha keras menumpulkan perasaannya, mengucapkannya tanpa emosi.

"Korra ... akan tinggal bersama kita..."

Dan kemudian segalanya gelap. Hal terakhir yang ia sadari adalah ia berlari keluar rumah, dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berlari dengan empat kaki.

* * *

.

Jadi di sanalah ia. Bandara SeaTac, menjemput anak haram ayahnya. Adik perempuannya. Membawa Seth bersamanya. Ia butuh Seth, ia butuh seseorang yang mampu menahannya, menyabarkannya, menyadarkannya, mungkin juga untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya emosinya tak terkendali dan ia meledak begitu saja. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di lobi Ruang Kedatangan, mata mereka jelalatan menyaring wajah para penumpang yang membludak datang. Seth dengan gugup menatap jadwal kedatangan.

"Dia belum datang, Jake. Masih lima menit lagi." Lima menit lagi menuju neraka...

Jake terlihat lebih suka memasukkan lima obor ke tenggorokannya ketimbang ada di sana.

Lima menit berlalu dan masih belum terjadi apa-apa. Speaker di atas kepala mereka mulai meneriakkan hal-hal seperti 'Penerbangan 803' atau 'pintu 4', tidak ada yang benar-benar masuk ke dalam pikiran Jacob. Ia menatap tegang ke pintu kedatangan. Kadang-kadang ia dengan kejamnya berharap hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Seperti berita singkat di televisi besar di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba menayangkan kecelakaan menghantam pesawat ke Seattle yang terbang dari Jakarta, atau semacamnya. Sesuatu yang akan menghilangkan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menerima kenyataan, mempertemukan Billy kembali dengan anaknya yang hilang, menjalani kehidupan keluarga yang utuh, menerima seorang adik yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Dan Jacob, dengan insting dasarnya untuk melindungi dan tidak menginginkan kejadian buruk terjadi pada siapapun, tidak pernah benar-benar mengharapkan hal itu terjadi juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian mulailah kesibukan itu menampakkan wajahnya. Satu per satu penumpang muncul dari balik pintu, menunggui kopornya datang. Awalnya satu per satu, kemudian tiba-tiba bagaikan kawanan ikan, lobi dipenuhi penumpang yang baru turun. Jacob menajamkan mata, berusaha memindai, mengingat-ngingat wajah di foto yang hanya sedetik dilihatnya untuk kemudian hancur dalam robekan-robekan kecil. Gadis berkulit tembaga berambut panjang, gadis berkulit tembaga berambut panjang...

Tapi yang hadir kemudian sama sekali di luar dugaannya.


	3. 3 - Coraline Louise Gerrard-Black

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**Tiga - Coraline Louise Gerrard-Black**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:15 AM

* * *

"Jake!" suara teriakan seorang perempuan tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik kebisingan bandara. Sebelum Jake sempat mencari asal suara tersebut, sesosok tubuh mungil memecah kerumunan, dan tanpa diduga-duga, sosok itu menghambur menerjang Jacob, langsung memeluk lehernya.

Jacob membeku. Sungguh ia tak mampu memprediksi hal tersebut, lebih lagi menghindar. Ini hal yang bodoh sekali, terlebih mengingat sensor ekstra-sensitifnya terhadap gerakan. Jika yang menerjangnya adalah vampir, pasti ia sudah mati sekarang.

Tapi yang menerjangnya bukan vampir. Ia tahu benar. Dari kehangatannya, dari detak jantungnya, dan dari perasaan nyaman yang tiba-tiba ditimbulkan dari satu pelukan itu. Dan tanpa disadarinya, tangannya pun bergerak, merengkuh pinggang sosok itu, menariknya ke pelukannya, dan tanpa sadar menghirup kehangatan yang menguar dari kulitnya.

Sebelum Jacob sempat mengidentifikasi bau gadis itu, ia melepaskan pelukan Jacob, memandang matanya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan.

"Maaf," katanya malu. "Aku terlalu agresif ya?"

"Sebagaimana diharapkan dari keluarga Black," bisik Seth di telinga Jacob. Melihat tanda tanya tergambar di wajah gadis itu, Seth mengulurkan tangan. "Hai, aku Seth Clearwater, teman Jacob, kau tahu."

Gadis itu balas menjabat tangan Seth. "Coraline, Coraline Louise Gerrard. Kau bisa panggil aku Korra."

"Oh, hai Caroline..."

"Coraline," ia membetulkan. "Kau tahu? Seperti film kartun itu, yang mata ibunya seperti kancing..." ia menimbang ekspresi di wajah Seth dan Jacob sejenak, melihat bayang ketidakmengertian di mata mereka, lalu berkata bimbang, "Kalian tidak tahu ya? Tidak sama sekali?"

Baik Seth maupun Jacob menggeleng.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti soal film animasi?"

Seth dan Jacob saling berpandangan, dan menggeleng.

"Haaaahhh, ayolah, _guys..._" Korra memperlihatkan sikap putus asa, seolah bicara dengan orang dewasa yang memiliki pengetahuan setara anak usia 5 tahun. "Ah, sudahlah..." katanya selanjutnya, tertawa riang. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian."

"Tunggu, Korra," ujar Jacob memotong, agak curiga. "Bagaimana kautahu ini kami? Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa mengenali kami? Kau belum pernah bertemu kami, kan?"

"Oooh, itu..." jelas Korra agak malu, tetapi ekspresinya tetap ceria, "Sebenarnya Dad sudah cerita soal kalian, ia bilang kalian akan menjemput," Jacob agak terpukul mendengar kata 'Dad'. "Katanya cari saja dua orang Native bertubuh tinggi besar dengan ekspresi bingung, tidak mungkin salah. Ia bahkan mengirimiku foto kalian," ia mengotak-atik telepon selulernya. "Lihat, ini!" serunya sejurus kemudian, memperlihatkan foto Jake dan Seth yang saling berangkulan. "Kalian mudah dikenali, kalian tahu?"

Jacob dan Seth berpandangan. Semudah itukah mereka dikenali?

Korra tidak memedulikan ekspresi mereka. "Jadi," lanjutnya ceria sambil merangkul leher Jacob dengan tangan kanannya dan Seth dengan tangan kirinya, membuat kedua cowok itu harus agak mencondongkan badan ke samping guna mengimbangi tinggi badan gadis itu, "langsung kemana kita?"

Seth berbisik pada Jacob di balik punggung Korra, "Alice," yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan pasti temannya.

Alice. Memang itulah gambaran terdekat yang bisa didapat dari gadis itu. Secara fisik, memang mereka tidak serupa. Gadis itu berkulit tembaga keemasan, rambut hitamnya dipotong dengan gaya _boyish cut_, dengan poni asimetris membingkai wajahnya. Mata gadis itu hitam, kelam bagai air danau di malam hari. Ia tidak terlalu tinggi, setidaknya untuk ukuran Jacob, karena melihat Rachel dan Rebecca, setidaknya Jacob sempat berharap gadis ini mencapai 170cm atau bahkan lebih. Tetapi tidak, tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai 160cm. Tubuhnya tidak mungil, Seth menebak ukuran bajunya sekitar 6 atau 8. Ia juga tidak terlalu _fashionable_. Siang itu ia tampil kasual. Jeans _pencil-cut_ warna coklat gelap, kaos _turtle-neck_ krem, jaket coklat muda yang tudungnya dihiasi tepian bulu-bulu, dan sepatu boot coklat. Sederhana. Satu-satunya aksen pada busananya hanya syal panjang motif paisley warna-warni, hijau-merah-coklat-dan krem. Pastinya itu bukan busana karya desainer kenamaan. Kemiripannya dengan Alice lebih pada aura yang mengelilinginya, keceriaannya dan kelincahannya. Belum sampai lima menit mereka bertemu, gadis ini sudah mengakrabkan diri.

Tapi lebih dari sifatnya, ada hal lain yang mengagetkan Jacob. Menamparnya tepat di wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu, bagaimanapun, memiliki garis-garis kesamaan dengan Billy.

"Kau tidak membawa barang apapun?" tanya Jacob, matanya berkeliling mencari koper yang mungkin dibawa gadis ini.

Korra menggeleng. "Hanya ransel ini. Aku tidak bawa banyak baju, tidak pernah. Mungkin nanti kita bisa pertimbangkan belanja jika aku yakin akan tinggal bersama kalian."

"Mempertimbangkan?" tanya Jacob heran. "Bukankah kau memang akan tinggal dengan kami?"

"Hmmmm..." Korra bersenandung, setengah memaksa menyeret Jacob dan Seth berjalan bersamanya keluar menuju pintu bandara. "Ya dan tidak. Masih belum kupikirkan. Mungkin sebulan dua bulan ini, entahlah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Dad..."

Mungkin Korra memang merasakan perubahan ekspresi Jacob, atau perubahan aura di antara mereka ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, karena mendadak intonasinya berubah dan ia melepaskan rangkulannya. "Yah, kalau... kau tidak keberatan aku memanggil Dad..."

"Oh, ya, tidak, tentu saja," Jacob salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya... mmm... kurasa... maksudku aku ingin merasakan... maksudku... memiliki... maksudku... mmm..." ia tampak rikuh, menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya.

Anehnya Jacob mendadak merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah kau memanggil Billy dengan sebutan Dad, Korra. Bodoh sekali kau mengira aku keberatan. Ia ayahmu. Kau putrinya," tanpa diduga kata-kata itu meluncur dari lidahnya. Ia baru menyesal ketika kata terakhir diucapkan, 'kau putrinya'... Rasanya seperti salah melepaskan ikan hias air tawar ke air laut, kata-kata itu langsung mati begitu terlontar, tak bisa ditariknya lagi. Dan memang ia tak bisa menariknya, begitu melihat bagaimana kata-kata itu bereaksi pada wajah Korra. Tidak percaya, dan begitu gembira. Begitu bahagia...

"Terima kasih, Jacob..." soraknya, sekali lagi memeluk leher Jacob. "Aku seperti mendapat kakak lelaki, senang sekali," ia tersenyum lebar dan berbalik memandang Seth. "Terima kasih, Seth," dan ia memeluk leher Seth juga.

Seth jelas-jelas merasa salah tingkah. Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga menerima kata terima kasih itu? Ia memandang Jacob, memohon penjelasan. Tapi Jacob tidak melihat padanya. Ia memandang gadis itu. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya, Seth merasa khawatir.

* * *

Perjalanan kembali ke La Push ternyata tidak setegang perjalanan menuju SeaTac. Sepanjang jalan gadis itu tak henti-hentinya berceloteh, bertanya ini dan itu tentang apapun yang dilewatinya. Tapi tak ada yang lebih membuatnya penasaran ketimbang fakta tentang La Push dan keseharian mereka. Mereka sadar Korra berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan segala sesuatu tentang keluarga dan rumah barunya. Jacob dan Seth harus menjawab dengan penuh perhitungan, berusaha menjaga intonasi mereka seantusias mungkin selagi menjelaskan fakta-fakta dasar selengkap mungkin, tanpa membeberkan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dikatakan.

"Jadi," kata Seth sejurus kemudian, sadar bahwa sejak tadi Korra-lah yang memonopoli pertanyaan. "Ceritakan tentang dirimu," katanya, berusaha mengintip Korra yang duduk di jok belakang lewat spion tengah.

"Cerita apa?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan selama, hmmm, 16 tahun ini?"

"Oh, hal biasa, Seth," senandung Korra. "Aku berkelana ke banyak tempat. Tahun lalu aku di Nepal. Tahun sebelumnya di Bangkok dan Jepang. Tahun sebelumnya aku di Guatemala dan Italia. Tahun sebelumnya lagi aku di Mesir. Kau tahu, biasalah... aku tidak pernah ada di suatu negara lebih dari setahun. Kalau kautanya aku, aku warga negara USA, tapi lihat pasporku. Tidak sampai dua tahun aku di negeri ini, kalau dijumlahkan..."

Mata Seth membelalak. "Kau tidak tinggal di negara ini?"

Korra tertawa. "Aku tidak menetap permanen di negara manapun, Seth... Aku nomaden, seperti ibuku..." dan mendadak intonasinya berubah sedih.

Jacob menyadari perubahan intonasi itu dan mengerti alasannya. Ia sudah mendengarnya dari Billy. Ibu Korra meninggal bulan lalu, dan itulah yang menyebabkan Korra harus tinggal di sini. Karena ia belum cukup umur untuk melanjutkan hidup seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan bersama ibunya: berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain. Terlalu banyak tetek bengek administrasi negara yang harus kau urus jika kau bepergian lintas negara tanpa dampingan orang dewasa.

"Maaf soal ibumu," kata Jacob. Suaranya lirih, seolah benar-benar bersimpati. Dalam hal ini ia dan Korra sama, ia juga kehilangan ibu. Dan ia merasa lebih beruntung karena ada Billy. Korra sendirian.

Dan ia memang tulus bersimpati. Tanpa ia sadari, kekesalan dan kecurigaannya meleleh. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar serius mempertimbangkan gadis ini sebagai adiknya, pikirnya.

"Jadi setelah kupikir-pikir," Korra melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tak ada salahnya jika aku menghubungi Dad. Mungkin tinggal sementara di La Push. Sebulan atau dua bulan, sebelum berkelana ke tempat-tempat lain di US. Kau tahu, tidak terlalu susah berkelana di dalam negeri pastinya jika kau terbiasa berkelana di mana-mana. Aku memang belum cukup umur, tapi aku mudah beradaptasi, kok. Mungkin aku terdengar seperti anak haram brengsek yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana, mengaku-aku sebagai anak untuk mendapat hak waris," ia tertawa, menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. "Tapi Dad memang sudah beberapa tahun ini membujukku ke La Push sebenarnya, bertemu dengan kalian. Hanya saja ibuku tidak..."

"Tunggu," Jacob menyela, menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan cerita ini. "Beberapa tahun ini Dad membujukmu ke La Push? Artinya sudah lama ia mengetahuimu sebagai anaknya?"

"Ya," jawab Korra. Suaranya agak bingung. "Well, Mom sudah lama bicara dengan Dad soal aku sebenarnya, sebelum ia meninggal, tapi..."

"Berapa lama?" tuntut Jacob, mengintip Korra dari spion. "Sudah berapa lama Dad tahu soal kamu?"

"Ketika Mom mengunjungi La Push. Mungkin sejak sekitar tiga tahun lalu."

"Tiga tahun?"

"Mom sering mengunjungi La Push sebenarnya. Ia mempromosikan kebudayaan Native di sana-sini. Setiap dua tahun sekali ia ke La Push, dan kata Mom, sekitar tujuh tahun lalu, ia tak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan Billy."

"Tunggu," fakta-fakta ini membingungkan Jacob. Ia tak dapat mengejar, ia tak dapat mencerna... "Maksudmu, sudah tujuh tahun ibumu berhubungan lagi dengan Billy dan aku tidak tahu?!"

"Jake, tenang..." bisik Seth.

Korra jelas-jelas gugup di bangku belakang. Suaranya pecah. "Tidak, Mom tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Dad seperti yang kaupikirkan. Mereka hanya bertemu, dan bicara sedikit. Tapi baru tiga tahun lalu Mom berani cerita tentang aku."

"Dan sejak itu kau sering menghubungi Dad?!"

"Hanya, hanya sms, dan telepon... Tidak sering... tidak pernah bertemu..." Korra mencericit.

"Selama tiga tahun ini ayahku tahu aku punya adik dari perempuan lain dan aku tidak tahu?!" suara Jacob meninggi.

"Jake..." Seth berusaha memperingati.

"Selama ini aku punya adik tiri dan tak pernah sekalipun aku diberi tahu?!"

"Aku... aku..." mata Korra yang ketakutan menatap nanar Seth dan Jacob bergantian. Ia jelas-jelas berusaha mencari dukungan Seth, dan Seth pun berusaha menenangkan Jake dengan segala yang ia bisa. Tetapi Jake tidak begitu mudah ditenangkan. Gemetar sudah menjalari tangan dan kakinya, sementara ia berusaha keras menenangkan diri dengan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Mom tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Dad, Jake... Tidak sejak Mom meninggalkan Dad tujuh belas tahun lalu. Tidak sejak ia tahu ia mengandung aku. Ketika bertemu pun, mereka hanya bertemu sekilas, Jake. Sebentar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada apapun antara Mom dan Dad..."

"Jake, tenanglah..." bisik Seth.

"Kumohon, Jake. Percayalah..."

"Jake, tenanglah..."

Tapi gemetar Jake tidak kunjung reda. Ia tahu gejala ini, tahu penyebabnya, tahu cara mengatasinya, tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan tahu apa yang tidak boleh terjadi. Ia sudah mengantisipasi berbagai kemungkinan, dan sudah berusaha merancang jaalan keluar dari setiap kemungkinan yang ada. Tapi tahu berbeda dengan bisa. Mengetahui dan mengantisipasi berbeda dengan benar-benar mengatasi keadaan ketika hal itu terjadi. Dan begitulah, ketika ia tak lagi yakin bisa mengatasi keadaan yng ada di depan matanya, tidak ada jalan lain selain melakukan hal terakhir, terburuk, yang pernah ia pikirkan dan tak pernah ia harapkan terjadi.

Dengan susah payah menguasai diri, Jacob meminggirkan Rabbitnya di tengah lalu lintas yang super- hectic. Suaranya gemetar ketika ia turun dan memohon dengan nada setengah memerintah, setengah tak sabar, pada Seth, "Gantikan aku mengemudi. Bawa Korra ke rumah," dan dengan itu, ia pergi. Berlari dengan kecepatan senormal mungkin, mencari kerimbunan.

"Jake!" teriak Seth. Tapi tak ada gunanya, Jake tak mendengarnya. Atau tak mau mendengarnya. Mengucapkan selusin sumpah serapah, Seth berpindah ke bangku kemudi, menstarter mobil dengan kesal.

"Kemana Jake pergi?" tanya Korra ketakutan. Ia bahkan tak ingat untuk pindah ke kursi depan.

"Menenangkan diri," jawab Seth singkat. "Nanti juga ia pulang. Jake selalu begitu."


	4. 4 - Batalion Werewolf

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**Empat - Batalion Werewolf**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

Si bodoh Jake belum datang ketika Seth dan Korra sampai di rumah Billy. Masih dengan tampang mendung, Seth memarkirkan Rabbit di kandangnya, sebelum mengantarkan Korra ke rumah. Ia tidak tahu tampang seperti apa yang harus ia pasang, di depan Billy maupun Korra. Memang Jake sudah menceritakan semua padanya, dan ditambah insiden kecil di mobil tadi, rasanya ia sudah terlalu tahu. Billy tentunya tahu bahwa ia tahu lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya, dan mengingat orang tua itu pastinya sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi, tentunya ia tidak keberatan. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetap tidak enak hati, tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Billy.

Mendung juga tampaknya menggayuti Korra. Sejak Jake pergi, ia tak lagi banyak bicara. Hanya diam dan memandang masam ke luar jendela. Seth berusaha sekuat tenaga mencairkan suasana, bertanya ini itu dan bercerita macam-macam. Tapi selain jawaban-jawaban singkat tanpa semangat, tidak ada lagi yang ia dapatkan.

Menarik napas panjang, Seth mengetuk pintu rumah Billy. Tidak biasanya Billy mengunci pintu, pikirnya. Ia sudah akan menyerah, mengira Billy pergi, dan berniat membawa Korra ke rumahnya, ketika ia mencium bau lain yang familiar. Dua detik kemudian, pintu terbuka. Dan wajah itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sam?" ujar Seth heran. Ia sudah tahu akan keberadaan Sam melihatnya. Juga tidak mengherankan baginya jika Sam, sebagai bagian dari Dewan Tetua, bertandang ke rumah Billy. Yang mengherankan justru mengapa Sam muncul pada saat ini, pada saat yang sama ketika putri lain Billy datang dan Jacob lagi-lagi kabur karena marah.

Sam hanya mengangguk memberi salam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Korra. "Kau pasti putri Billy. Aku Sam Uley," katanya mengulurkan tangan.

Korra balas menjabat tangan Sam. Hanya saja, kali ini ia kehilangan antusiasme, semangat, bahkan kepercayaan dirinya. "Korra, Coraline Gerrard," ujarnya ragu-ragu.

Sam mundur untuk memberi mereka ruang masuk. "Billy sudah menunggu dari tadi," katanya.

Benar saja. Billy sudah menunggu di ruangan dalam, tersenyum lebar di atas kursi rodanya, di depan meja besar yang penuh dengan makanan. Ia bahkan menaruh satu jambangan besar penuh bunga-bunga liar di tengahnya. Entah sejak kapan Billy mempersiapkan semua ini sendirian, pikir Seth, karena ia tahu Jake terlalu kesal untuk ikut membantu. Tapi jelas Billy berusaha keras untuk menyambut putrinya. Mungkin ini usaha terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan keluarga yang utuh, apalagi setelah Rachel dan Rebecca pergi, dan perpisahannya dengan Jake pun sudah di ambang pintu, karena entah kapan, Jake pasti pergi mengikuti Nessie. Apalagi mengingat ia tidak bisa tua, dan entah hingga kapan ia bisa bertahan di antara masyarakat biasa La Push tanpa dicurigai. Mau tak mau Seth merasa kasihan.

Bertekad tidak membuat keadaan lebih sulit bagi Billy, ia mendorong rasa tidak enak yang menaungi hatinya dan memaksa matahari miliknya bersinar bagi semua orang. Ia orang yang ceria, selalu bisa mengenyahkan mendung dan membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah merasa kesusahan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasakan hal yang tidak ingin ia rasakan.

Mungkin itu pula yang dirasakan Korra, karena mendadak ia tersenyum dan berteriak riang memanggil ayahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya, berlari ke arah Billy. Ia tampak kembali ceria seperti semula, walau kini Seth merasakan bahwa keceriaannya berbeda dengan semula. Ringan dan tulus, masih, tetapi ia merasakan sedikit aura keterpaksaan.

"Hahaha, Korra," Billy memeluk putrinya. "Akhirnya bisa juga aku memelukmu. Kupikir seumur hidup tidak akan bisa."

Korra tersenyum, berlutut dan mencium pipi Billy. "Senang bertemu Dad," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau cantik dengan rambut pendek itu. Kupikir rambutmu lebih panjang," Billy berusaha mencairkan suasana, mengusap rambut putrinya.

"Oh, ya..." walau berusaha bersikap kasual, jelas Korra tampak malu. "Aku mengirimimu foto waktu rambutku lebih panjang ya? Pantas saja Jake tidak mengenaliku di bandara. Untung saja kau mengirimiku fotonya, Dad..."

Billy hanya tersenyum lembut, menatap mata putrinya.

Jika ini pertemuan yang mengharukan, mungkin Seth akan menangis. Tetapi tidak, karena kedua belah pihak tampak berusaha keras tampil ceria. Dan ia takkan merusak suasana dengan bersikap sok melodramatis.

Tepat waktu karena tiba-tiba Sam menepuk punggungnya, memintanya bicara empat mata. Dan Seth merasa lega karena tak harus berada di tempat yang sama dengan kedua ayah-anak yang sudah belasan tahun tidak bertemu.

* * *

.

"Jadi," kata Sam setelah menyeret Seth hampir sepanjang rumah ke pintu belakang, "sejauh mana yang kautahu tentang mereka?"

Seth mengerjap. Jika ada hal terakhir yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sam, pastinya tentang rahasia Billy. Ada apa dengan yang namanya 'rahasia' belakangan ini? Bukankah sesuatu namanya 'rahasia' jika ia harus dirahasiakan? Dan peraturan tentang 'rahasia' adalah, kau tidak membicarakan rahasia dengan orang lain.

Mungkin memang kalau menyangkut kawanan, tidak ada rahasia yang tetap menjadi rahasia, bahkan jika kau sudah tidak memiliki ikatan pikiran lagi dengan mereka.

"Tidak banyak," kata Seth tidak nyaman. "Hanya yang kutahu dari Jake." Dan ia merasa penting untuk menambahkan, hanya agar Sam tahu bahwa ia tak ingin membicarakannya, "Aku cukup tahu untuk tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada orang lain, Sam, tidak juga pada Mom dan Leah."

"Oh," Sam mengernyit. Nadanya agak kurang yakin. "Kurasa Sue sudah tahu soal ini."

_Soal apa?_ pikir Seth. _Soal putri lain Billy?_

"Yah, kurasa tidak ada rahasia di antara para Tetua," ujarnya masam. Mendadak perasaan yang sama yang melanda Jake menguasai hatinya. Perasaan dikhianati. Dan mau tak mau dalam hati ia bertanya hal yang sama. Sudah sejak kapan? Apa saja yang mereka bagi di antara mereka yang bahkan Jake saja tidak tahu?

Hanya saja ia cukup tahu untuk tidak mengucapkannya.

"Jangan salah paham, Seth," ujar Sam, seakan bisa membaca jalan pikiran Seth. Jika ia tidak cukup tahu, mungkin ia akan mengira bahwa jaringan pikiran _werewolf_ itu masih bekerja. "Kami perlu tahu karena itu memang masih berurusan dengan suku. Kau tahu," dan mendadak nada suaranya berubah pelan, hampir berbisik, "dengan adanya keturunan darah Black yang baru, kita perlu mengantisipasi sampai mana hal itu dapat mempengaruhi... ehm, susunan hierarki kawanan dan lain sebagainya."

Seth agak bingung. "Apa maksudmu hierarki kawanan? Bagaimana bisa putri Billy mempengaruhi..." dan tiba-tiba jawaban itu menamparnya tepat di wajahnya, "maksudmu... tidak mungkin..."

Mengerikan baginya, karena Sam mengangguk. "Ya, Seth. Alasan lain Billy meminta Korra ke sini adalah... karena ia menginginkan pengganti Jake, jika itu mungkin."

"Itu tidak mungkin," bisik Seth. Kemungkinan itu terlalu mengerikan baginya. Tidak mungkin Billy menginginkan itu... terjadi pada putri yang baru dikenalnya setelah sekian tahun. "Dan dia perempuan, Sam. Ibunya bahkan bukan Quileute."

"Sebenarnya," kata Sam agak ragu, mungkin menimbang-nimbang perlukah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Seth, "ibunya separuh Quileute. Kalau kau menyangsikan soal hubungan antara kemungkinan menjadi serigala dan 'darah murni', untuk mengingatkanmu, Embry juga kemungkinan hanya punya setengah darah Quileute. Dan Leah juga perempuan."

"Tapi Leah berbeda, Sam. Kau tahu dia punya darah ketiga serigala terakhir. Dia punya lebih dari sekadar kemungkinan untuk menjadi serigala. Dan tidak mungkin Billy serius menginginkan hal seperti itu... terjadi... pada..." ia tidak tega mengatakan hal itu. "Kesempatan Korra bahkan lebih kecil dari Rachel dan Rebecca, dan mereka pun bukan serigala, Sam."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apapun. Kita hanya perlu berjaga-jaga, mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan. Dengan kepastian keabadian dan kepergian Jake, dan persinggungan dengan... kaum abadi lain," Sam merasa perlu mensensor kata 'Volturi', "kita perlu mengumpulkan segala yang kita tahu, segala yang mungkin, untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya... Jake... tidak bisa..."

Itu hanya berarti satu hal. _Werewolf-werewolf_ baru.

"Tapi untuk apa? Keadaan aman kan? Kawanan ada saat ini hanya agar kami bisa melepaskan diri kan?"

"Tidak, Seth. Kawanan harus tetap berlangsung, dan beregenerasi tanpa terputus. Demi keberlangsungan suku, kita tidak bisa membiarkan terputusnya pengetahuan mengenai transformasi, seperti dulu terjadi padaku. Terutama karena sekarang musuh abadi kita entah kenapa jadi semakin kuat."

"Tapi itu konyol, Sam!" bantah Seth. "Itu bodoh dan egois dan tidak masuk akal. Jika kau mempertimbangkan regenerasi, jika kau mempertimbangkan kemungkinan mengumpulkan sepasukan tentara _werewolf,_ kau tidak perlu melepaskan kekuatanmu begitu awal. Kau, Jared, Paul, Embry, kalian tidak perlu berhenti berubah. Kalian tidak bisa begitu egois memikirkan bagaimana membuat anak-anak untuk memikul takdir yang kalian sendiri tinggalkan!"

"Seth, dengar..."

"Tidak, Sam. Kau yang dengar. Aku tidak peduli jika kau Tetua atau apa. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian para Tetua menentukan apa yang harus kami, para kawanan, lakukan. Kau pernah berada di antara para kawanan, Sam. Kau tahu rasanya. Kau takkan ingin orang lain, apalagi orang yang tidak tahu mengenai hal ini sebelumnya, untuk merasakan..."

"Seth. Kau salah paham. Dengar..."

"Kau yang dengar, Sam. Aku Beta kawanan yang baru. Jika Jake pergi, aku Alfa. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang anak yang tidak tahu menahu soal hal ini, siapapun, untuk menjadi korban. Sejauh aku bisa menjaga agar tidak ada pertambahan populasi _werewolf,_ akan kulakukan."

Sam melihat kesungguhan dalam nada bicara Seth, dalam tatapan matanya. Ia tahu Seth benar. Darah Seth mengunggulinya, dia memang Beta sejati. Jika Jacob Black entah bagaimana tidak bisa memimpin kawanan, Seth Clearwater-lah yang paling berkesempatan menjadi pemimpin. Seth atau Leah, bukan dia. Dahulu tidak ada yang mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Tapi sekarang Seth bukan lagi Seth yang dulu. Pengalaman telah mematangkan dia. Kemampuan tempur Seth juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sikap, pertimbangan, dan ketulusannya membuktikannya sebagai calon pemimpin yang bahkan sama kompetennya dengan Jake, jika tidak bisa dibilang lebih. Lebih daripada Sam, lebih daripada Jake sekalipun.

Tapi ada hal-hal yang ia tidak tahu. Ada hal-hal yang bekerja di luar sana yang tidak sesederhana itu, dan Seth, dengan ketulusan dan kepolosannya, tidak akan mungkin bisa menangkap hal seperti itu.

Sam tidak berniat memperpanjang perdebatan tatkala waktunya belum tiba.

"Kau tahu ada alasan mengapa aku mengatakan ini padamu, dan bukan pada Jake," katanya. "Cukup pertimbangkan untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan pribadimu mempengaruhi penilaianmu, ketika kau harus membagi pengetahuan itu pada Jake," ia meneruskan, kelihatan berat. "Kita tidak ingin Jake, seperti biasa, terlalu cepat menilai keadaan hanya dari satu sisi dan mengambil keputusan yang salah."

Seth mengernyit. Sam mengatakannya seolah... "Jika ada yang pernah menilai keadaan hanya dari satu sisi dan mengambil keputusan yang merugikan seluruh suku, itu adalah kamu, Sam," katanya pahit, mengingat hal yang pernah terjadi dulu.

Sam tersenyum masam seraya menepuk bahu Seth. "Tolong, Seth," hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum meninggalkan Seth, yang jelas-jelas merasa sangat kesal.

Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Seth merasakan keinginan yang kuat, sangat kuat, untuk mengkonfrontasi Sam, jika perlu memukulnya, menyatakan bahwa apa yang ada di kepalanya salah. Ia tahu lebih dari apapun seperti apa Sam. Tiran koleris yang selalu memaksakan apapun. Baik ketika masih menjadi Alfa, maupun menjadi bagian dari para Tetua. Ia takkan puas sebelum berhasil mengatur semua sesuai keinginannya.

Tapi ia juga tahu, lebih daripada apapun, hati Sam. Di balik sikapnya, di balik kekeraskepalaannya, tak ada yang lebih memikirkan kawanan selain Sam. Ketika ia sendirian, ketika kawanan berkembang, ketika kawanan terpecah, bahkan ketika ia tak lagi ada di dalamnya, ia tak pernah tidak peduli. Dan ketika ia membuat keputusan dan memaksakannya pun, itu hanya karena ia menganggap hal itulah yang harus dilakukan.


	5. 5 - Penyerangan Seth

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

* * *

**Lima - Penyerangan Seth**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

.

Seth berusaha mendengarkan sekitarnya, mencari jejak pikiran sekecil apapun, yang dapat menunjukkan di mana keberadaan Jake. Dipikirnya tentu Jake sedang berlari dalam bentuk serigala, biasanya itu yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali ada masalah. Tapi sekelilingnya sepi, begitu sepi. Tentu saja Jake mampu menutupi pikirannya dari anggota kawanan lain. Itu kemampuan yang dikembangkannya dari dulu, jauh sebelum ia menjadi Alfa. Seth bahkan selalu berpikir kemampuan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan posisinya, karena kalau memang begitu, Sam pasti lebih bisa menutupi pikirannya ketika ia memimpin. Tapi sepandai apapun Jake menutupi pikirannya, selalu saja ada celah, selalu ada petunjuk yang menyatakan bahwa ada seseorang di sana, berpikir namun berusaha keras agar dirinya tidak terdeteksi. Selalu ada pikiran yang bocor, tertangkap meski hanya kata-kata atau perasaan samar... Seth sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha menangkap tanda-tanda seperti itu, seperti diakui Jake sendiri, pendengarannya adalah yang paling tajam. Namun saat ini, semua lengang. Tak ada satu petunjuk, satu suara sekecil apapun, yang menyatakan bahwa Jacob ada, berlari dalam wujud serigala.

Dan bahkan tak ada serigala lain selain dirinya. Tentu saja, jam patroli belum dimulai. Dengan ketiadaan vampir belakangan ini, para serigala mulai merasa bosan dan lebih senang mengerjakan hal-hal yang dilakukan remaja normal pada umumnya. Beta-nya Seth, Collin Littlesea yang hobi bolos patroli, sering tertangkap main _bungee jumping_ bersama berandal-berandal kecil lainnya, kalau tidak dengan tololnya menonton siaran ulang Desperate Housewives. Brady Fuller, Gamma-nya Seth, adalah cerminan Jacob waktu muda dulu: waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk bergumul dalam urusan cinta dan patah hati. Embry sering mengeluh bahwa Adam White, Gamma-nya, lebih tertarik menghabiskan waktu di kelompok pramuka ketimbang berkumpul dengan geng _werewolf_. Embry sendiri, dengan masa pensiunnya sudah di depan mata, sudah jarang sekali berubah, dan Jake sudah menugaskan Quil untuk menjadi kandidat Gamma berikutnya jika Embry pergi. Meski begitu ada juga anggota yang mangkir dengan alasan yang lebih tidak bisa dibantah, misalnya urusan akademik atau pekerjaan sambilan. Tentu saja, dengan para Tetua menegaskan bahwa penjagaan tidak boleh mengendur walau dalam keadaan aman, Jake terpaksa mengatur jadwal patroli setidaknya setiap sore hingga pagi setiap hari. Tetapi tetap saja, walau dengan jadwal tiga serigala per hari, setidaknya ada kemungkinan satu serigala membolos entah dengan alasan apa. Jake memang agak kurang ketat dengan kedisiplinan anak buahnya, mungkin juga dia berpikir tidak ada gunanya memaksa patroli jika memang mereka tidak suka melakukannya, sehingga seringkali justru Jake, Seth, atau Quil sendiri yang menggantikan tugas patroli.

Jadi di siang seperti ini, ketika tak ada jadwal patroli, jika memang tidak ada Jacob, jangan harap ada serigala lain selain Seth.

_Beberapa keliling saja untuk menenangkan diri,_ pikir Seth. Mungkin sebentar lagi Jacob akan berubah. Ia pasti berubah, tak mungkin ia jalan kaki dari Seattle ke La Push. Dan Seth rasa Jake tidak membawa uang yang cukup untuk naik taksi. Lagipula ia pasti menghindari kerumunan orang, sehingga potensinya naik bus atau angkutan lain mendekati nol. Setidaknya begitu memasuki batas hutan, ia pasti berubah.

Ia berlari menembus hutan, berusaha membebaskan pikirannya. Kata-kata Sam tadi mengganggu batinnya. Regenerasi _werewolf_... Tahukah dia bahwa suasana sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan dahulu? Tahukah dia bahwa semua _werewolf_ ingin kembali pada kehidupan biasa, kehidupan normal? Sam, lebih dari semua orang, adalah orang yang paling menginginkan hal itu. Jika tidak, mengapa setelah menikah dan punya anak, ia buru-buru menanggalkan posisinya? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia bersikap seolah ia sangat menginginkan batalion _werewolf_ kembali berkembang di La Push?

Mungkinkah ia berpikir terlalu jauh?

Seth masih berkubang dalam pikirannya ketika bau aneh menyergap hidungnya. Ia bukan anggota yang memiliki penciuman paling sensitif di kawanan, tetapi ia tahu itu. Aroma vampir, vampir muda. Dan masih baru. Merasa kecolongan, ia berlari. Mengendus, mencari, mengejar. Bukan satu, bukan hanya satu.

Lalu bau lain menyergapnya. Bukan bau manis vampir. Bau serigala. Bau yang tidak bisa ia identifikasi. Serigala lain, tapi bukan serigala baru. Serigala lain di La Push. Bukan anggota kawanan. Bukan serigala baru. Itu hanya berarti satu hal. Serigala lain melanggar teritorial mereka.

Seth, sebagaimana yang lain, sudah cukup lama tahu bahwa mereka bukan satu-satunya serigala di dunia ini, termasuk di US dan Kanada. Lebih lagi_ shape-shifter_ yang mengambil wujud selain serigala. Tapi sejauh ini, mereka tak pernah mengenal kawanan lain di sekitar La Push, lebih lagi yang berani memasuki teritorial mereka.

Seth merasa kecolongan. Seluruh kawanan kecolongan. Perasaan aman ini telah menipu mereka. Vampir dan _werewolf_ lain, vampir dan _werewolf_ lain dalam teritori mereka. Para Tetua benar, seharusnya mereka tak menurunkan penjagaan.

Bau vampir makin kuat. Kali ini disaputi bau manusia. Bau darah. Kepala Seth pening. Ia harus segera menemukan sumber bau itu.

Lari, lari, lari.

Dan di situlah mereka. Di dekat sungai. Dua vampir, satu manusia dalam cengkeraman mereka. Kepala manusia itu terkulai lemah. Satu vampir sedang menempelkan rahangnya di leher, sementara satunya di pergelangan tangan, bekerja sama mengeringkan darah di tubuh si manusia malang. Seth tak perlu melihat matanya untuk tahu apa warna mata itu. Dan ia tahu persis apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Menggeram, ia menerjang. Kedua vampir menghindar, tampak kaget menyadari binatang besar menyerangnya. Dapat dibaca dari wajah mereka, rasa ketakutan itu. Tetapi sekejap, ketakutan itu berubah menjadi seringaian begitu tahu bahwa penyerangnya sendirian. Seketika dari balik pepohonan, dua vampir lain muncul.

Empat orang, ia menilai keadaan. Dua vampir laki-laki dan dua vampir perempuan, membeku di usia sekitar 20-30-an. Seluruhnya vampir baru, bisa dilihat dari warna cerah matanya. Daya tempur? Tidak perlu dipikirkan soal kekuatan vampir baru, beberapa rusuknya patah dalam sekali hantaman ketika Bella tak sengaja mendorongnya dahulu sudah cukup jadi bukti.

Dan ini, empat. Mengepungnya.

Sial, ia kalah jumlah.

Seth berusaha memanggil bala bantuan. Jake, Quil, anggota kawanan, siapapun... Ia tahu komunikasi tidak pernah bisa terjadi kecuali dalam bentuk serigala, tetapi mereka tidak pernah tahu. Dahulu dipikirnya hanya ada satu kawanan, hanya ada satu Alfa, tetapi ternyata kawanan bisa terpecah. Dahulu dipikirnya komunikasi bisa terjadi antarserigala, tetapi ternyata itu hanya terjadi antarserigala dalam satu kawanan. Jadi mungkin, jika ia berkonsentrasi cukup baik, ia bisa mendengar... atau seseorang bisa mendengarnya, siapapun...

_Tolong, datanglah..._

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada deru kaki mendekat, tidak ada geraman, tidak ada lolongan, tidak ada pikiran yang menjawab. Ia sendirian.

Tapi Seth menolak jika ia harus begitu saja kalah. Ia mungkin kalah jumlah, ia mungkin mati. Tapi ia Beta kawanannya. Ketika Jake tidak ada, ia harus mengambil peran sebagai Alfa. Dan saat seperti ini, kala tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menolongnya, kala vampir lain mengancam daerah kekuasaannya, ia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Ia melolong, dan dengan geraman keras menyerang vampir yang paling dekat. Vampir itu mundur menabrak pohon oleh tenaga Seth, tapi Seth tidak mengincar dia. Dia terlalu kuat untuk serangan pertama, dan Seth cukup tahu strategi pertempuran untuk mengincar yang paling lemah terlebih dahulu. Efek serangan tadi memberinya cukup waktu untuk meluncur ke kiri, menabrak vampir perempuan paling muda, mengincar tubuhnya dan menindihnya ke tanah.

Si vampir meronta dalam tindihan cakar-cakar Seth, dan ia tak membuang-buang waktu. Dicabiknya vampir itu, digigitnya kepalanya hingga putus dan dilemparnya jauh-jauh bagian-bagian tubuhnya ke segala jurusan. Vampir itu tumbang, tapi pertempuan tidak berjalan sebaik itu.

Tepat ketika Seth menarik putus kepala vampir itu, vampir lain menerjang Seth, langsung merangkulnya dari belakang, mengincar lehernya. Seth mengibas-ngibaskan tubuh besarnya, berusaha menjatuhkan vampir itu. Tapi justru pada saat yang sama, satu vampir lain menerjangnya dari kiri, melakukan hal yang sama dengan kawannya.

Gerakan Seth makin kasar. Ia sengaja menabrakkan tubuh ke pohon, berusaha menjepit tubuh si vampir di kiri ke pohon. Sayangnya vampir itu keburu lolos, melompat ke dahan tinggi pada saat bersamaan. Seth menggeram keras, gerakan tadi membuat rahang vampir satunya meleset dari lehernya, tapi cakar-cakar vampir mengoyak tubuhnya. Seth melolong, kesakitan dan murka. Tidak banyak vampir yang ia kenal yang memiliki cakar, dan kini ia terluka oleh kuku yang tidak ia ketahui ada. Tanpa banyak berpikir cakarnya sudah menyerang vampir itu, tapi meleset. Dan kini ketiga vampir itu menerjangnya pada saat bersamaan, menggayuti tubuhnya.

Seth memberontak kuat-kuat, berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan itu dari tubuhnya, menerjang pohon dan mencakar-cakar, tapi tak ada gunanya. Tangan vampir itu sudah mencekik lehernya, hampir mematahkan tulangnya. Ia sudah merasa hampir kehabisan napas. Gigi vampir itu sudah hampir mengoyak lehernya.

Pada saat yang sama ia mendengar teriakan Jacob dan Embry di kepalanya.

_Semua sudah terlambat,_ pikirnya. Dia akan mati.

Dan pada saat itu didengarnya suara sayatan cakar membelah udara. Seth merasakan cengkeraman vampir di lehernya mengendur sebelum ia sadar bahwa vampir yang tadi mencekiknya sudah mati. Tapi Seth tidak cukup kuat menegakkan kaki-kakinya, dan ia ambruk ke tanah. Geraman dan lolongan membahana, dan samar-samar dalam kesadaran yang berkurang, ia melihat siluet indah sosok serigala membelah udara. Dengan latar belakang naungan daun-daun, sosok itu membentuk kurva indah, hitam nan anggun, sebelum membantai vampir yang mundur satu langkah di belakangnya. Ia merasakan vampir lain kabur, dan serigala itu sempat berdiri, menatapnya sekilas, sebelum lari mengejar ke arah vampir tadi melarikan diri.

Ia tak sanggup membuka mata lagi.

* * *

.

Ketika bangun, ia mendapati dirinya di sofa Sam. Quil dan Emily berlutut di dekat kepalanya. Quil kelihatan girang sekali mendapatinya sadar, langsung tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kompres dingin yang dipegangnya.

"Kau sadar, _Man_..." katanya tertawa senang. "Tunggu. Yang lain harus tahu hal ini," dan ia melesat keluar rumah, ke balik pepohonan. Seth lebih dari tahu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Quil: berubah dan memberi tahu yang lain. Embry di luar sana, berlari dengan kawanan menelusuri jejak vampir. Rasa tidak enak sedikit menjalari hatinya, Embry sudah tidak pernah berubah lebih dari tiga bulan dan ia selalu berpikir untuk tidak pernah berubah lagi, jadi tentunya semua urusan ini mengganggunya.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Seth pada Emily, yang masih mengganti kompres pada lukanya. Ia berusaha bangun, tapi tiba-tiba mengaduh keras.

"Jangan bergerak. Beberapa rusukmu patah," ujar Emily lembut. Suaranya hampir mendekati prihatin. Seth meringis. Ia baru menyadari sebagian besar tubuhnya dibalut perban. Seluruh dadanya, kaki kanannya, dan sebagian paha kirinya. Tangan kanannya disangga pada kayu. Lehernya juga memakai penyangga.

"Sial," umpatnya.

"Dan Sam memberi perintah tegas bahwa aku harus memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berubah atau melakukan tindakan konyol lain, hingga kau sembuh. Atau ia terpaksa menggerek Carlisle Cullen ke sini untuk melakukan hal sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jacob enam tahun lalu."

Seth meringis. "Perintah? Ia bukan Alfaku, Em. Apalagi Alfamu."

"Ya. Tapi ia suamiku. Dan ia benar, kau tahu."

Mau tak mau Seth mengiyakan. Emily tersenyum, dan pergi ke dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali, membawa semangkuk sup. Sambil meringis ia membetulkan letak duduknya, bersandar pada bantal-bantal kursi dan mulai menyendoki sup Emily dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak dibalut. Bahkan tangannya terasa sakit hingga ke ujung jemari.

Quil kembali dari balik pepohonan, masuk ke rumah seraya mengancingkan celananya. Di belakangnya menguntit Brady dan Caleb. "Perintah jaga benteng, Ma'am," katanya dengan sikap melapor ketika Emily memelototinya.

"Ingat, jangan banyak membuat Seth tertawa!" perintahnya yang langsung membuat Seth tertawa, dan ujung-ujungnya mengaduh-aduh merasakan nyeri di tulang dadanya.

Quil mendekati Seth, duduk di karpet di dekat sofa. "Bagaimana rasanya, _Pal?" _ tanyanya, tampak berusaha keras tidak menyikut rusuk Seth seperti biasa ia lakukan.

Seth mengedik asal-asalan. "Seperti mumi. Akhirnya aku merasakan perasaan Jake saat itu. Menyebalkan. Pantas saja ia frustasi."

Mau tak mau Quil nyengir. "Besok atau lusa juga kau sembuh. Dan tidak ada orang luar yang tahu, jadi kau tidak perlu berpura-pura sedang dalam masa penyembuhan sesudah kecelakaan motor."

"Ya." Seth memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula aku tidak punya motor."

"Itu yang kumaksud, _Dude._"

Seth menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya belum dijawab Emily. "Ke mana yang lain? Aku dibawa kesini oleh Jake dan Embry kan? Aku sempat mendengar suara mereka sebelum aku pingsan."

"Em dan Cole membawamu kesini. Jake terlalu marah untuk menunggu. Ia langsung mengendus mereka. Kemudian Em memimpin anak-anak lain mengikutinya. Brady dan Caleb di sini," ia menunjuk dua anak yang tengah merampok kulkas Emily, "adalah yang terakhir berkumpul. Kau tahu kemampuan Caleb. Aku menculik mereka untuk menjagaimu. Siapa tahu kau tergigit dan tiba-tiba berubah jadi vampir."

"Apa kubilang soal jangan membuat Seth tertawa?" Emily datang memperingatkan, sambil membawa sup tambahan. Seth menolak halus, meski ingin. Tangannya terasa tidak enak. Embry langsung menyambarnya bahkan tanpa minta izin.

Siapapun tahu racun vampir benar-benar beracun bagi serigala. Dan Seth bersyukur ia tidak digigit, mengingat betapa dekat ia dengan kematian sebelumnya.

Dan ia ingat.

"Quil, ada serigala lain di hutan," katanya, yang anehnya tidak membuat Quil terkejut.

"Aku tahu. Jake memberi tahu semua kawanan."

"Ia menolongku. Dan," Seth berhenti. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Sam sebelumnya. "Sam curiga mungkin Korra memiliki gen _werewolf._ Mungkinkah itu Korra?"

"Korra siapa?"

"Coraline Gerrard, adik Jake."

"Sejak kapan Jake punya adik?"

Seth baru sadar ia mulai bergosip. Tapi bagaimanapun semua anggota kawanan akan tahu juga akhirnya. "Putri Billy dari orang luar La Push, mungkin," ia sendiri kurang yakin dengan yang terakhir. "Billy baru tahu tiga tahun lalu. Jake kurang dari seminggu. Kami menjemputnya di bandara siang tadi."

"Astaga. Billy Black punya wanita lain?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Quil," Seth berusaha menghindari topik yang, bagaimanapun harus diakui, '_fishy'_ tersebut, berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan ke jalur yang sebenarnya, "Sam bilang Korra mungkin punya gen _werewolf_."

"Ya, itu pasti, jika ia memang putri Billy. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kadang Seth merasa Leah benar kala ia selalu mengatai Quil bodoh.

"Aku hanya menduga, mungkinkah ia serigala yang kulihat di hutan?"

Quil menganga. "Adik Jake serigala?"

"Serigala betina berbulu hitam. Entahlah, aku kurang yakin. Aku sekilas melihatnya, kurang jelas, sebelum aku pingsan."

"Dan dia menolongmu melawan segerombolan vampir?"

Seth mengacungkan tiga jarinya. "Tiga. Dua mati dan satu dikejar, tidak tahu kabur atau bagaimana."

Quil terpekur sesaat. "Well, itu tidak mungkin, Seth."

"Kenapa?"

"Kaubilang ia baru datang hari ini. Tidak ada serigala baru yang mampu melawan tiga vampir baru sendirian, Seth," Quil terdengar sangat masuk akal. "Dan dia perempuan."

Semua omong kosong tentang perempuan membuat Seth kesal. "Leah," katanya mengingatkan.

"Leah punya darah tiga..."

"Korra punya darah Black," entah mengapa ia terdengar seperti Sam.

"Tapi Rachel dan Rebecca tidak ..."

"Mereka hanya tidak ada pada waktu dan tempat yang tempat agar gennya bisa bereaksi terhadap vampir," alasan Seth terdengar rasional. Ia sendiri merasa heran. Baru saja siang tadi ia melawan Sam mati-matian soal kemungkinan Korra sebagai _werewolf._ Dan mendadak saat ini sebagian dari dirinya lega dengan kemungkinan itu. Jika Korra memang _werewolf,_ dan Korra yang menolongnya ...

"Astaga, Seth!" teriakan Quil membuat Seth terkejut. Ia hampir mengira Quil melihat ada vampir mengintipnya dari balik jendela, ketika ia sadar apapun yang mengagetkan Quil ada di dirinya.

Sesaat hatinya mencelos. Ada apa? Apa di giginya mulai tumbuh taring vampir?

"Kau, kau meng-imprint Korra, ya?"

"Heh, apa?"

"Kau terdengar seolah jatuh cinta padanya. Berharap ia serigala yang menolongmu dan sebagainya ..."

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!" teriak Seth, yang seketika membuat rusuknya sakit lagi. Ia meringis, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan hati-hati ke bantal. "Kita sudah lebih dari tahu bahwa imprint muncul pada pandangan pertama, Quil. Kalau aku meng-imprint dia, aku pasti sudah tahu di bandara. Yah, bukan berarti dia gadis yang tidak menarik, sih ..." ia menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi tidak. Tidak ada dalam kamusku untuk jatuh cinta pada adik Jake, apalagi adik yang tidak dia inginkan. Paul cukup jadi contoh kalau ada yang berani-beraninya jatuh cinta pada anggota keluarga Black. Bahkan tidak dengan kesempatan 50% Jake akan menerimaku."

Quil terkekeh. "Yah, kalau pilihanmu adalah tunangan Jake atau adik Jake, aku rasa memang kesempatannya 100% kau akan membuat marah Jake, _Dude._"

Seth melotot. "Sejak kapan ada gosip itu? Jangan teruskan! Aku tidak pernah jatuh dan tidak akan pernah cinta pada Nessie ataupun Korra!" tegasnya.

Quil masih terkekeh hingga Seth harus membentaknya lagi.

"Serius, Quil! Aku mengatakan hal yang dikatakan Sam."

Nama Sam yang diungkit-ungkit memang mengubah keadaan, lebih tepatnya kadar keseriusan pembicaraan.

"Apa para Tetua tahu soal ini?"

"Mereka tampaknya agak ... mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Kelihatannya Billy sendiri yang meminta Korra datang. Dan Sam mengatakan sesuatu soal ... mengumpulkan anak-anak yang punya potensi gen _werewolf,_" Seth tidak tahu mengapa ia mengedit kata-kata Sam, berharap ia tidak salah pengertian seperti kata Sam, "aku mendapat kesan ia ingin kita membangun batalion _werewolf_."

Rasa ngeri yang sama yang dirasakan Seth terpancar di wajah Quil. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, lebih terdengar seperti tuntutan daripada pertanyaan, "Tujuh belas seperti saat itu sudah jumlah yang terlalu besar. Bahkan dengan empat senior pergi, kita masih punya tiga belas. Kau tahu, Jake serius mempertimbangkan bahwa setelah Embry pergi, ia akan membagi kawanan menjadi dua dan membiarkanmu jadi Alfa."

Seth ingin mengatakan 'Volturi', tapi dengan apa yang ia lihat di hutan, ia jadi menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan yang jauh lebih dekat daripada itu. Dan mungkin Quil juga berpikir yang sama, karena mendadak ia bangkit sambil berkata, "Aku akan ke rumah Sue. Sam sedang ada pertemuan dewan di sana."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Seth. "Tidak ada hal baru yang kita ketahui."

"Mengecek apa yang dilakukan adik Jake ketika kau diserang. Mencari tahu siapa saja 'gen-gen potensial' yang dimaksud Sam. Lebih baik memang benar serigala yang kautemui adalah salah satu dari mereka, Seth."

Seth mengangguk mengerti. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mendengar kalimat yang ada di balik ucapan Quil barusan.

Karena kalau tidak, berarti kita tidak hanya berurusan dengan vampir...


	6. 6 - Serigala Hitam

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Enam - Serigala Hitam**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

.

Jacob berdiri di puncak tebing di daerah utara tanah Quileute. Sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan vampir. Ia sudah mengejar ke utara, mengendus bau yang paling kuat, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin mereka sudah menyeberang, pikirnya.

Ia benci ini. Berbulan-bulan mereka patroli dan keadaan begitu aman. Sekarang tahu-tahu empat vampir muncul begitu saja, makan siang tepat di depan hidung mereka. Seth diserang. Dan seekor serigala masuk daerah kekuasaan mereka.

Ia benci dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Ia Alfa, dia Kepala Suku Quileute, seharusnya ia bisa memprediksi hal seperti ini. Para Tetua sudah memperingatkan berulang kali, jangan kendorkan penjagaan. Ia tahu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa anak-anak kehilangan masa muda mereka untuk tugas patroli. Karenanya ia bersikap agak longgar. Mungkin terlalu longgar.

Dan dimana dia ketika Seth membutuhkannya? Seth dalam perjalanan pulang ketika ia duduk sendirian di taman, berusaha menenangkan diri. Lalu di mana ia ketika Seth berubah? Sepanjang waktu ia berusaha tidak berubah, berkelana tanpa tujuan di Seattle, menghindari kerumunan. Ia samar-samar merasakannya, insting tidak enak yang menyatakannya harus segera berubah karena seseorang membutuhkannya. Tapi mencari hutan untuk berubah adalah perkara sulit di Seattle, berlari dengan kecepatan senormal mungkin dalam wujud manusia adalah suatu kesulitan tersendiri baginya. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa dompetnya tertinggal di mobil, sehingga bahkan ia tidak bisa mencegat bus atau taksi. Mungkin Seth sudah berkelahi dengan vampir itu ketika akhirnya ia dapat mencari jalan ke hutan di luar Seattle yang berhubungan dengan hutan di Forks. Dan akhirnya ketika ia bisa berubah, rasa hampa yang aneh menyergapnya. Sudah terlambat, itu yang ia pikir saat itu. Ia sudah kehilangan Seth.

Amarah tanpa dasar membakarnya, memaksanya berlari lebih cepat. Makin cepat, makin cepat. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat tungku yang terdiri dari kayu bakar anggota tubuh manusia di dekat sungai. Bau vampir bercampur bau manusia, bau darah. Dan kemudian sosok beberapa manusia di balik rimbun pepohonan. Quil, Embry. Dan Seth di atas tanah basah. Telanjang. Terluka. Collin di sisinya, dalam bentuk serigala. Mereka berusaha menggulirkan Seth ke punggungnya.

Jake berubah dan mendekat, terbalut dalam berbagai emosi campur aduk memenuhi dadanya.

Seth belum mati, Seth _tidak_ mati...

Dan tinju Quil menghantam rahangnya sebelum Jake sempat mendekat. Ia memaki, mengumpat, mengatainya tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia tahu ia berhak menerimanya. Ia bahkan berhak menerima lebih dari itu. Ini semua salahnya. Ini semua kealpaannya. Ia seharusnya melindungi semua kawanan, semua orang, dan kini tidak kurang, dua manusia jatuh sebagai korban.

Dan sepanjang hari Seth bersamanya. Jika saja ia tidak kehilangan emosi, jika saja ia tidak pergi, Seth takkan jadi korban. Mungkin ia akan tiba di La Push lebih awal. Mungkin mereka akan tertawa riang, memakan masakan Billy di pesta kecil reuninya dengan sang putri. Mungkin ia tetap akan emosi dan berubah akhirnya, tetapi itu lebih baik karena ia yang akan bertemu dengan vampir-vampir itu. Ia yang akan melawan mereka. Dan jika ia kalah, ia yang akan terbaring di lantai hutan itu. Ia, bukan Seth.

Hati Jake mencelos ketika ia mendengar derak tulang Seth tatkala digulirkan ke punggung Collin. Rusuknya retak, itu sudah pasti. Kakinya mungkin juga patah. Darah menyelimuti tubuhnya, Jake bisa melihat bekas cakaran panjang melintang di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu vampir mana yang bahkan punya cakar. Entah apa lagi yang diderita Seth. Ia bahkan tidak berani bertanya apakah Seth digigit ... Tidak, ia bahkan tidak berani memikirkannya. Bayangan racun vampir menjalar di tubuh Seth, membunuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berubah menjadi vampir.

Ia ingin mendekat, ingin mengetahui keadaan Seth. Ingin memastikan setidaknya Seth masih punya harapan hidup. Tapi Embry menghalanginya.

"Kami akan membawa Seth ke tempat Emily. Kau tenanglah, Jake, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau urus."

Dan ia tahu itu. Ia tahu Embry benar. Embry tidak marah dan membencinya, Embry selalu bisa menangani keadaan lebih dari yang ia perkirakan. Ia dan Quil pasti bisa menangani Seth, lebih dari yang dirinya sendiri bisa urus. Dan ada Caleb di sana, yang sedikit mengerti ilmu pengobatan dasar. Tidak seperti Carlisle tentu, tapi jika ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal kesehatan, Adam yang mantan pramuka dan bekerja paruh-waktu di Unit P3K rumah sakit pasti bisa menanganinya.

"Sam dan para Tetua perlu diberi tahu soal ini," ujar Jake yang disambut anggukan Embry. "Dan aku butuh kau sesegera mungkin untuk memimpin kawanan. Kita harus berpencar."

"Aku akan menyuruh Collin dan tiga serigala lain mengikutimu secepat yang aku bisa," kata Embry tangkas. Reaksinya selalu lebih cepat dari kebanyakan anggota kawanan yang lain. Jake beruntung memilikinya sebagai Gamma. "Dan mungkin kita butuh beberapa orang di tempat Emily. Jika memang ada vampir mengincar Seth, kita tidak ingin ada yang menyerangnya selagi kita tidak ada."

"Ya," Jake setuju. "Tempatkan Quil dan Brady di sana. Mereka akan menjadi penghubung dengan Sam dan kita. Juga tempatkan Caleb atau Adam, salah seorang dari mereka bisa merawat Seth."

Embry mengangguk dan memimpin kelompok kecil itu ke tempat Emily, sementara Jake menuju tempat pertarungan di tepi sungai. Darah Seth masih menggenang, yang segera dikuburnya dengan tanah. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah kedatangan vampir lain, jika ada, ke tanah itu untuk mengendus bau darah Seth.

Ia mengendus, mencari jejak bau vampir yang kuat menyelimuti tempat itu. Ada setidaknya lima atau enam bau yang berbeda, mengelilingi tempat Seth diserang. Dalam pikiran yang sempat didengarnya sebelum Seth pingsan, Jake mendapat kesan bahwa sang penyerang ada empat. Tiga mati dan satu kabur. Lalu apa yang dilakukan dua lintah lainnya, menyaksikan dari balik pepohonan sementara empat kawannya mengeroyok seekor serigala yang jelas-jelas sendirian?

Lalu ada bau samar serigala lain. Bayangan samar serigala hitam yang dilihatnya di pikiran Seth menari sekali lagi dalam kepalanya. Ia tak melihat jelas, karena Seth dalam kondisi setengah trans saat itu, tapi ia bisa menangkap sekilas. Kecepatannya, kekuatannya, kelincahannya, ketepatan dan perhitungannya. Semua hanya berujung pada dua kesimpulan: serigala itu bukan serigala baru dan bukan berasal dari La Push.

Masih kalut dengan fakta yang ditemukan, Jake mengendus bau-bauan di udara dan mencari asal bau tersebut. Asalnya dari timur, tapi bau ini mengarah ke utara. Jake menimbang sejenak, dan akhirnya memutuskan mengejar ke utara. Jika membutuhkan penyelidik untuk mengikuti jejak ke timur, ia bisa menugaskan kelompok Embry.

.

* * *

_._

_Jake_, Embry memanggil dalam pikirannya. Ia berlari bersama tujuh serigala lain. _Kau ke mana?_

_Mengejar ke utara. Kau endus sumber baunya ke timur, Embry._

_Baik. Collin, Clark, Pete, Ben, kalian ikuti Jacob. Adam, Harry, Josh, kalian ikuti aku._

_Tidak. Pete ikuti Embry. Kalian butuh formasi lengkap kalau mau mengikuti lintah ke sarangnya. Ingat, sebisa mungkin hindari konfrontasi._

_Roger, Alfa._

Derap kaki di belakang Jake membuat Jake melambatkan larinya. Collin, Clark, dan Ben mengejar Jacob. Collin, Beta-nya Seth, langsung memposisikan diri di sebelah kanan Jacob. Sementara Clark menempati sisi kiri, Ben menempati posisi ekor sebagai _back-up._

Bau vampir kian menguat. Bukan satu, tapi tiga. Tapi bau serigala memudar, hingga pada titik bau itu hilang seluruhnya. Tergetar oleh kemungkinan si serigala dibunuh oleh gerombolan vampir itu, Jake memicu kakinya berderap lebih kencang.

_Jake, apa yang akan kita lakukan?_ tanya Collin, menghindari pohon beberapa kali dan kembali ke formasi.

_Kejar lintah dan bunuh,_ Jacob memerintah tanpa mempertimbangkan dua kali.

_Serigala?_

Jacob belum sampai pada pemikiran apa yang harus dilakukan pada si serigala itu. Jika ia memang serigala luar, tak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap di La Push. Tidak mungkin juga baginya menerima anggota kawanan lain sebagai bagian dari serigala La Push. Terlalu beresiko.

_Tidak ada keputusan yang dibuat hingga bertemu langsung,_ putus Jake. Ia bisa merasakan Collin senang dengan keputusan itu.

_Eh, maaf, _Man._ Aku cuma melihat bayangan serigala itu dan..._

_Kau gentar, Cole?_

_Eh, tidak, Sir. Maaf. Hanya saja, menurutku dia bukan musuh._

_Benar, Jake,_ Clark mengamini._ Jika ia punya niat tidak baik dengan kawanan, ia bisa diam saja dan tidak usah membantu ketika para lintah menghabisi Seth._

_Aku tidak bilang ia musuh, _Kid._ Aku cuma bilang jangan biarkan penjagaanmu menurun. Walau dia tidak berada di pihak lintah, kita tidak tahu apa tujuannya._

_Mungkinkah ia bagian dari kawanan lain?_

_Nah, itu kemungkinan yang buruk, Ben. Kawanan serigala lain memasuki teritori kita, menurutmu apa kemungkinannya?_

_Hmmm, kunjungan persahabatan?_

_Pikiran yang manis, Nak. Sayangnya itu tidak bekerja di dunia yang kita tinggali._

_Jake, kau mungkin mempertimbangkan mereka, kalau ada, sebagai _werewolf_ nomaden? Kau tahu, seperti vampir nomad?_

_Aku sungguh tidak tahu pernah ada _werewolf_ nomad, Clark. Biasanya serigala hidup dalam batas teritori tertentu._

_Yah, tapi apa yang kita tahu soal makhluk supranatural lain di sekitar kita, sih? Seolah-olah kita 100% mengerti tentang diri kita sendiri..._

Mau tak mau Jacob membenarkan.

_Mengapa kita harus berpikir tentang 'kawanan'? Bisa saja ia sendirian kan? _Collin mengemukakan lagikemungkinan lain. Di antara semua kawanan, anak ini yang paling mampu memikirkan berbagai alternatif. Hampir seperti Seth.

_Ehm, terima kasih pujiannya, Sir..._

_Tidak bermaksud memuji, _Kid._ Aku hanya berpikir, jika ia sendirian, siapa dia dan mengapa dia ada di sini? Serigala buangan? Yang diusir dari kelompoknya?_

_Mungkin dia hanya pergi, kau tahu, untuk menenangkan pikiran, seperti kau dulu..._

Jake tersenyum masam._ Sangat tajam dan tepat sasaran, _Kid_..._

_Hei, aku cuma memikirkan kemungkinan. Jangan tersinggung, _Man...

_Tidak apa, Cole. Kau benar... ada juga kemungkinan itu. Tapi kita tetap tidak bisa hanya menduga-duga._

_Lalu apa yang kita lakukan jika kita bertemu dengannya?_

_Lakukan sesuai prosedur. Seperti kita bertemu yang lain. Bersikap sopan, katakan ia berada di teritori kita, tanyakan siapa dia dan apa kepentingannya. Setelah itu baru kita putuskan hal yang harus kita lakukan._

_Terdengar seperti awal persahabatan baru bagiku, Jake. _Ben tersenyum senang. Ia tipe anak yang senang berteman, mengingatkan Jake pada Seth dulu_._

_Terima kasih pujiannya, Sir..._

_Aku tidak berniat memuji siapa-siapa hari ini, _geram Jacob,_ lebih lagi kalau kalian meniatkannya untuk mengejekku. Perhatikan langkahmu dan konsentrasi pada sekitarmu, hal terakhir yang kita inginkan hari ini adalah kalian semua pulang dalam kantung mayat._

_Baik, Sir._

Berlari bersama berandal-berandal cilik ini kadang membuat Jake kesal. Mereka tahu saja cara untuk meringankan suasana dalam keadaan tegang. Bukan berarti membuat apa yang menimpa Seth menjadi perkara enteng, hanya saja rasanya dengan anak-anak ini berlari bersamanya, kalut dan mendung yang menggayuti pikiran Jake setengah menghilang. Dan ia butuh sedikit keringanan hati untuk berpikir jernih di saat seperti ini.

_Aku terima itu sebagai pujian, Sir._

_Aku katakan berkali-kali aku tidak berniat memuji. Dan aku juga sudah bilang jangan memanggilku 'Sir'._

_Maaf Sir..._

_Ya Tuhan..._

Kadang Jake benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi Sam dulu. Pantas saja Sam keras pada semua orang. Rasanya gila mendengar semua bocah-bocah ini bicara.

_Maaf, Sir._

_Jangan berkomentar tentang pikiranku kalau tidak dibutuhkan, Collin._

_Maaf sekali lagi, Sir..._

_Jika bilang maaf sekali lagi, kusuruh kau ke rumah Emily menunggui Seth._

_Ya, Sir... Ma-_

Jacob menggeram kesal. Tapi tak lama topik itu lenyap, karena mendadak suara Embry terdengar.

Bersama kawanan sekian tahun memberinya banyak pelajaran khususnya mengenai berbagi pikiran. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa berbagi pikiran dan perasaan bukan berarti kau harus mendengar tetek bengek dalam pikiran mereka setiap saat, merasakan setiap emosi yang berbeda-beda yang hnya akan mengganggu emosi kelompok. Tidak, hal seperti itu sedikit sekali berguna dalam prinsip "berpikir dan bertindak sebagi satu tubuh" yang menjadi tujuan utama kemampuan seperti itu. Lewat berbagai latihan, ia akhirnya bisa menyaring pikiran dan emosi, mengecilkan dan membesarkan suara yang melintas di pikiran semua orang, memanfaatkan gambaran dalam mata dan pikiran semua anggota kawanan, memanfaatkannya untuk melindungi seluruh anak buahnya. Dan itulah yang kini ia lakukan.

_Ada apa, Embry? Melihat sesuatu?_

_Aromanya berasal dari luar teritori, Jake. Di luar Forks. Di perbatasan jejaknya menghilang. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?_

Ia memutar ulang gambar yang dilihat di benak Quil dan kelompoknya. Jejak-jejak samar di udara, ranting-ranting patah, bau dedaunan... Jejak yang mendadak hilang. Seolah seseorang sengaja memasang jejak di dalam wilayah kekuasaannya, dan begitu di lur, wussshhh... jejak itu hilang, tanpa sisa sedikitpun, seolah disaputi sesuatu yang lain. Seperti kemampuan yang dimiliki beberapa lintah untuk menghapus jejak.

_Mereka bermain dengan kita, _simpulnya pahit.

Tepat ketika pikiran Quil memasuki benaknya.

Sial. Satu, bukan, dua masalah lagi datang.

Sam, dan ... Korra.

.

* * *

.

Malam menjelang. Jacob sudah mencapai ujung tebing jurang dalam di perbatasan ketika hal sama yang dihadapi Embry juga dialami olehnya. Jejak vampir yang menghilang. Tapi jejak serigala masih tertinggal di sana, baunya makin kuat.

Dan ia melihatnya. Di ujung tebing di seberangnya, di luar teritorinya, bayangan sesuatu mengintip dari balik pepohonan.

_Siapa kau? Apa yang kaulakukan di tanah kami? _Ia berusaha mengirimkan pikiran pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu keluar dari balik semak-semak, memperlihatkan diri.

Persis seperti yang ada dalam pikiran Seth. Seekor serigala hitam dengan garis putih mengelilingi lehernya berdiri anggun, berlatar belakang bayang rimbun pepohonan. Sosoknya berbeda dengan serigala lain dalam kawanan Quileute. Tubuhnya ramping, bulu tipis dengan rahang yang panjang dan ramping. Matanya berkilat diterpa sinar bulan.

Dan ia diam. Diam memperhatikan mereka dengan tenang. Jake sama sekali tak mendengar suara apapun, dalam pikirannya maupun kenyataannya.

Kawanan di belakangnya mulai berisik. Menggeram dan berteriak-teriak ribut dalam pikirannya. Jake berusaha meredam suara itu, berkonsentrasi hanya pada apa yang dilontarkan serigala di hadapannya.

Tapi hanya hening.

Dan tiga detik kemudian, serigala itu berbalik dengan anggun, menghilang ke balik rimbun pepohonan.

_Hei, _teriak Collin, mengambil ancang-ancang melompati tebing. Tapi Jacob menghentikannya.

_Ia bukan musuh kita, Cole. Dan dia ada di luar teritori. Kita mundur sekarang._

Terdengar geram gelisah dari kawanan di belakangnya ketika ia berbalik kembali. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia harus segera kembali ke rumah. Menemui Sam, menemui Para Tetua.

Ada masalah lain yang sudah di depan mata.

.


	7. 7 - Daftar Nama

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Tujuh - Daftar Nama**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

.

"Sam, aku perlu bicara denganmu," kata Jacob ketika Sam membukakan pintu rumah keluarga Clearwater untuknya. Rapat dewan sedang diadakan di sana, keempat Tetua berkumpul. Sue, Quil Ateara Sr., Billy, dan Sam. Sam mengangguk, mempersilahkan Jacob masuk. Tapi Jacob bertahan di luar, menegaskan, "Empat mata."

Sam mengernyit, perang jelas tergambar di matanya. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. "Ayo bicara di luar."

Jacob mengajaknya menjauh dari rumah Clearwater, setidaknya sampai jarak yang ia yakin orang biasa tanpa kemampuan pendengaran super tidak akan mampu mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bertemu serigala itu, Sam. Serigala yang menolong Seth," lapornya. Sam mengernyit, tidak tampak kaget, tapi lebih tampak seperti sedang mencerna fakta ini. "Kau yakin itu Korra?" lanjutnya.

Sam tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Jacob mengetahui kecurigaan ini.

"Korra sepanjang hari bersama Billy," gelengan kepalanya membawa Jake pada kelegaan yang sangat menenangkan. Sam yakin si kepala suku tidak resmi itu sudah menahan ketegangan dan ketakutannya lama sekali. "Setidaknya hingga Quil dan Embry membawa Seth ke rumahku dan melaporkan penyerangan itu. Aku langsung minta diadakan rapat dewan setelahnya," tambahnya.

"Berarti Korra sudah pasti bukan serigala itu," tekur Jacob. Tanpa diduganya, ia merasa sedikit lega. "Lalu siapa? Quil bilang menurut Seth kau punya dugaan, kau telah menyelidiki siapa yang berpotensi memiliki gen _werewolf_ belakangan ini. Soal batalion _werewolf_ dan lain sebagainya."

"Ya. Kaulihat hal ini bukan rahasia yang hanya merupakan ideku semata. Dewan mengetahuinya."

Jacob membiarkan satu geraman memenuhi dadanya. "Aku tidak mengatakan aku setuju dengan itu, Sam."

"Aku yakin kau tidak. Seth sudah memberiku pendapatnya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan jauh berbeda."

"Tapi lebih dari itu, ada masalah lain yang juga penting untuk dipertimbangkan," ujar Jacob cepat.

"Ya, tentu. Vampir dan kawanan serigala lain. Quil juga sudah menyampaikannya padaku. Ada yang baru?"

"Bau vampir hilang di luar perbatasan. Kami tidak bisa melacaknya. Ada yang mempermainkan kita."

"Ada tebakan? Atau kecurigaan? Apapun?"

"Sampai saat ini belum. Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dan aku ingin Dewan tahu."

"Apa itu?"

"Mungkin ini sedikit keluar dari perjanjian. Tapi aku ingin kami menyelidiki hingga keluar wilayah perbatasan. Apapun yang direncanakan lintah-lintah ini, jikapun ada, aku rasa jawabannya ada di luar perbatasan."

"Aku juga mempertimbangkan hal itu. Tapi jika ada yang mereka inginkan dengan berbuat seperti itu, apapun yang mereka incar ada di dalam sini. Kau ingat insiden dengan Victoria dan para vampir baru dahulu?"

"Ya. Mereka berusaha membalas dendam dengan sesama vampir. Tapi aku tidak yakin hal itu terjadi sekarang. Bagaimana jika jawabannya adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda?"

"Seperti apa?"

Jacob menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu," akunya. "Hanya saja, aku merasa, semua ini saling berhubungan."

"Jangan biarkan pengawasanmu menurun, Jake. Aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi kau adalah pelindung bagi kami semua."

"Aku tahu..." hela Jacob berat, sadar maksud di balik perkataan Sam. "Maafkan aku."

Sam tersenyum.

"Tolong katakan pada Sue aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Kau tidak menyampaikannya sendiri?"

Jake menimbang-nimbang. "Sebut aku pengecut. Tapi dengan aku sebagai penyebab sekaratnya anaknya, aku rasa hanya masalah waktu sebelum Sue bisa benar-benar berubah jadi serigala dan mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhku."

Sam tertawa. Serahkan saja pada Jacob untuk membuat lelucon dari hal paling tidak lucu di dunia.

"Kau tahu maksudku," kata Jacob kemudian, berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu, Jake," ujar Sam sejurus kemudian. "Aku juga ingin kalian menyelidiki sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Sam menyerahkan selembar kertas yang terlipat dari dalam sakunya. Jacob menerimanya. Daftar nama.

"Apa ini, Sam?"

"Itu nama anak-anak yang kami duga memiliki gen _werewolf,_ sejauh ini. Dengan sesuatu merencanakan entah apa di luar sana, kami menduga akan terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anak ini. Aku ingin kalian mengawasi mereka, agar jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, kita sudah siap."

"Masalah batalion _werewolf_ lagi, Sam? Kautahu bagaimana perasaan aku dan kawanan soal ini."

"Kau juga tahu aku tidak suka ini, aku tidak menginginkannya sama sepertimu. Hanya saja ini tindakan berjaga-jaga. Kita membutuhkan mereka sama besar dengan kita tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada mereka."

Jacob menimbang-nimbang. "Baru kali ini kau menjadi sangat metodis."

Sam terkekeh. "Aku selalu metodis, Jake."

Membuang rasa ketidaksukaannya, Jake tahu ini adalah hal yang memang harus dilakukan. Ia tidak menyukainya, tapi ini memang harus dilakukan. Jadi ditelannya hal itu dan dipaksakannya sebuah senyum melintas di wajahnya, ketika ia memasukkan kertas itu ke saku dan melangkah pergi.

"Dan satu lagi, Jake," kata Sam sebelum Jacob melangkah pergi. "Aku harap perasaan pribadimu tidak mempengaruhi keputusanmu."

Jacob mendapat firasat bahwa itulah masalah terbesarnya.

.

* * *

.

Berita memang menyebar sangat cepat di dalam kawanan. Jacob selalu membayangkan anggota kawanan seperti sekumpulan cewek penggosip yang tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia, bukannya ksatria pelindung suku yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural berubah bentuk menjadi anjing raksasa.

Pagi ketika Jacob datang ke rumah Sam untuk menengok Seth sekaligus membicarakan masalah serius dengan Sam, ia sudah dihadang Collin dan Caleb, yang langsung menginterogasinya dengan roman muka antusias yang lebih parah daripada wartawan infotainment manapun.

"Jawabannya tidak, Caleb, aku tidak tahu Billy memiliki anak lain sebelum seminggu yang lalu dan tetap tidak, Collin, walau kau menanyakan sejuta kali pun, aku tidak menganggap Korra mungkin adalah serigala yang menyelamatkan Seth, seromantis apapun kauanggap ide itu," kata Jacob putus asa, yang disambut tawa Quil dari samping sofa yang ditiduri Seth.

"Jangan marah, Jake... Mereka hanya menganggap ide itu brilian," sambut Quil. Ia masih marah pada Jake, tapi setelah melihat usaha Jake mengejar sampai perbatasan kemarin, dan mendengar langsung pembelaan Seth selama lima jam tanpa henti, amarah itu perlahan luntur. Lagipula memang sudah dari sananya ia tidak bisa marah pada Jake, sebodoh apapun kelakuan sahabatnya.

Jacob menggerutukan sesuatu seperti 'dasar berandal cilik', 'tukang gosip', dan 'terjebak dalam sitkom The Gossip Guys', tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak mampu tertangkap telinga empat orang lain berkemampuan pendengaran sensitif yang ada di ruangan itu.

Quil terkekeh seraya mengganti kompres di dada Seth. Caleb sudah membuka balutannya tadi pagi, dan melihat luka cakaran itu sudah hilang. Namun ia masih menganggap perlu membalutnya lagi, karena rusuk Seth masih belum sembuh sempurna. Caleb mendignosa hanya ada retakan dan patahan, tidak ada tulang hancur yang menyayat atau menembus jaringan lain, sehingga ia tidak merasa perlu melakukan prosedur yang dilakukan Carlisle dahulu.

Kadang Jacob merasa kemampuan Caleb sungguh berguna, dan merasa hormat juga pada cowok itu. Tentunya jika ia tidak sedang berubah menjadi cewek penggosip menyebalkan bersama Collin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Jake?" tanya Seth lamat-lamat. Caleb menyuruhnya sedikit bicara, sedikit tertawa, karena hal tersebut membuat rusuknya sakit.

Jacob merasa ia salah mendengar. Jika benar pun, seharusnya ia yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu soal Korra, maksudku."

"Oh, itu ... aku sudah merasa agak baikan, terima kasih sudah bertanya," katanya.

"Tidak. Serius, Jake. Bukan aku mau mengungkit hal yang tak kausuka, hanya saja itu bukan salah Korra, Jake, bukan salah Billy juga," melihat Jake mendelik ia buru-buru mengoreksi, "Oke, mungkin sebagian besar salah Billy... Tapi kau harus menerima itu. Kau harus memaafkan Billy. Jujur saja, Jake, aku tidak yakin satu-satunya alasan Billy menginginkan Korra di sini adalah alasan bodoh soal kontrol regenerasi _werewolf_ atau batalion atau apapun hal tolol yang dikatakan Sam. Mungkin alasan yang lebih tepat adalah keluarga, Jake. Keluarga bersama, saling kenal, saling mencintai, adalah hal yang pastinya diinginkan siapapun di masa tua."

Mau tak mau Jacob tersenyum. Seth pastinya adalah orang yang paling mementingkan hubungan baik kakak-adik dibanding siapapun juga. Tapi bagaimanapun hal ini menyakitkan hatinya.

"Aku hanya berpikir soal Mom, Seth... Aku selalu mengira Dad mencintai Mom. Dan hal ini, wanita lain dan Korra ini, terjadi sebelum Mom meninggal... Aku hanya bertanya, bagaimana perasaan Mom jika ia tahu. Bagaimana perasaan Dad ketika Mom meninggal..." ia menatap Seth. "Maaf karena emosiku menyebabkan kau mengalami musibah ini."

Seth menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu, Jake. Ini kebetulan. Kesialanku mungkin," ia tersenyum. "Yah, hal terakhir yang diinginkan Billy pastinya anak-anaknya tidak akur dan saling membenci karena urusan masa lalu orangtuanya."

"Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Billy pastinya adalah anak-anaknya tidak akur dan saling membenci dalam wujud serigala," ujar Jacob masam yang disambut tawa Seth.

Emily yang sejak tadi mengawasi pembicaraan mereka dengan pandangan memperingatkan sudah akan menghardik Jacob soal membuat Seth tertawa, ketika tiba-tiba dua berandal cilik lain, Brady dan Adam, menghambur masuk rumah dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Jacob berang.

"Betulkah Billy selingkuh dengan perempuan lain, Jake? Dan kau punya adik perempuan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Betulkah adikmu serigala yang menolong Seth?"

"UNTUK TERAKHIR KALI, AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU PUNYA ADIK SAMPAI BARU-BARU INI DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU JIKA DIA SERIGALA ATAU BUKAN! KALIAN SEMUA CEWEK PENGGOSIP BODOH SEGERA TARIK EKOR SIALAN KALIAN JAUH DARI MASALAH INI DAN BERHENTI MENANYAIKU PERTANYAAN BRENGSEK YANG SAMA SERATUS KALI!" teriaknya yang kontan membuat Seth tertawa sampai batuk-batuk dan mengaduh rusuknya sakit.

Emily mendadak muncul dari arah dapur.

"KALIAN SEMUA SERIGALA LIAR TOLOL KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!"

Jika ada serigala betina yang sepuluh kali lebih kuat daripada Sam, dan seratus, seribu, sejuta kali lebih mengerikan daripada Leah, pastinya itu adalah Emily.

Dan lima pemuda menghambur keluar dari rumah Emily, masuk ke dalam hutan.


	8. 8 - Pengawasan

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**Delapan - Pengawasan**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:23 AM

* * *

_Ini benar-benar gila,_ pikir Jacob. Dia tidak percaya dirinya melakukan ini.

Ia bertengger di atas Harley-nya di pelataran tempat parkir SMA di reservasi, sekolah tempatnya dulu sempat mengenyam bangku pendidikan sebelum semua omong kosong mengenai serigala dan para penghisap darah merenggutnya dari dunia normal. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar punya kesempatan untuk kembali sejak itu, mungkin tidak dalam hidup sementaranya di La Push sebelum kehidupan abadi menantinya di tempat lain. Bukannya ia benar-benar menyesalinya. Ia tahu itu harga yang harus dibayar, dan meski tidak suka, ia sudah cukup memahami kewajiban dan kedudukannya sehingga cukup puas untuk bisa melepaskan hasrat untuk menjalani hidup normal, dan fokus pada upaya untuk menjalani tugasnya.

Bisa dibilang sekarang toh ia punya pekerjaan. Dan itu yang diharapkan orang dengan dunia akademis dan lain sebagainya: profesi.

Meski situasi yang sama juga terjadi pada anak-anak lain, ia tidak berharap mereka benar-benar mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka memiliki kesempatan yang lebih baik dari dirinya, lebih karena situasi yang menuntut mereka melaksanakan tugas melindungi La Push tidak berlangsung pada saat yang bersamaan, bersinggungan, dan berjalan sedemikian rupa hingga mereka harus meninggalkan kesempatan mereka menjalani dunia akademis.

Bukan berarti beberapa anak-anak tidak keberatan dengan kebijakan ini. Ben dan Pete sudah seringkali memohon agar mereka diizinkan berhenti dari SMA dan fokus pada tugas penjagaan. Tentu saja nilai-nilai buruk mereka jadi alasan utama sehingga Jacob langsung menolaknya. Sejauh ini yang benar-benar menikmati suasana akademis hanya Caleb, Adam, dan Harry. Mereka serius mempertimbangkan masa depan yang menanti jika dunia kembali aman dan mereka bisa kembali menjalani hidup normal. Caleb, dan Adam, yang sudah lulus tahun sebelumnya, kini menjalani masa pelatihan relawan magang di rumah sakit dan berkeinginan meneruskan pendidikan di bidang medis jika ada kesempatan. Sedangkan Harry punya ambisi untuk menjadi raksasa di dunia bisnis dan pasar modal.

Bukan berarti ia belum menjadi raksasa jauh sebelumnya.

Jacob selalu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika semua omong kosong ini tidak pernah ada. Kehidupan normal, bersekolah, berkencan, lulus dan melanjutkan sekolah di kota lain. Bekerja. Menikah. Tapi toh tiada yang bisa disesalinya. Sekarang inilah pekerjaannya, direncanakan atau tidak. Dan melalui semua omong kosong itulah, ia dapat menemukan belahan jiwanya. Renesmee.

Tapi bukan untuk semua nostalgia melankolis ataupun kemungkinan-kemungkinan menyesakkan itulah ia berada kini. Di pelataran parkir SMU. Duduk di Harley, bangkit, berjalan berputar-putar tanpa tujuan, nongkrong di bangku-bangku taman, bersandar di pohon, duduk lagi di Harley, bangkit, berjalan ke sana dan ke mari seperti orang bodoh. Ia yakin petugas keamanan sudah mencurigainya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Seorang tinggi besar yang dengan mengerikannya berputar-putar di lapangan parkir, dengan pandangan mata membunuh, sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau orang tidak mengenalinya sebagai putra William Black sang Tetua Quileute, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri calon Tetua berikutnya, pasti ia sudah digerek dan ditendang keluar oleh sedikitnya lima satpam.

Ia datang untuk satu urusan. Urusan kawanan. Pekerjaannya.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dengan roman muka sebal. Kertas yang diberikan Sam beberapa hari sebelumnya. Daftar nama. Ia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, membuangnya ke tong sampah, hampir membakarnya. Lalu ia ingat siapa Sam. Orang yang selalu yakin pada dirinya, pada penilaian-penilaian dan keputusannya, pada tugasnya. Yakin bahwa ia harus melakukan yang ia harus lakukan bahkan walau ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dan di situlah titik itu: ketika ia merasa bahwa ia harus melaksanakan bagiannya, tugas yang diberikan Sam. Karena itu yang harus ia lakukan, meski ia tidak tahu mengapa dan ia tidak suka karenanya.

Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mengamati. Sebuah tabel dengan kolom-kolom nama, tahun kelahiran, nama orang tua, asal garis keturunan serigala, sekolah, dan alamat. Seluruhnya ada 23 nama. Duapuluh tiga anak yang berpotensi memiliki atau menurunkan gen _werewolf_. Duapuluh tiga anak yang dikutuk dengan masa depan tidak menentu, tercerabut dari kehidupan normal, keluarganya, impiannya. Memang tidak semuanya akan _menjadi werewolf_, karena mereka hingga saat ini masih tidak mengerti sistem pewarisan gen_ werewolf_, lebih lagi metode untuk mendeteksinya. Tapi gen serigala memang diturunkan, dan jika takdir tidak menimpa mereka, takdir mungkin menimpa anak cucunya. Dan itu bahkan belum semuanya. Ia yakin masih banyak kemungkinan lain yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh Sam dan para Tetua.

Ia merasa simpati pada keduapuluh tiga anak itu, dan siapapun di luar sana yang belum masuk daftar.

Dan beban di batinnya yang menekan sejak Sam memberinya daftar itu terasa makin menekan ketika ia menelusuri daftar itu. Nama Coraline Louise Gerrard-Black menduduki urutan teratas. Ia mengejit, bukan karena nama Black tercantum di situ, tetapi karena membaca nama yang ada di kolom orangtua. William Black dan Ariana Gerrard. Ia tidak mengenal nama itu, apalagi pernah melihat wajahnya langsung. Hanya saja melihat nama seseorang selain ibunya, bersandingan dengan nama ayahnya, membuat perutnya sakit.

Ia kembali menelusuri daftar nama, hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari nama ibu Korra.

_Astaga,_ ia mengumpat. Apa yang Sam pikirkan?

Beberapa nama di sana ia kenal. Tidak semua ada di La Push. Putra dan putri Rebecca Black di Hawaii. Putra James Morrison dan Keira Lahote di Arizona. Mungkin Sam berpikir mereka dapat berubah suatu ketika jika datang ke La Push. Menahan napas, Jacob menelusuri kolom tahun kelahiran. Bahkan banyak nama yang usianya di bawah 12 tahun. Anak kecil. Lebih muda daripada usia ketika Collin dan Brady berubah. Dan Jacob menilik bahwa Sam juga memasukkan nama Joshua Henry Uley, putranya sendiri yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Beberapa nama adik atau keluarga anggota kawanan juga ada. Apa Sam serius mau menyuruh kawanannya mengawasi anak-anak ini, kerabat mereka sendiri? Sambil disaputi ketakutan bahwa ada anggota keluarganya yang juga akan mengalami nasib sama dengan mereka?

Sekalian saja masukkan seluruh nama anak yang ada di La Push, pikir Jacob kesal. Toh memang hampir semua keluarga di suku kecil mereka memiliki ikatan darah. Bahkan yang tidak ketahuan punya ikatan darah dengan mereka saja sudah terbukti tanpa diduga memiliki gen serigala. Sebut saja Embry Call.

Ia sudah akan meremas dan membuang daftar nama itu ke tong sampah sebelum akhirnya rasionalitasnya menang lagi. Dilipatnya kembali kertas itu dan dimasukkannya ke saku. Ia harus mencari cara untuk membuat tugas sial ini cukup enteng untuk dikerjakan anak buahnya. Mereka tidak akan terlalu suka, lihat saja.

* * *

Bel istirahat makan siang berdering dan ia melihat rombongan-rombongan remaja bergegas keluar bagai air mengalir dari dalam sekolah menuju halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput dan pepohonan. Mereka ini adalah siswa-siswa yang mendapati bahwa kafetaria terlalu sempit dan menunya terlalu monoton untuk bisa dijadikan tempat nongkrong selama istirahat. Sebagian mencari tempat istirahat di bawah pohon-pohon, membuka bekal makan siang. Sebagian menggerocoki kawannya. Sebagian berkelompok untuk menggosip atau mencari kecengan. Beberapa pasang remaja tampak berpasangan, berpacaran, di sudut-sudut manapun yang mereka bisa temui di halaman sekolah. Sebagian memilih bermain-pasti ini termasuk anak bertipe kinestetik yang benci kalau disuruh diam. Dulu ia merupakan bagian dari mereka. Jika waktu istirahat tiba, ia langsung melompat untuk bermain futbal dengan Embry dan Quil. Mereka bahkan malas antre di kafetaria sekolah. Embry selalu membawa bekal makanannya sendiri yang selalu mereka bagi tiga. Kebanyakan hanya sandwich, tentu.

Dan di antara kelompok-kelompok remaja itu, Jacob agak terkejut, ia mendapati Korra.

Sosok Korra tidak terlalu mencolok dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya. Perawakannya biasa, wajahnya biasa, pakaiannya biasa, demikian pula ia tidak cemerlang sehingga tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Ia melebur. Jacob mendapati bahwa Korra telah banyak menemukan teman, walaupun baru dua hari berlalu semenjak Billy memasukkannya di sekolah di reservasi. Ini hari ketiga Korra bersekolah. Tentu saja itu mudah baginya, bagaimanapun dengan kepribadian Korra yang _easy-going, _periang, dan mudah berbaur, ia pasti mudah mendapatkan teman. Kali itu saja ia sudah berkelompok dengan empat orang lain. Mereka duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengobrol dan makan bekal. Namun ia tidak mutlak menjadi milik mereka. Sesekali ia melambai dan tos, memberi salam pada teman-teman lain yang kebetulan ditemuinya. Tawa selalu menghias wajahnya, dan aura keceriaan berpendar-pendar di sekelilingnya.

Empat orang teman Korra juga tidak dikenal Jacob. Mereka jelas anak reservasi, tetapi bukan anggota kawanan maupun tetangga yang ia kenal. Dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Korra jelas merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Sesekali ia menampakkan wajah lucu, atau memasang ekspresi aneh sementara menjawab lelucon mereka. Jacob malas untuk berkonsentrasi menajamkan indra pendengarannya untuk menguping isi pembicaraan mereka. Toh tidak akan jauh dari obrolan remaja.

Lalu ia melihat Collin dan Brady turun dari tangga. Mata mereka tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di antara kerumunan, dan melihat ke arah kelompok Korra. Tampang gembira seolah menemukan apa yang mereka cari jelas tergambar, dan mereka berlari mendekati Korra. Mereka langsung duduk di lingkaran Korra, ikut mengobrol.

* * *

Tidak sampai semenit sebelum hidung Brady mengernyit dan wajahnya mendongak. Jacob yakin pemuda itu menangkap baunya di udara. Sesaat kemudian ia menangkap sosok Jacob yang masih bersandar pada Harley di bawah sebatang pohon besar. Matanya menyipit. Ia menyenggol Collin, yang balas menyenggol Korra, dan akhirnya ketiga remaja itu menatap Jacob. Jacob berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memasang tampang bersalah dan menyunggingkan seringainya selebar mungkin.

Ketika itu seorang cewek pucat berambut coklat pendek dan berwajah oriental, mungkin cewek pertukaran pelajar dari Asia, menghampiri rombongan, membungkuk di atas Korra untuk minta perhatiannya. Korra mengalihkan pandangan dari Jacob, meladeni gadis itu. Tapi Collin dan Brady masih menatap tajam padanya. Dua detik kemudian mereka minta izin pada seisi rombongan, dan melintasi lapangan menemui Jacob.

Jacob masih memasang seringainya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Jake?" tanya Collin tidak ramah.

"Bernostalgia," jawab Jacob kasual, mengalihkan pandangan dari Korra ke mata Collin.

Kedua bocah itu tampak tidak percaya. Mereka masih menatap Jacob tajam, menunggu penjelasan. Mata mereka menyipit dan gesturnya menunjukkan tanda siaga. Jacob tidak percaya mereka berdua berdiri di sana, di depannya, menghadangnya seakan ia ancaman luar. Memangnya sejak kapan mereka mengklaim sekolah sebagai teritori mereka?

"Kulihat kalian akrab dengan adikku," kata Jacob akhirnya.

Collin tampak terganggu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau akrab?"

"Apa kau akrab karena pengaruh pikiran Seth? Atau perintah Sam?"

"Apa maksudmu 'pikiran Seth atau perintah Sam'? Dia anak baru di sekolah kami dan meski ia yuniorku, wajar saja bila aku berusaha akrab dengannya. Dan karena ia adikmu, otomatis ia sepupuku. Apa ada yang salah dengan berteman?" sembur Collin.

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu, Jake?" timpal Brady.

Jacob berusaha tidak terpancing atas kekurangajaran anak buahnya.

"Tidak," katanya kasual.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini? Memata-matai adikmu?" tanya Collin tajam. Ia seakan bersiap membela Korra. Tunggu saja sampai ia tahu soal perintah Sam.

"Mungkin…" jawab Jacob berusaha tampak tidak peduli.

"Apa maksudmu mungkin?" tanya Collin lagi, tampak agak terganggu.

Jacob menghembuskan napas. "Berusahalah untuk tenang, oke? Jangan berubah di sini," bisiknya pelan, tapi tegas. Ia menunggu hingga Collin dan Brady mengendurkan gesturnya, kemudian mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Brady curiga.

"Perintah Sam. Dengar, aku tidak berusaha memprovokasimu. Tetap tenang. Aku cuma menjalankan perintah Sam."

Mereka mengernyitkan kening sebelum membuka lipatan. Dan sesudah membuka dan melihat isinya, kerutan di antara kedua alis mereka makin bertambah.

"Apa ini, Jake?" hardik Brady, tapi berusaha merendahkan suaranya sepelan mungkin.

"Daftar calon penerus kalian," Jacob berusaha bicara sesantai mungkin, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon di dekat tempatnya memarkir Harley, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, mencoba tidak menarik perhatian petugas keamanan. Bisa gawat kalau ia disangka gembong narkoba. "Santailah kalian berdua…"

Baik Brady maupun Collin menunjukkan tampang terkejut. Mulut mereka terbuka.

"Bersikap biasa, _Guys…"_ Jacob memperingatkan. Matanya menerawang ke angkasa, lalu memberi kode menunjuk petugas keamanan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Brady dan Collin tampaknya setuju mereka sudah terlalu menarik perhatian. Mereka berupaya mengendurkan penjagaan sedikit, berpura-pura bersikap lebih santai.

"Perintah Dewan, bukan mauku," bisik Jacob lagi. Suaranya masih kasual, tapi jelas ia tidak suka melakukan ini. "Pengawasan terselubung, mungkin kalian perlu belajar apa artinya."

Brady men-_scan_ isi daftar sebelum bicara dengan nada _shock, _"Ini semua orang-orang yang dianggap…"

"Ya," Jacob menjawab sebelum Brady mengatakan intinya. Ia sudah tahu: calon _werewolf._

"Mengapa Sam…"

"Tidak perlu tanya karena aku juga tidak tahu. Kalian cukup awasi saja, laporkan padaku atau Embry. Tidak usah laporkan pada Seth." Seth mungkin agak terlalu emosional untuk menanggapi masalah regenerasi sekarang ini.

Brady melihat daftar lagi, dan membiarkan satu nada terkejut terlepas dari mulutnya. Jacob sudah tahu mengapa. Di sana ada nama adiknya yang belum lagi masuk SMP: Regina Fuller.

"Ada 6 nama yang bersekolah di sini, termasuk bocah itu," Jacob memberi kode ke arah Korra, yang ditingkah kekagetan keduanya. "Kuserahkan pada Brady untuk mengurus detail, jadwal tugas, apapun yang perlu. Aku hanya perlu dua hal," kata Jacob pelan, pandangan matanya masih menerawang, tapi Brady sudah cukup mengerti maksudnya sebelum Jacob sempat melanjutkan.

"Panas tubuh dan kondisi emosional," sambungnya. Karena pertumbuhan cepat membutuhkan pengukuran yang lebih akurat ketimbang 'hari ini dia setinggi bahuku dan besoknya setinggi kepalaku'.

"Ya. Panas tubuh dan kondisi emosional," benar Jacob.

"Kami mengerti," bisik Brady. Collin masih tampak tidak setuju, tetapi ia menutup mulutnya.

Jacob merasa tidak perlu berlama-lama di sekolah. Membuatnya merasa tegang, apalagi dengan Korra jelas-jelas mengintip-intip melirik padanya dari tempatnya bertengger bersama teman-temannya. Matanya tampak bingung, bertanya, menyelidiki. Mungkin bertanya-tanya ada urusan apa kakaknya dengan dua temannya. Mungkin mengira-ngira apakah kakaknya termasuk gembong narkoba yang menjual heroin dan shabu-shabu pada anak-anak. Mungkin ia akan berusaha mengorek dari Collin dan Brady atau melapor pada Billy. Entah apa penjelasan bohong yang akan dikatakan Billy nanti malam.

"Sampai ketemu pada patroli nanti malam, Brad," katanya sambil mengengkol kopling dan menggerungkan gas, segera meluncur keluar lapangan parkir.


	9. 9 - Ayah

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**Sembilan - Ayah**

Thursday, December 20, 2012

5:05 PM

.

* * *

.

Sosok itu menunggu di pojok ruangan, diam memperhatikannya, ketika ia membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sekaleng Coke, menutup kembali, dan tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok bayangan hitam memantul di salah satu hiasan tempel di pintu kulkas dan …

Soda menyiprat. Kaleng Coke terguling di lantai.

"Astaga, Dad... Kau mengagetkanku!" kutuk Jacob, berusaha membersihkan bagian depan T-shirt nya dari tumpahan soda. Billy Black menggelindingkan kursi rodanya menghampiri anaknya, nyengir.

"Maaf, Nak... Aku tidak menduga kau bisa kaget begitu. Kupikir kau sudah merasakan aku ada..." Masih nyengir, ia menyodorkan lap kertas ke muka anaknya.

Mata Jacob memelototi ayahnya. "Aku memperlonggar penjagaan sedikit di dalam rumah bukan berarti kau bisa mengagetkanku, Dad! Kau pasti takkan mau aku dalam keadaan waspada penuh di rumah... Geez..." ia menyambar lap itu, menyeka bagian depan kaosnya. "Dan ngapain Ayah diam di pojokan, lagi? Seperti lintah menunggu mangsa..." Ia menyeka beberapa kali, membasuh dengan air, dan masih mendapati noda itu membandel di kaos putihnya. "Oh, bagus... noda coke sialan..." umpatnya.

Billy nyengir makin lebar, sok tidak bersalah.

"Sudahlah, Jake... Kubuatkan sandwich, oke?" dan ia menggelindingkan kursi rodanya lagi melintasi dapur, mengambil roti dan beberapa lembar keju.

Mata anaknya membelalak. "Daaaad... Jangan melintasi tumpahan Coke, dong... Kan tumpahannya jadi ke mana-mana... Lengket nih... Oh, bagus..." Jacob merintih dan mengomel, melihat betapa kursi roda ayahnya menyebabkan jejak cola membentuk lajur panjang di lantai. Ia menyambar lap kertas dan membungkuk membersihkan lantai, berusaha mengeringkannya. Dilihatnya sang ayah tidak peduli, malah terkekeh seolah yang dilihatnya adalah hal terbagus di dunia.

"Pagi, Dad..." sapa satu suara dari arah tangga. Jacob menggeram. Ia tidak perlu melirik untuk melihat sumber suara manis itu... Anggota tambahan keluarga Black sudah bangun rupanya. Bahkan kelihatnnya dia sudah mandi dan siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Ini hari kelimanya ke sekolah. Tiap hari sejak ia masuk ke keluarga ini, ia bangun pagi, sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi bahkan sebelum Billy bangun. Rutinitas paginya seperti mandi dan bersiul saat membuat sarapan selalu membuat kesal Jake, yang selalu pulang dini hari setelah patroli dan biasanya tidur hingga jam 11. Untung saja semalam Embry menggantikannya mengontrol tugas patroli para serigala yunior, sehingga ia bisa tidur dan bangun lebih cepat, sebelum Korra sempat ke dapur untuk membuat sarapannya. Tapi tetap saja pagi bersama Korra selalu membuatnya risih. Misalnya saja yang pasti akan terjadi sesudah ini.

"Pagi, Sweetheart..." sapa ayahnya balik, memutar kursi roda untuk mencium putrinya.

Nah, itu dia.

Jacob tambah menggerutu, lebih jengkel daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena hari sebelumnya tidak melibatkan tumpahan cola yang harus ia lap. Dan kini jejak cola di lantai yang dibuat ayahnya jadi makin panjang hingga ke ruangan tengah.

Sambil terus menggerundel, ia menguntit ayahnya, mengelap lantai mengikuti jejak cola, ketika tahu-tahu sepasang kaki nampak tepat di hadapannya.

"Pagi, Jake..." sapa gadis itu, membungkuk mencondongkan tubuh padanya yang masih berjongkok di lantai. Dan sebelum ia menjawab, satu ciuman sudah mendarat di pipinya.

Jake langsung membeku. Selama hidupnya, sedikit sekali perempuan yang menciumnya. Nenek, ibu, si kembar, beberapa orang yang ia temui di usia kanak-kanaknya, kemudian ketika ia dewasa ada Bella dan Nessie... juga Esme. Peran mereka beragam, mulai dari keluarga, kenalan, teman, kekasih, pacar, calon tunangan, calon mertua, hingga calon nenek mertua. Tapi dari sekian itu, tidak pernah ada kata 'adik', apalagi 'adik tiri'.

Korra tidak menunggu hingga Jake pulih dari kondisi shock-nya. Ia langsung melesat, setengah melompat-lompat melintasi ruangan, menuju dapur.

Gadis itu tengah membuka pintu kulkas ketika mengumumkan dengan riang, "Kalian lapar? Mau apa untuk sarapan?"

"Sereal dan sandwich sudah cukup... kami bisa membuat sendiri, terima kasih," sahut Jacob pelan, masih kesal dengan ayahnya. Tapi si ayah menghampirinya, memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih, Dad?"

"Belajar hormat pada perempuan, Anak Muda..." kata sang ayah yang membuat anaknya makin kesal. Tanpa mempedulikan Jacob yang berusaha melampiaskan kekesalan dengan memasang wajah mengejek di belakangnya, Billy menghadap Korra, jelas sangat bangga dengan putrinya, "Apa saja, Nak..." katanya.

Jacob nyaris tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Ayahnya memukul kepalanya dan menguliahinya tentang menghormati perempuan hanya untuk menjawab 'apa saja'?

Korra juga tampaknya menangkap kekesalan Jacob, karena tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah. Suaranya agak tegang ketika ia berujar, "A... aku bisa masak, kau tahu..." Dengan agak takut-takut mencuri pandang pada Jacob, ia menambahkan, "Kalau kau tak keberatan, tentu..."

Jacob melotot dengan rahang terbuka. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Korra sebenarnya? Bermain jadi Cinderella? Menjadi putri kecil nan manis Daddy sementara ia menjadi kakak yang kejam, jahat, dan tukang menyiksa?

Ia tak percaya ini. Bahkan sejak ibunya meninggal dan kemudian Rachel dan Rebecca pergi, ia yang selalu ada di sisi ayahnya. Menemaninya. Setelah sang ayah tak bisa lagi berjalan akibat komplikasi diabetes, ia yang merawatnya. Menjaganya. Membuat sarapan pagi dan membantunya memenuhi kebutuhannya. Bukan berarti Billy tidak bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Tapi ia sudah menjadi kaki Billy, secara kiasan tentu. Dan kini tiba-tiba datang seorang adik entah dari mana yang langsung menduduki posisi sebagai anak emas Billy?

Bagus. Sekarang ia terdengar seperti anak manja pencemburu usia 5 tahun yang berebut kasih sayang ayahnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia ikut bermain dengan Quil dan Claire.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki Korra terdengar merambah dapur sementara ia menyiapkan sarapan: membuat puree kentang, menggoreng sosis dan telur mata sapi, membuat waffle, serta tak lupa memanaskan lasagna sisa semalam untuk Jacob. Jacob lebih suka memakan sarapan buatannya sendiri sebenarnya. Bukan karena masakan Korra tidak enak atau kurang banyak, tetapi entah mengapa ada rasa ketidaksukaan tertentu yang menghalanginya untuk benar-benar menikmati masakan buatan adik tirinya.

Ya. Dia memang anak kecil pencemburu.

Setengah jam kemudian makanan sudah siap. Korra makan lumayan banyak untuk ukuran anak perempuan, Jacob memperhatikan. Sepiring puree kentang dengan sosis dan telur mata sapi saja sudah banyak, dan ia masih menambahkan setangkup waffle yang dikucurinya dengan saus spaghetti. Kelihatannya Korra tidak suka makanan manis untuk sarapan. Ia selalu bilang di tempatnya tinggal tahun lalu, di Asia Tenggara, ia selalu makan banyak untuk sarapan, mengikuti adat daerah situ. Kebanyakan menu sarapannya asin dan gurih, sehingga ia merasa sereal dan susu tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan metabolismenya.

Seolah ia banyak melakukan kegiatan saja.

Tapi memang tampaknya Korra anak yang aktif. Tiap pagi ia berangkat berjalan kaki ke sekolah yang berjarak tidak kurang dari 50 km. Ia menolak ketika Billy menyuruh Jacob mengantarnya, katanya ia suka sinar matahari pagi dan bau rumput yang terkena embun. Jacob kadang menduga-duga apakah Korra berjalan hingga hutan dan beralih wujud menjadi serigala secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk ke sekolah. Tapi beberapa hari ini hutan selalu bersih. Tidak ada bekas serigala menerobos hutan ke arah sekolah tiap pagi. Dan Korra juga selalu berpakaian lengkap, walaupun udara mulai menghangat. Jenis pakaian semacam itu agak susah untuk dibuka-pakai jika memang ia berubah di antara waktu perjalanannya. Dan Jacob benar-benar tidak mau membayangkan seekor serigala, yang menggigit ransel dan buntelan berisi baju dan sepatu di moncongnya, menerjang menembus hutan La Push.

Aneh ketika bayangan itu muncul. Dan serigala dalam bayangannya adalah serigala hitam yang dilihatnya minggu lalu.

_Lagipula, Sam sudah menyatakan bahwa serigala itu_ _bukan Korra_, ia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri. _Stop berpikir bahwa itu Korra!_

"Kau mau susu atau jeruk, Jake?" tanya Korra ramah, membuyarkan lamunannya. Jake agak tergagap, dan ia tanpa sadar mengucapkan terima kasih, ia akan mengambil sendiri. Korra tesenyum, dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada Billy sebelum menuangkan susu.

Kentara sekali ia memang tengah berusaha merebut kasih sayang Billy.

Ia menuang jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri dan mulai berkata hati-hati, "Dad, mmm... malam ini aku mungkin akan menginap," katanya sambil mengiris wafflenya.

Anehnya, Jacob yang langsung melakukan interogasi. "Di mana? Siapa temanmu? Kenal dimana kau dengannya?"

Baik Korra maupun Billy agak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Jacob juga, sebenarnya, ia bahkan tidak berpikir sebelum menanyakannya. Itu keluar begitu saja. Dan ia menolak disebut protektif. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tiba-tiba protektif pada Korra, jika ia memang tidak menyukai adiknya itu? Terlihat bahwa Billy juga merasa begitu. Kedua alisnya agak bertaut dan sebelah alisnya terangkat, matanya memicing, minta penjelasan.

Tapi Korra dengan santainya menjawab, "Ada anak pertukaran pelajar di kelasku. Kuroi Kanna, dia dari Jepang," dan Jacob langsung mengingat gadis Asia yang membungkuk di atas Korra sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh kedatangan Collin dan Brady dua hari yang lalu. "Karena aku anak baru, dan dia juga anak asing, kami langsung dekat. Apalagi aku juga kan pernah tinggal setahun di Jepang dan aku mengerti bahasanya," lanjutnya yang membuat rahang Jacob jatuh. Ia tidak pernah tahu Korra bisa bahasa Jepang. Tapi ia memang pernah bilang bahwa ia hidup berkelana bersama ibunya seperti gipsi. Dan diam-diam Jacob bertanya dalam hati berapa banyak bahasa lain yang ia mengerti.

"Di mana ia tinggal, kalau begitu?"

"Ia_ home-staying_ di salah satu keluarga lokal di kawasan reservasi Makah. Keluarga Young."

Keluarganya Emily.

"Aku tahu rumah keluarga Young. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana," kata Jacob tanpa berpikir yang langsung membuat kedua orang lain di situ terlonjak. Ayahnya masih bingung, dan ekspresi Korra susah dijelaskan. Dan sebenarnya Jacob juga. Ia langsung menyesali kalimatnya pada detik ia mengutarakannya.

"Mmmm... tidak usah Jake, terima kasih..." tolaknya agak kikuk.

"Tidak apa. Aku yakin Kuroi tidak punya mobil untuk mengantarmu," merasa kepalang tanggung, ia melanjutkan.

"Mmm... sebenarnya kami berencana naik sepeda, dan sesekali mendaki. Kanna-chan tahu rute yang bagus, kami bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam dari ketinggian dan sebagainya."

Jacob mengenali kawasan yang ia sebutkan.

"_Naaaaah,_ aku rasa tidak. Jarak dari sekolah ke rumah Young ada sekitar 100 km. Dan tempat melihat pemandangan yang kausebutkan itu tidak terlalu landai untuk bisa didaki dengan menuntun sepeda."

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa curiga.

"Kalian akan kemalaman di jalan," lanjutnya dengan nada menyelidik. "Apa kau yakin kau bisa naik sepeda berdua lewat rute itu? Rute itu agak memutar, bahkan lebih dari 140 km."

Rasa bersalah menyelinap sedikit di wajah Korra sebelum ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja, kelewat antusias malah, dan mengangguk yakin, "Tenang. Kanna tahu betul jalannya... Ia sudah di sini sejak awal semester. Mungkin ia malah tahu jalan pintas."

Jacob tidak yakin, sempat melihat kilasan ekspresi aneh di wajah Korra. Ia sudah akan mendebat lagi, ketika tiba-tiba Billy memotongnya, "Sudahlah Jake, tidak apa-apa..." dan ia beralih pada Korra, "Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Korra tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, asal aku bisa meminjam sepeda di garasi. Kami pasti takkan kemalaman, toh hari ini kelas selesai lebih cepat. Besok sore aku akan pulang. Kami akan berjalan-jalan dulu besok pagi," katanya sambil meminum jeruknya.

Tanpa mempedulikan pelototan tidak setuju sang kakak, anehnya Billy langsung mengizinkan. Jacob sudah hampir membuka mulut untuk protes pada ayahnya, tapi si ayah memberi isyarat baginya untuk diam bersamaan dengan bangkitnya Korra dari kursi. Ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dengan ceria ia menyambar ranselnya, kemudian mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya. Agak ragu, ia mendekati Jacob, tapi akhirnya mengecup pipinya juga.

Kali ini Jacob diam saja.

"Dah Dad, Jake..." teriaknya sambil setengah berlari keluar rumah. Dari jendela dapur, Jacob melihatnya memasuki garasi, dan semenit kemudian mengendarai sepeda tua Jacob menelusuri jalan setapak.

Seperginya adiknya, Jacob langsung beralih pada ayahnya, agak mendesis, "Apa yang kaupikirkan, Pak Tua? Jangan-jangan ia malah pergi dengan cowok berandal di sekolahnya!"

Billy tertawa seolah menganggap omongan anaknya gurauan sepele. "Di sekolahnya kan ada Collin, menurutku dia tidak akan membiarkan sepupunya bergaul dengan cowok berandal."

"Justru itu masalahnya! Collin, Brady, Pete, Josh, Ben, Clark... semua sekolah di sana dan merekalah cowok-cowok berandal itu!"

Billy tambah terkekeh. "Kau sama tidak percayanya dengan kawananmu seperti kau tidak percaya adikmu."

Jacob tercenung. "Ya, aku tidak percaya. Karena aku mengenal mereka seperti aku tidak mengenal Korra," ungkapnya yang membuat Billy makin lebar tertawa. "Dan kau tahu, Dad? Menurutku Korra berbohong. Dia mungkin memang akan jalan dengan cowok. Kenapa? Karena siapa juga yang mau naik sepeda sore-sore lewat jalan setapak di hutan?"

"Wow, Jake, tenang Nak... Aku tidak mendengar 'hutan' sama sekali dari pembicaraan tadi."

Jacob memasang wajah putus asa. "Aku tahu daerah itu, Dad! Itu kan dekat kawasan patroli. Tidak terlalu dalam masuk ke hutan, dan memang sering dilalui orang, tapi tetap saja... Tidak masuk akal orang mau melewati tempat itu ke reservasi Makah. Bahkan walau naik sepeda pun, mereka akan kemalaman."

Ayahnya mengangkat bahu dan mencibir. "Mungkin mereka tidak jadi melihat matahari terbenam malam ini. Mungkin besok pagi baru mereka jalan-jalan kesana."

"Dad, dengar dirimu! Mana ada matahari terbenam besok pagi?"

"Kubilang sore ini mungkin mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan, ya tentu saja semua rencana soal matahari terbenamnya batal, anak bodoh!" dan dia menggerutu pelan soal 'bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan anak sebodoh ini jadi kepala suku'.

Tidak mempedulikan gerutuan tidak jelas ayahnya, Jacob melambaikan tangan, "Terserahlah Dad... yang jelas aku tidak percaya. Lihat saja nanti, akan aku awasi dia!"

"Jake... Tidak mungkin dia berani macam-macam... Dia kan baru seminggu di sini..."

"Karena itulah, Dad..." suara Jacob terdengar berat dan putus asa. "Pastinya kita tidak ingin dia terlibat masalah tolol remaja ketika ia baru seminggu di sini kan?"

Billy mengerjap, agak kaget, agak terpesona. "Wow, Jake... Kalau aku tidak tahu benar, aku bakal mengira kau protektif dengan adikmu..."

"Aku tidak protektif..." ia menggerutu, suaranya turun hingga terdengar seperti gumaman, "Hanya... khawatir... entahlah..."

Seringai senang yang tiba-tiba tersungging di wajah berkeriput Billy, dan aura bahagia penuh kepuasan hati yang mendadak terpancar darinya membuat Jacob rikuh.

"Tidak, Dad... aku tidak protektif padanya. Aku bahkan belum benar-benar menganggapnya adik..."

Seharusnya itu membuat Billy sedih, tapi ia mengenal anaknya lebih dari itu untuk tidak terjatuh hanya menangkap kalimat yang terlontar. Lagipula moodnya sedang bagus hari ini. Jadi bukannya merasa sedih, ia malah menepuk bahu anaknya, bicara, "Penyangkalan, Nak..." kekehnya keras kepala. "Dan kau tak usah protektif, Korra mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Benar, heh?"

Jacob tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. "Benar," katanya muram seraya mendorong seiris besar waffle berselimut sirup maple ke mulutnya, "Siapa yang perlu khawatir pada serigala besar?"

Nah, itu memang kalimat yang bisa merusak suasana.

Billy terpaku sejenak, ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya, merentangkan punggungnya, tampak agak tidak nyaman. Jacob merasakan itu, dan detik itu juga ia merasa menyesal. Tapi moodnya juga rusak dalam kesadaran yang sama atas kalimat yang ia ucapkan sendiri, dan ia tidak bisa langsung menyebarkan aura keceriaan seperti seharusnya ia lakukan di saat seperti ini.

Seandainya saja di sini ada Jasper, satu bagian dalam dirinya berharap.

Uh, bodoh, apa yang kaupikirkan, satu bagian lain memperingati. Penghisap darah lain di tanah Quileute? Seolah vampir yang tempo hari menyerang Seth belum cukup...

Dan bagian-bagian dalam otaknya mulai lagi berperang satu sama lain, memikirkan bagaimana cara mencairkan kebekuan yang tidak nyaman dan menegangkan ini.

Ia pasti sudah gila.

"Ayolah, Dad... Kau pasti bukannya tidak tahu menahu soal ini, kan?" katanya akhirnya. _Sialan, brengsek, itu malah tambah mengacaukan semua!_ Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan itu!

Billy memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan akhirnya menghela napas berat. Wajahnya pasrah. "Ya," katanya akhirnya. "Aku bukannya tidak terlibat... Sam pasti sudah mengatakan padamu."

_Ganti topik, ganti topik, bahaya!_ satu suara di kepalanya berteriak-teriak panik.

"Ya, Sam sudah bilang... memerintahkan... soal pengawasan dan batalion dan semuanya... " gumamnya.

Sial! Brengsek, Jacob! Sekarang sudah tak ada jalan kembali.

Billy berusaha menatap mata anaknya. Tapi Jacob menghindar, berpura-pura melihat jauh ke garasi dan rimbun hutan di seberangnya di balik jendela dapur.

"Jadi," katanya kemudian. "Mungkin aku bisa langsung mengasumsikan bahwa kau tahu ke mana arah semua ini..."

"Itu pertanyaanku, dan bukannya aku merasa berhak bertanya," kata Jacob pelan. Ia kini bicara dengan Tetua, dan bukan dengan ayahnya, di ruang makan saat mengunyah waffle. Dan itu membuatnya sangat, sangat tidak nyaman.

"Ya, benar..." gumam ayahnya kemudian.

Dan mereka baru menyadari: mereka tidak pernah benar-benar membicarakan hal-hal seperti urusan kawanan dan suku berdua saja. Secara tidak resmi, maksudnya. Sebagai Alfa kawanan, Jacob selalu bicara dengan keempat tetua dalam pertemuan resmi, atau hanya dengan Sam. Dan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini berdua saja membuat keduanya tidak nyaman.

"Jadi, bagaimana tugas pengawasan?" tanya Billy lagi, berusaha menunjukkan nada simpati dan bersahabat, menunjukkan ia rela dan mau memberi bimbingan atau sekadar dijadikan tempat curhat, bukannya nada menuntut pertanggungjawaban.

Tapi gagal.

Jacob menghentikan makannya dan memandang tajam pada ayahnya. Ekspresinya kaku. "Kau bukan atasanku Dad. Atasanku Sam dan aku akan melapor padanya," kata Jacob akhirnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja, meletakkan garpunya dan menuang susu dari karton, meski jelas terlihat bahwa ia masih tegang.

"Nak," Billy melanjutkan, masih berusaha terdengar bersahabat, "mungkin kita perlu bicara tentang sistem hierarki suku... Bagaimana kedudukanmu dan kami para Tetua dan Sam..."

Jacob menutup mata, tampak berusaha keras membuang ketidaknyamananannya. "Yeah, aku tahu... Tapi aku lebih suka menganggap aku bekerja di bawah Sam. Dia atasanku langsung dan mungkin kalian semacam... dewan pertimbangan dan pengambil keputusan. Dan kami kawanan semacam... eksekutor atau sejenisnya. Kami terhubung dengan kalian melalui Sam. Dengan begitu kami tidak perlu berpikir buruk mengenai kalian."

Billy membeku di bawah kalimat itu. "Nak," katanya kemudian lembut, berusaha mengklarifikasi, "Kau tahu bukan begitu..."

"Ya, aku tahu Dad, aku tahu. Tapi jika kau menganggap aku berhak memutuskan dan mengubah beberapa hukum suku maka mungkin di sanalah posisi yang aku inginkan sekarang. Sekarang boleh aku minta izin untuk mengundurkan diri dulu? Aku merasa pembicaraan ini tidak akan membawa kita ke mana-mana. Hierarki suku bagiku, menimbang kondisi saat ini, adalah hal yang absurd dan penuh omong kosong," ujarnya getir. "Maaf, Dad... Boleh aku permisi?"

Dengan berat hati Billy mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Dad," kata Jacob singkat, bangkit dari kursinya dan menaruh piringnya ke basin. Ia bahkan tidak menghabiskan irisan terakhir wafflenya.

Ia butuh mendinginkan kepala.


	10. 10 - Penyerangan Jacob

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**Sepuluh - Penyerangan Jacob**

Thursday, December 20, 2012

5:06 PM

* * *

Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Pertama ia ingin sekali menghindari topik itu dengan ayahnya. Dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengangkatnya. Dan ketika semuanya terlanjur, seharusnya itu jadi kesempatannya. Untuk mengklarifikasikan semua. Pikiran-pikirannya. Kecurigaannya. Ketidaknyamanannya. Semua.

Kelihatannya Billy juga tidak keberatan. Ia sudah terlihat sangat membuka diri tadi.

Tapi di sana ia, gemetar dan bergerak tidak nyaman seperti orang tolol. Membuat keadaan makin tidak enak dengan tiap baris kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Dan akhirnya kabur begitu saja.

_Pengecut, pengecut, pengecut!_ suara dalam hatinya berkata.

Ya, ia tahu itu. Pengecut, bodoh, dan kejam. Tentu saja ia kejam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Billy tentangnya kini. Mungkin ia sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mengira membuat anaknya merasa sengsara.

Mungkin itu memang pantas ia rasakan. Memang ia termasuk orang yang membuatmu merasa begitu, bisik suara jahat dalam kepalanya.

Tapi Billy sudah membuka diri tadi. Harusnya kau langsung saja membuka omongan. Menyelesaikan semua. Salahmu sendiri kabur seperti pengecut tolol, bisik suara lain dalam kepalanya.

Aaaaargh... Ia berteriak frustasi. Tidak cukup dengan mendengar pikiran banyak orang saling debat dan saling menyerang dalam kepalanya ketika ia berada dalam wujud serigala rupanya. Kini bahkan ketika ia dalam wujud manusia, pikirannya sendiri yang saling menyerang.

Kepalanya berat. Penuh.

Berubah wujud dan berlari bukan pilihan untuk menenangkan diri belakangan ini. Di hutan ada Quil dan Embry. Besar kemungkinan mereka akan menambah keruwetan dalam pikirannya. Mereka bisa dan pasti akan ikut-ikutan ambil bagian dalam perdebatan soal ayahnya, seolah ia tidak cukup lelah dengan perdebatan dalam dirinya sendiri. Atau mengungkit Sam. Atau batalion bodohnya. Atau soal vampir. Atau soal Seth. Atau soal kawanan. Atau soal adiknya. Atau soal serigala hitam sialan itu.

Itu masih belum termasuk soal moodnya yang jelek, seolah mereka tidak tahu saja mengapa itu terjadi.

Ia mengutuk, memaki, mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

Mengapa belakangan ini semua tampak ruwet? Baru beberapa minggu ia bilang semua tampak begitu mudah dan santai dan terkendali hingga rasanya membosankan. Dan kini masalah datang bertubi-tubi tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menarik napas, merenggangkan pikiran.

Mungkin ia harus berhati-hati dengan pikirannya. Mungkin ada malaikat atau peri atau roh alam semesta di atas sana yang dendam padanya, yang menganggap kata-kata tanpa artinya sebagai permohonan, dan berkenan menyiksanya lebih jauh dengan mengabulkannya.

_Maafkan hamba, Roh Alam Semesta Yang Agung, kini hamba mohon jikalau Engkau berkenan mengabulkan, sudikah kiranya Engkau menganggap semua itu sebagai kata-kata kosong belaka dan mencabutnya lagi?_

Oke, sekarang ia terdengar seperti Leah.

Omong-omong soal Leah, ia tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari Leah belakangan. Seth jarang sekali bicara tentang Leah, padahal semua orang tahu betapa akrab hubungan kedua kakak-beradik itu. Tampaknya Seth agak kesal karena sejak Leah pindah ke California, ia jarang sekali menghubungi keluarganya. Beberapa kali memang ia pulang, terutama pada Thanksgiving atau Natal. Di awal-awal kepergiannya mereka memang sering saling berhubungan dengan telepon dan e-mail, tapi makin ke sini makin jarang, dan hubungan mereka kian renggang.

Kadang ia kangen juga dengan mantan Beta-nya.

Ia ingat dahulu ketika mereka masih berpikir bahwa takdir menjadi serigala hanya ditimpakan pada anak-anak lelaki, dan Leah menjadi satu-satunya pengecualian, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan gender selalu membuat Leah tersinggung. Ia menduga-duga bagaimana reaksi Leah sekarang, dengan adanya serigala betina berkeliaran di hutan. Apalagi Sam, demikian ia menghitung dari daftar kemarin, tidak tanggung-tanggung mencurigai sekurangnya 15 putri suku Quileute dari 23 nama dalam daftarnya. Itu berarti hampir dua pertiganya.

Dari yang selama ini mereka ketahui, perempuan suku mereka memang _carrier,_ yang berarti ia sendiri tidak akan berubah jadi serigala, melainkan menurunkannya pada anaknya kelak. Dengan Leah sebagai bahan pertimbangan, ia merasa dari 15 nama itu, hanya sepersekian yang akan benar-benar berubah. Tapi dengan menimbang kondisi saat ini, siapa tahu?

Dan adiknya dalam daftar teratas...

Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya makin merasa ruwet dan bukannya mendapatkan solusi dari situasinya kini, Jacob mempercepat lari Harley-nya. Ia sudah berputar-putar tanpa tujuan dari tadi pagi hingga matahari bergulir dari puncak kepalanya. Setelah melarikan diri dari Billy, ia langsung menyambar motornya, bertekad mendinginkan kepalanya tanpa berubah, dan tidak berakhir di mana-mana, baik fisiknya maupun pikirannya. Ia malas mampir-mampir, takut emosinya tak terkendali dan mendadak berubah. Dan berada hampir 5 jam berputar-putar di atas motornya juga tidak membuatnya mampu menciptakan solusi apapun dari permasalahannya.

Bahkan karena itu juga, kini ia terlambat masuk untuk shift siangnya di bengkel Mr. Peterson. Sejak kejadian dengan Seth dan kembali intensnya patroli, ia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk benar-benar bekerja. Waktu kerjanya yang biasanya 7 hari seminggu selama 15 jam, 8 jam di hari patroli, membuatnya nyaris menjadi karyawan teladan. Namun sejak patroli kembali menjadi prioritas utama, jam kerjanya menurun drastis- kebanyakan karena ia kelelahan setelah patroli. Dari 7 hari seminggu menjadi 3 hari seminggu, dan itu pun ia seringkali bolos atau terlambat. Ia menemukan bahwa agak sulit menepati waktu manusia kalau ia harus berlari-lari dalam wujud serigala. Dan agak sulit juga meminta izin, walau bosnya sudah memberi banyak sekali kelonggaran. Bagaimanapun ia tidak merambah hutan dengan dibekali jam tangan dan ponsel. Ia takkan heran kalau di akhir bulan nanti, ia tiba-tiba dipecat dan harus mencari pekerjaan lain. Ia toh harus tetap memenuhi nafsu makannya dan kawanan yang sangat besar itu.

Mungkin seharusnya ia mempertimbangkan menanamkan saham di pasar modal, menjadi seniman, atau membuka bengkel sendiri dengan mempekerjakan orang lain. Dengan demikian ia tidak perlu terikat jam kerja.

_Benar, meminjam modal pada Carlisle mungkin tidak terlalu sulit. Kau adalah keluarga mereka walau bagaimanapun juga,_ bisik satu suara dalam kepalanya yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur.

_Atau kau cukup meminta bantuan Alice meramal pasar saham. Toh itu juga yang dilakukan keluarga Cullen untuk mendapatkan kekayaannya yang sekarang- yang mereka hambur-hamburkan karena terlalu mudah mereka dapatkan, _bisik suara lain.

_Tanpa kau bekerja pun mereka pasti mau menanggung biaya hidupmu, _bisik suara lain yang langsung iatendang jauh.

Benar ia calon menantu keluarga mereka. Benar mereka takkan keberatan jika ia meminta sedikit dari kekayaan yang mereka hambur-hamburkan tanpa tujuan itu. Benar mereka, minimal Carlisle dan Esme, takkan ambil pusing jika ada satu tambahan anggota keluarga lagi, walaupun berbeda dengan yang lain, anggota yang ini benar-benar akan menghabiskan uang untuk makanan dan bukan untuk yang lain. Oke, mungkin juga untuk yang lain, tapi makanan adalah prioritas utama baginya. Semua itu benar, tapi bagaimanapun harga dirinya menolak semua itu. Dengan atau tanpa ikatannya dengan Nessie, ia takkan pernah mau mencecap uang Cullen, bukan karena mereka penghisap darah, tapi karena itu bertentangan dengan cara ia dibesarkan. Ia tak pernah dididik untuk menjadi parasit, dan ia takkan pernah mau menjadi seperti itu.

Bahkan walaupun tidak ada yang berkeberatan dengan hal itu. Keluarga Cullen, paling tidak. Dalam ukuran tertentu, mereka mendekati definisi dari kata 'parasit' itu sendiri, paling tidak parasit bagi hewan-hewan malang di hutan ini.

* * *

Bicara soal parasit...

Mungkin memang murni kebetulan atau sesuatu yang pantas ia dapatkan, karena dengan adanya ia berputar-putar dengan motornya selama 5 jam itu, ia tanpa sadar melakukan patroli dengan caranya sendiri. Ia kini berada di jalan berkelok-kelok membelah gunung di antara Port Angeles dan Forks, tebing tinggi dengan hutan rapat di atasnya menjulang bagai benteng alam di sebelah kiri jalan, sedangkan ngarai terjal bagai patahan neraka menganga di sebelah kanannya. Ketika ia berbelok di tikungan tajam mendekati Forks, tiba-tiba dari celah-celah pepohonan di sebelah kirinya, ia melihat kelebatan sosok tak dikenal. Kecepatannya dan cahaya sosok itu tertangkap sekilas oleh mata serigalanya, dan instingnya langsung mengenali dalam kesadaran yang menghentak. Para penghisap darah.

Ia menarik rem tiba-tiba, menimbulkan decit yang menggemeretakkan gigi ketika ban depan motornya menggesek aspal. Motor membelok mendadak terpengaruh gaya balik dan Jacob harus menekankan kakinya kuat-kuat agar ia tidak terlontar karenanya. Nyaris, karena ia mengerem terlalu mendadak hingga ban depan motornya hampir menabrak pagar pembatas di kanan jalan. Batu-batu kecil berjatuhan ke jurang jauh di bawahnya. Mengumpulkan konsentrasi, ia berusaha mengidentifikasi bau-bauan di udara. Benar, vampir. Di hutan di kiri jalan. Tiga, paling tidak.

Dan mereka sadar akan keberadaan Jacob.

Sosok-sosok itu memunculkan diri di pinggir tebing. Tidak, Jacob salah perhitungan. Lima, paling tidak. Menatap ke bawah, ke arahnya, dengan tajam. Menilai lawannya dan bersiaga menyerang.

Mereka berada di hutan di atas tebing tinggi. Dan Jacob di tempat yang lebih rendah. Dalam taktik perang manapun, kedudukan di tempat yang lebih tinggi selalu menang. Jacob tahu dengan posisinya sekarang, lima lawan satu, jika ia berubah dan menantang balik, ia takkan punya kesempatan. Bahkan tidak dalam bentuk serigala.

Justru tidak dalam bentuk serigala.

Sejak ia cukup matang dan dapat menganalisa kemampuannya sendiri, ia tahu ada beberapa kelemahan werewolf. Pertama adalah lemah terhadap darah vampir. Kedua, hubungan pikiran dan perasaan yang berguna dalam pertarungan, dapat berubah jadi senjata melawanmu jika salah satu anggota mengalami kesakitan, dan ia tidak ingin berpikir tentang kematian. Karena kau akan merasakannya seolah hal itu terjadi padamu, dan kau akan lemah selama sepersekian detik, yang cukup untuk serangan balik jika lawan bisa membacanya. Ketiga, serigala digerakkan oleh adrenalin, sebagian besar adrenalin, dan mudah terjebak oleh taktik licik lawan karenanya. Keempat, serigala lemah oleh pengeroyokan. Kelima, serigala memang diciptakan untuk berburu dan bertarung di tanah datar, meski bisa juga mengatasi tempat berbatu-batu, namun lokasi seperti rawa-rawa, pasir hisap, air, dan yang semacamnya bukan spesialisasi mereka. Keenam, mereka sangat unggul jika berhasil menjebak lawan di jurang terjal dengan posisi mereka di atas, tetapi mereka menjadi sangat lemah ketika posisinya di bawah. Ketujuh, serigala tidak bisa memanjat pohon atau tebing dengan sudut kemiringan di atas 75 derajat. Dan kedelapan, serigala tidak bisa naik motor.

Enam dari delapan adalah situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang kalau begitu. Melompat ke jurang di kanannya jelas bukan pilihan. Dan dengan pertimbangan itu, Jacob langsung menegakkan motornya dan memasukkan kopling, mengengkol dan menggas keras-keras.

Jacob meluncur melewati jalan raya dengan tetap mengawasi hutan di atas tebing. Ia memang diikuti. Kelima vampir bergerak dengan kecepatan Harley, menembus pepohonan. Jacob mempercepat lari motornya. Ia harus segera keluar dari kungkungan benteng alam itu. Segera sebelum para vampir memutuskan untuk menghabisi dia di situ. Karena ya, ia pasti habis.

Butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk keluar dari lingkung benteng alam itu sebelum ia menemukan tebing itu melandai, dan akhirnya hilang menjadi dataran hutan yang sejajar dengan jalan. Para vampir tidak kelihatan, tapi ia tahu mereka mengincarnya. Berusaha tidak terlalu ambil peduli mengapa mereka tidak langsung menerjangnya ketika mereka punya kesempatan tadi, Jacob menghentikan motornya, nyaris membuangnya begitu saja di jalanan, dan lari ke dalam hutan sambil melucuti jaketnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya ia mencapai bagian hutan yang cukup jauh dari jalan, masih merasakan para penghisap darah itu memburunya, mengepungnya, namun tetap menjaga jarak darinya. Ia pun menyerah pada panas yang sudah melanda tubuhnya sejak tadi, membiarkannya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dalam getaran yang kian cepat dan kian tak terkendali. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara sobekan kain ketika ia akhirnya berubah.

Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan dalam situasi ini adalah pertarungan yang begitu dekat dengan jalan raya. Orang yang kebetulan lewat bisa dengan sialnya mengalihkan perhatian vampir lawannya. Mungkin dalam pertarungan, itu hal yang akan menguntungkannya, tapi tetap saja ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

Para vampir bahkan tidak langsung menerjang ketika ia sudah mengambil bentuk serigalanya. Ia tahu mereka masih memperhitungkan, berusaha menyergapnya dalam situasi paling menguntungkan. Itu taktik perburuan. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin mereka telah menyiapkan ladang pembantaian untuknya, dan kini ia digiring ke sana.

Apapun asalkan jauh dari jalan raya, putus Jacob, berusaha mengabaikan pertimbangan instingnya dan tetap berlari lebih dalam ke balik kerimbunan hutan, menjauhi Forks. Ia harus berusaha mencapai padang yang cukup luas. Hutan memang daerah kekuasaannya, tetapi tidak dengan situasi lima banding satu. Mereka bisa dengan mudah menyerangnya dari atas, seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Seth.

_Jake,_ gelombang pikiran Embry memasukinya

_Telat, Embry, kemana saja kau?_

_Maaf Jake, aku dan Quil harus berubah balik dulu tadi, ada orang memasuki hutan. Kau benar-benar dikepung, Jake? Kami akan segera kesana, oke? Bertahanlah._

Jacob mengirim gambar padang rumput tempatnya berencana menghabisi para penyerangnya.

_Itu beresiko, Jake. Bukan berarti mereka takkan menghabisimu sebelumnya._

_Aku tahu, Em. Cepat kesini oke? Aku kalah jumlah._

Satu vampir tiba-tiba menyerangnya dari atas pohon, tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan. Jacob melakukan manuver pada saat yang tepat, gigi sang vampir yang hanya seinci dari lehernya meleset dan ia kehilangan pegangannya atas tubuh Jacob. Geraman keduanyaa terdengar memenuhi hutan. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat saling menatap, karena si vampir langsung menyerangnya lagi. Mereka bergulat sejenak di tanah sebelum akhirnya Jacob berhasil mengoyak tubuh vampir itu dan melemparkan potongan-potongannya secara terpisah ke seantero hutan.

_Jake, kau tidak apa-apa?_

_Satu jatuh. Cepat kesini, Em._

_Baik._

Jacob tidak menunggu serangan lain atau membuka serangan. Dan vampir-vampir lain juga tidak. Mereka melihat betapa mudah kawannya terobek di taring Jacob, dan kini gerakan mereka lebih terkendali, lebih hati-hati. Mereka mengepung, mendekat, menilai keadaan.

Jacob melakukan manuver pada saat yang tepat untuk kabur dari kepungan. Ia bisa membaca taktik mereka. Korbankan satu, biarkan satu anggota yang paling lemah menyerang, untuk mengamati dan melihat pola serangan dan pertahanannya. Lalu mereka akan berharap ia menyerang balik. Jika ia menyerang salah satu saat itu, tak ayal lagi mereka akan mengeroyoknya seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Seth. Ia takkan membiarkan itu. Ia akan menunggu mereka menyerang satu-satu, mengalahkan mereka secara terpisah.

Ia harus lari. Padang rumput akan memberi keuntungan lebih baginya.

Tiba-tiba situasi berbalik menyerangnya.

Ia hampir mendekati jalan setapak yang menghubungkan La Push dengan kawasan reservasi Makah ketika sekelebat ia menangkap bau lain di udara. Korra, dan bau lain yang tidak ia kenal. Indranya lebih kuat dalam wujud serigala, dan ia bisa mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap riang, tidak sampai dua mil dari tempatnya berada kini.

_Brengsek!_ umpatnya. _Apa yang Korra lakukan di hutan siang begini? Seharusnya ia baru pulang sore nanti..._

Dan ia mengingat pembicaraan ringan mereka tadi pagi. Korra dan teman pertukaran pelajar-nya akan melakukan sedikit hiking ringan menuju pesta piyama kecilnya di reservasi Makah.

_Sial, Korra! Kenapa kau harus hiking segala di saat seperti ini, sih?_

_Apa, Jake? Ada Korra dan temannya?_

_Ingatkan aku untuk menghukum Korra karena bolos sekolah, Em. _

Menggemeretakkan gigi, Jacob tiba-tiba berbalik. Ia harus menjauhkan vampir-vampir sial ini dari adiknya dan temannya. Anak kecil itu tidak cukup beruntung untuk lolos dari hukuman Billy karena kabur sebelum jam pulang sekolah nanti hanya karena alasan bodoh dijadikan makan siang vampir. Ia akan memastikan adiknya cukup jera dengan menolong nyawanya kali ini.

Tapi para vampir rupanya mencium bau makanan ringan. Mereka hanya mengikutinya sesaat sebelum kemudian perhatian mereka teralihkan, dan bergerak hampir serentak meninggalkannya, mengejar bau manusia-manusia itu.

Tidak! teriak Jacob keras, mengaum. Melupakan rencananya, ia menyerang mereka, begitu cepat sebelum korbannya berbalik badan mengejar Korra. Perhatian penghisap darah itu masih teralihkan sehingga ia tidak sempat menyadari serangan Jake. Segera kepalanya terenggut dari badannya, dan Jacob dengan segera merobek-robek tubuhnya dengan bengis, melontarkannya ke segala arah.

Ia adalah mesin pembunuh kini, saat nyawa orang yang harus ia lindungi berada di ujung tanduk. Ia menyerah pada insting binatang buasnya, langsung menyerang vampir ketiga. Namun vampir ini lebih awas. Taringnya meleset dari kepala vampir, namun ia berhasil menancapkannya pada tangan si vampir, merenggutnya dari tubuhnya. Lolongan korbannya menggema di udara.

Justru pada saat itu dua vampir lain menyerangnya bersamaan. Mereka menungganginya, mencengkeramkan tangan-tangan mereka pada tubuhnya, berusaha menancapkan gigi pada tubuhnya. Jacob mengibas-ngibas keras, menabrakkan tubuh ke pohon-pohon cemara besar, berusaha mengenyahkan mereka berdua. Namun mereka terlalu kuat. Ia menggeliat-geliat kasar, cakarnya menyerang liar di udara, berusaha menyayat apapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Satu vampir jatuh, dan ia segera menerkam, taringnya yang besar dan tajam terarah pada kepala calon korbannya. Namun tangan si korban segera menahan rahangnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga merobeknya. Sementara lengan satu vampir lain yang masih bertengger di punggungnya mencekiknya, masih berusaha menghujamkan taring ke lehernya.

Ia bisa merasakan asin di sudut bibirnya ketika tenaga si vampir mengoyak satu senti rahangnya, dan mungkin tulang lehernya hampir patah, tapi rasa sakit di rahangnya memaksa kesadarannya tetap bertahan. Tenggorokannya mengeluarkan suara desis bercampur auman yang aneh, campuran antara kemarahan dan kekalutan. Cakar-cakarnya terhujam di tubuh si vampir di depannya, menyayat dan mencakar tubuhnya, tapi tidak berhasil mengoyaknya.

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat vampir yang kehilangan satu tangannya itu bangkit, menerjangnya, menyerudukkan tubuh batunya pada tubuh raksasa sang serigala.

Tiba-tiba seisi dunia terbalik di kedua matanya. Kini ketiga vampir berada di atasnya, memiting, berusaha merobek rahangnya dan mengoyak kulitnya. Ia masih meronta, kaki-kakinya yang bergerak liar di udara berusaha sekuat tenaga mencakar, merobek, mengoyak apapun.

Darah mengalir dari rahangnya, dan ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar ketika taring vampir benar-benar menembus kulitnya.

Mungkin ia tidak akan berhasil membuat Billy menghukum Korra besok malam.

Dan dalam kesadarannya yang menghilang, rasanya ingatan Seth kembali bermain di benaknya. Tubuh seekor serigala hitam, melengkung bagai busur indah di udara, menerjang ketiga vampir yang mengeroyoknya, melepaskan cengkeraman dan taring mereka dari tubuhnya.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

Ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh permukan kulitnya. Dingin. Dingin bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang panas. Dingin berlawanan dengan rasa panas yang menyerang tubuhnya. Dan ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin itu menembus kulitnya. Perasaan dingin yang lain menerpa, dingin yang menggigit sumsum dan ketika ia merasa rasa panas yang membakar itu perlahan lenyap, susut, terserap ke dalam rasa dingin itu. Atau mungkin rasa dingin itu adalah efek yang menggantikan hilangnya rasa panas dari tubuhnya.

Tapi rasa dingin itu hanya sementara. Sedetik kemudian, ketika rasa dingin menggigil itu lenyap, ia kembali merasa tubuhnya terbakar, kali ini lebih panas ketimbang sebelumnya.

* * *

_Jake! _ia mendengar suara Embry, dan bagai mimpi, ia melihat bayangan tubuhnya sendiri dari penglihatan Embry. Tubuh manusianya, telanjang, terbujur di tanah lembab, sekarat. Darah membasahi tubuhnya yang kotor, rambutnya acak-acakan dan berlumpur. Rahangnya sobek. Dan darah mengalir dari luka sobek berbentuk bulan sabit di dadanya.

_Jake, Jacob!_

_Astaga, ia tergigit!_

_Embry, jangan hisap, kau bisa mati!_

_Diam, Quil!_

Waktu terasa panjang namun juga tidak terasa bergerak. Panas masih menguasai tubuhnya.

_Ia membuka mata, Em!_

_Jake, aku mohon, tetaplah bersama kami..._

_Jake, bertahanlah..._

_Oh tidak, dia pingsan lagi..._

Dan segalanya kembali hitam.


	11. 11 - Racun Vampir

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**Sebelas - Racun Vampir**

Thursday, December 20, 2012

5:07 PM

* * *

Ia bangun setelah... berapa lama? Satu jam? Lima jam? Sehari? Seminggu? Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah ia terbangun di ruangan yang hangat. Sofa dengan penutup selimut quilt warna-warni yang ia kenali berada di rumah Emily. Perapian menguarkan kehangatan yang menyenangkan, bahkan bau dan derak kayu terbakar meningkahi ruangan dengan aroma dan melodi yang menenangkan hati.

Ia berusaha bangun dan menyadari bahwa rusuknya patah, lagi. Perban melilit dadanya. Tangan kanannya juga kelihatannya sempat patah, melihat kayu penyangga di balik perban yang membalutnya. Tulang-tulang jemarinya kelihatannya baru pulih dari remukan. Dan tampaknya rahangnya pun sudah kembali lekat.

Melihat keadaannya sekarang, bahkan untuk ukuran werewolf, rasanya sudah lama waktu berlalu sehingga semua luka dan patah tulang di tubuhnya sembuh total. Ia bangkit dengan hati-hati, merasakan dan menilai kekuatan kakinya sendiri.

Meski begitu ada bagian di dadanya yang terasa dingin. Ia menghentak dengan horor terbayang di matanya, teringat panas dan dingin yang menyiksa tubuhnya ketika gigi vampir menyentuh kulitnya. Racun vampir...

"Hei, _Man..._" sapaan itu terdengar di telinganya. Ia tidak perlu merasa kaget melihat Embry ada di sana, keluar dari balik dapur Emily.

"Em..." ia tak sanggup membentuk senyum di bibirnya. "Berapa lama aku..."

Embry mendekat, duduk di bangku di dekat perapian. "Lima hari. Kau pulih lebih cepat dari Seth... Dia baru pulih tiga hari lalu. Padahal luka dan patah tulangmu lebih parah. Belum lagi ..." Embry tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi Jacob tahu apa yang ada di ujung lidah Embry. Dan ia khawatir. Ia tidak mati, tidak setelah racun vampir menyerbu sistemnya. Apakah...

Dengan panik ia mencari cermin, berusaha melihat matanya. Dan merasa lega begitu melihat warna matanya masih coklat gelap.

"Oh, kau membuatku kaget, Em. Aku bisa benar-benar mati, kau tahu."

Embry terkekeh. "Kau sudah mati dua kali, Jake... Aku sampai heran ada berapa nyawamu. Mungkin kau punya sembilan nyawa."

"Aku tidak tahu anjing punya sembilan nyawa. Kukira itu kucing," sahut Jacob balas tertawa. Embry meninjunya dan memasang tampang pura-pura tersinggung, tapi anehnya sorot matanya tampak lega.

Dan dalam keremangan sinar perapian itu ia melihat bibir pucat Embry. Dan ia mengingatnya dari penglihatan saat ia sekarat itu, Embry menghisap darahnya. Darah yang teracuni vampir.

"Astaga Em! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ia menatap bola mata Embry, panik. Dan kembali kelegaan membasuh wajahnya ketika dilihatnya mata sahabatnya masih coklat.

"Aku tidak berubah jadi vampir hanya karena menghisap darah yang bahkan tidak terinfeksi lagi racun vampir, Jake... Mungkin sedikit, tetapi tidak dalam jumlah cukup yang bisa membuatku jadi vampir. Lagipula kau lupa ya aku serigala?"

Ia sadar belakangan ia lupa soal penting itu. Serigala mati oleh racun vampir. Yang berarti seharusnya ia dan Embry mati sekarang ini. Tapi...

"Apa maksudmu tidak terinfeksi lagi?"

Embry mengendikkan bahu."Aku tidak tahu. Tapi patut kuakui Jake, darahmu tidak enak. Mungkin vampir yang menggigitmu batal menghisap darahmu, jadi racunnya tidak sampai masuk sistemmu," katanya datar.

Mustahil! Perasaan panas, dan dingin itu...

Dan ia mengingatnya. Serigala hitam. Dan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya sebelum rasa dingin dan panas bergantian menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Kau melihat ada orang, vampir, apapun yang lain saat kau sampai, Em?" nada suaranya berubah mendesak, memaksa. Namun lagi-lagi Embry terlihat bingung.

"Tidak... Ada apa Jake? Hey..."

Jacob tidak menjawab. Matanya nanar memandang cermin, melihat bayangan bekas luka berbentuk bulan sabit di dadanya yang tidak terbalut perban. Bagian itu terasa dingin, sangat dingin bagi tubuhnya. Dingin yang sangat menggigit.

"Jake?" Embry memanggil khawatir, menatap Jacob melalui bayangannya di kaca.

"Ada seseorang, sesuatu di sana, yang menyentuhku setelah serangan vampir itu, Em..." katanya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau melihatnya. Serigala hitam."

"Ya, aku melihatnya." Dan Embry memang melihatnya, melalui mata Jacob, ketika serigala itu tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, menyelamatkannya seperti ketika ia menyelamatkan Seth. "Apa menurutmu si serigala hitam yang menghisap racun keluar dari tubuhmu?"

Jacob menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa mungkin bukan dia. Mungkin yang lain. Tidak adakah yang kaulihat lagi?"

"Aku dan Quil langsung berubah balik ketika kau berubah kembali... ketika kau kehilangan kesadaran. Begitu aku tiba tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kamu, di tanah, sekarat." Rasa sakit yang sama menyerang Jake kembali ketika tanpa sadar memorinya kembali berputar pada detik ketika rasa panas itu menguasai tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mendeteksi apapun kecuali bau vampir dan serigala."

Kesadaran yang aneh menghantam Jacob. "Em," katanya tidak yakin. "Aku... tidak yakin... tapi mungkin... ada makhluk selain serigala yang menghisap racunku."

"Maksudmu vampir?"

Ragu-ragu Jacob mengangguk.

"Jake, untuk apa ada vampir mau menghisap racunmu? Kau kan musuh mereka. Bahkan vampir vegetarian pun lebih memilih kau mati daripada harus mereka selamatkan."

Alasan Embry terdengar sangat rasional. Dia bahkan tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi untuk menyetujuinya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sentuhan dingin sesuatu di lukanya. Sesuatu yang menghisap racunnya keluar.

"Kau pernah tahu ada serigala yang menghisap racun vampir, Embry?"

Embry hanya menatapnya balik dengan wajah tanpa harapan. Ia bahkan tidak menganggap hal itu mungkin.

Tapi di dunia ini, hanya ada satu orang yang pernah diracuni oleh vampir dan dihisap racunnya sebelum racun itu sempat menyebar. Bukan oleh serigala, tapi oleh vampir.

Bella.

* * *

Menghubungi Bella mungkin sama susahnya dengan menghubungi presiden, atau malah Kate Middleton. Sejak keluarga Cullen pindah ke New Hampshire, dan keluarga kecil Edward-Bella-Renesmee memulai hidup kecil yang menyenangkan di Alaska, kesempatan bicara dengan Bella adalah 1 dalam 100 kali Jacob menelepon.

Tapi malam itu, hampir bersamaan dengan terbersitnya pikiran mengenai Bella di kepalanya, tiba-tiba telepon Sam berdering. Dan ketika Embry mengangkatnya, sangat aneh dan tak terduga: itu Bella.

"Alice menyuruhku mencari tahu keberadaan Jacob dan aku sudah menelepon nomornya sekitar sejuta kali seminggu ini. Tolong katakan Jacob ada di situ dan baik-baik saja, Embry... Aku mendapat kesan dari Billy kalau dia mendapat musibah," suara panik Bella terdengar di seberang sana.

Embry mengernyitkan kening. "Memang Billy tidak cerita?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Jacob..."

Tepat waktu ketika Jacob menyambar telepon itu dari tangan Embry.

"Ya, Bells?"

"Jacob?"

"Yep."

"Jake!" suara Bella terdengar lega, sangat lega. "Syukurlah kau menjawab! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jacob hampir menjawab, Tidak. Aku baru bangun setelah koma selama lima hari setelah dikeroyok lima vampir. Tapi ia hanya menjawab, "Tidak kurang apapun," dengan sangat kasual.

Embry membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau menelepon ke nomor Sam?" tanya Jacob. Ini aneh.

"Aku menelepon ke nomormu tapi kau tidak menjawab. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini nomormu tidak aktif," katanya. Tentu saja, ponsel Jacob ada di saku jaket yang ia tinggalkan di hutan. Pastinya sudah sejak tiga hari lalu baterenya habis. "Kata Charlie ia menemukan motormu di hutan, dan Billy bilang kau tidak pulang karena ada masalah. Tapi tadi Billy menyuruhku menelepon rumah Sam. Kupikir pasti memang benar ada apa-apa kalau begitu."

"'Memang benar ada apa-apa' apanya?"

"Alice bilang lima hari lalu ia mendapat penglihatan. Dan aku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku merahasiakannya dari Nessie dan Edward. Tapi Ness juga sakit."

Tunggu. "Ness sakit? Ia tidak mungkin sakit... Ia kan..." bahkan Jacob bingung bagaimana menyebut kata yang tepat, "... kebal."

"Aku tahu. Tapi beberapa hari ini ia tidak enak badan, bilang badannya dingin dan lain sebagainya. Kupikir tubuhnya bereaksi karena ia tidak biasa dengan diet singa laut di sini, dan dua hari lalu kukirim ia ke New Hampshire untuk bersama Carlisle. Tapi kata Alice ia makin parah. Dan aku takut itu berhubungan denganmu, kau tahu sehubungan dengan imprint atau semcamnya," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mendesah dan kemudian melanjutkan, nadanya agak menyesal sekaligus malu, "Aku ingin segera ke tempatmu, tapi Edward melarangku."

Edward melarang Bella pergi menengok Jacob?

"Memang Alice melihat apa tentang Nessie?"

"Bukan tentang Nessie. Tapi tentang kamu."

"Aku?" Jacob bingung. Alice tidak pernah bisa melihatnya.

"Ia melihatku dan Edward. Ia melihat kami berada di sebuah pemakaman. Di depan kuburanmu. Dan Seth."

Jacob menelan ludah.

"Serius, Bella... Apa ini April Fool?" dan ia memandang Embry nanar. "Apa ini 1 April?"

"Tentu bukan, bodoh... Tunggu, mengapa kau bertanya 'apa ini 1 April'? Mengapa kau tidak tahu tanggal?"

"Mmmm... Bella, aku harus pergi. Sam memelototiku dari tangga atas. Ini tengah malam, kau tahu..."

"Jacob Black! Jika kau tidak..."

Jacob buru-buru menutup telepon dan menghembuskan napas. Wajahnya tegang.

_"Dude?"_ panggil Embry, masih bingung. "Kenapa kau menutup telepon Bella? Kau kan bisa bertanya soal racun vampir..."

Telepon berdering lagi. Jacob buru-buru mencabut kabel telepon.

"Sam akan membunuhmu, Jake..." bisik Embry.

"Biar saja. Toh aku sudah mati sekarang."

"Jake!"

"Sssst... pelankan suaramu, Em," bisik Jake. Mungkin Sam masih punya pendengaran sensitif, tapi itu takkan bekerja kalau ia tidur. Dan ia tak ingin Sam bangun sekarang, tidak karena ia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui hal ini. "Dengar. Aku tidak mau membuat Bella khawatir. Atau Nessie. Aku tidak mau mereka ada di sini, karena mereka bisa-bisa terlibat dalam perang hanya karena mereka vampir."

"Kenapa? Kita tidak mungkin menyerang mereka. Mereka sekutu kita."

"Mereka masih sekutu kita sekarang, tapi bagaimana jika ada yang berubah? Bagaimana jika ada anggota kawanan yang mati karena vampir?"

"Jake! Kau tidak akan mengubah perjanjian karena salah satu dari kami mati. Dan siapapun yang membunuh, jika vampir, itu tidak mungkin keluarga Cullen."

"Ya, jika aku atau Seth memegang kunci perjanjian, karena kami kenal mereka. Kita kenal mereka. Tapi coba tebak? Alice melihatku dan Seth mati. Dan Edward melarang Bella dan Nessie ke sini. Itu hanya berarti satu hal."

Embry tidak perlu bertanya. Ia sudah tahu.

"Edward mengetahui bahwa Alice melihat bukan hanya aku dan Seth, tetapi Bella dan Nessie juga akan mati, dan itu berhubungan dengan kematianku."

"Astaga! Vampir yang menyerang kalian..."

"Ya. Antara vampir, atau _werewolf._"

"_Werewolf?_"

"Jika kami mati, Alfa berikutnya sesuai hierarki adalah kau atau Collin. Aku tidak yakin kau ingin memimpin jika kau punya pilihan, Em. Dan aku yakin Collin, dengan dukungan seseorang, akan dengan sukarela mencabut perjanjian dengan vampir manapun jika dihadapkan pada situasi itu."

Ya, Embry tidak perlu bertanya siapa seseorang itu.

Sam.

Dan ada kemungkinan _werewolf_ misterius itu juga.


	12. 12 - Sarapan bersama Sam

halo... makasih yang udah baca n udah review ya... apalagi yang udah follow... seneng banget deh :)

hari ini update lagi, semoga yang baca ga bosen... hahaha... :D

chapter yang ini emang rada2 ga jelas gitu (sengaja maksudnya...) buat nunjukin apa yang terjadi seandainya sebagai Kepala Suku, Jacob punya tanggung jawab pada sesuatu yang lebih tinggi darinya... siapa lagi kalo bukan **Sam (my love!). **Dan ternyata Sam pun punya rahasia yang ga ia bagi di balik rencana-rencananya... (ahem!)

tolong review ya...

* * *

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: majority of characters, plot, situation surroundings, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer... its just my other version of events along the werewolf pack...**_

**Set 5 year after Breaking Dawn (2012)**

* * *

**Dua belas – Sarapan bersama Sam**

Thursday, December 20, 2012

5:08 PM

* * *

catatan: judul alternatif chapter ini adalah **Laporan**

* * *

"Josh, duduk diam dan jangan ganggu pamanmu," perintah Sam pelan pada putra tunggalnya, Joshua Uley, yang dari seperempat jam lalu sibuk menggerecoki Jacob.

Anak itu melakukan hal normal sebagaimana anak laki-laki normal pada jam sarapan: menuang sereal banyak-banyak ke mangkuknya sendiri, menuang susu hingga luber, memukuli piring dengan sendok, menarik dan mendorong bangku, hal-hal semacam itu. Dan ketika sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia kerjakan, ia beralih mengganggu Embry dan Jacob. Merebut roti di tangan mereka, mengambil sosis di piring Jacob, sengaja menumpahkan serealnya ke pangkuan Jacob, melempari Jacob dengan remah-remah roti…

Pagi itu Jacob dan Embry ikut sarapan pagi di kediaman Uley, bersama Joshua yang jelas mencari perhatian dan Sam yang terlihat frustasi. Ia tampak berusaha keras menjaga kesabarannya tetap pada tingkat tertinggi, hingga sedikit lagi mungkin ia bias mencapai taraf Buddha kalau terus begini. Emily masih di dapur seperti biasa, memasak dan memasak hingga persediaan bahan makanannya habis.

Emily memang sudah terbiasa menyiapkan makanan untuk sekompi _werewolf_ yang selalu kelaparan. Kini meskipun sang suami sudah pensiun, ia tak bisa menghilangkan hobinya masak banyak dan mengundang kawanan Jacob. Kasihan Sam kalau terus begini, pikir Jacob. Profesi barunya sebagai tukang kayu—maksudnya pembuat mebel pesanan kecil-kecilan, karena ia belum cukup modal untuk membuka _workshop_ atau bahkan toko sendiri—jelas tidak cukup untuk mendukung akomodasi tigabelas serigala yang makan seperti babi. Dan Emily selalu menolak jika Jacob menawarinya biaya belanja bulanan, yang sedianya akan ia tarik dari kawanan.

"Jangan konyol, Jake… Aku malah bingung kalau kalian tidakmakan di tempatku. Aku suka mencoba resep baru dan kalian itu semacam kelinci percobaan yang tepat. Bagaimanapun kalian toh tidak akan keracunan," begitu selalu tolak wanita itu sambil terkikik.

Ini mengerikan, sebenarnya, dan Jacob kadang bertanya-tanya apakah Emily bersekongkol dengan Carlisle untuk menyelidiki mekanisme system pertahanan tubuh _werewolf. _Dengan membubuhkan racun ini dan itu dalam dosis terukur, misalnya, untuk mengetahui yang mana yang benar-benar bisa meracuni serigala.

_Pikiran bodoh, _tolaknya. _Hentikan itu!_

Tentu saja Emily takkan meracuninya. Emily, dibanding semua orang yang dikenalnya, bahkan Sue yang perawat itu, adalah orang yang paling peduli pada asupan gizi serigala.

Sebelumnya Caleb dan Adam sudah mampir begitu Embry menelepon mereka pagi-pagi sekali, mengabarkan bahwa Jacob sudah siuman. Dua orang itu, yang sejak peristiwa penyerangan Seth bertindak sebagai Tim P3K sekaligus dokter-tanpa-sertifikat kawanan mereka, menyatakan Jacob sudah pulih. Tentu saja setelah melakukan serangkaian tes konyol yang menurut pendapat Jacob tidak berguna dan bahkan tidak akan dilakukan Carlisle. Tapi itu hanya pendapat pribadi tentu, dan Jacob tidak bisa bilang apa-apa ketika mereka bilang itu bagian dari prosedur. Tentu saja ia harus menurut, bagaimanapun mereka yang mendapatkan pelatihan medis, bukan dia. Dengan alasan itu, ditambah ancaman Caleb bahwa ia akan sengaja melakukan malpraktik—seperti membengkokkan atau menusukkan tulangnya ke tempat yang salah sehingga ia akan bertransformasi dalam wujud yang aneh—jika ia terus protes, maka ia pun diam sementara mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Setelah sekitar dua jam berkutat dengan serangkaian prosedur, akhirnya ia bisa menghembuskan napas lega ketika Caleb dan Adam membuka seluruh perban dan kayu-kayu penyangga di tubuhnya.

* * *

Jadi di sanalah ia kini: di dapur Emily, dengan bocah badung yang hiperaktif dan jenderal serigala anumerta yang siap meledak setiap saat.

Anehnya, begitu Sam menegurnya, Joshua cilik langsung diam, menunduk seraya menggumam pelan, "Ya, Dad…". Melihat efeknya, Jacob hampir bersumpah bahwa ia pastinya alpa mendengar gaung Titah Alfa dari mulut Sam barusan.

Kecuali bahwa Sam tak lagi jadi Alfa. Atau kalaupun iya, pastinya dia tidak mungkin menurunkan Titahnya pada anak usia 4 tahun,yang walaupun ada dalam daftar, tak mungkin bertransformasi. Sekarang, paling tidak. Setidaksabaran apapun Sam soal batalion, ia takkan begitu bodoh memaksa anaknya berubah. Memancing amarahnya dengan tidak membelikan mainan atau tidak memberi uang jajan, misalnya.

Ya, kecuali kalau ia tidak keberatan anaknya berubah menjadi semacam chihuahua.

Sam berdehem pelan, cukup untuk membangunkan Jacob dari rentetan pikiran acak-tanpa-juntrungannya sebagaimana biasa.

"Jadi," kata Sam memulai pembicaraan dengan awal yang biasa, sangat khas dia. "Kau sudah pulih?"

Itu sudah jelas dan bahkan Jacob tidak perlu menjawabnya. Tapi tahu bagaimana sifat Sam yang selalu menuntut jawaban, ia pun mengangguk.

Pertanyaan barusan pasti cuma pembuka yang bodoh, karena detik berikutnya Sam langsung melompat ke nomor berikutnya dalam daftar pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana soal pengawasan?"

Brengsek Sam, dia pasti ikut kursus jurnalistik belakangan ini, dan dapat nilai E. Itu menjelaskan pertanyaan pembukanya yang bodoh dan usaha parahnya menahan ketidaksabaran untuk langsung menuju inti permasalahan.

Jika Sam serius melontarkan pertanyaan itu, berarti dia memang bodoh. Jacob sudah lima hari koma, yang berarti apapun perkembangan mengenai pengawasan calon serigala mereka tidak akan mampir padanya.

Emily kelihatannya tahu ke mana pembicaraan kecil di meja makan itu mengarah, karena ia langsung beranjak dari dapur, mengangkat putranya yang masih meronta-ronta bangkit dari kursinya, dan membawanya pergi dari depan hidung Jacob yang masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tapi justru Embry yang menjawab.

"Hingga saat ini semua masih normal, Sam," sahut Embry setelah menelan rotinya.

Ya, tentu saja! Dengan komanya Jacob, otomatis kepemimpinan berada di tangan Seth. Dan karena Seth juga baru tiga hari yang lalu pulih, dan Jake sudah mewanti-wanti agar Seth tidak diganggu urusan batalion, tentu saja Embry yang bertanggung jawab.

Sekarang Jacob yang merasa bodoh. Pastinya Sam juga sejak awal tidak bertanya padanya.

_Itu salah Sam!_ sebagian dirinya berusaha membela diri. Suruh siapa dia bertanya sambil menatap piringnya? Mana ada yang tahu dia bertanya pada Jacob atau Embry?

Ia diam mengunyah sosisnya, menunggu kelanjutan laporan Embry.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda siapapun akan berubah. Kami mengawasi anak-anak usia SMA dan SMP, ditambah beberapa anak usia SD kelas 4-6 yang kebetulan masih kerabat anggota kawanan. Seluruhnya ada 16 anak."

Enambelas dari duapuluh tiga anak dalam daftar tidak-pandang-bulu Sam. Patut Jacob akui kawanannya lumayan juga. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana tepatnya mereka melakukannya. Tapi toh ia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya langsung dari kepala mereka. Kapan tadi Caleb membolehkannya berubah? Besok? Lusa? Tiga hari lagi? Tidak begitu jauh juga...

Tapi rupanya Embry sudah berencana menceritakan lebih detail.

"Brady bertanggungjawab untuk jadwal dan detail pengawasan. Intinya karena kami tidak bisa mengawasi satu per satu dalam 7 x 24 jam, kami mengawasi perkembangan dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Tiap anggota kawanan, kecuali Seth, memegang satu calon. Kecuali tentu saja Quil, Collin, Brady, Caleb, dan Pete, yang masing-masing memegang dua karena ada kerabat dekat mereka yang masuk ke dalam daftar. Brady mengatur agar kami bisa sedekat mungkin dengan target. Misalnya melamar jadi guru les privat, bekerja sambilan di toko atau bengkel milik keluarga mereka, masuk ke geng atau menjadi teman mereka, hal-hal semacam itu."

"Les privat?" Jacob tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Ia tak pernah tahu ada anggota kawanannya yang sepintar itu.

"Caleb, Adam, Harry, dan Clark sebenarnya lumayan dalam hal akademis. Caleb dan Adam kan sudah lulus, reputasi mereka di rumah sakit tempat mereka magang juga lumayan menjanjikan, jadi mereka mendekati beberapa keluarga, menawarkan jasa bimbingan belajar. Putri salah satu dokter rumah sakit juga masuk dalam daftar, kini ia menjadi tanggung jawab Caleb. Ben lumayan dalam soal musik, jadi ia masuk dalam grup band salah satu target. Dan Clark juga ikut geng skateboard."

Wow! Jacob baru tahu hal ini. Mungkin seharusnya ia menyadari bakat lain kawanan di luar pembantai vampir paruh-waktu serta paduan tukang makan dan tukang gosip 7 x 24 jam.

"Tapi pengawasan baru efektif selama 5 hari ini, jadi belum banyak yang kami dapatkan," Embry menutup laporannya.

"Lalu soal penyelidikan vampir?" Sam kembali bertanya sebelum Jacob sempat buka mulut untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

Embry terlihat ragu. "Kami... menyelidiki hingga Port Angeles dan Forks. Juga Seth, Quil, dan aku patroli di wilayah Cullen. Baru dua hari Seth berubah, jadi kami menggilir pasangan setiap dua hari sekali. Dan sejauh ini patroli yang bisa dikerjakan hanya patroli malam."

Tentu saja. Setiap anggota memiliki kesibukan masing-masing pada siang hari. Embry kini bekerja paruh-waktu di sebuah konter suvenir di dekat pantai. Dan Quil setiap hari bulak-balik ke Port Angeles atau Forks untuk bekerja sebagai agen asuransi.

"Hanya berdua?" tanya Jacob khawatir.

Tiga serigala saja untuk mengawasi wilayah seluas itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Apalagi dengan sistem giliran, dua serigala per hari.

"Anak-anak lainnya masih ragu untukmengawasi daerah itu, Jake... Mereka bilang mungkin kesempatan dibantai Cullen karena memasuki teritori mereka lebih besar daripada bertemu mata merah."

"Konyol..." Jacob ingin tersenyum, tapi tidak bisa. Ia terlalu tegang.

Para vampir penyerang mereka sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka ahli, licin, dan menyerang berkelompok. Patroli dengan anggota kecil seperti itu sama saja cari mati. Jika mereka berani menyerang di dalam teritori serigala, mereka akan lebih berani lagi menyerang di dalam teritori vampir. Vampir yang bahkan sedang tidak ada di tempat, lebih lagi.

"Itu konyol, tentu saja. Tapi karena kau juga belum menghapus perjanjian, kawanan tidak berani melanggar."

"Tapi keluarga Cullen kan tidak ada..."

"Mereka bilang Cullen selalu kembali setiap saat, tidak ada yang tahu kapan."

"Kalaupun ya, kurasa mereka takkan keberatan kalau selama mereka pergi, kita menjaga wilayahnya..."

Embry mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga sudah bilang begitu. Mereka tetap menolak."

Jacob menelan ludah. Ini bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Hanya dua serigala mengawasi wilayah Cullen?

Dan mereka menyalahkan dia... Karena ia belum menghapus perjanjian? Tahukah mereka bahwa ia punya alasan untuk tetap menghormati perjanjian walau sekarang hal itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi? Menjaga kepercayaan, menunjukkan itikad baik hanya hal paling mendasar dari semuanya. Dan yang terberat adalah asuransi untuk masa depan.

Benar, bahkan Alice pun tidak bisa meramal masa depan serigala.

Kecuali satu hal: ia akan mati, mungkin tidak lama lagi.

Karenanya ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai warisannya jika ia pergi nanti. Karena tidak ada yang tahu masa depan, dan ia ingin meyakinkan bahwa sukunya aman di teritori mereka, setidaknya, dari ancaman manapun. Memang perjanjian ini hanya mengikat mereka dan keluarga Cullen yang jelas-jelas tidak makan orang, tetapi perjanjian itu juga melindungi tanah mereka dari vampir-vampir mata merah yang sering menjadi tamu keluarga itu. Dan siapa tahu? Jika suatu saat nanti mereka lagi-lagi berniat mengadopsi vampir baru atau ada anggota mereka yang entah bagaimana tidak bisa menahan nafsu melihat darah? Karena keluarga Cullen bukan satu-satunya ancaman, terutama saat mereka sudah tidak lagi menjadi ancaman.

Karena memang ada ancaman lain. Dan ancaman itu bahkan sudah berwujud sekarang.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, dengan alpanya ketiga serigala senior di La Push untuk patroli di wilayah Cullen, para serigala yunior lain harus patroli tanpa pengawasan. Di wilayah Quileute. Tempat terjadinya dua penyerangan, tiga kalau penyerangan manusia tempo lalu termasuk, hanya dalam waktu dua minggu.

Sebagai tambahan, yang diserang tak lain tak bukan adalah dua petinggi teratas mereka. Dan keduanya kalah.

Sesaat hati Jacob mencelos. Apa ada korban baru selagi ia koma?

"Lalu?" tak sabar ia menuntut, karena lagi-lagi Embry terdiam.

"Tidak, tidak ada korban baru," menyadari kekhawatiran sahabatnya, Embry langsung menjawab. "Tapi... hingga kini... ehm, belum ada kesimpulan yang bisa diambil. Beberapa kali kami bertemu vampir, untungnya yang bergerak sendiri, jadi dengan mudah bisa kami halau."

Ia bernapas lega.

Tapi rupanya Sam tidak berpikiran yang sama.

"Apa maksudnya tidak ada kesimpulan?" tuntutnya.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kelompok vampir di Forks atau Port Angeles. Atau tanda-tanda aktivitas yang terorganisasi. Quil menganggap yang selama ini merambah La Push adalah vampir nomad, tapi Seth tidak setuju. Ia menyelidiki hingga Seattle kemarin, dalam wujud manusia tentu, tapi sejauh ini daerah itu aman. Hanya ada beberapa vampir melintas, tapi cuma ulah individual dan sudah bisa diatasi."

Jadi intinya wilayah cakupan patroli meluas hingga Seattle. Wajar saja, kalau mengingat insiden tempo dulu dengan para vampir baru. Itu sudah lama sekali, Jacob menghitung-hitung, mungkin lebih dari 5 tahun, mungkin 6 tahun lalu? Mungkin Seth mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu.

_Atau ia cuma bosan setelah seminggu lebih terkurung di rumah Sam. Ia mungkin sekadar ingin jalan-jalan dan mencari-cari alasan,_ pikir Jacob.

Sam tidak terlihat lega, malah tampangnya sesaat terlihat makin stress. Kelihatan ia memikirkan sesuatu. Tetapi bagaimanapun, ia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik topeng yang berat itu. Yang bahkan masih ia pasang walau masa-masanya sebagai Alfa telah lama lewat. Mungkin tugas Tetua belakangan malah menuntutnya bersikap pahit lebih dari yang seharusnya. Atau mungkin memang itu pembawaan Sam, selalu berusaha tampak berwibawa. Karena setahu Jacob, para Tetua yang lain: ayahnya, Sue, dan Old Quil tidak pernah sepahit itu.

Mantan atasannya, atau pada praktiknya sampai sekarang masih, berdehem lagi, dan Jacob menunggu topik berat lagi bergulir. Ada apa dengan jam sarapan belakangan ini?

"Kudengar semalam kau menerima telepon?" tanyanya menyelidik, yang membuat dua mantan bawahannya, atau sampai kini pun masih, langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin, jika itu mungkin.

Telepon mungkin bukan topik yang seberat pengawasan maupun serangan vampir, tapi menimbang kondisi sekarang dan isi telepon semalam, ini mungkin hanya sedikit ringan dibanding topik-topik lain pagi itu. Embry dengan bodoh membiarkan seutas napas tertahan keluar dari tenggorokannya, membuat Jacob menendang lututnya dari bawah meja.

_Diam, Embry! Diam!_ jerit hatinya panik.

Dan rupanya Sam menangkap perubahan atmosfer itu, atau mungkin gerakan yang terlalu kentara di bawah meja, karena ia langsung mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Embry. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kaubagi, Em?"

Jacob berkonsentrasi mengancam Embry dengan pikirannya—seolah-olah itu bisa menjangkaunya saja, karena jelas kekuatan telepati serigala hanya berlaku dalam, yah, wujud serigala—dan berusaha agar ancaman itu tidak nampak dari matanya.

Entah matanya mengkhianatinya, atau jaringan pikiran serigala bekerja bahkan dalam wujud manusia, yang jelas tiba-tiba Embry terdiam.

Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Sam. Mengernyit, ia beralih pada Jacob. "Apa... apa kau baru membungkam Embry, Jacob?"

Jacob tergagap. "A... apa?"

Sam makin menyipitkan mata. Jacob membeku. Rasanya Sam belakangan ini makin menguasai kekuatan Medusa. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bayangan puluhan ular saling melilit, saling bertaut, berusaha menyerang ke segala arah, mendesis mengancam dari kepala Sam.

"Apa kau baru menurunkan Titah pada Orang Ketigamu barusan?" Nada pertanyaannya bukan lagi menyelidik, tapi menuntut.

Jacob mengerjap. "Apa? Tidak!" bantahnya. Sam bodoh kalau baru beberapa tahun pensiun, ia sudah lupa cara kerja Titah Alfa. "Mana mungkin? Memangnya kau lihat ada serigala merah barusan di sini?"

Sam kelihatannya tidak percaya. Matanya makin menyipit. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada Leah.

"Sam, ayolah..." Jacob berusaha berontak dari kekuatan Medusa Sam. "Kalaupun aku bisa melakukannya, mana mungkin kulakukan itu? Memangnya aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?"

Sam melirik Embry lagi. "Kelihatannya sih memang iya..."

Jacob tahu kekalahan ada di pihaknya. Tapi ia tetap keras kepalaseperti biasa. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun! Tanya Embry!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bertanya padanya kalau ia bahkan tidak bisa bicara?"

"Tentu saja ia bisa bicara!" Jacob bersikukuh, namun agak bingung dengan ekspresi Embry yang memang, harus ia akui, benar-benar aneh. Ya, dan itu makin aneh karena setelah kalimatnya itu, Embry tiba-tiba mengeluarkan napas lega. Jacob berusaha tidak mempedulikan itu. "Katakan, Em!" perintahnya.

Embry terlihat bingung. "Katakan apa?" tanyanya bodoh, masih _shock._

Jacob tahu ini kekalahannya. Benar-benar kalah. "Katakan aku mendapat telepon dari Bella."

"Isabella Swan-Cullen?" Sam tampak bingung.

"Ya. Berapa 'Bella' yang kautahu memangnya? Katakan, Em!"

"Jacob-menerima-telepon-dari-Bella,"ujar Embry cepat yang membuat Jacob mendelik ke arahnya. _Terima kasih. Sungguh membantu, Em._

"Dan apa yang Nyonya Cullen katakan?" selidik Sam lagi.

"Hanya khawatir karena aku tidak bisa dihubungi dan Billy tidak cerita apa-apa."

"Dan kenapa dia menelepon ke nomorku?"

"Mana kutahu? Tanya saja Billy. Dia yang menyuruh." Dan sejujurnya, Jacob juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

_Tunggu._ Billy tidak cerita apa-apa pada Bella, itu aneh. Jelas-jelas tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan. Ia kan cuma diserang gerombolan vampir. Hal biasa... Makanan sehari-hari sejak pertama ia berubah, malah...

_Tunggu._ Apa mungkin Sam...

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sam lagi.

"Hanya itu!" tegas Jacob. Hening sejenak sebelum ia balas bertanya, "Ada apa, Sam? Kautahu sesuatu yang tidak kaukatakan padaku _lagi?_" dengan penekanan pada kata 'lagi'.

Sam menegakkan tubuh. "Tidak."

"Kau tidak berkata jujur, Sam..."

Mata Sam memandang mata Jacob. Namun ini pandangan yang wajar. Tidak tajam dan tidak pula menyelidik. Hanya memandang. Tapi ada ketegasan dalam suaranya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tapi justru itu yang membuat Jacob berang.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dan kau akan mengatakannya padaku, Sam Uley!"

Gaung itu terasa dalam suaranya dan sesaat Jacob membeku. Ia mengenal suaranya sendiri, gaung yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, wibawa dalam suaranya, tekanan itu, semuanya. Ia telah tidak sengaja mengeluarkan Titah.

Tapi dalam wujud manusia? Itu tidak mungkin.

Terlihat Sam dan Embry pun menyadarinya. Mereka membeku di tempatnya, tampak agak _shock._ Mata Sam menatapnya nanar. Dan rahang Embry jatuh saking kagetnya.

Ia juga sama bekunya dengan mereka.

Sam yang pertama kali berhasil mengumpulkan serpih-serpih kesadarannya. Berusaha keras tampak tenang, ia menarik napas menguatkan diri dan merobek roti panggangnya. Dengan sikap kasual, sangat tenang, ia memasukkan potongan itu ke mulutnya. "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa memberi Titah padaku, Jake... Aku bukan anggota kawananmu." Tapi jelas suaranya agak bergetar.

Jacob mengerjap. "A... aku... aku tidak bermaksud... aku tidak mungkin... kau tahu aku tidak bisa..." ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Dan akhirnya ia mendesah."Aku minta maaf, Sam."

_Maaf?_ Mengapa malah ia yang minta maaf?

Itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagian mana salahnya. Sam lagi-lagi bersikap menyelidik dan menanyainya hal yang tidak penting untuk dia ketahui. Haknya untuk marah pada Sam. Tapi apa itu tadi? Ia secara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan Titah pada Sam? Bagaimana itu mungkin?

Dan ia minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya mungkin dilakukan!

Sisa waktu sarapan pagi itu diisi dengan kebekuan yang aneh. Hanya ada suara roti disobek atau kunyahan pelan. Tidak ada yang memiliki cukup keberanian untuk memecah kesunyian dan kecanggungan yang mendadak melingkupi mereka. Bahkan juga ketiganya tampak tidak berminat lagi makan. Mereka hanya menghabiskan yang ada di atas piring masing-masing, hanya untuk menghormati Emily. Ketika akhirnya mereka selesai makan, Sam yang terlebih dahulu mendorong kursinya dan bangkit, diikuti Jacob dan Embry. Kesunyian hanya dipecahkan oleh suara tangisan Joshua di ruang lain, entah karena apa. Sementara Sam pergi melihat putranya, Jacob dan Embry membantu Sam mencuci piring , sama sekali tidak bicara satu sama lain.

Ia seharusnya tidak lagi membicarakan apapun di waktu sarapan, demikian catat Jacob dalam hati. Semua pembicaraan kecil waktu sarapan belakangan ini benar-benar membuatnya gila!


	13. 13 - Masih Terlalu Dini

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: majority of characters, plot, situation surroundings, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer... its just my other version of events along the werewolf pack...**_

**Set 5 year after Breaking Dawn (2012)**

* * *

**Tiga belas - Masih Terlalu Dini**

Wednesday, December 26, 2012

1:22 PM

* * *

Jacob pulang ke rumah siang itu, dan menemukan rumah dalam keadaan terkunci. Ayahnya tidak ada ketika ia mengitari rumah dan memanggil-manggil, juga tidak ada bau maupun suara yang menunjukkan keberadaan ayahnya di sekitar situ. Kunci serep yang biasanya diletakkan di dasar kotak besar berisi perkakas memancing Billy di garasi juga tidak ada. Bahkan bukan hanya truk tua Billy, Rabbit yang biasanya bertengger di kandangnya juga tidak ada. Di garasinya yang tidak terkunci ia hanya menemukan Harley, dalam keadaan bensin yang kering dan sebagian bodinya penyok. Ia tidak ingat pernah merusakkan bodi motor kesayangannya, ataupun menghabiskan bensinnya. Apakah motornya rusak karena ia membantingnya terlalu keras sebelum pertarungan dengan vampir waktu itu? Atau mungkin Charlie yang membawanya ke sini agak tergesa-gesa dan tidak sengaja menabrakkannya? Entahlah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan.

Butuh waktu beberapa puluh menit baginya untuk berputar-putar di sekeliling rumah, menimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu depan rumah. Billy pasti marah besar karena ini. Mungkin ayahnya akan menguras tabungannya yang tidak seberapa untuk membetulkan pintu, atau bahkan mengusirnya dari rumah, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia butuh berada di dalam rumahnya, di kamarnya, menenangkan diri. Mungkin mandi. Tadi pagi ia sudah ikut mandi di rumah Sam, setelah lima hari tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi rasanya itu belum cukup.

Dan mungkin ia akan menelepon Seth, memintanya datang. Seth selalu bisa menenangkannya, memberinya pendapat-pendapat yang sebagian besar memang ngawur, tapi sebagian lainnya masuk akal. Mungkin juga ia hanya perlu Seth ada di sini, menemaninya bermain game untuk membongkar benang kusut di kepalanya. Itu kalau Seth sedang tidak patroli di wilayah Cullen.

Oke, sudah diputuskan kalau begitu.

Setelah serangkaian acara mendobrak pintu, mandi, menguras isi kulkas, dan akhirnya terkapar di sofa di depan televisi, menonton film komedi yang bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya tertawa, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menelepon Seth. Telepon berdering beberapa kali, dan ia menunggu hanya untuk mendapati teleponnya tersambung ke mesin penerima pesan. Setengah mengutuk, ia membanting telepon, bangkit lagi untuk mencari-cari makanan di dapur. Sayangnya semua makanan sudah habis. Dengan putus asa, ia kembali ke sofanya, lagi-lagi berusaha menghubungi nomor Seth. Mesin penjawab di rumah Clearwater lagi. Dan akhirnya ia iseng menghubungi ponsel Seth.

Biasanya ponsel Seth tidak aktif atau di luar jangkauan. Kadang pula hanya berdering panjang dan tidak diangkat, tanda Seth meninggalkan ponselnya entah di mana ketika ia sedang berlari-lari di entah bagian mana hutan. Tapi kali itu teleponnya tersambung. Dan suara Seth terdengar di ujung sana.

"Seth?" sapanya, masih ragu.

"Jacob!" teriak Seth senang. Di belakangnya terdengar deru mobil dan suara ribut kerumunan orang. Seth sedang di luar. Di jalanan.

"Di mana kau?"

"Aku di Port Angeles," jawab Seth, agak berteriak meningkahi suara bising di sekitarnya.

"Sedang apa?"

"Biasalah… apa lagi?" suara Seth terdengar bosan.

Ya, ya, tentu, tentu… Jacob sudah mendengarnya dari Embry. Penyelidikan soal vampir diperlebar hingga ke luar wilayah Quileute. Seth mungkin sedang patroli dalam wujud manusia di kota. Atau memang ia sedang main, berkencan, apalah itu…

"Kau bisa ke sini?" tanyanya berharap.

"Ke rumahmu?"

"Ya. Kemana lagi?"

Seth terdengar agak bimbang. "Sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Hm… Entahlah Jake, aku agak sibuk sekarang."

Jacob curiga Seth memang sedang main.

"Kau bersama siapa di Port Angeles?" selidiknya.

"Teman…" katanya ragu.

"Siapa?" cecarnya.

Seth di ujung sana terdiam. "Bukan urusanmu, Jake…" katanya ujung-ujungnya, yang membuat Jacob menganga. Ini tidak biasa…

"Kau sedang kencan ya?"

"Kenapa kau perlu tahu?"

"Karena ini jam patroli siang dan kau berkeliaran di Port Angeles…"

Seth mendesah. "Astaga Jacob… Memangnya Embry tidak bilang padamu? Kami hanya patroli malam di wilayah Cullen. Dan sekarang kan giliran Embry dan Quil… Masa aku tidak boleh liburan sedikit?"

Benar, kan! Dia memang sedang main!

"Embry baru saja bersamaku dari rumah Sam. Dia tidak bilang kalau dia harus patroli hari ini."

"Ayolah, Jake… Toh aku kan tidak menelantarkan jadwalku… Kau benar-benar tidak memperbolehkanku main? Besok malam aku pasti muncul saat patroli. Kau bisa mengecekku di rumah Cullen. _Shift_-ku mulai setelah matahari terbenam bersama Embry."

Jacob tidak tahu sejak kapan ia begitu penasaran dengan 'teman' Seth. Atau 'teman' siapapun. Rasanya ia tidak percaya siapa-siapa belakangan.

"Siapa itu, Seth?" terdengar suara kecil nan renyah di belakang Seth. Dan Jacob ternganga. Ia mengenal suara itu.

Korra!

Ada apa Korra dengan Seth berdua di Port Angeles?

"Korra? Apa itu Korra, Seth?"

Ia bisa mendengar Seth menelan ludah. Berarti benar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan adikku di Port Angeles?!" tuntutnya.

Seth terdengar gugup. "Ma, maaf Jake… Aku harus pergi. Bye… Besok malam temui aku di kediaman Cullen sebelum patroli…"

"Hey, tunggu Seth… Tunggu… Hey!"

Di sana hanya terdengar bunyi tut-tut tanda Seth menutup telepon.

Jacob masih menganga. Pikirannya _blank_.

Sedang apa Korra di Port Angeles? Bersama Seth? Dan mengapa Seth menutupinya darinya?

* * *

Kediaman Cullen masih tetap berdiri tegak,dingin, angkuh. Sama seperti _image_ para pemiliknya. Namun setelah tiga tahun ditinggal, tampak sedikit perubahan. Cat yang melapisi temboknya memang masih belum hancur oleh angin, panas, dan dingin. Dindingnya masih belum lapuk dimakan cuaca. Atapnya belum bocor dan tumbuhan rambat masih belum menjalari dinding-dindingnya. Tetapi memang ada yang berubah. Rerumputan tinggi mulai mengisi halamannya. Debu tebal menempel di kaca dan lantainya. Dan bagian depan rumahnya dipenuhi sampah dedaunan kering.

Jacob tiba di sana sebelum matahari terbenam. Seth bilang _shift-_nya baru akan mulai pukul setelah matahari terbenam malam ini. Sejauh ini, sepanjang perjalanan dari La Push hingga rumah Cullen, ia tidak merasakan keberadaan satu pun serigala. Tidak ada bau vampir juga, sama sekali.

Ia memarkir motornya di depan rumah besar itu, memandang sekeliling. Sepi. Ia mengelap sedikit area di tangga, menyingkirkan sampah dedaunan dan debu, dan akhirnya duduk di sana.

Sudah beberapa lama ia tidak pernah menyempatkan diri datang ke tempat itu. Sejak keluarga Cullen pergi, seharusnya wilayah patroli juga mencakup daerah ini. Namun biasanya anak-anak yunior menghindari daerah tersebut, dan mereka yang senior pun agak jarang menjamahnya karena berbagai alasan.

Mungkin mendengar deru motornya memasuki wilayah Cullen dan segera menyusulnya ke kediaman para vampir yang ditinggalkan, sosok serigala Embry tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pepohonan. Jacob menyadarinya, tersenyum dan melambai. Serigala Embry kembali bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, tak ragu lagi berubah wujud, dan beberapa detik kemudian Embry mendekatinya seraya mengancingkan celana pendeknya.

"Mau ikut patroli, Jake?" tanyanya seraya memberi salam, meninju bahu Jacob, namun kali ini pelan-pelan, takut sahabatnya masih sakit.

Jacob menyeringai kesal. "Mungkin besok. Wasiat dari _Dokter_ Caleb," ia menekankan pada kata 'dokter', yang membuat Embry tertawa.

"Pastinya menyebalkan tidak bisa berubah," gumamnya, dan mengambil posisinya duduk di samping Jacob di tangga.

Mereka diam sejenak, memandang sekeliling, mengawasi pepohonan di sekeliling rumah itu.

"Kau datang cepat, Em? Kata Seth _shift _kalian baru akan mulai nanti setelah matahari terbenam."

"Yeah..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Embry.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengundangmu ke dalam. Aku lupa membawa kunci depan. Kita bisa mendobrak masuk lewat jendela atas atau menghancurkan salah satu pintu kalau kau mau."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak mau membuat Esme mengijinkan Rosalie mencincang kita."

"Yeah... aku juga tidak mau dijadikan mantel bulu Rosalie..."

Embry terkekeh.

Kembali diam.

"Jake," kata Embry ragu setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Jacob memandang sahabatnya. Ini seperti bukan Embry. Biasanya Embry akan menanyakan apapun langsung. Memang ia tidak se-terus terang Quil, tapi bukan berarti ia akan meminta izinnya dulu untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa, Em?"

"Kau tahu, kejadian saat di rumah Sam, kemarin..."

Ini bukan sesuatu yang ringan kalau begini cara Embry menanyakannya.

"Soal telepon Bella? Entahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, Em..."

Telepon Bella malam itu seperti One Missed Call. Atau The Ring. Atau apapun itu film horor thriller yang melibatkan telepon. Angkat, dan kemudian ramalan kematianmu datang. Seperti kutukan. Mengikat dan mencekammu. Kau tinggal tunggu waktu hingga kematian datang menjemputmu.

Karena sejauh yang ia tahu, ramalan Alice selalu terjadi.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa melakukan kontra-kutukannya. Tidak ada mayat gadis tersembunyi di bawah rumah atau sumur yang harus ia selamatkan. Tidak ada relik yang harus ia sucikan atau ia bakar. Tidak ada.

Jika kau diramalkan mati dalam Penglihatan Alice, maka kau akan mati.

Embry mendesah. "Bukan soal itu, Jake..."

Jacob mengernyit. Apa lagi? Pengawasan? Mungkinkah seperti Seth, menjadi Wakil Jenderal bidang Pengawasan memberati Embry?

"Apa kau ingin aku tidak memintamu mengawasi lagi?"

"Tidak... Aku bisa tahan. Bagaimanapun itu perintah Sam."

"Lalu?'

Ia kembali mendesah. "Soal Titah Alfa."

Dan Jacob merasa sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Titah Alfa memang bukan sekadar berkah baginya. Itu tanggung jawab, itu beban. Ia tahu itu. Karena satu kalimat menekan itu bisa ia paksakan pada anak buahnya tanpa ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk menolak. Dan karenanya pula Titah adalah bagai pedang bermata ganda: itu bisa menguntungkan dan dapat pula berbalik melawannya.

"Embry, aku minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin..." katanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu mungkin."

Karena Titah Alfa bukan sekadar mengikat. Ia menyakiti. Membelenggu. Ia sendiri pernah merasakannya, rasanya seperti diikat oleh jutaan benang layang-layang nan tajam, dipermainkan seperti boneka marionette. Ia tidak punya kuasa melawan, digerakkan oleh kekuasaan pemain boneka, tapi benang itu juga mengiris kulitmu. Atau ditahan dengan belenggu penuh paku tajam. Beracun.

Pastinya ia tak pernah ingin melakukannya pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau panik," kata Embry. "Aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu. Tidak apa-apa bagiku," dan sejurus dia diam. "Aku cuma bertanya-tanya... Kau tahu... Sejak kapan, Jake?"

"Sejak kapan apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa mengeluarkan Titah tanpa berubah?"

Jacob memandangnya, menggeleng.

"Menurutmu itu benar-benar Titah?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku merasakannya," tampang Embry bersungguh-sungguh. "Memang Titah. Dan bahkan Sam pun merasakannya."

Kulit di antara kedua alis Jacob berkerut kala ia menerawang. "Kau tahu, bagian itu juga membuatku bingung."

"Apa?"

"Dia kelihatannya begitu mudah menerima kesimpulan bahwa itu Titah bahkan ketika aku belum menyadarinya."

Mau tak mau Embry mengangguk. "Ya, itu memang aneh..."

"Dan ada satu lagi, Embry," Jacob memutar seluruh badannya menghadap Embry, meminta seluruh perhatiannya. "Kalau memang itu Titah dan Sam merasakannya, seharusnya ia langsung mengatakan padaku apa yang ia sembunyikan."

Embry agak terpana sejenak, tapi kemudian ia berusaha bersikap rasional, "Ia kan sudah pensiun, Jake... Ia bukan anggota kawanan. Dan ia mantan Alfa juga. Mungkin Titahmu sudah tidak mempan padanya."

"Ya, mungkin..." Jacob menggumam. "Banyak hal yang masih tidak kutahu soal bagaimana semua ini bekerja."

"Sama. Aku juga..." bisik Embry.

Mereka berdua diam sembari menatap jauh ke langit. Awan merah mulai merembang.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kau bisa patroli di wilayah ini. Jadi pembagian kita bisa genap," kata Embry kemudian.

Jacob mengangguk.

* * *

Warna merah di langit makin menggelap. Permainan warna dari merah ke ungu, dan kemudian berangsur bergerak menuju warna ungu gelap, terbentang tepat di hadapan mereka. Jacob dan Embry masih duduk di tangga teras rumah Cullen. Waktu terbenamnya matahari menjadi tanda awal waktu patroli malam, dan Embry sudah akan ambil ancang-ancang lari ke hutan untuk memulai patrolinya, ketika tiba-tiba Jacob menyuarakan lamunannya.

"Kau tahu, Em..." kata pemuda itu, membuat Embry kembali duduk, "Tentang hal yang terjadi di hutan, waktu aku diserang..."

"Apa?"

"Kaubilang tidak melihat apapun, siapapun, setelah aku pingsan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak melihat siapa yang menghisap racunmu."

"Aku baru ingat sebelumnya. Sebelum kejadian itu aku bisa mendengar dan mengendus keberadaan Korra."

"Korra?"

Keseriusan tampak memenuhi wajah Jacob. "Kautahu, Em. Korra ada di hutan."

Embry berusaha mengingat-ingat hari itu. Menilai semua kejadian dari kacamata dirinya. Kacamata Jacob. "Ya," simpulnya. "Korra memang ada di hutan. Dengan temannya."

"Nah, begitu aku pingsan, kemana mereka?"

"Apa?"

"Begitu pertempuran dimulai aku tidak lagi memperhatikan mereka. Tapi seharusnya ia masih berada dalam jangkauan aku bisa merasakan mereka. Atau setidaknya kau bisa merasakan mereka. "

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Persis!" Jacob menjentikkan jari, seolah jawaban Embry itu mengkonfirmasi satu pertanyaan atau keraguan dalam batinnya. "Wajar bila aku terlalu terfokus pada pertempuran. Tapi kau seharusnya bisa tahu, Em!"

Embry mengernyit. "Jadi apa maksudmu? Apa kau mengira serigala hitam itu Korra?"

"Entahlah," Jacob mengendikkan bahu. "Sam sudah bilang Korra bukan serigala hitam."

Sejujurnya Embry tak ingin sampai melontarkan kalimat yang pastinya sudah ada di lidah Jacob ini. Mungkin Jacob hanya ingin mengemukakan dugaan-dugaannya, mendengar setiap alasan dan kemungkinannya sendiri saling berkonfrontasi. Membuat orang lain menyuarakan keraguannya.

"Sam bisa jadi berbohong. Ia jelas menyembunyikan banyak hal," kata Embry pada akhirnya.

Hening sejenak. Ya, memang belakangan banyak misteri mengenai Sam. Alasan ia tiba-tiba memberinya daftar dan menyuruhnya mengawasi anak-anak. Dan Sam seakan berharap adiknya juga serigala. Kemudian Titah Alfa yang tidak mempan padanya.

Apa memang benar kata Embry tadi? Karena Sam sudah pensiun, maka ia sudah sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kawanan? Dahulu memang ia pernah mendirikan kawanan baru, dan hubungannya dengan Sam putus begitu saja. Tapi Sam tidak mendirikan kawanan baru, ia hanya pensiun. Dan bukannya tidak bisa berubah menjadi serigala kembali. Ia bahkan masih nge-boss dengan menjadi Tetua, tanda ia masih merupakan bagian dari mereka semua. Dan karena jelas Titah berlaku atas Embry dalam wujud manusia, maka seharusnya wujud manusia Sam atau status pensiunnya tidak berpengaruh.

Atau karena Sam Tetua, maka statusnya di atas Jacob? Karena ia Tetua, maka ia bukan bagian kawanan dan punya kekuasaan yang lebih besar yang bisa mengatasi Titah Alfa?

Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Dan masih terlalu dini untuk sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Bahkan juga asumsi, hipotesis, apapun.

"Terlalu banyak misteri tentang Sam..." bisiknya.

Embry mengangguk setuju.

Hening sejenak.

"Jadi," kata Embry tiba-tiba, meniru awal kalimat ala Sam, "Kapan kau berencana memperkenalkannya?"

Jacob tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas. Topik Embry terlalu melompat.

"Maaf?"

"Adikmu. Kapan kau berencana memperkenalkan Korra secara resmi ke seluruh anggota kawanan?"

Ia mendengus. "Untuk apa? Toh mereka kan sudah saling kenal..." Ingatan tentang yang dilihatnya siang itu di bawah pohon di sekolah Korra kembali membayang. "Collin dan Brady jelas sudah termasuk lingkaran dalam Korra."

"Kau mungkin belum tahu karena kau belum berubah sejak kau koma. Tapi sekali kau masuk ke pikiran anak-anak..." dan tiba-tiba Embry cekikikan sendiri.

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu terlihat riang. Agak aneh untuk ukuran Embry sebenarnya, terutama setelah tadi membicarakan topik meresahkan tentang Sam.

"Kau tahu Jake, sejak mereka melihat nama Korra di daftar Sam, kawanan agak sedikit heboh."

"Soal serigala hitam?"

"Ya."

Jacob memutar bola mata. "Itu kan memang sudah dari dulu. Sejak mereka tahu aku punya adik dan ada serigala menyelamatkan Seth, mereka kan memang sudah berspekulasi sendiri. Aku yakin Collin akan menyambar kesempatan apapun untuk membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak."

"Kau sendiri masih berpikir itu mungkin kan?"

"Entahlah..."

Ia bahkan tidak bisa merumuskan pikirannya dalam soal ini. Korra serigala hitam? Atau Korra calon serigala? Atau Korra, adiknya, bukan serigala atau apapun... Ia sungguh tidak tahu. Setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Korra membuatnya _stuck._

"Jadi intinya anak-anak ingin bertemu Korra. Resmi."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Dan mencoba peruntungan mereka. Entah Korra serigala atau bukan."

Jacob mengernyit. "Peruntungan apa?"

"Kau tahulah... Di mana ada sumber cahaya, laron berseliweran mengitarinya."

Oh ya, tentu, tentu.

_Imprint._


	14. 14 - Lagi

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: majority of characters, plot, situation surroundings, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer... its just my other version of events along the werewolf pack...**_

**Set 5 year after Breaking Dawn (2012)**

* * *

**catatan: Judul alternatif dari chapter ini adalah "Serangan di Teritori Cullen"**

* * *

**Empat belas – Lagi**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

Malam sudah turun. Langit sudah menggelap.

"Ini terlalu lama," kata Jacob akhirnya, bangkit berdiri dari anak tangga. Seth bilang ia akan menemui Jacob sebelum patroli. Artinya sebelum matahari terbenam. Tapi ini, matahari sudah sekitar dua jam lalu terbenam. Bahkan malam sudah menjelang.

Embry sudah pamit sekitar satu jam menit lalu. Mungkin ia sudah berlari entah ke mana. Embry mungkin kadang tidak serius, tapi ia selalu bertanggung jawab kalau urusan patroli. Tadi saja ia sudah gelisah ketika matahari terbenam dan Jacob masih saja mengajaknya bicara.

Dan Seth... Anak itu belakangan jadi lumayan tepat waktu. Dan jika ia bilang akan menemuinya di rumah Cullen sebelum patroli, ia akan datang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lolongan dari arah hutan. Lolongannya tergesa, memanggil bantuan.

Embry.

Embry melolong, dan ia butuh bantuan.

Ini wilayah Cullen. Bahkan walaupun ada anak lain yang patroli, mereka akan menganggap sudah ada tiga senior mereka yang meng-_cover _wilayah ini. Mereka agak takut, terlalu hati-hati dengan masalah perbatasan. Quil saat ini sedang entah di mana. Dan kalaupun ia mendengar panggilan itu dan bergegas ke sini, entah kapan ia akan datang.

Ia ada paling dekat dengan mereka. Menilai arah suara itu, mungkin tidak sampai lima menit jika ia berlari dalam wujud serigala. Tapi Caleb bilang setidaknya ia harus menunggu besok untuk berubah.

Terdengar suara lolongan Embry lagi, kali ini makin mendesak.

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia tak bisa mengandalkan Quil untuk hal ini.

Agak tergesa Jacob melepas jaket dan celananya, bahkan tidak berusaha menggulungnya. Ia mengerahkan konsentrasi, menghimpun hawa panas di dadanya.

Ia merasakan sakit menyerang rusuk dan tulang tungkainya pada detik yang sama ketika ia berubah. Caleb benar. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh berubah sekarang. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, sesekali jatuh, ia berlari ke arah suara lolongan Embry.

* * *

_Apa Em?_ panggilnya

Pikiran Embry, anehnya, sangat lemah. Putus-putus.

_Jacob? Mengapa kau bisa berubah? Astaga, kau masih sakit!_

_Jangan pedulikan itu, Em! Dimana kamu? Ada apa?_

_Seth diserang. Ia pingsan..._

_Seth diserang lagi?!_

_Kami diserang..._

Embry mengirimkan gambaran lokasinya berada, termasuk gambaran Seth yang terbaring, lagi, di permukaan tanah yang lembab dan dingin. Bayangan yang ia kirimkan blur. Dan dirinya, juga sama lemahnya, tapi masih bisa mempertahankan wujud serigalanya. Tapi tidak akan lama. Pikirannya sangat lemah. Tubuhnya tidak begitu kuat.

Dan bayangan tentang kejadian saat itu membayang di kepala Jacob. Putus-putus. Embry yang berlari segera setelah ia berubah, merasakan sesuatu di udara. Bau Seth bercampur dengan bau vampir... dan bau serigala lain. Embry berusaha mengikuti bau itu, bau yang berputar-putar di udara, berusaha menghindari beberapa serangan. Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar menyerangnya. Hanya mempermainkannya. Menerjang dan lenyap. Embry mengikuti insting. Ia tidak menyerang. Ia harus mengejar sesuatu. Bau Seth. Ia harus mengejar bau Seth. Embry masih terus berlari mengikuti bau itu. Kian dekat, kian dekat...

Namun saat itu tiba-tiba sesuatu menerjangnya dan tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kesadaran.

_Maaf Jake... aku sempat kehilangan konsentrasi._

_Kau digigit?!_

Memori Embry di sana lenyap. Berlanjut ketika ia lagi-lagi berubah, merasakan punggungnya dingin tapi ia bisa mencium bau Seth. Makin lama makin dekat. Dan kemudian dilihatnya sosok manusia Seth, terbaring. Darah mengalir dari luka-luka di tubuhnya. Tulangnya remuk lagi dan kulit yang koyak bekas gigitan. Gambaran itu hilang.

_Kalian digigit?!_

Jacob berusaha mengenali daerah jatuhnya Seth dengan berpatokan pada gambaran yang dikirimkan Embry. Rute-rutenya, jalurnya...

_Brengsek Embry! Dimana itu?!_

Ia tidak mengenali rute itu, daerah itu. Dan Embry juga sama. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai ke sana.

Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya patroli di wilayah Cullen. Tapi tetap saja tidak semua hutan di wilayah itu dikuasainya. Teritori Cullen agak lebih rumit secara topografis. Lebih banyak jurang, tebing, ngarai, bukit... Dan biasanya ia lebih sering patroli di perbatasan.

Patroli di teritori asing memang menyebalkan!

Tapi serigala tidak akan tersesat. Bodoh sekali kalau serigala bisa sampai tersesat.

Mengandalkan insting, dan berpatokan pada ingatan Embry ketika ia berlari dari rumah Cullen, ia berusaha mengenali daerah itu. Mengikuti bau Embry. Ia harus buru-buru kesana. Embry tergigit, Seth tergigit...

Embry makin kehilangan konsentrasi. Koneksi pikiran mereka makin melemah. Ini gawat! Ia harus segera menemukan mereka!

Beberapa rute dalam memori Embry blur, tanda ia sempat berubah balik dan berlari dalam wujud manusia. Ada juga rute yang tidak bisa ia kenali, mungkin Embry terlalu lemah setelah serangan untuk bisa mengingatnya.

Ia berusaha menggali lebih dalam ke memori Embry. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua kini? Tapi memori Embry, pikiran Embry kian berupa jejak-jejak samar. Tidak terbaca. Bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan emosi Embry. Dan akhirnya menghilang.

Gawat!

Embry pingsan lagi...

Jacob melolong, meminta bantuan. Bukan, _memerintahkan_ bantuan datang.

Rusuknya terasa sakit lagi. Kakinya tidak kuat lagi berlari.

Sebaiknya kawanannya berani menyeberang atau ia akan membunuh mereka semua jika Embry dan Seth mati.

* * *

"Hey, Jake..."

Ia membuka mata. Sekelilingnya tampak blur dalam ruangan matanya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk berkonsentrasi, mengerjap, mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum segala di sekelilingnya berbentuk, tampak jelas.

Kepalanya pening.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Wajah Caleb muncul.

"Caleb..." bisiknya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa bicara jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau cuma menggeser beberapa tulang yang belum sembuh benar. Aku sudah menopang tulang-tulangmu lagi."

Ia baru sadar bahwa lagi-lagi kaki dan tangannya dipasangi penyangga lagi. Dibalut seperti mumi.

Kenapa ia bisa sampai pada keadaan ini lagi? Apa yang terjadi?

Memori berseliweran dalam kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba ia sadar.

"Seth! Embry! Bagaimana keadaan—_awwww!"_ belum selesai bangkit dan ia melontarkan kalimatnya, ia sudah mengaduh merasakan sakit pada rusuknya. Caleb segera menanganinya dengan gesit, menahan dada dan tubuhnya sementara mengembalikannya ke posisi rebah.

"Tenang Jake, mereka baik-baik saja. Seth lagi-lagi penuh luka-luka, tapi Embry tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit memar… Kelihatannya dia memang diterjang dari belakang, tapi tidak ada pergumulan, jadi tidak banyak tulang yang patah."

"Mereka digigit…"

Caleb mengangguk. "Ya, tapi tak ada racun."

"Tidak ada?"

"Kurasa kasusnya sama denganmu waktu itu. Ada yang menolong kita di luar sana. Dan itu di wilayah Cullen. Mungkin salah satu vampirnya…"

Jacob menggeleng. "Jika keluarga Cullen mengadopsi vampir baru mereka akan memberitahuku, dan jika salah satu dari mereka menolong kita, aku tidak mungkin tidak tahu. Lagipula mereka tidak ada di sini," dan ia mengingat rumah yang kosong dan sama sekali tidak ditempati dan…

Baru ia memandang berkeliling dan menyadari di mana ia sekarang.

Ruang tamu keluarga Cullen yang luas dan penuh cahaya matahari kini tampak jelas di ruangan matanya. Ia berbaring di salah satu sofa, kain putih penutupnya tampak teronggok di kaki sofa. Ruangan di sekitar mereka penuh debu, dengan mebel yang ditutupi kain putih.

"Kalian melintas…" bisiknya tak percaya. Senang, tapi tak percaya.

Caleb mengendikkan bahu. "Sulit menentang Titah Alfa. Apalagi yang ditambah ancaman bunuh segala."

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar…"

Hening. Jacob hanya mendengar suara denting logam yang menunjukkan Caleb sedang memberesi peralatan P3K-nya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur mereka tak jauh dari rumah Cullen. Carlisle sudah pasti menyimpan persediaan obat-obatan dan perlengkapan medis. Seolah-olah ia atau keluarganya sendiri mungkin saja membutuhkan benda-benda semacam itu… Karena ia tak bisa membayangkan Caleb berlari dalam wujud serigala, menenteng kotak P3K di moncongnya.

Bau debu di udara menggelitik hidungnya.

"Kau harus bersyukur kau merawat kami, Cal… Kalau kau merawat manusia biasa di tempat yang jelas tidak steril seperti ini, mereka pasti langsung mati…" katanya yang membuat Caleb tersenyum.

"Kalau kau bisa bercanda seperti itu, artinya kau tidak apa-apa…" katanya.

Jacob mengalihkan pandangan ke sofa di seberangnya. Tampak sosok Seth yang masih tergolek lemah, tubuhnya lagi-lagi tampak seperti mumi dengan tongkat-tongkat penyangga mencuat di antara belitan di tangan dan kaki. Dan kemudian Embry di sofa satunya. Ia bersyukur Embry kelihatan tidak apa-apa, hampir tak ada perban di tubuhnya. Tapi ia juga masih berbaring, walau kelihatannya sudah sadar.

"Hei Em…" sapanya sambil berusaha menggerakkan kepala seminim mungkin. "Kena juga kau ya?"

Dengusan sebal Embry bukti bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ ingin bercanda.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur tidak seperti Seth: The Mummy Returns," tunjuk Jacob dengan dagunya. Dan akhirnya mau tak mau Embry terkekeh sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali muram, memandang langit-langit.

Jacob sedikit memaksa lehernya berputar, menelengkan kepala kepada Embry.

"Kenapa kau?"

Embry mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, sindrom _mood _jelek pasca-digigit vampir?"

"Wah, kalau memang ada sindrom seperti itu, aku curiga Sam setiap hari digigit vampir."

"Bukan Sam, tapi kau sendiri yang selalu punya _mood _jelek. Dan memang kau sudah pernah digigit," tudingnya.

"Yeah… heran kapan aku mati…"

"Aku sendiri sudah digigit…" ujarnya pahit.

Dan Jacob menyadarinya. "Kau ketakutan ya, Em?"

"Takut apa?"

"Takut kalau kau seharusnya sudah mati sekarang."

"Ini bukan takut… lebih seperti… entahlah…"

Jacob tahu itu. Perasaan itu. Setiap kali ia lolos dari maut. Berpikir bahwa bisa jadi hidupnya sudah berakhir. Bisa jadi bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi melihat matahari. Bisa jadi, seandainya semua berjalan salah sedikit saja, ia sudah tak bisa kembali pada hidupnya. Dan menyesali bahwa banyak hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan, belum ia lakukan. Bahwa ia belum… apa itu istilahnya… '_life to the fullest'._

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau lolos dari maut, Em…"

Dan ia tahu ia benar. Embry, seperti semua anggota kawanannya, sudah berkali-kali mempertaruhkan nyawa. Sudah berkali-kali merasakan Kematian hanya sepersekian ujung rambut darinya. Dan lolos dari maut untuk kemudian tahu bahwa maut masih menunggunya.

"Seperti Final Destination…" bisik Embry.

"Yeah, memang…"

Hening.

"Jake," gumam Embry. "Kau tidak merasa aneh kita diserang juga di wilayah Cullen?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Penyerang kita vampir. Masa mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka berada di teritori vampir?"

"Keluarga Cullen kan tidak ada. Sama saja seperti mereka menyerang di wilayah tidak bertuan."

"Tapi untuk apa mereka di sini? Di sini jelas tidak ada manusia… Tidak ada yang bisa mereka incar."

"Mungkin mereka hanya lewat."

"Yang benar saja, Jake! Kau yang selama ini mengira kalau kita diawasi. Tak mungkin kau menyangka mereka hanya lewat."

"Ya, tapi kalau kita diawasi, atau apalah itu, seharusnya mereka hanya menyerang di wilayah Quileute."

"Mungkin bukan cuma diawasi, tapi diincar…"

"Diincar?"

"Seth, lalu kau, lalu Seth lagi, lalu aku. Para Triad."

Jacob tahu maksud Embry. Para vampir sengaja mengincar dan menyerang para petinggi kawanan serigala. Bukan serangan acak.

"Menurutmu mereka tahu kita Triad?"

"Entahlah, aku cuma memikirkan obrolan dengan Sam kemarin. Ia jelas agak peduli soal 'aktivitas vampir yang terorganisasi di sekitar sini'."

"Bagaimana caranya mereka tahu kita Triad?"

"Entahlah, kau beri tahu aku. Kalau tidak dalam kawanan, bagaimana mungkin vampir bisa tahu siapa pemimpinnya dan siapa anak buahnya. Padahal jelas mereka menyerang kalau kita sendirian."

"Benar."

"Apa mungkin kita, selain diawasi, juga diselidiki?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah. Kalau tidak memata-matai kita sampai ke dalam, mereka tak mungkin menyerang begitu tepat sasaran."

Entah ini memang Embry menderita sindrom pasca-penyerangan sehingga tiba-tiba menjadi hipersensitif, overreaktif, dan terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak-tidak, tapi memang semua itu mungkin. Jujur saja, sebenarnya pertanyaan yang sama juga beberapa hari ini mengganggunya.

Mau tidak mau Jacob membenarkan.

"Aaaaah..." Embry terlihat frustasi. "Coba dengar yang kukatakan! Kau pasti mulai berpikir aku seperti Seth!"

Benar, memang Embry seperti Seth. Terlalu banyak mengemukakan kemungkinan. Teori tidak berujung pangkal.

Mungkin seperti dirinya juga.

"Ini mengganggu, kau tahu? Beberapa hari ini kami patroli bareng, dan ia seringkali mempertanyakan ini dan itu, mengemukakan kemungkinan ini dan itu... Dan tanpa sadar aku terpengaruh!" ia mulai curhat.

Oh, jadi itu tadi bagian dari teori Seth? Menjelaskan segalanya, kalau begitu. Embry biasanya tidak sepintar itu.

_Maaf, Em_, bisiknya buru-buru, sadar kalau entah bagaimana, jangan-jangan Embry memang bisa mendengarnya.

Tentu saja Embry tidak bisa mendengarnya. Mereka dalam wujud manusia sekarang.

Tapi melihat yang terjadi kemarin dan pembicaraan mereka tadi sore... siapa tahu. Sekarang bahkan ia tidak mengerti lagi batas-batas hukum seputar kemampuan para serigala. Titah Alfa. Dan telepati.

"Kau tahu? Kau harus benar-benar mempertimbangkan soal mempertemukan anak-anak dengan Korra..." kata Embry lagi, seperti biasa mengemukakan topik yang melompat.

"Huh?"

"Mungkin itu bisa sedikit mencairkan suasana..."

Jacob memutar bola matanya. "Ya, mungkin..."

"Dan dalam beberapa hari ini kita akan mengadakan acara api unggun di pantai..."

"Yeah, acara api unggun _lagi. _Mendengarkan si tua bercerita. Pastinya sangat menyenangkan," gumam Jacob, tidak benar-benar merasa begitu.

Tapi anehnya Embry terdengar antusias.

"Itu akan menyenangkan, Jacob! Itu akan sedikit mencairkan ketegangan!"

Huh... seolah-olah memang benar bisa begitu...


	15. 15 - Korra, Gosip, dan Kepemimpinan

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: majority of characters, plot, situation surroundings, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer... its just my other version of events along the werewolf pack...**_

**Set 5 year after Breaking Dawn (2012)**

* * *

**Lima belas – Korra, Gosip, dan Kepemimpinan**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

"Hai. Aku Korra. Coraline Gerrard," salam Korra ramah di depan tidak kurang dari sembilan pemuda suku Quileute yang berdesakan di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Black, saling sikut dan menggumam dengan seringaian lebar di wajah.

Sejak pemuda-pemuda itu memberondongnya terus dengan pertanyaan seputar Korra, tidak lama setelah kejadian penyerangan Seth yang pertama, Jacob Black yang merasa terganggu memerintahkan semua bocah itu untuk berubah dan membagi pikirannya dalam bentuk serigala. Dipikirnya itu akan membungkam mereka, tapi di luar dugaannya, rumor macam-macam justru berkembang bagai jamur di tanah lembab hutan hujan. Anak-anak itu mulai membicarakan gosip spekulatif mengenai kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama Seth dan Korra, dibumbui dengan skema heroik penyelamatan Seth dari keroyokan vampir yang terlalu didramatisasi. Begitu banyak adegan yang dipelintir dan ditambahkan hingga sekarang, sekitar tiga minggu setelah kejadian, sudah tidak diketahui lagi versi asli kejadian itu.

Seolah belum cukup, mereka menambahkan peran antagonis, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sang Alfa yang menentang keras hubungan tersebut. Dan yang membuat Jacob tambah berang, ada juga versi yang menambahkan bumbu _incest, _karena serigala hitam yang menolong Seth adalah serigala sama yang menolong Jacob.

Dan semua gosip itu makin bertambah parah ketika Seth dan Embry lagi-lagi diserang. Membandingkan dengan ingatan Jacob sesaat sebelum penyerangannya, mereka mulai berspekulasi mengenai siapa yang menghisap racun Seth. Agak-agak terlalu didramatisasi, tentu.

Kadang-kadang Jacob menyesal luka-lukanya cepat pulih dan ia bisa kembali berubah jadi serigala. Pantas saja Embry tertawa waktu mengatakan soal apa yang akan ia dapat begitu kembali memiliki akses terhadap pikiran anak-anak.

Bagaimanapun Seth dan Jacob menolak versi romantis ini, namun sekuat apapun alasan Jacob yang menyatakan bahwa serigala hitam yang menyelamatkan Seth di hutan tidak mungkin Korra, gosip itu tetap saja beredar. Bahkan gambaran mental sosok Sam yang membuktikan alibi Korra di rumah Billy pada saat kejadian pun tidak mampu membendungnya. Bagaimanapun Korra ada di daftar teratas Sam, dan keberadaan serigala misterius di hutan membuat mereka mulai berspekulasi. Bahkan terkadang Jacob merasa ia terpengaruh gosip itu juga, ketika Collin jelas-jelas menunjukkan fakta keberadaan Korra di dekat tempatnya bertarung ketika diserang gerombolan vampir, tepat sebelum kemunculan serigala hitam.

Berkembangnya gosip itu di depan hidung Jacob benar-benar merusak syaraf. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka, yang berkemampuan berbagi pikiran dalam _channel_ yang sama dengan tokoh kunci yang digosipkan, bisa mengembangkan kabar burung sampai sejauh itu tanpa menghiraukan konfirmasi orang yang bersangkutan. Sampai-sampai Jacob terpaksa menurunkan perintah Alfa untuk tidak menggosip selama patroli.

_Collin Littlesea, sudah kubilang tidak ada adegan ciuman waktu Korra menyelamatkan Seth. Bahkan mereka tidak berubah balik dan serigala itu bukan Korra, demi Tuhan! Berhenti menambah-nambahkan gambaran mental versimu sendiri dalam memori kawanan dan berhenti menggangguku selama patroli dengan menggosip yang bukan-bukan! Aku tidak peduli kau sepupuku dan ibumu akan marah jika aku membunuhmu, tapi sekali aku dapati tambahan detail sekecil apapun dalam memori kejadian hari itu, kau mati! Kalian dengar, ini perintah langsung Alfa! BERHENTI MENGGOSIP SOAL SETH DAN KORRA SELAMA PATROLI! Jika kalian melanggar kalian mati! _suara Jacob bergaung berat dalam timbra ganda yang menekan ketika perintah itu turun.

Tapi bukan Collin namanya jika tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar dari tiap perintah langsung Alfa. Mungkin ini memang ada di dalam darah Black-nya. Jacob jelas-jelas melarang gosip selama patroli dan secara spesifik melarang dirinya menambahkan gambaran mental versinya sendiri, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun soal gosip di luar patroli dan gambaran mental yang dikembangkan oleh anggota kawanan lain. Pada patroli berikutnya, Jacob menggeram melihat banyaknya versi baru kejadian hari itu. Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, tiap anggota kawanan menayangkan versinya sendiri dalam benak mereka. Mereka memang tidak menggosip dalam arti literal, tapi ini lebih buruk.

Jacob sudah terlalu putus asa untuk mau bersusah payah merevisi perintah sebelumnya. Perlu kemampuan semantika tingkat tinggi untuk menurunkan perintah dalam kawanan, agar tidak menyisakan celah bagi mereka untuk mangkir.

Pada patroli selanjutnya, meski tidak bergosip soal Seth dan Korra, kawanan tampaknya sepakat membicarakan Korra hingga titik yang membuat kesabaran Jacob habis.

"Baiklah," ia menyerah setelah patroli. "Kalian semua boleh bertemu dengan Korra."

Terdengar sorak tertahan dari kawanan. Mereka sudah lama menantikan kesempatan ini, sejak pertama mereka tahu soal putri lain keluarga Black. Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan Korra. Sejak cukup bisa menguasai diri sehingga tidak harus _home-schooling_, mereka bersekolah di SMA di reservasi dan mereka sering berpapasan dengan Korra, jika tidak bisa dikatakan menguntit secara metodis. Tentu saja Caleb dan Adam adalah pengecualian, karena mereka sudah lulus. Collin dan Brady memang sudah bertindak lebih jauh dengan menempatkan diri dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Korra, meski tingkat mereka terpaut jauh di atasnya. Bukan berarti Jacob tidak keberatan, tetapi ia memilih tutup mulut dan membiarkan saja anak-anak melakukan apa yang mereka mau sepanjang tidak mengganggu konsentrasi patroli atau membahayakan kawanan.

Lagipula pengawasan alias penguntitan adalah salah satu perintah Dewan Suku (aka Sam). Embry, bertindak selaku Gamma sekaligus Wakil Jenderal bagian Pengawasan, telah menggariskan bahwa infiltrasi ke dalam kelompok atau geng target adalah salah satu kebijakannya terkait dengan amanat Sam ini. Brady telah mengorganisasi seluruh hal tersebut selama beberapa lama sejak Jacob tidak sadar dan patut Jacob akui, ia hebat dalam urusan organisasi pengawasan. Itu, atau dia memang berbakat menjadi _stalker_.

_Aku bukan _stalker,_ tega sekali kau, Alfa,_ protes Brady sebelum berubah balik. Jacob hanya terkekeh.

* * *

Jadi di sanalah mereka, di ruang tengah keluarga Black, dalam sikap canggung seperti anak umur 12 tahun, dengan Jacob yang memasang tampang mengerikan mengawasi dari sudut ruangan.

Setidaknya Jacob merasa bersyukur ia telah menurunkan perintah agar mereka semua memakai baju atasan.

Jacob mengawasi dengan tiga pertimbangan. Pertama, berperan sebagai kakak yang baik dan menjaga agar tak ada yang bertindak cukup bodoh yang mampu merusak keseimbangan rentan yang terbentuk antara dirinya, Billy, dan Korra. Kedua, berperan sebagai Alfa yang baik dan menjaga agar tidak ada yang bertindak cukup bodoh seperti membeberkan rahasia yang mampu merusak kawanan. Ketiga, berperan sebagai pengawas untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya terjadi imprint.

Saat ini imprint adalah hal terakhir yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Tapi tetap saja itu mengubah banyak hal. Pertama, jika itu terjadi, ia harus membuka rahasia suku pada adik yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. Dan kedua, sekali lagi ia harus menerima salah satu dari sekumpulan bocah bodoh ini sebagai bagian keluarganya.

Seolah Paul saja tidak cukup.

Jacob mengawasi sementara mereka saling memperkenalkan diri dalam cara yang agak mirip perkenalan anggota perkemahan musim panas dengan instrukturnya. Memang mata mereka tampak berbinar-binar. Antusiasme tampak jelas, beserta skema gosip yang jelas akan membludak. Bahkan Harry, satu-satunya anggota yunior yang sudah memiliki imprint pun, tampak antusias, walau tidak seantusias para anggota Geng The Gossip Guys: Collin-Brady-Pete-Ben. Tapi tak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Perkenalan selesai dan masih tak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Sudah cukup, pikir Jacob, agak lega. Tidak ada yang mengimprint siapapun hari ini.

Kawanan bubar, tidak meninggalkan rumah Black memang, tapi meninggalkan barisan konyol tadi dan mulai mencari posisi nyaman masing-masing. Sebagian besar ke dapur, jelas berniat merampok apapun yang ada di kulkas Billy. Tapi sebagian bertahan di ruang keluarga, mengobrol atau membongkar game konsol yang ditinggalkan Seth di rumah Jacob.

Jake sudah agak tenang dan berniat melanjutkan tidur, membiarkan anak-anak kecil itu mengurusi urusannya sendiri, ketika dilihatnya Collin mendekati Korra di sofa, jelas berusaha tampak seramah mungkin memikat adik tirinya itu.

Sial, apa ia luput melihat sesuatu?

Dan dia ingat satu hal. Ini bukan pertemuan pertama Collin dengan Korra. Jika memang terjadi sesuatu, jika memang Collin meng-imprint Korra, reaksinya akan ia dapatkan tidak saat ini, tetapi jauh sebelumnya. Mungkin di sekolah, mungkin sebelum ia menyaksikan mereka berdua berbincang akrab di bawah pohon bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin… ia tidak tahu lagi.

Di antara semua anggota kawanan, orang terakhir yang ia inginkan meng-imprint Korra adalah Collin Littlesea. Pertama, karena ia sepupu tingkat pertama Jacob, yang berarti sepupu Korra juga. Dan kedua, karena bocah itu adalah tukang gosip bermulut besar yang tak hanya tidak mampu menyimpan rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga mampu mengubah fakta sesederhana apapun jadi omong kosong paling menarik.

"Cole, kita perlu bicara," kata Jacob, tanpa banyak basa-basi menyeret Collin dari sofa menuju pintu belakang.

"Hey, hati-hati, _Man..._ Kemeja ini kesayanganku dan masih baru," protes Collin, melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman di kerah kemejanya begitu Jacob menutup pintu belakang.

"Apa itu tadi, Littlesea?" tuding Jacob di hidung Collin.

"Apa apanya?"

"Apa kau meng-imprint adikku?"

Collin mengerjap. "Astaga! Yang benar saja, Jake. Dia sepupuku!"

"Yah, tapi kita semua tahu imprint tidak bekerja berdasarkan konsep tabu atau tidak."

"Terserahlah, Black. Yang jelas aku pasti tahu kalau aku meng-imprint. Dan aku _tidak,_" ia memberi penekanan kuat pada kata 'tidak'. "Apa salahnya sih bersikap ramah pada saudara sendiri? Kau harus berhenti bersikap menyebalkan. Kau lebih parah dari Sam," gerutu Collin.

"Apa kaubilang? Kau membandingkan aku dengan Sam?"

"Setidaknya dia tidak mengurusi masalah orang lain," tuding Collin kesal. Dia agak dendam karena urusan titah Alfa berkenaan dengan gosip beberapa hari lalu.

"Urusan orang lain menjadi urusanku ketika menyangkut keluargaku, Cole."

"Huh, seolah kau benar-benar menganggapnya keluarga saja..." gumam Cole lagi, cukup keras untuk bisa didengar bahkan oleh orang yang tidak mempunyai pendengaran super sekalipun. "Kalau kau bersikukuh bersikap menyebalkan, jangan padaku. Ganggu Seth, ia jelas-jelas memimpikan Korra siang malam. Atau Brady. Atau Ben. Atau Pete."

"Stop menyebarkan gosip, Cole. Kita tahu Seth tidak benar-benar merasa begitu. Terima kasih atas gambaran yang kautanamkan, sekarang bahkan aku sendiri tidak punya memori yang tepat atas kejadian hari itu."

"Aku rasa kau memegang kisah versimu sendiri terlalu ketat hingga tidak bisa melihat yang lain, Jake. Apa yang kaulakukan belakangan selama patroli? Berusaha memblokir pikiran kami?" Jake agak kaget karena Collin menohok di titik yang tepat. "Kalau kau lebih perhatian pada akarnya dan bukan pada detailnya, mungkin kau akan bisa melihat bahwa setengah anggota kawanan merindukan Korra sekarang. Bukan termasuk aku, tentu saja," dengusnya.

"Dengar ya, jika kalian berani-beraninya..."

"Lalu apa?" potong Collin. "Kau mau memaksakan autoritasmu lagi? Memberiku detensi? Memaksaku menutup pikiran? Pikiran adalah dunia bebas, Jake. Kalau kau berhenti bersikap begitu serius dan menyebalkan, kau bahkan bisa menertawainya. Stop jadi _bully_, Jake... Seolah-olah kau cukup baik saja melakukannya."

Jacob tertohok. Agak sakit rasanya mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Collin yang emosi tepat di depan wajahnya. Sebagian dirinya membenarkan, tetapi sebagian lainnya merasa perih, selama ini ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik bagi kawanannya, dan sekarang seorang werewolf remaja mengatainya...

"_Bully_? Kaupikir aku mem-_bully_ kalian?" dan tanpa sadar ia menahan Collin ke dinding.

"Apa sebutan lain bagi senior yang ikut campur urusan orang dan memaksakan autoritasnya, kalau begitu? Kau marah? Tersinggung? Kau masih mau mengikatku, kalau begitu, Alfa? Ikat tubuhku. Ikat lidahku. Ikat pikiranku. Silakan saja, aku masih punya seribu cara menghindar dan membuatmu kesal kalau aku mau."

Cengkeraman Jacob terlepas. Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan semua ini belakangan? Anak buah yang merasa tidak puas, upaya yang disengaja untuk membuatnya kesal sebagai balas dendam... Ini bukan kesalahan Collin, salah satu suara dalam pikirannya berkumandang. Ini salahmu sendiri...

"Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang, Paduka Yang Mulia Alfa Yang Agung, Sir?" kata Collin sejurus kemudian, tampak berusaha keras membuat Jake lebih kesal dengan nama panggilan itu. Tapi Jake hanya mengangguk, jelas masih _shock_.

Collin pergi dengan ribut, tidak kembali ke dalam rumah, melainkan ke kerimbunan hutan. Tidak berapa lama Jake mendengar suara koyakan ketika Collin berubah. Ia sudah merusak baju baru kesayangannya lagi.

Jake duduk di rerumputan di belakang rumahnya, masih agak terpukul. Kata-kata Collin menohoknya teramat sangat. Ia berusaha keras, berusaha keras memimpin dengan baik, mengerti mereka, berusaha menyatukan mereka, menggerakkan kawanan sebagai satu tubuh... Tapi tetap saja semua yang terjadi belakangan ini tidak berpihak padanya. Serangan lintah di siang hari, penyerangan Seth, Dewan Suku yang mempertanyakan kepemimpinannya, Collin yang kesal dan menganggapnya _bully_...

Sial.

Justru pada saat itu ia menangkap aroma lain di halaman belakang rumahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya pada saat seperti ini.

Sam.

* * *

"Punya masalah dengan anak buahmu, Jake?" tanya Sam, melangkah dan memposisikan diri sebagai kakak, duduk di samping Jake di rerumputan, memandang jauh ke langit.

Jake membenamkan wajah di antara lututnya. "Entahlah, Sam..." dan ia membiarkan satu geraman memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Serba salah. Aku longgar, mereka seenaknya. Aku ketat, mereka menggigit balik."

Sam terkekeh. "Akhirnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya memimpin gerombolan berandal cilik. Remaja yang baru melewati masa pubertas, dengan segala masalah emosi dan pemberontakan."

"Yeah, benar..." Jacob mendengus. "Dan dulu aku sering mengataimu otoriter."

"Dan tiran dan keras kepala dan memaksakan kehendak dan Hitler dan lain sebagainya..." ia terkekeh, mengenang-ngenang. "Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Bahkan sekarang pun Seth masih mengataiku tiran koleris yang selalu ingin mengambil alih apapun. Membuatku merasa seperti Machiavelli."

"Hitler lebih cocok untukmu," canda Jacob. "Minus kumisnya tentu. Atau Mussolini."

Sam terkekeh lagi.

"Dan sekarang Collin Littlesea mengataiku_ bully_," Jacob tersenyum masam. "Anehnya sebagian diriku membenarkan. Aku tidak sadar aku telah berubah menjadi begitu brengsek."

"Kita semua memiliki masalah dengan kepemimpinan," Sam menepuk bahunya. "Aku bukan pemimpin yang baik, kuakui. Tapi tidak pernah ada pemimpin yang bisa menjalani hari dengan mulus tanpa satu-dua kecaman dari anak buah. Itu bagian dari menjadi pemimpin, kau harus menerimanya."

Jacob menghela napas. "Hanya tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap."

"Aku tahu kau ingin memuaskan semua orang, Jake. Aku tahu kau ingin melindungi semua dan di saat bersamaan disukai semua orang. Hanya saja jangan lakukan itu, Jake. Kita tidak bisa memenuhi harapan semua orang. Jangan menekankan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau punya kewajiban, kau punya gaya kepemimpinan sendiri. Biarkan itu berjalan bersisian. Tidak usah terlalu pedulikan penilaian orang jika hal itu adalah hal yang kaurasa perlu kaulakukan. Percayalah instingmu. Kau alami, kau tahu? Kepemimpinan adalah hakmu, sudah ada dalam darahmu."

"Itu membuatku terdengar seperti raja tiran. Dan raja tiran selalu berakhir dengan pemberontakan rakyat. Kudeta. Hukum pancung. Atau _guillotine_."

"Dan serigala Alfa tiran berakhir ditinggal Beta-nya," Sam menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jacob terkekeh.

Ia menghembuskan napas. "Aku belum pernah minta maaf untuk hari itu, Sam," katanya. "Jika kupikir, saat itu pun kau berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Dengan pertimbanganmu sendiri. Dengan perhitunganmu sendiri."

"Yah, fakta menunjukkan pemimpin tidak selalu mengambil keputusan yang terbaik. Mungkin saat itu ada banyak hal yang tidak kulihat. Kau juga mengambil keputusan yang terbaik dengan pertimbanganmu, Jake," kata Sam lembut.

Jacob mengingat perasaan ini dulu. Sam selalu berperan sebagai seorang kakak. Menghibur, menguatkan, mendengarkan keluhan semua orang. Memang ada kalanya ia memaksakan kehendak, menyebalkan, tiran, otoriter, apapun sebutannya, tetapi ia berusaha menyatukan semua orang. Ia pernah melalui yang terburuk sendirian, dan ia di sana membimbing semua orang keluar dari mimpi buruknya. Menciptakan ikatan di antara mereka.

"Entah apa aku bisa memimpin sebaik dirimu, Sam..."

"Jangan," kata Sam tersenyum, menepuk bahunya. "Sudah kubilang kau alami. Kau punya gaya sendiri. Lima tahun sudah pembuktian yang cukup. Aku yakin kau jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Terima kasih, Sam," Jake balas tersenyum.

"Kapan saja, Nak."

Dan saat itu ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada urusan apa sebenarnya kau ke sini, Sam? Kau bukannya ingin memata-matai Korra, kan?"

Sam mengerjap, agak kaget melihat perubahan yang tiba-tiba ini ketika _mood_ mereka sedang bagus-bagusnya. Pertemuan ia dan Jacob biasanya jarang dilakukan semudah ini. Biasanya dipenuhi dengan skema tatap-menatap yang intens dan tajam atau saling bertukar kata-kata pahit menusuk. Dan belakangan ini: saling tuduh, saling curiga, saling berahasia.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, sadar kemana ini mungkin menuju. "Wow, tenang, Nak... aku kali ini cuma datang sebagai pengantar pesan."

"Pengantar pesan?"

"Dari Billy. Dia, Sue, dan Charlie tidak bisa kesini. Mereka sibuk memancing."

"Itu pesannya? Dia kan bisa meng-sms atau menelepon."

"Dan ia menyuruhku mengecek sesuatu. Dan bilang padamu kalau acara api unggun malam ini tetap diadakan."

"Memangnya pernah ada pembatalan sebelumnya? Kita kan memang sudah merencanakan itu sejak sebulan lalu."

"Ya. Dan bawa Korra, oke?"

"Korra?"

"Yup. Perintah Billy."

"Kenapa? Aku kira ini acara tertutup untuk kawanan dan para Tetua."

"Para _imprintee_ juga diundang. Tampaknya ini jadi semacam acara keluarga." Ia terdiam dan melanjutkan sesaat kemudian, "Tentu saja sejauh ini tamu undangan kehormatan yang pasti datang hanya Lilly-Ann."

Lilly-Ann yang manis adalah kekasih Harry sekaligus sepupu Sam. Saat ini Harry adalah satu-satunya anggota kawanan yang memiliki _imprintee_ yang masih tinggal di La Push. Jacob sudah lebih tahu bahwa dengan absennya para anggota senior, _imprintee _mereka pasti tidak lagi berhubungan dengan dunia mistis Quileute. Dan Claire Young, _imprintee _Quil, saat ini sedang mengikuti orangtuanya dan bersekolah di Eropa, membuat Quil menderita tiap malam merindukannya.

"Stop omong kosongnya, Sam... Ini ada hubungan dengan urusan serigala itu kan?"

"Kau sama butanya dengan aku, Jake. Lakukan saja apa keinginan Billy, oke?"

Jake mengeluarkan suara depresi. "Kalian tidak seharusnya menyimpan sesuatu dari kami, kalian tahu? Merencanakan sesuatu, menyembunyikan sesuatu, menyuruh kami melakukan hal yang kami tidak ketahui... Ini tidak benar, Sam. Tidak begitu cara suku ini bekerja," dan ia memandang Sam dengan sorot mata yang aneh. Menuduh, merasa terkhianati, putus asa, lelah, sedih... Hanya satu yang hilang: marah.

Ia tidak marah pada Sam, atau Billy, atau Sue, atau Old Quil. Ia tahu mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu atas tujuan tertentu, dan bagaimanapun ia harus patuh dan melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan karena ia harus. Pengalaman telah mengajarkan bahwa terkadang transparansi sama sekali dibutuhkan untuk menjalankan suatu rencana, bahwa pengetahuan yang terlalu jelas akan sesuatu justru merupakan halangan. Tapi ia tak bisa membendung perasaan itu: ia merasa dikhianati. Ia yang harus menggerakkan kawanan, ia yang bertanggung jawab, mereka akan bertanya mengapa mereka harus melakukan ini dan itu. Semua hal tidak masuk akal ini. Dan ia sama tidak tahunya dengan mereka.

Tentu saja ia frustasi.

Dan Sam sangat menyesal bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun atasnya. Meringankan perasaan Jake, setidaknya, jika ia tidak bisa meringankan bebannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, walau ia sangat menginginkannya, ia tidak bisa. Terkadang ada hal lebih besar yang membelenggumu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang hatimu katakan harus kaulakukan, sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih menekan daripada perintah Alfa.

"Betapa ironisnya bahwa Alfa ternyata bukan pemegang otoritas tertinggi sebagaimana harusnya ia, bukan, Jake?" senyumnya terasa hambar. "Dan juga bukan Dewan Suku."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Suku. Loyalitas pada suku. Entah bagaimana sesuatu yang abstrak memiliki cengkeraman lebih besar pada kita ketimbang kita sendiri."

Jacob tersenyum masam. "Seandainya aku tahu, Sam ..."

"Sudah, jangan mulai, Jake. Kau dan aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dan bukan berarti aku mengerti seluruhnya juga. Maaf, Jake."

Dan ia pergi.

Jake merasa dunianya bagai benang kusut.


	16. 16 - Api Unggun

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: majority of characters, plot, situation surroundings, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer... its just my other version of events along the werewolf pack... Hope you enjoy it :)**_

**Set 5 year after Breaking Dawn (2012)**

* * *

**Enam belas - Api Unggun**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:15 AM

* * *

Jacob baru akan membuka pintu depan rumahnya, bersiap berangkat ke acara api unggun di pantai, ketika ia menangkap aroma yang amat dikenalnya di udara. Dan begitu ia membuka membuka pintu, sosok seseorang menyergapnya, langsung menangkapnya, memeluk lehernya erat.

"Jakey~ aku kangeeeeen..." teriak sosok itu histeris.

Jacob mengerjap. "Nessie?" katanya tak percaya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Alice menyuruh Emmet dan Jasper pulang. Jadi aku memaksa ikut. Mereka sibuk melakukan entah apa di Port Angeles, jadi aku menyelinap saja ke sini"

_Alice_ menyuruh Emmet dan Jasper ke Port Angeles, huh? pikir Jacob. Satu masalah benar-benar terkonfirmasi kalau begitu.

Nessie menatap Jacob, menilainya. Tidak biasanya Jacob berpakaian lengkap sore-sore.

"Mau pergi ya, Jake? Kencan dengan seseorang?" kekecewaan jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya... oh, apa? Kencan?" Jacob mengerjap, agak terlambat menangkap reaksi Nessie. "Tidak. Tentu tidak, aku tidak punya gadis yang akan kukencani, kok..." ia tertawa gugup.

"Kau bohong," protes gadis itu, cemberut dan membalikkan badan.

Jacob tertawa. Nessie ada di usia sekitar empat belas atau lima belas sekarang, tingginya sudah mencapai dada Jake. Raut wajah kekanak-kanakan yang selama ini menghiasi wajahnya sudah memudar, digantikan kecantikan khas gadis remaja. Untung saja berkat darah vampirnya, jerawat dan komedo tidak akan pernah singgah di wajahnya. Rambut coklat ikalnya terurai hingga punggung, membingkai wajahnya dengan begitu sempurna hingga kadang Jacob harus berjuang sangat kuat untuk tidak menciumnya.

Tenang, Jake, ia baru berusia lima tahun... bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Tentu tidak, Ness..." katanya membujuk, menarik tangan Nessie. "Ada acara api unggun. Kau ikut ya..." yang terakhir itu bukan permintaan atau ajakan, tapi lebih seperti penekanan.

"Api unggun?" Nessie menarik tangannya dengan curiga. "Dengan siapa?"

"Yah, kau tahu, kawanan dan Billy, Sam, Sue... seperti biasa... Hanya duduk-duduk mendengar Old Quil bercerita. Makan-makan, nongkrong di tepi pantai, main bebatuan dan menatap bulan. Mungkin akan menyenangkan," ia terkekeh, ingat sesuatu. "Dan kau bisa bertemu adikku."

"Adik?"

Jacob mengangguk.

"Kau tidak punya adik..."

Jacob tersenyum, menarik tangan Nessie ke pipinya. "Seandainya saja aku bisa menjelaskan dengan cara seperti ini," katanya lembut.

Tangan Nessie terasa lembut, dan hangat. Mata coklatnya yang membelalak lebar terlihat indah, dalam… Dan ada bayangannya di mata itu. Jacob seakan terserap ke dalamnya. Seandainya ia bisa menyelaminya, memandang dari mata Nessie, melihat bagaimana Nessie memandangnya...

"Wohoooo, sepasang merpati beraksi ..." terdengar suara dari seberang halaman.

Jacob melepas tangan Nessie dan melotot pada sosok dua orang yang melintasi halaman dengan cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah. Quil dan Embry.

"Jaga tanganmu, Jake," bisik Embry di telinganya, tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak bisa didengar Nessie, sementara ia melintas memasuki rumah. Quil mengikuti, masih nyengir kuda. Jacob sempat melihat sekilas sebelum Ness membuang muka. Darahnya berdesir menangkap rona kemerahan membayang di pipi gadis itu.

"Pergi sana, Em! Lagipula apa yang kaulakukan di rumahku?"

"Menjemputmu, tentu. Dan Billy menyuruhku mengingatkanmu untuk membawa Korra."

"Korra?" tanya Nessie mengernyitkan kening.

"Adik tiri baru Jake," jawab Embry sambil lalu, "Masa ia belum cerita padamu? Kupikir kalian berbagi segalanya."

"Kalau kalian kesini untuk Korra kalian terlambat. Ia sudah pergi setengah jam lalu, dijemput Brady dan Collin."

"Brady dan Collin? Astaga, persaingan yang ketat..."

Jacob menyipitkan mata. "Apa, Em? Kau punya maksud apa dengan Korra?"

"Astaga, Jake, pantas saja anak-anak mengataimu _bully._ Berhenti bersikap overprotektif, _Dude..._"

"Apa yang overprotektif? Kenapa Jake dikatai _bully_?" tanya Nessie penasaran, meninggalkan Jake dan masuk ke dalam rumah, duduk di sofa di samping Embry.

Embry bersandar pada bantalan sofa dan menatap mata Nessie. "Memangnya kau tahu arti kata itu?"

Nessie tampak tidak sabar. "Tentu! Ayolah, cerita padaku, Em, _please..._"

Dan ia mengerjapkan mata dengan sikap tanpa bersalah yang membuat Embry tertawa.

"Nessie, hentikan itu. Kau tidak boleh mengerjap pada cowok lain atau Jake akan membunuh kami."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak seperti anak usia lima tahun, Ness... Kau tidak boleh lagi merayu untuk mendapatkan permenmu. Dunia tidak bekerja seperti itu. Orang akan mendapatkan kesan yang salah," Embry berusaha menjaga nasihatnya tetap berada dalam koridor Bimbingan Orangtua, tapi ia tak bisa menjaga suaranya yang bergetar karena gugup. Dengan sengaja Jacob mengeluarkan suara geraman pelan.

"Kenapa kalian malah duduk-duduk di sofaku? Dan Quil, berhenti merampok kulkasku!" teriaknya. Quil nyengir ketika tertangkap basah menggigit apel yang diambilnya di kulkas. Di tangan satunya ada sekarton susu.

"Oh, jangan kejam, Jake..." ia memohon, dan tanpa rasa bersalah mencuri sebutir apel lagi.

"Keluar, keluar," usir Jacob. Dan walau ia berpura-pura marah, jelas ia tak bisa menahan seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

Ia menghalau kedua parasit itu keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu. Nessie berjalan di sisinya, menggandeng lengannya.

"Jadi, kemana kita pergi? Apa aku tidak akan menunggangimu hari ini?" tanyanya polos yang membuat Jacob membeku. Quil langsung tersedak dan Embry cekikikan.

"Ke First Beach. Kita jalan kaki dan hentikan bicara seperti itu, Ness. Tidak pantas," kata Jacob, suaranya bergetar saking tegangnya.

"Taruhan tiga puluh dolar Nessie akan membuat Jacob mati muda," bisik Quil yang dibalas timpukan Jacob.

* * *

Sebagian besar kawanan sudah berkumpul ketika rombongan Jacob tiba. Anak-anak agak terkejut melihat siapa tamu yang dibawa Jacob, tetapi Billy hanya menyeringai dan merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya menyambut gadis itu.

"Nessie," katanya, memeluk Nessie penuh kehangatan. "Kejutan besar! Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Hanya berkunjung, kebetulan aku datang sebelum Jake pergi, jadi aku diajak kesini," jawabnya ringan.

"_Alice,_" Jacob menekankan pada kata 'Alice', "menyuruh Emmet dan Jasper ke Port Angeles."

Billy terpaku sejenak. "Wow," katanya ketika akhirnya bisa menangkap maksud Jacob. "Pastinya mereka sibuk sekali hingga tak bisa menemanimu. Syukurlah kau tiba tepat waktu. Pestanya akan lebih seru dengan adanya kamu. Bersantailah dulu, Ness. Kami masih menunggu para Tetua lain."

Tepat waktu ketika Seth datang bersama Collin dan Caleb. Melihat mereka datang, Nessie langsung berlari menghampiri dan memeluk mereka satu per satu.

"Wow. Kenapa aku mencium bau darah ya?" katanya sambil memeluk Seth.

Seth menyeringai sambil pura-pura menghindar dari pelukan Nessie. "Hati-hati, Ness. Aku tidak mau jadi santapanmu hari ini." Dan mereka tertawa, mulai berkejaran dan saling menimpuk dengan pasir. Untung saja yang saling menimpuk adalah dua makhluk yang agak sulit lebam-lebam, karena First Beach jelas tidak terlalu banyak menyediakan pasir lembut nan putih. Pantai di sana penuh batu-batu karang dan koral, pasirnya kasar dan gelap.

"Ouch! Hati-hati, Ness... serius!" teriak Seth sambil tertawa. Lukanya sudah sepenuhnya sembuh, patah kakinya juga sudah kembali normal, tetapi dadanya masih agak sakit jika digerakkan terlalu ekstrem. Ia berhenti di bibir pantai, menunduk dan mencengkeram dadanya, mengatur napas.

"Astaga," Nessie mengerjap, membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan "Kau terluka, Seth? Maaf, aku tidak tahu..."

"Yeah, resiko prajurit... Biasa... Bukan berarti aku kalah," dan mendadak ia melempar pasir lagi, kali ini mengenai lengan Nessie yang belum siap menghindar.

"Awww... Kau curang, Seth!" dan ia balas melempar pasir lagi sambil terkikik.

Kalau sudah begini, baru mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil, gumam Jacob pelan, mengambil tempat duduk di dekat ayahnya di depan api unggun, membakar marshmallow di ujung ranting. Salah, koreksi. Nessie wajar terlihat seperti itu jika menimbang usia sesungguhnya. Tapi Seth? Ia sudah kepala dua tapi masih saja berkelakuan seperti bocah. Bahkan Collin dan lainnya saja tidak sekekanak-kanakkan itu.

Ia memandang berkeliling untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah-bocah itu. Dan ia menggeram, menyesal telah mencari tahu.

Collin, Brady, Ben, dan Pete duduk di seberangnya, mengapit Korra. Mereka tampak berusaha keras membuat Korra nyaman. Hal itu sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit, karena Korra juga pasti berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga barunya. Dan memang ia pada dasarnya adalah anak yang ceria dan mudah bergaul.

Selintas perasaan bersalah muncul di benak Jacob. Semua orang tampak menerima Korra dengan ringan, dengan begitu mudah. Dan di sana ia: satu-satunya orang yang berkaitan darah dengannya, yang justru menjaga jarak. Oke, koreksi lagi. Seluruh Suku Quileute memang berkaitan darah. Tapi tetap saja ia yang terdekat. Collin saja tampaknya sudah tidak peduli dengan fakta soal 'anak haram Billy' lagi, dan dengan ringannya memanggil Korra dengan sebutan 'sepupu'.

Mungkin mereka tidak terlalu mengenal dan menyayangi Mom sebagaimana dirinya untuk dapat menerima fakta itu.

Tapi bahkan Rachel dan Rebecca pun menerima Korra. Mereka melalui sejam perdebatan di telepon ketika menerima kabar itu, dan beberapa hari walaupun Billy menelepon, mereka tak mau menjawab. Tetapi akhirnya mereka menelepon balik, satu per satu, menyatakan akan berusaha menerima Korra. Mereka bahkan bilang akan datang untuk bertemu 'si adik kecil' pada Thanksgiving nanti.

Bagaimanapun Jacob tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa si kembar telah mengkhianati ibu mereka.

Sapuan rambut di tengkuknya menggelitiknya, membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Nessie sudah kembali, mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Jacob. Rambut dan bajunya kotor oleh pasir. Sebagian bajunya basah. Ia masih tertawa-tawa, menuding Seth yang basah kuyup dan duduk di sampingnya.

Jacob tersenyum, menyeka pasir dari pipi Nessie. Gadis itu balas tersenyum, kemudian merangkul lengannya, membenamkan wajah ke bahu Jacob, dan memandang ke depan, menatap api yang menjilat-jilat.

Saat itu Jacob merasa genggaman Nessie di bahu atasnya mengeras. Kemudian ia mendengar geraman, berat dan dalam, dan kaget ketika menyadari bahwa geraman itu berasal dari dada Nessie. Nessie tidak pernah menggeram. Ia mungkin besar bersama vampir dan serigala, tetapi ia begitu lembut dan anggun sehingga geraman tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

Jacob mengikuti arah pandang Nessie untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya begitu marah. Dan ia melihatnya. Nessie tidak memandang api. Ia memandang melampauinya.

Dan di seberang sana duduk Korra, dengan sikap kaku memandang Nessie balik. Ia tidak berkedip. Ia tidak menggeram, matanya tidak menyiratkan amarah, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Tetapi ia justru tampak begitu tenang, begitu menguasai keadaan.

Mereka saling memandang dalam diam selama sekitar dua puluh detik sebelum akhirnya Korra tanpa memutus kontak mata mencondongkan diri pada Collin, bertanya pelan namun masih bisa didengar Jacob, "Siapa gadis itu? Yang di samping Jake?"

Collin memandang sekilas untuk kemudian menjawab sambil terkekeh, "Itu Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Dia tunangan Jacob."

Jacob mencatat dalam hati bahwa ia akan membunuh sepupunya begitu acara ini berakhir.

"Tunangan?" Korra tampak kaget. "Jacob akan menikah?"

"Yah, mereka seperti... Renesmee sudah menjadi jodoh Jacob semenjak gadis itu lahir, atau begitulah..."

Jacob tidak percaya Collin berani-beraninya menggosip, di situ, tidak sampai tiga meter dari pendengaran sensitif Renesmee.

Collin memandang melintasi api ke arah Nessie, dan mengerjap melihat tatapan membunuh gadis itu, yang masih terfokus pada Korra. "Astaga, Korra, tidak mungkin! Kamu cemburu pada gadis itu? Tidak mungkin kamu menaruh perasaan pada kakakmu sendiri, kan?"

Serahkan pada Collin untuk mampu membuat gosip dari hal sebodoh itu.

"Gila kau! Tentu tidak. Hanya saja, tampaknya gadis itu terlalu... kau tahu..." Korra tertawa, tapi tampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"'Muda'?" usul Collin. Korra terkekeh dan mengiyakan.

"Ya, 'muda'…"

"Percayalah padaku, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup di tengah cowok-cowok pedofil," bisik Collin lebih pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin terlalu pelan untuk dapat ditangkap Korra tapi sejelas petir untuk dapat ditangkap Jacob, atau bahkan Renesmee.

Begitu hari ini berakhir dan Nessie bertanya pada ayahnya atau mencari jawaban akan arti kata itu, matilah Jacob. Bukan berarti dengan kecerdasan Nessie dan sumber literatur segudang yang ada di rumahnya, ia belum mengetahui arti kata itu sekarang. Dan Jacob merasakan hasrat yang kuat untuk memukul Collin. Tapi ketika ia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, genggaman tangan Nessie menguat, begitu kuat hingga ia merasa tulangnya berderak. Dan sedetik kemudian lengan Nessie melonggar dan gadis itu beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, insting serigalanya beraksi.

Dan bukan hanya dia, tapi juga dua belas serigala yang ada di situ mendadak bersiap bangkit, memandang dengan sikap awas dan mengancam pada Nessie, bahkan sebelum gadis itu sempat benar-benar berdiri.

Butuh waktu setengah detik kemudian untuknya mengembalikan akalnya. Ia menarik tangan Nessie, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Nessie menatap balik padanya. Matanya sekelam malam dan ia mengeluarkan geraman sangat, sangat dalam.

"Nessie!" ia memperingatkan. Dan cukup satu kata itu saja. Sekejap mata Nessie kembali jernih. Ia mengerjap, dan kembali pada akal sehatnya. Ia kembali duduk, rasa bingung dan malu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Shhhh..." Jacob menarik tubuh Renesmee, meletakkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya. Napasnya naik turun. "Tenang, Ness..." dan bayangan Nessie, menyerang bagai leopard dan pada detik yang sama dijatuhkan dua belas serigala raksasa, bermain di ruangan matanya, membuatnya ngeri. Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, menghalau bayangan itu.

Lebih daripada itu, apa yang dilakukan Nessie? Ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang seperti itu, tidak dalam lima tahun masa hidupnya, tidak sejauh yang Jacob kenal. Dan ia mengenal Nessie seperti mengenal telapak tangannya sendiri. Nessie tumbuh di depan matanya. Mengapa ia bisa seperti itu?

Dan satu jawaban muncul di benaknya.

Matanya memandang melintasi api.

Para serigala sudah tenang melihat Nessie tenang. Semua sudah asyik lagi seolah yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa. Meski Jacob tahu di dalam dada mereka masih bingung dan tegang atas semua hal yang tidak mereka mengerti, setidaknya mereka berusaha untuk bersikap wajar. Semua kecuali satu orang.

Korra memandang melintasi api dengan tenang, matanya terpaku pada Nessie. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca.

Dan Jacob bersumpah, ketika Korra menoleh untuk bicara pada Collin, ia sempat menyunggingkan senyum.

Senyum kemenangan.

* * *

Para tetua yang semula belum datang hadir sejurus kemudian. Old Quil agak sakit-sakitan sekarang, dan seperti ayah Jacob, ia harus berada di atas kursi roda, didorong oleh cucunya. Orang tua itu menatap Renesmee dan Jacob dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti, kemudian pada Korra dan pada Sam. Sam melakukan hal yang sama sehingga kadang Jacob pikir bukan cuma para serigala saja yang berbagi kemampuan telepati, tetapi para Tetua juga. Mungkin ini alasannya Sam seolah gatal ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan jabatan Alfa tapi mau-mau saja berada di antara para Tetua, repot-repot mengurusi tetek bengek urusan kawanan kalau tidak mau dibilang selalu mencampuri dan sok nge-boss di sana-sini. Jake bahkan kadang merasa dirinya seperti Sabrina Duncan dalam Charlie's Angel, atau Dan Briggs dalam Mission Impossible, atau Jason Lee Scott dalam Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, atau Cyclops dalam X-Men. Tentu saja dengan Sam menjadi bos di balik layar.

Oh, tentu saja ia bukan Ranger Merah. Ia Alpha-5, sibuk berputar-putar ke sana ke mari memencet tombol di _headquarter _La Push dengan bodohnya, hanya menuruti perintah Sam tanpa tahu mengapa. Sementara Sam berperan sebagai Zordon, memerintah dengan kepala besarnya di layar.

Huh, bahkan namanya saja sudah sama. Alpha-5. Alpha-Jacob. Kata 'Jacob' bahkan terdiri dari 5 huruf.

Astaga, apa yang ia ributkan di saat seperti ini?

Jacob berusaha menahan kepalanya tetap di acara api unggun dan bukan malah melantur tidak karuan.

Secara yuridis, Jacob merupakan salah satu dari mereka, para Tetua. Bahkan bisa dibilang seharusnya ia punya kedudukan lebih tinggi sebagai Kepala Suku. Setidaknya itu peran yang harus ia mainkan di acara api unggun ini, walau sepertinya di luar itu, para Tetua memiliki agenda yang dirahasiakan terhadapnya.

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tapi Korra dan Renesmee kelihatannya sudah membaik dan melupakan 'kontes saling tatap' mereka sebelumnya. Nessie kini menyibukkan diri dengan marshmallow dan saling sikut dengan Seth, berusaha keras tidak melihat ke arah Korra, sementara Korra sibuk tertawa-tawa dan mengobrol kesana kemari dengan Collin dkk.

Dalam hati Jacob bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya antara mereka berdua. Sepertinya ia luput melihat, dalam sekian menit yang mengubah segalanya itu, sesuatu di antara kedua gadis itu. Kemungkinan yang ada pun sangat aneh.

Apa? Kedua gadis itu memperebutkan posisi mereka sebagai adiknya? Memikirkan itu saja sudah aneh. Pertama karena Nessie bukan adik, seperti apapun tampaknya ia kini. Dan kedua karena Korra pun belum mendapat kesempatan, setidaknya hingga saat ini, untuk menjadi adiknya. Lalu apa?

Ia bahkan tidak berani berpikir.

Old Quil berdehem dan perhatian semua orang diarahkan padanya. Termasuk Korra. Semua orang tampak bersiap-siap. Acara puncak malam api unggun Suku Quileute dimulai. Penceritaan legenda suku turun temurun. Kali ini Old Quil yang akan bercerita.

Jacob menatap Korra dan menilai bahwa hal ini sudah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Tentu saja, Billy bilang ibunya anggota suku, dan Korra sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa ibunya berhubungan dengan promosi kebudayaan suku atau semacamnya. Tentu saja ia mengerti, ritual penceritaan legenda oral tidak hanya ada di Suku Quileute, tapi ada di hampir semua suku di seluruh dunia. Mendengarkan legenda baginya akan berbeda dengan dulu ketika Jacob mengajak Bella ke acara yang sama. Ia akan memprediksi hal semacam ini, menerima kisah yang diceritakan sebagai bagian dari kepercayaan dan tradisi turun temurun yang harus dihormati, entah ia percaya atau tidak.

Tetapi itu tergantung apa yang akan diceritakan Old Quil malam ini.

Kayu berderak dan api membumbung, membawa suara Old Quil jauh ke langit bertabur bintang.


	17. 17 - Kierra

**catatan:  
**

bagian ini menceritakan legenda yang diceritakan Old Quil di acara api unggun..

**.alert:**

-sangat berhubungan dengan chapter 16 dan keseluruhan cerita. Jadi walau agak membosankan, harap baca :D

**.**

* * *

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: _basic plots, majority of the characters, any situation surroundings belong to Stephenie Meyer. Quileute legends and names practically never even existed... even in Twilight world_**

**_._**

* * *

**Tujuh belas- Kierra**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:15 AM

* * *

...

"Kalian semua sudah mengetahui kisah legenda Suku Quileute. Kisah Banjir Besar, Para Pejuang Roh, serta kisah Pria dan Wanita Dingin. Kini aku akan menceritakan kisah terlarang, kisah yang tidak pernah kalian dengar, kisah paling kelam dalam legenda Suku Quileute. Ini adalah kisah Tupkuk alias Kierra, Sang Iblis Penyusup Raga, kepala suku pertama dalam sejarah suku ini yang lahir dari persatuan gen serigala dan peminum darah."

Setiap yang hadir menahan napas. Jacob merasa pandangan beberapa pasang mata diarahkan padanya. Tapi ia juga terpana. Ia tidak pernah mendengar kisah Kierra atau mendengar orang menyebut kisah ini sebelumnya. Sekilas ia memandang Korra. Anehnya wajahnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Ini terjadi sekian lama setelah Taha Aki meninggalkan dunia. Suku ini hidup dalam kemakmuran dan keamanan, berkat hadirnya para pelindung, keturunan Taha Aki, yang melindungi suku dari para peminum darah. Hingga tiba pada pemerintahan Kepala Suku T'lo-pa. T'lo-pa adalah seorang pejuang yang tangguh, wujud serigalanya adalah yang paling agung dari semua keturunan Taha Aki sebelumnya. Ia disebut-sebut sebagai reinkarnasi Taha Aki sendiri.

T'lo-pa menikahi sepupunya, dan mereka dikaruniai enam orang anak. Putra pertama, keempat, dan kelima meneruskan jejak pendahulu mereka, menjadi pejuang serigala. Sedangkan anak keduanya, seorang gadis cantik bernama P'icha, ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istri kepala suku Hoh.

P'icha adalah seorang gadis yang teramat cantik. Rambutnya panjang, hitam, dan tebal, halus bagai sutra. Kulitnya tembaga keemasan. Bibirnya tebal merekah. Matanya berkilauan. Kehalusan budi dan kelembutannya tiada duanya. Ia adalah permata bagi suku, yang diharapkan menjadi pengikat perdamaian abadi antara suku Quileute dan Hoh.

Tapi nasib buruk menyertainya. Pada malam sebelum pernikahannya, ia berjalan-jalan ke hutan, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tanah kelahirannya. Namun ia berjalan terlalu jauh. Ia masuk terlalu dalam, dan ia tidak tahu jalan pulang. P'icha berusaha mencari jalan keluar, tetapi ia tersesat. Berhari-hari ia berjalan, makan seadanya dan minum sedapatnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah keluar dari batas wilayah Quileute.

Di sana ia bertemu dengan makhluk yang paling ditakuti: Sang Pria Dingin. Matanya merah menatap mata P'icha, gerakannya hati-hati, mengincar mangsa. P'icha tahu ini akhir hidupnya, ia tahu ia akan mati, tapi harga dirinya sebagai putri kepala suku mencegahnya untuk mati begitu saja, menyerahkan nyawanya. Ia tidak kabur, tapi ia melawan. Dengan tangan kecilnya dan kekuatan yang sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan si Pria Dingin, ia melawan. Si Pria Dingin tertawa, tetapi satu serangan itu mengubah segalanya.

Si Pria Dingin melihat semangat gadis manusia ini, tekad dan keberaniannya. Dan seketika ia merasakan hal yang terlarang: ia jatuh cinta pada si gadis fana."

Terdengar suara napas tertahan, dan semua orang menatap Jacob.

"Si gadis menolak cinta Pria Dingin. Ia lahir dan besar dengan ajaran untuk membenci para penghisap darah. Tapi si Pria Dingin terlanjur mencintainya, dan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar si gadis mencintainya balik. Berbulan-bulan ia menyekap si gadis, memberinya apapun. Permata, emas, apapun yang bisa ia dapatkan dari mangsa-mangsanya. Tidak ada yang sanggup meluluhkan hati si gadis. Tidak juga janji akan keabadian.

Kemudian tibalah waktu ketika keadaan berubah drastis. Suatu hari ketika si Pria Dingin pergi berburu, P'icha menyelinap pergi. Ia telah sekian lama mengamati dan mempelajari ritme berburu penyekapnya, dan merasa inilah saatnya. Ia kabur ke hutan, jauh, kembali ke rumahnya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar kembali, tetapi ia sudah begitu dekat. Di sana ia bertemu mereka. Saudara-saudaranya. Para serigala. Mereka mencarinya berbulan-bulan, tidak bisa menemukan si gadis karena makhluk yang menculiknya menutupi jejaknya. Namun ketika mereka bertemu dengannya, mereka menyadari ada yang berbeda. Saudari mereka tetap sama, hidup dan berdetak, tapi bau penghisap darah menyelimutinya. Si gadis memohon agar mereka membawanya pulang, melindunginya dari si Pria Dingin, tetapi mereka menolaknya. Mereka merasa jijik karena si gadis telah hidup bersama si Pria Dingin, kecurigaan mereka memuncak, menganggap gadis itu bukan lagi saudari yang mereka kenal. Mereka juga tahu jika mereka membawa si gadis pulang, si Pria Dingin akan mengejar dan membantai seluruh suku. Jadi mereka meninggalkannya di sana, mengabaikannya, memutuskan seluruh hubungan dengannya.

P'icha sendirian di hutan, merasa dikhianati dan diabaikan. Kemudian si Pria Dingin mendapatinya lagi, terluka dan rapuh. Ia membawanya kembali ke tempat mereka tinggal. Memperhatikannya, menyayanginya, melindunginya. Hingga si gadis merasa tak ada lagi tempatnya kembali. Ia hanya memiliki si Pria Dingin yang memberinya cinta. Dan ia belajar untuk mencintai.

Namun kisah cinta mereka begitu singkat, teramat singkat. P'icha segera mendapati dirinya mengandung benih si Pria Dingin. Tapi kandungan itu terkutuk. Janinnya berkembang begitu cepat. Menggerogotinya dari dalam. Si Pria Dingin tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya janin itu merangkak keluar dari rahim ibunya, merobek perutnya dari dalam. Makanan pertama si janin adalah ibunya sendiri."

Terdengar geraman pelan dari tenggorokan setiap orang yang hadir di situ. Jacob merasa dirinya membeku, dan Renesmee pun ikut beku di sampingnya.

"Si Pria Dingin berusaha membangkitkan kekasihnya kembali, tapi ia tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun darah serigala mengalir di nadi si gadis, dan racun si Pria Dingin membunuhnya.

Si Pria Dingin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dalam duka yang dalam. Kemudian ia pergi. Meninggalkan bayinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan si bayi. Bayi itu membunuh kekasihnya dan kini ia tak ingin hidup lagi tanpa kekasihnya. Legenda menyatakan ia pergi ke kawanan serigala, memohon untuk dibunuh.

Bayi itu, bagaimanapun, tetap bertahan hidup. Ia tumbuh sangat cepat. Ia makan dari apapun yang ia temukan. Binatang, daging, darah... Ia hidup seperti binatang buas. Mengembara dan membunuh untuk bertahan hidup. Hingga suatu saat ia mencapai usia dewasa dalam sosok gadis yang cantik, teramat cantik. Kulitnya coklat seperti kita, tetapi agak berkilau berkat darah vampir di tubuhnya.

Pada satu hari, ia tiba di perkampungan suku Makah. Ia bertemu makhluk yang menyerupai dirinya, dan rasa ketertarikannya membuatnya mendatangi mereka. Suku itu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, mengira dirinya sebagai orang buangan dan merawatnya. Ia belajar peradaban dengan cepat, bahkan mulai meninggalkan cara hidup liarnya di hutan. Orang menamainya: Tupkuk yang berarti hitam, karena rambutnya hitam dan indah sekelam malam.

Ia segera mendapati bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan lain yang berbeda dengan orang-orang lain. Ia cepat dan kuat. Dan ia bisa melepaskan diri dari raganya. Ia memiliki darah pejuang roh, dan itu membuatnya bisa memasuki raga makhluk hidup manapun.

Suatu hari hal yang buruk terjadi. Seorang perempuan suku itu membuatnya marah, dan dalam emosinya ia menerkam lawannya. Ia mengeringkan darah orang itu hingga habis. Rasa puas melandanya. Dan seketika ia menyadari siapa dirinya: peminum darah. Sukunya memergokinya dalam keadaan tersebut, dan mereka membelenggunya. Mereka menyiapkan api unggun besar untuk membakar gadis yang mereka anggap setan, iblis, penyihir. Dan seketika ia keluar dari raganya, membiarkan sukunya membakar badan kasarnya.

Roh Tupkuk mengembara, dan ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan moyangnya, Taha Aki. Ia mengikat diri dengan makhluk indah pertama yang ia temukan: seekor serigala betina. Pengikatan itu mengubah si serigala selamanya. Gen Pria Dingin di tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap gen si serigala. Warna bulunya menjadi putih, keperakan di bawah sinar rembulan. Dan ukurannya membesar. Ia menjadi serigala yang anggun, sangat cantik, dan sangat agung. Namun hatinya tidak. Ia menyimpan dendam, amarah karena kehidupan yang tidak pernah memihak padanya. Ia menjadi serigala yang kejam.

Dalam wujud yang baru, ia berkelana. Hingga ia tiba di pemukiman Suku Quileute. Sekelompok pejuang serigala menghadangnya, namun ia bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Nalurinya untuk berkuasa timbul. Ia langsung menantang sang kepala suku, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang kepala suku adalah pamannya sendiri. Si serigala tidak tahu bahwa serigala betina yang menjadi lawannya adalah putri dari saudarinya dan seorang penghisap darah, dan dalam nalurinya untuk mempertahankan daerah kekuasaannya, ia menerima tantangan tersebut dengan gagah berani. Namun pertarungan tidak berjalan seimbang. Tupkuk jauh di atas angin. Dan dalam satu pergumulan ketika mereka saling gigit, tanpa sadar Tupkuk melepaskan racun dingin yang tidak pernah ia ketahui ada dalam darahnya. Si serigala mati saat itu juga. Serigala Tupkuk meminum darah si serigala kepala suku. Itu menjadikannya lebih kuat, beribu kali lebih kuat. Dan ia mampu berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Dengan keberhasilannya membunuh kepala suku, Tupkuk diangkat sebagai kepala suku selanjutnya. Dengan segera ia mendapat akses terhadap seluruh pengetahuan suku. Ia tahu ia dapat memerintah dengan baik. Ia memiliki kekuatan dan kecerdasan. Dan ia memiliki ambisi. Ia ingin menyatukan seluruh suku yang ada di daerah ini.

Dengan kekuatannya ia mampu menyatukan suku-suku lain seperti Q'wayi't'sox, Hoh, Makah, dan Neah, bahkan Salishan yang kuat, tidak hanya menjadikan Quileute sebagai suku yang besar, tapi juga menjadikannya suku penakluk. Bahkan ketika suku-suku lain tunduk pada orang-orang berkulit putih, tak ada yang berani menyentuh aliansi suku besar ini. Ketika kapal-kapal bangsa kulit putih menjangkau pantai, mereka menyerang dan menawan para awak kapal, menjadikan bangsa kulit putih sebagai budak.

Persinggungan dengan para budak kulit putih membuat Tupkuk mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu di luar sana. Ia merasa tertarik, selalu berkeinginan untuk merambah keluar, menaklukkan tanah yang lebih besar. Ia memilih nama lain: Kierra, dari istilah yang dipakai orang-orang kulit putih atas arti namanya. Dan memang nama itu melambangkan hatinya: hitam, kelam.

Kierra abadi. Ia tidak bisa menua dan tidak bisa mati. Namun dia tidak bisa mempertahankan satu wujud manusia. Karena wujud yang ia punya adalah pinjaman, karena raganya yang asli sudah mati, dan racun dalam darahnya pelan-pelan menghancurkan tubuh manusianya sendiri. Ia tetap muda, tetapi ia hanya bisa mempertahankan tubuh selama beberapa puluh tahun. Ketika ia merasa tubuhnya hampir hancur, Kierra mencari inang lain, tubuh lain yang dapat ia pinjam. Ia menyukai tubuh-tubuh perempuan Quileute yang membawa gen serigala yang kuat. Itu menjadikannya lebih kuat. Jauh lebih kuat daripada pertama kali ia berpindah raga.

Dari semua keluarga di suku, ia paling menyukai putri-putri keturunan kepala suku yang pernah ia kalahkan. Darah mereka adalah yang paling murni, dan gen mereka adalah yang paling kuat. Tapi menyedihkan bagi keluarga keturunan kepala suku itu, karena mereka harus merelakan satu putri mereka yang paling kuat untuk dirasuki Kierra. Tubuh itu tetap tinggal dan tetap awet muda untuk selama beberapa puluh tahun, tetapi gadis yang dirasuki Kierra akan berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak mereka kenal. Ia akan menjadi serigala terkuat, peminum darah, dan kepala suku yang kejam. Untuk mempertahankan hidupnya Kierra akan berburu setiap setahun sekali dalam wujud roh. Dia akan melepaskan raganya dan menyatukan diri dengan serigala liar, berburu seraya menyerap rohnya, untuk kemudian kembali pada tubuh pinjamannya.

Keturunan kepala suku berkomplot untuk menjatuhkan Kierra dan mencegahnya merasuki siapapun keturunan keluarga mereka. Kierra mengetahui hal ini dan membantai seluruh putra keturunan kepala suku. Seluruhnya, kecuali satu. Serigala paling muda, paling lemah, paling tidak diperhitungkan. Nama serigala itu Kaliso.

Sejarah berulang dalam skema yang aneh. Kierra jatuh cinta pada Kaliso, tetapi Kaliso tidak mencintainya balik. Namun Kaliso memiliki rencana untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya pada Kierra. Ia memutus ikatan jiwa Kierra dengan raga perempuan yang ia rasuki, dengan membunuh raga Kierra saat Kierra memasuki dunia roh. Bahkan walau itu berarti ia membunuh saudarinya sendiri. Ia mampu melacak roh Kierra, membunuh siapapun atau apapun raga yang dirasuki Kierra untuk mencegahnya kembali. Tapi Kierra selalu lebih unggul selangkah. Ia tak pernah lagi mempertahankan tubuh pinjaman lama-lama, untuk mencegah Kaliso melacaknya. Lama kelamaan ia pergi makin jauh dan makin jauh ke dalam hutan, tidak pernah terdengar dan terlihat lagi.

Kaliso mengusir Kierra sehingga ia tidak bisa kembali dalam raga pinjamannya. Dengan darah raga pinjaman Kierra terakhir, dan darah beberapa putri lain yang ia korbankan, ia membuat kutukan yang mencegah Kierra kembali.

Sepeninggal Kierra, Kaliso mengangkat diri sebagai kepala suku. Ia memerintah dengan sama kejamnya. Hingga suatu hari, salah satu keturunan putri kepala suku yang tersisa, keluarga Shi'pa, melakukan kudeta terhadapnya. Mereka mencopot dia dari jabatannya dan mengusirnya ke hutan. Kaliso tidak kembali. Leluhur langsung keluarga Black ini mengangkat salah satu putranya, How-yak, guna mengambil alih jabatan kepala suku."

...

Suara Old Quil berhenti dalam jeda panjang. Ketiga belas serigala, dua_ imprintee, _satu tamu undangan, dan tiga tetua lain berkubang dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

"Sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan nama Kierra, kecuali para Tetua. Jarang ada yang menceritakan kisah ini. Suku Quileute tidak pernah lagi menjadi penjajah. Kita hidup dalam damai. Kita tahu kekuatan kita tidak akan digunakan untuk membantai dan menindas, tetapi untuk melindungi."

* * *

**read and review please...**

**:)**

**catatan kaki:**

. tentu saja legendanya sedikit sekali berhubungan dengan legenda Quileute (yang asli) maupun legenda yang ada di Twilight... Maksudnya, Stephenie Meyer aja bikin legenda sendiri...

Maaf kalo ada bagian2 kaya nama orang atau tempat yang ternyata ngga ada di sononya... huehehehe :D

NB: nama-nama orang diambil dari Quileute Dictionary for Kids (warna)... kalo emang ga ada orang Quileute asli yang pake nama warna untuk orang atau cara penulisannya salah, mohon dimaklumi... Kepala suku How-yak beneran ada lho, dia tu yang bikin Perjanjian sama orang kulit putih... haisssshhhh... dan di sini suku Quileute jaman dulu digambarin sbg suku yg senang berperang, kuat, dan mampu mengambil orang-orang kulit putih sebagai budak... tentu saja karena berada di bawah kekuasaan si tokoh utama... Tapi memang kata situs Quileute Nation, beneran kok! (membela diri):D


	18. 18 - Teleskop

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: _basic plots, majority of the characters, any situation surroundings belong to Stephenie Meyer. Quileute legends and names practically never even been existed... even in Twilight world_**

**_._**

* * *

**.**

**Delapan belas - Teleskop**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:15 AM

* * *

Nessie bergetar hebat setelahnya. Jika tidak tahu benar, Jacob mungkin akan mengira gadis itu kedinginan. Tetapi kemungkinan Ness kedinginan akan sama kecilnya dengan dirinya ataupun anggota kawanan lain.

"Kau tak apa, Ness?" tanyanya yang disambut gelengan kepala Nessie. "Mau kuantar ke rumah? Kita bisa naik Rabbit, Harley, atau kau bisa menunggangiku kalau kau mau," ia bisa merasa dirinya menahan napas saat mengucapkan frase terakhir.

"Kukira tadi kaubilang itu tidak pantas..." gadis itu tertawa, rambut panjangnya berkibar ditiup angin darat. "Aku tidak tahu, Jake... mungkin aku tidak ingin pulang malam ini," katanya, mencengkeram lengan atas Jake makin kuat.

"Ayolah, Ness... Kautahu Ed akan membunuhku jika tahu kau menginap di reservasi. Jika tidak, Emmet dan Jasper yang akan membunuhku," bujuknya.

Nessie tertawa pelan atas ide itu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga. Jake tidak tahu tapi ia merasakan gadis itu memendam sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia katakan. Entah apa, tapi yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik. Ia lebih dari tahu untuk berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu ketimbang memaksanya menyampaikan hal itu padanya.

Mereka bangkit dari pasir, agak terlalu cepat daripada yang lain-lain. Anak-anak masih piknik di sana, ribut berceloteh dan bersorak sementara Emily mengeluarkan satu kotak besar sandwich dan kue-kue. Tidak semua masih tinggal, tentu. Old Quil sudah pergi diantar cucunya, begitu juga ayahnya dan Sue. Beberapa anak yang kebagian tugas patroli, seperti Embry, Josh, dan Pete juga sudah angkat kaki.

"Mau ke mana, Jake?" Collin mengikuti dengan ekor matanya. Korra masih menempel di sisinya, juga memandang pada Jacob dan Nessie dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Mengantar Nessie pulang. Dia tidak enak badan," jawab Jake. Collin mendengus dan tertawa mengejek. Ia sama tahunya dengan yang lain bahwa Ness tidak mungkin bisa sakit.

"Yah, anginnya agak kencang malam ini," ia jelas sengaja mengatakan itu sebagai sindiran.

Jacob merasakan keinginan untuk menonjoknya, tetapi alih-alih ia memutuskan untuk menyesuaikan diri, "Ya, memang, jadi maaf kami undur diri duluan," dan ia membopong Ness hanya untuk menekankan hal barusan.

Jake bisa mendengar Collin tertawa dan berkomentar, "Cari kamar kosong sana, Jake," tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia membawa Renesmee ke balik pepohonan, pamit sebentar untuk berubah wujud, dan kembali dalam bentuk serigala.

Nessie tersenyum dan memeluk leher berbulu serigala kesayangannya. Mungkin memang hanya imajinasi Jacob, tapi ia merasa gadis itu memang lebih dingin dan wajahnya lebih pucat. Ia membaringkan perutnya di tanah sebentar, menunggu Ness duduk nyaman di punggungnya, kemudian memacu kakinya ke rumah keluarga Cullen.

_Oh Jake, tolong simpan pikiran sakitmu untuk dirimu sendiri, oke? Ada_ _yang mencoba berkonsentrasi patroli di sini,_ pikiran Embry meraihnya. Jacob mendengus.

_Diam Embry, berhenti membayangkan dan berkomentar yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu tangan Nessie di leherku sekarang. Aku tidak tahu ini mungkin tapi bisa jadi ia tiba-tiba membaca pikiranmu lewat pikiranku kalau mau._

_Tepat seperti itu yang kumaksud. Jaga pikiranmu, tolong, Jake, aku dan dua anak di bawah 18 tahun sedang patroli di sini._

Jacob menulikan telinga, bukan, pikirannya terhadap apapun pikiran mereka. Ia juga berusaha mengontrol pikirannya. Ed tidak akan suka kalau si parasit-pembaca-pikiran itu menangkap basah pikirannya sekarang ini.

Tapi bau Edward tidak tertangkap di mana pun ketika ia masuk wilayah kekuasaan keluarga Cullen. Begitu juga ketika akhirnya ia tiba di rumah Cullen. Emmet dan Jasper pun tidak ada. Ia menurunkan Nessie, mencari tempat tersembunyi untuk berubah dan berganti pakaian, kemudian menyambar kunci serep dari sakunya untuk membuka pintu depan.

"Kau masih menyimpan kunci itu, Jake?" kata Nessie kagum, suaranya lebih berupa pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Tentu saja. Keluarga Cullen sudah pergi sejak tiga tahun lalu, jadi resminya rumah itu kosong. Ia hanya bertindak sebagai juru kunci, kalau tidak mau dibilang anjing penjaga.

"Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau sesekali aku ingin datang," kata Jacob akhirnya, menarik Nessie masuk. Rumah agak berbau debu, dan perabotan tertutupi kain putih di mana-mana. Kelihatannya Emmet dan Jasper belum tiba.

"Dan untuk apa tepatnya kau mau datang ke rumah ini? Seolah-olah ada makanan saja di sini kalau Granma tidak ada," kata Nessie tertawa, menarik satu kain putih dari sofa dan terbatuk-batuk karena debunya.

"Entahlah, kau sebut saja. Pesta liar dengan sekumpulan_ werewolf_ remaja? Mungkin kami bisa mengundang hewan-hewan liar di sekitar sini untuk…," ia membungkam mulut pada saat yang tepat ketika sadar candanya agak-agak keluar dari koridor Bimbingan Orangtua. Tapi Nessie tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya polos.

Jacob merasa berkeringat dingin. "Untuk…" ia mencari-cari alasan.

Nessie masih menatapnya dengan mata polos, namun menuntut.

"_Memeriahkan suasana_…" ia menghela napas, akhirnya bisa menemukan kata yang tidak terlalu perlu disensor. "Atau mungkin merampok pajangan Esme? Aku yakin harga vas kristal di sana itu lumayan," katanya sambil menunjuk lemari pajangan berisi barang-barang antik yang sebagian kain penutupnya terbuka. Nessie terkikik, tidak jadi tiduran di sofa dan menarik Jacob ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Kalau mau, ambil saja piano ayah. Atau sekalian saja dobrak kamar Granpa. Aku yakin ia meninggalkan brankasnya di sana," ia bercanda, menari sepanjang selusur tangga.

Jacob ikut tertawa bersamanya, walau entah mengapa ia merasa amat sangat gugup. Menatap Nessie dari hari ke hari tumbuh dewasa kadangkala terasa sangat berat, membuatnya hampir kehabisan napas. Ditambah lagi belakangan ini mereka jarang bertemu setelah keluarga Cullen pindah lagi dari kota yang mereka diami sejak meninggalkan Forks tiga tahun lalu, kali ini ke Alaska. Rasanya seperti sebulan lalu melihat Nessie masih bocah usia 14 tahun, dan kini mendadak ia terlihat berusia 15 atau 16. Ia menghela napas, dan memutuskan segera pergi sebelum Emmet dan Jasper menemukannya di sini, berkeringat dingin bersama Nessie, dan kemudian melaporkannya pada Edward. Bisa mati ia nanti.

Ia menatap mata Nessie, menyentuh pipinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi kau pucat dan tubuhmu dingin..."

Nessie menggeleng. "Kini sudah baikan, kan? Mungkin memang anginnya dingin."

"Ness..." Jacob menatap putus asa. Tentu saja Nessie tidak akan berpura-pura bermain 'manusia biasa' dengannya.

"Aku hanya..." gadis itu menutup mata sejenak. "Kisah itu... seram..."

Jake lebih dari tahu untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Nessie juga pasti berpikir begitu karena ia mulai mengganti topik.

"Kau tahu, tahun depan kupikir pertumbuhanku akan mulai melambat. Jadi kupikir aman jika aku masuk sekolah seperti anak-anak lainnya," Nessie bersenandung. Jacob mengerjap.

"Apa? Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan."

Ness tertawa. "Dan kupikir _werewolf_ punya pendengaran terbaik di dunia," sindirnya. Jake ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Maaf Ness... Agak banyak masalah belakangan ini. Apa tadi kaubilang?"

Gadis itu melompat-lompat lincah di selusur sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku meminta Grans untuk diizinkan bersekolah di asrama."

Jake tidak yakin pendengarannya benar. "Apa? Tadi kau menyebut sekolah berasrama?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bilang Mom dan ia setuju, asal aku bisa jaga diri," dan Jacob tidak perlu bertanya apa definisi dari 'jaga diri' dalam konteks Renesmee, karena jelas ia lebih dari mampu untuk membela diri dari apapun masalah senioritas dan kisah cinta ala remaja yang akan muncul di sekolah. Definisi 'jaga diri' di keluarga Cullen selalu berhubungan dengan menghindari ketenaran dan berusaha tidak memangsa teman sebangku. Atau sekamar. Dan Jacob merinding membayangkan kemungkinan yang bisa jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

"Berapa lama?" tanyanya. Anehnya suaranya agak tercekat.

"Tiga tahun," jawab Ness antusias, "dan kemudian aku akan melanjutkan kuliah. Mungkin di Harvard atau Yale. Orang tidak akan terlalu curiga kalau melihat gadis yang kelihatannya berumur 21 mengaku berumur 18 dan sejak saat itu tidak pernah tumbuh. Mereka akan menganggapnya awet muda," ia terkekeh.

Itu berarti tujuh atau delapan tahun lagi. Tujuh atau delapan tahun sebelum Nessie menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

Dan ia mungkin tidak punya waktu tujuh atau delapan tahun lagi.

"Apa aku bisa ikut?"

Astaga! Ia sama sekali tidak menduga dirinya menanyakan hal ini.

Nessie mengernyit. "Entahlah, Jake. Kau terlihat seperti berusia 25. Masa kau mau masuk SMA?" ia tertawa, tampak puas dengan bayangan di kepalanya sendiri.

"Bukan, maksudku kuliah."

"Hmmm..." Nessie menekur. Wajahnya tampak bahagia oleh pemikiran itu. "Tergantung. Nilai-nilaimu harus bagus kalau begitu, Jake... Kau harus lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar ketimbang berkeliaran sebagai serigala," katanya, terdiam sejenak, dan sejurus kemudian tertawa sendiri. Jacob merasa hampir seperti Edward, dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di pikiran Nessie: bayangan dirinya dalam bentuk serigala berbulu merah kecoklatan raksasa, berbaring di tanah di tebing di puncak gunung yang disinari cahaya matahari, dengan kacamata super-besar bertengger di hidungnya, menekur membaca Hamlet. Atau buku teks kalkulus.

Ia menggeleng, mengenyahkan bayangan bodoh itu dari kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kaukira, tahu... Aku tahu aku bahkan tidak lulus SMA. Tapi anggap saja aku _home schooling,_ toh dulu pun nilaiku bagus-bagus. Ujian persamaan takkan begitu sulit," tandas Jacob, tampak agak terluka karena anak usia 5 tahun punya cita-cita dan rencana akademis yang jauh lebih terukur ketimbang dirinya.

Tentu saja dulu juga ia punya impian akademis yang sama tingginya. Lulus SMA, masuk universitas jurusan otomotif atau robotika, mengambil master atau bahkan doktoral, seperti Rachel. Tentunya itu sebelum ia terpaksa tersangkut di sana, bergelung dengan takdirnya sebagai pelindung La Push. Tapi masa SMA adalah masa yang berat baginya. Tahun pertamanya dijejali dengan transformasi mendadak, penyangkalan diri, rusuk hancur, tulang patah. Sementara tahun keduanya diisi dengan pelarian diri, patroli, tulang patah, belum lagi ancaman kedatangan Volturi. Tentu saja sekolah bukan lagi prioritas utama. Begitu semua tenang, ia merasa sangat sangat ketinggalan untuk melanjutkan lagi.

"Tentu, tentu," beo Nessie, meniru kalimat legendaris Jacob.

Sejenak ekspresi di wajah Nessie membuat Jacob ragu. Apa Nessie sedang berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya?

"Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya? Masuk SMA, jatuh cinta, berpacaran..." kata Nessie sejurus kemudian, matanya menerawang sementara ia bersandar di pagar langkan atas, memandang bayangan hutan di balik jendela.

Jacob membeku sesaat sebelum berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan berusaha bersikap kasual. Tentu saja Nessie berhak mendapatkan semua yang berhak ia dapatkan, ia rasakan, sebagai remaja setidaknya, karena jelas ia tidak mendapatkan cukup sebagai anak-anak, sebesar apapun upaya Rosalie dan Alice untuk memanjakannya. Pelajaran, sekolah, teman, jatuh cinta, patah hati, persaingan... Sesuatu yang normalnya semua orang rasakan. Normal. Mungkin ia pasangan sejatinya, tapi apa ia akan menahan gadis itu jika ia ingin merasakan hidup? Ia pernah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, tahu bagaimana rasanya. Apa ia akan berharap Ness hanya jatuh cinta padanya? Memaksa jika perlu? Tentu tidak.

Tidak jika Nessie memiliki masa depan yang jauh, jauh lebih panjang daripada dirinya.

"Tentu kau akan menarik banyak cowok, Ness... Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik nanti."

Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja, ketika ia melihat rona kemerahan membayang di pipi Nessie. Ia merasa dirinya sendiri memerah karena pikiran itu, dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Tapi belum lagi Jacob berhasil menangkap satu saja bahan pembicaraan yang cukup pantas untuk meredakan getaran dadanya, tahu-tahu Ness sudah menariknya sepanjang langkan, menaiki tangga lain menuju ruang kerja Carlisle.

* * *

"Ada apa, Ness?" Jacob curiga, tetapi tidak menolak ketika Nessie mendorongnya masuk.

Rambut coklat gadis itu bergoyang-goyang dalam ombak sempurna ketika ia menari sepanjang pintu hingga jendela besar Carlisle, untuk kemudian terbelai angin malam ketika ia membuka jendela. Ia bertengger di selusur pagar beranda sejenak, menikmati angin malam dan bau cemara, sebelum kemudian masuk kembali, menuju sudut ruangan tempat Carlisle menaruh teropong bintang besarnya.

Maksudnya besar, benar-benar besar. Ini bukan teropong biasa yang ada di kamar anak umur 10 tahun. Teropong Carlisle agak lebih profesional. Bukan sebesar teropong yang ada di observatorium tentu. Dan Jacob, sayangnya, agak kurang tahu soal teropong untuk dapat menyebut nama dan modelnya.

Teropong itu tidak sekadar tinggal dipindahkan. Ia harus dirakit ulang. Carlisle menempatkan rangka dan bagian besarnya dalam keadaan terpasang, berdiri di sudut ditutupi kain putih. Tetapi bagian-bagian terpentingnya tersimpan aman di kardus di salah satu rak yang penuh buku dan model angkasa luar dari berbagai zaman.

Kadang Jacob agak bingung dengan keahlian dan pekerjaan Carlisle. Oke, dia dokter, dan vampir tentu. Lalu apa lagi? Pemain saham, pembalap paruh-waktu, pemalsu dokumen, negosiator, analis ulung, ahli legenda rakyat dari seluruh dunia, ya... Dan kini apa? Astronom? Ahli nujum?

Mungkin hidup ratusan tahun bisa membuatmu ahli dalam segala hal. Huh, tentu saja, pikir Jacob sejurus kemudian. Terkutuklah kau kalau menghabiskan masa abadi tanpa tidurmu dengan menonton opera sabun kacangan. Lagipula, dari sekian ratus tahun si dokter itu hidup, hanya beberapa dekade terakhir yang diisi dengan menikmati tayangan televisi. Sisanya? Jacob hanya bisa membayangkan.

Ness mengangkut rangka-rangka itu, bukan keluar beranda, tetapi ke ruangan lain yang ditutupi sekat berukir bergaya Baroque. Tentu saja ia bisa mengangkut dan memindahkan semuanya sendirian, tapi Jacob merasa tidak gentleman jika tidak membantu. Ia tidak menanyakan tujuan gadis itu, hanya mengikuti, ketika menarik kotak besar dan berat dari rak dan mengekor Nessie.

Ruangan di balik sekat itu hanya berupa lorong kecil dengan tangga sempit. Jacob dan Nessie melalui tangga itu, hingga Nessie membuka tingkapnya dan menyingkap satu ruangan lain. Ukurannya tidak besar, tidak luas. Atapnya melengkung. Nessie memasuki ruangan, menekan salah satu tombol di dinding. Kemudian terdengar derit dan suara berputar halus. Beberapa detik kemudian, perlahan atap itu membelah. Dan Jacob terpana melihat hamparan langit terbuka di hadapannya.

"Wow..." cuma itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya yang menganga.

"Granpa dan Dad berencana memasang teleskop besar di sini," jelasnya, ikut berdiri di samping Jacob. "Tapi mengingat kemungkinan perkembangan teknologi nanti, mereka akan memasangnya nanti, kalau kami sudah yakin akan kembali ke sini lagi… Dad bilang rugi kalau memasang teleskop paling anyar sekarang, dan ketika kami kembali 50 tahun lagi, misalnya, teleskop itu sudah ketinggalan zaman."

Lima puluh tahun lagi… Jacob bahkan tidak yakin ia bisa ada di sana, memandang bintang dari teleskop ultra-modern Nessie, masih hidup...

Nessie tak banyak membuang waktu. Ia mulai mendirikan rangka, membongkar kotak dan memasang bagian-bagiannya. Jacob tidak ikut campur bahkan ketika Nessie mengangkat bagian yang terlihat sangat berat dan memasangnya dengan mudah. Tentu saja Jacob tidak mengerti banyak soal teleskop sehingga ia tidak hendak mempermalukan diri dengan ikut membantu tapi mengganggu atau malah merusak pekerjaan Nessie. Tidak ketika ia melihat gadis itu sangat serius, bahkan bahagia, kala terhanyut dalam pekerjaannya. Jake tahu perasaan itu, sama seperti ketika ia terhanyut dalam hobinya mengutak-atik Rabbit yang seharusnya sudah lama jadi bangkai. Dan Ness memang kelihatan tahu benar apa yang sedang ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia bahkan tidak membaca manual. Dalam hati Jacob merasa kagum, bangga, tapi tak bisa ditahan ketakutan, ketidakamanan, ditingkah sebersit rasa cemburu menyelinap di hatinya. Apa lagi yang Nessie tahu dan ia tidak tahu?

Gadis itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tidak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian, lantas balik memandang Jacob dengan rasa bangga jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Jacob langsung mengungkapkan kekagumannya, bukan hanya untuk menyenangkan Nessie karena jelas-jelas gadis itu ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya di depannya, ingin dipuji, tetapi karena ia memang kagum. Tentu saja, bahkan dengan usia mentalnya, bukan usia fisik maupun kenyataannya, apa yang dilakukan Nessie bukan hal yang bisa dengan mudah dilakukan semua orang. Tidak juga Jacob.

"Darimana kau mempelajari ini?" tanyanya, masih menganga.

"Aku pernah membaca buku manualnya dulu waktu Granpa membelinya, waktu kami belum pindah..." kata gadis itu agak malu, yang membuat Jacob makin menganga. Itu berarti tiga tahun lalu, waktu tubuh Nessie menunjukkan sosok usia sembilan atau sepuluh tahun-an. "Aku melihat beberapa teleskop lain di observatorium ketika Mom dan Dad mengajakku jalan-jalan, dan aku juga membaca beberapa buku mengenai teleskop. Aku pernah merakit sesuatu yang agak lebih sederhana dari ini. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merakit teleskop ini."

Itu benar-benar membuat Jacob nyaris kehilangan kata-kata.

"Itu..." ia berdehem. "Sangat menakjubkan, Ness..."

Tentu saja itu menakjubkan. Lebih dari itu bahkan. Nessie tersenyum senang. Dan Jacob agak mengutuk cahaya terang ruangan itu, karena ia jelas bisa melihat rona kemerahan lagi merayap di pipi gadis itu.

Ia mematikan lampu utama, dan memberikan sedikit penerangan yang diarahkan hanya pada lensa pengamat. Ia membimbing Jacob berbaring di matras besar di bawah lensa, menghadapkan lensa pengintai besar di ujung teleskop ke langit malam.

"Kau siap?" katanya, sebelum berbaring di sisi Jacob, mengedip dan membimbing pandangan Jacob ke lensa.

Dan Jacob melihat segala keindahan itu: bintang yang tak lagi berupa titik-titik jauh di langit, tetapi lebih berupa lapisan-lapisan titik-titik berbeda ukuran dan jarak. Semua terbentang di angkasa di hadapan matanya.

"Lihat ini," kata Nessie, mengutak-atik dan memutar-mutar pengatur fokus di depannya. Seketika layar di hadapan Jacob menampakkan gambar yang berbeda. Arahnya tetap sama, fokusnya tetap sama, tetapi berbeda. Ia seakan menjelajahi lapisan demi lapisan bintang, menuju lapisan terjauh.

"Menakjubkan..." hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Mereka di sana, di bawah langit yang telanjang, berkelana lapis demi lapis bintang.

Bahu Nessie mendekat ketika ia juga ikut mengamati di bawah lensa. Jacob bergeser untuk sedikit memberi ruang, tapi Ness bersikukuh agar ia juga ikut melihat. Jadi didekatkannya tubuhnya pada tubuh Nessie. Bahu mereka saling menyentuh. Jacob bisa merasakan bau Nessie kian menguat. Kepala Nessie bersandar di kepalanya...

Dalam sekejap angkasa tidak lagi ada di atas sana. Ia ada di sini. Mengelilinginya, menyelimutinya, melingkunginya.

Ia tak lagi ada di bumi.

Dan dalam sedetik, sedetik yang rasanya sekian milyar tahun cahaya itu, ia mengecup kening Nessie.

* * *

**catatan:**

kayaknya emang aku ga berhasil menangkap mood yang tepat... pengennya sih romantis gt...

btw, apa ada teleskop yang cara kerjanya seperti di imajinasiku ini? hohoho :D


	19. 19 - Gundah (Sam -1-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: _basic plots, majority of the characters, any situation surroundings belong to Stephenie Meyer. Quileute legends and names practically never even existed... even in Twilight world_**

**_._**

* * *

**Sembilan belas - Gundah**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:15 AM

* * *

Judul Alternatif: **Nessie, Bimbingan Orangtua, ****Sam **(bukan maksudnya Nessie x Sam)

* * *

.

_Kau apa?! _ pikiran Embry terdengar bukan seperti pikiran biasa, melainkan teriakan.

Ia, seperti biasa, kebagian jaga patroli malam itu. Bersama Embry, berdua saja. Di wilayah Quileute. Beberapa hari ini, mungkin malah sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu, ia terpaksa menghapus jadwal patroli di wilayah Cullen dan mengisi patroli yang harusnya diisi para yunior. Berandal-berandal kecil itu, mendadak jadi anak baik, menyatakan bahwa ujian tengah semester mendekat, dan mereka perlu belajar. _Huh, seolah mereka pernah serius sekolah,_ pikirnya. Quil minta izin karena harus menunggui kakeknya yang masuk rumah sakit. Dan Seth menemaninya.

Jadi di sanalah ia, berdua Embry. Dalam rasa amannya karena tidak adanya setan-setan cilik lain, Jacob lupa menutup pikirannya. Dan tanpa sengaja kenangan malam ketika ia berbaring di bawah atap observatorium kecil Carlisle berdua Renesmee, menatap hamparan langit, bermain kembali di benak Jacob.

_Kau mencium vampir hibrida itu?_ teriak Embry lagi, cukup untuk membuat Jacob menggeram marah. Embry benar-benar tahu cara merusak mood seseorang.

_Ayolah, Em... Itu cuma ciuman di kening. Aku mencium Nessie seperti itu sejak dia kecil._

_Ya, tapi... tapi..._ bahkan pikiran Embry pun terbata-bata saking kalutnya. _Itu berbeda, Jake. Ini berbeda. Suasananya, moodnya, semua berbeda. Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar... Oh Tuhan, Jake! Dia baru 5 tahun!_

Entah mengapa Jacob sangat merasa sebal oleh hal satu ini. Sudah cukup rasanya semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama. Edward, jelas. Carlisle dan Rosalie, apalagi. Dan Embry … untuk kesekian kalinya…

_Embry, _please_ tidak usah bereaksi berlebihan... Kita tahu siapa Nessie bagiku. Lagipula perkembangan fisik dan mentalnya yang..._

_Tetap tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia baru 5 tahun! Kau tidak bisa menahan diri, Jake. Itu masalahnya! Siapapun mungkin takkan peduli jika ia mencapai kedewasaan, tapi ini? Oh Tuhan, kau lebih parah dari Quil... Edward akan membunuhmu, aku yakin..._

_Embry..._

_Tunggu hingga Edward menangkap memori ini darimu atau dari Nessie. Kalian toh tidak pernah benar-benar bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkan ini _selamanya_._Ia menekankan pada kata 'selamanya'. _Kalian terlalu bahagia! Itu masalahnya._

_Lalu kenapa, Em? Edward lebih dari tahu siapa Nessie bagiku. Dan aku, jujur saja, tidak keberatan jika hubunganku dengan Ness berkembang lebih awal..._

_Tapi kita punya perjanjian dengan Edward! Koridor rating Bimbingan Orangtua hingga Nessie dewasa, ingat?_

_Dia sudah remaja sekarang!_

_Dia anak 5 tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh yang terlalu cepat tumbuh! Astaga, Jake, kau pedofil mengerikan tidak sabaran!_

Jacob menggeram._ Jaga pikiranmu, Embry._

_Ya Tuhan, Jake! Lihat kenyataan! Kita punya kesepakatan! Dan suku sebagai taruhan! Tunggu sampai penghisap darah itu memutuskan kau bersalah menyentuh putrinya, dan merusak perjanjian. Dia mungkin akan memprovokasi Volturi, dan keluarganya beserta tentara Volturi akan menggilas suku kita. Kau bahkan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan rencana Sam tentang batalion _werewolf_ karena mereka sudah pasti akan digilas duluan. Oh Tuhan, Jake... Jika Alice sampai bisa melihat masa depan pertempuran antara vampir dan werewolf di tanah ini, dan Volturi menghancurkan suku kita, bisa jadi ini alasannya. Ini pemicunya. Kamu!_

_Kita tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Alice..._

_Oh Tuhan, Jake!_

Dan bayangan visual Embry tentang bagaimana Edward dan Bella memimpin penyerangan untuk memburu kepalanya menyeruak ke pikiran Jacob, membuatnya menggeram.

_Embry, Edward tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu!_

_Dari mana kautahu? Karena ia Daddie Eddie yang sangat mencintaimu, menantu kesayangannya? Oh _please_ Jake, kalian bahkan tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu semenit saja di dalam area jangkauan-pendengaran-super yang sama tanpa saling menghina!_

_Karena ia tidak mungkin melakukan cara kotor hanya karena alasan aku menyentuh putrinya. Yang merupakan belahan jiwaku! Orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidupku! Oh Embry, aku bahkan belum menyentuh putrinya, tidak dalam konteks itu._

_Tapi mendekati..._

_Embry, aku bosan dengan perdebatan ini! Edward akan menerima, suka atau tidak, bahwa aku adalah belahan jiwa putrinya. Dan aku merasa dia sudah menerimanya. Aku sudah meng-imprint Ness sejak ia masih bayi, demi Tuhan!_

_Tepat, Jake... Kau mengimprint Nessie _sejak ia masih bayi!_ Demi Tuhan!_

Jika ia masih dalam wujud manusia, pastinya ia memicingkan mata.

_Apa maksudnya itu?_

Jacob tidak suka tempat Embry memberi penekanan. Mengingatkannya pada Bella yang marah ketika gadis itu mengetahui mantan orang yang mengaku cinta mati padanya ternyata mendadak mencintai anaknya.

_Artinya kau sinting, pedofil mengerikan yang bahkan tidak sabar memetik buahmu sebelum ia matang. _

_Em, _suara dalam pikiran Jacob terdengar lelah_, _heran karena Embry melupakan poin-poin penting mendasar._ Imprint tidak bisa kita kendalikan..._

_Bukan berarti proses _mendapatkannya sesudah imprint itu _tidak bisa kaukendalikan! Mungkin sesekali kau harus belajar sesuatu dari kesabaran Quil._

_Quil? _Quil?!_ Demi Tuhan, Embry, kita bicara tentang Renesmee, hibrida vampir, yang memiliki kemampuan tumbuh cepat! Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan kasus Claire!_

_Ya, tapi hanya karena ia tumbuh begitu cepat dan ia begitu menakjubkan hingga membuat dadamu berdebar tiap berada di dekatnya, dan karena ia dijanjikan untukmu, bukan berarti kau bisa begitu tergesa-gesa mengklaimnya sebagai milikmu! Pikirkan perasaan Nessie, pikirannya, apa ini bukan beban baginya? Orang yang ia anggap kakak mendadak menginginkannya sebagai kekasih? _

_Bicara hal itu pada Quil, Em, jangan padaku._

_Tidak, aku bicara padamu, Jake. Quil masih punya sekian belas tahun lagi. Dan ia sabar. Ia akan menunggu, hingga perlahan perasaan Claire berubah. Aku yakin bahkan pertumbuhannya akan cukup memberi waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk mencari tahu ke mana arah hubungan itu. Dan kau? Kau sama sekali tidak sabaran. Kalian punya waktu selama bumi berputar, demi Tuhan! Kalian abadi! Dan kau bahkan tidak mau menunggu sepuluh tahun, bahkan dua tahun pun tidak!_

Oke, ini sudah keterlaluan.

_Kalau kau lupa, Em, aku tidak punya waktu selama bumi berputar! Aku akan mati! Entah besok, lusa, setahun lagi… Aku akan mati!_

Embry anehnya tidak mundur dengan alasan itu.

_Dan karena kau mengira Alice melihatmu akan mati, lalu kau merasa berhak mengotori Nessie secepat itu?_

_-'Mengotori'? Apa maksudnya 'mengotori', Em?!_

_Kau tahu maksudku! Kau berusaha memiliki Nessie lebih awal dari yang seharusnya!_

_Oh Tuhan, Embry…_

_Alice bahkan tidak melihat tanggal pastinya! Entah itu berapa tahun lagi, bahkan mungkin berapa ratus tahun lagi! Ada di ambang kematian tidak menjadikanmu berhak melakukan apa yang tidak boleh kaulakukan!_

Jacob berusaha menulikan suara Embry. Namun entah mengapa, Embry terus menerus berhasil menyelusup ke alam sadarnya. Memaksanya mendengarkan setiap kata keluhan mengenai kelakuan Jacob, seolah dia sendiri belum cukup merasa bersalah dan malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Omelan Embry serasa detensi baginya, seolah ia adalah orangtua Renesmee sendiri. Kecuali fakta bahwa kalau ia benar-benar kepergok oleh orangtua gadis yang diciumnya, semua takkan selesai hanya dengan omelan.

_Benar, Jake. Edward akan membunuhmu! Dan membunuh seluruh kawanan! Seluruh suku! Ooooh, Jake, demi Tuhan, kita terkutuk!_ Ia kembali histeris, dan mulai lagi menayangkan gambar-gambar rekaan pembasmian suku oleh sekelompok vampir yang marah. Entah dari film fiksi mana dia ambil gambar itu, karena Embry jelas tidak sekreatif Collin untuk memunculkan adegan murni dari khayalannya.

_Sial, _Jacob mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menutup koneksi pikiran Embry?

_Apa artinya itu, Jake?_

_Mana kutahu? Aku benci mengakui ini tapi pengaruh pikiranmu makin kuat, Em. Artinya aku tidak lagi punya privasi! Gamma sialan!_

Embry terkekeh.

_Saatnya mengakui kekuatan orang lain. Dan mendengarkan. Tidak bisa hanya kau saja yang memonopoli semua sanjungan, Alfa bodoh._

_Ya, itu, atau aku saja yang melemah._

_Ya, itu, atau kau saja yang melemah..._

Mau tidak mau Jacob terkekeh.

_Serius, Jake, kau harus pertimbangkan hal ini._

_Soal kamu yang makin kuat?_

_Bukan, soal Nessie. Dan sikapmu di depannya._

_Em, kita sudah membicarakan ini..._

Jacob sungguh tidak percaya Embry masih meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Ia lebih parah dari orangtua manapun! Jacob berusaha menulikan suara pikiran Embry sekali lagi, tetap tidak bisa, dan ia menyerah. Ia berlari, berusaha tidak peduli, membiarkan Embry mengoceh dalam kepalanya tanpa berusaha berkomentar sedikit pun. Mungkin Embry akan seperti ibu manapun di dunia, akan berhenti mengomel kalau anaknya cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membantah. Bukan berarti Jacob punya banyak kenangan tentang ibunya yang mampu mendukung hal tersebut, tapi setidaknya ia tahu.

Membuatnya mengingat ibunya sekali lagi.

Tidak lama ia berkubang dalam kenangan mengenai ibunya, yang mungkin agak efektif untuk mengusir Embry dari pikirannya. Sadar bahwa Jake sekali lagi berusaha menciptakan tembok mental, Embry berusaha makin menguatkan pikirannya, kembali mengusik. Jacob kembali menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berderap kencang untuk mengenyahkan pikiran Embry. Dan tiba-tiba ia terhenti.

* * *

Mendadak satu bau lain menyapa hidungnya. Bau yang seakan familiar, tapi bukan. Bukan bau vampir, bukan bau manusia, bukan bau kawanan. Ia yakin ini bau serigala, meski juga bukan serigala yang pernah diendusnya di tempat Seth diserang dulu. Ini bau serigala yang familiar, ia kenal, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang bahkan membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tidak mengenal bau itu.

Tapi juga bau yang, anehnya, membuatnya waspada. Bau yang membuatnya merasa terancam, sekaligus pula marah.

Embry masih mengoceh dalam kepalanya. Jake bahkan yakin ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bau itu, atau bahkan pikiran Jake mengenai bau itu.

_Diam, Embry,_ perintahnya.

_Tidak. Diam, Jacob, kau dengar aku,_ balas Embry keras kepala, mengira Jake masih mempermasalahkan omelannya mengenai Renesmee.

_Tidak, Embry. _Suara Jacob terdengar lebih tegas, serius. _Diam dan perhatikan sekeliling. Aku mencium bau lain._

Bahkan Embry pun cukup tahu kapan profesionalitasnya sebagai anggota kawanan penjaga La Push diperlukan. Ia diam, mengawasi sekitarnya. Bau-bauan di udara. Suara-suara di balik gemerisik dedaunan hutan.

_Kau dengar?_ bisik Jacob.

_Ya. Tidak sampai 100 km di utaraku._ _Aku juga mencium bau lain._ Ia mengirimkan gambar lingkungan sekitarnya ke kepala Jacob.

_Aku temui kau di sungai,_ _60 km ke utara dari tempatmu sekarang._ Dekati sumber bau dan usahakan tidak membuat suara apapun atau memancing perhatian apapun, perintah Jacob. Suaranya penuh wibawa sekarang.

_Baik,_ sahut Embry, mulai bergerak.

Mereka bertemu di pinggir sungai dekat batu besar tidak sampai lima menit kemudian. Embry mengendus bau-bauan di udara, pikirannya terlalu tegang dan banyak berubah untuk dapat Jake ikuti. Jake hanya mengawasi ketika memori Embry berpindah-pindah dari satu bau ke bau lainnya, menganalisa dan mencocokkan bau yang ia temui, sementara mengendus bau hingga ke asalnya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar cocok.

Bau itu bergerak, tapi tidak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa mereka kejar. Apapun, sosok itu tidak berusaha menghindar dari mereka.

_Itu bau serigala, Jake._

_Aku tahu, Em,_ bisik Jake. Ia makin tegang.

_Seharusnya ia bisa mengendus keberadaan kita dari jarak ini. Mengapa ia tidak lari?_

Jacob menunggu suara lain memasuki pikirannya. Jika itu benar bau serigala dan ia tidak lari, maka ada dua kemungkinan. Serigala baru La Push atau serigala lain yang ingin bicara dengan mereka, mengingat sekarang La Push juga memiliki serigala misterius yang merambahi hutannya pada saat-saat yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Jacob tidak yakin dengan kedua kemungkinan itu, tapi jika bau serigala yang mereka kejar adalah salah satu dari keduanya, ia berharap akan terjadi kontak. Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Bau itu kian dekat dan Jacob masih tidak mendapat kontak. Dan mengingat situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi belakangan ini, ia tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk mengadakan kontak terlebih dahulu.

Mereka tidak lagi berlari, hanya mengendap-endap, berusaha menimbulkan sedikit mungkin suara, berusaha menutupi keberadaan mereka sebaik mungkin di balik semak dan bayang pepohonan. Mendekati bau, sekaligus mengintai. Menjaga jarak yang tepat dari sumber bau untuk menghindari perhatian sekaligus dapat dengan mudah mengawasi.

Ini hal yang Jacob pelajari dari para vampir dan serigala yang belakangan ini meneror La Push. Mereka tidak tergesa bertindak, tidak menampakkan jati diri, namun ada. Mereka hanya mengawasi.

Dan kali ini kawanan-lah yang akan mengawasi.

Bau itu makin kuat. Dan baik Jacob maupun Embry melihatnya dari tempat mereka mengintai: sosok itu.

Serigala hitam.

Jacob berusaha berkonsentrasi. Mendengarkan. Menerima sinyal apapun. Menunggu kontak. Tidak ada.

Serigala itu tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka, walaupun mereka tidak sampai 800 meter darinya. Ia di sana, berjalan ringan. Bergerak dari balik semak dan bayang pepohonan yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Ia melangkah menuju sinar bulan yang menyusup dari celah-celah tudung pepohonan.

Dan baik Jake maupun Embry terkesiap.

Tanpa sadar Embry bergerak, menginjak ranting.

_Siapa itu?_ terdengar suara masuk ke dalam pikiran Jake, keras dan lantang, agak bergaung. Jake terpana. Suara itu...

_Itu Sam, Jake..._ suara Embry campuran antara panik, terkejut, takut... Semua perasaan dan emosi bercampur jadi satu._ Itu Sam_, bisiknya lagi. Dan lapis demi lapis pikiran Embry menyerangnya.

_Sam tidak mendengar kita._

_Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Jake?_

_Mengapa Sam tidak mendengar kita? _

Jake berusaha berkonsentrasi lagi pada serigala itu. Berusaha mendengarkan pikirannya. Tidak ada apa-apa.

_Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Jake?_

Serigala hitam itu mendekat. Jacob berusaha keras tidak mengadakan kontak, tapi berusaha mendengar.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

_Siapa itu?_ seru si serigala lagi dalam pikirannya.

_Jake?_ Embry menunggu perintah.

_Diam dan mundur perlahan, Em._

_Tapi itu Sam._

_Justru karena itu Sam. Sekarang dengarkan aku, Em. Mundur perlahan. Kita pergi._

Tanpa dikomandoi dua kali Embry melesat, hampir mengambang, pergi melintasi hutan mencari rute tergelap dan tersunyi. Berusaha menimbulkan sedikit mungkin suara.

Jake memandang sejenak pada si serigala, lalu menyusul Embry.

Benar, itu memang Sam.


	20. 20 - Rahasia (Sam -2-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: _basic plots, majority of the characters, any situation surroundings belong to Stephenie Meyer. Quileute legends and names practically never even existed... even in Twilight world_**

**_._**

* * *

**Dua puluh - Rahasia**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:15 AM

* * *

.

"Kau bertemu dengan Sam di hutan?!" seru Seth, kaget sekaligus bingung, ketika Jacob memberitahunya tentang apa yang terjadi pada patroli semalam. Mereka ada di ruang tengah keluarga Clearwater. Sue pergi bekerja, sehingga hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Pagi itu sepulang patroli, tanpa kembali lagi ke rumahnya, Jacob langsung meluncur ke rumah Clearwater. Untung saja Seth baru pulang dari tugas jaga malam menemani Quil di rumah sakit. Sepanjang sisa patroli semalam, Jacob berusaha keras menutupi pikirannya dari Embry, tidak bereaksi terhadap apapun pertanyaan temannya. Ia punya dugaan, ia punya kecurigaan. Tetapi ia tidak yakin untuk mengungkapkannya pada Embry. Tetapi ia perlu mendiskusikan dengan seseorang. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk masalah ini.

Sang Beta.

Seth belakangan selalu punya ide-ide bagus. Untuk _brainstorming. _Sebagian besar memang acak dan malah membuat pusing, tentu, tetapi setidaknya ia lebih mendingan daripada Embry. Setidaknya Seth takkan keceplosan di depan Sam seandainya Sam memelototinya dengan mata Medusa-nya lagi.

"Kau yakin itu Sam?" bisik Seth setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Positif," gumam Jake.

"Dia kembali berubah menjadi serigala?" tanya Seth sejurus kemudian yang disambut anggukan Jake. Seth termenung, lalu katanya, "Berarti melepas wujud serigala bukan berarti benar-benar tidak bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Mungkin Sam kehilangan kendali dan ..."

"Seth!" Jacob memotong. "Ini jelas bukan masalah Sam kehilangan kendali atau emosi dan berubah menjadi serigala. Ini bukan masalah itu!" ia tampak kehilangan kata-kata, seolah apa yang ada di pikirannya juga bukan sesuatu yang ia yakini benar. "Percaya padaku, aku sungguh-sungguh berharap semudah itu: Sam marah dan berubah. Tapi ini bukan, aku yakin. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Lalu?"

"Bau Sam berbeda. Dia tidak seperti Sam yang kita kenal. Baunya familiar, tapi... berbeda. Aku dan Embry awalnya tidak mengenali bau itu. Hingga kami melihat Sam."

Seth berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin itu bukan Sam. Mungkin serigala hitam lain yang mirip Sam. Mungkin..."

"Apa menurutmu kau mungkin bisa salah mengenali serigala yang pernah jadi Alfamu?" kata Jacob langsung. Dan Seth tercenung. Jacob langsung menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Seth, dan langsung membantah. "Aku pernah melihat serigala yang menolongmu, Seth. Di pikiranmu dan secara langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku melihat kesaksian tiga orang lain yang juga melihat bersamaku. Aku membandingkan. Serigala itu bukan Sam. Tapi serigala jantan semalam aku yakin pasti Sam."

Seth berusaha mencari alternatif lain, melihat kemungkinan terkonyol, tapi lebih mungkin. "Mungkin kemarin begitu gelap… Kaubilang kau melihatnya sekitar pukul dua? Hanya di bawah sinar bulan purnama? Kau bisa salah mengenali."

"Aku mengenali suaranya," aku Jacob.

"Suara?"

"Dia bicara padaku."

Pemuda yang tahun ini baru menginjak usia 20 tahun itu mengangguk. Masalah suara memang tidak bisa dibantah. Jacob mengenal suara Sam hampir sama dengan ia mengenal suaranya sendiri. Jika ia menyimpulkan serigala itu Sam dari tiga hal: bentuk fisik, suara, dan insting yang menyatakan itu Sam, jadi itu pasti Sam. Sam kehilangan kendali dan berubah jadi serigala. Ia masih tidak melihat permasalahan apapun.

"Kau tahu, justru masalah suara itu yang jadi permasalahan bagiku," kata Jacob sejurus kemudian. Seth mengernyit. "Aku tidak yakin. Dan aku berusaha keras menutupi hal ini dari Embry. Tapi aku yakin satu hal: Sam membentuk kawanan sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Aku mendengar suaranya, bukan pikirannya. Aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, Seth. Ini seperti sewaktu kita membentuk kawanan sendiri di luar kawanan Sam. Aku bisa mendengarnya karena dia menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai Alfa, sebagai medium antarkawanan."

"Jake!" tegur Seth. "Ini kesimpulan yang terlalu cepat, terlalu melompat! Apa kau mau bilang bahwa Sam membentuk kawanan baru? Menjadi Alfa kawanan baru? Tanpa sepengetahuanmu?"

Jacob menghela napas berat. Bangkit dari sofa, tampak resah, ia melangkah ke jendela, duduk di bingkainy sembari memandang ke luar. Di luar hujan musim panas mulai turun, titik-titik gerimis meninggalkan jejak lebih gelap pada daun, sebelum akhirnya air tumpah dari langit dan menyaputi seluruh pemandangan dalam tirai air yang tebal.

Ia berbalik dan menatap Seth.

"Seandainya ada kemungkinan lain, menurutmu apa?"

Seth terdiam sejurus, keningnya berkerut, berusaha berpikir. "Apa Embry bisa mendengar?"

"Dia mendengar ketika Sam bicara padaku. Dan aku hanya mendengar 'siapa itu'. _'Siapa itu'_, Seth! Aku tidak mendengar pikiran, atau merasakannya seperti itu bagian dari kawananku."

Ini terlalu berat bagi Seth. Terlalu memusingkan. Terlalu banyak kecurigaan, terlalu banyak hal tidak jelas. Dan ia benci semua itu.

"Kau tahu, seandainya Sam membentuk kawanan tersendiri, siapa saja anggota kawanannya?"

Jacob menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Bisa jadi ia sendirian."

"Atau bersama para Tetua..."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu mungkin untuk membentuk kawanan serigala dengan anggota manusia, Seth. Bahkan Tetua sekalipun."

"Jadi menurutmu ia sendirian?" kejar Seth.

"Aku tidak tahu, Seth."

"Atau ia mengemban tugas dari para Tetua?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Seth."

"Atau … kaubilang ada serigala hitam di hutan yang tidak bisa juga kaudengar suaranya, kan? Apa Sam membentuk kawanan dengannya ?"

Jacob memejamkan mata. Jika memang ada kemungkinan itu, ia lebih baik tidak tahu. Itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling buruk.

Seth juga menyadarinya, dan ia segera mencari kemungkinan lain yang lebih ringan.

"Atau karena ia sudah terpisah dari kawanan, jika ia tiba-tiba berubah, pikirannya tidak akan menjadi bagian dari kita lagi?"

Jacob membuka mata, memandangnya. "Dan mungkinkah itu otomatis menjadikannya Alfa?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menempatkan dirimu dalam posisi setara Alfa jika kau sendirian? Menjadi Alfa dari dirimu sendiri?"

"Seperti sewaktu aku memisahkan diri dari kawanan Sam?"

"Tepat. Sam juga awalnya tidak menyadari ketika kau memisahkan diri, kan?"

Jacob merenung.

"Sam telah menjadi Alfa sejak dulu. Kalian pernah punya kawanan terpisah. Dan sekarang kau Alfa. Bisa jadi jika ia berubah mendadak, tanpa sepengetahuannya, insting dan egonya, _alam bawah sadar-_nya," Seth menekankan pada kata 'alam bawah sadar' dengan agak sinis—dan Jacob tidak merasa perlu menanyakan mengapa: semua orang tahu Seth punya kesan buruk terhadap Sam sejak urusan 'batalion _werewolf'_— " menolak untuk menjadi bagian dari kawananmu, menjadi bawahanmu."

Jacob menggigit bibir. "Menurutmu, jika Sam memang mendirikan kawanan baru, apa ia bisa melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Seth berpikir sejenak. "Kau Alfa yang berhak. Dahulu kau mendirikan kawanan terpisah dari kawanan resmi karena kau berhak melakukannya. Kau bisa mengklaim posisimu dalam kawanan Sam jika kau mau, tapi kau menolak, itu menjadikanmu mampu mendirikan kawanan baru," analisanya. "Tapi kurasa Sam tidak memiliki hak untuk membentuk kawanan baru jika tidak sejak semula ia mendapatkan mandat darimu, Jake."

"Tepat itu yang kupikirkan..." gumam Jacob.

Seth mendesah. "Tidakkah kemungkinan-kemungkinan kita terlalu jauh? Bukankah kemungkinan pertama terdengar lebih mudah?"

"Ya," timbang Jacob. "Hanya entah mengapa aku merasa tidak tepat."

"Instingmu?"

"Insting dan memang tidak cukup masuk akal," ia melontarkan kedua tangannyake udara, tampak sangat putus asa. "Kautahu, Seth... Dia tidak bisa melacakku dan Embry."

"Tidak bisa? Maksudmu?"

"Kami begitu dekat dengannya. Ia seharusnya bisa mengendus bauku dan Embry."

"Mustahil..."

"Tepat itu yang kupikirkan."

"Mengapa?"

Jacob tidak menjawab, tidak punya jawaban.

Kini giliran Seth menggigit bibir.

"Kautahu, Seth... aku punya perasaan ini... bahwa semua kejadian yang terjadi belakangan bukan kebetulan. Bahwa Sam adalah kuncinya. Bahwa ia merencanakan sesuatu."

Seth terlonjak. "Seperti konspirasi? Sam dan para Tetua? Apa ini urusan batalion _werewolf_ lagi, Jake?"

Kembali resah, Jacob menggigit bibir. Jemarinya memainkan ujung tirai kerang yang menjuntai menutupi separuh jendela. "Kau pasti menganggapku gila. Aku juga mulai berpikir aku gila, berhalusinasi, skizofrenia, bereaksi berlebihan... Mungkin ketakutanku dan ketidakpercayadirianku berada dalam bayang-bayang kepemimpinan Sam memainkan trik pada pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa ia punya rencana, Seth... Rencana yang tidak ia katakan padaku. Tapi rencana yang ia ingin kita lakukan."

"Seolah kita bonekanya..." bisik Seth pelan, hampir tidak terdengar, nadanya miris. Dan Jacob mengiyakan.

"Seolah kita bonekanya..."

Hening lagi. Hanya ada suara hujan yang menampar atap. Dan deru angin menghantam pepohonan di luar sana.

Dan sejurus kemudian ia berkata, agak spekulatif, "Mungkinkah Sam… memang membutuhkan kedudukan Alfa ini?"

Dahi Seth mengernyit. Jangan bilang Jacob merasa tersudut karena mengira Sam mengincar kedudukan Alfanya. Tetapi Seth cukup tahu bahwa baik Sam maupun Jacob tidak pernah benar-benar cukup haus kekuasaan untuk mau dengan sukarela berebut otoritas atas kawanan.

"Ada beberapa hal mengenai status Alfa yang tidak dimiliki anggota lain kawanan, kau tahu… " katanya sejurus kemudian.

Seth hanya memasang tampang bingung, tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Ia berharap ini bukan masalah otoritas atas kawanan, atau Titah Alfa.

"Misalnya soal medium antarkawanan," lanjut Jacob yang agak membuatnya lega, walau masih bingung.

"Medium? Apa kalian para Alfa bisa memanggil roh Alfa sebelumnya?" ia bertanya polos yang membuat Jacob mau tidak mau tertawa dalam situasi tegang dan serius itu. Sepertinya Seth mencuplik ide itu dari salah satu film animasi.

Seth masih memasang tampang bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu konyol sekali, Seth," katanya. "Maksudku tentang menjadi perantara dua kawanan. Alfa bisa bicara dengan Alfa lain, kau tahu. Dan kawanan bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemimpin kawanan lain melalui koneksi dua Alfa. Tentunya mereka hanya mendengar 'yang diucapkan', bukan 'yang dipikirkan'."

"Maksudmu, Sam membutuhkan status Alfa untuk menghubungi kawanan lain?"

Jacob mengangguk, kentara sekali ia masih agak ragu, jika tidak bisa dikatakan takut, dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

Seth juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena ia hampir berteriak ketika membantah, "Itu konyol sekali, Jake! Dengar dirimu sendiri! Kau berpikir Sam punya rencana konspiratif dengan upaya untuk menghubungi kawanan lain! Kawanan apa?"

Dan ia tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi, atau mendengar jawaban Jacob, untuk mengetahuinya. Hanya ada satu serigala lain di La Push selain kawanan serigala Quileute. Serigala misterius, yang mungkin bagian dari kawanan misterius. Yang tidak diketahui kawan atau lawan.

Kawanan dengan si serigala hitam yang pernah menolongnya sebagai salah satunya.

Ia tahu kemungkinan bahwa si serigala misterius adalah bagian dari kawanan lain hanya dengan satu alasan: ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Jika ia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dan tidak bisa membuat koneksi Alfa, bahkan walaupun berusaha, itu menghilangkan kemungkinan bahwa serigala itu bagian dari kawanannya atau serigala itu merupakan seorang, atau seekor, Alfa.

Yang berarti serigala itu tidak sendirian. Ia pasti punya kawanan.

Dan karena ia sudah berkali-kali memunculkan diri, campur tangan dalam tiap serangan, sudah pasti ia bukan serigala yang kebetulan saja melintas. Ia pasti ada di sana, _mengawasi, _sama seperti vampir-vampir itu.

Itu saja sudah membuat perutnya tidak nyaman.

"Tapi untuk apa?" tuntut Seth.

Ya, untuk apa Sam merasa perlu menghubungi kawanan lain?

Dan Jacob tidak punya jawaban.

Karena kemungkinan lainnya justru lebih mengerikan. Dan baik ia maupun Seth, meski menyadarinya, tidak ingin mengungkapkannya. Tapi kini ia mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang sebelumnya sempat diajukan Seth itu.

Sam-lah Alfa dari kawanan lain itu.

* * *

Keheningan melanda dalam jeda yang sangat panjang, sebelum akhirnya Seth memecahnya, "Jadi apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau ingin menanyakannya langsung pada Sam? Atau para Tetua? Atau memerintahkan kami semua mengintai Sam?"

Jacob menimbang-nimbang sesaat, kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Hujan sudah separuh berhenti kini, hanya ada titik-titik gerimis kecil yang masih menerpa tanah becek.

"Jangan lakukan apa-apa," katanya akhirnya.

"Jangan lakukan apa-apa?" kerut Seth, bingung.

"Semua keputusan punya kelemahan. Jika Sam memang merencanakan sesuatu, kita butuh bukti lebih dari yang kita ketahui sekarang atau kita tidak akan menemukan bukti apa-apa lagi. Dan kita juga butuh banyak pertimbangan untuk tahu apa kita perlu berkonfrontasi dengannya. Jika kita mengatakan pada Tetua, pertama aku tidak yakin Tetua tidak punya andil sama sekali dalam hal ini. Kedua jika pun tidak demikian, aku takut mereka mulai mencurigai Sam sedangkan kita tidak tahu apa yang Sam lakukan, apa ia benar-benar merencanakan sesuatu atau tidak. Dan jika kita meminta kawanan memata-matai, yah katakan saja, Seth... mereka semua adalah mantan anak buah Sam. Kesetiaan mereka lebih pada Sam daripada aku. Dan aku tidak ingin mereka berpikir aku berkonfrontasi dengan Sam ketika aku tidak yakin apa yang ia lakukan."

Seth diam.

"Tolong, Seth... jangan katakan ini pada siapapun. Jangan pada kawanan yang lain. Jangan pula pada Quil dan Embry. Aku tidak yakin pikiran mereka aman."

"Itu sama denganku, Jake. Aku tidak yakin pikiranku juga aman."

Begitu banyak pertanyaan, begitu banyak kecurigaan, begitu banyak ketidakpercayaan, begitu banyak … tekanan.

Jacob bangkit dari jendela, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seth. "Aku tahu kau bisa menutup pikiranmu dari kawanan. Dan kita akan berlatih untuk menguatkannya. Mulai besok, jika kau patroli, pasanganmu hanya aku. Tampaknya kita harus mengatur ulang jadwal patroli. "

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Collin, Brady, dan lain-lain? Aku harus mengawasi mereka kan? Jika mereka bertemu Sam di hutan... Mereka, bagaimanapun, setia pada Sam."

"Mereka masih cuti, masa ujian tengah semester, ingat? Kurasa saat mereka kembali, kau sudah dapat menutup pikiranmu. Dan soal Quil dan Embry, bahkan walau aku tidak menurunkan titah Alfa, aku yakin mereka takkan berani mengkonfrontasi Sam."

Seth tertawa. "Terdengar seperti konspirasi bagiku."

Jacob tersenyum masam. "Jika Sam punya rencana yang dia sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa punya rahasia darinya."

* * *

**.**

**catatan:**

**R&R please...**

i love Sam sooooo much! masih bingung apa aku berhasil menggambarkannya tepat seperti yang ada di bayangan aku...


	21. 21 - Sarapan bersama Tetua

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: _basic plots, majority of the characters, any situation surroundings belong to Stephenie Meyer. Quileute legends and names practically never even existed... even in Twilight world_**

**_._**

* * *

**Dua puluh satu- Sarapan bersama Tetua**

Thursday, December 20, 2012

5:08 PM

* * *

Judul Alternatif: **Alasan**

* * *

.

Pagi itu Jacob bangun dengan wajah sangat, sangat, sangat kusut.

Setelah patroli yang berakhir dengan sangat tidak diduga-duga kemarin, dan pembicaraan berat dengan Seth, sorenya ia ditelepon bosnya di bengkel, Mr. Peterson. Orang tua gendut botak yang pemarah itu mengomelinya hampir satu jam, sebelum akhirnya menyatakan bahwa bulan ini gajinya tidak dibayarkan, karena ia tidak pernah masuk. Dan bahkan mengancam akan memecatnya.

Tentu saja ia tidak pernah masuk. Serangan vampir, patroli... Ia bahkan hampir mati! Apa si tua itu tidak tahu bagaimana upayanya berusaha melindungi mereka semua? Melindungi seluruh suku? Seluruh Semenanjung Olympic? Oh, tentu si tua itu tidak tahu, tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya, pada siapapun, apalagi menuntut mereka membayar untuk kerja keras yang ia lakukan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Melindungi La Push adalah tugas mulianya, tugas yang tidak menuntut bayaran. Seperti Superman, Spiderman, seluruh tokoh superhero.

Tapi lantas itu membuat satu-satunya sumber pendapatannya menghilang. Semua ini membuatnya gila!

Itu saja sudah membuat _mood-_nya hancur lebur. Dan setelah itu ia masih harus patroli malam, pulang menjelang fajar, dan baru tidur sekitar dua jam, ketika ponsel barunya, yang dibelikan Nessie sebagai hadiah entah-untuk-perayaan-apa, tiba-tiba membunyikan bip-bip aneh.

Oh, dering sms. Ia hampir lupa bahwa dering sms di ponsel barunya belum di-set ulang.

Hanya ada sebaris kalimat di bawah nama pengirim dan jam:

**Conversation with **_**Sam Medusa Uley**_

_** Sam**__** Medusa Uley (07.13 AM):**_

_ Sarapan. Tetua dan Triad. Pondok Sam. 8 AM. Tepat waktu!_

Jacob mengerang. Apa Sam mau menyiksanya? Sarapan bersama Tetua? Jam 8? Sekarang saja sudah jam 7 lebih!

Dengan sebal ia membalas singkat.

_**Mumbling Jakey (07.16 AM):**_

_ Siap._

Ia sudah akan tidur lagi barang setengah jam begitu menyadari _nickname_ di ponsel barunya yang di-_set _oleh Renesmee. Apa itu? _Mumbling Jakey?_ Untung saja ia mengirim sms dan bukan e-mail, YM, BBM, apapun. Bisa mati dia ditertawai Sam. Dan tunggu sampai beritanya sampai ke Collin.

Sam rupanya tidak puas hanya dengan sms, tahu bahwa Jacob pasti masih tidur dan tidak akan bangun hingga jam 11. Baru sekitar semenit Jacob menutup mata, ia sudah menelepon.

"Ya..." Jacob menjawab setengah mengantuk.

"_Kemana saja kau? Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh!" _Sam mengamuk di ujung sana.

Mata Jacob yang masih terpejam langsung membuka sebesar bola tenis, demi disadarinya Sam marah. Sam marah adalah tanda yang tidak bagus. Benar-benar tidak bagus. Ia menatap jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya. Benar, jam menunjukkan angka 09.27 AM. Bagaimana mungkin waktu langsung melompat dua jam kala ia baru memejamkan mata semenit?

Ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang bahkan ia tidak mengerti artinya di telepon, menutup pembicaraan, lantas segera mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan berpakaian seadanya. Jika Sam memanggil, selalu ada masalah penting. Dan belakangan sarapan memang menjadi momok yang menyebalkan.

Apapun yang ia lihat kemarin, Sam tetap Tetua dan Tetua harus dipatuhi.

* * *

Ia sampai sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Sam Medusa Uley yang bertampang kesal menunggu di kepala meja makan, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan nada bosan sekaligus mengancam. Jacob bisa melihat bayangan rambut ularnya lagi sementara ia mendelik penuh amarah pada Jacob, mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan pandangannya yang membekukan itu. Ayahnya dan Sue mengapitnya di sisi kiri dan kanan meja. Seth di sisi Billy dan Embry di sisi Sue. Meninggalkan hanya satu ruang kosong untuknya di kepala meja di seberang Sam.

_Glek!_ Jacob menelan ludah.

Jacob berusaha memamerkan senyum terbaiknya semenawan mungkin, dan duduk dengan manis di kursi yang disediakan untuknya. Tampak sudah tidak ada lagi piring yang menggeletak di meja makan, maupun makanan yang tersisa. Tentu saja, ia sudah terlambat hampir dua jam. Dan ini bukan sarapan biasa kalau hanya melibatkan Tetua dan para 'Triad', istilah mudah yang diciptakan Embry untuk menyebut tiga petinggi kawanan mereka. Ini pastinya rapat Dewan Suku seperti biasa.

Kesal karena ayahnya jelas-jelas ikut rapat namun tidak membangunkannya, Jacob sedikit melotot pada ayahnya. Yang dipelototi hanya tertawa, memberi pandangan 'salah sendiri bangun telat', dan kemudian berpaling untuk mengobrol dengan Sam.

Setelah Old Quil masuk rumah sakit, Dewan Suku hanya tinggal tersisa tiga orang ini. Dewan sedang memikirkan untuk memberi ketenangan pada Old Quil yang mungkin mendekati akhir hidupnya, dan sekarang mulai jarang melibatkan Old Quil dalam rapat-rapat dewan. Billy terkadang menyalahkan dirinya, karena ia yang meminta Old Quil mengikuti acara api unggun malam itu, yang mungkin ternyata berefek buruk terhadap kesehatannya. Dan dengan pensiunnya Old Quil, tidak ada yang benar-benar berperan sebagai wakil Ateara. Sue Clearwater memang menggantikan suaminya, sehingga dapat dianggap mewakili Ateara dan Black sekaligus. Tapi bagaimanapun ia Uley. Dan para Tetua sedang mempertimbangkan menaruh Quil Ateara V menggantikan kakeknya di Dewan.

Jacob berusaha sesantai mungkin, namun tidak bisa menahan ketegangan dalam dirinya. Sesaat dia berpandangan dengan Seth, dan lantas dengan Embry. Keduanya tahu apa yang memberatkan hatinya. _Sam._

Mereka menunggu Sam membuka rapat sebagaimana biasa. Secara yuridis memang Billy adalah pemimpin Dewan, tetapi ia lebih suka memberikan 'tongkat estafet kepemimpinan', demikian ia menyebut, kepada yang lebih muda. Dan memang, dalam berbagai rapat dewan, belakangan Sam-lah yang bertindak selaku ketua. Membuatnya kadang bertanya-tanya sendiri siapa sebenarnya Kepala Suku mereka: dia atau Sam.

_Mungkin memang Sam,_ putusnya. Sudah jelas Sam.

Sam berdehem meminta perhatian seperti biasa, dan semua mata tertuju padanya. "Jadi," katanya dengan kata pembuka favoritnya, "hari ini kita berkumpul untuk membicarakan beberapa permasalahan menyangkut kondisi La Push belakangan ini."

Jacob agak sedikit mengantuk untuk membicarakan hal yang jadi makanan sehari-hari itu, tapi ia berusaha mempertahankan matanya, kesadarannya, dan perhatiannya, tetap pada rapat. Terlebih dengan Tuan Medusa memelototinya, tepat di depan wajahnya, siapa yang bisa benar-benar tidur?

_Bangun, Jake, bangun! Fokus!_

Ia menegakkan tubuh. Mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ada yang mau kaubagi, Jake?" tanya Sam dengan nada berbahayanya seperti biasa.

"Oh... ah... ehm..." Jacob menelan ludah.

_Brengsek Sam!_ Kenapa dia harus bertanya padanya sekarang?

Ia melirik pada Seth dan Embry dengan panik. Di sudut matanya, ia melihat ayahnya membuang muka dan mendengus tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya, Sam..." Embry tiba-tiba memotong, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sam. Kalimatnya agak mengancam. Mengancam Jacob, sebenarnya.

Ia tahu apa yang akan Embry katakan. Pastinya soal apa yang mereka lihat kemarin di dalam hutan. Pastinya soal Sam, tidak salah lagi.

_Brengsek Embry! Berhenti! Jangan bicara apapun!_

Embry mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya matanya membelalak nanar, mulutnya membuka tapi tidak ada suara keluar dari situ. Kepalanya masih menghadap Sam, tetapi matanya tidak terfokus ke sana. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak cepat. Kepanikan tampak dari setiap senti wajahnya. Jacob baru sadar bahwa secara tidak sengaja ia melepas Titah lagi.

Membekunya Embry membuat Sam mendesah dan kemudian makin intens memelototinya. "Jacob, aku mohon kau jangan memberi Titah apapun dalam rapat ini!" geramnya. Dan Jacob merasa kini baik ayahnya, Sue, maupun Seth mengalihkan pandangan padanya dalam ekspresi tidak terkira. Sue marah. Ayahnya kaget. Dan Seth mengernyitkan kening bertanya, bingung.

"A, aku tidak..."

"Jake tidak bisa memberi Titah dalam wujud manusia, Sam!" bela Seth. Tapi nadanya terdengar tidak yakin.

"Ya, aku yakin dia bisa," kata Sam, menegakkan punggung dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dan aku mohon kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk menunda rapat ini _lagi,_ Jacob," ia meminta, menekankan, mengancam.

Jacob menyerah. Entah dia bisa atau tidak, yang jelas membekunya Embry membuat Sam marah. Dan dia tidak ingin Sam marah sekarang.

_Baiklah, Embry, kau boleh bicara sekarang. Tapi jangan katakan apapun soal yang kemarin, _perintahnya dalam pikirannya. Entah pikiran ini bisa menjangkau Embry atau tidak.

Tapi kelihatannya memang pikirannya bisa menjangkau Embry, karena mendadak ia mengerjap lagi dan menarik napas lega. Mulutnya kembali terkatup dan sikapnya kembali rileks, walau kini ada pandangan bingung dan bertanya yang diarahkan pada Jacob.

"Jadi, Embry, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sam lagi, kini pertanyaannya langsung diarahkan pada Embry. Tapi Jacob merasa bahwa ia sempat melirik menyelidik ke arah Jacob.

Embry berdehem beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Penyelidikan asal para vampir masih belum mendapat titik terang." Jacob setengah bersyukur Embry tidak mengungkit soal serigala Sam. Tapi topik ini juga tidak terlalu aman.

Ini topik yang tidak akan membuat Sam senang. Pastinya.

"Jelaskan 'belum mendapat titik terang'," perintahnya.

"Kami masih mengawasi hingga Forks, Port Angeles, dan Seattle... Tiga hari sekali ke Seattle, sebenarnya."

_Penyelidikan ke Seattle apanya!_ dengus Jacob sebal. Akhir pekan kemarin memang Collin dkk. meminta izinnya menyelidiki vampir ke Seattle sejak pagi dan pulang larut. Tanpa kesimpulan apa-apa. Sudah jelas urusannya kalau melibatkan Collin dalam pengawasan: pastinya ia dan geng The Gossip Guys-nya cuma main seharian. Nongkrong di mall atau ke taman ria. Mungkin mencari cewek, pacaran. Tidak mungkin ada penyelidikan serius kalau melibatkan bocah satu itu.

"Kami mengendus beberapa bau vampir, tapi samar. Kelihatannya pergi sebelum kami datang. Mungkin hanya vampir yang melintas, seperti biasa," lapor Embry melanjutkan.

"Sam," ayahnya tiba-tiba ikut sumbang suara. "Jake sudah mengatakan hal ini padaku sebelumnya, dan aku juga sudah mengatakannya padamu. _Alice _melihat sesuatu akan terjadi di daerah ini. Ia mengirim Emmet dan Jasper untuk menyelidiki ke Port Angeles."

"Ya, aku sadar itu, Billy..." kata Sam. "Apa Emmet dan Jasper sudah menghubungi kita lagi?"

"Belum," kata ayahnya.

"Apa seseorang dari kalian punya gambaran apa yang dilihat Alice?"

Ya, tentu saja. Alice melihat dirinya dan Seth mati. Tepatnya Edward dan Bella berdiri di dekat nisan mereka. Tapi bagian itu tidak akan ia katakan pada Sam.

Entah Sam mengendus kebohongannya atau ekspresi wajahnya mengkhianatinya, lagi, karena tiba-tiba Sam kembali menatap tajam padanya.

"_Jacob_ pastinya tahu sesuatu. Ya kan, Jake?" Dan ia melanjutkan dengan nada menuding, "Mungkin sesuatu yang disampaikan _Nyonya Cullen _di telepon-_ku_ pada malam kau sadar? Embry juga tahu, mungkin?"

Embry mengejit.

Jacob balas menatapnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, Sam. Bella hanya khawatir karena aku tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Pastinya bukan hanya itu kalau kau sampai menurunkan Titah menyuruh _dia_ diam!" ia menunjuk Embry. "Dan hari ini kau menyuruhnya diam, _lagi."_

Jacob mendengus, membuang muka sambil menyeringai. "Persetan, Sam," gumamnya.

Tidak diduga ucapan pendeknya itu membuat Sam marah. "Cukup! Aku sudah bosan dengan semua ini! Katakan padaku apa yang kausembunyikan, Black!"

Semua omongan ini membuat Jacob kesal. Ia bangkit, mendorong kursi, berdiri mengkonfrontasi Sam. "Apa yang _aku _sembunyikan? _Kau_ menanyaiku apa yang _aku _sembunyikan? _Kau_ yang mengatakan apa yang _kau _sembunyikan, Sam!"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!" tegas Sam. "Tapi kau pastinya tahu sesuatu. Kau tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun di depan Dewan. Tidak jika itu berhubungan dengan keselamatan suku!"

"Oh ya? Batalion _werewolf. _Serangan Vampire Putty Patrollers di siang hari. Serigala hitam. " _Dan serigala Sam di tengah malam. Di dalam hutan. Alfa..._ "Semua pasti saling berhubungan dan _kau_ pastinya tahu sesuatu, Sam Uley! Dan kau tidak mengatakan padaku! Jangan katakan kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun!"

Sam makin tajam menancapkan pandangannya. Suaranya turun, lebih tenang, namun tajam. Tidak menuduh, tapi lebih menyerupai nada tidak percaya. "Apa kau menuduhku ada di balik semua itu?"

Jacob terpana. Seluruh yang hadir menahan napas.

Apa Jacob menuduh Sam ada di balik itu semua?

Itu tidak mungkin. Seumur hidupnya ia takkan percaya jika Sam, seorang Sam, semenyebalkan dan semena-mena apapun, walau ia sok menyembunyikan sesuatu, apapun, akan mungkin berada di balik serangan vampir di tengah hari bolong. Tidak karena ia percaya Sam takkan mungkin menginginkan dia atau Seth mati. Sam, lebih dari siapapun, tidak akan mungkin berkhianat pada sukunya.

Tidak peduli apa yang ia lihat kemarin di hutan.

Tidak peduli apapun kecurigaan Seth, Embry, dan dirinya sendiri.

Sam tidak mungkin berkhianat.

Ia menyerah. Lebih baik ya daripada tidak.

"Oke. Akan kukatakan. Alice melihat aku mati." _Dan Seth. _"Sudah cukup?"

Terdengar gumam tidak percaya dari semua yang hadir. Mata Billy Black menatap anaknya, nanar. Tapi Sam tetap tenang.

"Tapi Alice tidak bisa melihat kau mati," kata Seth, tepat sasaran. "Dia tidak bisa melihat siapapun dalam kawanan, serigala manapun, entah itu hidup atau mati."

"Alice melihat _nisanku, _tepatnya. Nisan dengan nama Jacob Black!" _Dan nisan dengan nama Seth Clearwater._

"Jake," Embry memotong. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Gambaran itu melibatkan Edward dan Bella, dua vampir! Yang kita tahu takkan pernah menua. Dan Alice juga tidak melihat tanggal kematianmu atau apapun yang tertera di nisan. Itu bisa jadi gambaran 100 tahun atau 400 tahun atau entah berapa ratus tahun lagi. Kautahu takdirmu bersama Renesmee dan kau juga takkan menua. Kau sama abadinya dengan mereka."

Jacob menatap Embry. "Alice takkan mengirim Emmet dan Jasper _sekarang _kalau ia mengkhawatirkan kematianku sekian abad lagi, Embry."

"Jadi menurutmu kematianmu atau apapun itu berhubungan dengan apa yang diselidiki Emmet dan Jasper di Port Angeles?" tanya Sam, mengabaikan fakta soal kematian Jacob dan lebih menekankan persoalan yang sudah jelas di depan mata.

Menyebalkan, memang, tapi itulah Sam. Selalu berkepala dingin.

Ia meneguhkan diri dan menjawab, "Aku tidak yakin tapi itu mungkin."

"Apa ia melihatmu _sebelum_ penyerangan atau _sesudah_ penyerangan?"

"Apa bedanya?" Jacob meradang. "Ia melihatku mati! Apa itu tidak mengganggumu, Sam? Kematian-_ku?!"_

Ya, mungkin itu takkan mengganggu Sam. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau hubungan mereka tidak semanis madu. Tapi setidaknya, sekali ini saja, ini berhubungan dengannya! Akhir hidupnya! Ia harus menerima fakta bahwa ia tidak akan hidup lama, tepat ketika ia mengira, semua orang mengira, bahwa ia akan sama abadinya dengan para vampir.

Tapi memang vampir juga tidak abadi. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Ia cukup tahu itu. Bahkan para vampir pun akan mati. Karena perang sesama vampir atau dibantai serigala.

Tapi kematiannya begitu dekat. Begitu dekat kalau Alice sampai bisa melihatnya _sekarang _dan mengkhawatirkannya _sekarang._

Dan ia bahkan belum punya kesempatan untuk bersama Nessie.

"Kalau kau bisa berkepala dingin dan melihat ramalan Alice sebagai pertanda yang lain dan bukan cuma akhir hidupmu, kau bisa melihat bedanya, Jake," suara Sam tetap terdengar tenang. "Kau tahu cara kerja penglihatan Alice. Masa depan tidak tetap dan terus berubah."

Jacob mengerjap. Ia baru sadar hal itu sekarang. Jika Alice melihatnya _sebelum_ penyerangan, bisa jadi ia melihat penyerangan itu sebagai sumber kematiannya. Dan ia terbukti sudah melewati penyerangan itu, melewati koma yang disebabkan olehnya, dan masih hidup. Ia sudah menghindari kematiannya.

"Bella bilang Alice mengatakan _seminggu _sebelumnya bahwa ia melihat mereka di pemakamanku. Itu berarti dua hari sebelum penyerangan," tiba-tiba ia merasa kelegaan membasuh tubuhnya. Ia memang sudah melewati kematian itu.

"Jangan senang dulu, Jake," suara Sam menyergapnya. "Dan kaubilang kapan Emmet dan Jasper disuruh Alice untuk menyelidiki Port Angeles?"

"Pada acara api unggun," katanya. "Kenapa?"

Dan ia menyadarinya. Acara api unggun dilangsungkan lebih dari dua minggu setelah ia sadar. Tiga minggu setelah penyerangan. Hampir sebulan dari penglihatan Alice.

"Oh Tuhan!" Embry memekik tidak percaya.

Dan Jacob tahu itu. Alice mungkin melihatnya mati sebelum penyerangan dan kematian itu melewatinya. Tapi ia tetap melihat ada bahaya bahkan setelah penyerangan. Dan jika Alice tetap melihat kematiannya, artinya kematian itu masih membayanginya.

"Apa ini semacam Final Destination?" bisik Embry nanar. "Alice melihat Kematian dan Jacob mencuranginya dan Kematian itu masih mengincarnya?"

Sudah dua kali, kalau begitu. Dan dua kali bagi Seth juga.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang Alice lihat ketika ia menyuruh Emmet dan Jasper ke Port Angeles, Sam," Seth mengemukakan pandangannya. "Kita tidak tahu apa Alice masih melihat bayangan kematian Jacob."

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menghubungi Alice? Menanyakan langsung?" tanya Sam.

"Jika Alice mau mengatakan padaku, ia pasti sudah mengatakannya..." gumam Jacob.

"Itu justru berita bagus, Jake!" seru Seth. "Artinya mungkin ia sudah tidak melihatnya lagi..."

Jacob merasakan secercah harapan.

"Meski begitu," Sam masih bersikap pahit, "apapun yang dilihat Alice sebelum acara api unggun tidak mungkin bagus. Kita tetap harus mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terburuk."

"Tapi Sam," Seth kembali bicara. "Penglihatan Alice sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, bahkan mungkin sebulan setengah, jika perhitunganku tidak salah. Dan Jacob masih hidup hingga sekarang."

"Tidak ada batas waktu untuk penglihatan Alice. Namun aku tidak menekankan pada kematian Jacob. Aku menekankan pada _bahaya yang mengintai suku._" Lalu ia kembali memandang Jacob. "Katakan lagi yang kautahu. Aku tahu kau tidak hanya memikirkan kematianmu saja."

Jacob diam.

"Katakan, Jacob, apa ada lagi yang dilihat Alice? Apa hanya nisanmu seorang saja? Apa tidak ada nisan yang lain?"

_Ada, nisan Seth..._

Dan ia menyadari kemungkinan lain itu. Keterangan Bella saat itu tidak lengkap, jelas ia mengeditnya. Mungkin bukan hanya nisannya, dan bukan hanya nisan Seth saja. Mungkin malah nisan seluruh kawanan. Nisan seluruh suku.

"Bella menyebutkan Edward melarangnya dan Renesmee kesini untuk menemui Jacob begitu Alice menerima Penglihatan..." kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari Jacob, tapi dari Embry.

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya mata Sam membeliak, menatap Jacob. Menggeram. Ia bangkit dari kursinya begitu cepat hingga kursi itu hampir jatuh.

"Jadi ini yang kausembunyikan?!" tuduhnya.

"Memang apa yang Jacob sembunyikan?" tanya Seth.

"Kemungkinan perang, Seth. Dan jangan bilang Jacob belum mengatakan padamu kemungkinan ini, Embry!" katanya melihat Embry sudah akan membuka mulut. "Ia pastinya sudah memikirkan ke sana kalau ia sampai menutupinya dariku. Hanya kematiannya seorang bukan alasan yang cukup untuk merahasiakan semua ini. Kautahu Jacob tidak begitu bodoh hanya mengkhawatirkan nyawanya sendiri, tapi cukup bodoh dan sangat bodoh untuk menutupi kemungkinan kematian yang lain!"

Semua yang hadir diam.

"Jadi kutanya sekali lagi, Jacob Black! Jawab yang jujur: nisan siapa lagi yang Alice lihat? Pasti ada yang lain, kan?"

Jacob menutup mata dan mendesah sebelum akhirnya menjawab, menyerah, "Seth..."

Seth membeliak. Sue kelihatan hampir pingsan.

* * *

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat dalam keheningan yang mencekam sebelum akhirnya Sam bisa menenangkan diri, dan kembali berujar, "Kita harus menilai semua situasi secara lengkap sekarang."

"Tentu saja. Nyawa anakku dalam taruhan..." bisik Sue.

"Bukan cuma Seth dan Jake, Sue... Mungkin malah seluruh suku. Bukan begitu, Jake?" ayahnya membuka suara. Lamat-lamat Jacob mengangguk.

"Pertama serangan vampir di siang hari di dalam wilayah Quileute," Sam menunjuk.

"Kami sudah menyatakan hal ini sebelumnya, Sam," Embry mengemukakan lagi fakta-fakta yang jelas. "Kami sudah menyelidiki hingga Forks, Port Angeles, dan bahkan Seattle dan tidak menemukan bukti-bukti aktivitas vampir yang terorganisasi. Karena kalau semua ini akan berakhir pada perang atau ada yang mengincar La Push, seharusnya tanda-tanda itu sudah jelas dari sekarang."

"Bau vampir yang muncul dan menghilang begitu mencapai perbatasan, lalu vampir yang menguntit dan menyerang secara berkelompok _itu_ adalah bukti aktivitas yang terorganisasi, Em," tekan Sam. "Bahkan mereka tahu di mana perbatasan Quileute dan menyembunyikan jejak mereka begitu keluar dari batas. Itu tampak seperti surat ancaman menurutku. Sesuatu yang mengincar dan membiarkan kita tahu."

"Quil merasa itu hanya kelompok nomad yang melintas."

"Dalam kelompok yang besar? Jika aku tidak salah tangkap, sebelumnya kaubilang penyerang Jacob ada lima? Dan penyerang Seth ada empat, dengan dua vampir lainnya hanya mengawasi?"

Embry terdiam. Mungkin ia merasa omongan Sam masuk akal.

Sam menyambar kesempatan ini untuk melompat ke kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Ada yang mengawasi aktivitas serigala di La Push, kalau kau mau tanya opiniku," suara Sam masih sama mantapnya dengan sewaktu ia masih menjadi Alfa dulu. Dan baik Jacob, Seth, maupun Embry melonjak.

"Maksudmu, para Putty Patrollers itu bahkan bukan ancaman sesungguhnya?" tanya Embry, mengutip istilah Jake.

"Oke, jika kita pakai istilah a la Power Rangers Jake, para Vampire Putty Patrollers itu pastinya tidak bergerak sendirian. Mereka hanya datang untuk mengacau sedikit, jika beruntung menaklukkan kalian. Mungkin kau berpikir kalian para Triad diincar, tapi menurutku itu bukan tujuan utamanya. Mereka hanya datang untuk bermain dengan kita. Menciptakan teror. Dan ya, mereka bahkan bukan ancaman sesungguhnya. Mereka jelas terorganisasi dan menunggu untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar."

Jacob, jujur saja, merasa itu masuk akal. Sebelumnya juga ia merasa ada yang bermain dengan mereka. _Vini, vidi, vici._ Datang, mengawasi, mengeroyok, menang. Bagian terakhir itu masih dipertanyakan, sebenarnya, karena jelas tentu saja sebagian besar pengeroyok mereka habis dibantai dengan bantuan si serigala hitam misterius itu. Itu dapat menjelaskan bau yang hilang. Tapi bau asal, yang seharusnya bisa mereka endus, hilang di perbatasan. Seolah sesuatu berusaha menutupinya, mengecoh mereka.

"Untuk apa?" ia bertanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa mengawasi kegiatan serigala di La Push? Mereka seharusnya tersembunyi bagi dunia vampir. Sebelum, tentu saja, sebelum para bangsawan Volturi itu datang.

Dan yang lebih penting: untuk apa mereka membiarkan mereka tahu, mengirim ancaman, mengintimidasi? Kalau mereka bisa menghapus jejak, mereka bisa melakukan itu sepenuhnya. Atau menyerang kawanan secara frontal. Semuanya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa alasannya, menurutku," Sam menekankan.

"Ya..." suara Jacob mengambang.

Ia sudah tahu ini.

Perang dengan Volturi lima tahun lalu, akhir Desember 2006 itu, mengubah segalanya. Mereka tidak hanya terekspos pada dunia luar, maksudnya dunia vampir. Dunia luar pun menganggap mereka sebagai ancaman. Dan itu wajar: bagaimana mungkin satu klan pembunuh vampir bisa dianggap sebagai kelompok anjing manis yang tidak berbahaya?

Dan bahkan setelah mereka menandatangani pakta kesepakatan teritorial dengan Volturi, mereka tahu mereka tidak aman. Volturi bisa datang kapan saja, mencari-cari masalah seperti yang mereka lakukan terhadap keluarga Cullen. Keluarganya Carlisle, yang bahkan Aro sendiri hormati.

Sam pasti mengira Volturi sudah turun tangan dengan adanya serangan vampir di La Push. Dia mungkin menduga soal kelompok kecil yang sengaja dikirim untuk mengawasi dan menilai kekuatan para serigala. Dan mungkin mengincar anggotanya satu per satu. Sekaligus menebar teror.

Bahkan mungkin ada alasan mengapa ia dan Seth adalah yang terlebih dahulu jatuh. Tanpa kepala, kawanan serigala hanyalah gerombolan yang mudah dikalahkan. Collin dan Embry bisa saja memimpin, tapi siapa yang menjamin mereka juga takkan diserang?

Tidak, mereka bukan mendadak diserang. Tidak secara kebetulan.

Mereka diincar.

Dan mendadak ramalan Alice kembali bermain di kepalanya. Ia dan Seth... _Ia _dan _Seth..._

"Dan ada satu alasan lagi," Sam menambahkan, membuat Jacob terlonjak. "Mereka menjaga jarak. Jika terlalu banyak vampir di dekat kawasan ini, hal itu akan memicu reaksi genetik dalam darah anggota suku. Hal terakhir yang mereka inginkan adalah pertambahan populasi _werewolf._"

Jadi ini yang membawa Sam pada topik yang paling mereka benci: batalion _werewolf. _Satu suku penuh serigala pemarah. Serigala baru, masih sangat emosional, tidak stabil, dan sebagian besar di bawah umur.

Seth mendengus. Dan bahkan Embry mendengus, jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Rupanya berada di pucuk pimpinan pengawasan, karena Seth jelas angkat tangan dalam hal ini, ditambah ia sendiri ikut ambil bagian dalam pengawasan, tidak membuatnya seratus persen menyukai ide itu.

Baik Sam maupun Jacob mengabaikannya. Jacob, yang sudah merasakan secara langsung ancaman itu, mulai memahami alasan-alasan Sam. Dan kini ketika kematian mulai membayanginya, ia akhirnya memikirkan bagaimana menghindarkan hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada kaumnya jika memang itu harus terjadi.

Karena kalau memang ini rencana Volturi, dan Volturi akan datang untuk menghancurkan para serigala, mereka takkan berhenti hanya dengan membantai kawanannya. Mereka akan membantai seluruh suku. Memastikan tidak ada gen yang tersisa. Dan mereka tidak perlu khawatir tentang batalion lagi karena memang tidak akan ada darah yang tersisa dari suku kecil mereka. Hingga detik ini pun anggota suku mereka hanya ada sekitar 750 orang dan itu jumlah yang pastinya sangat kecil bagi siapapun musuh mereka. Bahkan musuh mereka tidak perlu menjatuhkan bom atom segala untuk memusnahkan seluruh populasi.

Sesuatu yang mungkin harus dipahami Seth, jika ia masih bersikap pahit dalam masalah ini.

"Aku mengerti," kata Jacob akhirnya, mengangguk. Cukup persetujuan Jacob yang dibutuhkan Sam untuk memastikan rencananya terlaksana.

Meski begitu ia tetap merasa pahit. Sam masih tidak membuka dirinya sepenuhnya. Ia tahu itu. Sam masih menyembunyikan hal lain.

Serius! Ia benci waktu sarapan.

Apalagi sarapan bersama ayahnya atau Sam. Terutama bersama Sam.

* * *

**Catatan:**

Tentu saja Sam tidak bernama lengkap Sam Medusa Uley ataupun memiliki kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan ular setelah menjadi Tetua. Di A/U ini, Jacob cuma hobi membuat nama tengah atau nickname… misalnya Collin 'The Gossip Guy' Littlesea, Brady 'The Stalker' Fuller, dan dirinya sendiri… Mumbling Idiot Jakey.

Of course!

Aku bahkan ga ngerti ngapain aku nulis catatan ini…

**R&R please...** :)


	22. 22 - Incest (The Gossip Guys)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: _majority of characters and backgrounds belong to Stephenie Meyer... I just own Korra and few minor characters of the packs, and also plot for this story only... Any similarity with anything in reality maybe just a coincidence... but any unsimilarity with Quileute legends, geography, and history, also with Twilight basic plots, surely uncoincidental... hahaha..._**

**_just enjoy..._**

**_IT'S GOSSIP TIME NOW!_**

* * *

**Duapuluh dua - Incest (Collin and The Gossip Guys)**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

_._

_Kau harus berhenti memikirkan tentang gadis itu, _Man..._ Serius..._ kata-kata itu singgah di pikirannya, justru saat ia tidak ingin seorang pun ada di sana, mengganggunya, saat ia hanya ingin pikirannya ada untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Collin berhenti berlari, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah lembab dengan bertumpu pada dua kaki belakangnya. Ia menatap dahan-dahan pepohonan yang menaunginya, tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan.

Ada satu hal yang ia ketahui pasti setelah ia bertemu Korra, ia tidak bisa menjauhkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Caranya bicara, sinar yang melintasi matanya setiap ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik, caranya berjalan dan caranya menarik semua orang padanya. Ia ratu lebah. Ia hanya cukup memberi sedikit tatapan, melakukan sedikit gestur yang bahkan jauh dari merayu. Itu saja. Dan mereka semua jatuh, berlutut dengan senang hati di depannya.

Ia yakin bukan hanya ia yang merasa demikian.

Sejak Korra masuk ke kehidupan mereka, Korra sudah menjadi satu-satunya matahari tempat mereka berevolusi mengitarinya. Itu terjadi bukan sejak acara api unggun, bukan saat Jacob mengenalkan Korra pada mereka di ruang tengahnya yang sempit itu, bukan sejak ia ditugaskan mengawasi Korra, bukan sejak ia dan Brady memaksakan diri memasuki lingkaran teman Korra di hari pertama gadis itu masuk sekolah, bukan pula sejak Seth terus-menerus membayangkan Korra dan menayangkan gambar yang hampir terlalu dramatis hingga sama sekali tidak realistis mengenai penyelamatan dirinya oleh serigala hitam. Walau akhirnya serigala itu terbukti bukan Korra, bayangan tentang Korra sudah melekat kuat sebelumnya, sehingga sulit sudah menerima kenyataan yang ada. Bagaimanapun versi ideal-lah yang menang, dan seluruh kawanan masih mendambakan Korra dengan cara yang sama seperti ketika mereka menanggapi image heroik Korra.

Ya, itu terjadi sebelumnya. Ketika tak sengaja Jacob lupa menutupi pikirannya dan berlari dengan bayangan akan memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang tak penah ia kenal seumur hidup. Itu bukan pikiran yang indah, sebenarnya, di kepala yang punya pikiran itu sendiri, tetapi di kepala orang lain, spekulasi dan rasa penasaran berkembang. Awalnya itu hanya rasa penasaran. Tapi akhirnya itu berkembang lebih dan lebih, lagi dan lagi... Tumbuh dan menghantui dan menguasai pikirannya.

Collin merasa ia jatuh cinta pada sepupunya.

.

Tapi ia tidak tahu. Tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kesimpulan atas perasaan yang ia rasakan benar-benar kesimpulannya sendiri atau bukan. Bahkan tidak tahu apakah perasaan yang ia rasakan benar-benar perasaannya sendiri atau bukan. Ini bisa jadi permainan pikiran, karena jelas-jelas seisi kawanan merasakan hal yang sama.

Dude..._ Yang benar saja, masa kau jatuh cinta pada sepupumu?_ serangkaian pikiran menyerangnya.

_Korra, Cole? Serius?_

_Itu incest, Collin!_

Ia menggeram mendapati Ben meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama dengan Jacob waktu itu. Pada waktu yang sama ketika Korra memperkenalkan diri di depan mereka semua. Waktu ia meneriaki Jacob _bully._

_Kalian kalau tidak mengerti arti kata itu jangan ngomong!_ bela Brady, sembari membayangkan definisi 'incest' dalam Merriam-Webster Dictionary yang membuat dua teman lainnya menggeram kesal. Dalam hati Collin berterima kasih pada sahabatnya. Brady memang sahabat terbaiknya.

_Wooooowwwww… apa itu, Cole? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendeklarasikan perasaanmu pada Brady? Kupikir tadi kau bilang kau suka Korra?_

_Apa? Collin dan Korra? Hei _Dude,_ kukira selama ini kau dengan Brady…_

Terdengar Brady mengamuk di ujung sana.

_Yeah, dan Pete dengan Benjamin Adamair. Kurasa ia memang sudah mengimprint cowok kutu buku itu._

Kali ini Pete yang mengamuk.

_Tunggu sampai Jake tahu, Cole... Ia tidak akan segan mengirimmu kembali pada ibumu dalam kotak korek api._

_Hey, Pete... Kotak korek api masih jauh lebih baik. Mungkin Jake akan menguliti Cole, menjadikan dia permadani di ruang tengahnya yang kusam itu. Serius _Dude_, ruangan itu perlu _make-over_..._

_Astaga, Ben... kita sudah sering bicara tentang ini. Obsesimu menjadi desainer interior tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana kalau berurusan dengan Jake. Lagipula bagaimana caranya kau mau mengecat ruang tengahnya? Jake akan mendampratmu melihat ada orang berusaha merusak image rumahnya. Ia sudah susah payah menyesuaikan image rumahnya dengan dirinya yang menyedihkan! Jadi sebelum kau sempat mencatnya, belum-belum kau sudah berubah di tengah rumahnya, memohon ampun dan menggores-gores dindingnya dengan cakarmu, karena dia pastinya akan mencambukimu berulang kali, _dan bayangan Pete tentang Jacob yang mencambuki Ben dalam wujud serigala, dengan rol pengecat dinding, membasuh pikiran seisi kawanan yang sedang patroli hari itu. Dan mereka mulai mengerang, berteriak frustasi ketika adegannya makin tidak karuan...

_Sensor! Sensor! Adegan grafis Rating Triple X!_

_Pete! _bentak Ben marah. _Belakangan kau sering _browsing_ situs BDSM atau Bestiality ya?! Mengerikan sekali bayanganmu itu! Tolong hentikan!_

_Sejujurnya, di luar adegan bagus yang mungkin kau anggap perlu disensor itu, bekas-bekas cakaran di dinding itu bisa jadi elemen estetis yang bagus, tahu, Ben…_

_Astaga, Ben, Pete... apa hubungannya soal dinding rumah Jake dengan Collin?_ Brady menghentikan kekacauan topik itu dan mulai menjangkarkannya kembali pada kasus Collin.

_Mungkin itu menjelaskan mengapa _mood _Sang Alfa jelek terus, Brady... Dan dia jelas menumpahkan semua pada Collin..._

_Mungkin wajar, mengingat Cole kentara sekali sangat merindukan adiknya..._

_Kalian bertiga diam!_ seru Collin dalam pikirannya. _Kalian tidak bisa berhenti menggosip dan mengoceh tanpa ujung pangkal, ya? Siapa bilang aku merindukan Korra? Kalian ribut sekali lagi dan tiba-tiba Jake menangkap basah pikiran itu, dan entah bagaimana tahu-tahu aku sudah dikebiri. Aku masih ingin hidup, tahu! Tidak seperti kalian..._

_Kau takut sama sepupumu ya, Cole?_

_Enak saja, Ben!_

_Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba gemetar begitu. Padahal belum sampai sepuluh menit lalu kau mengakui kalau kau suka Korra. _Dan Ben memutar ulang memori ketika Collin ribut dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Korra.

Collin menggeram dan menggonggong, merasa marah dengan ketiga temannya. Untung saja Jake menyuruh mereka patroli di titik-titik yang terpisah jauh. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah mendatangi mereka satu per satu dan merobek mulut besar mereka.

_Wow, pikiranmu kejam sekali, Cole... Kamu tidak tahu kami ini sahabatmu dalam suka dan duka?_

_Lebih seperti tukang mencampuri urusan orang bagiku... Dan tukang gosip juga._

_Waaaaaaw, Cole, itu kan definisi dari namamu..._

_Diam, Ben!_

Ia sungguh merasa lelah dengan segala pikiran yang menyelimutinya. Tidak tahu yang mana pikirannya dan yang mana yang ditanamkan orang lain dalam pikirannya. Pikirannya sendiri saling berperang satu sama lain. Belum lagi pikiran yang membombardirnya dari segala arah. Ia merasa lelah.

.

Collin bangkit dan berlari.

.

Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi, membangun dinding yang memisahkan pikirannya dari pikiran anggota kawanan yang lain. Membuat pikirannya kosong. Membebaskan ruang dalam kepalanya yang disesaki beragam suara yang bahkan bukan miliknya.

_Yeah, seakan itu bisa dilakukan... _satu suara mengetuk dinding pikirannya, dan tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, bukan, menembus masuk sekaligus menghancurkan _barrier_ yang sedang ia coba bangun.

_Terima saja, Cole... Kau seterusnya, selamanya, hingga kematian datang menjemput, berbagi pikiran dengan kami semua._

_Koreksi, Ben... Hingga kita berubah jadi manusia, atau berhenti berubah jadi serigala, _pikiran Pete memasuki benaknya.

_Usahamu membentengi pikiranmu itu benar-benar payah... Kau tahu selamanya kau tak bisa menjauhi kami. Jadi terima sajalah, _Brady menambahkan.

Collin menggeram, berusaha menulikan telinga, menulikan pikirannya. Ia mungkin tidak bisa membangun tembok mental, tetapi ia bisa bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

_Kau tidak bisa mengusir kami, Cole… _Ben lagi-lagi mengganggunya.

_Oh ya? Coba saja, Ben!_

Dan Collin mulai melakukan hal standar yang ia tiru dari Jacob setiap kali ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran anak buahnya: memikirkan hal lain. Apapun. Episode terbaru The Gossip Girls. Siaran ulang Smallville. Desperate Housewives. The L Word. Six Feet Under. The House. Film Sex and The City 2 yang sudah ia tonton ulang untuk keenam kalinya. Jonathan Rhys Meyers agak tidak terlalu tampan dalam episode 9 The Tudors yang ia tonton di DVD yang baru ia pinjam kemarin. Ia heran mengapa anak-anak cewek di sekolah tergila-gila pada cowok itu. Gosip terbaru seputar pasangan aktris-aktor Hollywood yang terlibat cinta lokasi selama beberapa tahun, sebelum akhirnya putus karena sang aktris ketahuan selingkuh dengan entah produser entah sutradara film terbarunya. Anak-anak cewek di sekolah juga ribut mengurusi gosip itu setiap hari. Mereka malah benar-benar membuat batalion pendukung fanatik aktor dan aktris itu untuk kemudian berperang dengan sesamanya, walaupun jelas-jelas kedua tokoh utama itu sendiri sudah baikan entah dari kapan.

_Astaga, Cole! Kau mengerti banyak soal gosip anak cewek!_

_Wow, _Dude,_ kau punya banyak sekali koleksi opera sabun! Boleh aku pinjam kapan-kapan?_

_Itu drama, Ben… Itu bukan telenovela!_

_Oh, memangnya kau tahu apa bedanya, Pete?_

_Entahlah… Tapi Collin pasti tahu. Ya kan, Cole?_

Collin menggeram. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa membentengi pikirannya sama sekali? Ia juga, seperti Jake, berdarah Black kan? Dan ia juga Beta-nya Beta. Hierarkinya jelas di atas bocah-bocah bodoh ini. Ia seharusnya punya bakat yang tidak dimiliki serigala biasa. Melihat Jake dan Seth mampu mengontrol koneksi pikiran semau mereka, seharusnya ia juga bisa.

_Mungkin nalurimu sebagai biang gosip tidak memungkinkanmu untuk menutup pikiran, Cole… Kau kan biasanya paling antusias membagi pikiranmu dengan kami semua._

_Diam, Ben!_

_._

Di ujung sana ia merasa pikiran Brady kusut, perasaannya aneh. Bahkan pikirannya pun seakan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Ini gawat. Jika kukusutan pikiran Brady terasa oleh bocah-bocah yang sedang ribut sendiri itu, bias-bisa ada tambahan gosip macam-macam. Misalnya soal Brady cemburu karena jelas-jelas ia jatuh cinta pada Korra atau semacamnya.

_Apa?—_Pete kelihatannya tertarik pada pikirannya dan mulai menginterogasi Brady. Huh, salah langkah! _Kau cemburu, Brad? Pada Korra? _Dan ia mulai menebar gosip lagi.

Collin memilih tidak mempedulikan Pete dan langsung bicara pada Brady.

_Apa, Brady? Katakan saja…_

_Nggg, Cole…_

_Apa?_

_Kau sadar tidak, kalau kau naksir Korra, kau mungkin bersaing dengan Seth?_

_Seth takkan punya kesempatan, aku yang paling dekat dengan Korra saat ini, _Collin membusungkan dada dengan pongah. _Lagipula yang disukainya kan serigala hitam. _

_Kemungkinannya kan serigala hitam itu Korra._

_Tapi kata Jacob, Sam bilang… _Collin menayangkan ulang adegan ketika Jacob membagi ingatannya tentang kesaksian Sam.

_Tapi menurut Embry, Sam mungkin berbohong. _Brady membalas dengan menayangkan adegan sebelum Jacob diserang. Collin sudah tahu itu. Ia sendiri termasuk orang yang menggunakan adegan itu untuk membuat pusing Jacob. Senang rasanya melihat sepupunya itu tambah ruwet dengan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh.

_Menurutmu Sam bohong?_

_Entahlah. Para Triad jelas mengira Sam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi mereka menyembunyikan itu dari kita. Cuma kadang, yah, Embry sering kelepasan…_

_Entahlah, Brad… Lagipula yang pertama kali memunculkan praduga Korra adalah si serigala hitam kan kita… Bisa jadi Seth termakan gosip kita juga. Dia tidak benar-benar suka Korra._

_Bagaimana jika ia memang benar-benar mengira Korra serigala hitam?_

_Kalaupun benar, Seth tetap takkan punya kesempatan. Jacob takkan membiarkan siapapun mendekati adiknya. Dia protektif seperti biasa. _Ia kembali mengingat hari ketika ia dipojokkan karena tuduhan yang sama.

_Kau yakin? Seth sahabat baiknya… Orang kepercayaannya. Beta-nya._

Pikiran Collin langsung kacau.

_Aku mendapat kesan Seth belakangan sering bertemu Korra. _Dan Brady menayangkan adegan yang dicomotnya dari kepala Seth dan Jacob.

Dada Collin berdesir. Pikirannya buntu. Tapi kemudian ia memotong tayangan adegan itu dari kepala Brady, berteriak, _Itu bukan bukti apa-apa. Itu adegan parsial!_

_Kau lupa kalau mereka bisa menutupi pikiran dari kita? Aku bahkan yakin Seth menutupi ini dari Jacob, Cole…_

Collin menggeram. Sesaat pikirannya _blank._

_._

Serigala berbulu coklat kemerahan itu berlari makin cepat. Gugus pepohonan di sekitarnya tampak kian pudar tatkala ia memaksa kakinya berlari dan berlari, setiap langkah lebih cepat daripada langkah yang sebelumnya. Ia ingin melakukan apapun, apapun untuk bisa berada di pikirannya sendiri, tidak berada dalam satu kepala dengan tiga bocah brengsek yang selalu merapal topik acak yang tidak ada juntrungannya dan malah membuat pusing kepala. Ia menyerahkan dirinya pada insting, tidak melihat lagi kemana arahnya menuju. Menghindari pepohonan, melompati tebing, menyeberangi sungai...

_Collin, kau mau kemana?_

_Ke mana saja asal jauh dari kalian!_

_Terserah. Hati-hati saja kau bertemu dengan gerombolan vampir. Jake sudah bilang kita tidak boleh terpisah terlalu jauh satu sama lain. Dia tidak akan senang kalau ada korban lagi, Cole…_ ia mendengar Brady berusaha memperingatkan.

_Kaupikir aku takut dengan para Vampire Putty Patrollers itu?!_ ia membentak.

_Putty Patrollers? Istilah yang bagus, Collin…_

_Serius! Power Rangers?_

_Hey, kukira kau cuma menonton film drama…_

_Sebenarnya Jake sendiri yang memakai istilah itu waktu ia berpikir acak lagi pada patroli minggu lalu, Pete… _Brady menjelaskan.

_Wah, langsung dari Jake? Sudah resmi, kalau begitu._

_Benar. Dekrit Alfa no. 523: Istilah resmi untuk gerombolan vampir yang merambah tanah Quileute adalah The Vampire Putty Patrollers… Kalau begitu kita tinggal menunggu bangsawan Volturi, Rita Repulsa, mengirim monster-lintah yang kemudian disihir jadi besar… Siap-siap aktifkan Dino-Wolf Megazord, Rangers!_

_Si Alfa tolol itu kelahiran tahun berapa, sih? Kenapa dia bikin istilah dari perbendaharaan Power Rangers paling tua dalam sejarah?_

_Benar, kita bahkan tidak pernah menonton _season_ yang itu…_

_Oh ya, 1990!_

_Oh, pantas saja… Dasar angkatan lama..._

_Diam kalian semua!_ teriak Collin lagi, lagi-lagi berusaha menciptakan tembok mental, yang tentu saja langsung gagal pada detik ia mencobanya.

.

Serius, dia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus patroli berkelompok dengan ketiga bocah itu. Memang ia bersahabat dengan mereka bertiga, tidak hanya di kawanan, tetapi juga di sekolah. Mereka klop satu sama lain. Nyaris tak terpisahkan sejak Ben dan Pete pertama kali berubah, menjelang serangan Volturi lima tahun lalu. Geng kecil 'The Gossip Guys', demikian Jacob selalu menyebut mereka dengan sinis. Bisa dibilang mereka berbagi segalanya, di dalam maupun di luar pikiran. Meskipun itu berarti berbagi gosip terbaru mengenai apapun yang terjadi di suku kecil mereka. Atau melakukan hal-hal kecil yang sengaja diniatkan untuk membuat Jacob marah dan kemudian menertawakan si Alfa bodoh emosional itu mulai membara, tepat di depan hidungnya.

Sejujurnya, bersama mereka menyenangkan. Hal paling menyenangkan dari berbagi gosip bukanlah pada membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi pada berbagai kemungkinan telah terjadi, sedang terjadi, dan akan terjadi. Dan ia senang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan membaginya. Dalam cara yang berbeda dengan Seth tentu. Tetapi terkadang, seperti sekarang ini, ia ingin pikirannya adalah miliknya sendiri.

Saat jelas-jelas ada hal yang hanya ingin ia bagi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hal-hal yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti sehingga tak bisa dibaginya pada orang lain…

Hal-hal menyangkut Korra.

.

.

.

Saat itu tiba-tiba ia merasakan perlahan suara anak-anak kian memudar. Tidak hilang, ia masih bisa merasakan mereka mengoceh, tetapi memudar. Seakan ia bisa mengecilkan volume radio di kepalanya. Dalam hati Collin menjerit riang. Bersorak dan berguling kalau bisa.

_Yeah! Wohoooooo!_

Akhirnya ia bisa menciptakan tembok mental!

_Makan itu, Ben! Hah!_

Di ujung sana ia bisa merasakan bocah-bocah itu panik. Kesal. Agak terusik oleh keberadaan _barrier _barunya. Mencoba menembus. Menguatkan cengkeraman mereka atas pikirannya. Marah karena tidak bisa. Merasa nyaman dengan kemampuan barunya, Collin membayangkan dirinya memasang _headset _di telinganya. Mengecilkan sekali lagi volume teman-temannya hingga batas minimal_. Mute. _Dan ia mulai menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya. Untuk pertama kalinya menikmati indahnya hutan di malam hari dengan tenang.

.

_Baby, baby, baby… oooo… baby, baby, baby, oooo…_

_._

* * *

.

Justin Bieber masih mengalun untuk kesepuluh kali di kepalanya ketika ia menyadari ada yang salah. Ia berada di bagian hutan yang tidak ia kenali. Ia menghentikan langkah untuk melihat sekeliling, merasakan sekeliling. Ia tidak pernah menjadi ahli dalam merasakan bau-bauan di udara untuk mengidentifikasi apapun, tidak juga memiliki pendengaran terbaik di kawanan, tetapi kemampuan itu tidak diperlukan sekarang. Ia sendirian. Jauh dari kawanan.

_Yeah, itu bagus. Siapa yang perlu bersama kawanan bodoh menyusahkan itu?_

Tapi memang instingnya menyatakan ada yang salah. Tempatnya berada kini tidak ada di manapun di teritori Quileute.

Sial, tanpa sengaja ia sudah menyeberang! Ini pasti wilayah Cullen!

Ia harus kembali sekarang juga. Geng Kwartet itu: para Triad plus Quil mungkin bebas keluar masuk wilayah ini, tapi Jake sendiri belum benar-benar menghapus Perjanjian. Bahkan waktu Seth dan Embry diserang, ia tidak berani melintas, hanya memerintahkan Caleb dan Adam menolong mereka. Apapun bisa terjadi di sini, ketika para _werewolf _tidak berada dalam perlindungan teritori mereka. Bisa-bisa salah satu anggota Cullen tiba-tiba pulang dan mengendusnya, lalu menyangkanya melanggar perjanjian. Ia bisa habis di situ saat itu juga dan mungkin keluarga itu langsung menggempur kawanannya yang lain. Jake mungkin bilang mereka tak lagi jadi ancaman, tapi siapa tahu? Siapapun tahu tak boleh percaya pada lintah. Mereka licin, langsung bisa terselip dari genggamanmu dan detik berikutnya langsung menghisapmu. Dan bisa jadi ada vampir yang memang tamu keluarga Cullen, dan menyerangnya di situ juga. Bahkan di teritori Quileute sendiri mereka tidak aman, apalagi di teritori luar.

.

Tapi tunggu, suara lain, jelas suara iblis, dalam otaknya menghentikannya. Di sini wilayah Cullen. Wilayah yang jauh dari teman-temannya. Wilayah yang bahkan takkan berani dilintasi bocah-bocah pengganggu itu. Dan para vampir juga belakangan agak sepi…

Dari pikiran Embry, ia bisa tahu bahwa gerombolan The Vampire Putty Patrollers itu hanya mengincar para Triad. Dan ia bukan Triad. Ia mungkin no.2 sesuai hierarki Alfa, tepat setelah Jacob. Atau no.3 sesudah Seth. Atau no.4 jika mempertimbangkan kemungkinan Embry sebagai adik tiri Jacob dan menempatkan si Gamma itu di no.2, entahlah… Tapi yang jelas ia bukan termasuk golongan yang diincar.

_Nikmati saja dulu kenyamanan ini, _pikirnya. Sedikit jalan-jalan tidak akan ada buruknya. Perubahan suasana dari hutan Quileute yang menjemukan dan itu-itu saja. Toh ia bisa pulang dengan mengendus bau yang ia tinggalkan dari rute asal tadi. Ia pasti tidak akan tersesat.

Yeah, mana ada ceritanya serigala bisa tersesat?

_Ha-ha…_

_._

* * *

.

Ia kembali berlari dengan lincah seraya menyenandungkan lagu lain di kepalanya. Membuang segala pikiran yang menyusahkan hatinya. Membiarkan dirinya bebas, lepas, ringan… Menikmati keindahan tebing-tebing dan kumpulan pepohonan. Hutan cemara. Padang rumput yang terhampar dengan kerimbunan pepohonan mengitarinya. Naik ke tebing tinggi dan memandang aliran sungai jauh di bawahnya. Bulan yang indah mengambang di langit yang luas membentang. Begitu tenang, begitu indah… Membuatnya ingin melantunkan lagu romantis. Pantas saja vampir-vampir itu begitu melankolis, daerah tempat tinggal mereka memang berbeda dengan La Push. Suasana di sini begitu hening dan menenteramkan. Hanya ada desir angin dan getar dedaunan. Agung sekaligus menyejukkan. Mistis. Megah. Sepi. Hening…

Atau mungkin itu pengaruh tembok mental yang ia ciptakan.

Seandainya saja ia bisa ada di sini bersama Korra, memandang semua keindahan itu…

_Hmmm…_

Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan semilir angin meniup bulu-bulunya. Memikirkan seandainya tangan lembut Korra-lah yang menyentuh bulu-bulu itu. Apa rasanya kira-kira, jika Korra membelainya? Apakah bulunya akan terasa lembut? Seakan bulunya bagai bulu-bulu angsa? Ataukah gadis itu akan merasakan bulu yang agak kasar, namun hangat? Ia belum pernah menyentuh bulunya sendiri atau bulu serigala manapun untuk tahu rasa permukaan kulitnya, teksturnya sendiri. Tapi mungkin Korra akan kegelian, mengikik sementara meletakkan pipinya di tubuhnya, atau membenamkan wajah di lehernya. Bagaimana rasanya terduduk di tanah, berbaring, sementara Korra bersandar padanya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantalan? Bagaimana rasa tubuhnya bagi gadis itu? Apakah ia akan terasa hangat? Apakah ia akan terasa nyaman?

Dan bayangan Korra terbaring di sisinya, dengan ia dalam wujud serigala, memudar. Ia kini membayangkan Korra dan dirinya berdua, dalam wujud manusia, memandang langit yang luas tiada terbatas. Kemudian Korra membisikkan kata-kata di telinganya bagai desau angin. Memandang matanya dengan mata yang tenang dan hitam, dalam, bagai air danau di malam hari, menyejukkan sekaligus mampu membuatnya terserap masuk ke lubang tanpa dasar. Menyentuh wajahnya dengan jemari yang lembut itu, membuatnya merasakan kesejukan dan kehangatan dan bara menyala dalam tubuhnya sekaligus. Dan mereka akan saling menautkan jari-jemari di hamparan rumput yang lembab, merasakan ikatan dan segumpal emosi lain membuncah dalam kebersamaan, kebersatuan mereka.

.

_Korra…_

_._

_Korra…_

_._

_Korra…_

_._

Mengapa nama itu menggema begitu indah di hatinya? Di dadanya? Di pikirannya?

Sungguh aneh mendapati dirinya mendapatkan kemungkinan itu, bahwa ia memang mencintai Korra. Korra, adik Jacob. Korra, sepupunya sendiri.

Ia bahkan tidak mengimprint gadis itu.

Tapi sejak ia dipaksa mengawasi Korra… tidak, sejak ia menjadi bagian dari lingkaran sahabat Korra… tidak, sejak ia sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan Korra serigala yang menolong Seth… tidak, bahkan jauh sebelum itu, sejak Jacob pertama kali membawa masuk nama Korra ke dalam pikiran kawanan, ia merasa dirinya sudah terikat pada gadis itu. Nama gadis itu. Terngiang selalu di pikirannya. Membuatnya benar-benar terjerat.

Detik ia melihat Korra pertama kali, secara nyata, adalah di selusur tangga sekolah. Hari ketika gadis itu diantar Billy mendaftar. Ia hanya berniat melihat sekilas, awalnya, tapi ia terkesiap begitu meyadari cara Korra memandangnya. Mata itu tenang, dan dalam… Mata itu seakan menilainya, menyelidikinya, berusaha menyelaminya. Sesuatu merenggutnya saat itu juga, sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan. Dan sesaat itu ia terpaku. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Bahkan ketika Korra melewatinya, ia masih membeku. Masih kalut. Bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Penasaran, ya, itu yang membuatnya mendekati Korra. Menggerek Brady bersamanya. Dan ia mendapati bahwa Korra adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Ringan, cerah. Seperti matahari. Ia sendiri adalah matahari bagi kelompoknya, tapi terhadap Korra ia merasa berbeda. Merasa kalah. Sinar Korra melampaui sinarnya. Dan membuatnya makin merasa nyaman, hangat. Korra adalah matahari baginya.

Ya, itu bukan imprint.

Ia tahu bagaimana imprint. Ia memiliki akses langsung terhadap pikiran dan perasaan banyak orang di kawanan yang pernah mengalaminya. Sam. Paul. Jared. Quil. Jacob. Harry. Ini bukan perasaan mendadak seperti tarikan gravitasi atau semacamnya. Ia masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya. Ini bukan candu baginya. Korra bukan satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya tetap berada di bumi. Tapi itu perasaan yang lain.

Ini perasaan yang berkembang. Jika Jacob menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Nessie bagai tarikan gravitasi, maka ia menggambarkan perasaannya pada Korra seperti alam semesta. Galaksi. Mengembang. Meluas. Perasaannya melingkupi segalanya. Membuncah dari dadanya dan tak lagi membuatnya menapak. Ia melayang dan tidak tahu lagi kemana ia akan kembali. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika ia masih punya tubuh, tak ada lagi yang membuatnya menjejak bumi. Dan ia tidak peduli. Ia merasa tidak perlu menjangkarkan dirinya pada apapun, karena ia sudah di sana. Di dalamnya. Bagian darinya. Karena Korra adalah alam semestanya. Ia ada di dalam semesta Korra, atau ia melingkupi semesta Korra. Ia tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Jika ia matahari, mungkin Korra adalah Bima Sakti. Tempatnya berada.

Apakah sama? Tidak, pastinya bukan. Ia pastinya tahu kalau ia mengimprint Korra.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak mengimprint. Ini mungkin…

_._

_Cinta..._

.

Konyol sekali ia bicara begitu seakan dia cewek umur 16. Tapi memang itu yang dirasakannya. Perasaan yang membuncah dan berkembang dari hari ke hari, setiap saat ia bertemu Korra, istirahat siang bersama, melakukan apapun dengan alasan pengawasan, bergosip dan sebagainya… Termasuk saat ia mendengarkan pikiran semua teman-temannya tentang gadis itu. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Dan kini terhadap Korra ia merasakan keterikatan lain, keterkaitan lain. Jika Korra pergi, ia akan mengikuti. Jika Korra memerintah, ia akan menuruti. Seakan-akan Korra adalah Alfanya.

Tunggu, apa maksudnya tadi—_seakan-akan Korra adalah Alfanya?_

Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh memikirkan itu. Meski mungkin itu menggiurkan, berada di bawah perintah gadis yang ia cintai… Menyerahkan seluruh hidup… Bukan hanya tubuh, hati, kesetiaan, tapi juga nyawa…

_Tidak! Hentikan, Collin!_ teriaknya lagi, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu. Ia tak boleh memikirkan itu. Korra sebagai Alfanya. Bahkan ia tidak boleh memikirkan bahwa ia mencintai Korra. Jacob akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup, seperti kata Ben tadi. Menjadikan kulitnya sebagai permadani di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Black yang suram itu.

.

Dan bayangan mengenai Korra, tertidur di atas bulu-bulu coklat kemerahannya, menimbunkan wajah di antara helai-helai bulunya… Menyentuhkan bibir lembutnya pada kulitnya. Membelai bulunya...

.

_Arghh…! Hentikan itu!_ teriak sebagian pikirannya, frustasi.

.

Mendadak pikiran lain muncul. Pikiran yang langsung merusak _mood_ romantisnya.

Ya, apa lagi? Pikiran yang sejak tadi berusaha ia halau. Kemungkinan bahwa Korra berkencan dengan Seth! Bagaimana itu mungkin? Korra dekat dengannya, setiap hari di sekolah mereka bersama. Memang Korra seringkali kabur sebelum jam pelajaran usai, tapi itu biasanya dengan teman ceweknya. Dan Seth bahkan tidak pernah menjemput Korra di sekolah. Korra juga tidak pernah cerita apa-apa soal apa dia punya pacar atau tidak, atau bahkan apa ada cowok lain yang dekat dengannya.

Adegan parsial yang dicomot Brady dari kepala Seth dan Jacob kembali berputar di kepalanya.

.

Adegan di salah satu kafe di Port Angeles. Seth makan siang bersama Korra di Port Angeles. Mereka berbincang. Kelihatan riang.

.

Telepon dan kecurigaan Jacob.

.

Jalanan Port Angeles. Perasaan Seth begitu riang Dari mata Seth ia bisa melihat Korra di sisinya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Korra.

.

Adegan di bawah pohon di sudut hutan entah di mana. Seth merasakan detak jantung yang aneh. Seth mendekati Korra, matanya memandang mata Korra. Dan wajahnya mendekati wajah Korra. Wajah mereka kini hanya berpaut tiga senti satu sama lain.

.

_Aaaaarggghhh!_

Adegan itu putus-putus, terlalu singkat. Tapi sesuai kata Brady, Seth bisa menutupi pikirannya. Cuplikan-cuplikan adegan itu pastinya adegan yang lupa tertutupi dan muncul begitu saja tanpa Seth sadari. Ia bahkan tak ingin tahu adegan selanjutnya setelah itu.

Ia yang paling dekat dengan Korra saat ini! Ia masuk lingkaran dalam Korra! Ia bersama Korra sepanjang hari di sekolah, kecuali pada jam pelajaran tertentu! Mengapa Korra tidak pernah cerita apapun padanya?

Selama ini ia hanya mengira obsesi Seth hanya sekadar obsesi pada si serigala hitam. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengira Seth serius mempertimbangkan gosip mereka mengenai hubungan antara Korra dan si serigala hitam. Tidak mungkin Seth berani mendekati Korra ketika ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah gadis dalam obsesinya itu Korra. Ya, karena ini kenyataannya: jika Korra memang si serigala hitam, yang artinya ia sudah berubah, mengapa Korra ada di daftar calon _werewolf?_

Jacob sudah bilang, _werewolf _yang merambah hutan itu tidak memiliki koneksi dengan pikirannya. Ia bagian dari kawanan lain, atau serigala yang tersesat, atau bahkan mungkin musuh mereka. Ia bahkan sudah muncul pada hari pertama Korra datang ke tempat itu. Entahlah. Dan Korra adik Jacob. Jika memang ia sudah berubah, seharusnya mereka tahu. Seharusnya Korra menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Namun mendadak satu kemungkinan lain menyelinap.

Serigala hitam muncul pada hari pertama Korra datang ke tempat itu.

Apakah Sam sengaja menyuruh mereka mengawasi Korra karena tahu Korra adalah si serigala hitam?

Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa tahu?

Semua _puzzle _belum lengkap. Dan semua orang berahasia. Sam, Triad, Seth… Korra… Jujur saja, semua hal ini membuatnya makin frustasi.

Collin bangkit segera, berlari bergegas. Rupanya keindahan dan kemenkolisan tempat ini tetap tidak bisa membendung kekacauan dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Belum hilang rasa frustasinya, tiba-tiba terdengar lolongan membelah langit. Lolongan Brady. Nadanya memaksa. Meminta tolong.

Seketika tembok mentalnya runtuh. Ia bisa mendengar suara anak-anak menyerbu masuk sekaligus. Berteriak. Panik.

Serangan lagi. Pete dan Ben.

Brengsek! Pete dan Ben? Kenapa Pete dan Ben? Mereka bukan Triad! Mereka bahkan bukan Sectad! Mereka bahkan tidak termasuk dalam tujuh orang pada tiga tingkat teratas dalam susunan hierarki kawanan.

Collin berbalik dan mempercepat larinya, berusaha mengendus rute asalnya ketika ia pergi tadi, mencari jalan pulang. Dan seketika ia terhenti.

Ia tidak menemui baunya.

Tidak ada baunya sendiri di manapun. Di udara, di tanah, di pohon-pohon. Ia tidak menemukan jejaknya sendiri.

Ia memang melintasi wilayah Cullen tanpa berpikir, tanpa melihat arahnya pergi. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan dan entah apa yang melingkungi kepalanya sejak tadi. Dan ini hasilnya: ia tersesat.

_Serigala tidak mungkin tersesat, _pikirnya_. Bodoh sekali jika seekor serigala bisa sampai tersesat._

Tapi ya, ia tersesat! Itu kenyataannya! Ialah satu-satunya serigala bodoh yang tersesat, justru pada detik ia harus kembali. Ia harus kembali pada kawanannya. Kawanannya membutuhkannya.

Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi. Menajamkan indranya. Mencium bau-bauan di udara. Menajamkan pendengarannya. Membiarkan insting serigala menguasainya.

Tapi tidak, tidak bisa. Semua tumpul. Indra penciuman, indra perasa, indra pendengaran. Bahkan instingnya pun tumpul. Semua indranya tak bisa digunakan pada saat ia paling membutuhkannya.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Ia panik. Ketakutan. Ngeri. Tapi tidak, tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh takut. Ia tidak boleh panik. _Tegar, Collin! _teriaknya pada diri sendiri. _Kuatkan dirimu!_

Ia mempercepat larinya, berusaha menyerahkan diri pada instingnya.

Namun seketika ia berhenti.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sekitarnya. Insting dan indranya mungkin tumpul, tapi ia merasakannya. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ada yang berbeda.

Dan seketika ia berbalik, menggeram.

Vampir.

.

* * *

.

Seekor vampir muncul di hadapannya. _Bukan keluarga Cullen,_ kepalanya berteriak panik. Vampir mata merah.

Sosok itu bergerak pelan, penuh perhitungan, mendekat. Ia mundur selangkah. Dan tiba-tiba dirasakannya keberadaan dua sosok lain tepat di belakangnya. Di kiri dan kanannya. Ia tidak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk tahu sosok apa itu, atau apa yang sedang ia hadapi kini.

Tiga vampir. Tiga vampir mata merah. Mengepungnya.

_Collin!_ teriak Brady panik.

_Panggil bantuan, Brad!_

_Aku ke sana!_ teriak Brady lagi, bergerak ke arah teritori Cullen. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia mendengar kepanikan di kepala sahabatnya. Serigala itu juga tidak bisa mengendusnya.

_Panggil bantuan! Bauku hilang! Panggil bantuan sekarang, Brad!_

Ia mendengar lolongan lagi di udara, jauh dari tempatnya kini. Dan ia merasakan Brady pergi.

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Tepat seperti yang diperkirakan kawanan. Vampir dengan kemampuan menyembunyikan jejak. Tidak hanya menyembunyikan jejak para lintah, tapi juga menyembunyikan jejak serigala. Menyembunyikan jejaknya. Ia terisolasi di sini. Tidak ada bala bantuan. Brady takkan mampu menjangkaunya. Dan bahkan jika Brady memanggil bala bantuan pun, mereka tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Jadi ini dia: ia juga terjatuh dalam salah satu serangan itu. Serangan keroyokan para vampir. Serangan yang telah menjatuhkan Jacob, Seth, dan Embry. Sesaat panik dan ketakutan menguasai dirinya. Ia mungkin akan mati, ia pasti akan mati. Ia pasti mati.

Wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya, wajah-wajah yang mengisi hidupnya, kembali melayang memasuki kepalanya. Tampak di ruangan matanya. Keluarganya. Kawanannya. Korra. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika ia mati? Akankah mereka menangisinya? Akankah jenazahnya sampai pada mereka? Ataukah jasadnya akan di sini, tercabik-cabik hingga tak berbentuk lagi, termutilasi begitu rupa, di tempat yang tak seorangpun tahu? Di tempat yang bahkan tidak ada satu serigala pun dapat menemukannya?

Ia menggeram.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh panik. Ia tidak boleh takut. Ia harus berani.

_Berani, Collin!_

Jika ia harus mati di sini, maka ia takkan mati begitu saja. Ia harus melawan. Dengan segenap kekuatan hingga titik darah terakhir. Vampir-vampir itu mungkin akan mencabik-cabiknya, membunuhnya, menghisap darahnya, tapi ia takkan membiarkan lintah-lintah itu, yang telah menyakiti orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, kawanannya, menumbangkannya begitu saja. Setidaknya ia akan membawa beberapa di antaranya ke alam sana bersama dirinya. Atau membuat anggota tubuh mereka tercerai berai hingga tak dapat disatukan lagi. Jika ia tidak bisa membunuh mereka, setidaknya ia akan merenggut tangan atau kaki mereka dari tubuh tanpa darah itu.

Ia melolong, lolongan terakhir yang mungkin bisa ia teriakkan. Lolongan perpisahan.

_Kalian akan tahu siapa itu Collin Littlesea!_

Dan dengan satu auman yang membahana menguasai seantero hutan, ia menyerang.

.

* * *

**Catatan:**

Semua istilah dalam fanfic ini yang berhubungan dengan Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ©1993-1996, SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

jujur fanfic ini tidak diniatkan untuk crossover, ini normal fanfic... penggunaan istilah dari mana-mini cuma keisengan semata...


	23. 23 - Tiga Lolongan Serigala

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Twilight... all main characters (excluding Korra) and backgrounds related belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**(why should I write this anyway... everybody already knew!)**

* * *

**.**

**Duapuluh tiga – Tiga Lolongan Serigala**

Monday, December 17, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

.

Lolongan serigala selalu tidak pernah merupakan pertanda bagus.

Dalam kisah manapun, dalam dongeng maupun legenda manapun, lolongan serigala tidak pernah menjadi pertanda bagus. Itu adalah perwujudan mimpu burukmu. Bangkitnya kekuatan hitam. Penyihir dari kegelapan. Bangunnya Raja Neraka. Necromancer yang membangunkan roh dari kubur. Setan jahat yang akan memakan roh para gadis muda. Para serigala jadi-jadian pemakan manusia.

Jacob menghentikan laju motornya dan berpaling ke arah barat.

Ia sedang dalam setengah perjalanan menuju wilayah Cullen, untuk mengisi jadwal patroli malamnya bersama Seth. Seth lagi-lagi meng-sms bahwa ia akan telat, urusan di Port Angeles seperti biasa, dan memintanya mengisi patroli duluan. Di wilayah Quileute, _shift _siang yang diisi Collin dkk. akan berakhir sekitar tiga jam lagi, dan akan digantikan oleh _shift _malam Adam, Josh, dan Caleb. Ia merasa aman bahwa para serigala patroli berempat, sehingga tidak menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek terlebih dahulu.

Mungkin itu kesalahannya. Karena belum sampai setengah jam ia berkendara, ia sudah mendengar lolongan itu. Tidak hanya satu.

Lolongan pertama itu menyiratkan kengerian yang mencekam. Nadanya mendesak. Permintaan tolong.

Ia segera meminggirkan motornya dan memasuki hutan. Pada saat yang sama ketika lolongan kedua membelah udara. Ini tidak biasa, ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Dua lolongan dengan waktu yang tidak sama, namun berdekatan. Lokasi asal lolongan berbeda, tapi suaranya sama. Berasal dari satu serigala. Situasi genting ketika seekor serigala diserang atau pemanggilan kawanan biasanya hanya melibatkan satu lolongan. Tapi dua lolongan?

Ia tak lagi mempedulikan pakaiannya atau jaraknya yang masih terlalu dekat dengan jalan raya ketika ia berubah. Seketika itu juga gelombang pikiran, perasaan anak buahnya membasuh pikirannya. Saling bertindih dan bertumpuk sehingga ia bahkan butuh waktu untuk menyortir, untuk mengerti situasi yang dihadapinya kini.

Lolongan pertama adalah lolongan peringatan.

Seseorang diserang. Bukan, dua orang. Pete dan Ben. Di wilayah Quileute.

Sesaat perasaan tidak berdaya, aneh, kalut menyergapnya. Pete dan Ben? Kedua anak buah Collin itu memang tengah patroli di teritori Quileute. Sejak sore malah. Vampir, lagi-lagi, menyerang wilayahnya? Pete dan Ben … para serigala muda. Bahkan bukan Triad!

Ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Embry waktu itu. Pola serangan. Ternyata itu salah. Para vampir tidak mengincar mereka, para pemimpin kelompok saja. Mereka mungkin menyerang secara acak. Itu gawat, itu lebih gawat. Jika para Triad saja tidak berdaya dengan serangan itu, anggota yang lebih muda takkan punya kesempatan.

_Ben! Pete!_ ia berteriak.

Ben sepertinya tumbang tapi Pete masih bertahan. Dan sesaat ia merasa lega bahwa tidak beberapa lama kemudian, kedua serigala itu mendapat bantuan. Embry, Quil, dan Adam telah berubah dan meluncur ke sana, tepat pada saat vampir-vampir itu hampir menerkam Pete. Empat lawan enam mungkin kalah jumlah, tapi jelas tidak ada yang patut dikhawatirkan. Mereka masih bertarung, tapi jelas kawanannya jauh di atas angin. Kelompok vampir itu sama sekali tidak punya harapan. Dan dengan adanya Adam, ia bisa yakin bahwa Ben berada di tangan yang tepat.

.

Tapi lolongan kedua bahkan menyiratkan kengerian yang lebih lagi.

_Jacob, _Brady berteriak panik. _Collin diserang di teritori Cullen! Dikepung!_

Ia segera berhenti dan berbalik.

_Wilayah Cullen?_

Ia tidak percaya pendengarannya. Tapi Brady tidak bicara dengan lidahnya. Ia bicara dengan pikirannya. Dan semua pikiran Brady membasuhnya. Menerangkan semuanya.

_Brengsek! Apa yang bocah itu lakukan di sana?_

_Cepat, Jake! Ia tidak bisa kembali! Ia tidak bisa mencium baunya sendiri!_

Apa ini? Apakah itu bakat vampir? Menutupi indra?

_Aku tidak mampu mengendus bau Collin!_ teriak Brady, lebih panik daripada sebelumnya.

Jacob berusaha memindai bau-bauan di sekitarnya juga. Mencari. Mendengar. Ya, dia juga sama dengan Brady. Ia tidak bisa mencium, tidak bisa mendengar Collin.

_Katamu ia bisa memasang tembok mental?_

_Ya, tapi tadi sempat aku bisa mendengarnya, Jake…_

Brady mengirimkan potongan adegan ketika _link_ antara ia dan Collin sempat terjadi. Ya, tak heran lagi, pastinya Collin terjebak oleh beberapa vampir yang dapat menutupi keberadaannya. Menghapus jejak dan bahkan menutupi pikirannya dari anggota kawanannya yang lain.

Suatu jenis Perisai yang lain-kah?

Ia hampir tidak percaya ketika didengarnya lolongan ketiga itu. Bukan saja karena emosi yang membelitnya. Siratan ketakutan, kengerian, keputusasaan. Itu bukan panggilan, lolongan itu bahkan sama sekali tidak bernada mendesak, bukan nada panggilan yang terburu-buru. Lolongan itu adalah lolongan pilu, lolongan kematian. Lolongan perpisahan.

Dan begitu dekat.

Ia mengenalinya. Suara itu. Emosi yang dikandungnya.

Dan ia mendengarnya.

Collin…

.

* * *

.

Cepat dilarikannya keempat kakinya menuju asal suara itu. Emosi yang berkecamuk dalam suara itu membuatnya pedih. Collin dalam bahaya, tidak salah lagi. Dan ia tanpa harapan. Serigala itu sudah putus asa. Serigala itu bahkan tidak memanggil bantuan. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Jacob menembus perbatasan, memasuki wilayah Cullen.

Dia harus tenang, dia harus tenang. Tidak boleh dibiarkannya emosi itu ikut membelitnya juga. Ia harus tiba di sana tepat waktu. Ia harus berkonsentrasi, mencari sumber suara itu.

Karena tidak dirasakannya keberadaan Collin di mana pun. Tidak di hutan ini. Tidak di tempat ia berpijak. Bau yang melingkupi daerah sekitarnya adalah bau yang berbeda. Bau tanah, rerumputan basah, kayu pinus… Tapi tidak ada aroma Collin di manapun. Tidak sebersit pun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Tidak ada sisa jejak, bahkan secuil pun. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang menutupi bau Collin. Sesuatu yang menutupi jejaknya. Sesuatu yang mengancam Collin.

_Collin!_

Dipaksa dipanggilnya nama itu.

_Collin, dimana kau?_

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak di udara, tidak di pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun, mendengar apapun.

.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sosok lain. Bukan vampir. Serigala.

Ia berusaha menajamkan konsentrasi. Berusaha menangkap suara. Pikiran. Kontak. Apapun.

Tidak ada.

Dan ia melihatnya. Dari balik lingkung pepohonan dan semak belukar. Maju ke muka, menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Serigala lain.

Semula ia mengharapkan kemunculan serigala hitam, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Serigala langsing bermoncong panjang dengan bulu hitam, garis putih melilit leher dan melintang sepanjang punggungnya. Serigala yang menolong Seth. Menolongnya. Mungkin menolong Embry dan Seth lagi waktu penyerangan di wilayah Cullen, karena untuk serangan itu memang tidak ada saksi mata.

Tapi tidak. Bukan itu yang ia dapat.

Yang muncul di hadapannya adalah serigala lain. Bulunya berwarna oranye keemasan. Hampir seperti warna emas bulu singa, namun sedikit lebih kemerahan. Bulunya sedikit lebih tipis dan pendek ketimbang serigala sukunya, namun agak tebal di bagian leher dan wajah. Bulu-bulu yang agak panjang menunjukkan bahwa bagian ujung bulu-bulunya mengikal. Dia bukan serigala betina, dia serigala jantan. Dan sorot matanya, tenang dan dalam. Sama seperti serigala hitam itu.

Jacob masih tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Mendengar apa-apa.

Serigala ini bukan anggota kawanannya.

_Siapa kau? Apa yang kaulakukan di tanah kami?_

Secara teknis, ini memang sudah bukan tanahnya. Ia sudah melintas ke wilayah Cullen. Tapi ia tahu, serigala apapun selain kawanannya juga tidak seharusnya ada di wilayah Cullen sebagaimana tidak seharusnya ada di wilayahnya.

Tetap tidak terdengar jawaban.

Jacob mengulang pertanyaannya dan masih tidak terdengar jawaban. Di kepalanya anggota kawanannya heboh karena banyak hal: serangan atas teman mereka, Collin yang tidak diketahui rimbanya, dan kehadiran serigala lain, muncul tepat di depan Alfa mereka.

_Tenang kalian semua!_ perintahnya. Kembali ia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada si serigala emas ini. Tetap tidak ada suara apapun.

Beberapa kali bersentuhan dengan serigala lain, yang bisa didengarnya dan yang tidak, membuatnya mengetahui setidaknya satu hal: ia takkan bisa mendengar serigala lain selain serigala Alfa. Dan ini bukan serigala Alfa. Sama seperti si serigala hitam. Yang hanya mengkonfirmasi satu kecurigaannya: adanya kawanan lain.

Serigala itu menundukkan kepala seakan menghormat, dan kemudian menengokkan kepala ke sisi sebelum berbalik membelakanginya dan berjalan, seakan memberi isyarat baginya mengikuti. Meski tak bicara, ia tahu serigala ini bukan musuhnya. Dan ia mengikuti, bahkan walau itu berarti mengabaikan protes keras kawanan di kepalanya.

_Kita tidak tahu dia siapa atau apa maksudnya!_

_Hati-hati Jacob, itu mungkin jebakan!_

_Apa kau perlu _back-up?tanya seseorang_._ Brady lagi.

_Suruh Embry dan Quil kesini segera setelah mereka selesai! _perintahnya.

Serigala emas itu tampaknya tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia mengendus, menangkap bau-bauan yang bahkan tidak bisa ditangkapnya. Dan ia berlari, begitu cepat ke sebuah arah. Dan Jacob hanya bisa mengikuti.

Pepohonan tersibak dan ia melihatnya di puncak sebuah tebing: Collin dalam belitan seekor vampir. Collin tampaknya telah bertarung dengan gagah berani. Anggota-anggota tubuh yang termutilasi di sekitar padang pertempuran menunjukkan bahwa lawannya bukan hanya satu atau dua ekor. Setidaknya ia telah membantai tiga, dan merenggut tangan seekor vampir lainnya.

Jacob menerjang bahkan sebelum si vampir yang mencekik Collin menyadari keberadannya. Melompati sekian belas meter yang memisahkan dirinya dari lawannya, ia mengaum dan menerkam, tepat sasaran. Tubuh si vampir terenggut, terpisahkan dari kedua tangannya yang masih bertengger di leher Collin. Tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah, dan dengan segera Jacob merenggut kepala si vampir dari badannya sebelum melemparkannya ke jurang di bawahnya.

Tubuh lunglai Collin roboh ke tanah. Penuh luka koyakan dan darah. Kesadarannya hanya bertahan sedetik sebelum ia kehabisan napas dan tak berkutik lagi.

_Collin!_ Jacob berteriak panik. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Collin. Karena kini ia menghadapi ancaman lain.

.

Satu, dua, bukan, enam vampir mendadak bermunculan dari sekitarnya. Mungkin tujuh, ia bahkan tidak dapat menghitung dengan tepat. Menerjang ke arahnya begitu cepat hingga ia bahkan tidak mampu berpikir atau memperhitungkan serangan.

Satu lawan tujuh jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia hadapi.

Tapi ia tidak sendiri. Serigala oranye keemasan itu menerjang pada saat yang sama ketika ia bergerak menghindari serangan salah satu vampir. Gerakannya sigap, efektif, penuh perhitungan. Mereka kini bergerak bagai satu kesatuan. Bertahan. Melawan. Menerkam. Mencabik. Mengoyak-ngoyak musuhnya. Saling melindungi.

Tapi vampir-vampir itu juga bukan lawan sepele. Bahkan juga tidak bagi dua serigala yang menguasai medan pertempuran.

Dan dalam segala kekacauan itu Jacob sempat melihat vampir-vampir lain berdatangan dari balik pepohonan. Tak bisa ia hitung. Mengepung mereka.

Pada saat yang bersamaan pepohonan di sebelah utara mereka kembali tersibak dan muncul sosok lain. Serigala hitam. Menerjang pada saat yang tepat ketika satu vampir hampir saja mendaratkan taringnya di leher Jacob.

Bantuan tambahan lain.

Mereka bertiga sekarang. Melawan entah-berapa vampir yang masih tersisa, atau yang sudah bertambah lagi.

Serigala hitam itu menghabisi lawan di lingkaran luar, dengan manuver-manuver anggun dan tepat sasaran yang mungkin akan Jacob kagumi, jika ia sendiri tidak sedang sibuk menghalau serangan yang diarahkan pada tubuhnya. Pikirannya kini hanya berupa getar-getar pendek yang dikendalikan oleh insting. Terkam. Cabik. Menghindar. Koyak. Berputar. Cakar. Buntungi. Lempar. Lompat. Lindungi. Terjang. Cabik lagi. Robek. Gigit. Koyak lagi. Lempar.

Tak berapa lama padang kecil di atas tebing itu sudah penuh oleh anggota-anggota tubuh beku yang termutilasi. Tangan. Kaki. Kepala. Bagian-bagian tubuh yang tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Sobekan-sobekan baju tak berbentuk.

Musuh terakhir mereka terkoyak tepat di taring sang serigala emas. Dan puncak adrenalin itu kembali melandai. Ia berdiri di puncak tebing, berusaha mengejar napasnya. Dan kedua serigala itu di sana, memandangnya, berdiri di antara bagian-bagian tubuh beku vampir yang berserakan tanpa bentuk di sekelilingnya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar lolongan jauh, dan telinga kedua serigala itu terangkat sesaat sebelum kepala mereka mengedik ke arah lolongan tersebut. Jacob menyadari apa arti lolongan itu: panggilan Alfa. Alfa mereka.

Kedua serigala itu mengangguk sesaat padanya sebelum berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali menembus kerimbunan pepohonan. Menghilang bahkan sebelum Jacob sempat mengejar.

Dan ia memang tidak perlu mengejar. Tidak ingin mengejar. Karena ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan.

.

Berlari melintasi padang yang dipenuhi mayat, ia mendekati tubuh terbujur Collin. Serigala berbulu coklat kemerahan itu sudah tidak ada, sebagai gantinya ada sosok tubuh telanjang sepupunya, lemas terbaring dalam posisi membusur. Jacob segera berubah untuk mengecek keadaan tubuh itu. Masih hangat, dan masih bernapas, walau sangat samar. Dan meski jelas tubuhnya koyak-koyak penuh luka, sepertinya tidak ada bekas gigitan di mana pun.

"Collin, kau bisa dengar aku?" Jacob berusaha menyadarkan sepupunya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Collin tidak juga bergerak. Kepalanya terkulai lemas ke samping ketika Jacob berusaha merengkuh bahunya di pelukannya dan ia menyadari: pemuda itu mengalami patah tulang leher.

Pepohonan kembali tersibak dan Jacob hampir bersiaga kembali, bersiap berubah, ketika disadarinya yang datang bukan musuh. Serigala coklat dan abu-abu berbintik-bintik gelap. Quil dan Embry.

Mereka berubah begitu menyadari pertarungan telah usai. Berlari kea rah Jacob dan Collin.

"_Man, _kau menghabisi sekitar selusin vampir sendirian?" nada kagum sekaligus tak percaya muncul di lidah Quil.

Ucapan Quil membuat Jacob yakin bahwa tempat ini dilindungi perisai. Yang bahkan membuat pikirannya pun tidak dapat terhubung dengan kawanannya selama pertarungan.

"Kuharap begitu, tapi tidak. Ada dua serigala lain tadi sini," ujar Jacob yang membuat kedua sahabatnya mengejang.

"Dua?"

"Serigala hitam dan oranye keemasan. Dan kurasa mereka tidak sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Mereka bagian dari suatu kawanan. Aku mendengar panggilan Alfa mereka sesaat setelah mereka selesai di sini. Kalian dengar. Lolongan yang terakhir."

Kedua sahabatnya jelas memperlihatkan pandangan ngeri.

"Apa itu Sam?" bisik Embry nanar.

Sungguh Jacob tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

* * *

.

Rasanya Sam sudah menaruh mata-matanya sendiri di antara kawanan, atau mungkin serangkaian lolongan serigala yang sambung-menyambung dalam beberapa jam lalu membangkitkan insting alaminya terhadap situasi yang terjadi, karena baru saja Jacob, Embry, dan Quil tiba dengan menggotong tubuh lunglai Collin di kediaman Black, ia sudah bertengger di sana.

Jacob segera berubah di batas pekarangan belakang rumahnya dengan hutan, menyambar celana pendek cadangan yang ia gantungkan di salah satu pohon, sebelum berlari menemuinya. Di belakangnya, Quil berusaha menurunkan Collin dari tubuh serigala Embry, dengan dibantu Adam dan Caleb yang sudah siaga, membaringkan tubuh itu di tandu.

Ia sempat mengintip ke dalam rumah sekilas sebelum menghadap Sam yang berdiri menunggunya dengan wajah tegang di beranda. Pete di dalam, berbaring di sofa. Ia tampak kacau tapi jelas sudah mendapat pertolongan pertama. Tubuh Ben terbaring di atas meja makan yang dialihfungsikan sebagai tempat tidur darurat. Kondisinya terlihat parah.

Meski masih tegang dan panik atas kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami, setidaknya ia merasa lega menyadari tiadanya tanda-tanda keberadaan dua orang di sana: ayahnya dan Korra. Tentu saja dengan menilik keberadaan Sam di rumahnya yang mendadak berubah menjadi semacam barak Palang Merah darurat, ia menduga Sam sudah mengatur agar dua orang itu tidak ada di tempat ketika rumahnya dibutuhkan untuk urusan kawanan.

"Keadaan makin genting sekarang," ia merasakan getar ketegangan dalam suara Sam. "Lintah-lintah itu bahkan tidak lagi menyerang dalam kelompok kecil."

Rupanya Sam memang sudah diberi tahu mengenai situasi yang baru saja mereka hadapi.

"Apa ada yang terpicu?" tanyanya lagi.

Jacob agak sedikit kurang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa?"

"Serigala baru."

Jacob tidak menduga bahwa itu topik yang ingin diangkat Sam sekarang ini. Ketika tiga anggotanya jelas-jelas baru saja menghadapi serangan. Tiga korban sekaligus.

Tapi ia berusaha mengatasi emosinya dan menjawab seprofesional mungkin. "Tidak. Tidak ada."

Geram dan kekecewaan yang tampak di wajah Sam menjadi bukti bahwa dibanding semua kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi, inilah yang lebih dikhawatirkan, atau mungkin malah dinanti-nanti, oleh Sam.

Itu wajar saja sebetulnya. Penyerangan dalam skala besar ini seharusnya memicu sesuatu. Reaksi gen-dalam-darah mereka. Vampir-vampir yang ia hadapi di tanah Cullen jelas bukan jumlah yang sebanding dengan kawanan mereka. Dan jika ditambah dengan yang Embry dkk. hadapi di wilayah Quileute, itu lebih lagi.

Tapi mungkin ada hal lain yang ingin ia informasikan. Sesuatu yang entah sudah diketahui Sam atau belum, tapi Sam mungkin akan menghardiknya lagi jika ia tidak mengatakannya sekarang.

"Ada kawanan lain, Sam," ujar Jacob tegang. "Serigala lain. Selain yang kita ketahui."

"Selain si serigala hitam?"

"Emas. Tepatnya oranye keemasan. Di tanah Cullen."

Ketegangan di wajah Sam yang menjadi-jadi menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya. Atau ia memang begitu ahli berakting dan menguasai emosi untuk tidak membiarkan ekspresi mencurigakan apapun tampak di wajahnya.

"Mereka bergerak sebagai suatu kesatuan. Sebuah kawanan. Yang minimal terdiri atas tiga serigala."

Sam menoleh ke arahnya, tampak bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau mendengarnya tadi. Lolongan terakhir. Lolongan Alfa."

Jacob sengaja menekankan frase terakhirnya guna menilai reaksi Sam. Berusaha menangkap sinyal apapun, sekecil apapun, bahwa Sam memang sudah mengetahui atau memprediksi hal ini. Tapi rupanya Sam masih memasang ekspresi ketegangan sama. Yang tidak terbaca.

"Menurutmu ada kawanan lain, Alfa lain, di tanah ini?" tuntut Sam.

_Tidak, bukan hanya satu, tapi dua._ _Mungkin. __Kawanan__ lain dan kawanan Sam._

_Itu jika memang bukan Sam Alfa mereka._

Jacob mengangguk.

"Ada kontak? Apapun?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Kawanan ini jelas bukan lawan, Sam. Mereka membantu kita," tegasnya.

Sam memandang tajam padanya, seakan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jacob adalah sebuah kesalahan. "Kau tidak tahu itu, Jake. Terlalu cepat merasakan aman hanya akan membuatmu lengah."

"Apa menurutmu mereka dari dalam?" tanya Jacob, menyelidik.

Tapi Sam malah balik bertanya padanya. "Menurutmu mereka dari dalam?"

Jelas ia tidak mungkin mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu. Kawanan serigala dari sukunya sendiri yang tidak ia kenali hanya berarti satu: keberadaan Alfa lain dengan status dan hak yang sama besar dengannya untuk membentuk kawanan. Dan ia bahkan tak yakin itu mungkin. Bahkan Sam pun tidak bisa mendirikan kawanan baru, dengan anggota baru, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tidak mungkin ada serigala baru yang berubah tanpa koneksi langsung dengannya, satu-satunya Alfa sejati di tanah ini.

Dan kawanan lain itu, dengan melihat kemampuan mereka, gerakan mereka, semua maneuver-manuver lincah dan penuh perhitungan yang mereka buat dalam pertempuran, menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan serigala baru. Serigala kuat, yang berpengalaman. Sangat berpengalaman. Jauh lebih kuat daripada kawanan mereka.

Tapi itu hanya berarti satu: kawanan luar.

"Mengapa ada kawanan luar di tanah Quileute?"

Sejujurnya itu pertanyaan yang menghantui mereka sejak awal mereka mencium keberadaan si serigala hitam. Serigala yang hanya melintas jelas bukan jawaban. Dua bulan bukan jangka waktu yang sebentar. Serigala-serigala itu menetap. Tinggal. Dan kemunculan mereka tepat di situasi-situasi genting ketika mereka membutuhkan bantuan merupakan konfirmasi hal lain: mereka mengawasi. Mengawasi mereka seperti para vampir itu mengawasi kawanan.

Dan para vampir itu, seperti Sam sebutkan sebelumnya, telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda aktivitas dalam tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Mereka tak lagi menyerang dalam kelompok kecil. Tak lagi hanya mengincar para Triad. Apapun tujuan mereka, apapun teknik yang mereka gunakan, hanya berarti satu: kawanan tidak lagi aman. Sama sekali tidak aman.

Sam mendesah, berat.

"Kita harus membuat mereka segera berubah. Apapun itu, kita tidak ingin anggota kawanan habis sebelum ancaman yang sebenarnya datang."

Jacob bisa merasakan horror yang membalut dirinya begitu menyadari apa maksud di balik perkataan Sam.

Batalion _werewolf _memang dibutuhkan.

.


	24. 24 - Rekruitmen

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: _majority of characters and backgrounds belong to Stephenie Meyer... I just own Korra and few minor characters of the packs, and also plot for this story only... Any similarity with anything in reality maybe just a coincidence... but any unsimilarity with Quileute legends, geography, and history, also with Twilight basic plots, surely uncoincidental... hahaha..._**

**_just enjoy..._**

* * *

**Duapuluh empat - Rekruitmen **

Saturday, January 05, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

Alternatif: **Batalion Werewolf -2-**

* * *

.

Keadaan tidak mungkin lebih buruk lagi, demikian pikir Jacob.

Satu per satu anggota kelompok jatuh di tangan vampir-vampir sialan yang bahkan tidak bisa dilacak dari mana asalnya itu. Pertama Seth, lalu dirinya sendiri, Seth lagi dan Embry, dan kini Collin, Pete, dan Ben sekaligus.

Sungguh beruntung Pete hanya menderita sedikit retak pada kaki dan punggungnya, serta sedikit cakaran pada tubuhnya, yang langsung sembuh hari itu juga. Collin dan Ben menderita luka yang lebih serius. Luka yang didapat keduanya memang kelihatannya tidak separah dirinya dan Seth. Collin memang koyak-koyak, tetapi ia bahkan tidak digigit. Tapi leher Collin nyaris patah. Ia harus memakai penyangga leher selama beberapa hari sampai tulang lehernya sembuh total. Hal itu bisa lebih parah, karena seandainya mereka terlambat beberapa detik saja, ia sudah akan kehilangan nyawa akibat tercekik.

Dan Ben, Ben malah hampir kehilangan kakinya, kakinya remuk, betul-betul remuk, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dapat dikoreksi dengan kemampuan penyembuhan serigala karena tulang tidak bisa begitu saja tumbuh dari bagian yang bahkan tidak tersambung. Caleb bahkan sempat mempertimbangkan amputasi.

Untung saja Adam berani mengambil resiko itu. Resiko yang sangat aneh dan bodoh. Ia berusaha menyatukan serpihan-serpihan tulang femur Collin. Seperti puzzle. Dalam operasi hampir 8 jam di bawah bimbingan dr. Carlisle Cullen via Skype, berjuang melawan kemampuan penyembuhan Ben yang berupaya menyatukan tulang-tulangnya sendiri dalam posisi yang salah, dan dengan sistem tubuh sang serigala yang membakar habis morfin sebanyak apapun diberikan, akhirnya kedua dokter-bedah-tanpa-sertifikat tersebut mampu meletakkan serpihan-serpihan tulang Ben pada tempatnya. Selanjutnya tinggal menyerahkan nasib Ben pada kemampuan penyembuhannya sendiri.

Itu tentu saja versi sederhananya. Karena hal yang sebenarnya terjadi jauh lebih mengerikan. Pikiran, perasaan, dan jiwa kedua ahli bedah dadakan itu dihantui horor yang terjadi selama operasi. Bagaimana mereka tidak hanya harus menguliti paha Ben, tetapi juga mengupas daging hingga menyingkap tulang yang sudah tidak berbentuk... Bagaimana mereka harus mencabuti serpihan-serpihan tulang yang menusuk daging Ben dan menyusunnya seperti puzzle, membongkar jika salah... Bagaimana mereka harus berpacu dengan sistem tubuh Ben yang tiap lima menit membakar habis morfin...

Perasaan mencekam melingkupi pikiran mereka berhari-hari hingga saat patroli pun, semua anggota kawanan harus berusaha menutup pikiran rapat-rapat jika tidak mau menonton film horor yang lebih parah dari _thriller_ Hollywood manapun, langsung dari kepala pelakunya.

"Cukup, Caleb, Adam. Kalian berdua dibebastugaskan dari patroli hingga Collin dan Ben sembuh," Titah Alfa akhirnya turun, dan baru kali ini perintah semacam itu disambut sorak sorai gembira kawanan.

Josh dan Pete bahkan berseru, "Hail Black!" dan memberi salam Nazi ketika akhirnya patroli malam selesai dan mereka dibubarkan.

Empat penyerangan yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu dua bulan membuat situasi menjadi sangat tegang. Kawanan mulai bertanya-tanya siapa berikutnya yang jadi korban, karena jelas kini serangan tidak hanya diarahkan pada para Triad seperti mereka kira sebelumnya. Jacob menjalankan patroli 24 jam, melipatgandakan _shift_ anak-anak dalam seminggu, serta menekankan agar tidak ada anggota kawanan yang dibiarkan sendirian dalam patroli. Musuh mereka menyerang secara berkelompok dan sistematis, selalu memanfaatkan kesendirian dan kelengahan mereka. Anggota kelompok seringkali tidak konsentrasi selama patroli, memikirkan hal tetek bengek dalam kehidupan remaja mereka atau saling berdebat satu sama lain. Itu menyebabkan penjagaan mereka menurun. Jacob kini lebih tegas menindak anggotanya yang tertangkap basah melantur, dan tidak segan-segan menghukum dengan memberi tambahan _shift_. Namun kawanan tidak protes kali ini. Mereka juga sama tidak inginnya dengan sang Alfa, bahwa malam itu akan ada salah satu anggota yang jadi korban akibat kelalaian mereka sendiri.

Ketiga petinggi mereka, para Triad: Jacob, Seth, dan Embry, mulai melakukan sistem yang lebih terstruktur tidak hanya dalam jadwal patroli dan kedisiplinan kawanan, tetapi juga soal pelatihan sumber daya. Selama ini mereka selalu bertarung berdasarkan insting, seringkali membiarkan sisi rasional mereka terpinggirkan. Namun Seth mulai berpikir bahwa mereka harus menganalisa kekuatan dan kelemahan masing-masing anggota secara individual serta kekuatan dan kelemahan kawanan sebagai satu kesatuan. Akhirnya dengan dibantu tiga dari empat pejabat eselon tingkat tiga-tentunya yang tidak sedang terbaring dengan penyangga, yakni Quil, Brady, dan Adam-mereka mulai melatih teknik bertarung, terutama jika dikeroyok. Awalnya mereka menggerutu dengan sistem wajib militer ini, tetapi menyadari bahwa Sang Alfa sendiri pun takluk oleh teknik keroyokan para vampir, mau tak mau mereka terpaksa menjalankan sistem tersebut.

Seth juga menyarankan agar mereka mengadakan kontak dengan serigala-serigala misterius di hutan. Dengan adanya dua serigala yang memperlihatkan diri, jelas bergerak sebagai satu kesatuan, tanpa adanya kontak dengan mereka, Jacob mulai memikirkan keberadaan Alfa yang lain, yang belum menampakkan jati diri. Dengan demikian, ia menganggap kedua serigala tersebut sebagai bagian kawanan terpisah yang minimal memiliki tiga anggota. Tentu saja ia diam-diam berpikir tentang keterlibatan Sam, tepatnya Sam sebagai Alfa mereka, tetapi ia masih menyembunyikan kemungkinan yang hampir-pasti-merupakan-fakta ini dari anak buahnya.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu pengawasan yang diperintahkan Sam dan nasib batalion _werewolf_ masih belum jelas arahnya.

Jika memang ada _werewolf_ lain di La Push, seharusnya ini saat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk berubah. Tentunya berat bagi dirinya sendiri untuk bahkan memikirkan itu. Tapi vampir tepat di hutan La Push, penyerangan, ancaman Volturi di depan mata, seharusnya itu menjadi pemicu yang cukup untuk tumbuhnya pasukan _werewolf_ baru. Mungkin jumlah ancaman itu masih belum cukup besar dan seharusnya masih bisa ditangani oleh _werewolf_ yang ada. Tapi itu membuatnya lebih bertanya-tanya lagi. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Sam mengawasi dan mengharapkan adanya mereka kalau begitu? Satu-satunya alasan hanya untuk bersiap-siap, melatih mereka bertempur sehingga mereka lebih berpengalaman nanti. Jika mereka baru muncul nanti ketika ancaman vampir atau Volturi di ambang pintu, mereka akan sama barunya dengan anggota lain ketika mereka berubah dulu, dan sama tidak terlatihnya. Itu berarti tujuan pengawasan akan sama sekali tidak berguna.

Kecuali, ya tentu saja ini terdengar sangat aneh, ia bisa membocorkan rahasia ini pada anak-anak yang tidak tahu-menahu itu dan mempersiapkan mereka akan masa depan sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Ia sendiri tertawa pada kemungkinan itu.

Itu akan sama bodohnya. Ia ingat dahulu ketika Billy dan Old Quil berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya dan Quil dengan menceritakan kisah-kisah legenda suku mereka. Ia malah menertawainya, tak sengaja menjadi ancaman yang merusak perjanjian malah, dengan menceritakannya pada orang luar.

Tapi Seth antusias dengan ide itu.

"Itu atau memaksa anak-anak itu berubah dengan mengekspos mereka pada pemicunya: vampir."

"Seth!" nada suara Jacob tidak percaya, dan memperingatkan.

"Ayolah, Jake... itu satu-satunya cara memicu perubahan pertama. Aku yakin bahkan Sam pun memikirkannya, ia hanya menunggu kita menyadarinya."

"Dan bagaimana teknisnya kau bisa mengekspos mereka secara langsung pada ancaman vampir tanpa beresiko membunuh mereka bahkan sebelum mereka berubah jadi serigala, tepatnya?"

Seth tampak berpikir.

"Mengundang vampir ke La Push untuk pesta koktail? Menaruh mereka di kerangkeng dan meletakkannya sebagai umpan di tengah hutan? Tunggu. Kedua itu sudah kita lakukan, secara teknis. Sudah empat serigala diserang di dalam teritori Quileute, tiga di teritori Cullen, dan tidak ada yang berubah. Pesta koktail yang menjemukan," sambung Jacob dengan nada mencela.

Seth diam.

"Tepat itu yang kumaksud," gumam Jacob tak jelas.

Tapi bukan Seth jika tidak langsung melompat pada ide lain. Ia hampir sama kreatifnya dengan Collin dalam urusan ini.

"Kita bisa mengekspos mereka pada hal lain. Amarah."

Jacob tidak percaya ia mendengarnya dari mulut Seth, anak paling manis dalam kawanan yang bahkan tidak bisa ditandingi oleh kemunculan anak-anak baru yang lebih muda. Dan ia lebih tidak percaya lagi mengetahui bahwa sebagian dari dirinya menyetujui ide itu.

Dan sekarang ia mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk menugaskan para pengawasnya di sekolah sebagai pemicu itu sendiri. Memberi mereka tugas yang paling buruk.

Oh, tidak... Seth akan menentangnya dalam hal ini, itu pasti. Dan Collin mungkin akan mengkudetanya. Sepupunya itu paling benci hal satu ini.

Ya, menjadi _bully._

.

* * *

.

"Jadi..." ia masih merasa gemetar bahkan ketika akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan semua keberanian, termasuk sisi jahatnya, untuk melakukannya. Ini bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya. "Semuanya tujuh orang yang cukup umur dan enam di antaranya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian," ia membuka catatannya.

Mereka berada di rumah Black, semua kecuali Quil yang masih di rumah sakit menunggui kakeknya, lagi, dalam pertemuan yang ia rasa akan mengubah total citra kawanan. Ini titik balik, yang buruk tepatnya. Ia berusaha berteriak bahwa ia melakukannya demi kebaikan, tetapi tetap saja batinnya sendiri tak percaya.

"Coraline Louise Gerrard-Black, 16. Serena Augustine St. Pierre, 21. Tannya Allistair Cameron, 18. Noah Isaac Peterson, 17. Kenneth Wilson Cameron, 16. Frida Antoina van der Brook, 16. Benjamin Clark Adamair, 15, " ia membaca tabel yang terasa bagai daftar kematian itu di depan anak buahnya yang memasang tampang jijik dan tak percaya.

Ia melipat kembali daftar, menghela napas berat.

"Itu tujuh nama dari enam belas orang yang kalian awasi selama ini. Dengan kata lain, calon angkatan baru kawanan. Kalian telah melakukan yang terbaik dalam pengawasan belakangan ini. Dan juga dalam patroli. Dan juga dalam latihan. Aku bangga pada kalian," katanya memulai pidato. Ia sudah melatih ini berulang kali sebelum kedatangan mereka. Tapi tampaknya pidato kecilnya tidak terlalu berhasil memukau mereka atau membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Anggota kawanannya masih tegang, menunggu kelanjutannya. Ini takkan mengarah pada hal baik.

Ia melihat Seth membeku tepat di ujung matanya. Embry juga. Apapun yang akan dikatakannya, mereka tidak tahu-menahu. Ia tidak pernah berkonsultasi dengan mereka, bahkan tidak juga dengan para Tetua. Ini keputusan yang buruk dan ia akan menanggungnya tanpa melibatkan yang lain. Jika ia harus dibenci, maka hanya ia yang dibenci. Setidaknya kali ini ia harus berani.

Seperti Sam.

Ya, seperti Sam.

"Sekarang aku meminta kalian melakukan hal yang paling buruk," kata-kata itu bagai racun di lidahnya. Ia ingin menariknya, bilang ia hanya main-main, dan kabur segera dari tempat itu.

Ia meneguhkan diri dan membersihkan kerongkongannya.

"Aku ingin kalian mengganggu mereka."

Kawanan membeku.

"Mengganggu?" Ben bertanya, tidak yakin akan apa yang ia dengar atau apa yang ia tangkap dari kata itu.

"Tolong katakan apa yang dimaksud dengan mengganggu," Pete mengerutkan kening.

Jacob menarik napas, membersihkan kerongkongannya sekali. _Berani, Jake..._

"Apapun untuk membuat mereka marah. Kalian pasti mengerti, gunakan kreativitas kalian. Menekan mereka, mengompas uang jajan mereka, merobek-robek tugas mereka, menendang mereka ke jalanan, mengancam mereka..."

"Maksudmu mem-_bully_ mereka?!" nada suara Collin melengking naik dua oktaf. Suaranya berdesir. Jika mereka dalam wujud serigala, Jacob yakin Collin akan menantangnya dengan menggunakan hak Alfa keduanya dalam hierarki pewaris.

"Tepat."

"Dan mengapa kawanan harus ikut mem-_bully_ mereka?" mungkin tidak terdengar oleh anggota kawanan lain, tapi Jacob bisa menangkap dengung samar di suara Collin. Yep, ini dia. Kebangkitan anarki. Kudeta.

Dan yang protes bukan hanya Collin.

"_Man,_ ada dua sepupu Jared di daftar itu!" Brady mendesah. Harry menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Dan adikmu juga!" Collin kembali memekik.

"Mem-_bully_ Tannya? Dia itu yang mem-_bully_ semua cewek di sekolah!" komplain Harry.

"Tidak... Noah akan membunuhku jika aku berani merobek-robek bukunya. Ia memukul teman sekelasnya sampai patah tulang hanya karena orang itu salah membelikannya roti keju dan bukan roti coklat kemarin!" Ben dengan tolol kelihatan ketakutan di kursi rodanya. Dengan segala perban yang masih membalut kedua kaki, tangan kiri, dan dadanya, ia kelihatan sama menyedihkan dengan mumi yang muncul di serial Scooby-Doo.

"_Kenneth?_ Kau saja, Man, aku tidak mau lantas dihujat dan diserang gerombolan cewek pengagumnya itu..." Josh jelas-jelas merasa tidak pede.

"Benjamin sudah cukup di-_bully_ selama ini dan aku pembela utamanya. Mengapa sekarang aku harus mem-_bully_ dia juga?" Pete tampak stress.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti apa urusannya Benjamin ada di daftar itu. Tidak peduli jika ia sepupu Jacob atau bukan! Ia kutu buku! _Nerd!_ Ia bahkan tidak punya potongan untuk jadi serigala!" Josh tampak setuju dengan Pete.

"Kita tidak butuh dua Benjamin dalam kawanan… Dan yang satunya hampir tidak berguna. Bukan berarti yang satunya berguna juga, sih..." gumam Pete yang disambut pelototan Ben.

"Oh Tuhan, aku naksir Frida... Aku tidak mau membuatnya membenciku..." Clark ribut dengan dirinya sendiri.

Protes kawanan berkembang jadi dengungan yang membuat pening kepala.

"Diam!" teriak Jacob. "Kalian diperintahkan untuk mem-_bully_ mereka dan kalian akan melakukannya. Aku tidak segan menurunkan Titah Alfa kalau aku perlu," ancamnya. Ia merasakan kepahitan dalam tiap katanya.

_Jika kau mau menghentikanku sekarang, hentikan aku, Cole, Seth..._ bisik hatinya pelan pada diri sendiri. _Gunakan hak kalian, klaim posisiku sekarang..._ _Ubah arah kawanan sebelum mereka menjadi geng mafia._

"Mengapa?" tuntut Collin. Suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Untuk mengekspos mereka pada amarah," sangat tidak diduganya, kalimat itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi dari Seth. Nadanya takzim, penuh pertimbangan. Jacob membeku. Ia tidak yakin pada pendengarannya. Dan kawanan juga. _Seth_ membelanya?

"Mengekspos pada amarah?!" tuntut Collin lagi. Wajahnya makin merah.

"Kalian akan terpicu untuk berubah oleh amarah. Dan kita butuh anak-anak itu berubah dalam waktu dekat. Mereka harus dilatih, tidak berubah mendadak begitu ancaman di depan mata seperti kalian dulu," lanjut Seth, agak merenung, matanya menerawang. Tapi kemudian matanya beralih pada Jacob, pandangannya pasti. "Bukan begitu, Jake?"

"Kau dan Jake merencanakan ini?!" teriak Collin tidak percaya.

"Bukan. Hanya aku," jawab Jacob langsung. Jika sampai Collin meledak, ia harus memastikan Seth tidak tersentuh urusan ini. Semua akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Jangan main-main, Black!" Collin bangkit sekarang, maju ke muka, jelas-jelas menantang Jacob. "Apa kami terlihat seperti geng berandal nakal? _Bully?_ Mafia? Anggota Triad? Hooligan? Calon pengedar narkoba?"

Apa hubungannya narkoba dengan semua ini?

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengganggu, membuat mereka marah. Bukan menjual pil pada mereka," tangkis Jacob kalem.

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan menjadi _bully_! Aku bukan kamu!" teriak Collin lagi. "Kau harus memaksakan Titah Alfa pada semua kawanan! Aku yakin tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau melakukannya!"

_Dan kemudian apa kau akan berupaya bangkit untuk melihat apa kau bisa mengungguliku? Menggulingkanku? Membangkitkan darah Alfa-mu? Menggunakan pengaruh Alfa padaku?_ pikir Jacob.

Tidak. Bahkan jika ia bisa pun, kemungkinan Collin melawannya cukup kecil. Collin memang berdarah Black, tapi tetap saja ia bukan dari galur utama. Tingkatan Jacob tetap lebih tinggi secara sah dalam hierarki. Kedudukannya takkan terancam, bahkan jika Korra berubah jadi serigala sekalipun.

Yang membuatnya sedikit pedih. Tidak ada jalan kembali kalau begitu. Kata-katanya tetap menjadi hukum tertinggi.

_Alfa bukan yang tertinggi dalam kawanan. Tapi suku. Loyalitas pada suku._

Entah mengapa suara Sam tiba-tiba melayang kembali di ingatannya.

"Aku akan memaksa jika aku harus, Cole... Kau tahu cara kerjanya," katanya akhirnya. Kejam.

"Jacob, dia adikmu sendiri! Kau takkan serius menyuruh kami mengganggu adikmu!" pekik Collin, kini bersikap subjektif.

Tentu saja bukannya Jacob tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya atas keberatan Collin di balik alasan yang ia utarakan. Dan itu yang membuatnya menggeram, menatap tajam bocah itu, merendahkan suaranya sendiri, agak mendesis, agak mengancam. "Ya, dan _dia_ calon Alfa bagi-_mu_, Cole..." ia merasa mata Collin agak membeliak ketika ia mengatakan itu. Jelas bocah di depannya itu tampak agak ngeri dengan penekanan yang ia ucapkan. "Tapi tidak ada urusannya Korra Black bisa jadi Alfa jika ia tidak berubah! Jadi berhenti beralasan! Kau tahu bagaimana pendapatku soal perasaanmu pada adikku. Tapi hal itu aku kesampingkan sekarang. Aku tidak peduli! Masa bodoh soal perasaan tololmu, yang jelas kau harus membuatnya berubah! Dan itu final!"

Collin masih membelalak ketika akhirnya Jacob mengalihkan pandangan darinya, memandang anggota kawanan yang lain, berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan roman muka kejam.

"Tunggu Jake," Embry berusaha terdengar tenang, mencoba bernegosiasi. "Mungkin ada pilihan lain. Mungkin kita bisa mempertimbangkan..."

"Seperti apa? Menggiring mereka ke hadapan vampir? Memaksa mereka berubah dengan meletakkan taring vampir di leher mereka?" ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Seth tempo lalu. Dilihatnya Seth bergidik ngeri di tempatnya berada kini.

Bukan cuma Seth. Semua anggota kawanan bereaksi sama.

"Ancaman sudah di depan mata. Dan mereka belum berubah," ia mengeluarkan kerisauannya. "Sam takkan menugaskan kita untuk sesuatu yang tanpa tujuan seperti pengawasan."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sam untuk hal ini, Black! Aku yakin ia takkan mungkin menyuruh kami jadi _bully_, bahkan demi tujuan baik sekalipun."

Collin memang anak buah Sam yang paling loyal.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi coba tebak? Sam memberiku daftar dan menyatakan ingin membuat batalion _werewolf._ Kalau kalian ada ide untuk memaksa mereka berubah, selain ide konyol mengekspos mereka pada vampir, tolong katakan."

Collin menggeram.

"Kau tidak puas, Cole? Mau pindah kawanan kalau begitu? Atau mendirikan kawanan baru?"

Collin mendesis. "Seandainya aku bisa..."

Jacob tertawa. "Coba tebak? Kau bisa! Ada kawanan lain di luar sana! Dan aku yakin Sam pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimamu sebagai kaki tangannya. Kau yang selama ini begitu loyal..."

"Sam?" tanya Collin bingung, terperangah. "Apa urusan Sam dengan kawanan lain dan semua itu?"

_Brengsek!_ Ia kelepasan!

Seth terlihat pucat di ujung matanya. Ini gawat, ia harus mencari cara kabur dari masalah ini.

Bagaimanapun ia Alpha-Five. Ia harus memastikan kawanan Wolf Rangers ini menjalankan apapun yang diperintahkan Zordon.

_Siap, Zordon… Ayayayayayyyy…._

Dan sebagai Alpha-Five, dia harus menekan tombol yang tepat. Satu tombol saja, untuk memastikan Ranger Merah keras kepala satu ini benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya. Bagaimanapun tidak sukanya ia, bocah pembangkang di hadapannya inilah yang bertanggungjawab atas perubahan orang no.1, yang artinya paling mereka harapkan, di daftar Sam The Zordon.

Jacob menarik napas.

_Tenang, rasional, dan pegang kendali, Jacob!_

"Kau tahu apa, Cole... " katanya, berusaha mempertahankan roman muka kejam. "Kau pasti lebih senang dia sebagai atasanmu, kan?"

Collin selalu mudah diprediksi. "Benar," katanya, agak kesal. "Aku selalu lebih suka dia dibanding kamu. Kau menyebalkan, Black."

"Kalau begitu kau tetap harus melakukan ini. Kutekankan sekali lagi. Kertas ini," Jacob mengibaskan daftar nama itu di muka Collin, "datang dari Zordon… maksudku Sam," ia meralat buru-buru, melihat sebelah alis Collin naik. Ia harus memakai nama Sam sebagai senjata kalau berhadapan dengan Collin. Bocah itu takkan berani menentang Sam. Jika Sam menyuruhnya terjun ke bara api, dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. "Ia yang memintaku melakukan pengawasan suka atau tidak. Dan sejak kalian memilikiku sebagai Alfa, aku menempatkan Tetua sebagai atasan kita, jadi kita akan melaksanakan pekerjaan kotor apapun yang diperintahkan Sam."

Yup, tombol 'Sam'!

Kelihatannya memang tombol ini menimbulkan sedikit efek. Tidak hanya pada Collin, tapi juga pada seluruh kawanan. Dalam hati Jacob tertawa, agak pahit.

Wajah Collin tegang. Kelihatannya ia sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. "Perintah Sam hanya pengawasan, bukan jadi _bully_..." katanya akhirnya, mengemukakan alasan yang sama. Jacob tidak menunggu kalimatnya selesai untuk menghardiknya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus dengar alasan Seth barusan!" Jacob sudah di ambang sabarnya. "Aku ingin kau mengganggu, membuat marah, terserah apa sebutanmu. Aku ingin kau memancing perubahan mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya. Aku bosan mengatakan ini seribu kali. Karena perintah pengawasan Sam takkan membawa kita ke mana-mana jika kita tidak bertindak!" katanya akhirnya yang membuat Collin diam.

Seluruh kawanan diam. Mereka mengerti alasannya, berusaha mencerna. Tapi hati nurani mereka menolak. Hati nurani Jacob juga menolak.

"_Man,_ kita akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah sebelum anak-anak itu berubah..." gumam Harry pelan, tampak sangat menderita. Siapapun tahu bahwa di antara kawanan pemalas mereka, ia yang paling peduli dengan sekolah. "Dan beberapa anak di sini sudah kelas tiga..."

Jacob hanya tersenyum masam. "Resiko pekerjaan," katanya.

"Tidak bisakah kita minta tolong keluarga Cullen dalam hal ini?" tanya Embry, masih berusaha mencari alternatif lain. "Pertambahan populasi vampir di La Push sama dengan mengekspos mereka pada vampir, kan?"

"Cullen sudah tidak lagi jadi ancaman semenjak aku terikat pada salah satu di antara mereka, Embry," Jacob mengingatkan. "Dan kau tahu soal ini. Edward takkan membiarkan Bella dan Nessie terbunuh di La Push. Tidak jika kematianku menjadi penyebab kematian mereka."

Terdengar gumam dan seru tertahan pelan di antara kawanan. Jacob sudah merasa tak mungkin lagi berbalik. Ia harus mengatakannya. Hal ini toh bisa mengingatkan kawanan betapa genting keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Alice memprediksikan kematianku. Dan juga pertempuran besar di La Push. Karena itu, kita benar-benar harus menjalankan rencana ini. Kita harus menyiapkan batalion _werewolf_ sesegera mungkin."

Apapun itu, dikeluarkan dari sekolah tampaknya adalah resiko ringan...

.

* * *

**catatan:**

penggunaan istilah dari Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ©1993-1996, SABAN ENTERTAINMENT


	25. 25 - Bully

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: _majority of characters and backgrounds belong to Stephenie Meyer... I just own Korra and few minor characters of the packs, and also plot for this story only... Any similarity with anything in reality maybe just a coincidence... but any unsimilarity with Quileute legends, geography, and history, also with Twilight basic plots, surely uncoincidental... hahaha..._**

**_just enjoy..._**

**_._**

**_time has been flown two weeks after The Alpha's command to bully their targets..._**

* * *

**Duapuluh lima - Bully **

Monday,January 07, 2012

1:14 AM

* * *

Alternatif : **Batalion Werewolf -3-**

* * *

.

Jacob tidak tahu mana yang lebih membuatnya frustasi: ancaman vampir atau upaya anak-anak menggalang bala bantuan yang ternyata berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Atau mungkin mimpi yang terlalu indah, jika menimbang konteks cara yang mereka pilih.

Lewat dua minggu, ia mendapati bahwa tidak ada satu pun calon yang seharusnya ia rekrut, berhasil melewati tahap penjaringan. Maksudnya berhasil dibangkitkan amarahnya hingga berubah jadi serigala.

"Apa ini, Pete? Penghargaan dari kepolisian karena menolong Ben Two dari tabrakan truk?!" jerit Jacob. Ben Two alias Benjamin Clark Adamair, salah satu calon _werewolf_ dalam daftar Sam yang kebetulan adalah cowok paling _nerd_ dan paling lemah di sekolah. Mereka sepakat memanggilnya Ben Two untuk membedakannya dengan Ben One, Benjamin Thomas Cattermole, serigala yang sudah beberapa minggu ini masih menjalani cuti patroli setelah kakinya hancur karena diserang vampir. "Kau seharusnya membuatnya kesal, bukan menolongnya."

"Aku tidak merencanakan itu! Sudah kubilang kami sahabat baik. Aku mengabaikannya dan bersikap kasar padanya dan ia hanya bingung mengapa sikapku berubah. Ia mengejar-ngejarku, kau tahu? Kami berdebat di pinggir jalan dan tahu-tahu ada kontainer truk lepas dari pengaitnya. Apa kau mau aku membiarkan calonmu mati? Lagipula Jake, dia sudah biasa di-_bully_! Sudah kebal! Aku tidak yakin aku mem-_bully-_nya bisa membuatnya marah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya marah."

"Kau memang tidak berbakat jadi _bully_! Tiru cara Josh berusaha membuat marah Kenneth!"

"Ya, dan membuatnya dihukum detensi selama seminggu. Belum lagi ditimpuki cewek-cewek penggemar Ken! Dan Ken bahkan tidak berubah! Kemudian Noah mengetahui hal ini dan tebak apa Jake? Noah merekrut Josh jadi bagian gengnya! Kau serius mau menjadikan orang itu anggota kawanan, Jake? Dia itu calon kriminal besar!"

"Tenanglah, Pete... Jika Noah memang serigala, tingkatan darahmu bahkan jauh melampauinya. Kau bisa menjadikannya Omega kalau kau mau."

"Ya, tentu, tentu..." Pete menggumam, tampak sebal setengah mati. Ia tidak seharusnya diomeli Alfanya karena menolong sahabatnya sendiri, apalagi setelah ia mendapat penghargaan karenanya.

Astaga, dunia macam apa ini?

Kemudian Jacob berbalik memelototi Clark.

"Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari _bully_ manapun, Clark! Siapa menyuruhmu jadian dengan targetmu?"

"Aku bisa apa, Jake? Aku sudah bilang aku naksir dia... Aku naksir dia sejak SMP, sebelum ia tiba-tiba pergi mengikuti ayahnya ke Belanda. Sejak ia kembali dan kausuruh aku menguntitnya, tiba-tiba aku... mungkin aku mengimprint-nya. Dan kemarin ketika aku berusaha membuatnya marah, tahu-tahu ia menangis, bilang dia selama ini menyukaiku juga. Aku bisa apa? Aku bertahun-tahun menunggunya, kau tahu?"

"Kau. Tidak. Mengimprint. Calon. _Werewolf_."

"Tapi aku suka dia..."

"Kalau begitu buat dia patah hati. Buat dia marah. Buat dia murka. Pacari cewek lain di depan dia. Ubah dia jadi serigala."

"Ayolah, Jake, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu... Lagipula dengan adanya dia menjadi imprintku, dia jadi bagian kawanan kan? Dia berhak tahu, sama tahunya dengan _imprintee_ yang lain."

"Itu sama saja kau menghapus satu orang dari daftar, Bodoh!"

"Mungkin sejak awal juga dia hanya _carrier_, Jake..." kali ini Seth yang bicara. Seperti biasa nadanya tenang kalau menyangkut kawanan, berbeda dengan dia yang dulu.

"Dan apa itu artinya?" dengan nada putus asa Jacob berbalik menghadap Seth.

"Mungkin _carrier_ hanya menurunkan gen. Ia tidak berubah jadi serigala."

"Aku mengerti sampai situ, Profesor. Terima kasih."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Jake," Seth bersikukuh dengan mata bersinar-sinar cemerlang. Selalu sama jika ia punya teori. Jacob selalu bingung sejak kapan Seth bisa begini cerdas. Mungkin dulu ia dilatih secara pribadi oleh Carlisle. "Maksudku, _carrier_ menjadi subyek potensial untuk imprint. Ia takkan berubah jadi serigala. Contohnya Rachel, Kim. Lihat Leah, ia serigala dan tidak ada yang mengimprintnya," lanjutnya mantap.

Tapi Jacob keberatan. "Teorimu tidak menjadi teori baku hanya karena satu contoh kasus, Prof. Satu sampel bukan trend, itu kebetulan."

"Hanya karena belum ada pembuktian bukan berarti hipotesisku sama sekali tidak mungkin, Jake..."

"Oke..." Jacob menimbang-nimbang sejenak, merasa tidak ada salahnya berasumsi. "Kalau begitu yang potensial menjadi serigala betina adalah adalah cewek yang tidak di-imprint siapapun. Korra, Tannya, Serena."

Seluruh kawanan mendengungkan keberatannya.

"Sulit mem-_bully_ Tannya, Jake… Kubilang ia sendiri _bully_... Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Sama seperti Noah."

"Kalian, cowok-cowok kuat berbadan besar bertampang sangar yang bisa berubah jadi serigala besar jahat, takut untuk mem-_bully_ dua orang _bully_? Memalukan sekali, sih... Biar kukatakan ini. Anggap saja kalian membalik meja, memberi pelajaran pada mereka."

"Jared akan membunuhku, _Man..._"

"Biar kuluruskan sedikit di sini. Jared tidak ada di sini, Harry. Ia sudah mengundurkan diri dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu dimana ia sekarang. Sebaiknya kaulakukan tugasmu ketimbang pacaran melulu dengan Lilly-Ann."

"Tannya lebih parah dari Leah, Jake... Masa kau mau dia ada di kawanan?"

"Harry, aku tidak mau tapi ia ada di daftar Sam. Aku tidak mau tahu, buat dia kesal. Lakukan skema apapun. Membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak, menaruh paku di sepatu baletnya, menggoda pacarnya..."

"Memangnya aku cewek picisan! _Please_, Jake... Bahkan jika aku naksir cowok pun, aku tidak mau menggoda cowok Tannya. Seleranya amit-amit, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu goda Tannya, Harry... Ototmu itu mungkin cukup untuk menaklukkan hatinya... Buat dia mengejarmu lalu patahkan hatinya. Toh nyatanya kau juga sudah punya pacar. Apapun. Buat dia marah."

"Ya, mungkin akan kulakukan jika aku tidak tahu dia dulu mengejar-ngejar Adam..."

Namanya yang disebut tiba-tiba membuat Adam mendelik. "Aku di luar urusan kalian! Aku dan Caleb bahkan sudah lulus tahun lalu!"

Tapi Jacob berpikir-pikir. "Bukan masalah sebenarnya... Oke Adam, tugasmu sekarang menggantikan Harry merekrut Tannya."

"Hah? Tapi aku kan harus mengawasi Ben One... " tangkisnya.

"Caleb bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Astaga Jake, dia itu cewek yang mengerikan!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memacarinya atau mencintainya, hanya membuatnya marah."

"Dan setelah aku mengubahnya jadi serigala, apa? Aku tinggal bilang 'Maaf, Tan... Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah untuk mengubahmu... Aku tidak ada perasaan apapun padamu.' Begitu? Tidak diragukan lagi setelah itu ia akan mencabik-cabikku. Dan lantas mencabik-cabik kalian semua. Benar. Amat mudah membuat Dear Miss Sweetie Tannie Tentacle marah."

Mereka terdiam.

"Serena, kalau begitu… Kau sudah melakukan apa, Caleb?" tanyanya tajam pada si dokter-tanpa-sertifikat. Yang ditanya hanya melirik kanan-kiri dengan gelisah. Kelihatan seakan-akan sofa yang didudukinya penuh paku yang merah membara, diselimuti racun vampir.

Jacob makin melotot.

"_Imprint lagi?!" _teriaknya.

"Bukan mauku, Jake… Dan dia putri atasanku di rumah sakit, bahkan kalaupun dia tidak ku-_imprint, _aku bisa-bisa dipecat bahkan sebelum aku sempat benar-benar dapat beasiswa melanjutkan kuliah…"

"Dan kau menyembunyikan dari kami selama ini?! Coba katakan, Caleb, sudah berapa lama kau mengimprint dia?"

Caleb mengkerut, kelihatan lebih senang diserang vampir daripada berhadapan dengan bosnya. "Sejak ia pulang berlibur dari studinya di Harvard tiga minggu lalu... Aku kan bahkan belum sempat berubah sejak saat itu. Aku dan Adam kan sibuk mengurus Ben One dan Collin," belanya mencericit.

"Astaga, kalian itu memang menyedihkan!"

Frustasinya sudah di ambang batas dan kawanannya menyadarinya.

"Dan Korra?" Jacob melihat nama teratas dalam daftarnya. Seluruh kawanan menghembuskan napas putus asa. "Kenapa?" tanya Jacob bingung.

"Tolong, Jake... Jangan Korra."

"Kenapa?"

"Ia tidak bisa digoyahkan, Jake... Auranya terlalu... berkilauan."

"Apa maksudnya itu, Brady?" bentaknya curiga. Jangan sampai Brady juga ikut tergila-gila pada adiknya.

Brady mengeluh. "_Mood-_nya bagus terus. Tidak mungkin membuatnya marah."

Jacob tahu itu. Yang ada malah Korra yang selalu membuatnya kesal dan pada gilirannya membuatnya mendapat masalah.

"Kalian parah sekali sebagai _bully_... Bahkan memikirkan cara membuat orang marah saja tidak bisa..."

"Mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan jadi _bully_, Jake. 'Pelindung La Push', itu lebih terdengar seperti Power Rangers ketimbang segerombolan _bully_ kacangan."

"Ya, kalau begitu dengar ini, Ranger Hitam. Tidak ada bala bantuan tambahan jika tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada Ranger Putih, tidak ada Dino Megazord. Tidak ada senjata pamungkas. Apapun. Kalian akan jadi kelompok ranger lemah yang digilas pada pertengahan episode."

Terdengar Brady menghembuskan napas putus asa.

"Coba tanya Collin. Dia pastinya tahu definisi _bully._"

"Collin itu yang paling parah, Jake... Dia sama sekali tidak berkutik di depan Korra..."

Jacob mengeluh. Ia seharusnya tahu itu.

Ia sudah tahu Collin suka Korra. Imajinasi bocah itu agak liar belakangan ini, dan ia masih belum menguasai benar teknik tembok mental yang baru ia temukan, sehingga seringkali membuat geram kawanan dan mengusik konsentrasi mereka, memaksa Jacob memberinya detensi. Jacob sendiri harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak segera mengoyak-ngoyak berandal itu dan menarik otak busuknya keluar dari tengkorak tipisnya setiap kali mereka patroli bareng setelah Collin pulih. Ia tidak ingin memberi kesempatan Cole untuk menghindari detensinya dengan kembali ke masa cuti sakit atau cuti pemulihan atau apalah namanya itu, apalagi jika alasannya adalah karena serangannya, bukan serangan vampir. Tentu saja mereka tidak mungkin bersama dengan ikatan saudara yang dekat itu. Mungkin bisa disebut _semi-incest._ Tapi mana mungkin mengharapkan Collin, lebih dari siapapun, mengganggu Korra?

Huh, bahkan nama Samuel 'The Zordon' Medusa Uley tidak punya pengaruh apa-apa dalam hal ini.

Dan Collin yang seharusnya menjadi penanggung jawab perubahan Korra. Ia yang mengintai, ia yang bertanggung jawab. Sekarang toh luka-lukanya sudah pulih. Tapi di mana Collin? Ia bahkan tidak di sini, tidak ikut rapat Minggu pagi itu di rumah Black. Jelas ia menentang per-_bully-_an, jadi mana mungkin ia ikut dalam rapat yang jelas-jelas membahas kemajuan sistem rekruitmen anggota baru mereka. Dan ia pasti yang paling menentang per-_bully-_an terhadap Korra.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk Brady karena membiarkan si Ranger Merah itu menjadi penanggungjawab Korra. Apa maksudnya, sengaja menjodohkan Collin dan Korra? Tapi ia tahu alasan Brady sangat kuat. Collin sudah menjadi teman dekat Korra jauh sebelumnya, ditambah mereka bersepupu, sehingga seharusnya sebelum seluruh skema _bully_ ini hadir, Collin-lah yang paling bisa mengintai sedalam mungkin pada target. Dan Brady sahabat dekat Collin, mungkin malah si bocah itu sendiri yang meminta. Tentu saja itu kesempatan paling baik baginya untuk mendekati sepupunya sendiri. Sebelum ternyata itu malah berbalik membuatnya berada di posisi serba-salah.

_Ha-ha, rasakan!_

Tentu saja kasus Collin dan Korra sama seperti kasus Clark dan Frida atau Caleb dan Serena. Hanya saja yang ini tidak melibatkan imprint. Setidaknya itu yang ia tangkap dari kepala Collin.

_Syukurlah!_

Meski di dalam hati ia bersyukur Collin tidak mengimprint Korra, atau tidak ada siapapun yang mengimprint adiknya, sedikit bagian dari dirinya agak mencelos, apalagi jika menimbang teori Seth. Jika demikian, berarti kemungkinan Korra menjadi serigala memang besar.

Dan tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu ganggu temannya. Supaya Korra marah. Si cewek pertukaran pelajar itu. Siapa namanya? Menna? Minna?"

"Kuroi Kanna. Itu lebih buruk, Jake. Kuroi Kanna mungkin _nerd_ dan pendiam, tapi dia jago beladiri. Kau seharusnya lihat caranya kemarin meremukkan jari-jari cowok tinggi besar yang menghinanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyentuhnya, _Man!_ Oh tidak, dia tidak mungkin diganggu."

"Ya, dan kau serigala besar jahat! Masa kau takut seorang gadis meremukkan jari-jarimu? Yang benar saja, Brady!"

"Jake, ini bukan masalah Korra punya _bodyguard_ pribadi, tapi masalah ia tidak sendirian! Dan sekarang Korra juga dekat dengan seorang cowok pertukaran pelajar lain dari Asia. Phat Chulalangkorn. Ke mana-mana bertiga. Bagaimana caranya membuatnya marah sendirian? Terpisah dari teman-temannya? Kami bisa membuatnya marah dan berubah, lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?"

"Masa kalian tidak bisa mengusahakan sesuatu? Masa kalian kalah sama manusia biasa?" tuntut Jacob tak mau kalah, membuat Brady hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas, jelas merasa terganggu. "Kau tahu, Jake... Kau saja yang melakukan ini," katanya akhirnya.

Jacob menganga.

"Aku?"

"Dia kan adikmu. Kau buat saja dia marah, kalian kan serumah," tutur Brady santai.

Sesaat pikiran Jacob _blank_.

Tentu saja Brady benar. Ia serumah dengan Korra. Dan ia kakak tiri monster kecil itu. Masuk akal jika ia sendiri yang membuat adiknya marah. Ia punya segudang alasan dan segudang cara. Mengungkit ibu Korra. Mungkin menghina perempuan asing yang membuat ayahnya mengkhianati ibunya itu. Membuat Korra jadi Cinderella, maksudnya Cinderella Sang Putri Abu, bukan Cinderella yang menari dengan pangeran. Memaksanya melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Menjadikannya budak. Menyiksanya. Membuang semua masakan buatan Korra tepat di depan mukanya. Mengompas uang jajannya. Mengadukan hal-hal jelek pada Billy. Huh, seolah-olah _Daddy's Prissy Innocent Perfect Little Princess_ itu memang tidak punya hal jelek saja… Sampai saat ini pun Jacob toh masih belum bilang kalau ia memang pernah memergoki Korra siang-siang di hutan, bolos sekolah. Atau sembunyi-sembunyi kencan dengan Seth siang-siang di Port Angeles, jelas bolos sekolah juga. Atau mengungkit soal Collin dan masa depan hubungan _incest _mereka, walau mungkin Korra sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu.

Intinya menjadikan dirinya kakak tiri pencemburu yang jahat. Dan memang pada kenyataannya iya, sebetulnya.

Itu mungkin saja akan dia lakukan. Toh memang ia tidak terlalu suka juga pada anak itu.

"Entahlah, _Man.._. Billy akan membunuhku..." rintihnya menderita.

"Kamu takut pada ayahmu, Jake?" itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu sindiran. Dan Jacob tahu apa yang Brady maksud. Bukan cuma karena bodoh sekali jika ia mundur ketika ia memaksa anak buahnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ini lebih karena siapa dia dan siapa ayahnya. Apapun yang ia lakukan, memangnya apa yang bisa ayahnya lakukan untuk menghukumnya? Ayolah, menghukum sang kepala suku? Untuk tugas yang berkaitan dengan keselamatan suku? Dan kalau mau, ia tinggal bilang pada ayahnya tentang alasannya. Bisa jadi sang ayah malah ikut membantunya memancing amarah Korra.

Hanya saja, ada yang aneh dalam hal ini. Billy jelas tahu Korra ada di daftar Sam. Mungkin malah ia sendiri yang mencantumkan nama anaknya di situ. Dan ia pastinya tahu, untuk membuat Korra segera menjadi sekutu mereka, cara termudah adalah dengan membuat Korra marah. Bukan Billy Black namanya kalau ia tidak tega untuk urusan seperti ini. Jacob ingat bagaimana cara ia bisa berubah untuk pertama kalinya. Billy sendiri, bukan yang lain, sengaja membuatnya marah saat ia sedang berada di puncak bahagianya bersama Bella. Pastinya Billy akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika harus, terhadap Korra.

Tapi perlakuan Billy sehari-hari pada Korra... seolah ia anak emas atau semacamnya.

Seharusnya ini cukup membuat Jacob membenci gadis itu. Setan cilik pencuri cinta ayahnya. Dan bukan cuma berpura-pura jadi _bully_, tapi memang menginginkan kesengsaraan bagi anak itu.

Tapi tetap saja...

* * *

**.**

**catatan:**

bagi yang agak sedikit bingung dengan istilah crossover:

**Wolf Ranger's Pack**

**Zordon - **Sam Medusa Uley

**Alpha-5 **- Jacob Mumble Black

**Red Ranger **- Collin Gossipguy Littlesea

**Black Ranger **- Brady Stalker Fuller

-anggota lain belum terisi-

Semua istilah dalam fanfic ini yang berhubungan dengan Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ©1993-1996, SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

.

hahaha... aku tahu beberapa chapter ini bahkan ga ada unsur actionnya... cuma pengen ceritain hal lain di luar urusan perang...

hehehe...

chapter berikutnya malah urusan keluarga dan cinta

bentar lagi kelar volume 1... hhh...


	26. 26 - Keluarga

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Discaimer: I do not own characters and backgrounds for this fanfic, all belong to Stephenie Meyer... Excluding Korra and few minors...**

**.**

**Catatan: **

chapter ini menceritakan adegan sehari-hari di rumah keluarga Black. Bagian awal mengisahkan sedikit kejadian sebelum rapat kawanan di chapter 25. Sengaja aku taruh di sini supaya agak memberi gambaran lengkap (walau ngga) mengenai kekisruhan mood Jake hari itu. Bagian kedua menceritakan pertentangan kedua saudara dan kedudukan Billy (keberpihakannya, sebenarnya) dalam pertentangan itu, serta sedikit kemarahan sang ayah mengenai keputusan 'bully' anaknya

**.**

* * *

**Dua puluh enam - Keluarga**

Tuesday, January 8, 2012

09:10 AM

* * *

.

Bagaimana tepatnya ia harus memancing amarah adiknya, hanya itu yang memenuhi kepala Jacob sejak rapat kecil kawanan hari itu akhirnya selesai dan mereka bubar. Aneh sekali mengetahui bahwa ketika ia ingin berusaha membuat keadaan lebih baik di dalam keluarga mereka, keadaan justru bergerak ke arah sebaliknya. Dan kini ketika ia ingin merusaknya, justru ia tidak punya ide bagaimana melakukannya.

Korra masih belum pulang hingga petang nanti dari acara memancingnya bersama Billy, Sue, dan Charlie. Ia senang sekali ketika ayahnya mengajaknya memancing pagi itu, dan langsung berceloteh dengan riang mengenai pengalamannya memancing dengan berbagai jenis umpan dan teknik tradisional di berbagai belahan dunia. Entah mana yang benar dan mana yang khayalan, toh Jacob juga tidak benar-benar peduli.

Bagaimanapun ini hari Minggu. Dan karena Jacob sudah berencana mengadakan rapat kawanan di rumahnya pagi itu, ia senang mereka cepat pergi ke acara memancing atau piknik atau acara-keluarga-bersama-ayah-tercinta atau apapun itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika hari itu Korra akan dan pasti memonopoli ayahnya, toh memang ia sendiri yang menolak ikut ketika mereka mengajak.

"Kenapa?" Korra bertanya dengan nada manisnya yang biasa ketika ia menyatakan penolakannya. Mereka sedang sarapan pagi itu, dengan Korra yang mendengungkan lagi-dan-lagi rencana memancingnya yang membuat Jacob pusing. "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan! Aku akan membuat banyak sandwich! Dad bilang Sue akan membawabanyak kukis dan cupcake buatannya sendiri," rayu gadis itu sok imut sambil membulatkan matanya pagi itu."

"Maaf, Korra, tapi aku sudah janji dengan Embry dll. Kami ada sedikit, uhm, acara anak laki-laki dan sebagainya."

"'Acara anak laki-laki'?" Korra mengernyit. "Apa kalian akan menonton film biru dan pergi ke klub _striptease?"_ tanyanya polos, namun dengan nada menyelidik yang membuat Billy tersedak.

"Jacob…" sang ayah memperingatkan.

Jacob melotot pada adiknya. Sulit dipercaya Korra akan mengatakan hal sebodoh itu tepat di hadapan ayahnya.

"Dad, kau tahu aku takkan melakukan hal seperti itu…" belanya. "Sungguh, ini cuma acara kumpul-kumpul biasa dengan Embry, Quil, Seth, dan anak-anak lain…" ia berusaha memberikan petunjuk pada ayahnya di hadapan Korra yang pastinya—walau ia tidak terlalu yakin—tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kau bahkan tidak perlu khawatir sofamu akan kotor atau _tercabik-cabik…"_

Yang benar saja! Film biru dan klub _striptease?_ Huh, seandainya saja masa mudanya bisa se-'normal' itu… Film biru apa yang bisa ia tonton di hutan, memangnya? Episode kawinnya rusa? Disiarkan langsung, _live, _di depan matanya tanpa perlu memutar _channel _Animal Planet… Huh… Tetapi tentu saja ia mungkin akan ke klub _stripping, _secara teknis ia berada di antaranya selama hampir tujuh tahun, dengan anak-anak emosional yang tidak tahan jika tidak merobek bajunya sendiri minimal tiga kali dari sepuluh kesempatan berubah. Yeah, minus unsur _'teasing'_-nya tentu.

Ya, berkat itu sekarang ia 22 dan coba tebak? Ia bahkan masih perjaka! Setelah Quil, ia pasti kandidat cowok berdarah panas paling bermoral di seluruh reservasi. Bukan, koreksi itu. Di seluruh Amerika Serikat! Cowok alim yang bisa mempertahankan kesuciannya selama mungkin. Ia bahkan bisa menyandang predikat Mr. World's Most Saintly Innocent Chaste Bachelor jika keluarga Cullen bertekad mengurung Renesmee di biara selama setidaknya 400 tahun sebelum mengizinkan mereka berdua bersama. Ya, tentu saja dengan tidak mengikutsertakan Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, _bachelor _teralim sepanjang sejarah, yang pastinya harus didiskualifikasi jika kontes semacam itu memang ada. Bukan hanya karena dia tidak berdarah panas, darahnya bahkan tidak mengalir, secara literal.

Dan dengan kemungkinan ia mati sebentar lagi, tampaknya ia akan mati dalam kondisi masih perjaka.

Diam-diam ia mengerang memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Oh…" gumam Billy sejurus kemudian. Jacob lega ayahnya mengerti sebelum pikirannya jadi makin liar, tidak terkendali, frustasi, dan tampak menyedihkan.

Tentu saja sang ayah harus mengerti. Memangnya berkat siapa ia harus memilih hutan, dan bukan sejenis klub malam, sebagai tempat nongkrong selama ini?

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kalau begitu, heh?" kata ayahnya ringan, menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Ya Dad… Terima kasih atas pengertian dan kepercayaanmu…" gumam Jacob sinis.

Entah mengapa ia selalu berakhir dengan _mood _yang buruk setiap kali sarapan dengan keluarganya. Billy dan Korra. Atau Sam. Atau Tetua. Atau siapapun! Oh ya, ayahnya kan salah satu dari para Tetua 'yang-selalu-merusak-jam-sarapan-dengan pembicaraan-yang-entah-mengapa-selalu-membuat-emosi' itu…

"Dan terima kasih juga atas perhatianmu, Korra," ia menaikkan suaranya sedikit seraya mendelik pada adiknya.

Korra membuang muka dan tidak berkomentar, entah karena apa. Mungkin ia menyesal telah lagi-lagi merusak _mood_ sarapan, walau Jacob agak meragukan ketepatan alasan ini. Yang lebih mungkin adalah ia kecewa karena ayahnya begitu mudah mempercayai kakaknya, cowok kepala dua yang jelas-jelas ada di puncak perayaan kematangan kejantanannya dan dengan demikian tidak bisa dipercaya. Jacob tidak mau tahu.

Mereka berdua menghindari pembicaraan satu sama lain sesudahnya, hanya menjawab jika Billy bertanya. Sesudah acara sarapan selesai, mereka sibuk masing-masing. Korra masih di dapur untuk membuat setumpuk sandwich. Billy ke gudang untuk menyiapkan peralatan memancingnya. Jacob sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan mencuci baju keluarganya yang sudah menumpuk seminggu dan mengkilapkan Rabbit kesayangannya. Dua kali.

Mereka pergi begitu Sue dan Charlie menjemput dengan truk biru baru yang mereka beli belum lama ini sebagai perayaan _anniversary _pertunangan mereka entah yang ke-berapa. Entah kapan mereka berniat benar-benar menikah dan Jacob tidak mau peduli juga. Sambil memaksakan senyum terbaiknya seindah mungkin, Jacob mengantar sampai pintu, melambai. Intinya memainkan peran sebagai anggota keluarga yang baik sesempurna mungkin.

Tentu saja, ia senang menikmati hari libur jauh dari Korra, berharap kawanannya akan member laporan baik mengenai kemajuan tugas mereka dua minggu ini. _Mood-_nya agak membaik dalam harapan itu.

Sebelum ternyata ia mendapati hasilnya jauh dari yang ia harapkan.

.

* * *

.

**-adegan Chapter 25: Bully—**

**.**

* * *

.

Sekali lagi harapannya mengkhianatinya.

_Mood_ Jacob yang sejak pagi memang tidak terlalu baik akhirnya berubah menjadi benar-benar buruk setelah acara rapat menyedihkan itu. Tidak hanya ia mendapat laporan bahwa semua upaya kawanan berakhir dengan kegagalan yang menyedihkan, ia juga mendapati bahwa antusiasme kawanan soal _bully_ itu sama sekali nol, dan bahkan kini mereka mempertanyakan kemampuannya sendiri untuk melakukan skema yang sama pada adiknya. Pastinya memang ia yang harus melakukan itu, karena Collin sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan.

Billy dan Korra akhirnya pulang setelah malam tiba, dengan setumpuk ikan di kotak pendingin, ribut membicarakan pengalaman memancing yang bahkan jauh dari menegangkan untuk membuatnya antusias mendengarkan setiap patah katanya.

"… Dan aku mendapatkan ikan trout sebesar ini," Korra merentangkan tangannya, jelas membesar-besarkan pencapaiannya, "Tapi sewaktu aku menarik kailnya, ikan itu meronta-ronta. Kuat sekali, hingga aku tak bisa terus menahan kailku, dan akhirnya ikan itu kabur membawa kailku dan pancingannya sekalian…"

_Jadi ujung-ujungnya dia menceritakan kegagalannya memancing? Sungguh mengecewakan dan sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan antusiasmenya di awal_… Jacob berpikir dengan muram.

Tentu saja itu sama saja dengannya dan skema per-_bully-_an itu.

"Itu pasti menjadikannya trout berkumis pertama yang pernah ada!" seru Billy, tampak senang menanggapi putrinya. "Kalau nanti pancing itu menyangkut di suatu tempat, kau bisa melihat trout itu seperti layang-layang atau ikan yang ada di perayaan festival anak laki-laki di Jepang itu, mengapung di air dengan tetap tertambat di ujung kail…"

Jacob mendengus mendengarnya.

_Ayolah, Dad… Mana ada trout sebodoh itu… Pastinya ia sudah berhasil meronta lepas dari kail pada detik anakmu Korra yang bodoh itu melepas pancingnya…_

"Oh, maksudnya Kodomo no Hi? Aku pernah melihat festival itu! Menyenangkan! Koinobori sungguh pemandangan yang indah... Tapi yang mengapung itu koi, bukan trout…" seru Korra riang, menghentikan ceritanya dan meraih ponsel di sakunya.

Sedetik kemudian ia sibuk mengutak-atik Sony Ericsson yang sekarang sudah tidak diproduksi lagi itu, mengakses akun Facebooknya. Dan kemudian memperlihatkan foto itu. Dia dalam usia yang lebih muda, tertawa ceria di samping seorang perempuan berambut hitam. Di latar belakangnya, tampak ikan-ikan kertas yang mengambang bagai bendera dalam berbagai ukuran dan warna.

Billy meraih ponsel itu, menatapnya sesaat. Ekspresinya agak sendu sebelum mengembalikannya pada Korra.

"Cantik sekali, Nak…" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Jujur saja, ekspresi Billy membuat Jacob penasaran. Ia menjulurkan tangan meminta ponsel Korra, yang diberikannya dengan tampang bingung, dan terpana melihat wajah itu sesaat untuk kemudian menggeram marah.

Tentu saja… Itu Ariana Gerrard, ibu Korra.

Entah apa yang dimaksud Billy dengan cantik. Korra, latar belakang pemandangannya, atau Ariana. Dan kemungkinan ketiga membuat Jacob kesal.

Huh, bahkan ibunya sendiri jauh, jauh, jauh lebih cantik.

Jujur ia tidak tahu apa alasan Billy berselingkuh, yang membuatnya mendapatkan gadis bodoh ini sebagai anaknya. Sarah Black jauh lebih cantik. Binar matanya lebih hidup, sepanjang ingatan Jacob yang singkat mengenai ibunya. Ia begitu ceria, tawanya begitu menawan. Selalu memasakkan Jacob kecil makanan-makanan istimewa yang bahkan tidak bisa ditandingi Emily. Mengajaknya ke pantai dan bermain perahu hingga sore tiba. Tangannya begitu lembut kala merawat Jacob sewaktu ia kena cacar air dulu. Dan suaranya begitu merdu. Setiap malam menjelang Jacob tidur, ibunya selalu menyanyikan nina bobo yang bahkan tidak bisa ditandingi suara denting lonceng Esme. Mungkin hanya kemerduan gemerisik dedaunan Nessie yang bisa menandingi keindahan suara ibunya.

Tapi ayahnya menggadaikan cinta ibunya—demi seorang Ariana?

.

Jacob tidak tahan lagi. Ia melempar ponsel Korra ke sofa dan bangkit.

"Hei!" protes Korra saat ponselnya jatuh. Untungnya memang tidak membentur benda keras—bahkan Jacob pun takkan begitu bodoh merusakkan ponsel adiknya di depan ayahnya. Bisa-bisa ia disuruh mengganti, padahal sudah jelas bulan ini ia tidak dapat gaji. Dan Korra agak pilih-pilih soal merek. Ia benci sekali ketika Sony Ericsson tutup dan bertekad tidak akan mengganti ponselnya seumur hidup.

"Jacob!" ayahnya memperingatkan. "Kau sudah 22. Jangan berkelakuan seperti anak umur 9 tahun!"

Oh ya, tentu saja ia berkelakuan seperti anak usia 9 tahun! Itu usianya ketika ibunya meninggal, dan kini ia sedang berkubang dalam kenangan mengenai ibunya!

Apa Billy mengingat ibunya ketika ia memutuskan membawa putri dari perempuan lain ke rumah ini?

Oh tidak, mungkin ia hanya memikirkan ingin punya kehidupan yang menyenangkan di hari tua. Atau memimpikan masa-masa indah bersama Ariana dan anaknya yang tidak pernah ia lalui. Dan menjadikan perkara Sam dan batalion bodohnya sebagai alasan.

Bukankah seharusnya Billy berusaha membuat Korra marah sekarang ini, dan bukannya dirinya?

"Maaf, Dad… Korra…" ia membungkuk memberi salam hormat dengan sinis, dan berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Jacob, ke sini!" perintah ayahnya. Nadanya tampak tidak senang.

Oh, bagus!

_Ayolah, Dad… Apa kau mau menghukumku di depan adik tiriku? Aku sudah 22, demi Tuhan!_

Tapi memang kelakuannya tidak mencerminkan usianya, kalau ia mau jujur.

Ia berbalik dan menghembuskan napas, agak kesal.

"Kau harus belajar lebih hormat pada orang lain, Jacob!" omel ayahnya. Di belakangnya, Korra tampak senang dan mulai menjulurkan lidah seperti setan cilik umur 6 tahun. "Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk bersikap seperti ini. Ini bukan cuma masalah kau melempar barang yang belum tentu bisa kaugantikan dengan uang tabunganmu yang saldonya hampir nol. Ini masalah penghormatanmu pada sesuatu yang dianggap penting oleh orang lain. Itu foto yang berharga untuk Korra. Kenangan yang berharga untuknya."

_Oh, benarkah? Kenangan yang berharga untuk Korra atau untuk_-mu, _Orang Tua?_

Tapi Jacob merasa tak ada gunanya ribut dengan ayahnya hanya karena urusan sepele soal foto, sebagaimanapun ia merasa berat tentang ibunya. Jadi ia hanya membungkuk lagi, dan berkata, "Maaf, Dad… Aku menyesal… Maaf, Korra… Jadi boleh aku ke kamar sekarang?"

Ia baru akan berbalik ketika ayahnya mendesah, dan kemudian menekannya, "Tidak secepat itu, Anak Muda…"

Jacob memandang ayahnya dengan tampang putus asa.

"Aku tahu kalian dua bersaudara masih belum bisa membentuk ikatan yang seharusnya. Mungkin ini kesalahanku juga. Jadi aku merencanakan sebuah acara kemping. Bertiga. Supaya kita bisa bersama seperti keluarga."

Baik Korra maupun Jacob langsung berteriak tak setuju.

"Kemping?!"

"Bersama si bocah cilik sok imut menyebalkan pemancing-amarah ini?!"

"Bersama cowok penggerutu pemarah yang tidak bisa tersenyum ini?!"

"Dad!" mereka protes bersamaan.

Ayahnya menarik napas berat, jelas menahan kekesalannya.

"Kalian berdua harus belajar bertindak sesuai usia kalian. Jacob, kau sudah 22 dan tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti bocah kecil pencemburu. Apa salahnya bersikap manis pada adikmu, ia jelas berusaha keras menjadi bagian keluarga kita. Dan kau Korra, kumohon beri kesempatan pada kakakmu. Ia menghadapi hal berat belakangan ini."

Tentu saja ia mengalami hal berat. Tapi yang terberat memang ini. Bocah kecil mengerikan.

"Tapi Dad," Korra merajuk. "Kau tahu aku _selalu_ memberi kesempatan… Aku tahu Jake benci aku. Tentu saja siapa aku dan latar belakangku pasti berat baginya. Dan aku tidak pernah marah padanya…"

Jacob mendelik.

"Seolah aku pernah benar-benar marah padamu saja!" bentaknya.

"Kau memang tidak marah secara langsung tapi aku tahu kau marah! Sejak awal! Lari pada hari pertama aku datang ke sini! Selalu memasang tampang menyebalkan di depanku! Aku berusaha sabar, Jake!"

"Kaupikir _kamu _yang berusaha sabar! _Aku _yang berusaha sabar menghadapimu!"

"_Aku_ berusaha menjadi adik yang baik! _Aku_ berusaha keras agar kau menerimaku!"

Jacob kini memandang tajam adiknya, jelas sangat marah.

"Oh ya? Katakan apa yang kaucoba agar aku bisa menerimamu! Berusaha memikat Dad? Pura-pura jadi _Daddy's Prissy Little Princess_? Kaupikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan di luar!"

"Kaupikir aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan di luar! Kau mau aku mengatakannya pada Dad?"

"Oh ya, coba saja! Dan kalau kaupikir aku takkan mengadukan pada Dad apa yang kaulakukan…"

"Hentikan!" teriak Billy. Ia agak membentak ketika mengucapkan, "Coba katakan: hal buruk apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka berteriak pada saat yang bersamaan, saling menuding.

"Dia mabal sekolah!"

"Dia pengedar narkoba!"

Dan kemudian keduanya saling memandang tajam, menggeram marah.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menjual narkoba, Korra…" desis Jacob.

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan? Aku sudah sering lihat yang seperti itu, tahu!"

"Dan apa yang kaulihat memangnya? Kapan kaulihat aku sakaw?"

_Oh yeah, seolah-olah aku _bisa_ saja sakaw…_

Korra tetap bersikukuh. "Pengedar narkoba tidak pernah teler! Mereka hanya menjual! Memaksa anak-anak!"

"Oh yeah? Kapan kaulihat aku menjual narkoba pada anak-anak?"

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan di sekolahku? Dan kau kepala geng anak berandal yang mem-_bully _anak-anak…"

"Jacob!" seru Billy, menghentikan perdebatan kecil kedua anaknya yang mulai tidak jelas arahnya. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Korra? Kau menjual narkoba dan mem-_bully?"_

Jacob mengerang, agak menggeram. "Tentu tidak Dad! Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan, ini urusan…" ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ini di depan Tetua tanpa membocorkan apapun di depan adiknya, entah Korra calon serigala atau bukan, "kau tahu… _Collin dkk."_

Tapi adiknya salah tangkap. "Kau menjual narkoba pada Collin?!"

"Aku tidak menjual narkoba, anak bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa menjelaskan?"

Jacob terdiam.

"Oh ya!" Korra terdengar senang karena merasa menang. "Kau lihat itu, Dad! Ia mengaku! Ia memang menjual narkoba!"

Rasanya Jacob ingin benar-benar menghancur-lumatkan bocah ini sebelum si tukang ngadu, tepatnya tukang fitnah, mengerikan itu bisa benar-benar berubah jadi serigala.

_Hah! Tunggu saja hingga kau berubah, akan kusiksa kau di kawanan! Akan kubuat hari-harimu menderita! Kuperintahkan kau lari 48 jam non-stop hingga kau mengerang minta ampun! Bagaimanapun kau di bawah kakiku nanti!_

Dirinya sendiri agak terhentak oleh pikiran yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya itu.

Tapi ayahnya kelihatannya agak mengerti apa yang Jacob maksud, karena kemudian ia berujar, agak tenang, tetapi tetap tajam, "Apa ini urusan _teman-temanmu, _Jake?"

Jacob mendesah, mengangguk.

"_Kau_ menjual narkoba pada _kawanan?!"_ suara Billy naik satu oktaf.

Jacob melongo. Ayahnya serius mengira seperti itu?

"Dad, yang benar saja! Kau tahu mereka bahkan tidak mungkin bisa teler! Untuk apa aku menjual narkoba pada mereka!" tak sengaja mungkin ia kelepasan bicara sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lontarkan di depan Korra. Ia merasa tatapan ayahnya makin menusuk.

"Dia tidak cuma pengedar, Dad! Dia juga mem-_bully _anak-anak!" tuduh Korra lagi.

"Mem-_bully?_ Kapan aku mem-_bully?"_

Tentu saja jawabannya 'sering'. Collin selalu mengatainya _bully._ Dan Korra memang sahabat si badung. Apa mungkin Collin bercerita pada Korra hal jelek-jelek tentangnya di hadapan sang adik?

Tapi tampaknya tuduhan Korra adalah buah dari kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Kau pemimpin geng _bully!_ Aku tahu! Anak-anak cowok bodoh berotot, _teman-teman Jake,_" ia menekankan pada kata 'teman-teman Jake', yang membuat sang ayah memicing tidak senang, "beberapa hari lalu mengganggu anak pendiam dan _nerd_ teman sekelasku, Benjamin Adamair. _Tiga _cowok kekar tinggi besar memojokkan satu cowok lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa _sprint _100 meter tanpa pingsan sesudahnya! _Aku_ sendiri sampai repot berusaha menarik Ben dari situ! Dan aku sempat memergoki mereka, mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri, mereka berbisik-bisik bilang itu perintah Jacob Black!"

Jacob membelalak. Jadi ini maksudnya, Korra tidak bisa diganggu. Selain urusan auranya berkilauan, adiknya sendiri merupakan penghalang utama anak buahnya sehingga mereka gagal memenuhi target rekruitmen.

"_Kau_ mencoba bersikap sok pahlawan di sekolah?" ia mendesis.

"Itu seharusnya! Tunggu saja sampai aku sendiri yang meremukkan jari-jari anak buahmu kalau mereka berani-beraninya menyentuh Ben lagi!"

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau bisa apa?" tantang Jacob.

"Aku _bisa_ mematahkan tangan mereka kalau aku mau, Jake!"

"Aku tidak percaya…"

"Oh ya? Memangnya kalau aku bisa kau mau apa?"

"Dengar ya! Mereka akan mematahkanmu tubuhmu jadi serpihan sebelum kau menyentuh mereka!" ancam Jacob.

"Aku tidak takut!" tantang Korra balik.

"Oh, kau _anjing _kecil menyebalkan…" Jacob menggeram gemas.

"Kau berani sebut aku _anjing?!"_

"Aku akan sebut dirimu dengan sebutan apapun yang aku mau, _Miss Prissy!"_

"Kau mau apa sebenarnya, heh, _Grumpy?"_

Jacob melotot. Apa sebenarnya mau adiknya, adu ejekan?

"Terserah! Yang jelas jauhkan tanganmu dari urusanku!"

"Urusanmu jadi urusanku kalau kau menyentuh temanku, Jake!"

Jacob menajamkan pandangan matanya, mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Korra, memandang penuh ancaman. "Dengar! _Kau_ tidak akan jadi penghalang utamaku!"

"Oh ya? Apa salahku memangnya?" Korra berteriak melengking, bersikap defensif. "Kau _memang_ mem-_bully _anak-anak kan?!"

"Cukup!" teriak Billy lagi. Pandangannya kini diarahkan pada Jacob, hanya pada Jacob. "Apa benar yang dikatakan adikmu, kau menyuruh kawanan mem-_bully _Ben?"

"Dad…" Jacob mengerang frustasi. "Itu bagian dari prosedur!"

"Tuh! Dengar sendiri kan, Dad? Dia mengakuinya!" tuding Korra tak mau kalah.

"Diam dulu, Korra! Aku bertanya pada kakakmu," dan ia kembali menatap tajam putranya. "Apa benar kau menyuruh kawanan memojokkan Benjamin Adamair, sepupumu sendiri? Keponakanku? Putra adikku Emmie?"

Wajah Korra siratan antara keterkejutan dan kengerian. Jelas selama ini ia tidak tahu bahwa cowok _nerd_ yang dilindunginya itu adalah saudara dekatnya. Sepupu Collin juga.

Dan tentu saja: keponakan berharga Billy. Yang rela ditukarnya dengan anaknya sendiri, yang manapun. Apalagi dengan Jacob.

"_Kau _memerintahkan per-_bully-_an atas sepupumu, sepupu _kita_ sendiri?!" desis Korra tak percaya.

Jacob kembali mengerang.

"Jacob!" ayahnya membentak. "Jawab aku! Apa benar kau mengubah kawanan jadi gerombolan pengedar narkoba dan _bully?"_

"Dad, ini bukan seperti kelihatannya… Aku bisa menjelaskan…" ia memohon, merana.

"Oh, coba saja jelaskan, Jake…" di sisinya adiknya mendesis, tampak jijik.

"Jawab aku, Jake!" perintah ayahnya lagi.

"Dad, aku _bisa _menjelaskannya… Aku _akan _menjelaskannya… Tapi tidak di sini…"

Ayahnya mendesah. "Oke. Aku minta keteranganmu besok. Lengkap. Pagi-pagi sekali. Jam 7. Di tempat Sam." Ini bukan lagi ayahnya. Ini sang Tetua William Black.

_Oh, brengsek!_

"Dad, kumohon jangan Sam…" rintihnya menderita.

"Sam akan mendengar ini, Jake! Aku, _kami_ tidak akan membiarkan jika kawanan berubah arah tanpa sepengetahuan kami!"

"Sam akan setuju denganku… Ia yang memerintahkan…" dan ia berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa di sisinya masih ada Korra, yang memicing padanya dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Memerintahkan _apa?_" ayahnya menuntut. "Aku tahu Sam tidak menyuruhmu mem-_bully _anak-anak…"

_Oh, bagus!_

Billy menekur sejenak, lalu katanya, "Apa _Seth _tahu soal ini?"

Adiknya terdengar mengeluarkan pekik tertahan ketika Billy menyebut nama Seth. _Tentu saja,_ pikir Jacob. _Pacar rahasia berhargamu itu juga ikut andil soal ini._

Agak menyengajakan, ia menjawab, "Ya…"

Itu hanya membuat Billy makin membelalak marah. "Kalau begitu aku minta kehadiran kau, Seth, Embry, dan Collin besok!"

_Collin? Ini gawat!_

"Dad, kenapa harus Collin?" ia menggugat.

"Karena aku butuh saksi! Dan kalau benar kau bersalah dan dua orang itu terlibat, aku bisa memerintahkan penggantianmu!"

_Apa? Penggantian?_

"Dad! Kau ingin menggantikanku dengan _Collin Littlesea?!"_

"Kalau aku harus!" ancam ayahnya.

Oke, ia memang agak memprediksikan hal ini. Kebijakan _bully _memang payah dan mungkin ada pihak-pihak yang akan menggugat keputusan tersebut. Dan sejujurnya ia tak terlalu keberatan jika memang kawanan menginginkannya. Pada dasarnya memang Collin memiliki hak, yang mungkin tidak sama besar, tapi memang ia berhak. Meski begitu, ancaman penggantian sebagai hukuman dari ayahnya sendiri karena ulah si badung kecil Korra Black adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak diprediksikannya. Dan terus terang ia keberatan, karenanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Dad! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kau tidak berhak!"

"Kita akan lihat aku _berhak _dan_bisa_ melakukan itu atau tidak besok!"

Jacob menggeram, memelototi ayahnya.

"Kau tidak menggeram dan memelototiku di rumahku sendiri, Jacob!" ayahnya makin marah. "Detensi sekarang! Seminggu dan kau tidak boleh keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku! Bahkan tidak untuk urusan kawanan!"

"Dad!" anaknya memprotes.

"Kau dengar aku, Jacob Black!"

"Kau tidak bisa menghukumku, Dad! Aku sudah 22!"

"Cukup! Ini rumahku dan di rumahku, kata-kataku adalah hukum!" seru Billy. Dan anaknya diam, tidak bisa bicara lagi. Ia bahkan tidak berani menggugat atau memelototi ayahnya lagi. Bahkan tanpa mempertanyakan keberanian ayahnya menyinggung masalah kawanan, meski tidak benar-benar terbuka, di hadapan sang adik. Di sisinya Korra secara terbuka menyunggingkan senyum puas, namun kembali menunduk ketika sadar ayahnya memelototinya juga.

Jacob akhirnya tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan bakat Alfa-nya.

.

Billy mendesah, tampak sangat-sangat-sangat tersiksa.

"Dan acara kemping kita tetap jadi…"

Kali ini tiada satu pun anaknya yang berani memprotes.


	27. 27 - Sahabat

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Discaimer: I do not own characters and backgrounds for this fanfic, all belong to Stephenie Meyer... Excluding Korra and few minors...**

**.**

**Catatan:**

**maaf, adegan Sidang Jacob tidak diceritakan... Adegan ini berlangsung sehari setelah sidang Jacob. Mengenai usaha kedua sahabatnya untuk menghibur Jake yang sedang kena tahanan rumah**

**.**

* * *

**Dua puluh tujuh - Sahabat**

Monday, January 14, 2013

4:12 AM

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menghibur Embry, dan tentu saja membahagiakan Quil, selain kenyataan bahwa sahabat mereka, tidak lain tidak bukan The Almighty Alfa, Jacob Black The Great, mendapat hukuman kurungan rumah selama seminggu karena memelototi ayahnya.

"Tidak lucu sama sekali, Quil!" sentak Jacob ketika sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi berguling-guling di lantai, saking gelinya hingga tidak bisa bersuara, setelah mendengar berita itu langsung dari mulut Jacob sendiri.

"Maaf," cericit Quil, ketika ia akhirnya bisa bersuara karena nafasnya jelas habis oleh sesi tawa-hingga-berguling-guling itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dan kembali tertawa. Jacob sampai benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak menurunkan Titah Alfa menyuruhnya diam.

Namun Embry bersikap lebih bijaksana. Walau jelas berusaha keras menahan tawa, ia berhasil menempatkan diri di posisi Jake, berusaha bersimpati, dan kini sedang menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya, memintanya tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jake… Kalau Billy bersikeras kau tidak boleh keluar bahkan untuk urusan kawanan, kau kan masih punya kami… Seth juga bisa menggantikan tugasmu mengawasi patroli anak-anak… Kami bertiga bisa menggilir pasangan untuk mengawasi wilayah Cullen dan Quileute, seperti waktu kau koma…"

"Tapi itu membuatku frustasi!" teriak Jacob, menggerung.

"Mungkin kalau kau bersikap baik, Billy akan meringankan hukumanmu…" kata Embry lagi.

"Masalahnya definisi bersikap baik menurut Billy adalah bersikap manis di depan Korra!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya dia itu setan licik mengerikan!"

Dan Jacob memang punya seribu satu alasan untuk makin merasa kesal dengan gadis itu. Sesudah aduan, atau lebih tepatnya fitnah tidak jelas Korra bahwa dirinya membuat kawanan menjadi pengedar narkoba dan _bully, _esoknya para Triad plus Collin terpaksa menghadiri Rapat Dewan pagi-pagi sekali. Seth dan Embry baru pulang patroli dan mereka masih sangat mengantuk untuk bisa benar-benar membelanya. Sedangkan Collin, tentu saja, dengan sigap menentang soal rencana _bully _itu, yang memang menjadi tuduhan utama yang dialamatkan padanya.

"Kalian takkan percaya ini… Dia mengataiku _bully, _oke… Masalahnya dia memfitnahku pengedar narkoba! Bayangkan!"

"Itu konyol, Jake… Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya?" Quil berhenti tertawa dan bergabung bersama Embry di sisi Jacob di sofa.

"Itu dia! Embry ada di sana! Tanya dia! Ia lihat sendiri! _Billy_ percaya!"

Tentu saja Sam tidak menganggap berat tuduhan gembong narkoba itu, dan berhasil meyakinkan Billy dan Sue, dengan kesaksian dan sumpah mati ketiga anggota kawanan tentu, bahwa apapun yang dilakukan kawanan, tidak mungkin mereka menghisap ganja di hutan karena itu bahkan tidak ada gunanya. Dan mengedarkan pil? _Track record _mereka dalam membasmi peredaran narkoba di La Push, atas contoh Sam dulu, sudah cukup menjadi saksi.

Tapi masalah _bully, _itu lain lagi.

Meski Sam jelas tidak keberatan, bahkan terang-terangan memuji kebijakan itu, Billy dan Sue menganggap sistem perekrutan mereka menyalahi aturan moral. Mengulang kata-kata Collin, mereka menegaskan bahwa mereka tidak ingin kawanan menjadi semacam geng mafia, dan menyimpulkan bahwa lebih baik usaha perekrutan ditunda dulu sebelum mereka menemukan cara lain yang lebih bermoral. Hal ini membuat Sam mati-matian memutar otak mengutarakan seribu satu alasan mendukungnya, seolah-olah memang ia sendiri yang memunculkan ide itu, tetapi tetap saja ia kalah jumlah. 1 banding 2.

_Huh, bermoral?_ Memangnya sejak kapan berubah jadi binatang terikat pada aturan-aturan moral?

Billy, mengabaikan dengung protes Sue dan Sam, jelas mempertimbangkan penggantian Jacob. Namun baik Seth, Embry, maupun Collin menolak untuk naik pangkat, sehingga kedudukan Alfanya tetap tidak terusik. Karena calon kuatnya belum berubah, tidak ada jalan lain selain membiarkannya tetap jadi Alfa.

_Huh! Yang benar saja! _

Memangnya sejak kapan para Tetua berhak dan bisa ikut campur dalam urusan suksesi kawanan? Posisi Alfa tidak pernah ditentukan melalui pemilihan, itu adalah hak lahir. Dan ini jelas, kecuali jika Jacob memerintahkan orang lain menggantikannya atau ia mati, ia akan tetap bertengger di posisi puncak. Bahkan jika Korra Black berubah.

Akhirnya sidang berakhir dengan vonis ia bersalah. Namun hukumannya hanya bahwa dirinya harus melapor pada Sam tentang keputusan apapun menyangkut kawanan, dan mencabut kebijakan _bully. _Meski demikian, setelah sidang itu berakhir, Sam diam-diam mendekati Jacob, menyatakan dukungannya dan janjinya mencari cara agar para Tetua mengubah keputusan mereka. Mengatakan bahwa ia mendukung sistem itu, dan berkeinginan melihat hasilnya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan.

Artinya Sam menginginkan Jacob tetap menjalankan rekruitmen walau secara diam-diam.

_Dasar Sam!_ bukan hanya Jacob yang berpikir begitu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa justru Billy yang paling menginginkan aku turun. Maksudku, dia ayahku!" teriak Jacob, masih frustasi karena sidang hari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin ia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tetap bersikap adil, Man… Itu sindrom biasa pada pengambilan keputusan jika yang terlibat adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan darah. Ia justru akan lebih keras padamu ketimbang, misalnya, aku menjadi Alfa…" kata Embry.

Jacob mengerang menyadari bahwa Embry mungkin benar.

"Tapi Billy jelas memihak! Dia tidak bersikap adil dalam hal ini! Dia memihak Korra," gerutu Jacob yang membuat Embry mendesah.

Bukan keprihatinannya, tapi rasa putus asanya yang membuat Embry berkata, "Mungkin ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Korra, kau tahu… Masa-masa yang hilang… Mungkin itu yang membuatnya bersikap terlalu lembek…"

_Ugh!_

Jacob mendengus, melempar tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Mengapa aku harus punya adik dia?" keluhnya. "Aku jelas lebih senang kalau kau jadi saudaraku, Em…"

Embry terkekeh. "Maaf, Man… Bukan maksudku menolak, tapi aku lebih senang tidak menjadi saudaramu…"

"Yeah," Jacob berguling di sofanya. "Lagipula kalau kau memang saudaraku, pastinya sekarang ini kau Alfa, bukan aku. Dan mungkin Billy takkan susah-susah mengundang Korra si Biang Masalah ke sini kalau dia cuma ingin penggantiku."

"Nah, itu dia maksudku!" seru Embry riang.

"Yeah…" Quil menimpali. "Lagipula nama 'Embry Black' tidak terlalu bagus. Tidak terlalu menjual di mata cewek…"

"Seolah nama 'Embry Call' menjual…" dengus Jacob.

Tanpa sadar ia terseret dalam canda kedua sahabatnya. Ini menyenangkannya punya sahabat Quil dan Embry. Mereka tahu bagaimana cara membuat segalanya kembali normal. Entah bagaimana, kekesalannya pun perlahan lenyap.

"Itu menjual!" tangkis Embry, dan dengan santainya mulai bergosip sambil meraup kacang di toples Billy. "Kalian tahu Karen Colloughby, cewek teman kerjaku di konter cenderamata, sudah beberapa kali ini mengajakku kencan?"

"Bohong!" teriak keduanya.

Embry tampak agak terluka dengan ketidakpercayaan kedua sahabatnya. "Ia terus terang bilang aku tampan, manis, dan lain sebagainya! Dan mengajakku menemaninya belanja!"

Quil terkikik sampai tercekik. "Ia bilang _apa_?" katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tampan, manis, senyumku menawan…" Embry agak menerawang. Mungkin membayangkan bagaimana pandangan cewek-cewek terhadap dirinya sendiri. Agak narsis, memang…

Quil tampak susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

"Itu sulit disebut ia benar-benar naksir, Em! Apalagi mengajakmu menemaninya belanja…"

"Ya!" Jacob ikut nimbrung. "Cuma ada dua alasan cewek mengajak cowok belanja…"

"No.1, minta dibayari…" sambut Quil.

"Dan no.2, ia menganggap cowok itu gay…" sambung Jacob sambil tertawa sebelum tos dengan Quil.

_"Diamond maybe not the girl's best friend, but gay guy is…" _Quil menambahkan _quote_ yang entah ia cuplik dari film drama komedi-romantis mana. Agak tumben ia nonton film drama, sebenarnya, karena setahu Jacob ia cuma nonton film animasi pendidikan dan film fantasi rating Bimbingan Orangtua bersama Claire. Mungkin setelah Claire pergi dan tidak ada yang bisa diajak nonton selain Embry dan para Gossipers, ia jadi ketularan.

Sahabat mereka merengut. "Hentikan! Ia menembakku, tahu!" katanya pongah.

Rahang kedua sahabatnya turun lima senti. "Yang benar?!" ujar keduanya bersamaan, hampir berteriak.

Embry mengangguk, agak terlihat bangga.

"Lalu kauterima?"

Ia tampak ragu sejenak, lalu katanya, "Tidak…"

"Mengapa?" Jacob mengernyit.

"Memangnya ia jelek?" tanya Quil sok polos.

"Tidak. Sangat cantik malah. Manis, kalau kubilang." Ia tidak perlu mendeskripsikan kelanjutannya, karena baik Jacob maupun Quil tahu tipe standar cewek yang kerja di konter-konter sepanjang pantai, walau tidak tahu yang mana Karen Colloughby. Tinggi, ramping, kaki panjang dengan betis bagai lilin dituang, kulit coklat sempurna, rambut hitam panjang...

"Bodoh?" usul Jacob.

"Tidak, kok. Dia cukup _smart_."

"Tidak _stylish_?" Quil menyumbang ide.

"Aku tidak peduli dia _stylish_ atau tidak."

"Tidak cukup seksi?"

"Jacob! Memangnya kaupikir aku tipe cowok seperti itu?" Embry melotot.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Embry tampak menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Yeah, kau tahu…"

Ya, Jacob dan Quil tahu. Cuma ada satu alasannya.

_Imprint bodoh…_

Embry sama saja seperti cowok-cowok lain dalam kawanan mereka. Terhipnotis oleh segala takhyul soal 'imprint', 'belahan jiwa', dan lain sebagainya. Menunggu datangnya sang cinta sejati. Persis cewek umur 14 tahun. Jacob pikir semua ide romantis itu sudah berakhir dengan ketiadaan imprint baru selama sekitar empat tahun, dan anak-anak yunior mulai mencoba peruntungan mereka di tempat lain dengan berkencan secara normal. Yah, setidaknya Josh dan Brady mencoba mendekati cewek dan pacaran, walau selalu putus. Josh kelihatan tidak peduli dengan predikatnya sebagai _'womanizer'_, sebenarnya, tapi Brady tampak kebalikannya. Ia terlalu terguncang setelah cintanya kandas beberapa bulan silam, dan tidak pernah mendekati cewek lagi sejak itu. Namun semenjak Clark dan Caleb mendapatkan imprint mereka baru-baru ini, tampaknya harapan romantis itu kembali mekar di benak kawanan.

"Dasar _Damsel in Distress…"_ ejek Jacob, yang disambut cekikikan Quil.

"Sudahlah, Em… Jangan menunggu. Kau bisa mati perjaka, tahu!" kata Quil di sela-sela tawanya.

Pemuda itu melotot dan menggerutu, "Seolah kalian tidak…"

"Aku sudah punya Nessie!" tukas Jacob. Pada saat yang sama Quil menggerutu pelan, "Aku sudah punya Claire!"

"Ya. Ness pastinya akan dikurung Edward di menara tinggi suatu biara selama 400 tahun sebelum diizinkan menikah denganmu. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang begitu?"

Quil kembali cekikikan.

"Dan kau juga Quil… Bagaimana jika setelah kau menunggu belasan tahun, Claire tahu-tahu jatuh cinta sama cowok lain yang seumuran dengannya? Sekarang pun ia sudah digerek orangtuanya jauh darimu. Tak dinyana lagi mereka pasti sudah mengendus niat pedofilmu."

Kali ini Jacob yang terkekeh.

Quil, kebalikannya, tampak benar-benar kesal.

"Sudahlah Em! Kau tidak tahu yang namanya imprint! Kalau suatu hari kau mengimprint nenek-nenek, atau bahkan lintah, aku takkan ada di belakangmu!"

"Wah, kau mengancam, Quil?"

"Untuk apa aku mengancammu?" balas Quil santai. "Lihat saja siapa yang jadi imprint Embry nanti... Toh yang namanya imprint tidak selalu normal. Seringkali jadi skandal, malah..."

Rupanya ia sendiri mengakui kasusnya merupakan skandal. Dalam hati Jacob terkekeh.

"Enak saja!" tukas Embry. "Belakangan ini tidak begitu kok. Clark jelas mulus-mulus saja. Dan Caleb juga, setelah imprint itu otomatis dia masuk ke dalam lingkaran elite dokter. Ayahnya Serena senang sekali anaknya pacaran dengan anak Quileute, orang yang ia akui kemampuannya pula, dan Caleb langsung ditawari beasiswa yang dia incar. Mungkin tujuh atau delapan tahun lagi kita akan punya dr. Caleb Lahote di La Push."

Quil tampak mengumpat.

"Dan aku _stuck_ sebagai agen asuransi," ia menerawang muram. "Seharusnya aku seperti Seth, kerja di depan laptop, diam-diam dapat duit banyak..." Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng keras-keras. "Tapi tidak, kalau aku ikut-ikutan, bisa-bisa aku bangkrut dalam sepersekian detik..."

"Sudahlah Quil... bakat orang macam-macam... Seth itu memang pengecualian. Otaknya pastinya sudah direkayasa Carlisle waktu kecil dulu," cengir Embry.

"Padahal kau ikut tawaran Charlie masuk akademi kepolisian, Quil..." tawar Jacob. "Dia sudah berkali-kali menawari kawanan kalau-kalau ada yang berminat. Katanya kita berbakat jadi penegak hukum. "

"Memangnya Charlie itu bodoh ya?" gumam Quil muram.

"Kenapa?"

"Mana mungkin ada anggota kawanan yang bisa jadi polisi? Kita jelas tidak bisa melewati tahap pemeriksaan fisik dengan panas tubuh dan lain-lain. Belum lagi bisa meledak mendadak di akademi. Dan tunggu hingga kita jadi polisi betulan, suatu saat terjebak dalam kasus tembak-menembak dengan mafia atau kesal setengah mati waktu terjebak lalu lintas macet dalam pengejaran. Bisa ada kasus Kepanikan Serigala Siaga 1 lagi di kota."

Alasan konyol. Tapi mau tak mau Jacob membenarkan.

Tepatnya, ia pernah mengalami situasi serupa. Hampir meledak waktu terjebak macet di Seattle, menjemput Korra.

Memang ia tidak marah-marah karena _kemacetan, _tapi tak urung memang itu menambah kadar stress yang menumpuk karena kasus lain. Jika waktu itu tidak ada Seth, mungkin memang ia sudah berubah di dalam Rabbit. Atau kalau tidak, berubah dan membuat ringsek mobil-mobil di jalanan. Menggencet Korra di dalamnya sekalian. Mungkin dengan begitu si Biang Kerok itu tidak perlu menginjak La Push sama sekali.

_Ugh, hentikan berpikir tentang Korra!_

"Mungkin kau bisa buka usaha penitipan bayi di kota. Kau kan bagus bersosialisasi dengan anak kecil," usul Jacob lagi, berusaha kembali masuk dalam candaan ringan. Quil hanya mendelik, tahu kemana ini akan menuju.

"Jangan, Jake... Claire bisa cemburu nanti tahu Quil dekat-dekat anak lain..." kikik Embry yang lantas disambut timpukan kulit kacang.

"Oh yeah... aku lupa betapa posesifnya monster cilik itu... Protektif, malah..." Jacob ikut menggoda. "Ingat waktu kita menggerek Quil untuk patroli saat dia sedang jadi _baby sitter _Claire?" ia bangkit untuk meniru gerakan standar dan lidah cadel Clair. "_'Jake, jangan ganggu Qwil-ku!' _Atau waktu kita mengerjai Quil dengan menaruh berry hutan yang membuatnya gatal-gatal di celananya? _'Kalian cemua jangan jahat cama Qwil-ku!'_ Atau sewaktu Claire pamitan pergi ke Eropa, kau pasti tidak percaya... Bocah kecil itu mengancamku, coba! Dia bilang, _'Awas kalau kau membuat nangis Qwil-ku, Jake! Aku pasti meninjumu!' _Dan ia memang meninjuku! Ugh, aku sampai masuk Unit Gawat Darurat..." ia melebih-lebihkan, tersuruk kembali ke sofa, memasang gerakan berkelojotan seakan sekarat.

Quil kelihatan tidak senang.

"Yang posesif itu jelas anak-anak kecil yang mengelilingimu, Jake..." balas Quil, pura-pura marah.

"Anak kecil mana?"

"Oh yeah..." Embry tampak ingat sesuatu. "Ness dan Korra."

"Ya. Ingat waktu api unggun?" sambut Quil, tampak bahagia umpannya termakan.

"Yup! Jelas-jelas ada yang hampir bertarung... " ekspresi Embry bermula sebagai candaan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berubah serius, menekur. "Heran juga bagaimana Ness bisa bereaksi seperti itu... Padahal Korra ada di seberang Jake..."

"Masa iya dia cemburu Korra dekat-dekat Collin?" Quil tertawa.

—_Hah? Apa?_

"Yang benar?!" suara Jake naik tiga oktaf.

Kedua sahabatnya mengerjap. Sadar tanpa sengaja menyentuh topik terlarang. Dan merusak usaha mereka memperbaiki mood Jacob dari tadi.

"Hei, tenang Jake..."

Embry dan Quil saling sikut di belakang punggung Jacob. Benar, di dunia ini ada setidaknya ada dua topik yang seharusnya tidak diungkit di hadapan Jacob kecuali dia mengangkatnya duluan. Urusan Nessie dan Korra. Apalagi kalau keduanya menyangkut si Ranger Merah.

Jacob, tampak benar-benar _shock_, menekur memegang kepalanya di antara kedua telapan tangan, dengan siku bertumpu pada lutut.

"Apa menurutmu Ness suka Collin?" bisiknya.

"Jacob, kau tahu aku cuma bercanda..." Embry tampak putus asa.

"Ya. Kalaupun iya, Collin takkan punya kesempatan. Masa iya dia sanggup melawan imprint? Lagipula kita semua tahu dia suka Korra," kata-kata Quil langsung ke sasaran.

"Ya. Dia cari mati kalau sudah cari masalah denganmu urusan Korra, masih ditambah perkara Nessie juga..."

"Ini bukan masalah Collin. Ini masalah Nessie!"

Pernyataan Jacob membuat kedua sahabatnya terdiam.

Tentu saja mereka tahu. Jacob merasa tidak aman. Perasaan itu sebenarnya sudah menyelinap sejak setelah acara api unggun dan Embry tahu. Ness sama sekali tidak tahu soal imprint, ditambah ia memang memiliki hak untuk menolak jika ia menghendakinya. Sedangkan Jake, dalam taraf sekarang ini, juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan semuanya pada anak itu tanpa merusak perjanjian Koridor Bimbingan Orangtua dengan Edward. Kini, dengan jarak di antara mereka berdua, ditambah rencana Ness masuk asrama, rasanya angan-angan untuk bersama makin jauh terasa. Apalagi Jacob merasa waktunya kian pendek.

"Dia memang cuma menganggapku kakak selama ini..." bisik Jacob, mengutarakan kenyataan dan dengan begitu juga sedikit kekhawatiran di hatinya. "Bagaimana jika memang benar-benar suka Collin? Atau cowok lain?"

Quil menepuk punggungnya, dalam sekian tahun itu tiba-tiba bersikap bijak. "Jika memang begitu, kau kan tidak harus memiliki Nessie, Jake... Menjadi apa saja yang ia inginkan, ingat?"

Itu benar.

Tapi tetap saja...

"Sudahlah. Jangan murung terus," hibur Embry. "Begini saja, nanti kau ambil liburan ke Alaska. Menemui Ness. Atau menemaninya ke New Hampshire."

"Liburan? Yang benar saja! Dengan vampir berkeliaran di La Push?"

"Aku dan Seth bisa mengurus anak-anak, Jake..."

"Ya, benar... Dan Dad baru saja memberiku detensi seminggu karena fitnah Korra. Ya, aku tinggal kabur menemui Ness dan tunggu saja hingga ia benar-benar membuat Sam menyetujui pengusiranku..." Jacob menekur muram. Jeda sebentar sebelum ia menambahkan, makin muram. "Oh, ya, kau benar Embry... Kalau aku benar-benar diusir, aku bisa mengikuti Ness sekehendakku tanpa terikat dengan La Push... Ide yang bagus..."

Kemuraman Jacob membuat Embry menyetujui, "Ya. Kau benar... Itu ide buruk."

"Ya... Tapi kau bisa menjadikannya urusan kawanan, kau tahu..." binar licik muncul di mata Quil. "Kau tahu, kau bisa sekalian menanyai Alice macam-macam... Perkara masa depan La Push dan kematianmu dan yang lain."

Kedua sahabatnya mendelik padanya.

"Ya, tapi tetap harus menunggu hingga aku bebas dari tahanan rumah ini..." tunjuk Jacob. "Jika aku bahkan harus minta izin Billy dan Sam kalau keluar rumah, bahkan untuk urusan kawanan, aku tidak yakin pergi untuk menanyai Alice, yang jelas-jelas kelihatan sekali cuma alasan untuk menemui Nessie, akan lebih mudah..."

Ya, itu benar.


	28. 28 - Pengaturan (Kamping -1-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Discaimer: I do not own characters and backgrounds for this fanfic, all belong to Stephenie Meyer... Excluding Korra and few minors...**

**.**

* * *

**Dua puluh delapan - Kamping -1-**

Monday, January 14, 2013

4:12 AM

* * *

.

"Jadi kapan Billy berencana mengajak kalian kamping?" tanya Quil, menjauh dari masalah emosi tak stabil Jacob dan berusaha mencari topik yang lebih aman.

Tapi rupanya niatnya itu mengkhianatinya, karena Jacob jelas sama sekali tidak merasa begitu. Mendengus seolah diingatkan pada masalah yang di depan mata, ia berujar kesal, "Akhir pekan ini."

Acara kamping di saat seperti ini memang masalah.

.

* * *

.

Jacob sudah mengutarakan hal ini lusinan kali pada ayahnya. Ini bukan urusan si Biang Kerok Korra dan perasaan pribadinya pada cewek mengerikan itu. Bagaimanapun Billy sudah membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak lagi mengungkit-ngungkit masalah fitnah Korra dan ia malas memperpanjangnya terus. Setidaknya di depan ayahnya.

Tidak, ini sesuatu yang lebih obyektif. Jelas-jelas Billy tahu semua soal serangan vampir dan lain sebagainya, tapi ia malah bersikukuh dengan rencana kamping keluarga itu. Membuat Jacob ketar-ketir memikirkan selusin kemungkinan dan berbagai upaya pencegahan.

"Ayolah... aku pergi bersama anakku sang kepala serigala. Bisa dibilang makhluk paling berbahaya di hutan. Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi?" ujar Billy santai ketika untuk keseratus kalinya Jacob mengemukakan lagi keinginannya agar ayahnya menunda rencana itu, dan sekitar kesembilan puluh kalinya bilang ada ancaman mengintai di luar sana.

"Itu masalahnya, Dad! Anakmu si kepala serigala ini terbukti telah dipecundangi _mereka!_ Beserta separuh anggota kawanan juga..."

"Ayolah Jake... bahkan keledai pun takkan jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali..."

"Sekadar mengingatkan, Dad, _Seth _jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali," Jake menunjuk masam. Seth adalah anggota kawanan paling cerdas yang ayahnya akui, jadi kalau ayahnya sampai menyetarakan Seth di bawah keledai, apa sebutan bagi yang lain?

Tapi ayahnya hanya tertawa, dan menggelindingkan kursi rodanya ke dapur, meninggalkan Jake yang meliriknya dengan tampang sebal.

Kadang-kadang kemampuan Billy bersikap keras kepala jika menginginkan sesuatu dengan menutup mata pada bukti-bukti yang jelas di terpampang di depan mata membuatnya putus asa.

Korra juga sebenarnya sama tidak antusiasnya seperti dirinya. Ia mengutarakan berbagai alasan, mulai dari rencana tugas kelompok (yang dijawab Billy dengan "Itu bisa menunggu setelah selesai kamping"), ia harus belajar menghadapi ujian matematika ("Bawa saja bukumu, lagipula aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk bisa mendapat 100 tanpa belajar"), rencana ulang tahun teman ("Ayolah Korra, aku kenal semua anak di reservasi dan tidak ada yang ulang tahun minggu ini"), hingga sakit ("Kau baik-baik saja kulihat!"). Namun Billy dengan mudahnya mengelakkan semua alasan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa mungkin saja, seandainya pun ketiga alasan lain bohong, alasan keempat bisa jadi benar. Korra adalah calon serigala walau bagaimanapun juga. Dan jika benar begitu, ia mungkin mengalami sindrom demam yang semua serigala alami.

Kecuali bahwa, yah, Billy benar, Korra hanya mencari-cari alasan.

Ia sendiri bingung mengapa Korra belum mengatakan alasan yang terakhir, yang pasti membuat Billy tak berkutik: "Dad, ada serigala dan vampir di hutan." Mungkin kalau dengar dari mulut Korra dan bukan darinya, ayahnya akan mau berpikir ulang.

Ya, tentu saja Korra takkan mengatakan alasan itu. Ia tak tahu menahu. Hingga saat ini, paling tidak.

.

* * *

.

Akhir pekan datang begitu cepat bahkan tanpa Jacob sadari. Hukuman kurungannya yang menjemukan sebentar lagi berakhir, tinggal selesaikan satu urusan ini saja.

Rencananya mereka akan kamping tidak jauh dari Crescent Lake, masih dalam wilayah Quileute. Billy sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak malam sebelumnya-tenda dan segala macam tetek bengek peralatan bertahan diri di alam liar lain. Termasuk seabrek makanan. Mereka akan berangkat setelah menjemput Korra dari sekolahnya nanti sore.

Meski menurut Billy tidak perlu, Seth dan kawanan merasa harus melakukan pengamanan ekstra. Memastikan daerah sekitar situ aman, jauh dari vampir dan juga para serigala. Jadi setelah meyakinkan Jacob, hari itu ia datang untuk mendiskusikan sedikit detail.

Seth datang dengan motor barunya tak lama setelah Jacob meng-sms. Ia untung besar dari permainan saham yang ia lakukan diam-diam, dan baru-baru ini membeli sesuatu yang membuat Jacob ngiler setengah mampus. Ducati, tak kurang. Jujur saja motor itu, atau motor apapun, tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Seth. Jelas ia membeli motor itu untuk pamer di hadapan cewek.

Tapi bukan masalah itu yang membuat Jacob sebal. Urusan main saham dengan bantuan Alice adalah idenya, tapi malah Seth yang melakukannya diam-diam dan dapat untung besar dari sana. Sementara ia harus terancam tidak dapat melanjutkan hidup karena Mr. Peterson jelas akan memecatnya akhir bulan ini.

"Aku tidak minta bantuan Alice, Jake... Sedikit, aku akui, tapi tidak selalu... Dan aku memang tidak mencuri ide itu darimu. Aku sudah melakukannya lebih dari setahun sekarang."

Jacob terhenyak. Ia tidak pernah tahu yang ini. Seth sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya saat patroli bersama atau membicarakan hal ini dengannya.

Itulah Seth, _man of action. _Tanpa banyak ribut langsung melakukan hal yang ia rencanakan, yang harus ia lakukan.

Tapi itu salah. Seharusnya Seth _man of plan. _Dan ialah _man of action. _Tapi rasanya belakangan ini ia jatuh hanya menjadi _man of continously irritating mumble grumble. _Sama sekali tidak keren. Dalam hati Jacob mengumpat.

"Itu tidak benar, Jake... Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun," bela Seth ketika Jacob mendengus dan mengeluh mengapa belakangan semua orang berahasia darinya. "Aku yakin aku pernah terlepas memikirkannya sekali atau dua kali. Tanya Collin atau Embry. Mereka tahu aku main saham. Mungkin kau saja yang kurang perhatian."

Ya, mungkin dia saja yang kurang perhatian.

Berusaha menjauhkan diri dari masalah yang hanya akan membuatnya kesal, Jacob buru-buru menelan kembali sederet pikiran yang langsung menerornya pada detik Seth mengatakan 'tidak menyembunyikan apapun'. Ia harus menjangkarkan kembali topik pada masalah penting saat ini sebelum jadi entah-ke-mana.

"Jadi," Jacob tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia meniru awalan Sam, "daerah situ sudah bersih?"

Seth mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengecek dua kali, sekali lagi nanti sebelum kalian sampai. Aku sendiri, dan satu serigala lain, yang akan patroli mengitari wilayah itu, memastikan tidak ada lintah masuk."

Jacob mengernyit.

"Tentu saja kami takkan menampakkan diri dalam radius satu kilometer," tambah Seth buru-buru.

"Gandakan jarak itu," kata Jacob muram. Melihat bayang kekhawatiran dan protes di wajah Seth, ia menjelaskan, "Kita tidak tahu jika Billy merencanakan hiking atau mencari jejak atau apa. Aku tidak ingin Korra bertemu kalian. Aku juga tidak bisa berubah di dekat Korra, dan kau juga tidak mungkin bawa ponsel."

Tanpa banyak bertanya Seth mengangguk.

"Lalu, siapa yang menemanimu?" tanya Jacob, agak heran mengapa Seth belum melaporkan ini.

Seth tampak agak ragu, tapi lalu katanya, "Collin."

Pantas saja Seth tidak langsung mengatakan ini padanya.

"Kau gila, Seth? Menyuruh si Ranger Pelamun patroli di sana? Kau ingin kami mati?"

Seth mencoba membuatnya menimbang keadaan. "Jacob, dia yang terkuat di antara para yunior. Kau tahu sendiri dia mengalahkan tiga vampir sendirian waktu itu. Embry dan Quil bagaimanapun harus patroli di wilayah Cullen."

Itu rasional, benar. Tapi entah mengapa Jacob tidak langsung bisa menerimanya.

"Tapi kau tahu Collin, Seth..."

"Dia mengajukan diri, Jake... Dia khawatir pada kalian..."

"Justru itu! Dia hanya khawatir pada Korra!"

"Dan itu menjadikannya yang paling bisa diharapkan menjaga Korra. Dia akan melindungi Korra dengan nyawanya."

Perkataan itu membuat Jacob menghadang mata Seth, mendesis tidak percaya.

"_Kau_ mendukung perasaan Collin pada Korra? Itu incest, Seth!"

"Jacob, itu bukan definisi incest," suara Seth terdengar sabar, hampir seperti Carlisle. "Collin cuma sepupu Korra, mereka tidak berhubungan darah langsung."

Jacob berdecak, kesal karena Seth jelas tidak mendukungnya. "Tapi tetap saja..." ia melengos.

"Coba kau pikirkan ini saja, Jake... Orang no.2 di hierarki Alfa, di atasku. Menjadi Betaku menjadikannya orang keempat di kawanan. Dan yang memiliki ikatan batin dengan Korra. Itu akan menjadikan Collin pelindung Korra yang paling bisa kau andalkan."

Ia mendengus, agak tidak percaya Seth sampai pada kesimpulan itu. Kepala sang Beta benar-benar dingin di sini. Seth bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan Collin sebagai saingannya.

Bagus, ia mulai lagi. Sekarang ia mengasumsikan Seth juga punya maksud tertentu pada adiknya. Seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan gosip para bocah itu.

Seth mengemukakan sedikit lagi pengaturan seperti jadwal _shift_ penjagaan dan lainnya. Karena Jacob, Billy, dan Korra akan kamping selama dua malam dua hari hingga Minggu siang, tidak mungkin Seth dan Collin menjagai mereka hampir 48 jam tanpa istirahat. Jadi mereka hanya akan menjaga Jumat malam dan Sabtu malam hingga siang, membiarkan pengawasan Sabtu pagi hingga sore menjadi tugas serigala lain. Brady dan Adam.

"Kami takkan terlalu jauh. Jika ada sesuatu, mereka akan melolong," imbuh Seth. Tampaknya ia dan Collin juga berencana ikut kamping di dekat-dekat situ dua hari ini.

Jacob menggerutu kesal. Mengapa harus serepot ini gara-gara urusan kamping? Gara-gara foto Ariana, sebenarnya. Billy benar-benar memilih waktu yang buruk untuk kamping. Sekarang ia merasa menjadi anggota keluarga bangsawan, harus menempatkan penjagaan ekstra segala hanya karena keluarganya akan bermalam di hutan, tidur di bawah bintang.

"Maaf, Seth. Membuatmu repot," katanya. Dan itu bukan basa-basi.

Seth nyengir. "Tidak apa. Aku jadi punya alasan untuk tidur dua malam di luar dan tidak pulang Sabtu pagi. Agak menyebalkan kalau Charlie ada di rumah hari Sabtu, kau tahu..."

Obrolan santai Seth membuat Jacob tersenyum. Tentu saja ia tahu bagaimanapun penerimaan Seth terhadap calon ayah tirinya itu, tetap tidak menyenangkan berada serumah dengan laki-laki lain yang bukan ayahnya, bersanding dengan ibunya. Bermesraan. Berdua. Ia mungkin merasakannya sendiri. Tiap melihat Korra, ia selalu membayangkan Ariana bersama ayahnya, melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

_Ugh, hentikan pikiran itu!_

"Aku tahu kau masih kesal dengan adikmu soal kasus kemarin..." Seth tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada simpatik yang membuat Jacob langsung jengah. "Tapi kuharap kau mau memaafkan dia... Dia tidak meniatkannya, sengaja untuk membuatmu kena masalah, kau tahu... Dia hanya mengatakan dari kacamatanya yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Jacob memicingkan mata. "Kau memang tahu apa soal Korra hingga kau membelanya?"

Sekilas kegugupan tampak di wajah Seth sebelum ia berhasil menutupinya dan bicara dengan tenang, "Aku cuma berusaha melihat dari dua sisi, Jake... Patut diakui ia, yang berada serumah denganmu dan melihat tindak tanduk kita dari sudut pandang orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, pasti melihat gerakan kita agak mencurigakan belakangan. Bagaimanapun kau selalu pergi malam pulang pagi, berkumpul dengan gerombolan anak-anak berotot yang mengganggu temannya di sekolah..."

"Seth!" hardik Jacob, menghentikan Betanya sebelum ia terlalu jauh bicara dari sudut pandang Korra. "Dia memfitnahku! Dia membuat Billy hampir mencopotku dan mungkin mengusirku dari suku!"

"Jacob..." Seth seperti biasa menggunakan ketenangannya sebagai bagian dari kemampuan persuasinya. "Kurasa tidak mungkin Billy benar-benar menganggapmu begitu."

"Ia memojokkanku, Seth! Mengancam akan mengusirku!"

"Ia mungkin hanya bersikap keras. Menggertak, menunjukkan ia akan melakukan itu jika memang tuduhan itu benar. Tapi di lubuk hatinya ia tidak benar-benar meragukanmu."

"Kau di sana, Seth..." bisik Jacob mendesis. Bahkan sesudah sidang itu, bayangan wajah Billy tetap menghantuinya. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, ketidakpercayaannya, tuduhan, tuntutan yang memberatkannya, datang dari ayahnya sendiri...

"Ia takkan benar-benar mengusirmu, Jake..."

"Tapi ia mempertimbangkannya! Serius mempertimbangkannya! Meminta Sue dan Sam mempertimbangkannya..."

"Itu tidak benar, Jake..."

"Itu benar!"

"Masalahnya ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Semua orang akan mencegahnya sebelum itu terjadi."

Jacob terhenyak oleh logika pemutarbalikan fakta Seth. Seth ada di sana, Seth melihat bagaimana ayahnya, dibanding yang lain, begitu bersemangat menyudutkannya...

"Lagipula ia tidak punya hak itu, Jake..." Seth melanjutkan. "Kau tetap kepala suku dan hak pengusiran hanya ada padamu, kecuali jika seluruh Tetua dan kawanan memutuskan kau bersalah. Dan kau tahu sendiri, kami semua, bahkan Collin, membelamu. Sue dan Sam tidak pernah meragukanmu."

"Tetap saja..." Jacob memejamkan mata, menahan perih yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Bayangan wajah Billy, amarahnya saat itu, kembali ke benaknya. Membuatnya terluka sekaligus kesal dan marah. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya begitu tidak percaya padanya? Hanya karena ucapan kecil tidak berdasar? Dari bocah yang belum sampai tiga bulan bersama mereka?

"Kau takkan hancur karena ini, Jake..." bisik Seth. "Tuduhan kecil tak berdasar takkan membunuhmu atau mengubahmu. Itu hanya salah paham, Jake... Kami semua percaya padamu."

Jacob mengerang. "Apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak itu?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya sekian bulan lalu, ketika ia dan Seth menjemput Korra di bandara.

Saat itu pun keadaannya sudah berat. Ia harus menerima seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya sebagai anggota keluarganya. Menerima masa lalu ayahnya. Pengkhianatan Billy. Tapi itu saja. Tidak ada fitnah yang mengancam kedudukannya. Tidak ada cinta dan kepercayaan ayahnya yang tergadaikan, terebut oleh monster kecil itu.

Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang semenekan itu, seperih itu, fitnah sekejam dan seburuk itu, bisa dengan ringannya disebut sebagai 'kesalahpahaman'?

Bagaimana ia bisa berjalan dengan ringan, dengan anak itu di sisinya, setelah semua ini?

Tapi jawaban Seth tetap sama. "Sudah jelas kan Jake? Menerimanya dan menyayanginya seperti adikmu sendiri..."

Dan seperti hari itu, Jacob menghembuskan napas berat.

"Kalian akan kamping selama dua malam... Hanya bertiga..." Seth kembali memulai, nadanya agak menerawang, tapi penuh harapan. Mungkin hampir seperti Billy. "Kalian pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki ini semua. Kalian sebuah keluarga, bagaimanapun..."

_Keluarga..._

Memikirkannya pun sebenarnya Jacob tak ingin.


	29. 29 - Pertanyaan (Kamping -2-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Discaimer: I do not own characters and backgrounds for this fanfic, all belong to Stephenie Meyer... Excluding Korra and few minors...**

**.**

* * *

**Dua puluh sembilan - Kamping -2-**

Monday, January 14, 2013

4:12 AM

* * *

.

Billy muncul di ambang pintu, memanggil Jacob untuk memasukkan semua alat kampingnya ke truk, ketika Seth baru saja akan pamit meninggalkan rumah Black.

"Oh hai, Billy..." sapa Seth sambil tersenyum lebar. "Perlu kubantu?"

"Hai Seth..." Billy juga memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Kudengar tadi ada suara motor datang. Aku tidak mengira itu kau. Maaf aku agak sibuk di garasi tadi."

"Santai saja Billy..." ujar Seth kasual, seraya melangkah ringan keluar rumah, diikuti Jacob yang masih memasang tampang masam. "Jadi mana alat-alatnya?"

Mereka berjalan ke garasi untuk mengangkuti alat-alat kamping. Billy terus mengobrol riang dengan Seth, kebanyakan soal rencana kamping dan pujian soal motor baru Seth yang Oh-Tuhan-sungguh-mahal- bin-keren-gila-buanget itu. Sebagian melibatkan celaan tentang anaknya sendiri sehingga Jacob memilih tutup telinga dan mendendangkan lagu favoritnya sambil membayangkan Nessie. Seth hanya nyengir, tampak tidak nyaman juga, sebelum dengan lancarnya menggulirkan topik ke soal sepele pemandangan Crescent Lake.

Jacob sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, menyibukkan diri mengangkut perkakas—yang sudah disortir Billy ke dalam tas-tas yang menggembung besar—ke bagian belakang truk, sebelum menutupinya dengan terpal. Beberapa minggu ini sudah masuk awal musim panas dan hujan bisa datang setiap saat. Seth membantunya, tampak senang bisa punya alasan untuk kabur dari obrolan ngalor-ngidul Billy.

Ketika semua barang sudah masuk, termasuk kotak berisi makanan yang distok Billy plus alat pancing, Seth juga yang membantu Billy naik ke mobil, melipat kursi rodanya dan menyelipkannya di jok belakang. Jacob memanjat ke kursi pengemudi, sementara Billy masih berceloteh riang entah-apa. Hujan mulai gerimis ketika ia menstarter mobil dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, diiringi motor Seth, yang kemudian berpisah arah tidak sampai setengah kilometer dari rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Dia anak yang baik, ya..." Billy masih tampak terpukau dengan Seth. "Laki-laki yang baik..." ia mengoreksi.

Jacob merasa agak aneh Billy memuji Seth di saat seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ayahnya sudah kenal anak itu sejak masih kecil dan memang tidak pernah menganggapnya cacat, kecuali sewaktu Seth disuruh Jacob mencuri kue Natal waktu usianya 6 tahun dan menyembunyikannya di rumah pohon. Billy dan Sarah marah besar dan melaporkannya pada Sue, membuat Sue menghukum Seth selama seminggu. Namun ketika tahu siapa otak di balik semua ini, mereka berpaling pada Jacob dan menghukumnya selama dua minggu, memutus uang sakunya dan melarangnya bermain dengan siapapun, termasuk Quil dan Embry.

Tapi ayahnya, mendadak mengoreksi kata 'anak' dengan 'laki-laki', memang sedikit mencurigakan.

"Kau tahu, Jake... Soal Seth... Menurutmu bagaimana hubungannya dengan... ehm, Korra?" Billy terdengar hati-hati, namun antusias.

Jacob mengernyit. "Memangnya Seth ada hubungan apa dengan Korra?"

Ayahnya mengangkat bahu. "Yeah... aku hanya menduga-duga... kau tahu, Seth adalah orang pertama dari kawanan yang bertemu Korra... ia menjemput Korra di bandara..." suaranya penuh harapan, membuat anaknya mendelik.

"Dad, jangan bilang kau berharap terjadi imprint..."

"Yeah, maksudku... Seth... lelaki yang baik... dan... bertanggung jawab... Kita kenal dia dari kecil. Asal usul keturunannya bagus. Dan mungkin jika Korra terikat pada salah satu orang Quileute, dia akan tinggal di sini."

Jadi itu maksud ayahnya? Jika Korra terikat pada Seth, maka Korra akan lebih lama tinggal di La Push, bahkan mungkin menetap permanen. Menikah. Berkeluarga. Tinggal di sisi Billy. Sebagai keluarga. Selamanya.

"Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi, Dad..." kata Jacob muram. Kesal tapi walau bagaimanapun tak bisa menyembunyikan seutas kelegaannya. "Tidak ada anggota kawanan yang mengimprint Korra."

Ayahnya tampak kecewa.

"Benarkah?" katanya.

"Yep..."

"Bahkan tidak Seth?"

"_Terutama_ tidak Seth."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen, Dad..."

Ia kelihatan makin kecewa.

"Tapi seandainya Seth dan Korra bersama, apa kau setuju?" tanya Billy lagi, berusaha mencari celah.

"Dad, masa kau mau menjodohkan mereka? Sudah abad berapa ini?"

Billy terkekeh. "Memangnya kau ada keberatan dengan Seth? Ia kan sahabatmu, orang kepercayaanmu, bahkan..."

_Memang..._

"Dan ia belum mengimprint siapapun, kan?"

_Nah, masalah itu memang agak rumit. _

"Kalau kau mengharapkan ada benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara kawanan terhadap putrimu, mungkin kau harus mempertimbangkan Collin, Pak Tua..."

Billy mengerjap. "Collin Littlesea?"

"Memang ada berapa Collin yang kaukenal?"

"Memang sepupumu Coley mengimprint adikmu?"

—_Heh? Coley?_ Jacob agak menahan senyum mendengar panggilan kecil anak itu.

Kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar nama itu? Coley Litsey, sepupu favoritnya yang mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Anak kecil yang, bersama Seth, selalu dikerjainya dan tunduk pada perintahnya untuk mencuri kue-kue atau mengusili kakak-kakak mereka kalau seisi keluarga besar sedang kumpul untuk Thanksgiving atau Natal. Coley Litsey yang cengeng namun manis, yang sering dituntunnya, menarik-narik tangannya. Yang selalu takut dengan bayangannya sendiri saat didandani untuk Halloween dan bersembunyi di balik Jacob, memegangi bajunya, setiap kali mengetuk pintu-pintu rumah tetangga untuk Trick or Treat.

Sayangnya dia sekarang bukan si kecil Coley Litsey usia 5 tahun yang imut lagi... Yang berlari-lari waktu Thanksgiving dan dengan manisnya memberi Jake kado mobil-mobilan yang dibuatnya sendiri dari tanah liat yang dijemur. Yang dicat dengan warna merah-biru dan pinggirnya ditulisi _'Tu bear may dest kowsin Jakey_' dengan tulisan cakar ayamnya. Sampai sekarang pun mobil itu masih bertengger di rak bukunya, kenangan tak terpisahkan dari masa lalunya yang menyenangkan sebelum semua omong kosong serigala ini muncul. Coley Litsey yang tidak bisa mengeja kata-kata. Yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan huruf 'b' dan 'd'.

Sekarang dia bocah badung menyusahkan yang keras kepala, serigala pengacau yang suka membantah, dan tukang gosip yang sangat menyebalkan...

"Tidak," Jacob menggeleng, lebih karena ingin mengenyahkan memori manis tentang anak badung itu. "Tapi jelas ia naksir berat pada Korra. Sahabat terdekatnya di sekolah juga."

"Dan Korra? Apa dia tahu?"

"Mungkin..."

"Apa dia membalas perasaan Coley?"

"Entahlah Dad..."

"Apa dia juga mencintai Coley?"

"Entahlah Dad..."

"Apa ada cowok lain yang dekat dengannya?"

"Entahlah Dad..."

Setelah dua jawaban 'mungkin' dan tiga jawaban 'entahlah', tiba-tiba nada bicara Billy berubah, agak menuduh."Kau mungkin harus sedikit lebih perhatian pada adikmu, Jake..."

Rahang Jacob turun lima senti dan alisnya bertaut.

_Perhatian? Pada si monster cilik? Tukang fitnah itu?_

"Entahlah Dad..." ia menambah skor 'entahlah' itu, yang jelas membuat Billy tidak senang.

Ayolah, memangnya ia harus ikut campur urusan cinta adiknya?

"Kalau kau bersikap lebih baik padanya, mungkin kesalahpahaman minggu lalu itu takkan terjadi."

Tunggu. Ayahnya menyalahkannya karena Korra memfitnahnya?

"Dad!"

"Itu benar, Jake... Kalian berdua kurang membangun komunikasi yang baik. Kau jelas tidak menerimanya. Dan ia jelas merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu, merasa semua usahanya sia-sia. Ditambah ia setiap hari melihatmu melakukan hal yang mencurigakan bersama kawanan..."

Oke. Sudah cukup. Ia tak ingin lagi mendengar ucapan Seth diulang oleh Billy. Itu lebih buruk, bahkan.

"Ya. Aku sudah dengar itu dari Seth, Dad," potong Jacob, melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membanting setir ke kiri ketika menemui belokan. Truk berputar dengan kasar, dan Billy memaki keras.

"Astaga, Jacob! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?!"

Jacob menggumamkan maaf dengan sebal.

"Ya Tuhan..." Billy menghela napas, tampak berusaha menguasai amarahnya juga. "Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini terus menerus, Jake..."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti anak pencemburu usia 9 tahun!"

Ia menghela napas. "Kau tahu alasannya, Dad..."

Billy tahu. Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu. Sekian lama bersama anaknya, berdua saja, membuatnya mengenal anaknya luar dalam. Tak mungkin anaknya bisa membenci seseorang begitu dalam jika tanpa sebab.

Ia mendesah, memutuskan untuk mengangkat masalah yang bagai bisul selama ini, yang berusaha keras tidak mereka ungkit walau bagaimanapun.

"Tidak bisakah kita sudahi saja semua ini?" bisiknya. "Tidak bisakah kau menerimanya? Sudah tiga bulan, Jake..."

Jacob mendengus, tak menjawab.

"Aku minta maaf, Jacob... Soal Ariana..."

"Kau sudah bilang itu sekian ratus kali, Dad..."

"Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa memaafkanku, kan?"

Ia diam.

"Aku tidak mendidikmu jadi begini pendendam, Jake... Jika Sarah mengetahui ini..."

Nama ibunya yang mendadak disebut-sebut membuat Jacob berang. "Kenapa Mom dibawa-bawa?" suaranya naik dua oktaf. "Jujur saja, Dad, jika Mom mengetahui kau berkhianat padanya..." ia tak sanggup menyelesaikan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Menggerutu, dihentikannya truk itu di pinggir jalan. Disurukkannya kepalanya ke setir, mencoba mengatur napas, menenangkan diri.

Entah Billy menyadari kemarahan putranya atau masih terpana dengan ucapan sang anak mengenai 'mengkhianati mendiang istrinya' itu, ia hanya diam sementara Jacob berusaha keras tidak meledak di hadapan ayahnya.

"Dad..." bisik Jacob lirih, wajahnya masih tersuruk di setir. "Mengapa...?"

Billy tahu pertanyaan lengkap Jacob bahkan walau ia tidak mengatakannya. Ada lebih dari selusin variasi pertanyaan. "Mengapa kau tega melakukan semua ini?", "Mengapa kau berkhianat pada Mom?", "Mengapa kau memilih perempuan itu?", "Mengapa kau tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya?", "Mengapa kau membawa anak perempuan lain ke keluarga kita?", "Mengapa kau mencintai anak itu?", dan lain sebagainya. Yang hanya berpusat pada empat orang: dirinya, Sarah, Ariana, dan Korra.

Dan ia tidak tahu. Itu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan. Ia tidak tahu.

Jacob hanya tertawa lemah, sinis, atas kebekuan ayahnya. Ia merasa perih. Sakit yang ia rasakan dari serangan vampir atau bahkan insiden hampir seminggu lalu, ketika ia hampir diusir, bahkan tidak seberapa dibanding ini. Ketika ia berpikir tentang ibunya dan rahasia yang disimpan ayahnya. Entah simpati yang ia rasakan pada sang ibu, atau mungkin cinta, ia tidak tahu.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sarah jika ia mengetahui hal ini sebelum kematiannya? Bila ia tahu bahwa suami yang dipikirnya mencintainya ternyata juga mencintai orang lain?

"Kau mencintai Mom, Dad?" bisik Jacob, masih tak kuasa memandang wajah ayahnya.

"Sangat..." jawab Billy, namun suaranya tercekik.

"Lebih dari Ariana?"

Billy tak langsung menjawab. Matanya memejam, seakan menelan seribu kepahitan dalam dadanya. Lidahnya begitu kelu ketika ia memaksakan diri menjawab, "Lebih dari diriku sendiri..."

Jujur itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jacob dan ia pun tidak berusaha mengejarnya. Ia sudah tahu. Ia bisa membacanya. Ayahnya mungkin mencintai ibunya, dan lebih memilihnya ketika Ariana datang untuk memberi tahu ia mengandung Korra. Tapi Billy juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebagian hatinya, entah yang mana, juga mencintai Ariana.

Dan kenyataan itu mengiris hati Jacob, lebih nyeri daripada ketika taring vampir mengoyak tubuhnya. Dingin. Perih. Tajam. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar teracuni, berubah dari akar, membusuk dari dalam. Dan hatinya kini lebih beku, lebih tak berjiwa, lebih tak bernyawa ketimbang vampir.

Ia menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha mencari pegangan.

"Seth bilang aku harus menerima anak itu, menyayanginya bagai adikku sendiri..." bisiknya lirih, mengangkat kepalanya, tapi tak berani menatap mata ayahnya.

Billy diam.

"Apakah begitu, Dad? Haruskah aku menerimanya?"

Billy masih diam.

"Haruskah aku menerima-_mu_, Dad?"

Itu sebenarnya ini pertanyaannya. Ini bukan masalah Korra. Ini masalah dirinya. Masalah ayahnya. Masalah ibunya.

Korra hanyalah satu objek yang entah kebetulan atau tidak, ada di sana. Ia bisa siapa saja. Bisa seseorang seimut Alice atau selembut Carlisle atau seringan Embry atau seusil Quil atau semanis Seth atau sekeras Sam atau semenyebalkan Collin. Gender sama sekali tak masalah. Sifat tidak masalah. Bisa siapa saja. Seperti apapun. Dan reaksi Jacob tetap sama. Buah hasil pengkhianatan ayahnya atas ibu yang ia cintai. Ibu yang bahkan tidak bisa ia sentuh.

.

Ketiadaan sang ibu membuatnya menempatkan ibunya di ranah imajinasi, hampir begitu teridealisasi, begitu sempurna. Kenangan Jacob tentang ibunya hampir tiada, sebenarnya, hanya kenangan-kenangan singkat dalam jangka waktu 9 tahun hidup masa kecilnya. Tapi itu menjadikannya tak ternodai, tak terjamah masa-masa pemberontakan remaja atau pikiran buruk atau apapun. Ia hanya ingat serpihan kecil masa-masa bahagianya bersama sang ibu, dan kenangan yang buruk pun segera hilang seiring dengan masa Oedipus Complex-nya.

Ia mencintai ibunya, memujanya bagaikan bidadari. Ibunya yang sempurna. Yang memiliki kelembutan, kasih sayang, dan kekuatan untuk melindunginya pada saat bersamaan. Perlindungan ibunya pada kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa sang ibu, dan pada saat yang sama menyelamatkan nyawanyalah yang menjadikannya menempatkan ibunya di tempat tertinggi. Lebih dari malaikat. Dewi.

Dan selama ini ia mengidealisasikan keluarganya sedemikian rupa. Ibu yang sempurna dan penuh kasih. Cinta yang sempurna. Ayah yang mencintai ibunya. Memujanya di tempat tertinggi. Orangtua yang mencintai anak-anaknya. Keluarga yang saling mencintai. Sempurna.

Tapi ternyata kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Ia hidup hingga usia ini, 13 tahun setelah kematian ibunya, untuk tahu bahwa idealisasinya hanya sekadar idealisasi yang bahkan tidak mendekati kenyataan. Beberapa tahun sebelum kematian ibunya, sang ayah menggadaikan cinta itu. Apa yang ada di pikiran sang ayah ketika ibunya pergi? Apakah ia benar-benar masih mencintainya saat itu? Apakah ia kehilangan istrinya? Ataukah ia justru lega Sarah hilang dari gambar besar hidupnya yang melibatkan kisah cinta segitiga itu?

Apakah ia tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya memilih Sarah ketimbang Ariana? Apakah dalam sekian tahun yang singkat sebelum kematian ibunya, ayahnya tidak mengangankan hidup yang berbeda bersama Ariana? Apakah masa-masa menjelang kematian ibunya diisi dengan cinta yang palsu? Jika tidak ada Rachel, Rebecca, dan Jacob, apa ia akan mengejar Ariana, membentuk keluarga yang bahagia bersama Korra?

Jika ia tidak terjebak dalam perannya sebagai Tetua dan mungkin harus mengawal masa depan putranya, apakah ia akan meninggalkan mereka, mengejar Ariana?

Ya, jika Jacob tidak ada, apakah ayahnya akan lebih memilih kehidupannya bersama Ariana?

Semua pertanyaan itu masuk secara tiba-tiba di kepalanya, satu pertanyaan menggiring pada pertanyaan lainnya, makin lama makin menekan, makin lama makin menyesakkan.

Berbulan-bulan ia berkubang dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, rasa sesak itu. Rasa terkhianati itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia melampiaskannya pada Korra. Obyek afeksi ayahnya yang menjadikannya obyek kecemburuannya. Korra adalah perwujudan Ariana, keduanya pencuri cinta ayahnya, darinya dan dari ibunya.

Tanpa sadar ia bersikap keras pada Korra. Bersikap buruk. Sementara Korra berusaha keras agar dirinya diterima. Mungkin monste cilik itu terlihat terlalu menjilat sang ayah, tapi mungkin itu usahanya untuk menjadi keluarga. Mungkin benar kata Seth dan ayahnya, jika ia lebih menerima adiknya dan tidak bersikap seolah mengusirnya jauh, Korra pun tak akan menimbulkan semua masalah ini. Kasus tidak jelas yang terjadi minggu lalu. Fitnah itu.

Jacob tidak butuh jawaban ayahnya. Tidak butuh jawaban apakah ayahnya mencintai ibunya atau Ariana. Tidak butuh jawaban apakah ia mendambakan hidup bersama Ariana dan Korra atau tidal. Karena apapun, jawaban itu tidak penting. Tidak lagi penting.

Jawaban atas permasalahannya ada pada dirinya. Hanya satu.

_Penerimaan._

Ya, seperti kata Seth. Menerima dan mencintainya bagai adiknya sendiri. Dan memang: itu adiknya.

Seperti kata Billy: menerimanya, berjalan bersamanya.

Solusi sederhana dan final, yang logikanya terus menerus meneriakkan hal yang sama. Ia tahu itu jawabannya.

Tapi perasaannya tidak tahu. Perasaannya masih berpegang pada satu sosok, satu tali yang erat menggenggamnya. Bayangan ibunya. Cinta ibunya.

Mengapa begitu sulit melepaskannya ketika semua logika hanya mengarah pada satu hal itu?

.

"Dad..." bisiknya seraya menolehkan kepala pada sang ayah, menatap ke kedalaman matanya.

Ayahnya memandang balik padanya dalam ekspresi yang tidak ia kenal. Apakah itu simpati? Menyesal? Maaf?

"Kumohon Dad, beri aku waktu..."

Dan ayahnya mengangguk, tampak sabar sekaligus prihatin seperti dahulu. Seperti ketika ia masih merasa cinta ayahnya yang tak terbelah.

Ia tahu waktu telah banyak diberikan padanya. Dan Billy mungkin akan memberikan seluruh waktu di dunia. Hingga perasaannya, dirinya sendiri, bisa mengatasi semua itu.

Tapi ia tak punya waktu begitu banyak.

.

* * *

.

Korra duduk di tangga sekolah, dengan wajah ceria sembari seperti biasa dikelilingi geng teman-temannya, ketika Billy dan Jacob datang.

Hari ini tidak ada Brady dan Collin menempel, pikir Jacob, agak lega. Tentu saja Collin pastinya sudah digerek Seth, kalau tidak ia sudah begitu bersemangat turun gunung duluan, merambah hutan untuk melakukan pengecekan keamanan terakhir di lokasi kamping. Itu yang dijanjikan Seth tadi siang. Dan mana mungkin Collin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melindungi gadis yang ia cintai? Ia bahkan sudah melakukan klaim sepihak belakangan di pikirannya, menurut Embry, menyebut Korra sebagai 'gadisku'. Sedangkan Brady pastinya mengikuti Collin ke manapun.

Melihat truk biru ayahnya muncul di pekarangan sekolah, Korra langsung bangkit dan bicara singkat dengan teman-temannya, sebelum melambai dan bergegas mendatangi keluarganya. Empat orang, hitung Jacob. Tiga di antaranya sudah ia lihat sebelumnya sewaktu ia mengantarkan daftar Sam pada Collin. Dua anak reservasi, satu perempuan berambut sebahu dan satu laki-laki berkacamata bertubuh kurus, serta seorang gadis Asia. Gadis itu berkulit putih kekuningan, setidaknya bagian yang terlihat dari tubuhnya yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup baju, syal, jaket, dan entah apa lagi. Mungkin ini yang disebut-sebut sebagai anak pertukaran pelajar itu. Benar kata Brady, dia anak yang pemalu dan rikuh. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih jangkung daripada Korra, namun lebih kurus dan kelihatan disenggol-sedikit-saja-jatuh. Terus menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni panjangnya dan sebagian wajahnya di balik syal panjang yang membelit lehernya. Di sisinya ada cowok Asia bertubuh sedang dengan warna kulit kecoklatan, matanya lebih lebar, memandang truk Jacob dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Itu teman-temanmu?" tanya Billy riang begitu Korra menghampirinya. "Kau bisa mengenalkan mereka pada kami," katanya.

Korra memandang mereka sejenak, tapi lantas kembali pada ayahnya. "Mereka akan malu kalau dikenalkan di sekolah, Dad... Nanti saja kubawa mereka ke rumah..."

Ia hendak memanjat ke jok belakang truk mereka, ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku, dan memandang ke arah kanan. Wajahnya mendadak pahit. Agak kaget dengan perubahan wajah adiknya, Jacob mengikuti arah pandangan matanya.

Geng Noah rupanya, memperhatikan mereka dari seberang lapangan parkir. Noah duduk di kap mobilnya, berlagak seperti raja, dikelilingi empat anak buahnya, dan tentu saja ditambah Josh. Melihat kehadiran Billy dan Jacob, tentu saja mereka tidak berani mendekat, tapi mereka melontarkan pandangan aneh, yang kentara sekali pandangan jijik. Noah bahkan meludah, membuat Korra mendesis mengancam. Wajahnya tampak keras.

"Naik, Korra!" perintah Jacob, menyadarkan gadis itu dari sikap anehnya. Korra mengerjap, tapi diputuskannya juga kontak matanya dari Noah, dan ia memanjat naik ke jok belakang.

Jacob memandang Noah sebelum ia memundurkan truk dan memarkir berputar, sedikit menambahkan tatapan mengancam, berusaha sekuat mungkin terlihat kejam. Noah mungkin salah satu calon serigala, tapi kalau ia berani macam-macam menyentuh adiknya, yah, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti...

Dan sesaat kemudian ia mengerjap.

Apa itu tadi? Ia bersikap protektif lagi? Pada Korra? _Lagi?_

Neraka memang sudah membeku.

.

* * *

.

Ponsel Jacob berdering tak lama sesudah ia keluar dari halaman sekolah. Ia membukanya dengan sebelah tangan sementara sebelah lainnya tetap di setir, membuat Billy mendelik padanya dengan tatapan memperingatkan. Ia nyengir sok-tidak-bersalah dan melirik isinya sekilas.

**Conversation with **_**Brady Stalker Fuller**_

_**Brady Stalker Fuller **_**(04.21 PM)**

_Konfirmasi dari Seth dan Collin. Bersih. Siap di pos._

_._

Jacob menutup sms dan melempar ponselnya ke atas _dashboard, _kembali memperhatikan jalan. Konfirmasi dari Seth dan Collin sudah datang. Mereka bertiga pasti berubah dengan Brady menunggu di suatu tempat yang dekat dengan tumpukan ransel, siap berubah balik dan menghubunginya. Pos yang disebutkan Brady mungkin semacam tenda kamping lain di dalam area patroli, toh memang rencananya empat orang itu akan berkemah di luar radius 2 km dari tendanya. Entah bagaimana teknik yang ditempuh Seth, tapi ini lumayan juga. Mungkin mereka tetap akan menggunakan cara ini agar tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Walau ia akui, teknik ini tidak begitu bagus jika benar-benar ada masalah, serangan vampir lain misalnya, sehingga serigala yang bertugas di pos tidak akan sempat menghubunginya karena pasti harus turun ke kancah pertempuran.

Tunggu, apa tadi ia bilang ia memprediksi serangan vampir lain?

_Tidak, terima kasih._

_Coret itu, wahai Roh Alam Semesta!_

Billy terlihat tidak senang dan Jacob tidak tahu mengapa. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh Korra, maksudnya mencari ribut dengan adiknya, sejak gadis itu naik. Bahkan mereka saling menghormati di depan Billy. Tepatnya saling diam untuk mencegah keributan.

"Kau tidak boleh meletakkan ponsel di _dashboard, _Jake. Bisa meledak," kata Billy, merenggang meraih ponsel Jacob dan menaruhnya di tempat dudukan gelas di dekat tuas kopling.

"Dad, itu takhyul!" ujar Jacob, agak tertawa, memutar setir di tikungan menuju Crescent Lake.

"Itu panduan keselamatan dalam berkendara, Jake. Dan dilarang menerima sms sewaktu menyetir," nasehat ayahnya lagi.

Jacob agak menggerutu, tapi diucapkannya juga, "Ya, Dad..."

"Kalian anak muda selalu saja mengabaikan panduan keselamatan berlalu lintas..." ayahnya mulai mengomel. Jacob memilih berusaha tidak mendengarkan kali ini, ia sudah sering diceramahi sehingga hapal di luar kepala isinya. Ada sekitar sepuluh ribu kali mungkin, sejak ia pertama belajar menyetir. Billy takkan puas jika tidak menceramahi anaknya minimal tiga kali dalam lima kali kesempatan putranya menyupirinya.

Iseng ia melihat spion tengah, memperhatikan Korra yang sibuk memainkan seutas rambut dengan jemari sambil melamun memandang keluar jendela. Mungkin sadar dirinya diperhatikan, tiba-tiba Korra memalingkan wajah, menatap matanya lewat spion tengah. Tajam.

Entah mengapa Jacob merasakan sesuatu dari mata itu. Di balik ketajamannya. Seakan mata itu menyatakan sesuatu. Padanya.

Ancaman.

Kesadaran itu membuat Jacob terhenyak. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengerjap, memutuskan kontak mata. Selintas senyum aneh tampak di wajah Korra, sebelum ia memalingkan wajah lagi, kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Anak itu, patut Jacob akui, memang memiliki sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia simpan. Dan sesuatu itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Untuknya, paling tidak.


	30. 30 - Jebakan (Kamping -3-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Discaimer: I do not own characters and backgrounds for this fanfic, all belong to Stephenie Meyer... Excluding Korra and few minors...**

**.**

* * *

**Tiga puluh - Kamping -3-**

Monday, January 14, 2013

4:12 AM

* * *

.

"Serius, Dad? Kau mau menyuruhku makan sampah?"

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat perkemahan di dekat Crescent Lake. Malam hampir menjelang dan mereka berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun yang dibuat Billy di depan tenda. Jacob tidak begitu paham soal kamping selain membuat api dengan batu dan mendirikan tenda. Jadi setelah mengurusi tenda sendirian, ia hanya duduk diam sementara Korra membongkar peralatan dan mempersiapkan penyangga untuk memasak makan malam. Gadis itu mencari-cari pisau lipatnya, siap menyiangi ikan atau semacamnya yang dikiranya dipersiapkan Billy, ketika Billy justru mengeluarkan makanan kaleng.

Itu bahkan bukan _junk food_ dalam pengertian populer. Itu hanya makanan yang dikalengkan. Salah satu teknik pengawetan makanan. Yang tidak hanya sudah berusia ratusan tahun, tapi juga sudah disetujui WHO.

Tapi Korra terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan keberadaan makanan kaleng sebagai makan malam mereka. Memang, ia tidak suka semua jenis makanan awetan. Di rumah, ia selalu meributkan soal bahan pengawet dan bahan makanan sehat dan lain sebagainya. Karena belakangan ia yang bertanggung jawab terhadap asupan gizi keluarga, Billy membiarkannya mengubah jenis stok makanan di dapur mereka. Makanan kaleng dan makanan kemasan cepat saji berubah menjadi tumpukan daging mentah, ikan, buah, dan sayur mayur.

Tapi sungguh Jacob tidak mengira sikap anti Korra yang ekstrem terhadap makanan kaleng berlanjut hingga ke acara kamping. Baru saja Billy mengeluarkan kaleng sarden, sosis, kacang polong, dan kornet dari kotak penyimpanan persediaan makanan mereka, ia langsung bereaksi.

"Mau ke mana, Korra?" tanya Billy begitu putrinya bangkit, jelas-jelas siap beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Mencari bahan makanan lain," ujarnya yang membuat Jacob mengernyit. Bahan makanan lain? Memang apa yang ia simpan? Atau apa yang bisa ia dapat?

"Sudah menjelang malam, Korra... Kau mau mencari ke mana? Terlalu jauh menyetir ke Port Angeles sore begini... Kita akan segera makan."

"Dad, masa iya aku mau membeli bahan makanan? Ini kan di tengah acara kamping..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan mencari," dan tanpa banyak basa-basi ia berbalik dan berlari ke antara kerimbunan pohon, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di baliknya.

Billy mengawasi kepergian putrinya lantas terkekeh sambil bergumam, "Dasar pecinta _green-life,_" dan ia mengembalikan kaleng-kaleng itu ke kotak, tampak tidak begitu berminat memasaknya lagi. Ia malah mencari-cari kaleng bir, dan mulai menyeruput isinya dengan santai seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Jacob tidak menduga ayahnya begitu santai menanggapi kepergian putri kesayangannya, saat hari menjelang malam, di hutan yang jelas-jelas habis terjadi serangan vampir.

"Dad! Anakmu pergi sendirian entah kemana!"

"Oh jangan protektif begitu Jake... Dia bisa jaga diri!"

"Jaga diri apanya! Kalau putri kesayanganmu pulang sudah jadi vampir dan kami harus memburunya baru kau menangis, Pak Tua!" dan Jacob langsung bangkit, sudah akan berlari mengejar Korra, ketika panggilan sang ayah menghentikannya.

Ia memandang ayahnya dengan aneh, sementara ayahnya santai saja menusuk marshmallow ke satu ranting dan membakarnya di api unggun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Masa kau tidak percaya pada Seth?"

Jacob mengerjap. Dari mana ayahnya tahu Seth berjaga di luar sana?

"Tentu saja aku tahu, anak bodoh! Memangnya aku begitu bodohnya, tidak bisa menduga apa yang kalian rencanakan waktu Seth datang tadi pagi?"

"Tapi ancaman datang tidak cuma dari vampir, Dad... Bisa jadi ia diserang binatang buas."

"Mana ada? Binatang buas di wilayah Quileute itu kan cuma kalian!"

"Kata siapa?"

"Jangan berusaha menakut-nakuti orang tua, Jake... Setidaknya di Crescent Lake aman."

"Tapi ia bisa tersesat!"

Ayahnya tertawa. "Dia takkan tersesat..." katanya santai.

_Oh ya, tentu saja..._

"Dia belum berubah sekarang, Pak Tua..." tanpa sadar Jacob menyuarakan kata-kata dalam pikirannya. Dan kata-kata itu memang bereaksi terhadap Billy. Ia berhenti tertawa, memandang anaknya.

"Dia bertahun-tahun ada di alam liar bersama ibunya, Jake. Dia tahu lebih dari cukup untuk bertahan hidup, apalagi kalau cuma mencari jalan pulang."

Jacob masih memandangnya tak percaya.

"Ada kemampuan tertentu yang bahkan bisa melebihi kekuatan serigala, Jake... Jadi santailah. Tidak lama lagi juga Korra kembali. Kalau ia membawa pisau lipatnya, tidak ada masalah sama sekali."

Entah kepercayaan Billy, atau instingnya yang memang menyatakan bahwa tidak masalah ia mempercayai kata-kata itu, yang membuatnya kembali ke dekat api unggun dan duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Dia memang bukan cewek biasa, kan?" gumamnya, agak terlalu keras untuk bisa didengar Billy, sambil meraih sebatang ranting dan menusukkan marshmallow.

"Siapa?"

"Korra, tentu saja!"

Billy tertawa. "Putriku, calon serigala di daftar Sam, mungkin bahkan calon pengganti putraku yang bodoh... Tentu saja dia bukan cewek biasa."

Jacob mengerang.

"Kalau ia mati sebelum berubah, tidak akan ada penggantiku, Dad... Kalau itu tujuanmu membawanya ke La Push..."

Lelaki tua itu hanya mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. "Jangan bodoh, Jake... Siapa bilang dia bakal mati sebelum berubah?"

Dan sesaat Jacob terkesiap.

"Itu rencanamu dengan seluruh agenda kamping ini, ya? Mengubahnya dengan mengeksposnya pada bahaya?" ia tak percaya kesimpulannya sendiri. "Astaga Dad, kau mengerikan!" dan ia sudah akan bangkit ketika tangan Billy menahannya.

"Protektif seperti biasa, Jake..." Berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini tidak ada tawa di wajah Billy. Ia serius. "Kau duduklah. Dia tak lama lagi juga kembali. Hanya mencari makanan tidak akan mengeksposnya pada bahaya apapun."

Jacob jelas akan membantah, tapi ia tak bisa bicara apapun di bawah perintah ayahnya. Ia kembali duduk, namun kini lebih gelisah ketimbang sebelumnya.

.

Tapi benar kata Billy, memang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Korra datang tidak sampai dua puluh menit kemudian, membawa sekitar lima atau enam ekor ikan yang tertusuk di ujung ranting. Dalam keadaan sudah disiangi.

Billy menyambutnya, tampak sangat bangga sementara mata Jacob memicing curiga. Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu membakar ikan-ikan itu di atas api unggun, sesekali berhenti untuk mengolesi ikannya dengan garam dan air jeruk lemon.

"Aku menemukan jejak karnivora," kata gadis itu santai sementara menikmati ikannya, setelah membagi sama rata ke ayah dan kakaknya. "Tidak sampai setengah hari lalu mereka habis dari sekitar sini, berputar-putar. Aku juga bisa mengendus baunya. Kurasa lebih dari seekor, mungkin dua atau tiga. Dalam radius sekitar 2 km."

Jacob mengejang. Billy juga tampak membeku di tempatnya.

_Karnivora?_

"Anjing besar, tepatnya," Korra menekankan. "Mungkin serigala."

Jacob tersedak.

"Aku akan memasang jebakan segera setelah makan malam," putus Korra.

Pikiran Jacob langsung panik.

"U, untuk apa?" ia gemetar.

"Tentu saja untuk perlindungan..." ujar Korra santai.

"Memangnya kau yakin itu jejak serigala? Mungkin itu cuma jejak anjing liar atau anjing pemburu..."

"Tetap saja karnivora, Jake..."

"Api sudah cukup perlindungan bagi kita. Hewan manapun tidak akan mendekati api," tegas Jacob, ingat salah satu episode Discovery Channel. Tentu saja serigala kawanannya tidak takut api. Tapi dalam hal ini ia harus bermain cantik. Bermain bodoh, maksudnya.

"Ya. Tapi kita tetap butuh benteng. Api tidak bisa melindungi kita selamanya. Kalau kau butuh jauh untuk buang hajat, misalnya. Atau kalau hujan turun."

"Memangnya kau bisa buat jebakan apa?" tanya Jacob sangsi.

"Oh, aku tahu banyak jebakan, Jake... Aku pernah membunuh macan kumbang dulu."

Jacob melotot.

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan..." gumam Korra lagi, jelas bangga.

Kali ini kepanikan kembali menyelusup ke sel-sel syaraf Jacob.

"Ta, tapi kau tidak bisa membunuh serigala... Mereka binatang yang dilindungi," Jacob berusaha mencari sejuta alasan. Entah apa jebakan yang berusaha dipersiapkan Korra. Entah jika bahkan itu efektif. Tapi kalau Billy sampai begitu percaya putrinya, siapa tahu memang dia cukup kompeten bahkan untuk melukai kawanannya. Atau yang lebih ditakutkan Jacob, justru upaya menyedihkan Korra itu justru berbalik melukai dirinya sendiri.

Tidak boleh meresikokan apapun.

Korra memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela. "Sejak kapan kau jadi penyayang binatang?"

"Korra, ada hukum yang membatasi perburuan! Ini Amerika Serikat! Dan di sini hutan lindung!"

"Bilang itu kalau kau sudah jadi onggokan tulang tanpa daging, Jake... Kita tidak akan berburu, hanya melindungi diri."

"Ya. Bilang itu kalau jebakanmu malah melukai orang tidak bersalah."

Pandangan Korra berubah jadi menyipit curiga. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Perubahan intonasi itu membuat Jacob bekeringat dingin. "Ma, maksudnya... Kau tahu, Korra!" ia membentak. "Bukan cuma kita yang berkemah di sekitar sini!"

"Malam ini memang cuma kita..." balas Korra datar. "Aku sudah mengecek lingkungan sekitar. Tidak ada bau ataupun tanda kehadiran manusia dalam radius sekitar setengah hingga satu kilometer. Aku takkan memasang perangkap jauh-jauh. Dan kita akan membereskannya pagi-pagi sekali sebelum kita pulang."

Jacob tidak mempertanyakan bagaimana tepatnya Korra bisa mengendus ketiadaan manusia hingga jarak 500 meter. Tapi jika memang Korra berpengalaman mengenali jejak dan hidup di alam liar, ia cukup dengan asumsi bahwa itu bisa membuat gadis itu bisa mengendus hal seremeh itu. Atau mungkin memang insting Korra menajam.

Tetap saja itu berbahaya untuk kawanannya.

"Kau bisa mengawasiku membuat jebakan kalau kau mau..." tawar Korra datar. "Mungkin bisa meyakinkanmu kalau jebakanku takkan melukai orang?"

Entah mengapa Jacob merinding. Satu kilometer adalah jarak yang diusulkan Seth. Meski ia sudah memerintahkan menggandakan jarak itu, tahu sifat Collin dan Seth, belum tentu mereka benar-benar mendengarkan.

Dan bayangan Collin terperangkap dalam jebakan-entah-apa yang dipersiapkan adiknya tiba-tiba membayang dalam ruangan matanya.

Ia tidak menduga ancaman ada di sini, di dalam. Bukan cuma ancaman dari luar.

"Aku tidak ingin meresikokan apapun," ujar Korra lagi, agak mengulang suara dalam pikiran Jacob meski konteksnya berbeda. "Ibuku pernah diserang dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun waktu tangan kirinya tercabik," ia berhenti. Jelas-jelas menahan ekspresi aneh di matanya yang Jacob tangkap sebagai pedih. "Pastinya aku tidak ingin itu terjadi pada ayah dan kakakku."

Billy mengejang.

"Ariana kehilangan tangan kirinya?" bisiknya penuh horor.

Korra menunduk.

"Hingga bahu," ujarnya pelan. "Macan tutul. Di Sumatera. Dua tahun, mungkin hampir tiga tahun lalu."

Keheningan yang suram melanda sebelum akhirnya Korra bicara lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih perih daripada sebelumnya.

"Serigala lebih parah. Aku menyaksikannya langsung. Serigala abu-abu. Menyerang Mom. Di punggung. Lukanya memanjang dari bahu kanan hingga pinggang kiri."

Bayangan sosok perempuan yang ia tidak kenal, yang ia benci, diserang seekor serigala bermain di benak Jacob.

"Karenanya aku benci serigala..." bisik Korra. "Mereka pembawa malapetaka. Di manapun aku berada."

Jacob terperanjat. Memandang Korra.

"Kau... sering bertemu serigala?" tanyanya nanar.

Korra mendengus, membuang muka, memandang menembus rimbun pepohonan. Ekspresi benci jelas terpampang di wajahnya, merah disinari tarian api.

"Hampir di setiap aku berpindah. Guatemala, Thailand, Jepang, Indonesia, India, Nepal, Mesir... Mereka ada di mana-mana..."

Wajah Billy menyiratkan ketegangan yang sama.

"Serigala besar. Buas. Sendiri atau berkelompok. Sebagian mengintai. Dan di sini juga. Aku sering melihat. Serigala merah kecoklatan. Pucat. Atau hitam. Di balik hutan."

Horor itu menyelimuti Jacob. Serigala merah itu mungkin dirinya, mungkin ia pernah tanpa sengaja membiarkan dirinya terlihat. Pucat, itu mungkin serigala coklat pasir, Seth. Dan hitam...

Apa itu si serigala misterius? Atau bahkan Sam?

Apa mereka juga mengawasi adiknya?

Sam mungkin. Tapi serigala hitam?

_Untuk apa?_

Tiba-tiba Korra mengumandangkan tawa pahit. Dan ia berpaling menatap Jake.

"Kau tahu, Jake? Hari ketika aku pergi bersama Kanna-chan ke reservasi Makah? Ketika aku bilang aku mau hiking?"

Jacob menelan ludah.

"Aku melihat serigala merah kecoklatan itu. Dan lalu serigala hitam. Mereka berkelahi. Dengan sesuatu yang lain. Dikeroyok."

Ketegangan merayapi Jacob ketika ia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Korra.

"Kau pasti menertawakanku. Tapi aku yakin apa yang aku lihat. Kanna melihatnya juga."

Ia tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Aku melihat mereka. Manusia-manusia aneh. Menyerang bagai hewan buas."

Ia tahu kemana ini menuju.

"Para vampir..."

Jeda sebentar sebelum Jacob memaksakan satu tawa kering.

"Korra, vampir tidak ada..."

"Tapi mereka ada!" Korra bersikukuh. "Aku tahu mereka ada!"

Jacob mendengus, membuang muka. Berusaha keras menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak seharusnya selalu berkeliaran di hutan..."

Korra memotong perkataannya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Jake! Ini bukan ketakutanku! Aku sering melihat mereka. Berkali-kali..." ia terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, dengan suara pelan hampir bergumam, kali ini lebih pahit dari sebelumnya. "Ibuku salah satu dari mereka..."

"Ariana?" Billy tercekat.

"Ibumu sudah mati, Korra!" jerit Jacob.

"Mom tidak mati!" Jacob melihat kesungguhan dalam ekspresi Korra. "Di Bangkok... Ia menjadi... salah satu..." Korra tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kengerian itu mencekam Jacob. Korra telah bersinggungan dengan serigala. Vampir. Ibunya sendiri menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan kata-kata dalam pikirannya. Sangat pelan. "Para lintah..."

Seharusnya itu tak bisa didengar Korra. Tapi ia menangkapnya. Dan ia terperanjat. Matanya bersirobok dengan mata Jacob, memandang nanar dari balik api.

"Kau menyebut mereka 'lintah'..." bisiknya.

Sejenak ia terperangah. Korra mengatakan semua itu dalam ekspresi menyudutkan, seakan mempertanyakan hal yang tidak ia ketahui, yang mereka sembunyikan darinya. Jacob tahu ekspresi itu, tahu bagaimana rasanya. Seperti yang ia rasakan selama ini ketika ada di hadapan Sam. Dan Korra memang pantas tahu. Jika ini menyangkut ibunya. Menyangkut keluarganya. Menyangkut masa depannya juga. Cepat atau lambat toh ia harus menerima.

Jacob merasa tak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan apapun.

"Korra, kau perlu tahu..." ucapnya hati-hati. "Para serigala, vampir... Kau tahu..." ia menelan ludah. "Aku... Seth..."

Tiba-tiba Billy menepuk lututnya. Tertawa terbahak-bahak, kedengaran sekali dibuat-buat.

"Bagus sekali, Korra!" katanya, tersenyum pada Korra. Tapi kemudian tatapannya diarahkan tajam pada Jacob, memaksanya diam. "Cerita seram di perkemahan awal musim panas! Lihat, kakakmu sampai ketakutan! Bagus sekali, Nak!"

Jacob memandang ayahnya tak percaya. Tapi Billy menggeleng pelan, dan dengan tenang menatap putrinya. Korra balas menyunggingkan seringai kecil padanya. Sesaat Jacob merasa pikirannya _blank._

_Semua ini ini betulan? Atau benar hanya bercanda?_

"Kalau begitu waktunya tidur!" Billy memberi kode agar putranya membantunya kembali ke kursi roda.

"Aku akan membuat perangkap dulu, Dad..." ujar Korra pelan, tapi tak beranjak tempatnya. Matanya masih memandang tarian api.

"Itu bisa menunggu besok... Malam ini aku yakin kalaupun kau membuat perangkap, jangan-jangan malah kau yang masuk perangkapmu sendiri..." canda ayahnya. Korra tertawa masam.

Jacob memandang adiknya sebelum bangkit untuk membantu Billy. Samar, tapi ia bisa merasakan tatapan adiknya terarah padanya. Tajam.

Dan ia bisa membaca gerak bibir gadis itu.

"Kau tahu..."

.

* * *

**Catatan:**

**ada sedikit perubahan dengan Korra? hahaha...**

**please review ya...**


	31. 31 - Perangkap (Kamping -4-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK **

**Disclaimer: all part of Twilight you can recognized belong to Stephenie Meyer...**

* * *

**.**

**Tiga puluh satu - Perangkap (Kamping -4-)**

Monday, January 14, 2013

11:17 AM

* * *

.

"Kau berlebihan, Korra, kau tahu?" ujar Jacob agak khawatir. Matanya memperhatikan Korra yang sedang menarik ranting-ranting kayu penuh dedaunan, menutupinya sedemikian rupa di atas jebakan entah ke-berapa yang ia buat mengitari perkemahan mereka.

Ia sudah mengikuti Korra bahkan sejak ia membuka mata. Pagi-pagi sekali Korra sudah ada ke sungai, ketika Jacob mendapatinya. Jacob hanya duduk diam sementara adiknya memasang perangkap ikan-entah-apa dari susunan ranting-ranting di sana. Lantas mengekorinya merambah wilayah seputar tenda, berkeliling dalam radius satu kilometer. Memicingkan mata ketika Korra berusaha mengendus bau dan menganalisa jejak apapun yang ditemuinya. Mengawasinya membuat jebakan.

Korra sama sekali tidak menjawab. Masih memasang tampang serius, ia berjalan lagi. Tangannya mempermainkan sebatang ranting, menajamkan ujungnya dengan pisau lipat.

"Siapapun akan tahu ada jebakan kalau kau menajamkan ranting sambil berjalan begitu, Korra… Serpihannya kan berjatuhan…"

Adiknya mengernyit seolah Jacob adalah spesies paling bodoh di muka bumi.

"_Hewan_ tidak akan bisa membedakan serpihan bekas kikisan pisau dari sampah organik lain, Jake…"

"Tentu saja mereka bisa. Itu jelas terlihat."

"Baunya tetap sama: bau kayu dan daun."

Jelas itu berbeda. Ia tahu karena ia bisa mengendusnya. Selain dari bentuk serpih yang berceceran, jelas bukan hasil kerja alam, ia juga bisa merasakan sedikit bau sisa sentuhan manusia.

Jelas bagian itu tidak bisa ia katakan.

"Kau bersikap seolah kita menghadapi manusia, Jake… Kita menghadapi indra penciuman hewan di sini…" kata Korra santai, masih menyayati ranting sambil berjalan. "Atau…"

Dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Menatap Jake.

"Atau kau punya alasan mengapa kita perlu memperlakukan mereka seolah mereka manusia?" tanyanya curiga.

Jacob bergidik. Adiknya bisa sangat mengerikan kalau ia mau.

"Tidak…" ujarnya buru-buru.

Ia menyaksikan ketika kerutan di antara kedua alis adiknya memudar dan wajahnya kembali ceria. Batinnya terasa terpelintir ketika ia berusaha keras mempertahankan janji yang ia ucapkan dalam diam pada Billy semalam. Janji bahwa, bagaimanapun, belum saatnya ia membongkar topengnya di hadapan Korra.

Ini dia masalah yang bisa mendorong pada kesalahpahaman, jujur saja.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, Jake?" tanya Korra tiba-tiba.

"A, apa?" insting Jacob mulai awas.

Korra menyunggingkan senyum aneh, tidak menjawab. Lantas ia melempar ranting yang baru ia tajamkan ke tumpukan panah primitif di gendongan di punggungnya. Mengambil sebatang ranting berukuran tebal sejempol dan mulai menyayat lagi. Kembali pada dunianya. Serius.

Sejak mereka datang ke perkemahan, adiknya terus memasang tampang serius dan entah mengapa itu membuat hatinya ketar-ketir. Sebenarnya bukan sejak itu, sejak seminggu yang lalu malah. Dan ekspresi itu hanya dimunculkan di depan Jacob. Di depan ayahnya, Jacob memperhatikan, jika ia sedang tidak ada, Korra menjadi monster penjilat yang biasa-ceria dan selalu tertawa. Tapi di depannya? Jangan kata selintas tawa lepas, ujung kedua alisnya terus bertaut. Matanya terus memandang tajam dan entah mengapa ada aura mengintimidasi menguar dari sekelilingnya.

Bisa jadi Korra masih memendam pikiran buruk berkaitan dengan insiden minggu lalu. Atau memang ia sedang dalam mode serius kala berada di alam liar. Tapi entah bagaimana Jacob merasa tidak hanya itu.

Insting serigala Jacob mengatakan bahwa adiknya memang memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda. Darah Black yang mengalir di nadi Korra merupakan janji bahwa adiknya memiliki hak Alfa, itu sudah pasti. Mungkin itu menjelaskan aura intimidasi gadis itu. Entah bagaimana itu menggiring pada aura persaingan. Perselisihan. Saling membunuh jika perlu. Mungkin juga itu menjelaskan mengapa perasaannya tidak enak setiap berdekatan dengan adiknya. Ini adalah masalah selain urusan Ariana dan Oedipus-complex Jacob yang entah mengapa justru berpusat pada sang ayah, sebagai kompensasi ketiadaan ibunya. Di luar unsur kecemburuan.

Serigala di dalam dirinya mungkin merasakan ancaman.

Ya. Teori itu mungkin juga menjelaskan mengapa ia dan Collin tidak akur. Seperti juga ia dan Sam. Mungkin karena urusan 'hanya ada satu Alfa' ini, mereka yang menjadi kandidat kuat tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan hasrat persaingan. Jika pada Collin saja ia merasakan gejolak yang sedemikian kuat, pada Korra pastinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih.

Untungnya hasrat itu hanya berujung pada insting untuk saling menjaga jarak saat ini.

_Yang benar saja!_ pikir Jacob, menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Bahkan semenyebalkan apapun adiknya, ia tidak mungkin mau bertarung dengannya memperebutkan posisi Alfa. Korra adalah adiknya walau bagaimanapun. Dan Korra bahkan belum berubah.

Bahkan jika itu terjadi, semua mungkin malah menyenangkan. Ia bisa meninggalkan posisinya dan pergi bersama Nessie.

_Ah… Masa depan yang tidak terlalu jauh…_

_._

"Matahari sudah naik…" gumam Korra, melepaskan Jacob dari mimpi di siang bolong. Tiba-tiba ia bergegas, mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke sungai," jawab Korra pendek.

"Kau mau mandi?"

Korra tidak menjawab. Alih-alih ia justru menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa panjang yang tidak terlalu bisa Jacob tangkap. Ia berjalan makin cepat, hingga Jacob merasa perlu berlari kecil mengikutinya.

Mereka tiba kembali di bagian sungai yang pertama mereka datangi pagi itu. Bagian sungai yang jernih, dangkal. Letaknya agak lebih rendah dari bagian yang dipenuhi batu-batuan besar. Air yang melewati batu-batuan besar mengucur ke sana, bagai air terjun kecil. Menimbulkan cipratan kecil kala meningkah menerpa batu-batuan kecil di bawahnya. Meski tidak punya pengalaman apapun soal memancing, Jacob tahu bahwa bagian sungai seperti itu-jernih, dangkal, penuh cahaya matahari dan oksigen, adalah tempat yang disukai ikan-ikan.

Korra memasang perangkap kayu di sana, seperti karamba. Jacob tidak terlalu tahu sistem teknisnya, tapi yang jelas, pagi tadi mereka meninggalkan kurungan kayu itu kosong. Dan kini bagian dalamnya penuh dengan ikan-ikan. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi lumayan. Lebih banyak daripada ikan yang semalam ditangkap Korra.

Dengan riang Korra menghampiri karambanya, mengecek jumlah ikan. Tawa lebar dan keceriaan menguar darinya ketika ia membungkuk, berusaha melakukan sesuatu dengan mekanisme karamba agar aman baginya mengangkat rangka itu tanpa melepas mangsa. Jacob memperhatikannya dari tepi sungai, duduk santai di atas sebongkah batu besar.

"Aku penasaran…" ujar Jacob tiba-tiba.

Korra bangkit dari posisinya, memandang Jacob.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu agak ragu, tapi mengatakannya juga. "Kemarin sore… Kau mencari ikan kan? Dan kau pastinya belum memasang perangkap apapun. Kau juga tidak membawa pancing. Bagaimana kau mendapatkan ikan?"

Ya. Itu pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya semalam, ketika Korra kembali dengan tak kurang dari enam ikan, tanpa pancing. Dan entah mengapa ia tidak bisa melenyapkan bayangan adiknya dalam wujud serigala hitam, berdiri di sungai. Moncongnya menerkam memangsa ikan-ikan yang berseliweran satu demi satu sebelum melemparkan mereka ke bebatuan di pinggir sungai.

Anehnya gadis itu tertawa. "Kau tidak tahu cara menangkap ikan, Jake?"

Kata-kata itu jelas ditujukan sebagai sindiran.

"Bangsa Quileute di masa lalu dikenal sebagai nelayan, dan penangkap ikan yang ulung…" ujar Korra bagai mendongeng. Namun nada sinis jelas tertangkap dari tiap kata. "Mustahil generasi sekarang bahkan tidak tahu cara menangkap ikan tanpa pancing…"

Kakaknya menatapnya tajam, jelas tersinggung. "Kau sendiri kehilangan ikan sekaligus pancingmu minggu lalu…"

"Yeah, aku memang tidak terlalu ahli dengan pancing…" Korra mengangkat bahu. Tapi kemudian senyum lebar, jelas senyuman pongah, terpampang di wajahnya ketika ia beranjak dari karamba itu, menuju bagian lain sungai yang juga jernih. Aliran airnya tidak terlalu deras, tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari batu-batu besar. "Ikan tidak banyak berkumpul di siang begini, tapi perhatikan," katanya.

Ia berdiri di sana, matanya terpejam. Lama ia berdiri, tenang. Lalu ia membuka mata, agak menundukkan kepala. Jacob menyaksikan dengan terpesona ketika ikan-ikan mulai berdatangan, berseliweran di antara kedua kaki Korra.

Dan dengan gerakan ringkas, gesit, namun pasti, tiba-tiba Korra membungkuk. Begitu cepat. Tangannya terjulur menembus batas air. Terdengar debur dan kecipak, cipratan air membuncah ke udara. Dan seketika Korra kembali berdiri. Satu ikan menggelepar-gelepar di cengkeramannya.

Ia tertawa seraya melemparkan ikan itu ke arah Jacob. Meneriakkan satu kalimat panjang dengan kata yang sambung-menyambung tanpa jeda dan penuh tarian lidah yang rumit. Kalimat yang tidak Jacob kenali artinya. Tapi bisa ia tangkap dari mana.

"Astaga, Korra!" Keterkejutan Jacob, jelas disaputi nada takjub, tidak hanya berdasar pada kemampuan Korra menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong, tetapi juga dari kalimat yang meluncur dari lidahnya. "Kau bisa bahasa Quileute!"

Gadis itu memutar bola mata. "Tentu saja! Memang kau tidak?"

Bahasa Quileute berbeda dengan bahasa-bahasa populer lain. Eksklusif. Seperti bahasa suku kecil manapun. Sebagaimanapun bahasa itu memiliki akar dari rumpun bahasa lain, tetap saja ada kekhasan, sistem yang unik. Tidak dipelajari begitu saja oleh orang luar, tidak ada lembaga kursus manapun yang mengajarkan. Seandainya ya pun, memangnya untuk apa orang luar mau mempelajari bahasa yang hampir punah? Jelas-jelas tidak digunakan. Dan bahkan di La Push sendiri, sangat sedikit orang yang benar-benar bisa melafalkannya. Kenyataan bahwa adiknya yang sekian belas tahun tidak tinggal di Amerika Serikat, lebih lagi menginjakkan kaki di La Push, bisa melafalkannya dengan lancar, membuatnya terpana.

Jacob mengerjap. Kagum, ya, namun wajahnya menyiratkan hal lain: kalah.

Giliran Korra yang mengerjap membaca ekspresi Jacob. "Serius, Jake? Kau tidak bisa?"

"Yeah… sedikit…"

"Yang benar saja! Aku selalu bicara Quileute dengan Mom!" ujarnya yang membuat Jacob melotot, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan sikap defensif.

"Yah, mungkin aku tidak sepatriotik ibumu! Ia kan memang giat mempromosikan kebudayaan Native di sana-sini!" Jacob mengingat pembicaraan ayahnya tiga bulan silam. "Apa dia? Ahli etnolinguistik? Sarjana antropologi?"

"Sebenarnya dia doktor…" Korra berkata datar. "Keahliannya di bidang etnografi dan legenda…"

"Pantas…" gumam kakaknya kesal.

Rupanya Ariana doktor. Perempuan dengan pencapaian akademis yang tinggi. Mungkin hampir sama seperti Rachel. Ia agak bingung di taraf ini, dan sekaligus cemburu juga. Namun lebih dari itu,sebersit kecurigaan melintas di hatinya tanpa bisa ia bendung.

_Tunggu, jangan-jangan Rachel yang pintar dapat turunan otak dari Ariana…_

Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepala dengan kasar. Itu tidak mungkin. Rachel dan Rebecca jelas sekali saudari sekandungnya. Putri ibunya, Sarah. Mereka memang punya wajah ayahnya, tapi jelas hidung dan mata mereka turunan sang ibu. Dan tidak mungkin ibunya mau mengurus anak perempuan lain. Tidak kalau ia berasumsi bahwa ibunya memang tidak tahu-menahu tentang perselingkuhan ayahnya selama ini.

_Dan Rachel tidak pintar-pintar amat kalau dia sampai menerima Paul jadi suaminya, imprint atau tidak..._

Korra rupanya mengira kekisruhan yang selintas tampak di wajah Jacob masih berurusan dengan kemampuannya berbahasa Quileute. Karena jelas tidak bisa menahan cengiran pada wajahnya.

"Serius, Jake? Maksudku, Sam dan Old Quil selalu mengajakku bicara Quileute… Dan Dad bilang para Tetua menyusun buku kurikulum pembelajaran bahasa dan lain sebagainya… Jadi kuasumsikan kalian memang mendapat pelajarannya di sekolah…"

"Yeah, memang… Tapi tidak banyak anak muda seusiaku yang benar-benar mempraktikkannya sekarang…" Jacob mengakui, agak malu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Matanya membelalak.

"Tunggu, Korra…" nadanya berubah, menyelidik. "Katamu Sam dan Old Quil selalu mengajakmu bicara?"

"Ya…"

Jacob makin memicingkan mata. "Tepatnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Kebanyakan soal legenda… Hal-hal mengenai kepercayaan, asal muasal, warisan suku dan semacamnya…" ia berujar santai. "Mereka tentu berpikir karena pengaruh Mom, aku pasti tertarik pada semua itu."

"Legenda?"

"Yeah, bukan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu sebelumnya, sih… Aku sudah dengar sebagian besar dari Mom…"

"Dari Ariana?"

Korra menghembuskan napas, terlihat agak lelah. "Kan kubilang spesialisasinya legenda. Legenda oral Native, sebenarnya."

Jacob menunggu.

Satu menit dan tidak ada kelanjutan apa-apa.

"Jadi?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi apa yang kautahu?"

"Ya semua hal standar tentu saja!" Korra menjawab seakan sudah jelas. "Kano, legenda penciptaan, prajurit roh, leluhur serigala, Taha Aki, Kierra… Soal serigala itu agak menarik, sebenarnya..."

Tanpa sadar Jacob membiarkan seutas tarikan napas meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Mereka mengatakan _itu?"_ bisiknya tak percaya.

"Jadi kenapa?" Korra mengangkat bahu dengan kasual. "Aku kan diundang pada malam api unggun, Jake… Tentu saja aku tahu."

_Tahu? Sejauh mana dia tahu?_

Tampaknya wajah Jacob bagaikan buku yang begitu mudah terbaca karena kini Korra jelas menduga bahwa apapun yang diceritakan Sam, mungkin menurut kakaknya tidak pantas diketahuinya. Dan itu membuat Korra kelihatan bingung.

"Memangnya itu rahasia? _Semua_ suku kan memang punya legenda seperti itu… Totemisme, animalisme, dinamisme… itu kan bagian standar kepercayaan primordial. Kau tahu banyak suku di Samudera Pasifik punya legenda serupa soal masuknya roh manusia ke tubuh hewan. Dan jenisnya bermacam-macam, lagi. Macan tutul, macan kumbang, harimau… Di Jepang ada cerita rubah berekor sembilan. Di Indonesia bahkan ada cerita soal babi hutan jadi-jadian yang dipakai untuk mengeruk uang. Dan di Afrika juga ada legenda soal singa… Belum lagi soal elang..."

"Macan? Rubah? Babi? Singa? Elang?"

Entah mengapa bayangan kawanan _shape-shifter _lain, dalam wujud macan tutul, babi hutan, dan singa, bermain di benak Jacob.

"Itu legenda, bagaimanapun juga…" Korra menambahkan, datar.

Jadi Korra menganggap semua itu cuma legenda. Dalam hati Jacob sedikit bersyukur.

"Kalau begitu kau memang mengada-ada soal cerita semalam kan?" tanpa sadar ia berharap.

Ia mengawasi Korra, menanti reaksinya. Entah mengapa ia justru berharap Korra akan kembali memasang tampang serius, namun perih, dan berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia jujur. Bahwa ia tidak gila. Bahwa ia tidak sedemikian bodoh bermimpi melihat serigala dalam keadaan mata terbuka dan berhalusinasi bahwa vampir benar-benar ada.

Namun reaksi Korra berlawanan dengan harapannya. Korra pastinya menyangka sang kakak benar-benar termakan cerita-seram-perkemahan-musim-panasnya karena ia tertawa. Mengakak sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Ayolah Jake… aku tidak menduga kau begitu penakut…"

Jacob menganga, lalu mendengus dan melambai tak peduli. Dalam hati ia kesal setengah mampus.

Dia sudah ditipu!

Apa maksudnya? Jadi benar kata Billy, Korra hanya membual? Tapi semua detail itu. Serigala. Vampir. Bagian mana yang adiknya benar-benar tahu dan bagian mana yang ia karang-karang?

Namun kemudian ia sadar. Pada titik tertentu, cerita semacam ini cuma mungkin dua hal: benar-benar mengarang atau benar-benar jujur. Tidak ada mengarang tapi sebagiannya jujur jika tanpa maksud. Tapi kalau begitu, untuk apa Korra mengarang-ngarang cerita?

Kesadaran bahwa adiknya mungkin meniatkan sesuatu membuatnya mencatat dalam hati bahwa ia harus bergerak lebih hati-hati. Kebodohannya semalam yang hampir saja mengungkapkan rahasia suku mungkin memang harus dihindari. Memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri, ia menetapkan untuk sebisa mungkin mengikuti perintah Billy. Bermain cantik. Bermain bodoh.

"Sudahi tawamu, Korra! Kau mau bantuanku membawa karamba ini atau tidak?"

Ia berusaha memasang tampang kesal dan terganggu sementara mengawasi Korra tertawa. Korra terlihat lepas, begitu alami. Tawanya tampak tidak dibuat-buat. Tapi ia tidak yakin.

Sepanjang ada permainan, tidak peduli siapa yang bermain, maka ia pun akan bermain.

.

* * *

.

"Pagi kalian menyenangkan?" tanya Billy ketika Korra dan Jacob kembali ke tenda. Tawa lebar tersungging di wajahnya ketika ia menyambut kedua anaknya, berpaling sedikit dari majalah_ Fishing Alert _yang dibacanya. Billy sudah meminta Jacob memasang kursi pantai sejak tahu kedua anaknya akan berkeliling hutan, dan kini dengan santai bertelentang sambil membaca majalah, minum bir, dan makan camilan-entah-apa.

Korra tersenyum, mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengambil alih perangkap ikan dari tangan Jacob dan pergi ke salah satu titik lahan kamping mereka untuk menyiangi ikan.

Mata Billy mengekor Korra sementara gadis itu membongkar pisau lipatnya dan mulai mengambil ikan satu demi satu dari karamba, membersihkannya sebelum mencelupkannya ke tong penampungan berisi air sungai yang mereka angkut tadi pagi. Ekspresi Billy tampak bangga.

"Jadi," Billy berpaling pada putranya. "Sudah berakrab ria dengan adikmu?"

"Yeah… Sudah lebih mengenalnya sekarang. Pemasang jebakan mengerikan."

Ia tidak yakin ayahnya menangkap maksudnya, karena Billy malah tertawa bangga. "Itulah putriku. Bertahan hidup di alam liar, heh? Jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa disepelekan…"

_Yeah, tentu saja tidak bisa disepelekan._

"Tunggu saja hingga aku sendiri yang masuk perangkap Korra. Bukan berarti dia tidak sudah menebarnya sejak awal…" entah mengapa ia mengucapkan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Jake?" nada suara Billy jelas mencemooh.

Jacob hanya menggeleng, tidak tahu kemana pikirannya menuju. Ia mendekati ayahnya, duduk di atas sebuah batu ceper di sisinya.

"Dad," Jacob berkata hati-hati. Berusaha bicara serendah mungkin. "Kau tahu Sam dan Old Quil bercerita pada Korra? Soal legenda suku?"

"Ya, tentu…" ayahnya bersikap kasual. "Aku juga kadang suka bercerita padanya."

Jacob melotot. "Untuk apa, Dad?"

"Persiapan…" jawab Billy datar. "Dan ia lebih matang dalam menyikapi legenda. Lebih menghormatinya. Tidak akan seperti anakku yang bodoh…"

Jacob memilih mengabaikan urusan 'bodoh' itu dan tetap fokus pada intinya.

"Jadi sampai mana ia tahu, Dad?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Yah, kau tahu… Tentang suku. Kaudengar ia semalam. Bicara soal..." ia mengintip Korra dari balik kursi roda ayahnya. Adiknya masih asyik menyiangi ikan, _earphone _tampak menjuntai dari telinganya. "Kau tahu, _anjing dan lintah."_

"Dia tahu banyak legenda serupa, Jake. Mungkin ia memang mengada-ada."

"Dia tidak akan mengada-ada kalau ia sampai menyebutkan tiga warna bulu dengan tepat, Dad…"

"Mungkin memang kalian kurang berhati-hati."

"Dad! Warna bulu yang ia sebutkan bukan yang sembarangan."

Ayahnya mendesah menyadari maksud anaknya. Ya, Jacob mungkin takkan merasa seterancam ini jika yang disebutkan adalah warna bulu yang lebih acak, Brady dan Caleb misalnya.

"Kau terlalu ketakutan, Jake… Patut diakui, bagaimanapun, ia tinggal di rumah kita."

"Seth jarang sekali berubah dekat rumah, Dad…"

Billy mendesah. "Kebetulan tidak dihitung berdasarkan derajat kesempatan, Jake… Takdir ada di luar urusan statistika."

Jeda sebentar sebelum Jacob menarik topik lain.

"Soal Ariana, menurutmu Korra jujur?"

Wajah Billy langsung muram. Jelas ngeri. Tapi ia bisa menghalau perasaan itu dan berkata, "Mungkin itu hanya karangan, Jacob…" Namun entah mengapa Jacob merasa ucapan Billy hanya sekadar upaya menyedihkan untuk menenangkan, menipu dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin. Dia benar waktu bilang ada vampir menyerang kami."

"Mungkin ia benar saat itu. Tapi kita tidak punya bukti Ariana berubah jadi salah satunya. Dan kalau itu benar…"

Jacob tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutannya untuk tahu apa yang ayahnya khawatirkan.

"Tenang Dad, hingga saat ini, aku yakin kami belum pernah membunuh siapapun yang kelihatannya mirip orang Native…"

Billy menggeleng, tampak berusaha membuang perasaan dan pikiran yang meneror kepalanya. Jacob mendengus, membuang muka.

"Jujur saja, Dad… Kalau kau memang ingin mempersiapkan dia, seharusnya kaubiarkan saja aku menceritakan semua padanya."

"Maksudmu sebelum ia berubah?"

"Aku _bisa_ segera membuatnya berubah!"

"Jacob, aku sudah dengar soal rencana _bully _itu dan aku tidak setuju. Kau sudah dengar pendapat para Tetua."

"Kau sudah dengar pendapat _Sam, _Dad."

Ia memperhatikan ketika ekspresi ayahnya berubah aneh, tampak mencibir. Dan Jacob menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga, Dad! Kau sendiri tidak ingin Korra berubah!"

"Yeah…" Billy terdengar ragu. "Aku tidak pernah ingin siapapun berubah…" akunya. "Dan kau juga sama."

"Ya, tapi…" Jacob mendadak kehilangan kata-kata. "_Kau_ membuatku berubah, Dad. Dan kini kau ingin memperpanjang apapun kebahagiaan, kehidupan menyenangkan bersama putri kecilmu? Di saat kita sadar ancaman di depan mata? Apa tujuanmu membuatnya ke sini memangnya? Benar-benar hanya menginginkan sebuah keluarga harmonis?"

Ekspresi malu di wajah Billy sudah merupakan konfirmasi.

Jacob tidak percaya kemarin ia benar-benar menganggap ayahnya mengatur semua skema kamping di alam terbuka ini untuk mengekspos putrinya pada bahaya. Jujur saja, sekarang ini ia tidak mengerti apapun. Sikap Billy terlalu penuh kontradiksi.

"Jacob…" Billy memulai hati-hati. "Kau tahu, alasan aku tidak menginginkan Korra berubah sekarang, sebenarnya…" ia berhenti, kelihatan benar-benar ragu.

"Apa?"

Ayahnya masih diam.

"Apa Dad?"

Pria tua itu mendesah. Tiba-tiba terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usianya. "Jika aku bisa… menjauhkan selama mungkin… Kekacauan yang mungkin akan terjadi…"

Jacob memandang ayahnya, bingung.

"Bagaimanapun Korra adalah Black, Jake… Dan dia… mungkin…"

Putranya memotong. "Calon Alfa?"

Samar ia melihat ayahnya mengangguk.

"Dad, justru itu yang kutunggu! Dan memang ini yang kaunantikan kan? Penggantiku?"

"Kau tidak melihat yang kulihat, Jake…"

"Apa memangnya? Kautahu jika memang ada kandidat lain, aku akan sukarela memberikan jabatanku… Aku tidak akan bertarung memperebutkan jabatan dengan adik kecilku yang manis, kalau itu yang kaukhawatirkan."

"_Sekarang_ kau bilang begitu…"

"Jawabanku tetap sama apapun yang akan terjadi!"

Ayahnya mendadak serius. Ia agak membungkuk, berusaha menangkap mata Jacob. "Jake, kau perlu tahu. Kami berusaha menahan ini selama mungkin, karena kami perlu menyelidiki lebih jelas. Dan para Tetua juga berbeda pandangan soal ini. Tapi kami curiga… Jika Korra berubah, kekuasaan Korra…"

Ia mendadak terdiam. Dan Jacob tahu penyebabnya. Dengan ekor matanya ia melihat Korra sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dan kini mendekati mereka dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Ia membawa satu panci besar yang pastinya berisi ikan.

Billy menoleh memandang putrinya, kembali duduk tegak, dan memasang ekspresi tenangnya seperti biasa. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum lebar, yang entah mengapa kini Jacob rasa sebagai keterpaksaan.

"Sudah siap, Korra?" ujar Billy riang.

"Ya… sedikit lagi… Kalian ingin ikan bakar atau sayur?" ucap Korra, mendekat menuju api.

"Bakar saja…"

Korra berlutut seraya menusukkan ikan satu per satu ke ranting, menancapkan ranting itu ke dekat api. Menunggu ikannya matang, ia menatap Jacob, dan lantas Billy. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum jahil, lalu bicara panjang pada Billy, lagi-lagi dalam bahasa Quileute.

Ekspresi Billy makin melembut, dan tiba-tiba tertawa. Lantas membalas dengan bahasa Quileute juga.

Jacob mungkin tidak mahir, tapi ia bisa menangkap arti pembicaraan ini. Setengah menggerutu, ia membungkuk menjangkau ranting terdekat, mengambil ikannya yang masih setengah matang. Bicara pendek dalam bahasa yang sama.

Kedua orang si sisinya mendadak diam. Tertegun. Korra jelas bingung. Dan Billy, anehnya, kelihatan agak marah.

"Jacob! Itu bahasa _slank!_ Dan bahkan itu bahasa kasar!" omel ayahnya.

"Maaf Dad, aku memang tidak dapat A+ dalam Sastra Quileute Tingkat Tinggi," sindir Jacob ketus.

Billy mendesah, tampak kecewa, sementara Korra mengikik sembunyi-sembunyi di sisinya. "Aku tidak menduga kau benar-benar tidak menghargai warisan leluhur…" katanya.

Memandang keduanya dengan sebal, Jacob berdecak. Ia tahu maksud ayahnya, lagi. Mana mungkin ada kepala suku terhormat yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa sukunya sendiri dengan baik, benar, dan sopan?

"Sudahlah, Dad…" ujar Jacob, menghabiskan ikannya dan menarik satu ranting ikan lagi dari api.

Ia kini benar-benar kesal. Tak urung mengingat hari ketika Billy bersikap subyektif dan memihak dalam persidangannya. Serta ancaman bahwa ia akan menurunkan Jacob.

Oke, kalau begitu. Kalau Billy menginginkan kepala suku yang mahir bahasa Quileute, si tua itu toh sudah mendapatkannya di sisinya. Anak yang benar-benar ia sayang dan banggakan, malah. Pastinya jauh lebih ia sayang ketimbang Jacob, yang selalu dibilang 'bodoh' dan 'tak berguna' dan 'bertingkah seperti anak kecil' dan 'ceroboh' dan entah apa lagi. Dengan kenyataan bahwa Sam dan Old Quil jelas sudah mempersiapkan Korra dengan berbagai legenda itu, rasanya memang mereka pun sudah menantikan perubahan bocah itu untuk segera mendepaknya dari posisi Alfa. Mungkin memang kepemimpinannya mengecewakan bagi kawanan dan para Tetua selama ini. Baguslah, toh ia memang tidak keberatan. Ia tidak perlu membujuk Seth menggantikannya atau merasa khawatir jika Collin suatu saat mengkudetanya, karena setidaknya sekarang ada calon yang lebih kuat. Mungkin bahkan setelah Korra jadi Alfa nanti, ia akan memberlakukan dekrit yang mewajibkan seluruh kawanan menggunakan bahasa Quileute. Itu akan melestarikan bahasa sesuai keinginan para Tetua. Pastinya itu akan membuat Billy senang. Dan ia bisa bebas.

_Win-win solution, _heh?

.

Ia menanti hingga Korra menyelesaikan makannya dan pergi untuk membuang tulang-tulang ikan yang menumpuk—karena bocah itu bilang bahwa ia tidak suka bau amis yang menguar jika melempar sisa ikan ke api—sebelum mencondongkan tubuh, bersandar pada sisi kursi pantai Billy.

"Kau tahu, Dad, kalau kau mau, aku bisa mundur sekarang juga."

Ayahnya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bisa menjadikan Korra Alfa kapan saja."

Ia menunggu hingga bayang keterkejutan dan kebingungan di wajah sang ayah menghilang dan laki-laki tua itu tertawa.

"Serius, Jacob! Aku sudah bilang jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil!"

_Betul, kan?_

"Tidak. Kali ini aku sangat penuh pertimbangan."

"Kau mau pertimbangkan apa kalau ia bahkan belum berubah?"

"Itu masalah kecil…" dengus Jacob.

"Jacob!"

"Ayolah Dad, dengan semua lintah belakangan ini, memangnya butuh waktu berapa lama hingga 'calon Alfa yang dinanti-nantikan semua orang' itu benar-benar bisa berubah?" Oke, ia mungkin terlalu mendramatisasi. 'Semua orang' di sini mungkin hanya berarti ayahnya. Dan Collin. Atau juga Sam. Tidak, coret Sam. Sam pasti lebih suka Collin jadi Alfa. Setidaknya Collin sudah jelas tidak akan sering-sering menentang perintahnya.

Mungkin menyadari nada suara Jake yang getir, ayahnya kini berusaha menangkap matanya. Kali ini pandangannya simpatik. Membuat Jacob memalingkan muka, merasa jengah.

"Kau cemburu, Jake…"

"Tidak."

"Ya, kau cemburu. Terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Selalu setiap di dekat Korra."

Rasanya seperti _deja-vu. _Berapa kali ayahnya bicara hal seperti ini?

Ia mendengus.

"Anggap saja itu naluri persaingan. Bukan masalah besar."

"Justru itu yang kutakutkan."

"Taruh saja begini, Dad. Aku bisa tahan. Aku mundur dan pergi jauh, sejauh-jauhnya, dan tidak perlu lagi ada insting persaingan atau mempertahankan wilayah atau semua omong kosong soal Alfa lagi. Aku tahu semua soal aku sebagai Alfa yang berhak, tapi jelas tidak ada yang menginginkan begitu setelah semua kekacauan yang kusebabkan. _Kau_ terutama. Dan kalau kaupikir aku jadi penghalang bagi putri berhargamu untuk mengklaim kedudukan itu, maka aku akan pergi. Mudah."

Ayahnya kini berputar di kursi pantai tempatnya duduk, menghadap Jacob sepenuhnya.

"Kumohon, Jake… Jangan pakai kartu 'menyerah sebagai ancaman'"

"Dad, kaupikir aku mengancam?"

"Jake, aku hidup lebih dari 50 tahun dan membesarkanmu lebih dari 20 tahun untuk tahu bagaimana sifatmu. Berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu dengan mengancam akan mundur, heh? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku soal semua ini…"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal sebodoh itu."

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan sekarang?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Berusaha bersikap bijak?"

"Jacob, itu tidak bijak sama sekali…" ayahnya mendesah. "Jangan kaupikir aku buta. Aku tahu kau masih punya perasaan buruk tentang Korra. Masalah Alfa tetap bukan masalah utama kan? Ini semua soal aku dan Ariana."

"Aku sudah berjanji akan berusaha menghalau semua itu, Dad…"

"Jadi lakukan."

Kata-kata Billy, bagaimanapun, final.

Jacob menelan kembali semua argumen dan kekacauan hatinya, ikut tidur di rumput lembab di samping kursi Billy. Di ujung sana ia melihat sosok Korra menjauh, masuk ke hutan sambil membawa gendongan berisi ranting-ranting yang ia tajamkan. _Mungkin ia berniat membuat jebakan lagi,_ pikir Jacob. _Masa bodohlah._ Memangnya kawanannya mungkin akan jatuh pada jebakan yang adiknya pasang? Mereka pastinya jauh lebih pintar dari itu. Ia mungkin khawatir macam-macam kemarin, tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi dengan kepala dingin, yang lebih mungkin jatuh dalam jebakan justru Korra sendiri. Dan sekarang ia tidak peduli.

.

* * *

.

Matanya mulai terpejam. Ia sudah akan benar-benar tenggelam dalam tidur siangnya yang mungkin akan melenyapkan semua kegalauan, ketika tiba-tiba didengarnya sebuah lolongan. Perih.

Ia bangkit menyadari apa itu. Seth dan Collin sudah berganti _shift _sejak pagi tadi dan kini giliran Adam dan Brady. Keduanya cukup matang untuk tidak jatuh dalam jebakan. Apa mungkin ada serangan vampir lagi?

Di sisinya ayahnya juga bangun, tampak khawatir.

"Aku akan cek, Dad…" bisik Jacob, segera berlari ke balik pepohonan, siap berubah.

Tepat ketika Korra muncul di hadapannya. Sekilas senyum di wajahnya. Kilau kemenangan di matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang. Serigala jatuh dalam jebakan."

.

* * *

**.**

**catatan:**

**yuppp... bagian ini panjang? banyak bicara tidak penting?**

**itu semua bagian dari sesuatu yang akan datang, jadi tahan... tenang... **

**huffff...**

**hahaha...**

**akhirnya Korra berhasil menjatuhkan satu serigala! hahaha :D**

**please R&R ya**


	32. 32 - Jejak (Kamping -5-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: all part of Twilight you can recognized belong to Stephenie Meyer...**

* * *

**.**

Tigapuluh dua - Jejak - Kemping -5-

Thursday, January 17, 2013

7:40 AM

* * *

.

Kengerian membasuh wajah Jake ketika ia meminggirkan Korra dan berlari ke arah lolongan. Cukup jauh. Di luar Zona Radius 1 km. Apa Korra memang memasang perangkap sejauh itu?

Ia menambah kecepatan begitu agak jauh dari Korra. Melucuti kemejanya sembari berlari. Berhenti sebentar di suatu tempat gelap, sudah akan melucuti celananya, ketika didengarnya suara tapak lari seseorang di belakangnya. Korra.

"Jacob!" teriak Korra nyaring, bergema di sekitar hutan. "Tunggu!"

Brengsek, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa menyusul kecepatan larinya?

Ia menggemeretakkan gigi. Di suatu tempat di luar sana ia bisa merasakan seseorang terluka. Anak buahnya, ya. Ia bisa mencium bau samar darah. Brady. Entah karena apa ia tidak tahu. Ia harus segera ke sana. Berubah dan mengecek ke arah lolongan itu. Tapi tidak jauh darinya ada Korra. Korra akan tahu mengenainya pada detik ia berubah. Mungkin Korra akan melontarkan panah-panah setengah jadi di gendongannya tapi ia tidak yakin panah itu sanggup melukainya. Tapi tetap saja Korra akan melihat seekor serigala merah muncul entah dari mana, dan ia mungkin akan ketakutan.

Ketakutan. _Panic attack. _Mungkin memang itu bisa memicu Korra menjadi serigala.

Dan pada detik itu ia tidak perlu berahasia apapun.

"Jacob!" teriak Korra lagi, makin mendekat.

Tapi mendadak perkataan Billy mengiang di kepalanya.

_Kami berusaha menahan ini selama mungkin. Dan para Tetua juga berbeda pandangan soal ini. Tapi kami curiga… Jika Korra berubah, kekuasaan Korra..._

"Jacob!" Korra tidak sampai seratus meter darinya.

Oh, ia pasti akan menyesali keputusan ini.

Ia keluar dari kegelapan rimbun pepohonan yang mengurungnya, menampakkan diri di hadapan Korra.

"Astaga, Jacob!" ia tampak terkejut kakaknya muncul begitu saja dari balik pepohonan. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari?" Namun sesaat ia mengerjap. "Tunggu… Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?"

Jacob sejenak ragu, tapi ia bergerak mendekat. Meraih tangan gadis itu. Satu tangan lainnya menyentuh pipinya. Merasakannya.

Dingin.

Tidak sedingin tangan vampir, tentu. Tapi lebih dingin daripada dirinya. Normal.

Korra masih belum masuk ke tahap pertama perubahan fisik menjadi serigala.

"Jacob!" mata gadis itu membelalak, mulutnya terbuka. Ia menghela tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Jacob dan mundur selangkah. Wajahnya membeku.

_Oh, sial!_ Jacob baru menyadari apa yang mungkin melintas di pikiran Korra. Ia tidak berbusana, dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan adik tirinya tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu. Itu pastinya mengerikan.

Korra menggelengkan kepala sesaat dengan ekspresi horor. Itu merupakan konfirmasi bahwa ketakutannya benar. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu berbalik, lari ke arah tenda.

"Korra, tunggu!" teriak Jacob, segera menyusulnya. Tidak sampai beberapa langkah ia bimbang, menatap ke arah suara lolongan tadi. Bau Brady bergerak. Masih berdarah, tampaknya. Apapun yang terjadi, di luar sana ada Seth, Collin, dan Adam. Mereka harusnya bisa menangani. Seharusnya. Dan kemudian ia berpaling ke arah larinya Korra. Masalah baru menunggunya di sana.

Ya, tunggu hingga Korra membuat fitnah lagi.

Haruskah ia mengejar Korra? Atau mencari tahu yang terjadi dengan Brady?

Ia tahu bahkan saat ini, keputusannya akan membuatnya menyesal.

.

"Tunggu, Korra!"

Sedikit melebihi batas lari manusia normal yang biasanya selalu berusaha ia pertahankan, Jacob akhirnya berhasil menyusul Korra, menghadangnya, menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jake!" Korra tampak panik.

"Korra, kumohon, itu salah paham…"

"Lepaskan atau aku bilang pada Billy!"

"Korra, aku tidak bermaksud…"

Korra rupanya benar-benar ketakutan karena ia tiba-tiba berteriak, "DAAAAADDD! TO..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Jacob maju, membekap mulutnya. Sungguh itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh, yang disesalinya saat itu juga. Karena Korra makin panik, memberontak namun tak bisa apa-apa di dalam bekapan dan pitingannya di tubuh gadis itu. Sebelum ia sadar betul, ia sudah merasakan perih dan dingin di pergelangan tangannya. Secara refleks ia mengaduh dan menarik tangannya dari mulut Korra. Ada selintang guratan luka sayat di sana. Cukup dalam. Dan Korra menggenggam erat pisau lipat di tangannya. Matanya masih tampak ketakutan, tapi penuh tekad.

"Kau menjauh dariku, Jacob!" ancamnya, mengacungkan pisau ke wajah Jacob. Gerakan tangannya mantap walau kentara sekali ia gemetar.

Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya melawan gadis yang merasa terancam. Luka itu mungkin langsung pulih sesegera itu juga. Tapi bukan kemungkinan adiknya melukainya lebih jauh yang membuatnya mundur, mengangkat tangan dengan sikap menyerah. Bagaimanapun kesalahpahaman ini harus diluruskan sebelum kreativitas Korra berkembang terlalu jauh.

"Kumohon, Korra… Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau salah paham!"

Korra menatapnya tajam, mundur penuh perhitungan. Namun kini getaran mulai menjalar di tangan dan kakinya. Makin lama makin hebat. Dan sesaat kemudian ekspresi aneh muncul di matanya. Kesakitan. Pisau itu terlepas dari tangannya pada detik Korra berteriak perih, dan jatuh berlutut di tanah.

Jacob mengenali gemetar itu, gejala itu. Korra di ambang perubahannya.

Itu mungkin yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Korra berubah di depannya dalam keadaan sepenuhnya salah paham takkan berdampak baik apapun. Ia bisa terkena serangan dari serigala baru emosional yang mengalami _panic attack. _Serigala yang juga punya darah Alfa, tak kurang. Entah seperti apa kekuatannya, yang jelas bukan lawan yang bisa dengan mudah ia kalahkan. Dan dalam taraf itu, tidak ada pikiran rasional apapun yang akan dapat menjangkau Korra, menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Lebih lagi pikirannya.

Korra bisa kabur, hilang berminggu-minggu di hutan, dalam wujud serigala tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa menenangkannya. Tak pelak lagi Billy pasti akan membunuhnya.

"Aku mundur, Korra… Kumohon, tenangkan dirimu…" ia memilih jalan aman.

Ia menunggu hingga gemetar di tubuh Korra reda. Tapi gadis itu masih tersuruk di tanah. Meringkuk. Jelas masih ketakutan. Jacob mengenali gerakan patah-patah di bahunya. Ia mulai menangis.

"Korra…" insting ingin melindungi sang adik muncul, dan ia mendekat, berusaha menempatkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu. Namun Korra menjengit, membuat Jacob menarik tangannya. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, mundur dengan sikap defensif. Matanya memandang nanar pada Jacob.

"Kau mau apa, Jake?" cicitnya lirih, ketakutan.

"Korra, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang buruk…" Jacob mengulurkan tangan lagi, berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" teriak Korra lagi. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan pisaunya. Mengarahkannya lagi ke muka Jacob.

Jacob mundur, mengangkat tangannya. "Sudah, Korra. Oke. Aku takkan menyentuhmu. Tapi tenangkan dirimu."

Adiknya mendesis mengancam. Perlahan anak itu kembali berlutut, mencoba bangkit, tapi limbung dan jatuh lagi ke tanah. Refleks Jacob mendekat, sebelum pisau Korra kembali terarah padanya. Ia mundur selangkah lagi, berusaha sebisa mungkin tampak tenang.

Tapi melihat Korra yang begitu dramatis lama-lama membuatnya kesal. "Oh, berhenti bersikap defensif!" teriaknya. Ia mungkin tidak sengaja melepaskan Titah karena tiba-tiba Korra terdiam, menelan ludah. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak panik.

_Tunggu. Melepas Titah? Pada serigala yang bahkan belum berubah?_

"Korra..." ia berusaha menjaga suaranya selembut mungkin. Berjongkok di hadapan Korra. Menjaga matanya berada pada ketinggian yang sama dengan mata Korra. Mungkin aman jika ia berasumsi insting serigala Korra terpicu. Dan satu-satunya cara menenangkan serigala adalah dengan membuat dirinya, sebagai lawan, lebih kecil, agar ia tidak merasakan ancaman. Jacob yakin pernah melihatnya di salah satu adegan Animal Planet. Bahkan jika Korra bukan serigala pun, itu pendekatan yang aman.

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada Billy…" Korra mencericit ketika akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

"—Hah?"

"Aku tidak akan melapor. Kumohon jangan sentuh aku..."

Jacob mendesah. Ingin segera kabur dari situasi bodoh ini. Tapi tak ada gunanya, ia harus menenangkan adiknya kini.

"Korra, kau tahu aku takkan melakukan apapun. Buang pikiranmu. Aku tidak tertarik padamu. Aku bukan kakak seperti itu, tahu!" tanpa diduga suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya bukan suara lemah lembut yang ia niatkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di hutan, mendadak menyergapku, tanpa busana?" tuntut Korra.

Jacob tidak bisa menjawab.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, lalu perlahan bangkit. Ia agak terhuyung sedikit, tapi akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Aku takkan mengadukanmu pada siapapun. Tapi kumohon jangan dekati aku lagi," katanya. Dan ia berbalik, lari ke arah tenda. Meninggalkan Jacob yang masih terpana di lantai hutan, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, atau penjelasan yang harus ia berikan pada gadis itu.

"Itu jelas salah paham, Korra!" teriaknya frustasi pada punggung Korra yang lenyap di balik pepohonan.

.

* * *

.

Korra jelas-jelas berusaha menghindarinya begitu ia kembali ke kemah. Melihat selintas bayangan Jacob muncul di batas hutan, ia segera kabur ke arah berlawanan. Dan Jacob tidak berusaha mengejar. Ia mendekati ayahnya, duduk di sisinya, menyurukkan wajah ke lutut.

"Kemana bajumu, Jake?" tanya Billy, jelas khawatir. "Hey, kau berdarah!" tunjuknya, melihat darah kering di tubuh dan celana putranya. Yang bersangkutan hanya melambaikan tangan, tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Pasti luka di tangannya tadi sempat mengeluarkan darah. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit.

Jacob tidak berbaju dengan darah di tubuhnya hanya berarti satu hal: ia habis berubah. Dan berubah di tengah acara kamping dengan penjagaan ketat kawanan di luar sana jelas bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Dan memang ia tadi sempat berubah. Setelah merasa sia-sia berusaha meyakinkan Korra, Jacob kembali mencari tempat aman untuk mengadakan kontak dengan para pengawalnya. Brady memang secara tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam salah satu jebakan Korra. Ia kurang awas selagi melihat bayangan serigala lain dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke lubang yang di dalamnya diisi berbagai benda tajam—pasak-pasak kayu dan batu runcing. Tentu saja lukanya tidak parah dan segera pulih setelah ia berhasil keluar dari lubang. Meski begitu, kakinya bengkok ke arah yang salah. Seth dan Collin akhirnya terpaksa mengambil alih _shift _mereka, karena Adam perlu mencabut serpih-serpih kayu yang masih tertinggal di tubuh Brady dan membetulkan posisi tempurung lututnya.

Tapi bukan Brady yang dikhawatirkan Jacob. Ada masalah yang lebih penting. Pertama serigala yang dilihat Brady. Dan kedua, Korra.

Serigala di luar adalah bagian dari kawanan lain itu. Apa tujuan serigala itu di sini, di Crescent Lake saat mereka kamping? Apa memang ia benar memata-matai Korra? Atau dirinya? Untuk apa? Jika mereka mau mengadakan kontak, ia dengan senang hati menyambut. Mereka sudah menolong kawanannya walau bagaimanapun.

Dan soal Korra, itu benar-benar membuat otaknya berhenti.

Semua tentang Korra membuatnya frustasi, memang. Ini hanya tambahan dari tumpukan permasalahan yang memperparah segalanya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa semua kesalahpahaman ini terjadi. Apa yang dipikir adiknya tentangnya kini? _Bully_, pengedar narkoba… Itu sudah jelas. Hingga sekarang pun adiknya masih belum mendapat penjelasan yang bisa menangkis tuduhan itu. Dan kini apa? Pemerkosa incest? Itu bahkan lebih menjijikkan! Tidak pernah ada selintas pun pikiran semacam itu di kepalanya. Oh, sungguh semua ini membuatnya lebih frustasi. Karena ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan tindakannya yang jelas membuat Korra salah tafsir dan ketakutan setengah mati. Alasan di balik mengapa ia tiba-tiba membuka bajunya ataupun tindakannya menyentuh gadis itu.

Sungguh Jacob menyesal telah menenangkan Korra. Seharusnya tadi ia biarkan saja gadis itu berubah.

Karena penjelasan akan langsung didapat Korra setelah ia menjadi bagian dari dunia mistis Quileute. Segera.

"Dad, jika Korra belum boleh berubah, kumohon setidaknya biarkan aku mengatakan semua…" bisik Jacob, tekanan selama ini membuatnya hampir hancur.

Ayahnya mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Korra yang tiba-tiba lari ke kemah dengan wajah ketakutan, dan menangis selama setengah jam?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Ada hubungan denganmu yang kehilangan kemejamu?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Dan mungkin luka setengah pulih di lenganmu itu?" tanya sang ayah lagi, menunjuk pada luka panjang di lengan bawah Jacob yang disebabkan oleh pisau Korra. Luka itu sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan darah, dan tak lagi terasa sakit. Tetapi tetap saja ia merasakan sedikit gatal dan denyut pedih ketika mekanisme tubuhnya berusaha menutup luka itu.

Jacob mendesah sebelum mengangguk.

Billy tertawa hebat. Jelas ia sudah bisa menduga. "Maaf Nak, permohonan izin ditolak. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi hingga waktunya tepat."

"Nama baikku dipertaruhkan, Dad…" bisiknya di antara tempurung lutut.

Agak mengejit ketika ia merasakan tangan ayahnya menepuk pundaknya. Perasaan tenang membasuh dirinya perlahan. Ayahnya mengerti. Ayahnya takkan berpikir buruk tentangnya. Setidaknya, jikapun kali ini Korra bicara macam-macam, ayahnya takkan percaya. Ayahnya pasti membelanya. Bahka ia percaya ayahnya pasti akan bicara pada Korra, menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Maaf Nak…" bisik sang ayah.

Itu jelas bukan simpati. Ayahnya tidak berusaha menarik beban dari hatinya, dari pundaknya. Itu jelas permintaan maaf. Dan tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau punya alasan, ya kan Dad? Mengapa kau tidak ingin aku mengungkapnya pada Korra? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rencana para Tetua, mungkin?"

Ayahnya tersenyum, namun terlihat pedih.

Ya, ayahnya bagian dari Tetua. Dan mereka jelas memang merencanakan sesuatu tentang adiknya. Ayahnya sudah pasti terlibat.

"Dan kau bicara tentang kekuasaan Korra. Apa ini soal Alfa? Atau sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar jika ia berubah, maka ia akan mengambil alih posisiku? Karena jelas aku tidak keberatan kalau cuma itu."

"Ya dan tidak, Nak… Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang kami belum tahu."

"Katakan yang kautahu, kalau begitu."

Billy terdiam dan entah mengapa itu membuat Jacob berang.

"Apa Sam memerintahkanmu untuk tutup mulut? Bahkan dariku?"

Ayahnya diam dan itu sudah merupakan konfirmasi yang lebih dari cukup.

Jacob mengerang. "Apa rencana si Kepalanya Kepala Suku Sam? Memang siapa dia? Sejak kapan ia punya kuasa bahkan untuk memerintah para Tetua?"

Ia merasa terperangkap dalam jaring yang tidak terlihat. Berat menekannya ke tanah. Tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tahu jawabannya ada di depan matanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa meraih. Bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membebaskan diri.

Billy tertawa. "Jake, sudahlah… Jangan bawa-bawa urusan kawanan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati acara kamping ini saja? Anggap sebagai liburan, pengusir stress…"

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian, Dad!" Jacob mendelik.

"Tidak," kata Billy tenang. "Aku memang tidak sedang _mood_ bicara hal berat-berat sekarang. Apalagi denganmu."

Putranya menggeram kala memandangnya, tampangnya lebih kusut dari biasanya. Tapi sinar matanya penuh tekad.

"Lihat saja, Dad. Suatu saat akan aku buat si Zordon Uley itu menundukkan kepala besarnya…"

Kalimat itu sepertinya tidak mengguncang Billy, karena ia berkata tenang, "Tentu. Selama kau tidak melakukan hal yang akan kausesali seumur hidup…"

Ucapan Billy itu menghentak Jacob. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan munculnya kerutan di antara dua alisnya dan getaran di dadanya, kecurigaan yang menumpuk, kala ia bertanya, "Apa maksudnya, Dad?"

Tapi Billy tidak sempat menjawab, karena tahu-tahu Korra sudah berlari ke arahnya, berteriak, "Aku menemukan jejak darah!"

.

* * *

.

Korra menemukan jejak darah? Apa itu darah Brady?

Jacob berdiri, segera mendapati adiknya. Ia butuh informasi.

"Darah apa, Korra?"

Korra memandangnya jijik, setengah ketakutan, menghindari mengitarinya sambil menjaga jarak, lantas berlari ke dalam tenda. Ia keluar beberapa saat kemudian, menenteng ranselnya. Ia membongkar isinya di depan tenda, melakukan pengecekan. Dan Jacob bisa melihat senter, pisau berburu berukuran sedang, jaring, dan sebuah busur horizontal.

"Wohoooo… Korra! Kau mau apa?"

Ia tidak pernah menduga Korra membawa semua itu. Dan itu adalah ransel yang dibawa Korra ke sekolah kemarin. Artinya, adiknya membawa-bawa barang aneh itu ke sekolah? Apa itu bahkan legal?

Apa adiknya memang se-_freak_ ini?

Korra tidak menjawab, menyeletingkan ranselnya dan menentengnya di punggung. Ia agak mendelik ketika melewati Jacob. Billy memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir, tapi tidak berkata apapun atau berusaha menahannya.

"Tunggu Korra!" Jacob berlari mengikutinya. Tapi belum sampai ia mendekat dua meter, Korra sudah berbalik, mengacungkan pisau berburu di depan wajahnya. Yang keempat kali hari ini, kali ini bahkan dengan pisau yang lebih besar.

Jacob langsung mengangkat tangan, mundur selangkah.

"Kubilang jangan dekati aku atau akan kupotong 'anu'-mu!" desis Korra, sebelum berbalik dan berlari ke balik pepohonan.

"Kan sudah kubilang itu salah paham, bocah bodoh!" teriak Jacob. "Dasar cewek _freak _mengerikan!" ia melampiaskan kekesalan dengan menendang batang pohon terdekat. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam hutan. Meski ia yakin Korra belum terlalu jauh.

"Jacob…" ayahnya memanggil. Jacob berpaling, tampangnya kesal.

"Apa Dad? Kau tidak tahu di balik sikap sok perkasanya itu, tadi dia begitu rapuh dan ketakutan setengah mati? Bisa-bisa dia melukai dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan emosional begitu!"

Billy mendesah. "Mungkin adikmu merasa terancam kalau kau setengah telanjang begitu, Jake... Sana pakai baju dan kejar dia!"

Sang anak menggeram, tapi sadar bahwa ayahnya mungkin benar. Menggerutu keras-keras, ia pergi ke tenda, menarik selembar kaos asal saja dari tas, dan memakainya sambil berlari.

.

* * *

.

Ia berlari seraya mengidentifikasi arah bau adiknya. Rupanya memang Korra pergi ke arah lolongan tadi. Ke arah Brady jatuh ke dalam jebakannya. Ia mengikuti bau itu, sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari Korra. Korra berlari dengan kecepatan biasa, analisanya. Lebih cepat daripada standar manusia, tetapi jelas bukan kecepatan para _werewolf, _bahkan dalam wujud manusia. Sesekali gadis itu berhenti. Mungkin mengecek jejak atau bau di sekitarnya. Makin Jacob menajamkan konsentrasi, ia bisa mendengar sibakan semak dan suara tapak kaki ketika Korra berlari. Perubahan kecil pada getaran di udara ketika gadis itu berhenti, mengubah arah, atau mempercepat larinya. Detak jantung gadis itu. Bahkan selintas emosi yang ia rasakan.

Tunggu, apa itu? Ia bisa merasakan emosi Korra?

Bagus, tunggu sampai Jasper tahu ini. Ia bisa merasakan emosi orang yang bukan anggota kawanannya?

Tunggu, tidak 'bukan' tapi 'belum'. Dan mungkin karena ia tadi melihat Korra hampir berubah, tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju perubahannya, apa itu artinya Korra telah menjadi anggota kawanannya?

Mungkin ya. Jelas tadi Korra merasakan efek Titah.

Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk benar-benar memikirkan itu karena Korra kini berhenti. Agak lama. Jacob berhenti berlari dan mulai mengindik-indik, menyelusup tanpa suara di antara pepohonan, mendekat. Hampir seperti mengintai. Hingga ia menangkap bayangan tubuh Korra.

Gadis itu berjongkok di tanah, jelas di samping sebuah lubang besar yang sebagian ditutupi cabang pohon dan dedaunan. Tangan Korra menelusuri serangkaian garis, mengikuti jejak darah di atas dedaunan dan tanah. Jacob juga merasakan itu. Bau darah yang kuat. Bau serigala. Memang benar, bau Brady.

Ia menguntit Korra menelusuri jejak darah Brady. Bau itu bercampur dengan bau lain sekitar setengah kilometer kemudian, jelas bau Adam. Ia menyaksikan dengan was-was ketika Korra tiba-tiba terpekur sambil berjongkok menghadap tanah, lalu bangun dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Kemudian ia memandang berkeliling, tampak mencari-cari atau menganalisa sesuatu. Jacob berbalik hati-hati, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon. Jangan sampai Korra melihatnya menguntit atau ia mungkin akan berpikir yang lebih tidak-tidak lagi mengenainya.

.

Tiba-tiba ia mencium bau serigala lain dan berpaling, kembali ke arah padang kecil tempat Korra tengah menginspeksi jejak. Ia melihat apapun yang disadarinya ada, juga disadari Korra. Karena gadis itu berdiri dengan tegang, namun diam. Punggungnya menghadap Jacob. Pandangannya diarahkan ke seberangnya, ke balik semak-semak. Jacob mengikuti arah pandangan Korra dan melihatnya.

Serigala oranye keemasan itu. Separuh tubuhnya muncul di balik semak. Berdiri tenang menghadap Korra.

Jacob merasakan dorongan untuk berubah dan melindungi Korra. Atau memanggilnya supaya Korra berbalik dan lari dari hadapan serigala itu, berlindung padanya. Tapi ia tidak melakukan keduanya. Keduanya opsi yang buruk. Dan Korra juga kelihatannya tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia berdiri tak bergerak bukan karena _shock._ Itu adalah reaksi pertahanan diri. Jika ia berbalik kabur, mungkin sekali serigala itu akan menerkamnya saat itu juga.

Tapi serigala itu juga tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum ia akhirnya mundur teratur, masih menghadap Korra, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menghilang di balik pepohonan.

.

Kelegaan membasuh Jacob dan Korra bersamaan. Korra terlihat lebih tegar menghadapi hewan ketimbang menghadapinya tadi siang. Ia sama sekali tidak jatuh terpuruk atau kabur sambil menangis menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Sekilas ada perasaan bangga di dada Jacob pada adiknya. Tapi jujur itu membuat Jacob bingung, bagaimana mungkin seseorang lebih takut pada serangan cowok, yang jelas-jelas kakaknya, ketimbang kemungkinan dimakan hewan buas?

Tapi itu mungkin wajar saja. Ia memang kakak Korra, tapi ia sama sekali asing bagi anak itu. Mereka tumbuh terpisah, baru kenal beberapa bulan, dan memang ia hampir tidak memberi kesempatan Korra untuk benar-benar mengenalnya.

Seth dan Billy benar. Semua kesalahpahaman adalah buah kelakuannya sendiri.

Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan masalah itu saat ini. Korra sudah kembali bergerak, tapi kali ini terlihat lebih waspada. Ia tampak mencari-cari jejak lagi. Namun kemudian ia bangkit. Jacob bisa merasakan ia menggemeretakkan gigi, kesal. Dan tiba-tiba ia berbalik, berlari kembali menuju perkemahan.

.

Jacob mundur, merapat pada pohon, ketika Korra mengarah padanya. Untung saja Korra mencari rute pulang yang agak jauh darinya. Tapi tak urung sepertinya gadis itu mencium keberadaannya, karena ia mengendus dan matanya memindai sekeliling. Jacob makin merapat, mencari sudut tergelap, memastikan dirinya tidak terlihat. Korra kelihatan kecewa, dan kembali meneruskan larinya.

Apa Korra menyerah? Apa ia benar-benar pulang?

Setelah Korra menjauh, ia masih menunggu sekian menit lagi untuk memastikan gadis itu takkan kembali dan menangkap basah dirinya menguntit. Barulah ia berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pertama-tama ia harus mengecek jejak yang tadi dilihat Korra, putusnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat sambil terus mengawasi hutan. Dan kemudian iamendapati apa yang ia takutkan di padang kecil itu. Bekas-bekas terjatuhnya Brady. Semua ternyata lebih parah daripada yang ia perkirakan. Ia sudah dengar, bahkan melihat gambaran mentalnya di kepala kawanan, tapi ia tidak menduga kenyataannya lebih mengerikan. Cabang pohon yang patah melintang di atas sebuah lubang besar. Ranting-ranting yang berserakan, daun-daun yang menumpuk di sekitar tempat itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa awalnya lubang itu adalah semacam jebakan, dan sesuatu—seseorang, tepatnya—telah menginjaknya dan jatuh ke dalamnya. Dan ia makin ngeri begitu melihat ke dalam. Lubang itu cukup dalam, sekitar dua meter mungkin. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Korra membuat semua itu sendirian. Ini pastinya jebakan yang ia buat sebelum Jacob mengikutinya, karena setahunya Korra bahkan tidak membuat jebakan di sini. Atau mungkin jebakan ini sudah ada sebelumnya. Meski tidak ada bahan tajam di bawahnya, sudah pasti siapapun akan patah kaki kalau sampai terperosok. Dan yang lebih parah, memang ada banyak barang berbahaya di dasarnya: pasak-pasak tajam dan batu-batu runcing. Sebagian besar pasak sudah hancur, jelas habis tertindih sesuatu yang besar dan berat. Tidak bisa tidak, sebagian pasak itu pasti menancap dalam di tubuh siapapun yang menimpanya. Dan darah menutupi seluruh dasar lubang, sebagian menempel di ujung-ujung pasak dan batu yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Tidak seluruhnya sudah mengering, karena sekarang lalat-lalat sudah mulai mengerubungi. Darah juga mengguyur salah satu sisi dinding lubang.

Laporan Seth menyatakan bahwa Brady baik-baik saja. Tapi Brady tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Bekas kejadian di TKP separah ini jelas menunjukkan bahwa Brady hampir sekarat.

Jacob tidak habis pikir membayangkan bagaimana usaha Brady untuk bisa naik. Pastinya ia tidak bisa dengan tubuh serigala, apalagi setelah terluka seperti itu. Pastinya ia berubah balik, dan dengan lemah memanjat ke atas. Sendirian. Karena ia tidak mencium bau Adam di sekitar lubang. Atau Seth dan Collin.

Menahan pedih yang tiba-tiba merayapi perutnya, Jacob mengikuti yang dilakukan Korra barusan: menelusuri jejak darah di dedaunan kering, rerumputan, dan tanah. Sebagian besar jejak itu bagai jejak diseret, tubuh yang diseret, tepatnya. Hanya menambah kegalauan Jacob bahwa setelah insiden itu, Brady bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk bergerak. Mungkin bahkan Brady melakukan semua itu tanpa berpikir, hanya berdasarkan insting. Mungkin bahkan memang kesadarannya menipis, karena memori Brady yang dikirimkan padanya oleh Seth jelas tidak bercerita sebanyak bukti yang ia saksikan sekarang. Jejak darah itu berakhir di batas serangkaian barisan pohon yang saling terjalin rapat. Berlanjut dengan jejak tetesan darah memanjang, makin lama makin hilang, ke barisan pohon di utaranya.

Tapi yang membuat ngeri Jacob bukan hanya itu. Jelas ini tempat tadi Korra terpekur. Dan ia tahu alasannya. Jejak yang berubah hanya berarti satu: ada yang menolong Brady. Sesuatu mengangkat tubuh Brady yang bahkan tidak bisa menapak, menggendongnya. Itu adalah kelegaan baginya, tahu bahwa mungkin Adam, atau Collin dan Seth, telah menemukan Brady dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi kini Jacob berusaha melihat dari sudut pandang Korra, dan jelas itu adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Pikiran bahwa seekor serigala bisa keluar dari lubang jebakan adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Seekor serigala mau menyeret tubuhnya sejauh itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh juga, karena secara normal, hewan apapun tidak akan berusaha mencari pertolongan jika ia mengalami kecelakaan sendirian. Terlebih jejak darah itu terlalu kecil, dan dalam kengerian Jacob, ia sempat mendapati jejak tangan. Darah membentuk lima garis kecil panjang serupa jemari. Tangan manusia. Dan kemudian, memangnya siapa yang mau mengangkat tubuh serigala terluka? Jelas tidak ada jejak sepatu boots yang menunjukkan ada kelompok pemburu atau penyayang binatang di sekitar situ.

Ia makin ngeri ketika di batas itu, ia melihat jejak yang lebih buruk lagi.

Jejak kaki serigala, sebagian sudah terhapus. Dan tidak jauh darinya, jejak separuh kaki manusia.

Ya, ini bencana.

.

* * *

.

_Tak kuduga cewek ini memang benar-benar _freak_, _pikir Jacob ketika kembali ke perkemahan.

Korra sudah ada di sana, begitu bersemangat menceritakan 'pencapaian'-nya dengan jebakan yang melukai anggota kawanannya di hadapan Billy. Ia bercerita seolah itu hal yang begitu bagus dan menyenangkan, sama seperti ia menceritakan petualangan memancingnya. Billy berusaha memasang tampang tertarik, tapi jelas ia bahkan tidak ingin ada di sana. Billy seharusnya sekarang sudah tahu bahwa jebakan Korra mengenai salah satu prajurit suku. Apa yang ia rasakan adalah apa yang Jacob rasakan. Ngeri. Pedih. Dan itu pasti lebih parah bagi Billy, karena ia tidak tahu siapa yang jatuh. Bisa jadi Seth yang ia hormati. Atau Collin, keponakannya. Dan bahkan seluruh anggota kawanan memang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Keberadaan Jacob yang tertangkap Korra membuat ekspresi gadis itu berubah. Keceriaannya mendadak hilang, dan ia pergi ketika Jacob mendekati Billy. Billy mungkin akan kesal mendapati hal ini dalam situasi lain, tapi entah mengapa, saat ini kehadiran Jacob dan perginya Korra justru terlihat melegakan orang tua itu.

"Siapa?" bisik Billy begitu Korra sudah jauh.

"Brad," jawab Jacob singkat.

"Fuller?" mata Billy membelalak tidak percaya. Dan Jacob mengerti ironinya bahkan walau tidak diucapkan.

Apa Korra tahu kalau dia sudah mencelakai salah satu sahabatnya sendiri?

"Nak," kata Billy hati-hati ketika sudah berhasil meredakan kengeriannya. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu tentang ini. Jangan sampai Seth atau Collin jatuh."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Dad? Aku tidak bisa mengendus semua perangkap Korra dan merusaknya."

"Kalau begitu perintahkan mereka mundur."

Jacob tertawa sinis. "Kalau aku bisa melakukan itu, sudah kulakukan."

"Kau tidak akan meresikokan kawananmu untuk jatuh di jebakan adikmu kan?"

"Masalahnya mereka tidak akan mendengar, Dad! Mereka lebih khawatir pada ancaman luar!"

"Jelas ancamannya dari dalam. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang bisa Korra lakukan pada Brad."

Ya, ia tahu itu.

"Oleh karena itu, Dad…" Jacob memohon. "Biarkan aku cerita semua pada Korra. Ia harus segera menarik semua jebakannya."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Jake…"

Jacob tahu apa kekhawatiran ayahnya. "Biar soal Sam aku yang urus…" janjinya.

Tapi ayahnya tetap menggeleng. "Maaf, Jake…"

Diam sesaat. Tapi ini bukan waktunya diam tanpa solusi. Satu keputusan tetap harus diambil.

"Korra merencanakan perburuan. Ia merencanakan siang ini, tapi aku akan berusaha meyakinkannya untuk menunda. Kuharap ia setuju melakukannya besok pagi," ujar Billy. "Ia benar-benar bersemangat dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya dengan alasan khawatir pada keselamatannya."

Ya, memang dengan adanya hewan—Brady, tepatnya—yang masuk jebakannya, Korra sudah membuktikan kemampuannya.

Itu hanya tambahan masalah.

Dan hingga besok pagi itu, ia bahkan tidak yakin anggota kawanannya sepenuhnya aman.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, ya?" geram Jacob. Ia sungguh tidak ingin melakukan salah satu dari kedua pilihan itu: menyelamatkan kawanannya yang berarti membuka pertahanannya, atau membiarkan mereka berjaga yang mungkin akan merugikan kawanannya.

Billy juga bersikap getir. Ya, saat ini memang tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Kalau begitu aku minta tolong, Dad," bisik Jacob. "Alihkan perhatian Korra sementara aku berusaha menghubungi kawanan."

Billy mengangguk.

"Dan secepat mungkin."

Ya, memang apapun bisa terjadi bahkan kala mereka bicara.

.

* * *

.

Jacob mengawasi dengan tegang sementara Billy berusaha meyakinkan Korra untuk menunda agenda perburuannya. Akhirnya, alasan bahwa sore itu ayahnya ingin bermain di sungai-lah yang berhasil meyakinkan Korra. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan waktu untuk ikut memancing atau melakukan entah acara keluarga apa di sungai. Lebih karena ia yakin daerahnya aman. Tentu saja, ia memang sudah memasang banyak sekali jebakan seharian ini.

Billy memberi putranya kedipan kemenangan sementara mereka berdua berangkat. Billy membawa pancing sementara Korra membawa pisau lipatnya seperti biasa. Karamba pagi tadi juga dibawanya. Jelas ia ingin makan ikan lagi untuk makan malam. Jacob mengikutinya hingga seperempat jalan, kemudian memisahkan diri dengan alasan ingin 'melakukan hal pribadi'. Billy hanya tertawa sementara Korra bersikap ketus dibalut jijik. Jelas ia masih memendam perasaan buruk sehubungan dengan kesalahpahaman mereka.

Jacob melakukan hal pertama yang bisa ia lakukan: menelepon.

Sejak tiba di Crescent Lake, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi kawanannya. Di tempat perkemahan jelas tidak ada sinyal. Di dekat sungai tidak, di hutan apalagi. Mungkin malah tempat bersinyal terdekat yang bisa ia capai adalah di daerah pos, karena jelas Brady nisa mengirim sms padanya sebelum mencapai lokasi perkemahan.

Ketika ia memisahkan diri itu, ia berusaha melebarkan jangkauan penerimaan sinyal provider ponselnya. Tapi hasilnya tetap. Tidak ada sinyal.

Ternyata memang tidak ada cara lain.

Menggemeretakkan gigi, Jacob berbalik. Mencari bagian hutan yang agak gelap. Jauh dari adik dan ayahnya. Dan ia mulai melucuti baju, berubah.

Pikiran bingung Seth dan Collin menerpanya ketika menyadari Jacob telah berubah. Jacob menghentikan gelombang pertanyaan mereka bahkan sebelum mereka berani memikirkan pertanyaan itu dalam kalimat lengkap.

_Mundur, _perintahnya. _Berhenti patroli sekarang juga. Kembali ke pos._

_._

* * *

**.**

**catatan:**

**heyya Korra that little b***h!**

**sok, berlebihan, dramatis... bermuka ganda...**

**Brady benar-benar jatuh... dan Jacob terpaksa menarik para pengawalnya mundur...**

**apa cewek itu beneran ga sadar apa yang dia lakuin?**

**hmmmm...**

**.**

**ko aku jadi ngutarain perasaan pribadi sih?**

**.**

**anyway read and review please...**


	33. 33 - Pertemuan (Kamping -6-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: Any part of this fanfiction you can recognized based on Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other else belong to me**

* * *

**.**

**Tiga puluh tiga - Pertemuan (Kamping -6-)**

Tuesday, January 15, 2013

2:25 PM

* * *

Alternatif: **Tawaran atau Ancaman**

* * *

.

Pikiran Seth dan Collin bingung. Tidak mengerti. Jelas tidak bisa menangkap maksud di balik perintah Sang Alfa.

_Korra berusaha membuat salah satu dari kalian masuk ke dalam perangkap hewan yang ia pasang di mana-mana, _jelas Jacob. _Kalian tahu kemampuannya. Siang tadi Brady jatuh._

_Jake, kami tidak akan mungkin masuk perangkap hewan! Masa kau tidak percaya hal seremeh itu?_ Collin jelas merasa tersinggung.

_Aku tahu kalian takkan mungkin bisa masuk perangkap. Tapi Korra sangat keras kepala. Ia merencanakan perburuan, pencarian jejak, apapun. _

Ia mengirimkan memori yang tadi ia dapatkan di TKP jatuhnya Brady. Beserta setumpuk ketakutannya bahwa mungkin Korra sudah mengendus ada yang tidak beres dengan jejak silang serigala-manusia di daerah itu.

_Jelas? Aku cuma tidak ingin selintas pun bayangan kalian, jejak kalian, tertangkap._

_Kau sendiri berubah di dalam Zona Radius 1 km!_ protes Collin.

_Aku berhati-hati, Cole… Aku berusaha agar bauku tidak tertangkap dan aku berdiri di atas batu. Tidak ada jejak. Tersembunyi. Karenanya kalian mundur cepat karena aku tidak bisa lama-lama begini. Mumpung Billy sedang menyibukkan Korra._

Terdengar dengung protes Collin lagi, jelas mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Korra dan Billy. Tapi Seth berhasil memaksanya diam.

_Baik, Jake… Kami mundur…_

Terdengar gerutuan Collin sebelum pikirannya hilang. Tapi Seth masih di sana.

_Ada lagi, Jake? Kami akan mencari lokasi pos yang lebih aman, lebih jauh dari jangkauan. Dan salah satu dari kami akan tetap berjaga dalam wujud serigala, kalau-kalau kalian butuh bantuan._

_Ya, bagus. _

Seth sudah akan berubah balik ketika tiba-tiba Jacob merasakan gelombang pikiran lain memasuki benaknya. Sesuatu yang asing.

Ia merasakannya: Alfa.

.

_"Selamat sore, Alfa…"_ suara itu menerpanya. Suara merdu, tenang, lembut, berwibawa.

Alfa betina.

Seth terdengar panik di ujung sana, jelas mendengarnya juga dari pikiran Jacob.

_Alfa lain, Jake? Mengadakan kontak?_

Jacob tidak menggubris maupun menyuruh Seth berubah balik. Jika memang ada Alfa lain mengadakan kontak dengannya, pikiran Jacob setidaknya harus terhubung dengan orang lain dalam kawanan.

_"Selamat sore juga, Alfa…" _Jacob membalas. Ini kontak yang sejak lama ia tunggu-tunggu. Alfa kawanan lain. Dan dalam hati ia merasakan sebersit lega menyadari bahwa siapapun itu, Alfa ini bukanlah Sam.

Ia berusaha menajamkan indera, berkonsentrasi. Jauh di sana, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar teriakan Korra di sungai, gembira bermain ditingkah suara cipratan air. Mungkin masih aman jika ia mempertahankan wujud ini sebentar lagi.

_"Maaf karena kami memasuki wilayah Anda tanpa izin," _ suara itu terdengar sopan sekaligus berkharisma. Hampir seperti Carlisle. _"Kami kawanan serigala nomad. Kami tidak bermaksud buruk."_

Sesaat Jacob terhentak. Jadi benar ada serigala nomad…

_"Kawanan kalian telah berkali-kali membantu kami," _ujar Jacob, berusaha sebisa mungkin terdengar sopan. "_Kami mengucapkan terima kasih."_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya berada di tempat yang tepat pada waktu yang tepat."_

_Huh, berada di tempat yang tepat pada waktu yang_ _tepat apanya?_ Jacob menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi ia berusaha meredam pikiran itu, dan kembali mencari kata-kata untuk bicara pada si Alfa betina.

Jauh di sungai, suara ribut Korra sedikit memudar. Lantas terdengar suara Korra, sayup-sayup, "Mana Jake?" Jacob merasa ia tidak bisa berlama-lama bicara. Ia harus segera masuk ke intinya, menyudahi basa-basi ini dan kembali ke wujud manusia sebelum Korra mencarinya.

_"Kami tidak ingin bersikap kasar. Tapi kami perlu tahu ada urusan apa kawanan kalian berada di teritori kami. Kalian sudah di sini selama tiga bulan, dan itu menimbulkan keresahan pada sebagian kawanan."_

Hening sesaat sebelum si Alfa betina kembali bicara.

_"Maafkan kami, Alfa. Sungguh kami tidak berniat buruk. Memang kami ada sedikit urusan di tanah kalian, tapi itu tidak bisa kami jelaskan sekarang."_

Suaranya agak sedikit menekan, tapi tetap tenang, ketika ia melanjutkan.

_"Sebenarnya jika Anda berkenan, Alfa… Kami ingin bicara, bertemu langsung dengan Anda."_

_"Bertemu langsung?"_

_"Ya. Ada tebing di dekat bukit, di sebelah timur laut sungai. Sekitar dua setengah kilometer dari Crescent Lake. Jika Anda berkenan, Anda bisa menemui kami di situ. Hanya ada saya dan Orang Kedua saya. Anda bisa membawa Orang Kedua Anda atau beberapa anak buah jika merasa perlu berjaga-jaga. Tapi kami datang dengan maksud baik, Anda sama sekali tidak perlu merasa terancam. Jadi kami harap tidak akan ada pertempuran."_

_"Kapan?"_

_"Malam ini, sekitar pukul 9?"_

Jacob menimbang. _"Mungkin tengah malam, kalau begitu…"_

_"Baik, tengah malam." _

_"Kami akan datang," _janji Jake.

_"Terima kasih, Alfa. Selamat sore…"_

Dan dengan itu pikiran mereka terputus.

.

Jacob berusaha mendengarkan pikiran Seth, menilai reaksinya. Kepala sang Beta penuh dengan pertimbangan, analisa, pikiran acak, potongan-potongan memori. Kepalanya sendiri berusaha menempatkan pikiran-pikiran itu pada kotak dan jalur yang tepat, untuk mencari jawaban. Menemukan permasalahan dan berbagai kemungkinan solusinya. Tetapi pikiran itu selalu menemui jalan buntu.

_Seth, _panggil Jacob. _Hentikan dulu analisamu. Aku butuh dampingan malam ini._

Pertimbangan Seth berpusing di kepalanya sebelum Seth akhirnya menjawab, _Baik. Tengah malam?_

_Sebelum tengah malam kutunggu kau di sisi tenggara sungai, 700 meter di barat daya tempat pertemuan,_ ia mengirimkan gambar tempat itu pada Seth. _Sedapat mungkin kalian ke sana melewati sungai. Kalian berjalanlah berlawanan arah dengan aliran air, agar jejak ke perkemahan tidak terdeteksi. Setelah itu baru kita ke tempat pertemuan._

Ia bisa merasakan keraguan dan kebimbangan Seth, khususnya mengenai hilangnya antisipasi mengenai apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi.

_Perlu aku membawa Cole atau Adam, Jake?_

Jacob menimbang sejenak. _Tidak. Kuharap mereka mau berjaga di pos. Brady butuh Adam. Mungkin sesekali aku butuh Cole mengitari area kamping. Mereka akan memberi tahu kita jika ada apa-apa. Tapi peringatkan dia untuk lebih berhati-hati, aku tidak ingin ada yang jatuh lagi dalam jebakan Korra. _

_Baik._

Sesaat kemudian Seth kembali bicara.

_Jake, aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu. Berkenaan dengan kawanan lain. Selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu, karena kurasa tidak penting. Tapi dengan situasi sekarang ini, kurasa kau berhak tahu._

_Ada apa, Seth?_

_Selama kau menjadi tahanan rumah, sebenarnya, aktivitas kawanan lain meningkat._

_Maksudnya?_

_Mereka lebih sering menampakkan diri. Muncul begitu saja dan pergi. Kurasa mereka mencari atau menyelidiki sesuatu._

Meski agak merinding dalam berbagai kemungkinan alasan di balik pemunculan para serigala asing ini, Jacob merasakan sedikit lega bahwa apapun itu, Seth tidak merasakan adanya ancaman. Mungkin memang kemunculan mereka yang membuat Seth memaksakan semua skema penjagaan ini. Tapi memang selama seminggu ia tidak bertugas, tidak ada serangan sama sekali. Dan jika para serigala ini mau mengadakan kontak, selain kesempatan untuk mengakhiri misteri yang selama ini melingkupi mereka, ia berharap keberadaan mereka bisa menjadi sekutu baginya. Mungkin dengan demikian, bahkan batalion serigala tidak lagi dibutuhkan.

Seth agak khawatir dengan pertimbangan itu, tapi Jacob tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Jauh di sana, ia merasakan Korra keluar dari air, mulai mencari-cari keberadaannya, dan Billy pun kelihatannya tidak bisa menahannya lebih jauh. Setelah memberikan instruksi singkat terakhir pada Seth tentang rencana pertemuan nanti malam dan mungkin penjagaan yang harus dilakukan Collin dan Adam di luar Zona Radius 1 km, ia pun kembali ke wujud manusia dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya, kembali ke sungai.

Di jalan, ia menyempatkan diri mengangkut segendongan penuh ranting kering sebagai alasan jika Korra menanyainya kemana ia pergi selama itu.

.

* * *

.

Malam menjelang bagai tabir panggung turun terurai. Gelap menyelimuti hutan. Malam itu tak berbulan. Dan bahkan bintang pun menghilang. Entah mengapa hutan begitu sepi. Angin tak bertiup sehingga dedaunan tak bergemerisik. Hewan-hewan entah mengapa tiada yang bersuara. Jacob tidak tahu mengapa malam itu begitu kelam. Mungkin Roh Alam Semesta Yang Agung berkenan memberi suasana sendu yang sesuai dengan hatinya. Yang begitu galau hingga bahkan binatang-binatang hutan pun tak berani mengusiknya.

Ia menghitung menit demi menit berlalu setelah acara makan malam hari itu selesai. Korra, untungnya, tidak berulah lagi dengan menceritakan atau melakukan hal-hal aneh. Ia memang menghindari Jacob sejak siang itu, dan masih berlanjut hingga malamnya. Billy sudah menjanjikan putranya untuk mencoba bicara dengan Korra, agar kesalahpahaman ini tidak terus berlanjut. Tapi Jacob sungguh ragu Korra mau mendengar. Sesore itu Korra praktis berjalan bersama pisau berburunya, bahkan bukan lagi pisau lipat yang biasa ia kantungi. Dan setiap Jacob mendekat, ia tak segan untuk mengacungkan benda mengerikan itu lagi di depan hidungnya.

_Apa-apaan sih si gadis bodoh itu? Dia pikir aku tidak bakal berani memiting lengannya lagi kalau ia coba-coba menggoreskan mainan tajamnya di tanganku? _ sebagian pikiran Jacob mulai memendam dendam.

_Jangan begitu, Jake… _Nah, ini dia suara malaikat dalam dirinya. _Ia melakukan semua itu murni sebagai pembelaan diri._

_Pembelaan diri apanya! Reaksinya kelewat berlebihan!_

_Ia terbiasa hidup hanya berdua ibunya, dan melanglang buana, sering berada di hutan dan sebagainya… Instingnya bertahan hidup memang membentuknya seperti itu… _suara malaikat itu kembali mengajaknya berpikir rasional. Sepertinya lama-lama ia mendengar suara itu menyerupai Seth.

Jangan-jangan memang benar Seth…

_Seth? _ia mencoba memanggil. Dan merasa bodoh sedetik kemudian.

Tentu saja itu bukan Seth. Itu murni suara dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seth tidak bisa bertukar pikiran dengannya dalam wujud manusia, tentu saja.

Mungkin sekian tahun berbagi pikiran dengan lebih dari sepuluh orang lama-lama membuatnya gila. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa ia bicara dengan sisi lain dirinya sendiri atau bicara betulan dengan orang lain.

.

"Aku tidur cepat, Dad…" ucap Korra, turut membangunkan Jacob dari pikiran kacaunya seperti biasa. Dilihatnya Korra bangkit, mengecup pipi Billy. Dan tentu saja, seperti diharapkan, memandang tajam penuh ancaman pada Jacob. Seakan mengatakan, 'Awas kau kalau berani mendekatiku waktu aku tidur.' Bahkan kini Jacob bisa mendengar geraman Korra.

Tunggu. Geraman Korra?

Wah, sudah sah kalau begitu.

Yep. Sebentar lagi Korra berubah! Dan ia bisa bebas dari segala predikat buruk 'Raja _Bully_', 'Gembong Narkoba', dan 'Pemerkosa Incest'.

_Ugh! _ia bergidik pada yang terakhir. _Seolah dia cukup menarik! _Di dunia ini hanya Collin seorang yang cukup buta lahir batin untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada adiknya.

_Wo-hoooo!_

Tidak diduga baru kali ini ia bisa sedemikian bahagia dengan kemungkinan bertambahnya satu _werewolf _lagi dalam kawanannya.

_Tentu saja kau harus bahagia, Jacob, _sapa satu suara dalam kepalanya yang anehnya mirip suara Josh. _Ini saatnya kau bisa menindas dan menginjak-injak si tukang fitnah mengerikan itu._

Tanpa sadar air liurnya menetes dalam bisikan setan itu.

_Cukup, Jake! Berhenti merencanakan hal-hal buruk tentang adikmu!_ Nah, yang ini malah mirip suara Sam. Lengkap dengan gaung Titah Alfa segala.

_Kenapa kau harus menahan? Sudah cukup kau terus ditindas oleh cewek _freak _itu. Kalau aku jadi kau, akan kubuat hidupnya menderita setiap detiknya. _Tiba-tiba suara menyerupai-Leah mampir.

Ia segera menghalau pikiran itu jauh-jauh. _Hush, hush!_

_._

Rupanya memang perang batinnya terlalu terbaca pada wajahnya, atau tanpa sadar ia mulai membuat gestur aneh, karena Billy mendadak membangunkannya, agak menghentak malah.

"Kenapa Jake? Ada banyak lalat?"

Ia mengerjap, memandang ayahnya. Yang tadi itu betulan ayahnya bicara atau salah satu suara dalam pikirannya lagi?

Oke, sekarang ia mulai menderita skizofrenia. Mungkin ia harus mempertimbangkan pergi ke psikiater.

"Jake?" bisik ayahnya lagi, khawatir.

"Oh, maaf Dad…" ia berusaha mempertahankan pikirannya tetap pada tempatnya. "Aku agak linglung belakangan ini."

"Ya, memang sudah terlihat…"

"Masalah lagi bertubi-tubi. Aku tidak yakin aku kuat," tanpa disadari ia mulai curhat.

Ia bisa melihat bayang kekhawatiran, dan simpati, pada wajah ayahnya.

"Maaf Jake, kau harus ikut menanggung semua ini…"

Apa? Apa ia salah dengar? Atau lagi-lagi itu suara dalam pikirannya? Karena baru saja rasanya ia mendengar Billy minta maaf karena ia menanggung sesuatu…

Ia bangkit, berjalan mendekati ayahnya, dan kemudian duduk di sisinya. Bersama Billy memandang api. Tangan sang ayah tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Tepukan yang lembut dan menenangkan. Dan ia seakan merasa separuh bebannya terangkat. Ia memejamkan mata, bersandar ke kursi pantai ayahnya.

"Kau kuat, Jake…" hanya itu kalimat yang diucapkan sang ayah sambil mengguncang bahunya. Dan tanpa disadari ia tersenyum.

"Dad…" bisik Jacob. Pikirannya melayang sementara memandang ujung-ujung dedaunan yang menyentuh langit abu-abu gelap nun di sana. "Kauingat kita pernah kamping seperti ini, dulu, sewaktu Mom masih hidup?"

"Ya…"

"Rachel dan Rebecca sibuk mempersiapkan semua detail kamping. Mereka merencanakan semua acara mencari jejak dan petak umpet dan lain sebagainya. Kita membawa bakaran barbeque. Mom memasak banyak sekali sepanjang makan malam. Dan kita juga pergi memancing bersama. Aku berenang dan hampir hanyut."

"Ya," kekeh Billy sambil mengingat-ingat. "Kau sombong sekali baru bisa berenang, dan pergi ke bagian sungai yang arusnya deras, menolak ketika Rachel memaksamu pakai pelampung… Kau terseret arus sekitar 500 meter. Untung saja kau tersangkut di akar pohon yang menjulur. Kau pingsan karena panik dan minum banyak sekali air. Kami bahkan berhasil mengeluarkan dua ikan yang masuk ke kerongkonganmu."

"Aku tidak ingat bagian itu…"

"Jelas kau tak ingat. Kau kan pingsan."

"Dan Rebecca gatal-gatal karena berry beracun…" ingat Jacob lagi. "Merah-merahnya bahkan tidak hilang sampai seminggu setelah kita pulang ke rumah. Makin diperparah dengan Rachel yang sok tahu dan membubuhkan daun-entah-apa yang katanya dia kenali sebagai obat dari suatu buku."

"Yang ternyata justru membuat seluruh tubuhnya bengkak…" Billy tertawa.

"Aku belum bilang hingga sekarang, Dad. Tapi sejujurnya aku yang mengolesi getah berry itu di baju Bex."

Billy mengernyit padanya, tampak marah. "Jake!"

"Itu salah Bex sendiri," belanya. "Dia yang sebelumnya mengolesi jaketku dengan racun kodok buntat."

"Jake, kau tidak melakukan hal seburuk itu pada kakakmu sendiri… Pulang nanti kau terpaksa akan kudetensi selama seminggu."

"Ayolah, Dad… Masa kau akan mendetensiku untuk sesuatu yang kulakukan 15 tahun lalu?"

"Tetap saja, Jake…"

"Kau sendiri waktu itu menyelundupkan bir! Dengan mengganti labelnya dengan label jus. Padahal Mom sudah menyuruhmu berhenti minum. Dan sewaktu Mom memergoki, kau langsung menyodokkan kaleng itu ke mulutku. Alhasil aku mabuk tak sadarkan diri sepanjang sisa kamping."

Kening ayahnya tampak berkerut. "Memang kulakukan itu?"

"Ayolah, Dad…" ringan ia menyikut bahu ayahnya.

Ekspresi Billy tampak melembut dan ia tertawa.

"Kita tidak pernah kamping lagi sejak Sarah pergi…" katanya kemudian, agak menerawang.

Jacob menelan ludah. "Ya, memang…"

"Kadang aku merindukannya…" bisik Billy.

Ia menatap wajah tua ayahnya dan melihat bayang kesengsaraan selama sekian belas tahun menjelma di wajah berkeriput itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia berucap, "Ya, aku juga…"

Mereka memandang tarian api, larut dalam buncahan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Kini ketika telapak tangan sang ayah tersampir di bahu Jacob dan ia bersandar pada ayahnya, entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang sekian tahun tidak pernah ia rasakan. Perasaan tenang, aman, terlindung. Itu perasaan yang hilang sejak pertama ia menginjakkan diri di dunia mistis Quileute. Hidupnya tak pernah aman sejak saat itu, dan ia harus mengerahkan semua tekadnya untuk menjadi tegar,untuk dapat melindungi orang lain. Ia adalah Sang Alfa, yang terkuat dan yang tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan. Namun kini di pelukan ayahnya, sesaat ia melepaskan semua itu, membiarkan seluruh kedigjayaannya hilang, meleleh ditelan api. Dan sesaat ia merasa ringan, begitu damai.

.

Malam kian larut dan tanpa terasa kedua ayah dan anak itu terlibat dalam percakapan yang, patut Jacob akui, terindah dalam bulan-bulan terakhir hidupnya. Mungkin memang keputusan ayahnya untuk kamping adalah keputusan yang bagus. Sempurna bahkan. Ia sadar sudah sekian lama ia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu benar-benar untuk keluarganya. Sarapan bersama mereka selalu berubah menjadi bencana dan ia pun selalu menghindar dari acara memancing akhir pekan, lebih karena keberadaan Korra. Kini, saat adiknya tidur, dan ia berdua saja dengan Billy, membicarakan topik acak nan ringan, entah mengapa semua kegalauannya selama sekian bulan sirna dalam tiap patah kata dan canda yang ia bagi bersama sang ayah.

Mungkin ayahnya menaruh mantra-mantra aneh untuk menghilangkan kekusutan hatinya, pikirnya sambil tertawa.

"Dad, omong-omong aku minta bantuan lagi malam ini," ujar Jacob kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Seth mungkin akan pergi keluar. Tidak lama. Cole akan berjaga."

Kening tua itu berkerut, tampak khawatir. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Kuharap tidak. Hanya…" ia tidak tahu apa ia harus mengatakan ini pada ayahnya. "Ada yang ingin bertemu, bukan masalah besar."

Sang ayah kelihatan menyipit curiga.

"Tenang, Dad. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa minta Cole berjaga benar-benar di sini. Di depan api unggun."

"Itu tidak perlu, Jake. Yang kukhawatirkan justru kau. Kau tidak bertemu dengan para lintah kan?"

"Tidak, Dad, tenang…"

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian ayahnya bertanya, " Jadi kau mau minta bantuan apa?"

"Yeah…" Jacob mengendikkan bahu. "Kau tahu, sama seperti tadi siang."

Ayahnya mengangguk, mengerti. Intinya putranya ingin supaya ia memastikan Korra aman di kemah, tidak kemana-mana, sementara Jacob pergi.

Jacob memandang langit yang gelap dan kemudian meraih sakunya, mencari ponsel. Agak melotot memandang angka-angka besar di layar.

"Oh, sial! Aku terlalu larut!" kutuknya melihat jam digital itu menunjukkan angka 12.54 PM. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Dad," ujarnya seraya bangkit. Dan entah mengapa, mungkin agak terpengaruh Korra, tiba-tiba ia mengecup pipi ayahnya, mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Keterpanaan muncul di wajah ayahnya, tapi ia tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak putranya. "Hati-hati, Nak…"

"Ya. Jaga diri juga, Dad."

.

* * *

.

Seth sudah menunggu di tempat perjanjian mereka, duduk di sebuah batu besar, dengan Collin di sisinya. Si Ranger Merah itu tampak bulak-balik berjalan tidak sabar mengitari area kecil di depan sungai, ketika Jacob datang.

"Kau telat, Jake!" Collin tampak marah.

Jacob buru-buru berubah balik sebelum membentak sepupunya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kau kan seharusnya menjaga perkemahan!"

"Memangnya aku mau membiarkan Seth menunggu sendirian di sini? Bagaimana kalau dia diserang? Kau saja terlambat satu jam lebih!" bentak Collin balik.

"Lalu kau mau membiarkan Korra diserang di sana?" pelotot Jake tidak percaya.

"Aku menyuruh Adam berjaga."

"Kalau begitu lekas sana temani Adam! Jangan sampai 'Dokter' kita ikut jatuh ke jebakannya si Cewek _Freak!_"

"Kau bilang Korra _'__freak'?!_"

Keduanya tampak sudah akan berubah dan saling bertarung ketika Seth turun tangan dan akhirnya berhasil memisahkan keduanya.

_"Guys!_ Tolong, kita punya masalah yang lebih penting di sini!" tegasnya.

Sang Alfa kawanan dan Betanya mengumpat sejadi-jadinya, tapi dapat juga menahan diri, dan melampiaskan kekesalan mereka dengan memelototi Seth.

"Ya Tuhan…" Seth tampak lelah. "Hentikan, kalian berdua!"

Ia berpaling menghadap Collin.

"Kau berubah balik dan lakukan perintah Jake, Cole!" Dan lantas katanya pada Jacob, "Kita harus buru-buru ke sana sekarang juga."

Keduanya mengangguk. Tidak mempertanyakan mengapa dalam hal ini mendadak Seth jadi lebih dominan.

Collin berubah dan sudah berlari sekitar 200 meter ketika Jake memanggilnya. Seketika serigala itu berbalik, sikapnya antisipatif, menggeram.

"Apa perlunya geraman itu?" protes Jacob.

"Jake!" peringat Seth.

"Aku cuma mau bilang kau boleh berjaga lebih dekat ke kemah, Cole! Di dekat api unggun. Daerah dekat tenda lebih aman karena Korra justru tidak memasang jebakan di sana. Dan kau juga bisa lebih baik mengawasi keadaan. Tentu saja selama Korra dan Billy tidur. Jangan sampai mereka memergokimu."

Serigala Collin tampak terbelalak tidak percaya tapi akhirnya memasang seringai yang merupakan senyuman, sebelum berbalik dan berlari kembali ke arah perkemahan. Jelas langkahnya terdengar senang.

"Astaga anak itu…" keluh Jacob. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seth, tampak agak marah. "Dan kaubilang dia prajurit yang paling bisa dipercaya untuk melindungi Korra!"

Seth menggulirkan bola matanya berputar. "Cukup, Jake!" jelas ia agak kesal. Jujur Jacob terkejut, jarang-jarang ia mendapati Seth seperti ini. "Sekarang kita punya masalah lain!" tekannya.

Menyetujui hal itu, Jacob segera berubah, diikuti Seth. Tepat pada saat ia berubah, suara si serigala Alfa itu menyapanya.

.

_"Selamat malam, Alfa…"_

Jacob diam-diam menggeram. Ia belum siap. Ia bahkan belum sampai di tempat perjanjiannya dengan kawanan lain itu.

_"Selamat malam… Maaf kami terlambat. Kami akan segera ke sana."_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Kami saja yang akan ke sana. Kami akan mencapai tempat itu sebentar lagi."_

Jacob dan Seth bertukar pikiran dengan bingung. Bagaimana mungkin si serigala Alfa itu tahu dimana keberadaan mereka?

Tapi memang insting serigala, lebih lagi terhadap kawanan lain, ternyata bekerja lebih tajam dari yang ia pikirkan.

.

* * *

.

Mereka tidak menunggu lama. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, semak-semak di sebelah utara mereka tersibak dan sosok dua ekor serigala muncul.

Lima menit sebenarnya waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menempuh jarak 700 meter. Tapi Jacob bisa memahami. Mereka berjalan lambat, untuk menunjukkan niat baik, tanpa agresi. Dan mungkin juga mereka memang mengawasi, apakah Jacob membawa jumlah anggota yang cukup yang bisa memicu terjadinya pertempuran. Dan ia bersyukur hanya membawa Seth, sesuai perjanjian.

Sosok pertama yang muncul adalah si serigala hitam yang berkali-kali telah mereka lihat. Anggun dan tampak kian pekat dalam keremangan hutan yang tanpa bulan. Ia melangkah hampir tanpa suara keluar dari belukar, menampakkan diri sepenuhnya melintasi sungai kecil di tempat pertemuan mereka. Ia mengangguk hormat pada Jacob dan Seth, lantas berdiri dengan anggun tidak sampai 100 meter dari mereka.

Jacob merasa Seth agak membeku di sisinya dengan kemunculan si serigala hitam. Pikirannya agak kosong sejenak. Melayang.

_Fokus, Seth! _hardik Jacob. Ia tidak menduga harus menggunakan kata itu pada seorang _Seth Clearwater._

Seth mengerjap, dan kembali ke bumi.

Sosok kedua bahkan lebih mengagumkan. Tubuhnya lebih besar dari si serigala hitam, walau jelas lebih ramping ketimbang serigala jantan Quileute. Bulu-bulunya lebih tebal. Warna bulunya putih, dan Jacob menangkap kesan bahwa mungkin jika bulan bersinar cerah, bulu-bulu itu akan sedikit berkilau keperakan. Selintas warna abu-abu muda menyelusup di leher dan kedua kaki depannya. Ia berjalan anggun dan megah, kemudian menempatkan diri di sebelah kiri serigala hitam, agak lebih di depannya sedikit. Wibawa menguar darinya. Jelas ini adalah si Alfa.

Serigala betina itu tidak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tetapi agak membungkukkan tubuh bagian depan, ketika memberi salam. Gerak-geriknya sopan dan terukur, yang entah mengapa mengingatkan Jacob pada Carlisle.

_"Halo, Alfa…" _sapanya.

Jacob tidak membalas, masih terpesona. Tapi ia mengangguk.

_"Maaf kami memanggil Anda tengah malam begini kemari. Ada hal yang ingin kami diskusikan dengan kawanan Anda."_

_"Sebelumnya aku perlu tahu siapa kalian dan darimana kalian, serta ada keperluan apa kalian berlama-lama di tanah kami."_ Rentetan kalimat itu mungkin tidak cukup terdengar sopan, tapi sungguh Jacob tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Perasaannya tidak enak bahkan sejak ia meninggalkan Korra dan Billy. Ia ingin lekas menyudahi pertemuan ini dan kembali ke kemah.

_"Kami kawanan serigala nomaden. Itu berarti kami tidak punya tanah, jadi kami tidak bisa menyebut satu tempat sebagai asal kami. Kami tidak bisa mengatakan keperluan kami, tapi kami bisa menjanjikan bahwa kami tidak memiliki niat buruk."_

_"Kami butuh nama,"_ tuntut Jacob.

_"Maafkan kami. Tapi nama tidak penting, Alfa…"_

_"Kami tidak bisa tetap memanggil kalian dengan sebutan Alfa Putih dan Si Hitam." _bahkan saat ini pun ia merasa kesopanannya sudah turun ke level terendah. Ia bisa merasakan Seth mengejit di sisinya, berusaha memperingatkan. Tapi ia mengabaikannya.

_"Kalau begitu Anda bisa menyebut kami Shironui dan Kuronui, atau Shi'pa dan_ _Ka'ba'tlah,__ 'Tlisuk dan Tupkuk, apa saja yang Anda inginkan."_

Jacob mengejang. Ia rasanya pernah mendengar nama Shi'pa… Bukan dari artinya, tapi dari suatu tempat.

_"Kalau Anda tidak ingin menyebutkan nama Anda, maka kami tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kami," _ucapnya.

_"Cukup adil, Alfa."_

Rupanya memang si serigala ini tidak ingin menjalin hubungan penuh kepercayaan, tidak peduli betapa sopan sikapnya. Ia jelas menutup diri, menyimpan rahasia dan rencana. Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya ia berbasa-basi.

_"Kalau begitu katakan apa yang ingin kalian diskusikan dengan kawanan!"_ kali ini kata-kata Jacob lebih berupa perintah, agak kasar dan terburu-buru. Seth lagi-lagi memperingatkannya, dan kali ini ia tidak cukup sabar hingga menurunkan Titah agar Betanya tak lagi mengganggunya dengan hal-hal tidak penting semacam itu.

_"Kami ingin mengajukan tawaran kerja sama."_

_"Tawaran kerja sama?"_

_"Anda tahu. Kita semua, para kawanan _shape-shifter, _tidak peduli wujud apa yang diambil, memiliki satu musuh bersama."_

_"Musuh bersama?"_

_"Anda tahu. Para Makhluk Dingin berdarah biru."_

Apa maksudnya? Kerjasama berkaitan dengan bangsawan vampir? Volturi? Atau bangsawan yang lain?

_"Maksud kalian Volturi?" Jacob langsung tembak. Tidak ada gunanya berputar-putar._

_"Ya. Dan masih banyak yang lain."_

_"Kami memiliki perjanjian teritorial dengan Volturi di sini. Begitu juga dengan beberapa klan vampir. Mereka takkan menginjak tanah Quileute,"_ Jacob berusaha memancing dengan kalimat yang bisa ditafsirkan ganda. Kalau ia menerima saja akan kerjasama tanpa menyelidiki siapa mereka, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Penafsiran mereka terhadap isi kalimatnya bisa menunjukkan niat mereka. Dan baik juga misalnya ia memberi tahu bahwa kalau kawanan serigala itu berani macam-macam, ia punya _backing _dari musuh mereka.

_"Kau tahu para bangsawan vampir selalu punya cara untuk membatalkan perjanjian, Alfa."_

Ia tahu, tapi ia tidak bereaksi.

_"Banyak _shape-shifter_ lain di luar sana yang sudah dihancurkan,"_ lanjut si Alfa putih itu lagi.

_"Langsung saja pada intinya,"_ Jacob mulai tidak sabar.

_"Kami ingin kawanan Quileute menjadi sekutu kami."_

Ia merasakan di sisinya Seth mulai menganalisa. Gestur, nada ucapan si serigala putih, rupanya, sosoknya, garis-garis tulangnya yang seakan mirip serigala Quileute tapi sekaligus juga tidak. Kemungkinan kebohongan dan berbagai maksud yang ia niatkan. Lalu perhatiannya beralih pada si serigala hitam. Ketenangannya, gerakannya, gestur berdirinya, keanggunannya, siluetnya, matanya yang bagai bulan sabit… Keindahan sosoknya yang misterius sekaligus berkesan begitu dalam, damai… Warna bulunya yang begitu sempurna…

_Seth! Bukan saatnya kagum! Fokus!_

_Maaf, Jake…_

Tapi di kepalanya masih simpang siur segala pikiran dan perasaan tentang si Hitam.

_Kau fokus sekarang atau aku terpaksa menurunkan Titah!_

Ia tidak menduga Seth, dibanding siapapun dalam kawanannya, bisa sedemikian teralihkan perhatiannya oleh salah satu serigala lawan dalam pertemuan penting seperti ini. Maksudnya, ini _Seth! _Oh, semua memang kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia mengajak anggota kawanannya yang lain. Ia sudah tahu sang Beta terkasihnya jatuh cinta pada si serigala hitam. Tapi siapa yang sangka si serigala hitam itulah sang Beta kawanan lain?

_"Jadi bagaimana jawaban Anda, Alfa?" _tanya si Alfa putih itu lagi.

Jacob agak mengerjap. Sadar bahwa mereka memang ada dalam pembicaraan penting menyangkut masa depan kawanan. Tanpa terasa ia malah terseret dalam pikirannya tentang si bodoh Seth yang asyik mengagumi si Hitam di saat seperti ini.

_Maaf, Jake…_

_Kalau kau masih mau mengagumi dia, selubungi pikiranmu!_

Ia berusaha kembali fokus.

_"Jelaskan dahulu apa yang dimaksud dengan sekutu!"_

_"Jika salah satu kawanan kami atau tanah salah satu dari mereka diserang, maka kawanan Quileute akan ikut membantu menghalau serangan. Demikian pula jika tanah Quileute terancam, maka kami akan membantu."_

Tak urung Jacob merasa curiga.

_"Apa maksudnya 'salah satu kawanan kalian atau tanah salah satu dari mereka'? Bukankah kalian kawanan serigala nomaden? Kalian bilang kalian tidak punya tanah… Apa perjanjian ini akan mengikat banyak kawanan serigala lain?"_

_"Jangan salah paham, Alfa. Kawanan di sini adalah kawanan _shape-shifter. _Kami tidak membatasi pada kawanan serigala._"

Jacob dan Seth merasa bagai ditiban palu godam. Tapi Jacob mengingat kata-kata Korra tentang legenda di banyak suku di dunia. Mungkin kawanan _shape-shifter_ lain. Macan tutul, harimau, babi hutan…

_"Bagaimana bisa perjanjian ini mengikat banyak kawanan yang berbeda? Apa akan banyak _shape-shifter _lain yang akan datang untuk kesepakatan ini?"_

_"Tidak. Suku Anda cukup melakukan kontrak dengan kami."_

Seth terdengar gelisah di sisinya. Jacob juga merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

_"Katakan maksudmu langsung!"_

_"Kami memang serigala nomaden. Tapi kami memiliki beberapa kawanan taklukan yang mempunyai teritori sendiri. Itu secara otomatis menjadikan kami semacam aliansi atau persemakmuran. Jika suku Anda mengadakan perjanjian dengan kami, berarti suku Anda mengadakan perjanjian dengan seluruh kawanan di bawah kawanan kami."_

Pikiran Seth makin gelisah. Jacob berusaha mengecilkan volume pertimbangan-pertimbangan Seth.

_"Maksudmu, jika kita mengadakan perjanjian, kami akan menjadi bagian aliansi?"_

_"Menjadi sekutu, ya."_

_"Dan jika kami menolak?"_

_"Pertama-tama Anda perlu mengetahui ini, Alfa. Kami tidak meniatkan kerjasama yang merugikan salah satu pihak. Ketika kami datang, kami menempatkan keselamatan dan kepentingan suku Anda di atas segalanya."_

_"Langsung pada intinya!"_ seru Jacob tidak sabar.

_"Kami membutuhkan kerjasama ini. Jadi jika Anda menolak, dengan sangat menyesal kami akan tetap memasukkan suku Anda ke dalam aliansi dengan paksa."_

_"Apa maksudnya itu?"_ Tanpa sadar Jacob mulai agak menggeram. Seth menghentaknya, menyadarkannya. Ia berusaha kembali bersikap tenang.

_"Jika Anda menyetujui hal ini, suku Anda akan berada sejajar dengan kami. Sebagai sekutu. Tapi jika Anda menolak, kami terpaksa menundukkan Anda. Singkatnya menempatkan kawanan Anda sebagai taklukan."_

Jacob menggeram, marah. Dan kali ini Seth tidak menahannya.

_"Intinya kau menawarkan dua pilihan: Kerjasama atau Penjajahan?"_

_"Itu pengertian yang terlalu kasar, Alfa. Kami tidak menjajah. Menempatkan satu kawanan sebagai kawanan taklukan tidak menjadikan kawanan tersebut sebagai budak. Kami semua adalah sebuah persemakmuran besar. Serikat. Seperti keluarga, kami saling melindungi. Sama seperti menempatkan seseorang sebagai serigala taklukan, mungkin."_

_"Serigala taklukan?"_

Jacob tidak pernah mendengar istilah itu. Lebih lagi mengetahui artinya.

Rasanya sang lawan mengerti karena kalimat berikutnya yang ia tanyakan terdengar sangat hati-hati.

_"Apa Anda pernah menjadikan serigala luar sebagai anak buah Anda, Alfa? Dari kawanan lain mungkin? Atau salah satu serigala nomad? Atau serigala buangan?"_

Jawabannya tidak. Tapi bahkan walau ia tidak mengatakannya, si Alfa putih itu tampaknya sudah tahu.

_"Ah, begitu…" _suaranya yang diulur-ulur membuat Jacob kesal. "_Rupanya kawanan Anda adalah kawanan turunan."_

_"Kawanan turunan?"_

_"Kawanan darah murni. Tidak ada percampuran dengan kawanan lain atau mengangkat serigala dari kawanan lain. Jika begitu, mungkin ide mengenai kawanan taklukan terlalu abstrak bagi Anda. Kalau begitu biar kami berikan salah satu contoh yang mudah. Apa pernah ada lebih dari satu calon Alfa dalam kawanan? Atau kawanan terpecah dan terjadi perebutan otoritas antara dua Alfa? Dan kemudian salah satu Alfa mengalahkan Alfa lain dan kemudian mengklaim kawanannya?"_

Jacob mengerti. Ya, ini memang masalah otoritas.

_"Aku sudah mengerti intinya bahkan walau kau tidak mengatakannya, Alfa."_

_"Anda tentunya tahu, dalam kasus manapun, tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan. Kami tentunya akan menghindari pertumpahan darah semaksimal mungkin."_

_"Kalau begitu jawabannya tidak, terima kasih."_

_"Aku ingin Anda mempertimbangkan lagi, Alfa," _ujar si Putih lagi, tampak tenang tidak terpengaruh oleh penolakan serigala merah di hadapannya.

Jacob mendengus.

_"Oke. Jadi intinya yang kau bicarakan adalah ini. Tawaran atau Ancaman. Betul kan?"_

_"Lagi-lagi itu pengertian yang kasar, Alfa."_

_"Kau camkan ini sekarang. Kami serigala Quileute tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menjajah kami. Kami independen! Jika kau berpikir kau bisa mengancam kami, sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini sebelum kami mendepak kalian!"_

Si Putih tetap tenang.

_"Anda perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak mengancam. Pada awalnya kami mengajukan penawaran. Kita memiliki musuh bersama. Dan kita lebih kuat jika melawannya bersama-sama ketimbang sendirian."_

_"Aku juga menolak mengikat perjanjian dengan orang yang menganggap wajar untuk menjajah orang lain! Jawaban ini final! Sebaiknya kalian segera enyah dari tanah kami!"_

_"Sayangnya Anda tidak bisa mengusir kami, Alfa. Kami memiliki ikatan dengan Quileute. Kami sama berhak untuk tinggal di sini seperti kawanan Anda."_

_"Apa maksudnya?"_ geram Jacob. _"Kalian nomad! Kalian tidak punya hak di sini!"_

"_Anda cukup perlu mengerti bahwa kami tidak akan pergi." _Alfa putih itu tetap bersikukuh, namun nadanya tidak berubah.

"_Kami akan menghalau kalian! Memerangi kalian jika perlu!"_

"_Itu artinya pertempuran, Alfa. Dan kami akan dengan mudah menaklukkan Anda dan memenangkan seluruh kawanan kalau itu terjadi."_

Jacob membeku. Apa ini, ancaman lain?

_"Kami permisi kalau begitu, Alfa… Dan patut Anda ingat, tawaran kami tetap berlaku..."_

Serigala putih itu berbalik, diikuti serigala hitam, hampir akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja sebelum Jacob tiba-tiba menggeram keras, dan melompat tinggi. Ia menapak tepat di hadapan si Alfa putih, menghadangnya. Kaki-kakinya terentang dalam posisi siaga, cakarnya mencengkeram tanah. Kepalanya sejajar dengan punggung, giginya menyeringai mengancam. Bulu-bulu di sekitar lehernya berdiri menegang. Penuh amarah. Siap tempur.

_"Jangan berpikir kalian bisa seenaknya memasuki teritorialku, lalu mengajukan tawaran gila, mengancam, dan pergi begitu saja seolah kalian tidak menganggap kami ada…"_

Ia siap mengoyak-ngoyak kedua serigala itu saat itu juga. Peduli setan tawaran mereka untuk bersekutu melawan Volturi. Masa bodoh mereka pernah menolongnya dan kawanannya dari maut. Persetan Seth jatuh cinta pada salah satu di antaranya. Mereka bisa menelan ancaman mereka kembali. Tidak akan ia biarkan serigala luar seenaknya merendahkan harga dirinya, melecehkan martabat sukunya seperti itu.

Justru pada saat itu satu lolongan lagi-lagi membelah udara. Lolongan Collin.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**yak, akhirnya si kawanan serigala asing muncul!**

**hak-hak-hak-hak...**

**tolong baca ya, **

**read, review... kalo bisa difave... hahaha... :D**


	34. 34 - Hilang (Kamping-7-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: all part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tiga puluh empat - Hilang (Kamping -7-)**

Tuesday, January 22, 2013

5:47 PM

.

* * *

.

Entah mengapa, rasanya dari sekian tahun berada di bawah kepemimpinan Jacob, baru kali ini Collin benar-benar merasa senang.

Melarikan kaki di tanah, ia membunyikan langkah sesuai dengan irama hatinya. _Tap tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap_. Bahkan rasanya kini pun detak jantungnya seirama menyenandungkan nada dinamis nan riang gembira.

Jacob memerintahkannya menjaga Korra! Tepat di depan kemah Korra! Dia tidak menghardik dengan kalimat 'Jauhi Korra atau kubunuh kau' khasnya yang biasa. Sang Alfa mempercayakan padanya untuk melindungi adiknya, gadis yang ia cintai. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih indah lagi untuk hari yang berat dan menegangkan ini?

Memang masih tidak ada ucapan terima kasih sama sekali dari mulut Jacob, atau bahkan izinnya agar ia bisa melangkah lebih dekat. Tapi ini cukup untuk saat ini. Mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi berguna untuk gadis yang ia cintai adalah anugerah terbesar dalam hidup.

_Apa itu, Cole? Hentikan bermimpi dan cepat kesini!_ suara Adam menghampirinya.

_Ya, tentu aku kesana secepatnya, Adam. Kau sudah mulai patroli? Bagaimana kondisi Brad?_

Setelah melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama terhadap Brady, Adam menghubungi Caleb untuk menjemput Brady dan membawanya ke rumah Cullen. Tempat itu belakangan menjadi rumah sakit untuk kawanan jika terjadi sesuatu yang serius. Tentu saja alasannya adalah karena ketersediaan peralatan medis yang mendukung, sehingga mereka bisa melakukan tindakan berat tanpa perlu bersentuhan dengan prosedur medis normal di rumah sakit. Tapi sejauh ini, tetap selain para Quartad, hanya Caleb dan Adam yang berani menyeberang. Keduanya jelas sudah jauh mengurangi penjagaan terhadap para Cullen, terutama terhadap Carlisle, sejak si dokter vampir itu terang-terangan memuji pekerjaan mereka sewaktu operasi Adam.

_Kuharap membaik, _sahut Adam. _Aku sudah mencabuti semua pecahan yang terlihat dan membetulkan tulang-tulang dan sendinya. Sejauh yang kubisa. Dan tampaknya sekarang Caleb sedang melakukan rontgen untuk mengetahui kondisi totalnya. _

Collin langsung muram mendengarnya. Baik perasaan maupun pikirannya.

_Mungkin besok aku harus ganti jadwal dengan anak lain, Cole... _Adam memulai lagi._Tindakan operasi total tidak bisa Caleb atasi sendiri, aku harus membantunya._

_Memangnya separah itu?_

_Tidak tahu. Menunggu hasil rontgen untuk inspeksi menyeluruh. Tapi mungkin tetap harus dilakukan operasi, Cole. Kami perlu mencabut pecahan-pecahan kayu dan batu yang tertinggal di dagingnya. Aku takut semua itu mengganggu pergerakan otot-ototnya kalau berubah._

_Tapi toh ia takkan mengalami infeksi walau kayu-kayu itu masih menancap di dagingnya beberapa jam lagi, kan? _

_Yah, soal infeksi sih aku tidak khawatir. Asal ia tidak bergerak-gerak saja sementara, supaya tidak ada jaringan yang terluka._

_Yah, berharap saja tidak... _

Pikiran Collin tampak blank. Tentu saja, ini menyangkut sahabatnya, Brady. Tapi sesaat kemudian berbagai kemungkinan aneh simpang siur di kepalanya. Hingga rasanya Adam mendengar pemuda itu berteriak merana.

_Hei Cole, kau tak apa?_ tanyanya khawatir.

_Ya, tak masalah. Hanya memikirkan Brad..._

_Ia akan pulih, Cole..._

_Semoga..._

Jeda sebentar sebelum Collin berusaha menata ulang pikirannya. Menyabarkan dirinya sendiri. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Brady ada di tempat dan di tangan orang yang tepat. Ia berulangkali mempertanyakan mengapa ia tidak ada di samping Brad di saat seperti ini. Tapi sebagian sisi lainnya berusaha memberi jawaban lain yang lebih logis. Berkata ia lebih dibutuhkan di sini ketimbang di sisi Brady, dan lain sebagainya.

Pikirannya begitu kacau dan tarik menarik hingga tanpa sadar membuat Adam ikut menggigil.

_Omong-omong Cole…, _Adam berusaha menarik topik lain. Jangan sampai tanpa sadar Collin menciptakan tembok mental dalam kegalauannya dengan situasi sang sahabat. _Bagaimana jalannya pertemuan dengan si Alfa kawanan lain itu?_

_Mana kutahu! _Collin terdengar kesal. _Mereka langsung mengusirku begitu Jake datang. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar apapun. Sudah jelas Jake dan Seth memasang selimut mental mereka lagi._

_Hahhhh, capek selalu menghadapi rahasia... _keluh Adam. Dan Collin setuju.

Collin jelas berusaha mengatasi kekisruhan hatinya perkara Brady dengan menjadikan urusan Korra sebagai bahan bakar keriangan hatinya.

_Masa bodohlah, Ads... Siapa juga yang mau menguping pembicaraan para atasan? Aku jauh lebih senang begini... _ dan Adam mengerang mendengar bait lagu ceria mendadak muncul di kepala Collin.

Emosi Collin bagai _roller-coaster _belakangan. Ia bisa marah, lalu senang, lalu sedih, lalu senang lagi dalam hitungan menit. Adam kadang merasa perlu mendatangkan psikiater untuk memeriksakan kesehatan mental anggota kawanannya. Jacob memang dari dulu kepalanya ruwet. Tapi belakangan Adam mulai menyadari bahwa Alfa mereka mungkin mengidap_ inferiority complex_. Di balik sikap sok-kuasanya, ia pastinya selalu merasa diperbandingkan dengan Sam. Ditambah lagi ia kadang mendadak punya kecenderungan skizofrenia. Oh, Sam sendiri jelas pengidap _superiority complex_ akut_. _Si Beta Seth punya obsesif-kompulsif dengan si serigala hitam. Jangan-jangan Collin juga, selain sakit cinta, mulai menunjukkan gejala _bipolar_ _disorder? Hypomanic? Cyclothymia? _Tidak, tidak... gejala perubahannya terlalu cepat... ini mungkin _ultradian... _

_Apa itu Ultraman dan Cyclops, Ads? The X-Men? Apa Jake bikin istilah ngawur dari perbendaharaan film superhero lagi? _Collin jelas bingung. Tapi keceriaannya masih tak tergoyahkan.

Adam mengerang, menghapus bagian analisa psikologi serampangan itu dari kepalanya. Jangan sampai ia ikut tertular wabah penyakit berpikir-acak Jacob. Collin jelas sudah tertular.

_Stop bernyanyi dan cepat kesini, Cole!_

_Hehehe... Sedikit lagi... Tidak sabaran sekali kau..._

Adam tengah berkeliling ketika Collin berpapasan dengannya di salah satu titik di luar batas Zona Radius 1 km.

_Hei, kau mau kemana? _tanya Adam ketika Collin santai saja melewatinya, masuk lebih dalam lurus ke dalam area perkemahan, sambil mengendus-endus dan dengan lincah menghindari jebakan Korra.

_Kau tidak dengar nyanyian suara hatiku dari tadi? Jake kan menyuruhku berjaga langsung di depan tenda..._

_Mana aku sadar kalau pikiranmu campur aduk dengan Justin Bieber begitu? _ gerutu Adam. _Hati-hati, jauhkan tanganmu dari adik Jake, Cole! Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah mencabuti kuku-kuku Jake dari dagingmu. _

_Kau yang hati-hati, Adam. Jangan berputar terlalu sering, nanti kau jatuh ke dalam jebakan Korra._

_Kau yang jelas-jelas cari mati masuk ke pusat jebakan itu sendiri, _ejek Adam.

Collin tidak mempedulikannya.

Melewati sekitar 500 meter, ia mencari tempat aman dan gelap untuk berubah, dan menarik gulungan celana pendek dan kaos dari ikatan di kakinya. Untung saja ia telah mengantisipasi, jika tidak bisa dibilang terus berharap dan menanti-nanti kesempatan seperti ini, sehingga sudah mempersiapkan sebuah T-shirt dalam bekal baju gantinya. Tipis memang, tapi tetap T-shirt.

Ia sudah mengintip dari benak Jacob, adegan insiden-kesalahpahaman-tidak-jelas kedua bersaudara itu tadi siang. Kesimpulannya, tampaknya Korra agak-agak takut dengan cowok setengah telanjang. Kelewat protektif dengan dirinya sendiri, paranoid bahkan. Yang jelas ia tidak ingin Korra memandangnya yang bukan-bukan, kalau ia kebetulan bertemu

dengan gadis itu.

Yah, memang ia diam-diam berharap bertemu, sebetulnya. Walau jelas ia pasti bingung menjelaskan alasan keberadaannya. Ditambah itu berarti melanggar titah Jake.

Tunggu, tadi itu Jake menurunkan Titah tidak, ya?

.

* * *

.

Bau Korra terasa di seantero hutan, demikian ia memperhatikan setelah memasuki Zona Radius 1 km. Begitu pekat dan intens. Ia sampai hampir tidak bisa membedakan mana rute baru dan rute lama, saking seringnya Korra berbalik berputar-putar merambah hutan berkali-kali. Jacob memang bilang adiknya terus menyiapkan perangkap, mencari jejak, dan entah kegiatan-di-alam-liar apa lagi seharian, jadi itu wajar saja. Jake jelas menganggap adiknya _freak. _ Tapi menurut Collin itu justru unik. Cewek agresif yang bukan sekadar pecinta alam, tapi juga perambah hutan sekaligus pemburu ulung. Bagaimanapun, patut diakui cukup seksi. _Hot._

_Heh, apa? Seksi?_

Oh, untung saja sekarang ia dalam bentuk manusia. Jangan sampai Adam menangkap pikirannya ini. Dia mungkin dokter kawanan yang hebat dan salah satu Sectad, tapi anak itu tidak bisa membuat tembok mental sama sekali. Dan jika Jake menangkap pikirannya dari Adam, pasti ia akan ditarik dari tugas ini dan malah didetensi patroli di wilayah Cullen.

Oh, sungguh ia tak mau menginjak wilayah itu lagi. Buru-buru ia mengenyahkan memori sekitar sebulan lalu, ketika hampir menjadi daging cincang oleh sekitar selusin vampir di sana.

_Amit-amit jabang bayi. Mimpi buruk!_

Mendekati perkemahan, ia mencium bau Korra makin intens. Ditambah bau Billy dan Jake. Tentu saja, mereka ada di sana seharian. Tapi tidak ada suara apapun selain dengkur Billy.

Ada dua tenda di sana. Tenda yang lebih besar ia asumsikan sebagai tenda Billy dan Jake, dan yang lebih kecil, dengan bau Kora yang lebih pekat, tidak lain pasti tenda Korra.

Mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menyingkap tenda Korra, Collin memaksakan dirinya bergerak ke tumpukan kayu bakar di tengah lapangan. Apinya masih menyala, walau kecil. Ia memang pasti bisa tahan dalam dingin dan matanya pun cukup bisa melihat sekeliling dalam gelap, tapi tarian api sepertinya akan membuatnya lebih nyaman. Membuatnya dapat menenangkan diri dan mengalihkan perhatian dari hal-hal lain. Mengalihkan dari keinginan untuk menyelinap ke tenda Korra dan mengintip saat gadis itu tidur, tepatnya. Mungkin melihat wajah manisnya kala terpejam... Atau menyentuh bibir lembutnya barang sejenak... Mengecupnya sedikit, mungkin? Atau mungkin memeluknya?

_Ugh! _Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa punya pikiran macam itu?

_Dasar cabul! _ia memaki dirinya sendiri. _Hentikan, Cole!_

Ia menyurukkan sebatang kayu bakar dengan hati-hati ke tengah api, berusaha sekecil mungkin menimbulkan suara. Diperhatikannya api membesar dan melakukan tarian dalam ritme yang aneh kala melalap bahan bakar baru. Suara derak kayu meningkah di bawah hening dan kelamnya malam.

Collin merentangkan otot-ototnya sejauh mungkin sambil menguap lebar, kemudian tiduran di batu ceper yang berselimut kuat bau Korra.

Ah, Korra... Kapan ia terakhir benar-benar menghabiskan waktu seperti dulu dengan gadis itu? Sehari setelah sidang Jacob, ya... Sejak itu ia agak jarang bertemu Korra. Korra selalu pulang cepat, tidak lagi menunggunya untuk pulang bareng seperti biasa. Waktu istirahat pun, gadis itu tidak pernah mojok bersama ia dan Brady dengan bekal di tangan seperti biasa. Bagaimanapun ia merasa ini pasti ada hubungan dengan sidang Jacob. Korra pastinya tahu ia membela Jacob di sidang, mungkin dari Billy, dan membencinya kini. Korra jelas menganggapnya bagian dari geng_ bully _Jacob, dan mungkin sekarang sudah mencapnya pengkhianat karena membela sang kakak.

Tapi memang, Cole harus akui, mungkin Jake benar, ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, pada hari setelah sidang, hal yang dilakukan gadis itu di sekolah. Dan dari memori Jake...

Apa Korra memang sudah berubah?

Tapi jika begitu, seharusnya pikiran Korra dan dirinya sudah saling terhubung...

Dan kini Jake jelas mengembangkan sikap antipati yang lebih lagi pada adiknya. Hal itu berjalan dua arah, sebenarnya. Masing-masing memendam dendam dan perasaan buruk satu sama lain. Setelah Brady jatuh, apalagi.

Tapi itu jelas kecelakaan. Korra tidak mungkin sengaja mencelakai Brady. Brady sahabatnya sendiri. Dan Collin tidak menyalahkan Korra. Lagipula, mana mungkin Korra tahu kalau serigala yang berkeliaran, jelas menurutnya ancaman, adalah Brady? Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau para serigala itu berusaha menjaga keluarganya.

Collin mendesah berat dan memejamkan mata. Tidak benar-benar tidur, hanya berusaha meringankan pikirannya, berkonsentrasi pada sisa bau Korra. Membiarkan kehangatan yang menguar menyelimuti tubuhnya, membungkusnya... Menenangkannya.

.

* * *

.

Tepat ketika tiba-tiba didengarnya gemerisik dedaunan yang terlalu ribut di sisi utaranya. Dan kemudian bau Adam menguat, mendekat. Cepat.

Adam masuk ke dalam Zona Radius 1 km? Dan mengapa dari suaranya langkah kakinya, ia terdengar begitu terburu-buru? Dan kelihatannya Adam tidak berhenti dulu untuk berubah menjadi manusia.

Collin terhentak ketika akhirnya ia menangkap sosok serigala Adam di balik tirai pepohonan. Adam berani menampakkan diri? Ini bukan masalah sepele kalau begitu.

Adam memberi kode agar Collin mengikutinya, dan kembali menghilang.

Ia tahu ia tidak bisa mendengar atau mengerti apapun dalam wujud ini. Jadi ia bergegas meluncur ke balik pepohonan, mengikuti Adam. Tidak sempat ia menemukan tempat tersembunyi untuk berubah. Ia bahkan tidak keburu melepas pakaiannya.

_Apa Adam? _serunya begitu wujudnya berganti menjadi serigala coklat kemerahan.

_Aku mencium bau lintah mendekat, Cole._

_Lintah?!_

_Dan banyak. Bergerombol. Tidak akan mungkin bisa kukalahkan sendirian._

_Kalau begitu kita panggil bantuan._

_Bocah-bocah di teritorial Quileute tidak ada yang patroli malam ini. Quil dan Embry di wilayah Cullen tidak bisa kujangkau._

_Harry?_

_Harry menjadi asisten Caleb._

Ia baru menyadari itu. Malam itu yang patroli di teritorial Quileute adalah Caleb dan Harry. Mereka tentunya berubah balik untuk mengantar Brady ke rumah Cullen. Dengan adanya Brady terluka, boleh jadi Quil dan Embry seperti biasa menjadi pembantu umum, mencari morfin atau semacamnya ke kota untuk persiapan operasi Brady. Atau malah tidur di rumah Cullen.

_Shift _Ben dan Pete baru mulai sesudah fajar, sedangkan _shift _Clark dan Josh sudah berakhir pada senja tadi. Tidak ada anak yang merasa perlu untuk menggantikan jadwal Caleb dan Harry yang kosong, karena yang mereka tahu, sudah ada setidaknya empat serigala yang bisa diandalkan di tanah mereka.

_Kalau begitu hubungi Jake dan Seth, _perintah Collin. Dan ia sendiri sibuk mencari-cari jejak pikiran mereka di kepalanya. Tidak ada.

_Kau lupa, mereka memasang tembok mental, _tunjuk Adam.

_Oh, brengsek!_

Ini artinya hanya mereka berdua yang harus menjaga tempat itu. Setidaknya hingga Jake dan Seth selesai dengan entah pertemuan apa mereka dengan kawanan lain itu. Seharusnya tidak lama lagi.

_Dari arah mana bau mereka, Adam?_ tanya Collin, suara dan pikirannya tegang.

_Selatan_, jawab Adam.

Tentu saja. Sebelah barat mereka adalah danau. Tidak ada yang datang dari arah danau.

_Kalau begitu, buat pagar berlapis. Kau jaga tenda dalam radius 300 meter, di batas area perkemahan. Aku 200 meter di depanmu. Kita harus sejauh mungkin dari jebakan Korra. Tugasmu menghadapi lintah yang lolos dariku. Usahakan para lintah tidak mendekati tenda, _perintah Collin. Ia harus memegang kendali sekarang.

_Baik_, jawab Adam. Dia kelihatan tenang, tidak terlalu bersemangat seperti anggota gengnya, tapi lebih antisipatif.

Ketegangan merayapi Collin sementara mereka bergerak ke posisi. Ia sudah bisa mencium mereka, makhluk-makhluk haus darah. Merengsek masuk, bergerak di antara rapatnya pepohonan.

Setidaknya pepohonan itu jadi benteng alam pertama mereka. Tidak cukup untuk menahan semua serangan, tapi setidaknya para penyerang mereka akan datang satu-satu. Dan ia punya waktu untuk menyerang mereka selagi mereka berusaha mengendus keberadaannya.

Jacob selalu berkata bahwa hutan tidak memberi kedudukan yang menguntungkan. Ia selalu menghindari pertempuran di hutan, bicara soal vampir selalu mengincar tempat tinggi, seperti pepohonan, untuk menyerang mereka dari atas. Atau perkara ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Jacob adalah tipe petarung lapangan. Seperti Seth. Ia harus melihat semua lawannya, memperhitungkan gerakan mereka. Menyerang dan bertahan. Pertarungan yang jujur.

Tapi ia tidak. Ia suka hutan. Hutan adalah labirin. Dan bukan berarti ia tidak bisa memperhitungkan gerakan lawannya di situ. Ia bisa menggunakan kerapatan pepohonan untuk menyelinap. Jurang dan tebing sebagai batas. Sungai sebagai akses. Bayang-bayang gelap untuk mengintai. Memperhitungkan semua gerakan lawan yang bereaksi pada segala bentang alam di sekitarnya, menjebak dan menyerang mendadak. Itu prinsipnya.

Dan di sini ia akan mempertaruhkan prinsipnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Tidak sampai hitungan menit ketika akhirnya ketakutan itu berwujud.

Collin bisa merasakan ketika aliran udara di sekitar mereka berubah tanda makhluk-makhluk dingin menyerbu. Dengan sigap ia maju, menyelinap di balik pepohonan. Menyerang satu yang kelihatannya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namun tampaknya serangannya itu membuat keberadaannya diketahui, dan kini seekor lintah lain dengan ganas menerjangnya.

Ia mengumpat seraya menangkis serangan vampir itu, menghindar sembari menyelinap di antara pepohonan, dan balas menerkam dari belakang. Vampir itu terjepit di antara pohon dan taring Collin, untuk kemudian dengan mudahnya termutilasi.

Namun pada saat yang sama dua lintah lolos dari deret pohon yang lain, dan terlambat ketika Collin menyadari bahwa bentengnya telah tertembus. Dan kini penyerang lain sudah di depan matanya, membuatnya tidak bisa berbalik mengejar dua lintah tadi.

_Ini bagianku, Cole! _teriak Adam.

Dua vampir yang lolos dari Collin itu merengsek ke pagar lapis kedua, dan hampir saja menerkam Adam dari arah yang berlawanan. Untungnya Adam tepat waktu menghindar. Dan ketika kedua vampir itu menghindari tabrakan satu sama lain, Adam kembali menerjang. Cakarnya menyayat keduanya sekaligus. Jatuhnya mereka dimanfaatkan Adam untuk merobek-robek mereka tanpa ampun.

Di lapis pertama Collin berhasil melumpuhkan lawan ketiganya dan kini mengincar lawan keempatnya. Tapi musuh-musuh baru terus datang bagai gelombang, menembus tanpa memberinya waktu untuk menghalau.

_Collin, kita tidak akan menang di sini! _teriak Adam, demi dilihatnya kian banyak penyerang yang lolos dari pertahanan Collin.

Collin menggemeretakkan gigi, mengendap dan menyerang vampir bertubuh kecil yang kelihatan terlalu bersemangat. Dan pada saat yang sama seekor lain melompat menungganginya. Ia menggeram marah, memelantingkan tubuh, menjadikan kakinya sebagai pijakan untuk mengambil ancang-ancang melompat. Tubuh penunggangnya terhimpit di antara dirinya dan pohon besar yang hampir pecah oleh bobot tubuhnya, dan dengan mudahnya ia berbalik mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh itu.

Ia makan terlalu banyak waktu untuk serangan bertahan itu, dan kini tak kurang dari tiga lintah sudah merengsek menembus pagar kedua.

_Collin!_ teriak Adam lagi. Jelas ia juga kewalahan di sana.

Memang benar, mereka takkan menang di sini.

_Collin, mereka akan menembusku! Pikirkan Billy dan Korra, Cole!_

Benar, kekalahan benteng mereka akan berakibat fatal tidak hanya bagi Collin dan Adam. Tapi juga yang lain, orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi: Billy dan Korra.

Kepala Collin dipenuhi berbagai rencana. Strategi. Tidak ada yang sempurna.

Ia sudah sering melatih teknik bertarung dengan gengnya, tapi jujur saja, baru kali ini ia bertempur bersama Adam. Ia pernah berlatih bersama seluruh kawanan di bawah perintah Seth dan Embry, atau turun langsung ke pertempuran di bawah komando Sam dan Jacob. Tapi ia tidak pernah memimpin siapapun selain gengnya. Dan mereka sudah memiliki sistem kerjasama tersendiri yang unik dan kompak.

_Tidak apa, Cole. Aku coba menyesuaikan, _kata Adam. _Ada rencana?_

_Ada tapi tidak terlalu bagus. _Dan ia memproyeksikan rencananya. Dua, tepatnya. Satu tidak lebih baik dari yang lain.

_Collin, itu bunuh diri!_

_Musuh kita tidak hanya satu atau dua, Adam... _

_Justru itu! Kita takkan membiarkan Korra dan Billy terekspos!_

_Cih_, Collin memaki. Benar. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan pertahanannya.

Korra seharusnya segera berubah sekarang, ia mengutuk. Serangan vampir sebanyak ini dan ia masih belum terpicu?

Justru pada saat itu dirasakannya aliran udara di sekitarnya berubah. Dan ia makin terpana ketika disadarinya apa penyebabnya.

Sosok serigala lain bergabung. Bulu pirang keemasannya agak gelap dalam malam tanpa bintang. Ikut bertarung di sisinya.

_Korra? _ tanpa sadar ia berharap. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia terpaksa harus membuang jauh-jauh harapannya.

Tidak, itu bukan Korra.

Ia tidak pernah melihat langsung si serigala ini sebelumnya tapi setidaknya ia telah melihatnya sekali dari memori Jacob. Sekali dari Brady. Itu serigala sama yang menolongnya waktu serangan di tanah Cullen. Dan sekali lagi yang dilihat Brady sesaat sebelum ia jatuh ke jebakan Korra. Serigala jantan.

Serigala itu jelas kelihatan punya kemampuan tempur jauh dibanding dirinya, bahkan mungkin lebih berpengalaman dibanding Jacob. Dengan gesit ia menyelinap di antara pepohonan, menyerang satu demi satu tanpa ampun. Ia bergerak di antara area lapis pertama dan kedua, menempatkan diri sebagai _back-up _Collin sekaligus _assist_ Adam.

Tapi gelombang vampir itu tetap tidak berhenti.

_Sial, dari mana datangnya setan-setan neraka ini?! _Collin memaki sejadi-jadinya ketika serangan dua lintah sekaligus hampir melumpuhkannya. Ia mengibas kasar, melontarkan satu ke serigala di sisinya. Si pirang emas itu menyambut, membuntungi lawan barunya dengan kasar, sementara Collin berjuang mengatasi satu lintah yang masih menggelantungi tubuhnya.

_Kau sendiri yang bilang: dari Neraka, _Adam sempat-sempatnya bercanda di saat seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak seperti Adam.

Tapi usaha payah Adam untuk mengurangi ketegangan tak bisa bertahan lama. Sedetik kemudian Collin merasakan kengerian Adam ketika seekor vampir lolos darinya dan meluncur menuju tenda. Untung saja Adam bergerak tepat waktu, dan berhasil membuntungi si vampir sebelum ia sempat mencapai area perkemahan.

Adam kembali ke posisinya. Tapi ia sempat melihat ke arah tenda. Billy jelas sudah bangun, dan pastinya mengawasi dengan tegang keadaan dari balik tenda. Jelas Billy tidak mungkin bergerak dalam situasi itu. Tapi tidak ada tanda apapun dari tenda Korra.

_Sial, mengapa Korra belum berubah?! _tanpa sadar Collin memaki.

Ia tidak sempat menilai situasi di tenda karena gelombang vampir masih saja berdatangan. Apa itu? Sudah lebih dari selusin tentunya sekarang...

Dilihatnya si pirang memberi kode. Dan seketika ia mengerti.

_Jalankan rencana B, Adam!_ perintahnya.

_Tapi rencanamu tidak akan membuat mereka terpojok. Kita yang terpojok, _protes Adam.

_Jika kita tidak memiliki apapun untuk melindungi punggung kita, kita harus membuat bentang alam yang melindungi punggung kita!_

Adam berusaha memahami alasan Collin itu. Setidaknya mengerti. Tapi tetap tidak masuk akal.

_Terserahlah, Cole, kau komandan. Kau jenderalku sekarang! Kau ingin aku mati, aku siap mati! _

_Bagus. Sekarang lakukan yang kuperintahkan! _

Collin sekali lagi memproyeksikan rencananya. Secara grafis, langsung ke kepala Adam. Bisa dirasakannya Adam menjengit dalam rencana itu.

_Kau ingin mati, Collin?! _teriak Adam sembari memblokade satu serangan.

_Aku jenderalmu sekarang! Lakukan yang kuperintahkan! _ulang Collin lagi seraya mengelit dari terkaman vampir di kanannya, dan pada saat yang sama melakukan manuver untuk menyerang vampir di kirinya, memepetnya ke pohon sebelum menarik lepas kepalanya.

Belum pernah didengarnya suara Collin demikian memaksa dan penuh determinasi. Adam menggeram. Batinnya saling berperang.

_Giring mereka sementara aku jadi umpan! Kita pojokkan mereka di dinding cadas dan kita bantai mereka! _perintah Collin lagi. Dan kali ini ia tidak menunggu persetujuan ataupun protes Adam. Tanpa banyak bicara berlari menjauh.

Di ujung mata dilihatnya si serigala emas menganggukkan persetujuannya. Meski tanpa suara, dan mereka tak saling kenal, ia tahu ia bisa mempercayakan Korra dan Billy padanya.

.

Ia tak membuang waktu lagi. Ia berlari, menyelusup tanpa suara di antara pepohonan, tetapi jelas mencari perhatian para lintah. Dan umpannya termakan. Lintah-lintah itu mengejarnya. Beberapa berusaha menyamakan kecepatan atau menerkamnya. Sesekali ia menghindar atau menangkis, menghalau serangan. Tetapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar menyerang balik. Tugasnya menjadi umpan kini, membawa mereka ke ladang pembantaian. Sementara di belakangnya Adam menggiring mereka, memaksa mereka mengejar Collin.

Tidak sampai tiga menit ketika ia akhirnya mencapai cadas itu. Para vampir mengepungnya. Dalam hati Collin berhitung. _Dua, tiga, lima... Ah, masa bodoh! _Siapa peduli jumlah? Angka sama sekali bukan ukuran kau menang atau kalah!

_Hei, _ia bicara bukan pada siapa-siapa. Tentu saja. Para makhluk dingin musuhnya itu takkan bisa mendengarnya. _Apa kalian pernah dengar seorang jenderal pernah mengatakan, jangan serang musuh yang membelakangi cadas, karena gunung menjadi pelindung punggungnya?_

Para vampir itu jelas merasa menang karena berhasil memojokkan lawannya ke tebing curam. Dengan sangat antusias mereka memepet Collin. Lingkaran itu makin lama makin kecil, jarak mereka makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat...

_Sekarang, Adam! _teriak Collin.

Apa rencananya saat ini? Menyelusup ke ceruk di cadas itu tepat di belakangnya, dan pada saat yang sama Adam menjatuhkan batu-batu besar di atasnya untuk menjebak para vampir? Membunuh mereka sekalian mungkin?

Tidak. Hal seperti itu sangat sulit membunuh vampir. Rencana Collin jauh lebih sederhana.

Detik ketika ia memerintah Adam itu, bukan ia sendiri yang menyurukkan dirinya ke ceruk. Justru mendadak ia menyerang ke sisi, ke anggota gerombolan vampir yang tedekat dengannya. Si vampir tidak tahu akan diserang begitu mendadak, terutama karena lawannya terus mempertahankan sikap pasif dan kalah. Collin memanfaatkan kebekuan sedetik itu untuk memutar posisi. Dalam sekejap ia kini di luar lingkaran, bersama Adam yang mendadak meluncur dari sayap kanan. Posisi benar-benar terbalik kini. Keduanya mengepung para vampir, memaksa mereka memepet pada cadas, makin lama makin tersuruk ke dalam ceruk...

Sekali mereka terjebak, segalanya jauh lebih mudah. Dengan lihai dan mudah Collin dan Adam memunguti mereka satu demi satu, memutilasi dan melempar bagian-bagian tubuh korban demi korban. Rasanya bahkan hampir membosankan.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia terpekur di hadapan satu di antaranya. Musuh terakhir mereka.

_Hei, Cole? _Adam berusaha membangunkannya. _Ada apa?_

Cakar-cakar Collin masih terentang di hadapan si vampir terakhir. Menghimpit dan menguncinya di dinding cadas. Taringnya masih terarah pada kepala si musuh. Bertekad akan menggerus lintah itu, menghantarkannya ke akhir nyawa.

Tapi pikirannya tidak.

Ia meneliti rupa vampir itu. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Tubuh itu. Warna kulitnya. Wajahnya.

Ia yakin ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, entah di mana.

Vampir bertangan satu itu mendesis mengancam padanya, berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman cakar-cakarnya.

Hingga mendadak, sangat tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara teriakan Billy dari perkemahan. Sengsara.

.

_Aku cek ke sana, Cole, _ujar Adam, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Collin, sudah berlari ke perkemahan. Pikiran Adam menghilang beberapa detik kemudian, tanda ia berubah balik.

Dan ketika perhatian Collin kembali, ia baru sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Vampir bertangan buntung itu entah bagaimana telah memanfaatkan momen teralihkannya perhatian Collin untuk membebaskan diri. Ia kini melompati Collin, memanfaatkan tubuhnya untuk menanjak ke tempat yang lebih tinggi, dan dengan sigap melompati bebatuan cadas, memanjat naik. Tanpa menghiraukan Collin yang menggeram marah dan berusaha meraihnya kembali dengan cakar-cakarnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Collin sekali buruannya berada di tempat tinggi dan tak terjangkau. Ini salah satu kelemahan serigala: tak bisa memanjat, tak bisa meraih tempat tinggi.

_Brengsek!_ Bagaimana mungkin ia dikadali seperti itu?

Collin berusaha mencari jalan memutar. Mengejar. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia sendiri yang menggiring mereka ke cadas itu. Cadas tebing tinggi. Cadas bagai pagar maha panjang tanpa jalan keluar sepanjang lebih dari 100 kilometer. Dan jika ia sampai ke ujung sana, sudah jelas ia takkan menemukan buruannya.

Oh, tunggu sampai Jacob tahu ia melepaskan satu mangsa yang sudah jelas-jelas berada di genggamannya...

Ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, berusaha kembali fokus. Ia punya tugas lain sekarang.

Terburu, ia berubah ke bentuk manusia, membuat api dengan batu di ujung sebuah pohon kecil yang tercerabut. Lantas kembali ke wujud serigala untuk memunguti bagian-bagian tubuh beku termutilasi, menumpukkannya di dekat api. Dengan moncongnya ia meraih kayu besar serupa obor itu, lantas menyulut tumpukan anggota tubuh nan dingin. Api segera menjilat gunungan bahan yang mudah terbakar itu, menjadikannya api unggun besar dalam sekejap. Rona keunguan menari-nari sementara bau manis menusuk menguar di udara.

.

* * *

.

Ia masih menyisir daerah sekitar situ, memastikan setiap anggota tubuh lawannya tidak ada yang masih tercecer, ketika kesadaran Adam menyuruk masuk ke kepalanya.

_Cole, _Adam memanggil, suaranya tergesa. _Korra hilang._

Bayangan situasi saat itu membanjirinya. Perkemahan yang berantakan. Potongan-potongan tubuh vampir berserakan di mana-mana. Tenda yang hancur. Billy selamat, si serigala hitam melindunginya. Tapi Korra tidak ada di mana-mana. Rute baunya yang baru pun tak terdeteksi.

Ia bergegas lari ke perkemahan. Mencari jejak Korra. Membaui. Namun seperti Adam, ia juga tak dapat mendeteksi kemana perginya gadis itu. Bau Korra masih melingkupi seluruh hutan, tak ada yang lebih kuat ketimbang yang lain.

Collin melolong pilu sebelum mengarahkan kaki-kakinya dengan panik menyisiri hutan. Mencari keberadaan Korra. Namun Korra tidak ada di mana pun.

Korra memang benar-benar hilang.

Tanpa sadar ia membangun tembok mental.

.


	35. 35 - Sumpah (Kamping -8-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**Disclaimer: all part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tiga puluh lima - Sumpah (Kamping -8-)**

Tuesday, January 22, 2013

5:47 PM

.

* * *

.

_Bagaimana mungkin Korra bisa hilang?! _geram Jacob marah seraya menghela kakinya buru-buru menuju kemah. Ia baru saja mendengar suara lolongan Collin dan sesaat kemudian mengangkat tembok mental yang memisahkan pikirannya dan Seth dari anak buahnya selama pertemuannya dengan kawanan lain itu.

_Kami tidak tahu. Kami terjebak dalam pertarungan di cadas kemudian mendengar teriakan Billy. Begitu aku kembali mengecek tenda, Korra sudah tidak ada, _jawab Adam. Jelas ia juga tidak memahami situasinya kini.

_Billy? Bagaimana Billy?_

_Ia tidak apa-apa. Serigala emas itu membantu kami melindunginya._

_Lalu apa si serigala emas itu sadar waktu Korra pergi? Apa dia membiarkan Korra pergi?_

_Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa bertanya padanya? Yang benar saja, Jake!_

Jacob menggeram marah.

_"Alfa!" _teriaknya, memaksakan koneksi pada si Alfa putih. _"Aku butuh keterangan dari anak buahmu! Apa ia melepaskan salah satu manusia sewaktu ia bertempur dengan para vampir di sini?"_

_"Wow, tenang, Alfa..."_ terdengar suara kalem si Putih seperti biasa_. "Kami tidak tahu jika Anda menawan manusia di mana pun."_

_"Dia bukan tawanan! Dia_..." Jacob terhenti di ujung kata 'dia adikku'. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh membocorkan identitas keluarganya pada Alfa kawanan lain yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dipercaya.

_"Anak buahku hanya membantu anak buahmu yang sepertinya sedang kerepotan menghalau serangan vampir, Alfa. Sungguh kami bahkan tidak tahu apa kepentingan anak buahmu ada di sana_," jelas si Alfa. Ya, Jacob tahu. Hilangnya Korra bahkan sama sekali bukan tanggung jawab kawanan itu.

Jacob terdiam sementara Alfa itu melanjutkan.

_"Walau sepertinya memang, ya, kami menyadari bahwa kalian menjaga sesuatu. Tapi jelas itu bukan urusan kami," _imbuhnya. Suaranya masih tenang, tapi jelas Jacob merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Nada pahit menyusup di sana.

_"Kami berterima kasih anak buah Anda mau membantu untuk kesekian kalinya, Alfa," _Jacob menandaskan buru-buru, merasakan peringatan Seth di kepalanya. _"Tapi kami benar-benar perlu tahu apa sewaktu pertempuran, anak buah Anda tidak sengaja membiarkan seorang manusia pergi. Menyelinap. Kabur. Entah apa sebutannya."_

_"Manusia itu, entah siapa, penting untuk Anda, bukan, Alfa?" _nada suara si Alfa terkesan menyelidik

_"Itu bukan urusanmu!"_

_"Tentu, tentu... Maaf, memang itu bukan urusanku_..." ia terdiam, mungkin mengkonfirmasi jawaban dari anak buahnya. Jacob menunggu tidak sabar._"Maaf, Alfa, tapi jawabannya tidak. Ia tidak menyadari siapapun pergi. Maafkan, perhatiannya mungkin agak terlalu teralihkan. Anda bisa mendapatkan konfirmasinya dari anak buah Anda. Pada pertempuran, kedua anak buah Anda pergi menggiring gerombolan itu ke tempat lain. Anak buahku di tempat, menjaga seorang pria manusia dari serangan vampir yang tersisa."_

Jacob berusaha mencerna keterangan ini. Intinya bahkan tidak ada yang tahu kapan tepatnya Korra pergi.

_"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lain, kami permisi, Alfa. Ada hal lain yang harus kuurus," _ ujar si Alfa putih. Dan Jacob tak bisa mendengar responnya lagi bahkan walau ia berulangkali menghubungi. Mungkin si Putih sudah berubah balik, simpulnya.

Berusaha memblokade diri dari pikiran menggoda yang mendadak menyelinap mengenai wujud manusia para kawanan lain, Jacob berpaling kembali pada pikiran anak buahnya.

_Mana Collin?! _ bentak Jake penuh amarah. Ia memindai kesadaran-kesadaran dalam kepalanya, mencari si Ranger Merah. Ben dan Pete sudah menyelinap masuk, demikian pula Clark dan Josh, bahkan Quil, menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah setelah mendengar lolongan Collin. Tapi tidak ada Collin.

Si Ranger Merah itu sudah membangun tembok mental lagi.

_Jangan marah, Jake... Ia mungkin tak sengaja... _jauh di sana Ben buru-buru menenangkan amarah Jacob.

_Aku tidak peduli ia sengaja atau tidak. Cepat temukan Collin dan seret dia ke hadapanku. Aku butuh pertanggungjawabannya!_

Dirasanya semua anak buahnya menjengit dan Seth lagi-lagi berusaha memperingatkannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

_Kalian semua cari Collin dan endus keberadaan Korra! Aku melarang kalian kembali tanpa salah satu dari mereka!_

Ia menutup pikiran dari semua protes keras mereka. Dirasanya di salah sudut Seth agak kesal dengan Titahnya, tapi sang Beta berusaha menenangkan kawanan dan memberi dasar logika yang masuk akal mengenai tindakannya. Tak hanya itu, Seth juga jelas memberi instruksi terperinci mengenai pembagian rute penyisiran hutan, serta detail-detail kecil seperti cara membujuk Collin atau apa yang harus dilakukan jika bertemu Korra.

Dirasanya Seth juga bersiap-siap ambil bagian dalam pencarian ketika ia sadar ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

_Kecuali kau, Seth. Aku butuh bicara berdua denganmu. Kutemui kau di kemah._

Ia merasakan tanda tanya Sang Beta. Tapi ia tak ingin berlama-lama mengurusi masalah ini. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan ia meluncur kembali ke tenda. Berubah segera setelah meraih batas pepohonan.

.

* * *

.

Ayahnya sedang duduk di kursi roda yang jelas dipersiapkan Adam, dengan tampang kosong memandang api yang menjilat dalam warna ungu berpendar-pendar.

Api unggun besar itu jelas tidak terbangun dari kayu bakar, sekilas ia memperhatikan, tapi dari tumpukan anggota tubuh beku termutilasi. Menggunung hampir setinggi tenda. Dan ia tahu itu bukan satu-satunya. Di cadas tak jauh dari situ, ia juga menemukan keberadaan api unggun yang sama. Demikian pula di lahan terbuka sekitar 500 meter dari kemah—yang jelas baru saja terbentuk sebagai hasil pertempuran yang menumbangkan sekitar 5 pohon sebagai efek sampingnya. Bau manis tak tertahankan memenuhi udara.

"Dad," ujarnya hati-hati, mendekati ayahnya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ayahnya jelas tak menangkap kata-katanya, masih bengong memandangi api.

"Dad!" ia mengguncang tubuh ayahnya. Jelas Billy tengah berada dalam kondisi _shock. _"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya ketika orang tua itu akhirnya balas memandangnya, namun matanya masih kosong.

"Tidak, Jake..." jawab Billy kemudian, lirih. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak terluka. Tapi adikmu... Korra..."

Jacob merasakan kepedihan Billy, dan tanpa disadarinya ia sudah merengkuh Billy dalam pelukannya. Menepuk punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan. Walau ia sendiri juga, anehnya, merasakan pedih yang sama.

"Ia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, Dad... Ia gadis yang tegar, ingat? Dia kuat. Sangat."

Ia tahu masalahnya kali ini tidak sesederhana itu. Ini bukan masalah Korra dan kekeraskepalaannya atau jebakan dan lainnya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah diatasi dengan kemampuan Korra bertahan hidup di alam liar. Korra menghilang setelah pertempuran serigala dan vampir. Begitu saja.

Tentu saja ketakutannya dan Billy, seperti juga seisi kawanan, sama: Korra diculik, atau bahkan digigit, dan setelah itu kabur atau dibawa lari entah kemana.

Dan ketakutannya pribadi bahkan lebih dari itu. Ia tidak tahu apa sisi serigala Korra sudah benar-benar bangkit atau belum. Dan ia juga tidak tahu persis mekanisme efek racun vampir pada orang dengan darah serigala, yang belum atau tidak berubah. Yang jelas, ada kemungkinan besar, sangat besar, racun vampir takkan mengubah Korra jadi salah satunya. Korra akan mati.

Ia segera menghalau kemungkinan kedua. Setidaknya Korra menjadi vampir masih lebih baik. Ia tahu ada masih ada vampir yang bisa ditoleransi, entah apapun makanannya. Tapi kalau mati, itu berarti akhir. Final.

"Kami sedang menyisir hutan, Dad. Korra pasti ditemukan," lagi-lagi kata-katanya entah mengapa lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Apakah ia sedang berusaha berempati dengan perasaan Billy? Atau ia juga, entah bagaimana, akan merasa kehilangan jika Korra mengalami sesuatu yang buruk?

Ia tidak tahu. Hanya saja ia merasa bahwa kini dadanya perih.

Seth datang, dalam wujud manusia, tidak sampai lima menit kemudian. Ia berdiri diam di batas hutan, menunggu Jacob menghampirinya. Jelas ia tidak ingin merusak keadaan dengan menginterupsi keluarga yang sedang berduka itu. Gesturnya kaku, auranya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia kalut, seperti juga yang lain, tapi ia berusaha keras menjaga ketenangannya seperti biasa. Sabar.

Jacob melepas pelukannya dari sang ayah, tersenyum menguatkan sejenak, lantas bangkit dan menghampiri Seth. Menariknya masuk lebih dalam.

"Ada apa, Jake?" tanya Seth begitu ia yakin berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran Billy.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan, Seth."

Ya, Seth tahu. Ini bukan urusan Korra. Ini urusan kawanan lain.

"Aku mendukungmu, Jake. Kita tidak akan tunduk ataupun bekerjasama dengan kawanan penjajah," tegas Seth.

Jacob mengangguk. Tapi optimisme yang sama tidak tampak di wajahnya. "Kendati begitu aku tidak bisa pungkiri. Kawanan ini... Mereka sangat..." ia menggigit bibir. "Kuat."

Seth tidak menduga Jacob akan mau mengakui kekuatan orang lain bahkan sebelum bertarung dengannya. Atau bahkan merasa seolah terancam. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti Jake yang biasa.

"Kami takkan kalah. Kami takkan tunduk semudah itu, Jake."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Jacob diam sejenak, tampak menimbang apa yang harus ia katakan, sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada ragu, "Tapi aku merasa ia tidak perlu mengalahkan kalian untuk menundukkan kalian."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu sistem penaklukkan kawanan, Seth?"

Tidak. Tentu saja Seth tidak tahu. Tapi seharusnya Jacob pun tidak tahu.

"Kau pernah mendengarnya dari Old Quil," ujar Jake. "Dalam ceritanya di api unggun."

"Yang mana?" Seth benar-benar bingung.

"Cerita tentang kepala suku yang mengambil alih kawanan. Aku lupa cerita lengkapnya. Yang jelas ia menjadi kepala suku setelah menumbangkan kepala suku sebelumnya. Membantai semua yang menentangnya."

Seth mendadak membeku.

"Dan kau tahu ketika aku menentang Sam. Jika saat itu aku mengalahkannya, maka aku mendapat otoritas atas seluruh kawanan."

"Itu hanya terjadi karena kau lebih berhak ketimbang Sam, Jake."

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu bukan intinya. Si serigala dalam legenda itu tetap bisa meraih kekuasaan bahkan walau ia tidak berada di puncak hierarki. Intinya adalah, perebutan kekuasaan itu mungkin."

Ucapan itu membuat Seth kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jika ia membunuhku, Seth, ia bisa mengambil alih seluruh kawanan. Itu prinsip penaklukan kawanan," Jacob terdiam sebelum menatap Seth. Kali ini tajam. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu hal ini, Seth. Kau pasti sudah menduganya."

Seth tampak gugup. Dan itu sudah konfirmasi yang cukup.

Jacob berjalan menjauh, tersuruk duduk di batu besar. Wajahnya kaku.

"Kami takkan menerima begitu saja, Jake..." ujar Seth beberapa detik kemudian, menghampiri Jacob. "Aku sudah menjanjikannya padamu sebelumnya. Kawanan tidak akan begitu mudah takluk. _Aku_ takkan begitu mudah menerima jika memang itu terjadi."

Tapi Jacob hanya memandangnya. Untuk kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, Seth. Aku justru ingin kau berjanji sebaliknya."

Ia memperhatikan kening Seth berkerut sejenak. Ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena kemudian sekilas pengertian tampak di wajahnya. Yang segera berubah menjadi semacam tekad penolakan. Namun Jacob menghentikan Seth bicara bahkan sebelum ia berani mengungkapkannya ketidaksetujuannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri. Kawanan itu sangat kuat. Dan si Alfa ini, aku yakin, juga sangat, lebih kuat daripada mereka semua. Pertarungan dengannya sudah jelas akhirnya. Besar kemungkinan aku yang akan kalah"

Jacob mengatakannya dengan begitu datar sehingga membuat Seth terdiam. Momen ini dimanfaatkan Jacob untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan jika itu terjadi, jika aku mati, Korra secara otomatis mendapat hak berikutnya. Jika ia sudah berubah. Dan kau dengar cerita dalam legenda itu. Sang penakluk mungkin takkan berhenti sebelum ia bisa menghabisi semua yang berada dalam garis keturunan. Yang artinya, jika Korra atau Collin memilih untuk bangkit melawan, ia akan membunuh mereka," Jacob berhenti untuk menatap mata Seth. Dalam. Tenang. "Jadi aku minta kau menjanjikan satu hal, Seth," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu. Aku akan siap mendukung mereka sepenuhnya," janji Seth cepat.

"Tidak. Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Bayang ketidakmengertian akan arah kata-kata Jacob muncul di wajah Seth.

"Jika itu terjadi, jika aku mati dan mereka bangkit untuk melawan, aku ingin kau meredam mereka. Kau harus ada di kawanan, menunjukkan kesetiaan pada pemimpin yang baru."

"A, apa?"

"Kau harus memastikan dia tidak lebih jauh memaksakan otoritasnya pada kawanan. Kau logis dan penuh pertimbangan, Seth. Kau tahu apa arti semua ini."

Ya, Seth tahu. Tapi tahu bukan berarti ia mau menerima.

"Jacob, kau tahu ini. Di Penglihatan Alice, kita berdua mati. Kita berdua. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu."

"Tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku adalah Betamu. Dia akan membunuhku juga untuk mendapatkan kontrol penuh."

"Karenanya aku minta kau menunduk. Menyerah. Mengabdi. Menunjukkan kesetiaan."

"Aku takkan jadi pengkhianat!"

"Tidak. Kau hanya menjalankan wasiatku."

Seth tercenung.

"Dan kau juga harus berjanji, kesetiaanmu yang sejati adalah pada Korra dan Collin. Jika satu saat mereka cukup kuat... Tidak, sangat kuat, sangat-sangat kuat untuk melawan, untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan, saat itulah kau harus berbalik mendampingi mereka merebut kembali hak mereka."

"Tidak," tegas Seth. "Kau tidak bisa membuatku melakukan hal seperti itu, Jake."

"Kau harus melakukannya. Itu keinginanku. Aku akan menurunkan Titah jika perlu."

Seth masih menggeleng keras.

"Kalau kau mati maka tidak ada gunanya, Seth. Kau tahu Cole dan Korra belum cukup matang. Kau tahu sifat Cole. Dan kau tahu Korra bahkan belum berubah."

Seth tidak berbicara.

"Kau ingat cerita Old Quil? Tentang serigala paling kecil dan paling tidak diperhitungkan, yang berhasil menumbangkan kekuasaan tiran kepala suku yang membantai keluarganya." Jacob melihat Seth mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau menjadi mentor serigala itu. Kau harus hidup untuk membimbing Korra dan Collin."

Seth masih diam, membuang muka.

"Berjanjilah, Seth."

Jeda sangat lama sebelum akhirnya Seth berujar, sangat lirih. "Baik, aku berjanji."

"Bersumpahlah!" tuntut Jacob.

"Aku bersumpah."

Jacob merasakan kepahitan dalam kata-kata Seth dan sadar bahkan Seth tidak menyatakan isi sumpahnya. Ia tahu Seth pasti akan merencanakan mangkir pada saatnya. Maka ia bangkit. Mengambil sebuah kerikil tajam. Dan sejurus kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Seth.

"Lakukan Sumpah Darah," paksanya.

Mata Seth membeliak.

"Ini Titahku, Seth. Lakukan Sumpah Darah."

Dan dengan itu Jacob menggenggam kerikil itu dalam kepalan tangannya dengan erat. Kerikil itu tidak hancur, tapi melesak masuk menggores telapak tangannya. Jacob membukanya di hadapan Seth. Darah menetes dari telapak tangannya.

Dengan enggan Seth mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil kerikil tajam itu dari tangan Jacob. Ia menggores telapak tangannya sendiri, sebelum menyatukannya dengan telapak tangan Jacob yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Ulangi ucapanku," ujar Jacob tegas. "Demi darah, harga diri, dan kehormatanku, aku, Jacob Black, dengan ini mengadakan sumpah dengan Seth Clearwater..."

"Demi darah, harga diri, dan kehormatanku, aku, Seth Clearwater, dengan ini mengadakan sumpah dengan Jacob Black..."

"Bahwa sepeninggalku..."

"Bahwa sepeninggalnya..."

"Akan melakukan segala yang ia bisa untuk ada bersama dan menjaga kawanan..."

"Akan melakukan segala yang aku bisa untuk ada bersama kawanan dan menjaga mereka… "

"Serta menempatkan kesetiaan tertinggi pada Coraline Black dan Collin Littlesea..."

Seth terlihat ragu.

"Katakan, Seth!" paksa Jacob.

Ia menghela napas sebelum berujar, "Serta menempatkan kesetiaan tertinggiku pada Coraline Black dan Collin Littlesea..."

"Membimbing dan melindungi mereka...

"Membimbing dan melindungi mereka..."

"Hingga saatnya mereka mampu mengambil alih kekuasaan."

"Hingga saatnya mereka mampu mengambil alih kekuasaan."

Seth merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir masuk padanya, gelombang panas yang aneh, benang-benang yang memasuki urat nadinya dan lantas menyelusup dari pori-pori kulitnya, mengikatnya dalam tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Dan seketika ia tahu, ia tak bisa berbalik.

Jacob menarik tangannya. Darahnya kering dan lukanya sudah menutup. Sebagai gantinya, ada segel hitam di telapak tangannya. Bentuk tato kecil dalam ukiran tribal yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran yang tersusun atas bentuk bulat-bulat kecil yang saling bertaut bagai rantai. Segel Sumpah.

"Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang kita sumpahkan, kau tahu apa yang harus kaukatakan..." ujar Jacob.

Seth mengangguk.

"Dan jangan katakan apapun pada kawanan. Tentang Sumpah atau isi pembicaraan dengan kawanan lain. Jangan sampai mereka merasakan ancaman hingga saatnya tiba."

Seth mengangguk lagi, kendati senyum kecut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau yang paling bisa menyelimuti pikiranmu, Seth, aku yakin kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini..."

Seth membelalak, menatap Jacob nanar. Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali teduh. Sendu. Dan sambil membuang muka ia berkata, sangat lirih, "Ya. Aku yang paling bisa berahasia..."

.

* * *

.

Mereka masih di hutan ketika semak tersingkap dan sosok-sosok serigala itu muncul.

Serigala Ben keluar pertama kali. Diikuti Collin dan Pete. Gerakan Ben dan Pete kaku dan tegang, jelas sangat antisipatif. Collin, sebaliknya, tampak bagai jenderal yang kalah perang atau tawanan yang hampir dihukum mati. Ia menunduk dalam hampir sepanjang perjalanan, langkahnya gontai. Dan seketika Jacob tahu mengapa ia pulang sampai harus dikawal dua temannya. Bukan mereka menangkap Collin untuk diseret ke hadapannya. Mereka menjaga Collin, jangan sampai Jacob melakukan sesuatu pada sahabat mereka.

Jacob tidak langsung menghampiri. Ia memberi kode agar ketiganya mengikutinya ke perkemahan. Wajah dan gesturnya jelas mengancam. Ben dan Pete menoleh pada Seth, seakan minta bantuan. Tapi Seth hanya mengangguk, memberi kode agar ketiganya menuruti perintah Jacob, sebelum menyusulnya.

Ketiga serigala itu berubah di batas hutan, langsung berpakaian. Kecuali Collin, tentu saja. Pakaiannya hancur pada detik ia berubah atas panggilan Adam. Namun gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya jelas bukan karena kedinginan, tapi takut dan bingung.

Menghela napas, Jacob melangkah lebar menuju tenda, dan keluar dengan selembar celana pendek miliknya di tangan. Ia melempar celana yang baru diambilnya dari tas itu pada Collin, tanpa melihat untuk kedua kali. "Pakai!" perintahnya tanpa ekspresi. Lantas ia sendiri duduk di batu besar dengan tangan bersidekap. Gesturnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin Collin cepat menghadapnya.

Collin menurut, tanpa banyak bicara memakai celana itu dan menghampiri Jacob. Mukanya masih tertunduk dalam.

Jacob bangkit dan mendekat ketika Collin berada satu meter di depannya. Lantas tanpa pemberitahuan, ia mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Collin. Terdengar derak mengerikan saat kepalan tangannya bersentuhan dengan rahang si Ranger Merah, dan seketika tubuh itu limbung, tersuruk ke tanah.

Collin sama sekali tidak melawan, ataupun menghindar. Ia pastinya sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Dan ia tidak memasang penjagaannya yang biasa.

"Kau kusuruh menjaga Korra! Bukan meninggalkannya!" teriak Jacob berang.

Collin diam selagi berusaha bangkit. Wajahnya masih menunduk tatkala ia menghapus darah dari hidungnya. Itu sangat tidak seperti dia yang biasanya, kalau Jacob mau mengakui. Biasanya dia akan membalas sambil berteriak-teriak, memaki dan memulai perang kata, bahkan mungkin dengan sukarela langsung turun ke kancah pertarungan satu lawan satu dalam wujud serigala.

"Itu bukan salah Collin, Jake!" satu suara maju ke muka.

Tidak, Collin tidak membela diri. Dan bukan juga Ben atau Pete yang membelanya. Melainkan Seth.

"Apa maksudmu bukan salahnya?" Jake menggeram tidak percaya.

"Kau lihat memori Adam pada saat kejadian. Cole sudah berusaha mati-matian melindungi Korra dan Billy. Ia memimpin langsung pertempuran dan bertarung dengan gagah berani."

"Apa yang melindungi? Jelas ia kehilangan orang yang harusnya ia lindungi!" bantah Jacob. Lalu ia menghadap Collin, amarah membuat wajahnya merah padam.

Seth berdiri di pihak Collin, jelas berusaha melindunginya dari amukan Jacob. Dan itu hanya membuat Jacob makin mendidih.

"Kau benar-benar parah!" teriaknya pada Collin. "Tidak hanya sebagai pengawas, penjaga... Kau juga parah sekali sebagai komandan!," ia mengamuk. "Untuk apa kau pakai menggiring mereka ke cadas segala? Kau sudah dapat bantuan! Dan kau juga seharusnya memanggil kami! Kalian bisa menang bahkan walau tidak memojokkan para vampir ke ladang pembantaian lain!"

Oh, tunggu sampai Jacob tahu bahwa Collin melepaskan salah satu vampir.

"Ia tidak memanggil kita karena ia tahu kita dalam pembicaraan serius dengan kawanan lain," bela Seth lagi. "Dan ia memancing para vampir menjauh dengan alasan tepat. Karena ia sadar jika mereka terus bertempur di situ, salah satu lintah mungkin akan mendekati Korra atau Billy."

"Kalau begitu ia pastinya tahu dengan ia pergi, ia mengekspos Billy dan Korra pada bahaya langsung tanpa penjagaan!"

"Itu karena ia tahu si serigala emas akan menggantikannya!"

Jacob menggeram, kali ini pada Seth. Namun ia membuang muka, tahu alasan Seth rasional.

"Kumohon Jake, jangan bertindak emosional..." nada Seth kembali turun. Menenangkan seperti biasa.

"Apa kau harus terus membela Beta-mu, Seth?" desis Jacob.

"Aku akan membela siapapun yang menurutku benar!" Suara Seth tenang, tapi kalimatnya tegas.

"Seth, ia bertindak arogan! Ceroboh! Sebagai komandan ia mengambil keputusan yang membahayakan tidak hanya dirinya, tapi juga orang yang ia lindungi!"

"Ia tidak arogan ataupun ceroboh, Jake... Ia mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Yang ia tidak pertimbangkan hanya kemungkinan Korra pergi."

Jacob melotot.

"Apa maksudnya Korra pergi? Korra mungkin diserang vampir!" ia menggemeretakkan gigi.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi ada kemungkinan Korra pergi sendiri, Jake…"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" kernyit Jacob.

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu. Itu hanya salah satu kemungkinan."

"Kalau begitu harusnya ia bisa mengendusnya! Entah Korra pergi kapan, yang jelas kalau itu terjadi, seharusnya kalian bisa tahu!"

"Itu masalahnya, Jake..." kali ini bukan Seth yang bicara, melainkan Ben. "Seisi hutan dipenuhi bau Korra. Semua sama pekat, jelas ia merambah berkali-kali. Kami tidak tahu yang mana baunya yang terbaru. Kami tidak bisa melacaknya."

"Apa maksud kalian tidak bisa melacaknya?!" amuk Jacob keras. "Korra bukan vampir. Ia tidak punya kemampuan menghapus jejak!"

Semua anak berpandangan.

Agak takut-takut Pete berujar, "Bagaimana jika... kau tahu Jake... Korra tergigit dalam pertempuran dan ternyata..." ia menelan ludah. "Korra mungkin punya bakat... kau tahu... menutupi jejak atau semacamnya..."

"Itu bisa jadi, Jake..." Ben juga menyumbang pemikirannya. "Mungkin metabolismenya membuat prosesnya bekerja lebih cepat, karena dia separuh Quileute, jadi..."

Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Korra calon serigala, Bodoh! Ia tidak akan jadi vampir! Ia tidak butuh waktu sekian jam atau hari untuk proses apapun. Detik ia tergigit, ia mati!" tanpa sadar Jacob mengeluarkan pikiran yang sedari tadi berusaha ia usir.

Ben dan Pete tampak bergerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. Seth membeku. Dan Collin tampak sangat merana.

Jacob juga mendadak merasakan dingin menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menghalau perasaan itu. Meyakinkan pada diri sendiri, tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu tapi kalian harus menemukan Korra!" teriaknya. Kau, Collin!" ia menghadap Collin, "Kau tidak boleh berubah balik hingga adikku ditemukan!"

"Jacob, kau tidak boleh semena-mena!" peringat Seth.

"Aku menghukum Collin untuk kesalahannya, Seth! Bahkan kau pun tidak bisa melawanku dalam hal ini!" tegasnya. "Kau dengar Titahku, Collin! Kau harus mencari Korra! Kau kularang keras berubah balik hingga Korra kembali!"

Collin tak bersuara. Ini bukan hanya karena Jacob menurunkan Titah. Sudah jelas Collin memang sudah merana sejak hilangnya Korra. Malah bisa jadi ia berharap Jacob membunuhnya saja.

"Oke kalau begitu," Seth kembali bersuara. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemani Cole."

Jacob menatap tajam Seth, lebih tidak percaya ketimbang sebelumnya. "Kau tidak perlu membela Collin sampai taraf itu, Seth! Aku tidak akan mencabut Titah!" tekannya.

"Memang tidak. Tapi kalau kau menganggap Betaku tidak kompeten, maka aku ikut menanggung kesalahan bawahanku," tegas Seth. "Dan aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab. Aku yang menempatkan Cole dalam penjagaan."

Jacob menggeram, tapi ia tahu Seth tidak akan mundur.

Collin kelihatannya sudah akan membela Seth, tapi Seth memberi kode menyuruhnya diam.

"Baiklah, Seth," Jacob menyerah. "Terserah apa maumu. Kalau kau mau menemani Collin mencari Korra, terserah. Yang jelas aku ingin adikku kembali. Tanpa kurang suatu apa."

"Ya, Jake. Itu keinginan kita semua…"

.

* * *

.

Setelah persidangan singkat itu, Seth menyuruh Ben dan Pete melanjutkan pencarian mereka, sementara ia, Jacob, dan Collin mendekati Billy.

Billy masih dalam kondisi_ shock_. Ia hanya duduk diam di depan gunungan api unggun, mengamati jilatan api. Bahkan teriakan Jacob selama persidangan Collin sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Dad..." sapa Jacob hati-hati.

Di belakangnya, Collin tampak gemetar. Tapi ia memberanikan diri maju lamat-lamat ke muka, lantas bersimpuh di depan kursi roda Billy, meletakkan tangan di pangkuannya.

"Uncle Bill..." bisiknya.

Billy memutus tatapannya dari api, mengalihkannya pada Collin.

"Coley..." ia balas berbisik.

"Maafkan aku, Uncle..." ujar Collin pelan. "Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan kalian."

"Tidak, Coley... Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik..."

"Aku akan menemukan Korra, Uncle... Aku berjanji..."

Billy mengangguk, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke api, kembali hilang.

Jacob maju, ikut berlutut di hadapan ayahnya, memaksa Collin bangkit dan menyingkir.

"Dad, Cole akan mengantarmu pulang... karena truk kita hancur. Kau tidak apa kan, Dad? Ini mungkin pertama kali bagimu menunggangi salah satu dari kami. Tapi aku akan memastikan ia berlari hati-hati," ujarnya. Di belakangnya Collin mengangguk menguatkan.

Billy mengangguk lemah.

Seth mengambil alih Billy dari Jacob dan mendudukkannya di punggung Collin yang sudah berubah, duduk bertelekan pada kedua kaki depannya di rerumputan lembab di dekat batas pepohonan.

"Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin, Billy..." katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi tak urung Billy melihat tanda di telapak tangan Seth sewaktu ia menepuk tengkuk Collin menyuruhnya bangkit. Dan tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah.

"Kau..." ia tampak nanar. "Kalian mengikat Sumpah..."

Seth tersenyum masam, agak malu, menarik tangannya buru-buru dan memasukkannya ke saku. Di belakangnya Jacob memasang tampang marah.

Billy mendesah, lantas memandang tajam pada putranya kemudian kembali pada Seth. "Kuharap kalian tahu benar situasi kalian saat kalian memutuskan mengikat Sumpah."

Seth menegang merasakan kengerian Billy, tapi Jacob terlihat santai, hampir bosan malah, ketika ia melangkah mendekat dan menepuk punggung Collin, menyuruhnya pergi.

"Kami tahu, Dad, kau tenang saja..." katanya.

Seth merasakan kekhawatiran Billy yang tak juga pudar ketika ia berpaling membalikkan tubuh mengawasi mereka, ketika Collin bergerak menjauh, menyelinap ke balik pepohonan. Dan seketika ia merasa ketakutan Billy merasukinya juga.

"Apa maksud Billy, Jake?"

Tapi Jacob hanya berdecak. "Biasalah Tetua... kerjanya cuma menambah pusing saja..."

.


	36. 36 - Pulang (Kamping -9-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: Maybe rated T+ for some details like alcohol using… But not so blatant so I guess it's okay… And even the romantic scene is NOT highly romantic… **_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Tiga puluh enam - Pulang**

Friday, January 25, 2013

4:54 AM

.

* * *

.

Baru saja Jacob mengantar Billy dan Collin, tahu-tahu mereka sudah mencium bau lain. Mendadak. Begitu dekat.

"Vampir?" bisik Seth tidak percaya.

Apa ada vampir yang lolos dari pembantaian besar-besaran ini?

Karena jujur saja, skala ini sungguh mengerikan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan seimbang dengan serangan vampir baru enam tahun lalu. Dan kali ini, hanya ada tiga serigala yang bertarung. Dua yunior. Satu serigala asing. Tanpa bantuan satu pun senior. Meski ujung-ujungnya adiknya, yang seharusnya mereka lindungi, hilang tak tentu rimba, sebenarnya diam-diam, mau tak mau, Jacob kagum juga dengan kemampuan Collin.

Seth tidak memberi waktu Jacob untuk banyak berpikir. Tanpa menunggu perintah, ia langsung saja berlari menuju sumber bau. Jujur saja, kalau menyangkut pekerjaan, Seth agak suka memaksakan diri.

"Astaga, apa kita tidak bisa istirahat barang sejenak?" gerutu Jacob seraya memaksakan kakinya mengikuti langkah Seth.

Mereka terperanjat menyadari sumber bau itu. Tenda Korra. Namun lantas jejaknya menghilang. Hingga mereka mencium bau yang sama tiba-tiba muncul tidak jauh dari perkemahan. Dari baunya yang mendadak hilang, dan muncul sedikit di dekat tenda, jelas si lintah itu bisa menutupi baunya. Dan ada sesuatu di perkemahan yang menarik minatnya.

Jacob mengikuti Seth berubah, mengejar ke arah bau. Si vampir tampaknya menyadari keberadaan mereka, karena kini baunya bergerak. Menjauh. Jacob dan Seth segera menyusul.

_Tidak butuh dua untuk mengejar yang seperti ini, Seth... Kau sana pergi menyusul Collin. Cari Korra._

_Kita tidak tahu apa dia benar sendirian, Jake... Bisa jadi ia hanya umpan. Menggiring kita ke teman-temannya yang mau balas dendam._

Patut diakui Seth ada benarnya. Jadi Jacob diam dan kembali konsentrasi dalam pengejaran.

Si vampir berputar di dekat cadas sebelum akhirnya Jacob, lagi-lagi, merasa baunya menghilang.

Jacob mulai panik. Tapi Seth lebih tenang.

_Ia takkan jauh, Jake. Kita coba memutari cadas ini. Berpencar._

Inilah untungnya punya Beta berkepala dingin. Dan yang tak terlalu mudah besar kepala kalau dipuji. Bayangkan kalau Collin yang menjadi Betanya. Setinggi apapun posisi Collin di hierarki Alfa, sudah jelas dalam urusan kepemimpinan kawanan, akan ada bencana besar jika ia ditakdirkan berpasangan dengan Collin.

_Kau memikirkan apa di tengah pengejaran sih, Jake? Fokus!_

Ah, tapi Beta yang sok disiplin dan cerewet. Dan kelewat banyak pertimbangan juga. Ini memang kelemahan Seth. Atau kelebihan, ya?

_Tak ada gading yang tak retak, kalau kubilang. Sudah Jake, fokus!_

_Ya, kau saja yang jadi Alfa deh, Seth!_

_Jangan mulai, Jake... Ayo kita selesaikan ini secepatnya. Aku mau mencari Korra!_

Seth yang mengingatkan soal Korra membuat Jacob sadar bahwa pengejaran ini, walau mungkin ringan, tidak boleh dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Lagipula ini mungkin vampir sial yang kabur dari pembantaian tadi. Bahkan boleh jadi yang bertanggungjawab menghilangkan bau para penyerang mereka selama tiga bulan ini.

Dengan pikiran itu di kepala, Jacob memacu larinya. Memang benar bau vampir itu tak terdeteksi, tapi memang ia tak mungkin jauh.

Tak lama ketika ia melihat sesuatu. Selembar kain tergantung di dahan sebuah pohon. Dan kian nanar ia ketika menyadari apa itu.

_Syal Korra! _teriak Seth yang mengintip apa yang dilihat Jake dalam kepalanya. _Itu syal Korra! Apa artinya, Jake?_

Beribu kemungkinan saat itu juga menyerang dari kepala Seth. Tidak ada satu pun yang bagus.

_Hentikan hujaman kemungkinanmu, Seth! Astaga, kau lebih parah dari Collin._

Syal ini bisa menunjukkan keberadaan Korra atau jebakan. Jacob mendekat dan mengendus. Bau Korra dan bau vampir tadi menguar darinya. Jadi memang syal ini sempat disentuh si vampir, dan dibawa ke tempat ini.

_Jebakan, Jake! Hati-hati! _peringat Seth.

Namun peringatan itu mungkin terlambat, karena pada detik yang sama Seth menutup kalimatnya dengan tanda seru, detik itu pula seekor vampir menyerang dari sisi Jacob, membuatnya terpelanting dan berguling sekitar 50 meter dari titik awal.

_Jake! _teriak Seth.

_Oh, tenang, Seth! Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah!_

Benar, ia hanya melawan satu vampir di sini. Jauh di bawah standar yang tadi dicapai Collin dan Adam. Masa iya ia kalah hanya oleh satu vampir?

Meski begitu vampir ini berbeda. Ia punya kekuatan yang lebih dari vampir biasa. Tidak diragukan lagi ia pemimpin penyerangan tadi.

Jacob akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pitingan si vampir dan memisahkan diri sekitar 10 meter. Mereka saling menatap sambil bergerak, membentuk formasi berputar, saling mempertimbangkan gerakan satu sama lain.

Vampir perempuan dan bertangan buntung. Kalah dari yang ini, Jacob tidak punya muka lagi untuk memimpin kawanan.

Satu celah muncul dalam gerakan si vampir dan Jacob segera menyambar kesempatan itu. Ia menyerang bagai kilat, menyeruduk si vampir ke tanah. Memang benar kata Seth, musuh satu ini bukan sembarangan. Ia tak semudah itu takluk dalam taring Jacob. Ia punya seribu cara menghindar, menyerang, melawan balik, menghantam.

Mereka bergerak saling menyerang begitu cepat hingga tak terbaca. Berpusing dan bergulat hingga tak kurang lima pohon tumbang, dan tanah tempat mereka berpijak hancur bekas dilunyah.

Hingga Jacob berhasil memojokkan si vampir di tembok cadas, cakarnya menahan tubuh itu begitu rupa, taringnya tidak sampai tiga puluh senti dari leher musuhnya.

Tapi sesuatu menahan Jacob seketika itu juga. Wajah itu. Tubuh itu. Warna kulit itu.

Dan mendadak Jacob mengingatnya. Pemilik wajah itu.

Bukan cuma sosok dalam foto yang segera hancur jadi serpihan saat lembaran itu sampai ke tangannya. Bukan cuma sosok dalam layar yang segera ia banting ketika ia menyadari siapa sosok itu.

Ia mengenalinya. Dari masa lalunya.

.

Ia ingat ketika ia masih kecil, mungkin sekitar usia 4 tahun. Ayahnya menitipkannya pada sosok perempuan cantik berambut panjang dengan senyum lebar di wajah. Roknya berbunga-bunga tertiup angin ketika ia mengejar topinya yang terbang. Debur ombak di latar belakang. Dan rasany sosok itu sama sekali tidak asing baginya, seseorang yang sudah lama ia kenal. Ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Auntie'. Dan dengan senang mengikutinya mencari batu-batuan warna-warni atau kepiting di antara pasir dan karang.

Ia ingat ketika usianya sekitar 5 tahun. Perempuan itu sering datang pada sore hari ketika ibunya pergi. Membawa banyak kue dan permen. Membelikannya banyak mainan. Buku-buku. Baju. Ia suka dengan perempuan itu, senyumnya begitu indah dan tawanya begitu cerah. Laksana malaikat. Sesekali ketika perempuan itu datang, ayahnya akan membawanya ke rumah Clearwater. Ia bermain dengan Seth sementara sang ayah pergi bersama perempuan itu. Ia menginap di rumah Seth, seminggu penuh. Selama waktu itu menunggu kapan ayahnya akan menjemputnya. Dan ayahnya akan kembali dengan lebih banyak mainan dan kue-kue, berkata itu adalah dari si perempuan itu, memintanya jangan bilang ke ibunya. Tapi ia tidak berpikir soal si ibu, hanya soal si malaikat dan kue-kue. Dan diam-diam ia selalu berharap, kapan lagi sang malaikat akan datang dan menghujaninya lagi dengan beragam hadiah.

Ia ingat pada tahun yang sama, malaikat itu kembali datang. Ayahnya menyuruhnya keluar, tapi ia mengintip dan menguping. Ia melihat ayahnya dan perempuan itu ribut besar, saling menunjuk. Dan malaikat itu pergi sambil menangis. Mengapa malaikat bisa menangis? Ia tidak tahu mengapa ayahnya bisa sedemikian marah. Ia berusaha mendekati ayahnya, memeluknya. Sang ayah biasanya senang jika ia memeluknya, segala amarahnya selalu lenyap. Tapi kini tidak. Ayahnya menyuruhnya pergi, mengatakan sesuatu bahwa ia adalah beban bagi keputusan sang ayah atau semacamnya. Mengatakan lebih baik jika dia tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia. Tak terkira sakit di dadanya. Ia lari dan menangis. Sampai malam di pinggir pantai, hingga kakinya lecet karena begitu lama berlari tanpa alas kaki dan lututnya terluka oleh bebatuan. Hingga kakaknya mencarinya dan menggendongnya pulang.

Ia ingat ibunya dan ayahnya bertengkar. Ibunya menarik semua mainan dan buku hadiah dari perempuan itu dari rak Jacob. Meneror Jake dengan pertanyaan yang ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Mengaduk album foto dan membuang semua foto perempuan itu, membakarnya di halaman belakang. Menangis berhari-hari. Ayahnya tidak pulang selama dua minggu lebih. Dan ibunya tiba-tiba pergi di hari hujan. Ia menangis meraung-raung, tak henti menanyakan apakah semua salahnya ketika ayah dan ibunya pergi. Rumah berantakan tanpa ibu dan ayahnya. Semua masakan Rachel selalu gosong. Rebecca selalu salah menyetel mesin cuci. Dan ia menangis karena mereka akan memarahinya jika ia meminta makan atau menanyakan di mana orangtuanya. Aunt Connie, Aunt Emmie, dan Aunt Sue sesekali datang untuk membawakan makanan atau membersihkan rumah, membawa sepupu-sepupu kecil mereka untuk menemaninya bermain. Tapi mereka tiga bersaudara jelas tidak terurus. Setiap malam ia menangis, mimpi buruk. Rachel dan Rebecca berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, bergantian memeluk dan meninabobokan Jacob hingga ia lelah menangis dan tertidur.

Hari ketika sang ayah pulang dan ibunya kembali ada dalam pelukannya. Jake merasa sikap keduanya berbeda, tapi apa yang ia mengerti soal orangtua? Ia merasakan segala keindahan dalam hidupnya kembali. Tapi kini ketika ia mengingatnya lagi, ia tahu mereka berdua berusaha keras menghadirkan kembali cinta dalam keluarga mereka. Piknik. Jalan-jalan. Dan tidak pernah sekali pun perempuan itu muncul. Dan ia melupakannya begitu saja.

Hingga hari itu, ketika usianya 9 tahun. Ia dan ibunya pulang dari supermarket dan mendapati perempuan itu di ruang keluarga, berbincang dengan ayahnya. Di pangkuan perempuan itu ada seorang anak kecil. Mungkin usia dua atau tiga tahun, ia tidak tahu. Ia segera mendekat, ingin mengajaknya bermain. Ia selalu suka anak kecil. Tapi ibunya menariknya. Berteriak marah pada mereka berdua dan memaksanya masuk mobil. Mengendara dengan mengebut sambil terus menangis. Ia ketakutan, tapi tak berani bicara apa-apa.

Hingga mereka mencapai tikungan dan melihat sebuah truk melaju dari arah berbeda. Terlambat ketika ibunya menyadari dan membanting setir kuat-kuat. Mobil menabrak pembatas jalan. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh ketika mobil terbang meluncur dan kemudian berguling-guling tanpa henti di jurang. Ibunya memeluknya erat, menggumamkan ribuan maaf sementara pecahan-pecahan kaca, plastik keras, dan logam terus menggores tubuhnya. Darah sang ibu menyiprati wajah dan tangannya.

Dan ia terus memendam kutukan pada perempuan itu, sang malaikat yang selalu membuatnya menderita. Ia tidak ingat apapun sejak itu.

Hari terakhir ia melihat perempuan itu adalah di hari pemakaman ibunya. Ia memaksakan diri hadir dengan tubuh dibalut bagai mumi dan duduk di kursi roda. Perempuan itu menggumamkan maaf, tapi ia tak mau mendengar. Ayahnya memohon maaf, tapi ia hanya menangis. Ia tidak ingin lagi melihat perempuan itu, ataupun mengingatnya. Tidak lagi.

Ya, ia mengingatnya kini.

Wajah itu, wajah yang berusaha dihapus dari memorinya selama 13 tahun terakhir.

Itu Ariana…

Korra benar. Ibunya memang berubah jadi salah satu vampir...

.

_JAKE! _panggilan Seth, teriakan malah, di kepalanya membuatnya tersadar. Ia mengerjap. Ia masih di sana, cakarnya masih terpancang mencengkeram tubuh Ariana.

Namun entah apa yang menghentikannya untuk membuntungi Ariana. Karena jelas ia membencinya. Sangat kini. Perempuan ini tidak hanya mencuri cinta sang ayah dari ibunya. Ia menghancurkan keluarga mereka. Membunuh ibunya. Dan masa pengkhianatan Billy ternyata lebih lama dari yang ia kira selama ini. Ditambah lagi ia kini hadir sebagai vampir mata merah. Pemimpin rombongan yang menyerang keluarganya. Ia memiliki lebih dari seribu satu alasan untuk membunuhnya.

Ya, karena memang ada yang menghentikannya. Ia tidak memiliki niat lagi untuk menghabisi Ariana.

Apakah itu karena jaket Korra yang kini tergantung di bahu Ariana? Atau syal Korra yang jelas tadi habis diambil perempuan itu dari tenda? Ataukah karena sebuah loket, menjulur dari leher Ariana, menunjukkan dengan jelas keberadaan selembar foto. Foto Korra dan ibunya. Terbuka, tanda Ariana baru saja memperhatikannya sebelum menyerang Jacob.

Dan bayangan itu tampak di ruangan matanya.

Ariana yang mencium bau Korra dalam pertempuran. Ariana yang menyelinap ke tenda Korra. Ariana yang mengendusi pakaian Korra dan mengeluarkan loketnya, memeluk pakaian Korra. Ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Sebelum Jacob menyadari keberadaannya dan mengejarnya.

Tanpa sadar ia melepas cengkeramannya.

Ariana mendesis, tapi ia tahu tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menang dalam pertarungan ini. Dan ia kabur.

Mungkin ini memang yang diinginkan Jacob, karena ia tidak mengejar. Bahkan ketika Ariana menoleh memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. Jacob hanya menatapnya. Wajah yang sangat dibencinya itu menjauh.

_Jake!_ panggil Seth lagi, suaranya terdengar antara kebingungan dan peringatan.

Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan panggilan Seth. Ataupun mengkhawatirkan mungkin Seth akan menggantikannya membunuh Ariana. Ia tidak peduli jika Ariana terbunuh, entah oleh siapapun dalam kawanannya. Mungkin ia sendiri juga akan membunuh Ariana jika ia bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tapi tidak hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Lima hari itu, Seth dan Collin tidak pernah kembali ke rumah, tanpa henti menyisiri hutan.

Pada hari kedua, Billy menggelar pertemuan tertutup para Tetua di rumah Sam. Pertemuannya kelihatan berat, karena Billy pulang dengan wajah pucat dan sama sekali tidak menjawab tatkala Jacob bertanya. Ia bulak-balik ke pondok Sam sejak saat itu, kadang dua kali sehari, selalu Sam yang menjemput dan mengantar. Ia juga dengan tegas melarang Jacob untuk datang ke pondok Sam. Mengancam tidak akan pernah pulang lagi ke rumah jika Jacob memaksa, bahkan.

Tentu saja ini mencurigakan, tapi Jacob tidak berani membantah.

Pada hari kelima, barulah ia tahu alasan sikap aneh Billy ini.

Kamis sore itu, tiba-tiba truk Sam memasuki halamannya lebih awal ketimbang biasanya. Sam biasanya mengantar Billy larut, kadang lebih dari jam 9, tapi hari itu, sebelum senja menjelang, ia sudah tiba. Jacob baru selesai menggelar pertemuan kawanan untuk membahas kemajuan pencarian Korra. Hanya dengan Ben, Pete, Josh, dan Adam, tentu, karena Seth menolak meninggalkan pencariannya. Ia sudah akan membubarkan mereka, ketika mendengar suara Sam. Suara Billy. Dan suara Korra.

Ia buru-buru meluncur ke luar rumah, hampir terbang malah. Disusul anggota kawanan lain. Dan melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Korra turun dari truk Sam, kelihatan ceria dan tidak kurang suatu apa.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Ben langsung hengkang. Sudah jelas ia ingin memberi tahu kabar baik ini pada Collin dan Seth. Mereka praktis tidak pernah meninggalkan hutan semenjak Korra hilang.

Tanpa sadar Jacob mendekat. Meneliti wajah gadis itu. Bersyukur bahwa matanya tidak merah. Bersyukur bahwa suaranya tidak berubah. Dan tidak terduga, seolah ada tali yang mengendalikannya, tiba-tiba ia memeluk adiknya. Pertama kali mengambil inisiatif memeluk duluan. Dan kali ini Korra membalas pelukannya. Tanpa ketakutan atau pisau menari di depan matanya. Hanya memeluk hangat.

"Aku sudah pulang, Kak," katanya ceria. Dan entah mengapa Jacob benar-benar merasa bebannya lenyap.

Korra dengan santainya tertawa-tawa dan memberi salam pada semua orang. Seolah lima hari ini ia tidak membuang linglung siapapun. Karena ya, nyatanya ia memang membuat linglung semua orang. Collin, Seth, Jacob, Billy... Tapi sekarang melihat Billy, dan sikapnya yang gugup di bawah tatapan tajam sang putra, Jacob tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Dad, selama ini kau tahu di mana Korra, ya kan?" Jacob langsung memicing pada ayahnya. Yang ditanya hanya menghindar, dan tanpa banyak bicara membongkar persediaan bir dan camilannya di hadapan anak-anak dan Sam. Dia bahkan menawari anak-anak minum!

Pete, Josh, dan Sam terang saja menyambar kesempatan pertama akses atas persediaan bir Billy. Sam tentu saja tidak masalah. Tapi Jacob terpaksa memelototi Josh dan Pete. Kedua anak itu masih di bawah umur. Meski Pete akhirnya menghentikan minumnya dan nyengir kuda sok-imut pada Jacob, Josh santai saja. Ia bahkan asyik menemani Sam nonton teve sambil mengobrol simpang siur soal campuran macam-macam cocktail dan rencana kerja paruh waktunya sebagai bartender. Jacob terkesima. Sudah jelas soal minuman beralkohol, bocah ini bahkan punya pengalaman yang jauh lebih profesional ketimbang Sam dan Billy.

Jacob jelas marah, kesal, merasa dikhianati... sebut saja. Pada dua orang di dunia ini. Billy dan Sam. Mereka jelas mengetahui keberadaan Korra selama ini. Bukan mustahil mereka memang menyembunyikan Korra. Dan mereka tahu kawanan kelimpungan mencari Korra. Jacob sendiri berulang kali menelepon Sam, dan jawaban Sam selalu 'tidak tahu'.

"Maaf, Jake..." Sam akhirnya menghampiri Jacob yang bersandar di tiang bar dapur, setelah sekitar satu jam Jacob jelas-jelas memasang tampang masam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku ingin bilang, tapi Korra melarang."

"Korra melarang?" kata Jacob sinis. "Apa ia menurunkan Titah Alfa kalau begitu, Sam?"

Sam tampak salah tingkah sejenak sebelum berkata, agak merana, "Kumohon, Jake... Dia sangat ketakutan."

Jacob mengernyit. "Ketakutan?"

"Aku kebetulan bertemu dia di pinggir jalan. Dia terlihat sangat_ shock. _Dia bilang melihat banyak serigala di hutan, dan mungkin serigala-serigala itu mengincarnya karena ia melukai salah satu di antara mereka. Aku menawarinya tumpangan pulang. Tapi ia menolak, bilang tidak mau bertemu denganmu karena alasan ini dan itu. Dan akhirnya ia menginap di rumahku sementara."

Jacob mengerang.

"Memangnya dia bilang apa soal aku?"

Tak usah dikatakan pun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tenang saja, Jake... Kami sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Sudah tidak ada masalah lagi," ujar Sam langsung ke inti, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napas lega.

"Jangan sampai terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi," ujar Sam dingin, yang membuat Jacob kembali mendelik padanya.

"Sungguh simpatik, Sam," balas Jacob sinis sebelum melangkah pergi, jelas-jelas tak ingin bersinggungan dengan Sam ataupun Billy sepanjang sisa hari itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Sam menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu, Jake..." ujarnya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata. "Apa?" pandangan tajam Jacob sudah merupakan konfirmasi bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu.

Sam tampak gugup. Ini aneh. Sam tidak pernah gugup.

Jacob makin menyipit.

"Ehm," Sam membersihkan kerongkongannya dan menghindari tatapan Jacob. Ini makin aneh. "Jadi," ia memulai, "Billy bilang kau membuat Sumpah Darah dengan Seth?"

Mata Jacob melotot. Apa-apaan ayahnya pakai mengadu segala pada Sam?

"Bukan urusanmu, Sam!"

Kekasaran jawaban Jacob membuat Sam kembali pada sikap standarnya. Menekan. Sok kuasa. Penuh determinasi.

"Tentu itu urusanku kalau menyangkut masa depan suku," tegasnya.

"Cuma urusan sepele. Tenang sajalah," Jacob mengibaskan tangannya, yang justru membuat Sam menggeram tidak suka.

"Jacob..." Sam memandangnya dengan tatapan Medusa yang biasa. Tapi kali ini Jacob berusaha melawannya.

"Sam..." tirunya, berupaya mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk membalas tatapan supranatural Sam.

Setelah sekitar lima menit saling melotot dengan intens, dan Jacob sudah mulai merasa matanya pedih, tiba-tiba Sam memutus kontak mata. "Oke, oke... Aku menyerah..." katanya. Nah, ini lebih aneh. _Sam menyerah?_ "Terserah apa maumu dengan Sang Beta. Bukan urusanku."

"Memang dari awal masalah kawanan bukan urusanmu..." gumam Jacob kesal.

"Yang jelas kalau satu saat ternyata tindakanmu itu merugikan suku, kau yang kutuntut tanggung jawab!" ancam Sam. Ia menekankan sambil menusuk dada Jacob dengan ujung jarinya. Dan bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban atau bahkan protes Jacob, ia langsung berbalik. Berhenti sebentar di ruang keluarga untuk bicara dengan Billy, dan kemudian pergi. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Ini membuat Jacob sangat, sangat, sangat kesal.

"Ayolah, Sam!" teriaknya yang membuat seluruh isi ruangan menoleh padanya dengan tampang khawatir. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus nge-boss?"

Sam sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik setelah punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu, Jacob mendengar bunyi derum mobil tanda truk Sam mulai distarter.

Mati-matian ia berusaha menelan balik kekesalannya. Tidak ada gunanya marah pada Sam. Yang ada malah dia yang tambah kesal.

_Sabar, Jake, sabar…_

_._

"Kenapa, Jake? Kau seperti habis menelan truk..." sapa suatu suara sambil menelekan tangan di bahunya.

"Oh ya, Quil... Biasa Sam The Zordon bikin ulah... Aku..." tiba-tiba Jacob sadar. "_Quil!_" ia menolehkan kepala begitu cepat hingga rasanya lehernya mau patah. "Aku tidak dengar kau datang. Kapan kau tiba?"

Quil nyengir. "Tadi waktu kau teriak-teriak pada Sam, _lagi_. Aku datang dengan Harry."

"Oh?" Jacob baru sadar sudah hampir seminggu ini kelima anggotanya: Harry, Caleb, Brady, Quil, dan Embry menginap di rumah kosong keluarga Cullen. Kadang-kadang Josh ikut-ikutan menggantikan Harry. Mungkin itu semacam _trespassing. _Karena jelas tidak ada yang minta izin. Bahkan sebagai pemimpin mereka, ia juga tidak. "Memang kemana Embry?"

"Masih patroli... Besok gantian aku..."

Sejak Jacob kamping dan Seth bebas tugas patroli di wilayah Cullen karena urusan pencarian Korra, hanya Quil dan Embry yang patroli siang-malam di wilayah Cullen. Agak kasihan memang, mereka sudah hampir kurang tidur belakangan.

"Bagaimana kabar Brady?" Jacob mencari topik lain. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menggantikan patroli Embry malam ini.

"Operasinya sukses," Quil terlihat cerah. "Dia sudah bisa jalan-jalan sekarang. Meski Caleb masih melarangnya berubah hingga batas waktu yang belum ditentukan. Tapi patut kuakui Caleb dan Adam makin mahir."

Jacob setuju.

"Kemampuan mereka juga dilirik pihak lain. Caleb sudah mendapat persetujuan beasiswa dari rumah sakit. Dan Carlisle berjanji akan membantu beasiswa Adam juga..." lapor Quil lagi, jelas terdengar iri.

Tapi bukan urusan akademik Caleb dan Adam yang menarik perhatian Jacob.

"Heh? Kapan kau dengar dari Carlisle?"

"Ia menelepon kemarin. Katanya mungkin dalam waktu dekat ia akan datang. Ia tidak bisa menghubungimu karena teleponmu terus tak ada sinyal dan beberapa hari lalu mati."

Oh, ya... Jacob baru ingat. Ponselnya tidak ada sinyal sejak ia di hutan dan setelah pulang, ia begitu jarang di rumah sehingga lupa mengecas.

"Bella sudah khawatir lagi sesuatu terjadi padamu. Mereka sedang di Salisbury atau Manchester atau apalah sekarang, mengurus pendaftaran sekolah Nessie," lanjut Quil.

"Pendaftaran sekarang? Bukannya masih tahun depan?"

"Jake, kau lupa? September ini Ness 6 tahun..."

Ya, dia benar-benar lupa!

"Jadi mereka akan datang sekitar dua atau tiga minggu lagi, kalau tidak salah... Ness ingin bertemu sebelum... yah... masuk asrama..." tiba-tiba suara Quil memudar dan Jacob tahu alasannya. Claire masuk asrama sejak usianya 6 tahun dan sejak itu Quil tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Jacob memberinya tepukan simpatik di bahu.

"Yeah, paling tidak kau bisa bertemu Ness lebih cepat..." bisik Quil sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar.

"Mana kutahu? Kan kau dengar apa kata Embry... Mungkin Edward berencana menempatkan Nessie di biara selama 400 tahun..."

Quil terkekeh. Tapi lalu matanya membesar, perhatiannya jelas tertuju ke luar. Seringai riang muncul di wajahnya.

"Mungkin ketimbang memikirkan Ness, kau lebih baik mengawasi adikmu..." kikik Quil sambil menunjuk keluar jendela dapur, ke arah halaman belakang. Dan Jacob berdecak keras begitu menyadari yang terjadi di luar.

.

Collin, tidak salah lagi, baru saja tiba. Jelas ia mempersiapkan kedatangannya kali ini. Ia sudah mandi, setelah lima hari di hutan, dan kemeja kotak-kotak merahnya jelas masih baru. Dan, yang membuat Jacob melotot, ia membawa kado.

Acara Collin menyerahkan kado pada Korra menjadi perhatian utama kawanan. Langsung saja mereka meninggalkan pos masing-masing, memadati jendela atau ambang pintu, tanpa malu-malu mengintip keluar. Bahkan sampai Seth pun ikut-ikutan mepet di sisi Jacob, mengintip dari jendela.

—_Hah? Seth?_

"Kapan kau pulang?" bisik Jacob.

"'Datang'," koreksi Seth. "Aku datang bareng Cole, kok..." ia menunjuk ke depan garasi. Memang terlihat bagian ujung Volvo putih bekas-Edward, yang tadinya hitam, terparkir di sana. Keluarga Clearwater membelinya dengan harga murah tiga tahun lalu, sebelum keluarga Cullen pindah. Seth tentu saja tak berpikir dua kali untuk mengganti catnya. Ia bahkan menambahkan sedikit stiker di bodi mobil, yang membuat mobil berkesan serius itu lebih cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

"Sssssttt!" anak-anak membungkam mereka. "Diam kalian berdua, baru mau seru, nih!"

Jacob hampir menggeram, tapi Pete melotot padanya. Menyerah, ia pun ikut menyurukkan kepala bersama mereka di celah bukaan jendela yang sempit. Mengintip.

Tidak bisa dibilang mengintip, sebenarnya, karena pastinya Collin tahu kalau ia sedang ditonton. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Aku senang kau pulang," ia mendengar suara Collin. "Kami semua panik karena kau hilang."

"Maaf, Cole..." suara Korra terdengar. "Aku tidak sadar kalau kalian semua perhatian..." Korra bersikap sok-manis seperti biasa. Cole pastinya lebih dari tahu kalau sifat asli Korra tidak seimut itu, tapi kelihatan ia menutup mata dari fakta yang sudah jelas itu. Atau tepatnya lagi, dia memang sudah buta.

Collin kelihatannya sangat senang Korra tersenyum. Atau lebih tepat dikatakan hampir mati saking bahagianya. Ia jelas mulai gugup sekarang. Tangannya agak gemetar sewaktu ia mengulurkan sebuah kotak dibungkus kertas hijau bermotif_ vintage emboss_, yang dibalut pita kertas kuning-putih nan manis.

"Kado untuk perayaan kembalinya kamu," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Jacob mengawasi dengan geraman keras memenuhi dadanya kala Collin menyerahkan kado itu, dan lebih geram lagi ketika Korra membukanya. Sebuah syal warna hijau limau yang cerah, dengan bagian ujung bermotif bunga-bunga matahari warna kuning tua berdaun hijau di kedua sisinya, berpindah dari dalam kotak ke tangan Korra.

"Aku merajutnya sendiri," ia menangkap Collin bicara.

Sungguh tak terbayangkan seorang Collin Littlesea, si Ranger Merah, bocah berandal paling bandel, serigala pembangkang, komandan sok jago yang selalu antusias berada di garis depan dalam pertempuran manapun, merajut sebuah syal warna hijau limau bermotif bunga-bunga. Memangnya dia apa? Cewek umur 14 tahun yang lagi mabuk kasmaran?

Bagian 'mabuk kasmaran'-nya sih betul...

_Serius, Cole? Itu idemu untuk memikat cewek?_

Tampaknya seluruh kawanan setuju bahwa Collin perlu mendapat penataran '1001 Cara Memikat Cewek Tanpa Memberi Image sebagai Cowok Cengeng', karena sedetik mereka terpana, untuk kemudian berubah menjadi kikikan sembunyi-sembunyi. Di luar Collin kelihatannya menyadari reaksi kawanannya, karena ia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah seolah tindakannya salah.

Tapi sebaliknya, Korra kelihatan kagum.

"Terima kasih, Cole... Kau perhatian sekali, tahu aku suka warna hijau..."

Tentu saja itu kelihatan benar. Korra sehari-hari memang selalu memberi sentuhan hijau pada busananya. Apapun warna busana totalnya, pasti setidaknya ia mengenakan kaos atau syal atau apapun yang bernuansa hijau sebagai aksen. Kalau cuma hal kecil begitu sih Jacob juga bisa menebak.

Collin tersenyum, kelihatan melayang sampai ke langit ketujuh. Lalu tangannya bergerak ke syal yang ia berikan, dan katanya, "Mau kupakaikan?"

Seluruh kawanan menyaksikan dengan mata membelalak lebar ketika Korra mengangguk, dan Collin dengan kikuk melilitkan syal itu di leher Korra. Kemudian ia meraih ke dalam sakunya, mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan menyematkan benda tersebut di atas syal itu.

Sebuah bros rupanya.

"Kau suka sekali dengan bunga matahari..." ujar Korra sambil memperhatikan brosnya.

"Itu image-mu, Korra..." ujar Collin lembut.

"Oh ya? Siapa bilang?"

"Menurutku, kau memang seperti matahari... Cerah dan selalu bersinar..."

Anak-anak sekali lagi memaki. Dengan gombalan Collin yang super bodoh dan payah itu, cewek mana yang mau terayu? Tapi, sekali lagi, kenyataan di lapangan bertentangan dengan teori 'Menjadi Cowok Keren di Mata Cewek Tanpa Kehilangan Martabat', karena jelas Korra lagi-lagi tersipu. Dan mereka mengawasi dengan berdebar-debar ketika mendadak jarak keduanya kian dekat, dan dekat, dan dekat...

"Hei, itu adikku!" geram Jacob tidak percaya. Ia hampir meluncur ke luar, berencana mematahkan leher Collin, sebelum Pete menarik tangannya, melotot sekali lagi, dan menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya.

"Diam, sedang seru ini!"

Seisi kawanan punya reaksi berbeda terhadap adegan ini. Sebagian besar jelas menanti-nanti dengan antusias. Sebagian, yang juga menaruh minat pada Korra, memaki Collin habis-habisan, walau tetap menahan diri dan memperhatikan dengan mata terbuka lebar. Jacob jelas marah, tapi tak kuasa bertindak di bawah tekanan anak buahnya yang mayoritas mendukung Collin. Dan Seth mengeluarkan tawa gugup, sebelum mengangkat kepala dari titik yang sudah ia carter di bingkai jendela, lantas berjalan ke konter dapur.

"Hahaha... Cinta masa muda..." gumamnya sambil meraih gelas dan membuka keran.

Sementara itu anak-anak makin heboh berbisik-bisik.

"Ayo, Cole... Cium... Cium..." bisik Ben memberi semangat.

"Bodoh, Cole... Jangan pejamkan mata! Tatap cewekmu sebelum ia memejamkan mata duluan!" Pete mengarahkan sok tahu, seolah-olah dia sendiri pernah mencium cewek.

"Jangan langsung tembak! Peluk dulu dia atau arahkan dagunya, kecup kilat bibirnya, sebelum kau benar-benar menyerang lidahnya!" Josh The Incredible Womanizer memberi saran profesional, membuat Jacob hampir membuatnya jadi perkedel.

"Ah, Korra memejamkan mata! Ini saatnya, Cole!" girang Ben.

"Ayo, Cole! Tiga senti lagi!" Pete memberi semangat.

"Ya... Ya..." Ben menghitung sementara wajah Korra dan Collin makin dekat senti demi senti.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar deras air memancar seiring dengan derak besi patah. Terhentak sadar, Korra dan Collin saling melepaskan diri, menjauh satu sama lain, tampak gugup dan malu. Sementara anak-anak menoleh ke sumber suara dengan ekspresi jelas-jelas kesal. Memandang tidak lain tidak bukan, Mr. Seth Clearwater, yang dengan gugup berusaha menghentikan air yang memancar keluar dari keran Billy yang patah dengan lap dapur.

Di tengah kutukan dan sumpah serapah anak-anak karena Seth menginterupsi momen berharga itu, Jacob sempat melihat setidaknya tiga keanehan. Ben dan Pete saling bertukar pandangan mengerti. Billy menatap Seth diam-diam dengan sorot prihatin. Dan tentu saja roman Seth dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup, yang sesaat terlihat getir sementara ia memandang Korra dan Collin yang berdiri malu-malu, saling mencuri pandang, di luar jendela. Kegetiran itu hanya sedetik terlihat, sebelum berganti menjadi sosok Seth yang biasa, berkali-kali minta maaf pada Jacob karena merusak kerannya dan pada anak-anak yang menatapnya marah.

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

Oh, tidak... Ini pastinya tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan, kan?

.


	37. 37 - 16 Plus Education

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**I personally rated this story for T+. But just in case, maybe from this point, you may seriously consider to rated this part of story to M for some blatant violence (like never!), abusive behaviour, and sexual context… I try to restrain myself and do some personal restriction, of course… I already warned you guys… You may read in your own guard (and risk…)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Tiga puluh tujuh - 16+ Education **

Thursday, December 20, 2012

5:12 PM

.

* * *

.

Sejak pulang dari acara kamping keluarga, satu pertanyaan terus mengganggunya. Bukan tentang siapa Korra atau apakah adiknya benar-benar sudah menjadi anggota kawanan. Itu urusan belakangan. Yang ini lebih penting baginya.

Tentang _bisakah ia menerima Korra?_

Semua ini mungkin berlawanan dengan perkiraannya. Mungkin memang ia tidak seharusnya berpikir begitu negatif tentang adiknya. Memang benar kata Seth dulu, apapun yang terjadi, adiknya sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ia harus belajar untuk memaafkan dan menerima. Hidup dengan itu.

Billy memang telah melakukan kesalahan, tetapi siapa yang sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan? Ia sempat berpikir, bagaimana seandainya Sarah tahu tentang hal ini sebelum kematiannya? Mengenai penerimaan atau penolakan sang ibu. Ia selalu mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi seandainya ibunya meninggalkan ayahnya saat itu. Mungkinkah hidupnya akan sama sekali berbeda? Mungkinkah ibunya membawanya pergi jauh dari La Push? Membuatnya berada jauh dari semua legenda yang membelit hidupnya selama ini? Atau mungkinkah ia akan mengalami hal terburuk dari sebuah keluarga yang berantakan: masa kecil yang kesepian, penuh kekalutan, dan tiadanya senyum kedua orangtuanya?

Dan kemudian kenyataan bahwa semua ketakutannya itu sempat hampir terwujud. Ibunya memang mengetahui. Dan menolak. Dan pergi. Semua bayangan masa kecil terburuk sudah hampir muncul di hadapannya, sebelum kecelakaan itu.

Lantas ia berpikir bahwa sudah bukan saatnya lagi ia memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lampau. Mungkin segalanya berjalan karena memang seharusnya begitu. Nyatanya sang ayah lebih memilih ibunya ketimbang Ariana. Rasa kesepian yang mungkin akan ia rasakan seandainya kedua orangtuanya berpisah sebenarnya sudah dirasakan oleh Korra. Dan itulah titik baliknya, ketika ia merasakan simpati sekaligus empati pada gadis itu. Dan itu hanya membangkitkan sisi protektifnya.

.

Setelah menghilang selama lima hari, akhirnya Korra kembali. Sam mengantarnya. Bilang selama ini Korra tinggal di pondoknya. Gadis itu kabur ketakutan setelah apa yang dilihatnya di hutan. Tidak pelak lagi, serigala. Mimpi buruknya. Menurut pengakuan Sam, ia menemukan Korra di jalanan, sendirian dan kalut. Adiknya menolak untuk diantar kembali ke rumah Black atau menelepon Billy dan Jacob, dan lebih memilih menenangkan diri di pondok Sam. Tentu saja ia merasa tidak yakin untuk percaya 100% pada Sam. Tapi semua itu ia kesampingkan. Ia senang, lega, sangat bersyukur adiknya kembali.

Dan pagi itu, setelah sibuk menimbang-nimbang semalaman, akhirnya ia melakukan hal yang terlarang: rekonsiliasi dengan sang adik.

Ya, itu terlarang karena itu setidaknya melanggar beberapa hal dalam catatan yang telah ia buat dengan dirinya sendiri sehubungan dengan sang adik. Pertama, karena itu artinya ia telah menerima masa lalu Billy dan pengkhianatan sang ayah atas ibunya. Kedua, karena itu artinya ia telah menerima kemungkinan sang ayah mencintai anak yang lahir dari pengkhianatan itu. Ketiga, sehubungan dengan no.2, karenanya ia juga mungkin mencintai adiknya, menganggapnya keluarga. Keempat, karena itu berarti dia menerima kemungkinan adiknya sebagai orang yang berpotensi sebagai serigala, karena dengan mengakui poin no.1 dan 3, artinya ia mengakui semua hubungannya dengan sang adik, terutama hubungan darah. Dan kelima, karena semua itu berarti ia melanggar perintahnya sendiri untuk membangkitkan amarah Korra.

Tapi ia akan melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk bisa memberi kebahagiaan dan arti memiliki keluarga bagi anak itu.

.

* * *

.

Jadi pagi itu ia melangkah dengan ringan, untuk pertama kalinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar Korra di loteng lantai atas. Billy membangun kamar itu sejak beberapa tahun silam untuk gudang. Namun sejak Korra masuk ke keluarga itu, adiknya menempati kamar tersebut. Sekarang begitu tahu Billy sudah berencana mengundang Korra tinggal bersama mereka sejak tiga tahun lalu, ia mulai bertanya-tanya apa sejak awal memang ayahnya meniatkan kamar itu untuk adiknya. Tapi pertanyaan itu ia tinggalkan di belakang. Tidak ada gunanya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Korra. Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia tidak melihat ataupun merasakan adiknya di manapun di rumah itu. Itu agak aneh sebenarnya, karena biasanya Korra bangun pagi dan berseliweran di sekitar rumah. Ini Sabtu dan ia tidak bilang apapun soal pergi jalan-jalan atau semacamnya.

Jacob berusaha mendengarkan. Kamar Korra sepi, mungkin memang adiknya pergi. Billy juga tidak ada di rumah. Sekarang memang baru jam 7. Tapi mungkin mereka pergi berdua sebelum ia bangun. Mungkin ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbit atau semacamnya.

_Ke pantai melihat matahari terbit?_ _Ayolah, pantai itu di barat,_ teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri. _Bodoh!_

Ia berbalik dan tiba-tiba kakinya menabrak tong sampah. Tong sampah itu terguling dan isinya berhamburan. Penuh memang, Korra mungkin lupa membuangnya beberapa minggu. Matanya langsung memindai sekeliling. Sikat karpet, sapu, _vacuum cleaner_, semua alat kebersihan ditaruh di lemari peralatan di bawah. Dan ia malas turun untuk mengambilnya untuk kemudian naik lagi. Dan membiarkan sampah-sampah itu berserakan jelas bukan pilihan. Billy bisa membunuhnya kalau tahu.

Agak kesal, Jacob berjongkok untuk memunguti sampah-sampah itu. Dan agak mengernyit jijik juga.

_Jorok_, pikir Jacob. Anak itu perlu ditatar sedikit untuk membuang sampahnya setiap hari.

Sambil menggerutu ia memunguti sampah-sampah itu. Sampah Korra standar seperti sampah anak perempuan manapun-seolah ia tahu saja sampah anak perempuan seperti apa. Beberapa gumpalan kertas kusut, selongsong pulpen, kaleng jus, bungkus keripik kentang, bungkus camilan, wadah kosong pelembab wajah, wadah _body scrub_, botol penyok air mineral, lipbalm kadaluwarsa, kotak kondom...

—_Hah! Kondom?_

Jacob mengernyit dan dadanya berdebar keras. Apa ini? Adiknya punya sampah kotak kondom di tong sampahnya? Apa yang bocah itu lakukan di luar sana? Atau jangan-jangan di dalam rumah ketika ia dan Billy tidak ada?

Tunggu, kalau di dalam rumah seharusnya ia tahu... Dan Billy memang belakangan ini sering tidak di rumah, tapi adiknya juga jarang di rumah... Jadi kapan? Pikirannya merambah panik.

Astaga, adiknya bahkan baru 16! Ia saja sudah 22, dan sejauh ini adegan berbahaya nan agak-agak menjurus yang ia lakukan hanya tidur di samping Bella di tengah badai salju—dengan mata kejam Edward mengawasi, yang bahkan membuatnya tidak bisa berfantasi dengan tenang tanpa diusik oleh si parasit-pembaca-pikiran itu—dan mengecup Nessie di kening di bawah teropong besarnya. Ia bahkan ragu yang terakhir itu, bahkan yang pertama pun, masuk rating 18+! Maksudnya, ia mengecup calon pasangan hidup selamanya di kening. Di kening! Dan itu juga berakhir dengan detensi omelan Embry langsung ke kepalanya selama semalaman patroli.

Itu bahkan tindakan yang bisa dibilang _innocent!_

Dan kondom di tong sampah adiknya?

_Astaga!_

Ia tahu seperti apa sebenarnya pergaulan remaja di luar sana. Itu memang wajar bagi sebagian besar orang. Ia berada di kepala enam belas orang selama ini. Sam, Leah, Jared, Paul, Adam, Harry, Caleb, Brady, Clark... Josh bahkan sudah melakukannya sejak usianya 14. Dengan gadis yang usianya empat tahun di atasnya! Bahkan terus berganti-ganti setiap sekian bulan sekali sejak saat itu. Dan jika waktu itu Bella lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang Edward, mungkin ia juga...

_Ugh, hentikan pikiran itu!_ teriak sebagian kesadarannya.

Tapi dengan adiknya, ini berbeda. Itu adiknya, walau bagaimanapun juga. Bocah kecil yang baru tiga bulan bersama mereka. Bocah kecil yang sok_ innocent_, kekanak-kanakan, manja...

Dengan kotak kondom di tong sampahnya?

_Tunggu, tenang Jacob... Bernapas, bernapas... Kau tidak boleh berubah di dalam rumah..._

_Dengan siapa?_ pikiran itu menyelusup panik.

_Apa Collin?_ nama itu pertama kali muncul begitu saja.

Collin Littlesea. Bocah badung itu paling gencar mendekati adiknya. Memikirkannya selalu. Kadang disertai fantasi-fantasi yang membuatnya ingin mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh serigala berbulu coklat kemerahan itu saat itu juga. Bahkan menurut kesaksian pikiran Brady dan Pete, bocah itu mengakui bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada sepupunya sendiri dan tengah galau dengan pikirannya sewaktu ia diserang bulan lalu.

Tunggu. Kalau Collin seharusnya ia tahu. Bocah itu toh tak terlalu pandai menyembunyikan pikirannya. Dan sudah lewat beberapa minggu ia dibolehkan kembali berubah, dan bahkan sekitar 2-3 kali mereka patroli bersama.

_Atau Brady?_

Brady Fuller sudah berpengalaman soal perempuan. Dan sudah setengah tahun ia dicampakkan kekasihnya. Ia juga termasuk gerombolan berandal yang dekat dengan Korra.

Sama saja. Kalau Brady seharusnya ia tahu. Dan selama ini ia masih memikirkan cewek yang tempo lalu memutuskannya. Dan anak-anak bahkan bergosip bahwa Brady mungkin ada hubungan lebih-dalam-dari-sekadar-sahabat dengan Collin. Collin yang sama yang berpotensi incest dengan adiknya... yang juga berpotensi punya hubungan gay dengan Brady...

Bagus, sekarang ia mulai termakan gosip bocah-bocah di kawanan. Tentu saja, mereka menyuntikkan hal semacam itu semalaman penuh, lima hingga enam hari dalam sepekan, langsung ke kepalanya. Itu jelas pencucian otak!Bahkan walaupun ia bertekad tak akan mendengarkan lagi gosip murahan itu, tapi tetap saja...

_Hentikan Jacob, jangan pikirkan seseorang yang ada dalam kawanan!_

_Ben? Pete?_

Kesempatan Peter Lollanger hampir nol. Mati dia kalau berani-beraninya mendekati cewek yang jelas-jelas diincar Collin. Kalau Collin tidak bisa menyentuh sepupunya, dia akan memastikan siapapun tidak bisa menyentuhnya, apalagi anggota gengnya. Ditambah lagi anak-anak menggosipkan dia dengan Benjamin Adamair, calon _werewolf_ yang jadi tanggung jawabnya.

_Benjamin Cattermole?_ Ben juga sama...

Tapi Ben sempat terbaring selama dua minggu lebih dan ia baru berubah seminggu ini. Ia bahkan belum pernah berkesempatan patroli bersama Jacob.

Tapi jika itu Ben, seharusnya ia tahu dari pikiran salah satu bocah, siapapun._ Jangan pikirkan salah satu kawanan! Kemungkinannya mendekati nol!_

_Astaga. Joseph Copper?!_

Josh yang paling berpengalaman soal perempuan. Bajingan kecil penakluk wanita. Ia tidak pernah pandang bulu untuk urusan cewek, siapa saja digaetnya. Di antara kawanan yang agak-agak alim itu, ia yang paling tidak peduli soal urusan 'menunggu imprint' dan sebagainya. Jelas ia yang paling senang karena tidak mengimprint siapapun, karena dengan begitu ia bebas jalan dengan cewek mana saja. Dan Josh, selain Pete, setingkat dengan Korra... Mereka punya banyak kelas bareng...

Tidak. Kalau Josh punya kesempatan dekat dengan Korra, Collin takkan tinggal diam. Ia jelas akan mempengaruhi Brady dan mereka berdua pasti akan menghajar Josh sebelum bocah itu menyentuh Korra. Lagipula Josh juga bukan tipe yang bisa memendam pikiran.

_Oke, Jake, berhenti! Jangan pikirkan salah satu kawanan!_

_Tunggu. Seth?!_

Di antara kawanan, Seth yang paling bisa menyembunyikan pikirannya. Ia sudah terlatih sejak awal. Sejak bersama Leah. Ia juga yang paling bisa menyelusup ke pikiran orang tanpa terdeteksi dan bisa mengetahui bahkan jika orang lain berusaha menyembunyikan pikiran.

_Seth? Tidak mungkin!_

Dan ingatan tentang Seth yang pergi ke Port Angeles bersama Korra bermain di benaknya. Sampai kini ia masih belum sempat bertanya tentang apa yang mereka lakukan hari itu. Seth yang memuja si serigala hitam.

_Seth terang-terangan memuja serigala hitam!_

Dan semua orang sempat berpikir bahwa Korra-lah serigala hitam.

_Tapi Korra bukan serigala hitam!_ Dan bayangan kesaksian Sam muncul di benaknya.

_Bagaimana jika Sam berbohong?_ Toh bukan sekali itu ia mendapati bahwa Sam pasti punya andil dalam keberadaan kawanan lain di tanahnya.

Tidak masalah Korra serigala hitam atau tidak, masalahnya apa benar Seth dan Korra... Korra dan Seth...

Dalam kepanikan ia kembali mencari-cari dalam tumpukan sampah yang masih berserakan. Mencari bukti lain. Matanya makin awas mengamati tiap benda. Gantungan kunci patah, stik es krim, bungkus coklat, bungkus permen karet dengan sisa permen karet menempel di dalamnya—... _iiihhh!_ Kotak _softlens_, kotak pewarna rambut...

Hah! Untuk apa adiknya butuh _softlens_ dan pewarna rambut? Dan banyak! Matanya nanar melihat kotak-kotak _softlens_ kosong yang berserakan di kakinya. Adiknya selalu tampil biasa di depannya. Rambut hitam, mata coklat... Tidak pernah ia bergaya aneh-aneh... Atau adiknya nakal di luar tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Ya. Bagian itu mungkin benar... Buktinya ada di tangannya sekarang.

Oke, kenapa sekarang ia jadi konservatif begini?

_Ini pasti pengaruh Edward! Dasar makhluk kuno menyebalkan!_

Ia baru menyusun sekitar setengah lusin bait sumpah serapah pada Edward ketika instingnya merasakan sesuatu mendekat.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara debum pelan dari kamar adiknya dan kemudian ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Itu aneh!

"Jake?" terdengar suara dari dalam kamar adiknya.

_Oh, sial!_ Ia buru-buru memasukkan sampah-sampah yang tersisa ke tong.

Adiknya tiba-tiba ada? Dari tadi ia tidak mendengar apapun, merasakan apapun...

Apa memang insting serigalanya sudah menumpul?

Terdengar langkah kaki dan kemudian derit pintu dibuka. Adiknya muncul dari kamar, berpakaian lengkap. Rapi.

_Oh, brengsek._

"Jake?" Korra agak mengernyit melihat kakaknya di depan kamarnya, berjongkok di depan tong sampah yang isinya hanya tinggal separuh. Sampah berserakan di kakinya.

Dan kotak kondom di tangannya.

"Astaga, Jake! Kau membongkar tong sampahku?!"

Jacob panik, baru menyadari kotak sialan itu masih di tangan kirinya. Tapi tidak ada jalan kabur. Dia tidak salah. Dia berhak melakukan ini. Korra adiknya walau bagaimanapun.

Ia bangkit, berusaha tampak menguasai keadaan. Harusnya tidak sulit. Ia sudah menjadi Alfa selama 5 tahun lebih hingga saat ini, hampir 6 tahun malah.

_Tidak apa-apa, Jacob,_ perintahnya pada diri sendiri. _Kau kakaknya, hakmu untuk bertanya, menuntut tanggung jawab! Tenang dan tanyakan! Usahakan seprofesional dan sedewasa mungkin! Kau sudah belajar ini dari Billy dulu waktu ia menanyaimu soal Bella. Atau dari pikiran anak-anak waktu orangtua mereka memberi '_The Talk'_. Kau pasti bisa!_

Tapi tidak diduga ia gemetar juga.

"Kau melakukan seks, Korra?" tanyanya, berusaha keras tidak menuding, tidak gemetar dan tidak juga marah.

Di dalam dirinya bertarung.

_Ingat, Jacob, itu hak asasi manusia. _

Tapi pendidikan seks penting, ia tak mau adiknya terjebak oleh berandalan tak bertanggung jawab, hamil sebelum waktunya...

_Kemungkinan besar berandalan itu Seth! _

Seth pasti bisa bertanggung jawab. Seth yang penyayang, penyabar, tidak pernah mementingkan diri sendiri. Tangan kanannya, orang yang paling ia percaya...

_Belum tentu itu Seth, bisa jadi Collin! Collin malah lebih parah! Dan bahkan banyak kemungkinan itu orang di luar kawanan, orang yang tidak dikenal sama sekali._

Tapi adiknya sudah besar...

_Diam, diam, diam! Fokus!_ Dia berteriak pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia harus tampak penuh kontrol di sini. Ini hak dan juga kewajibannya. Ia harus melindungi keluarganya.

Adiknya mengerjap, tampak kehilangan kata-kata, lalu beberapa detik kemudian balas menatap mata kakaknya, terlihat berani, "Itu bukan urusanmu, Jacob!"

Keberanian adiknya, dan juga nada suaranya yang tegas, memberi kekuatan pada Jacob. Ia harus melakukan ini.

"Siapa?" tanyanya, agak menuduh. "Apa Collin? Brady, Ben, Pete? Apa Seth?"

Adiknya tampak terkejut, tapi juga marah. "Apa hubungannya teman-temanmu denganku? Bukan hakmu untuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku, Jacob!"

Caranya mempertahankan diri sudah merupakan konfirmasi. Jacob terpana. Tapi ia segera meneguhkan diri.

"Itu hakku! Kewajibanku untuk melindungi keluargaku!" bentak Jacob.

"Seolah kamu benar-benar menganggapku keluargamu!" bentak Korra balik.

Jacob mengerjap, mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"A-apa?"

Korra tampak benar-benar kesal. "Jangan bersikap sok protektif seperti seorang kakak, Jake! Kau bahkan tidak benar-benar menerima aku sebagai adikmu!"

Jacob tak bisa berkata-kata. Adiknya menohok pada tempat yang tepat. Selama ini ia bertingkah seolah ia tidak menerima adiknya, dan memang ia tidak menerima adiknya. Pikirannya masih bertarung.

Melihat Jacob membeku membuat Korra tambah kesal. Ia memaki, dan akhirnya membanting pintu di mukanya.

Suara bantingan itu membuat Jacob tersadar. "Tunggu hingga Billy mengetahui ini," desisnya, yang langsung disesalinya saat itu juga.

_Astaga!_ Mengapa ia menjadi menyebalkan begini?

Pintu kembali terbuka. Wajah Korra muncul di baliknya, tampak benar-benar terganggu.

"Kau tidak akan bilang pada Dad!" tekannya berbahaya. Matanya mendelik tajam.

Jacob sudah merasa tak ada jalan mundur. Ia menegakkan diri, membusung.

"Mungkin akan kukatakan!"

Adiknya mengerang. "Jacob Black! Itu hak asasi manusia! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"

"Dengar Coraline Black, ini rumahku dan kau adikku!" tekan Jacob.

"Aku bukan Korra Black, aku Korra Gerrard! Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku adikmu!"

Jacob tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau sendiri punya tunangan! Jangan bersikap sok suci!"

Jacob melotot. Tidak mungkin Korra membawa-bawa Renesmee dalam urusan ini. Hubungannya dengan Nessie bahkan tidak seperti itu. Belum seperti itu.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" tangkisnya.

"Jangan kaupikir aku tidak tahu, Jacob! '_Tunangan'_, heh? Memangnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, prosesnya, hingga seorang cowok zaman sekarang mau menyebut seorang cewek sebagai tunangannya? Jangan-jangan memang dia sudah hamil..." Korra mendengus.

_Huh, dia tidak tahu saja soal Edward..._

"Korra Black! Kuingatkan kau, jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang aku dan Ness!"

"Oh _please_ Jake! Aku tahu yang namanya cowok! Dan kau mau meributkan kehidupan pribadiku? Sementara kamu punya kehidupan sendiri! Dan dia... dia... " anehnya Korra tampak kehilangan kata-kata. "Dan dia masih sangat muda!"

Apa maksudnya 'sangat muda'? Tidak mungkin Korra tahu... Tidak mungkin Collin mengatakan segala hal soal pedofilia dan semacamnya. Pikirannya melayang pada malam api unggun itu.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Tapi kemudian ia sadar, walau Korra tidak bermaksud mengatakan ia pacaran dengan anak usia 5 tahun, bagaimanapun Nessie masih terlihat seperti remaja berusia 14-15 tahun. Dan itu tetap usia yang muda, jika dibandingkan dengannya. Dia sudah terlihat seperti usia 25 sekarang.

Kehidupan pribadinya dan hubungannya dengan Renesmee, yang memang belakangan membuat frustasi, diungkit-ungkit oleh adiknya, yang-jelas-jelas-bersalah, membuatnya kesal. Jacob menggemeretakkan gigi. Dan ia menumpahkan energi kekesalannya pada adiknya.

"Jangan berusaha membandingkan dirimu denganku! Kau 6 tahun di bawahku! Dan aku bahkan masih perjaka, Korra! Kau belum pantas melakukan ini!"

Anehnya Korra mengerjap. Ekspresinya sukar ditebak, antara tidak percaya tapi juga menganggap itu sangat menarik. "Yang benar?"

Jacob mendesah, tampaknya ia melakukan langkah salah. "Ya, aku memang masih perjaka..." akunya lemah.

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa kalah. Ia bahkan tidak punya semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan tema 'Pendidikan Seks untuk Remaja di bawah Umur' ini.

"Kau tahu, Korra," ia melemparkan tangan ke udara dengan sikap menyerah, mundur. "Kau benar. Ini kehidupanmu, hak asasimu, aku tidak berhak campur tangan. Cukup..." ia mendesah. "Kau tahu, aku mohon kau bisa bertanggung jawab," katanya akhirnya.

Ia tidak percaya ini. Ia seharusnya menghukum adiknya. Ia berhak menghukum adiknya. Adiknya jelas-jelas bersalah. Tapi ia cuma bilang 'kumohon kau bisa bertanggung jawab'?

_Hah! Alfa payah!_ bentaknya pada diri sendiri.

Adiknya tampak menggigit bibir, memalingkan wajah sesaat. Kelihatannya ia kembali tenang.

Jadi ini dia, pikirnya. Korra hampir sama dengan dirinya. Ia mudah terpancing emosi jika orang di sekitarnya marah. Lebih lagi jika ia harus membela diri. Insting pembelaan dirinya cepat bekerja. Memasang tameng penuh duri yang siap menusuk. Tapi ia mudah pula ditenangkan jika lawannya berusaha tenang.

Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Dia sedang menganalisa amarah Korra?

"Kau tahu, Jake..." katanya memulai setelah perjuangan batinnya yang panjang. Ia menengadah menatap kakaknya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku bisa bertanggung jawab dengan hidupku. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Jacob tertawa sinis. "Oh ya?"

"Kotak di tanganmu itu buktinya..." tunjuk Korra.

Jacob tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Percayalah padaku, Jake..." katanya bersungguh-sungguh, menatap mata Jacob. "Aku tahu kau peduli padaku, dan aku berterima kasih karena kau peduli. Aku senang. Tapi kau juga harus percaya padaku. Aku bukan anak usia 14, kau tahu... Tidak sampai dua bulan lagi aku 17."

Jacob membelalak. "Yang benar!"

Korra mengangguk, tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau mau berencana membuat pesta _sweet seventeen_ untukku, Kak?" katanya riang, kembali jadi Korra yang biasa.

.

* * *

.

Mungkin ini tak terlalu jelek juga. Adik perempuan. Huh, membayangkannya saja ia tidak pernah. Apalagi memiliki seseorang yang seperti itu. Ia lahir sebagai anak lelaki bungsu. Dengan dua kakak perempuan yang bahkan sudah cukup besar dan punya kehidupan sendiri ketika ia memasuki usia puber. Ia tak pernah berkesempatan ada untuk kakaknya. Menjadi pelindung kakaknya dari cowok manapun.

Tentang Paul, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bilang apa soal Paul. Rachel sudah dewasa ketika Paul masuk ke kehidupannya. Ia bahkan tidak punya hak melarang atau apapun. Perannya selalu sebagai adik kecil yang bodoh, yang ribut sendiri ketika kakaknya berkencan dengan laki-laki manapun yang mendekatinya. Mau melindungi, tapi sudah pasti tak dianggap. Kakak perempuan manapun tak pernah menganggap adik kecilnya tumbuh dewasa dan bisa melindunginya, bahkan tak mempedulikan berapa usianya atau berapa besar tubuh dan kekuatannya. Ia tahu. Hampir sama dengan Seth kalau bicara soal Leah. Adik kecil selamanya adik kecil.

Oke, bukan pertama kalinya ia berperan sebagai kakak laki-laki. Nessie jelas menganggapnya kakak hingga saat ini. Tapi Nessie berbeda. Ia tidak ingin melindungi gadis itu. Tidak dalam konteks ini. Jujur saja, ialah ancaman terbesar bagi gadis itu. Terutama kini, saat Ness beranjak menampakkan ciri-ciri kedewasaan dan ia sendiri sudah cukup umur untuk menuju tahap berikut dalam kehidupannya. Menikah. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jadi kakak, pelindung Nessie, pada saat bersamaan ia ingin menjadi 'ancaman' bagi gadis itu? Dalam tanda kutip, tentu.

Ha-ha... Membayangkan dirinya dan Ness menikah... Usia 22 dan 5 tahun!

Edward akan membunuhnya kalau ia tertangkap basah punya pikiran begini. Ia tak akan ragu mengulitinya, mencincang dagingnya, mengumpankan pada binatang di hutan... Menjadikan kulitnya sebagai hadiah untuk Bella... Atau bahkan Rosalie... Rosalie pasti suka menjadikan kulitnya sebagai mantel bulu.

Mantel bulu Rosalie!

_Ugh!_

Embry benar, dia menjijikkan...

Tapi ia punya adik perempuan ini. Korra. Adik yang mendadak datang, dan ia tidak suka, tidak pernah suka. Tapi memang Korra selalu berusaha untuk menjadi adiknya. Bagian dari keluarga. Ia selalu bangun pagi, membuatkan sarapan dengan riang. Kadang ia masak masakan oriental kegemarannya. Dari berbagai negara yang ia pernah kunjungi. Jacob dan ayahnya, yang jarang-jarang makan masakan aneh-aneh, akhirnya bisa merasakan Sup Tom Yam, atau yakiniku, atau sushi, atau capcay, atau mie tek tek, atau terong sambal balado atau apalah sebutannya itu yang membuat ayahnya sakit perut. Kemudian ia dan Korra akan menertawai ayahnya sementara si tua itu mengeluh kepedasan atau keasaman atau keasinan, ekspresi aneh seperti melotot dan menjulurkan lidah sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan panik muncul di wajah Billy, namun ia tetap menghabiskan masakan putrinya dengan bangga. Ya, sesuatu seperti itu. Ia akhirnya merasakannya. Sebuah keluarga. Lagi.

Kapan terakhir kali ia merasakannya? Sebelum Rachel dan Rebecca pergi? Sebelum ibunya pergi? Sarapan bersama. Makan malam bersama. Tertawa. Bertengkar. Saling membenci. Tapi juga saling melindungi.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah melakukan itu selama ini. Menjadi keluarga. Ia mungkin selalu kesal dan akhirnya kabur sesudah sarapan dengan adiknya itu. Atau merasa tidak nyaman dengan berbagai omongan Billy tentang adiknya. Tapi ia tak bisa membantah, ada bagian dirinya yang memang sudah benar-benar menganggap Korra adik. Sisi protektifnya. Ketika ia bertarung dengan vampir itu. Atau dalam obrolan-obrolan waktu sarapan. Atau ketika ia menangkap basah Seth sedang bersama Korra—cuma Tuhan yang tahu mereka sedang apa waktu itu dan kalau Seth tak mau cerita, ia bertekad tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. Atau ketika, yah, tadi itu...

Ia memang menganggap Korra benar-benar adiknya.

Dan ketika ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk benar-benar menjadi kakak, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirinya. Rasa memiliki. Rasa benar-benar menyayangi. Dan penerimaan diri.

Penerimaan diri, penerimaan akan keberadaan dan peran orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Penerimaan akan kesalahan masa lalu dan berjalan dengannya. Seperti kata Billy dulu.

Menjadi keluarga. Mungkin ada hal kecil yang perlu ia lakukan untuk memulainya.

.

* * *

.

Jadi ia memberanikan diri tersenyum pada Korra, dan bertanya, "Kau mau nonton film? Minggu sore? Pekan depan mungkin?"

Dan ia begitu, begitu, begitu senang ketika tawa lebar mengembang di wajah Korra, dan ia menjawab dengan ceria, "Tentu, Kak!"

.


	38. 38 - Seth x Korra (?)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: This part is practically safe so you can rated T…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Tiga puluh delapan - Seth x Korra (?)**

Monday, January 14, 2013

4:12 AM

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"Aku tidak percaya bisa-bisanya kau menganggap Seth menyembunyikan sesuatu!" seru Quil.

Dari suaranya jelas ia kesal. Jacob, lagi-lagi mencurigai apapun dan siapapun yang beredar di sekitarnya. Menganggap semua orang berkonspirasi melawannya, menyimpan rahasia. Pertama ia mencurigai Sam, dan para Tetua. Para vampir. Itu mungkin benar. Tapi kini ia mencurigai Seth? Sang Beta sendiri?

Quil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya di sofa keluarga Black.

Siang itu sebenarnya berawal dengan sangat normal. Korra sekolah. Billy pergi dari pagi, mangkal di salah satu tempat memancing atau di rumah Sue atau rapat Dewan atau apalah... Quil pulang cepat, bilang ia sedang malas menjajakan asuransi dan langsung melayang ke rumah Jacob. Embry mengganti _shift _kerjanya hari ini dengan salah satu cewek di konter cenderamata yang ada urusan keluarga besok. Dan Jacob, tentu saja sesudah dipecat dari bengkel Mr. Peterson, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di siang hari selain melakukan patroli atau bermain game di rumah. Kedua sahabatnya mengetahui kesusahannya belakangan, dan memutuskan untuk mampir sekaligus membawakan banyak sekali makanan. Jadi inilah dia: Rapat Triad Plus Quil, yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir hanya dengan main game, makan, dan mengobrol. Tanpa membicarakan satu pun urusan serius kawanan. Awalnya.

Tentu saja, satu-satunya hal yang bisa memicu pembicaraan serius jika ada pasangan Embry-Quil hanyalah pasangan Jacob-Seth. Dan kini Seth tidak ada.

Karena Seth belakangan rajin patroli ke Port Angeles, tentu saja Rapat Quartad itu dilangsungkan tanpanya. Jacob masih merasa bahwa patroli itu hanya semacam alasan di balik jadwal kencannya entah dengan cewek mana. Kemampuan Seth menyembunyikan pikiran memang agak menyebalkan. Hingga kini sekali pun Jacob tidak bisa mengorek informasi yang cukup signifikan berhubungan dengan kencan Seth.

Tentu saja ada alasan mengapa Jacob begitu berdeterminasi membicarakan urusan kencan adiknya. Tidak lain masalah 'penemuan'nya di tong sampah Korra baru-baru ini. Dan Seth ada di daftar tersangkanya. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan mengatakan semua itu pada Quil dan Embry.

"Itu karena ia memang tidak berkencan, Jake…" bantah Embry, tampak lelah dengan semua omongan Jacob mengenai kecurigaannya pada sang Beta.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa ia membalas sms-ku begini tadi?" kata Jacob masih bersikukuh, menyorongkan ponselnya pada Embry yang menerima dengan dahi berkerut. Quil di sisinya, tampak agak tertarik.

**Conversation with** _**Seth Prof. X Clearwater**_

_**Mumbling Jakey (01.32 PM)**_

_Em&Quil kumpul. Rumah Black. Ikut?_

_**Seth Prof. X Clearwater (01.45)**_

_Mav tdk bs Jake. Port Angeles. Pntg_

_**Mumbling Jakey (01.46)**_

_Libur patroli hari ini. Rapat Quartad. &&&Perintah Alfa&&&_

_**Seth Prof. X Clearwater (02.05)**_

_Ha3x :D Tth Alfa tdk m'jangkau ~ sms. Sibuk. Mav Jake._

_Salam u/ EmQwl_

_**Mumbling Jakey (02.06)**_

_Bilang saja kau kencan. Cewek mana? Cantik?_

_**Seth Prof. X Clearwater (02.07)**_

_Knp km mw th urusanku?_

_._

"Lihat?!" kata Jacob, tampak kesal. "Dia menentang Titah Alfa!"

Embry entah mengapa menggigit bibir keras-keras dengan mata melotot dan hidung terkembang, tampak susah payah menahan tawanya dan Jacob tidak mau bertanya mengapa. Pastinya sahabatnya mengira dia bodoh menyimpulkan urusan kencan Seth hanya dari sms tidak jelas seperti itu.

Ponsel itu berpindah tangan. Quil menautkan kedua alisnya sesaat, lalu bertanya seraya menyorongkan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya, menunjuk satu titik di layar, "Boleh kutahu tanda ini apa artinya, Jake?"

Jacob tidak perlu melihat kembali ponselnya untuk tahu apa yang dimaksud Quil. Tidak ada tanda baca aneh yang ditempatkan secara tidak jelas di sana selain '&&&'.

"Itu gaung Titah Alfa!" tekannya sungguh-sungguh.

Tanpa diduga keduanya mendadak mengeluarkan suara aneh dan detik berikutnya tertawa keras-keras. Embry sampai membungkuk memegangi perutnya dan Quil berguling-guling di lantai.

"Apa?!" hardiknya, dan dengan kesal menarik ponsel itu dari tangan Quil.

"Yeah, aku tahu sekarang kalau pengaruh Titah Alfa tidak bisa menjangkau lewat sms…" cicit Embry di tengah-tengah tawanya. "Atau mungkin e-mail…" dan ia menyusul Quil berguling-guling di lantai.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Em! Serius, Quil!"

Melihat sahabatnya tampak kesal, Embry berhenti tertawa, meskipun kelihatan sudah payah. Di bawah tatapan membunuh Jacob, ia berdehem beberapa kali, berusaha tampak serius. Ia harus segera melupakan topik yang tidak penting dan masuk ke bagian intinya. "Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Dari mana aku bisa menyimpulkan apa?"

"Seth berkencan?"

"Kau lihat jamnya! Aku meng-sms dan dia baru membalas sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, kecuali sms terakhir. Kau bisa menyimpulkan apa lagi kalau begitu?"

Alasan Jacob membuat Embry bengong. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Dan dia menjawab '_kenapa kau mau tahu urusanku', _Em!"

Embry mendesah sementara Quil terbahak lebih keras, dan Jacob harus berusaha ekstra-keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak memaksakan Titah Alfa pada sahabatnya itu agar diam.

"Kau mulai lagi melompat pada kesimpulan tak berdasar, Jake… Tidak rasional dan tidak realistis sama sekali. Dengar dirimu…" ujarnya lemah, kelihatan lelah. "Mungkin dia memang ada urusan penting di Port Angeles."

Jacob tampak frustasi, mengerang dan melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Kau tahu, Em? Aku curiga Seth memang berkencan. Dia tidak mungkin benar-benar patroli di Port Angeles. Tidak jika ia sering ke sana, bilang mau patroli namun pulang tanpa hasil, dan jelas-jelas merahasiakan sesuatu dariku."

Embry kembali mendesah. Lelah. Mungkin memang pemecatan Jacob memiliki efek buruk lebih dari yang ia perkirakan. Ini jelas membuat pemuda itu agak terpukul_. _Sejak kapan Jacob jadi begini tidak rasional? Yeah, Jacob memang tidak rasional. Tapi yang ini lebih aneh, lebih parah ketimbang biasanya. Mempertanyakan kepergian patroli rutin Seth ke Port Angeles sebagai alasannya saja untuk kencan? _Please!_ Tuan Seth Clearwater, bangsawan Quileute terhormat, dibanding semua orang di dunia, mungkin adalah orang terakhir yang akan mangkir dari tugasnya, apalagi sampai berbohong segala.

Dan untuk alasan pacaran! Cewek! Itu tidak mungkin.

"Mungkin memang bukan tugas patroli," ia mencoba tawar-menawar. "Mungkin urusan lain."

"Tidak," Jacob tetap menolak dengan keras kepala. "Aku yakin ia berkencan!"

Embry mendesah lagi. Kali ini benar-benar lelah.

"Dan aku tahu dengan siapa dia berkencan. Aku punya kecurigaan," sambung Jacob bersikukuh. Dan kepalanya bangkit untuk menatap mata Embry. Sungguh-sungguh. "Korra," katanya.

Penyebutan nama itu mampu membuat Quil berhenti tertawa. Kini ia juga ikut memandang Jacob dengan mulut terbuka dan mata membelalak, seolah sahabatnya itu kerasukan atau apa. Dan ekspresi Embry pun tidak kalah unik. Kedua alisnya bertaut sangat rapat, dan ia membeku hampir setengah menit, sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Ko, Korra?" bisik Embry tak percaya.

Jacob mengangguk pasti.

"Ba, bagaimana kau… bisa… menyimpulkan… Ko, Korra berkencan dengan Seth?" ia bahkan tidak mampu membentuk kalimat yang pasti di bawah pernyataan tanpa-dasar Jacob.

"Tanya Quil. Quil ada di rumahku waktu Korra pulang. Seth mematahkan keranku melihat Korra berciuman dengan Collin."

Embry membelalak. "Jadi gosip itu benar?"

"Gosip apa?"

"Mereka berebut Korra…"

"Aku tidak tahu soal gosip tapi yang jelas memang ada sesuatu dengan Seth. Ia bersikap tidak wajar belakangan ini."

"Tidak wajar?"

"Seth selalu memasang selimut pikiran setiap kali ia patroli belakangan ini, Em," kata Jacob seraya membuang muka. Dan ia benar. Bahkan sebelum Jacob menyuruhnya menutupi soal kawanan lain, Seth sudah memasang selimut sendiri. Untuk sesuatu yang Jake rasa bukan urusan pekerjaan. "Baik di depanku maupun di depan anggota kawanan yang lain. Aku selalu berusaha menyelidiki dari kepala anak-anak. Tak ada sekali pun ia membuka pikirannya."

Embry masih menunggu. Ia tahu Jacob masih punya kelanjutan.

"Dan lantas aku melihat potongan-potongan adegan dalam kepala Collin. Melalui kepala Ben. Amarahnya. Dan kesimpulannya sendiri bahwa Seth Clearwater berkencan dengan Korra Black."

Ekspresi Quil dan Embry seperti habis melihat seekor kuda lahir dari mulut buaya.

"Collin? Maksudmu Collin Littlesea?"

"Memangnya ada berapa Collin yang kaukenal di kawanan, heh?"

Embry menggeleng tidak percaya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jacob.

"Oke. Adegan apa yang ada di kepala Collin?" tanyanya.

Jacob menggigit bibir sebelum menjawab. "Adegan Seth bersama Korra. Dari sudut pandang Seth. Mereka makan siang di Port Angeles. Jalan-jalan. Dan berciuman."

Mata Embry dan Quil melotot sebesar bola tenis. "Berciuman?!"

Jacob juga kelihatan berusaha menahan kesabarannya. "Adegannya terhenti sebelum mereka benar-benar berciuman, tapi Collin yakin mereka benar-benar berciuman."

Embry menekankan kedua tangan ke kepalanya. Quil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Jacob juga tampak stress.

Embry-lah yang pertama kali keluar dari _shock _akibat berita itu dan berusaha bersikap realistis.

"Jake, dengar dirimu. Bagaimana mungkin kau percaya pada apapun yang berasal dari kepala Collin? Dan bahkan kau mendapatkannya dari kepala yang lain. Kepala Ben. Anak buah Collin. Salah satu dari geng The Gossip Guys! Kau ingat apa yang terjadi sewaktu Collin merevisi memori kawanan soal adegan penyelamatan Seth oleh si serigala hitam?" ia berhenti untuk melihat Jacob mengangguk. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin adegan di kepala Collin itu murni dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri."

"Memang tidak. Dari yang kudapat, Collin mendapatkan adegan itu dari Brady, yang mendapatkannya langsung dari kepala Seth."

"Apalagi begitu, Jake… Kau tahu apa efek dari pesan berantai."

"Tapi Em…"

"Jujur saja, _Man,_ aku harus katakan: sepupumu itu sangat pintar melakukan cuci otak!_"_

"Tapi kali ini bukan, Em! Aku bisa merasakannya! Collin jujur! Dia sendiri ketakutan!"

Embry tampak tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Brady mendapatkan adegan dari kepala Seth?" bisik Quil.

"Itu yang kutangkap," angguk Jacob.

"Bagaimana mungkin Brady bisa menembus Seth kalau kalian saja tidak bisa menembus?" Quil mengemukakan fakta yang jelas. "Apa menurutmu tidak lebih mungkin Brady membuat, menciptakan adegan itu untuk mengganggu Collin? Kau tahu, Cole memang sudah jelas menyukai adikmu kan? Entah Brady memang ingin meledeknya, atau sengaja melakukannya agar Collin menyerah… bisa saja kan?"

Embry mengangguk sependapat.

"Dan untuk apa Brady melakukan itu? Brady sahabat Collin!" tangkis Jacob.

"Entahlah, _Man_… Kautahu, agar Collin berhenti memikirkan Korra, misalnya. Jujur saja itu agak mengganggu belakangan ini…" Quil mengatakannya dengan ekspresi aneh yang sukar dijabarkan dan Jacob tahu alasannya. Semenjak Collin mengakui bahwa ia memang menyukai Korra, ia sering tidak sengaja membiarkan imajinasinya merambah ke mana-mana, dan kadang lupa membangun tembok mental ketika kreativitasnya tengah tinggi-tingginya.

"Atau membuatnya menyerah agar ia tak sampai mendapat masalah denganmu." timpal Embry.

"Denganku?"

"Yeah, kautahu…" Embry mengangkat bahu. "Kau agak overprotektif soal Korra."

"Atau bisa saja Brady cemburu," usul Quil lagi.

"Cemburu? Brady juga naksir Korra?"

"Separuh anggota kawanan kan memang naksir Korra," Embry tertawa.

"Yeah," Quil memutar bola mata. "Atau ia naksir Collin…" dan ia ikut tertawa.

Jacob tidak percaya pendengarannya. "Brady betulan naksir Collin?"

"Astaga _Dude,_ kau tidak pernah mengikuti perkembangan gosip di kepala anak-anak ya?"

Terus terang memang ia pernah dengar, tapi ia tidak pernah menganggap itu serius. Setidaknya ia tidak berharap Embry dan Quil mau ikut-ikutan membicarakannya.

"Yeah… Brady memang agak terpukul sejak ditinggal ceweknya setengah tahun lalu. Ia jelas sudah menyerah soal mencari cewek. Dan ia tidak kunjung mendapat imprint. Lalu Collin selalu dekat dengannya. Jadi…"

"Quil!" peringat Embry. Quil berdehem.

"Yeah, tapi itu gosip, tentu saja…" Quil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sambil memutar bola mata untuk menegaskan 'tentu saja'. "Apa sih yang tidak disebarkan oleh bocah-bocah The Gossip Guys itu? Mereka bahkan saling menggosip tentang sesama mereka sendiri! Kautahu gosip tentang Pete dan calon _werewolf_ yang ia rekrut itu? Yang diselamatkannya dari tabrakan kontainer? Sepupumu, Ben Two?"

Jacob agak menerawang. _Sebenarnya ya,_ jawabannya. Tapi mengenai gosip, ia sudah menyerah belakangan ini. Anak-anak sudah tidak lagi menghiraukan dekritnya yang melarang gosip sewaktu patroli. Entah bagaimana mereka selalu menemukan celah untuk mangkir, dan ia bosan memperbaharui Titahnya lagi dan lagi. Akhirnya jika ia mendengar gosip secuil saja, ia langsung kabur dan membangun tembok mentalnya sendiri. Satu-satunya gosip yang ia perhatikan hanya yang menyangkut Korra. Dan belakangan: Seth atau Collin.

Quil berdecak.

"Kau seharusnya dengar, _Man…_ _Lihat,_ maksudku. Gambaran grafisnya benar-benar kuat. Menakjubkan mereka bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang begitu realistis. Itu benar-benar…" ia tidak bisa menahan ekspresi kagumnya. Matanya membelalak dan ia mulai bersiul. "_Kreatif…_"

Tak diragukan lagi Jacob tidak perlu bertanya detail untuk mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan 'kreatif'.

"Intinya apapun yang berasal dari kepala Collin sulit diterima sebagai fakta," Embry berusaha menjangkarkan pembicaraan mereka yang mulai merambah ke mana-mana. Sedikit lagi mungkin para Quatrad ini, minus Seth tentu, bisa disebut geng The Gossip Guys yang lain.

"Termasuk soal Korra dan Seth?" tanya Jacob.

Embry mengangguk pasti. "_Terutama_ soal Korra dan Seth," tegasnya.

Namun sahabatnya menghembuskan napas, kelihatan masih bimbang.

"Kau tahu," kata Jacob setelah beberapa lama, masih menimbang-nimbang, "Sebenarnya aku sendiri pernah… kau tahu… memergoki mereka jalan bareng… di Port Angeles. "

Dua pemuda di hadapannya langsung melotot.

"Kapan?"

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Karena aku harus menutup pikiran kalau tidak mau gosipnya menyebar yang tidak-tidak di kawanan," ia menghembuskan napas berat. "Dan aku juga tidak ingin Seth berpikir kalau aku tidak setuju atau semacamnya. Yang mungkin akan menimbulkan konfrontasi antara Seth dan aku, terbuka atau tidak. Itu tidak bagus untuk iklim kawanan sekarang ini."

"Serius,_ Dude?_"

"Positif," walau Jacob mengangguk, jelas ia sendiri sedikit bimbang. "Aku memang mendengarnya lewat telepon. Suara Korra waktu aku menelepon Seth. Seth di Port Angeles, hari sebelum kau dan Seth diserang di wilayah Cullen," ia melihat tatapan Embry berubah nanar. "Dan reaksinya sama dengan isi sms tadi: kalimat sial 'mengapa kau perlu tahu urusanku'. Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya pada Seth semenjak ia diserang lagi. Terlalu banyak hal lain. Tapi memang kita harus akui, semenjak sembuh, Seth sering keluar."

Embry mengerjap. "Maksudmu Collin berkata benar?"

"Maksudmu adegan 'telepon' yang ada di kepala Collin benar?" Quil menegaskan pertanyaan Embry.

Melihat anggukan di kepala temannya, Quil mengumpat.

"Apa Seth mengimprint?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Seth tidak mungkin mengimprint Korra, Quil…" kata-kata ini keluar dari Jacob. "Seth belum mengimprint siapapun dan di antara kawanan, tidak ada yang mengimprint Korra. Bahkan tidak Collin. Dan kau ingat bahkan _Seth _mengeluarkan teori soal perbedaan perempuan _gen-carrier _dan _gen-bearer _di suku kita. Ia mungkin tidak 100% yakin Korra adalah _gen-bearer_, tapi ia tidak menentang pengawasan pada Korra. Tidak mungkin ia masih mengizinkan pengawasan jika ia sudah mengimprint Korra. Imprint akan menjadikan kemungkinan Korra calon serigala mendekati nol, jika mengikuti teori Seth. Dan aku bisa bersaksi, walau tidak secara fisik, Korra sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda awal perubahan."

"Mungkin teori Seth salah…"

"Mungkin teori itu tidak 100% benar, tapi itu teori _Seth!_"

"Benar," angguk Embry setuju. "Dan juga, jika Seth mengimprint, kita pasti tahu."

"Jadi menurutmu Seth tidak mengimprint Korra?" tanya Quil lagi.

Jacob agak mendengus kesal. Quil memang sahabatnya, loyal dan segalanya, tapi kadang pembicaraannya dan ketidakmampuannya menangkap kata-kata yang tersirat membuatnya jengkel.

"Tidak," tegasnya.

"Kalau dia tidak mengimprint, mengapa kau yakin Seth memacari adikmu?"

"Hubungan tidak cuma berdasar imprint, Quil…" Jacob mengingatkannya, agak sebal.

Para serigala ini, mungkin karena terbiasa dengan yang namanya imprint, selalu saja mengasumsikan bahwa setiap hubungan harus berdasar imprint. Terutama orang-orang yang memang sudah mengalaminya seperti Quil. Dan yang tidak pun masih saja menunggu keajaiban terjadi. Benar-benar seperti _damsel in distress, _kecuali bahwa seharusnya mereka-lah pangeran berkuda putih dan bukannya putri menyedihkan yang terkurung di menara tinggi. Atau mungkin lebih pantas dianalogikan dengan Frog Prince, atau Wolf Prince tepatnya, menunggu ciuman seorang gadis yang akan membebaskannya dari kutukan serigala. Mungkin itu juga alasannya Embry hingga kini masih belum mencari pacar, padahal jelas-jelas cewek manis di konter cenderamata tempatnya bekerja itu mengincarnya.

Entah mengapa Jacob membayangkan Seth sebagai Fiona dalam Shrek, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi tunggu, itu artinya menempatkan adiknya sebagai Shrek?

_Tidak, tidak..._

"Tapi kalau memang iya, mengapa Seth tidak pernah bilang pada kita?" keluh Quil, menghentakkannya dari lamunan dan mengembalikannya ke pokok pembicaraan tidak penting mereka kali itu. Atau sangat sangat penting, mungkin, karena ini menyangkut sang Beta dan adiknya.

Jujur saja, Jacob tidak punya jawaban. Justru itu: ia tidak punya jawaban apa-apa. Soal kepastian atas kemungkinan itu maupun alasan di balik diamnya Seth.

"Mungkin alasan Seth sama dengan alasanmu, Jake…" Embry mencoba berempati, meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jacob. "Mungkin ia juga tidak ingin masalah ia dan Korra menjadi salah satu masalah kawanan atau membuatmu pusing. Kau tahu ada banyak masalah yang kita hadapi belakangan ini. Dan bisa jadi ia juga khawatir dengan sikap overprotektifmu. Dan jika kalian dua petinggi terlibat masalah karena urusan cewek, nah itu bukan hal yang siapapun inginkan."

"Menurutmu aku akan menentang hubungan mereka?"

Sedikit gidikan di bahu Embry merupakan konfirmasi yang cukup.

Jacob mengerang.

"Kau tahu, dengan melihat kasus Paul dan Collin, semua orang pastinya beranggapan begitu…" Embry nyengir. "Alkisah, tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mendekati anggota perempuan keluarga Black atau saudara laki-laki mereka yang jahat akan berubah menjadi serigala merah besar dan langsung menerkam, memangsa mereka…" ia mengumumkan dengan nada seperti orang menceritakan legenda.

"Yang sebenarnya benar, 100 % benar, malah…" sambung Quil sambil mengakak.

Embry ikut terkekeh, tos dengan Quil, yang jujur saja membuat Jacob sebal setengah mati.

"Tapi Seth berbeda dengan mereka, _Guys…_ Kalian sadar bahwa belakangan ini jadi lebih… Entahlah, 'dewasa'?" katanya. "Kadang bahkan aku merasa dia bukan lagi Seth yang dulu. Entah mengapa aku jadi menaruh hormat padanya." Dan ia memang tulus ketika mengatakan itu. Ketenangan Seth, semua pertimbangan, ditambah kemampuannya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jacob iri, entah mengapa, membuat pemuda itu tampak berwibawa. Rasanya bahkan ia sudah kehilangan bocah kecil yang selalu mengidolakannya, berputar bagai anjing kecil mengelilinginya. "Billy jelas sangat berharap Seth menjadi menantunya," imbuhnya kemudian.

"Maksudmu kau akan memberikan restu kalau adikmu memang dengan Seth?"

Jacob tidak langsung menjawab, kelihatan ragu.

"Nah, itu dia…" seru Quil. "Mungkin itu kekhawatiran Seth."

"Seth tidak akan mungkin begitu pengecut…"

"Seth mungkin tidak ingin ada perpecahan di antara kedua pemimpin!"

Jacob diam.

"Jadi menurut kalian apa yang dipikirkan Collin benar? Seth dan Korra?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia tahu ia sendiri yakin itu, tapi seandainya saja kedua sahabatnya bisa memberi pandangan lain...

Para sahabatnya kini terdiam. Kelihatan berusaha mempertimbangkan.

"Kau tahu Collin sahabat Korra, yang paling dekat dengan Korra…" bisik Jacob. "Mungkin memang ia memergoki Korra atau Korra memang cerita padanya. Itu menjelaskan amarah Collin pada Seth belakangan ini. Ia toh tidak pernah menanggapi dengan amarah yang sama mengenai gosip Seth dan si serigala hitam yang diduga Korra dulu…"

"Maksudmu Collin cemburu pada Seth?"

"Bukan sekadar cemburu! Dia benci Seth sekarang! Lebih daripada dia membenciku!" tekan Jacob.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir…" Quil memulai, tampak sekarang sudah berubah dari penolak teori Seth x Korra menjadi pendukungnya. "Seth juga sama berdedikasinya dengan Collin selama pencarian Korra. Collin wajar… Tapi Seth?"

"Bisa jadi Seth hanya bertindak sebagai Beta yang bertanggung jawab…" timbang Embry.

"Tapi memang bisa jadi dia khawatir jika Collin menemukan Korra duluan, Collin akan menyambar gadisnya!" tukas Quil lagi. "Dan itu jelas! Collin menyambar tiap kesempatan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada Korra. Kalian lihat yang terjadi setelah Korra pulang…"

"Collin hampir mencium Korra…" bisik Jacob.

"Ya! Dan reaksi Seth sungguh unik!" tekan Quil.

Mereka dilanda kebimbangan selama beberapa saat sebelum Quil memulai lagi.

"Yeah, kau tahu bagaimana Seth tergila-gila dengan si serigala hitam…" tunjuknya, datar.

Pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba meluncur jadi topik mengenai serigala hitam membuat Jacob mengerang. "Ayolah Quil…" katanya. "Tadi kau bilang kalau apapun yang keluar dari kepala Collin tidak mungkin benar dan berusaha meyakinkanku kalau Seth tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Korra…"

"Aku tidak bilang Seth pacaran dengan Korra. Aku cuma mengingatkanmu kalau Seth memang tergila-gila dengan si serigala hitam."

"Ya, dan kau mau bilang soal kemungkinan kalau serigala hitam itu Korra, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau Seth tidak yakin Korra adalah serigala hitam atau bukan, ia tidak mungkin berani mendekati adikmu…"

Mau tak mau Jacob dan Embry mengiyakan.

.

Pemikiran bahwa Korra adalah serigala hitam adalah hipotesis yang sudah sangat lama. Sejak Seth diserang. Korra datang ke La Push pada hari yang sama kemunculan perdana serigala hitam, tidak sampai beberapa jam setelah Korra tiba di rumah Billy. Kesaksian Sam bahwa Korra terus bersama Billy ditentang Embry dan Collin, dengan menunjuk pada bukti keberadaan Korra di tempat kejadian pada saat ia diserang, yang segera menghilang segera setelah ia pingsan.

Terus terang, memang Sam belakangan agak meragukan, sehingga mungkin apapun yang ia katakan adalah kebohongan. Ia jelas tahu sesuatu. Ia jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Apakah ia menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Korra adalah serigala hitam?

Mau tak mau ia mendengarkan kemungkinan ini dari benak Collin. Keanehan terbesar jika Korra adalah memang serigala hitam adalah mengapa Sam menyerahkan daftar nama itu padanya? Korra pada nomor teratas calon _werewolf. _Tidak mungkin Sam menyuruh mereka mengubah Korra jika Korra sudah berubah duluan. Dan benar kata Collin, seharusnya jika Korra memang sudah berubah, ia seharusnya bisa merasakan Korra sebagai bagian kawanannya. Dan ia tidak. Korra masih manusia. Suhunya masih beberapa derajat di bawahnya, ia tahu ketika menyentuhnya. Serigala hitam itu bukan kawanannya.

Ataukah, seperti kemungkinan yang diajukan Collin, memang Sam ingin mereka menyelidiki kemungkinan Korra sebagai serigala hitam dengan menguntitnya? Meletakkannya di nomor pertama calon _werewolf? _Dengan menjadikan nama-nama itu sebagai pengalih perhatian? Itukah alasannya Sam memberikan daftar itu? Untuk menguntit Korra namun agar mereka tidak sadar bahwa penguntitan 23 orang itu hanyalah kedok untuk menguntit satu orang? Agar menutupi kecurigaan hanya diarahkan pada satu orang saja. Buktinya hingga kini daftar itu tidak berguna. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Tapi itu juga aneh. Sam memberinya daftar hanya beberapa jam setelah Seth diserang, setelah kemunculan pertama serigala hitam. Itu bukti bahwa ia sudah merencanakan itu sekian lama sebelumnya. Bahkan bisa jadi kemunculan Korra di La Push adalah karena itu, seperti kata Sam pada Seth, Billy menginginkan calon Alfa pengganti Jacob. Tidak mungkin mereka langsung tahu dan membuat plot itu saat itu juga, karena serigala hitam baru pertama kali muncul di La Push saat Korra tiba. Waktunya terlalu berdekatan, dan bahkan Seth mendengar tentang rencana Sam tentang Korra sebelum penyerangan.

Ini hanya mungkin dengan menempatkan dua hal tersebut secara terpisah: rencana batalion _werewolf_ sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan serigala hitam.

Dan kalau Korra memang serigala hitam, mengapa Korra bersikap seolah ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui soal semua rahasia suku? Semua sikapnya di hutan waktu kamping sepenuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan serigala, setidaknya belum. Karena kalau sebaliknya, artinya dia menutupi sesuatu, merencanakan sesuatu. Dan semua tindak-tanduknya hanya pura-pura. Penipuan.

Tapi ini kenyataannya: serigala hitam adalah bagian dari kawanan lain. Yang jelas-jelas merupakan musuh. Dan serigala hitam ada mendampingi si Alfa Putih pada pertemuan di tepi sungai. Sedangkan Korra ada di tenda saat itu.

Kecuali, Korra menemukan cara untuk menyelinap kabur sebelum pertemuan.

Dan apapun itu, jika Seth memang memacari adiknya, mungkin sekali keputusannya berhubungan dengan obsesinya terhadap si serigala hitam. Walau mungkin keputusan itu subjektif.

Yang berarti, jika seandainya Korra bukan serigala hitam, Seth mungkin akan meninggalkan adiknya. Jelas Seth masih mengagumi si Hitam pada pertemuan di sungai waktu itu. Jika suatu saat ia benar-benar bertemu di Hitam yang asli, musuh atau bukan, sangat mungkin Seth akan lebih memilihnya. Tentu saja ada kesempatan lain dalam hubungan mereka jika memang itu terjadi: yakni bahwa saat itu perasaan keduanya sudah demikian berkembang hingga Seth tidak mungkin mencampakkan Korra demi obsesinya.

Tapi dengan menimbang sifat Korra, ia tidak yakin hal itu.

Yang berarti pilihannya dua: jika serigala hitam itu Korra, Korra adalah musuh mereka. Dan jika bukan, jika Seth memacari Korra karena hanya karena mengira Korra serigala hitam, Seth adalah bajingan brengsek.

Dan Jacob jelas-jelas tidak menyukai satu pun pilihan itu.

.

* * *

.

Mereka masih berkubang dalam kebingungan ketika tiba-tiba telepon Jacob berdering. Nama Seth Prof. X Clearwater menari-nari di layar.

Jacob mendesah beberapa kali, menenangkan diri berharap nada suaranya tidak menyentak atau menghakimi Seth, sebelum ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

Anehnya suara Seth terdengar panik, sangat panik.

_"Jake, kumohon segera berubah dan tenangkan Collin!"_

Hah? Collin? Kenapa tiba-tiba Collin?

_"Aku segera kesana secepatnya, Jake…"_ terdengar suara tegang Seth ditingkah suara bising jalanan dan keributan orang-orang.

"Tunggu, kau dimana? Masih di Port Angeles?"

_"Ya, tapi aku segera kesana begitu aku bisa. Panik Siaga 1 di sini. Kumohon, Jake…"_

"Ya, tapi… halo?" suara Seth menghilang. "Halo?"

Terdengar nada tut-tut-tut. Jacob memencet tombol _off_ dan memandang kedua sahabatnya, yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Wajahnya mungkin setegang Seth sekarang, jika Seth memang benar-benar tegang.

Collin?

Ada apa lagi dengan si bocah badung itu?

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Untuk penyingkatan sms memang disengaja ****J**

**Kalau ada tanda baca yang tidak muncul, ada tiga tanda baca '&' (dan) atau ' ' (at/each) sebelum dan sesudah kata 'Perintah Alfa'**


	39. 39 - Mabal

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: This part is practically safe so you can rated T…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tiga puluh sembilan- Mabal**

Monday, January 14, 2013

4:11 AM

.

* * *

.

Korra belakangan sering kabur sebelum jam pelajaran usai, demikian Collin menyimpulkan.

Meski berbeda tingkat, ada beberapa pelajaran yang seharusnya ia lalui bersama gadis itu. Salah satunya berada di jam terakhir, pelajaran Sejarah. Tahun sebelumnya ia tidak lulus, dan karena seharusnya ia lulus sekolah tahun ini, pihak sekolah mengijinkannya mengambil kelas itu. Dan beberapa minggu ini Korra tidak pernah masuk pada pelajaran itu. Padahal Korra termasuk salah satu murid teladan di kelasnya.

"Kau tahu kemana Coraline Gerrard?" tanya Mrs. Potts, guru mereka padanya. Semua orang, termasuk para guru, tahu bahwa mereka sahabat baik. Collin menggeleng. Dan di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat buruk.

Sangat, sangat buruk.

Tidak hanya ia tidak perhatian dengan sepupu dan calon serigala yang seharusnya ia awasi, tapi ia juga tidak tahu keberadaan gadis yang ia cintai. Itu lebih buruk dari apapun. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengklaim cintanya, walau mungkin itu tidak bisa dan tidak akan terwujud, jika ia tidak menaruh perhatian pada gadis itu?

Membuatnya bertekad untuk lebih serius mengawasi Korra.

Namun masalahnya, beberapa hari ini, memang rasanya Korra agak menjauh darinya. Tepatnya setelah peristiwa pemanggilan Collin ke sidang Dewan Suku atas kasus yang dituduhkan pada Jacob. Kasus itu berakhir dengan baik, tentu. Tidak seperti yang ia inginkan, tetapi segalanya berjalan cukup normal sesudahnya. Akan tetapi, setelah itu, ia memang merasa, ada sedikit hal yang berbeda dengan gadis itu.

.

* * *

.

Ia ingat hari terakhir ketika ia bertemu dengan Korra. Beberapa hari sebelum acara kamping. Tepatnya sekitar dua atau tiga hari sesudah ia dipanggil ke acara sidang Jacob atas tuduhan Korra.

Gadis itu seperti biasanya melewati waktu makan siang bersamanya di bawah pohon. Hari itu kedua anak pertukaran pelajar dari Asia itu membolos, katanya perlu mengurus sesuatu di kadubesnya masing-masing, yang artinya harus pergi ke Washington D.C. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelas Korra sibuk membicarakan _prom night _yang sebentar lagi menjelang. Korra sendiri tampak tidak terlalu tertarik, dan memilih meninggalkan kelompoknya untuk mojok bersama Brady dan Collin.

"Selama ini sebenarnya kau kabur kemana?" tanya Collin seraya menerima kotak bekal yang dibawa Korra. Sejak mereka bersahabat, Korra selalu membawa bekal untuk mereka bertiga. Berbagai macam resep masakan dari berbagai penjuru dunia spesialisasi Korra telah ia coba. Kali ini Korra membawa masakan Jepang: tempura, ebi furai, ekkado, _chicken roll_, dan tentu saja nasi.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, sibuk mencari-cari sumpit di ranselnya.

"Ayolah Korra," Collin berusaha tenang, meredakan ketegangan hatinya bahwa mungkin Korra menyembunyikan pacar baru atau semacamnya darinya. Menyembunyikan Seth, tepatnya. "Kau bisa cerita padaku apapun... Mrs. Potts menanyai aku tentangmu, tahu..."

Korra akhirnya menemukan sumpit yang ia cari dan membagikannya pada kedua sahabatnya. "Aku belakangan ada urusan sedikit, kau tahu..." katanya, tetap riang seperti biasa.

"Apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Collin hati-hati.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Tentu tidak, Cole... Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir begitu?" dendangnya seraya memukul bahu Collin. Ia menyumpit ekkadonya dengan riang, sesekali mencuri-curi salad yang bertumpuk tak tersentuh di kotak bekal Collin.

_Yeah, karena orang yang berbagi pikiran denganku berhasil mencuri sedikit adegan dari kepala cowok yang kaucium..._

Tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Yeah, aku..." Collin berusaha mencari jawaban yang lebih masuk akal. Brady menggigil di sampingnya. "Yah... aku menebak saja... aku peduli padamu, tahu..."

"Kenapa kau harus peduli?" Korra masih tertawa, jelas menganggapnya tidak serius.

"Karena kau sahabatku! Dan sepupuku! Itu wajar kan?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti menyumpit, dan melipat tangannya begitu rupa di pangkuan. Matanya menatap tajam Collin.

"Memangnya jadi sahabat memberimu hak untuk tahu seluruh urusan pribadiku?"

"Ayolah, Korra..." Collin menggodanya dengan menyorongkan tempura di sumpitnya ke bibir Korra, yang disambut dengan agak manyun. "Kau tahu, aku, kami, sayang padamu..."

Gadis itu mengunyah makanannya dengan pandangan tajam diarahkan pada Collin, lalu kembali ke kotak bekalnya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Collin, aku sudah besar... Jangan bersikap overprotektif..."

"Aku tidak protektif padamu... aku, aku hanya khawatir..."

"Mengapa?" Korra kembali berhenti makan.

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau harus khawatir padaku?"

Collin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan dengan bodohnya ia menjawab, "Karena kakakmu menyuruhku menjagamu."

Tak diduga Korra mendadak terlihat kesal. Wajahnya berubah masam. Ia terdiam beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya berkata, agak sinis, "Oh ya, tentu saja kalian harus menuruti semua perintah Jake..." dan sesaat kemudian mendengus, bergumam menambahkan, "Kalian kawanan menyedihkan..." tidak cukup pelan untuk tak bisa didengar telinga sensitif Collin dan Brady.

Baik Collin maupun Brady melotot, rahang mereka jatuh 5 cm. "A... apa?" bisik Collin terbata-bata.

Korra mendelik, dan berujar dengan agak sebal. "Ayolah, Cole... Aku tahu kakakku pemimpin geng kalian... Kalian kawanan berandalan dan _bully_... Anak-anak nakal La Push... Apa sebutan kalian di kota? Rez Boys? Apa dia menjual narkoba juga pada kalian?" tuduh gadis itu dengan mata menyipit. "Kalian harus bersyukur aku tidak mengadukannya pada Charlie," ia menambahkan dengan sedikit nada mengancam.

Brady dan Collin berpandangan, bingung.

"Oh, jangan pura-pura... Aku tahu pasti yang seperti kalian... Kakakku setiap malam tidak pernah ada di rumah, pulang pagi, berputar-putar dengan motor besarnya, kumpul dengan kalian bocah-bocah setengah telanjang di hutan, kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Pastinya kalian melakukan yang buruk kan? Ngobat atau mabuk atau teler dan semacamnya?" ia mendengus lagi, "Dan di sekolah gerombolan kalian menguntit anak-anak, apa kalian mencoba menjual pil pada mereka? Belum lagi belakangan kalian jelas mencoba mem-_bully_ mereka!"

Sungguh itu membuat baik Brady maupun Collin tak bisa berkata-kata. Ataupun memiliki nafsu untuk kembali makan.

"Korra, mana mungkin kau tega berpikir begitu tentang kakakmu sendiri?"

"Tapi aku benar kan?"

"Tidak, Korra..."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di hutan?"

Tiada yang bisa menjawab.

"Aku bilang ini pada Billy, dan kupikir ia mendukungku. Ia bilang pada Jake ini dan itu seolah kakakku akan mendapat hukuman atas kelakuannya. Tapi apa yang kulihat? Jake hanya dapat hukuman seminggu! Seminggu! Billy rupanya tidak tega menegakkan hukum untuk anaknya sendiri…"

Collin menghela napas. Ia sudah memprediksikan suatu saat Korra akan menceritakan unek-uneknya seputar perselisihannya dengan sang kakak ini padanya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu soal tuduhan Korra pada Jacob. Ia ada di sana, berdiri bersaksi di pagi buta memberatkan Jacob karena satu kasus dan membelanya mati-matian karena kasus lain. Dan jujur saja ia masih bingung, bagaimana bisa Korra sampai pada kesimpulan seaneh ini? Dan anehnya lagi, Billy cukup serius menanggapinya.

Korra masih mencerocos.

"… Dan bahkan untuk mem-_bully_ pun kalian tak cukup ahli... Menyedihkan... Aku heran Seth membiarkan kalian melakukan ini..." Korra meletakkan sumpitnya, tampak tidak berniat meneruskan makan siang juga.

Nama Seth yang disebut tiba-tiba membuat Collin membentak, "Kenapa Seth harus diungkit-ungkit?"

"Ia bagian dari kalian kan?" Korra balas melotot padanya. "Padahal kukira ia sosok yang baik..." tiba-tiba kata-kata yang ia ucapkan berikutnya terdengar agak menerawang, "Ia kelihatan begitu pengertian, simpatik, lembut, manis, dan ramah... Caranya tertawa dan bicara... Tetapi ia penuh pertimbangan, dan pikirannya sangat tajam..." ia menghela napas, tampak hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Cara Korra mendaftar sifat-sifat baik Seth setelah mengutarakan praduga buruknya tentang kawanan membuat Collin berang. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal, dan tanpa tertahankan lagi menghardik, "Ya, memang kami semua tidak ada bandingannya dibanding pacarmu itu!"

"Cole," desis Brady memperingatkan.

"Kenapa kaubilang Seth pacarku?" tanya Korra dengan dahi berkerut.

"Itu jelas kan? Kau kelihatan suka Seth!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku suka Seth?"

Collin tak bisa menjawab.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Collin mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kau memang cemburu!"

Collin tak bisa menjawab ataupun bereaksi apa-apa selain menghela napas, menunduk kalah.

Mungkin memang tak ada jalan lain. Ia tersudut. Ia memang harus menyatakan ini.

Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Dan menatap mata Korra.

"Korra..." bisiknya. "Aku tahu aku… sepupumu… Mungkin kau hanya memandangku sebagai sahabat. Tapi…" ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau waktunya tepat untuk mengatakan ini.

"Apa?" Korra tidak bertanya, ia membentak. Matanya mendelik, kelihatan kesal.

Mata Collin bergerak-gerak panik. Memandang Brady seakan minta bantuan. Sahabatnya jelas kelihatan gelisah, seolah berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Tampak ingin segera kabur dari adegan mendadak itu. Atau memaki Collin habis-habisan.

Collin jelas memilih waktu dan tempat yang salah total untuk nembak cewek. Bagaimana mungkin ungkapan pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba di bawah pohon pada acara makan siang bersama, _bertiga_, dalam keadaan memangku kotak bekal, bisa dikatakan romantis?

"Korra, sebenarnya…" Collin menelan ludah. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini…"

"Katakan saja, Cole!"

Nada bicara Korra yang masih gusar membuat Collin makin gugup.

Ia menarik napas sekali lagi, berusaha membuat kata-kata yang terkumpul di ujung lidahnya tidak kembali tertelan.

"Korra, sebenarnya selama ini… aku…" bisiknya terbata-bata. "Aku..."

Ia kembali menelan ludah.

"Ko, Korra, aku su... suka..."

"Apa kau suka Seth?"

"Hah?"

Collin mengerjap. Tidak merasa yakin ia menangkap kata-kata Korra dengan benar.

Anehnya Korra tampak puas, senang sekali. "Ha! Aku benar kan! Kau _memang_ cemburu!" Namun kemudian ia menatap Brady yang salah tingkah di samping Collin, tampak agak pucat. "Oh, oh, maaf Brady... aku, aku... itu tadi salahku... Tentu saja Collin tak mungkin serius naksir Seth, bodohnya aku. Tidak mungkin Cole mengkhianatimu. Maafkan aku Brad..."

—_Huh?_

"Apa maksudmu, Korra?" kedua sahabatnya mengerutkan kening.

Korra tampak bingung. "Oh, memangnya kalian... bukan..." Korra menunjuk pada keduanya. "Memang kalian bukan pasangan?

Collin menyipit. "Apa maksudmu 'pasangan'?"

"Yeah, kau tahu... 'Bersama'..."

Collin dan Brady saling berpandangan, agak terpana, dan detik berikutnya mereka menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Korra!" jerit Collin. "Dari mana kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Uhm, maaf, _Guys..._ kupikir kalian selalu bersama dan... aku tidak berpikiran sempit, kau tahu..." ia mengendikkan bahu dengan sikap kasual, tapi jelas kelihatan tampak malu. Ia kembali mengangkat sumpitnya dan menyuap sebongkah tempura sambil menunduk.

Cole mendengus dan melotot pada Korra. "Kalau begitu maaf seandainya aku menghancurkan mimpi siang bolongmu yang indah dan mengecewakanmu, Korra, tapi sejauh ini aku merasa kalau aku _straight_."

"Yeah, bagian itu memang sudah jelas," gumam Brady.

Anehnya Korra langsung bereaksi pada kalimat itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. "Sungguh? Yang benar?"

Keduanya balas menatap tajam Korra.

"Yah... maaf _Guys,_ maksudku, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku berpikiran terbuka dan tak menghakimi, kau tahu..."

"Kau memang sangat baik, Korra, tapi..." Brady menggantungkan kalimatnya. Collin segera menyambar sebelum Brady membuat Korra salah menangkap maksud perkataannya.

"Tapi tidak, kami tidak seperti itu," katanya yang langsung disambut anggukan keras Brady. Korra menggigit bibir, meringis.

"Yeah... Maaf, _Guys..._" hanya itu katanya, lagi.

.

Justru pada saat itu bel masuk berdering. Agak terburu-buru, mereka merapikan makan siang yang bahkan belum habis ke ransel Korra. Biasanya Collin memasukkan semua sisa makanan ke perutnya, tapi entah mengapa hari itu ia tidak terlalu bernafsu.

Mereka berjalan melintasi halaman menuju ruang loker ketika tiba-tiba Korra, yang berjalan terlalu bersemangat hingga nyaris melompat-lompat sambil berbalik untuk mengobrol dengan mereka , bertabrakan dengan satu tubuh tinggi-besar-gempal.

"Korra!" teriak Collin refleks, bergegas mendatangi gadis itu, membantunya bangun. Dan ia menggeram begitu menyadari siapa yang sepupunya tabrak.

Noah Peterson bangkit dengan dibantu dua orang dari geng _bully-_nya. Di belakangnya Josh dan dua orang anggota geng lain yang tidak ia kenal namanya berdiri tenang, menatap ketiganya.

Collin berusaha menangkap mata Josh, menggeleng kecil dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O membisikkan kata tidak, namun Josh hanya mendengus dan berpaling. Seringai kecil tampak di bibirnya.

_Oh, si bajingan brengsek itu..._

"Ouch..." Noah menegakkan diri seraya membetulkan tulang hidungnya yang mungkin patah karena terjeduk kepala Korra. Atau membentur lantai. Atau pinggiran loker. Entahlah. Darah menetes dari hidungnya.

Matanya membelalak begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya...

_"Well, well, well..." katanya_ dengan nada diulur-ulur khas _bully_ bodoh manapun. "Siapa ini? Tak kurang pasangan cowok berotot paling payah di sekolah, ColeBrad..." ia mendengus pada mereka berdua. "Dan Nona Gerrard-Black..." katanya menyebalkan seraya sok memberi hormat ala bangsawan Prancis era Rococo.

Korra tampak mendelik padanya. Ia paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama Black di antara teman-teman sekolahnya. Apalagi jika nama itu disebut dengan nada mencela, dan ia tahu cuma ada satu alasannya. Pasti berhubungan dengan gosip miring yang beredar soal kedudukannya di keluarga salah satu Tetua. Karenanya ia lebih suka disebut Gerrard, demikian ia selalu menekankan namanya. Bahkan ketika Billy mendaftarkannya di sekolah dan menawarinya menggunakan nama sang ayah, secara resmi dengan surat-surat tentu, ia menolak dan tetap memakai nama keluarga sang ibu.

"Menjauhlah, Noah..." desis Collin, berusaha memberi kode mundur pada Josh.

Sejujurnya, ia tak keberatan jika harus menghantam Noah dan gengnya, membuat si calon serigala itu berubah saat itu juga malah. Tapi tidak di depan loker di lorong yang sempit, dan di depan Korra beserta segerombolan anak lain pula. Kerumunan orang makin banyak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi: persinggungan geng Noah vs Collin dkk.

Siapapun di reservasi kecil mereka tahu untuk tidak berurusan dengan dua kelompok: geng _bully_ Noah Peterson dan geng yang lebih besar, kelompok Rez Boys pimpinan sang putra Tetua, Jacob Black. Geng _bully_ Noah mungkin jauh lebih kecil, hanya 5 orang anak SMA, tapi koneksinya bagus, tidak kurang dari lima geng lain siap menjadi _backing_. Sedangkan geng Rez Boys terdiri atas 13 anak elite yang tidak ketahuan sistem perekrutannya, selalu berkeliaran dengan menjadikan hutan sebagai markas besar mereka. Beberapa anggotanya, seperti kelompok Collin dan kelompok Josh, seringkali membantu menangani persoalan kecil di sana sini, seperti sering campur tangan dalam mengatasi peredaran narkoba, masalah remaja, atau menolong ketika terjadi kecelakaan. Hal-hal semacam itu. Kedua kelompok ini mungkin berlawanan, tetapi persitegangan antara keduanya bersifat perang dingin. Mereka tidak saling berkelahi secara terbuka atau bahkan saling mengusik satu sama lain. Tapi belakangan, salah satu anggota mereka, Josh, masuk ke kelompok Noah. Dan beberapa anggota Rez Boys di SMU juga mulai mem-_bully_ beberapa anak tertentu entah dengan alasan apa.

"Wah, Collin Littlesea..." Noah jelas mengabaikan perang dingin kedua geng dengan berniat mengganggu Collin. Dia agak jumawa belakangan mendapati dirinya berhasil membujuk pemuda eks-Rez Boys, Josh, berubah haluan dan memasuki gengnya. "Dan sang kekasih, Brady Fuller... Ada apa, Litsey? Meninggalkan cowokmu, Miss Fully, untuk terlibat incest dengan putri bangsat keluarga Black? Atau kalian _threesome_ sekarang? Sungguh khas kamu, Dear Miss Litsey... Selalu penuh skandal," ia nyengir mengejek. Di belakangnya, anggota gengnya tertawa. Bahkan Josh pun sedikit menyeringai.

"Jangan berani-beraninya, Peterson..." kata-kata itu, anehnya, tidak keluar dari Collin, melainkan Korra. Nadanya tajam dan pahit, mengancam.

"Oh, Nona Black marah... Tolong... Mungkin ia akan lari melapor pada kakaknya..." Noah sesaat memperlihatkan roman menyebalkan pura-pura ketakutan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, lantas berbalik untuk berbagi tawa dengan teman-temannya, kecuali Josh, yang masih mengawasi dengan bersandar pada salah satu pintu loker. "Bawa saja, Black... kami tidak takut," katanya sedetik kemudian, nadanya sudah sama sekali berubah.

"Aku tidak perlu memanggil siapapun. Aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk menjatuhkan kalian semua."

"Owww, aku mendengar ancaman di sini," ia menyunggingkan seringai aneh. Wajahnya mendekat pada Korra, menatapnya tajam. "Asal kau tahu saja, Nona, hari ini tak ada dua _bodyguard_ Asiamu. Mungkin saja ada pasangan banci berototmu di sana," ia menunjuk Collin dan Brady, "tapi tetap saja kau kalah jumlah dibanding kami."

Korra tetap tenang, dan bicara dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. "Apa kau tuli, Peterson? Kubilang aku bisa menghajar kalian seorang diri, dasar kalian kawanan anjing kampung liar..."

Mata Noah membelalak. Cuping hidungnya mengembang dan mukanya jauh lebih merah dari biasanya. Ia menggemeretakkan gigi dan mendesis marah, "Kau, anak bangsat, berani mengataiku anjing liar? Kaupikir aku tak tahu siapa kau? Anak sundal dari pelacur murahan yang merayu Tetua kesepian William Black!"

"Kuperingatkan kau jangan bicara jelek tentang ibuku, Anjing!"

"Atau apa?" Noah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Korra, yang tetap tidak mundur, "Apa kau akan mencakari punggungku selagi menunggangiku dan menghisapku keluar, hei Cewek Jalang?"

_Oke, ini sudah keterlaluan. _

Collin sudah akan maju untuk menghajar cowok itu ketika tangan Korra terentang menghadangnya.

"Mundur, Cole! Ini urusanku!" entah perubahan tiba-tiba dalam nada suara Korra yang mendadak begitu memegang kendali, atau getar samar di dalamnya, yang membuat Collin terpaku. Matanya nanar memandang sosok Korra. Rasanya seolah ia terkena Titah Alfa.

Di hadapannya tiba-tiba menjelma Korra yang tidak biasa. Korra yang mendadak begitu kuat, teguh, dan penuh wibawa. Korra yang lain. Putri Black.

Dan Korra kembali memandang penuh tatapan membunuh pada Noah. "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Noah... Atau aku akan membuatmu mencakar-cakar tubuhmu sendiri dan menghisap jiwamu keluar sebelum kau sempat menunggangi ekor kotormu sendiri kabur dari tempat ini."

"Oh ya, _Babe?_ Ck, ck, ck... Betapa tidak sabarannya... Aku suka cewek agresif, kau tahu," katanya seraya menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh dagu Korra.

Hal berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Collin yakin tak satu pun orang tanpa kemampuan penglihatan super yang bisa menangkapnya.

Korra tiba-tiba menarik tangan itu, memitingnya ke belakang sembari dengan lincah berputar mengitari tubuh Noah. Satu kakinya mengibas menyapu kaki Noah. Manuvernya membuat pemuda itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Korra masih memiting sebelah tangannya, dan kini menekankan sebelah lututnya di atas punggung Noah, merunduk di atas tubuhnya.

"Maaf, ternyata aku memang menunggangimu," bisiknya tajam.

Keempat kawan Noah rupanya tidak terima dengan perlakuan Korra pada bos mereka, karena mendadak mereka mengeluarkan teriakan, dan menyerang dengan tinju bahkan tanpa mempedulikan bahwa lawan yang mereka hadapi secara keroyokan adalah seorang perempuan.

Karena yang ini memang bukan perempuan lemah, sama sekali.

Korra dengan tenang bergerak lincah. Manuvernya begitu mantap, terukur, dan penuh perhitungan ketika ia menahan serangan, menangkis, menyikut, memuntir tangan mereka, menyapu kaki mereka, membuat satu per satu dari mereka jatuh mencium tanah. Kemudian tanpa pemberitahuan, tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari tubuh korban terakhirnya, menerjang Josh yang hanya diam bersandar di ujung loker, menarik bagian depan kemejanya. Collin dan Brady menyaksikan dengan ngeri sekaligus terpana ketika Korra menggeser tubuh itu dari depan loker dan kemudian menghantamkan tubuh Josh yang masih _shock_ ke dinding, menekannya hingga tak dapat bergerak.

"Bersyukurlah aku masih memandang Jake dan Sam, karena kalau tidak, aku akan menundukkanmu di sini saat ini juga," bisiknya penuh ancaman, sangat rendah hingga bahkan selain Josh, tidak satu pun telinga yang mampu menangkapnya. Kecuali tentu saja Brady dan Collin.

Sementara itu Noah bangun dari posisinya di lantai dan bangkit lagi menyerang Korra seraya berteriak penuh amarah. Korra melepas Josh, yang langsung lemas dan jatuh terduduk saking _shock_-nya, dan berbalik untuk menghalau serangan Noah. Kali ini ia sedikit melakukan manuver cantik di udara, ringan bagai lesatan panah, memutar tubuh Noah bersamanya dan membuatnya jatuh lagi ke lantai, kali ini telentang. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua tangan musuhnya di lantai, dan lagi-lagi ia menduduki perut Noah, mengunci gerakannya.

Korra membungkukkan tubuhnya dan dan mengarahkan kepalanya begitu cepat ke leher Noah laksana vampir mengincar mangsa, dan berhenti hanya lima senti dari telinganya. Noah bergetar hebat saking kalut dan ketakutannya.

"Tunduk kau anjing liar lemah!" bisiknya berbahaya. "Berpikir sekali lagi sebelum kaupikir bisa mengalahkanku. Aku akan membuat sisa hidupmu menderita kalau kau berani-berani meledak dan bertingkah di depanku!"

Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Noah hanya untuk menyadari gemetar Noah makin parah. Collin dan Brady menyadari hal itu: Noah mungkin akan berubah. Di lorong. Di depan sekian puluh anak-anak. Dengan Korra mendudukinya. Ini gawat. Dan mereka berlari menghampiri Korra, hendak berusaha menarik gadis itu dan entah bagaimana menyingkirkan Noah dari tempat itu.

Tapi Korra justru melepas kedua tangannya dari tangan Noah, tanpa diduga menarik bagian depan bajunya untuk mengangkatnya dan membantingnya lagi ke lantai, kali ini dengan ekspresi jijik pada wajahnya.

"Hentikan!" mereka mendengar lagi ancaman Korra, lebih serupa perintah. "Cepat pergi dari sini dan _kularang_ kau meledak!" Dan dalam keterkejutan, mata Josh, Brady, dan Collin membelalak dan jantung mereka terhenti kala seakan mendengar gaung samar Titah Alfa dari bibir Korra.

Keterpanaan yang melanda mereka makin menjadi ketika perlahan mereka melihat gemetar tubuh Noah mereda. Matanya masih membelalak shock. Korra masih menahannya hingga gemetar itu reda, dan akhirnya bangkit dari tubuh remaja itu.

Noah pun bangkit setelah beberapa lama, masih ketakutan dan tubuhnya masih gemetar, dan dengan sorot mata kalah, ia berbalik dan kabur keluar sekolah, diikuti keempat anak buahnya.

"Josh, cepat kejar bosmu dan lindungi dia sebelum meledak!" perintah Korra. Dan kemudian ia berbalik menyadari Josh yang masih shock dan masih terduduk di lantai di dinding belakangnya. "_Sekarang!_"

Josh mengerjap, tapi akhirnya ia bangkit juga dan lari mengikuti, atau lebih tepatnya mengejar, kelima anggota lain gengnya.

.

Korra tampak berusaha menenangkan diri sesaat, lalu memutar tubuh menghadap Collin dan Brady yang masih membeku dengan mulut menganga dan mata membelalak. "Itu dia yang namanya _bully!_" katanya bangga seraya menepuk kedua tangannya. Suaranya kembali sama seperti biasanya, riang, dengan sedikit nada bangga tersirat.

Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi kedua sahabatnya, Korra berjalan santai melintasi ruangan menuju tempatnya tadi menjatuhkan tasnya di dekat loker-loker. Para siswa yang menonton menyingkir memberi jalan. Jelas mereka takjub sekaligus takut dan hormat pada gadis itu. Dengan tenang Korra mengambil tasnya, berputar, lalu berjalan dengan riang, agak melompat-lompat seperti biasa, sembari bersenandung pelan, melewati Collin dan Brady.

"Ayo pergi! Nanti kita terlambat masuk kelas," ujarnya ceria sambil menepuk pundak kedua sahabatnya.

Collin dan Brady menelan ludah, dan agak bersyukur bahwa selama ini mereka menolak melakukan perintah Jacob.

Jelas, kesalahan besar jika berani mem-_bully_ Korra.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu Rabu siang. Pekan sesudah Korra kembali. Dan yang namanya Rabu selalu membosankan: tengah pekan, saat siapapun sedang malas-malasnya belajar.

Jam-jam pelajaran hari itu diisi oleh Collin dengan melamun, memikirkan segala hal mengenai Korra. Adegan heroik Korra yang belum lama terjadi memang agak mengguncang di sekolah, tapi ia dan Brady tahu bahwa ada hal lain yang lebih jauh daripada yang digosipkan. Bukan sekadar Korra menghabisi geng Noah. Tidak, itu hanya bagian kecilnya. Yang ada di belakangnya mungkin lebih buruk, atau lebih baik, ia tidak tahu pasti.

Berhari-hari ia, Brady, dan Josh berkubang dalam kenangan itu. Josh jelas masih _shock, _dan ia tak sengaja membeberkannya pada kawanan pada hari tugas patroli mereka sesudah kejadian itu. Seth sedang menjadi pengawas mereka, dan ia memerintahkan tak seorang pun yang boleh menceritakan kejadian hari itu, tidak juga pada Jacob. Dan perintah Beta sama kuat dengan Titah Alfa dalam hal ini, karena Jacob sedang tidak ada di tempat. Masih dalam tahanan rumah karena kasusnya dengan Billy.

Tapi Collin tahu: ia harus lebih memperhatikan Korra. Mengawasi. Seperti memang tugasnya.

Setelah acara kamping yang berubah jadi mengerikan itu, ia tidak pernah seintens dahulu menghabiskan waktu bersama Korra maupun Brady di sekolah. Brady masih dalam tahap pemulihan akibat jatuh ke jebakan Korra, dan walaupun akhirnya ia kembali sembuh, Collin sendiri yang memintanya memperpanjang masa istirahat karena takut sahabatnya memaksakan diri.

Dan hubungannya dengan Korra tidak lebih baik. Setelah menghilangnya Korra selama lima hari itu dan adegan manis di halaman belakang rumah Black, ia berharap situasi hubungannya dengan Korra akan meningkat. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Korra jelas tidak terlalu mempedulikannya lagi. Kadang mereka ber-sms atau bertemu di tangga sekolah, tapi tidak pernah menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahat bersama atau pulang bareng. Satu-satunya kelas yang memungkinkan Korra bersama Collin ada di jam terakhir, dan Korra masih suka mabal.

Sungguh Collin merindukan Korra.

Ia dan Korra tidak punya kelas sama apapun sesudah jam istirahat, dan ia berusaha sedapat mungkin duduk di bangku dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah lorong utama atau pekarangan sekolah, memaksa bertukar tempat duduk jika perlu, agar bisa melihat keluar. Sejak Korra kembali bersekolah, sudah sehari di pekan kemarin dan dua hari di pekan ini ia melakukan itu: mengawasi tanda-tanda keberadaan Korra. Ini hari ketiga pengawasannya di pekan ini. Jika Korra kabur sebelum sekolah selesai, ia harus tahu. Ia harus menguntit Korra.

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis itu. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, lebih daripada urusan Seth.

Ya, ia yakin, Korra pastinya berkencan dengan Seth.

Itu pasti menjelaskan alasannya tiba-tiba kabur dari topik Seth dengan membicarakan hubungan antara Collin dan Brady. Pada saat ia sudah hampir menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu! _Ugh!_ Jika memang ia curiga mereka berdua ada hubungan tertentu, hubungan asmara terutama, ia seharusnya menanyakannya sejak dulu. Toh mereka sahabatnya. Atau Seth yang ikut-ikutan tegang waktu Korra hilang sampai menawarinya bantuan penuh mencari Korra segala. Si Beta memang melakukannya dengan tenang, tapi Collin tahu ia panik. Atau Seth yang mendadak menghancurkan keran air di rumah Jacob waktu ia hendak mencium Korra.

Ini lebih dari itu. Semua yang diucapkan Korra. Di halaman. Di lorong. Kata-kata konstan yang berhubungan dengan kawanan. 'Kawanan', 'anjing', 'meledak', 'ekor', 'cakar', 'bully', 'Jake dan Sam'. Apakah itu memang gaya Korra, mengatakan semua itu sebagai bagian kosa kata bahasa prokem ancamannya? Ataukah memang ia tahu sesuatu?

Apa Seth membocorkan masalah kawanan pada Korra?

Jika memang Seth pacaran dengan Korra setelah mengimprintnya, itu menjadikan Korra bagian tak terpisahkan dari kehidupan kawanan. Ia berhak untuk tahu segala detail tentang kawanan, para _werewolf_, dan rahasia suku kecil mereka. Semua.

Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Korra sendirian melawan seluruh geng _bully_, itu wajar. Salah satu temannya, anak cewek yang kelihatannya lemah dan _nerd_ saja mampu mematahkan jari cowok tinggi besar, wajar jika Korra diam-diam menguasai ilmu bela diri. Collin tahu beberapa kali Korra menolong Ben Two dari skema per-_bully-_an kawanannya atau dari geng Noah, ketika Pete hanya diam kala terjebak antara tugas atau instingnya melindungi Ben Two. Bahkan ia mengajak Collin ikut melindungi Ben. Itu kian menjadi setelah Korra tahu bahwa Ben adalah sepupu mereka.

Jujur saja, mereka tak tahu menahu kehidupan Korra sebelum tiba di La Push. Tapi bahkan jika Seth mengimprint Korra pun...

_Tunggu—_apa Collin baru mengasumsikan Seth mengimprint Korra?

_Aaaaarrrgh!_

Tapi gadis itu memang bukan sembarangan. Tidak jika ia bahkan mampu membuat dua orang tak berkutik. Satu serigala dan satu calon serigala, tak kurang. Noah jelas sudah mendapatkan berkah awal kemampuan serigalanya, jika melihat kekuatan dan ukuran fisiknya. Itu menjadikannya hampir sama kuat dengan serigala manapun. Walaupun jika Noah benar-benar menjadi serigala, kedudukannya dalam hierarki takkan begitu tinggi, tetap saja kekuatannya bukan hal yang begitu sepele hingga bisa dikalahkan oleh manusia biasa.

Dan selain kekuatan Korra, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ketenangan dan kepastian kata-kata maupun gerakannya. Wibawa dalam ancamannya. Gaung Titah Alfa. Apa karena ia Black, jadi ia memiliki darah itu? Kemampuan itu? Bahkan sebelum ia berubah pun, sebagai calon pengganti utama Jacob, ia memiliki semua bakat itu?

Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi imprint Seth?

Atau Seth memang tidak mengimprint?

Ya, Seth pastinya tidak mengimprint. Ia harusnya tahu kalau itu terjadi. Sepandai-pandainya Seth memasang tembok mental, ia takkan bisa menutupi reaksi imprint. Dan ia tidak perlu juga. Itu alasan utama yang bisa membendung semua kemarahan Jacob jika ia mendapati adiknya didekati salah satu cowok dalam kawanan, bahkan jika itu sang Beta.

Tapi kalau memang Seth mengimprint, untuk apa ia masih harus menguntit Korra seakan gadis itu mungkin serigala?

Atau memang teori Seth soal perempuan _gene_-_carrier_ dan _gene_-_bearer_ salah?

Dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain menyegapnya bertubi-tubi.

Mungkinkah Korra memang secara diam-diam, tanpa diketahuinya, telah menjadi serigala?

Tapi itu mustahil. Ia menyentuh Korra sebelum insiden kecil itu. Suhu tubuhnya masih normal. Di bawah suhu tubuh rata-rata serigala. Kondisi emosinya selalu stabil, selalu ceria maksudnya. Kecuali tadi, tentu. Tapi itu pun tergolong tenang. Sangat, malah. Sama sekali tidak emosional. Tubuhnya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan.

Dan jika benar seharusnya ia tahu. Jacob akan tahu, minimal. Dan seluruh kawanan akan tahu.

Mungkinkah memang Korra adalah serigala hitam seperti yang dulu mereka sangka?

Tidak. Teori Korra serigala hitam sudah seharusnya gugur karena jelas itu lahir dari gosipnya. Dan bahkan itu teori yang kontradiktif. Hal itu pun tidak menjelaskan pengetahuan Korra soal Jacob dan Sam, juga seandainya iya itu benar-benar yang ia tangkap, gaung Titah Alfa, karena si serigala hitam jelas bukan bagian kawanannya dan juga bukan Alfa.

_Lantas apa?_

Ia tidak tahu. Korra juga, seperti banyak orang lain di sekitarnya, menyimpan rahasia.

.

* * *

.

Kepala Collin melengut dan matanya memejam-terbuka-memejam lagi dalam jeda yang makin lama makin panjang, lelah dalam pikirannya yang tak berujung tentang Korra, ketika panggilan Mr. White, guru Matematikanya, membangunkannya.

"Collin, Collin, COLLIN LITTLESEA!"

Ia mengerjap, dan agak kaget melihat wajah Mr. White hanya sepuluh senti di sisinya. Roman mukanya sangat marah. Di belakangnya ia bisa melihat anak-anak cewek terkikik menertawakannya, dan beberapa anak cowok menunjukkan wajah bersimpati.

"Kau tidur di jam pelajaran lagi, Collin?" tuduh gurunya. Collin buru-buru membelalakkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Maaf, Sir... Takkan terjadi lagi..." gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan soal no. 24 Latihan 2 Bab 7!"

"Eh..." remaja itu buru-buru membuka bukunya yang sedari tadi masih tertutup dan tertumpuk rapi di mejanya, sama sekali belum disentuh. Matanya nanar melihat soal itu.

Brengsek! Trigonometri sama sekali bukan keahliannya!

"Tidak bisa, Collin?" gurunya terdengar tidak sabar. Pastinya ia tak luput menyadari tidak hanya Collin tertidur di kelas dan tak mendengarkannya selama sejam ia mengajar, tapi juga bahkan belum menyentuh bukunya dan jelas tidak mengerjakan PR yang sedang mereka bahas.

Collin menggumam tak jelas, tertunduk.

"Kau tidak sadar kau sudah kelas tiga? Dan kau sudah mengulang kelas ini dua kali, ini kesempatan terakhirmu! Apa kau mau tinggal kelas? Usiamu sudah di atas yang lain-lain! Guru-guru lain juga mengeluh bahwa kau sering bolos dan tidak lulus beberapa pelajaran! Nilaimu benar-benar parah! Kau lebih baik memperhatikan pelajaran daripada terus berkeliaran dengan geng..." gurunya mulai mengomel. Collin menunduk putus asa, berusaha menulikan ucapan gurunya. Ia mencoba lebih berkonsentrasi pada suara-suara kecil di sekelilingnya. Isi ejekan yang dilontarkan anak-anak cewek yang cekikikan di sekitarnya. Keributan anak-anak di lapangan yang sedang ikut pelajaran olahraga. Bisik dedaunan. Deru motor di luar.

"... dan kau bahkan tidak mendengarkanku. Collin! COLLIN!"

Collin mengerjap.

"Y, ya Sir," katanya terbata-bata.

"Kau memang tidak mendengarkanku. CUCI MUKA SANA DAN CEPAT KEMBALI KEMARI!"

_O-o..._ Kalau marah, Mr. White, guru matematika sekaligus ayah Adam sang Gamma-nya Embry ini, memang lebih menakutkan daripada Alfa Jacob maupun Alfa Sam. Bahkan Emily pun kalah.

"Si, siap Sir..." ujarnya.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Collin bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung lari ke toilet.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK CEPAT KEMBALI KE SINI AKAN KUADUKAN KAU PADA IBUMU, COLLIN!"

Huh, ancaman paling parah di seluruh dunia!

.

Jacob mungkin mimpi buruk. Semua kawanan mungkin berpikir Leah Ratu Kegelapan, tapi tidak, baginya Leah adalah ratu bangsa Elf seperti di film Lord of The Ring. Emily-lah Sang Ratu Penyihir yang mampu memerintah kawanan melakukan apapun dengan makanannya, diam dengan tatapannya, atau hengkang hanya dengan teriakannya. Dan suaminya malah lebih parah, Sam Uley punya kekuatan Mata Medusa yang mampu mengubah siapapun jadi batu.

Tapi ibunya, Connie Black-Littlesea, adalah Ratu Segala Monster Neraka, Setan Pencabut Jiwa Manusia dan Seluruh Makhluk Supranatural yang bahkan Volturi pun patut bertekuk lutut padanya. Mengerikan Pangkat Sejuta Bilyun Quadrilyun! Dan Mr. White adalah... _well,_ pembantu setianya. Selalu siap mengirimi wanita itu surat pemberitahuan yang bisa membuat Collin kena hukuman pemotongan uang saku selama minimal sebulan dan kurungan seumur hidup. Yang bahkan Titah Alfa pun tak sanggup membebaskannya.

Jujur saja, Jacob takut pada ibunya. Dear Auntie Connie yang mengerikan. Pernah waktu ia kelas 1 SMA, ia tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak mengerjakan PR selama sebulan karena urusan kawanan. Mr. White mengirimi ibunya surat pemberitahuan, membuat wanita itu marah besar. Meski adik Tetua Billy Black, sang ibu tidak tahu-menahu urusan tugas mulia anaknya, tentu, dan menganggapnya nakal di luar. Collin menderita karena harus diomeli tiga jam lebih, dilarang bermain game selama dua bulan, dan dikurung selama sebulan dengan pengawasan ketat. Jacob datang dengan seribu satu alasan, berusaha membebaskannya agar bisa ikut patroli, tapi apa jawaban ibunya?

"Kau tidak berhak ikut campur dalam caraku mendidik anak, Jacob. Sepupumu akan belajar dari kesalahannya dan kamu akan mendukungku supaya ia bisa jadi orang yang bisa membanggakan suku."

Dan setelah itu ia lantas mengomeli Jacob selama hampir lima jam soal 'bahkan tidak lulus SMU', 'tidak punya pekerjaan tetap', 'sudah kepala dua tapi belum punya penghasilan mapan', 'sudah dewasa tapi masih menumpang pada orangtua'. Belum lagi soal 'menjadi kepala gerombolan anak-anak badung yang usianya jauh di bawahnya', 'selalu keluyuran malam pulang pagi', dan 'bahkan tidak ada perempuan yang mau pada laki-laki pengangguran dan bodoh'. Itu masih dilengkapi dengan 'bagaimana cara sang kakak Billy Black mengurus anak', 'mempermalukan keluarga Black', 'ayahmu orang yang dihormati seluruh suku', 'seharusnya jadi harapan seluruh suku', dan akhirnya 'entah bagaimana aku harus menghadapi almarhumah Sarah di alam sana'. Dan Jacob hanya tertunduk sedalam-dalamnya dengan tampang putus asa sepanjang omelan yang hampir tak berujung itu.

Ketika akhirnya Aunt Connie yang tercinta berkenan menghentikan omelannya karena jam makan malam hampir tiba dan ia harus memasak, Jacob hanya mencericit pelan, sangat pelan, "Maaf, Auntie...". Kemudian ia menghampiri Collin di kamarnya, yang masih tidak terima dengan hukuman ibunya, dan berujar, "Ibumu benar. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan sekolahmu," mengabaikan protes keras Collin.

Hah! Seolah bukan dia sendiri yang menyebabkan Collin harus menanggung hukuman itu!

_Alfa payah!_

Setelah Collin bebas dari penjaranya yang muram itu, masih marah dengan sepupunya, ia sengaja menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan membiarkan ingatannya tentang sore sesi-detensi-Jacob-dengan-Connie-Littlesea. Alhasil seluruh anggota kawanan menertawakan Jacob dan mengejeknya sepanjang patroli. Dan Sang Alfa yang murka menurunkan Titah agar mereka diam dan memperpanjang patroli selama tak kurang dari 8 jam.

Jacob Black memang Raja Segala Raja Bully yang paling parah dan menyedihkan! Senior yang bisanya cuma menekan anak buahnya dan bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan diri dari omelan keluarganya sendiri.

_Ugh!_

_._

Entah mengapa ia malah berkubang dalam kekesalannya pada Jacob ketika keluar dari toilet sesudah mencuci muka. Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa marah di dadanya yang mendadak membludak, ia memandang ke luar jendela lantai tiga tempatnya berada kini. Melihat langit dan ujung pokok dedaunan yang bergoyang lembut tertiup angin biasanya mampu membuat amarahnya lenyap. Dan biasanya ia mampu tertawa dari kejadian lucu apapun yang terjadi di lapangan olahraga dan halaman sekolah. Misalnya itu, ada anak cewek yang jatuh terjerembab di trek lari karena lupa menalikan tali sepatunya sendiri. Atau anak cowok yang karena sibuk memperhatikan cewek imut yang sedang perenggangan, malah teralihkan perhatiannya dari permainan soccer yang sedang mereka lakukan dan terkena tendangan bola. Atau anak-anak yang bolos kelas dan asyik memperhatikan cowok tampan yang nangkring di motor menunggu seseorang. Atau anak cewek yang jelas-jelas bolos kelas juga, lari menuju cowok itu. Kelihatannya memang mereka niat kabur sebelum jam pelajaran usai.

_Tunggu._

Collin menajamkan pandangannya untuk melihat dua sosok itu.

Cewek itu Korra. Jelas itu sepupunya Korra. Cewek itu bahkan mengenakan syal hijau limau bermotif bunga matahari pemberiannya. Syal rajutan tangan yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini!

Dan cowok di motor itu...

Ia terkesiap. Collin tak percaya matanya ketika menyadari siapa cowok itu.

_Seth. Itu memang benar-benar Seth Clearwater!_

Sedang apa Seth di sana siang begini? Mengajak sepupunya bolos sekolah?

Berusaha menenangkan diri, Collin menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Korra di _contact list._ Jemarinya bergetar ketika memencet tombol _'call'_ pada kontak 'Coraline My-Future-Wife Littlesea'. Ia harus berkepala dingin dan terlebih dahulu mengkonfirmasi segalanya. Jangan sampai ia salah mengenali orang.

Telepon berdering beberapa detik dan kemudian terdengar suara manis gadis itu.

_"Halo Cole?"_

Di pelataran, gadis yang bolos itu juga baru saja mengangkat ponselnya dan bicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

_Ini benar!_

Collin merasa dunianya ambruk ketika ia menutup telepon, dan mengawasi gadis itu melangkah mendekati cowok di motor. Mereka tertawa sejenak sebelum cowok itu, jelas Seth, memberinya helm, dan memasang helmnya sendiri. Kemudian gadis itu, jelas Korra, duduk dengan manis di jok belakang, tangannya mendekap pinggang Seth, tubuhnya menempel pada punggung Seth, dagunya bertumpu di bahu Seth. Dan keduanya melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir sekolah.

Ia tak percaya yang dilihatnya. Seth menculik gadis impiannya, tepat di depan matanya, sebelum jam pulang sekolah!

Si Setan Seth berani menculik mataharinya di siang bolong. Dan kini dunianya langsung gelap gulita.

Ia takkan membiarkan ini. Beta Seth atau bukan, ia akan membuat Seth merasakan pembalasannya. Ia akan mencabik-cabik serigala coklat pasir itu karena berani menyentuh gadisnya. Mengulitinya dan menebarkan dagingnya yang sudah dicincang kecil-kecil sebagai makanan singa gunung. Bahkan sebelum Jacob sempat membunuh Seth karena membuat adiknya membolos.

_Awas kau, Seth!_

Dan dengan itu Collin segera lari menuruni tiga lantai, mengejar Seth dan Korra. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Mr. White yang memanggilnya dan meneriakkan kata-kata ancaman lagi.

_Jangan kabur kau, dasar Iblis Penculik Busuk!_


	40. 40 - Seth x Korra x Collin (!)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: Just in case, some part of this story maybe contain some sexual content. Not explicit, of course… so you can rated T+…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Empat puluh- Seth x Korra x Collin (!)**

Monday, January 14, 2013

4:12 AM

.

* * *

.

Berusaha keras mengendus bau Korra dan Seth, yang agak tertutupi bau knalpot motor dan bercampur dengan bau jalanan, Collin mengikuti keduanya. Secepat mungkin dalam wujud manusia. Ia tahu ia kehilangan jejak keduanya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia harus menemukan mereka.

Tiba di Port Angeles, matanya langsung nyalang mencari-cari. Bau Seth dan Korra makin samar, tertutupi macam-macam bau. Ia mencoba mencari dengan cara manual. Tempat apapun yang memungkinkan untuk kencan. Kedai kopi. Rumah makan. Taman ria dihindarinya, karena ia tidak punya uang untuk membayar tiket. Tapi selintas pun bau Korra ataupun Seth tidak dirasanya di pintu masuk, sehingga ia berkesimpulan bahwa mereka bahkan tidak mencapai tempat itu.

Ia hampir menyerah dan hendak berisitirahat, ketika tanpa sengaja dilihatnya motor yang tadi dipakai cowok yang menjemput Korra di tempat parkir kecil di dekat taman. Kemudian dirasanya bau itu. Ia mengendus, mengikuti sumber bau.

Dan ia melihat mereka. Tersangka-Seth dan Korra.

Collin mendekat namun menjaga jarak. Bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, tempat yang cukup tersembunyi namun memungkinkannya leluasa mengawasi. Dan ia memasang konsentrasi, berusaha mendengarkan setiap kata percakapan dan melihat setiap gerakan.

Korra dan tersangka-Seth sedang duduk berdua di rerumputan di bawah pohon besar. Pemuda itu bersandar ke pokok pohon besar, berselonjor dengan santai. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya di tanah. Sementara Korra di sisi kirinya, berbaring dengan kepala di pangkuannya. Jaket cowok itu tersampir di tubuhnya. Dan Collin harus benar-benar menahan kesabaran, mendapati bahwa insting serigalanya hampir memaksanya menyerang kedua merpati itu, begitu melihat tangan kanan si cowok di kepala gadis yang ia cintai, mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Tangan itu berbalut perban. Sepasang sarung tangan kulit terlihat tersampir di atas helm yang bertengger tak jauh dari keduanya.

Sang gadis terlihat menyadari tangan berperban itu. Ia mengangkat tangan itu dari kepalanya, mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Lukamu masih belum sembuh? Bekas terkena pemanggang barbeque Sabtu lalu? Sudah berapa hari ini?"

_Oh, dia 90% memang Korra! Suaranya pun mirip!_

Mungkin pemuda itu bukan Seth. Seth tidak pernah terkena pemanggang barbeque manapun, apalagi hari Sabtu. Seth sedang lari-lari di hutan dengannya hari itu.

Pemuda itu agak gugup. Tapi jawabnya, "Tidak apa. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

Collin bisa menangkap kebohongan dan mendadak ia ingat sesuatu. Sejak acara kamping berakhir, Seth selalu menyembunyikan telapak tangan kanannya. Dan ia ingat memergoki suatu tanda muncul di telapak tangan Seth sejak itu. Jadi bisa jadi memang, kalau pemuda itu Seth, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan berpura-pura kena luka bakar.

Dan yang membuat napasnya menghilang, gadis itu menarik telapak tangan si cowok ke bibirnya, lantas mendaratkan kecupan ringan.

_A—apa itu?_

Si cowok juga kelihatannya terperanjat, tapi gadis itu tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Ciuman supaya kau lekas sembuh."

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

Dengan geram Collin membuka ponselnya, mengirim sms.

**Conversation with **_**Coraline Have-I-A-Future Littlesea**_

_**Cole The Great Red Ranger (02.43 PM)**_

_Dimana kau Korra? Aku tahu kau mabal._

_._

Ia melihat gadis itu membuka ponselnya, mungkin sekali mengecek smsnya.

_Oke, 100% Korra, kalau begitu!_

Dan dengan tegang ditunggunya reaksi si gadis. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas, berat, langsung menutup kembali ponsel tanpa membalas.

_Heh—apa itu?_

Diam-diam Collin mengendap-endap mendekat, mencari spot lain yang bisa memberinya akses untuk lebih jelas mengintai sekaligus terlindung.

Pemuda yang bersama Korra, jelas sekali dari sudut baru ini, sudah pasti, positif, 100% Seth, menyunggingkan senyum layu, dan katanya, "Cole lagi?"

"Ya..." bisik Korra, nadanya terdengar agak letih. "Tadi juga ia me-_missed-call_. Kurasa ia tahu aku membolos kelas terakhir."

"Yeah... Tahu dia, jangan-jangan dia sedang mengikutimu sekarang, bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon dan mengawasi kita," kata Seth sambil tertawa. Jantung Collin berhenti, dan ia menarik diri ke balik pohon. Apa Seth tahu? Apa Seth mencium keberadaannya?

Tapi melihat ketenangan Seth, tampaknya tidak.

"Kau jahat, tahu, Seth... Dia takkan melakukan itu. Aku percaya Cole. Tidak mungkin ia menguntitku!" Korra bangkit dari pangkuannya dan meninju bahunya, berpura-pura ngambek.

Seth hanya tertawa.

_Huff, asal ia tahu saja..._

"Lagipula kau tidak berhak melarangku menerima sms Cole ketika kau sibuk sms-an dengan kakakku."

"Hei, ia hanya menanyaiku dimana. Mengajak kumpul dan sebagainya. Kubilang saja aku sibuk."

"Memangnya kau bisa menolak perintah Jake?"

"Korra, aku tahu pandanganmu tentang kakakmu dan sikapnya yang sok nge-boss. Memang benar. Hanya saja aku tahu pasti ia tidak akan memaksakan sesuatu hal padaku hanya karena ia bisa... Ia sahabat terbaikku, kau tahu..."

"Kau masih begitu loyal pada Jake…" Korra terdengar tidak senang. Tapi ia kembali menyurukkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Seth. Jemarinya menggulung-gulung ujung kerah kaos polo Seth.

"Korra, aku sudah bilang, semua pikiran burukmu soal Jake cuma salah paham. Kau tahu sendiri, bahkan Collin pun membela Jake…"

"Seth, aku sudah cerita ini padamu. Dia bukan cuma pengedar narkoba dan _bully, _dia juga hampir memperkosa aku di hutan!"

_A, apa?_

"Korra…" suara Seth terdengar lembut, tapi lelah. "Sudah kubilang seratus kali dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku kenal Jake. Dan kau dengar, kan? Sam dan Billy juga membela Jake."

Korra berdecak sebal. "Entahlah…"

"Apa kau melakukan yang kuminta, Korra? Apa kau memberi kesempatan agar kalian berdua bisa rukun? Karena aku yakin semua yang terjadi di antara kalian cuma salah paham…"

"Yeah, sudah kucoba…" Korra terlihat bermain-main dengan kancing-kancing Seth. Pandangannya menerawang. "Aku sudah menerima ajakannya nonton Minggu ini."

"Bagus itu!" seru Seth senang.

"Tapi aku tidak menjamin kami bisa menjadi keluarga seperti yang kauinginkan atau tidak…"

"Kau pasti bisa…" ujar Seth menguatkan.

Korra mengendikkan bahu, melepas tangannya dari baju Seth dan kini meraih selembar daun yang jatuh, menyapukannya sedikit pada wajah Seth hingga Seth kegelian. Mereka tertawa sejenak.

Oh, sungguh kemesraan kecil yang membuat Collin ingin mendekat, menghajar Seth, membuat Seth jadi bubur.

Ia mengutuk serampangan pada daun yang jatuh tadi sebagai pelampiasan. Apa-apaan ada daun berani-beraninya jatuh di awal musim panas begini? Menambah bahan pendukung untuk adegan romantis yang bagai duri di matanya saja!

Ia berusaha mengendalikan napasnya, kembali menguping.

Seth kembali mengusap rambut Korra, memandang jauh ke langit. "Kau tahu, ia sangat menyukaimu, Korey..."

—_Hah? Korey?_

Korra terlihat bingung. "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Cole..."

Seth menyatakan itu dengan pahit seraya menunjuk syal hijau limau yang dipakai Korra. Syal yang diberikan Collin di hari kepulangan Korra, dan sejak itu tak pernah beranjak dari lehernya.

Collin menajamkan pendengaran, sadar dirinya disebut-sebut.

Gadisnya menghela napas, lalu katanya, "Ya, aku tahu…"

"Dan aku melihat kalian di rumah Jake…" Seth terdengar hati-hati.

"Oh, itu…" suara Korra lambat dan menerawang, tapi seolah tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu Cole memendam perasaannya padamu sejak lama. Jadi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu kaget…" Seth kembali bicara. Nadanya tenang.

Collin merasa gemas mereka tidak sampai-sampai ke intinya.

_Kenapa sih bicaranya Seth harus selalu berputar-putar? Seharusnya langsung tembak saja, "Korra, aku benci melihatmu mencium Collin Littlesea tanpa peduli aku dan kawananku menonton kalian dan memasang taruhan!". _

Memangya Seth harus selalu sekalem itu, ya? Dia jauh lebih terus terang dulu waktu usianya lebih muda. Sekarang dia terlalu menyebalkan!

Tapi Korra tertawa.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu benar, Seth, aku mungkin mengira kau cemburu."

Terdengar helaan napas Seth. "Mungkin memang aku cemburu…" ia berujar lamat-lamat. "Kau tahu, Korra, jika kau mencintai Cole juga, aku…"

"Ssssst…" ujung jemari Korra menempel di bibir Seth. "Mau berapa kali kau bilang begitu terus? Capek aku mendengar keluhan yang sama berhari-hari…"

Seth terdiam bahkan ketika jemari Korra beranjak dari bibirnya. Korra kembali mempermainkan selembar daun lain.

"Aku tahu Cole mencintaiku," ujar Korra lagi. "Entahlah… Aku hanya merasa aku tak bisa membalas perasaannya... Jake akan membunuhnya jika memang begitu."

Seth berhenti memandang langit, menunduk menatap gadis itu. "Kau terdengar seperti memikirkan Cole. Sangat..."

"Ia sepupuku, tahu! Dan sahabat terbaikku di dunia."

_Hah! Makan itu, Seth!_

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum saat menjawab, "Ya, memang..."

"Dan kau teman istimewaku, Sethie..."

_Sethie? Ugh!_

Collin hampir meledak melihat hal yang terjadi sesudahnya. Tahu-tahu Korra bangkit sedikit, dan Seth agak merunduk. Wajah mereka mendekat, dan keduanya berciuman. Di bibir! Jika saja adegan itu terjadi di La Push atau di hutan dan bukan di Port Angeles, sudah pasti Collin akan langsung berubah dan menarik kepala Seth dari wajah gadis yang ia cintai, jika perlu sampai putus.

Ia membuang muka dari adegan itu, berusaha meredakan getaran yang sudah mengambil wujud di tangan dan kakinya.

"Jadi..." kata Seth setelah sekitar lima menit berlalu dan berhasil menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Ia mulai membuka topik lain dengan hati-hati. "Kapan kau berniat mengizinkanku mengatakannya pada kakakmu?"

_Jadi Seth memang masih merahasiakannya pada Jacob. Pantas saja dia masih hidup... Selimut pikiran sialan!_

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Hubungan kita..."

Korra tertawa. "Apa harus?"

"Kadang susah menyembunyikan semua dari semua orang, kau tahu..."

"Oh yeah, _pastinya_..." dan gadis itu kembali tertawa.

"Korey, aku serius..."

Korra kelihatannya tidak terlalu terpesona oleh kata 'serius' itu. Nadanya masih kasual ketika berkata, "Kupikir anak cowok biasanya cuma akan bilang kalau sudah masuk taraf _benar-benar serius_..."

"Aku _memang_ benar-benar serius, Korey..."

"Sethie..." Korra menghela napas lelah, "kita baru menjalaninya sekitar... dua bulan?"

_Dua bulan? Brengsek!_

Itu berarti sejak api unggun... Collin panik mencari-cari dalam memorinya. Seth tidak pernah membocorkan apapun. Korra tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Apa ia kehilangan sesuatu? Suatu tanda, entah apa? Apapun yang seharusnya bisa ia lihat, ia baca... Seth bahkan tahu perasaannya pada gadis itu, melihat semua imajinasi liarnya bermain di kepalanya selama ini dan pemuda itu tak pernah bereaksi apa-apa. Mengapa? Apa selama ini mereka menertawakannya di belakang?

Menarik napas menenangkan diri, ia kembali berusaha mendengarkan.

"Ya, tapi itu tidak berarti aku main-main..." ia mendengar Seth berkata.

_Apa?_ Apa yang ia lewatkan?

"Tapi aku baru akan menginjak 17, Seth... Kau juga baru 20. Kau tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'serius'..."

_Eh? Jangan bilang Seth akan melamar Korra!_

_Di sini? Dengan _aku_ menjadi saksi?_ _Oh, ini mimpi buruk!_

"Maaf kalau kaupikir aku terlalu memaksa, Korra. Kau benar, tidak usah terburu-buru. Hanya saja..." Seth entah mengapa tampak ragu. "Jika kaupikir aku akan melakukan semua itu hanya untuk bermain-main denganmu..."

_Hah? Melakukan apa? Bermain-main apa? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?_

Dan Korra tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Jake hampir memergokiku soal itu."

"J, Jake?"

_Jake?_

"Ya, dia menemukan bukti..."

_Bukti? Bukti apa?_

Korra terlihat melirik Seth, kilat di matanya agak berbahaya. Mereka seakan bertukar telepati sesaat sebelum Seth terlihat membeku.

_Jangan katakan... bukti '_itu'._.._

"Bukti... jangan katakan..." Seth seakan mengulang pikirannya. Namun sesaat berikutnya gestur Seth mendadak kembali terlihat aneh. Tegang, kaku, dan sesaat kemudian ia berteriak ngeri seraya menekankan kedua tangan ke kepala. "Oh tidak... jangan bukti itu... Mampuslah aku, Jake akan membunuhku!"

Dari tempatnya mengintip, Collin menggeram.

_Tidak, jika memang bukti itu adalah '_itu'_, pasti akan kukoyak-koyak kau sebelum Jake sempat menyentuhmu!_

Anehnya Korra hanya tertawa.

"Tidak. Dia takkan berani menyentuhmu. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil. Hanya karena dia belum melakukannya bukan berarti aku tidak boleh melakukannya."

Hanya ada satu hal di dunia ini yang Jake belum lakukan dan masuk ke dalam konteks pembicaraan itu. Dan itu membuat Collin menggeram marah.

_Oh, bangsat! Bajingan jahanam itu..._

"A, apa kalian... kau tahu, membicarakan... 'itu'?" Seth terdengar tidak nyaman.

"Oh, _'The Talk_'? Ya..." Korra tertawa, agak terlalu santai malah. "Aneh rasanya bahwa seorang kakak, yang bahkan tidak menganggapku adiknya, yang membicarakan hal itu padaku."

_Jadi memang benar!_

Collin harus susah payah berusaha menahan amarahnya untuk tetap mempertahankan konsentrasinya pada isi pembicaraan.

"Dia sayang padamu, Korey..." terdengar suara lembut Seth.

"Entah soal itu. Aku ragu."

"Ya, dia sayang padamu. Aku tahu Jake. Aku mengenalnya sejak lama, tumbuh bersamanya. Walau mungkin sikapnya masih kasar, tapi ia sudah menganggapmu adiknya. Jake khawatir padamu, Korra... Takut kau salah langkah. Takut kau jatuh ke tangan bajingan jahat tak bertanggungjawab."

"Apa kau begitu?" tanya Korra tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau bajingan tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"Korey, kau tahu aku..."

"Ya, aku tahu..." Korra mengatakan dengan nada pasti di suaranya. "Hanya saja... kadang aku berpikir bahwa suatu saat aku akan kehilangan kau, Seth..."

Tidak biasanya Korra bersikap sedemikian melankolis sehingga baik Seth maupun Collin yang menguping 200 meter jauhnya merasa batinnya teriris.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Seth hati-hati, suaranya terdengar penuh antisipasi, tapi juga sendu.

_Pergi? Pergi kemana?_

"Yeah, aku tidak akan selamanya di sini, kau tahu..."

_Hah? Apa?_

"Tetap kau tidak akan kehilangan aku. Aku akan mengikutimu ke manapun, Korey..." deklarasi Seth pasti. Dan Collin merasa dunianya benar-benar hancur.

Seth mencintai Korra. Benar-benar mencintainya. Seth bukan tipe pria gombal dan ia tahu itu. Ia menghormati Seth. Lelaki jujur, simpatik, penuh perhatian, dan pastinya takkan begitu mudah merayu perempuan. Apalagi jika hanya untuk mengambil kesempatan, bersenang-senang sesaat lantas meninggalkannya. Seth pria yang bisa dipercaya, ia yakin itu. Dan ia takkan punya kesempatan jika Seth memang mencintai gadis yang ia cintai. Bahkan ia mungkin akan menyerah dan memberi restu, melepasnya begitu saja. Walau pastinya terpaksa.

Tapi anehnya Korra hanya tertawa seolah menganggap semua itu bualan.

"Yeah, yang benar saja..." katanya. Dan Collin bisa membayangkan gadis itu mengatakannya sambil memutar mata.

"Aku serius, Korey..."

"Tapi aku ragu kau akan menepati janji itu. Jadi jangan berjanji, Seth."

Hening sejenak sebelum Seth berkata, agak terluka, "Mengapa kau bilang begitu?"

Dan Korra pun diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berujar lirih, hampir sedih, "Aku mungkin bukan gadis yang selama ini kauimpikan..."

Mustahil! Siapapun dalam kawanannya tahu Seth bertekuk lutut kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki dengan si serigala hitam. Dan tadi ia sudah bilang akan mengikuti Korra ke mana saja. Mana mungkin Seth tidak mengatakan itu pada Korra? Bahwa ia tahu Korra serigala hitam dan mencintainya sejak awal si misterius itu melindunginya?

Ya, pada taraf ini Seth pasti sudah yakin kalau Korra serigala hitam. Entah apa logika yang dimainkannya tapi tak pelak lagi ia yakin. Tak mungkin ia mendekati adik Jake, meresikokan nyawanya, kalau ia tak yakin bahwa Korra-lah gadis yang selama ini dirindukannya.

_Kecuali..._

"Ya, kau gadis yang kuinginkan, Korra," ia mendengar nada pasti dalam suara Seth.

"Kau mungkin akan meninggalkanku pada detik kau mengetahui semua tentangku," bisik Korra.

"Apa kau ragu bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Jantung Collin berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Korey…" ulang Seth.

"Aku tahu."

Korra tidak menjawab bahwa ia mencintai Seth balik, dan Collin merasakannya. Kekecewaan dalam wajah Seth, dalam gesturnya. Dan sejujurnya, itu membuatnya bingung. Apa memang Seth tidak pernah mendapatkan kepastian perasaan Korra?

Dilihatnya Korra bergerak canggung di tempatnya, dan ia bangkit dari pangkuan Seth, duduk di sisinya, menghadap langit.

"Tapi cinta bukan sesuatu yang pasti, Seth... Detik ketika kau siap memiliki seseorang, detik itu pula kau siap untuk kehilangan dirinya," dan ia berpaling pada Seth, melanjutkan dengan nada sendu, "Mungkin memang benar kau yang akan meninggalkanku, Seth..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Korey... Aku bersumpah."

"Kau tidak perlu bersumpah. Aku yakin kau takkan berpikir dua kali ketika hal itu terjadi."

Seth kelihatan sudah akan berbicara lagi ketika Korra mengulurkan satu jari menutup mulutnya. Hening membelit mereka cukup lama ketika akhirnya Korra yang memecah kebekuan. Kata-katanya campuran antara sendu dan perih, namun ia berhasil menutupinya dengan semacam nada riang dan pasti.

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa jika itu terjadi, aku akan siap. Aku tidak akan menangis, Seth. Aku akan melepasmu."

"Korey..."

Dan Korra membungkam Seth lagi.

"Kau tidak akan membantahku, Sethie... Aku Alfamu, kau tahu?"

Baik Collin maupun Seth tampak membeku di bawah kata itu.

_Korra adalah Alfa Seth. Apa maksudnya?_

Tawa Korra kembali berderai, agak manis dan manja.

"Aku suka mengucapkan kata itu. Senang sekali melihat reaksimu," katanya.

Collin mendengar Seth agak menelan ludah sebelum mengumpulkan kesadaran dan bicara, "Kau mengerikan, kau tahu? Selalu ingin memegang kendali atas segalanya..."

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku memegang kendali atasmu, Sethie?" entah mengapa Korra kembali menjadi Korra yang dikenalnya. Yang manja, manis, riang, dan agak memaksakan kehendak.

"Tidak, sama sekali..." ujar Seth dan Collin tahu ia tersenyum. "Cintaku padamu terlalu besar untuk peduli soal otoritas..." katanya. Dan entah mengapa Collin merasa ia bisa mendengar lanjutan kalimat Seth dalam imajinasinya, _"Aku akan rela menjadi Beta-mu atau bahkan serigala taklukanmu, budakmu malah, jika kau menginginkanku. Tinggal katakan saja..."_

"Kalau begitu kau akan datang jika aku meminta, kan?" tanya Korra tiba-tiba, terdengar berharap. Collin makin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan menginap di rumahku lagi besok malam kan?" tanya Korra lagi. Collin masih merasa bahwa dirinya mengejit pada kalimat itu.

"Eh? Apa? Besok malam?"

"Toh besok malam kau libur kan? Dan Jake juga malam ini tidak ada di rumah..."

Kata-kata Korra menampar Collin sebagaimana juga, ia lihat, menampar Seth.

_Bagaimana mungkin Korra tahu jadwal kawanan?_

Jadwal patroli kawanan disusun oleh Embry dan _Seth_, memang, yang berlaku sejak peristiwa penyerangan Collin dkk. Cakupan wilayahnya adalah daerah Quileute dan Cullen. Para yunior patroli berpasangan di Quileute, dua pasang per hari, sedangkan para senior patroli di wilayah Cullen, sepasang per hari dengan menggilir pasangan, sehingga ada enam kemungkinan pasangan. Namun, setiap hari salah seorang dari senior yang tidak patroli di wilayah Cullen akan ikut patroli di wilayah Quileute. Dalam jadwal itu, masing-masing senior kebagian jadwal patroli tiga kali di wilayah Cullen, dan sekali di wilayah Quileute dalam enam hari. Kecuali kedua pemimpin, Jacob dan Seth tentu, yang mengajukan diri patroli dua kali di wilayah Quileute untuk mengawasi anak-anak selain jadwal resminya yang tiga kali di wilayah Cullen.

Kelihatannya bukan Seth yang membocorkannya karena ia terdengar gemetar kala bertanya, "Da, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kuperhatikan kau selalu pergi seperti Jake selama lima malam dalam enam hari. Tapi, hanya ada satu dalam enam hari ketika kau ada dan Jake pergi."

_Glek!_

"Jadi kau bisa datang besok malam. Toh Billy sudah bilang ia akan menginap di rumahmu karena Charlie mengundangnya entah-untuk-apa. Jadi bisa dibilang besok malam kau juga tidak punya rumah," dan ia terkekeh lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin, Korey. Jake..."

"Ssssttt... Jangan membantah. Katamu kau akan membiarkanku memegang kendali..." Korra mendekat untuk mengecup singkat bibir Seth. "Aku takkan melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Jake takkan memergoki apapun. Biasanya juga ia pulang sekitar fajar dan langsung tidur hingga jam 11."

"Korey..."

Gadis itu tidak mempedulikan protes Seth, dan menatap matanya. Nada suaranya berubah jadi sedikit lebih manja, namun juga lebih provokatif. "Aku kangen tahu, Seth... Sudah beberapa minggu sejak kau terakhir kali menginap. Dan aku tidak suka di kamarmu. Kamarmu mungkin rapi, tapi tetap saja kamar cowok. Dan kasurnya keras."

"Korey, aku..."

"Jika pilihannya kasurku atau kasurmu, aku lebih pilih kasurku. Dan jangan membantah, Seth. Keputusanku final," katanya dalam nada akhir yang tegas seperti Jake, atau Sam. Mungkin memang sudah ada dalam darahnya.

Dan Seth terdiam. Butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas dan berkata, tampak menyerah, "Mana bisa aku menolakmu?"

Korra tersenyum, kini kembali bersandar di bahu Seth.

"Kau tahu, kadang melihatmu seperti itu, aku berpikir mungkin kau memang mengimprintku..."

Seth tampak terkejut. "A, apa?"

"Aku tahu beberapa legenda, Seth... Dari almarhumah ibuku dan Dad, tentu... Dan Sam juga, ia pencerita yang baik..." ia tertawa. "Banyak hal tentang legenda Quileute. Dan tentu saja soal ikatan batin itu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Tidak terdengar apa-apa.

"Dan kadang aku berharap itu benar-benar terjadi," suaranya terdengar menerawang. "Semua itu, legenda itu... Dan kau mengimprintku. Aku ingin kau mengimprintku."

Jeda sejenak sebelum terdengar suara lemah Seth. "Ya, aku juga..."

Dan Korra berbalik, menatap kekasihnya. "Apa kau begitu, Seth Clearwater? Apa kau mengimprintku?"

.

Collin tak perlu mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan ini ataupun jawaban Seth. Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah mendengar lebih dari cukup. Dan ia segera pergi dari tempat itu. Berusaha menulikan telinga dari pembicaraan mereka.

"_Aku ingin kau mengimprintku…"_

"_Apa kau mengimprintku?"_

Ia lari.

Mendekati jalan menuju La Push ia mendengar dering sms. Ia membukanya. Korra.

**Conversation with **_**Coraline I-Have-No-Future Clearwater**_

_**Coraline I-Have-No-Future- Clearwater (03.35 PM)**_

_Sudah pulang sekolah? Mau mampir main ke tempatku nanti sore? Aku akan masak yakiniku._

_._

Ia mendesah, menutup mata. Butuh lebih dari lima menit baginya untuk berusaha meredakan gemetar di jemarinya untuk mengetik balasan.

_**The Broken-Hearted Ranger (03.37 PM)**_

_Sudah, Korra, cukup. Aku sudah tahu semua. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Seth. Kau akan bahagia. Kau pasti bahagia. Kau sudah bahagia._

_._

Panas yang sedari tadi membakar tubuhnya sudah tak lagi mampu ia rasakan. Ia tak mampu merasakan apapun. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Dan semua mendadak merah di matanya.

Ia bahkan belum mencapai hutan.

.

* * *

.

"Ada serigala di jalanan!"

Panik itu menyerang dari mulut ke mulut. Dan akhirnya sampai pada Seth dan Korra. Seth mendadak tegang.

"Kau harus pergi, Seth..." bisik Korra. Nadanya mendesak, hampir seperti perintah.

"Hah?"

"Cole butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

Ia menyorongkan ponselnya. Sms dari seseorang.

_**Reddish Brown**__** (15.37)**_

_Sudah, Korra, cukup. Aku sudah tahu semua. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Seth. Kau akan bahagia. Kau pasti bahagia. Kau sudah bahagia._

_**-end-**  
_

"Ia pasti menguping kita," kata Korra lagi.

Seth tidak tahu mana yang menghantamnya lebih dulu. Kenyataan bahwa sedari tadi Collin mengupingnya di saat yang paling tidak tepat, rahasianya terbongkar di hadapan anggota yang kepadanya paling ia ingin rahasiakan di antara seluruh kawanan, atau serigala meledak di jalanan Port Angeles... Belum lagi Korra yang sepertinya tahu banyak, atau nama Reddish Brown untuk menyebut Collin—yang jelas merujuk pada warna bulu serigalanya—jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tahu lebih, lebih, lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Tapi itu masalah kesekian. Atau setidaknya masalah itu bisa menunggu. Masalah utama yang harus ia hadapi sekarang, tepat di depan matanya, adalah Collin. Teror di jalanan Port Angeles.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengangguk, bangkit, dan berjalan menjauhi Korra. Ia meraih ponselnya sendiri, menjangkau bantuan pertama yang melintas di pikirannya. Ia bergetar oleh kebingungan, ketakutan, ngeri, dan rasa sesal. Dan semua kemungkinan terburuk menyerbu masuk otaknya saat itu juga.

_"Halo?"_ terdengar suara Jacob.

"Jake, kumohon segera berubah dan tenangkan Collin..."

Ia harap si serigala coklat kemerahan itu cukup pintar untuk segera menjauhi kota atau jalanan dan lari ke hutan.

Begitu ia berbalik, Korra sudah lenyap.

.

* * *

.

Entah Korra serigala hitam atau tidak. Entah Korra calon _werewolf_ atau tidak. Entah Korra adalah sepupunya yang ia cintai atau tidak. Itu tidak penting lagi.

Semua tidak penting lagi.

Apa yang ia saksikan sudah lebih dari cukup. Itu mungkin menyisakan banyak pertanyaan, itu mungkin malah memicu banyak pertanyaan. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lebih dari apapun yang bisa ia tanggung.

Korra dan Seth...

Gadis yang ia cintai dan Seth...

Imprint atau tidak, keduanya jelas saling mencintai.

Persetan dengan teori Seth. Persetan teori Jacob. Persetan teori Embry. Persetan Sam.

Semua teori tidak membawanya ke mana-mana. Ini sudah final. Ini sudah hasil akhirnya.

Ia sudah kalah. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi.

Persetan Vampire Putty Patrollers. Persetan ancaman di depan mata. Persetan kawanan serigala misterius di teritori Quileute. Persetan Jacob dan Sam, lagi.

Ini lebih parah dari apapun.

Jujur saja sekarang ini ia lebih memilih diserang gerombolan vampir lagi. Mati, betul-betul mati. Mengapa waktu itu ia tak langsung mati saja sewaktu diserang di wilayah Cullen? Mengapa Jacob menemukannya? Mengapa ada bantuan serigala emas itu hingga kawanannya bisa menemukannya? Mengapa mereka menyelamatkannya? Mengapa vampir-vampir itu tak menggigitnya saja sekalian? Mengapa ia harus diberi kesempatan hidup lagi? Mengapa ia tak mati saat itu?

Tak ada bedanya toh langit sudah gulita baginya kini. Mataharinya sudah pergi.

Diculik tak lain tak bukan, Raja Setan Neraka bermuka dua, Seth Clearwater.

Dua bulan lamanya mereka menyembunyikan ini. Dari semua. Kawanan. Bahkan dari Jacob. Jika bukan Brady tak sengaja menangkap potongan-potongan tidak jelas itu. Jika tidak Brady membaginya dengannya, ia takkan pernah tahu. Ia takkan pernah bersiap-siap atas kemungkinan itu. Jika ia tidak menguntit Korra, ia takkan pernah tahu. Kenyataan yang ada. Jika ia tidak menguping, ia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau hubungan mereka ternyata serius. Sejauh itu.

Obsesi Seth ternyata bukan sekadar obsesi. Dan gosip yang mereka tebar ternyata bukan sekadar gosip. Itu berwujud. Seth telah membuatnya berwujud. Apa yang mereka tak tahu dan Seth tahu hingga ia mengambil keputusan itu? Mendekati Korra? Mendekati tersangka serigala hitam, bahkan walau kini ia tak yakin? Bahkan walau tak seorang pun yakin?

Persetan Seth dengan segala yang ia lakukan hingga kini. Tembok mental. Teori tentang _gen-bearer_dan _gen-carrier. _ Segala keraguan tentang serigala hitam. Itu jelas pengalihan. Ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Agar tak ada yang berpikir, apalagi percaya, bahwa ia meretas jalannya sendiri mendekati Korra.

Ia masih bisa menahannya. Kenyataan hubungan mereka. Ketersembunyian hubungan mereka. Kebohongan yang harus ia tanggung, walau itu pedih.

Tapi kemungkinan imprint? Seth mengimprint gadis yang ia cinta?

Pasti itu yang terjadi jika Korra sampai bisa tahu sebanyak itu. Mengapa Seth menyembunyikannya? Mengapa ia merasa perlu menyembunyikannya?

Karena kalau tidak ada imprint terlibat, itu lebih buruk... Setidaknya imprint tak terhindarkan. Tapi jika tidak, artinya Seth mengkhianati kawanan.

_Cole! Yang benar saja! Seth mengkhianati kita?_

_Cole! Apa itu benar? Seth menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Korra?_

Sialan! Ia lupa anak-anak pastinya sudah masuk shift sore sepulang sekolah. Ben dan Pete, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Pastinya mereka diam selama ini, atau baru masuk selagi ia sibuk dengan pikirannya dan tidak menyadari. Ini bisa gawat untuk kawanan, pikirnya. Dan ia dengan sengaja memasang tembok mental.

Ia bisa mendengar kekalutan dan kekesalan anak-anak, yang kian lama kian pudar, ketika ia memasang_ barrier_ itu di pikirannya. Setidaknya untuk hal satu ini ia ingin sendiri. Berpikir dengan kepalanya sendiri. Pikirannya sendiri.

Bahkan ketika dirasanya seseorang dengan kekuatan pikiran lebih besar memaksa mendobrak bentengnya. Jacob.

_Collin, tenangkan dirimu atau aku akan terpaksa menurunkan Titah_, serunya.

_Turunkan saja atau bunuh aku, Alfa... Aku tidak peduli. Pergi dari pikiranku! Kau tak lihat ada tanda 'Jangan Ganggu' besar di tembokku?_

_Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu, Cole! Kau tidak lihat yang terjadi! Seth bilang ada kepanikan serigala Siaga 1 di Port Angeles._

_Suruh Seth makan ucapannya sendiri, Jake! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut pengkhianat itu!_

_Collin, tenangkan dirimu dan kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku yakin ada kesalahpahaman..._

_Salah paham apanya! Kau pastinya juga tidak tahu apa yang si Raja Setan itu sembunyikan! Lebih licin dari lintah, Jake! Kalau kau masih mau mendengarkan Seth, pergi dari bentengku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!_

Dan ia menguatkan temboknya lagi. Kini bahkan Jacob pun takkan sanggup menembusnya.


	41. 41 - Pasif (Seth vs Collin)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: This part is practically safe so you can rated T…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Empat puluh satu- Pasif (Seth vs Collin)**

Monday, January 14, 2013

4:12 AM

.

* * *

.

Kepanikan serigala di Port Angeles sama sekali tidak bagus. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di tepi hutan, sebagian bahkan sudah masuk. Polisi mulai berdatangan, memberi penjagaan pagar betis dan mulai memasang garis polisi agar masyarakat tidak masuk lebih dalam. Tepian jalan-jalan di sekitar Port Angeles jelas bukan pilihan untuk masuk ke hutan saat ini.

Ponsel Seth segera berdering begitu Seth selesai menghubungi Jacob. Seth mengerang. Charlie.

"Ya, Chief?" sapa Seth, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

_"Seth, siapa itu yang berubah di kota?"_ seperti biasa Charlie selalu langsung pada intinya, menuntut pertanggungjawabannya sebagai wakil ketua kawanannya. Dan memang seharusnya, di saat seperti ini.

"Maaf, Chief. Tampaknya itu Collin. Ada sedikit masalah. Kami segera tangani. Jake sudah masuk."

_"Jake sudah masuk? Pantas aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."_

"Ya. Ehm, Charlie, aku minta tolong."

_"Ya?"_ calon ayah tirinya itu bertanya.

"Aku di Port Angeles. Butuh masuk hutan sekarang juga. Mohon beri jalan."

_"Itu akan agak sulit sekarang, Seth... Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekitar sana,"_ Charlie kelihatan menghela napas berat. _"Divisi Penangkaran Hewan sudah dipanggil."_

"Oleh karena itu aku mohon bantuan. Ini salahku. Bagaimanapun aku yang harus menyelesaikan ini."

_"Oh..."_ jeda sebentar sebelum Charlie kembali masuk._ "Oke, aku akan membersihkan area masuk di jalan raya 108."_

"Terima kasih, Chief. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

_"Sama-sama, Nak."_

Jadi inilah pentingnya punya koneksi di kepolisian. Sejak Jacob membagi pengetahuan mengenai kawanan kepada sang kepala polisi, ditambah kini Charlie menjadi calon ayah tirinya, otomatis Charlie sama tahunya dengan para Tetua mengenai hewan-hewan raksasa yang berkeliaran di hutan. Mereka bisa dibilang perpanjangan tangan otoritas resmi, maksudnya kepolisian, dalam menjaga keamanan, sehingga tentu saja beban Charlie berkurang. Tapi ada saat-saat tertentu ketika Kepala Polisi Swan justru direpotkan oleh masalah hewan liar yang lepas kendali karena masalah remaja, misalnya di saat seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

Begitu Seth akhirnya mampu mencari hutan yang cukup aman untuknya berubah, ia langsung dihujani pertanyaan dari kawanan.

_Tidak sekarang. Kalian berubah balik sekarang juga, biar aku dan Jake tangani ini. Hutan tidak aman. Banyak orang dan polisi, _ia membagi ingatannya tentang yang terjadi di Port Angeles dan percakapannya dengan Charlie di telepon.

Mengabaikan dengung protes anggota kawanan yang dipaksa berubah balik di bawah Titah Beta, Seth memacu kakinya masuk lebih dalam. Jacob sedang mengamuk di salah satu sudut hutan, berusaha mendobrak tembok mental Collin untuk memaksanya berubah balik, atau setidaknya mengetahui di mana keberadaan anak itu kini. Ia sama khawatirnya dengan yang lain bahwa sekali lagi Collin terlibat masalah kala tak seorang pun tahu keberadaannya.

_Collin Littlesea, angkat tembokmu!_ Jacob terdengar sangat-sangat murka. Collin pastinya memperkuat tembok mental bodoh itu lagi. Dan Jacob pastinya tak ingin meresikokan sepupunya tambah marah hanya karena ia menurunkan Titah agar Collin mengangkat temboknya.

Atau memang tembok Collin begitu kuat hingga Titah pun tidak mempan.

_Jake, biar aku yang ambil alih mulai dari sini_, Seth berusaha menenangkan Jacob. _Tidak ada artinya membujuk serigala yang marah dengan kekerasan._

_Yang tidak ada gunanya itu jika kau yang turun tangan, Seth. Jelas pemicu amarahnya adalah kamu._

_Karena itu, Jacob, biar aku yang tangani. Kau tenang dulu._

Jika dobrakan Jacob tidak mempan, maka satu-satunya harapan adalah kemampuan penetrasi Seth.

Sejujurnya Jacob tidak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa Seth mengembangkan kemampuan ini. Ketimbang memperlakukan pikiran anggota kawanan laksana selapis tudung yang pekat, Seth melihat pikiran sebagai lapis demi lapis serat-serat penyusun pokok pohon atau tabir demi tabir kain, selalu memiliki celah untuk ditembus. Bahkan tembok mental pun memiliki pori-pori, walau super-kecil, berukuran mikron mungkin, celah yang memungkinkan benang-benang pikirannya menyelusup masuk. Mungkin itu juga alasannya ia memiliki kemampuan membuat tembok mental yang lebih kuat dari siapapun, karena ia bisa mengenali dan memproteksi lapis demi lapis pikirannya sendiri lebih dari yang lain.

Mungkin bergaul dengan para pembaca pikiran sejak kecil membuatnya lebih mampu beradaptasi dan membangun kemampuan yang berguna bagi dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

_Collin... _Seth berusaha menyelusup.

_Pergi kau Seth!_

Collin langsung memblokir celah masuknya pikiran Seth. Tapi memang Seth selalu begitu keras kepala. Ia mencari celah lagi, menyelusup tak hanya dari satu lubang, tetapi banyak, memenuhi kepala Collin, mengepung dari berbagai arah. Benang demi benang, lapis demi lapis pikiran Seth menyelubungi Collin, menyelusup, menerobos, mengikat, dan mencengkeram tembok itu sedemikian rupa hingga akhirnya tembok itu runtuh.

Collin berusaha membangun temboknya lagi. Tapi sia-sia. Seth sudah ada di dalam.

_Itu artinya mengurung pikiranku bersama pikiranmu Collin, tidak apa... Itu lebih baik bagiku._

_Brengsek Seth! Aku paling tidak ingin bicara denganmu saat ini._

_Aku tahu. Karenanya aku minta maaf. Biarkan aku menjelaskan, _dan Seth berusaha memasukkan ingatannya pada kepala Collin, yang langsung ia tendang jauh.

_Jangan berani-berani memasukkan memorimu ke kepalaku, Seth!_

_Cole, kumohon, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan..._

_Pergi kau Seth, sudah cukup penjelasan bagiku..._ dan semua bayangan perasaan, memori, praduga Collin membuncah bagai banjir mengalir masuk ke kepala Seth.

Namun Seth tetap tenang. _Kau di mana sekarang?_

_Bukan urusanmu, Seth! Jangan berharap aku mau bilang!_

Dan teori itu benar: pada detik ketika kau berpikir kau tidak ingin memikirkan sesuatu, dengan sendirinya bayangan tentang sesuatu itu melayang di kepalamu. Bayangan tentang di mana ia berada kini terlepas dari jaring pikiran yang berusaha dilindunginya, melayang masuk ke kepala Seth. Terlambat ketika Collin menyadari maksud Seth yang sebenarnya. Dan ia bisa membayangkan Seth menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang menyebalkan.

_Awwww... Aku tersanjung, Cole... Aku tidak pernah sadar kalau senyumku bisa begitu menawan..._

Collin mengerang hebat.

_Di dunia ini hanya Korra seorang yang cukup bodoh menganggap senyummu menawan!_

Dan ia menyesal bahkan karena pikiran itu melayang di benaknya. Itu membuat dadanya sakit.

_Collin, aku minta maaf…_

_Aku tidak butuh maafmu!_

_Aku tahu aku menyakitimu…_

_Kalau kau tahu mengapa kau lakukan?_

_Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak, Collin…_

_Tidak bisa menolak apanya? Kau bahkan tidak mengimprint dia!_

Pikiran Seth sesaat tak terbaca dan itu membuat Collin berang.

_Kau tahu? Kau memang brengsek, Seth! Kau ingin aku membuka kepalaku untukmu tapi kau sendiri memasang selimut pikiran?_

_Maaf, Cole… Tidak sengaja..._

_Tidak sengaja apanya! Sudah jelas kau sengaja menutupinya!_

_Cole..._

_Apa kau sengaja menyembunyikannya dari Jake? Takut ia membunuhmu? Oh, tidak perlu, Seth! Karena aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya!_

_Cole..._

_Lagipula kenapa kau punya kemampuan menutupi pikiran sebaik itu? Jelas kau menirunya dari si Nyonya Lintah! Ini tidak adil!_

_Collin, kumohon..._

_Dua bulan, Seth! Selama itu kami terus percaya padamu! Apa yang kaurencanakan di belakang kami? Apa kau juga punya rencana konspiratif?_

_Aku tidak merencanakan apapun, Cole... Demi Tuhan..._

_Buktikan!_

_Bagaimana?_

_Aku butuh kejujuran!_

Pikiran Seth kembali tak terbaca. Collin mengerang hebat.

_Seth! Jangan berani-beraninya..._

_Maaf... Aku takut ini terlalu berat bagimu saat ini._

_Aku tidak butuh selusin maafmu! Tidak ada yang lebih berat bagiku sekarang, toh semua sudah hancur!_

_Kalau kau mau berjanji menerimanya dengan kepala dingin, aku akan membagi semua padamu._

_Brengsek, Seth! Ini bukan tempatmu untuk mengajukan syarat padaku!_

Diam sejenak. Tapi lantas terdengar pikiran Seth lagi, masih terproteksi.

_Ya, kau benar, Collin…_

_._

Dan bentuk pikiran Seth pun berubah. Bukan kalimat-kalimat yang jelas terdengar, menutupi lapis demi lapis pikiran di baliknya, tapi bagai gelombang menerpa Collin. Lapis demi lapis, benang demi benang, serat demi serat. Menerjang, membelit. Memenuhi pikiran Collin. Memenuhi perasaannya sendiri. Memenuhi batinnya, bahkan.

Logika. Praduga. Penyangkalan. Rencana. Hasrat. Keinginan.

Bayangan. Ingatan. Perasaan. Emosi. Pikiran.

Ia melihat semua. Dari sudut pandang Seth.

.

Debaran dan buncahan perasaan Seth ketika anak-anak memulai gosip mereka tentang si serigala hitam. Ingatan dan pertimbangannya sendiri yang saling tarik menarik dan saling berkonfrontrasi tentang Korra.

Kebimbangan, namun juga antusiasme yang tak diduga berkelibat, ketika Korra meneleponnya, mengajaknya bertemu di Port Angeles.

Entah bagaimana kegembiraannya ketika menatap mata Korra, dan perasaan yang tiba-tiba tumbuh di hatinya, ketika gadis itu berceloteh riang pada kencan pertama mereka.

Kekalutannya ketika Jacob mendadak menelepon di tengah kencannya dengan Korra.

Telepon dan sms yang ia bagi dengan gadis itu sejak kencan pertama mereka. Hiburan di tengah kondisinya yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa bergerak. Oasis bagi semua ketegangan tidak jelas selama ini. Perasaannya membuncah bahagia dan tanpa terasa, ia menanti-nanti kesempatan berikutnya.

Antusiasme yang berkembang jauh melebihi yang ia perkirakan, ketika Korra setuju bertemu dengannya lagi di Port Angeles.

Kencan kedua. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kencan pertama. Hanya makan siang, mengobrol, berjalan-jalan di kota... Dan tangan Korra yang sedikit mengejit merasakan panas tangannya ketika ia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Dan Korra mencium pipinya ketika mereka berpisah.

Acara api unggun. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Korra dari balik api. Kecemburuannya pada Collin, yang berhasil ia sembunyikan di balik tawa riang dan candanya dengan Nessie. Diam-diam ia mengawasi reaksi Korra, berharap gadis itu cemburu. Kekecewaannya melihat Korra tampak tidak peduli. Ketidakmengertiannya melihat skema tatap-menatap antara Nessie dan Korra, segala praduga bahwa itu berhubungan dengan Jacob atau Collin. Kekagetannya melihat reaksi Nessie yang tak diduga, sekaligus sebersit harapan bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengannya.

Kegalauannya mendapati bahwa setelah acara api unggun itu, ia sulit menghubungi Korra.

Namun kemudian Korra menghubunginya duluan. Tak terperi buncahan perasaan dalam hatinya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana ia berada, entah di langit atau bahkan sudah tidak berada di manapun, ketika Korra menarik tubuhnya untuk menciumnya, di bawah pohon di taman di Port Angeles.

Pertemuan mereka yang makin intens. Semua kencan mereka. Makan siang, jalan-jalan di Port Angeles, duduk-duduk di taman, ke taman ria, ke danau. Mendaki untuk melihat matahari terbit dari puncak tebing. Berbaring di atas rumput di malam hari, menatap bintang, dengan mengendap-endap menghindari rute patroli kawanan jika ia sedang libur patroli.

Korra yang menekankan, _"Jangan sampai Jacob atau satu pun teman-temanmu tahu hubungan ini, bahkan juga selintas petunjuk apapun."_

Kegundahannya kala menyadari bahwa perasaan itu bukan miliknya sendiri. Collin jauh lebih terbuka dengan perasaannya. Ketidakamanan yang ia rasakan mendapati Collin lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya. Hubungan dan ikatan yang mereka bagi mungkin tidak begitu intim, tapi jelas Korra jauh lebih percaya Collin ketimbang dirinya.

Ia berusaha menanyakannya pada Korra. Berusaha tetap tenang. Bahwa jika memang Korra lebih menghendaki Collin ketimbang dirinya, ia akan mundur. Tapi Korra hanya tertawa.

Dan ketika ia tunduk di hadapan pesona Korra. Ketika Korra memilikinya, atau ia memiliki Korra, tidak ada bedanya kini. Buncahan beragam perasaan yang melandanya. Bahagia, ya. Harapan akan masa depan, ya. Tapi Korra sendiri tidak pernah memastikan hubungan mereka. Dan ada ketakutan, kekalutan, kebimbangan menghadapi apa yang mungkin terjadi. Anehnya, ada kepastian yang perlahan tumbuh di hatinya. Bahwa ia akan mengatasi semua. Cintanya akan mengatasi semua, suatu saat nanti.

Dan kebimbangan Jacob mengenai situasi belakangan. Pertimbangan dan logikanya sendiri atas semua hanya berujung pada satu kesimpulan: serigala hitam itu besar kemungkinan bukan Korra. Obsesinya dan gadis yang ia cintai adalah orang yang berbeda. Tapi tak urung itu membuatnya tetap berharap, jika satu keajaiban terjadi, dan serigala hitam itu adalah Korra...

Tapi jika benar begitu, bagaimana ia harus menempatkan diri? Karena itu hanya berarti Korra tidak berada di pihaknya, di kawanan Jake.

Dan bayangan bahwa suatu saat Korra atau dirinya harus memutuskan hubungan menghantuinya sejak saat itu.

Namun tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk pergi sebelum hubungan itu berkembang lebih dalam lagi. Karena ia merasakan kebutuhan itu: berada dalam kontrol, kuasa Korra. Dan bukan berarti ia keberatan. Ia menyukainya, ketergantungan bahkan. Segala yang ada pada dirinya sudah menyerah, tunduk dengan rela, memberikan semua pada gadis itu. Meski Korra bukan Alfanya.

Kebingungan untuk menempatkan diri berwujud ketika insiden kesalahpahaman Korra terhadap Jacob muncul. Korra bercerita semua padanya, ketakutan dan kecurigaannya. Ia ingin menjelaskan, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Ia hanya berhenti pada upaya meyakinkan Korra bahwa Jacob adalah orang terbaik yang ia kenal, dan meminta Korra berjanji untuk memberi kesempatan pada sang kakak. Bagaimana seharusnya ia meringankan tegangan yang makin intens antara Jacob dan Korra?

Ketakutannya ketika Korra bilang bahwa ayahnya memaksanya dan Jacob ikut kamping. Ia harus merancang seribu cara untuk meyakinkan Jacob dan Collin agar mau membantunya melindungi Korra.

Insiden yang terjadi pada kamping, bagaimana itu menghancurkan jiwanya dari dalam.

Serigala hitam itu akhirnya muncul kembali di sisi si Putih. Si Hitam jelas bertindak sebagai Beta kawanan lain, sedangkan Korra ada di kemah. Korra bukan si Hitam. Dan ia masih merasakan obsesi, ketertarikan yang masih sama dengan si Hitam. Padahal jelas kini si Hitam adalah musuh mereka. Apakah ia telah berkhianat? Pada dua pihak sekaligus? Pada Korra dan pada kawanannya?

Ketika Korra menghilang, ia merasa dunianya hancur. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Collin juga sama dengannya. Meski secara teknis mereka saingan, ia bisa bertenggang rasa. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk meneror kepalanya, dari pikiran Cole dan dari pikirannya sendiri. Dan ia sama berharapnya dengan Collin, tidak satu pun kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu terjadi. Bahwa Korra akan segera ditemukan...

Kelegaannya ketika Korra kembali, walau sebersit curiga melingkupi ketika tahu Sam mengetahui sesuatu tentang Korra yang ia tidak tahu. Tapi ia diam, tidak bicara pada Korra, Jacob, maupun Sam. Ia juga berusaha mendamaikan gejolak kecemburuan yang melandanya mendapati bahwa Collin mungkin punya hubungan lebih dengan Korra di luar hubungan sahabat dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mendapati bahwa dengan sukarela Korra berciuman dengan Collin di depan mata seluruh kawanan, tak peduli keberadaannya. Mendapati bahwa sejak saat itu, syal Collin terus bertengger di leher Korra. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan semua. Menjadi pendamping Korra sebisa mungkin. Mendengarkan jika ia bercerita. Menjelaskan sejauh yang ia bisa. Namun perih menggerogotinya tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih. Dan terpaksa harus berbohong...

Dan ketika Korra berhasil membujuknya, menariknya, memaksanya bahkan, untuk datang ke rumahnya ketika Billy tidak ada dan Jacob patroli. Ketika ia dan Korra, untuk kesekian kali…

.

_Sudah cukup Seth! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi! Apalagi melihat!_

_Maaf, Cole..._

_Apa kamu harus selalu begitu? Bersikap sok tenang, sok lembut, sok mengalah... Bersikap pasif dan akhirnya memenangkan segalanya?_

_Itu bukan maksudku, Cole..._

_Siapa yang mengajarimu, hah? Bahwa menjadi pasif berarti penuh kontrol atas apapun? Apa kau belajar dari para lintah busuk Cullen?_

_Cole..._

_Kau serigala berbulu domba!_

Tepat ketika kerimbunan semak di sisi Collin tersibak, dan sosok serigala berbulu coklat pasir muncul dari balik keremangan hutan. Collin menggeram, sedikit menyeringai, memamerkan taringnya pada Seth dengan nada mengancam, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan lari menjauh.

_Cole, kumohon... Aku ingin bicara... Biarkan aku menjelaskan!_

_Kau sudah banyak bicara dari tadi!_

_Sebagai manusia, kumohon?_

_Apa pentingnya?_

_Jangan lari dariku, Collin..._

_Kau sudah memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tidak perlu melihat wajahmu langsung! Aku muak! Membuatku ingin mengoyak-ngoyakmu!_

_Kalau begitu lakukan saja, Cole... Lebih baik kau mengkonfrontasiku langsung daripada kau terus kabur dan makin membenciku!_

Dalam pengaruh kata-kata itu Collin berbalik, dan pada saat yang sama Seth muncul di hadapannya, di tepi sebuah tebing. Berdiri tenang. Gesturnya pasrah. Mengaum keras, Collin menerjangnya, mendorong Seth dan dirinya jatuh ke jurang yang menganga di bawah.

.

* * *

.

Mereka terbang sekian puluh meter jauhnya sebelum akhirnya menghantam tanah, dan berguling-guling sepanjang ngarai curam. Bebatuan tajam menggesek kulit mereka. Jika mereka dalam wujud manusia, mereka pastinya mati saat itu juga.

Tapi tidak. Bebatuan itu hanya sedikit melukai tubuh mereka. Sayatan dalam yang menggores tubuh Seth bukan berasal dari ujung tajam bebatuan, tetapi dari cakaran Collin.

Bahkan ketika gravitasi sudah berhenti menarik mereka terus lebih dalam, dan tubuh mereka berhenti meluncur bagai bola di sudut sempit di dasar jurang itu, hanya kekuatan Collin yang masih terus menghantam Seth, menariknya, membuat mereka terus berguling. Collin sama sekali tidak menahan kekuatannya. Ia tak henti menyerang Seth, bergulat dan mencakar. Tapi tak sekali pun Seth balas menyerang. Atau berusaha mempertahankan diri.

_Lawan aku, Seth! _teriak Collin, frustasi atas sikap pasif Seth.

_Itu hanya akan memberimu tambahan dosis adrenalin, Cole..._

_Itu benar! Aku ingin kau melawanku!_

Seth sama sekali tak bereaksi bahkan ketika taring Collin merobek pundaknya, membuat auman kesakitannya menggaung di dasar jurang.

_Brengsek Seth! Tingkatan darahku lebih tinggi darimu. Kau akan melawanku jika aku memerintahkan!_

_Tidak mempan, Cole... Rankingku masih di atasmu dalam kawanan._

_Itu menjadikanmu harus melawanku jika aku menantangmu! Lawan aku! Lawan demi kedudukanmu! Lawan demi Korra!_

Seth masih tak bereaksi.

_Apa kau begitu ingin mati, Seth?_

Seth diam, dan itu membuat amarah Collin sampai puncaknya.

_Berdoalah karena aku akan mengembalikanmu ke neraka, hai Raja Setan!_

Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu apa pun, keinginan untuk berhenti, ketika ia mengambil ancang-ancang, mengangkat cakarnya tinggi-tinggi, siap menghujamkannya ke jantung Seth. Serigala di depannya memejamkan mata, pasrah.

_Aku mencintai Korra..._

Kata-kata itu, yang keluar dari Seth, menghentikan serangannya. Mendadak ia merasakan itu. Seluruh keinginannya untuk membunuh Seth hilang lenyap. Hanya dalam satu kalimat itu.

Ia mundur, bangkit dari tubuh hancur Seth.

_Kau bilang sendiri kau tidak yakin jika ia serigala hitam atau bukan, Seth!_

_Ya..._

_Kau bahkan tidak mengimprint..._

_Benar…_

_Dan ia bilang kalau suatu saat kau akan meninggalkannya, dan saat itu terjadi kau takkan berpikir dua kali..._

Ia bisa merasakan sedetik ketika jantung Seth berhenti berdetak.

_Itu akan terjadi! Detik kau bertemu imprintmu atau si serigala hitam, kau akan meninggalkannya! Pernahkah kau berpikir saat kau mendekati Korra? Mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah memastikan hubungan kalian! Karena ia tak mau mempercayai kesetiaanmu! Kau akan menyakiti Korra!_

Segala pikiran tentang imprint dan ketidaksetiaan seorang serigala menerpa Seth. Mengenai kakaknya dan mantan kekasihnya. Tapi ia tahu ia takkan seperti itu. Ia sudah bertekad sejak ia tahu bagaimana perih yang dirasa kakaknya, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menempuh jalan yang sama. Pada siapapun hatinya tertambat, imprint atau tidak, tidak akan pernah dibiarkannya dirinya sendiri mengkhianati kepercayaan orang yang mencintainya.

_Apa kaupikir kau sendiri takkan menyakiti dia?_ entah mengapa ia menanyakan hal itu.

Pertanyaan itu menghentak Collin. Ya, itu pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran.

_Aku takkan mungkin menyakiti Korra! _tekan Collin marah.

_Kau sendiri tidak mengimprint dia._

_Lantas kenapa?_

_Kedudukanmu sama denganku dalam hal ini..._tunjuk Seth yang membuat Collin makin berang.

_Lalu apa kaupikir kau akan lebih baik dariku?! _teriak Collin.

_Tidak. Tapi jika kau merasa bisa lebih baik dariku, aku akan menyerah._

_Kau akan menyerah begitu saja?!_

Seth tidak menjawab. Di benaknya berputar berjuta kemungkinan. Satu tidak lebih baik dari yang lain.

Collin menerjang Seth lagi, menyurukkannya ke dinding batu berlumut.

_Kau takkan meninggalkan Korra! _jerit Collin. Dan ia tahu ketika ia meneriakkan itu, ia tidak mengancam. Ia memerintah.

Seth lama terdiam, menatap mata Collin. Merasakan aura intimidasi dan ancaman. Kemarahan. Kecemburuan. Tapi jauh di dalamnya ia merasakan yang lain. Cinta. Hasrat untuk melindungi.

Collin sama dengannya.

Dan ia mengucapkannya, lirih.

_Ya, aku takkan meninggalkannya…_

Seth menyatakannya. Dan itu cukup bagi Collin.

_Kau akan mencintainya, selamanya!_

_Aku memang sudah mencintainya..._

_Kau akan berjanji bersamanya, melindunginya seumur hidup!_

_Aku berjanji…_

_Kalau kau meninggalkannya, aku akan mencabik-cabikmu sampai tiada bersisa!_

_Ya, Cole…_

Collin melepaskan cakarnya dari pitingannya pada tubuh Seth di dasar jurang itu. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Jika ia bisa, mungkin air matanya akan jatuh.

_Aku masih mencintainya… _bisiknya perih.

Seth berguling bangkit, namun kemudian melipat keempat kakinya dan melandaikan perutnya di tanah di samping Collin, menyundul sisi kepala Collin dengan ujung moncongnya.

_Aku tahu…_ katanya lembut.

Collin menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap mata Seth. Berusaha mencari kejujuran di sana. Tekad dan kesungguhan. Dan ia memang menemukannya. Seth, orang yang paling ia yakini bisa ia percaya.

_Seth, Korra menyuruhmu besok menemuinya kan?_

Seth tampak bingung, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_Tidak apa. Kalau kau bertemu dia, tolong sampaikan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya._

Ia bisa merasa kalau Seth tersenyum. _Ya, Cole..._

Pedih menguasai hatinya. Tapi ketika ia menyatakan ini, ia tahu ia juga tersenyum. Untuk Korra.

_Dan bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun agar ia bahagia… _bisiknya lemah.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**seperti judulnya, Pasif, adegan perkelahian ini sengaja dibuat untuk menunjukkan kontras sikap Collin dan Seth... setidaknya versi Seth dalam kepala aku...**

**jadi yang ga suka Seth digambarin begitu, jangan marah ya...**

**dia punya alasan, ko...**

**ha-ha-ha :D**


	42. 42 - Induktif (Jurang -1-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: This part is practically safe so you can rated T…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Empat puluh dua- Induktif (Jurang -1-)**

Wednesday, January 16, 2013

5:00 AM

.

* * *

.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melawanmu, Seth…" ujar Collin lemah seraya menyurukkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Mereka berdua sudah berubah, dan Seth meminjamkan jeans panjangnya pada Collin. Ia sendiri terbaring di dasar jurang, luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat serangan tanpa henti Collin masih membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Seth tersenyum, dengan lemah menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau yang menghantamku tanpa ampun."

"Yeah, kau sih martir…" lawannya mendengus. "Tapi jauh lebih menyenangkan berkelahi dengan Jake. Kalau dengannya, aku takkan berhenti hingga salah satu dari kami pingsan atau mati. Denganmu, yah, entah mengapa justru aku yang merasa kalah…"

"Jadi itu alasanmu selalu ribut dengan Jake?" kekeh Seth. "Tidak kau tidak Korra… Kalian darah Black akan habis kalau para kandidat Alfa selalu bertarung satu sama lain, tahu..."

"Siapa bilang itu insting persaingan Alfa? Ini lebih karena karakter Jake saja yang menyebalkan… Buktinya aku tidak masalah dengan Korra..."

"Yeah, dia kan belum menjabat sekarang… Pernah dengar ungkapan '_the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"_

"Hentikan, Seth! Aku mencintai Korra… Tulus! Jangan membuatnya seolah itu merupakan insting konspiratif untuk menggulingkan Jake…"

"Tentu, tentu… Maaf, Cole…"

"Kau sendiri apa?" ia balas melotot pada sosok lemah itu. "Kau juga punya darah Black. Dan kau kan no.2 di kawanan… Harusnya kau yang punya insting persaingan dengan Jake."

"Oh tidak, terima kasih… " tolak Seth sambil tersenyum. "Aku selamanya Beta. Aku tetap di posisiku bahkan jika Jake pergi. Aku akan sukarela berada di bawahmu."

Cole mendengus. "Seolah aku mau… Aku lebih pilih Brady…"

"Wah, kau kejam, Cole… Aku bersumpah selama ini sudah memperlakukanmu dengan baik sejak kau jadi Betaku… Sekarang kau mau mendepakku demi Brady tercinta? Ck, ck...Tak kusangka… Padahal kukira ada hubungan spesial di antara kita. Terus terang aku cemburu..."

Sungguh itu membuat Collin tertawa. Tak menduga Seth mau ikut-ikutan bercanda seperti gengnya.

Walau jurang itu gelap, tak urung Seth menyadari keberadaan tato segel, yang sama seperti yang ia miliki, di dada Collin, tapi dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh.

"Apa?" tanya Collin dengan mata memicing.

"Tidak… aku cuma berpikir, agak ironis bahwa aku terikat padamu, Cole…"

Kelopak mata Collin langsung membuka sebesar bola golf.

"Jangan teruskan gurauanmu, Seth…"

Seth masih terkekeh. "Aku serius, aku tidak bercanda…"

Collin menggeram kesal, tapi memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan-tidak-jelas ini seperti biasa. Dengan santai, namun dengan suara dibuat-buat ia berkata, "_Well,_ aku tidak menduga Anda menyatakan cinta padaku begitu setelah Anda mengklaim gadis yang kucintai, Mr. Seth Clearwater… Tapi maaf karena aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Anda."

Ucapan Collin benar-benar membuat Seth tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa hingga mengaduh rusuknya sakit.

"Memangnya kau punya keberatan apa denganku?" tanyanya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Aku punya alasan tidak menginginkanmu. Urusan Korra masih nomor dua. Nomor satu itu sifatmu. Pasivitasmu mengerikan sekali, tahu!" Sekadar menambahkan aksentuasi pada ucapannya, Collin bergidik.

"Yeah… Aku belajar dari Carlisle," aku Seth sambil tertawa lemah. "Pasif berarti kontrol penuh atas kalian makhluk-makhluk emosional. Kau dan Jake, terutama."

"Jadi itu alasanmu sama sekali tidak melawanku barusan?" Collin melotot.

"Memangnya aku bisa menang? Melawan serigala agresif yang marah sepertimu?"

"Huh, memangnya aku tidak tahu kekuatanmu? _Cih!_ Seorang serigala Beta, yang pengalaman tempurnya begitu mengerikan, hingga pernah mengalahkan pemimpin kelompok vampir sendirian waktu usianya 13 tahun, membiarkanku menghajarnya habis-habisan tanpa melawan sekali pun… _Ugh!_" dengusnya. "Kau meremehkanku, ya? Pastinya kau jauh lebih baik dari itu…"

"Kekuatan kan tidak harus diobral…" ujar Seth tenang. "Lagipula aku tidak sendiri. Edward membantuku. Lagipula dia bukan pemimpin, hanya wakilnya. Dan usiaku sudah 14 tahun waktu itu. Hampir 15."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa diam saja! Bisa jadi aku kehilangan kendali dan membunuhmu!"

"Bisa dibilang menahan diri itu memang keahlianku… Aku percaya kau toh akan langsung kehilangan keinginan untuk membunuhku jika aku tidak melawan. Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari yang kaukira, Cole. Patut kukatakan menanganimu tidak jauh beda dengan Jake."

Collin menggerutu. "Dasar Beta mengerikan..." gumamnya.

"Mengendalikan sang Alfa adalah tugas seorang Beta, kau tahu?"

"Kalau begitu harusnya aku bisa mengendalikanmu, Seth…"

"Yah, patut kubilang kau Beta gagal, Cole…" Seth berdecak. "Jangan tersinggung," lanjutnya buru-buru, melihat Collin melotot dan mengacungkan tinju, siap memukulnya.

Collin memilih tidak memedulikan ejekan Seth.

"Seth, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau akan tetap jadi Beta misalnya… kau tahu… Korra jadi Alfa?"

"Aku sudah jadi Betanya, kok…" entah mengapa Collin benci sekali dengan senyum Seth. "Pada praktiknya…_"_

"Tidak dalam konteks itu!"

Melihat cengiran Seth dan matanya yang menerawang, Collin tahu Seth sudah memulai imajinasi 'rating-perlu-disensor'-nya bersama sang kekasih. Tanpa berpikir, ia memukul bahu Seth.

"Auch! Hati-hati, Cole! Kau masih mau menyerangku lagi?" secara refleks Seth meringkuk defensif, yang membuatnya makin mengaduh karena gerakannya membuat lukanya yang belum sembuh benar sobek lagi.

Collin tidak peduli dan malah memelototinya. "Stop mimpi di siang bolong, Seth! Aku masih di sini, tahu!"

"Ya tidak perlu memukulku juga!"

"Jadi itu ya yang kaulakukan selama ini kalau kau memasang selimut pikiran, sibuk berimajinasi sendiri?"

"Hah? Kok kau bisa tahu?" Seth tampak terkejut setengah mati hingga Collin menggeram.

Jawaban bagi Seth cukup bogem Collin yang teracung padanya lagi.

Merasakan kecemburuan dan aura membunuh dari pemuda itu, Seth tertawa lemah. "Maaf, Cole… Yah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa jadi Beta Korra yang baik juga…"

"Lebih baik darimu, tahu!"

"Ya… tentu, tentu..." senandung Seth santai.

Collin menggeram. "Jangan merasa menang sekarang, Seth… Pokoknya sekali kulihat kau membuat Korra menangis, pasti langsung kurebut dia darimu. Kali itu aku takkan ragu menghajarmu habis-habisan, mengoyak-ngoyakmu dan mengumpankanmu pada rusa di tanah Cullen."

"Kau akan merusak rantai makanan…" tanggap Seth dengan tenang.

"Kaupikir aku peduli!"

"Protektif dan agresif seperti biasa, Cole… Apa memang semua darah Black begitu?"

"Jangan menyama-nyamakan aku dengan Jake!"

"Tidak. Itu kenyataan."

Collin tahu ia tidak akan menang melawan Seth dalam adu mulut. Hanya akan membuatnya merasa lebih kesal. Jadi dia diam, menerawang, bersandar di samping Seth. Dilihatnya Seth agak meringis merasakan luka di perutnya.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya.

Tak diduganya ia merasa peduli. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyelinap di hatinya melihat kondisi Seth. Tubuh pemuda itu jelas penuh luka cakaran dan koyakan. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada luka dalam dan daging yang terbuka, jelas bekas hujaman taring Collin. Entah bagian mana tulang-tulangnya yang patah. Tapi jelas sendi tangan dan kakinya agak terlepas. Tempurung lututnya agak miring. Mungkin rusuknya remuk lagi.

Ya, Mungkin memang ia terlalu berlebihan.

"Tenang. Sebentar lagi juga pulih…" sahut Seth tenang.

Entah mengapa ketenangan Seth justru membuat Collin sebal.

"Tunggu sampai kau berhasil keluar dari sini. Mungkin malah kau langsung habis dicincang Jake."

"Mengancam, Cole?"

"Tidak… Cuma memikirkan kemungkinan…"

"Yeah… Mungkin seharusnya aku berharap tadi itu kau membunuhku. Jake takkan berhenti hingga berhasil mengulitiku hidup-hidup karena menyentuh adiknya."

"Kuserahkan padamu untuk mengendalikan agresi sang Alfa. Itu kan memang tugasmu…"

Seth tertawa lagi tahu Collin membalik perkataannya sebelumnya. "Kali ini mungkin itu tugas yang sulit…"

Mau tak mau Collin tertawa, walau suram.

"Apapun rencanamu, pastikan kau tidak mati di tangan Jake. Kawanan akan sedih kalau tidak ada lagi Beta yang bisa mengendalikan ketidakstabilan emosi dan kesimpangsiuran logika Jake."

"Ada Embry…"

"Tetap tidak ada yang sebaik kamu…"

"Wah, kalau aku tidak tahu benar, mungkin aku akan berasumsi kalau kau memang peduli padaku," lagi-lagi Seth menggodanya.

"Yeah…" Collin membuang muka.

Seth entah mengapa merasa bersyukur jurang itu gelap. Karena bagaimanapun sepertinya ia merasakan darah berdesir di wajah Collin ketika ia mengucapkan kata yang lebih serupa gumaman itu. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh gugup, tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri, lantas merebahkan kepalanya di alas batu ceper. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tautan ranting dan dedaunan yang membayang di atas jurang. Memandang langit yang mengintip di baliknya.

.

"Kau tahu," Collin memulai lagi, kelihatannya ingin kabur dari topik tidak jelas itu. "Soal Korra, kau tidak benar-benar berpikir kalau ia mungkin bukan si serigala idamanmu, kan?"

"Kenapa?"

Seth berusaha menelengkan sedikit kepalanya, mendapatkan gambaran lebih baik atas ekspresi Collin tanpa menggerakkan bahunya terlalu ekstrem. Ia yakin setidaknya Collin berhasil melepaskan tulang lengan atasnya dari sendi waktu mereka berguling-guling tadi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kapan kemampuan penyembuhannya membuatnya cukup kuat untuk bangkit mencari jalan keluar dari jurang ini. Sudah jelas ia butuh bantuan Adam atau Caleb untuk menempatkan kembali tulang-tulang pada posisinya.

"Karena kalau ia bukan si serigala hitam, kau mungkin akan meninggalkannya, kan?" Collin menyatakan lanjutannya, yang membuat Seth mengejang.

Ia terdiam.

"Seth!"

"Kau masih mengungkit itu lagi? Kau kan sudah mengetahui semua perasaanku…"

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu pada Korra, Seth!"

"Yeah…" kata yang diucapkan Seth agak menerawang.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Cole…" pemuda itu menatap mata Collin, terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. "Perasaanku pada si serigala hitam, mungkin memang tidak terhapus semua, tapi… Mungkin aku merasa itu hanya sekadar kekaguman. Kau tahu, karena ia menyelamatkanku dan sebagainya. Entahlah… Tapi terhadap Korra, apa yang kurasakan… Itu adalah sebuah ikatan yang nyata."

"Tetap saja…"

Collin tidak mampu menatap mata Seth lagi. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit, memandang rembang malam yang menjelang di balik tudung dedaunan yang kini hanya tampak bagai siluet hitam. Hingga kapan mereka harus terjebak di sini? Membicarakan hal-hal yang ujung-ujungnya tetap bergerak pada hal yang menyedihkan?

Sesaat kemudian Seth kembali bersuara.

"Kau tahu, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu berpikir dan menimbang, dan…"

Seth terdiam lagi.

"Apa?" tuntut Collin tak sabar.

"Semua kesimpulan memang mengarah pada ketidakmungkinan Korra adalah serigala hitam. Tapi kau tahu, aku mencoba membalik logika. Berpikir induktif. Dan…"

"Dan apa?"

"Satu-satunya kemungkinan jika Korra memang serigala hitam… Jika kita harus menghubungkan Korra dengan si serigala hitam, adalah…"

Ia berhenti lagi dalam jeda yang panjang, tampak berpikir.

"Apa?" tuntut Collin lagi.

"Kau tahu, Cole…" Seth mencoba menatap mata Collin. "Korra berada lama di mancanegara."

"Lalu?"

"Kawanan serigala asing itu adalah kawanan nomaden. Tidak terikat pada tanah atau suku."

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Mengapa seorang serigala bisa menjadi nomaden?" Seth mengajukan pertanyaan.

Jika Collin tidak tahu Seth, mungkin ia akan kesal akan kuis dadakan itu. Tapi ia Beta Seth. Ia tahu Seth takkan mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa dasar. Dan ia berpikir, mencari kemungkinan.

"Mungkin karena diusir… " ia menimbang lamat-lamat. "Atau kabur. Atau memisahkan diri dari kawanannya, seperti Jacob dulu… Atau…" ia terkesiap. "Dia berubah jauh dari rumah! Yang menyebabkannya tidak punya akses untuk melakukan ikatan yang seharusnya dengan kawanannya sendiri! Dia tidak punya tanah karena tidak terikat dengan sukunya!"

"Persis!"

"Jadi menurutmu Korra sudah berubah sebelum menginjak La Push?" kejar Collin.

"Itu hanya satu hipotesis, Cole…"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kawanan itu?"

"Kau tahu kemungkinan itu. Mereka bisa jadi adalah kawanan campuran, dari berbagai suku."

"Aku tahu itu. Apa hubungannya?"

"Pikir ini, Cole… Jika Korra memang sudah berubah jadi serigala, dan ia berada di luar La Push…"

Collin membelalak. Ia tahu kemana hipotesis Seth menuju.

"Korra sudah bergabung dengan kawanan lain sebelum ia menginjak La Push," ia tidak menduga kemana kesimpulan itu membawanya. "Itu membuat kemungkinannya melakukan ikatan dengan kawanan kita terputus sama sekali."

"Persis."

"Memangnya itu mungkin?" Collin mengernyit.

"Kau sama tidak tahunya denganku tentang sistem mereka. Ini hanya sekadar hipotesis."

"Tapi itu aneh! Mengapa Sam memberi kita daftar calon serigala dengan nama Korra berada paling atas jika ia tahu Korra sudah berubah jadi serigala? Dan menjadi bagian kawanan lain?"

"Mungkin Sam tidak tahu. Entah sesudah Korra menginjak La Push dia tahu atau tidak, yang jelas awalnya dia tidak tahu. Daftar itu hanya menunjukkan siapa saja anggota suku yang berpotensi. Ia tidak menunjukkan jika Korra sudah berubah atau belum, atau ia sudah dimiliki kawanan lain. Kalau kita mengabaikan unsur 'Sam', semua jadi lebih mudah."

Collin mengerjap.

"Korra tahu banyak tentang kita, Cole…" ujar Seth lagi. "Ia bahkan tahu warna bulumu."

"Buluku?"

"Ia memberimu _nickname 'Reddish Brown' _ di _contact list _ponselnya."

Apa Seth bercanda?

"Dan kau? Apa ia memberimu nama _'Sandy'?"_ goda Collin.

"Ia menyebutku 'Sethie'… Bagaimanapun itu tetap terdengar selafal dengan 'Sandy'…"

Sudah diduganya Collin akan tertawa.

"Tidak logis? Aku juga berpikir itu terlalu memaksa…" ujar Seth pelan.

Diam sesaat sebelum mendadak Collin menjentikkan jari. Tampak bersemangat.

"Tidak, tidak, Seth… Itu masuk akal!" seru Collin. "Itu menjelaskan banyak hal!"

Seth memandangnya bingung.

"Korra sangat kuat. Ia menjatuhkan Noah. Dan Josh. Dan di hutan, ia bahkan menjatuhkan Brady."

"Brady jatuh ke dalam jebakan, Cole…"

"Tapi itu jebakan Korra! Dan waktu itu juga aku berpikir. Mengapa Jake sampai terpaksa menarik kita mundur?"

"Karena ia takut kita jatuh dalam jebakan Korra…"

"Persis!" Collin menjentikkan jari lagi.

Seth mulai kembali mempertimbangkan hipotesisnya barusan, yang tadinya ia pikir tidak masuk akal.

"Intinya Korra memaksa Jacob untuk menarik kita mundur…" gumam Seth.

"Ya. Karena ia merasa ancaman tidak datang dari luar, tapi dari dalam!"

"Kawanan serigala itu merencanakan ini. Mereka ingin kita menghentikan patroli, agar mereka bisa menghubungi Jacob. Agar Jacob bisa berubah untuk menghubungi kita dan si Alfa putih itu bisa mengadakan kontak dengan Jake…" Seth menimbang. "Oh, Collin, kau jenius!"

"Sungguh pujian tertinggi kalimat itu datang darimu, Seth!"

"Jangan melayang, tapi aku memang selalu menganggapmu jenius…"

Collin tersenyum sesaat, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Kau lihat ini dari pikiran Jacob. Saat Korra menginspeksi jejak Brady. Ia melihat si serigala emas. Mereka bertatapan lama. Jacob mengira Korra berdiri diam karena itu merupakan reaksi alami, entah _shock_ atau menganggap lebih aman diam ketimbang kabur, karena mungkin si serigala bisa mengejarnya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu."

Seth menyadari kemana pikiran Collin menuju. "Korra melakukan kontak dengan kawanannya…"

"Ya. Korra mungkin bisa melakukan telepati dalam standar yang lebih tinggi dari kita. Mungkin ia memang bisa melakukan kontak bahkan dalam wujud manusia."

"Jadi menurutmu ia mendapat perintah untuk memaksa Jake menarik mundur kita?"

"Ya."

Seth masih tampak ragu.

"Seth, pikirkan ini. Jika Korra adalah bagian dari kawanan asing, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Ia adalah si hitam atau si Alfa putih. Dan kau tahu satu kemungkinan sudah gugur sejak awal."

Seth mengangguk. Memang benar. Ketika bicara dengan sang Alfa, Korra sedang bersama Billy di sungai. Bahkan Jacob terus mengawasi keberadaan Korra, tidak pernah lepas dari konsentrasinya mendengarkan apapun yang terjadi di sana. Seth ikut mendengarkan dari kepala Jacob, yang berarti saksinya ada dua. Lagipula, suara Alfa putih yang didengarnya jelas bukan suara Korra. Lebih berat, lebih berwibawa.

"Tapi Collin… Kalau kita mengasumsikan itu, secara otomatis kita mengasumsikan Korra sudah tahu bahwa Jacob adalah Alfa dan lain sebagainya..."

"Kalau dia tahu soal aku dan kau, Seth, pastinya dia tahu soal kawanan."

"Kalau begitu mengapa ia selalu bersikeras dengan segala tuduhannya seolah-olah ia tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia mistis Quileute?"

"Tapi di sisi lain dia memang tahu, Seth! Kau tahu itu!" Collin bersikukuh. Dan memang benar, bukan sekali ia mendapati Korra mencoba menyentil urusan kawanan di mukanya.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Seth, bisa jadi tuduhan itu kesengajaan!" Collin lagi-lagi menjentikkan jari. " Jika begitu, maka itu menjelaskan banyak hal! Termasuk upaya Korra yang aneh untuk membuat marah Jake dan membuat Jake didetensi selama seminggu."

"Maksudmu?" Seth agak tidak bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan Collin.

"Kau tidak merasakan ini? Semua fitnah yang dibuat Korra, mungkin memiliki tujuan. Kau tahu, setelah Jacob tidak patroli, aktivitas serigala di La Push meningkat. Alfa adalah medium antarkawanan. Yang berarti jika pun mereka menarik Alfa mereka masuk saat itu, mereka tidak akan bisa berhubungan dengan kita karena ketiadaan Jake."

Ucapan Collin membuat Seth terkesiap. "Maksudmu mereka merencanakan semua hal itu? Jebakan dan lain sebagainya? Masa absennya Jake mereka gunakan untuk mempersiapkan semua. Semua plot yang tujuannya adalah untuk mengadakan kontak dengan Jake…"

"Ya. Kau pasti merasa aneh. Brady bisa jatuh dalam jebakan yang jelas tidak mungkin dibuat Korra dalam waktu sebentar."

"Tapi kalau begitu, Cole, untuk apa? Kontak bisa mudah dilakukan kapan saja, tidak perlu mengorbankan salah satu serigala segala… Bisa jadi memang Brady tidak sengaja jatuh ke dalam jebakan yang dipasang orang lain. Pemburu, misalnya. Dan kamping di situ bahkan bukan ide Korra, itu ide Billy. Jika kau berasumsi Korra sudah mengetahui hal ini untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, artinya kau membuka kemungkinan bahwa Billy sengaja ambil bagian dalam fitnah Korra, agar Dewan Suku bisa menghukum Jake. Atau setidaknya sengaja memancing amarah Jake agar bisa mendetensinya. Itu berarti Billy, atau bahkan para Tetua, berkomplot dengan para serigala asing. Dan jika begitu, untuk apa?"

"Entahlah… aku juga tidak mengerti bagian itu…" ujar Collin menerawang.

"Tapi aku setuju satu hal," ucap Seth pasti. "Entah itu disengaja atau tidak, memang bisa jadi mereka menggunakan masa absennya Jake untuk sesuatu…"

"Ya. Mungkin menyelidiki sesuatu yang kita tidak ketahui…"

Mereka kembali diam.

"Tapi kalau memang Korra serigala hitam, itu bisa menjelaskan banyak hal," optimisme dan semangat Collin yang meluap-luap kembali muncul. Selalu begitu tiap ia menelurkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan baru. Seth selalu merasa ia dan Collin klop dalam urusan ini. "Kemunculan serigala di hutan sewaktu Jake diserang, setelah sebelumnya Korra juga muncul di tempat yang sama. Korra yang menghilang pada saat serangan di tempat kamping. Kita tahu si serigala hitam adalah Beta si Alfa putih. Ia juga ada pada pertemuan di pinggir sungai."

"Ya, " sambut Seth. "Mungkin Korra memang menyelinap keluar perkemahan, karena jelas kita tidak menjaga Zona Radius 1 km sesaat sebelum pertemuan itu."

"Dan setelahnya mungkin ia tidak bisa kembali, karena kita menyadari ketiadaannya pada saat serangan, dan terlalu aneh jika ia mendadak muncul di tenda setelahnya. Jadi ia berpura-pura kabur ketakutan melihat serigala, dan kebetulan bertemu Sam," sambung Collin.

Seth mengangguk.

"Dan kemampuan indera maupun fisik Korra yang di atas rata-rata manusia biasa..." Collin mengingat-ingat berbagai kesempatan ketika ia melihat Korra dalam kepala Jake maupun melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Korra tahu soal jadwal kawanan. Pastinya mereka menyelidiki, mengawasi..."

"Korra mengajakmu bertemu di Port Angeles sesaat sebelum penyeranganmu yang kedua…" ucap Collin tanpa berpikir.

"Dan Korra mendekatiku… Mungkin itu karena ia ingin mengorek sesuatu tentang kawanan…" imbuh Seth, dan sesaat kata-katanya tampak muram.

Collin tidak mungkin tidak menyadari perubahan dalam intonasi bicara Seth. "Oh, Seth… Maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud..."

Tapi Seth tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Jikapun memang begitu, tidak apa-apa. Aku mencintai Korra tanpa mempertimbangkan jika ia benar-benar mencintaiku atau memang hanya memanfaatkanku. Toh ia memang tidak pernah benar-benar memastikan hubungan kami. Buatku itu tidak masalah."

Mereka terdiam sesaat dalam jeda yang panjang, sebelum akhirnya Collin memecah kebekuan. "Serigala hitam itu selalu ada saat kau diserang. Aku yakin ia memperhatikanmu, Seth… Dan kurasa walau entah apa niat awalnya, yang jelas memang Korra menyukaimu juga… Aku melihatnya. Aku mengawasi kalian waktu di taman."

Seth tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Cole. Aku tahu itu pasti berat bagimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup bahagia karena tahu kau yang bersamanya. Aku bisa percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih, Cole…"

.

Kebekuan dan kekikukan melanda sesudahnya. Seth tahu Collin masih merasa berat untuk sepenuh hati menerima hubungannya dengan Korra. Dan memang ia tidak mengharapkan lebih. Dan di sana, bahkan di balik kemungkinan bahwa Korra hanya memanfaatkan Seth, Collin harus menerima bahwa bagaimanapun sebenarnya perasaan gadis yang ia cintai, Seth tidak berpaling. Kemungkinan itu berat bagi keduanya.

"Lalu Sam?" tanya Collin, berusaha mengangkat topik yang kali ini tidak berpusat pada Korra. Apa hubungan Sam dengan semua ini? Apa kau punya teori?"

"Tidak selain teori yang dikemukakan Jacob. Bahwa mungkin Sam ingin menghubungi kawanan serigala lain itu, karenanya ia membutuhkan kekuasaan Alfa."

Collin membelalak. "Sam membutuhkan kekuasaan Alfa?"

Seth baru sadar bahwa bagian ini adalah hal yang seharusnya ia sembunyikan.

"Apa Sam menjadi Alfa lagi, Seth? Terpisah dari kawanan?"

Entah mengapa bayangan kejadian lampau menerpa Collin kembali. Sewaktu Jacob tanpa sadar meneriakinya untuk masuk saja ke kawanan Sam.

"Maaf Cole, seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu ini…" Seth akhirnya berujar lirih, seakan merasa bersalah. "Kami mengetahuinya sudah lama. Embry dan Jake memergoki Sam di hutan, dalam wujud serigala."

"Tapi Sam tidak mengkhianati kawanan, kan?"

"Kita semua kenal Sam. Tentu saja ia tidak mengkhianati suku. Ia melakukannya karena ia harus."

"Tapi jika Jake menganggapnya berkhianat dengan menjadi Alfa di luar sepengetahuannya… Kemungkinan terburuknya, Jake mungkin akan..." Collin terkesiap, menelan ludah. Ia bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini.

_Jacob mungkin akan mengusir Sam._

"Jake percaya Sam, aku yakin. Jake akan mengerti," ucap Seth. Namun ia sendiri tampak tidak yakin.

"Jadi menurutmu itu alasan Sam berbohong? Karena ia ingin menyelidiki diam-diam tentang Korra?" Ia tahu karena itu satu-satunya dasar yang menggugurkan semua hipotesis mengenai hubungan antara serigala hitam dan Korra. Kesaksian Sam, jika dinyatakan tidak valid, akan langsung menggiring semua hipotesis itu pada kesimpulan final.

"Mungkin memang Sam memiliki rencana cadangan… Selain batalion _werewolf._"

"Rencana apa?"

"Entahlah…"

Jeda sebentar sebelum Collin kembali mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Kalau memang Korra anggota kawanan lain, kau ada perkiraan siapa kedua anggota yang lain?"

"Tentu, Cole. Aku yakin kau kenal."

"Sahabat Korra yang selalu bersama Korra… Meg Colloughby dan Ryan Watson."

Seth tidak bereaksi.

"Tapi Meg dan Ryan bahkan tidak ada di daftar Sam!" bantah Collin kemudian, menggugurkan kemungkinannya sendiri.

"Tidak, Cole, kurasa memang bukan. Aku yakin kedua serigala lain bukan orang Quileute."

"Kalau begitu…" Collin melebarkan mata. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Ya. Anak-anak pertukaran pelajar…"

"Kuroi dan Phat!"

Seth mengangguk.

"Tapi, tapi…" Collin tidak bisa tidak mengungkapkan keraguan di dasar hatinya. "Mereka sama sekali tidak punya potongan menjadi serigala! Kuroi mungkin jago beladiri, tapi fisiknya sangat lemah. Tidak mungkin dia Alfa. Suaranya juga jauh berbeda. Dan Phat… Oke, dia mungkin kelihatan lebih sehat, tapi dia jelas tidak berotot seperti kita."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak punya tebakan lain."

"Mungkin malah mereka orang yang sama sekali tidak kita kenal. Banyak orang di La Push yang bukan berasal dari sini. Mungkin bahkan mereka tidak tinggal di La Push. Mungkin di Port Angeles, jelas Korra bulak balik ke sana. Mungkin ia punya alasan lain ke sana selain kencan denganmu. Mungkin juga di Forks. Mereka, bagaimanapun, serigala nomad."

Seth tampak serius mempertimbangkan ucapan Collin. "Ya, Cole… Itu juga mungkin…" ujarnya kemudian.

Collin menghela napas, kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding jurang. "Artinya sama saja kita menemui jalan buntu... "

"Tidak, Cole… Semua asumsi dan hipotesis selalu membawa pada sesuatu."

"Ya. Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa kemungkinan Korra adalah serigala hitam memang ada."

Seth tersenyum, senyum paling bahagia di hari yang berat itu.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Cole…"

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**gimana teori Seth dan Collin? Masuk akal?**

**Atau ada kemungkinan lain? sesuatu yang belum mereka pertimbangkan?**

**hmmmm...**


	43. 43 - Liang Kelinci (Jurang -2-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: Some part may contain blatant violence so to be safe, you can rate as T+ or M.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**Empat puluh tiga- Liang Kelinci (Jurang -2)**

Wednesday, January 30, 2013

6:11 AM

.

* * *

.

"Jadi bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Collin kemudian, bangkit dan menengadah memandang bibir jurang. "Kapan luka-lukamu sembuh? Kita harus memanjat..."

Seth menatapnya seakan Collin benar-benar hilang akal. "Tidak seperti dirimu, Cole... Hanya memikirkan satu saja jalan keluar?"

Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika balas memandangnya, berpikir.

"Ah, ya, benar!" seru Collin riang. "Kita harus mencari jalan memutar! Jurang ini dipenuhi tumbuhan. Pasti tebing ini mengarah ke tempat landai di suatu tempat... Dan tidak salah lagi pasti Jake sedang berusaha mencari kita sekarang ini."

Seth mengangguk.

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati untuk tidak mendekati Forks atau Port Angeles... Kau tahu ada Kepanikan Serigala Siaga 1 di sana. Jangan sampai kau tertembak senapan bius," nasehatnya.

"Yang benar saja, Seth! Memangnya itu mempan?"

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkan pemburu, Cole..." Seth mengingatkan Beta-nya untuk tidak jumawa. "Ingat apa yang terjadi pada Brady!"

Ya. Collin memang sudah lupa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali itu terjadi, walau nyatanya baru seminggu lebih. Brady bahkan sebentar lagi juga akan kembali ke sekolah. Caleb sudah bilang, sekitar dua-tiga hari ini Brady sudah bisa kembali bertugas.

"Oke. Aku pergi sekarang. Kau sudah bisa jalan, Seth?"

Seth menggeleng, menunjuk pergelangan kakinya. Tulang itu terlepas dari sendi. Dan baik tulang betis maupun telapak kaki Seth bengkok dengan wujud yang aneh.

"Jaringannya sudah saling mengikat lagi tapi posisinya salah. Aku hanya akan menghambatmu," katanya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Collin meninggalkannya. Itu sama sekali tak bisa dihindari. Seth sama sekali buta soal orthopaedi. Terakhir kali ia mencoba membetulkan kembali posisi tulang-tulangnya, ia berubah dalam keadaan bentuk tulang-tulang kaki yang sangat aneh hingga tak bisa bergerak tanpa kesakitan. Dan baik Adam maupun Caleb kesulitan sekali mengembalikan posisi tulang-tulangnya ke bentuk semula karena begitu ia berubah balik, seluruh sendi engselnya lepas.

.

* * *

.

Menjauh dari tempat itu, Collin agak-agak terhanyut dalam pikirannya soal kecurigaan mereka tentang Korra hingga lupa berubah. Namun ketika ia sadar, sekitar 500 meter dari tempatnya meninggalkan Seth, ia mendapati sebuah celah sempit di antara dua dinding cadas menjulang tinggi.

Celah itu bukan hanya tidak mungkin bisa dimasuki serigala, dimasuki manusia pun pas-pasan. Akhirnya Collin terpaksa harus menahan keinginannya untuk berubah sementara melintasi celah sempit itu.

Jujur saja, melalui celah seperti ini membuat insting serigalanya merasa tidak nyaman. Serigala manapun, jadi-jadian atau bukan, tidak pernah suka rela melewati jalan sempit tertutup yang membuat inderanya tak bisa menilai sekeliling dengan leluasa. Rasanya seperti tidak hanya seluruh panca inderamu terikat, instingmu juga menumpul. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang terus berteriak, tidak diragukan lagi naluri defensifnya, untuk segera pergi karena jelas tempat seperti itu berbahaya baginya. Ia bisa mudah diserang tanpa kesempatan membalas atau kabur. Pendek kata jadi mangsa empuk bagi apapun. Kepalamu berdenging oleh pantulan getaran udara yang bergaung di sekitarmu. Dan kemampuan pendengaran ultra-sensorik membuat segalanya lebih parah.

Ia berusaha tidak memedulikan semua itu dan terus berjalan. Secepat yang ia bisa. Sesekali memanjat kala jalan terhalang cadas atau berusaha memampatkan diri setipis mungkin kala jalan menyempit.

Dengan kondisinya saat ini, Seth mungkin takkan bisa melalui rute ini, pikir Collin. Setelah sekitar 500 meter, mungkin lebih, ia melalui jalan itu, ia tak kunjung jua menemukan tanda-tanda jalan itu membaik. Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali dan mencari rute lain.

Namun baru saja niat itu hinggap di kepalanya, tiba-tiba ia mencium bau sesuatu. Bukan vampir. Sama sekali bukan vampir. Ini bau lain. Bau manusia bercampur dengan bau tanah lembab, bebatuan, pohon basah, berselimut bau khas karnivora. Bau serigala, tepatnya. Dan itu jelas membuatnya bingung. Seperti tadi ia sebut dalam kepalanya, tidak ada serigala yang mau senang hati menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti itu. Apalagi serigala sungguhan.

Meski ya, untuk serigala jadi-jadian, memang ada beberapa insting alami yang bisa dilanggar jika bertabrakan dengan pertimbangan akal. Atau keterpaksaan.

Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Mati-matian ia berusaha melawan instingnya yang berusaha memberi peringatan, menyuruhnya segera hengkang. Pastinya itu butuh dari sekadar determinasi, karena itu berarti melepaskan diri dari segala yang ia berusaha latih bertahun-tahun ini.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dan cepat dari biasanya, yang memang sudah cepat. Aliran darahnya menderas dan adrenalin memburu. Telinganya berdenging memekakkan. Berbagai suara yang ia sadari bukan karena koneksi intra-kawanan, melainkan suara alam bawah sadar, super-ego, berteriak panik. Ini sudah jelas peringatan bahaya.

Ia berusaha menarik napas. Membiarkan egonya mengontrol.

Tapi napas pun makin sulit ia lakukan kini. Bukan cuma karena fisiknya bereaksi terhadap naluri dan psikis-nya. Ini lebih karena memang materi yang ia butuhkan untuk bernapas jauh lebih sulit didapat di sini. Jalan kecil itu menurun perlahan, yang artinya ia makin turun ke perut bumi. Tekanan meningkat, oksigen menipis. Hukum standar. Dan kini cadas yang semula mengapit dinding kiri dan kanannya mulai menyatu di atas kepalanya. Ia sudah memasuki semacam gua. Lorong, terowongan panjang yang hanya muat satu orang. Dan terowongan itu makin sempit, hingga ia terpaksa merunduk, berlutut, beringsut, hingga merayap melewatinya.

Ia seakan memasuki liang kelinci. Satu-satunya cara keluar adalah melaluinya.

Tentu saja ada jalan lain: merayap mundur kembali ke jalan ia masuk. Semoga tidak ada batu besar atau semacamnya memblokade titik itu. Karena ia jelas tak mau mati konyol bagai cacing kehabisan oksigen di sini karena alasan yang bahkan tidak ada.

Yup, tidak ada sama sekali.

Apa itu instingnya menyuruhnya masuk? Jelas tidak, karena instingnya tegas menyuruhnya keluar.

Bahkan kini pertimbangan logisnya pun meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama.

Satu-satunya penuntunnya kini hanya bau itu. Bau serigala. Makin ia masuk terasa makin kuat.

Apakah rasa penasaran yang membuatnya mau bunuh diri?

_Bagaimana kalau itu jebakan, Collin? _bisik satu suara dalam batinnya.

Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan, masuk lebih dalam. Jika ia menemui jalan buntu, ia tinggal mundur, demikian sisi lain batinnya—yang berupaya mencari pembenaran—mengumandangkan optimisme palsu.

Ya, karena siapa yang berani menjamin jalan masuk tadi aman? Jika ini jebakan, bisa jadi seseorang atau sesuatu telah menutupi lubang itu. Bahkan bisa jadi karena sebab alami, gempa bumi atau runtuhnya atap gua seperti biasa terjadi. Boleh jadi justru kini jalan di belakangnya sudah dipenuhi musuh-musuhnya—entah vampir atau _werewolf_—yang menyadari ada mangsa bodoh masuk dengan senang hati ke jebakan tolol mereka.

.

Bau itu makin kuat ketika ia memasuki semacam persimpangan. Ruang bagi tubuhnya agak besar di situ, dan ia melihat ada tiga lorong lain, kecil dan hanya muat satu tubuh. Berbagai bau lain menyeruak, berasal dari lorong-lorong itu. Dan dari salah satu bau itu, ia mengenali, bau Korra...

Oke, ini aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh.

Bau Korra bercampur dengan bau serigala.

_Bagus sekali. Seth akan suka ini, _ia membatin miris. _Ini sudah hampir konfirmasi total!_

Ia mengendus lagi. Ya, bahkan bau-bau lain pun agaknya familiar. Pernah ia cium sebelumnya. Walau ia tidak bisa mengenali bau itu.

Sarang kawanan lain. Kawanan dengan Korra sebagai salah satu anggotanya, ia memunculkan sebuah praduga. Prematur, mungkin. Tapi seberapapun mentahnya, praduga itu tetap sebuah hipotesis. Dan hipotesis butuh pembuktian.

Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu lorong. Yang paling kuat diselimuti bau Korra.

Lorong itu bahkan lebih kecil daripada lorong yang baru ia lewati. Tentu saja, jika lorong ini memang diperuntukkan untuk dilewati Korra, toh ia tidak butuh ruang besar. Tubuhnya kecil, standar anak perempuan usia 16 tahun. Jika memang Korra serigala, ia bersyukur serigala betina tidak mengalami perubahan fisik yang melibatkan kemunculan otot seperti para jantan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Korra tiba-tiba tampak bak binaragawati dengan otot-otot melingkar nan liat.

_Ha-ha..._

Sempat-sempatnya pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana di saat seperti ini. Karena yang berikutnya tampak di hadapannya lebih mencengangkan.

Lorong itu akhirnya berubah menjadi semacam ruang kecil berdinding cadas. Collin turun dari lubang yang ternyata berada sekitar semeter dari permukaan tanah, atau tepatnya batu, di ruang serupa relung gua itu. Melangkah hati-hati. Ruangan itu begitu gelap hingga sel-sel kerucut matanya pun butuh waktu lebih lama ketimbang biasanya untuk menyesuaikan diri. Dan ketika akhirnya ia bisa membedakan satu bentuk dari bentuk lain, ia bisa melihat.

Ruangan itu mungkin hanya seluas sembilan meter persegi. Dinding cadas melingkupinya, sehingga bentuk ruangan itu tak mungkin kotak sempurna. Permukaannya dinding itu tidak rata, sebagian tajam, dan lembab. Sebagian malah basah. Telinganya menangkap tetesan air dari ujung stalaktit—atau stalagmit, ia tak begitu tahu bedanya—yang menggantung di langit-langit. Dan jelas ada banyak lubang di dinding, mungkin semacam lorong yang menghubungkan ke tempat-tempat lain.

Ia bisa mencium bau lain. Tak kurang dari bau tiga atau empat sosok lain selain bau Korra. Dan yang amat membuatnya terperanjat sekaligus ngeri, bau salah satunya, meski samar, tercium seperti bau manis vampir.

Apa itu berarti ada vampir habis datang ke sini, mengendus seperti dirinya, dan mendapati tempat ini sebagai semacam markas serigala?

Ya, itu pasti markas. Tidak salah lagi. Apa lagi kemungkinan lain? Lebih tepatnya lagi markas kawanan si Alfa Putih itu.

Dan keberadaan bau Korra di antara bau-bau lain di tempat itu hanya konfirmasi satu hal. Hipotesisnya dan Seth benar.

Ia mengelilingi ruangan itu, berusaha mencari bukti lain. Di pojokan ia menangkap bau samar sesuatu. Bau yang campur aduk. Dari sebuah tumpukan di dalam semacam kotak kayu.

Ia merunduk untuk mengetahui tumpukan apa itu. Dan apa yang ia temukan sungguh membuatnya hampir mati di tempat.

Tumpukan itu adalah tumpukan berbagai barang sembarang. Jaket, jam tangan, celana, tali kulit yang sepertinya kalung, T shirt, bahkan beberapa cabikan pakaian tidak berbentuk. Baunya bermacam-macam. Tapi tidak acak.

Tidak acak sama sekali.

Collin mengendus, berusaha mengidentifikasi. Dan ya, ia mengenali betul bau-bau itu. Seratus persen yakin.

Tumpukan itu terdiri atas celana dan jaket Jacob, kaos polo Seth, tali kalung kulit dengan ujung liontin kerang milik Embry yang sudah putus, gelang makrame Quil, T-shirt compang camping Brady, kemeja sobek-sobek Ben_, wrist-band _Pete, bandana Josh, secarik sobekan baju Clark, sebelah sepatu Harry, jam tangan Adam, sapu tangan Caleb... Pendek kata barang-barang milik kawanan, kebanyakan sudah hancur, tanda siapapun yang mengambilnya, memperolehnya dari lantai hutan setelah kawanan lagi-lagi kehilangan kendali dan berubah. Hanya ada tiga helaiyang utuh. Dua helai pakaian Jacob dan satu helai pakaian Seth. Kalau memang Korra mencurinya, ia bisa dengan mudah mengambil dari lemari kakak atau pacarnya. Anggota kawanan takkan peduli jika ada pakaiannya yang hilang. Mereka akan menganggapnya hancur dalam salah satu kesempatan ketika mereka tak sengaja berubah. Yang paling mengagetkan, di antaranya ia menemukan sebuah jaket tanpa lengan. Jaket yang sangat kental dengan bau Sam.

Sam? Apa kawanan ini juga menyelidiki Sam?

Ia masih mencari-cari satu item yang tidak ada. Yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Matanya menangkap satu bentuk mencuat dari balik kotak itu. Seperti sesuatu yang terjepit. Ia menarik kotak itu, dan menemukan seonggok kain lain. Ia mengangkatnya, mengenalinya sebagai sebuah jaket panjang. Jaket yang tak hanya dari baunya, tapi juga dari modelnya, ia kenali sebagai jaket Korra.

Apa maksudnya benda ini ada di sini? Apakah memang Korra meninggalkannya, atau memang ia merupakan salah satu sasaran juga?

Tidak. Korra tidak mungkin sasaran. Baunya ada di mana-mana di ruangan ini... Ia jelas salah satu dari mereka.

Kecuali, jika Korra juga sepertinya. Menyelidiki mereka.

Kalau begitu, Korra bagian dari kawanan siapa?

Kemungkinan terakhir itu hampir mustahil. Yang termudah adalah menganggap Korra bagian dari mereka, dan meninggalkan jaketnya di sini.

Ia masih bingung ketika menemukan saku jaket itu berat, seakan menyimpan sesuatu. Ia mengibaskannya, dan sesuatu jatuh membentur dasar kotak kayu tempat penyimpanan tumpukan itu. Terdengar suara benda pecah. Collin membungkuk, memungutnya. Dan ia menemukan tak lain tak bukan, bros bunga matahari yang ia berikan pada Korra.

Kenyataan bahwa kawanan lain menyimpan barang-barang mereka, yang jelas untuk keperluan identifikasi bau kawanannya, bukan hal utama yang mengguncangnya. Ia merasa itu wajar. Tapi ada hal lain.

Perasaan kecewa, kesal, menumpuk begitu cepat di hatinya. Perasaan marah dan terkhianati. Sedih karena dicampakkan.

Ia membuat sendiri bros itu. Dari tanah liat. Memilin tiap bagiannya. Membakarnya di kelas keramik, sendiri. Membuat banyak sekali desain untuk kemudian ia pilih satu yang paling sempurna. Mengecat dan memberi glasir. Menambahkan detail rumit...

Dan dalam tiap detail kecil yang ia buat, langkah demi langkah yang ia lakukan, ia selalu menggumamkan, "Korra, Korra, Korra..." Laksana doa, kata itu memberi kekuatan. Dan ia menitipkan tiap butir cinta dalam tiap sentuhan tangannya kala membentuk bros itu.

Dan di situ bros itu kini: di dasar kotak, pecah.

Korra jelas tidak peduli jika ia membuatnya atau apa yang ia rasakan kala membuatnya. Semua tak berharga bagi gadis itu. Bagi Korra itulah nilai brosnya: benda yang dari baunya dapat mengidentifikasi pemiliknya. Alat.

Sebagaimana juga dirinya.

Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Seth di jurang tadi. Bahwa ia takut Korra hanya memanfaatkannya. Bahwa Korra bahkan tidak pernah memastikan hubungan mereka.

Jika Seth saja, pacar Korra, merasa tidak aman dalam hubungan mereka, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Apa bagi Korra, Seth juga alat?

Apa arti ciuman Korra, kalau begitu? Padanya? Pada Seth?

Ketika ia mendapati bahwa Seth memang berpacaran dengan gadis yang ia sukai, memang dunianya hancur. Tapi setidaknya ia berharap bahwa ada tempat di hati Korra untuknya. Bahwa, setidaknya, ketika gadis itu menerima pemberiannya, meski tidak cintanya, gadis itu menerima ketulusannya.

Memang tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang tanpa pamrih. Khususnya kini ia menyadarinya, pamrih yang masih ia pendam.

Yang hancur oleh kenyataan bahwa Korra sama sekali tidak peduli perasaannya. Atau bahkan perasaan Seth.

Apakah Korra ini? Serigala macam apa dia?

Jika ia adalah serigala hitam yang menolong mereka, lalu kenapa ia menyakiti perasaan mereka?

Collin tidak tahu lagi. Kepalanya berat.

Ia mengembalikan barang-barang itu kembali ke kotak. Asal saja. Toh ia memang tak bisa berpura-pura tidak ada orang yang menyelinap ke sini. Setiap inci ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi bau Collin.

_Masa bodoh. _

Kawanan lain itu akan tahu kapanpun mereka masuk kembali ke sarang kelinci mereka. Ini bisa jadi peringatan. Agar jangan main-main dengan kawanan La Push.

Dengan kesal Collin menyelipkan bros patah Korra ke saku salah satu pakaian, entah yang mana. Tidak penting baginya. Ia bersiap hendak merayap ke salah satu lubang, bukan lubang tempatnya masuk tapi lubang lain, ketika ia mencium bau kuat dari dalamnya. Suara tubuh diseret dan gerutuan pelan terdengar. Jelas ada seseorang di dalam lubang itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Collin segera mencari lubang lain, memanjat masuk.

.

Gerutuan terdengar makin keras dan kemudian satu sosok menuruni lubang. Sosok tinggi besar. Bau yang familiar.

Dan Collin mati-matian menahan napasnya. Ia mengenalnya. Itu Noah. Noah Peterson.

Bagaimana mungkin Noah ada di sana? Noah bagian dari kawanan lain? Sejak kapan?

Noah salah satu calon serigala. Josh menguntitnya. Hingga detik ini tidak ada sekali pun pikiran Noah terhubung dengan mereka. Tanda Noah belum berubah. Tapi Noah di sana, di dalam lubang kelinci kawanan lain.

_Bagaimana mungkin?_

Collin makin mundur ke dalam lubang. Menegakkan kepala sebaik mungkin di posisi telungkupnya dengan kepala lebih dekat pada lubang. Mengintai.

Noah tampak mendadak awas. Melihat sekeliling dengan tegang.

_Oh_, _brengsek!_

Bagaimana mungkin Collin melupakan hal sepenting itu? Baunya ada di mana-mana. Sudah jelas Noah menangkap baunya. Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga Noah menyeretnya turun.

Pilihannya adalah menunggu di lubang hingga Noah menemukannya atau mundur kabur ke belakang.

Atau, tentu saja ada pilihan ketiga.

Collin menunggu hingga tubuh Noah mendekati lubangnya, dan mengintip ke dalam lubang.

Sambil menggeram ia mengarahkan tinjunya pada wajah Noah. Noah terhuyung mundur, tidak menduga serangan itu. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Collin untuk meluncur maju, turun dari lubang.

"Li... Litsey?" cicit Noah terbata-bata tatkala menyadari siapa yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya. "Se... sedang apa kau?"

"Aku yang harusnya tanya kau sedang apa di sini!" seru Collin. Suaranya bergema dalam lorong-lorong gua.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Litsey!" bentak Noah. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah, dan ia mulai mengendus. "Tunggu... Mengapa..." ia mengendus lagi. "Baumu... baumu mirip..."

Serigai muncul di wajah kaku Collin. "Mirip serigala? Sama denganmu, Noah!"

Wajah Noah membeku. Namun hanya sedetik, karena berikutnya ia menerjang, menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Collin. Collin berusaha bertahan. Menangkis. Melawan. Dan Noah sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan melawan petarung yang lebih berpengalaman. Ia mungkin kuat di sekolah, tapi di dunia nyata, bagaimanapun, darah dan kemampuannya jauh di bawah lawannya. Collin di atas angin. Tak berapa lama mereka mulai bergelut di dasar lantai gua yang dingin, dan akhirnya Collin berhasil memiting, menduduki Noah.

"Rasakan! Ini balasan karena kau terus mem_-bully_-ku di sekolah!" teriak Collin, benar-benar termakan emosi dan dendam, mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan lagi di rahang lawannya.

Makan waktu sekitar lima menit sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar. Ada kewajiban lain menantinya sebagai anggota kawanan. Agak miris hatinya ketika ia menarik tinju dari wajah pemuda itu. Noah sudah hampir jadi bubur.

Collin, bagaimanapun, tetap menahan emosinya. "Sekarang jawab mengapa kau ada di sini, Noah!" perintahnya.

Noah kelihatan ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya selain gumaman tidak jelas dan batuk-batuk darah. Jelas hajaran tanpa henti Collin berefek pada saluran pernapasannya. Remaja itu mulai panik. Tiba-tiba Collin merasa tubuh Noah bergetar, makin lama makin hebat. Tak terkendali.

Ini gawat. Noah akan berubah.

Collin melompat menjauh. Detik ketika Noah meledak, ia pun berubah, langsung menghantam Noah ke dinding.

Jujur saja ruang kecil itu bahkan tidak muat untuk dua serigala raksasa dapat berdiri dalam jarak yang cukup satu sama lain, terlebih lagi untuk seluruh adegan perkelahian. Detik ketika Collin menghimpit Noah ke dinding, sekuat apapun Noah berusaha melawan, ia tidak dapat mendorong Collin. Dan ruangan sempit itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

_Kau memang serigala bodoh!_ maki Collin_. _Taring-taringnya hanya berjarak sekian senti dari leher Noah. _Siapa suruh kau berubah di tempat sempit! Memangnya kau tidak..._

Namun ia menyadari sesuatu saat itu juga.

Remaja itu menggeram marah di bawahnya. Tapi Collin tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Sama sekali. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak terkoneksi dengan Noah. Membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

Ya, benar, apapun alasan Noah ada di sini, sudah jelas ini bukan kali pertama ia berubah.

_Brengsek, kau, dasar pengkhianat!_ amarah melanda Collin, membuatnya makin gencar menyerang Noah_. Beraninya kau bergabung dengan kawanan musuh! _

Dan dengan itu ia mendaratkan taringnya di leher Noah. Cakarnya mencabik-cabik tubuh serigala Noah. Auman kesakitan Noah bergema di dasar gua, sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan.

Detik Noah kehilangan kesadaran, ia tak bisa mempertahankan wujud serigalanya. Ia kembali menjadi manusia, tergolek lunglai di bawah tindihan cakar-cakar Collin. Seketika Collin sadar, amarahnya surut. Ia pastinya membuat kesalahan dengan menghajar Noah habis-habisan. Tidak hanya ia tidak bisa mengorek apapun, jangan-jangan ia malah sudah membunuh Noah...

Ia menyundul Noah dengan moncongnya. Masih tak bergerak. Collin segera bangkit dari tubuh tak berdaya itu dan berubah. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Memberi CPR dengan berat hati. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Dan diam-diam pikiran Collin mulai mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan hal terburuk yang ia lakukan hari itu: kabur.

"Maaf, Noah... Ini bagian dari resiko prajurit," katanya pahit, sebelum berjalan menuju kotak tadi dan menarik satu-satunya celana yang masih utuh, memakainya. Ia juga mengambil jaket, ingat Seth ditinggalkan tanpa busana sehelai pun di dasar jurang. Sayang memang tak ada celana sama sekali di situ.

Dengan memberontak pada rasa bersalahnya, Collin memanjat salah satu lubang asal saja. Meninggalkan tubuh Noah yang masih tak sadarkan diri di relung gua tadi. Berusaha tidak khawatir. Salah satu anggota kawanan si Putih pasti akan kembali. Noah pasti salah satu dari mereka. Mereka akan menolong Noah. Tidak pun, Noah serigala. Ia pasti pulih... Sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Lagipula bukan kesalahannya Noah pingsan. Siapa sangka ia selemah itu? Lagipula Noah yang berubah duluan. Ia hanya membela diri.

Tapi ia yang membuat Noah jadi bubur tanpa membiarkan pemuda itu menjelaskan sama sekali. Ia juga yang memulai pertarungan dengan menonjok Noah. Dan ia pula yang kehilangan kontrol di tengah insiden itu, menghajar Noah karena dendam dan emosi, bukan semata demi kepentingan suku. Ia adalah serigala yang jauh punya pengalaman dibanding Noah, seharusnya ia tahu bagaimana reaksi serigala muda kala terpojok. Jika pun Noah musuh, seharusnya ia lebih taktis. Serigala mati takkan bisa memberi keterangan apapun.

Bagaimana jika Noah benar-benar sekarat? Bagaimana jika apa yang ia lakukan lebih serius dari kelihatannya? Bagaimana jika kawanannya tidak datang dan pemulihannya lebih lambat dari yang disangkanya? Bagaimana jika ada suatu luka dalam yang justru berbalik menimbulkan efek buruk pasca-proses pemulihan? Bagaimana jika Noah mati?

Bagian dari kawanan lain atau bukan, Noah adalah anggota sukunya sendiri. Saudaranya.

Dengan pikiran itu, Collin merayap mundur. Kembali ke ruangan tadi.

"Noah, kuputuskan kau ikut..." ia berbalik. Dan kalimatnya terhenti.

Noah tidak ada.

.

Agak memaki dirinya sendiri, Collin berusaha mengendus. Mencari jejak Noah. Dan ia mendapati tidak hanya bau Noah berselimut di udara, tapi juga bau serigala lain. Yang berbeda dari bau-bau yang sudah ada di sana.

Astaga, apa lagi ini?

Collin mengendus lubang satu per satu. Lubang tak jauh dari tempat pingsannya Noah tadi menguarkan bau yang tadi diciumnya. Ia melongok hati-hati, memasang penjagaan kuat, takut akan berlakunya hukum karma. Aman. Ia menarik napas lega, dan berusaha mendengarkan lebih baik.

Di dalam ada suara tubuh diseret. Dan bau keberadaan dua orang. Noah, jelas, bau serigala bercampur bau darah yang sangat menyengat. Serta bau lain, jelas serigala juga, yang seakan familiar tapi tidak.

Collin mencoba mengukur jarak. Menunggu hingga mereka cukup jauh.

Dan lantas ia mengikuti. Berusaha sepelan mungkin merayap, tidak menimbulkan suara. Namun kelihatannya siapapun yang di sana menyadari keberadaannya, karena ia bergerak makin cepat.

Collin tidak merasa perlu terburu-buru. Makin ia cepat bergerak, makin besar kemungkinan orang yang diikutinya malah berbalik melawannya. Meski itu sama sekali bukan taktik yang bagus. Pertarungan di lubang kelinci jelas tak punya keuntungan apapun bagi kedua belah pihak.

Setelah sekitar 500 meter, lagi-lagi ia menemui sebuah persimpangan. Bau itu agak terbelah di sana. Bisa dibilang malah tercium dari hampir semua lubang. Jelas siapapun yang ia ikuti berusaha mengecohnya.

_Bagus, Cole... Sekarang pikirkan suatu cara!_

Mengikuti bau darah? Mengikuti bau orang itu? Keduanya mungkin jebakan... atau pengalihan...

Kali ini ia menyerahkan diri pada insting.

Ia memasuki satu lubang asal saja. Mengikuti tarikan dalam batinnya.

Lewat sekitar 400 meter ia merasakan bahwa instingnya benar. Bau itu memang sangat intens di lubang ini. Tapi ia juga merasakan tak hanya bahaya secara fisik, namun juga bahaya yang mengancam secara mental. Seakan ia tak ingin lagi mengikuti. Seakan ia tak boleh mengikuti.

Tidak lama hingga lubang itu membesar. Ia makin memperketat penjagaan, tapi rasanya itu tak perlu. Siapapun yang diikutinya jelas sudah pergi. Menolong Noah jelas prioritas utamanya. Ia masih berjalan sekitar satu setengah kilometer lagi sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari lubang, sepenuhnya menghadap dunia luar. Hutan dengan tudung dedaunan rapat menghalangi langit. Bau serigala tercium kuat, tapi menjauh. Tidak ada tanda apapun akan keberadaan sesuatu mengintai dari balik pepohonan, menunggu untuk menyerang.

Collin masih berjalan, mengikuti jejak bau itu. Perasaan aneh melandanya.

Bagian hutan ini, entah mengapa familiar. Meski ia masih belum bisa menyebut secara pasti dimana ia berada.

Ia melewati beberapa baris pepohonan dan memanjat tebing pendek. Hingga ia melihat satu cahaya di ujung sana, di balik pepohonan, memperhatikan baik-baik lingkungan di sekitarnya, mengenali, dan akhirnya menyadari apa yang menyebabkan perasaannya aneh sejak tadi.

Ia ada di hutan dekat pondok Sam.

.

* * *

.

Ia mendekat, berusaha melihat tanpa membiarkan dirinya ketahuan. Walau ya, mungkin saja baunya tercium, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia butuh tahu. Ia harus tahu.

Emily jelas masih bangun. Wanita itu berputar-putar di dalam rumah, terlihat jelas dari jendela yang terbuka. Seseorang tampak terbaring di sofa, satu tangannya yang lunglai menjuntai ke sisi sofa. Collin tidak bisa melihat jelas karena terhalang tembok kayu pondok Sam. Emily menghampiri sofa dengan baskom besar di tangan dan handuk kecil di pergelangan tangannya. Ia duduk di sisi sofa, handuk itu berpindah dari pergelangan tangannya ke baskom, lantas ke tubuh di sofa itu. Tampak darah dan air menyatu, mengucur dari handuk, ketika wanita itu memeras handuk ke baskom dan mengelap tubuh itu lagi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" bisik Emily perih pada sosok tak terlihat. Dan Collin menyadarinya. Ada orang lain di sana, di suatu tempat, mungkin di dekat Emily. Collin makin merapat ke balik bayang-bayang.

Siapa yang ada di sana? Sam? Atau orang lain?

Tidak ada suara Sam. Atau siapapun.

Seseorang tampak mendekat ke jendela. Namun tidak diketahui siapa karena Collin hanya melihat bagian bahunya. Kelihatannya laki-laki.

Apa Sam?

Detik Collin berusaha mengenali lebih jelas, detik itu pula ia bergerak mendekati jendela, lantas meraih tirai dan menutupi jendela dari pandangan, membuat Collin tak bisa melihat yang terjadi di dalam. Ada bayangan hitam bergerak di balik tirai itu, tapi tak ada suara percakapan apapun.

Gawat! Apa ia sudah ketahuan?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya. Belum sempat ia memasang penjagaan, orang tersebut sudah menarik tubuhnya, lantas memutarnya sedemikian rupa dan memitingnya ke pohon.

Ia tak lagi terkejut kala menyadari siapa sosok itu.

Sam, tentu. Siapa lagi memang?

"Apa yang kaulakukan mengendap-endap di belakang rumahku?" bisik Sam dengan nada mengancam.

"Sa, Sam?" Collin berusaha meronta. Sam akhirnya melepaskan pitingannya. Walau tetap tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Collin. Namun Collin berupaya menghirup sedikit aroma Sam. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, bau Sam sama sekali bukan bau yang ia cium di dalam liang kelinci tadi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tanahku, Cole?" tuntut Sam lagi. "Apa Jake menyuruhku memata-mataiku?"

"Ti, tidak..." suara Collin terdengar bergetar hingga Sam menyurukkannya lagi ke pohon. "Su, sudah, Sam... Lagipula untuk apa Jake menyuruhku memata-mataimu?"

Sam berdecak, lantas menurunkan kembali tangannya dan membuang muka. Ia terlihat seakan menggumamkan sesuatu, namun Collin tidak dapat menangkap kalimatnya sama sekali.

Meski sebagian dirinya ingin langsung berteriak pada Sam, melaporkan hal yang baru saja dilihatnya, entah mengapa ada sisi lain dirinya yang menahannya. Menyuruhnya memperhatikan dan menilai ekspresi Sam.

Kelihatannya Sam sadar dirinya diperhatikan. Dia balas menatap Collin, kali ini lebih intens dari sebelumnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan, Cole?" ujarnya tajam seperti biasa.

Mungkin ia memang harus mengatakannya. Ia bisa menilai reaksi Sam.

"Aku menemukan sarang serigala di dasar jurang, Sam," ujar Collin lancar.

"Sarang serigala?"

Ekspresi Sam terlihat terkejut, tapi penuh pertimbangan seperti biasa. Sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi yang mencurigakan.

_Tentu saja tidak ada ekspresi yang mencurigakan. Bagaimana mungkin kau sampai termakan omongan Seth soal apa yang dicurigai Jake tentang Sam? Siapapun tahu Sam adalah orang yang paling tidak mungkin mengkhianati suku! _satu suara dalam kepalanya berkata.

Tapi lorong itu mengarah ke sini. Ke hutan di belakang rumah Sam. Mungkin saja itu lorong yang menghubungkan kawanan mereka.

_Bisa jadi justru sebaliknya. Kau tidak memikirkan adanya baju Sam di tumpukan? Jelas Sam juga diincar. Lorong itu terbentuk untuk mempermudah mereka mengawasi Sam._

Tapi apa perlu ia mengatakannya pada Sam? Sebelum ia mengatakan apapun pada Jake?

_Dia adalah salah satu Tetua! Bahkan Jake akan melapor padanya. Tentu saja ia berhak tahu! _suara lain itu kembali membimbing.

Collin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Belakangan ada kawanan asing berkeliaran di sini dan kami curiga mereka musuh. Aku kebetulan memasuki sebuah celah di dasar jurang dan menemukan lorong panjang. Lorong itu akhirnya mengarah pada suatu liang, atau gua, atau apalah itu. Ada banyak cabang lorong di sana. Salah satunya mengarah ke sini. Aku juga menemukan tumpukan pakaian milik kawanan di dalam. Jelas mereka berusaha mengendus dan mengawasi kita."

"Kita?"

"Pakaianmu juga salah satu di antaranya, Sam..."

Ekspresi Sam tampak sangat terperanjat. Namun ia kembali tenang, berujar, "Dari mana kau menyimpulkan itu sarang kawanan lain hanya dari bukti itu?"

"Aku mencium bau mereka, Sam. Hanya bau mereka. Dan bau seekor vampir... Juga..."

Ia melirik ke arah rumah Sam. Jendelanya masih tertutup tirai.

"Siapa yang di dalam, Sam?" tanyanya.

Wajah Sam tetap tenang. "Saudaraku diserang sesuatu di dalam hutan."

"Saudaramu?"

Siapapun tahu Sam anak tunggal. Ayahnya pergi ketika ia masih kecil dan sejak itu ibunya tidak pernah menikah lagi. Dan di reservasi mereka, penggunaan kata 'saudara', lebih lagi dalam kawanan, adalah kata yang tidak dibatasi oleh ikatan darah keluarga batih.

"Apa maksudmu 'saudara kawanan'-mu?"

Collin tidak menduga betapa lambannya otaknya berpikir. Ia ke sini mengikuti jejak Noah dan siapapun yang menolongnya, dan itu mengarah ke sini. Kemudian sosok orang terluka di dalam... Dan Sam di luar... Emily bicara dengan seseorang yang lain...

Tentu saja.

"Apakah itu Noah Peterson?"

Sam tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, justru menanyakan hal lain, "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sana, Cole?"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan sarang kawanan lain itu?"

Collin mengerjap. Benar. Ia lupa. Ada hal lain yang perlu ia lakukan. Sangat penting.

"Seth terluka di dasar jurang... Ia tidak bisa bergerak..."

Wajah Sam agak terperangah sesaat sebelum menjawab. Reaksinya cepat tanggap seperti biasa.

"Baik. Aku akan mencari bantuan. Kau kembalilah pada Seth dan bawa dia keluar dari sana. Ke tempat yang lebih mudah diakses."

Collin mengangguk. Sedikit merasa bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan Seth, melupakannya sepenuhnya, saat Seth jelas sangat butuh bantuannya? Ia malah terlibat hal-hal tidak jelas... Ini sama sekali bukan tindakan yang bertanggungjawab.

Sam kelihatan akan segera berbalik ke rumahnya. Namun baru dua langkah ia kembali. Collin bersiap-siap akan kelanjutan amarah Sam. Atau mungkin perintahnya yang lain. Tapi Sam hanya memandang tajam pada Collin, dan katanya, "Apa kau sudah mengatakan ini pada kawananmu?"

"Apa?"

"Soal sarang kawanan lain."

"Belum."

Sam mendengus. "Kau memang calon Alfa bodoh... Lebih bodoh dari Jake..."

Collin menelan ludah. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak.

Mantan Alfanya itu memandang ke balik pepohonan, ke arah rumahnya. Sikap dan suaranya tenang kala bicara, "Tapi mungkin kau harus berpikir ulang untuk mengatakan semua pada Jake, Cole..."

"A, apa?"

"Apapun yang kaulihat di dasar jurang itu... Jika kau nekat menceritakan pada Jake seperti kau menceritakannya padaku... Tanpa pertimbangan dan penilaian lebih dalam... Kau akan mengarahkan kawanan pada ladang pembantaian yang tidak perlu hanya akibat prasangka prematur."

Dengan itu ia melintasi Collin, menembus pepohonan, langsung ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Collin yang membeku.

Ya, Collin merasakannya.

Itu bukan saran.

Itu ancaman.


	44. 44 - Harga (Jurang -3-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: Some part of this story contain violence, so to be safe you can rate T+…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Empat puluh empat - Harga (Jurang -3-)**

Wednesday, January 30, 2013

6:11 AM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seth mengawasi kepergian Collin dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di dasar jurang itu. Luka-lukanya sudah membaik, tampaknya. Bekas cakaran dan gigitan Collin sudah separuh sembuh. Satu-satunya yang menahannya untuk ikut pergi adalah tulang kakinya yang terlepas dari sendi. Ia tidak terlalu tahu teknik untuk mengembalikan tulang ke posisinya semula, yang jelas jika ia melakukannya serampangan, itu mungkin hanya akan memberi kerjaan yang lebih parah pada Adam. Dan jika ia ikut dengan Collin tanpa tahu ke mana mereka akan menuju, tentu saja ia takut memberatkan Collin.

Ia melewatkan waktu sekian lama dengan berdiam diri, memikirkan banyak hal yang belakangan melingkupinya.

Apakah keputusannya untuk berhubungan dengan Korra, ternyata salah?

Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk benar-benar mempertimbangkan hal itu karena mendadak ia mendengar bunyi berkeresak semak-semak terinjak dan tersibak tidak jauh darinya. Di arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kepergian Collin. Bau yang asing, namun anehnya familiar, menyentuh inderanya. Seth berusaha menilai, mengintip ke arah sumber suara, sekaligus menyembunyikan tubuhnya hati-hati di kerimbunan dedaunan di sekitarnya.

Sosok seekor serigala hitam muncul di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak di dasar jurang itu. Sebagian besar memang tertutup belukar, tapi Seth tak mungkin tidak mengenali sosok itu. Rupanya, tubuhnya, gerakannya...

Hanya saja sosok itu tidak tampak seperkasa dulu. Langkahnya masih tegap dan berwibawa. Tetapi belum lama sosok itu berdiri, Seth mendengar suara aneh mendengking-dengking yang ia kenali sebagai batuk. Dan dalam kengeriannya, ia melihat darah membuncah dari mulut itu.

Serigala itu tampak berusaha menguatkan diri, bersikap tidak peduli. Ia mundar-mandir sekian lama, duduk dan bangun. Kelihatan agak tegang.

Tidak lama kemudian di udara muncul tanda keberadaan yang lain. Semak sekali lagi tersibak dan muncul beberapa sosok. Seth tidak bisa melihat jelas, tapi setidaknya, ia bisa memastikan tiga sosok. Manusia. Jenis kelamin tidak diketahui. Terhalang banyak pohon, semak,dedaunan, dan dibalut kegelapan.

"Selamat malam," ujar salah satu dari ketiga sosok manusia itu. Suara itu jelas dalam malam yang sepi, berdengung di telinga Seth. Ia mengenalinya. Serigala Alfa putih.

Kawanan asing dalam wujud manusia! Jacob akan suka ini...

Seth berusaha keras menggeser tubuhnya, tapi tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak. Dengan tanpa harapan ia mencoba menjulurkan kepala, melihat lebih jelas. Setidaknya sedikit saja petunjuk. Tiada yang ia lihat selain sekilas tubuh. Kelihatannya dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Bukan kemajuan sama sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu terus mempertahankan wujud itu, Sam. Kau tahu kami takkan menyerangmu. Kami juga tahu batas tubuhmu."

_Batas tubuh apa? Apa Sam sakit? Bagaimana mungkin Sam bisa sakit?_

Terdengar dengking pelan Sam dan kemudian sosok serigala hitam itu menghilang. Sekilas Seth melihat satu sosok bangkit berdiri, sama sekali tidak jelas dalam kegelapan dan keterbatasan penglihatannya. Tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin Sam lain. Itu Sam Uley.

"Maaf aku mungkin tidak bisa tampil lebih layak, Alfa..." ujar Sam.

Tapi sosok lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa. "Aku tidak keberatan, Sam. Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa."

Sam kelihatannya menunggu si Alfa bicara bahkan ketika giliran melempar dadu telah sampai ke mejanya.

"Kau telah melihat mereka sesuai keinginanmu," ia mendengar suara berwibawa perempuan itu. "Kawananku."

Ia berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Masih tidak bisa.

"Jadi tanda bukti itikad baik di antara kita sudah tercapai," kata Sam. "Sekarang kita langsung pada bisnis."

"Baik. Katakan hargamu," ia mendengar perempuan itu berkata.

_Harga?_

Jeda sebentar sebelum Sam berujar, lemah, "Aku sudah mengutarakan hargaku."

"Aku minta maaf, Sam, tapi aku tidak bisa menggenapi permintaanmu itu."

Sam kelihatan bimbang. Tapi kemudian ia menarik napas panjang, dan berkata, makin lirih, "Kalau begitu aku tidak punya harga lain."

"Aku bisa menawarkan, kalau begitu..." ujar si perempuan. "Jika aku mengambil alih kawanan, aku bisa menempatkanmu sebagai Alfa."

Seth membelalak, tapi ia berhasil menutup mulutnya untuk tak mengeluarkan apapun, bahkan desah napas tertahan.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin... Aku sudah terpisah dari kawanan asalku. Kecuali kau mau memenangkan kawananku juga."

_Apa? Sam punya kawanan? Siapa?_

"Ya, itu bisa saja, Sam. Aku berhak menempatkan siapa yang kumau atau menggabungkan kawanan yang sudah kutaklukkan. Katakan saja apa yang kauinginkan."

"Apa kau bisa mencegah… kau tahu, 'itu' terjadi?"

_'Itu'?_

Ia mendengar perempuan itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku berharap aku bisa. Tapi tentunya aku tidak bisa, Sam. Itu di luar wewenangku."

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menjadikanku bagian dari kalian sebelumnya?"

"Kau tahu apa artinya, Sam."

"Aku tahu. Jika itu berarti Penaklukan, tidak masalah untukku."

_Penaklukan? Sam merelakan dirinya takluk?_

"Kuharap aku bisa menaklukkanmu sekarang, Sam," suara si Alfa putih terdengar prihatin. "Sayangnya jawabannya tetap tidak."

"Mengapa? Kautahu tubuhku sudah..." Seth berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, tapi ia tak bisa menangkap kata-kata Sam.

"Ya. Tapi selama kau masih terikat pada suku ini, kami tidak bisa menaklukkanmu tanpa menaklukkan Jacob lebih dahulu. Katakan harga lainnya."

Seth bergidik mendengar si Putih membicarakan nama Jacob dengan begitu tenang, dan Sam yang menanggapinya tanpa terkejut sama sekali. Ia dan Jacob tidak pernah menyebutkan nama mereka. Sekarang kawanan itu bertindak seolah seluruh identitas mereka sudah terungkap? Apa Sam memang sudah membocorkan semuanya pada kawanan lain itu?

Ia berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang kian meningkat, berusaha memasang telinganya kembali.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar melakukan penaklukan total?" Ia mendengar Sam bertanya hati-hati.

"Kami sudah menawarkan Perjanjian, tapi ia menolaknya. Tidak ada cara lain, penaklukan adalah langkah terakhir. Rencanaku tetap harus berjalan."

"Dia takkan semudah itu menyerah."

"Bukan masalah. Aku punya cara tersendiri."

Diam lama sebelum Sam kembali bertanya, datar, "Apa caramu?"

"Seperti biasa, tentu."

_Apa yang biasa?_

Suara Sam tampak ragu ketika menyatakan, "Apa darah Black cukup... untuk Perjanjian ini?"

Seth membeliak.

_Da, darah Black?_

_Apa maksudnya? Untuk Perjanjian?_

_Apa yang Sam lakukan?_

"Tentu, Sam. Kami takkan mundur. Kami akan memberi yang kalian butuhkan. Pertukaran ini adalah bagian dari Perjanjian kita dan kami akan menghormati itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Jacob?"

"Selalu ada harga untuk setiap hal, Sam. Kau pastinya yang paling tahu hal ini."

_Harga? Perjanjian? Pertukaran?_

"Aku meresikokan segalanya di sini," ujar Sam kemudian. "Tidak ada jalan kembali untukku. Setidaknya aku berharap tujuanku akan tercapai."

"Aku bisa pastikan rencanamu aman di tanganku, Sam."

_Tujuan? Rencana?_

Kesadaran mendadak menerpa. Membuat batin Seth seakan teremas perih sebelum direnggut dari tempatnya berada, dikoyak-koyak hingga tiada bersisa.

Ia sungguh berharap ia salah. Karena ini tidak mungkin.

_Apa Sam menjual Jacob?_

Itukah harga yang ditawarkan Sam atas apapun Perjanjian yang ia lakukan? Memastikan rencana dan tujuannya terlaksana? Darah Black? Apa yang ia maksud nyawa Jacob?

_Apa rencana Sam? Apa tujuannya?_

Seth kembali mendengarkan. Mereka bicara makin berbisik hingga pendengaran Seth pun tidak dapat menangkapnya. Atau mungkin memang dengan kondisinya sekarang, segala kemampuan fisiknya melemah. Namun sesaat mendadak Seth merasakan perubahan yang aneh di udara. Dan lantas ketika si Alfa itu kembali bicara, suaranya terdengar diulur-ulur dan berbahaya.

"Aku akan sangat senang membicarakan detail ini denganmu, Sam. Tapi sayangnya pembicaraan kita harus terinterupsi oleh kehadiran satu anjing penguntit..."

Gawat! Apa ia ketahuan?

Terdengar suara endusan, dan lantas kekehan singkat si Alfa Putih.

"_Well, well, well..._ Tampaknya itu Mr. Seth Clearwater, tidak salah lagi..."

Mengapa si Putih bahkan bisa mengidentifikasi bau dan namanya?

Oh, seharusnya ia tidak terkejut. Tidak sama sekali.

Kemudian ia merasakan perubahan di udara ketika salah seorang dari mereka berubah. Ngeri yang melanda menunggu milidetik demi milidetik berlalu, keinginan untuk kabur namun tiada yang bisa ia lakukan. Kemudian semak yang menutupinya tersibak, bulu oranye keemasan muncul menggesek dedaunan, dan kemudian wajah seekor serigala besar muncul di hadapannya.

Ia jelas tahu ia ditarik, diseret ke hadapan pemimpin mereka. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Detik ketika ia merasakan taring si serigala di pundaknya, detik itu pula ia merasa sensasi yang aneh. Seakan ingatannya akan kejadian sesudah itu terhapus sepenuhnya.

.

* * *

.

Hal berikutnya yang ia ingat adalah ia terbaring di lantai hutan, lagi-lagi sendirian. 200 meter dari tempatnya terbaring sebelumnya. Dan luka baru mengoyak pundaknya. Sudah jelas bekas taring serigala.

Apa yang baru ia saksikan tadi? Episode bukti jelas pengkhianatan Sam? Sam menjual Jacob, demi Perjanjian-entah-apa untuk memastikan rencana-entah-apanya terlaksana?

Tidak diragukan lagi kawanan lain itu tahu tentang mereka. Jacob dan Seth, mungkin juga yang lain. Sam pasti telah mengatakan semuanya. Jelas Sam sudah menjual informasi tentang seluruh kawanan. Rahasia suku.

Inikah yang selama ini dikhawatirkan Jacob? Inikah alasannya Alice melihat Jacob dan dirinya mati? Karena pengkhianatan Sam?

Tapi kalau begitu untuk apa semua yang dilakukan Sam selama ini? Untuk apa Sam memerintahkan banyak hal selama ini? Yang katanya demi suku?

Dan ia melihat, tadi, Sam bukan Sam yang biasa. Ia sakit.

Bagaimana mungkin Sam bisa sakit? Apakah rencana dan Pertukaran yang ia katakan berhubungan dengan yang ia derita?

Dan mengapa ia tak bisa mengingat banyak hal? Tidak satu pun setelah serigala emas itu menangkap keberadaannya dan menariknya?

Perih yang menyayat tubuhnya terasa pula di dadanya.

Haruskah ia mengatakan semua pada kawanan? Pada Jacob? Pada Collin? Apa yang akan dilakukan Jacob jika ia tahu semua ini? Jika tadi Sam menyatakan akan menjadikan darah Black sebagai harga, berarti bukan cuma Jacob yang dipertaruhkan. Ini bisa berarti seluruh darah Black. Jacob, Korra, Collin, bahkan juga dirinya dan Quil. Mungkin juga Embry.

Ya, ia tahu kemana artinya ini.

Penaklukan seluruh kawanan. Dan pembantaian semua yang menghalangi klaim sang serigala putih. Seperti dalam legenda yang diceritakan Old Quil. Serigala terkejam dalam sejarah Quileute. Kierra. Serigala setengah-vampir yang membantai para serigala keturunan Taha Aki, para saudaranya sendiri, dan menjadikan dirinya kepala suku.

Dan seketika kesadaran lain menyergapnya.

Kierra, apa sebutan Old Quil baginya? Iblis Perasuk Raga?

Kierra sama seperti para pejuang roh di awal legenda mereka. Ia adalah Kepala Suku Roh.

Roh Kierra bisa menyelusup ke raga lain dan menjadikannya serigala yang sama dengan dirinya. Itu artinya ia bisa saja abadi. Itu artinya ia bisa saja masih hidup sampai detik ini.

Kierra mendendam pada suku karena pengusirannya.

Kierra bisa saja menyelusup ke raga seseorang di luar sana dan kembali ke sini. Untuk membalas dendam.

Kierra kepala suku kejam yang bahkan rela membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Mungkin awalnya ia memang tidak mengetahuinya, tapi setelah ia menjabat Kepala Suku, mana mungkin ia tidak menyadari kemiripan dirinya dengan para serigala dari suku yang ia taklukkan? Mana mungkin ia tidak menghubungkan dirinya dengan mereka?

Dan Kierra haus kekuasaan. Penakluk yang menjajah suku lain, menjadikan kaum kulit putih sebagai budak.

Serigala Alfa putih itu bilang ia punya banyak kawanan taklukan di luar sana.

Serigala Alfa putih memberi dua pilihan: Tawaran atau Penaklukan. Dan jelas karena Jacob menolak Tawaran, ia memilih Penaklukan.

Kierra adalah serigala putih.

Alfa kawanan lain itu adalah serigala putih.

Ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan, kan?

Serigala putih itu... apakah dia Kierra?

Kalau itu terjadi, berarti memang ya: mereka dalam bahaya. Ancaman bagi mereka bukan hanya vampir. Dua ancaman lain, yang lebih dekat bahkan, mencuat ke permukaan.

Kierra dan Sam.

Berbagai suara dalam pikirannya saling menyerang. Pertimbangannya sendiri.

_Tunggu, Seth... Jangan terburu-buru. Kau harus memikirkan semuanya sekali lagi. Kau tidak bisa menilai semuanya dan mengambil kesimpulan prematur. Pertimbangkan efek prasangkamu pada seluruh kawanan. Mereka percaya penilaianmu. Jacob percaya penilaianmu, _bisik satu suara dalam hatinya.

Ya. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia pikirkan? Apa lagi dalam situasi seperti ini?

_Dinginkan kepalamu, Seth!_

Seth mencoba bergerak. Luka bekas cakaran Collin di perutnya sudah agak menutup. Kakinya jelas bengkok ke arah yang salah tapi pastinya ia bisa merayap jika ia perlu. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini. Mendiskusikan segalanya dengan Jacob.

_Tunggu, Seth. Apa bijak membicarakannya tanpa kau sendiri mengerti seluruh situasi sekarang? Jacob mungkin akan terlalu emosional untuk dapat memikirkan segalanya dengan kepala dingin._

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin sekarang ini.

_Tidak, kau bisa. Tenangkan dirimu, Seth!_

Tapi tidak ada gunanya berada di sini terus. Ia harus bergerak.

_Tapi kau harus menunggu Collin. Ia akan kembali ke sini._

Tapi entah kapan Collin akan kembali. Bahkan ia tidak tahu waktu sekarang. Apa sudah tengah malam? Atau bahkan menjelang fajar?

Tapi memang entah ia ingin pergi atau tidak, kenyataannya adalah ia tidak bisa bergerak jauh.

Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Bangkit dan melangkah dengan berpegangan pada apapun di sekitarnya. Pohon. Cabang. Dinding cadas. Batuan. Apapun. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Sekejap saja kakinya yang bengkok itu mengkhianatinya, dan ia kembali tersuruk ke tanah.

.

* * *

.

Ia mendengar dedaunan tersibak lagi dan sudah akan memasang posisi defensif, walau dalam keadaan ini pastinya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi diri. Namun kemudian ia sadar, merasa amat bersyukur, bahwa itu tidak perlu.

"Seth!" teriak seseorang, berlari ke arahnya. Collin. Suaranya tegang. "Kau pasti tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kualami dan..."

_Tidak, Cole... Kau yang pasti lebih tidak percaya apa yang aku alami..._

Ia mendadak berhenti, menatap sosok Seth yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula dan kelihatan susah payah berusaha berdiri.

"Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa, Seth?" katanya setengah berlari, mendapati Seth dan berusaha menopang tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau berjalan sejauh itu? Kau masih belum pulih benar!"

Seth agak limbung, dan berpegangan erat ke bahu Collin. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya.

Collin berdecak kesal. "Sampai kapan kau mau jadi martir? Kau jelas bukannya tidak apa-apa!" omelnya.

Ia memapah Seth yang berjalan terseok-seok, ketika tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu yang basah di pundak Seth.

"Hei, aku yakin luka yang kusebabkan seharusnya sudah setengah pulih sekarang..." katanya curiga, berusaha menyentuh luka itu. Seth mengejit, perih. "Ini luka baru..." ia merasakan lubang pada luka Seth, membauinya sedikit. "Taring serigala..." ia menangkap mata Seth. "Ada apa, Seth? Katakan padaku!"

Seth menatapnya balik.

Haruskah ia mengatakan ini pada Collin?

Mungkin memang lebih baik mengutarakannya ketimbang menyimpannya. Collin juga sama terancamnya seperti Jacob.

"Tadi aku... bertemu... se... se..."

Seth berusaha mengucapkan kata itu. Tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lidahnya terkunci.

Bagaimana bisa?

Kernyitan di dahi Collin menjadi-jadi, ketika disadarinya tatapan mata Seth berubah nanar.

Tapi tak lama pertanyaan itu segera pudar tertimpa pertanyaan lain yang lebih besar. Yang lebih menghentak.

Collin baru memapah Seth berjalan dua langkah lagi ketika tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung pokok pohon yang tercerabut. Untungnya refleksnya bekerja cepat, dan ia berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya sebelum ia ikut membuat Seth kembali jatuh. Tapi kemudian ia menangkap suatu benda. Tersangkut di ujung ranting.

"Hei..." Collin menyambar benda yang tersampir di pokok pohon itu. Selembar kain panjang. Menelitinya. Membaui aromanya. Terpana kala sel-sel kerucut di matanya menangkap motif bunga matahari yang menghiasi ujung-ujungnya.

Ya. Itu syal milik Korra.

"Kenapa syal Korra ada di sini, Seth?" tuntutnya.

Gelengan kepala yang samar muncul di kepala Seth bukan karena ia tidak tahu. Tetapi lebih karena ia tidak percaya.

Kecurigaan bahwa Korra adalah salah satu dari kawanan lain itu terbukti sudah. Korra sang serigala hitam… Dan datang dengan kenyataan yang lebih pahit. Kawanan itu merencanakan pengambilalihan kawanannya, membunuh Jacob...

Ia mengingat kalimat si serigala putih.

_"Aku bisa menempatkan siapapun yang kuinginkan..."_

Apa ia akan menempatkan Korra sebagai pengganti Jacob?

Apa Korra tahu hal ini? Apakah ia tahu mereka akan membunuh kakaknya?

Tapi Korra salah satu dari mereka. Ia tidak mungkin tidak tahu ini. Dan ia membiarkan... Tidak. Besar kemungkinan malah ia sendiri ikut merencanakan semua ini.

Rencana Sam... Apa Korra juga boneka Sam? Atau malah pada saatnya, kawanan itu akan memutuskan menikam balik, mengkhianati apapun perjanjian mereka dengan Sam?

Tidak mungkin.

Karena kalau begitu, Korra sendiri-lah yang akan membunuh kakaknya.

Ia tahu alasannya kini. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Collin.

"Kumohon... Rahasiakan ini... dari semua, Cole..." ucap Seth, setiap hurufnya penuh horor. "Jangan sampai siapapun tahu kau menemukan syal Korra di dasar jurang. Bahkan jangan katakan pada Korra. Lebih lagi Jacob."

"Kenapa?"

Seth tidak menjawab. Berusaha memendam sakit hati dan ketakutannya.

Ia diam memperhatikan penampilan baru Collin. Celana jeans panjang miliknya sudah hilang. Sebagai gantinya, Collin memakai celana pendek dan jaket.

"Kau sudah menemukan jalan pulang?" tanyanya berharap.

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah berhasil menghubungi Sam. Sam menyuruhku mencari tempat yang lebih mudah diakses. Ia akan menghubungi siapapun anggota kawanan," sesaat Collin diam, seakan menyadari sesuatu. Dan ia mulai memaki, "Oh, sial! Bodohnya aku! Mengapa aku tidak berubah dan menghubungi kawanan sendiri saat tadi di hutan belakang rumah Sam?"

"Hutan belakang rumah Sam?"

"Aku menemukan celah di dasar jurang di sebelah sana, mengarah ke sebuah liang. Dan tembus ke belakang rumah Sam."

"Liang?"

"Jaringan terowongan, lubang kelinci. Kurasa itu sarang kawanan lain."

"Sarang kawanan lain?"

"Nanti kuceritakan, Seth. Ruwet pokoknya."

Seth terdiam, tampak menyadari sesuatu. Berpikir.

"Cole, tadi katamu kau menghubungi Sam?," tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Apa kau bertemu Sam?"

"Ya."

Itu mustahil. Ia melihat Sam tadi, di sini. Entah kapan Collin melihat Sam. Tapi pastinya itu ada di antara jeda waktu sebelum Sam tiba di sini atau sesudah Sam pergi dan ia pingsan. Yang manapun itu, jelas waktu kepergian Collin, bahkan jika dibagi dua pun, jauh lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya.

"Lorong itu, lubang, liang, terowongan, apapun… Apa sangat panjang dan butuh waktu lama melintasinya?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku kembali ke sini melintasi lorong yang sama. Karena aku tidak tahu arah, mengapa aku bisa sampai ke sana. Aku takut jika aku mencoba jalan lain, aku akan tersesat. Jadi aku menelusuri jalan yang sama."

Senyum mendadak tersungging di bibir Seth. "Kalau begitu aku mungkin tahu jalan lain. Mungkin malah jalan pintas."

Ia mengarahkan Collin berbalik, menuju arah sebaliknya dari arah kedatangan Collin. Tepatnya, ke arah tadi ia melihat Sam bicara dengan para anggota kawanan lain. Arah kedatangan Sam.

Ia tak punya waktu untuk menimbang apa arah itu aman atau tidak. Ia harus segera kembali.

Ia harus meyakinkan Korra untuk membatalkan rencananya. Mungkin meyakinkannya untuk berpindah pihak. Korra tidak boleh sampai mengkonfrontasi Jacob. Melawannya. Merebut kawanannya. Apalagi membunuhnya. Bukan cuma karena alasan etis.

Sekali ini, sungguh ia menyesali keputusan Jacob membuatnya mengucapkan sumpah. Apa Jacob tahu kemana arah tindakannya itu menuju... Seandainya saja Jacob tahu bahwa itu hanya akan berbalik melawan dirinya... Karena walau ancaman besar bagi Jacob adalah si serigala putih dan Sam, ada yang lebih nyata dari semua itu. Adiknya sendiri.

Kekasih Seth juga.

Ya, ia tahu alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia lihat pada Collin.

Karena jika semua skema pengambilalihan itu terjadi, dan ia terpaksa memilih, ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia harus mengkhianati Jacob. Karena ia terikat Sumpah. Karena Jacob sendiri sudah memastikan bahwa kesetiaan tertingginya adalah pada Korra.

Seth mendesah. Semua kini tergantung padanya. Ia harus mencegah semua itu terjadi. Ia harus punya rencana. Memperingatkan kawanan. Mempengaruhi Korra. Sebelum semua terlambat.

Ya, ia harus ikut bermain. Licin. Mulai detik ini ia tak bisa hanya ada di belakang.

Membuka topeng Korra adalah agenda utamanya sekarang.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**ahayyyy... **

**makin banyak pertanyaan atau ada beberapa yang sudah mulai terjawab?**

**apa kesimpulan seth dan collin soal korra si serigala hitam menjawab pertanyaan? atau malah menimbulkan masalah baru?**

**hmmmm...**

**R&R please...**


	45. 45 - Morning Sickness

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: This part is practically safe so you can rated T…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Empat puluh lima - Morning Sickness**

Wednesday, January 30, 2013

6:11 AM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dering telepon di pagi itu menghentak Jacob dari tidurnya.

Ia baru tidur selama sekitar dua jam setelah pulang patroli, tentu. Urusan Collin dan Seth dua malam lalu membuatnya tegang selama malam patroli. Bahkan begitu mereka berdua muncul dini hari, ketegangan itu makin meraja menyadari mereka memasang tembok mental. Ia merasa frustasi tidak bisa mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan lebih frustasi kala menyadari apapun itu, pastinya bukan hal remeh, melihat sikap keduanya. Kemarin sepulang patroli ia tidak bisa tidur. Dan kini saat ia akhirnya bisa memejamkan mata, tahu-tahu dering telepon mengganggunya.

"Halo?" katanya malas, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

_"Jake, aku perlu bicara," _ terdengar suara di ujung sana yang tidak disangka-sangkanya.

"Huh? Collin?" ia tidak menduga sepupunya mau mengontaknya. Sama sekali tidak biasa. "Kau sudah bicara... Ada apa?"

_"Maksudku bertemu. Aku ke rumahmu."_

"Hmmm... Aku masih mengantuk, Cole..." ia menguap lebar.

_"Tidak bisa menunggu. Ini penting. Aku ke rumahmu sekarang juga."_

Dengan itu Collin menutup telepon bahkan tanpa memberi salam. Dengan kesal Jacob melempar ponselnya ke sisi tempat tidur asal saja. Menyurukkan kembali kepalanya ke bantal untuk melanjutkan tidur.

_Dasar tidak sopan! _gerutunya. _Kalau ada masalah penting kenapa dia tidak bilang semalam waktu patroli?_

_._

Langkah-langkah berat di tangga membangunkannya. Korra seperti biasa sudah bangun. Ia menarik bantal, menutupi kepalanya. Berusaha menutup telinga.

Korra memang selalu bangun pagi, mandi dan membuat sarapan sambil bersiul-siul, lalu dengan ceria mengobrol dengan ayahnya di meja makan sebelum berangkat sekolah. Jacob makan waktu lama untuk menyesuaikan diri, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dan bisa bersikap tidak peduli. Tetap tidur, walau seribut apapun Korra membuat gaduh paginya yang seharusnya tenang. Tapi hari ini entah mengapa ada yang membuatnya tidak bisa secuek biasanya.

Apa karena telepon Collin? Atau karena Korra menapaki tangga dengan berat, padahal biasanya langkahnya ringan. Ceria, ya, tapi ringan.

Detik berikutnya ia mendengar tempo derit tangga terinjak semakin cepat sementara tapak-tapak kaki bergerak memburu, berlari. Kemudian suara pintu kamar mandi dibanting. Detik yang sama ia mendengar suara Korra terbatuk-batuk dan muntah-muntah sebelum suara air mengguyur menimpa.

Ia langsung membuka mata, buru-buru keluar kamar.

"Korra?" tanyanya khawatir di depan pintu kamar mandi. Pagi itu Billy tidak ada, dari semalam menginap di rumah keluarga Clearwater atas undangan Charlie dan Sue. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa menolong Korra selain dirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara air masih mengalir selama dua detik sebelum berhenti. Terdengar suara kunci dibuka. Lantas wajah pucat Korra muncul di balik pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jake..." ujarnya lemah. "Mungkin keracunan..."

"Kau keracunan makanan?" Jacob mengernyit, menyentuh dahi adiknya. Dingin. Aneh. "Kau kenapa?"

Adiknya hanya menggeleng lemah sebelum bersandar pada ambang pintu, mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku begini lemah... Apa mungkin aku tidak sesuai..." ujarnya pelan, hampir bergumam, bagai bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi lantas ia memandang Jacob, tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh makan."

"Ya, tentu..." Jacob agak bingung dengan kata 'tidak sesuai' itu, tapi ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Akan kubuatkan sarapan. Kau ingin apa?"

Adiknya agak ragu sesaat, tapi lantas katanya, "Bisa kaubuatkan aku steak, Jake? Ada daging di kulkas, sudah kurendam_ marinade. _Panggang setengah matang saja..."

"Steak? Pagi begini?"

"Setengah matang..." ujar Korra tak jelas, bergerak limbung dari toilet ke dapur. Secara instingtif Jacob mengulurkan tangan, tapi Korra menampiknya dengan halus. Jacob mundur, melangkah ke dapur, walau sambil mencuri-curi pandang khawatir. Korra sepertinya tipe anak yang mandiri, pikirnya. Tentu akan melukai perasaannya jika ia terpaksa harus bergantung pada orang lain.

Ia membuka kulkas, mengambil daging yang disebutkan Korra, sebelum memanaskan penggorengan dan mengucurkan minyak, sembari matanya terus mengawasi Korra. Gadis itu terlihat berusaha keras tampak wajar, menarik gelas dan karton jus jeruk yang dini hari tadi ditinggalkan Jacob di meja, menuang isinya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli untuk minum dari gelas bekas kakaknya.

"Kau jangan minum jeruk tanpa mengisi perut, kau bisa kena maag," peringat Jacob di dapur sambil memanggang daging. Korra hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak punya maag," katanya.

Steak pesanan Korra siap tak sampai lima menit kemudian, bagian tengahnya masih merah. Jacob sengaja membuatkan dua. Selagi Korra makan, ia mengawasi dengan tampang khawatir. Satu pertanyaan, bukan, kemungkinan menyelinap di benaknya, namun ia ragu mengatakannya.

Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan melontarkannya saja.

"Korra," ujarnya hati-hati. "Kau tahu aku berusaha tidak menjadi kakak yang usil, ikut campur urusan pribadimu, tapi..." ia tidak melanjutkan, memandang adiknya penuh pertimbangan.

"Kenapa, Jake?" tanya Korra setelah menelan seiris besar steaknya.

"Mmmm..." Jacob menelan ludah. "Aku tahu ini urusanmu, tapi... apa Seth, atau Collin, melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Korra mengernyit. "Kenapa memang Seth dan Collin? Mereka baik-baik saja padaku..."

"Bukan, maksudku..." ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. "Maksudku, siapapun pacarmu... apa mereka... kau tahu... ehm..."

"Tidak, Jake!" jawab Korra tegas, entah dia mengerti atau tidak arah pembicaraan Jacob. "Kau tahu tidak ada apa-apa denganku. Jadi..."

Dilihat dari caranya bicara, kemungkinan besar memang Korra tidak menangkap maksud sang kakak. Jacob menarik napas,menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Korra. Aku akan terus terang. Maksudku... Apa mungkin kau..."

.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika terdengar dering bel, disusul suara panggilan Collin di ambang pintu depan. Dengan berat hati Jacob membukanya, melontarkan pandangan kesal dan terganggu.

"Kalau kau mau menjemput adikku, jawabannya tidak, Collin!" ujar Jacob agak kasar sambil memelototi tamu itu.

Ia sudah hampir kembali menutup pintu ketika tangan Collin menghalanginya.

"Siapa yang mau? Kau kan tahu aku mau datang untuk bicara denganmu. Aku kan sudah menelepon," Collin balas melotot. "Lagipula memangnya aku pacar Korra? Minta saja adikmu dijemput pacarnya."

"Tunggu, Cole..." Entah mengapa Jacob curiga dengan ketidakpedulian Collin tentang Korra. Bocah ini biasanya paling depan menyambar kesempatan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Korra. "Kau tahu siapa pacar Korra, kan?"

Collin mengangkat bahu sambil menyunggingkan senyum separuh, jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tanpa mempedulikannya atau bahkan tanpa dipersilakan, Collin masuk, langsung menuju dapur. Ia agak membeku sesaat melihat Korra di meja makan.

"Oh, hai Cole..." ujar Korra sambil menyuap. "Kau mau ikut makan bareng?" ia menunjuk seporsi steak lain. Jacob melotot tidak setuju, tapi adiknya tampak tidak peduli.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ujar Collin ketika berhasil mengumpulkan ketenangannya. "Aku mau makan sereal saja..." dan membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil karton susu, sebelum mencari-cari kotak sereal di lemari dapur.

"Pintu no.2 dari kiri, Cole..." arah Korra.

"Oh, ya..." Kotak itu menampakkan wujud. Dengan kasual Collin mengambil mangkuk, menuang sereal dan susu. "Kau mau, Jake?"

Jacob melongo. Apa-apaan si Collin seenaknya merambah dapur dan menawarinya sarapan dari kotak serealnya sendiri? Memangnya siapa tuan rumah di sini?

"Kau mau menjemputku, Cole?" tanya Korra manis sementara Collin mengambil tempat di hadapannya dan Jacob di sisi lain meja, mengawasi dengan pandangan mematikan. Collin adalah salah satu tersangka pacar adiknya dan jika ia menangkap satu tanda saja mereka benar-benar menyembunyikan hubungan mereka darinya, yah... Jangan harap Collin bisa kembali ke rumah dengan anggota tubuh utuh.

"Tidak, maaf..." ujar Collin santai sambil menyuap sereal. "Aku niat bolos hari ini."

"Bolos?" Korra mengernyit. Matanya tampak tak setuju.

"Ya..." Collin menjawab, tapi kelihatan bingung mau memberi alasan apa. "Aku ada..." ia menoleh pada Jacob mohon dukungan.

Jacob memicing kesal dan membersihkan tenggorokan sebelum menjawab, "Dia ada urusan keluarga hari ini, Korra..." Melihat Korra ber-o panjang, ia menambahkan, "Dan kau juga tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini, Korra... Kau kan tidak enak badan."

Ekspresi Collin terkejut, bukan khawatir.

"Kau sakit, Korra?" tanyanya seraya menautkan kedua alis. Jelas ia bingung.

"Tidak. Jake saja berlebihan."

"Tidak! Tadi pagi dia batuk-batuk dan muntah. Badannya dingin dan wajahnya pucat."

Korra mendelik pada kakaknya, mendorong piring. Steaknya baru habis separuh. "Oh, terima kasih Jake, kau sudah merusak nafsu makanku..."

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?"

"Lain kali jaga ucapanmu di meja makan saat orang lain sedang makan, Tuan Muda!" ujar Korra ketus.

"Ayolah, Korra... Aku tidak tahu kau begitu gampang jijik..."

Adiknya melotot, lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke tangga. Hendak meraih ransel yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Tapi belum setengah perjalanan ia limbung. Untungnya Jacob datang tepat waktu, menopangnya.

"Hei!" Collin berseru. "Kau benar-benar sakit!" Ia tampak terkejut. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sakit?"

Jacob tidak menggubrisnya. Pandangannya diarahkan pada Korra. "Kau harus istirahat di rumah," perintahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jake... Jika di rumah terus aku bisa makin parah... Lagipula di sekolah ada klinik. Dan aku tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran. Aku ada ulangan Matematika dan presentasi makalah Bahasa Inggris hari ini."

"Ijin saja."

"Tidak, Jake. Kau tahu Mr. White seketat apa... Lagipula di sekolah ada klinik. Kau tenang saja. Ini mungkin semacam _morning sickness. _Siang nanti juga aku sembuh."

_Morning sickness?_

Jacob menelan ludah.

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau ke dokter... Kita harus memastikan..."

"Jake!" bantah Korra keras kepala. "Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

Jacob menyerah. "Oke. Tapi setidaknya kau akan membiarkanku mengantarmu ke sekolah." Ia tidak menunggu persetujuan Korra, langsung menarik kunci di kapstok. "Tunggu," katanya tegas sambil berlari ke pintu. Sesaat ia seakan mengingat sesuatu, berbalik menghadap Collin. "Kau tunggu saja di sini, Cole, aku tidak lama!"

.

Collin mengangguk, mengawasi Jacob menjauh, lalu menurunkan suaranya, berbisik pada Korra. "Serius, Korra?"

Korra menelengkan kepala. "Serius apa?"

"Kau dan aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mungkin sakit..."

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Aku capek bilang aku tidak sakit!, " Korra bersikukuh, terdengar frustasi. "Aku cuma..." ia terdiam, lantas tersenyum sambil mengerling pada Collin. "Lapar, mungkin..."

Entah mengapa suara dan tatapan Korra yang aneh mampu membuat bulu roma Collin merinding.

"Aneh sekali padahal belum sampai dua minggu..." Korra seakan bicara pada diri sendiri. "Ini belum lagi tujuh bulan... Ternyata aku begitu tidak cocok..."

Collin hampir menanyakan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tidak cocok' ketika deru motor terdengar di depan pintu dan suara Jacob memanggil, "Korra! Naik!"

Korra mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan ke pintu, kelihatan berusaha mempertahankan langkahnya tetap tegak. Collin mengikuti sekitar dua langkah di belakangnya. Tahu Korra, gadis itu pasti bakal mencak-mencak lagi kalau ia terang-terangan membantu. Cara termudah melindungi Korra adalah menjaga jarak yang cukup aman di belakangnya.

Melewati ambang pintu, Korra agak limbung. Untung Collin ada dan langsung menopangnya. Jacob kelihatan hampir melempar motornya saat itu juga, tapi ia menahan diri begitu melihat Korra langsung kembali bangkit.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Collin, kali ini benar-benar khawatir. "Badanmu dingin," tunjuknya. Ya, bukan dinginnya manusia normal. Bukan sedingin vampir. Tapi memang dingin.

"Sudahlah, Cole!" Korra mulai tak sabaran. "Kalian saja yang kelewat panas."

"Oke, tapi kau telepon Jake atau aku atau Seth kalau ada apa-apa." Bisa dilihatnya Jacob agak memicing mendengar kata 'Seth'.

"Hahaha... Seth saja sedang terbaring gara-gara kecelakaan motor, kok..."

Collin mengernyit. "Seth kecelakaan motor?"

"Ya. Dia sms aku semalam. Katanya dia tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur, jadi mumi." Ia mengedip singkat pada Collin, menambahkan, "Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Sebersit perasaan lega mendadak muncul di hati Collin mengetahui Seth tidak jadi menemui Korra semalam. Tapi ada perasaan tidak aman melandanya. Ucapan dan kedipan Korra padanya, seakan ia tahu bahwa Seth berbohong. Dan bahwa kebohongan Seth ada hubungannya dengannya.

Ia mengingat ucapan Seth di dasar jurang.

_"Korra tahu banyak tentang kita... Ia memberimu_ 'nickname' _Reddish Brown..."_

Mungkin memang tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan apapun dari Korra. Tidak ketika mereka memang sudah saling tahu.

"Kalian bisa cepat tidak?" gerutu Jacob tidak sabar dari atas motornya. Korra buru-buru mendekat, nyengir sok-kuat seraya menerima helm dari tangan Jacob.

Collin menimbang-nimbang sementara mengawasi Korra naik ke boncengan Jacob dan memeluk pinggang kakaknya. Mungkin ini saatnya melangkah, pikirnya.

"Oh, Korra... tunggu..." ia menuruni tangga beranda depan, mendekat.

Korra membalikkan badan menghadapnya. Jantung Collin berdetak keras, kepalanya berteriak memprotes, tapi ia merasa tak ada jalan lain. Ia mengodok sakunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah bros keramik yang kelihatannya baru ditambal ulang.

"Jangan meninggalkannya di sembarang tempat. Aku susah payah membuatnya."

Korra memandang matanya. Sesaat ada binar keterkejutan, hanya sedetik, yang segera hilang digantikan oleh ketenangan yang dalam, namun mengancam. Lantas ia mengulurkan tangan, mengambil bros bunga matahari itu.

"Tentu Cole, maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Matanya terus menatap mata Collin. Entah mengapa lagi-lagi Collin merasa dingin merambati tengkuknya.

"Jaga dirimu..." ucapnya ketika motor Jacob melaju. Dibalasnya lambaian tangan Korra, dan dirasanya cintanya melayang pergi.

.

* * *

.

Jacob datang tak sampai sejam kemudian, ketika Collin sedang sibuk mengirim sms dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tahu siapa pacar Korra, jadi segera ceritakan padaku!" Jacob langsung tembak begitu melewati pintu depan.

"Hah?"

"Kau ke sini untuk melapor soal pacar Korra kan?"

Sungguh Collin tidak menduga arah pembicaraan ini. Ia tidak datang ke sini untuk itu, sama sekali.

"Ti, tidak…" jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Tapi kau pastinya tahu!" tekan Jacob.

"Kenapa aku harus tahu? Aku tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain!" kilah Collin.

"Ha! _Kau, _biang gosip bermulut besar, bilang tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain? Neraka pasti sudah membeku! Oke, ini cuma berarti kau kenal dengan pacar Korra. Mungkin kau sendiri pacar Korra… Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin, aku lihat sendiri pandanganmu pada Korra tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Jelas kau sudah tidak lagi terobsesi padanya, bahkan mungkin kau mendukung hubungan Korra. Itu aneh!"

Tanpa sadar Collin menelan ludah. Dan kelihatannya Jacob juga menyadari.

Ia menyeringai, seakan mendapat konfirmasi. "Berarti kemungkinan besar kau tahu cowok itu. Bukan cuma tahu, tapi kenal. Dekat. Mungkin kau disogok, atau malah diancam untuk tidak mengatakan padaku. Tunggu, bukan diancam tapi di-_blackmail!_ Pastinya kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dan orang itu tahu kan? Kau toh tidak pernah mempan ancaman!"

Wow. Ia tak pernah menduga Jacob cukup tajam dalam hal ini. Yah, memang secara teknis Seth tidak mengancam. Tapi _blackmail, _itu mungkin benar.

Collin menarik napas, berusaha tenang. "Kenapa penting untukmu tahu siapa pacar Korra?"

"Ini menyangkut keluargaku, Cole! Kalau kau juga sayang pada sepupumu, harusnya kau mendukungku!"

_Hah? Apa itu? _Jacob menyuruhnya mendukungnya dengan alasan rasa sayangnya pada Korra?

Ia jelas menampilkan keheranan di wajahnya karena Jacob melanjutkan, "Kau harus membantuku menghajar orang itu! Kalau Korra sampai hamil oleh bajingan brengsek tidak bertanggung jawab…"

_Hah? Apa?_

"Apa maksudmu Korra hamil?"

"Kau lihat barusan!" suara Jacob meninggi tak sabaran. "Dia muntah-muntah dan bilang dia kena _morning sickness!_ Memangnya aku tidak tahu apa artinya?"

"Tapi, tapi..." Collin tidak tahu bagaimana mengemukakan alasannya.

"Masa iya dia bisa sakit? Dia calon serigala!" teriak Jacob.

_Bukan calon. Sudah, malah._

"Kalau begitu sama tidak mungkinnya dia hamil, Jake! Kau tahu dari Leah, serigala betina tidak mungkin hamil karena setelah ia berubah, tubuhnya berhenti tumbuh! Kalau ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan ovum, bagaimana ia bisa hamil?_"_

"Kata siapa ia tidak bisa melakukan skema reproduksi?"

"Leah bilang dia tidak bisa menstruasi!"

"Tidak menstruasi kan tidak berarti memasuki tahap menopause. Bisa kemampuan penyembuhan serigalanya membuat luka di dinding rahim langsung menutup, tapi ia sebenarnya memang mengalami ovulasi."

Collin agak mengerjap, sama sekali tidak menduga Jacob bisa tahu banyak soal istilah biologi. Apalagi soal mekanisme reproduksi _werewolf. _

"Kau dengar teori itu dari mana memang? Carlisle?" ia tidak bisa membendung keingintahuannya.

"Bukan. Dari Renesmee."

"Oh…" itu memang cukup menjelaskan. "Tapi ingat teori Seth soal _gene-bearer _dan _gene-carrier,_" Collin masih mencoba berargumen.

"Tapi itu kan cuma sekadar teori! Banyak bolongnya, lagi! Dan sama sekali tidak menjelaskan soal ketidakmampuan reproduksi."

"Teori Ness juga cuma teori."

"Tapi itu masuk akal."

"Ayolah, Jake! Bahkan soal Korra calon serigala juga cuma teori!"

Tidak, yang ini nyata. Tapi apapun harus dilakukan untuk menghindarkan Seth dari pembantaian akibat emosi Jacob.

Tapi Jacob kelihatannya justru senang Collin mengeluarkan kalimat itu, yang sama sekali tidak dipikirkannya.

"Kalau itu cuma teori artinya kau membuka kemungkinan Korra memang bisa hamil, Cole!"

Sial! Dia terjebak skema pemutarbalikan wacana Jake!

Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa, tanpa terasa mulai gemetar ketakutan bagai anak ayam.

Habislah sudah.

Dia sudah dengar teori Seth di jurang kemarin. Bahkan tanpa Seth dan Jacob mengatakannya pun, ia sudah tahu. Jacob mungkin menganggapnya bodoh, tapi siapa yang bisa ditipu oleh sesuatu yang begitu jelas? Ia sudah membentuk teorinya sendiri, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, mengenai latar belakang mereka dan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Kawanan serigala asing itu sudah jelas menginginkan otoritas. Klaim atas kawanan. Atas tanah Quileute. Dan kesimpulannya atas situasi terkini hanya satu: Seth kunci dari keselamatan kawanan sekarang. Kalau dia bisa meyakinkan Korra untuk mengurungkan niat kawanannya meneror kawanan La Push… Bukan hanya nyawa Jacob, nyawanya sendiri, juga nyawa setengah anggota kawanan yang masih berhubungan darah dengan Black, bisa diselamatkan.

Jika Seth sampai dibunuh Jacob, bukan hanya mereka akan dengan mudah membantai kawanan hanya karena menginginkan klaim atas tanah Quileute. Bisa jadi mereka akan menemukan alasan membalas dendam karena Jacob membunuh Seth. Bagaimanapun Seth kekasih Korra si serigala hitam sekarang.

.

"Cole… Cole?" suara Jacob terdengar khawatir. "Cole, tenangkan dirimu!"

Ia mengerjap, sadar. Jacob pastinya salah mengartikan gemetarnya sebagai kemarahan. Itu wajar saja. Siapapun tahu ia naksir Korra. Pastinya berita kehamilan Korra oleh cowok lain adalah hal yang paling bisa membuatnya marah. Walau nyatanya tidak. Sekarang ini ada hal yang lebih penting daripada sekadar urusan pacar Korra. Atau bahkan kehamilan. Yang terjadi di baliknya tak terelakkan.

"Jake, aku ke sini untuk membicarakan hal lain," kata Collin buru-buru.

Jacob mengernyit. Jelas bingung karena apapun yang ingin dibicarakan Collin, jelas bukan masalah Korra. Agak aneh, sebenarnya, karena masalah Korra pun tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian remaja itu.

"Jadi apa yang mau kaubicarakan?" ujarnya curiga

Collin merasa tak ada gunanya berputar-putar.

"Aku menemukan sarang kelinci," katanya mantap.

Jacob melongo.

"Apa pentingnya bagiku tahu kau menemukan sarang kelinci atau sarang ular atau sarang tawon atau sarang laba-laba?!" teriaknya murka.

Yang benar saja! Collin membangunkannya pagi buta dan membela-belakan diri bolos sekolah untuk melaporkan penemuan sarang kelinci? Apa dia sudah gila? Memangnya mereka anak umur 6 tahun!

Bayangan ketika ia berusia 8 tahun dan Collin 4 tahun kembali muncul di benaknya. Mereka menyelinap ke hutan bergaya sok penjelajah karena Collin bilang ia menemukan sarang kelinci, mengabaikan si lembek Seth yang ketakutan. Sarang yang ia katakan ternyata lubang ular. Collin dan Jacob lari terbirit-birit mendengar desisan ular hingga Jacob terjatuh karena terkait akar pohon. Collin tersandung tubuh Jacob dan jatuh terperosok ke lubang kelinci betulan. Kepalanya membentur batu begitu rupa hingga darah membanjiri lubang kecil itu. Untung saja Seth melaporkan petualangan kecil mereka pada orangtuanya, karena kalau tidak, Collin pasti mati. Jacob tersesat tidak tahu jalan pulang sementara menggendong Collin, yang kepalanya bocor dan sudah tak sadarkan diri, selama lima jam sebelum akhirnya ditemukan oleh tim pencari. Bocah itu akhirnya kena 10 jahitan, dan sempat koma sebulan karena mengalami geger otak.

Mungkin geger otak bukan termasuk penyakit atau kelemahan fisik yang bisa dikoreksi oleh kemampuan penyembuhan serigala. Pastinya itu menjelaskan mengapa Collin sering hilang akal.

"Apa kamu mau geger otak lagi, Collin?" Jacob melotot. "Karena kali ini kau tidak perlu terperosok masuk ke sarang kelinci hingga terbentur batu segala. Cukup aku yang menjedukkan tengkorak tipismu dengan tengkorak bajaku di sini," katanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Jake?" Collin memandangnya seakan sepupunya itu yang mengalami geger otak.

"Kau yang bicara apa! Apa-apaan kau pakai lapor menemukan sarang hewan? Memangnya kau reporter Animal Planet?"

Collin tampak baru sadar kesalahannya. Ini jelas bukan awal yang bagus untuk memulai satu percakapan serius. Jacob termasuk orang yang percaya kesan-pada-pandangan-pertama. "Maksudku sarang serigala, Jake..." ia berusaha tampak sungguh-sungguh. "Dan memang seperti sarang kelinci."

"Ha! Makin aneh! Serigala tidak bersarang! Sudah, Cole, aku ngantuk..." sambil menguap Jacob melintasi Collin, membuat pemuda itu menggerutu dan lantas menarik tangannya.

"Jacob, aku serius! Aku menemukan sarang kawanan lain!"

Jacob berputar padanya begitu mendadak hingga Collin agak kaget mendapati wajah Jake mendadak hanya dua senti dari wajahnya. Matanya memicing curiga, jelas tidak percaya.

"Kau mau bikin lelucon apa lagi sekarang?" ujarnya dalam nada dingin.

Collin bersikukuh. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar serius. Aku menemukan sarang si Alfa putih. Di dasar jurang."

"Katamu kau menemukan sarang di dasar jurang?!" seru Jacob.

Anggukan cepat Collin terlihat pasti.

"Oke," kata Jacob setelah menimbang-nimbang. "Ceritakan padaku selengkapnya."

Dan Collin bercerita. Tentang ia dan Seth terperosok ke jurang, kemudian ia mencari jalan keluar yang malah mengantarkannya ke jaringan terowongan bawah tanah aneh. Yang menembus ke hutan di belakang pondok Sam. Tentu saja ia tidak menceritakan teori Seth tentang Korra. Belum, tepatnya.

Tapi cerita itu hanya membuat Jacob makin meremehkan.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar ada serigala mau membuat sarang bawah tanah, Cole. Apalagi ukurannya hanya muat sepas tubuhmu. Serigala betulan jelas takkan mau membuatnya. Kelinci terlalu kecil. Dan serigala jadi-jadian? Bagaimana ceritanya tubuh sebesar itu muat ke lubang sekecil itu? Dan manusia jelas tidak bisa membangunnya tanpa alat…"

"Tapi aku jujur, Jake! Kau bisa membaca ingatan penuhku kalau tidak percaya," Collin sudah siap-siap mau membuka bajunya dan meluncur ke luar. Ke hutan, tepatnya. Namun Jacob menahannya.

"Apapun itu aku tetap tidak percaya. Siapapun di kawanan tahu kau punya imajinasi yang hebat dan bisa memanipulasi memori ataupun memunculkan gambaran grafis yang meyakinkan murni dari kepalamu. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa ditandingi Renesmee."

"Jake!" desis Collin, jelas merasa tersinggung.

"Kenapa? Itu kan seharusnya sanjungan…"

"Tapi aku jujur, Jake!"

Jacob kelihatan lelah dan bosan. "Rupanya aku kurang memberimu detensi kemarin, Cole! Atau memang kau sengaja membuat skema ini untuk membalas dendam, karena aku menyuruhmu lari 5 plus 18 jam semalam?"

Setelah mengantar Seth kemarin, melihat kondisi sang Beta, bahkan tanpa menghiraukan pembelaan pemuda itu, Jacob langsung menghukum si Ranger Merah. Patroli kemarin bukan jadwal Collin, tentu, apalagi ia harus berlari sejak dini hari setelah ia mengantar Seth kepada Adam hingga masuk jam sekolah, lantas dilanjutkan sejak pulang sekolah hingga waktu sekolah keesokan harinya. Hari ini, tepatnya. Yang ternyata Collin malah membolos. Kelihatannya Jacob lumayan tenggang rasa dengan membiarkan sepupunya bolos sekolah hari ini, dan malah mangkal di rumahnya.

Collin menggerutu hebat mendengar komentar sang Alfa.

Astaga! Kemarin lusa ia mengungkapkan pada orang yang salah, pada Sam, dan Sam begitu mudah menerima ceritanya. Kini ia mengemukakan pada orang yang tepat, yang seharusnya, Alfanya sendiri, dan Jacob sepenuhnya susah diyakinkan?

"Aku mencium bau serigala, " tekannya sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada jalan lain. Ia tetap harus menceritakannya. "Tidak hanya satu. Dan salah satunya..." ia menarik napas panjang. "Korra..." lanjutnya lirih.

"Korra?!"

"Aku yakin itu Korra," ujar Collin pasti.

Meski mendengar tanda titik di kalimat pendek Collin, Jacob tidak bisa menampik adanya sedikit rasa sedih, kecewa, dibalut kemarahan, dalam suara Collin. Perlahan ia mulai mempertimbangkan. Collin takkan melibatkan perasaan pribadi kalau memang hanya bercanda.

"Tunggu, Cole. Kau mau bilang Korra adalah anggota kawanan lain?"

"Aku dan Seth berpikir begitu," Collin berusaha menelan semua perasaan pribadinya dan bersikap profesional.

Ini tidak mungkin. Oke, Jacob memang mempertimbangkan juga kemungkinan itu. Ia tahu semua gosip kawanan dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, Korra adalah adiknya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa menerimanya, menyayanginya. Kawanan lain adalah musuhnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin berharap kemungkinan itu adalah kenyataan.

Seth mungkin menelurkan ide itu atas pengaruh Collin. Tapi Collin mencintai Korra. Mengapa ia menelurkan ide itu? Apa ia tahu artinya?

"Tidak mungkin..." Jacob menggeleng. "Kau merasakan sendiri tadi. Apa suhu tubuh Korra panas? Tidak, kan? Dan dia sakit... Dia bahkan belum jadi serigala! Oke, mungkin waktu itu aku bilang ia mengalami gemetar dan sebagainya... Tapi itu artinya dia di ambang perubahan, bukan sudah berubah!"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, Jake... Tapi sebagian besar hipotesis aku dan Seth masuk akal... Dan yang aku rasakan di lapangan, di liang kelinci itu, tak salah lagi memang bau Korra!"

Jacob mengepalkan tinju. Pikirannya kusut

"Kalau begitu suruh Seth kemari!" perintahnya. "Aku butuh bicara dengannya!"

"Dia tidak bisa ke sini..."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia bersama Adam," jawab Collin singkat dan Jacob mengerti.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil pulang dini hari itu. Atas petunjuk Seth yang memberi arah sebaliknya dari yang ditempuh Collin, ia akhirnya menemukan bagian jurang yang agak lebar. Sempit, tapi cukup untuk leluasa dilalui tubuhnya. Collin berubah saat itu, menaikkan Seth ke punggungnya. Lantas langsung meluncur menemui kawanan. Di ujung daerah terisolasi itu, tidak sampai 15 menit perjalanan dalam bentuk serigala, tebing yang mengapit mereka agak melandai dan jurang itu melebar membentuk sebuah ngarai. Memang Sam menepati janji. Bala bantuan, khususnya Adam, sudah menunggu di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera lapor padaku setelah kalian menemukannya?!" tuntut Jacob murka.

"Maaf, Jake... Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semuanya. Aku sendiri tidak yakin," jawab Collin, agak bergumam.

Kalau mau jujur, tidak hanya Sam, tapi Seth juga memintanya untuk tidak menceritakan apapun pada Jacob. Mereka berusaha menggabungkan kedua fakta yang ditemukan semalam. Dan sampai pada kesimpulan aneh. Seth berusaha meyakinkan Collin untuk bungkam, khususnya soal Korra, hingga ia bisa mengungkap identitas gadis itu. Seth bahkan memaksanya membuat tembok mental, agar apapun yang baru mereka saksikan tidak bocor sembarangan ke kawanan. Tapi Collin tidak bisa menunggu.

Permasalahan seperti ini tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi. Ya atau tidak Korra adalah bagian dari kawanan lain itu. Ya atau tidak Korra adalah musuh mereka. Ia cuma butuh satu kepastian itu. Menunggu Seth dan rencana pendekatan halusnya, itu juga jika Seth punya, bisa makan waktu ribuan tahun. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Seth berpacaran dengan Korra sekarang, bisa jadi seluruh penilaian sang Beta terpengaruh perasaan pribadinya. Ia tidak yakin Seth akan bertindak begitu tanpa mempertimbangkan kepentingan suku, tapi tak boleh meresikokan apapun. Subjektivitas bisa muncul kapan saja, tanpa pandang bulu.

Seth memang harapan untuk membujuk Korra. Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa? Bagaimana jika yang terjadi malah sebaliknya? Justru Seth yang dibujuk...

Atau jangan-jangan Seth sendiri sudah berhasil ditundukkan Korra. Menyeberang. Seperti Noah.

Tunggu. Apa tadi ia bilang? _Ditundukkan?_

_._

Sebuah ingatan kecil mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Noah di sekolah sekitar hampir dua minggu lalu melayang di benaknya.

"Jake..." ujarnya lamat-lamat. Jake sedang terpekur di sofa dengan pandangan mata kosong, sibuk mencerna. Tapi kemudian ia menoleh, menatap Collin. Collin menghela napas berat.

"Apa?" tanya Jake tidak sabar setelah sekitar dua menit ia menunggu Collin bicara.

Collin menggigit bibir. Jelas kata-katanya begitu berat hingga perlu pertimbangan. Ini aneh, sejujurnya, karena Jake tahu sepupunya itu tidak pernah menahan-nahan ucapannya, apalagi perasaannya. Anak itu kelewat terbuka, malah.

Collin akhirnya menemukan lidahnya kembali. Kata-kata yang meluncur terdengar ragu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang mekanisme menundukkan serigala?" tanyanya.

Jacob mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

Kalau seorang Alfa saja tidak tahu, apalagi dirinya?

"Entahlah..." Collin mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin sesuatu semacam... yah... mencuri anggota kawanan lain, menjadikannya bagian dari kawanannya sendiri, hal-hal semacam itulah..."

Ucapan Collin membuat Jacob mengejit.

"Apa yang Seth katakan padamu?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Seth?"

Sungguh Collin tidak tahu apa maksud Jacob. Seth? Mengapa tiba-tiba Seth?

"Apa yang kauketahui tentang kawanan serigala lain?" tuntut Jacob lagi.

Collin berusaha mengumpulkan ingatan dan teorinya sendiri, semua tentang kawanan serigala lain. Mengutarakannya pada Jacob. Jacob kelihatan agak terpesona, menunjukkan bagian yang benar. Namun sesekali ia justru menggerutu, jelas bagian itu tidak diduganya atau mungkin salah sama sekali. Dan Collin tidak berhenti. Ia bahkan cerita soal Sam.

Wajah Jacob langsung menegang ketika Collin membicarakan Sam dan kawanan lain. Jelas Jake punya kecurigaan tersendiri soal si mantan Alfa. Atau fakta yang ia sembunyikan soal si serigala putih dan kawanannya. Dan Jacob yang masih juga menutupi hal itu darinya membuatnya mengerang frustasi.

"Jika kita mau menyatukan puzzle ini kita harus saling jujur, Jake! Tidak bisa kau menyimpan sebagian dariku dan sebagian lagi kauberikan padaku! Aku tidak bisa melihat gambar besarnya kalau begitu!"

"Dan apa pentingnya aku mengatakan semua padamu?"

"Jake, aku juga Black!"

Jake memelototinya. Jangan harap Collin berani-beraninya mau mengklaim posisi Alfa. Oke, ia mungkin pernah mempertimbangkan dengan serius kemungkinan ini. Bahkan ia memaksa Seth untuk mengikat Sumpah setia pada Korra dan Collin jika waktunya tiba. Tapi yang jelas tidak sekarang.

"Aku sudah memutuskan kedudukan Alfa tidak akan kuturunkan padamu, Cole. Tunggu hingga kau matang baru kau bisa ikut-ikutan dalam bursa kandidat."

"Itu bukan keinginanku!" bantah Collin. "Tapi ini penting, Jake! Jika kawanan lain ingin mengambil alih kedudukan Alfa kawanan, aku juga terancam sepertimu! Aku tahu aku tidak punya kemampuan memimpin, dan kekuatanku tidak seberapa, tapi justru itu titik buruk bagiku! Aku seperti… kandidat yang kedudukannya tinggi tapi kemampuannya paling lemah… Aku bisa dengan mudah digilas!"

Itu tidak benar, tentu. Collin adalah nomor empat di kawanan, di atas para serigala yunior. Ia bahkan di atas Quil. Sifat dan karakter dasarnya memang menyebalkan, sama sekali tidak pantas sebagai pemimpin. Tapi Jake tahu sendiri seperti apa kekuatan Collin saat terdesak. Tahu juga bakat kepemimpinan terpendamnya. Selama ini, diam-diam ia merasa, mungkin ia keras pada Collin karena mengharapkannya. Tapi jangan sampai Collin tahu ia berpikir begitu. Bisa tambah besar kepala dia nanti.

Tapi mungkin Collin ada benarnya soal rahasia ini.

Jadi Jake pun membukanya. Mengenai kawanan lain dan rencana mereka. Tawaran atau Penaklukkan. Collin mengejit mendengarnya, tapi bagaimanapun ia sudah bisa menduga. Itu hanya merupakan konfirmasi bahwa ketakutannya benar. Ia memang salah satu yang terancam.

.

* * *

.

"Jake, aku curiga… Kawanan ini mencoba merekrut serigala dari suku kita," katanya akhirnya setelah jeda cukup panjang. "Noah bagian dari mereka sekarang!"

"Noah? Noah Peterson?"

"Ya."

"Oke. Apa yang kauketahui soal Noah Peterson?"

"Dia ada di dasar liang kelinci itu. Dia jelas memiliki kemampuan serigala. Dia bisa melihat tanpa bantuan senter di tempat gelap dan dia berubah."

"Berubah?"

"Aku tidak jelas dengan warnanya tapi tubuhnya tidak lebih besar dariku," jawab Collin.

"Aku tidak butuh detail itu, Cole. Apa yang kaulakukan hingga ia berubah?"

"Aku… Menghantamnya terus hingga ia kehilangan kendali," Collin mengakui dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia yang paling menentang kebijakan _bully, _tapi ia sendiri yang akhirnya melakukannya. "Ia berubah dan aku tidak bisa menangkap pikirannya."

"Kau tidak bisa menangkap pikirannya?"

"Sudah jelas ia bagian dari kawanan lain, Jake."

"Kawanan siapa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" ujar Collin. "Kawanan asing itu."

Jake menekur.

"Tapi ini aneh, Jake… " ucap Collin lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tahu Noah adalah serigala jika Noah belum berubah? Maksudku, jika mereka merebut Noah sesudah dia berubah, seharusnya pikiran Noah sempat terkoneksi dengan kita, kan?"

"Apa mungkin mengklaim serigala sebelum ia berubah?"

"Aku tidak mungkin tahu itu, Jake! Aku kan bertanya padamu!"

Keduanya kembali diam, berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya Collin mengingat sesuatu. Dan sebentuk ide langsung bertelur dari kepalanya.

"Jake, Korra menundukkan Noah di sekolah sebelum acara kamping."

Kedua alis Jacob bertaut. "Korra menundukkan Noah?"

"Mereka berkelahi. Korra memiting Noah dan aku sempat mendengarnya mengeluarkan perintah. Kukira dulu itu gaung Titah Alfa, dan berhubungan dengan darah Black. Tapi setelah kupikir sekarang, mungkin itu Titah Beta. Serigala hitam itu bagaimanapun adalah Beta kawanan lain."

"Apa seorang Beta bisa melakukan penundukan?"

Jujur saja Jacob meragukan hal ini. Ia tidak tahu persis, tapi mendengar apa yang dibicarakan si Alfa putih, ia mendapat kesan bahwa penundukan serigala hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Alfa. Tapi lagi, ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu apapun.

Ia memandang Collin, meminta idenya. Collin mungkin bukan Seth, tapi idenya kadang malah lebih kreatif dan tak terduga. Tapi Collin hanya mengejit, terlalu berlebihan malah, di bawah tatapan penuh harap Jake.

"Mana mungkin aku tahu!" serunya.

Tidak ada harapan kalau begitu. Satu-satunya sumber yang bisa dipercaya hanya si Alfa putih dan jelas Jacob tidak mau berhubungan dengannya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Cole… Tadi kau mempertanyakan bagaimana mungkin kawanan asing bisa mengetahui Noah adalah serigala sebelum ia berubah?"

"Ya…"

"Menurutmu itu bukan ketidaksengajaan?"

Collin tampak berpikir-pikir. "Korra jelas tahu banyak…" ujarnya lamat-lamat. "Sepanjang pertarungan ia terus mengucapkan bahasa makian yang berhubungan dengan anjing."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, seperti 'ekor', 'cakar', 'taring'…"

"Itu bukan bagian dari bahasa prokem?"

"Aku juga ingin bicara begitu tapi jelas Korra tahu lebih dari yang seharusnya…"

Jacob mengangguk. "Berarti ada kemungkinan memang mereka tahu siapa saja yang memiliki darah serigala…"

"Ya," Collin menyetujui. "Mungkin mereka menyelidiki pohon silsilah Quileute atau…"

Mereka berdua menahan napas. Saling menatap dengan mata membelalak.

Ya, hanya ada dua kemungkinan selain itu. Satu, Korra, jika ia memang anggota kawanan lain, mencuri lembar kertas itu dari kakaknya atau dari Brady. Dan yang kedua, Sam sendiri yang menginformasikan daftar nama itu pada mereka.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**Collin dan Jake akhirnya bekerja sama...**

**hahaha... kaya nulis cerita dari sudut pandang dua orang yang sama...**

**aneh banget...**


	46. 46 - Curiga

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Curiga**

Tuesday, February 05, 2013

8:21 AM

.

* * *

.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, tentang Noah dan tentang liang kelinci itu," ujar Jacob akhirnya, sementara ketegangan merambati wajah Collin dalam tiap detik berjalan. "Kita datangi sarang Alfa putih yang kaukatakan untuk melihat langsung!"

Bukan ketegangan atas keputusan Jake, tapi harapan, yang muncul di mata Collin. Sungguhkah Jake mempercayainya?

"Jangan salah sangka, Cole... Aku hanya ingin mengecek. Jika nyata bahwa kau mengarang-ngarang cerita entah untuk alasan apa, kau akan kuminta pertanggungjawaban."

"Aku yakin apa yang aku lihat, Jake," tegas Collin, bangkit dari sofa. Kesungguhan yang ada dalam binar matanya menyaputi tiap kata yang keluar dari lidahnya. "Aku berani bersumpah!"

Mata Jacob ragu, tapi ia mengangguk juga seakan memberi kepercayaannya. Menepuk lututnya keras-keras, ia bangkit juga dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, Jake... Apa perlu aku menghubungi kawanan lain sebagai_ back-up?" _tanya Collin, jelas mempertimbangkan tindakan menyelidiki ke sarang musuh, berdua saja, adalah tindakan gegabah dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Tidak. Yang akan kita lakukan hanya pengecekan. Kita takkan mengundang pertarungan apapun. Cukup kau beri tahu jalan dan aku akan mengikuti."

Ini sama artinya Jacob tidak mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Siapa memang orang bodoh yang mau mendatangi sarang musuh hanya berdua saja? Bahkan tanpa memberi tahu yang lain?

"Aku akan meng-sms Brady, setidaknya ia tahu kita akan ke mana," ucap Collin yang disambut anggukan Jake. Collin melanjutkan, agak antisipatif. "Untuk berjaga-jaga saja seandainya kita tidak kembali hingga sore..."

Yah, sebaiknya ia tidak berharap mereka tidak kembali sore nanti. Karena kalau begitu, kemungkinan terburuk sudah pasti terjadi.

Mereka melangkah ke balik tudung pepohonan dan berubah tidak sampai lima detik begitu mencapai batas hutan.

.

* * *

.

_"Selamat siang, Alfa..." _suara si Alfa putih langsung menyapa begitu Jacob berubah.

Sambutan yang tidak diduga-duga itu membuat Jacob langsung menggeram marah. Tubuhnya langsung bersiaga dan matanya nyalang mencari-cari. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan si Putih di mana pun. Hanya di pikirannya.

Apa lagi yang si Alfa musuh sialan itu lakukan saat ini? Menunggunya berubah untuk bisa mengadakan kontak, menghina dan memprovokasi lagi?

Tanpa menghiraukan etika lagi, ia langsung membentak, _"Apa maumu, Alfa?"_

_"Tenang, Alfa..." _suara si Putih, seperti biasa, lembut dan tanpa emosi. Tak tergoyahkan._"Kami datang dalam damai... Tiada yang kami inginkan selain hubungan baik..."_

_"Ya. Katakan itu pada yang percaya, Alfa. Cukup semua omong kosong ini. Kami tahu kau mengawasi kami. Kami takkan membiarkan kawanan kalian bertindak seenaknya. Meski kami pernah berhutang nyawa pada kalian, kami takkan biarkan kawanan asing menginjak-injak harga diri kami di tanah kami sendiri."_

Suara Jacob begitu emosional, tapi juga penuh tekanan dan wibawa, sekaligus, sehingga ia yakin bahkan di balik topeng ketenangan yang menyaputi suara si Alfa putih, wanita itu pun sempat tertegun sejenak.

_"Kami mengerti, Alfa. Rupanya bagi Anda, memang tidak ada masa depan kerjasama bagi kedua kawanan," _ujar si Putih. Di balik kata-katanya yang datar dan tenang, entah mengapa Jake merasakan adanya ancaman. Tapi ia takkan jatuh.

_"Kalian cukup mengerti. Sekarang cepat kalian enyah dari tanah kami!" _ia mempertahankan wibawanya.

Tapi jawaban si Alfa putih, jauh dari memuaskan. Atau malah dengan mudah dapat diprediksi, jika menimbang kecenderungan hingga detik ini.

_"Maaf, Alfa. Tapi perintah itu terpaksa tidak bisa kami laksanakan," _ tolak si Putih datar yang membuat Jacob membentak dengan suara Alfanya.

_"Apa lagi maumu?" _teriaknya.

_"Kami sudah katakan kami datang dalam damai. Kami menawarkan kerjasama, tapi Anda menolak. Kami masih berbesar hati dan menunggu Anda mempertimbangkan Tawaran. Kami berusaha bersikap baik di tanah Anda. Mengedepankan keselamatan kedua kawanan. Menghormati Anda. Menjadi tamu yang baik..."_

Entah mengapa amarah bertumpuk begitu cepat di dada Jacob._"Tamu baik apanya?!" _teriak Jacob, bahkan sebelum kalimat itu usai.

Jelas si Putih sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Bahkan ia tidak memberi respon atas kekasaran Jacob.

_"Tapi sayangnya," _wanita itu melanjutkan dengan nada monoton yang sama, _"pihak kawanan Anda sendiri yang menampik niat baik kami dan bahkan menginjak-injak ketulusan kami."_

_"Kau sudah dengar aku. Kami tidak menerima kalian di sini. Aku sudah dengan tegas..."_

_"Kami tidak mengatakan ini mengenai Anda, Alfa_," potong si Putih. Entah mengapa Jacob merasakan suatu firasat buruk. _"Maksud kami, anggota kawanan Anda. Salah satu anak buah Anda."_

_"Apa maksudmu?" _desisnya.

_"Kamis dini hari, lewat tengah malam, salah satu anak buah Anda menyerang anggota kawanan kami. Dari yang kami peroleh, dia menyerang membabi buta tanpa peringatan. Perlu kami ingatkan, serangan pada anggota kawanan lain, adalah tantangan perang..."_

Pikiran Collin langsung panik sementara Jacob susah payah mempertahankan kewarasannya untuk tak langsung menantang si Putih bertarung satu lawan satu.

_"Maksudmu kau meniatkan perang dengan kami?" _amarah memuncak di dada Jacob dalam pengaruh kata-kata itu. _"Jujur saja, Alfa. Memang itu yang kauincar sejak dulu, kan? Ada atau tidak adanya serangan..."_

_"Tidak, Alfa_..." bantah si Putih._"Kami selalu mengedepankan perdamaian. Hanya kami tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika salah satu anggota kami diserang."_

Itu jelas bohong. Alasan. Pembenaran. Apapun.

_"Lantas apa maumu?" _ujar Jacob kemudian, pahit.

_"Kami harap Anda sudi menyerahkan anggota Anda yang bersalah, agar kami bisa menegakkan keadilan..."_

Jika menuruti kehendak hatinya, jujur Jacob ingin sekali menendang salah satu pohon di sekitarnya hingga patah dan menghancurkannya hingga jadi bubuk. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan jika tak menuruti nalurinya untuk langsung mengoyak-ngoyak tenggorokan si Alfa putih.

Menyerahkan anak buahnya... Hinaan macam apa itu?

_"Kami tidak akan menyerahkan siapapun!"_ tekannya._"Kami memiliki segala hak untuk menyerang kawananmu! Kalian bertindak mencurigakan di tanah kami!"_

_"Maaf, Alfa... Kami harap penilaian Anda tidak bias... Kami hanya ingin keadilan. Tolong serahkan Pejabat Pertama Tingkat Tiga, Komandan Keempat, Beta Level Dua, Collin Littlesea, dan kami akan tetap menjunjung tinggi sikap saling menghormati antarkawanan."_

_Jake... _Collin jelas menggigil ketakutan di sisinya.

_Kau tenang, Collin, aku yang atasi ini, _ujar Jacob tegas, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri atas kata-kata si Putih.

Tidak ada yang pernah memanggil Collin beserta seluruh rentetan embel-embel jabatan lengkapnya, sehingga itu terkesan konyol. Untuk Jacob, yang juga membuatnya tak hanya mengejit, tapi juga ikut menggigil bersama Collin, bukan hanya nama lengkap itu. Atau karena ternyata si Putih tahu banyak, sangat banyak, hingga tak hanya mengungkap nama, bahkan juga jabatan mereka, yang berarti pula susunan hierarki kawanan.

Susunan hierarki yang sekarang digunakan adalah sistem bertingkat yang didesain Seth dan Embry, dikembangkan dari sistem segitiga dua kaki Alfa-Beta-Gamma, dengan meniru sistem _multi level marketing. _Setiap petinggi hingga tingkat ketiga, sesuai jumlah anggota mereka, memiliki dua bawahan langsung. Lantai teratas piramida kawanan diisi Jacob, tentu, dengan Seth dan Embry di tingkat berikutnya. Sang Beta dan Gamma membawahi masing-masing Beta dan Gamma Level Kedua, para Komandan Tingkat Tiga yang bertanggung jawab langsung dalam patroli. Seth memiliki Collin dan Brady, sedangkan Embry mendudukkan Quil dan Adam. Ketujuh pejabat eselon ini, yakni ketiga Triad dan empat komandan tingkat tiga, lazim disebut Sectad. Tiap komandan membawahi maksimal dua anggota. Collin atas Ben dan Pete, Brady atas Josh, Quil atas Harry dan Clark, serta Adam atas Caleb. Sistem jaringan komando ini tadinya diniatkan untuk mempermudah jadwal patroli, jaringan informasi, dan pengawasan kinerja kawanan. Pendek kata, seharusnya sistem itu yang melandasi seluruh kinerja kawanan. Tapi pada praktiknya, karena berbagai alasan—misalnya masalah perkembangan geng dalam kawanan, jadwal patroli yang seringkali harus menyesuaikan jadwal kehidupan pribadi anggota, pro dan kontra seputar urusan pengintaian calon _werewolf_, hingga fakta bahwa Quil lebih sering menyangkutkan diri dengan para Triad ketimbang anak buahnya—selain pada jaringan Collin dan Adam, nyata bahwa sistem ini tidak terlalu bekerja.

Jujur saja, sistem ini memang tidak orisinal. Tapi setahu Jacob hingga detik ini, tidak semua kawanan _shape-shifter _menggunakan pola yang sama, sehingga tidak bisa menggeneralisasi pola tersebut pada semua kawanan. Mereka bahkan baru menggunakannya setelah penggabungan dua kawanan pasca-lengsernya Sam. Sebelum itu, jumlah anggota selalu cukup sedikit untuk dapat mengakomodasi sistem Triad dengan tambahan beberapa anggota di level ketiga.

Intinya, tanpa pengamatan khusus, dengan kata lain pengintaian, tak mungkin mereka mampu langsung mengidentifikasi sistem dan hierarki kawanan. Bahkan jika pun memang si serigala putih itu punya banyak pengalaman bersinggungan dengan berbagai kawanan. Menaklukkan mereka, bahkan.

Kecuali jika mereka mendapatkan bocoran dari orang dalam. Dan jika memang begitu, Jacob sudah bisa menebak siapa sang tersangka. Tidak, bukan hanya satu. Dua, mungkin tiga sekarang.

Masalah ada pengintaian, atau pengkhianatan, atau bahkan infiltrasi ke dalam kawanan sebenarnya masih nomor sekian. Yang dikhawatirkan Jacob sebenarnya lebih ada di permukaan. Karena jelas, bagaimanapun, Alfa ini mengincar leher Collin untuk apapun tuduhan yang ia lontarkan.

Jadi itulah yang ada di dalam kepalanya, ketika ia menggeram dan berseru, _"Apa yang kalian ingin lakukan pada anak buahku?"_

_"Kami sudah bilang, keadilan..."_

_"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan keadilan?"_

_"Mata dibayar mata, Alfa..." _ujar si Putih datar yang membuat Jacob makin berang.

_"Kalian mau menyakiti Beta Level Dua-ku?" _teriaknya agak histeris._"Kalian boleh berharap, tapi kami akan melindungi anggota kawanan kami walau bagaimanapun," _tegasnya.

_"Kalau begitu Anda tentu tahu apa artinya, Alfa..."_

Tentunya ini hanya berarti ancaman lain.

_"Kalian tidak berhak tawar-menawar di tanah kami sendiri,"_ ia berseru marah._"Perlu kalian ingat, kalian telah mencuri salah satu anggota kawanan kami. Kamilah yang perlu membuat perhitungan dengan kalian. Noah Isaac Peterson yang kaubilang anggota kawananmu adalah orang Quileute!"_

_"Ia memasuki kawananku melalui prosedur yang sah," _jawab si Putih tenang._"Ia berubah di luar wilayah Quileute dan karenanya menjadi serigala tidak bertuan. Dan bahkan sebelumnya ia telah ditundukkan oleh salah satu anggota kawanan kami."_

Ingatan Collin mendadak melayang ke insiden kecil antara Korra dan Noah di sekolah. Sungguh pun itu terjadi di dalam wilayah Quileute dan pastinya bukan adegan penundukan serigala, entah mengapa pemikiran itu mempengaruhi Jacob.

_"Apa itu Korra Black?" _tanpa bisa ditahannya ia menyuarakan pikiran itu pada si Alfa. _"Apa Korra Black-lah anggota kawananmu yang menundukkan Noah?"_

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jacob menggemeretakkan gigi pada ketiadaan jawaban itu. Seakan itu merupakan konfirmasi.

_"Korra Black adalah putri Quileute yang sah!" _tekannya_."Dengan sendirinya ia tidak terlahir untuk menjadi anggota kawanan kalian! Jika Korra yang menaklukkan Noah, sama saja itu berarti tidak ada satu pun yang memutus ikatan mereka dengan suku. Keduanya tetap anggota kawanan kami!"_

Didengarnya pikiran si Putih melantunkan satu kekehan pelan._"Anda rupanya tidak mengerti sistem perekrutan kawanan, Alfa_..." ejeknya._"Sayang sekali..."_

Ejekan itu membuat Jacob tergelincir dari posisinya di ujung tebing kesabarannya, yang bahkan sudah dirasanya sejak awal ia bicara dengan si Putih.

_"Ini tanahku dan kata-kataku adalah hukum!" _suaranya bergetar hebat ketika kata-kata itu meluncur bahkan tanpa ia sadari._"Aku menetapkan bahwa keanggotaan kawanan Quileute adalah berdasarkan darah, dan bukan berdasarkan tempat kelahiran atau tempat pertama kali ia berubah!"_

Namun reaksi si Putih sangat tenang, terlalu tenang malah._"Sayang sekali, Alfa..." _ia mengulur-ulur kalimat._"Sudah terlambat jika Anda harus menetapkan dekrit itu di saat seperti ini... Anda tetap tidak bisa mengubah yang telah terjadi... Noah Peterson tetap anggota kami."_

Tanpa bisa ditahannya, Collin menghubungkan kata-kata si Alfa dengan pembicaraannya dan Seth di dasar jurang. Mengenai penundukan serigala tidak bertuan... Noah adalah bukti nyata bahwa memang kepemilikan serigala bisa dimenangkan. Ini membuka kemungkinan bahwa jika Korra memang sudah berubah, ia bisa jadi telah bergabung dengan kawanan lain, atau telah dimenangkan di luar wilayah Quileute dan menjadi bagian dari kawanan itu...

Ia begitu terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga lupa menutup koneksinya dengan Jacob. Ketika didengarnya geraman marah Jacob, ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja melanggar janjinya pada Seth untuk merahasiakan hal itu. Dirasanya Jacob menggeram untuk kedua kalinya, dan ia membelalak lagi, sadar bahwa mungkin ia mengungkap lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Jacob pasti akan mengamuk tahu bahwa ia dan Seth menyembunyikan sesuatu yang serius darinya. Ia menunggu Jacob membentaknya, mendetensinya bahkan, tapi tiada yang keluar dari kepala sang Alfa selain kemarahan yang kian membludak pada si Alfa putih itu.

_"Jadi intinya kau memiliki Korra?" _Jacob lebih memilih menyerukan kebimbangan Collin. _"Aku tidak peduli dengan Noah. Tapi lepaskan Korra!"_

Kebekuan melanda sesaat. Ini titiknya. Ketika mereka harus mendapatkan jawaban. Kenyataan. Apa Korra ya atau tidak merupakan anggota mereka.

Tapi ia bisa merasakan senyum singkat si Putih sebelum ia menjawab, atau tepatnya lagi membalik pertanyaan,_"Apa Anda benar-benar menyangka salah satu dari kami adalah orang yang Anda maksud, siapapun ia?"_

_"Ya," _Jacob menjawab tegas walau Collin tak yakin ia benar-benar percaya._"Jadi lepaskan dia!"_

_"Bagaimana jika jawabanku adalah tidak?"_

_"'Tidak'?" _suara Jacob meninggi._"Tadi kau menginginkan Collin dan sekarang kau bilang kau tidak akan melepaskan Korra dan Noah? Apa kau ingin menjadikan mereka tawanan?"_

Ya. Itu mungkin saja terjadi. Jika mereka memang menyelidiki kawanan, mereka bisa memanfaatkan Korra sebagai senjata untuk melawan Jacob. Mereka mungkin berpikir sang Alfa akan dengan mudah memilih tunduk jika terpojok pada kemungkinan melawan kawanan adiknya sendiri.

Cara kotor? Ya. Tapi itu mungkin.

_"Tawanan?" _ suara si Putih pun terdengar terkejut, entah itu asli atau dibuat-buat._"Tentu saja tidak, Anda salah paham... Bukan begitu maksudku..."_

_"Jangan berbelit-belit!"_

_"Anda salah paham, Alfa. Yang kumaksud adalah bagaimana jika aku tidak memiliki anak buah bernama Korra Black saat ini?"_

Collin terhentak. Apa tadi... si Putih baru saja menyangkal bahwa Korra adalah anggotanya?

Apa itu berarti Korra bukan si serigala hitam?

Anehnya, justru Jake yang kini bersikukuh.

_"Jangan berbohong! Kami tahu ia Beta kalian. Ia si serigala hitam!"_

Tawa merdu Si Putih berkumandang, membuat amarah Jacob kembali mendidih.

_"Kau mencoba memprovokasi kami!" _amuknya. _"Tidak usah berputar-putar! Kembalikan Korra Black pada kami sekarang, Alfa!"_

_"Oke, taruhlah memang seperti yang Anda bilang, kami memiliki si Korra ini, siapapun ia. Lalu bagaimana?"_

_"Apanya yang bagaimana? Tentu saja kami ingin ia kembali!"_

_"Oh, tenang Alfa... Tepatnya apa yang ingin Anda lakukan? Tentunya kami takkan melakukan atau memberikan sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma..."_

Jacob kembali awas._"Apa lagi maksudmu?" _desisnya.

_"Langsung saja, Alfa... Apa Anda hendak menawarkan pertukaran sekarang? Korra Black untuk Collin Littlesea?"_

Collin membelalak tak percaya. Tak menduga arah ini. _Shock_ pada detik itu juga, memandang sosok Jacob dan wajahnya yang keras. Ketakutan mencengkeram hatinya. Ini bukan masalah penyangkalan si Putih tentang Korra. Ini tentang dirinya. Apakah mungkin Jacob akan menukar dirinya dengan Korra? Jika ada kesempatan bagi kawanan untuk mendapatkan kembali Korra, apakah Jacob akan melepaskan dirinya?

Itu sangat mungkin. Korra adalah adik Jake. Dulu mungkin mereka tak akur tapi kini Jake tampaknya sudah membuang segala pikiran buruknya tentang si adik. Sedangkan Collin... sebut saja ia memang tidak berada dalam daftar favorit Jake. Tidak pernah sekalipun sejak ia memasuki kawanan. Bahkan tidak juga di nomor terakhir, sepanjang apapun daftar itu.

Karenanya ia tak mempercayai kepalanya sendiri kala mendengar Jacob berkata, tegas, _"Tidak ada satu pun pemuda Quileute yang akan jatuh ke tangan kalian lagi. Terutama tidak salah satu dari pewaris utamaku!"_

Benarkah Jacob, yang menempatkannya pada daftar sepuluh besar orang yang paling dibenci, bicara seperti itu?

Dan bicara tentangnya sebagai pewaris utama...

_"Baiklah kalau begitu," _terdengar suara si Putih lagi._"Anda telah menolak permintaan kami, maka kami pun menolak permintaan Anda."_

_"Jadi apa benar? Apa benar Korra adalah salah satu dari kalian?" _tuntut Jacob, demi ia sadari tak satu pun kalimat si Putih yang benar-benar berisi pembenaran atau penyangkalan.

_"Mengapa Anda harus terus berputar-putar dan tidak bisa menangkap ucapan yang tersirat? Ataukah memang rupanya Anda tidak bisa menerima kata tidak, Alfa?" _suara si Putih agak lelah. Jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan, _"Sayangnya kami ada urusan lain. Maaf kami tidak bisa terus membicarakan ini. Kendati demikian kami tetap bersikeras keadilan harus ditegakkan. Kami akan menghubungi Anda lagi untuk merundingkan hal ini. Selamat siang, Alfa."_

Suara si Putih menghilang. Tapi cuma sesaat. Karena belum lagi Jacob mendiskusikan masalah yang jelas tampak pada Collin, tiba-tiba suara merdu si Putih kembali menyelusup.

_"Ada apa lagi?" _bentak Jacob kasar. Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk bersopan santun pada makhluk yang lebih mengancam ketimbang lintah ini.

_"Tenang, Alfa... Kami hanya ingin memperingatkan bahwa Anda sebaiknya tidak mendekati jaringan bawah tanah tempat anak buah Anda menyerang anak buah kami."_

_"Maksud kalian 'sarang' kalian?" _ ujar Jacob sinis._"Apa kalian mengakui bahwa selama ini kalian bersembunyi tepat di depan hidung kami dan mengawasi kawanan?"_

_"'Sarang'?" _si Putih membalas dengan nada meremehkan. _"Jujur saja, Alfa, apa Anda benar-benar serius mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu? Menurut Anda apa mungkin kawanan serigala akan mau bersembunyi sekian ratus meter di bawah tanah, tepatnya bahkan di bawah permukaan air laut? Tidakkah itu sedikit 'melawan insting', jika boleh dibilang?"_

_"Aha! Tepat begitu! Kalian memanfaatkan hal itu," _seruJacob_."Pemutarbalikan logika! Tidak ada yang akan mengira satu kawanan penuh selama ini bersembunyi jauh di dalam lorong-lorong tikus di dasar jurang. Membangun jaringan terowongan untuk mengawasi kami. Nyatanya memang begitulah kehadiran kalian selama ini, muncul dan pergi begitu mendadak entah dari mana. Kalian memanfaatkan lubang-lubang yang kalian tebar di entah di mana untuk keluar masuk dan bersembunyi tanpa terdeteksi, menghubungkan tempat-tempat yang hanya Tuhan dan kalian yang tahu. Takkan ada yang cukup gila untuk mengikuti dan mengendus kalian hingga ke tempat seperti itu."_

Tepatnya itu pikiran Collin. Jacob hanya menyuarakannya bahkan tanpa mempertimbangkan dua kali. Ini rupanya yang disebut peran Alfa sebagai medium antarkawanan.

Jujur saja, hanya ada satu yang tidak waras dan cukup gila untuk melakukan semua yang dikatakan Jake. Collin. Namun nyatanya, jika bukan karena kebetulan, dan ia menentang instingnya sendiri, bahkan Collin pun takkan pernah berhasil mengungkap keberadaan jaringan liang bawah tanah itu.

Si Alfa putih sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Suaranya tidak gemetar dan Jacob tidak menangkap sedikit pun getar ketidakamanan ketika ia bicara, _"Kami tidak menyebutnya begitu... Ataupun menyatakan satu pun tuduhan Anda benar..."_

Apa ia memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan jaringan lorong bawah tanah itu? Atau ia adalah aktris yang sangat hebat?

Kemungkinan kedua jauh lebih masuk akal.

Jacob memutuskan untuk tidak mundur. _"Jadi beri alasan mengapa kami harus melakukan permintaan kalian!" _tekannya.

_"Maaf, kami tidak bisa... Ini peringatan serius, Alfa, bukan permintaan.."_

_"Kau ingin mengancam kami lagi?!"_

_"Bisakah kita bicara dalam cara yang lebih beradab_?" suara itu agak bernada menggurui. Tapi Jacob justru menyimpan senyum simpul dalam hati tahu bahwa ketenangan dan sikap penuh kontrol yang ditunjukkan musuh mereka bisa juga retak. _"Perlu kami ingatkan bahwa kita takkan mencapai kesepakatan atau kerja sama di masa depan jika Anda terus berprasangka negatif tentang kami," _lanjut si Putih.

_"Katakan satu saja alasan aku tidak boleh berprasangka negatif, melihat tindak tanduk mencurigakan dan seluruh itikad buruk kalian..." _ujar Jacob menahan emosi. _"Dan seingatku kami sudah menolak bentuk kerjasama apapun... Bahkan berkali-kali kukatakan agar kalian cepat enyah."_

_"Berulang kali kami katakan kami datang dalam damai," _si Putih jelas sudah kehabisan stok kalimat untuk meyakinkan Jacob, yang sama sekali tak terimpresi dalam kalimat yang terasa bagai _deja-vu _itu. _"Yang jelas kami sudah memperingatkan, Alfa... Anda menanggung resiko di tangan Anda sendiri jika Anda bersikeras mengabaikan..." _ada nada tegas nan memaksa, dan sedikit lepas dari kesopansantunan yang biasa, dalam kalimat itu yang bahkan membuat Jacob tertegun. Belum lagi ia mengumpulkan kesadaran untuk memprotes, si Alfa itu sudah mengucapkan salam dengan tergesa, _"Selamat siang, Alfa..." _dan suaranya pun segera menghilang.

Jacob menunggu beberapa saat. Mungkin si Alfa akan kembali mengganggunya lagi dengan ucapan 'Selamat siang' yang menyebalkan itu. Sungguhpun bahkan siang belum lagi menjelang. Sekarang bahkan belum lagi jam 10.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

_Apa-apaan si Putih brengsek itu?! _teriaknya marah. Jika saja ia bisa mengendus si Putih, pasti ia akan menghampirinya dan menantangnya saat itu juga. Persetan semua hal soal pengalaman dan kekuatannya mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkan si Putih. Persetan soal kawanan sebagai taruhan. Dia takkan tahu siapa yang menang sebelum terjun langsung ke kancah pertempuran, kan?

_Aku setuju, Jake, _ujar Collin langsung. Ia juga sama merasa terhinanya dengan Jacob sejak awal. _Dan sekarang kita tahu kemana harus mencari mereka. Kita tantang mereka langsung ke sarangnya. Tidak akan kita biarkan siapapun menghina kawanan Quileute!_

Inilah perbedaan antara Collin dan Seth. Yang juga menjadi alasan mengapa bahkan setelah Collin cukup umur, Jacob tetap tidak memilih Cole sebagai Betanya langsung, meski jelas kekuatan, sifat kepemimpinan, dan darah Cole menyetarai Seth, jika tidak bisa dibilang melampauinya. Ini bukan cuma masalah perasaan antipati Jacob pada sifat penggosip Collin. Atau karena Collin tidak punya otak, karena jelas dalam banyak hal bahkan Seth mengakui kreativitas dan kecerdasan bocah itu, kalau tidak ia tidak mungkin mau menempatkan Collin sebagai tangan kanannya. Alasannya lebih karena karakter mereka yang sebelas-dua belas. Berbeda dengan Seth yang selalu dapat meredam Jake dan membuatnya berpikir dua kali tentang apapun keputusannya, Cole akan dengan mudah melompat dalam apapun reaksi spontan yang ia keluarkan. Faktanya, Cole bahkan sangat mungkin memunculkan reaksi yang sama. Sedangkan Seth bagaimanapun punya karakteristik tertentu yang bisa menggenapi, bahkan menutupi kekurangan Jacob.

_Maaf, Jake... _bisik Collin, kini merasa inferior sekaligus juga malu_. Bukan maksudku mengomporimu atau membuatmu tak mempertimbangkan dua kali..._

_Tidak apa, Cole... Memang ada saatnya kita harus bertindak cepat. Kita memang harus menyerang sekarang. Benar katamu, tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menginjak-injak kita terus._

_Baik. Kalau begitu kita butuh rencana dan persiapan lain. Aku akan mengumpulkan kawanan._

Collin sudah bersiap-siap akan melolong sebelum Jacob menghentikannya.

_Kau berubah balik dan kumpulkan kawanan lewat sms atau telepon. Lolongan sama saja berarti mereka juga disiagakan dengan kedatangan kita._

_Sama saja, Jake. Sekarang pun mereka pasti sudah siaga. Peringatan mereka tadi sudah jelas undangan._

_Bukan mereka yang aku khawatirkan. _

Dirasanya Collin mengernyit dalam kekhawatiran yang mendadak menyelusup dalam benaknya. Hanya sedetik, sebelum si pewaris keduanya itu berseru, agak nanar.

_Serius, Jake! Apa ini? Kau menaruh kecurigaan pada orang dalam?!_

_Bukan curiga. Tapi berhati-hati, _ia berusaha bersikap rasional sekaligus preventif, mencari landasan atas kecurigaan yang juga mengoyak batinnya seperti itu mengoyak Collin. _Aku tidak ingin bersikap seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menaruh resiko. Aku takut loyalitas beberapa orang di kawanan sekarang ini patut dipertanyakan._

_Maksudmu Josh?_

Jujur saja, bahkan Collin pun curiga pada Josh. Sangat aneh Noah bisa dimenangkan di depan hidung mereka, dengan Josh menjadi penanggung jawab Noah yang mengawasinya terus menerus. Josh bahkan menjadi anggota geng Noah. Jika Noah berubah dan dimenangkan, mengapa Josh bungkam selama ini?

_Ya. Aku butuh keterangannya. Hubungi secara terpisah. Pastikan ia datang sebelum yang lain dan beri jeda waktu yang cukup. Aku ingin bicara empat mata. _Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengoreksi. _Tidak, enam mata,_ _denganmu tentu._

Meski agak bingung dengan keharusannya campur tangan dalam apapun pembicaraan menyangkut Josh, Collin mengangguk cepat. Bagian kemungkinan keterlibatan Josh bisa ia mengerti. Karena mau tak mau kemungkinan itu juga hadir di depan matanya. Jika Josh bungkam, mungkin saja bukan hanya karena ia tidak tahu. Besar kemungkinan ia juga sudah dimenangkan dan sejak itu ditanamkan di dalam kawanan untuk memata-matai. Itu bisa jadi salah satu alasan mengapa kawanan musuh tahu banyak.

Jacob kelihatannya juga setuju karena ia sama sekali tidak mengemukakan argumen yang bersifat kontradiktif.

_Tapi yang aku khawatirkan justru seorang lagi... _Justru itu yang muncul di benak Jacob, dan tanpa sadar Collin mengejit, mengucapkan satu nama.

_Sam?_

Anehnya Jacob justru sama sekali tidak terkejut. Jelas hal itu sudah diduganya.

_Sam tidak perlu dipertanyakan_, ucap Jacob menerawang. _Maksudku seseorang yang lain._

Pikiran Jake mendadak samar dan Collin pun tidak mau bertanya lagi. Sedikit banyak ia sudah tahu. Atau setidaknya bisa menebak. Berusaha tidak menggigit bibir dengan taringnya, ia berubah tanpa banyak bicara dan langsung menghubungi yang lain.

_**Cole The Red Ranger (09.57 AM)**_

_Kumpul semua. Persiapan tempur. Rumah Black. Jam 12._

_s.a_

Pesan itu ia kirim ke semua orang. Semua anggota kawanan kecuali dua orang.

Josh... dan Seth.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Maaf banget aku lama baru mulai update lagi… ada banyak masalah di kampus nie… hwahahaha…**

**(jadi curhat)**

**Btw sori juga kalo bagian ini agak ga jelas n belum sampe ke intinya**

**Aku nulis di one note hp n ga sadar tnyata udah 27 halaman begitu dipindahin ke word, jadi terpaksa dibagi jadi beberapa chap…**

**Akhirnya penundaan lagi… hahhhh…**

**Btw tetep R&R ya…**

**Thx u/ yg ud nyempetin baca or nunggu kelanjutannya…**


	47. 47 - Beta

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely realted with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Beta**

Wednesday, February 06, 2013

11:23 PM

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak suka ini. Sama sekali.

Di sana ia, berdiri bersandar dengan tubuh setengah miring pada sofa keluarga Black, dengan Jacob duduk di sofa, kelihatan ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi sesi itu. Mereka menghadapi satu anggota kawanan yang duduk diam di sofa di hadapan mereka. Sosok itu duduk dengan gaya kasual, walau jelas tubuhnya agak gemetar, matanya berulang kali bergerak-gerak, dan sesekali ia berpindah posisi dengan tidak nyaman seakan bantalan yang ditumpanginya terbuat dari bara panas. Dari bahasa tubuh ketiganya, jelas tidak ada yang ingin berada di situ, dalam situasi itu. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

Getar ponsel di sakunya membuatnya mendesah panjang, lelah. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang pada Jacob. Sang Alfa tidak menoleh satu kali pun padanya, tapi jelas Jacob menyadari sms itu, atau siapa yang ada di ujung lain koneksi pesan itu. Atau bahkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Seharusnya Jacob peduli, tapi tidak. Ia hanya duduk diam di sana, memandang tajam pada sosok Josh yang berusaha keras menahan ketakutannya, sebisa mungkin melawan naluri untuk mengecilkan diri.

Collin membuka ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan itu.

**Conversation with **_**Hades Clearwater**_

_**Hades Clearwater **__** (10.13 AM)**_

_Knp dy meragukanku? Blg Jake, loyalitasku ttp pdnya_

Menghela napas, Collin membalas, agak terburu-buru.

_**Cole The Red Ranger**__** (10.14 AM)**_

_Maaf Seth, ak ingin blg bgt tp ak jg tdk th apa yg hrs kulakukn. Entah bgmn myakinkn Jake, ak jg tdk th apa yg hrs kupikirkan ttgmu skrg_

Jeda tak sampai semenit ketika kembali datang balasan dari Seth. Susunan kata dan cara pengetikannya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak terlalu bisa mempertahankan ketenangannya dan kepala dinginnya seperti biasa.

_**Hades Clearwater**__** (10.15 AM)**_

_Apa km jg meragukanku? Kl bgt ak dtg skrg jg. Ak hrs jrnhkn tuduhan ini_

Ia masih memikirkan apa kalimat yang seharusnya ia katakan sebagai balasannya, atau lebih tepatnya lagi apa gerakan yang harus ia ambil, ketika suara Jacob terdengar.

"Katakan aku tidak berharap ia datang atau berubah hingga kita tahu Korra berada di pihak mana."

Jacob mengatakannya tanpa menghadapkan wajah padanya atau mengalihkan pandangan dari Josh. Tapi Collin tahu kalimat itu ditujukan padanya. Pada Seth, tepatnya. Dan ia tak mau bertanya bagaimana mungkin Jacob bisa mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan di balik punggungnya. Secara tersirat maupun tersurat. Bicara pada Seth, apalagi membicarakan detensi alias pemblokiran Seth sementara dari kawanan jelas melanggar perintah Jacob. Tapi Collin jelas tak bisa membiarkan Seth begitu saja dihukum tanpa sebab tanpa mendiskusikan alasannya dengan sang Beta.

Jangan salah tangkap. Collin mungkin memang masih memendam bersit kecemburuan pada Seth. Raja Neraka yang telah menculik mataharinya. Seth adalah Hades, dewa penguasa dunia bawah tanah, yang telah membuat harinya gulita dengan mencuri cinta Korra, Persephone, kekasihnya. Seth telah memastikan Korra pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa disentuhnya lagi. Tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bersaing atau memikat Korra lagi. Ia bahkan takkan berani mencoba.

Bukan karena ia takut. Atau ia tak berani berkonfrontasi dengan Seth. Atau Seth begitu mengintimidasi dan punya kuasa untuk membungkamnya dengan kekuatan Beta jika ia mau. Oh, bahkan kemungkinan terakhir itu tak menjadi kekhawatirannya. Itu tak mungkin bisa terjadi.

Masalahnya hanya karena ia tahu seperti apa pribadi Seth. Korra telah mendapat sosok terbaik yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan, dan bahkan Collin tak yakin ia bisa menandingi segala kualitas Seth. Jujur ia merasa inferior. Mungkin seperti Jake yang selalu diam-diam, tapi ia tahu, merasa inferior terhadap Sam, ia juga merasakannya. Pada Seth.

Dan di sanalah ia. Bagai Demeter ketika Persephone menghilang dibawa pergi Hades ke dunia kematian. Menunggu waktu ketika Persephone membagi waktu untuknya, mengembalikan matahari menyinari bumi yang ia pijak. Aneh sekali ia mengidentifikasikan diri dengan dewi pangan yang merupakan ibu sosok yang seharusnya jadi kekasihnya. Tapi ia tak punya perumpamaan lain lagi. Siapapun Korra kini. Calon serigala. Kemungkinan musuh. Mantan kecengan yang mematahkan hatinya. Korra adalah tetap mataharinya.

Dan tentang Seth, perasaannya malah lebih kompleks. Saingan cinta, musuh bahkan. Tapi di lain pihak, juga atasan yang bertanggung jawab atasnya selama ini. Orang yang dihormatinya.

Tapi latar belakang yang membuatnya rela menempuh resiko menentang Titah Jacob bukan hanya karena Seth atasan langsungnya. Adalah kesalahannya Seth sampai menghadapi ketidakpercayaan Jacob. Karena ialah yang tak sengaja membuat memori mengenai rahasia Seth yang seharusnya ia jaga terlepas.

Meski ini membuatnya bingung: Seth sudah menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melawan Titah Beta?

Tapi, sekarang ini, haruskah ia menyampaikan Titah Jacob? Ini akan menghancurkan perasaan Seth, sudah pasti. Ia baru saja menghancurkan tubuh Seth. Dan kini harus menjadi orang yang menyakiti Seth lebih jauh? Karena urusan tidak jelas ini? Kenapa Jake tidak bicara langsung saja pada Seth?

Jujur saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Jacob sampai mencurigai loyalitas Seth dan menghubungkannya dengan Korra. Hanya ada satu alasan di sini. Loyalitas Seth dipertanyakan karena statusnya sebagai pacar Korra, sehingga mungkin Seth, sengaja atau tidak, membocorkan urusan kawanan pada Korra.

Tapi ini masalahnya. Jacob tidak tahu keduanya berpacaran. Ia mungkin menebak, tapi hingga detik ini hanya Collin yang tahu pasti. Apakah Ben dan Pete membocorkan apa yang mereka cuplik dari kepalanya di hutan setelah ia menangkap basah Korra dan Seth bermesraan di taman Port Angeles? Saat itu Collin mengatai Seth 'pengkhianat'. Karena dipikirnya Seth membongkar rahasia kawanan di depan Korra, yang dicurigai sebagai serigala anggota kawanan musuh. Pastinya Seth sadar akan kemungkinan identitas Korra, jika bukan ia sendiri yang sampai pada dugaan ini.

Itukah alasannya? Tuduhan Collin yang prematur?

Atau Jacob entah bagaimana berhasil menyatukan keping-keping puzzle itu, dan berhasil mengungkap hubungan Seth dan Korra?

Ataukah ada sesuatu hal lain yang Jake tahu?

Tanpa sadar jemarinya menelusuri dada, menyentuh rajah lingkaran yang mendadak muncul di sana beberapa hari silam. Sejak acara kamping berakhir, tepatnya. Setahunya hanya Jake dan Seth yang memilikinya di telapak tangan mereka. Jake terlihat masa bodoh, tapi Seth mati-matian berusaha, walau gagal, menutupinya dari kawanan. Ia sudah berulangkali bertanya pada mereka, bahkan mencari tahu pada Billy dan Sue, tapi tak ada jawaban memuaskan. Kedua pemimpin mereka bilang itu ada hubungannya dengan kepemimpinan dan darah dan bla bla bla. Tapi siapa yang percaya? Karena kalau itu tanda kepemimpinan, seharusnya rajah ketiga muncul di telapak tangan Embry. Sedangkan kalau tanda itu berhubungan dengan darah, jika itu muncul di telapak tangan Seth, seharusnya itu muncul juga di Quil. Tapi tidak. Satu-satunya anggota kawanan yang ditandai hanya dia. Dan bukan di telapak tangan, tapi di dada.

Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan dia bisa menolak Titah Beta sekarang?

Collin mendesah, bingung dan makin tidak mengerti dalam rentetan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikan saja pesan Jacob mentah-mentah.

_**Cole The Red Ranger**__** (10.18 AM)**_

_Tth Alfa. Jgn brubah / mndekat hingga ktahuan Korra ada d phk sypa_

Tidak sampai dua menit kemudian datang balasan lagi dari Seth.

_**Hades Clearwater**__** (10.20 AM)**_

_Ak mngrti. Intiny Jake m'blokirku dr kwnn. Mgkn mlh mmecatku. Tdk apa2. Ak akn mmbuka topeng Korra n mnyingkap sypa dy u/ mmbrshkn namaku_

Kalimat Seth terasa pahit dan terburu-buru. Ia tahu Seth mengetiknya bahkan tanpa benar-benar memikirkan kesinambungan antarkalimat. Tapi tak mungkin ia tidak menangkap bersit kepahitan di sana.

Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menghalau rasa bersalah yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Getar sms lain datang tak lama kemudian dan ia membelalak kala membaca nama pengirimnya. Persephone Clearwater.

Korra.

**Conversation with **_**Persephone Clearwater**_

_**Persephone Clearwater **__** (10.25 AM)**_

_Cole, aq tau km b4reNg J4ke_

_Aq mn6kN 6aa6 pL6 mllm Nie. Klw dy tNy42, Tollon6 bill4n6 aq mw n6in4p di KaNn4-Ch4n ^_-_

_Ok?_

_Hp J4ke 6aa6 bi5a q HuBun6i, Mun6kiN Dy4 Lup4 c4s la6i 5ePerrti Biy4sa_

_._

_Pleeeeeaaaaseeeee... ^()^ _

_Luv u soooooo muuuucccchhh n_n_

_Muach muach _

_^.^_

_._

_Btw ad la5a6Na d kuLk4s. Aq y4n6 Bu4tt Lowwhh..._

_V ^o^ V_

_yummieeeeee... ^j^_

_._

Sms panjang penuh emoticon, angka, dan huruf-huruf ganda ala Korra yang membuat sakit mata. Dengan suapan lasagna di ujung.

Tidak pulang karena menginap di Kanna-chan? Kuroi Kanna si cewek pertukaran pelajar dari Asia itu? Mau apa mereka?_Girls' Night Out? Slumber party? _Dengan si cewek _nerd? _Tidak mungkin! Belajar kelompok? Malam Sabtu begini? Huh, yang benar saja!

Cuma ada satu alasan Korra mau menginap akhir pekan begini dengan berbohong segala.

Ia mendesah berat sebelum mengetikkan balasan.

_**Cole The Red Ranger**__** (10.27 AM)**_

_Apa kau mw mnginap di t4 Seth?_

Kemungkinan jawaban Korra mudah ia prediksi. Penyangkalan ada di daftar teratas. Salah satu dari kalimat 'siapa bilang aku mau menginap di tempat Seth?', atau 'kenapa harus Seth?', atau 'memangnya ada hubungan apa antara aku dan Seth?'. Yang jelas takkan mungkin Korra langsung menyingkap hubungan mereka secara terang-terangan, meski tadi pagi ia sempat bersikap konspiratif dengan menyatakan tahu tentang kondisi Seth.

Karenanya, jujur, ia agak kaget ketika mendapati jawaban Korra di sms berikutnya.

_**Persephone Clearwater**__** (10.28 AM)**_

_Oh please Cole, j6n bill4n6 J4ke... J4ke ak4n mmbunuh S3thie..._

Begitu saja? Korra mengakui hubungannya dengan Seth?

Tapi tunggu... Jelas ada yang aneh di sini. Bukan urusan bahasa Korra. Gadis itu mungkin sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ejaan anehnya hingga tak lagi melihat suasana atau kondisi emosional siapapun kala merapal kalimatnya. Ini lebih karena urusan isinya. Mengapa alih-alih menyangkal, dan bahkan bukan ucapan malu-malu 'kenapa kau tahu aku berencana ke tempat Seth?', Korra langsung menyatakan kemungkinan Jake akan membunuh Seth jika ia sampai tahu?

Collin menutup mata, berusaha menimbang. Dan kesadaran datang bagai sambaran petir.

Astaga, permainan apa lagi ini?

Ia menahan diri untuk langsung menunjuk hal-hal yang jelas, dan sebaliknya justru mengetikkan balasan yang maknanya agak mengambang. Perkembangan jawaban Korra nanti akan menunjukkan bagaimana cara ia merespons, yang juga akan mengungkap topengnya. Semoga.

Tak diduganya jemarinya mulai gemetar kala ia mengetikkan balasan.

_**Cole The Red Ranger**__** (10.29 AM)**_

_Jake pastiny sdh tw, Korra..._

Diintipnya Jake masih dengan intens memelototi Josh. Mungkin Jake malah tidak sadar bahwa di situ, tepat di belakang punggungnya, satu pertarungan mulai mengambil tempat.

_**Persephone Clearwater**__** (10.30 AM)**_

_J6n m4rah, Cole..._

_KumoHon jgn blg Jake..._

_Qt tdk in6in h4l buruk tj4di pd S4ndy qt yg bharga kan?_

Mata Collin langsung melotot sebesar bola tenis demi dibacanya baris terakhir.

_'Sandy'_, dia bilang?

Apa maksudnya? Apakah ini semacam ancaman? Dari Korra?

Ugh, dia sudah terpengaruh si Alfa putih rupanya... Wajar sebenarnya, kalau memang Korra si Hitam, artinya si Putih adalah Alfa Korra... Pasti sedikit banyak ia sudah mulai terkontaminasi...

Tapi itu hanya berarti Korra tidak terlalu licin... Atau mungkin gadis itu merasa tak perlu lagi bersikap penuh kepura-puraan.

Menggemeretakkan gigi, dia membalas.

_**Cole The Red Ranger**__** (10.31 AM)**_

_Kau mengancamku, Korra? Km tega mnyakiti Seth?_

Jawaban Korra datang tak sampai semenit kemudian.

_**Persephone Clearwater **__** (10.32 AM)**_

_Knp qm h4rus blg gt? Aq tdk mgkn mny4kiti syapapun, aplg Seth!_

Emosi menguasai dada Collin ketika membalas.

_**Cole The Red Ranger**__** (10.33 AM)**_

_Oya? Katakan itu pada yang percaya, Korra... Setelah Brady dan aku, siapa lagi sasaranmu? Seth? Jake? Hentikan, Korra... _

Ia tak menunggu jawaban Korra untuk meng-sms Seth.

_**Cole The Red Ranger**__** (10.35 AM)**_

_Apa yg km katakan pd Korra? Apa km mengundang Korra dtg? Apa km mencrtkn smw ttg kwnn pdny? Hati2 Seth, tdk th apa yg dy rncnkn. Dy mgkn cm akn mnyakitimu _

Balasan dari Korra datang hampir bersamaan dengan ia menutup halaman smsnya dengan Seth. Isinya biasa, penyangkalan.

_**Persephone Clearwater**__** (10.35 AM)**_

_Apa m4ksudmu aq mny4kiti Br4dy & qm? Aq tdk p3rn4h bniat mnykiti S3th atw J4ke..._

Ia mendengus sebelum menjawab.

_**Cole The Red Ranger**__** (10.36 AM)**_

_Oh hentikan omg kosongmu, Korra... Ak tw siapa km yg sbnrny..._

Yup. Ia sudah mengambil langkah. Apa ini langkah salah di pihaknya? Terlalu cepat? Terlalu mengambil resiko? Tanpa pertimbangan? Gegabah?

Terlalu dini untuk membebani kepalanya dengan ketakutan yang tidak perlu sekarang. Ia berusaha meredakan getar kengerian dalam dadanya dan mulai menimbang kemungkinan balasan Korra dan langkah apa yang harus ia tempuh.

Sms baru datang dari Seth.

_**Hades Clearwater **__** (10.36 AM)**_

_Demi Tuhan, Cole... Ak bkn pngkhianat! Tdk ada rahasia kawanan yang prnh keluar dr bibirku d hdpn Korra. Ak berani brsumpah! _

_Ak cm mngundang Korra dtg. Hr ini jg akn kubuka topengny jk i2 bs mmuaskanmu n Jake. Apapun hrga yg hrs kubayar_

Mata Collin langsung membelalak. Sms Seth terdengar frustasi. Sama sekali jauh dari nada penuh pertimbangannya yang biasa. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya khawatir, rencana apa yang ada di kepala Seth?

Ia harus menarik napas panjang untuk meredakan getaran di jemarinya ketika mengetik balasan.

_**Cole The Red Ranger**__** (10.37 AM)**_

_Apa km m bunuh diri, Seth? Jgn btndk gegabah!_

Ia menggeleng, mengenyahkan bayangan buruk apapun yang singgah di kepalanya tentang apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Seth. Kemudian ia membuka sms Korra. Isinya agak-agak mudah diprediksi. Jawaban Korra atas pancingan yang ia lempar.

_**Persephone Clearwater **__** (10.37 AM)**_

_Oh ben4rkah? Serius, Cole, aq sdh bosan dg t3b4kan2 pr3matur n tuduh4n kalian..._

Apa benar Korra menulis 'tebakan-tebakan prematur dan tuduhan'? Ia membaca dua kali dan tanpa sadar senyuman kemenangan mulai tersungging di wajahnya. Selangkah lagi menuju konfirmasi total dan Seth tidak perlu melakukan apapun rencana bunuh dirinya.

.

* * *

.

Ia baru saja memikirkan kalimat balasan yang lebih memojokkan ketika Jacob berdehem, dan menengok padanya dengan sorot mata memperingatkan.

"Kumohon, Cole, bisa aku minta perhatianmu di sini?" tegurnya.

Collin mengerjap, kembali ke bumi, baru sadar bahwa ia juga berada dalam situasi penting di sini. Josh.

Josh bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya duduk kini. Jelas sekian belas menit duduk di bawah pelototan Jake, tanpa sedikit pun petunjuk mengapa ia harus ada di sana ataupun sedikit kata saja keluar dari bibir Jacob, membuatnya tegang. Keberadaan Collin di sana, yang sibuk sendiri dengan smsnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Bahkan ia bingung ada urusan apa Collin di sana. Jika memang ia mendapat masalah, Seth yang seharusnya mendampingi Jake. Meski tidak membelanya, keberadaan Seth saja biasanya mampu mengurangi ketegangan. Jika tidak Seth, seharusnya Brady ada di sana. Brady atasannya langsung. Jika ini ada urusannya dengan pengawasan, setidaknya jika bukan Brady, Embry lah yang seharusnya ada di sana. Collin sama sekali tak ada sangkut paut apapun dengannya.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu ke sini, Josh?" tanya Jacob.

Josh menggeleng, mengintip Collin sejenak. Pemuda itu tampaknya sudah menyelusupkan tangan ke saku, jelas berniat diam-diam membaca sms lagi, ketika Jacob menegurnya lagi.

"Cole!" hardik sang Alfa. "Bisakah setidaknya kau mulai bertindak sebagai Beta yang baik dan menaruh perhatianmu di sini?"

Ucapan Jacob membuat baik Josh maupun Collin membelalak.

"A, apa?" gagap Collin.

Sang Alfa menghela napas lelah. "Duduk sini, Cole!" ia bergeser dan menunjuk ruang kosong di kanannya. Dengan enggan Collin beranjak dari posisinya dan menempati tempat yang ditunjuk Jake di sofa. Tempat yang biasanya diisi Seth.

Apa ini? Ia baru saja naik pangkat?

Tapi bagaimana dengan Seth?

Jacob tidak menggubris kebingungannya, atau kebingungan Josh juga, dan kembali meletakkan pandangannya pada Josh. Yang dipandang mengerjap sejenak, lalu kembali menunduk, setelah sebelumnya sempat melontarkan pandangan tak suka pada Collin.

Ya. Collin tahu alasan ketidaksukaan Josh. Dan pastinya reaksi semua anggota kawanan lain pun sama. Setinggi apapun darahnya, tidak ada yang pernah mengharapkannya untuk benar-benar bertengger di posisi puncak. Tidak juga di salah satu posisi Triad. Collin adalah Alfa geng penggosip yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Jake dan akan selalu begitu. Kawanan mungkin akan melihatnya sebagai calon Alfa selanjutnya, saingan Jake dalam semacam klub duel yang semata didasarkan pada sentimen pribadi, tapi akan berhenti sampai situ. Tak ada yang sungguh-sungguh mempertimbangkan Collin akan benar-benar memasuki posisi yang ditakdirkan baginya, bahkan jika Jake pergi. Tidak juga Collin sendiri.

Jadi ia pun kini sama tegangnya dengan Josh. Dan getar sms beruntun di sakunya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jacob memalingkan kepala padanya. "Matikan!" hanya itu ucapnya sambil melontarkan pandangan tajam 'bersikaplah sesuai posisimu'. Collin ingin memprotes pandangan itu, tapi menahan diri dan menggapai ponsel di sakunya yang kini menjerit-jerit dalam getar panggilan_ silent mode. _Ia tidak sempat melihat siapa sang penelepon sebelum mematikan ponsel itu di bawah tatapan membunuh Jacob.

Dilihatnya Josh kembali melontarkan pandangan tidak suka, jijik malah. Dan ia diam-diam membayangkan apa skema yang ada di kepala anak-anak jika tahu Jacob menugaskannya menggantikan Seth. Apa mereka akan mengiranya haus kekuasaan dan menggulingkan Seth? Atau memfitnah Seth untuk merebut posisi Beta? Merencanakan mengambil alih posisi Jacob jika waktunya tiba?

Ugh, terdengar seperti si Alfa putih...

Ya. Pastinya tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau ia mengatakan bahwa Jacob sendiri yang mencurigai Seth menyeberang. Tidak, Seth tidak mungkin berkhianat. Dan Jacob juga takkan sukarela mengira sahabatnya berkhianat. Seth orang kepercayaannya dari dulu, bahkan dari sebelum takdir mereka saling berkait dalam kawanan.

Tidak, mungkin yang sebenarnya tidak sejauh itu. Mungkin Seth bahkan tidak dipecat. Tidak juga jabatan Beta benar-benar kosong karena ia menyeberang sehingga Collin harus menggantikannya. Mungkin ia sekarang ada di sini, di sisi Jake, hanya karena alpanya Seth untuk sementara. Sementara. Hingga ketahuan Korra ada di pihak mana.

Dan jika ketahuan, lantas apa? Lantas bagaimana jika memang Korra adalah musuh mereka? Seth juga menjadi musuh?

Tidak. Bahkan Seth pun takkan sebodoh itu menggadaikan kesetiaannya pada kawanan bahkan jika kekasihnya nyata adalah musuh mereka. Ia tak boleh menilai Seth serendah itu. Dan ada kesempatan juga, bahwa Korra di pihak mereka. Jika tidak pun, Seth mungkin akan bisa menarik Korra pulang.

Ya. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang lebih positif. Ia harus berhenti bersikap negatif atau ia akan benar-benar berubah menjadi Beta skeptis seperti Seth. Sama sekali bukan karakternya. Dan jika menjadi Beta artinya ia harus jadi skeptis juga untuk mengimbangi dan mengendalikan sang Alfa seperti kata Seth, maka maaf, ia akan menolak.

.

* * *

.

Jacob kelihatannya sudah bosan dengan konflik internal Collin maupun ketegangan Josh karena ia sudah memulai lagi sidang Josh. Kali ini Collin cukup sadar diri untuk menaruh perhatiannya di tempat yang tepat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa kau dipanggil kemari, Josh?" ulang Jacob.

"Tidak," kali ini Josh menjawab. Kata-katanya lebih tegas dan matanya terang-terangan menantang Collin. Dalam hati Collin mengutuk.

Bagus. Melihat kepercayaan diri Josh yang mendadak muncul, sekarang Josh sudah pasti mengira bahwa kehadirannya di situ juga atas campur tangan Collin. Manis sekali. Selamat, Mr. Collin Littlesea sudah lulus dari predikat sebagai badut konyol yang menjadi musuh Jacob Black. Ia bisa naik level jadi musuh utama kawanan sekarang.

Jacob juga kelihatannya menyadari konflik tersembunyi itu karena ia melirik Collin sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin menanyaimu perkara rekruitmen batalion, Josh. Soal targetmu, Noah."

"Aku sudah tidak terlalu mengawasi Noah atau berusaha memancing amarahnya sejak kau mencabut kebijakan _bully," _jawab Josh cepat.

Sebenarnya bukan Jake sukarela mencabutnya. Ia terpaksa. Sejak para Tetua memerintahkannya mengurungkan perkara rekruitmen, tepatnya. Bahkan walau Sam jelas menunjukkan persetujuannya dan meminta kebijakan itu tetap dilaksanakan walau secara diam-diam, nyatanya ia sendiri belum mengambil langkah apapun untuk menjalankan kembali rencana itu. Bahkan Embry dan Brady pun, yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab soal rekruitmen, tidak bicara apa-apa. Kelihatannya mereka justru lega kerja-tanpa-juntrungan-nan-mengkhianati-hati-nurani itu berakhir tanpa hasil yang jelas.

"Ya. Tapi aku tahu kau masih menempel pada kelompok _bully_ Noah Peterson," tunjuk Jacob lagi.

Wajah Josh memerah dan ia melirik Collin, memelototinya bahkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Cole laporkan padamu, Jake... Entah ini soal Korra dan dia atau bukan... Tapi urusan pertemananku di sekolah sama sekali bukan urusan kawanan."

"Korra dan Collin?" Jacob mengernyit, melirik Collin. "Apa hubungannya dengan mereka berdua?"

Masalah Josh dengan Korra, ya, itu sangat berhubungan. Tapi dengan Korra dan Collin... Menggunakan kata hubung 'dan'...

Josh mendengus, membuang muka. Jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Jacob berpaling pada Beta barunya, atau Beta pengganti, apapun. "Ceritakan ada apa antara Josh dan kalian, Cole!" perintahnya.

"Kami memang ada sedikit masalah dengan kelompok Noah," ujar Collin cepat. "Sesuatu yang di luar urusan kawanan. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," ia sengaja menyatakan itu untuk memberi petunjuk pada Josh bahwa ia tak memberi kesulitan padanya karena urusan dendam pribadi di sekolah.

"Tidak berhubungan apanya!" dengus Josh, menantang langsung mata Collin. "Apa kau marah karena kami mengataimu banci berotot, lantas melaporkanku pada Jake?"

"Tidak, Josh..." Collin balas memandangnya. "Tidak sekali pun aku menyangkutpautkan urusan pribadi dengan urusan kawanan. Tidak walau itu menyinggungku ataupun Korra," lanjutnya.

Mendengarnya, Josh memutar bola mata dengan sikap meremehkan seraya bergumam, "Yang benar saja..."

Sikap aneh mereka berdua tak luput dari perhatian Jacob. "Menyinggungmu atau Korra?" ia mulai awas. "Soal apa ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jake," Collin menggeleng, berusaha mati-matian meniru sikap bijak Seth, walau batinnya berteriak-teriak agar ia melontarkan saja semuanya ke meja sekarang. "Hanya persoalan pribadi."

Tapi justru Josh yang memilih melempar kartu. Kartu kematiannya sendiri, sebenarnya.

"Noah mengatai Cole dan Brad pasangan banci berotot. Ia juga memprovokasi Korra dengan mengatainya anak sundal dan memperlakukannya bagai pelacur dan lain sebagainya. Dan aku ada di sana tapi tak menghentikan Noah," ucap Josh sambil matanya tak mengedip satu kali pun dari Collin.

Saking tegangnya, Collin sampai tidak bisa bernapas. Apa Josh benar-benar tak tahu kedudukannya sendiri?

Seperti prediksinya, Jacob mulai berasap. "Noah mengatai adikku yang bukan-bukan dan kau diam saja?!" teriaknya dengan suara lebih tinggi tiga oktaf. Collin mengejit, tapi Josh terlihat sudah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Oh, jangan katakan kau belum tahu, Jake... Pasti itu yang dilaporkan bocah ini," katanya sambil menuding Collin.

"Aku sudah katakan aku tidak mengadukan apapun, Josh!" bantah Collin.

"Oya? Jadi katakan kau sedang apa di sini, kalau begitu!" tantang Josh balik.

"Aku menggantikan Seth sementara!"

"Oya? Huh, omong kosong..." dengus Josh lagi. "Sudah jelas kau di sini karena kau yang bertanggung jawab atas aduan ini. Mungkin memang benar kata Noah, kau lembek. Kau bisanya hanya bersikap tidak sportif, Cole..."

"Tidak sportif?" Collin menegang. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi ia yang dituduh di persidangan Josh? "Kau menuduhku mengadu? Oke, kau boleh tanya Jake. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan apapun alasan kau dipanggil ke sini. Aku murni hanya bertindak sebagai pengganti Seth."

"Oya? Memang apa haknya kau bisa menggantikan Seth?" Josh berdecak, jelas bersikap skeptis sekaligus sinis.

"Aku Beta Seth! Jika Seth tidak bertugas, aku menggantikannya. Itu sudah hukum dasar."

"Aku tidak perlu diberi tahu hukum kepemimpinan karena aku tidak ada urusan sama sekali dengan itu, Cole. Yang aku pertanyakan, kalau memang benar, memang kenapa sampai Seth tidak bertugas?"

Pertanyaan itu diarahkan pada Collin, tapi Jacob yang menjawab.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan Seth saat ini. Ia akan kembali bertugas begitu masalah ini selesai."

"Oya? Apa alpanya Seth bukan karena masalah yang disebabkan bocah ini?" kejar Josh yang membuat Collin membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?" desisnya.

"Semua orang menyadari ada yang salah sejak kau membawa Seth pulang dalam keadaan compang camping!" ujar Josh dalam sikap seolah menyatakan hal yang semua orang juga tahu. "Para 'pengikut'mu," ia bicara dengan nada sinis yang pastinya merujuk pada Geng The Gossip Guys yang lain, "mungkin berpikir tentang skandal melodramatis yang tidak-tidak, tapi aku bisa membaca lebih dari itu."

Apa-apaan ini? Apa gosip yang beredar di kawanan yang ia tidak tahu?

Maksudnya, _halo_! Ia sang Raja Gosip. Semua gosip berawal, berkembang, dan berakhir dengannya sebagai corong utama dan pengendali segalanya. Jika diibaratkan dengan sungai, ialah hulu, hilir, dan bahkan seluruh aliran sungai itu. Ia yang menentukan gosip mana yang akan ia arungkan, di mana ia akan menjangkarkan, kapan dan apa saja gosip lain yang akan ia sangkutkan dalam perjalanannya menuju akhir yang dramatis dan monumental. Tak mungkin sampai ada gosip _mengenainya_ yang bahkan ia tidak campur tangan sama sekali.

Collin berdecak meremehkan, dan Jacob makin awas memasang telinga. Kehendak sang Alfa untuk tidak langsung menghentikan kesalahpahaman ini, kalau bukan dibilang pembicaraan yang keluar dari konteks, jelas didasarkan pada harapannya untuk bisa menangkap sesuatu yang bahkan Collin pun tidak tahu. Dan melihat sikap Jacob, tampaknya ia yang harus meladeni Josh dan tuduhan tidak jelasnya.

"Katakan saja, Cole... Atau aku yang harus mengatakan kebenaran ini langsung di depan Jake?"

"Seolah tebakan asal-asalanmu mungkin benar..." dengus Collin.

"Oh, kita lihat saja kalau begitu," Josh menegakkan tubuh. "Ketiadaan Seth sekarang dan kau di posisinya sudah merupakan konfirmasi sekarang. Ini sudah bukan tebakan atau tuduhan. Ini jelas fakta."

"Apa?!" bentak Collin dengan nada menantang. Jangan sampai Josh berani-beraninya berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal ia merebut posisi Seth...

"Oh ya... Kau memang berencana menggulingkan Seth," ia berujar dalam nada seolah puas karena dugaannya benar. "Jadi katakan, Litsey! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana sewaktu kau menimbulkan kepanikan di kota dan Seth melarang kami ikut campur? Apa kau menantang Seth dan memaksanya menyerahkan posisi Beta? Apa kau berhasil memenangkan posisi Seth? Atau kau memang berniat mengkudeta Jake sekalian? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah akur dengan Jake... tapi aku tidak menduga kau begitu haus kekuasaan!"

Tuduhan tanpa dasar Josh membuat Collin berang. Ia bangkit seketika itu juga, menghampiri Josh dan mendorongnya ke sandaran sofa. Sofa itu jatuh seiring dengan dorongannya, beserta Josh dan dirinya sekalian.

"Bilang sekali lagi!" teriaknya di muka Josh.

"Akan kubilang! Aku tidak takut padamu, Cole!" Josh balas berteriak di bawah pitingannya. "Dasar kau serigala yang haus kekuasaan! Kau..."

Josh tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan apapun makiannya pada Collin, karena tahu-tahu tinju Collin sudah bersarang di wajahnya.

"Kau berani mengataiku haus kekuasaan?! Mengkudeta Seth? _SETH?!" _teriak Collin histeris. "Asal kau tahu saja, ia Beta yang tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan siapapun! Kesetiaanku pada Seth lebih daripada kesetiaanku pada Jake! Kaupikir aku berani mengambil alih kedudukannya?!"

"Kau... bisa... bicara sesukamu..." ucap Josh terbata-bata di bawah hujan pukulan Collin. Ia berusaha keras berontak, tapi bagaimanapun Collin terlalu kuat.

Dilihatnya Jacob dari ujung matanya. Sedikit kekecewaan menyelusup melihat sang Alfa hanya mengawasi dengan mata memicing. Tapi ditelannya perasaan itu. Jika Collin entah bagaimana membutakan mata Jake, maka ia harus membuat Jake melihat kebenaran.

Ia berjuang keras bahkan hanya untuk melanjutkan. Terbatuk-batuk. "Tapi... kau... tidak bisa... menipu siapapun, Cole... Tidak bisa menipuku!"

"Telan kembali tuduhanmu, Josh!" teriak Collin yang hanya disambut gelengan lemah dan cengiran menyebalkan Josh.

Emosi Collin seakan menemui semacam kanal penyaluran begitu melihat cengiran itu. Ia sudah akan melancarkan satu pukulan, mungkin pukulan pamungkas, ketika dirasanya tangan seseorang menahan kepalannya. Dia berbalik untuk menyadari siapa itu. Jacob, tentu saja.

"Berhenti, Cole!" perintah Jacob seraya menarik Collin dari tubuh Josh dan sofa yang terbalik. "Tenangkan dirimu! Tidak kuizinkan perbuatan barbar di rumahku!"

Entah pertimbangan apa yang membuat Jacob harus menunggu hingga detik-detik terakhir untuk memisahkan keduanya. Tapi itu waktu yang terlambat. Dalam mata Josh maupun Collin. Bagi Josh, karena ia jelas sudah hampir jadi bubur. Sedangkan Collin, ia sudah begitu terpicu sehingga kini amarahnya yang tinggal sejengkal lagi tersalurkan membuatnya frustasi.

Collin bangkit, masih penuh amarah. Langsung berbalik menghadap Jacob.

"Kau tahu aku, Jake! Menurutmu aku mungkin melakukan semua yang ia tuduhkan itu pada Seth?!"

"Bukan yang pertama kali kau menghajar orang, Cole!" sambil berusaha bangkit Josh mendengus, menghapus darah dari hidung dan ujung bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar punya masalah dengan pengendalian amarah… Belum lama kau jelas menjadikan Seth bubur... dan itu bahkan baru dua hari lalu..."

"Apapun tak pernah jadi niatku untuk merebut kedudukan Seth!" tekan Collin, beralih pandang dari Jake ke Josh. "Kau harus percaya padaku, Jake!" ia kembali memandang sang Alfa, yang kini diam memperhatikan keduanya seraya menjaga jarak. Mengukur dan menganalisa sesuatu, mungkin. Itu yang Collin tangkap.

"Kaupikir Jake akan percaya?! Padamu?! Dengan semua bukti di depan matanya?!"

"Kuhajar kau jika berani mengatakan itu lagi, Josh!"

"Lihat! Ia mengeluarkan ekornya!" teriak Josh menunjuk hidung Collin dari tempatnya berdiri. Collin merasakan amarah dalam dadanya menumpuk cepat. Rasanya ia sudah akan berubah saat itu juga, menerjang Josh, ketika gaung suara Jake menghentikannya.

Kedua pemuda itu saling memandang penuh amarah, sebelum mengalihkan kepala mereka pada Jacob, mendelik dan menggeram, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di bawah kuasa Titah Alfa.

"Oke. Aku cukup tahu bahwa di antara kalian berdua memang ada masalah. Sekarang kalian berdua akan membantuku menyelesaikan semua ini. Kita akan membicarakannya dengan tenang. Setuju?" ujar Jacob, memandang kedua anak buahnya satu per satu.

Josh membuang muka, menggerutu.

"Apa lagi, Josh?" tanya Jacob tajam. "Kau ada keluhan?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma ingin kau membuka mata, Alfa. Lihat apa yang dilakukan Beta barumu. Jelas dia tidak cocok untuk apapun kedudukan yang ia incar."

"Aku harus berapa kali bilang kalau aku tidak mengincar kedudukan apapun?!" bentak Collin. "Aku bahkan bukan Beta! Posisi itu masih dipegang Seth!"

"Oke. Cukup kalian berdua!" Jacob memperlihatkan ekspresi frustasi dan menghadap Josh. "Kau Josh, suka atau tidak, setuju atau tidak, Cole adalah atasanmu. Hormati dia." Tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Josh, ia berpaling pada Collin. "Dan kau, Cole. Aku tidak peduli tuduhan Josh benar atau tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Seth. Tapi kita perlu meluruskan sesuatu di sini. Secara hukum, kalau memang benar kau menantang Seth dan mengalahkannya, artinya jabatan Seth memang jatuh padamu. Sekarang katakan, apa benar kau mengambil alih posisi Seth?"

Dilihatnya mata Collin membelalak dalam kengerian dan seketika diketahuinya bahwa kemungkinan itu benar. Collin memang telah bertarung dengan Seth dengan taruhan kedudukannya.

"Jadi benar, kau mengklaim Beta?" ia mengulang lagi pertanyaan itu, memandang tajam sepupunya.

Collin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan suaranya, gemetar dan mencericit. Benar-benar bukan seperti seorang penakluk yang penuh wibawa.

"A, aku tidak sengaja..." bisiknya.

Dilihatnya Josh mendengus tidak percaya, dan Jacob memicing curiga.

"Sungguh, Jake! Itu bukan niatku pada awalnya! Ia terus-menerus bersikap pasif dan tanpa sadar aku menantangnya untuk melawan dan..."

"Oh, sungguh mengesankan, Litsey..." ejek Josh dalam nada suara yang sangat mirip Noah, tanpa peduli pandangan geram Collin ataupun peringatan Jacob. "Kini kau menyalahkan Seth untuk apa yang kauperbuat?"

"Diam, Josh!" tanpa sadar Collin berteriak membungkam pemuda itu. Teriakan yang membuat ketiga orang yang berada di tempat itu membelalak dalam horor yang mendadak menyelimuti mereka. Tapi tiada yang lebih terperanjat selain Collin sendiri. Sesak yang menyergap dadanya dan beban yang memberati pundaknya, begitu menyadari suara itu bukan lagi suara yang dikenalnya.

Getar itu ada padanya dan ia tak mungkin salah mengenali. Tidak ada yang mungkin salah mengenali. Ia baru saja mengeluarkan Titah Beta.

Setelah sekian detik berada dalam kebekuan, Jacob yang pertama kali berhasil mengumpulkan serpih-serpih kesadarannya dan berujar pelan, masam. "Kulihat memang hierarki kawanan sudah berubah sekarang..."

Collin menggeleng_ shock_, "Sumpah Jake, aku tidak menginginkan ini..."

"Entah kau mau atau tidak, sengaja atau tidak, kau memang sudah memegang jabatan itu," suara Jacob antisipatif, seolah memang sudah menduganya sejak awal. Kendati demikian Collin merasakan sedikit sirat kekecewaan. "Jadi kau harus mulai bertindak seperti Beta. Dan itu berarti kau harus berhenti bertindak kasar, gegabah, dan serampangan. Kita kawanan beradab, bukan kelompok serigala barbar yang liar."

Meski Jacob mengatakannya dengan tenang, Cole bisa menangkap tuduhan juga penghakiman di balik kata-kata itu. Yang membuatnya merasa makin nelangsa. Ia bukan cuma pejabat sementara, tanpa setahunya tiba-tiba ia menjadi Beta resmi, mendepak Beta terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki. Ia, orang yang paling tidak diharapkan oleh siapapun untuk menjabat apapun... Orang yang dinilai paling tidak kompeten...

Belum lagi masalah masa depan duet pasangan Jacob dan Collin sebagai pucuk pimpinan kawanan... Sungguh, ini bencana!

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan posisi ini pada Seth, Jake?" tanya Collin dengan bibir bergetar. Setidaknya Jake harus percaya bahwa ia tak menuntut jabatan itu dan akan rela mengembalikannya jika memang harus.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu sekarang kalau aku jadi kau. Bagaimanapun kembalinya Seth harus menunggu teka-teki Korra terselesaikan. Dan hingga saat itu tiba, kusarankan kau mengemban tugasmu dengan baik. Jika tidak, mungkin kau hanya akan memecah belah kawanan dan mengundang kudeta lain," ujar Jacob panjang lebar yang membuat Collin bergidik. Seburuk itukah penilaian Jacob, dan juga penilaian kawanan, terhadapnya? "Dan kalau itu terjadi," Jacob melanjutkan, "akan lebih banyak masalah menyangkut hierarki dan aku sedang tak ingin menambah satu lagi masalah. Sudah cukup ruwet kepalaku sekarang," ujung-ujungnya ia mengeluarkan curhatan.

Collin menelan ludah.

"Tunggu," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Josh. Jujur, dalam keruwetannya masalah Beta ini, Collin agak melupakan alasan sebenarnya dari keberadaan dia di situ saat ini. "Maaf aku menyela urusan suksesi," sambung Josh lagi. "Tapi jujur, aku tidak mengerti... Mengapa untuk Seth kembali mengklaim posisi Beta harus menunggu Korra? Teka teki Korra apa?"

Baik Collin maupun Jacob saling berpandangan. Kemudian Jacob mendesah berat, sebelum berpaling kembali pada Josh.

"Itu dia alasanmu dipanggil ke sini, Josh," ujarnya. "Kau termasuk poin penting yang aku butuhkan untuk memecahkan misteri Korra."

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Aku harus cerita dulu tentang Seth dan Cole sebelum masuk ke masalah Josh dan Noah, ato bahkan masuk ke sesi utamanya: mendatangi sarang kawanan lain dan mengungkap siapa si korra…**

**Maaf semuanya… untuk penundaan update dan sebagainya…**

**Emang agak berbelit-belit, dan banyak agak ngulang-ngulang sedikit chap sebelumnya, supaya inget lagi aja… sori kalo agak ooc lagi…**

**R&R please…**


	48. 48 - Adu Domba

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Adu Domba**

Wednesday, February 05, 2013

8:21 AM

.

* * *

.

Seharusnya masalah Korra tertutup bagi prajurit level rendah seperti Josh. Bahkan di level Sectad, selain para Triad dan Collin, tidak ada serigala lain yang tahu ketegangan yang melanda perihal misteri Korra. Tidak juga atasan Josh, Brady. Tapi tiba-tiba Jacob memutuskan untuk membukanya di hadapan Josh, serigala yang hampir tidak ada sangkut pautnya selama ini. Tentu saja itu mengherankan bahkan bagi Collin. Lebih lagi Josh. Setiap menit berlalu, pada tiap akhir kalimat, dia hanya menghela napas, atau menahan napas, atau bahkan mengeluarkan jerit pelan.

Josh sudah mendirikan lagi sofa yang terjungkal saat ia diserang Collin dan kini sedang duduk di sana. Untung saja sofa itu tidak rusak, sebab kalau tidak, mungkin Billy akan tega memaksa Collin membayar biaya perbaikan dengan menyuruh keponakannya itu memotong rumput setiap akhir pekan atau menemaninya memancing. Collin paling benci memancing.

Dan kini, Jacob sedang mengungkap rahasia Korra, dengan Josh yang duduk tegang di sofa. Ini berlawanan dengan rencana awal yang ia harapkan. Dipikirnya Jake akan menginterogasi Josh dengan kejam, menekan dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak. Nyatanya mereka hanya berbincang-bincang. Jacob hanya bercerita, sesekali mengungkapkan curhat colongan. Dan Collin memperhatikan dari tempatnya di sisi Jacob dengan wajah memberengut.

Sumpah, Collin tidak tahu apa alasan atau bahkan rencana Jacob ketika membeberkan rahasia ini. Rahangnya jatuh ketika Jacob menceritakan hal-hal yang makin tidak masuk akal. Baru ketika Jacob menghubungkan salah satu fakta mengenai Korra dengan teori paling absurd yang pernah ia dengar, sebagian kecil batinnya mengangguk paham. Dan ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Josh, berusaha menangkap reaksinya.

Jadi ini tugas Beta pertamanya. Menilai dan menganalisa ciri fisik serigala yang dituduh sebagai pengkhianat, yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya. Kondisi emosional. Kondisi psikologis. Ciri fisik yang tampak di permukaan. Kecepatan napas. Tarikan napas. Detak jantung. Ekspresi wajah. Gestur. Gerak mata. Menemukan anomali yang bisa menunjukkan kebohongan atau kepura-puraan. Apapun.

Yang benar saja! Memangnya dia psikiater?

Kalau mau jujur, ialah yang perlu telaah psikologis saat ini. Ia masih berada dalam kondisi _shock _mendapati dirinya ketiban beban mendadak. Masalah itu masih nomor dua, sebenarnya, karena yang nomor satu justru reaksi Seth. Menimbang sifat Seth, mungkin ia akan tertawa saja dan membiarkan Collin mendepaknya ke level ketiga. Lagipula seharusnya itu memang sudah hak Collin sejak lahir, sebagai Alfa kedua dalam hierarki.

Tapi semua itu jelas lebih mudah dikatakan ketimbang dilaksanakan. Seth tidak berada di posisi Collin. Collinlah yang harus menanggung semua rasa bersalah. Tak hanya ia membuat Seth jadi perkedel. 'Mumi', kalau mengutip ucapan Korra. Tanpa sengaja ia juga sudah menggeser Seth. Dan apa nanti kata kawanan jika mereka tahu? Ancaman terkudeta sudah jelas membayang di depan mata. Ia jelas bukan favorit utama untuk menjadi kandidat pemimpin selama ini, hingga bahkan gengnya pun tak mendukungnya. Kalau mereka semua sepakat, sekali ia melakukan kesalahan, bisa-bisa ia langsung ditendang keluar wilayah Quileute saat itu juga.

Dan bahkan Seth pun tak pernah ada di posisinya sekarang. Kapan kawanan pernah menghadapi tuduhan pengkhianatan salah satu anggota dan ia harus menganalisa kondisi fasad sebelumnya? Tidak pernah.

Tidak begitu pun, ia memang butuh bimbingan psikologis. Menurut Adam, setidaknya. Ia tahu Adam diam-diam sudah membuat analisa prematur mengenai kondisi kejiwaan kawanan. Dan ia didiagnosis dengan rentetan istilah aneh terbanyak kedua sesudah Jacob, mulai dari kecenderungan agresif hingga Ultraman dan Cyclops-apalah-itu—entah ia yang salah dengar atau memang si Adam yang melindur saat menghapal isi buku teks kedokterannya, profesor bodoh mana yang membuat istilah psikologi dari kosakata superhero, memangnya? Bahkan Jake pun sudah dibuatnya kecewa pada menit-menit pertama ia menyandang status Beta. Manalah sanggup ia meniru segala kualitas Seth, mendampingi dan menjadi pelengkap Jake? Menutupi segala kekurangan Jake di lapangan dan mengendalikan agresivitas sang Alfa? Seolah ia sendiri tak butuh dikendalikan!

Bayangkan, orang seperti dia, berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dari Mr. Clearwater, harus menjadi Beta?

Mengutip Jake, neraka pasti sudah membeku.

Ya, Neraka pasti membeku sejak sang Raja Dunia Bawah, Seth Hades Clearwater, jatuh cinta pada Korra Persephone Black. Itu awal mulanya ia sampai ikut-ikutan ketiban sial. Tak hanya tampil sebagai pecundang konyol dalam skema bodoh cinta segitiga yang bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk unjuk gigi, tapi juga ujung-ujungnya tersangkut di posisi sebagai peran antagonis melawan tokoh utama.

_Hentikan, Cole! Stop mengkomplain dan mulai lakukan tugasmu! Jangan lebih mempersulit Seth! Nantinya dia yang harus membereskan kekacauan yang kautimbulkan kalau kau tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan benar! Satu saat toh kau pasti mengembalikan jabatan ini padanya..._

Demikian satu suara dalam kepalanya memberikan alasan yang masuk akal mengenai mengapa ia harus melakukan tugas yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Seth. Ia menghembuskan napas berat, dan kembali mendaratkan perhatiannya pada ekspresi Josh.

Josh, kalau boleh dibilang, menunjukkan ekspresi yang wajar. Sesekali ia mengejit, meringis, atau bahkan menaikkan alis ketika cerita Jacob agak tidak masuk akal. Tapi itu wajar, terlalu wajar hingga kalau ia bertindak sebaliknya, justru itulah yang dinamakan mencurigakan.

Akhirnya Jacob menyudahi juga penjelasannya yang ketara sekali 50% mengarang indah, dan kini menatap Josh tajam, siap memulai interogasinya.

"Jadi..." katanya memulai. Entah mengapa akhirnya hampir semua orang tertular wabah awalan-Sam. "Sekarang kauceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika Korra menundukkan Noah."

Josh mengerjap. "Menundukkan?" bisiknya bingung.

"Maksudku ketika Korra mengalahkan Noah. Collin bilang kalian sempat bersitegang di sekolah dan Korra membabat habis kawanan, maksudku kelompok _bully_ Noah."

"Ya, tapi..." Josh melirik sekilas pada Collin. "Kau pasti sudah dengar cerita lengkapnya dari Collin. Apa lagi yang harus kuceritakan?"

"Aku tidak butuh fakta-fakta obyektif. Aku butuh sesuatu yang sifatnya subyektif."

"Ma, maksudmu?" Josh terbata-bata, jelas tidak yakin dan takut salah tangkap.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri atas semua kejadian itu? Aku butuh cerita dari sudut pandangmu."

Josh tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak. Lalu katanya, "Korra di luar yang aku pernah bayangkan. Ia menjatuhkan Noah dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan untuk ukuran manusia normal. Setelah menjatuhkan seluruh anak buah Noah, ia menuju ke arahku dan memepetku ke dinding."

Jacob menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Ia bilang sesuatu soal masih menghormati kau dan Sam... Bahwa ia takkan menundukkanku hari itu... Lalu Noah bangkit menyerangnya lagi dan ia melepaskanku. Menjatuhkan Noah untuk kedua kalinya. Menduduki perut Noah dan membisikkan sesuatu di wajahnya. Sesaat aku mengira seolah ia akan menghisap Noah."

Jacob tidak yakin akan apa yang ia dengar. "Menghisap?" tanyanya bingung.

"Korra mencondongkan tubuh begitu rupa dan wajahnya hanya sekian senti dari telinga Noah," jelas Josh. "Aku sempat berpikir ia mengincar leher Noah, kau tahu, seperti vampir..."

Jacob mengernyit dan mulai memberi gestur seolah ia ingin Josh mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih rasional. "Yang benar saja, Josh..." ujarnya. "Kau tahu ia calon serigala dan bukan vampir..."

"Kaubilang tadi kau ingin pandangan subyektifku!" protes Josh.

"Oh, ya... Maaf, teruskan..."

Josh menerawang, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya.

"Aku yakin aku melihat Noah mulai bergetar. Saat itu aku sungguh berpikir dia akan meledak di lorong sekolah. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Cole dan Brad, memohon bantuan. Mereka seharusnya bisa menarik Korra dari tubuh Noah dan menghalau Noah pergi sebelum ia berubah. Syukur-syukur kalau mereka bisa menghentikan proses Noah. Memang kita menginginkan Noah berubah dan itu tugasku untuk memastikan perubahannya, tapi tidak di lorong yang padat. Siswa-siswa banyak yang menonton saat itu. Cole dan Brad kelihatannya sudah tahu bahkan sebelum aku memberi kode. Mereka sudah melangkah ke arah Korra. Untuk menariknya, kuharap. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka berhenti. Dan aku... Aku benar-benar aku tidak yakin apa yang kutangkap jika aku tidak melihat dan mendengar langsung..."

Sampai situ Josh berhenti. Nadanya terdengar tidak yakin ketika ia melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu kau takkan mempercayaiku, Jake. Tapi rasanya… aku mendengar Titah Alfa."

Jujur saja bagian ini tidak terlalu mengagetkan Jacob. Akibatnya justru Josh yang balik merasa kaget melihat reaksi tenang sang Alfa. Tapi tak sampai sedetik, karena ia langsung paham. Jacob tentunya sudah mendengar soal ini sebelumnya dari Collin. Dan ia tertawa hambar. Kurang lebih ia tahu, karena Collin muncul lebih dahulu, ceritanya hanya dibutuhkan untuk melengkapi sudut pandang dan tidak memberi informasi yang baru sama sekali.

"Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi setelah Korra menyuruh Noah pergi," ujar Jacob melihat kepahitan dalam wajah Josh.

Josh mengangguk ragu. "Korra menyuruhku mengejar Noah dalam nada aneh. Tidak mengikat, tapi memburu. Kelihatannya dia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Entah mengapa aku curiga ia memberitahuku untuk melindungi Noah dari perubahannya sendiri. Ia memang tidak mengatakannya langsung, dan saat itu aku merasa tak masuk akal, tapi aku merasa kekhawatirannya benar. Maka aku pergi mengejar Noah. Aku menemukannya di halaman sekolah, dalam keadaan gemetar hebat, dirubungi teman-temannya. Aku langsung membubarkan mereka dan menyeret Noah, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari sekolah," sampai situ Josh berhenti. Ia membuang muka, seolah tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang harus ia katakan.

"Lantas apa?" tuntut Jacob.

Josh menerawang menatap langit-langit kala melanjutkan, "Noah gemetar. Tubuhnya sangat panas. Lebih panas dari kita karena aku bisa merasakan panasnya. Gemetarnya makin lama makin hebat, sangat, tapi ia tidak kunjung berubah. Ia mulai mencakar-cakar tubuhnya dan berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Darah mulai keluar tidak hanya dari bekas luka cakaran di tubuhnya, tapi juga dari hidung dan telinganya. Putih matanya memerah. Ia panik, berteriak-teriak memohon agar rasa sakit itu dihilangkan. Sorot matanya aneh. Ketakutan, ngeri, aku tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menahan tubuhnya, menjaga agar ia tak lebih menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi ia terus meronta. Kekuatannya mengerikan karena aku pun sampai kewalahan. Tapi yang lebih kutakutkan adalah ia mati karena tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menghajarnya agar pingsan dan membawanya ke poliklinik sekolah."

Jacob membelalak mendengar cerita itu. Begitu juga Collin. Ia malah sudah lupa tugasnya untuk mengawasi tanda-tanda fasad Josh dan kini sudah memasang perhatian totalnya pada isi cerita, bukan pada gestur dan ekspresi sang pencerita. Tapi itu tak tertahankan. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar ada kasus seorang serigala tidak bisa berubah dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau melebih-lebihkan?" tanya Jacob, setengah ngeri setengah skeptis, yang disambut gelengan Josh.

"Aku juga berharap aku hanya mendramatisasi. Tapi itu yang kulihat, Jake," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa itu efek dari Titah Korra?" bisik Collin, tiba-tiba ikut ambil bagian, yang membuat baik Josh maupun Jake menoleh padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Titah Korra?" tanya Jacob dengan kening berkerut. Mungkin jika Jacob tidak lebih dahulu menanyakannya, Josh juga kelihatannya ingin bertanya hal yang sama.

"Sebelum Noah pergi, Korra sempat mengancam Noah untuk jangan bertingkah di depannya… Dan juga melarangnya meledak…"

"Melarangnya meledak?" tanya Jacob dengan kening berkerut.

"Bukankah itu jelas? Korra menyuruh Noah untuk tidak berubah menjadi serigala…" Collin merenung, menumpukan siku tangan kanannya di punggung tangan kiri yang terlipat di depan dada, dengan jemari tangan kanan menyentuh dagu dalam pose berpikir ala Sherlock Holmes. "Hanya itu yang memungkinkan semua reaksi itu. Perubahan yang tertahan mungkin akan seperti ketika kau tidak bisa menyalurkan emosimu. Bagi serigala, apalagi yang belum pernah berubah, itu membakar tubuhnya, menyakitinya dari dalam."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jacob, agak terpesona oleh dugaan Collin.

"Ya," Collin mengangguk. "Aku pernah mengalaminya waktu aku dihukum kurungan rumah oleh ibuku. Aku marah tapi aku tak bisa keluar, tak mau menyalurkan amarahku dengan berubah. Aku merasa sangat kesakitan, tapi tentunya tidak sampai tahap menyakiti diriku sendiri..."

Mendengar penuturan Collin, tentu saja reaksi pertama Jacob adalah menyepelekan. Itu _Collin_ yang bicara, walau bagaimanapun. Tapi ekspresinya tak bertahan lama ketika Josh ikut ambil bagian.

"Aku pernah mengalaminya," terdengar Josh bicara lamat-lamat, agak ragu. "Sewaktu kau memberiku detensi dengan melarangku berubah…" ia menoleh pada Jacob. "Aku lupa apa pemicunya, yang jelas terjadi sepulang sekolah. Aku sangat marah dan tubuhku terasa sangat panas, aku bergetar hebat. Ruangan mataku berubah merah dan aku merasa seakan aku dibakar dari dalam. Aku menunggu perubahan itu, tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Tampaknya aku sempat pingsan karena begitu aku sadar, tahu-tahu hari sudah gelap. Ada banyak bekas luka cakaran di tubuhku yang sudah separuh sembuh. Dan kuku-kukuku kotor oleh darah beku dan serpihan kulit yang tampaknya milikku sendiri."

Kengerian mengguncang Jacob selama sekian detik sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menyusun kata. Sebuah penyangkalan. "Aku pernah melakukan itu?"

Josh mendesah sebelum menjawab, kelihatannya agak malas mengungkit-ngungkit. Tapi akhirnya ia bicara dengan nada kasual. "Ya, Jake. Aku tak yakin kau tahu akibatnya tapi kau memang pernah melarangku berubah. Kau ingat? Sewaktu Brady berubah jadi serigala di kota… Sekitar setengah tahun lalu?"

Ya. Ia ingat itu. "Tapi apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja karena akulah penyebab Brady hilang kendali..." Josh menjawab dengan nada seolah memberi tahu tadi pagi turun hujan atau kemarin ia makan waffle untuk sarapan. Standar. Santai. Biasa. "Karena ia menguntit pacarnya dan memergoki cewek itu memberiku sedikit servis XXX di toilet umum di Port Angeles..."

Mulut Collin dan Jake langsung menganga.

"Kau... tidur dengan Roxanne? Mantan cewek Brady?" tanya Collin tak percaya. Dalam hati ia bingung. Kenapa ia tak tahu hal ini? Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan sesuatu seperti ini dari kepala Brady dan Josh?

Josh mengedikkan bahu dengan santai, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. "Oh, jadi namanya Roxanne..." ujarnya ringan. "Tidak tidur, sebenarnya, hanya servis kecil-kecilan. Aku tidak menyesali bagian itu, kalau mau jujur… Cewek murahan itu sama sekali tidak layak untuk cinta murni Brads… Hanya kugoda sedikit, ia sudah melemparkan dirinya begitu saja. Maksudku, itu toilet umum di taman kota, pada siang bolong hari Minggu, saat taman sedang ramai-ramainya, dan bahkan pintunya tidak dikunci...Dan bukan sekali..."

"Oke, Josh. Cukup. Terlalu banyak informasi!" potong Collin, berteriak sambil menutup telinganya, tak mau membayangkan mantan pacar sahabat setianya bersama playboy terparah di La Push.

"Maaf, aku lupa kalian berdua masih perjaka..." gumam Josh, agak sedikit salah tingkah di bawah tatapan ganas Collin dan deheman masam Jacob.

"Ini bukan masalah perjaka atau tidak, Josh! Ini masalah prinsip! Loyalitas pada sahabat!" tekan Collin yang disambut cibiran sinis Josh. Dan Collin tahu apa alasannya: ia sendiri berebut cewek dengan atasannya. Josh pastinya sedikit banyak bisa menebak, atau terinformasi oleh gosip kawanan, walau ia tak tahu sejauh mana kebenaran gosip yang dikembangkan Ben dan Pete setelah sesi pertarungannya dengan Seth. Tapi kali ini ia tak mau ambil peduli dengan apapun sikap sinis si Mr. Gigolo.

Josh boleh jadi memang anggota termuda. Usianya baru 16 lewat, lebih muda beberapa bulan dibanding Korra. Ia setingkat dengan Korra dan Pete di sekolah. Tapi predikatnya sebagai_ womanizer _tidak ada yang menyaingi. Ia bahkan punya pengalaman jauh lebih banyak daripada seisi kawanan digabungkan, yang hanya mampu dikalahkan oleh aliansi kekuatan dua Don Juan terbesar sepanjang sejarah kawanan: Paul dan Jared. Di sekolah, reputasinya hanya dikalahkan oleh sepupu Jared, Kenneth Cameron, lebih karena Ken lebih tua dan punya jam terbang lebih banyak. Tapi itu di sekolah. Di luar sekolah beda lagi. Josh berganti pacar sama seringnya dengan membeli baju. Untuk perumpamaan _werewolf, _itu artinya melebihi standar normal. Masih di bawah Alice dan para Cullen, tentu, tapi tetap di atas rata-rata. Dan semua pencapaian spektakulernya didapat dalam jangka waktu tidak sampai tiga tahun semenjak ia kehilangan keperjakaan menjelang ulang tahun ke-14. Sesuatu yang selalu membuat para perjaka karatan seperti Jacob dan Quil, atau jomblo bapuk seperti Collin dan Ben, iri setengah mampus. Tentu saja dalam kasus lain yang tidak yang menyangkut urusan 'teman makan teman'. Atau, dalam kasus Brady, 'atasan langsung'. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, 'sepupu sendiri'.

Tapi bukan urusan penaklukan Josh atas cewek-cinta-mati Brady yang membuat Jacob mengerjap tak percaya. Jacob terkesima karena dua hal. Pertama, ketidakpeduliannya kala mengakui bahwa ialah penyebab langsung depresi Brady selama berbulan-bulan. Brady pun tak pernah membicarakan Josh, atau bahkan memikirkannya. Karena kalau ya, Collin pasti tahu, dan gosip itu akan lebih marak ketimbang gosip Seth dan serigala hitam. Kedua, ketidakpedulian Josh yang sama yang ia tunjukkan ketika menceritakan penderitaannya sendiri seolah itu bukan hal besar. Itu aneh karena kini justru Jake yang merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan penderitaan itu pada salah satu anak buahnya. Josh tidak pernah menceritakan atau mengungkap apapun sejak kejadian yang mungkin lebih dari empat atau lima bulan itu. Josh memang selalu sibuk dengan cewek dan kerja paruh waktu dan sebagainya, tapi taraf kecuekannya sudah keterlaluan.

"Yeah... yang jelas Brads marah besar..." lanjut Josh lagi. "Terus menyumpah akan membunuhku. Kupikir kau tahu permasalahannya, karena kau mendetensi Brads patroli 16 jam per hari selama entah-berapa-minggu gara-gara ia berubah di kota, dan kau melarangku berubah selama Brads patroli. Aku bisa mengerti bagian itu, sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun ia atasanku langsung dan kalau ia ingin aku mati, yeah, aku pasti mati…" cerita Josh sambil lalu.

Jacob membeku. Bagian itu agak diingatnya, tapi memang tidak jelas.

"Benarkah?" ia mengernyit.

Josh menyipit kala memandangnya. "Aku yakin kau lupa, Jake… Sudahlah, bukan masalah besar..."

Jacob baru menyadari satu hal. Mungkin inilah latar belakang mengapa Brady tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak buahnya, padahal Josh sepupunya sendiri, dan malah selalu menempel pada geng Collin. Memang Cole dan Brad sahabat sejak awal, pasangan tak terpisahkan bahkan sebelum keduanya mengalami inisiasi dini masuk kawanan saat usia mereka sekitar 13 tahun. Tapi rasa-rasanya Josh pun pernah dekat dengan Brady, setidaknya pada tahun-tahun awal setelah Josh—yang waktu itu baru berusia 11 tahun—berubah sebagai efek ancaman Volturi. Itu sebelum Josh mendadak mengasingkan diri dari pergaulan kawanan begitu masuk SMA. Rupanya itulah alasannya: masalah cewek. Kini setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin selama ini Jacob tak terlalu memperhatikan masalah-masalah kecil anak buahnya.

Pembicaraan yang sudah ke mana-mana membuat Collin berdehem. "Jadi," katanya, "intinya memang seseorang mungkin mengalami penderitaan, hingga taraf menyakiti diri sendiri bahkan, jika perubahannya tertahan karena Titah Alfa…" tekurnya. "Atau Titah Beta, mungkin…" ia menambahkan buru-buru, menyadari Jacob sudah mulai terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak tahu soal itu, Josh…" gumam Jacob pelan. Dalam hati Collin mengeluh. Oke, sudah mulai lagi sesi melankolis sang Alfa.

"Yeah... Seolah kau memang punya kesempatan untuk merasakannya langsung, Alfa… Bahkan Sam pun takkan berani menahanmu berubah…" Josh bicara dengan santai walau Jake tak mungkin tidak mengenali nada pahit dalam suaranya. "Bisa dibilang merasakan pengalaman satu itu adalah hak istimewa serigala rendahan sepertiku..." tambahnya.

"Dan setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?" Collin berusaha menyeret masalah kembali ke akarnya. "Setelah insiden Noah itu, aku sadari Noah sempat beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah..."

Josh menatap Collin tajam. Jelas Collin sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dari urusan persitegangan antara Josh dan Brady, atau bahkan berusaha mengalihkan Jacob dari perasaan inferioritasnya yang biasa kalau sudah menyangkut urusan ketidakmampuannya menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Tak urung ia merasa kesal. Tapi ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Collin memang hal yang tepat. Mengendalikan pokok pembicaraan agar tak merambah ke mana-mana termasuk tugas Beta.

"Ya, benar. Aku memang sempat hilang kontak dengannya," Josh menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Collin. "Aku juga tak tahu pasti. Setelah membawa Noah ke poliklinik, aku meninggalkannya. Dan begitu sekolah berakhir, aku menjemputnya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Aku yakin, kalaupun ia siuman, ia takkan sanggup menyetir sendiri ke rumahnya karena tekanan hari itu. Tapi..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, terdengar ragu.

"Apa?" tuntut Jacob.

"Noah menghilang..."

"Menghilang? Dari poliklinik?"

Josh mengangguk. "Aku berusaha menelepon ke ponselnya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku menelepon ke rumahnya, barangkali ia sudah pulang. Tapi tak ada jawaban juga. Jadi aku langsung berubah dan menunggu di hutan, barangkali ia berubah dan butuh bantuan. Tapi tak ada koneksi sama sekali dari pikiran Noah. Jadi aku menyimpulkan ia belum berubah."

Sejauh ini Josh terlihat jujur.

"Kejadian itu hari Rabu, kalau tak salah. Dua hari Noah tidak masuk sekolah," lanjut Josh sambil menghitung-hitung. "Kemudian ia muncul kembali di sekolah hari Jumat sore. Ia masih membolos pada paginya tapi ia menunggu di lapangan parkir sepulang sekolah."

Jacob mengingat-ingat hari itu. Jumat setelah acara sidangnya. Hari itu ia melihat geng Noah di lapangan parkir sekolah, dengan Josh juga, pada sore ketika ia menjemput Korra. Noah duduk di kap mobil dikelilingi anggota gengnya, memandang tajam pada keluarga Black dengan tatapan jijik. Korra dan Noah bertukar pandangan saling membunuh.

Korra dan Noah lama bertukar pandang, dalam diam...

Apa itu artinya?

Josh kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi kini lebih berhati-hati, seolah ada yang ia pikirkan. "Memang kuakui ada yang berbeda dengannya hari itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa ia sudah berubah atau belum. Dia pergi entah ke mana selama seminggu, sama sekali tidak masuk sekolah, dan baru muncul Senin pekan selanjutnya. Selama itu juga aku tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian padanya, karena aku sibuk dengan urusan Brady."

Ya. Minggu itu memang Josh, beberapa kali menggantikan Harry, ikut mendampingi Caleb untuk merawat Brady di rumah Cullen, setelah insiden yang menimpa Brady di lokasi kamping: jatuh ke jebakan Korra. Bahkan setelah Adam turun tangan pun, Josh sesekali datang ke rumah Cullen dengan alasan mendampingi Caleb atau disuruh-suruh ini dan itu. Atau itu cuma alasan karena yang sesungguhnya, ia mungkin khawatir juga pada Brady. Meski mereka punya masalah, mereka bersaudara dekat walau bagaimanapun juga.

Tapi Jacob merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cerita Josh. Bukan masalah Josh berbohong. Nyatanya ia tidak menangkap sedikitpun getar kebohongan, setidaknya secara fisik. Sesuatu yang perlu penjabaran lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu," potongnya ketika Josh hendak melanjutkan cerita. "Tadi kaubilang ada yang berbeda dengan Noah. Definisikan apa yang dimaksud dengan berbeda!"

"Noah... agak menarik diri. Ia tidak begitu banyak bicara. Aku berusaha mencari tanda-tanda perubahan seperti panas tubuh dan sebagainya. Sejauh yang kurasa memang tubuhnya tidak sedingin biasanya, namun memang lebih dingin dariku. Aku tidak bisa mengukur detail karena memang kami jarang melakukan kontak tubuh. Detak jantungnya agak cepat, tapi masih lebih normal dibanding kita. Kupikir itu tanda awal proses perubahan, tapi aku sangsi ia bahkan sudah berubah saat itu, karena kalau ya kita pasti tahu."

Jacob dan Collin berpandangan. Ya, ini dia. Ini seharusnya titik yang menentukan dalam perubahan Noah. Titik yang luput dari perhatian karena asumsi 'jika ada serigala baru berubah, kawanan pasti tahu'. Karena tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa serigala baru itu dimenangkan kawanan lain pada perubahan pertamanya.

"Lalu," ujar Jacob dengan nada suara hampir tersedak, berusaha menahan agar suaranya tidak berupa tuntutan atau amukan murka, "apa kau melaporkannya?"

Josh menggeleng. "Aku hampir tidak punya kesempatan. Sebelum Brady jatuh, kami nyaris tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Dan setelah acara kamping kalian, lebih tidak mungkin melapor pada Brady, karena kondisi kesehatannya. Dan karena kebijakan _bully _sudah dicabut, aku bahkan tidak yakin untuk melapor pada Embry. Lagipula Embry jarang sekali ada sejak ia patroli terus-menerus di tanah para lintah."

Di sini Jacob mengangguk. Selama masa kurungan rumahnya, karena kekurangan orang, Embry dan Quil bisa dibilang patroli non-stop di wilayah Cullen. Sesekali memang mereka menggilir pasangan dengan Seth, tapi seminggu itu, hanya sekali Embry dan Quil patroli di wilayah Quileute. Seluruh jadwal Jacob, baik di wilayah Quileute maupun Cullen, diambil alih Seth. Terutama selama seminggu setelah acara kamping, mereka nyaris tidak pernah pulang.

"Tunggu, tunggu..." Jacob menekur. "Kau juga kan pernah tukar _shift _dengan Harry, menjadi asisten Caleb. Ikut menginap di wilayah Cullen setelah kamping... Seharusnya kau punya banyak kesempatan untuk bicara pada Embry."

"Ya, memang... Tapi mana aku ingat, Jake! Pikiranku fokus pada Brads saat itu. Embry dan yang lain pun banyak urusan. Terutama karena Korra hilang."

Jacob mengangguk. Ya, memang minggu itu adalah minggu yang aneh dan hectic. Semua orang panik, tak mungkin Josh berani menempatkan urusan kecurigaan tanpa bukti soal serigala baru di atas urusan gawat soal Brady dan Korra. Tiada orang yang berpikir lurus yang mampu melakukan itu. Apalagi, bagi Jake sendiri, ada ancaman baru dari si kawanan asing. Belum lagi urusan perang di area kamping itu. Satu vampir kabur. Ancaman serangan balasan.

"Tapi ya..." beberapa detik kemudian Josh bicara pelan, sambil mengingat-ingat, "kurasa aku memang sempat mengatakannya pada Seth."

"Seth?" Jacob mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa Seth? Ia angkat tangan soal rekruitmen. Dan aku sudah bilang agar ia jangan diganggu soal masalah batalion. Ia agak sensitif dengan kemungkinan adanya _werewolf_ baru."

Entah mengapa mata Josh membelalak. Seolah ia terlepas mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan. Dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Jacob.

"Sebentar, Josh," ucapnya curiga. "Kapan kau bicara pada Seth?"

Josh kelihatan ragu.

"Aku... tidak ingat..." itu jawabnya. Tapi entah mengapa insting Jacob mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

Ia makin tajam menatap Josh. "Katakan. Siapa yang ada di hutan saat itu?"

Alis Josh bertaut, balas memandang sang Alfa. "Kapan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hari ketika insiden Korra menjatuhkan Noah. Kau langsung berubah untuk mencari tahu apa Noah sudah berubah kan? Siapa yang patroli hari itu? Siapa yang sudah ada di hutan sebelum kau patroli?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Josh.

"Tidak ada?"

"Hari itu jadwalku patroli. _Shift_ pertama."

"Kau bukannya berpasangan dengan Brady?"

"Tidak, Jake. Aku tidak punya pasangan patroli. Brady berpasangan dengan Cole. Jadwal _shift_ mereka malam itu tepat setelah jadwalku. Aku kebagian _shift_ sore, mulai dari sepulang sekolah hingga tengah malam. Mereka menggantikanku mulai jam 12 hingga pagi. Jadi biasanya aku hanya patroli bersama salah satu pengawas."

"Lalu siapa pengawas kalian malam itu?" kejar Jacob. Tapi ia sudah bisa menduga. Dan berharap dugaannya salah.

"Seth."

"Benar-benar _Seth?!"_

Josh mengernyit melihat reaksi Jacob, tapi menjawab singkat, "Ya."

"Lalu apa Seth sudah ada di hutan ketika kau berubah?"

"Tidak. Seth memulai jadwalnya setelah matahari terbenam."

Jacob menekur, dan ini tak luput dari perhatian Josh.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Seth?" tanyanya.

Jacob tidak menjawab, berpaling ke Collin untuk minta konfirmasi. Collin mengangguk. Ya, malam itu memang Seth yang mengawasi patroli para yunior di wilayah Quileute. Memang sudah lama sekali hingga Jacob tidak ingat. Jika Seth mendapat tugas di wilayah Quileute, artinya malam itu jadwal Quil dan Embry di wilayah Cullen. Menurut penuturan Collin, insiden menyangkut Noah dan Korra berlangsung ketika Jacob sedang dikenai masa tahanan rumah. Quil dan Embry pastinya berubah telat, setelah Seth lebih dahulu menangkap pikiran Josh. Seth mungkin menurunkan Titah untuk menenangkan Josh. Mungkin bahkan menyuruh Josh tutup mulut, bukan, tutup pikiran tentang urusan ini. Karena kalau tidak begitu, seharusnya Jacob mendapat laporan kalau ada serigala baru yang berubah atau Josh meributkan kemungkinan serigala baru berubah. Toh walaupun terpisah jauh, koneksi pikiran kawanan tetap terhubung.

Tapi itu hanya berarti satu yang lain: Seth menutup-nutupi masalah ini.

"Apa kau cerita masalah ini pada Seth?"

Ia kelihatan ragu, tapi akhirnya menjawab, "Mana mungkin tidak? Pastinya ia menangkap pikiranku bahkan sebelum aku cerita."

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan Seth?" kejar Jacob.

Josh kelihatan ragu.

"Katakan, Josh!" perintah Jacob.

Pemuda di hadapannya menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Tapi kemudian ketika ia terlihat memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, tak ada yang keluar selain suara gagap yang bahkan jelas sama sekali bukan kata.

Jacob memaki keras seraya meninjukan tangannya ke udara begitu menyadari apa artinya. Dugaannya benar. Seth pasti telah menurunkan Titah agar Josh tutup mulut.

"Oke, dengar Josh," katanya, menatap langsung mata Josh. "Apapun Titah yang Seth turunkan padamu, sekarang ini dia tidak di sini dan posisinya telah diambil alih Collin. Kalaupun tidak begitu, aku memiliki wewenang lebih tinggi darinya. Jadi kau akan mengatakan padaku apa yang kausembunyikan atau aku akan terpaksa menurunkan Titah juga. Titahku pasti akan menang, tapi tetap itu pilihanku yang terakhir. Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau mendapat dua Titah yang saling bertentangan."

Itu bukan ancaman, bagaimanapun tampaknya. Itu kenyataan dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu tahu.

Tapi Josh kelihatannya masih ragu. Bagaimanapun kenyataannya, di mata Josh, seorang prajurit rendah, semua yang ada di hadapannya kini hanya tampak seperti para petingginya saling berebut otoritas. Beta Level Dua mengambil alih kedudukan Beta Pertama dan kini sang Alfa pun berusaha memaksakan Titah untuk menentang validasi Titah Beta sebelumnya. Apa lagi memang kemungkinannya selain itu?

"Josh, dengar aku," Jacob kembali bicara. "Aku tahu bagaimana ini kelihatannya di matamu, tapi perlu aku tekankan sekali lagi, apapun Titah Seth, Titah itu sudah tidak valid lagi. Satu-satunya yang menghalangimu untuk menceritakan kebenaran padaku hanyalah loyalitasmu pada Seth. Kau bisa dan kau akan mendobrak Titah itu."

Josh masih bungkam.

"Kau akan memilih, Josh... Kuberi kau kesempatan untuk memilih."

Kata-kata Jacob menampar Josh.

"A, apa maksudmu memilih?" ujarnya bingung. Bayang ketidakmengertian dan kebingungan muncul di wajahnya.

Jacob menegakkan punggungnya.

"Kau perlu tahu mengapa kau dipanggil ke sini," ujarnya dengan wibawa yang berbeda. Lebih tenang dan penuh kontrol. "Ini menyangkut Noah. Ada sesuatu yang kaulewatkan. Noah telah berubah menjadi serigala."

"Noah?" Josh terlihat seperti habis dihantam palu godam. "Tidak mungkin! Aku penanggung jawab Noah, Jake! Aku harusnya tahu jika Noah berubah."

"Benar. Tapi Noah bukan cuma berubah. Ia telah menyeberang ke pihak lain. Pihak musuh, tepatnya."

"Pihak musuh?"

"Jake!" desis Collin, mencoba memperingatkan. Tapi Jacob mengabaikannya. Ia mendekati Josh, mencondongkan tubuh, menatap matanya dengan intens.

"Dengar. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali dan ini merupakan rahasia sehingga kau tidak boleh menceritakannya pada yang lain," ia menekankan. "Ada kawanan lain di La Push yang mengancam otoritas kawanan ini," lanjutnya. "Noah telah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dan kekaburan alasan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi membuatku bertanya-tanya mengenai loyalitas beberapa anggota kawanan."

Mata Josh membelalak. "Ma, maksudmu... a, aku?"

"Jacob!" peringat Collin. "Kau tahu tidak bijak untuk..."

"Diam, Cole!" ia berpaling dari Josh, memaksa Collin tutup mulut. "Ini masalah penting dan aku perlu tahu karena aku perlu menyelesaikannya saat ini juga! Kau tahu aku tidak suka berada dalam zona gelap selamanya, meraba-raba dan mempertanyakan semua orang dalam kawanan!"

Collin terdiam dan Jacob kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Josh.

"Jadi kau mengerti sekarang, Josh. Kini aku perlu tahu di mana loyalitas beberapa orang berada. Terutama kau dan Seth. Kalian adalah orang yang tersangkut penuh dalam proses perubahan Noah. Karena kalian berdua menutupi sesuatu dariku, aku tidak bisa menjamin kepercayaanku pada kalian," dirasanya batinnya hancur dalam tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Tapi tak ada jalan mundur sekarang. "Kau dengar itu, Josh," tekannya pahit, memperhatikan pupil Josh yang melebar dan napasnya yang tercekat. "Maka kau akan menceritakan apa tepatnya yang kau sembunyikan dariku, kalau kau ingin mendapatkan tempatmu dalam kawanan. Jika tidak, aku akan menganggapmu menutupi sesuatu dariku, mungkin malah terlibat dalam suatu skema menentang dan menusukku dari belakang. Menggunting dalam lipatan. Dan aku mungkin akan serius mempertimbangkan dirimu sebagai pengkhianat."

Jacob menegakkan punggung, membiarkan Josh yang tampak terpukul berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

"Jadi kau akan memilih, Josh," lanjutnya. "Aku takkan menurunkan Titah agar kau bicara. Kau akan memilih untuk membongkar Titah Seth dan menceritakan semua padaku atau kau akan tetap merahasiakannya. Kau tahu konsekuensi kedua pilihan. Jika kau memilih yang pertama, kau akan mendapatkan kembali kepercayaanku. Dan jika kau memilih yang kedua, kau perlu tahu bahwa pengkhianat tidak diterima di kawananku lagi."

Awalnya hanya cicit pelan yang keluar dari bibir Josh. Tapi akhirnya ia menelan ludah, menguatkan diri sebelum menghadang mata Jacob. "Intinya... sekarang kau memperlakukan Seth seolah ia..." kata itu sulit keluar dari lisannya, "pe, pengkhianat?"

Jacob agak terhantam oleh kalimat itu, tapi ia menelan kepahitannya sendiri dan sebisa mungkin bicara dengan nada datar. "Aku tidak bicara begitu tapi memang ya, aku tidak menaruh kepercayaan penuh padanya saat ini."

Ucapan Jacob membuat Josh tercekat. "Jadi ini arti semua ini? _Seth,_ Jake? Kau serius meragukan Seth?" tuntutnya, tak bisa menjaga ketenangan sama sekali.

Jacob mengangguk.

"Apa ini semua skema Collin? Apa ia mengadu domba kau dan Seth?"

Arah tudingan Josh membuat Collin menjengit. "Kenapa aku harus dibawa-bawa? Aku tidak membuat skema apapun!"

"Oh ya,"Josh memandangnya jijik. "Aku lihat kau sekarang ada di posisi yang seharusnya dipegang Seth! Menurutmu aku tidak logis jika aku tidak langsung menduga kau membuat skema untuk mengadu domba Jake dan Seth? Untuk kepentinganmu sendiri?"

Belum sempat Collin membela diri, Jacob sudah menghardik Josh.

"Hentikan! Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Cole!"

"Jacob, tolong buka matamu!" mohon Josh, kini menatap sang Alfa dengan mata putus asa. "Tolong lihat kebenaran! Kau kenal Seth! Kau tahu ia seperti apa! Kau rela menggadaikan kepercayaanmu pada Seth atas tuduhan tak berdasar?"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun yang merahasiakan sesuatu dariku!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak bisa mendapat kepercayaanku, Jake... Dan tidak juga dari kawanan... Kami tahu kau juga menyimpan rahasia..."

Jacob melotot mendapati anak buahnya, yang termuda pula, mengembalikan kata-kata yang mutlak haknya seorang, pada dirinya sendiri. Dan makin melotot mendapati bahwa sebagian dirinya menerima kata-kata itu sebagai kebenaran.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu?" ia menggemeretakkan gigi. "Jadi kau memilih Seth?"

Josh menantang matanya. "Aku tidak memilih siapapun tapi aku berdiri di pihak yang benar!" tegasnya. "Dan aku percaya Seth! Aku takkan mengambil posisi tapi aku mendukung Seth! Dan jika kau menentang Seth, maka aku akan membela Seth!"

"Bagaimana jika Seth menyeberang? Bagaimana jika Seth memihak kawanan lain?"

"Astaga, Jacob!" suara Josh penuh keputusasaan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mempercayai dia?"

Ada alasan yang membuat Jacob tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaan pada Seth seperti biasanya, seperti seharusnya. Itu merenggut jiwanya, mendapati bahwa ia meragukan seseorang yang seharusnya tak pernah ia ragukan. Ia kenal Seth dan tahu ketulusannya, kesetiaan, dan semua yang telah ia lakukan hingga detik ini. Seth tidak hanya berpegang pada kewajiban atau keharusan, ia juga berpegang pada nurani. Ia juga takkan mengkhianati kepercayaan, takkan menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Dan justru karena itu pula Jacob tak bisa lagi percaya pada Seth. Pada kesetiaan Seth, sebagaimanapun kesetiaan itu terbukti selama ini. Karena loyalitas Seth bahkan sudah tidak ditentukan oleh keinginan Seth sendiri. Dan bahkan baik keinginan maupun loyalitas Seth bukan lagi miliknya. Karena Jacob sendiri yang telah memastikan bahwa kesetiaan Seth bukan lagi padanya.

Ini tidak diketahui Josh, tentu. Tapi dari justru dari mata orang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang alasannya, ia justru merasa sebagian besar batinnya setuju. Merasakan kedamaian dari kata-kata Josh. Bahwa sesungguhnya ia benar, benar, benar-benar ingin mempercayai Seth.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Josh... Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa," akhirnya pertimbangan rasionalnyalah yang menang. Dan ketika ia mengucapkan itu, ia merasa seluruh jiwanya hancur. Kata-kata yang keluar kehilangan seluruh nada tegas yang seharusnya ada, terasa bagai taring yang mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya. Hampir terasa letih dan putus asa, malah.

"Jake!" teriak Josh, matanya membelalak, menuntut. Dan begitu nelangsa perasaan Jacob, ketika ia harus menutup mata pada pendapat anak buahnya dan bahkan nuraninya sendiri, ketika ia terpaksa menegakkan badan, menatap Josh dengan pahit, dan menggeleng kejam.

Josh menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia menatap Collin sekilas, jelas mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya, sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

"Tunggu, Josh! Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Collin, berusaha menghadang Josh.

Josh menggeram penuh kemarahan sebelum menjawab, "Ke mana pun selain di sini!"

"Kita ada agenda penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan seluruh kawanan, Josh!" tekan Collin. "Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Oya? Agenda apa? Kau yang naik pangkat setelah berhasil melakukan adu dombamu?"

"Josh," Collin melotot. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku..."

"Biarkan dia pergi, Cole..." suara Jake memutus perdebatan kecil mereka sebelum berkembang jadi sesuatu yang serius. "Ia sudah memilih. Ia jelas tidak memilih bersama kita."

Josh terlihat agak terpukul, tapi lantas ia menyuarakan dengusan tawa dan setengah berbalik menghadap Jacob. Senyum sinis di bibirnya. "Benar. Aku lebih baik diusir ketimbang harus memilih bersama Alfa yang tidak mempercayai anak buahnya sendiri."

Ia tidak menunggu Collin atau Jacob menghentikannya. Langsung keluar dari pintu depan ke arah hutan. Mereka mendengar bunyi keras sobekan dan tidak perlu melongok keluar jendela untuk tahu Josh berlari melampiaskan emosinya. Collin sudah hampir mengejar, berniat ikut berubah dan mengecek apakah koneksi pikiran Josh masih terhubung dengan mereka, ketika Jacob lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Collin, menghela tangannya dari genggaman Jacob dan menghadap sepupunya dengan wajah frustasi.

"Aku tahu jalan pikiranmu. Tapi ia tak punya hak untuk membentuk kawanan sendiri. Jika ia desersi atas kemauannya sendiri, pilihannya adalah bergabung dengan kawanan lain yang ada. Itu sama saja mengembalikan mata-mata yang ditanamkan mereka di kawanan kita. Sama sekali bukan kerugian di pihakku."

"Jake!" hardik Collin. "Dengar dirimu! Kau tidak berpikir normal! Kau tadi meributkanku bertindak ceroboh? Bagaimana denganmu kini, hah? Sama sekali tidak logis dan tanpa pertimbangan! Kenapa kau tidak berpikir bahwa ia sama sekali bukan bagian dari mereka?"

"Ia langsung melompat pada kesempatan pertama ketika aku menyuruhnya memilih... Dan ia tidak memilihku. Itu bagus. Begitu mereka mendapat laporan darinya, mereka akan tahu bahwa kita tahu soal Korra dan Seth. Dan dengan dengan semua kebohongan, teori palsu yang aku ceritakan, sama saja memancing agar mereka menunjukkan ekornya..."

"Jacob Black!" teriak Collin, berang. "Berpikirlah lurus!"

Jacob menghentikan ucapan tak berpangkalnya, dan balas memandang sepupunya. "Kau pikir aku salah? Kau pikir aku tidak berpikir lurus?"

"Jelas! Kau tidak lihat reaksi Josh? Kau sadar dengan sikapmu itu, kau justru membuat Josh pergi?"

"Sebaiknya memang dia pergi! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan mata-mata!"

"Astaga, Jake!" teriak Collin putus asa. "Kau tidak bisa membaca emosinya? Kalau ia mata-mata, ia takkan membela Seth! Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk ada di dalam kawanan, untuk terus melakukan apapun tugasnya…"

"Tapi ia melawanku, mengkhianatiku…"

"Apa kau tidak dengar alasanku barusan? Ia bukan pengkhianat!"

"Tapi ia lebih memilih Seth! Ia …"

"Astaga Jake! Seth juga bukan pengkhianat!"

Cuping hidung Jacob mengembang sementara ia memelototi Collin. "Kau... juga memihak Seth?!" ujarnya penuh amarah. "Bagus! Pergi saja sana!"

"Jacob! Apa-apaan kau?"

Sudah cukup. Jake sudah di ambang batasnya. Semua tekanan ini membuatnya gila.

"Kalian semua merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, berkomplot di belakangku," tanpa sadar ia meledakkan beban dalam dadanya, yang menekan selama tiga bulan ini. "Dengan semua arah yang terjadi sekarang, kaupikir aku salah? Tindakan dan pikiranku salah?"

Mata Collin mengembang. Ia terpana sejenak, dengan dada naik turun, mata membelalak, dan cuping hidung melebar, sebelum kehilangan tekadnya untuk menahan diri. Ia berteriak frustasi, dan mulai melampiaskan emosi dengan mengamuk di ruang tengah keluarga Black. Meninju udara dan mengutuk tidak jelas.

"Salah! Salah! Salah semuanya!" teriaknya. "Astaga! Kenapa aku harus ada di posisi ini? Kenapa kau menempatkanku di posisi ini?" ia ikut meledakkan beban di dadanya. "Di sini aku berusaha keras menahan diri, berusaha berpikir, bertindak seperti Seth. Kupikir kau bisa bersikap bijaksana… Tapi kau… kau…" mendadak ia kehilangan kata-kata. Berhenti mengamuk, ia berbalik penuh amarah, menghadang mata Jacob. "Tahukah kau bahwa dengan adanya kau mencurigai Seth, makin nyata bagi mereka bahwa akulah yang patut mereka salahkan? Aku yang mereka curigai sebagai dalang di balik semuanya!" racaunya. "Akulah sang kambing hitam, Jake! Selalu begitu! Aku bosan!"

Letupan emosi Collin terdengar subyektif dan egosentris, sangat. Namun itu mampu membuat Jake terpana, lantas diam membuang muka. Lewat beberapa waktu, amarah Collin akhirnya mereda. Masih bersungut-sungut, ia melangkah menuju sofa, membanting tubuhnya dengan wajah sangat putus asa.

Jacob kelihatan sama putus asa dengannya, mengikuti langkahnya dan duduk di sisi Collin, menyurukkan kepalanya ke lutut. Bagitu ia mengangkat kepala dan memandang sepupunya, Collin bisa melihatnya, di balik mata Jacob, kepedihan dan kehampaan yang membayang. Jauh di balik semua amarah, kecurigaan, dan perasaan terkhianati. Dan ia mendesah, lelah.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Jake... Aku mohon..." bisiknya. Walau kalimat itu sebenarnya lebih patut ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Jake hanya mendengus, sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

"Kau tahu… ini tujuan mereka. Mereka mengadu domba kita…"gumam Collin kemudian, hampir tak terdengar.

"Adu domba?" bisik Jacob tak percaya.

"Tepatnya ini yang dilakukan si Putih... Dengan semua yang terjadi… Kau meragukan Sam. Kau meragukan Tetua. Kau mempertanyakan Seth. Aku melawanmu. Aku melawan Seth. Josh melawanmu. Josh melawanku. Dan entah siapa lagi melawanku. Aku melawan seluruh kawanan. Ini yang diinginkan si Putih. Ia ingin kita semua terpecah belah."

Jacob menghentak ketika arti ucapan Collin dimengertinya. Ya. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ketidakpercayaan pada semua orang. Rasa curiga. Kebimbangan. Ketakutan. Pertanyaan. Mereka bukan lagi suatu keluarga, suatu kesatuan… Mereka hampir tak lagi mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kumohon, percayalah pada kami, Jake…" ujar Collin, matanya menerawang. "Percayalah pada Seth, dan Sam… Kau mengenal mereka bertahun-tahun… Mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik bahkan ketika dihadapkan pada kondisi tak ada jalan keluar…"

"Kau percaya hal senaif itu? Kau jelas tidak tahu hal yang kutahu, Cole…"

"Kalau tahu hal yang kautahu membuatku meragukan mereka, maka lebih baik aku tidak tahu…" ucap Collin, mengalihkan perhatian ke tempat lain, ke pintu yang terbuka. Bayangan anak-anak satu per satu muncul di seberang halaman. "Tapi seandainya aku tahu pun, seandainya aku jadi kau, aku takkan pernah meragukan mereka," dan ia berpaling menatap mata Jacob. "Karena apa? Karena kau juga tidak tahu seluruh kebenaran, Jake… Jika mereka punya alasan, maka itu pastinya demi kesetiaan mereka pada suku…"

"Pada suku, bukan padaku…"

Collin tidak mungkin salah mengenali kegetiran dalam ucapan Jacob, tapi ia memilih tidak luruh karenanya. "Ya," ujarnya. "Dan karenanya kita juga harus melakukan bagian kita…"

Jacob memandangnya lama, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum. Terpaksa, memang. "Benar…" katanya kemudian. Ia ikut memandang ke luar. Brady mulai menapaki tangga beranda depan. Di belakangnya, Embry dan Quil saling tinju dan berjalan riang, sama sekali tidak tahu situasi.

Dan ia bangkit. Aura mendungnya lenyap, dan sorot matanya berubah menjadi penuh tekad.

"Baik. Masalah lain bisa kita tunda sejenak. Sekarang kita lakukan yang kita harus lakukan."

Ia berpaling menghadap Collin. Gestur dan intonasi suaranya mendadak penuh wibawa.

"Siagakan mereka, Cole. Kita butuh mereka nanti malam."

Collin bangkit. "Siap, Alfa!" balasnya tegas. Dan sambil tersenyum lebar, menyodok lengan Jake, ia menambahkan, "Itu yang aku suka darimu…"

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Maaf jadi panjang… huaaaaggghhh… ga tau dimana harus nge-cutnya… 18 halaman Word… 6713 kata... hahaha…**

**Bagian yang mungkin dirasa ga perlu emang ada, tapi semua hadir karena alasan…**

**Hahahahaa….**

**OOC nih ujung2nya… N mungkin emosi Jake, Josh, dan Collin ga stabil… tapi emg di titik ini ga ada satu pun yang stabil… bahkan tidak juga Seth… hehehe…**

**.**

**I will take a break for a few days… don't wanna but have to… ARRRRGGHHH TESIS SIALAN! (jadi curhat) … huff… tenang, tenang…**

**.**

**R&R ya… please…**


	49. 49 - Topeng

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: All part you can recognized from Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is not closely related to anything in the saga. Maybe some details, including past events, legends, rules of the pack, and personality of few characters, had been changed during the continuity of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING: This part is contain some blatant violence and SM scene, so obviously it will be rated M… I already did some personal restriction. Read on your own guard**_

.

* * *

.

**Empat puluh tujuh - Topeng**

Wednesday, January 30, 2013

6:11 AM

.

* * *

.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati saat naik motor, Seth..." ujar Korra pelan. Jemarinya menelusuri sebentuk garis maya di sepanjang balutan di kaki, dada, dan tangan Seth.

Tentu saja luka-luka Seth yang didapat setelah pertarungannya dengan Collin sudah sembuh. Begitu mereka berhasil mencari jalan keluar, Collin langsung membopong Seth menemui Adam untuk mengobati luka-lukanya dan membetulkan tulang-tulang kakinya yang terlepas dari sendi. Bagian tulang itu memang butuh penyembuhan agak lama, tapi seharusnya sudah sembuh hari ini. Tapi meski sudah sembuh, cakaran Collin dan taring si serigala emas masih menyisakan bekas. Meski sudah menetapkan bahwa ia akan memaksa Korra melepas topengnya walau harus bertaruh nyawa, Seth merasa belum yakin untuk mengungkap semua tentang dirinya pada Korra.

Ya, ini saatnya pertaruhan.

Sms Collin sejak pagi tadi mengungkap semuanya. Bahkan Jacob sudah tak lagi percaya seratus persen padanya. Posisinya sudah digantikan dan ia diblokir dari kawanan karena loyalitasnya dipertanyakan. Atas dasar apa? Hanya satu jawabannya. Tidak, bukan karena Jake tahu soal hubungannya dan Korra, dan mencurigainya kelepasan mengungkap rahasia kawanan, seperti kata Collin. Ini karena Sumpah Darah sial, yang bekasnya tertoreh di tangannya.

Jadi pada Jumat pagi, tahu Korra pasti akan mampir ke rumahnya pada sore hari—seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap Jumat sepulang sekolah, meski hari ini Seth yang mengundang—Seth khusus meminta Adam untuk memeriksa dan membalut ulang semua lukanya. Tentu saja tanpa memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya. Adam cukup tahu bahwa Seth butuh pertolongan atas luka-luka yang ia derita. Walau Kamis kemarin ia sudah mengobati semua luka dan patah tulang Seth, Adam toh tidak mampu menolak perintah berselubung permintaan manis Sang Beta. Dan Seth menyempatkan diri untuk mengutil segulung perban dari tas kerja Adam, untuk membebat telapak tangannya menutupi rajah Segel Sumpah yang ia buat dengan Jacob. Karena setelah melihat tanda itu ada di dada Collin, ia semakin yakin dengan asumsinya bahwa Sumpah mengikat para pelakunya sekaligus juga orang yang terlibat.

Ia bahkan kini menduga-duga bahwa mungkin rajah yang sama juga muncul di dada Korra.

Namun kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar Korra meributkan rajah itu atau melihat langsung di permukaan kulit Korra sejak acara kamping membuatnya bingung. Korra harusnya sadar akan kemunculan tanda yang begitu mencolok. Jika ia orang biasa, reaksi wajar yang mungkin adalah panik. Dan ia adalah orang pertama yang seharusnya mendapat konfirmasi itu. Reaksi Korra seharusnya lebih hebat ketimbang Collin.

Kesantaian reaksi Collin mungkin terasa wajar. Ia adalah bagian dari dunia mistis Quileute dan mungkin sudah terbiasa oleh kehadiran suatu tanda mendadak seperti tato. Nyatanya, Collin sendiri panik pada hari pertama ia menyadari tato itu, di hari perubahan pertama kembalinya ia menjadi serigala pada hari kepulangan Korra. Collin menanyai Seth habis-habisan di Volvo dalam perjalanan ke rumah Jake, lalu beberapa hari sibuk meneror Jake. Jake dan Seth sepakat membohonginya dengan menyatakan bahwa itu mungkin simbol darah Alfa terkait dengan hierarki dan bla-bla-bla. Collin tak percaya, jelas, sibuk membandingkan diri dengan orang lain yang ia tahu punya darah yang sama: Quil dan mungkin Embry. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ia menerima. Menerima bahwa kedua pemimpinnya membuat tebakan ngawur dan bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya, tepatnya.

Tapi Korra? Seseorang yang seharusnya bahkan belum berubah? Sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun? Itu aneh.

Dan Seth baru sadar bahwa sekian lama itu ia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat tanda apapun di tubuh Korra. Korra selalu hati-hati menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya setelah kamping. Melarang Seth menyentuhnya di area tertentu walau ia sendiri selalu merasa memiliki akses tanpa batasan atas setiap inci tubuh Seth. Tentu saja ini mencurigakan.

Seth memang berhati-hati, sebenarnya. Sejak kamping, ia selalu membalut telapak tangannya. Bilang ia habis kena luka bakar gara-gara menyentuh pemanggang barbeque sewaktu mengadakan pesta kecil bersama keluarganya. Dan Korra percaya.

Namun kini ketika memikirkan semuanya, Seth jadi curiga bahwa Korra bukannya percaya, tapi gadis itu sengaja menampakkan kesan bahwa ia percaya. Karena ia sendiri menutupi sesuatu. Jika ia memang serigala hitam seperti yang Collin katakan, ia pastinya tahu tanda apa itu. Atau minimal curiga. Dan ia tidak menyinggung Seth karena ia sendiri tak mau disinggung.

Intinya, Seth sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa mungkin ia dan Korra sama-sama saling tahu satu sama lain, tapi berusaha saling menutupi. Saling menjaga jarak. Memasang topeng. Menilai musuhnya satu sama lain. Mengukur. Mengintai.

Satu sisi dirinya menjerit. Ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu pada Korra, gadis yang ia cintai. Tulus.

Tapi ia harus. Jika Korra benar si serigala hitam, dan gadis itu mengintai dan menilai selagi memainkan kartunya, maka ia harus memainkan kartunya dengan baik juga.

_Poker-face _memang menyebalkan. Tapi itu tak terelakkan.

.

Jadi hari itu, Jumat sore, ia terbaring di kamarnya. Berpura-pura jadi mumi setelah mendapat kecelakaan motor. Sehingga Korra takkan bisa melihat bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya. Entah Korra serigala atau tidak, jika Korra tidak membuka kartunya, ia juga tidak akan membuka kartunya semudah itu.

Rumahnya sepi. Sue belum pulang dan belum akan pulang hingga jam 9 malam nanti, sehingga ia punya waktu cukup panjang untuk menjalankan rencananya. Rencana tanpa persiapan matang, tanpa perhitungan menyeluruh, tentu saja. Dan kemungkinan besar malah berbalik menghantam dirinya. Tapi ini tetap harus dilakukan. Tak bisa terus membiarkan kesetiaannya pada kawanan terus dipertanyakan, hanya karena satu halangan. Korra.

"Ya, Korey... Aku memang tampaknya harus mengandangkan motorku sementara waktu..." katanya akhirnya, menjawab ucapan Korra soal luka-luka yang ia dapat.

Korra tersenyum. Entah itu palsu atau bukan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Cole bilang tadi pagi kau sakit…"

"Ah, itu Cole saja berlebihan… Aku segar bugar begini…" ia membusungkan dada dan tertawa, membuat Seth sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Cole bilang Jake takut kau keracunan atau apa…"

"Dia serius mengira aku bakal keracunan? Perutku kan kuat!"

_Ah ya, tentu saja…_

"Masalahnya bukan aku, tapi kamu, Sethie…" Korra mencondongkan tubuh padanya, memberengut seraya menunjuk perban-perban yang membelit tubuhnya. "Lihat, karena kau luka-luka begini, semalam kau tidak jadi ke tempatku…" katanya muram.

"Ya. Maaf, Korey… Kau tahu yang seperti ini bukan mauku…"

"Ya, tentu… Padahal kupikir hari ini kita bisa jalan-jalan sedikit di luar..." gadis itu memasang ekspresi kecewa. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Ah, ya... Bagaimanapun ini hari Jumat... Mungkin aku bisa minta izin menginap, bilang akan tinggal di tempat Kuroi..."

Seth mengenali nada berharap dalam ucapan Korra, dan seketika ia merasa awas.

"Aku minta maaf, Korra... Tapi ini malam Sabtu, biasanya Charlie akan menginap... Semalam Billy sudah menginap, tapi bisa jadi ia akan menginap lagi. Aku cuma tidak yakin, yeah, kau tahu... Charlie mungkin akan bilang pada Jake… Dan Billy mungkin..."

"Tapi biasanya kau sendiri yang selalu bilang ingin segera mengatakannya pada Jake!" potong Korra, merengut .

Sesaat Seth mengernyit. Ada apa dengan Korra? Biasanya gadis itu yang selalu ribut mencegahnya cerita pada Jacob. Kini ia manyun saat Seth balas mendukungnya? Apa ia mendadak setuju untuk tidak lagi merahasiakan hubungan mereka? Atau itu hanya caranya untuk menginap malam ini, mungkin merencanakan sesuatu?

Jika memang Korra musuhnya, mungkin lebih aman menimbang kemungkinan kedua.

Seth menarik napas sebelum menjawab. Meringankan gejolak karena apapun yang ingin ia lakukan bertentangan dengan hatinya. "Bukankah kau yang selalu bilang belum saatnya? Katamu kau tidak ingin hubungan _backstreet _kita ketahuan..."

"Ya, tapi..." Korra memasang muka kecewa, naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sisi Seth. Seth bergeser sedikit. "Aneh saja mendengar kau seakan mengusirku..."

Jantung Seth seakan berhenti. Ia mencegah seutas napas tertahan keluar dari mulutnya sementara mencoba mengatur kata-kata agar tampak sekasual, atau tepatnya semanis mungkin.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, Korey... Atau mengubah pendirianku. Aku hanya mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan keinginanmu sebaik mungkin."

"Ah, ya..." Korra tampak sangat kecewa.

Sesaat batin Seth goyah. Apa Korra benar-benar kecewa?

Namun kemudian gadis kembali ceria, tampak ingin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan ke tempat lain. "Omong-omong kau pastinya senang dengan berita ini, Seth..." katanya riang. "Jake akan mengajakku nonton Minggu ini."

"Nonton?"

"Perasaan aku pernah cerita padamu, deh…" ujarnya seraya mengedip manja. "Sebenarnya dia mengajakku dari minggu kemarin. Dan aku selalu mempertimbangkan perkataanmu, untuk memberi kesempatan pada Jake... Menjadi keluarga, kau tahu... Jadi aku menerima ajakannya."

Kini, entah Seth lega atau malah merasa bersalah atas usahanya mendekatkan kedua bersaudara ini. Korra bisa menyerang Jacob kapan saja. Di jalan atau di dalam Rabbit... Saat Jacob sedang melepaskan penjagaan diri...

Atau, menimbang sisi lain, malah ia bisa menggunakan ikatan yang baru berkembang di antara kedua saudara itu untuk mencegah Korra lebih lanjut melakukan apapun rencana buruknya.

Kemungkinan kedua ini kelihatannya cukup positif.

"Baguslah, Korra... Seperti itu seharusnya hubungan dua saudara... Akrab," ia memaksakan satu senyum lebar.

"Yeah... Berharap saja Jake tidak menyerangku di bioskop yang gelap."

Seth tertawa miris.

"Masih mempertimbangkan hal seperti itu? Mana mungkin Jake menyerang adiknya sendiri?" Yang ada malah sebaliknya... "Dia sudah punya tunangan, kau pasti sudah dengar ini dari Collin."

"Yeah, memang…" Korra tampak mengingat-ngingat. Mungkin berhubungan dengan kejadian waktu di api unggun, satu-satunya kesempatan ia bertemu muka dengan Nessie. Entah mengapa Seth bergidik, mengingat hal yang tidak mengenakkan. "Dia cantik, ya…" ujarnya menerawang. "Dan dekat sekali denganmu, membuatku cemburu saja…"

Ucapan Korra membuat Seth terpana. _Cemburu?_ Itukah alasan persitegangan kedua gadis itu? Tapi Nessie yang menyerang, bukan, bergerak hampir menyerang Korra duluan… Tapi tunggu, apa waktu itu benar-benar Nessie yang menyerang atau Korra, entah bagaimana, memprovokasi Nessie untuk menyerang?

Bagaimana caranya? Mereka jelas hanya saling tatap dari balik api…

"Gadis yang sangat cantik, terlalu cantik malah," lanjut Korra dengan nada kagum, membangunkan Seth dari kesimpang-siuran pikirannya. "Seperti keluar dari buku dongeng. Legenda yang nyata, bayangkan! Ia memang masih sangat muda, tapi tetap saja... Sukar dibayangkan gadis seperti itu bisa benar-benar ada. Agak sedikit melawan hukum alam, mungkin?"

Apa ucapan Korra ini bisa ditafsirkan berbeda? Apa Korra serius menyatakan kata-kata seperti 'dongeng', 'legenda nyata', 'muda', dan 'melawan hukum alam' karena tahu latar belakangnya? Atau hanya merujuk pada 'kecantikan'?

Seth memutuskan untuk bermain lebih jauh. Mengambil inisiatif.

"Omong-omong, Korra..." Seth mencoba mengetes air sebelum menyelam lebih dalam. "Collin akan datang malam ini."

Kening Korra berkerut.

"Collin sepupuku?"

"Memang ada berapa Collin yang kaukenal?"

"Banyak sebetulnya... Tapi tak ada yang di sini..." ia tertawa menggoda. "Memang ada apa Collin mau datang ke sini? Kupikir kalian tidak sedekat itu..."

"Kata siapa, Korey? Kami dekat kok. Banyak hal yang kami bagi bersama," Seth berusaha menekankan pada frase terakhir tanpa kelihatan begitu jelas.

Korra, sayangnya, tampak tidak terlalu menangkap maksudnya. Atau memang ia aktris yang sangat baik. Kemungkinan terakhir tampaknya lebih tepat.

"Masa kau ingin mengusirku karena Cole akan datang, Seth?"

"Siapa bilang begitu?"

"Oh Seth..." Korra berguling hingga berbaring miring. Satu tangannya menopang kepalanya. Jemarinya iseng menari di dada Seth. "Jangan bilang Collin berusaha mendekatimu juga."

"Mendekati apanya?"

"Yah, maksudku, mungkin setelah ia putus dengan Brady..."

Seth tak bisa tidak memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, Korra... Gosip itu lagi? Siapa juga tahu yang ada di hati Collin hanya kau..."

"Bukan berarti dia tidak akan menyerah atasku juga akhirnya kan? Dan mungkin malah mengejarmu, kau tahu, untuk membalas dendam padaku. Karena aku tidak membalas cintanya..." Ya, di bagian ini Korra separuh benar separuh salah. Collin memang tidak menyerah, tetapi ia menerima. Dan 'mengejar Seth untuk balas dendam'? Nyatanya pemuda itu tidak sekadar 'mengejar', tapi 'membuat jadi bubur'… Tanpa sadar Seth terkekeh pelan.

Korra memicing curiga. Atau pura-pura curiga, ia tidak tahu.

"Jangan bilang, Seth... _kau _yang tertarik pada Collin."

—_Hah? _Mengapa arahnya jadi ke sana?

Apakah ia salah tangkap? Jangan-jangan arti kata 'mengejar' Korra tadi…

"Hei, jangan mulai..." Refleks pertama Seth jelas menolak, tapi kemudian ia melembutkan suara, sadar ia bisa memanfaatkan hal ini. "Walau ya," katanya sok misterius, "kami memang memiliki ikatan tertentu."

Bayangan Korra dan Collin yang hampir berciuman di pekarangan rumah Jake mendadak bermain di kepalanya. Korra mungkin mencintai Collin juga…

_Hentikan, Seth! Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Fokus!_

Ia bisa merasa Korra mempertajam pandangannya.

"Ikatan yang lebih dari sekadar urusan profesionalisme? Sesuatu di luar urusan pekerjaan, mungkin?"

Pekerjaan apapun yang dimaksudkan Korra pastinya bukan urusan 'pekerjaan' biasa. Korra tahu pekerjaan normalnya adalah di depan komputer bermain saham, atau mengerjakan tugas kuliah _online _dengan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa Universitas Terbuka. Dan Collin jelas bukan tipe yang akan tertarik pada hal seperti itu.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu..." Seth membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"Apa hubungan itu ada kaitannya dengan alasan ia akan datang ke sini?"

Apa Korra cemburu? Atau ia memang aktris yang sangat baik? Apa ia meniatkan urusan cemburu ini untuk mengalihkan Seth dari pokok pembicaraan? Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah. Ia harus lebih licin dari Korra.

"Yeah, dia memang ada urusan sedikit..." jawab Seth setelah menimbang kartu yang akan ia lempar.

"Urusan apa, jika boleh aku bertanya?"

"Dia menemukan syalmu di hutan," Seth berusaha menilai reaksi Korra. Gadis itu tetap tenang. Bagus. Konfirmasi pertama sudah didapatkan. "Cole akan mengembalikan padamu langsung, tapi ia merasa mengembalikan padaku lebih tepat. Mungkin menanyakan mengapa kau meninggalkan syal pemberiannya di hutan."

"Apa penting ia menanyakan alasannya? _Padamu?_" Korra bergerak lamat-lamat, bangkit duduk di sisi Seth, menatap Seth dengan intens.

Seth menelan ludah.

"Mungkin, ya..."

"Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"Pasti..." ia makin awas menilai reaksi Korra.

Ketenangan Korra masih tak tergoyahkan. "Dan boleh kutahu apa itu?"

"Kau pastinya tahu, Korra..."

Seth jelas meniatkan ucapannya itu untuk memojokkan Korra. Dan memang Korra sedikit membeku di bawah kalimat itu. Tapi itu hanya bertahan kurang dari dua detik, karena pada detik ketiga Korra tertawa renyah.

"Jika aku tidak tahu benar, aku bisa bilang bahwa kau cemburu…" katanya seraya memasang tampang manyun. "Katakan, Seth, apa menurutmu aku diam-diam bertemu Collin di hutan dan tak sengaja meninggalkan syalku?"

Sungguh Seth tak menyangka arah permainan Korra. Tapi ia harus tetap mengikuti. Tenang. Sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu itu, Korey..."

"Apa kau cemburu pada Collin, atau padaku?"

Senyum Korra jelas bukan karena ia meniatkan apa yang ia ucapkan di bibirnya. Senyum itu, dan mata itu terlalu intens. Dalam. Tenang. Menilai.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau cemburu pada Collin? Bukankah aku yang seharusnya cemburu pada Collin?" ia memilih memainkan kartu aman. "Dengan ciuman kalian di rumah Jake dan syal dan lainnya..."

"Oh, Seth..." Korra mendesah. "Jangan membalik pertanyaanku..."

Seth tidak bisa bereaksi balik. Jujur ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengendalikan kata-katanya di saat seperti ini.

Karena Korra lamat-lamat menaiki tubuhnya. Duduk di pinggangnya. Menatapnya menggoda.

Tidak, itu bukan menggoda. Korra menaiki tubuhnya di saat dia seharusnya berhati-hati dengan segala perban di tubuhnya jelas bukan sesuatu yang normal.

Korra, tidak salah lagi, tahu bahwa sakitnya hanya pura-pura.

Apa ia sudah ketahuan? Tidak, Korra sudah dari dulu tahu. Jika ia harus benar-benar melepas topengnya di hadapan Korra, setidaknya ia harus membuat Korra juga melepas topengnya.

"Katakan, Seth... Apa yang Collin rencanakan denganmu selain mengembalikan syalku?"

Seth menelan ludah.

"Kami... mungkin akan... mendiskusikan beberapa hal..."

"Oh, _'diskusi'..._" Korra berujar lambat, memberi tekanan pada kata 'diskusi' dengan menggerakan jemarinya membentuk tanda kutip. Jemarinya menelusuri kemeja Seth. Membuka kancingnya satu per satu. "Katakan, apa diskusimu dan Collin akan seperti yang kaudiskusikan denganku?"

Pikiran Seth langsung panik.

_Yang mana maksudnya?_

Ia berusaha tetap tenang. Berusaha menimbang bahwa apapun yang dimaksud Korra, tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan sekarang.

"Mungkin, ya..." ujarnya.

Korra tersenyum. Menatapnya tajam.

"Kau jujur sekali, Sethie..." ujarnya. Jemarinya bergerak lambat dari dada, lantas menelusuri lengan kanan Seth. "Kau berubah, tahu, Seth... Semenjak kau mengejar Collin..." tangannya membalik tangan Seth hingga telapak tangan pemuda itu menghadap ke atas, lantas jemarinya kembali menelusuri tangan itu, membuat pola melingkar. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi kau tahu, ikatan di antara kita..." Ia berhenti di telapak tangan Seth yang penuh dibalut perban, menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan jari-jemari Seth. "Takkan mudah diputuskan begitu saja. Tidak oleh Collin. Bahkan tidak oleh Jake."

Dan dengan itu ia meremas telapak tangan itu. Dalam keterkejutan Seth merasa tulang telapak tangannya hancur. Tetapi ia berusaha menelan jeritnya, atau rona perih sekaligus takut yang mungkin menjalar di wajahnya. Mempertahankan topeng tenang, tak terbaca.

Senyum Korra kini bukan senyum biasa, ia sadar. Seringai kemenangan.

"Kau tahu kau cuma milikku seorang, Sethie..." ujarnya.

Korra merenggut kemeja Seth hingga sobek lantas melukar bajunya sendiri, mencampakkannya ke lantai. Dan dalam nanar Seth melihatnya. Di dada Korra yang terbuka. Tato segel sama seperti yang ia dan Jacob miliki di telapak tangan. Yang juga Collin miliki di dadanya.

Melihat perubahan mendadak suara dan sikap Korra, sudah jelas bukan hanya menyadari keberadaan tanda itu, Korra juga tahu apa artinya.

Harusnya ia sudah tahu ini.

"Bukankah kau bersumpah kau akan selalu mencintaiku? Mengikutiku?" ujar Korra tajam sebelum merunduk, bergerak mencium bibir Seth. Seth agak berpaling, membiarkan bibir Korra meleset.

Dan Korra menggeram. Benar-benar menggeram marah.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya melayang menampar Seth. Seth membelalak ketika menyadari rahangnya retak oleh hantaman Korra. Dan tidak cukup sampai situ, ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Seth, memitingnya di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sebelum tangan lainnya menyentakkan dan menghempaskan kembali tubuh Seth ke kasur, melesakkannya lebih dalam. Derit kayu pada lantai terdengar sebelum kaki ranjang itu berderak dan patah oleh tenaga hantaman Korra.

Hal semacam itu sudah diduga sehingga Seth tidak terlalu kaget. Dan Korra juga kelihatannya tidak peduli bahwa kini mereka terbaring dengan posisi kasur yang tidak imbang. Mungkin malah ia berniat akan merusakkan seluruh tempat tidur sekalian.

"Jangan melawan, Seth!" ia memerintah tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu, demi ia sadari Seth meronta dalam pitingannya. "Kau lebih tahu dari siapapun bahwa kau tak bisa menentangku."

Ia menarik tangan Seth yang remuk, menguliti perbannya dengan paksa, menyingkap tanda segel itu. Sambil menyeringai, ia meletakkan telapak tangan Seth di dadanya, menyentuh rajah sama yang tertoreh di permukaan kulit itu.

"Kesetiaan tertinggimu ada padaku..." ujarnya tajam sebelum membungkuk sekali lagi di atas tubuh Seth, melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Oh ya, Korra sudah melepas topengnya.

Ya, ini seharusnya kemenangan baginya.

.

* * *

.

Seth memandangi punggung Korra yang membelakanginya, duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya yang hancur. Mengawasi sementara gadis itu memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya dengan ritme sangat, sangat, sangat lambat.

"Kau tahu, pada dasarnya yang tadi itu pemerkosaan, Korra..." ujarnya pelan.

Namun Korra hanya mendengus dan terkekeh.

Ia menelengkan wajahnya, berputar menghadap Seth. "Serius, Seth? Di sana kau akan menempatkan dirimu? Pemuda sangar bertubuh besar nan lugu, yang diperkosa cewek bertampang _innocent,_ namun menyimpan kepribadian kejam tersembunyi? Sepertiku?" Ia kembali berbalik memunggungi Seth sambil tertawa ironis. "Jujur saja, Seth... Siapa yang mau percaya? Charlie? Billy? Oh, bahkan kakak tiriku yang jahat pun tidak..."

"Tetap saja, Korra..."

"Oh, kau dasar martir, Sethie..."

Seth membuang muka, menggemeretakkan gigi.

"Oh, jangan muram begitu, Sethie Sayang..." Korra kembali menghadapnya setelah selesai mengenakan baju dan mengancingkan jeansnya. "Kukira aku memberimu servis yang memuaskan barusan?"

"Ya. Dengan meremukkan lagi tanganku dan menghajar wajahku... Pastinya itu sangat memuaskan, Korra..." Seth menjawab sinis, merasakan asin di sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Dan memang ia tidak melebih-lebihkan. Selain bekas luka yang didapatnya dari Collin dan si serigala emas, luka-luka baru muncul di sana. Biru-biru memar, kebanyakan. Dan ditambah sedikit cakaran dan luka lama yang terbuka kembali.

"Jangan cengeng, Seth. Cuma begitu sih, tidak sampai tiga jam lagi juga sembuh..."

Seth tak bisa menahan senyum tersungging di wajahnya, menyadari bahwa Korra jelas merujuk pada kemampuan penyembuhan alami serigala. "Ah, kau akhirnya membuka topengmu..." tunjuknya.

Korra terkekeh. "Yeah..." katanya lambat, seolah tak peduli. "Semoga itu memuaskanmu, Seth... Aku tahu permainanmu sejak awal. Kau memang merencanakan semua. Kau ingin aku melakukan itu, kan? Memancingku dengan Cole?"

Ia mengatakannya dengan begitu dingin hingga Seth merinding.

"Oh lihat sekarang, mana Mr. Litsey-mu, yang katanya mau 'mendiskusikan' sesuatu denganmu? Apa ia urung datang karena tahu sekarang giliranku mengklaim dirimu?" lanjut Korra lagi sambil tersenyum sinis, mempereteli kebohongan Seth dalam rencananya untuk membuka topeng Korra.

Benarkah keputusannya untuk menyudutkan Korra? Atau justru ini titik balik yang buruk di pihaknya?

"Jadi..." lanjut gadis itu, mengubah intonasi menjadi sok-profesional. "Apa Anda puas, Mr. Clearwater? Atau ada keluhan? Apa aku kurang memberi sentuhan personal untuk memuaskan dahaga masokis Anda, mungkin?"

Seth menatapnya sementara Korra menyeringai menggoda. "Oh ya, kau memang sadis, Korra..." ujarnya sinis. "Sangat profesional, jika boleh kubilang."

Korra tidak terpengaruh oleh kesinisan kata-kata Seth. "Lalu, apa aku cukup bagus untuk fantasi sadomasokismu?" ia mencondongkan tubuh, sementara jemarinya menapaki jejak luka setengah tertutup yang kini terbuka lagi di dada Seth. Sebagian besar belitan perban di tubuh Seth memang terbuka, menyingkap banyak carut marut cakaran panjang Collin. Seth menjengit merasakan perih seiring sentuhan Korra. Terutama karena Korra jelas tidak menyentuh, tapi menekan. Dengan ujung kuku dan bukan hanya jemarinya.

Korra tersenyum melihat reaksi Seth.

"Atau…" ia mengulur-ulur kalimat, "apa aku masih kalah jauh dibanding Mr. Coley Litsey favoritmu?" lanjutnya tajam.

Seth mulai awas. Ini bukan lagi permainan jika menyangkut salah satu anggota kawanannya. "Kau tidak akan bermain seakan semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Collin, Korra..."

"Oh, mengapa tidak? Bukankah memang ada hubungannya dengan Cole? Aku bisa mencium bau Cole dari seluruh tubuhmu," tudingnya seraya menatap tajam Seth. "Katakan, Seth! Cole yang membuatmu mendapat semua luka-luka dan perban itu kan? Hingga membungkusmu bagai mumi… Sungguh level yang mencengangkan..."

Seth mendengus sebelum menyunggingkan senyum konfirmatif.

"Sudah kubilang... Aku memang selalu benar..." Korra mengubah intonasinya lagi, menegakkan punggung. "Wah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan daerah teritoriku dijamah serigala lain, kalau begitu..." ujarnya kemudian dengan nada kejam.

Seth membelalak. "Kau takkan berpura-pura seolah semua ini terjadi hanya karena kau cemburu pada Collin, Korra!"

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Karena... karena..." ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kenapa, Seth? Kau mau bilang karena begitu bodoh jika aku membuka topengku hanya karena Collin?" gadis itu tertawa. Renyah. "Atau itu cuma alasanmu untuk mencegahku menyakiti Collin?"

Ia melihat binar ketakutan di mata Seth yang diyakininya sebagai jawaban. Seketika ia semakin berang.

"Begitu protektifnya kau pada Collin? Apa tidak wajar jika aku cemburu?"

"Karena kau bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu padanya!" Seth hampir berteriak. Tahu apa yang bisa Korra lakukan kini, ia harus mencegah Korra melakukan hal yang lebih buruk. Sudah cukup buruk dengan kemungkinan Korra akan membunuh kakaknya sendiri, tidak perlu ditambah dengan membunuh sahabat terbaiknya.

"Oh, tentu aku takkan menyentuh Cole... Tidak mungkin aku melukai sepupuku yang tersayang..."

Korra mengatakannya dengan senyum aneh yang entah mengapa membuat insting Seth merasakan adanya ancaman.

"Tidak, Korra... Tidak mungkin..." ia menggeleng penuh horor ketika ia menyadari kartu apa yang sedang dimainkan Korra. "Kau tidak mungkin merencanakan sesuatu pada Collin!"

Korra hanya mengendikkan bahu dan membuang muka dengan sikap tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam, Korra? Dia tulus mencintaimu!"

"Oh, berpura-pura lebih peduli pada Coley Litsey sekarang? Atau memang ya kau lebih peduli perasaannya ketimbang aku?

Serius Seth tidak tahu lagi. Apa Korra benar-benar cemburu?

"Aku hanya menyatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jujur saja Korra, apa kau pernah peduli perasaanku? Atau perasaan Collin?"

Korra mendengus, membuang muka.

"Korra, Collin rela mati demi melindungimu..."

"Oh ya, dan kau tidak?"

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu..." suara Seth bagai tercekik. "Tapi sekarang... aku tidak tahu lagi..."

Korra tertawa. Pahit.

"Oh... Apa kau ingin putus sekarang? Sudah kubilang kau akan meninggalkanku tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sethie..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Korra.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Alasanmu mencampakkanku pasti bukan hanya karena kau merasa terluka aku memaksakan kehendakku, kan? Atau karena aku cemburu berlebihan?"

Seth mendengus, memalingkan muka.

"Atau..." ia mengerling sedikit dengan manja, dan berkata, "Kau ingin bilang, alasanmu adalah karena aku adalah serigala jahat yang ingin mengklaim kedudukan atas kawananmu?"

Ucapan itu membuat Seth terbelalak, tapi Korra bangkit dengan santai, merenggangkan tubuh.

"Kau tidak menduga aku membuka topengku begitu mudah?" Korra bertanya dengan senyum licik. "Mungkin alasannya adalah karena aku tidak merasa perlu menyembunyikannya lagi... Padamu terutama..."

"Karena aku budakmu?" geram Seth.

"Ya. Karena kau budakku… Bagaimanapun bisa dibilang aku Alfamu, Seth, bukan lagi Jake!"

Pemuda itu tampak terpukul. "A, apa maksudmu?" katanya dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Yah, kau tahu..." ujar Korra santai, menatap ujung-ujung kukunya dengan sikap tak peduli. "Kulihat kau melakukan Sumpah," ia menunjuk tato di tangan Seth, "dan aku bisa menebak apa isi Sumpah itu."

_Tentu... Kesetiaan tertinggi..._

Rasanya ia tidak perlu kaget atau bertanya-tanya lagi mengapa dan bagaimana Korra bisa tahu banyak mengenai hal yang bahkan sebagian besar anggota kawanannya pun tidak tahu. Bagaimanapun apa yang ia lihat di jurang sudah lebih dari segalanya. Sam, sebagai Tetua, sudah jelas punya pengetahuan lebih dan kemungkinan besar ia tidak segan berbagi dengan sekutu barunya. Monster kejam yang kini menjelma di hadapannya.

"Dan kalau mau jujur," Korra melanjutkan dengan nada ringan yang sama. "Bagaimanapun satu saat aku pasti mengklaim kedudukannya."

Ucapan itu membuat darah menghilang dari wajah Seth. "Teganya kau… " desisnya. "Dia kakakmu sendiri!"

"Kau tahu itu tidak terhindarkan. Kau dengar di jurang. Sam mendukungku."

Jadi sekarang gadis itu mau beralih dari hanya mengancam Collin jadi mengancam Jake dan seluruh kawanan…

_Ya, bagus sekali usahamu untuk mendapatkan konfirmasi, Seth! Cerdik betul!_

Ia mengingat sms Collin.

'_Apa kau mau bunuh diri? Jangan bertindak gegabah!'_

Ah ya, ini bukan hanya bunuh diri namanya… Perbuatan gegabahnya malah mencelakakan tidak hanya dirinya, tapi juga seluruh kawanan…

"Aku takkan semudah itu melakukan klaim jika aku jadi kau, Korra," ujarnya dengan beribu emosi berkecamuk. "Karena aku akan melakukan pencegahan apapun yang bisa kulakukan. Jake mendengarkanku. Aku akan memperingatkannya."

"Mungkin kaupikir kau masih punya pengaruh, tapi tidak… Jake menyayangiku sekarang…" Korra berdendang. "Aku adiknya yang manis… Kan aku sudah melakukan semua permintaanmu, menjadi keluarganya… Dan ia menerimaku! Itu kan apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan pada Jake seperti apa kau yang sebenarnya," tekan Seth, menggemeretakkan gigi.

Ya. Ia harus mengatakan pada Jake. Meyakinkannya bahwa musuh utama mereka ada di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Oh, benarkah, Seth? Apa kau bisa? Menempatkan diriku dalam bahaya sebelum aku sempat mencelakai Alfamu? _Aku?_ Gadis yang kaubilang kaucintai seumur hidup? Huh… Kata-katamu ternyata omong kosong, Sethie..."

"Aku tidak kenal kamu. Gadis yang aku cintai adalah Korey. Gadis yang ceria dan tulus, bukan serigala jahat sepertimu."

"Ah, kau tidak bilang begitu waktu aku di atasmu tadi... Tubuhmu, paling tidak..." Korra terkekeh.

"Hentikan, Korra!"

"Kenapa, Sethie? Biasanya kau menyukai sedikit obrolan ringan sesudah seks..."

"Itu dulu!"

"Dan sekarang berbeda? Oh, rupanya kau memang benar-benar mencampakkanku... Setelah kau tahu siapa aku? Bahwa ternyata aku bukan gadis manis seperti yang kauinginkan? Oh, sumpahmu bahkan tidak bertahan tiga hari, Sethie... Sungguh mengecewakan."

"Kau bisa berharap, Korra... Karena aku mungkin mencabik-cabikmu duluan untuk memastikan kau tidak menyakiti lebih banyak orang, sebelum itu terjadi..."

"Oh, apa itu ancaman? Agresif sekali, Seth... Sangat tidak sepertimu, patut kubilang... Apa itu pengaruh Jake? Atau Cole?"

Ia membungkuk untuk mengusap pipi Seth dengan ujung jemarinya, yang segera ditepis Seth. Reaksi kasar Seth membuat Korra tertawa.

"Bersikaplah getir sesukamu, Sethie... Tapi aku yakin satu hal. Kau takkan melukaiku... Kau bisa melukai bayimu juga, tahu..." ia menyeringai nakal lantas mengusap-usap perutnya. Suaranya merendah hingga taraf suara bayi. "Oh, anak-anak anjing yang malang... disakiti oleh ayahnya sendiri..."

Seth membelalak sesaat. Tapi kemudian berhasil menguasai diri. "Apa lagi permainanmu sekarang? Kau tidak mungkin mengandung anakku..."

"Oh, mengapa tidak?"

"Karena itu tidak mungkin!"

"Katakan mengapa itu tidak mungkin..."

"Kita bahkan baru dua bulan bersama. Terlalu cepat untuk tahu hal seperti itu ketika usia kandunganmu paling tua hanya sebulan lebih..."

"Oh, seolah kau tidak mempertimbangkan kemungkinan aku mengandung anak anjing dan bukan anak manusia..."

"Itu bukan alasan, Korra!" tekan Seth berang.

"Oh, dan apa alasanmu yang lebih kuat untuk menolak kemungkinan itu? Karena kita melakukan semua prosedur yang aman selama dua bulan ini? Oh_, please_..." ia memutar bola mata lantas mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan dengan sikap mengejek. "Atau karena kau yakin berdasarkan statistika, kemungkinan serigala betina mengandung adalah mendekati nol? Kau takkan begitu bodoh percaya hal seperti itu hanya karena satu contoh kasus Leah Clearwater kan?"

Sms Collin tadi pagi tiba-tiba membayang di kepalanya.

'_Korra sakit. Morning sickness, katanya. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Seth?'_

Seth menggeram marah.

"Jadi kita mencapai kesepakatan. Kau, Mr. Seth Clearwater, takkan melakukan apapun untuk menyakitiku atau mengatakan apapun pada kawananmu. Setuju?" Korra menyatakan dengan seringai kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Karena aku jelas tidak akan keberatan kalau aku harus membunuh anak-anak anjingmu di sini..." ia mengusap perutnya lagi. "Atau mungkin malah kakakku si serigala Alfa besar jahat itu akan tidak sengaja membunuh mereka kalau ia tahu semua ini sebelum saatnya tiba… Yah, memberiku alasan untuk menjalankan rencana itu lebih cepat padanya, sebenarnya… "

Seth menatap nanar ketika arti kalimat terakhir Korra dimengertinya.

"Itu _blackmail, _Korra!"

"Aku mem-_blackmail-_mu? Untuk apa? Kau pasti akan melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan walau bagaimanapun..."

Pandangan benci sekaligus terkhianati jelas tampak di mata Seth.

"Oh, Sethie... Hentikan itu. Kau tidak akan menjadikanku pihak yang jahat. Kau yang memprovokasiku, ingat? Kau yang membuatku melakukan semua ini..."

Seth merasakan kemarahan yang sangat. Tapi akhirnya ia menyadari, kemarahannya menghadapi Korra, di saat seperti ini, tidak akan berdampak baik apapun. Maka ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menilai situasinya sendiri. Menenangkan diri.

Korra tersenyum. "Kulihat kau sudah tahu situasimu. Jadi kuharap kau tidak bertindak macam-macam," ujarnya.

"Kau masih belum bisa memegang kendali total atasku dan kau tahu itu, Korra. Kau bukan Alfaku," ujar Seth, kali ini tenang.

"Ya, memang bukan... Tapi kesetiaanmu ada padaku, kan? Dan masalah Alfa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu..."

Seth menatap Korra tajam. "Apa _tepatnya_ yang kaurencanakan?"

"Oh, tentu saja itu rahasia, Sethie Sayang..."

"Oh ya, tentu saja…" ia mendengus. "Tak perlu kaukatakan pun aku bisa menduga."

"Tentu, tentu…" ujar Korra santai, membeo Jacob, membuat Seth ingin menggeram, menerjang mengoyak-ngoyak gadis itu. Tapi ia berhasil menahan diri sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Terlalu beresiko untuk berubah dan menantang Korra di kamarnya sendiri.

Seth bergidik, namun tidak bisa menolak, ketika Korra merunduk untuk mencium bibirnya. Gadis itu merasakan kebekuan Seth dan bibir yang terkunci rapat-rapat, sehingga ia menyerah untuk memaksakan ciuman lebih lanjut. Ia bangkit sambil menderaikan tawanya, lantas melangkah menuju pintu dengan santai.

"Aku bergantung padamu, Sethie..." seringainya sebelum membuka pintu dan lenyap di baliknya.

.

* * *

.

Astaga, memang sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak Korra datang? Apa ia sempat tertidur tadi? Mungkin di antara salah satu sesi maraton pemaksaan Korra?

Rumahnya jelas tak lagi sepi, ia baru sadar. Charlie dan Sue sudah ada, entah sejak kapan. Ia segera melirik ke jam dinding. Pukul 11.15 malam…

Ia bisa mendengar suara Charlie yang aneh, berpura-pura kaget ketika berakting baru menyadari keberadaan Korra di kamar Seth sedari tadi sore. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kepanikan si kepala polisi itu ketika menduga-duga apa yang terjadi antara calon anak tirinya dengan adik tiri Jacob. Atau Sue yang jelas curiga dengan bisik-bisik tegang dari kamar Seth sejak tadi. Mereka mungkin terbangun, atau malah memang belum tidur sejak awal dan menguping. Sue bahkan kini sedang berusaha meyakinkan Korra untuk menginap, karena hari sudah hampir tengah malam.

Ia bersyukur karena tidak merasakan keberadaan Billy di manapun.

Dirasakannya seutas kelegaan ketika Korra menolak tawaran Sue. Tapi kelegaan itu segera berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika Korra menyatakan alasannya harus pulang malam itu juga. Karena Jacob menunggunya.

_Ah, ya, benar. Hari ini jadwal Jacob libur! Sempurna sekali!_

Tunggu saja hingga ia menanyai Korra habis dari mana dan mencium bau Seth di sekujur tubuh adiknya. Konfirmasi identitas Korra sudah didapat sehingga seharusnya ia bisa kembali ke kawanan. Lusa malam mereka patroli bareng dan mungkin Jacob akan langsung mencincang Seth. Atau mungkin ia malah tidak perlu menunggu hingga lusa. Titah Alfa dan dekrit hukuman matinya pasti akan datang besok, bahkan sebelum fajar menyingsing.

Oh ya, ia tak perlu repot-repot mempertanyakan kembalinya ia ke posisi Beta, atau bahkan ke kawanan, karena ia akan mati.

Sue menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Korra. Pastinya ia tidak ingin seorang perempuan di bawah umur keluyuran jalan kaki malam-malam sendirian. Sue mungkin Tetua dan tahu kemungkinan Korra serigala, tapi sepertinya Korra belum membuka topengnya di hadapan Sue. Atau mungkin sudah, tapi Sue hanya menunjukkan sikap protektif terhadap seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi calon menantunya di masa depan, jika ia memang menangkap pembicaraan Korra dan Seth barusan. Jika ia tidak menguping pun, memangnya apa lagi kemungkinan lain yang ada di kepala orangtua mendapati seorang gadis keluar dari kamar anak lelakinya malam-malam begini, setelah mengurung diri berdua sepanjang sore?

Seirama dengan calon istrinya, Charlie menawarkan untuk menelepon Billy, meminta Jacob untuk menjemput Korra…

Oke, jadi kemungkinannya Sue mengantar Korra, yang berarti Jacob tahu Korra habis bersama Seth hingga malam, atau Jacob sendiri yang datang menjemput Korra, yang artinya malah menghadapkan Seth langsung ke mulut harimau. Koreksi. Maksudnya serigala.

Atau tentu saja ada pilihan ketiga. Biarkan saja Korra lari pulang sendiri. Pastinya itu yang akan dipilih Korra. Untuk ini ia tak ragu. Lebih lagi khawatir.

Tapi rupanya Korra mengkhianati kepercayaannya, atau mungkin memang sengaja menyakitinya lebih jauh, karena ia kelihatannya menerima tawaran Charlie. Dan menambahkan alasan bahwa ia harus segera sampai sebelum fajar karena Sabtu itu Rachel dan Paul akan datang.

Mata Seth langsung membuka lebar.

Rachel dan Paul akan datang? Ia tidak pernah dengar yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Baik dari Billy, Jacob, maupun Korra sendiri.

Apa Korra mengarang-ngarang alasan?

Tapi untuk apa? Alasan seperti itu takkan mengubah apapun, dan siapapun akan tahu jika ia berbohong.

_Oh, ini tak seharusnya jadi makin rumit…_

_._

Dengan kesal Seth memaksakan diri turun dari tempat tidur, berpakaian seadanya dan menarik Korra pergi dengan menahan nyeri di tubuhnya, sebelum Sue dan Charlie melangkah lebih jauh. Misalnya benar-benar menginterogasi Korra, sementara menunggu Jacob, sang algojo hukuman matinya, datang.

Lebih baik ia mendatangi mulut harimau ketimbang meminta harimau itu datang. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat kematiannya tampak lebih berwibawa.

"Kupikir kau tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur sekarang, Sethie? Atau setidaknya kau ingin memunculkan kesan pada ibumu bahwa seharusnya aku tidak boleh tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Korra sok manis ketika Seth membukakan pintu Volvo putihnya dan menyuruhnya masuk, agak lebih kasar dari sikap _gentleman_-nya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencoba mendekati keluargaku sekarang," jawab Seth terus terang.

"Wah, jahat sekali kau, Sethie... Ia calon mertuaku dan nenek anakku, kan?"

"Aku takkan membuatmu menemukan cara untuk mengancamku lebih jauh, Korra. Sekarang pasang sabuk pengamanmu sebelum aku mencoba kemungkinan untuk membunuh kita berdua, sekalian dengan jabang bayi imajinatifmu."

Korra mengumandangkan tawa mengerikan.

"Oh, diam kau, serigala hitam jahat…" gumam Seth yang membuat Korra makin lantang tertawa.

"Serigala hitam jahat? _The Evil Black Wolf,_ heh?" ia tampak terpesona sekaligus mencibir dalam julukan barunya. Yang membuat Seth juga ikut mendengus menimbang betapa tepat julukan itu padanya. "Kita saling mengenal dalam nama baru, kalau begitu, eh, _Mr. Sandy?"_ dan sambil mencondongkan tubuh kepada Seth, ia berbisik pelan, "_The Great Beta…"_ Namun sesaat ia memperdengarkan suara napas tertahan palsu, dan berujar dengan seringai licik, "Oh, atau lebih tepat kubilang _Ex-Beta _sekarang?_"_

Iringan tawa kembali menggema di dalam mobil.

Seth tidak menjawab, jelas sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Memang benar pembicaraannya dengan Collin di dasar jurang itu, Korra memang mendekatinya untuk menyelidiki lebih detail tentang kawanan. Ya, jika bukan memang Sam yang membocorkan semuanya.

Tapi bahkan Korra tahu ia sudah didepak dari posisinya… Padahal itu baru terjadi tadi siang… Pengintaian mereka, atau bahkan mungkin penetrasi, terhadap kawanan ternyata lebih dalam dari yang ia sangka.

Ia memundurkan mobil dengan kasar, hampir menabrak pagar hidup rumah Clearwater, sebelum meluncurkannya menuju kediaman Black.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**maaf bagi para pembaca di bawah umur... chapter ini sudah diberi rating M...**

**tapi adegan ini penting untuk di-post... sayangnya aku ga bisa mikirin adegan lain yg lebih halus untuk menyingkap topengnya si korra...**

**R&R please...**

**(menggigit jari...)**


	50. 50 - Bunuh Diri (Serigala vs Kelinci-1-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bunuh Diri (Serigala vs Kelinci -1- )

Wednesday, January 02, 2013

4:32 PM

.

* * *

.

Sesuai dugaan, reaksi anak-anak terhadap jatuhnya takhta Beta ke tangan Collin tidak terlalu bagus. Selama setengah jam setelah Jacob berusaha menjelaskan situasi, dengan Collin duduk gelisah di sisinya, suasana dicekam kebingungan yang membekukan, sebelum berubah menjadi perang cacian dan tuduhan.

Collin tadinya sudah memprediksikan kekalahan mudah. 12-0, minus Seth tentu, untuk kelompok penentang _Collin for Vice President._ Hanya saja, agak berlainan dengan dugaan Collin, tidak semua anak-anak punya respon negatif. Gengnya, terutama Brady, langsung membela walau ketara sekali lebih karena loyalitas sebagai sahabat ketimbang benar-benar menganggap Cole tepat bagi posisi itu. Oke, 9-3. Masih skor yang pincang... Tapi yang tidak diduganya, yang menjadi titik balik, adalah reaksi Adam. Adam mendadak sangat frontal mendukung Cole, bahkan mengutarakan argumen yang jauh lebih mengesankan daripada gengnya. Adam jelas terkesan akan kepemimpinan Collin waktu serangan vampir di hutan saat kamping dulu. Di matanya, kemampuan Collin dalam merencanakan dan mengeksekusi strategi pertempuran adalah kualifikasi penting yang memenuhi syarat utama sebagai Beta.

Pendapat Adam ini tegas ditentang Harry dan Clark, yang memandang ketidakmampuan Collin mengendalikan emosi sebagai kelemahan utamanya. Apalah arti kecerdasan dan kemampuannya memimpin, demikian pendapat mereka, bila tak diiringi kecerdasan emosional?

Kawanan dengan segera terbagi menjadi tiga kubu. Kubu yang pro, tentu saja Adam dan tiga anggota Gossip Guys; kubu yang kontra, yakni Clark, Harry, Caleb, dan Josh, serta kubu yang berusaha bersikap netral, tentu saja para senior. Josh memang tidak hadir, tapi suaranya jelas dihitung. Pada akhir musyawarah tanpa mufakat, alias perdebatan sengit tanpa ujung pangkal itu, yang berlanjut pada voting, kelompok pro dan kontra sama kuat.

Anehnya, Collin sendiri memihak, dan dengan suka hati memasukkan dirinya ke kubu anti-Collin. Jika diadakan voting kedua, demikian ujar Cole, kubu yang kontra menang 5 banding 4 dengan yang pro, dan ia akan memaksa Jake menunjuk Embry atau Brady sebagai Beta sementara hingga Seth kembali. Manuver tidak bertanggung jawab Cole membuat Jacob geram, dan ia melemparkan dirinya masuk ke kubu pro sambil melotot penuh amarah pada sepupunya. Langkah Jacob segera diamini Embry dan Quil. Tidak sampai lima menit setelah voting kedua digelar, voting ketiga menjanjikan hasil yang langsung berbanding terbalik. 5 banding 7 untuk kemenangan kelompok pro. Tanpa suara abstain. Dan itu melandaikan jalan Collin, meski ia bersikeras menolak dengan berbagai alasan, ke tampuk kepemimpinan nomor dua.

Collin yang tidak banyak menyumbang untuk pembelaan dirinya, malah membuat semua manuver _blunder_, membuat Jake kesal. Ujung-ujungnya, ia malah kelepasan menurunkan Titah Alfa agar Collin tak banyak bicara lagi dan melakukan tugasnya. Dan Collin, yang terpancing emosi karena kesal melihat Jake mendadak memihak, tanpa sengaja balas menentang dengan kekuatan Betanya. Ini mencengangkan, sungguh. Karena tak pernah ada dalam sejarah kawanan, bahwa seorang Beta bisa menentang Titah Alfa. Selain Jake, tentu, tapi kasus Jacob melawan Sam berbeda dengan kasus Collin melawan Jacob dalam segala segi. Setidaknya, kasus yang itu tidak berpangkal pada keinginan satu pihak untuk mati-matian menolak jabatan. Dan tentu saja, kedudukan darah kedua pihak dalam kasus ini seharusnya tidak memungkinkan hal seperti itu terjadi.

Dan tanpa terhindarkan, begitu tuas granat sudah ditarik, tak ada cara lain. Kedua pihak dengan mudahnya turun ke kancah pertempuran tanpa ujung pangkal yang jelas. Mutlak hanya berdasarkan kekeraskepalaan keduanya.

Kawanan menahan napas ketika Collin tak kuat lagi menahan emosi, dan melompat dari beranda rumah Jacob untuk mengambil wujud serigala di halaman. Tubuh coklat kemerahannya langsung menyita perhatian. Ukurannya lebih besar daripada biasanya, hampir sebesar Jacob. Mungkin bahkan melampaui ukuran Seth. Dan aura yang menguar darinya... Begitu agung, penuh wibawa.

Ya. Dia memang Beta sejati.

Jacob juga ikut tercengang. Tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak terpesona. Dia harus mengajari Beta baru ini kata tanggung jawab dan rasa hormat.

Perang antara Alfa dan Beta yang terjadi tak sampai sejam setelah hasil voting didapat jelas bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Kawanan hanya menyaksikan dengan napas tertahan, dan mimpi buruk yang membayang di depan mata, akan masa depan kawanan di bawah kepemimpinan dua orang paling egois, emosional, dan mau menang sendiri.

_Menyerah dan lakukan tugasmu, Beta... _ujar Jacob dalam wujud serigala. _Kau tahu kau tidak bisa melawanku. Aku akan menurunkan Titah jika perlu._

_Apa itu idemu untuk memaksa seseorang menjabat, Alfa? Oh, please!_ Collin mempertahankan kekeraskepalaannya, bertekad takkan tunduk.

Jacob menyerang, namun dengan mudah berhasil dihindari Collin. Tapi bukan Alfa namanya kalau kalah hanya oleh serigala tanggung yang emosional. Berbagai manuver Jacob akhirnya membingungkan Collin. Dan satu cakaran besar mampir di tubuh si Beta dadakan.

Jujur saja, pertarungan mereka sulit diikuti. Bagaimanapun bulu mereka sangat mirip, warnanya hanya beda sedikit. Bulu Jacob lebih kemerahan, satu atau dua tingkat lebih cerah ketimbang Collin. Dan Collin memiliki kaki-kaki yang warnanya lebih gelap. Tapi dalam pergumulan, siapa yang tahu itu siapa? Terlebih manuver, gerakan, emosi, apapun menyangkut mereka bak pinang dibelah dua. Jacob mudah tersulut, Collin lebih parah. Satu menyerang, satu menyerang lebih membabi buta. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, walau tubuh sudah koyak-koyak bersimbah darah.

Hingga akhirnya Embry turun tangan melerai mereka. Agak sulit menengahi pertarungan dua serigala yang termakan emosi, tapi dengan berkorban dua cakaran besar, juga dengan adanya Quil, Adam, dan Brady campur tangan, akhirnya kedua pemimpin mereka berhasil dipisahkan. Collin masih memaki-maki tak jelas, dan Jacob jelas masih ingin mengamuk. Tapi akhirnya Embry berhasil menenangkan keduanya, mengingatkan bahwa mereka jelas punya urusan yang jauh lebih besar daripada sekadar urusan kekuasaan.

Anehnya, arah pertarungan tersebut tak disangka-sangka justru makin meneguhkan posisi Collin. Kini setelah kawanan menyadari bahwa Cole bisa menjadi lawan yang seimbang bagi sang Alfa, mereka tahu bahwa kekuatan Cole tidak bisa disepelekan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Caleb pindah ke kubu pro. 4-8 untuk kemenangan pendukung Collin adalah angka yang terlalu dramatis. Yang tentu saja membuat Collin gigit jari.

Meski begitu Quil sempat mendengar kedua anak buahnya, Harry dan Clark, ribut berbisik-bisik di pojokan.

"Menimbang kemampuannya, bisa jadi semua strategi Collin dari awal, memasang dirinya di posisi kontra untuk menunjukkan ia tak berminat dengan posisi Beta. Tapi sebenarnya itu cuma manuver pengalihan. Yang ditujunya, bagaimanapun, adalah memprovokasi Jake agar mereka bisa bertarung satu lawan satu," ujar Harry.

"Benar. Ia pastinya sadar dengan kekuatannya. Jika Jake kalah, ia malah bisa langsung jadi Alfa... Dan jika ia kalah, yah... itu tetap merupakan pancingan yang bagus. Ia ingin menunjukkan kekuatannya pada kita, bahwa ia berhak ada di posisi atas. Lihat saja, Caleb menyeberang... Tapi kita tentu takkan tertipu," balas Clark.

"Benar. Dia selalu tampak konyol tapi punya kemampuan analisa dan strategi di atas rata-rata... Apa lagi ia selain serigala bertopeng, berpura-pura bodoh tapi di belakang merencanakan sesuatu?"

Quil tidak pernah mendengar teori yang begini memaksa. Apalagi mengenai satu orang: Collin. Harry dan Clark jelas _overestimate_ mengenai Beta baru mereka. Dalam cara yang sangat, sangat negatif. Ia baru saja akan menegur mereka, ketika Jake, yang sudah berubah balik, memberi perintah khusus.

"Kita akan menyerang sarang kawanan Alfa putih tengah malam nanti. Collin akan menunjukkan jalan sekaligus memimpin penyerangan. Sementara itu kita diskusikan strategi."

Seluruh mata, termasuk mata Collin, membelalak dalam kalimat Sang Alfa. Collin memimpin langsung?

Gerutuan Clark dan Harry makin jelas terdengar.

.

* * *

.

Kawanan tidak bisa merasa kurang penjagaan dibanding saat ini.

Melintasi ngarai adalah pengalaman buruk, sangat buruk. Mereka memasuki jurang terkelam yang pernah ada dalam wilayah Quileute. Jurang dengan dua dinding alam tinggi membentengi kanan dan kiri mereka. Lebih lagi, makin lama jurang itu makin sempit, sangat sempit. Awalnya sekitar lima serigala bisa berdiri berjejer di dasar jurang, tapi kian lama lebar jurang hanya sanggup mengakomodasi empat, tiga, dan akhirnya hanya dua serigala.

_Kau mengajak mereka bunuh diri, Collin… _keluh Clark skeptis. Bukan hanya dia, bahkan para pendukung Collin pun mulai menyuarakan keraguan mereka.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka, Collin pun merasa tidak nyaman melakukan ini. Apalagi membawa kawanannya segala. Salah-salah, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, dan mereka tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh… atau bahkan tidak bisa pulang hidup-hidup...

_Ooooh, Cole... Tolong jangan bilang begitu... Pakai menayangkan gambar mental segala... _anak buahnya mulai mengeluh.

_Sudah. Berhenti mengeluh. Salah kalian sendiri pakai memilihku... _Collin merutuk.

Roman serigala Ben tampak agak kesal._Ya ampun Cole... Masa kau menjadikan ini sebagai sesi balas dendam karena kami memilihmu? _

_Tidak. Tapi kalau kau mau mengeluh terus, kenapa kau tidak ikut kelompok Jacob saja?_

Memang tidak semua serigala mengikuti Collin masuk ke Rekahan Neraka-begitu istilah yang diciptakan Pete. Collin telah membagi kawanan menjadi tiga kelompok besar. Ia membawa Ben, Brady, dan Pete melintasi jalur yang dulu dipakainya keluar dari jurang bersama Seth. Di luar sana, ada kelompok Jacob bersama Adam dan Caleb. Lalu ada kelompok Embry bersama Quil, Clark, dan Harry.

Ya, tentu saja terlalu beresiko untuk membawa seluruh kawanan melintasi Rekahan Neraka. Dan ia juga tak ingin menaruh Alfa mereka di posisi yang paling berbahaya. Beda dengan Seth yang memandang tanggung jawab utamanya sebagai Beta adalah untuk melengkapi sang Alfa, Cole menganggap tugasnya adalah menjadi bayangan, perpanjangan tangan Jake. Tentu saja ia tak sanggup melakukan dengan cara Seth. Itu tugas Embry sekarang. Sebagai gantinya, ia siap menanggung beban semua pekerjaan kotor yang seharusnya dilakukan sang Alfa dan menempatkan Jake pada posisi yang lebih aman sebagai jenderal. Jadi ia mengambil alih posisi di dasar jurang, dengan kelompok Embry mengawal di pepohonan sebelah kiri dan kelompok Jacob mengawal di tebing sebelah kanan mereka.

Menurut Brady dan Adam, itu cari mati. Menurut Embry, itu perbuatan berani. Menurut Harry dan Clark, itu perbuatan sok menyombongkan diri dan cari muka. Caleb menyebutnya gegabah. Tapi Jacob punya pandangan tersendiri. Yang mendua.

Di satu sisi Cole menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya. Tapi di sisi lain tindakannya itu didasarkan pada keputusasaan. Collin bagaimanapun masih merasakan emosi campuraduk mulai dari rasa bersalah hingga perasaan negatif tidak diterima siapapun. Tapi satu bagian, egonya, menuntutnya untuk membuktikan diri. Bagaimanapun perasaan negatifnya, masih ada bagian dirinya yang tetap berusaha menegakkan harga diri, bahwa dirinya tidak seperti yang mereka sangka. Mungkin ia tak menginginkan posisinya dan tidak berniat memperjuangkannya, tapi sekali ada di sana, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu. Ia tidak tahan dengan kemarahan dan tuduhan anggota kawanan. Tidak tahan dengan tudingan yang bahkan tidak diucapkan kelompok yang pro padanya. Tidak tahan dengan segala sikap skeptis yang bahkan ditunjukkan Jacob. Dan lebih lagi, ia tidak tahan dengan rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Otak dan instingnya mencari jalan keluar termudah dan tercepat. Jika ia lolos dari sini, ia membuktikan dirinya layak untuk jabatan itu. Tapi kalau tidak, maka ia mati. Sederhana.

_Oke, Alfa. Terima kasih atas analisa profesionalmu, memberiku alasan logis di balik tindakanku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak merasa aku butuh itu sekarang, _Colit menggerutu, jelas merasa terganggu.

_Tidak. Maaf... Aku cuma mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkan Adam, mengembangkan sedikit-sedikit... _Jacob salah tingkah, memutuskan mencari jalan keluar tercepat.

_Lho, kok aku? _Adam memprotes, tapi Jacob menulikan telinga atas argumennya.

Cole mendengus pada sepupunya dan Adam sekaligus. _Kalian tidak usah sok jadi psikolog amatir kalau memang tak tahu apa-apa. Sumpah aku tidak seputus asa dan semenyedihkan itu._

Tapi diam-diam anggota kawanan mengutarakan persetujuannya atas analisa Jacob. Menambahkan analisa asal-asalan di sana-sini. Membuat Cole menggeram lagi saking kesalnya.

_Kalian mau main dokter-dokteran atau mau kerja, sih? Kita di bibir pertempuran, tahu! Kalian yang ambil resiko sendiri kalau tahu-tahu diserang dari belakang!_

_Ya ampun Cole... _Ben mengeluh. _Baru beberapa jam jadi Beta, kau mulai jadi menyebalkan. Biasanya juga kau yang suka ribut sendiri... _dan ia menayangkan adegan acak ketika Collin bolos patroli untuk main _bungee_ _jumping_, malas-malasan patroli dan malah tidur-tiduran, menghabiskan waktu patroli dengan main kejar-kejaran dengan kelinci, bergosip, atau memikirkan Korra...

_Wow, terus terang bagian mengejar kelinci itu agak imut, Cole_... Pete melompati batu dan menyundul bahu Collin. Collin berkelit, dan sebagai balasannya Pete mendapat gonggongan sekaligus pameran gigi-gigi Collin, dalam rupa yang sangat mengerikan hingga mampu membuat Pete menjengit.

_Astaga Cole, jangan terlalu serius_... Ben melontarkan ketidaksukaannya.

_Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa istirahat saja, Ben. Aku tidak mau prajurit yang setengah hati di sini!_

Ketegasan Collin agak-agak membuat teman-temannya terhenyak. Apa tadi? Apa itu benar Collin Littlesea, sahabat mereka?

_Aku sangat menyesal mengatakan ini, tapi aku setuju dengan Cole, Ben... _interupsi Jacob, membuat Ben dan Pete mengutuk habis-habisan. Tapi Collin cuek saja, dan makin fokus memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat ia meninggalkan Seth waktu itu. Tempat itu masih sama, jelas, kejadiannya toh baru tiga hari silam. Bau Seth masih tercium, walau samar. Tidak jauh dari situ, Collin baru menyadari, ia juga mencium bau-bau lain. Empat serigala, tepatnya.

Kenapa malam itu ia tidak sadar? Ia meninggalkan Seth sendiri, di dasar jurang, dalam keadaan luka parah, tanpa penjagaan, tanpa bisa berubah, dan meresikokan Seth bertemu dengan para musuh mereka? Tidak. Jika melihat kondisi Seth saat itu, memang ia sudah bertemu dengan mereka, dan dilukai dengan kejam...

Jacob menggeram pada rentetan pikirannya yang tak terproteksi itu.

_Apa maksudmu Seth bertemu mereka dan dilukai dengan kejam?_

Collin mengejit. Ia lupa. Seth telah melarangnya bicara tentang apapun yang terjadi malam itu. Pembicaraan mereka. Luka-lukanya. Ia menemukan syal hijau Korra di dasar jurang, tepatnya tersangkut di pokok pohon yang di sana itu, tak sampai 200 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jacob makin menggeram, kini memunculkan wajahnya dari bibir tebing, menatap Collin murka.

_Apa maksudmu? Pembicaraan? Luka Seth? Syal Korra? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan, Cole? Katakan padaku sekarang juga!_

Collin tersadar, dan buru-buru membangun tembok mental. Tapi sia-sia. Jacob sudah awas. Dengan kegugupan Collin, ia agak parah membangun temboknya, dan Jacob dengan mudah mendobrak, menghancurkannya.

_Jangan berani-beraninya kau membangun tembok apapun sekarang, Cole! Aku perlu tahu dan aku berhak tahu! Kau akan bicara! Aku akan memaksakan Titah jika harus!_

Dalam gemetarnya, tak tertahan lagi pikiran Collin terbuka. Di sana. Di hadapan seisi kawanan. Sungguh, ini yang terburuk.

Geram, gerutuan, dan kemarahan kawanan terdengar membahana di dasar jurang itu.

_Kau punya kecurigaan sebesar itu selama ini dan kau tak pernah bicara dengan kami?! _

_Kalian semua merahasiakan begitu banyak hal?!_

_Kawanan serigala lain... _

_Alfa mereka merencanakan pengambilalihan kekuasaan atas seluruh kawanan?!_

_Dan Korra, Korra Black, adalah salah satunya?! Beta mereka? Si serigala hitam?_

_Si serigala hitam yang selama ini menolong kita itu musuh?!_

_Bukankah itu berarti Korra... musuh?_

Collin baru sadar bahwa selama ini begitu banyak hal yang mereka sembunyikan dari kawanan. Begitu banyak rahasia. Reaksi mereka yang marah dapat ia mengerti. Ia saja mungkin bereaksi seperti itu ketika ia tahu kebenarannya tiga hari lalu. Jika saja ia tidak membuat dugaan-dugaan sebelumnya, ia takkan bisa mempersiapkan diri.

Kini setelah dipikir-pikir, entah mengapa itu seakan menjadi salam perpisahan dari Seth. Seth seakan menurunkan seluruh pengetahuannya pada Collin. Dengan cara yang dramatis. Di dasar jurang, dalam keadaan penuh luka akibat serangan Collin. Sebelum Collin meninggalkannya, dan Seth kembali hancur oleh taring si serigala emas itu. Namun kini setelah Cole memikirkannya lagi, mungkin bukan hanya si serigala emas. Bau kawanan lain juga ada di situ. Seth mungkin diserang, disiksa, dan karena tubuhnya begitu lemah, ia tak akan kuasa melawan...

_Apa maksudmu, Collin? Salam perpisahan apa? Seth tidak pergi dari kita! _Ben berteriak histeris. Tapi ia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ingin Collin ungkapkan.

Suara Jacob, lebih tenang, tapi menuntut, mendadak membahana.

_Katamu Seth disiksa?_

Collin tak punya langkah lain selain mengiyakan.

_Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi melihat luka-lukanya, kemungkinan besar begitu._

_Jadi maksudmu memang Seth juga sudah ditaklukkan?_

Collin terhentak. Tidak, ia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Tapi jika memang benar... Jika memang Seth sudah ditaklukkan...

_Itu tidak mungkin kan, Jake? Seth tidak mungkin bisa ditaklukkan... Dia masih terikat pada kawanan saat itu. Mungkin aku memang tak sengaja merebut kedudukannya, tapi ia masih bagian dari kita!_

_Kita tidak tata cara penaklukan serigala, Cole... Bisa jadi memang ia dicuri dari kita, seperti Noah..._

Terdengar bisik bingung kawanan ketika Jacob menyebutkan nama Noah. Noah Peterson? Salah satu target rekruitmen mereka? Berubah di hidung mereka tanpa seorang pun tahu, dan menjadi bagian dari kawanan lain?

Collin dan Jake tidak menghiraukan mereka, sibuk dengan pembicaraan antara mereka berdua.

_Tapi si serigala putih bilang Noah bisa diklaimnya karena Noah serigala tidak bertuan, yang ada di luar wilayah Quileute saat pertama kali berubah_, sanggah Collin_. Itu berbeda dengan kasus Seth! _

_Sekali lagi kukatakan kita tidak tahu bagaimana mekanisme penaklukan serigala yang mereka pakai, Cole_... tunjuk Jacob. Nadanya pahit, tapi ia tetap tenang_. Bisa jadi Seth memang telah lepas dari kita._

_Astaga... ini salahku_... Collin begitu terpukul hingga pikirannya begitu kusut_. Aku yang mengekspos Seth pada bahaya, meninggalkannya dalam kondisi sangat lemah sehingga ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak... Tak bisa berubah... Dan kehilangan status Betanya..._

_Tidak, Cole... Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku._

Kata-kata Jacob membuat Collin tersentak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jacob yang berdiri di pinggir tebing. _Apa maksudmu, Jake? _ujarnya. Bahkan suara dalam kepalanya pun bergetar.

_Aku yang pertama melepas Seth. Ia sudah hanya separuh menjadi bagian dari kita semenjak aku menggadaikannya dengan Sumpah._

_Menggadaikan? Dengan Sumpah?_

Jacob sesaat terdengar ragu. Tapi ia menyatakannya juga. _Aku memaksanya menjanjikan bahwa kesetiaan tertingginya bukan lagi padaku. Tapi pada yang lain._

_Yang lain? Apa si Alfa putih? _Tanpa bisa ditahan, pikiran Collin melayang pada pagi tadi, ketika si Alfa putih menawarkan pertukaran... Dirinya untuk Noah dan Korra... _Apa itu yang terjadi, Jake? Apa si Putih memaksamu menukar Seth? Dengan sesuatu?_

_Tidak. Ini tak ada hubungan dengannya. Aku melakukannya sendiri. Karena kupikir itu adalah langkah yang penting untuk mengamankan kawanan, berjaga-jaga seandainya aku tak sanggup memenangkan pertarungan dengan si Alfa Putih. Untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya aku mati. Aku hanya ingin memastikan regenerasi kepemimpinan berada di kotak yang aman. Tak kuduga itu langkah yang malah menggigit kita balik._

_Apa maksudmu berada di kotak yang aman? Pada siapa? Pada siapa kaujanjikan kesetiaan Seth?_

Tapi jawabannya datang bahkan sebelum Jacob mengutarakannya. Hanya ada satu jawaban yang mungkin, dengan ketidaktahuan Jacob saat itu atas situasi yang mungkin terjadi sekarang.

Tentu saja.

Pada Korra...

_Kalau begitu tarik kembali Sumpah itu, Jake..._

_Aku tidak bisa..._

_Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa?_

Jacob tidak menjawab.

_Jake?_

_Maaf Cole, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini di depan seluruh kawanan._

Kalimat itu membuat Collin mendengus. Tentu. Ada pengetahuan-pengetahuan tertentu, yang sifatnya sakral, yang tidak tersebar luas. Untuk mencegah hal tersebut disalahgunakan oleh orang-orang yang tidak tepat. Hanya segelintir orang yang memiliki akses terhadapnya. Para Tetua, misalnya. Atau para petinggi kawanan.

Dengan enggan, tapi tanpa banyak basa-basi, Collin langsung membangun tembok mental, mengurung pikirannya dan Jacob. Anak buahnya terdengar menjeritkan protes, tapi ia tak peduli. Ditunggunya hingga suara mereka hilang sepenuhnya, dan ia bicara dengan nada menuntut pada sang Alfa.

_Aku Beta kawanan. Jika dulu Seth tahu, maka kini aku pun berhak untuk tahu._

Pertama kali dalam hari itu, Collin benar-benar mengklaim posisi tersebut dengan lisannya sendiri, dengan kemauannya sendiri, dan itu memang memiliki pengaruh berbeda. Jacob merasa, seperti juga Collin, dinding pembatas di antara mereka lenyap sudah. Kedua pemimpin adalah satu tubuh, satu pikiran. Untuk setiap titik pengetahuan yang dimiliki Jacob, adalah hak Collin untuk mempelajarinya.

_Sumpah Darah tidak bisa ditarik atau dibatalkan. Darah yang keluar tidak bisa lagi kembali ke pembuluhnya._

Collin tahu itu tidak benar. Transfusi darah jelas mengembalikan darah yang keluar kembali ke pembuluhnya. Tapi ia takkan mengatakan itu. Itu jelas di luar konteks.

_Kalau begitu lakukan Sumpah lain! Sumpah lain yang bisa memanipulasi Sumpah pertama._

Jacob agak menekur mendengar ucapan Collin.

Manipulasi... Urusan semantika. Ya... Memang bisa diduga Collin akan mengeluarkan ide seperti ini.

_Tapi bagaimana caranya?_

Selang sekian detik Collin berujar, lamat-lamat. _Kaubilang tadi kau mengikat Seth pada Korra?_

_Ya._

_Kalau begitu ikat Korra pada suku. Dengan demikian kita juga mendapatkan Seth._

Itu ide yang bagus. Sungguh. Tapi sayangnya beberapa detik kemudian Jacob bicara, dengan nada menyesal_, Maaf. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Sumpah hanya bisa mengikat pihak-pihak yang melakukan Sumpah._

Oh, ya... Memang... Jelas.

Tapi kalimat Jacob ada lanjutannya.

_Kecuali ada pihak ketiga._

Collin terhentak pada kalimat itu.

Pihak ketiga?

_Semacam tiang_, jelas Jacob._Tempat kau mengikatkan pihak kedua atau pihak pertama, dua orang yang mengikat sumpah. Bisa jadi manusia, atau sesuatu yang lebih besar, seperti suku._

_Intinya kau tak bisa semata mengikatkan Korra pada suku kecuali kau membuat Sumpah dengan Korra, karena ia tak tahu-menahu soal Sumpah, tapi kau bisa menjadikan Korra pihak ketiga?_

_Ya._

_Kalau begitu kita bisa memanipulasi kalimat sehingga..._

Collin terhenti.

Tiang...

Pikirannya melayang pada rajah yang belakangan muncul di dadanya. Yang juga ada di telapak tangan Jacob. Yang juga ada di telapak tangan Seth.

Di telapak tangan Seth...

_Jake... _ujarnya. Kali ini ada harapan di sana. Ia menatap Jacob yang masih bertengger di posisinya di pinggir tebing. _Kau tidak mengikat Seth hanya pada Korra, kan? Kau juga mengikat Seth padaku!_

Jacob menatapnya balik, mengangguk.

_Kalau begitu kesetiaan Seth juga ada padaku... Dan aku masih ada di kawanan..._

Oh, ya... Jadi itu alasannya si Alfa Putih menginginkan Collin. Dengan alasan ia menyerang anggotanya dan sebagainya. Intinya hanya karena ia ingin Seth terikat sepenuhnya padanya.

Tunggu. Kalau begitu, Alfa Putih tahu seluruhnya mengenai Sumpah...

Bagaimana mungkin?

Tapi masalah itu bisa menunggu belakangan. Ada yang lebih penting sekarang. Seth terikat padanya... Bagaimana ia bisa memanfaatkan itu? Untuk menarik Seth kembali...

Rentetan pikirannya tiba-tiba terhenti dengan sodokan keras Ben di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan menemui sorot ketakutan di mata Ben. Seketika tembok mentalnya, yang mengurung pikirannya dan Jacob, yang mengisolasi pikiran mereka dari kawanan, runtuh. Dan ia bisa mendengar isi kepala anak buahnya. Kepanikan mereka.

Di satu tempat di dalam hutan, Clark diserang.

.

* * *

_._

_Clark diserang? Apa si kawanan asing?_

_Bukan... Vampir..._

_Vampir mengetahui kita ada di sini?!_

Oh, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Vampir-vampir entah dari mana menyerang sayap yang dijaga Embry. Hutan dipenuhi suara teriakan dan auman kala kedua belah pihak bertempur satu sama lain. Ia berusaha menghubungi Embry, merasakan kekalutan dan kepanikan kawanan, kalimat tidak jelas dalam pikiran kawanan ketika menghadapi serangan. Namun hanya sesaat hubungan itu terjadi, sebelum akhirnya lenyap.

Tidak mungkin... Apa mereka ditudungi vampir?

_Jacob! _teriak Collin.

Tak ada jawaban.

_Jacob, di mana kau?! _teriaknya mendapati tubuh serigala merah kecoklatan itu sudah tak ada di manapun di bibir tebing di atasnya.

Jeda waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya mendadak ia melihat bayangan tubuh merah kecoklatan itu membentuk garis lengkung di atas jurang, membusur bagai lesatan panah. Jacob berpindah ke tebing tempat Embry dan kawan-kawan bertempur.

Sesaat hubungan itu kembali terjadi. Ia mendengar pikiran kalut dan perintah-perintah pendek Embry, sebelum akhirnya suara pikiran mereka melemah, sebelum menghilang satu per satu.

Tidak mungkin… Mereka kalah?

Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan sang Alfa, atau apa yang terjadi dengan kelompok Embry. Karena tahu-tahu di kedua puncak tebing yang melingkunginya, tubuh-tubuh gelap manusia bermunculan, mengepungnya. Manusia… huh, mana mungkin manusia? Itu jelas vampir!

Vampir… Brengsek!

_Cole…_ Pete agak gemetar di sisinya.

_Tenang, Pete. Mereka takkan menjatuhkan kita._

Ia menyatakan itu, tapi sesungguhnya ialah yang ketakutan. Skema semacam ini sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Mereka di dasar jurang, dan dikepung vampir… Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Embry, Quil, Clark, Harry...

Satu per satu vampir di puncak tebing berlompatan, langsung menyerang mereka. Ini situasi terburuk. Sangat buruk. Terjebak di dasar jurang… diserang dari atas…

Ini salahnya. Ia yang membawa kawanan ke dasar jurang. Ia yang membagi kawanan menjadi tiga. Kini mereka adalah mangsa empuk bagi para penyerang berdarah dingin itu. Tidak, mereka bahkan tidak memiliki aliran darah. Darah mereka membeku.

Mendadak apa yang dikatakan Sam malam itu mengiang kembali di kepalanya.

_Jika kau nekat menceritakan pada Jake seperti kau menceritakannya padaku... Tanpa pertimbangan dan penilaian lebih dalam... Kau akan mengarahkan kawanan pada ladang pembantaian yang tidak perlu hanya akibat prasangka prematur…_

Inilah yang namanya ladang pembantaian…

Oh ya… Mereka tidak datang ke sini begitu saja… Ini semua jebakan… Jebakan yang sangat besar…

Si Alfa Putih… Memanfaatkan intrik yang ada dalam kawanan dan reaksi instingtif mereka, pertimbangan-pertimbangan prematur mereka… Menggiring mereka langsung menjadi menu makan malam utama para vampir…

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**kayanya aku ga bisa nangkep emosi yang pas untuk bagian belakangnya...**

**makanya jadi pendek begini...**

**hahhh, kalo ada kesempatan ntar ak perbaikin deh... maav ya semua...**

**btw ak bikin spin-off dari cerita ini, dari sudut pandang Korra, judulnya The Legendiary of Korra...**

**kalo ada waktu tolong baca n kasi review ya...**

**thx...**

**btw R&R please...**


	51. 51 - Penjagalan (Serigala vs Kelinci-2-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Penjagalan (Serigala vs Kelinci -2- )**

Monday, February 18, 2013

3:56 PM

.

* * *

.

Suara Collin dan Jacob dalam kepalanya memudar setelah mereka mendengar ucapan Jacob mengenai hal yang tidak bisa dibagi di depan kawanan itu, dan Quil memaki keras ketika menyadari alasannya: Collin sudah pasti memasang tembok mental bodohnya itu lagi.

_Kenapa bocah-bocah itu mendadak bisa membangun selubung pikiran? _kutuknya. _Si Seth, okelah... Dia sudah keseringan berlatih menutup pikiran dari si Edward Cullen waktu kecil dulu, dan pastinya dia meniru-niru perisai Bella. Tapi Tuan Gosip Collin Littlesea? Yang biasanya tidak puas kalau tidak mengacaukan isi kepala kita tiap saat dengan siaran langsung gosip-gosip panas? Dia sama sekali tak punya potongan untuk mampu membentengi pikiran!_

Pikiran Quil sebenarnya mewakili pikiran siapapun bahkan sejak mereka mendapati bakat istimewa Collin. Tentu saja mereka sebenarnya tak pernah benar-benar terkejut. Bocah itu bisa dikatakan menghabiskan masa puncak perkembangan kreativitasnya bersama kawanan dan sejak itu, dengan naluri bermain khas anak kecil, telah mengembangkan kemampuan yang tidak terpikir oleh mereka yang lebih dewasa.

Pertama Collin menunjukkan keunikannya adalah sewaktu ia masih ada di kawanan Sam, sekitar setengah tahun setelah ia berubah. Quil masih ada di kawanan Sam waktu itu. Ia menjadi saksi ketika Cole mampu memunculkan bayangan grafis murni dari imajinasi. Awalnya itu adalah semacam substitusi game konsol, untuk membunuh waktu sementara ia disuruh Sam patroli di hutan yang itu-itu juga. Semula bayangan itu lemah, namun makin lama makin kuat. Cole melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi, kalau tak ada Sam. Anggota kawanan lain seperti Jared dan Paul menutup-nutupinya dari Sam, karena mereka diam-diam menganggapnya adik bungsu di kawanan. Lama-lama game yang bersifat personal itu mulai interaktif, setelah Cole remaja menularkan kemampuannya pada bocah-bocah seusianya di kawanan, anak-anak kecil usia 12-14 tahun yang berubah saat serangan Volturi. Yang termuda, Josh, malah baru 11 tahun ketika serangan itu terjadi. Quil sudah tak lagi ada di kawanan Sam saat itu, tapi ia bisa membayangkan. Kawanan Sam kemungkinan besar agak terpecah dua, dibatasi jurang usia: bocah-bocah yang jelas punya dunia sendiri, dan para atasan mereka, Triad Sam-Jared-Paul, yang hidup dalam dunia dewasa yang sama sekali berbeda. Tanpa jembatan, karena Quil dan Embry memilih hengkang ke kawanan Jacob. Dengan jurang usia di antara mereka, wajar jika gerombolan cilik itu lebih menerima duet Cole-Brad sebagai pemimpin tidak resmi. Itu jauh lebih mudah ketimbang menerima Sam.

Untungnya Cole patuh pada Sam, dan sifat pemberontaknya yang kadang-kadang muncul bisa ditekan oleh Brady yang setengah tahun lebih tua darinya, atau Caleb dan Adam yang lebih tua setahun. Karena kalau tidak, Sam tahu, bisa-bisa ia digusur oleh seorang Black cilik yang saat itu usianya baru 14 tahun. Meski demikian, Quil pernah mendengar Jared mengeluh, Sam sempat mempertimbangkan untuk meletakkan beban kepemimpinan kawanan di pundak Collin, jika Jake memang tak pernah mau kembali ke kawanan resmi La Push. Sam berusaha mempersiapkan Collin, tapi masalahnya bocah itu sedang nakal-nakalnya dan susah betul diurus. Malah ia yang mempelopori pemberontakan remaja seperti mangkir patroli atau main-main saat bertugas.

Begitu Sam pensiun, Jacob menyetujui penggabungan dua kawanan. Inilah keberuntungan yang membuat Collin terhindar dari beban menjadi pemimpin saat ia masih belum matang.

Namun Jacob dan Collin jadi seperti anjing dan kucing, atau setidaknya dua serigala yang selalu saling menerkam.

Sebagian dari mereka jelas masih memendam dendam, menganggap Jacob musuh yang pernah mengkhianati kawanan, dengan menyeberang ke kubu vampir dan membuat mereka harus bertarung melawan Volturi. Tentu saja mereka lebih kesal saat Jacob malah kembali jadi pemimpin mereka. Collin, terutama, yang mengidolakan Sam, mengibarkan bendera permusuhan setinggi-tingginya pada sepupunya.

Cole menggunakan bakatnya untuk mengganggu Jacob, dan Jacob tak segan menggunakan wewenangnya untuk menghukum anak badung itu. Tapi di sisi lain, persaingannya dengan Jacob membuat Collin lebih mantap mengasah diri. Kemampuannya memunculkan adegan grafis kian berkembang ketika ia masuk SMU dan entah mengapa geng game-nya berkembang menjadi geng gosip. Adegan grafis itu jadi kian realistis, dan sebagian besar digunakan untuk memancing amarah Jacob.

Si nakal itu tak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia mulai bermain-main dengan pikiran dan memori anggota kawanan lain. Anggota gengnya malah mengembangkannya ke level yang lebih tinggi, hingga perlahan kata seperti 'pencucian otak' dan 'perubahan memori' menjadi bagian dari kosakata kemampuan pikiran serigala. Jake agak marah dengan kedua hal ini, tentu, dan menetapkan batas-batas tegas sampai titik mana itu boleh dilakukan. Seth begitu merasa terganggu, hingga, terinspirasi bakat para vampir, ia mengembangkan kemampuan defensif memasang selubung pikiran. Jacob sering marah karena Seth mengurung diri, dan mulai mengembangkan teknik menghancurkan tembok mental. Di sisi lain, Seth kadang merasa kesal dengan teknik pikiran berlapis yang dikembangkan kawanan Collin untuk menutupi banyak pikiran remeh. Alasan mereka mangkir patroli, misalnya, atau rencana mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Jake kesal. Belajar dari pengalaman sekian tahun, ia pun mulai mengembangkan kemampuan penetrasi pikiran yang lebih tinggi ketimbang sekadar 'membaca pikiran di permukaan'.

Namun meski awalnya kucing-kucingan terus dengan Seth, entah sejak kapan Collin mulai menaruh hormat dan menjadi benar-benar takluk pada sang Beta. Di bawah bimbingan Seth, kemampuan Collin makin terasah. Mulai dari yang lumayan serius seperti mempermainkan logika dan menyusun strategi—meski lebih banyak yang gagal daripada yang berhasil—hingga mengembangkan sesuatu yang tak berguna seperti gosip, dari yang sangat jelas hingga yang sama sekali tak logis.

Sialnya lagi, Collin tak memendam semua bakatnya sendiri, tapi membaginya dengan gengnya. Dan mereka semua ikut ambil bagian untuk mengembangkan bakat itu. Level kawanan dalam mengembangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa dicapai oleh kemampuan telepati mereka, entah bagaimana, jadi meningkat.

Ini semua karena satu orang. Si berandal badung. The Mastermind Collin Littlesea.

Ya, melihat pencapaian Collin dan anak buahnya dengan 'perluasan batas kemampuan pikiran' mereka, Quil takkan pernah kaget jika satu saat bocah itu menemukan teknik baru. Mendeteksi kebohongan, misalnya, atau membuat proyeksi astral yang bisa melawan vampir. Atau mungkin malah si Collin bisa jadi pengganti Aro, membaca pikiran dari orang yang bukan anggota kawanan.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Quil sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan seorang ekstrovert seperti Collin mampu membuat tembok pikiran.

_Hahaha, Quil, kau cuma iri_... Embry terkekeh di salah satu sudut hutan di dekat tebing itu, mendengar rentetan pikiran Quil._ Kurasa wajar kalau Seth dan Collin punya kemampuan lebih dibanding kita semua. Dia Putra Mahkota Collin Black, biar bagaimana juga..._

Quil, lebih lagi Clark dan Harry, langsung meringis mendengar sebutan itu. Tapi di sisi lain tebing dan di dasar jurang, para pendukung Collin malah tertawa.

_'Putra Mahkota Collin Black' gundulmu! _maki Clark yang membuat Embry kembali terkekeh.

_Sudahlah Quil, intinya sih kau memang cemburu... _suara Ben terdengar. _Darahmu kan selevel dengan Seth, tapi kemampuanmu kalah jauh..._

_Siapa bilang kemampuanku kalah jauh?! _teriak Quil. _Asal tahu saja, Seth yang lembek itu kalah terus kalau adu gulat denganku!_

_Tapi dia yang Beta... _keusilan Ben mulai kumat.

_Itu cuma karena darahnya! Dan memang dia bisa menenangkan Jake..._

_Kalau begitu seharusnya kau jadi Gamma, dong... _Pete ikut-ikutan memprovokasi.

_Itu karena si Embry ini pastinya Black juga..._

Omongan asal-asalan Quil membuat Embry berhenti berlari dan mengirimkan gambar dirinya melotot marah pada Quil.

_Apa tadi kaubilang, Ateara?_

Quil mengirimkan gambar sinis dirinya yang menyembah-nyembah. _Oh, ampun, Yang Mulia Paduka Gamma, Sir Embry Black..._

Anak-anak tertawa.

Embry kelihatannya tidak terpengaruh oleh kesinisan Quil. Ia kembali cuek, berlari-lari ringan. _Kalau aku Black, saat ini aku sudah jadi Alfa, Quil_... ujarnya santai._ Aku, bagaimanapun, lebih tua daripada Jacob..._

Quil terdengar berpikir-pikir. _Oh ya, benar... _ujarnya berikutnya yang disambut senyum Embry. Namun belum sedetik, ia sudah mencetuskan ide lain. _Ah, __kalau begitu kau pasti Embry Uley._

Embry langsung menggonggong.

_Mana ada kaulihat kemiripanku dengan Sam? Aku ini sudah jelas ribuan kali lebih manis, lebih tampan, lebih menawan daripada Tuan Medusa Uley mengerikan... Hiiih! _ia bergidik untuk sekadar memberi aksentuasi pada ucapannya. _Kalau bukan karena imprint, tidak bakal ada cewek mau sama dia... _ia menambahkan.

Anak-anak cuma tertawa. Jelas Embry cemburu pada Sam. Semua orang bilang ia yang paling manis di antara seluruh senior, tapi malah ia yang sampai sekarang masih jomblo.

_Leah mau... _tunjuk Ben, mengoreksi ucapan Embry. _Cinta mati, malah..._

_Itu kan Leah. Dia sih sudah tidak normal dari awal..._

_Hati-hati ngomong tentang Leah, Embry. Jangan sampai didengar Collin,_ peringat Brady_. Dulu dia sempat diam-diam naksir Leah..._

_Ya, ya, ya... siapa juga tahu... _Harry bersenandung muram.

_Selera Cole memang tidak ada yang beres_, Clark ikut-ikutan bergumam. _Dulu Leah, serigala betina paling mengerikan di La Push. Sekarang Korra, tersangka serigala betina yang ada di pihak musuh..._

_Itu kan belum tentu, Clark. Lagipula itu cuma teori asal-asalan Cole dan Seth. Siapa juga tahu mereka berebut Korra... _Brady menunjuk poin-poin yang jelas. _Dan Seth kan dari dulu naksir si Hitam, jadi mungkin dia memaksakan teori untuk menghubungkan Korra dengan si Hitam..._

_Astaga. Memang cinta segitiga yang rumit... _Pete mendesah.

_Benar, _Ben seiya-sekata dengan anggota gengnya. _Korra dan Seth, Korra dan Collin, lalu Seth dan Collin..._

Frase terakhir membuat semua anggota kawanan berjengit.

_Heh, apa?!_

Ben nyengir, tampak senang umpannya termakan.

_Yeah, Collin tidak tahu mengapa kelihatan aneh kalau menyangkut Seth. Ia mengidolakan Seth... Dan reaksi terpukulnya kelewat berlebihan, ketika tahu ia tanpa sengaja menggeser Seth..._

_Itu wajar, _Brady membela Beta atasannya sekaligus sahabatnya. Kedua Beta, maksudnya. _Seth kan selama ini bisa dibilang mentornya Collin. Ia yang selalu membela Cole dari kemarahan Jake. Ingat waktu di hutan? Waktu Korra hilang?_

_Justru itu. Masa iya Cole tega menyakiti mentornya sendiri... Bersaing dalam urusan Korra? Melukainya demi mendapatkan posisi? _Ben kembali bicara.

_Cole itu sudah naksir Korra... Dan dia tuh memang agak-agak tidak bisa menahan emosi... _ujar Brady lagi, yang membuat Ben mendengus.

_Agak-agak apanya... Sangat, kalau boleh dibilang._

_Tunggu. Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa sih, Ben? _Pete menginterupsi, tampak agak penasaran...

_Yah, mungkin saja... _Ben tampak girang diberi kesempatan mengemukakan teorinya. _Jangan-jangan Cole itu selain naksir Korra, diam-diam juga naksir Seth... Makanya dia marah besar karena ternyata Korra dan Seth pacaran di belakangnya. Dia bisa meledak seperti itu karena cemburunya berlipat ganda._

_Ya ampun, Ben... _Brady menyundul bagian sisi tubuh Ben. _Kau bisa membuat gosip sebodoh itu? Kau memalukan geng kita saja!_

_Tapi itu masuk akal, lho, Brady... _Ben bersikukuh.

_Hah, ketahuan bodohnya... _Harry mencela. _Dengar dirimu sendiri. Kalau memang Cole naksir Seth, mana mungkin ia tega menyakiti Seth? Merebut kedudukannya, bahkan?_

_Apa kau belum pernah dengar ungkapan 'cemburu itu bisa membutakan', Harry? _Ben masih ngotot mempertahankan teorinya.

Seisi kawanan, kecuali Pete tentu, memutar bola mata mereka.

_Dan kalian penasaran tidak sih, apa yang dibicarakan Cole dan Seth di hutan? Maksudku, mereka jelas saling berkelahi, Cole mendapatkan jabatan Beta tanpa luka segores pun, dan mereka pulang berangkulan? Apa tidak aneh?_

_Seth kan memang pemaaf... Dan dia itu termasuk yang menentang 'pertarungan dalam kawanan sendiri'. Pasifnya minta ampun kalau soal berkelahi dengan sesama teman. Dia bisa jadi tidak melawan sama sekali... _ujar Brady.

_Ayolah Brad, kreatif sedikit..._

_Kreatif apanya?_

Ben langsung menayangkan adegan grafis yang membuat seisi kawanan, termasuk Brady, mengutuk dan mengamuk-ngamuk tak karuan.

_Ben, _please!_ Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! _kata-kata Brady mewakili kata hati seisi kawanan.

_Ayolah, Brad... Itu kan satu kemungkinan..._

_Benar, _Pete mendukungnya. _Kurasa Korra juga sadar soal itu. Dia memang mengira Cole naksir Seth kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, kan Brad? Waktu Cole mau nembak si Korra di sekolah, malah si Korra membuatnya tak berkutik dengan bilang Cole cemburu padanya, karena berani bicara hal-hal bagus soal Seth._

_Pete, jangan ikut-ikutan... _Brady menatap tajam mata serigala Pete. _Itu sih si Korra saja yang dengan bodohnya salah paham._

_Eh, kenapa Brad, kamu cemburu ya? _Ben kembali nyengir, memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya namun dengan mata antusias. _Karena pacarmu ternyata tipe cowok buaya yang kecengannya di mana-mana?_

_Oh Tuhan..._

Sumpah. Baru kali ini dalam seumur hidup Brady menyesal menjadi bagian dari The Gossip Guys, maksudnya The Wolf Rangers—istilah agak keren untuk geng mereka yang diciptakan Collin belakangan. Ia baru saja akan menyerang secara fisik kedua anggota gengnya ketika terdengar hardikan Embry.

_Hei, kalian para biang gosip, jangan mulai ngomong ngawur!_

Tapi Ben tak terpengaruh, malah nyengir jahil.

_Astaga, Embry Clearwater ngamuk... Pasti dia marah adiknya ikut-ikutan digosipkan, _cibirnya bandel.

Tidak hanya Embry, seisi kawanan ikut membelalak tak percaya.

_Hah? Embry Clearwater?_

_Oh, kau tidak senang ya, Em? _Ben mulai lagi dengan aksinya. _Atau kau lebih suka dianggap Embry Ateara, kalau begitu?_

_Aku yang tidak senang! _malah Quil yang bereaksi. _Untung kalian bukan bawahanku langsung. Kalau tidak sudah kucincang kalian!_

_Kok malah kau tidak senang, Quil? Kukira kau sahabat baik Embry... _Pete berkomentar.

_Jelas dia tidak senang, Pete... Kalau begitu kan, malah jadi dia punya hubungan incest dengan saudara tirinya..._

Gosip asal-asalan Ben kembali membuat seisi kawanan memutar bola mata.

_Oh Tuhan! _Quil berteriak frustasi.

Astaga. Kapan para atasan mereka selesai dengan pembicaraan-rahasia-entah-apa itu? Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan si Murid Biang Gosip Ben. Semenjak Sang Guru Biang Gosip Collin naik takhta dan mendadak jadi serius, tampaknya Ben tak hanya mengambil alih posisi Beta Tingkat Dua yang semula diisi Collin, tapi juga mengisi posisi Alfa Geng The Gossip Guys sekalian.

_Oh Seth, kembalilah dan letakkan sistem alam semesta kembali pada posisinya... Buat ketenteraman dunia kembali terjaga... Amin, _doa Quil yang disambut rentetan tawa Ben dan Pete.

_Sudah, kalian! Kalian berani-berani meracau saat kedua pemimpin sedang berada dalam pembicaraan serius? _Caleb yang sejak semula diam akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dan menghardik kedua pengacau itu.

_Ah, mana bisa kau menutup mulut kami, Cals? Kau kan setingkat dengan kami... _Ben menyepelekannya.

_Ya. Bahkan bisa dibilang, kau itu yang posisinya paling rendah sekarang... _sambung Pete menyebalkan, membuat Caleb menggeram marah.

_Caleb benar, Ben, Pete... Bagaimana kalau kita lebih berkonsentrasi pada penjagaan? _Adam menggunakan wewenang Sectad-nya dengan cara persuasif, sebelum Caleb nekad meluncur turun ke dasar jurang dan mengoyak tenggorokan Ben dan Pete. Itu mempengaruhi Pete, tapi tidak Ben.

_Kau sih bisa bicara begitu, Adam... Kau kan ada di tempat luas... Kami di sini, terkurung di dasar jurang..._

_Astaga!_ Caleb tak tahan lagi. _Embry! Lakukan sesuatu!_

_Lakukan apa? _Embry dengan bodohnya terdengar bingung.

_Apa saja! Bungkam mereka! Kau kan Gamma!_

_Oh, Tuhan... _Embry mengeluh. Ia paling tidak suka menggunakan wewenangnya untuk menurunkan Titah. _Oke, diam kalian bertiga! _perintahnya enggan pada si tiga biang kerok: Brady, Ben, dan Pete.

Keheningan melanda ketika gaung suara Embry menggelayuti udara, memaksa ketiganya bungkam. Tapi itu hanya sementara, karena beberapa menit kemudian, kembali terdengar gerutuan dan ocehan bocah-bocah itu.

_Kok aku ikut-ikutan disalahkan? _ Brady memprotes.

_Jelas kau tak bisa membungkam kami kalau kau melakukannya setengah hati, Em... _Pete menyediakan alternatif jawaban atas pertanyaan sekaligus keheranan Embry, yang mendapati bahwa Titahnya begitu mudah didobrak. Hanya bertahan lima menit setelah dijatuhkan, bayangkan!

_Ha! Sudah jelas sekarang! Dia Clearwater! Lembeknya sama dengan Seth! _Ben berteriak girang, bahkan sampai melompat-lompat di dasar jurang, yang membuat Brady menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan memperingatkan.

_Aku tidak lembek! _bantah Embry. _Aku cuma tidak tega memberi Titah pada kalian... Kalian bisa sebut itu 'baik hati' dan 'mulia', bukan lembek..._

Ben bersenandung mengejek. _Lemmm-beeeekkkk..._

_Diam kalian semua!_

Terdengar gaung berat memenuhi udara, membuat The Gossip Guys tak bisa berkutik lagi. Tak hanya mereka, selama sekian detik kawanan dicekam kebekuan ketika Titah Gamma itu turut mempengaruhi mereka. Dalam diam mereka berusaha menganalisa, mencerna. Embry akhirnya tidak tahan lagi, berhasil menghalau keengganannya, dan mampu merapal Titah yang selalu ia hindari dengan baik dan benar?

Tapi tidak. Itu bukan suara Embry. Aura yang menekan itu bahkan bukan aura Embry.

Astaga.

_Quil?_

Quil sendiri mengerjap. Tidak menduga bahwa ia bisa melontarkan Titah.

Selang sekian lama ketika anak-anak bisa mencerna situasi mereka, dan baik Embry maupun Quil sudah cukup tenang untuk menilai posisi mereka, akhirnya terdengar suara Embry.

_Kau mengklaim posisi Gamma, Quil?_

Itu bukan kemarahan. Atau tindakan defensif karena jelas anak buahnya seakan mengajukan tantangan, atau malah memang sudah memenangkan pertarungan yang bahkan belum terjadi. Itu adalah pertanyaan hati-hati. Tawaran... Konfirmasi, bahkan.

Quil tampak tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kawanan pun menahan napas, menunggu jawaban Quil. Karena kalau ya, sekali lagi ada perubahan posisi pejabat eselon. Dan lagi anak-anak, sejujurnya, jadi merasa lebih pesimis dengan skema formasi Triad yang baru. Jacob-Collin-Quil tampaknya akan menjadi formasi orang-orang berdarah panas yang agak-agak mengkhawatirkan...

_Tidak, _ ujar Quil akhirnya yang membuat anak-anak bisa kembali bernapas.

_Tapi kelihatannya memang kau bisa melakukannya, _Embry menunjuk. _Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku mundur sebelum benar-benar terjadi pertumpahan darah._

_Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mau bertarung menantangmu untuk memperebutkan posisi, Em. _

_Tapi..._

_Sudah, jangan bicara lagi. Kau tetap di posisimu, Em, _tegas Quil.

Jujur di sini tidak jelas siapa yang memerintah dan siapa yang diperintah. Siapa atasan dan siapa bawahan. Apa Quil memerintah Embry? Memberi mandat, misalnya?

Tapi Quil tak memedulikan kebingungan kawanan. _Dan lagi aku tak mau mengambil alih tugas Seth_, lanjutnya. _Tugas itu sudah tepat di tanganmu. Aku tak mau jadi penengah, bukan, orang ketiga di antara kedua Alfa dan Beta kita yang sama-sama keras kepala itu._

Embry nyengir. _Yah, kalau itu maumu..._

_Jangan 'kalau itu maumu'! _bentak Quil tak sabar._ Makanya Ben mengataimu lembek. Tunjukkan sedikit kedigjayaan, apa susahnya, sih, Em? Kau itu kan sudah lebih berpengalaman dibanding aku! Dibanding Jake, malah._

_Hehe, itu bukti kalau Embry sama sekali tak punya darah Black atau Uley... Mereka kan para makhluk arogan... _Ben mulai lagi kasak-kusuk. Tapi kini tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Termasuk Pete.

Karena tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

_Tunggu, _Embry berusaha menilai sekeliling. _Mana Clark?_

_._

* * *

_._

Daerah sekitarnya hening ketika anak-anak mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan salah satu anggotanya. Clark tidak terdengar... Dan tadi pun, tiba-tiba Clark tidak ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan aneh mereka. Tak ada yang curiga dengan menghilangnya suara Clark... Tapi kini, bahkan kehadirannya pun tak terasa. Di mana pun. Dan seharusnya, jika kawanan mencari begini, jika Clark ada, minimal ia akan menjawab.

Apa dia berubah balik?

Tapi untuk apa?

_Mana Clark, Harry? _Embry menanyai sepupu sekaligus sahabat dekat Clark.

_Tidak tahu... _Harry ikut bingung.

_Mana Clark, Quil? _Pertanyaan itu jatuh pada atasan Clark. Tapi Quil juga tak bisa menjawab.

Menggeram, Embry berputar. Berusaha mengendus keberadaan Clark. Mencari jejaknya.

_Apa perlu aku bilang pada Jake, Em? _Adam sudah bersiap menyusul Jacob ke pinggir tebing.

_Nanti dulu. Kalau bisa kita atasi ini, kita atasi ini sendiri. Jake dan Cole sedang dalam pembicaraan penting._

Embry langsung meluncur. Dari titik lain, Quil dan Harry juga ikut mengendus.

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa sampai kehilangan Clark tepat di depan hidung mereka? Bagaimana mungkin pikiran mereka terlalu diributkan oleh hal remeh, hingga tak tahu Clark lenyap? Dan bahkan, setelah mereka berputar-putar, kini bukan hanya pikiran Clark, baunya juga tak terdeteksi.

_Apa mungkin ada vampir yang menudungi bau dan pikiran Clark, Em? _Brady mengemukakan kemungkinannya, mengingat situasi sewaktu Collin diserang di tanah Cullen.

_Bisa jadi. Kalian bersiaga. Tapi jangan ganggu Jake dan Cole hingga kuperintahkan._

Jarang-jarang Embry begini menuntut. Tapi Brady tak mempertanyakan. Embry ada di pucuk pimpinan sekarang.

_Baik, _sahutnya.

Embry tak membuang waktu lagi. Mereka mulai membagi tugas menyisir daerah di sekitar tempat bau Clark terakhir kali ditemukan. Dan Harry menjengit begitu mendapati jejak darah, yang jelas-jelas darah Clark. Dan begitu ia mengikuti, ia menemukan hal yang mengerikan, yang membuat seluruh kawanan dicekam horor yang sama ketika mereka melihatnya dari kepala Harry.

Tubuh manusia Clark terbujur di tanah, kotor berbalut lumpur tak jauh dari padang yang hancur bekas dilunyah. Kaki dan tangannya tertekuk dalam posisi yang aneh. Dua lintah merunduk di atasnya, jelas sedang menyantapnya, memandang pada Harry dengan mata merah. Gigi yang dibalut darah, darah Clark, terpampang ketika mereka mendesis mengancam.

Tanpa pikir panjang Harry menyerang.

_Bangunkan Jake dan Cole! _perintah Embry sebelum meluncur ke tempat pertarungan Harry, disusul Quil.

Tapi belum sampai ia di sana, dilihatnya vampir-vampir lain bermunculan di daerah sekelilingnya, dari balik pepohonan dan cadas. Dan tak jauh dari sana, ia juga melihat aliran vampir lain bergerak menuju arah tebing yang membatasi jurang tempat kelompok Cole berada.

Oh, tidak...

Mereka sudah mati.

Tidak ada harapan.

.

* * *

.

Ladang pembantaian adalah istilah yang tepat untuk semua ini.

Clark jatuh. Tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya ketika dua lintah jelas-jelas memangsanya. Biarpun darah Clark tidak disedot habis, racun pada taring mereka akan membunuh Clark.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begini ceroboh? Larut dalam pembicaraan tidak jelas anak-anak, tidak sadar ketika salah satu anak buahnya mendadak menghilang? Dan begitu ditemukan, sudah menjadi mangsa vampir?

Astaga. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada keluarga Clark? Pada imprintnya, Frida? Pada Jake?

Tapi bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan itu sekarang. Tidak ketika ia sendiri, dua anak buah lain, bahkan juga seluruh kawanannya di bawah Jake dan Cole, juga berada dalam bahaya. Mungkin juga mereka akan menyusul Clark, menjadi mangsa lintah...

_Sial! Ini akibatnya kalau mendengarkan gosip bocah! _teriak Quil, bergerak menghindari satu serangan dan menyerang dua vampir sekaligus.

_Embry! _panggil Collin.

Terlalu lama. Terlalu lama waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk menurunkan tembok mental. Apa yang Brady lakukan? Kenapa begitu lama ia membangunkan Cole dan Jake?

_Kau tidak apa-apa?_ Suara Collin kembali terdengar, panik. Mungkin ia sempat mencerna situasi mereka.

_Buruk, Cole! _Quil yang menjawab_, _menayangkan gambar-gambar yang mereka lihat dari sekitarnya sejak sekitar dua atau tiga menit yang lalu. _Awas, Cole, kau berada di tempat paling genting. Kau babi panggang untuk mereka._

_Clark? Bagaimana Clark?_

_Mati. _Hanya itu jawaban Harry. Tapi itu wajar. Satu vampir jatuh, tapi satu lainnya menyerangnya lebih membabi-buta.

Pikiran Collin mendadak _blank. _Jelas ia _shock._

_Brengsek kau, Collin! _raung Harry, terjebak di antara dua vampir yang tadi memangsa tubuh sepupunya. _Kau yang membawa kami ke sini! Membunuh Clark! Tunggu hingga aku lolos dari sini, akan kupatahkan lehermu!_

_Ini bukan salah Collin! _Embry berkelit dan pada saat yang sama menyurukkan satu lintah ke pohon, dengan susah payah menghindari terkamannya, dan akhirnya berhasil membuntungi makhluk itu.

Benarkah ia meyakini itu?

Entah. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Saat itu pikirannya buntu. Ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir.

Tidak ketika para lintah itu menyerbunya bagai setan kelaparan. Oh tidak, mereka bukan gerombolan lintah beradab seperti para Volturi dan balatentaranya waktu itu. Mereka tidak memperkenalkan diri, mereka tidak mengatakan alasan mereka menyerang. Tidak. Kawanan selama ini hanya bertahan, bertahan. Tidak tahu mengapa, tidak tahu bagaimana mereka dihadapkan pada situasi ini. Apa alasannya? Tidak ada alasan sama sekali.

Tidak. Apapun situasinya, tidak pernah sekalipun hewan di tempat penjagalan perlu tahu alasan mengapa mereka perlu dibantai.

Ladang pembantaian terlalu manusiawi. Rumah jagal lebih tepat. Bagi para lintah, itulah mereka. Hewan di tempat penjagalan.

Apa yang dikatakan Sam berbulan-bulan lalu? Musuh mereka, entah siapa, menyelidiki dan berusaha mencari kelemahan, merencanakan penyerangan? Pemusnahan massal? Inikah pemusnahan massal itu?

Tanpa mereka tahu... Tanpa mereka dapat mempersiapkan diri...

Tidak. Ini tidak tiba-tiba. Mereka tahu sejak lama. Tapi persiapan... Tak ada persiapan yang mereka lakukan. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Bodoh.

Ini kesalahan mereka sejak awal. Jika mereka dibantai di sini, jika mereka musnah di sini, jika suku mereka berakhir di sini... Maka semua yang mereka perjuangkan selama ini, pengorbanan selama ini, akan sia-sia.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka teralihkan oleh hal-hal lain? Serigala Alfa putih dan kawanannya... Rencana mereka untuk mengambil alih kawanan, menundukkan mereka…

Astaga.

Sesuatu mendadak mencengkeram pikirannya. Membuatnya berteriak dalam kesadaran yang menakutkan.

Ya.

Tentu saja.

_Adam! _teriak Embry pada bawahannya yang ada di sayap Jacob. _Beritahu Jake untuk menghubungi si Alfa Putih! Kita perlu tahu apa mereka memang menjebak kita untuk berhadapan langsung dengan para vampir!_

Karena kalau ya, ini sudah keterlaluan.

.

* * *

.

Mereka tak mendengar pikiran siapapun. Collin. Ben. Pete. Brady. Jake. Adam. Caleb.

Apa pikiran mereka ditudungi vampir?

Atau mungkin mereka sendiri terlibat pertempuran.

Atau, lebih buruk, sudah jadi babi panggang.

_Littlesea! _teriak Harry penuh amarah. _Awas kalau kau mati! Pokoknya nanti harus aku sendiri yang membunuhmu!_

Tanpa bisa ditahan Embry tertawa getir.

Ya. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir tentang 'nanti'. Mereka mungkin akan mati tidak sampai sepuluh menit ke depan.

_Embry!_ suara Jacob memasuki kesadarannya. Akhirnya. _Bagaimana keadaan di sana?_

Embry langsung menayangkan adegan pertempuran. Tidak terlalu bagus. Quil sudah koyak-koyak, meski masih bertahan. Dia sendiri mengalami beberapa patah tulang. Harry bergerak begitu membabi-buta dalam bayangan kematian sepupunya. Tapi mereka berhasil membuntungi sekitar lima atau enam, meski yang mengepung mereka lebih banyak dari itu.

_Tunggulah di sana. Kami akan menolong._

_Tidak. Tolong kawanan Collin. _

Embry tak bicara lagi, karena selesat ia melihat bayangan bergerak dari kepala Jacob. Jacob menyeberang. Ke sayap yang mereka jaga.

_Kau cari mati, Jake…_

Jacob tak menjawab. Meski tak terlihat Embry, tampaknya ia sendiri sudah berada dalam pertarungannya sendiri.

_Kau sudah menghubungi si Putih?_ tanya Embry di sela pertarungannya, dan perintah-perintah pendek yang ia serukan pada anak buahnya. Tapi ia tak butuh jawaban.

Ya, Jacob sudah menghubungi. Berkali-kali malah. Tak ada jawaban.

_Jelas. Dia yang berada di balik semua ini. Tak mungkin ia menjawab, _geramnya sinis.

Ia agak terhanyut dalam kemarahannya dengan si Alfa Putih ketika tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu yang ringan menggayuti punggungnya. Hah, bagus… Vampir berniat mengincar tenggorokannya lagi. Ia mengibas keras, berusaha mengenyahkan tubuh itu dari tubuhnya. Tapi makhluk yang ini kuat. Sangat kuat. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin.

Bau darah mengisi udara dan penciumannya seketika. Terpana kala ia menyadari bau apa itu. Darahnya. Mengalir dari luka yang dibuat si vampir…

Ia mengibas keras. Vampir itu jatuh. Pandangannya berkabut. Tapi ia berhasil memaksa kesadarannya tetap tinggal dan menyerang makhluk itu. Membuntunginya. Tapi semua tidak selesai di situ. Makhluk-makhluk lain menyerang ke arahnya. Mencengkeramnya dari berbagai arah. Hingga mengibas, meronta pun ia tak bisa. Tulang-tulangnya terasa berderak patah. Napasnya tercekat. Kakinya entah mengapa tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya.

_Quil! _diteriakkannya nama sahabatnya. Ia tak merasakan Quil.

_Harry!_ Ia juga tidak merasakan Harry.

Apa Quil tumbang? Apa Harry juga tumbang?

Ataukah sensasinya yang mulai rusak?

_Embry!_ sayup didengarnya suara tidak satu, banyak orang. Tapi ia tak bisa mengenali. Kesadarannya makin menipis.

Dirasanya sengatan dingin itu lagi. Tidak hanya dari satu sumber. Banyak. Kali ini dibarengi sensasi lain. Panas. Panas membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Ototnya. Nadinya. Aliran darahnya. Jantungnya tercerabut dari tempatnya bertengger.

Dan kesadarannya benar-benar lenyap.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Yup… perang perang perang…**

**Bagian awalnya geje, bagian akhirnya geje juga…**

**Terlalu lambat ga ritmenya? Aneh n ga perlu ya awalnya? Hahaha… ga tau, pengen aja nulis apa yang kawanan lakuin pas si jake n cole mengurung diri di tembok mental Collin…**

**Ga penting banget… anak2 pada ngegosip saat Jake n Cole ngomongin soal Seth… tapi kalo dibayangin, yah daripada mereka ngawasin si Jacob n si Cole saling tatap… sembari ga tau mereka ngomongin apaan…**

**Geje…**

**Wkwkwkwkwk…**

**.**

**Btw, apa bener si alfa putih menjebak mereka di sana?**

**.**

**R&R ya…**

**.**


	52. 52 - Goodbye (Serigala vs Kelinci -3-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Selamat Tinggal (Serigala vs Kelinci -3-)**

Wednesday, February 20, 2013

1:04 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah itu melontarkan diri satu demi satu ke dasar jurang, langsung menunggangi tubuh mereka, mencoba mematahkan tulang dan menghujamkan gigi setajam silet ke daging mereka.

Collin mengibas kasar ketika dua ekor lintah mencengkeramkan tangan-tangan mereka ke tubuhnya. Beberapa tulangnya terasa berderak remuk. Kepalanya mulai melayang ketika para lintah itu mengincar tenggorokkannya, memutus aliran napasnya. Tapi kesadarannya masih bertahan. Kesadaran yang memaksanya bertahan, menyadari anak buahnya juga mengalami kesulitan yang sama.

Kesulitan yang ia timbulkan.

Kematian Clark...

Bahkan mungkin Embry, Quil, Harry...

Ya. Mereka sudah tak lagi terdengar. Kemungkinannya hanya dua: mereka ditudungi bakat vampir, atau malah sudah mati...

Dengan marah, Collin menubrukkan diri ke dinding cadas. Gerakannya begitu tiba-tiba hingga tubuh-tubuh dingin yang menunggangi tubuhnya tak bisa menghindar. Satu vampir terjepit di antara tubuhnya dan dinding cadas, membuatnya dapat melakukan manuver untuk mempereteli kaki si makhluk dingin. Tapi satu vampir berhasil menghindar.

Namun keadaan tidak berpihak padanya. Getaran akibat benturannya merambati dinding cadas, dan dengan bunyi retakan keras, bongkahan batu-batu terlepas dari ikatannya, menghujaninya.

Collin berhasil menghindar ketika sebongkah batu besar dan runcing meluncur jatuh dengan kecepatan tak terduga. Namun vampir tadi tidak terlalu beruntung. Seharusnya ia bisa menghindar dengan kecepatannya, tapi Collin yang membuntungi kakinya membuatnya tak mampu kabur. Desisan marahnya masih terdengar ketika batu itu menghujam ke arahnya, menghantarkannya ke kegelapan.

_Collin, kau tak apa? _seru Brady.

_Jangan pikirkan aku. Konsentrasi, Brad! _teriak Collin memperingatkan ketika dilihatnya satu vampir menerjang Brady. _Dan hindari dinding cadas! Konstruksinya sangat rapuh!_

Tak ada waktu bagi Collin untuk memperhatikan bagaimana Brady, Ben, dan Pete berjuang mengatasi serangan atas diri mereka masing-masing, karena kini ia pun kembali diserang.

Tentu saja tidak ada batu manapun di dunia ini yang dapat menyakiti, lebih lagi membunuh vampir. Tapi soal membuat marah, oh, itu lain lagi. Timbunan batu yang menggunduk mengubur vampir tadi hancur, batu berhamburan, sebagian mengenai tubuh Collin, ketika vampir tadi bangkit dan mendesis penuh amarah pada Collin.

_Cih, dasar makhluk dingin sensitif! _maki Collin dalam hati, ketika vampir itu berteriak lantang dan menerjang ke arahnya. Collin menghindar, namun lagi-lagi tubuh besarnya menabrak dinding cadas. Bebatuan kembali berguguran.

Sadar tempat itu tak memberinya ruang yang cukup untuk pertempuran, Collin memaksakan diri menerobos, melompati kawanannya. Si vampir berkaki buntung dan temannya dengan suka hati mengejar, tampak kian bertekad membunuh dalam tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Collin akhirnya menemukan ruang yang agak leluasa di dasar jurang itu, berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap si vampir, yang tampaknya kian bernafsu menghabisinya.

.

"Berhenti!" teriakan seseorang tiba-tiba menggema dari atas jurang. Mendadak semua vampir itu berhenti menyerang. Mereka melepaskan diri dari tubuh para serigala, melompat menjauh, menjaga jarak sekitar 5 meter dari mereka.

Collin mendongak. Seorang wanita tampak di bibir jurang. Rambutnya panjang hitam, terurai, melayang ditiup angin. Ia mengenakan jaket, tapi sebelah lengan jaketnya menggantung dengan aneh, agak berkibar. Seketika Collin tahu.

Vampir berlengan buntung yang ia lepaskan dulu waktu di hutan.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

Wanita itu juga kelihatannya mengenali Collin karena ia mengumandangkan tawa aneh. Merdu, tapi menyakitkan telinga.

"Takdir menghantarkanku bertemu lagi denganmu, rupanya... Bagus sekali..."

Collin menggonggong marah.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan pemimpin kalian! Tunjukkan pemimpin kalian!"

Sayangnya Jacob tak ada di tempat... Tapi kalaupun ia ada, memangnya bagaimana mereka bisa bicara? Apa ada pembaca pikiran di antara vampir itu? Seperti salah satu si lintah Cullen itu? Atau si vampir buntung itu pembaca pikiran?

"Aku tahu kalian manusia. Berubah balik, aku ingin bicara dengan pemimpin kalian!" vampir itu memerintah lagi.

Pete langsung mendengus kesal dan Collin tahu alasannya. Apa-apaan ada vampir merasa dirinya berhak seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh kawanan?

Tapi sekali ini Collin berhasil menundukkan harga diri dan keangkuhannya. Menarik kemarahannya, ia berusaha mengalirkan gelombang ketenangan menjalari tubuhnya. Ada banyak penolakan yang mencegahnya berubah balik. Berada di dasar jurang. Dikelilingi vampir. Terekspos sepenuhnya bagai babi panggang. Sama sekali bukan kondisi yang mendukungnya kembali pada wujud manusia. Tapi kali ini kepalanya melampaui instingnya. Lama sekali waktu dirasanya berlalu, lebih lama ketimbang biasanya, sebelum akhirnya getaran itu terasa, tanda bahwa ia bisa kembali berubah balik.

Collin bangkit dalam wujud manusianya, memandang pada vampir wanita yang menyunggingkan senyum di tepi tebing di atas sana.

"Oh," ia kembali tertawa. "Jadi kau pemimpin mereka... Bagus sekali... Takdir memang senang mempermainkan kita..."

Collin tersenyum. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan kekurangsopananku, Ma'am..." ia agak membungkuk memberi salam, sinis.

Si vampir itu mendengus. "Dalam wujud hewan atau bukan, anjing tetap anjing. Aku bukan tipe pecinta anjing yang suka memakaikan kostum pada peliharaannya... Sayang sekali."

Tentu saja Collin langsung panas dengan hinaan ini. "Oke. Cukup basa-basinya. Tidak usah bicara ngawur!" bentaknya. "Apa maumu dari kami?"

Si vampir menjawab dengan suara yang penuh wibawa. "Aku yang harus bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan di sarang kami?"

Collin mengerjap.

"Sarang... kalian?"

"Kalian telah memporakporandakan sarang kami dan membunuh banyak di antara kami... Tidak hanya sekali, bahkan. Di sini, di hutan... Dan kalian kembali... Manis sekali... "

'Kembali'? Apa maksudnya 'kembali'?

Tapi Collin tak mau memperpanjang urusan. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Vampir-vampir sialan peneror La Push ini... apa mau mereka selama ini?

"Kalian menyeberang batas!" tekannya. "Di sini wilayah Quileute. Kami bahkan sudah membuat pakta dengan pemimpin kalian, bangsawan Volturi!"

Vampir itu agak mengernyit dengan kata itu.

"Volturi?"

Collin terhentak. Apa ini? Dia tidak kenal nama itu? Atau ia tak menduga bahwa mereka tahu nama itu?

Tapi itu bukan masalah.

"Di sini kalian tidak diterima!" teriak Collin lagi. "Semua vampir yang menyeberang memasuki teritori Quileute harus dibunuh!"

Derai tawa bagai denting lonceng bergemerincing di jurang itu.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya vampir itu manis.

Entah mengapa Collin merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari nada bicara wanita ini.

"Oh, Jakey kecil yang manis sudah tumbuh jadi pemberani sekarang rupanya... Pembenci lintah, huh? Manis sekali Jakey..."

_Jake? _

Rasanya seluruh kelompoknya pun menjengit. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ia menyebut nama Jacob?

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Collin.

"Huh, jangan kaupikir aku tak tahu siapa kau... Pemimpin serigala Quileute, huh? Siapa lagi kalau bukan putra William Black Jr., Jacob Black II kecil yang manis? Kutukan yang tidak menimpa Billy akhirnya menimpa putranya, heh? Rupanya memang tidak cukup hanya seorang... Manis sekali..."

Apa ini? Apa vampir ini telah menyelidiki mereka? Salah mengiranya sebagai Jake karena warna bulu mereka yang mirip? Dan kini karena ia bertindak sebagai pemimpin kelompok kecil mereka, makin meyakinkan si vampir bahwa ialah Alfa?

Tapi dia tahu Billy... Tahu nama lengkap Jake... Dan dari gaya bahasanya... seolah ia kenal...

Collin mendesis.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya tajam.

Vampir itu kembali tertawa. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak ingat, Jakey..."

"Kuberi kesempatan sekali lagi. Sebutkan namamu!" suara Collin bergaung berat.

"Oh astaga, begitu menyedihkannya... Selama ini aku terus mengingatmu, Jake sayang... Dan kau begitu mudah melupakanku... Sungguh menyedihkan... Inilah rasanya yang namanya kasih ibu sepanjang hayat, kasih anak sepanjang galah..."

Seisi kawanan mengejit.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Oh Jake... Kau benar-benar tak ingat? Tak ingat sama sekali denganku?"

"Aku bukan Jacob!"

"Oh, sungguhkah? Astaga, aku yakin aku sudah mendidikmu dengan baik selama ini... Apa yang kubilang soal berbohong, Jakey?"

"Aku tak kenal kamu!"

"Oh ya? Astaga, Jakey... Aku yang mengurusmu sementara ibumu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri... Aku yang menemanimu sementara ayahmu sibuk dengan ibumu... Aku yang mengajarimu hampir semua yang kautahu..." ia tersenyum sinis. Dan suaranya mendadak makin tajam, menusuk. "Dan bagaimana kau membalasnya, Jake? Setelah mengusirku, membuatku berada dalam penderitaan bertahun-tahun, membuatku kehilangan segalanya, kini kau bilang kau tidak ingat padaku? Kau bilang ingin membunuhku? Ketika aku punya kesempatan kedua? Bagus sekali, Jake..."

Astaga. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang telah Jacob lakukan?

"Apa sebenarnya yang kauinginkan?" bentak Collin keras.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Pembalasan dendam? Hahaha... Mungkin terlalu klise. Tidak. Aku tidak mendendam padamu. Ayahmu. Keluargamu. Sukumu. Legendamu. Kisahmu. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin semua berakhir, Jake..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada lagi legenda. Kalian semua hancur. _Shifter_. Darah serigala. Gen kalian. Aku takkan membiarkan di masa depan, orang-orang merasakan kepahitan yang kurasakan. Kami rasakan. Tidak ada suku Quileute di muka bumi artinya tidak ada lagi _shifter_, anak yang terenggut dari ibunya. Takdir yang terenggut dari hidupnya. Keluarganya. Semua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah, Ars..." tiba-tiba seseorang, bukan, seekor vampir lain muncul di sisi vampir bertangan buntung itu, meletakkan tangan di pundaknya. Perempuan. "Tidak ada gunanya membuang-buang kata pada makhluk yang sebentar lagi melayang ke neraka."

Vampir bertangan buntung itu menunduk pada vampir baru itu. "Ya, Ibu... Maaf..."

Ibu?

Collin memperhatikan vampir yang baru datang itu. Rambutnya juga sama, panjang. Wajahnya? Entahlah… Para vampir itu bagai siluet di atas sana, berdiri membelakangi langit yang memang sudah kelam. Tapi bukan ciri fisik yang ia perhatikan.

Apa ialah tuan, sang pencipta makhluk bertangan buntung tadi?

Tidak. Bukan...

Makhluk itu punya cahaya vampir, jelas... Tapi berbeda. Bahkan di malam hari pun, saat tak ada cahaya matahari pun, di mata para serigala, vampir mengeluarkan cahaya yang khas. Namun vampir ini berbeda... Cahayanya lebih lemah. Begitu redup hingga mencegahnya untuk mampu menilai semua ciri fisik, berbeda dari yang bisa ia tangkap dari si tangan buntung. Dan begitu angin berhembus, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu bau yang unik... menghentak hidung Collin.

Bau serigala.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Dan ketenangannya, keanggunannya... Ia seakan pernah melihatnya... Keserupaannya... Dengan sesuatu yang ia ketahui tapi tak ia lihat langsung...

Dari ingatan seseorang yang lain...

Dari ingatan Jacob.

Tidak mungkin...

"Kau... serigala putih?" bisik Collin, terperanjat.

Seisi kawanan riuh di belakangnya.

Serigala putih... adalah salah satu dari mereka? Dari para vampir?

Namun wanita itu tertawa. Tawanya bergemerincing. Mengerikan.

"Apa lagi yang kau ingin katakan?" desis si vampir wanita bertangan buntung. Tapi si wanita di sebelahnya, si serigala putih itu, menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah, Ars... Kita tahu tak ada gunanya bicara dengan keturunan Ephraim. Kita tahu siapa mereka. Hanya gerombolan anjing bodoh dan kasar, sama sekali tidak punya hati, persis seperti moyangnya..."

Nama Ephraim Black yang disebut-sebut oleh makhluk kotor itu, yang telah membuat semua kekacauan di La Push sekian lama, yang telah membuat Clark terbunuh, dengan cara menghina, membuat Collin murka.

"Jangan menyebut nama buyutku dengan cara tak hormat, kau lintah memuakkan!"

"Oh..." makhluk itu tertawa mengejek. "Kau tak tahu siapa Ephraim rupanya... Serigala jahat yang tega melakukan semua hal yang tak pernah berani dipikirkan seluruh manusia, bukan, seluruh makhluk, bahkan... Ya. Bahkan vampir pun takkan pernah mau melakukan semua hal keji yang pernah ia lakukan pada keluarganya, darah dagingnya sendiri... Dan kau memandangnya begitu agung..." ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis sebelum kembali tertawa. Ia memandang dingin pada Collin, lantas menoleh pada makhluk bertangan buntung di sisinya. "Tak ada gunanya bicara pada mereka, lagi, Ars... Habisi mereka. Pastikan seluruh darah Black musnah tak bersisa."

"Ya, Ibu..." sahut si vampir bertangan buntung, menunduk memberi hormat.

Berbalik, seketika itu juga wanita itu melayang pergi. Tak sedetik pun menoleh pada kawanan di dasar jurang, yang dicekam kebingungan, kemarahan, sekaligus kengerian.

Si vampir bertangan buntung itu menatap mereka dengan sorot mata dingin, mencekam.

"Sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu Bill, Jakey... Dan seluruh keluargamu... Di neraka... Tenang saja, aku akan pastikan mereka cepat menyusulmu dan ibumu di alam sana. Supaya kalian keluarga bajingan bisa berkumpul bagai keluarga besar bahagia sejahtera, dalam keabadian..." ia menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan.

Collin menggeram. Mereka tak hanya berniat menghabisi kawanan. Tapi juga Billy... Seluruh darah Black...

"Oh, jangan menangis, Jakey sayang... Kau bisa anggap apa yang kulakukan ini perbuatan baik. Aku akan melepaskanmu dari kutukan yang membelenggumu... Kita semua, akhirnya, akan bahagia seperti seharusnya." dan ia berpaling pada para vampir di dasar jurang. "Kalian dengar apa yang Ibu katakan. Habisi mereka, Anak-anak..."

.

* * *

.

Collin menggeram marah ketika makhluk-makhluk dingin itu kembali bergerak. Kembali menyerang. Dan kali ini, jauh, jauh, jauh lebih ganas dari yang sebelumnya.

Seluruh ucapan aneh dua vampir tadi membuat kawanan kalut. Tidak hanya karena misteri yang makin menganga, tapi juga ancaman yang jelas: pemusnahan mereka dan seluruh keluarga Black. Bahkan mungkin seluruh suku. Dan kedua vampir itu menyalahkannya pada dua orang: Jacob... Dan mendiang Ephraim Black.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa kesalahan Jake dan nenek moyang mereka sehingga seluruh suku harus menanggung akibatnya?

_Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Guys! _teriak Collin ketika disadarinya semua itu mempengaruhi mental kawanan. _Konsentrasi pada pertarungan!_

Tapi terlambat. Anak-anak sudah begitu teralihkan, hingga kali ini, kemampuan tempur mereka merosot tajam dibanding sewaktu di awal. Collin berusaha keras mempertahankan semangatnya di titik tertinggi, tapi nyatanya ia sendirilah yang paling jatuh.

Hingga tiba-tiba, di ruangan matanya, dari perasaan Brady, tiba-tiba ia menyadari satu mimpi buruknya menjelma. Seekor vampir yang menunggangi tubuh Brady menghujamkan giginya merobek tubuh Brady.

_Brad! _teriak Collin kalut, seketika melepaskan tubuhnya dari jeratan vampir. Tak lagi ia peduli apakah mereka mengejarnya, bahkan tak lagi ia masih punya semangat untuk mempereteli tubuh mereka. Segera ia berlari, hampir melayang ke tempat Brady.

Brady masih berdiri, meski jelas ia hampir limbung. Vampir yang tadi mengoyak bahunya sudah hancur jadi potongan, terbaring tanpa bentuk di lantai jurang. Tapi kesadaran Brady tidak lama, karena begitu Collin tiba di sisinya, detik itu pula tubuh serigalanya bergerak oleng.

Collin segera menopang tubuh itu, mengaum pada siapapun makhluk yang berani mendekati mereka.

_Berapa lama waktuku, Cole? _Brady berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan dalam pikirannya, meski gagal. Rasa dingin mulai menyebar. Perasaan Brady yang ditangkap Cole membuat serigala itu ikut bergidik.

Cole melirik ke arah tubuh Brady yang bersandar padanya, memperhatikan luka koyakan itu. Tidak dalam, tapi siapapun tahu tak ada serigala bisa bertahan dari setetes pun racun vampir.

_Tiga, empat jam jika kau terus bangun_, katanya, merapal pengetahuan yang didapatnya dari Sam dulu waktu penataran persiapan tempur melawan Volturi. _Bertahanlah, Brad. Jika kau pingsan, racunnya lebih cepat menyebar..._

Bayangan tubuh Clark, terbaring lemah dan beku di dasar hutan, kembali menghantuinya. Hal yang sama akan terjadi pada Brady...

Apalah ia, Beta seperti apakah ia? Menggiring kawanannya ke ladang pembantaian?

_Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Cole... _suara tenang Brady seperti biasa memasuki sarafnya. _Kami selalu sedia mengiringimu... Aku, paling tidak..._

Moncong Brady menyundul lemah bahu Cole, membuat hatinya serasa diremas hingga hancur saking perihnya. Merobek jalinan ototnya dan menghancurkan seluruh urat di tubuhnya, membiarkan semua kepedihan, yang menggerogoti nadinya bagai racun vampir, ikut larut bersama aliran darah yang...

Merobek nadi, memutus aliran...

Mendadak satu ide melintas di kepalanya. Brady tampak ngeri, tapi seketika itu juga ia mengangguk.

_Lakukan, Cole..._

Tak ada waktu bagi Collin untuk mempertimbangkan resiko ide itu. Brady berpacu dengan waktu.

_Rendahkan bahumu, Brad, _katanya sambil menjauhkan kepala, mengambil ancang-ancang. Dan disurukkannya taringnya ke bekas luka cabikan gigi vampir di tubuh Brady. Ia tak bisa menghisap, tapi ia membuat koyakan luka panjang, membuat darah mengalir dari bekas luka itu. Bersama racunnya, kalau bisa.

_Semoga ini efektif_... Brady berusaha memberinya harapan. Tapi ia tahu bahkan Brady pun tak menaruh harapannya setinggi itu.

Tapi setidaknya itu membuat Brady kembali sadar. Rasa perih oleh cabikan Collin akan membuatnya mampu melawan dingin dan dorongan untuk hilang kesadaran yang diakibatkan oleh racun.

Brady bangkit, memaksakan diri. Setidaknya, jika ia harus mati, ia bertekad membawa sebanyak mungkin lintah bersamanya.

Ya, untung saja hanya satu, tidak, baru satu lintah berhasil mendaratkan taring di tubuhnya. Karena ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus ia tanggung jika Collin terpaksa harus mengeluarkan racun yang mengotori darahnya dengan cara yang sama, berkali-kali. Itu pun dengan kemungkinan berhasil yang sangat tipis. Jangan-jangan malah ia mati bukan karena racun, tapi kehabisan darah.

Setidaknya ia punya harapan.

Namun anggota kawanan lainnya tidak seberuntung itu.

_Pete! _didengarnya suara kalut Ben. Collin mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada kesadaran komunal kawanan, dan kian panik ketika dirasanya kesadaran Pete menyusut dalam kepalanya. Ia berusaha berputar, melihat Pete dengan ekor matanya. Tubuh serigala Pete dirubungi sekitar tiga vampir. Kakinya sudah bengkok ke sisi lain. Cekikan di lehernya membuat napasnya menghilang. Dan tak lama kemudian, di depan matanya, tubuh itu tumbang. Pertama kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, lantas tubuhnya. Seiring dengan kelopak mata Pete yang berkedip-kedip dan bola matanya yang berputar ke atas, kesadaran Pete makin menipis sebelum benar-benar lenyap. Dan tubuh itu tersuruk tak berdaya di lantai jurang.

_Tidak! Pete! _teriak Ben histeris.

Auman nyalang Ben memenuhi jurang ketika ia menyerbu.

.

* * *

.

_Pete tumbang? _

Yang benar saja! _Pete?!_

Setelah Clark, dan mungkin seluruh kelompok Embry, lalu Brady, dan kini Pete?

Tidak cukupkah kerugian yang harus ia sebabkan? Karena apa? Semua keputusan prematurnya untuk menyerang liang kelinci itu?

Oh ya, serigala versus kelinci... Jelas kelincilah yang menang...

Setidaknya begitu yang ia tahu di buku Hobbit J.R.R. Tolkien, kisah klasik yang dipaksakan ibunya sebagai dongeng sebelum tidur waktu ia kecil dulu.

Tidak diduganya kisah itu ternyata benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Ironis betul. Ya, seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan apapun dongeng pengantar tidur yang diceritakan ibunya dulu. Karena semua itu jelas punya pesan moral. Tidak, ini bukan hanya soal pesan tersirat klise 'jangan merasa jumawa terhadap kekuatan sendiri hingga meremehkan kemampuan makhluk lain yang lebih kecil dan lemah, karena mereka bisa punya kelebihan yang bisa mengalahkanmu'.

Yah, itu memang benar... Tapi ada pesan lain. Yang lebih tanpa tedeng aling-aling, bahkan.

Ya. Sudah dua kali ia mengalaminya, tiga kali bahkan, jika petualangannya waktu kecil dengan Jake dihitung.

Pesan moral: jangan main-main dengan liang kelinci.

Oh yeah, apalagi kalau mereka adalah kelinci setan yang bisa melompat dan menyerang dalam kelincahan mengerikan. Yang punya racun yang bisa menumbangkan serigala. Yang menyerang keroyokan. Dan lebih parah: yang diorganisasi seekor serigala putih, Alfa kawanan yang selama ini meneror mereka... Yang dipanggil Ibu! Oleh pemimpin kelinci vampir bertangan buntung itu!

Ck!

Ini sarang mereka... Sarang para vampir... Mengapa Collin tidak menyadarinya waktu itu? Waktu ia menyelusup ke liang-liangnya? Tidak, ia tak bisa menyadari... Mereka menyelimuti jejak mereka, bau mereka. Hanya ada bau serigala di sana, sehingga membuatnya mengira itu sarang kawanan lain. Pakaian kawanan di dalam itu mungkin memang cara untuk mengidentifikasi kawanannya. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, siapa tahu semua itu memang sengaja dipasang sebagai jebakan... Agar Collin, atau siapapun yang akhirnya kebetulan menemukan liang itu mengira itu adalah liang serigala.

Tidak, bukan kebetulan... Mereka membuat banyak jaringan. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana lorong-lorong itu berujung. Siapapun akan 'kebetulan' menemukannya. Mungkin Sam, lorong itu ada di belakang rumahnya... Mungkin juga yang lain, siapa saja...

Tak akan ada yang menyangka itu sarang vampir.

Tapi setelah dipikir lagi sekarang, tentu saja itu sarang vampir!

Membuat sarang jelas melawan insting alami serigala. Bodohnya ia mengira kawanan lain itu membuat logika terbalik... Karena awalnya tidak. Sejak awal itu sarang vampir. Mereka bisa hidup di gorong-gorong gelap dan sempit, jika cerita Jacob mengenai kisah hidup Carlisle dulu bisa dipercaya. Mereka tahan hidup di bawah tanah nan lembab tanpa cahaya matahari. Mereka punya kemampuan menutupi keberadaan mereka. Dan semua pemunculan vampir begitu saja, di tengah wilayah Quileute, muncul dan menghilang tanpa jejak, sementara mereka terus berjaga di perbatasan...

Oh ya, tidak ada yang mengira selama ini para vampir tidak datang dari luar. Mereka menyelinap, ada di dalam. Di bawah tanah Quileute.

Entah sejak kapan mereka membangun sarang. Mungkin sewaktu kawanan lengah, berjaga asal-asalan. Diam-diam. Sekian lama menggalang kekuatan. Menutupi bau dan kehadiran mereka...

Astaga. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun werewolf baru yang berubah kalau begitu? Ancaman tidak ada di depan mata! Mereka ada di bawah tanah Quileute!

Astaga. Mengapa sama sekali kemungkinan itu tidak terpikirkan?

Tadi, ketika ia menyadari keterlibatan Alfa Putih, atau ia mendengar si vampir buntung bilang itu adalah sarang vampir, ia langsung sampai pada skema ini: Alfa Putih dan kawanannya menimbang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada dengan kehadiran vampir di tanah itu, menyelidiki, menemukan, lantas mengobrak-abrik sarang vampir. Kemudian ia menjebak kawanan untuk datang ke sana, agar para vampir mengira kawanan Quileute-lah yang patut disalahkan soal itu. Dan inilah titiknya: saat mereka terjebak dalam skema itu. Pertarungan langsung, besar-besaran, tanpa persiapan memadai.

Tidak masalah siapa yang menang. Ini skema penghancuran bermata ganda. Jika vampir menang, kawanan Quileute musnah dan mereka bisa bebas merebut klaim atas tanah Quileute. Jika para vampir kalah, yah itu juga bukan suatu kerugian. Dengan skala sebesar ini, tidak mungkin tidak ada kerugian apapun di pihak kawanan. Mereka bisa mereduksi kekuatan kawanan Quileute. Dan memang berhasil, sejauh ini.

Sekali lempar batu, kena dua burung.

Huh!

Tapi sekarang, setelah kehadiran 'Ibu' tadi, ia malah memikirkan skema lain: mereka sejak awal bekerja sama.

Apa maksudnya? Serigala itu, kata Jacob, meminta persetujuan untuk semacam kerjasama melawan vampir... Tapi ia sendiri yang menggalang vampir?

Ya ampun. Ada apa ini?

Apapun, ia tak bisa menampik kemungkinan keterlibatan satu orang. Korra.

Tidak, bukan mungkin tapi pasti.

Oh Tuhan, Korra terlibat...

Dalam penghancuran kakaknya sendiri... Seluruh kawanan... Seluruh Black, bahkan... Tidak. Seluruh suku...

Mata-mata yang ditanamkan sejak awal...

Ia tahu diam-diam Korra membenci keluarganya. Korra benci nama Black, ia begitu bersikukuh memakai nama Gerrard. Siapapun tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu antara Billy, Ariana, dan Sarah... Itu sudah jadi rahasia suku. Dan apa yang mungkin terjadi dengan Ariana dan putrinya Korra di luar sana selama belasan tahun, hidup begitu jauh dari suku dalam status buruk itu? Tanpa keluarga yang utuh? Tanpa ayah? Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan. Semua kesulitan, pengasingan, caci maki... Kesepian, kerinduan tanpa harapan, tanpa kasih sayang... Upaya keras untuk bertahan...

Oh ya, Korra pasti sangat membenci keluarganya.

Tapi membayangkan Korra kembali... untuk membalas dendam...

Selama ini dipikirnya Korra berusaha mengatasi semua. Rekonsiliasi. Memberi kesempatan kedua. Menginginkan keluarga yang tak pernah didapatnya selama ini. Korra selalu tampak bahagia jika bicara tentang Billy, apa yang sudah mereka capai... Korra berusaha sekuat tenaga menjadi putri sempurna Billy. Billy juga sama. Dan Korra bersahabat dengannya di sekolah. Berpacaran dengan Seth...

Apa itu hanya ilusi? Jebakan? Rencana?

Ya... Korra bisa jadi hanya memanfaatkan mereka semua. Takkan ada yang tahu jika ia hanya mengalihkan mereka dari perhatian terhadap sisi jahatnya, menutupi sisi jahat itu, dengan bersikap ceria dan kekanak-kanakan... Takkan ada yang tahu sifat asli Korra. Jake mungkin punya insting, tapi ia pun tak pernah benar-benar mencurigai adiknya sekeji itu. Sekejam itu... Dan ia mendekati Collin dan Seth, mencari tahu tentang suku... Tentang kawanan...

Ya. Ia juga dimanfaatkan. Ia ingat ketika ia dengan senang hati menggambarkan silsilah keluarga Black untuk Korra, menceritakan banyak hal... Mungkin bahkan tanpa sengaja bercerita terlalu banyak. Menggosipkan sifat-sifat buruk Jake... Tanpa sengaja menunjukkan bahwa kawanan tidak pernah benar-benar utuh.

Bukan Seth yang sudah membocorkan masalah suku. Bukan Seth ancaman bagi kawanan. Tapi dia. Collin.

Dan ia yang menjatuhkan Seth. Membuatnya tersingkir hingga... apa? Mungkin Seth diklaim? Ia juga yang menggiring kawanan ke ladang pembantaian...

Astaga. Apa yang ia lakukan? Ialah penyebab utama semua ini... Ialah senjata utama Korra, untuk menghancurkan kawanan dari dalam... Corong informasi sekaligus boneka yang mudah dimanfaatkan untuk semua kepentingan kawanan lain. Tanpa tahu menahu...

Ialah sang pengkhianat.

Bodoh!

Korra... Mengapa ia begitu tega? Kejam? Licik, licin, selama ini...

Tidak. Korra pasti dimanfaatkan. Ia jelas dimanfaatkan. Korra juga boneka. Serigala putih brengsek itu, ialah yang harus disalahkan. Alfa kawanan lain itu, yang berdiri di antara para vampir dan kawanan lain... Ia pasti memprovokasi Korra. Memanfaatkan posisi Korra di suku, masa lalunya... Dendamnya... Untuk sebuah kekuasaan.

Oh, sialan!

.

* * *

.

Dirasakannya Ben dan Brady terpaku _shock_ dalam rentetan pikirannya. Itu wajar. Ia juga akan bereaksi sama jika berada di posisi mereka. Bukan berarti ia tidak merasakannya kini, tapi pastinya mereka bereaksi sangat keras padanya ketika mereka mengetahui ini.

Dan sudah seharusnya.

Serigala di sisi merekalah sang pengkhianat selama ini.

Orang yang mereka anggap sahabat... Tapi ternyata adalah pembawa kehancuran.

Ia takkan lolos dari ini. Lolos dari vampir, amukan Brady dan Ben siap mengoyak-ngoyaknya di dasar jurang. Tidak pun, kawanan takkan membiarkannya hidup. Harry akan senang hati membalas dendam untuk Clark, menghabisinya dengan cakarnya sendiri. Josh akan senang menonton eksekusi kematiannya. Caleb dan Adam takkan membelanya. Oh, Embry dan Quil mungkin sudah mati hingga tak bisa membela. Bahkan jika mereka masih hidup pun, mereka akan diam, mungkin malah mendukung Harry. Jake bahkan akan suka hati menurunkan dekrit hukuman matinya.

Mungkin hukuman mati terlalu ringan. Ia berhak mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Ia mengharapkan lebih dari itu. Disiksa perlahan, merasakan semua perih sebagai akibat dari dosa-dosa yang pernah ia lakukan. Sakit tak tertahankan hingga ia sendiri yang memohon-mohon agar ia dibebaskan dari semua itu, agar Jake sudi melumatkan kepalanya, merenggut jantungnya, mencabut nyawanya...

Dan itu pun belum cukup...

Apa yang bisa membayar semua ini?

Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan, ia akan menerima. Ia harus menerima. Rongga perih di dalam hatinya terlalu besar untuk bisa hidup dengan semua beban itu. Kesalahan itu. Dosa itu.

Tapi ia memang pengecut.

Ia berhenti melawan. Berhenti bertempur. Berhenti membela dirinya sendiri.

Mati di dasar jurang ini lebih mudah...

Dua ekor vampir menyerangnya dari arah yang berlawanan, dan ia tak menghindar. Memasang tubuh. Menutup mata. Kematian akan datang cepat, dan tak terasa...

Namun kematian itu tak kunjung datang. Tiba-tiba terdengar lesatan angin, auman, jerit para vampir, dan lantas suara koyakan. Cole membuka mata untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Brady di sisinya. Membelanya.

_Apa yang kaulakukan, Brad?_ ia menuntut_. Aku pantas mati! _

Brady menggeleng keras-keras. Tubuhnya limbung oleh luka besar di satu bahunya tapi ia tak gentar. Ia menolehkan kepala besarnya pada Collin, menatap matanya dalam-dalam._ Tidak, Cole, kumohon... Jangan berpikir begitu. Aku takkan menyalahkanmu, aku percaya padamu... _

_Kau tahu siapa aku, apa yang sudah kulakukan... _batin Cole menjerit. _Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini!_

_Tidak, Cole... Kau yang kutahu tak mungkin begitu. Dan memang tidak. Jika ada yang bisa disalahkan, itu si Alfa Putih!_

_Benar, _Ben menambahkan di sisinya, melindungi Collin dari sisi lain. _Kami selalu di sisimu Cole. Kita selalu saling mendukung dan melindungi apapun yang terjadi._

_Kau tahu aku selalu setia padamu, Cole_... suara Brady kembali menyelusup. _Kami selalu setia padamu. _

_Kesetiaan kalian bukan pada pengkhianat sepertiku! _teriak Collin.

_Kau bukan pengkhianat, Cole! _suara Brady masih terdengar lembut. Mengapa ia masih bisa menghadapinya dengan begitu lembut?

_Ya, Brady benar. Kami takkan pernah menganggapmu pengkhianat,_ Ben ikut menyundulnya dari sisi lain. _Dan jika kau bertanya mengapa kami takkan meninggalkanmu, maka jawabannya adalah karena kau bukan cuma atasan. Kau sahabat kami... Kita sudah dan akan selalu melewati segalanya bersama. _

_Jadi jangan hukum dirimu lagi, Cole... _Kepala Brady kembali ke muka. Memandang penuh tekad dan ancaman pada para vampir yang kembali mendekati mereka, siap menyerang lagi_. Kita harus hadapi yang di depan mata dulu sekarang. _

_Ya. Urusan lain biar diselesaikan belakangan! _Ben terdengar sangat antusias. Untuk situasi seperti ini, paling tidak.

_Kuatkan dirimu, Cole! _Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari para vampir, Brady menyundul bahu Collin. _Kau pemimpin kami di sini. Jika kau lemah, kami pun lemah. Seperti kata Ben, kita akan melewati semua ini bersama. Kau, aku, Ben, seluruh kawanan. Kau harus tegar untuk melindungi kami! _

Ya, benar. Bukan saatnya untuk menyerah sekarang. Hukuman matinya adalah oleh Harry, atau Jake... Bukan oleh para vampir. Dan ia juga harus berjuang untuk mengurangi kemungkinan dosa yang akan ia timbulkan jika mati di sini. Brady dan Ben... Kedua sahabat setianya. Mereka harus tetap hidup.

Ia menekankan cakarnya kuat-kuat ke tanah.

_Baik, jangan lepaskan penjagaan, Guys... _Collin melangkah ke muka. Sinar matanya kembali penuh tekad. _Kita kalahkan mereka dan kita pulang..._

.

* * *

.

Pertarungan tidak menjadi lebih baik di pihak mereka bahkan setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu.

Kelompok vampir itu membuat Collin, Ben, dan Brady terkepung. Ketiga serigala saling memunggungi, beradu ekor dengan ekor, membentuk formasi melingkar. Tubuh mereka sudah penuh luka. Langkah mereka terseok-seok. Dengan miris Ben menatap tubuh Pete yang terkulai lemah di tanah, dikerubungi para vampir. Pete sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi... Mungkin malah Pete sudah mati... Kelompok sayap Embry juga sudah dihabisi... Embry, Quil, Clark, Harry...

Dan mereka pun akan segera menyusul...

_Jangan pesimis, Ben! _Collin meneguhkannya. _Masih ada kesempatan. Kita masih bisa menang._

_Bagaimana caranya? _batin Ben menjerit panik. _Kita tidak hanya dikepung dari sekeliling, tapi juga dari atas!_

Ya. Collin juga menyadari ini. Mereka hampir bisa dibilang tak ada kesempatan. Sama sekali.

Tapi pasti ada jalan keluar. Ada. Selalu ada.

Pikirannya menelusuri seluruh memori tentang tempat itu. Pasti ada. Pasti ada celah untuknya dapat mengalahkan mereka... Pasti ada celah...

Celah?

Konstruksi batu di jurang yang rapuh...

_Itu dia! Celah!_ teriak Collin mendadak ketika selintas ide mencuat di kepalanya.

_Itu bunuh diri, Collin! _Brady berteriak begitu benak Collin menayangkan reka adegan rencananya. _Apa kau tidak pernah dengar seorang ahli strategi bilang kita tidak boleh pergi ke celah sempit di antara dua gunung, karena pasti kita jadi babi panggang!_

_Tepat! Kita akan menjadikan mereka babi panggang!_

_Itu sarang mereka, Cole! Kita yang akan jadi makanan empuk!_

Cole tahu apa yang ada di benak Brady. Collin sendiri sudah putus asa, dan berpikir lebih baik mati ketimbang lolos dari sini dan menghadapi kutukan kawanan. Tapi Brady dan Ben tidak berhak menghadapi hal yang sama. Ia harus berjuang bersama mereka.

_Itu mungkin bunuh diri... Tapi lebih baik daripada kita tidak melakukan apapun!_

Tidak diduga ucapan itu datang dari Ben. Collin meliriknya sekilas.

_Terima kasih, Ben._

_Tidak apa, Cole. Toh kita sudah mati sekarang. Kita hanya mempercepat pertemuan kita dengan Pete di alam sana._

_Ya, _ujar Collin. _Kalau nanti kalian ketemu Pete dan Clark di surga, sampaikan salamku padanya. Maaf, karena aku membuat kalian semua mengalami ini, namaku pastinya ada di daftar hitam dan masuk neraka..._

_Tenang saja. Kami tetap akan mengikutimu, Cole... _bisik Brady.

_Ya. Bahkan juga sampai neraka... _tambah Ben.

_Ya. Lagipula kelihatannya surga juga tidak akan seru kalau tidak ada kamu... _Brady berusaha bercanda, menyundul bahu Collin dari satu sisi, tapi Collin tak bisa tidak merasakan ketegangan dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

Mau tak mau Collin tersenyum dalam hati. Tapi ia tak bisa memperpanjang lagi drama ini.

_Baik. Kalian semua ikuti arahanku dan kita jebak mereka!_

Tanpa basa-basi Collin sudah melesat. Menjadi umpan guna memancing para makhluk dingin itu. Tak perlu ia menoleh ke belakang untuk tahu Brady dan Ben pasti sudah melakukan bagian mereka.

Satu yang ia tahu dari serangan musuh mereka, dan memperbandingkannya dengan para vampir lain seperti Volturi dan keluarga Cullen, vampir-vampir ini tak berpikir. Hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting dan emosi. Cuma itu satu-satunya jalan. Cuma itu satu-satunya peluang mereka untuk menang.

_._

* * *

_._

Liang kelinci. Awal segalanya bermula. Ini pastinya tempat yang bagus untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Sempurna sekali.

Jika memang ia berasumsi bahwa konstruksi batu di sini sama rapuhnya dengan di jurang tadi. Cuma itu satu-satunya harapan. Jika tidak, ia bunuh diri tanpa hasil apapun.

Tak ada waktu untuk mengetes asumsinya.

Collin berupaya sekuat tenaga menghalau rasa takut dan instingnya untuk melarikan diri. Ia menembus lebih dalam, terus dan terus, memaksakan tubuh besarnya menyelusup, hingga tak ada tempat lagi. Menggeram, ia memaksa tubuhnya berubah balik. Tak ada cara lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

Dalam wujud manusia, ia masuk lebih dalam. Seperti dulu. Berjalan hingga tak ada kemungkinan selain merunduk. Hingga tak ada kemungkinan selain merangkak. Hingga tak ada kemungkinan selain merayap.

Diketahuinya vampir-vampir sialan itu masih mengikutinya. Ha, bodoh. Mereka pastinya terbawa emosi. Benar dugaannya, mereka tidak punya pikiran. Mereka vampir yang belum matang. Cuma pion dari dua makhluk tadi.

Ia terus merayap. Sempat vampir itu meraih kakinya, tapi ia berhasil menendangnya, berusaha merayap lebih cepat.

Terus, terus...

"Tunggu, ini jebakan!" terdengar suara di belakangnya. "Mundur!"

Oh, brengsek!

Tapi tak ada jalan keluar. Ia tak bisa mengganti rencana di detik ini. Ia hanya bisa terus, dan berdoa. Berdoa semoga siapapun itu vampir pintar yang berteriak itu, atau siapapun yang masih punya otak di belakangnya, tak punya cara lain selain terus maju, terdorong oleh antrian di belakangnya.

Hahaha… Tak diduga ia bisa memikirkan hal sampah seperti itu.

Ini sungguh rencana yang buruk.

Ia akhirnya meraih persimpangan itu. Collin langsung mengambil jalan yang diingatnya, yang menuju ke ruang di tengah liang.

Ia meluncur turun. Tempat itu sepi. Lengang. Tapi tak lama. Karena kemudian satu, dua vampir turun dari lubang. Langsung menerjang tanpa basa basi.

Collin segera berubah. Balas menerjang. Membuntungi. Tak ada cara lain selain memprovokasi mereka untuk kian banyak mengalir ke dalam, tak lagi berpikir untuk kembali.

Saat yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

_Teman-teman... _bisik Collin ketika dilihatnya para vampir sudah memasuki tempat itu, berdesakan di liang, berusaha menggapainya. _Tampaknya aku pergi duluan…_

Bayang senyuman Brady melintas di kepalanya. _Kau tenanglah Collin, _ucap sahabatnya. _Kami segera menyusulmu._

_Benar, _Ben mengiyakan dari sisi lain. _Kau tunggulah dulu di seberang sana, jangan berani-beraninya masuk gerbang neraka tanpa kami._

Mungkin jika ia manusia, ia akan tersenyum. Tapi memang dirasanya ujung-ujung bibir serigalanya tertarik ke belakang ketika dilihatnya mangsa, atau mungkin pemangsa mereka kian dalam memasuki celah sempit itu.

_Terima kasih, teman-teman... _bisiknya lagi ketika dilemparkannya tubuhnya ke dinding liang batu itu. Getaran yang ditimbulkan dari gerakan itu, seperti diduganya, langsung merambat hingga ke tudung batu yang menaunginya. Ia menunggu dalam kegelapan, berdoa. Jangan sampai vampir-vampir itu kabur, jangan sampai mereka kabur, atau sia-sialah semua usahanya.

Tapi Brady dan Ben takkan membiarkan mereka kabur. Tidak akan. Ia percaya hal ini.

Retakan mulai muncul di tudung batu di atasnya. Derak keras terdengar ketika bongkahan batu besar vertikal itu hancur, menghujam ke bawah. Pertama hujan debu menaungi penglihatannya, lalu batu-batu kecil. Makin lama, dalam milidetik yang bergerak sangat lamban, batu-batu kecil digantikan pecahan yang lebih besar.

Terdengar gaung dan gema keras panjang tanpa henti di ujung sana, memenuhi gua. Runtuhnya semua formasi terowongan. Brady dan Ben sudah melakukan tugasnya. Memastikan jalan keluar para vampir ini tertutup. Semoga.

Tak ada cara untuk memastikan itu. Tak ada cara memastikan rencananya berhasil 100%. Tapi ia akan melakukan yang ia bisa. Membawa makhluk-makhluk ini sebanyak yang ia bisa ke neraka.

Ya, karena jika semua runtuh, tak ada jalan keluar. Mereka mungkin abadi dan kuat, tapi terkubur hidup-hidup dalam formasi batu bukan cara yang bagus untuk menjalani keabadian. Entah siapa yang akan bertahan, atau bisa keluar... Mungkin lebih baik jika semuanya mati saja sekalian. Termasuk dirinya.

Collin menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menghantamkan dirinya ke dinding sekali lagi.

Bayangan semua yang pernah ia lalui… Sahabatnya… Keluarganya… Korra... Semua kembali melayang dalam kepalanya.

_Selamat tinggal…_

Itu yang dia ucapkan ketika sebongkah batu besar, dua kali lebih besar darinya, ikut jatuh dari langit-langit liang, menimpa tubuhnya.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**In the memory of Collin Littlesea…**

**.**

**Panjang nih, sampe 18 halaman Word (dengan judul) 5602 kata**

**Semoga aku ga membuatnya kelihatan bodoh dengan bikin akhir hidup ky gitu…**

**R&R please…**


	53. 53 - Perahu (Styx -1-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred._**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Limapuluh Tiga - Perahu (Stynx -1-)**

Sunday, February 24, 2013

10:35 PM

.

* * *

.

Sampai di rumah setelah mengantar Korra pulang, Seth langsung masuk ke kamar, menguncinya dari dalam. Membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, yang terbaring dalam kondisi acak-acakan di tengah bangkai ranjangnya yang rusak oleh Korra, dan menyurukkan kepalanya ke bantal. Kehilangan kendali untuk pertama kali dalam sekian tahun itu. Berteriak kuat-kuat dengan bantal sebagai peredam suaranya.

Sepanjang jalan, ia mencoba mencerna situasinya. Sangat beruntung ia malam itu Jacob berinisiatif patroli menggantikannya, sehingga ia tak perlu memutar otak menghindari pertanyaan Jacob. Ia jelas tidak siap menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Korra, dulu mungkin ya tapi kini tidak, terlebih setelah kini Korra membuka topengnya. Tapi Billy jelas menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan penuh curiga. Walau ia sama sekali tidak mengemukakannya dalam kata-kata.

Sungguh ia tidak percaya ini. Korra ... mengandung? Ia akan jadi ayah?

Reaksi pertama Seth begitu mendengar berita ini tentu saja penyangkalan. Korra mengatakannya di saat yang sangat tepat ketika gadis itu baru saja memaksakan kehendaknya, dan mereka berada dalam adu argumen paling tidak jelas soal Collin dan identitas Korra, yang berujung pada kemungkinan mereka putus. Atau memang ya, mereka sudah putus. Mungkinkah semua hanya skema Korra untuk mem-_blackmail_ Seth? Bahwa kenyataannya ia tidak pernah mengandung atau apapun? Entah apa tujuannya dengan kebohongan itu, jika memang benar itu bohong... Agar Seth tidak meninggalkannya? Karena ia mencintai Seth dan panik mendapati bagaimanapun Seth takkan menerima bahwa ia adalah serigala yang akan menyakiti sang Alfa junjungannya? Atau agar Seth tidak mengatakan identitasnya pada Jake? Agar ia bisa melancarkan entah apapun rencana busuknya pada kawanan?

Kemungkinan kedua jauh lebih masuk akal. Bagaimanapun perih Seth mengakuinya, mungkin Korra bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya sekali pun. Sedari awal, maupun kini ketika hubungan mereka berkembang. Semua hanya urusan bisnis. Kepura-puraan. Skema untuk menjebaknya dan mencari tahu tentang kawanan.

Ia langsung bangkit, menggapai kalender mejanya, menelusuri angka-angka, menghitung. Berusaha mencari kesesuaian antara memorinya, kenyataan, dan teori apapun yang pernah ia dengar tentang ovulasi. Berapa lama sudah hubungan mereka? Sejak kapan hubungan mereka melangkah ke tahap yang lebih tinggi? Kapan pertama kali mereka melakukan itu? Berapa kali sudah mereka melakukannya? Kapan mereka melakukannya tanpa pengaman? Kapan jadwal menstruasi Korra? Kapan seharusnya ia ovulasi? Kapan mereka melakukannya di saat yang tidak tepat, dan tanpa perlindungan?

Ia terhentak begitu menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu pasti jawaban semua pertanyaan. Terutama pertanyaan-pertanyaan akhir.

Ia melempar kalender itu sembarang. Sekali lagi kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya. Bundel kertas kaku itu melayang, membentur pintu lemari dengan suara keras sebelum jatuh di lantai, dengan posisi sebagian besar halamannya tertekuk, sebagian bahkan terobek dari jilid ringnya. Sue memanggil khawatir dari dapur, membuatnya buru-buru berteriak minta maaf, menyatakan tidak ada apa-apa. Dalam hati ia mengutuk, keras-keras memaki dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia demikian ceroboh?

Korra adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Ia mungkin terlalu terbawa suasana dan tak berdaya menampik Korra, tapi seharusnya ia dapat menunjukkan sedikit pengendalian diri... Ia laki-laki. Walau nyata selama ini Korra lebih banyak memegang kontrol, secara kultural ia diharapkan lebih bertanggung jawab. Demi Tuhan, dia bukan anak usia 14 tahun yang baru puber dan sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan pendidikan seks! Ia tahu batas aman dan tidak, langkah pencegahan, dan bermacam teori bla-bla-bla... Bagaimana mungkin begitu sampai pada praktik, ia kecolongan?

Ia terduduk di sisi kasur di atas tempat tidurnya yang hancur, menumpukan siku ke lutut dan menimbun kepalanya dalam-dalam ke kedua telapak tangannya. Pikirannya saling bertarung.

_Tidak, Seth, _satu suara dalam kepalanya berteriak. _Ini mungkin akal bulus Korra. Bisa jadi ia tidak hamil. Berpikirlah rasional!_

_Benar, Seth... _suara lain memaksanya menghentakkan kepala. _Berapa kali memang kalian melakukannya? Bisa dihitung jari kan? Kalian toh tidak sesering itu bertemu... Hanya ketika jadwal kawanan memungkinkan salah satu dari kalian untuk menginap saat kau tidak harus patroli bareng Jake, kan? _

Ya. Tapi ada juga kesempatan ketika Korra datang sebelum jadwal patroli datang, dan...

_Tetap saja kesempatannya tidak terlalu banyak! Ingat, kau telah melakukan pencegahan semaksimal mungkin..._

Ya. Tapi tetap ada juga kesempatan ketika ia kelepasan...

_Berapa persen memang kesempatan seperti itu?_

Ya. Soal pembuahan mungkin dihitung berdasarkan kemungkinan terbesar secara statistika. Tapi dengan adanya satu variabel yang ia tidak ketahui, yakni jadwal ovulasi Korra, waktu yang aman tidak bisa ia prediksi begitu mudah... Bahkan mungkin itu semua kebetulan. Tindakan yang tepat di waktu yang tepat dan situasi yang tepat... atau mungkin salah sepenuhnya... dan _voila! _Jalan yang mendukung proses menuju terbentuknya Clearwater Jr. membentang begitu saja.

_Jangan terbawa emosi, Seth! Dua bulan tetap waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk tahu..._

Namun tetap tidak mengubah kemungkinan bahwa kondisi supranatural mereka memiliki andil dalam urusan ini. Korra sudah pasti bukan manusia biasa. Jika ia hamil, ia tidak butuh alat-alat untuk mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Jika tidak begitu pun, bisa jadi ia sudah melakukan pengetesan mandiri. Alat uji kehamilan mudah didapat dimana-mana. Dan kemarin pagi Collin bilang Korra tidak enak badan. _Morning sickness..._

Pastinya ia tahu apa artinya itu.

Astaga! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Jake pasti akan membunuhnya... Sekarang pun ia sudah diblokade dari kawanan. Entah apa alasan Jake, tapi Collin merasa itu ada hubungannya dengan Korra, dan Seth tahu meski tidak tepat, bocah itu benar. Meski tiada yang pernah ia lakukan yang mengkhianati kawanan secara sengaja hingga detik ini, misalnya membocorkan rahasia kawanan, ia tahu ia sudah merugikan mereka. Jake tahu ia tak mungkin bisa mempertahankan kesetiaannya, tidak karena Jake sendiri yang membuatnya mengucapkan sumpah yang ternyata beralih menjadi kartu bunuh diri untuk mengakhianati sang Alfa. Collin bilang ia mendadak sudah menjadi Beta. Entah di mana posisi Seth sekarang. Mungkin Jake memang sudah kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan padanya. Jika sang Alfa sampai tahu ia menghamili sang adik, bukan hanya diusir dari kawanan, ia bahkan mungkin diusir dari tanah Quileute. Itu masih kemungkinan terbaik. Pilihan kedua adalah menjatuhkan dekrit hukuman mati. Mencincangnya. Atau mengumpankan tubuhnya hidup-hidup kepada binatang buas, atau bahkan vampir. Tidak, ia bahkan takkan diberi kesempatan untuk bertanggung jawab, menikahi Korra...

Tak urung kemungkinan itu menyelinap di benaknya. Menikahi Korra ... membangun keluarga bersama Clearwater Jr ...

_Tidak, Seth! Luruskan pikiranmu! Menikahi Korra? Dia musuh!_

Musuh atau tidak, Korra tetap kekasihnya... Jika menerima berita itu, konfirmasi identitas Korra, dalam cara yang salah, Jake mungkin akan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Melukai adiknya sendiri. Atau tanpa sengaja melukai anak Seth dalam kandungan Korra, misalnya. Seperti ancaman Korra...

_Kalau memang begitu, lantas kenapa? Takkan ada yang berubah bahkan jika Korra mengandung anakmu! Kau tidak akan menjual kesetiaanmu pada Jake! Entah Jake mencurigaimu atau tidak, kau takkan mengkhianati kawanan!_

Tapi bagaimana jika Korra serius menjalankan ancamannya? Jika ia menggugurkan kandungan, misalnya...

_Apa kau perlu peduli, Seth? Jika memang begitu, biarkan saja ia menggugurkan kandungan. Itu malah bagus. Kau tak perlu terikat pada penyihir itu selamanya. Atau sekalian saja ia mati dalam proses itu. Dengan demikian satu musuh tumbang. _

_Benar, Seth, _suara kedua muncul. _Lagipula masih ada kemungkinan ia berbohong soal anak. Dan kalaupun ia benar, anak seperti apa yang kauharapkan lahir dari serigala kejam seperti dia?_

Astaga! Apa yang ia pikirkan?

_Jangan berpikir lagi, Seth! _suara itu kembali muncul.

Apakah itu suara setan? Atau suara yang membimbingnya pada kebenaran?

_Tinggalkan Korra, tunjukkan pada Jake kesetiaanmu! Hancurkan Korra sebelum ia benar-benar mengancam keselamatan kawanan!_

Ya. Itu tugasnya. Itu tanggung jawabnya. Beta atau tidak, keselamatan kawanan ada di pundaknya. Ia tak bisa lepas hanya karena ia mencintai Korra. Mencintai musuh.

Oh, ya, Korra yang bahkan belum tentu mencintainya. Mendekatinya untuk mengorek sesuatu tentang kawanan. Membuatnya mengkhianati kawanan.

Tapi...

_Kau harus memilih, Seth! Korra atau kawanan! Dan kau harus memilih kawanan di atas segalanya! Hancurkan Korra!_

Tapi itu tidak benar... Entah benar Korra mengandung anaknya atau tidak ... entah Korra mengancam kawanannya atau tidak ... ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan Korra, lepas dari tanggung jawab...

_Tapi bagaimana dengan kawanan? Pikirkan kawanan!_

Seth berteriak frustasi, kembali menghantamkan tubuh ke kasur. Kepalanya pening.

"Seth?" suara Sue yang membarengi suara ketukan singkat terdengar di pintu. Nadanya khawatir. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, Mom..." balas Seth, berusaha keras menstabilkan suaranya.

"Sudah malam, Seth, kumohon jangan terlalu ribut," ucap Sue lagi, yang membuat Seth agak mendengus kesal. Ini jarang sekali dilakukannya, dan biasanya ibunya akan marah jika ia merasa anaknya bertindak tidak sopan. Tapi kali ini ibunya tidak banyak berkomentar. Terdengar suara desahan berat wanita itu ketika suara Charlie menyapa, mengatakan untuk memberikan ruang bagi Seth atau semacamnya, tapi ia tak ambil peduli. Tidak juga ketika akhirnya terdengar tapak-tapak kaki menjauh. Charlie maupun Sue rupanya tidak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh.

Tentu saja. Mereka pastinya tahu ia punya masalah. Besar kemungkinan, jika mereka memang menguping apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Korra tadi, mereka bahkan tahu permasalahan itu. Charlie pasti berusaha memahami.

Dan itu hanya membuat dirinya mengerang frustasi.

Dengan kesal, tak bisa mengontrol lagi pikiran maupun perasaannya, Seth keluar kamar. Menarik kunci Volvo dari kapstok di ruang tengah dan segera menuju garasi.

.

* * *

.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dan seraut wajah muncul dari baliknya, untuk kemudian tertutup buru-buru begitu si empunya rumah menyadari siapa tamu yang membangunkannya malam-malam, atau lebih tepatnya dini hari begini.

Kaki Seth yang segera terulur mengganjal pintu membuat Sam terpaksa membuka pintunya lagi.

"Sudah malam, Seth. Pagi nanti saja kau kembali," ujar Sam kasar, menghalau kaki Seth dari ambang pintunya dan hendak menutup lembaran kayu itu lagi.

Seth memang tidak biasanya keras kepala untuk urusan semacam ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Lagi-lagi ia menyurukkan kakinya, kini bahkan tangannya terentang di pintu Sam, menahan Sam menutupnya lagi.

Sepulang dari rumah Black, Seth praktis tidak bisa tidur. Dan setelah sibuk menimbang tanpa kesimpulan yang memuaskan, akhirnya malam itu juga ia memberanikan diri menyelinap pergi. Langsung menemui satu-satunya orang yang ia yakin bisa memberi penjelasan. Sam.

Tidak peduli jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Tidak juga ia ingin menunggu waktu beberapa jam ke depan, ketika pagi menyingsing. Rasa frustasinya mencegahnya untuk memikirkan segalanya dengan kepala dingin. Tidak. Ia butuh jawaban, bukan teori dan hipotesis tidak jelas dari kepalanya, dan kali ini ia tak bisa menunggu. Ia menginginkannya _sekarang. _

Apalagi, terus terang saja, ketimbang urusan hubungannya dengan Korra, Seth mulai mempertanyakan hal lain.

Sam mendadak menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan bau Seth. Dan seketika matanya jelalatan ke luar, memindai sekeliling.

"Mencari siapa, Sam?" Seth bertanya muram.

"Tidak... anu..." Sam tampak bingung.

"Apa kau mencari Korra?"

Sam tampak gugup.

"Kalau kau mencari Korra, dia tidak ikut bersamaku. Aku kesini sendiri."

Wajah Sam kembali bingung sebelum akhirnya binar mengerti menyelusup di sana. "Oh... benar..." ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Tentu saja bau Korra menyelimutimu, Seth... Betapa bodohnya aku... Maaf..."

"Bisa tolong kita lompati saja topik itu?" Seth agak kesal menyadari bahwa walau hubungannya dengan Korra adalah rahasia di kawanan, rupanya itu bukan rahasia di antara para Tetua. Pandangan mata Billy sebelumnya, sewaktu ia mengantar Korra, sudah merupakan konfirmasi bahwa ia lebih tahu ketimbang Jacob. "Aku kesini untuk bicara denganmu empat mata, Sam. Ini penting. Kalau kau tidak mau membangunkan Emily, kuharap kau mau mengikutiku."

Menuruti Seth, Sam berjalan sekitar 500 meter ke hutan yang diselubungi kegelapan pekat. Di hadapan Seth, ia tak perlu berpura-pura bahwa ia sudah pensiun atau tidak memiliki kemampuan fisik serigala lagi. Seth toh sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Jadi," Sam memulai percakapan ketika Seth kelihatan sudah tidak mau menariknya lebih jauh lagi, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan, Sam..." ujar Seth, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebatang pohon, menghela napas panjang dan berat.

"Aku tahu banyak yang kau ingin tanyakan. Dan aku tidak punya begitu banyak hak untuk menjawab semua itu," elak Sam yang membuat Seth melontarkan pandangan tajam.

"Kita berada di perahu yang sama, Sam..."

Sam membelalak. Tapi ia segera sadar dan berusaha bersikap lebih hati-hati. "Apa maksudmu, Seth?"

"Kau tahu pasti apa yang kumaksud. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dan kawanan lain di jurang. Kawanan si Alfa putih dan Korra."

Seth menyatakannya langsung dan Sam mengerti.

"Rupanya Korra sudah membuka topengnya padamu..." ujarnya seraya menyeringai sinis, membuang muka. "Sudah kuduga..."

"Aku tidak mengungkapkannya pada Jake, Sam. Belum, tepatnya."

"Aku yakin walau kau mencoba, kau tidak akan bisa mengatakannya, Seth."

"Ya. Tapi kau tahu sistem semantika bahasa. Jika aku bisa menghindar dengan mencari jalan memutar dari Titah Alfa, tidak ada alasannya aku tidak bisa mencari jalan memutar hanya karena terikat Sumpah. Jake dan Collin sudah membuktikannya dan kini giliranku untuk mencoba."

Sam menyadarinya. Seth pastinya ingin memanfaatkan kondisi setengah tahunya untuk sesuatu. Mengancam, tepatnya.

"Oke. Jadi apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyanya langsung ke sasaran.

"Penjelasan."

"Penjelasan untuk apa?"

"Rencanamu."

Sam mendesah. "Itu tidak bisa kukatakan, Seth."

"Aku tidak butuh rencana lengkap. Aku hanya butuh jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan."

Sam menatapnya, curiga. "Mengapa kau perlu tahu?"

"Aku perlu menilai situasiku sendiri sebelum aku berpindah loyalitas."

Jawaban tenang Seth, anehnya, membuat Sam menggeram. "Kau _tidak akan_ berpindah loyalitas, Seth."

Seth mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan tato segel itu. "Ini sumpah yang kubuat dengan Jake. Dan kau tahu sumpah apa yang kunyatakan. Sumpah yang menggadaikan loyalitasku tidak lain tidak bukan pada serigala terburuk yang pernah kukenal. Serigala hitam jahat."

Didengarnya Sam terkekeh pada julukan itu. Mungkin merasa ikut tersindir. Tapi ia tak peduli.

"Kau tahu seperti apa perasaanku saat ini. Aku bukan pengkhianat, Sam. Aku tidak seharusnya mengkhianati Alfaku sendiri."

"Maka jangan," ucap Sam singkat.

"Tapi aku harus!" Seth setengah berteriak, untuk kemudian sadar bahwa ia harus tenang. Berkepala dingin. Tenang. Ia menarik napas dan meneruskan, dengan suara pelan, hampir miris. "Sumpah bodoh ini menempatkanku di sisi dilematis," katanya sesak. Ia menimbang perlukah ia mengatakan semua, tapi akhirnya memutuskan bahwa itu tak terhindarkan. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sam saat mengucapkan,"Dan Korra menyatakan kemungkinan bahwa ia mengandung anakku. Jika itu memang terjadi, aku khawatir aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengkhianati Jake."

Pria itu terlihat berusaha mencerna sebelum kemudian bicara dengan nada tenang, "Korra tidak mungkin mengandung anakmu, Seth..."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi bagaimana jika memang ya?"

Sam terdiam.

Seth berbalik menghadap Sam.

"Sam, tolong, setidaknya katakan. Apa yang serigala putih itu rencanakan terhadap Jacob? Apa ia memang ingin membunuh Jake dan mengambil alih kawanan? Menempatkan Korra sebagai Alfa boneka?"

Tak diduganya Sam mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu Korra sebagai Alfa boneka?"

Seth mengerjap. "Bukan?"

Gestur Sam mendadak kikuk seperti telah kelepasan omong.

"Apa ini Sam? Kau tahu sesuatu? Katakan padaku!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sam justru membuang muka.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting di sana kan? Dalam sesuatu yang kalian katakan malam itu di jurang? Sesuatu yang kalian hapus dari memoriku? Aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang kalian pakai, tapi aku tahu kalian melakukan sesuatu pada kepalaku."

Sam masih diam.

"Sam, kumohon... Jika kau memang mendukung rencana mereka, kau pasti punya alasan. Setidaknya tolong katakan alasanmu. Aku mungkin bisa mengerti. Bukan, aku _pasti_ berusaha mengerti."

Pria itu akhirnya bereaksi. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu, Seth."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Seth tampak berpikir sejenak untuk kemudian bertanya lagi, kali ini ragu. Walau ada nada prihatin di sana.

"Apa karena kau sakit?"

Sam menjengit, tatapannya mendadak berubah khawatir.

"Kau memang sakit kan? Apa penyakitmu? Apa itu yang membuatmu menjual Jacob?"

Anehnya Sam terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Alasan sangat personal yang kauutarakan, Seth... Terus terang aku kecewa begitu rendah kau menilaiku..."

"Kalau begitu kau punya alasan lain?"

Bibir Sam mengerucut tapi ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Matanya getir.

"Kumohon, Sam. Karena jika aku terpaksa mengkhianati Jake dan menjual kesetiaanku, aku butuh alasan kuat. Dan alasan itu harus lebih kuat dari sekadar sumpah darah bodoh yang kubuat bersama kakak yang sama sekali tidak mengerti situasinya saat sumpah itu dibuat. Atau jabang bayi yang belum lahir yang bahkan tidak kutahu ada atau tidak."

"Kalau kau memang merasa berat melakukan ini, maka jangan, Seth. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

"Maksudmu, kau tak ingin aku mendukungmu? Untuk Perjanjianmu dengan kawanan Korra?"

Mata Sam penuh tatapan menusuk. "Itu urusanku, Seth. Tidak usah ikut campur."

"Tapi Korra..."

"Tanya nuranimu, Seth. Bahkan jika memang ia mengandung anakmu, apa kau memang akan menjual kesetiaanmu pada Alfamu? Terutama ketika kau tidak tahu mengapa kau harus melakukannya?"

Seth diam. Lamat-lamat ia menggeleng. Dan Sam terlihat menunggu gelengan itu, karena kini ia menyeringai. Tampak agak puas dengan diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa berada di perahuku kala kau masih ragu, Seth. Lebih lagi karena kau menaikinya hanya karena alasan selemah itu. Kau hanya akan membuat perahuku oleng. Aku tidak butuh kelasi yang setengah hati."

"Jadi kau menolak memberiku alasan? Bahkan ketika aku menawarimu tanganku? Dukunganku?"

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kalau kau tidak memberiku alasan yang cukup, kau tahu di mana aku akan berpihak. Aku akan tetap mendukung Jacob. Meski aku harus melawan Sumpah atau mengkhianati anakku sendiri, aku akan tetap berada di pihak Jake!"

"Maka lakukan."

Ketegasan Sam membuat Seth terpana. Lamat-lamat ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Sam, kau tahu apa akibat dari semua ini. Kekeraskepalaanmu takkan membawamu ke mana pun. Semua hanya akan berbalik menyerangmu. Jika kau tidak punya pendukung, kelasi, apapun itu, kau tidak bisa terus. Perahumu akan hancur diterjang badai. Dan kau bahkan tidak punya sekoci penyelamat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan."

Sam, anehnya, hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Jika memang begitu, biar aku yang mati dalam badai. Itu lebih baik ketimbang aku menarik salah seorang dari kalian untuk ikut mati bersamaku."

Dan ia berbalik pergi bahkan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Seth.

.

* * *

.

Sepeninggal Sam, Seth masih berdiri di kegelapan hutan.

Apa maksud Sam?

Kini setelah ia menilai semua situasinya, ia makin merasa tidak mengerti. Seharusnya setelah ia bisa mengkonfirmasi keterlibatan Korra, atau Sam, ia bisa merasa lebih ringan. Namun nyatanya tidak. Fakta yang terungkap dari misteri keberadaan si serigala dan pengkhianatan Sam hanya menimbulkan masalah baru.

Baginya, terutama.

Terutama karena fakta itu baru terungkap separuh.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Sam lagi. Bagaimanapun ia harus memaksa Sam menjelaskan. Ini tidak semudah kelihatannya. Ia tak bisa berdiri di atas dua perahu yang bergerak ke arah berlawanan. Ia akan tercabik, atau bahkan tenggelam.

Ia baru berjarak sekitar dua ratus meter dari rumah Sam, ketika dua bayangan di balik tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela besar di ruang tengah keluarga menghentikan gerakannya. Sam, kelihatannya, duduk di sofa. Ada pula bayang seseorang lain, perempuan, tampaknya, tidak mungkin tidak pasti Emily, duduk di sisinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini," ia mendengar suara Sam. "Ini melenceng jauh dari perkiraanku. Semua bergerak di luar kendaliku. Ini semua salahku."

"Tidak, Sam," terdengar suara lembut Emily. "Kau melakukan yang terbaik. Semua demi suku. Mereka akan mengerti…."

"Tidak," suara lemah dan putus asa Sam berkumandang. Seth mengejit. Ia tak pernah mendengar Sam semenderita ini sebelumnya. "Aku membawa kehancuran bagi suku ini bahkan sebelum kehancuran yang lebih besar, yang selalu kuantisipasi, tiba…. Aku berharap aku bisa melawan singa dengan mengundang harimau menjaga domba-domba. Tapi bukan harimau yang menghancurkan peternakan, melainkan para domba sendiri. Domba yang ketakutan dan tidak tahu apapun, yang mengira harimau datang untuk memangsa mereka…. Mereka menciptakan jalan bagi kehancuran mereka sendiri. Dan ini semua karena aku…."

"Oh, Sam…." Emily mendesah lirih.

"Semua bergerak ke arah yang salah, Em…. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang tak bisa kuduga. Jika satu saja hal tak bisa kuprediksi, jika satu hal saja salah lagi, aku tak hanya membuat kehancuran datang lebih cepat … tapi juga membuat kehancuran datang dalam skala yang lebih besar!" Sam terdengar sangat frustasi. "Astaga, apa yang kulakukan, Emily? Mengapa aku menguatkan Billy? Mengapa aku bahkan memberinya ide itu? Ia tak seharusnya datang dari awal…."

Seth membelalak.

Korra. Tak salah lagi, mereka membicarakan Korra.

"Aku akan mengorbankan semua yang kujunjung selama ini, Emily…. Aku sudah menggadaikan semuanya. Seluruh yang berusaha kulindungi. Semua. Diriku sendiri. Dirimu. Jacob…. Semua akan jadi martir."

"Sam," suara Emily menenangkannya. Namun entah bagaimana terdengar tegar, kuat. "Ingat, Sam. Kesetiaan tertinggimu ada pada siapa. Bukan pada dirimu, bukan padaku, bahkan juga bukan pada Jake."

"Lalu bagaimana jika itu pun hancur, Em? Apa yang kulakukan selama ini, memperjuangkannya … apa artinya jika itu pun hancur?"

"Oh, Sam…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon, menginterupsi pembicaraan ini. Tapak kaki kecil Emily meningkahi bunyi-bunyian lain, suara Emily berbisik di kejauhan. Terdengar tapak kaki lagi, dan kemudian suara Sam lagi, "Halo?"

Sam dalam pembicaraan telepon … di tengah malam … dengan siapa?

Tak terdengar apapun selama sekitar sekian detik sebelum akhirnya Sam kembali berbisik, namun kali ini nadanya lebih menekan, "Apa kau bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini?"

Kembali tak terdengar apapun, kini dalam jeda waktu yang lebih panjang, sebelum akhirnya terdengar bunyi benda dibanting. Telepon, kemungkinan besar. Dan lantas suara Sam, mengumpat keras.

"Panggil Josh, Em. Beri tahu, kita harus tiba di sana tepat waktu."

_Josh?_

Seth buru-buru kabur dari tempatnya bertengger, mencari tempat persembunyian lain. Untungnya ia pergi pada waktu yang tepat, karena tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sam sudah meluncur dari pintu depan. Seth mengawasi dalam diam di kegelapan ketika tubuh manusia Sam menghilang, dan sebagai gantinya muncul sosok itu. Seekor serigala hitam, yang pernah dikenalnya, yang selalu dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, yang disangkanya sudah tak ada lagi, menjelma dalam pekatnya malam, tertutupi sempurna oleh tabir kegelapan. Ia sudah tak punya sisa apapun lagi dalam dirinya untuk merasa terkejut. Tidak juga ketika seekor serigala lain, dengan bulu hitam pekat yang sama, namun dengan garis putih di punggung, keluar dari balik pepohonan. Mereka saling bertatapan sekian lama sebelum si serigala hitam bergaris putih berbalik, dan berlari menembus pepohonan, diikuti oleh Sam.

Seth mengikuti nalurinya untuk bergerak mengikuti, tanpa berubah, karena disadarinya mungkin Sam akan lebih mudah mengetahui bahwa ia dikuntit, jika Seth mengambil wujud serigala. Namun tak berapa lama, langkahnya terhenti.

Sosok seseorang, yang sangat dikenalnya, muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pohon terdekat, langsung menghadangnya.

"Mau apa kau di sini, Seth?" tanya sosok itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, Seth langsung mendengus. Matanya lekat memandang mata sosok itu, sosok gadis itu, tapi yang dipandang memandangnya balik dengan tatapan yang sukar dilukiskan.

"Korra…" sapanya dengan sungging senyum di bibir. Ia tak lagi punya kemampuan untuk merasa kaget. Atau emosi apapun. Semua sudah terenggut, terampas dari dirinya.

Korra, tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Dua serigala hitam. Sam dan Korra.

Hitam….

Hitam lambang keburukan. Kejahatan. Kegelapan.

Tapi apa ia sendiri?

Coklat pasir. Debu. Sesuatu yang kotor.

Pengkhianatan.

Huh.

"Pulanglah, Seth," perintah Korra datar. "Kau tidak ada urusannya di sini. Pulanglah!"

Tentu saja ia tidak ada urusan dengan mereka. Sam sang pengkhianat dan Korra sang serigala keji dari kawanan asing. Tentu saja ia tidak ada keperluan apapun dengan mereka. Tidak ketika ia juga bukan bagian dari kawanannya sendiri lagi.

Paria, itulah ia.

Kembali mendengus, dan dengan senyum masam, Seth berbalik. Tanpa melawan, tanpa membantah. Langsung menuju Volvonya dan meluncurkannya kembali ke rumah Clearwater. Sepanjang jalan, agak berbeda dengan biasanya, dinyalakannya stereo dan dimasukkannya CD lagu keras yang beberapa hari lalu ditinggalkan Quil. Diputarnya volume hingga batas maksimal dan ia ikut berteriak sepanjang lagu. Memaki sepanjang ada kesempatannya untuk memaki.

Dilihatnya bayangan-bayangan gelap meluncur di balik pepohonan, dan dirasakannya aura intens di sekitarnya, tapi ia tak peduli.

Sama sekali tak peduli.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak yakin ia masih berada di antara mereka.

Tidak. Ia memang sudah bukan bagian dari mereka lagi.

Semua sudah selesai.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Stynx: nama sungai di dunia bawah tempat Hades bertakhta. Sekadar mengingatkan, berdasarkan penamaan Collin:**

**Seth : Hades Clearwater**

**Korra: Persephone Clearwater (soalnya dia udah putus asa aja deh soal si Korra, jadi udah ga ngasi nickname Korra Littlesea lagi)**

**Collin: Demeter (aslinya dewi padi, ibu Persephone, tapi di sini jd g ada Demeter... mungkin Collin jd Cerberus, penjaga dunia bawah, tp blm tau ...)**

**.**

**...sumpah ini bukan crossover...**

**.**

**Adegan ini berlangsungnya dalam waktu yang sama dengan pertempuran di jurang, jadi biar ga keganggu timelinenya bergerak maju mundur, jadi aku tempatin ini dulu… berikutnya adegan jurang lagi (yang terakhir, hope so… ihikkkk….)**

**Aku tau konfliknya kurang kerasa, ntar aku coba deh tambah2in lagi, ugh!**

**Read, review… pleasssssseeeeee…**

**Sungguh review para pembaca (aghyaaa… norak banget) bener2 berharga, banget! Flame accepted! Dan lagi, aku minta teori pembaca ato apapun yg tnyt ga sinkron dalam cerita ini. Apapun kecuali soal jadwal sekolah (hahaha… aku tuh ga ngerti2 amat soal sistem sekolah, jadi patokanku sama sistem kuliah sks aja… wkwkwkwkwk… error)**


	54. 54 - Titik Balik(Serigala vs Kelinci-4-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Limapuluh Empat – Titik Balik (Serigala vs Kelinci -4-)**

Sunday, February 24, 2013

10:35 PM

.

* * *

.

Daerah itu ditudungi vampir, tidak salah lagi. Semacam perisai yang bisa memutus tidak hanya koneksi antarkelompok dalam kawanan, tapi juga Titah Alfa.

Bagaimana itu mungkin?

Ia tahu bakat seperti perisai memang ada. Bella sudah membuktikannya. Tapi setahunya, bahkan Bella tak bisa memutus koneksi pikiran kawanan. Telepati para serigala berada di luar jangkauan pengaruh para lintah. Terlebih Titah. Tapi dua kali sudah ia merasakan ini. Ketika Collin diserang di wilayah Cullen. Dan hari ini.

Mengapa?

Disadarinya juga selubung ini bersifat lokal. Hanya pikiran kelompok Collin yang tak bisa ia jangkau. Sayap Embry bisa ia dengar jelas dari tempatnya berada kini. Tapi tidak kelompok Collin. Tidak bahkan ketika ia menyeberang dari sayapnya ke sayap Embry. Sempat dilihatnya sosok serigala coklat kemerahan itu di dasar jurang sana. Bersama ketiga serigala lain. Mereka jelas terdesak. Tapi ia tak bisa turun. Tidak ketika Embry butuh bantuan.

Ini posisi sulit. Ia harus memilih antara Embry dan Collin. Turun ke jurang berarti kematian. Tapi menyeberang ke sini, sama saja.

Ia tidak memilih karena ia menganggap nyawanya lebih berharga daripada Collin dan kelompoknya. Ia tidak memilih satu yang lebih mudah dari dua. Satu yang lebih tak beresiko. Ia memilih karena ia percaya.

Ya, ia percaya.

Collin sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya selalu bisa mengatasi kesulitan. Berkali-kali. Ketika ia dikeroyok sendirian di wilayah Cullen. Ketika ia memimpin pertahanan di dekat Crescent Lake. Bahkan jauh sebelumnya, mungkin, sejak ia masih di kawanan Sam. Bocah itu mungkin nekad, ceroboh, tidak berpikir panjang, selalu membuat manuver yang menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya, tapi ia tangguh. Keputusannya punya pertimbangan tersendiri. Soal itu ia tidak sangsi sedikit pun.

Ya, Cole si bocah badung itu pasti bisa mengatasinya. Ia pasti bisa mencari jalan keluar dari lubang jarum.

Apakah ia menempatkan harapannya terlalu tinggi? Karena kini, entah mengapa, ia merasa firasatnya tidak enak.

Dihalaunya perasaan itu sementara ia berlari, berusaha mengendus bau Embry. Embry terdesak, itu sudah pasti. Pikirannya makin lemah. Embry ksatria yang tangguh dan berpengalaman, tapi ia lemah pada serangan dari belakang. Dan sepertinya makhluk-makhluk ini, setan yang bangkit dari neraka ini, sudah bisa menilai hal itu sejak awal serangan. Dan bukan hanya Embry. Itu dilakukannya pada seluruh kawanan. Clark diserang mendadak. Dibuntungi indranya dan diblokade dari kawanan. Quil terus didesak dengan teknik keroyokan. Ia kini mati-matian bertahan, terpojok di sudut sempit dinding cadas. Dan Harry, begitu penuh emosi hingga tak bisa menilai gerakannya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia melakukan manuver yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Bukan saatnya ia mempertimbangkan untuk memilih siapa yang harus ia bantu. Tidak karena semua pilihan sama berat. Tidak ketika memilih satu mungkin mengorbankan yang lain. Tidak ketika ia tak punya waktu untuk menimbang. Tidak ketika ia sendiri harus mati-matian menghindar dari serangan.

_Quil! _teriaknya, menghindari serangan seraya melarikan kakinya ke cadas tempat Quil dikeroyok. Tempat itu yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya berada kini.

_Jake! _terdengar suara si serigala coklat. _Aku tidak apa-apa! Bantu Harry!_

Astaga. Apa-apaan mereka? Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti mempingpong niatnya dan bersyukur saja bantuan datang untuk diri mereka?

Quil mengumandangkan tawa kering, tapi tak lama pikirannya kembali larut dalam pertarungannya sendiri.

_Kau meninggalkan sayapmu?_ dalam kekisruhannya sendiri ia masih sempat mempertanyakan tindakan Jacob. _Bagaimana Adam dan Caleb?_ tanyanya, demi disadarinya sejak awal pertarungan, Quil merasa pikirannya dengan Adam dan Caleb terputus.

_Mereka baik-baik saja, _jawab Jacob. _Terakhir kutahu, mereka bertarung bersisian, dan penyerang di sisi sana tidak banyak. Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

Quil tidak menjawab, mengirimkan gambar situasi sekitarnya pada Jacob.

Sama sekali tidak bagus. Ia memang tidak digigit, dan kegesitannya membuatnya cukup untuk memblokade serangan apapun pada tenggorokannya. Tapi kepungan itu membuatnya jelas kepayahan, dan beberapa kali serangan licik mereka membuatnya membenturkan dirinya sendiri ke cadas.

_Sudah kubilang kau harus belajar membaca gerak pancingan, Quil... Jangan termakan emosi, pertahankan konsentrasimu! _nasihat Jake, yang justru membuat Quil tambah berang.

_Mudah kau bicara! Kau tidak menghadapi sendiri mereka!_

Jika bisa mungkin Jacob akan memutar bola mata. Quil termasuk salah satu anggota yang mudah mendidih. _Bertahanlah, aku kesana secepatnya, _katanya.

Tak lama dilihatnya cadas tempat Quil terjebak, dan tubuh serigala coklat gelap itu. Oh ya, memang benar kata Quil, skala ancaman yang menyerangnya memang lumayan. Tujuh, tak kurang.

Mungkin untuk satu orang, itu masalah besar. Untuk dua, lain lagi.

_Kau ingat trik Cole di cadas waktu di hutan, Quil? Ayo coba itu! _seru Jacob antusias, langsung mengambil posisi Adam saat itu. Tapi Quil malah menggerung.

_Kenapa sih dari tadi kalian terus Cole-Cole-Cole melulu... Apa memang bagusnya si badung itu? Aku bukan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Cole Litsey, Jake!_

_'Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Cole'... Apa-apaan sih, kamu? _Jacob bukannya bingung dengan keantipatian Quil yang mendadak pada Collin, malah langsung mengamuk. Si Quil itu, sudah di ambang kematian masih saja bicara tak jelas. _Ambil posisi, Quil! Kalau kau tak mau pakai cara Cole, pakai saja caramu sendiri!_

Quil menggeram, namun langsung bereaksi. Kehadiran Jacob jelas memberinya suntikan semangat. Dengan sigap ia, yang semula bingung harus menyerang yang mana dalam kepungan itu, karena menyerang ke satu sisi artinya mengekspos punggungnya ke sisi lain, kini langsung mengarahkan cakarnya ke sisi kanan. Jacob menyerang dari luar lingkaran di sisi kirinya, memaksa kerumunan vampir itu terpecah dua.

Tiga lawan satu di pihak Quil dan empat lawan satu di pihak Jacob. Dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini setahun lalu, atau setidaknya empat bulan lalu sebelum semua serangan ini bermula, mereka takkan punya kesempatan. Tapi tidak kali ini. Setelah beberapa detik saja, Quil dan Jacob sudah berhasil membuntungi korban pertama mereka.

_Wohooo! _Quil berteriak senang. _Rasakan itu, Lintah!_

_Jangan senang dulu, Quil_, Jacob memperingatkan, melihat serigala itu sudah melonjak-lonjak tak jelas sementara dua lawannya kelihatan lebih awas menilai gerakannya. _Jangan meleng! Masih ada dua lawanmu, dan berdasarkan pola yang selama ini terjadi, mereka selalu mengorbankan yang lemah terlebih dahulu._

_Oh, ya? Itu berdasarkan teori siapa, Prof?_

_Teori Seth, tentu saja._

_Ah, ya... Pastinya Seth, siapa lagi, memang?_

Quil terlihat agak kesal, dan emosinya tergambar jelas pada ekspresi dan gesturnya. Kedua vampir tampaknya mengira inilah titik lemah dalam gerakan lawannya, dan menyerang pada saat yang tepat, langsung mengincar leher Quil.

_Quil! _teriak Jacob. Dengan ekor matanya dilihatnya Quil hanya berkonsentrasi menghalau satu serangan, membiarkan punggungnya terekspos. Lintah lawannya kelihatannya menyadari ini, karena ia membiarkan dirinya hancur di bawah cakar-cakar Quil, sementara lintah lainnya memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menyerang punggung Quil. Dengan geraman penuh, Jacob menyerang salah satu pengepungnya, menciptakan celah agar bisa kabur dari mereka bertiga, dan langsung memblokade serangan yang ditujukan pada punggung terbuka sahabatnya.

_Terima kasih, Jake, _ujar Quil, bangkit dari mayat beku tak berbentuk makhluk yang baru saja dihabisinya, menoleh sedetik pada Jacob.

_Apa kubilang? Jangan meleng, Quil! _Jacob menyalak padanya, kini berdiri si sisi Quil. Pandangannya tak lepas dari keempat vampir yang tersisa, mengambil posisi mengepung dengan mata merah membara.

_Jangan tertipu, Jake, mata merah itu bukan karena mereka marah. Tapi memang dasarnya saja merah. '_Red is the new Black'. _Trend fashion tahun ini, mungkin._

Jacob tertawa pada canda tidak penting dan tidak lucu sahabatnya di saat seperti ini atas fakta yang sudah diketahui bersama itu, tapi konsentrasinya tak tergoyahkan.

_Lekas selesaikan ini dan tolong yang lain! _perintahnya, sebelum ambil ancang-ancang menyerang makhluk di sisi kirinya.

_Siap! _seru Quil, mengikuti pionir Jacob dan mengincar kepala vampir yang menyerang padanya dengan sorot kehausan.

.

Lewat sekian menit, nyata bahwa aliansi dua serigala berdarah panas bukanlah tandingan para vampir. Jacob dan Quil jelas di atas angin. Akhir pertempuran di cadas itu berakhir gemilang, dengan manuver penyelamatan cantik Quil di detik-detik terakhir ketika seekor lintah yang tersisa, yang melihat kawan-kawannya sudah hancur jadi potongan tak berbentuk, dengan putus asanya mengincar leher Jacob. Quil langsung menyambar tubuh si vampir, dibarengi dengan kerjasama manis Jacob yang langsung menyambut kepala si vampir ketika rahang Quil mencengkeram kakinya. Seketika tubuh si lintah terakhir itu robek menjadi tiga: sebelah kaki, tubuh buntung, dan kepala yang menggelinding bagai butiran nyiur. Maka sahlah aliansi itu keluar sebagai pemenang. Di sini, tentu saja.

Quil melonjak sementara mengirimkan gambaran dirinya melontarkan tos kemenangan ke kepala Jacob, jelas sangat bangga dengan tingkat pencapaian mereka berdua.

_Patut kuakui metoda pelatihan Seth lumayan, Jake, _ujar Quil begitu bangkit dari histerianya. _Menghadapi serangan keroyokan, heh? Kita bahkan tidak mencapai kemajuan seperti ini waktu dilatih Jasper, _ia menunjuk pada persiapan menghadapi para vampir baru sekitar enam tahun silam. _Kalau Seth kembali nanti, kita semua harus lebih menghormatinya. Dia jelas bukan bocah cilik Seth yang dulu lagi._

Jacob hanya tertawa. _Siapa juga tahu itu, Quil! Satu-satunya yang masih memandang Seth anak kecil di sini paling cuma kamu._

Ucapan Jacob membuat Quil menyalakkan protesnya, tapi Jacob mengabaikannya.

_Jangan senang dulu, Quil. Kita makan terlalu banyak waktu di sini. Kau berubah dan bakar mayat mereka! _perintah Jacob, dan belum apa-apa ia sudah melesat duluan.

Quil menggerutu, tapi melaksanakan juga perintah itu. Berubah balik, diraihnya dua bongkah batu dan sebuah ranting kering. Dengan keterampilan yang sangat terlatih, dibuatnya percikan api tak sampai lima kali benturan kedua batu api di tangannya. Percikan api itu jatuh pada ranting, mengubahnya jadi obor.

Tentu saja Sam sudah mengajarkan cara yang paling efektif dalam pelenyapan sisa-sisa vampir, karena sudah pasti dalam pertempuran mereka tak membawa geretan atau korek api. Bukan dengan membakar, melainkan dengan melumat kepala atau tubuh mereka hingga hancur jadi serpihan dalam sekali injakan. Namun Seth selalu menentang cara barbar itu, menyebutnya tindakan tidak manusiawi, beralasan ini itu soal para vampir juga dulunya manusia, bahwa mereka mungkin tidak melakukannya dengan keinginan mereka sendiri, dan lain sebagainya. Meski argumen Seth lemah jika dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa mereka berusaha melindungi suku dari para pemangsa, dan Hak Asasi Manusia atau Hukum Tawanan Perang jelas tidak berlaku bagi vampir, bagaimanapun seluruh anggota kawanan terpengaruh. Bagaimana tidak, pikiran Seth akan sangat masygul dan penuh rasa bersalah berhari-hari, meratapi nasib sang makhluk dingin yang malang, jika ia mendapati mereka bertarung dengan penuh kekerasan berlebihan yang menurutnya tidak perlu. Sejak Seth jadi Beta, tak ada yang berani melakukan teknik tanpa belas kasih itu. Kecuali jika mereka bertarung di tengah hujan atau tanah tertutup salju, hingga tak ada sedikit pun ranting dan kayu kering yang bisa dipakai.

Dengan kayu yang sudah menyala itu, disulutnya anggota tubuh terbesar yang pertama ditemukannya, lantas ia berubah buru-buru, mengumpulkan potongan-potongan tubuh yang berserakan dengan moncongnya, menumpukkan balok-balok dingin itu pada api unggun kecil yang pertama dibuatnya. Dengan segera api berubah besar demi mendapatkan bahan bakar yang mudah dilalapnya. Dan sesegera itu hutan dipenuhi bau manis yang aneh, seiring api melahap potongan-potongan tanpa bentuk itu dalam warna ungu yang mistis, sementara asap keperakan membumbung tinggi.

Memang aneh Jacob menyuruhnya membakar sisa pertarungan di situ, kala pertempuran yang sebenarnya bahkan belum berakhir. Tapi ia tahu alasannya. Dua, sebenarnya. Pertama, mencegah dibangkitkannya kembali setan-setan itu lagi oleh siapapun teman mereka setelah Jacob dan Quil pergi. Dan kedua, mendeklarasikan kemenangan mereka, baik pada para lintah maupun anggota kawanan mereka sendiri. memberi peringatan pada para lintah itu bahwa satu pertempuran telah mereka menangkan. Itu merupakan pukulan telak bagi para lintah, pastinya, sebuah titik balik, dengan adanya sejak awal mereka pasti merasa di atas angin. Di sisi lain, hal itu juga bisa mendongkrak moral kawanan, yang memang sudah terpuruk sejak Clark hilang.

Dan kepergian Jake, entah ke tempat Embry atau Harry, pastinya untuk segera memastikan titik balik itu menjadi awal lompatan yang baik. Memastikan takdir berpihak pada mereka. Tidak hanya sebuah perubahan kecil yang hanya akan kembali pada jalur awal: kekalahan telak bagi kawanan dan pemusnahan total. Ya, titik balik ini akan menjelma menjadi sebuah kemenangan bagi mereka.

Semoga.

Bumbungan asap makin tinggi. Api ungu berkobar dalam jilatan tarian yang mistis, melalap seinci demi seinci bahan bakar itu: tubuh-tubuh yang kini sudah separuh lebih berubah menjadi debu. Derak mengerikan terdengar tiap kali api membuat anggota tubuh itu retak dan rapuh, bagai kayu bakar, dan kemudian api yang sama mengubah susunan partikel itu dari luar. Granit yang keras berubah jadi selembut abu, melayang dalam kelam malam.

Melodi menghanyutkan tarian api yang mencengkeram jiwa itu mendadak buyar, ketika tiba-tiba Quil merasakan udara di sekitarnya berubah. Kehadiran makhluk lain, bukan anggota kawanannya, tak sampai dua ratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bukan vampir.

Serigala lain?

.

Dengan segera Quil berbalik dan berubah seketika itu juga, langsung berlari ke arah asal bau itu. Dan hampir seketika itu juga dilihatnya: tubuh keemasan serigala oranye yang sewarna singa, berdiri di bawah latar belakang kelamnya hutan. Bola matanya hitam, dan tubuhnya entah bagaimana tampak menyala dalam malam yang hitam.

Kawanan lain.

Dan menurut Embry, kawanan yang bertanggung jawab atas serangan besar-besaran vampir di jurang itu.

Kawanan yang menjebak mereka langsung berhadapan dengan para vampir.

Kawanan pembunuh Clark.

Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa berpikir, ia langsung menerjang.

Serigala emas itu jelas lawan yang tangguh. Ia dengan mudah mengindari serangan Quil, melakukan manuver-manuver yang membuat Quil kelimpungan. Makin lama serangan Quil makin membabi buta, tanpa arah yang jelas, dan ini membuat si serigala emas makin mudah menghalau serangannya. Tapi sekali pun ia tak pernah berusaha membalas atau menyerang balik. Hanya bertahan, memblokade, menghindar. Menjadikan Quil bulan-bulanan. Dan ini makin membuat Quil hilang kesabaran. Ia merasa diremehkan. Dan dengan teriakan keras membahana, diambilnya ancang-ancang dan dikerahkannya segenap kemampuannya, ketika ia menyerbu kasar secara frontal, menyeruduk tubuh si serigala emas.

Serigala itu menghindar, tapi justru saat itulah Quil langsung melakukan manuver tidak diduga. Ia melompat sekaligus berputar sekaligus dalam busur yang indah, langsung menyerang tengkuk si serigala emas. Serigala itu tidak punya kesempatan menghindar, dan satu terkaman mampir di bahunya.

Lenguhan keras membahana memenuhi udara, ketika Quil dengan serta-merta mengoyak bahu itu. Serigala itu mengibas kasar, berusaha membebaskan diri, namun itu hanya membuat Quil bereaksi makin kasar. Ketika ia akhirnya berhasil memisahkan dirinya dari terkaman Quil, jelas geram kemarahan dan ekspresi kesakitan muncul di wajahnya. Sebagian kulit dan dagingnya terenggut dalam cabikan moncong Quil.

Quil melompat mundur, dengan cabikan kulit si serigala emas masih bertengger di ujung taringnya. Ia melepeh dengan sorot puas di matanya. Sesungging senyum mengerikan di ujung moncongnya.

_Rasakan itu, hei pembunuh!_ teriaknya menyalak, walau tahu kalimat itu takkan mampir ke kepala musuhnya. Di sisi sana, Jacob yang awas akan pertarungannya terdengar bangga, menyemangati sementara ia sendiri tengah terlibat pertarungan entah di mana.

Di sisi lain, Embry juga tengah bertarung. Menggemakan tuntunan dan perintah-perintah pendek pada Harry, sementara ia sendiri sibuk dengan dua vampir yang terus berusaha mencengkeramnya dari belakang. Ia jelas agak tersudut. Harry tidak lebih baik.

Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini, kemudian menolong Harry dan Embry.

.

Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang akan menyerang lagi, ketika tiba-tiba satu suara bergema dalam kepalanya.

"_Tolong hentikan!"_

Suara itu ... suara berwibawa si Alfa Putih.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Alfa lain bisa bicara padanya?

Ia berhenti, tapi mengeluarkan geraman mengerikan, memandang tajam pada si serigala emas. Serigala itu bangkit dan kemudian berdiri dengan tenang, sementara suara itu masih bergaung dalam kepalanya.

"_Tolong hentikan pertarungan antarkawanan, Alfa, aku mohon…"_

'Alfa', katanya?

Dan kemudian ia sadar. Bukan cuma ia yang mendengar, tapi Jacob juga, atau siapapun yang terkoneksi dengan pikiran Jacob. Tentu saja. Alfa adalah medium antarkawanan. Jika ia bicara dengan Jacob, jika Jacob tidak menyelubungi pikirannya dari kawanan, mereka adakan mendengar isi pembicaraan itu dari kepala Jacob.

Tapi … si serigala putih, memohon?

Jacob masih berkonsentrasi pada pertempurannya melawan dua vampir, tapi ia tetap terhubung dengan si Alfa putih.

"_Sebutkan alasan mengapa anak buahku tidak boleh membunuh anak buahmu, Alfa!" _sahut Jacob, seraya dengan bernafsu merenggut leher seekor vampir. "_Kau sendiri telah membunuh anak buahku! Kau menjebak kami!"_

"_Pertempuran ini bukan tanggung jawabku, Alfa…,"_ ujar si Putih lagi

"_Siapa bilang itu bukan tanggung jawabmu! Ini semua skemamu untuk menjebak kami! Kau memanipulasi kami dengan membuat kami datang ke sini, ke tempat kau sudah menyiapkan sekompi vampir untuk membantai kami!"_

Quil terperangah. Jacob ternyata telah sampai ke kesimpulan ini pula. Kesimpulan sama yang diambil Embry. Atau mungkin juga memang Jacob telah mengakses pikiran Embry untuk tahu bahwa semua itu jebakan.

"_Tidak ada yang menjebak siapapun, Alfa! Sejak awal ini bukan sarang kami, ini sarang vampir! Karenanya kami melarang kalian datang."_

"_Bohong!" _teriak Jacob, merenggut kasar dan mengoyak-ngoyak vampir lain yang menjadi lawan terakhirnya. Quil merasakan kengerian ketika ia mengawasi dari kepalanya, Jacob mendekati tubuh vampir yang masih bergerak-gerak, dan dengan penuh amarah menginjak kepala si vampir hingga hancur manjadi debu.

Gambaran visual adegan itu pastinya dikirimkan ke kepala si Alfa, entah itu bisa dilakukan atau tidak, yang jelas si Alfa sempat membeku sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab.

"_Kami datang dalam damai, Alfa. Kita semua punya musuh bersama. Hentikan kecurigaanmu pada kami."_

"_Tidak ada alasannya kami akan percaya pada kalian!" _teriak Jacob, kini berlari menuju tempat lain. Sudah jelas dalam kepala Quil, Jacob tengah mengendus bau Embry.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Jacob terhenti. Di hadapannya menjelma sosok lain. Hanya sesaat Quil mendengar Jacob berbisik, _Korra… _ dan kemudian pikirannya menghilang.

Ia langsung panik. Berusaha menghubungi Jacob, tapi tak jua ada suara dari kepalanya. Tidak juga ia bisa mendengar si Alfa putih itu lagi.

Dua kemungkinan: Jacob memasuki wilayah yang ditudungi vampir, atau ia sendiri yang mengurung pikirannya bersama si Alfa putih itu.

Yang manapun itu, ia tidak suka dengan keadaan tanpa suara ini. Ketika ia hanya memiliki akses terbatas terhadap suara-suara anggota kawanannya.

Serigala emas di hadapannya tiba-tiba memberi gestur aneh. Kepalanya meneleng ke satu sisi, seakan memberinya arahan untuk mengikuti langkahnya, sebelum berlari ke arah lain. Ia tampak mengendus sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan larinya. Quil berusaha berpikir jernih, tidak ada gunanya ia mengikuti karena bisa jadi itu jebakan. Tapi kakinya tidak, tubuhnya tidak. Tanpa bisa ia tolak, tubuhnya sudah berlari mengikuti si serigala emas. Berhenti setiap kali si serigala itu berhenti untuk membaui udara di sekitarnya atau tanah di bawahnya, dan kembali mengikuti ketika si serigala emas itu kembali berlari.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari bawah tanah. Seakan sesuatu runtuh dengan suara yang sangat keras membahana, bergema dan bergaung tanpa henti. Sumbernya seakan dari arah jurang, namun merambat ke mana-mana, hingga termasuk ke bumi tempatnya berpijak. Bumi seakan bergoyang. Tanah di hadapannya retak begitu saja dan membelah, memisahkannya dengan si serigala emas. Untungnya Quil sempat melompat menghindari retakan itu. Ketika seluruh gerung itu berhenti, ia melihat rekahan besar menjelma di hadapannya, selebar sekitar tiga meter, menghujam dalam secara vertikal entah hingga kedalaman berapa meter di bawahnya.

Gempa bumi?

Namun jelas retakan hanya selebar itu sama sekali bukan halangan baginya. Serigala emas di seberangnya berhenti, seakan menunggunya. Ia melompat menyeberang. Dan begitu ia mendaratkan kaki di tanah di seberangnya, saat itu pula pikiran anggota kawanannya berlapis-lapis menerpa.

Harry. Masih bertarung dengan gagah berani di salah satu sisi hutan.

Adam dan Caleb. Bertarung juga di sisi lain jurang. Kondisi mereka juga parah, tapi bisa bertahan.

Embry. Pikirannya melemah, beberapa vampir berhasil mendaratkan gigitan di tubuhnya.

_Oh, tidak, Embry! _teriaknya, buru-buru mencari tahu di mana Embry. Tapi Embry bukan satu-satunya yang terancam, atau tumbang, selain Clark.

Ben terus meneriakkan nama Pete dan Collin. Dan juga Brady, yang terus menggumamkan kata-kata sama 'serigala putih' … 'vampir' … 'jebakan' … 'Collin tewas' … lagi dan lagi bagai kaset rusak.

_Apa?_

Quil berusaha mencerna.

Embry tumbang. Pete tumbang.

Serigala putih bekerjasama dengan vampir memasang jebakan.

Ia sudah tahu itu, tapi Brady mengatakannya dengan cara berbeda.

_Brady!_ teriaknya, berusaha menyadarkan serigala yang jelas tidak dapat mempertahankan setengah kewarasannya itu. _Ada apa? Jelaskan padaku!_

Brady langsung tersadar, kelihatannya lega karena bisa mendengar suara lain selain Ben. Seketika itu juga, tanpa pendahuluan apapun, pikiran, memori, dan perasaan Brady menerpa Quil. Mencengkeram dalam kesadaran yang mengentak.

Serigala putih, dalam wujud manusia, muncul di tepi jurang. Mengorganisasi vampir, sementara pemimpin mereka yang bertangan buntung memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

Dan Collin … bunuh diri … tertimbun gua bawah tanah...

Yang tadi itu bukan gempa bumi, tapi keruntuhan seluruh jaringan besar lorong bawah tanah.

_Collin tewas?_

Clark, Pete, Embry, dan Collin.

Serigala putih … Sosok yang muncul di hadapan Jake….

Pikiran Quil langsung panik.

_Oh, tidak … Jake…._

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Aku ngerencanain chapter ini lebih panjang, tapi gtw kenapa aku nge-hang. Aku udah bikin setengahnya dan isinya kacau banget, jadi stop dulu sampe sini. Mungkin ini chapter terpendek kali ya….**

**Terus terang aja aku agak bingung, sumpah! Cerita ini jadi panjang banget, dan rasanya aku banyak nulis hal2 yang ga perlu. Panjang per chapter yang awalnya cuma sekitar 1500 kata jadi berlipat dua hingga empat kalinya. Di awal aku bikin, aku cuma ngerencanain sekitar 15 chapter sampai adegan ketahuan siapa si Korra, tapi ini? Hah… Bukannya aku ga seneng, malahan aku jadi terserap nulis cerita ini… (curhat) tapi rasanya ada banyak ide dan aku ga yakin aku bisa nulisinnya dg baik… begini kayaknya kalo jadi keranjingan… hahaha… sampe pacarku pun marah. Maksudnya, dia yang memperkenalkan aku sama Twilight. Awalnya aku cuek aja, cuma gara2 dia maniak-Edward, aku secara otomatis ambil pihak Jacob, dan sekarang malah aku yang terserap ketika semua euphoria berakhir… Bodohnya aku! Hahaha… (curhat)**

**Anyway, pleasssseee review… (jarang yang review jadi sedih ****)… aku minta ditunjukin bolong2 dalam ceritaku, yang pasti banyak, teori yang mungkin… Tentunya aku udah bikin teori/plot besar untuk semuanya tapi aku ga yakin itu bisa meng-cover semua. **

**R&R please **

.


	55. 55 - Ibu (Serigala vs Kelinci -5-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

******Limapuluh Lima – Ibu**

Wednesday, March 06, 2013

02:35 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sosok itu menjelma di hadapannya. Si serigala hitam.

Korra.

Tak bisa ditahan lagi ia menyalak, meraung. Di kepalanya bergema teriakan, _"Teganya kau, Korra! Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?!"_

Serigala itu sama sekali tak bereaksi atas teriakannya. Tentu saja. Ia tak bisa mendengar apapun selain salakannya. Ia berdiri dengan tenang, memandangnya. Sesaat pikiran Jacob kosong, sebelum kembali suara si Putih memasuki kesadarannya. Suara yang tegas dan berwibawa seperti biasa, hanya saja kehilangan ketenangannya.

"_Alfa, aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengendus bau kawananmu karena indera kalian ditudungi. Mohon kau ikuti anak buahku!"_

Dengan itu si serigala hitam mendadak berbalik. Memberi gestur agar Jacob mengikuti. Tapi Jacob tidak langsung mengikutinya. Pikirannya masih ditujukan pada si Alfa Putih.

"_Aku menuntut penjelasan!"_ ia menggeram.

"_Tentu," _terdengar suara tegas dari arah sana. _"Tapi tidak sekarang. Kau harus yakin bahwa kami tidak berada di pihak mereka. Sekarang kumohon, ikuti dia!"_

"_Dari mana aku tahu bahwa kau tidak berusaha menjebakku? Hanya karena kau mengutus adikku, belum tentu aku akan begitu saja mengikutinya."_

"_Karena aku tidak menjebakmu, Jake!"_ suara itu meraung setengah frustasi dalam kesadaran Jacob. Membuatnya terhentak.

Alfa putih memanggilnya 'Jake'. Itu wajar. Pastinya mereka sudah menyelidiki tentangnya. Jika mereka sampai tahu siapa Collin dan apa pangkatnya, tidak ada alasan mereka tidak tahu mengenai Jacob.

Tapi suara itu….

Nada itu….

Tidak mungkin.

Bahkan kata itu tak bisa terlepas dari lisan Jacob. Kata yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Satu nama.

_Korra…_

Korra … si Alfa putih?

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan lagi. Detik itu otaknya benar-benar berhenti berpikir.

Kecurigaan Seth, kecurigaan Collin … salah?

"_Jangan diam terus, Alfa! Anak buahmu dalam kesulitan!" _suara itu kembali meraung. Tapi bukan lagi suara yang ia kenal sebagai suara adiknya. Suara si Alfa Putih yang berat namun tenang, suara yang dewasa. Kini memburu. Dan belum lagi disadarinya, ia sudah menghentakkan kakinya. Melesat mengikuti si serigala hitam. Sementara pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Apa itu tadi?

Sesaat ia mendengar suara Korra, dan kemudian ia mendengar suara Alfa Putih yang biasa? Bagaimana bisa?

Ataukah … ini berhubungan dengan peran Alfa sebagai medium kawanan? Begitukah? Hanya begitu saja? Karena Korra memang salah satu dari mereka, dan Alfa putih bertindak sebagai corong Korra?

Kalau begitu … memang benar Korra bagian dari mereka.

Dan karena hanya ada satu betina lain di kawanan mereka selain si Putih, maka … serigala di hadapannya … benar-benar … Korra?

Sesuai kesimpulan Collin, tak ada kata lain.

Ia mempercepat larinya, berusaha merendengi tubuh hitam itu. Betulkah ia benar-benar adiknya? Betulkah si hitam ini adalah Korra? Anak buah si Alfa putih yang ingin mengambil alih kekuasaannya?

Kepalanya benar-benar kusut hingga ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan.

Dan mungkin malah ia tidak perlu berpikir sama sekali.

Karena nyata memang si Hitam menuntunnya ke tempat itu. Tempat Embry diserang.

Tak ada jebakan sama sekali.

.

Dilihatnya padang yang hancur. Pepohonan tumbang dan pecah, tanah yang tak lagi berwujud, potongan-potongan tubuh beku termutilasi bertebaran. Kepala, tangan, kaki, tubuh tak berbentuk …

Tapi yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak adalah kerumunan di ujung semua kehancuran itu. Entah berapa vampir, menumpukkan diri mengeroyok tubuh seekor serigala abu-abu. Tubuh yang sudah terbaring di tanah, tak bergerak.

Embry.

Dengan teriakan nyalang Jacob menyerbu. Dan di sisinya, si serigala hitam turut menyerang tanpa suara. Berperang bersamanya.

Embry masih hidup, demikian ia terus berharap. Embry bahkan masih sadar. Jika ia masih bisa mempertahankan tubuh serigalanya, masih ada sebersit kesadaran. Masih ada harapan. Ia bisa menarik, menghisap racun Embry. Ya, ia bisa melakukannya. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Embry pernah diserang sebelumnya. Ia pernah digigit. Dan ia selamat. Embry akan melakukannya lagi. Keajaiban akan terjadi. Embry pasti masih bisa selamat.

Sahabatnya….

Sekilas ia melirik tubuh itu. Ujung-ujung cakarnya bergetar. Pikirannya tak terdengar sama sekali. Mata Embry masih mengerjap sejenak, sebelum bayang kehidupan hilang. Lenyap dari mata yang kini beku. Dan hanya dua detik, dua detik waktu yang dibutuhkan ketika tubuh besar berbulu itu lenyap, digantikan tubuh telanjang penuh cabikan dan bekas gigitan yang dibalut warna merah.

_Embry!_ teriaknya histeris.

Hampir ia berlari ke arah tubuh itu, namun terkaman satu vampir menghalanginya. Jacob sama sekali tidak berpikir. Dengan kasar ia menghantam, mencabik. Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Tidak ada yang bisa melumatkannya kini, ketika ia merasa dunianya runtuh. Kawanannya hancur. Dan kini hanya ada pembalasan dendam.

Serigala merah kecoklatan itu mengamuk. Tak lagi mempertimbangkan gerak efektif, atau apapun. Membunuh dan mencabik adalah tujuannya. Dan ia tak lagi peduli apapun. Cakarnya mengoyak lawannya. Rahangnya melumat tangan dan kaki, mencabik-cabik hingga tak berbentuk. Kakinya menghantam sisa tubuh itu hingga hancur jadi serpihan.

Dan ketika ia berdiri, di atas padang tak berwujud itu, dengan kemenangan tergenggam di tangannya, ia merasa kosong. Melompong. Semua yang dikenalnya musnah tak berwujud. Kawanannya porak poranda. Embry tewas. Apa lagi yang tersisa?

Ia tak lagi mempedulikan apapun ketika menarik paksa panas dari tubuhnya, memaksa tubuhnya kembali ke wujud manusia. Berlari mendapatkan tubuh Embry.

"Embry," ia menepuk-nepuk pipi sahabatnya. "Embry, bangun … kumohon…."

Ia menguatkan diri untuk menyentuh nadi di leher Embry. Untung, ia masih dapat meraba sedikit detak jantung, walau lemah. Namun detak jantung itu mungkin takkan bertahan lama. Nanar mata Jacob memindai tubuh sahabatnya. Banyak luka gigitan. Terlalu banyak luka gigitan.

Tanpa berpikir ia mendaratkan bibirnya ke salah satu luka itu. Berusaha menghisap darahnya. Membuang darah yang terkontaminasi. Lalu berpindah ke luka lainnya. Mengulangi prosedur yang sama. Apakah upaya ini cukup? Apakah dengan membuang darah itu, ia bisa melawan hancurnya sistem tubuh Embry? Bisakah ia menghisap habis semua racun? Masih adakah yang tersisa? Berapa batas maksimal racun yang bisa ditoleransi oleh tubuh serigala? Belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia menghisap racun vampir sekali pun, sehingga jujur ia tak punya ukuran pasti. Bisakah Embry selamat? Ataukah semua sudah terlambat?

Darah Embry terasa aneh di bibirnya. Asin, asam, kecut dan berasa seperti karat, tapi juga ada rasa pahit yang aneh, dan rasa manis yang mengancam. Seolah lidahnya terbakar kala ia menghisap darah itu, dan bibirnya meleleh kala ia meludahkannya ke tanah. Diarasanya tetes yang terlepas dari mulut membakar kerongkongannya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli jika ia yang akhirnya terpapar racun itu. Embry harus selamat.

Si serigala hitam itu berputar dari posisinya sekian belas meter dari dirinya dan Embry, setelah berhasil mencabik korban terakhirnya. Jacob sekilas memandangnya. Tubuh itu berdiri anggun, menatapnya dalam, lantas bergerak dengan kecantikan yang mempesona, berputar mengelilinginya dan mengendus pepohonan, udara, apapun di sekitar mereka seakan memastikan tak ada vampir yang masih tersisa. Dari gerakannya, ia tahu serigala itu berjaga. Agar tak ada ancaman lain datang sementara ia berusaha menyelamatkan Embry. Dan sesaat pikiran Jacob teralihkan. Ia tak pernah menduga, mengira, bahkan berimajinasi, bahwa wujud serigala adiknya akan mungkin secantik ini. Seanggun dan setenang ini.

Sudah lama ia membayangkan adiknya dalam wujud serigala, sejak ia mendapatkan daftar nama itu dari Sam. Jika ia berpikir tentang wujud serigala Korra—apapun warnanya, bahkan warna hitam sekalipun—di kepalanya selalu muncul bayangan serigala kecil yang hiperaktif, berlari sesukanya, melompat-lompat tak karuan. Melakukan banyak gerakan tidak penting. Ia lebih mudah membayangkan dirinya bertengkar dan berkelahi dengan Korra dalam wujud serigala, saling memaki, tetapi juga saling bercanda, ketimbang bersisian dalam diam, dalam ketenangan dan keheningan yang aneh. Rasanya seperti menghadapi Korra yang lain, yang tidak ia kenal.

Atau memang dia bukan Korra?

Tapi mungkin tak seperti itu. Korra adalah bagian kawanan asing. Kawanan yang lain. Kawanan dengan Alfa yang tenang dan berwibawa, begitu anggun dan sopan, tak peduli seperti apa sifat asli di baliknya. Kehidupan yang tidak ia kenal. Itu pastinya membentuknya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan Korra yang selama ini ia kenal, Korra yang ceria dan menyimpan naluri pemberontak, itu mungkin samaran…

Ia tidak tahu.

Korra mendekat. Ujung moncongnya menyundul bahu Jacob. Ia tak bisa mendengar suara pikiran Korra, tapi ia tahu gadis itu, atau serigala betina itu, khawatir pada Embry. Ia tak bisa tidak mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh moncong serigala itu. Mengusapnya dan menepuk-nepuknya lembut.

.

Mendadak udara di sekitarnya sekali lagi berubah. Korra bangkit, gesturnya mengejang. Jelas ia menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda di udara. Dan benar saja, tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, satu sosok melayang melompat dari ujung pohon ke ujung pohon lain, lantas mendaratkan kaki dihadapannya.

"Wah wah wah… Rupanya masih ada anjing yang tersisa," terdengar suara manis itu.

Jacob sudah berdiri dan menjauh dari tubuh Embry, siap akan berubah, ketika dikenalinya suara itu, wajah itu, tubuh itu…

Tak mungkin salah.

Si vampir bertangan buntung.

Ariana.

Ibu Korra.

Diliriknya Korra. Serigala hitam itu memandang tenang, sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi mata terkejut, atau bahkan menggeram. Hanya menatap dengan sikap tubuh siap menyerang. Matanya lekat pada si vampir, memperhitungkan tiap gerakannya.

Jacob maju, masih dalam wujud manusia, memberi kode pada Korra untuk mundur. Serigala betina itu mengibaskan ekornya dengan kasar, tapi mundur juga dua langkah.

"Mengapa kau menyerang kami?" teriak Jacob.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Dan memang siapa kau, berpikir kau butuh penjelasan? Semua suku ini harus musnah!"

"Apa Volturi mengirim kalian?" serunya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Volturi?" ia mendengus, lantas bicara dengan nada berayun yang dibuat-buat. "Hei Nak, kau membuatku teringat pada anak-anak kecil di dasar jurang tadi. Meributkan Volturi dan sebagainya. Sungguh berani mereka, hanya berempat melawan berlusin-lusin kami. Sayang sekali mereka tentunya sudah pindah ke alam lain."

'Anak-anak di dasar jurang'?

'Pindah ke alam lain'?

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada mereka?!" geram Jacob.

"Oh, tentu saja aku mengirimnya ke ibunya di neraka. Dan setelah ini aku akan mengirim ayahnya juga … Dan semua keluarga Black. Manis sekali … Kekuasaan tirani keluarga Black akan berakhir selamanya…."

Mata Jacob mengembang. "Keluarga Black?!"

Ia menyebut 'kekuasaan tirani'?

"Oh, apa itu bukan nama pemimpinmu, Jacob Black II, putra William Black Sr.?" ia mengumandangkan tawa mengerikan. "Ya, Nak, pemimpinmu sudah mati. Serigala merah bodoh… Bunuh diri dengan membiarkan dirinya tertimbun gua bawah tanah. Mungkin dia pikir dia bisa membunuh vampir dengan manuvernya itu. Entah mereka memang benar-benar bisa mati atau tidak, tapi toh yang manapun tidak masalah untukku, tak peduli berapa banyak yang ikut ke alam sana bersamanya. Mereka toh hanya pion tak berguna untukku, yang mudah kugantikan."

Makhluk itu kembali tersenyum, dingin dan beku. Membuatnya menggigil.

"Sayang sekali aku tak berkesempatan menghisap darahnya," ia mendengar lagi suara itu. Gemerincing lonceng yang membuat telinganya sakit. "Darah Black selalu membuat klan kami lebih kuat, jika dongeng itu bisa dipercaya."

Dongeng?

"Kau berilusi, Lintah!" seru Jacob dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Tidak ada darah _shifter_ yang mampu memberi kekuatan apapun. Darah kami sama beracunnya bagi kalian para vampir seperti venom kalian pada kami."

Tapi si vampir perempuan itu tak bergeming. "Oh benarkah?" ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau yakin pada mitos bodoh itu?"

Sesaat Jacob terkesiap, seringainya hilang. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa di hadapan senyum dingin makhluk itu.

Tentu saja ia percaya. Itu yang dikatakan Carlisle dan Edward. Pastinya begitu, kalau tidak mengapa para bangsawan Volturi itu takut pada mereka? Berkehendak tidak menyentuh mereka? Sampai membuat pakta gencetan senjata segala?

Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, seluruh kejadian sekian bulan ini. Ia digigit, Embry juga, dan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Kalau darah mereka memang beracun, tak mungkin para vampir itu bisa lolos.

"Itu cuma mitos, tentu saja," perempuan itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai. "Darah busuk kalian memang tidak enak, tapi itu penyedia kekuatan yang sangat besar. Tapi aku tak butuh darah makhluk keji seperti kalian. Tidak Black, atau satu pun dari kalian para Quileute busuk," lanjutnya. "Tapi tak apa. Aku ke sini hanya ingin menghancurkan, bukan makan…"

'Hanya ingin menghancurkan'…

'Pemimpin'…

'Serigala merah'…

'Bunuh diri'…

Astaga.

"_Kau _membunuh Collin?!"

Vampir itu menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Collin'?"

Berusaha keras menahan darahnya yang sudah mendidih, Jacob berusaha menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya, siapapun. Tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban hadir dari sisi lain. Kepalanya hanya diisi pikirannya sendiri.

Tapi memang tak perlu koneksi dengan anak buahnya, atau bahkan memori langsung dari kepala Brady, Ben, atau Pete, untuk tahu yang terjadi.

Ya. Wanita ini, Ariana, pastinya datang kembali ke tanah ini, salah menganggap Collin sebagai dirinya karena warna bulu mereka yang serupa, dan membunuhnya.

Berarti sejak awal pun memang ialah incaran mereka.

Jacob membiarkan seiris senyuman kejam tampak di bibirnya, sementara matanya berkilat menyala-nyala oleh api dendam.

"Kau bilang kau telah membunuh seekor serigala merah ya? Alfa serigala Quileute?" ia mengepalkan tinju kuat-kuat. "Aku tak peduli siapa kau, atau apa aku akan membunuhmu tepat di depan putrimu!" serunya. "Sekarang akan kuperlihatkan dendam serigala merah yang bangkit dari kuburnya!"

Dan tanpa banyak basa-basi, seketika itu juga ia melompat. Tubuhnya hanya sedetik menerjang dalam wujud manusia, sebelum kemudian meledak di udara, menerkam dalam wujud serigala. Moncongnya mengarah pada kepala si vampir, langsung bertekad membuntunginya.

Mata si vampir membelalak sesaat, namun ia bergerak tepat waktu menghindar. Melompat menjauh dan berhenti sekitar sepuluh meter dari Jacob, menatapnya nanar.

"Kau…" ia tak bisa menahan getar kebingungan dan ketidakpastian dalam suaranya. "_Jacob?"_

Bahkan makhluk itu tak perlu memiliki kemampuan telepati antarserigala dalam kawanan, atau bisa bicara bahasa serigala, atau bisa membaca bahasa tubuh hewan, untuk dapat menangkap seringai konfirmasi Jacob.

"Lalu siapa serigala di dasar jurang itu?" tanyanya, lebih pada diri sendiri.

_Itu sepupuku, Bodoh!_ teriak Jacob, tapi tak ada yang keluar dari lisannya selain gonggongan. Tapi rasanya itu pun sudah lebih dari cukup, karena kini sesungging senyum kembali tampak di wajah makhluk beku itu.

"Siapapun tak masalah," ujarnya datar, mengabaikan topik itu begitu saja. "Cuma satu remah tambahan tak berguna…"

_Brengsek, apa maksudmu remah tambahan tak berguna?! Satu di antara setumpuk korbanmu? Sialan, dia Betaku, Bajingan!_ Jacob kembali menyalak penuh amarah. Lisannya penuh kata-kata makian, dadanya menyala oleh bara dendam, hatinya sesak oleh rasa kehilangan, batinnya frustasi oleh kebimbangan.

Ya, bimbang. Bukan deminya. Tapi demi Korra.

Korra di sana, menyaksikannya menghadapi ibunya sendiri.

Apa kelak reaksi Korra? Memilihnya? Menolongnya? Atau memilih ibunya?

Tapi kemudian Jacob menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Bimbang? Melawan setan ini? Tidak.

Dengan satu auman nyalang, dibuangnya perasaan yang menguasai hatinya dan kembali diserangnya makhluk itu. Kali ini pertarungan berjalan lebih lama, lebih penuh determinasi ketika kedua pihak bertekad tidak kalah. Tepat ketika makhluk itu menghindari serangannya, Jacob berbalik begitu mendadak, langsung menerkam. Makhluk itu kembali melompat, tapi Jacob tak kenal kata menyerah. Satu cakaran dialamatkan pada punggung lintah itu, tapi lintah itu jelas lebih lincah. Satu manuver cantik, dan kemudian satu terkaman si vampir mampir di tubuh Jacob.

Jacob meringis, merasakan perih sensasi dingin racun yang mengalir melalui luka itu. Untung ia segera berontak, melepaskan diri dari taring si lintah. Pandangannya berkunang. Tapi diarahkannya cakarnya sendiri ke luka itu, membuat sayatan panjang, guna memberi celah bagi darahnya sendiri yang terkontaminasi untuk mengalir keluar. Tak jelas itu berguna atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia tak boleh berhenti berharap.

Si vampir tertawa.

"Agresif, Jakey? Rupanya kau memang tidak berubah... Bukankah dulu pernah kubilang agar kau lebih hati-hati, perhitungan dengan gerakanmu sendiri? Ck. Seharusnya kau dengar perkataan Auntie Ars-mu dulu, Jakey Sayang…."

Ia tersenyum indah, namun anehnya senyum itu terasa aneh. Kejam. Tidak seperti senyum yang ia kenal.

Mengapa alam bawah sadarnya berusaha mengaitkan senyum itu dengan senyum sosok lain?

.

* * *

.

Senyum wanita itu.

Ariana, sosok lembut di bawah sinar matahari. Gaun musim panas yang ringan berkibar-kibar. Topi jerami lebar. Rambut hitam nan ringan melambai. Debur ombak di latar belakang. Langkah-langkah bagai tarian. Suara lembutnya kala memanggil, _"Jakey Sayang, jangan terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam air. Nanti kau terbawa ombak…."_

Apa yang ia lakukan di pantai hari itu? Mengejar kepiting yang terselip di antara bebatuan karang? Oh ya, itu si makhluk berkaki delapan itu, menyelinap di celah sempit di antara dua batu karang besar di bibir air. Jacob mengejarnya, berusaha menjulurkan tangannya sepanjang mungkin guna meraih kepiting itu. Sayangnya si kepiting menghindar. Jacob mencari-cari, menemukan celah lain yang lebih besar, namun terletak di tempat yang airnya lebih dalam. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah ke sana.

Ariana menyerukan sesuatu, suaranya tetap lembut, namun tak lagi tenang. Mengejarnya mendekat, berseru khawatir, _"Jake! Kubilang jangan masuk ke sana! Bahaya!"_

Dan sosok seseorang lain di belakangnya. Laki-laki. Tertawa di kejauhan sambil duduk di sebuah tunggul pohon tumbang, di hadapan selembar tikar piknik kotak-kotak. Keranjang bekal tertata di atasnya.

Ayahnya?

Dan lantas ia yang menggeleng bandel, malah melangkah dengan tetap berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di atas karang berlumut, memasuki area berbahaya. Ia berpegangan pada salah satu sisi penuh tonjolan karang besar itu, berusaha menjangkau sekaligus memojokkan si kepiting. Kepiting yang dikejarnya berhasil dipojokkan, dan senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Namun ketika ia menjulurkan tangan menggapai kepiting itu, tak diduga capit kepiting itu melukai tangannya. Ia terkejut, bukan rasa sakit tapi reaksi alamiahnya membuatnya menarik tangan itu secepat kilat. Sayangnya ia jadi kehilangan pegangan atas karang itu, telapak tangannya tergores, dan kakinya terselip karang licin berlumut. Ia jatuh menembus air, megap-megap kehabisan napas. Darah mengalir dari luka di tangannya, perih oleh asinnya air.

Kemudian tangan yang menggapai pinggangnya, mengangkatnya dari dalam air.

"_Apa tadi kubilang, Jakey? Astaga, kau harus lebih hati-hati …. Pikirkan dan perhitungkan apa yang akan kaulakukan sebelum kau bertindak. Oh Tuhan, Sarah akan membunuhku karena ini…."_

Perempuan itu membawanya dalam gendongannya, melintasi pantai berbatu dan menaruhnya di pangkuan sang ayah. Ia berontak, mengaduh dan menangis karena luka bekas capitan dan goresan karang di tangannya, namun sang ayah dengan lembut mengecup keningnya, lantas membasuh semua luka itu dengan air hangat dari termos. Pelukan sang ayah membuatnya diam, mampu menahan sakit, hanya meringis sesekali sementara jemarinya mempermainkan rambut panjang pria itu. Sang ayah tertawa, lantas menatapnya dan wanita itu bergantian, sorot matanya penuh rasa sayang.

"_Kau harus dengar perkataan Auntie Ars, Jakey…,"_ ujarnya.

Lantas ia kembali memandang wanita itu, yang kini duduk di sisinya, membuka kotak makan. Tawa riang perempuan itu berderai ringan ketika satu lengan lain sang ayah, yang tidak memeluk pinggang anaknya, menariknya mendekat, dan akhirnya mencium bibirnya.

_Auntie Ars…._

.

* * *

.

Ariana….

Jacob menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari kepalanya. Bayangan yang berusaha diblokade dari kepalanya selama sekian tahun. Tidak akan ia biarkan bayangan itu kembali menguasainya. Terutama tidak kini, ketika ia kembali dalam wujud yang sama sekali berbeda.

Siapapun itu, itu bukan Ariana.

Sosok itu telah mati, di hatinya, tiga belas tahun lalu.

Sosok itu telah mati, di Bangkok, empat bulan lalu.

Sosok itu takkan mungkin hidup lagi, bahkan walau raga yang sama muncul kembali di hadapannya.

Mundur jelas bukan pilihan. Ariana di hadapannya, Korra di belakangnya, tapi tampaknya bahkan Korra pun tak peduli jika ia harus menyaksikan ibunya tewas di depannya. Tentu gadis itu menekan perasaannya sendiri, berusaha tampak tegar dan berani. Dengan kehadiran kawanan lain selama ini, bukan tidak mungkin Korra memang sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan ini.

Pasti begitu. Jika memang ini adalah sarang mereka, para vampir. Dan kawanan asing itu memporakporandakan sarang mereka, artinya ini bukan kesempatan pertama Korra mengetahui bahwa ibunya adalah bagian dari mereka. Kemungkinan pertarungan menghadapi ibunya sendiri. Pasti itu menjelaskan kericuhan sikap Korra belakangan, selalu berada dalam _mood _yang aneh dan melompat-lompat. Dan sikap tenangnya kini, pasti itu karena akalnya, rasionalitasnya, telah menang atas emosinya selama ini. Pertarungan ini bukan antara ibu dan anak. Ini adalah antara serigala dan vampir.

Tugas.

Tapi bagaimanapun, ia takkan biarkan Korra turun tangan kali ini. Ia tahu kekuatan Korra, pernah ditolong dan pernah pula bertempur bersamanya. Ia tahu gadis itu lebih dari mampu untuk melawan, lebih lagi menjatuhkan seekor vampir buntung. Tapi ia tak mungkin membiarkan hal segila itu terjadi. Ia mungkin tak pernah benar-benar peduli pada kedua ibu dan anak itu tapi ia tahu, mereka tak mungkin bertarung. Tak boleh bertarung. Takkan ia biarkan mereka bertarung.

Ia memberi kode pada Korra sekali lagi agar serigala hitam itu pergi, tapi Korra tak beranjak. Matanya masih terpaku pada mereka, memandangnya dengan tenang.

_Terserah jika kau ingin menyaksikan pertarungan ini, Korra. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku terpaksa membunuh ibumu!_ seru Jacob, walau ia tahu kata-katanya takkan sampai pada si serigala hitam.

Jika ia diberi pilihan, mungkin ia lebih suka tidak membunuh Ariana. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua, demikian ajaran Carlisle. Ariana bisa memiliki pilihan lain. Vegetarian. Dan dengan begitu juga, seluruh hubungannya dengan Korra yang rusak, memiliki kesempatan untuk pulih.

Tapi pilihan itu tidak ada sekarang. Sekarang, setelah seluruh kawanan hancur. Setelah Ariana jelas hadir sebagai pemimpin yang mengorganisasi serangan itu. Setelah mereka membunuh Collin. Setelah ia sendiri mendeklarasikan untuk menghabisi keluarga Black.

Clark, Embry, Collin….

Oh ya, memang tak ada pilihan untuk mundur. Atau penyelesaian damai.

Ia menabahkan diri, berusaha lebih fokus pada pertarungannya sendiri. Tapi kali ini ia berusaha menjaga kepalanya tetap dingin. Ibu Korra atau bukan, pemimpin mereka atau bukan, vampir ini jelas bukan sembarangan. Gerakan lintah itu hati-hati. Tadi saja satu serangannya bisa dielakkan dengan mudah. Dan mengingat selama ini, mereka selalu mengawasi kawanan, menyerang dengan taktis, mereka pasti telah mempelajari gerakan kawanan, memperhitungkan.

Ya, seperti kata Sam. Vampire Putty Patrollers yang diutus hanya untuk menyelidiki, pion pengukur kekuatan. Dan kini sang jenderal sendiri yang muncul di hadapannya.

Brengsek.

"Entah mengapa takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang aneh, Jakey," wanita itu kembali bicara sementara matanya tak lepas darinya, mengukur gerakannya dengan hati-hati, menilai. "Dan serigala di dasar jurang tadi? Aku salah mengenali, dan kini serigala yang serupa muncul lagi di hadapanku. Huh, anggap saja itu goresan takdir. Anggap saja aku berhutang satu penjelasan mengapa aku patut mengambil nyawanya. Toh kelak kau akan bergabung juga dengannya di neraka, dan mungkin kau bisa menyampaikan salamku pada roh penasarannya."

Jacob menggeram. Bisa-bisanya makhluk ini bicara begitu tenang….

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya, Jakey. Tiga belas tahun lalu, apa yang kaulakukan padaku. Apa yang membuatku tertuntun pada takdir ini. Apa yang telah kaulakukan pada adikmu sendiri…"

Apa yang ia lakukan pada Korra?

Apa yang ia lakukan, tiga belas tahun lalu?

"Kau mengusirku, Jake. Manis sekali, kau mengusirku. Membuat suku mengusirku. Dengan sepatah kata. Aneh sekali Billy begitu mudahnya mengikuti keinginanmu. Atau mungkin memang ia sudah tak lagi peduli padaku setelah ia menganggapku bertanggungjawab atas kematian istrinya. Istri yang bahkan tak kusentuh. Yang mati atas kesalahannya sendiri."

Mengusir?

"Aku tak peduli jika aku hidup jauh dari suku busuk ini, Jake. Hanya tempat muram yang tidak memberi janji apapun. Aku jelas bisa hidup di luar, membuktikan diriku mampu. Tapi lantas kutukan itu mampir pada adikmu. Dan itu karena kau mengusir kami!"

Apa maksudnya?

"Ya, Jakey. Ia tidak seharusnya berubah. Sekian ratus tahun gen itu hanya aktif pada anak-anak lelaki. Aku tahu, Billy bercerita bagaimana orangtuanya mempersiapkannya selama ia muda. Aku tahu, Billy bercerita bagaimana ia berencana mempersiapkanmu. Adikmu tak seharusnya mengalami semua ini, jika ia ada di rumah. Jika ia tidak ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah, menjadi satu-satunya pemilik gen serigala di tempat itu, dan gennya terpaksa mengalami reaksi paparan langsung menghadapi ancaman vampir. Itu salahmu, dan itu salah suku kalian, yang menurunkan gen itu."

Jacob menggeram, menahan gejolak batinnya.

Astaga. Bagaimana mungkin Ariana menyalahkannya untuk sesuatu seperti itu?

Mitos itu jelas salah. Jenis kelamin sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan aktivasi gen. Leah sudah membuktikannya. Jika Korra berubah, itu sama sekali tidak aneh. Tidak sepatutnya Jacob disalahkan karena itu. Korra bisa tetap ada di La Push dan ia tetap punya kesempatan yang sama untuk berubah. Dia jelas bukan pilihan terakhir hanya karena ialah satu-satunya pemilik gen serigala di suatu tempat.

Pastinya Ariana tidak tahu soal itu.

Atau perempuan itu gila. Dia tidak berpikir lurus.

Bagai menduga jalan pikirannya, perempuan itu tertawa. "Kau berpikir betapa bodohnya alasanku itu? Betapa tidak rasionalnya? Oh Jakey, kau akan tahu ketika kau menghadapinya, batas antara rasionalitas dan irasionalitas sepenuhnya buyar jika kau ada di posisiku."

Oh, ya, dia memang gila.

"Bertahun-tahun aku ada dalam kehampaan begitu putriku berubah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, ketika satu-satunya alasan bagimu menjalani hidup tidak lagi menjadi seseorang yang kaukenal. Dan lebih lagi ketika ia terenggut darimu. Lepas dari tanganmu. Mati, tak pernah bisa kaulihat lagi."

Detak jantung Jacob berhenti.

'Mati'? 'Tidak terlihat lagi'?

"Tapi takdir buruk tak henti menggayutiku. Seolah mimpi. Tiba-tiba muncul serangan mendadak pada suatu malam. Aku sudah yakin dan bersiap akan kematianku, setidaknya itu akan menjadi akhir yang bagus. Tapi tidak, aku terbangun dalam wujud yang sama sekali berbeda. Kutukan lain. Darah yang dingin. Harapan memang tidak pernah seindah kenyataan."

Ia tertawa sinis dan Jacob tahu betapa ironis dan buruk horor itu.

"Kau tahu betapa buruk hal ini. Ah, tidak, kau tidak mungkin tahu. Kau tak pernah dan takkan pernah mengalaminya. Terjebak dalam lingkaran takdir yang aneh. Komedi tragis. Aku, ibu seorang _shifter, _orang yang mengajari putriku semua yang seharusnya ia tahu, berakhir menjadi musuh mereka, mangsa mereka. Tapi tak harus aku berkubang dalam neraka itu. Lagipula, putriku sudah mati. Siapapun ia, ia bukan lagi Korra. Ia sudah mati sejak awal, sejak detik ia berkembang di rahimku. Sejak detik gen bodoh kalian meracuni darahnya."

Mereka masih saling tatap, bergerak dalam formasi melingkar, saling memperhitungkan jarak.

"Namun kurasa masih ada juga suatu takdir baik di nasib burukku," ia tersenyum aneh. "Suatu makhluk, kuno, sangat kuat, mendatangiku. Entah ia sengaja melacakku atau memang takdir mempertemukan kami. Yang jelas ia dan aku mempunyai kesamaan: kebencian kami pada kalian, suku ini, darah Black."

"Kami memiliki dendam yang sama. Nasibnya bahkan lebih buruk dan lebih tragis dari siapapun. Moyang kalian, yang kalian puja-puja setinggi langit, makhluk keji dalam balutan status sebagai Alfa dan gelar pahlawan. Orang yang sama yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya, dalam kebencian tidak berdasar. Pembunuh berdarah dingin, lebih dingin daripada vampir. Tega menumpahkan darah keturunannya sendiri di ladang pembantaian untuk alasan yang seharusnya adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Tidak hanya mengusir, tapi juga memburu mereka di tanah mereka sendiri, tanpa berpikir dua kali."

Mata Jacob membelalak.

Makhluk berstatus Alfa? Moyang mereka?

Selama sekian generasi, hanya ada satu keluarga Alfa di suku Quileute. Dan ia sudah menyebutkannya sebelumnya.

Dendam pada darah Black, ini sudah jelas.

Siapa? Siapa nenek moyangnya yang menyebabkan semua rantai dendam ini?

Alfa terakhir yang ia tahu adalah Ephraim Black, dan itu sudah 70 tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya, salah satu di antara ayah Ephraim, Joseph Black, atau kakeknya, Jacob Black I. Entahlah, ia lupa. Ia tak tahu lagi yang di atasnya.

Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'menumpahkan darah keturunannya sendiri'? 'Tanah mereka sendiri'? 'Alasan yang seharusnya kesalahannya sendiri'?

Mengapa dendam itu mengambil bentuknya kini? Di saat ia menjadi Alfa? Mengapa dendam itu tak lagi ditujukan hanya pada keluarga Black, tapi juga seluruh Quileute?

Brengsek. Seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan urusan silsilah atau sejarah keluarga yang diceritakan Billy dan Old Quil. Jujur saja, bukan cuma rumit, topik itu memang membosankan. Ia agak malas memperhatikan, karena ujung-ujungnya selalu mendarat pada soal bodoh 'dirinya adalah keturunan Kepala Suku terakhir dan bla-bla-bla', semua hal menyangkut darah dan hierarki dan segala formalitas yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sejauh ini hanya Collin yang tahan mengutak-atik pohon silsilah. Motif anak itu sudah jelas: mencari-cari gosip panas seputaran keluarga, sama sekali tidak menaruh hormat pada nenek moyang mereka yang sudah meninggal.

Tidak, sekarang sudah jelas bahwa Collin ada benarnya. Jika saja ia lebih memperhatikan soal ini, mungkin ia bisa melakukan sedikit tindakan preventif. Memperbaiki kesalahan nenek moyang mereka di masa lalu, misalnya, jika itu bisa dilakukan. Setidaknya dengan mengetahuinya, mungkin ia bisa mencegah hal seperti ini terjadi. Atau minimal mengerti motif mereka, atau ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Walau mengerti pastinya berbeda dengan memahami, apalagi bertoleransi.

Mungkin ia seharusnya tak bisa memandang sebelah mata pada Collin, setelah jelas bahwa semua hal bodoh yang si badung itu lakukan ternyata punya sisi baik. Ya, ia patut sedikit menaruh hormat pada sepupunya itu. Bagaimanapun ia harus. Collin sudah menjadi bagian dari 'roh para nenek moyang yang mengawasi mereka dari atas sana' sekarang.

Hahaha, ironis. Mengapa ia justru memberi perhatian kini, setelah semua begitu terlambat?

"Intinya, aku punya alasan kuat," lanjut Ariana. "Dan kehadiran 'Sang Ibu' tak hanya menguatkan alasanku, menguatkan tekadku, tapi juga memperkokoh kekuatan kami. Hingga datangnya hari ini."

Sang Ibu?

Iakah yang ada di balik seluruh penyerangan ini? Aliansi Ariana dan 'Sang Ibu', semua detail yang mereka rencanakan, menggiring pada pembalasan dendam ini? Iakah yang dikatakan 'makhluk kuat, kuno' itu? Seekor vampirkah?

Atau….

Entah mengapa pikiran Jacob menjelajah mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Sesuatu dalam memorinya yang pernah singgah namun segera lenyap begitu saja.

Sekian bulan lalu. Acara api unggun. Cerita Old Quil.

Makhluk kuno…

Kierra…

.

Ya. Kierra memiliki dendam. Pada suku Quileute yang mengusirnya. Pada Suku Quileute yang membentuknya. Pada Suku Quileute yang mengabaikan ibunya dan dirinya. Secara spesifik bahkan pada keluarga Shi'pa, leluhur keluarga Black. Memang bukan mereka yang secara langsung menggulingkannya dari takhta dan membuangnya. Tapi Kaliso, serigala yang mengkudeta Kierra, sudah jelas terkait dengan mereka. Bukan tak mungkin mereka merencanakan semua dengan Kaliso, namun pada akhirnya balik mengkhianati Kaliso, begitu ternyata kepemimpinan Kaliso tidak lebih baik.

Ya. Kierra mungkin dianggap mati. Tapi tidak. Ia hanya diusir. Tepatnya, _rohnya_ yang diusir. Tapi Kierra abadi. Rohnya bisa memasuki makhluk hidup lain. Menggerakkannya bagai boneka.

Kierra adalah Alfa. Ia pastinya mengerti tentang para _werewolf. _Kekuatan mereka, kelemahan mereka….

Kierra memiliki dendam dan datang kembali. Mempengaruhi, mengipas-ngipasi Ariana. Dan dengan bantuannya, mengubah segerombolan vampir….

Oh ya, Sang Ibu itu sudah pasti Kierra.

Astaga, mengapa ia tak pernah memikirkannya? Jawaban tentang semua ini sudah hadir di depan matanya berbulan-bulan!

Itu pastinya yang menjelaskan mengapa para vampir yang menyerang mereka punya karakteristik yang tidak normal, berbeda dengan vampir lain. Cakar tajam, serangan berkelompok, gerombolan liar yang lebih serupa binatang yang dikendalikan insting ketimbang para vampir beradab lain… Kierra setengah-vampir, dan Ariana memiliki darah Quileute, darah serigala. Mereka pasti dapat menciptakan vampir dengan jenis yang berbeda, sentuhan karakteristik serigala dalam wujud makhluk-makhluk beku.

Ya, masih untung ia tidak benar-benar menciptakan _werewolf _sungguhan. Anak-anak Bulan. Makhluk yang dikatakan Aro….

Dan soal 'darah Black' yang menguatkan mereka tadi, yang disebutkan Ariana…. Tentu saja, jika makhluk ini adalah jenis yang lain, diciptakan oleh racun yang mengandung darah serigala di dalamnya, pastinya darahnya adalah makanan menggiurkan bagi mereka.

Sudah berapa vampir yang dua makhluk ini ciptakan selama ini? Empat bulan ini? Lebih dari lima puluh, mungkin malah seratusan. Bagaimana bisa jumlah sebesar itu bisa lewat begitu saja dari pengawasan Volturi? Bagaimana mungkin para bangsawan sok-kuasa itu membiarkan begitu saja pertumbuhan vampir baru, mengacau di kawasan Semenanjung Olympic?

Huh, seolah ia patut mempertanyakan itu…. Volturi pasti senang kalau sukunya musnah. Suku musuh alami para vampir. Persetan pakta gencetan senjata, mereka bahkan tidak perlu turun tangan langsung. Sudah ada yang memusnahkan suku Quileute. Dan tidak diduga, justru musuh dari dalam. Anggota suku itu sendiri. Anggota yang terasing, tapi tetap saja pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Ariana dan Kierra.

Dan motifnya adalah dendam keluarga. Sial. Seharusnya ia tahu ini. Ibu tirinya, tidak lain, dan satu lagi nenek moyangnya, keturunan Taha Aki.

Tidak, Kierra mungkin keturunan Taha Aki, tapi sudah jelas bukan moyangnya. Seluruh keturunan Taha Aki musnah pada era pemerintahan Kierra, kecuali keluarga Shi'pa. Keluarga pemilik gen dari galur perempuan terakhir, karena semua pria _shifter_ telah dibantai dalam pemberontakan melawan Kierra. Kaliso, satu-satunya pria yang tersisa, mati di tangan keluarga itu. Dan semua perempuan yang memiliki gen kuat menjadi inang Kierra, yang artinya mereka juga sudah mati tanpa keturunan. Gen keluarga Black yang mengalir di nadinya datang dari satu cabang yang tidak diperhitungkan. Yang mungkin kekuatannya paling lemah.

Brengsek. Artinya, bagaimanapun, darah Kierra lebih unggul darinya. Gen yang lebih kuat, darah yang lebih murni. Dan dia Alfa pada masanya. Membunuh sekian _shifter_, keturunan langsung Taha Aki, dengan mudah. Belum lagi ditambah bahwa ia adalah hibrida vampir dan serigala, satu-satunya di seluruh dunia.

Sial!

Entah mengapa syaraf Jacob mendadak tegang. Rasa dingin menjalari bulu tengkuknya.

Takut? Begitukah? Ia takut oleh kekuatan Kierra?

Ia, Jacob Black II, Alfa serigala Quileute, takut?

Tidak. Ia satu-satunya serigala keturunan Taha Aki, selain Kierra, sekarang. Koreksi, tentu itu salah. Pastinya dengan keluarga Shi'pa menjadi satu-satunya keturunan Taha Aki yang tersisa, seluruh gen _werewolf _yang ada sekarang, keluarga Black, Uley, Clearwater, dan Ateara, berasal dari cabang yang sama. Tapi tetap, di galur utama keluarga Black, hanya ia satu-satunya yang tersisa. Collin sudah tiada dan Korra sudah menjadi bagian kawanan lain. Tidak ada _back-up _jika ia tewas. Embry, bisa jadi, tapi selain kemungkinannya sangat tipis bahwa ia Black, sahabatnya itu, atau mungkin saudara tirinya yang lain, tengah terbaring di sana. Hanya benang tipis yang memisahkan Embry dari kematian…. Dan Seth….

Oh, brengsek! Seharusnya ia tidak memaksakan Sumpah itu pada Seth. Seth seharusnya ada di sini, mendukungnya. Dan jika tidak Collin secara bodoh mengklaim posisi Seth, atau jika ia tidak dengan tololnya mengambil tindakan pencegahan prematur yang tidak perlu, memblokade Seth dari kawanan, semua skema ini takkan terjadi. Setidaknya tidak malam ini.

Cih! Bukan saatnya menyesal atau gemetar ketakutan sekarang.

Ia harus bangkit. Berdiri dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

Yang dihadapinya sekarang bukan Kierra. Hanya Ariana.

Ya. Hanya vampir bertangan buntung.

Dan lagi Ariana bukan lagi ibu Korra. Ia vampir dan pembunuh. Sedangkan Kierra, oh brengsek, dia bahkan bukan nenek moyangnya langsung. Dia pembunuh di masa lalu. Dan ia pembunuh di masa kini.

Tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Jacob tak lagi berpikir. Dengan teriakan nyalang, ia menyerang.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Terima kasih untuk yang baca dan sengaja menyempatkan review selama ini… Makasih berat untuk saran-saran dan semangatnya. **_**Skyesphantom, Nik, Manik **_**(dua orang ini kayaknya orang yang sama deh ****), **_**Lookitsviola, Jinpohonpinus, Padmapadmaswari, Rhie, Winey, Zean's Malfoy, CttteLullaby, Cynocide, Alohomora... **_**Makasih banget :)**

**.**

**Aku tahu cerita aku agak melantur, berputar-putar, **_**twisted, **_**dan panjang pula, jadi makasih buat yang masih ngikutin sampai detik ini. Untuk flashback, maaf aku ga nulis kata 'flashback' ataupun miringin tulisannya, selain kalimat langsung. Harap maklum :)**

**.**

**Memang, sejak awal, ada beberapa detail yang agak berubah dibanding kisah aslinya. Banyak OC, yah aku akuin... Dan buat yang nanya, Quil di sini emang punya sedikit darah Black. Di Twilight uv, Quil memang sepupu Jacob tapi ga punya darah Black (dia nyambung sama Jake gara-gara ibu Jake yg punya darah Ateara itu). Terus aku juga ga nyantumin nama Jared Cameron (dia juga punya darah Black sih, tapi jauuuuuuuhhhh…). **

**.**

**Oh ya, hehehe… aku ga tau gimana bisa ada salah sangka, tapi aku cewek… (terakhir kali aku cek, aku juga bukan intersex jadi kayaknya aku juga ga bisa atau berencana berubah, entah dalam waktu dekat atau malah dalam jangka waktu 'selamanya'. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata)**

**.**

**Tadinya aku mau nyelesein pertempuran di jurang di chapter ini, tapi kayaknya harus nunggu satu chapter lagi. Maafin ya…**

**.**

**Mohon tetep R&R… don't get frustrated on me…**


	56. 56 - Putri (Serigala vs Kelinci -6-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Limapuluh Enam - Putri (Serigala vs Kelinci - Final-)**

Friday, March 29, 2013

5:16 PM

.

* * *

.

Pertarungan itu adalah apapun yang bisa diharapkan dari pertarungan dua pemimpin, ketat dan sulit. Bahkan setelah lewat sepuluh menit, Jacob masih tak mampu menggoreskan satu ujung cakar pun di tubuh makhluk itu. Ia mengerahkan segenap kemampuan dan instingnya untuk membaca gerak dan menyerang, namun si vampir masih juga tak tergoyahkan. Pertahanan makhluk itu bisa dikatakan sempurna. Gerakannya lincah dan anggun, sama sekali tiada manuver yang sia-sia.

Jacob mendengus ketika untuk kesekian kalinya, serangannya hanya mengenai angin. Mengumpat kasar, ia melompat mundur, menjaga jarak sementara memperhitungkan gerakan. Ia tahu ke mana pertarungan ini mengarah. Musuhnya lebih banyak bertahan ketimbang menyerang, jelas sekali setiap gerakannya ditujukan untuk menghabiskan energi lawan, dan kala Jacob sudah kelelahan, mudah baginya untuk menyudahi pertarungan.

Ini memang situasi tak menguntungkan. Tidak karena peta pertarungan sudah berat sebelah sejak awal. Ia sudah mengenali karakter pertarungan Jacob sejak awal, sudah mengawasi, menganalisa berbulan-bulan. Itu jelas menutupi kekurangan fisiknya. Sedangkan Jacob, walau tempo lalu pernah hampir memojokkan si makhluk, performanya kali ini tidak terlalu baik. Jelas, kondisi mentalnya jauh terpuruk karena banyak hal: mulai dari kehilangan anggota kawanan hingga urusan harus bertempur melawan ibu Korra di depan sang putri.

Jacob tahu tak seharusnya masalah kedua mengganggunya, tapi itu tak terelakkan. Bahkan ketika ia mengumpulkan seluruh tekad untuk kembali menyerang, ia sadari pikiran dan perasaannya terbelah. Satu sisi dirinya, yang tak bisa dibohongi oleh kalimat seperti 'tidak ada pilihan lain' atau 'setan itu yang bertanggungjawab atas seluruh kekacauan di La Push tiga bulan terakhir' tak urung terus berpegangan pada satu kalimat lemah, sangat lemah, 'selalu ada jalan...'

Ya.

Ada jalan yang lain. Menghentikan semua ini. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu toh sudah lewat. Tak bisa ia terus membenci Ariana atas nama ibunya. Mungkin ia bisa menyudahi saja semua perkara di masa lalu, tidak hanya mentolerir tapi juga menerima masa lalu itu kembali hadir di masa kini. Nyatanya ibunya sudah lama tiada, Billy sudah belasan tahun menduda, dan Korra tetap butuh seorang ibu, tak peduli apapun wujud sang ibu sekarang. Jika Carlisle bisa meyakinkan Ariana dan seluruh balatentaranya untuk mengubah haluan, jika mereka bisa tak lagi mengancam Semenanjung Olympic... Tidak, bukan Carlisle. Jika Korra bisa meyakinkan ibunya ... Carlisle pasti akan sudi memberikan arahan.

Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk itu sekarang. Ketika satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Ariana bisa tetap hidup adalah berusaha tidak membunuhnya. Tapi mana bisa ia tidak berusaha membunuh, saat nyawanya jelas terancam?

Huh, seolah bukan dia yang berada di ujung tombak saat ini. Angin kemenangan, sialnya, tampak berpihak pada lawan.

Jacob menahan jeritan ketika tahu-tahu Ariana memanfaatkan kelengahannya untuk menyarangkan cakar tajamnya ke tubuh serigala merah itu. Cakar Ariana meninggalkan luka sepanjang 60cm di sisi kanan tubuhnya, cukup dalam sehingga pemulihan alaminya tidak langsung dapat menutup luka itu.

Ia melompat mundur, menjaga jarak. Sesungging senyum kemenangan tampak di wajah wanita itu. Menghiasi wajah cantiknya dengan semacam ilusi yang sedetik membuatnya terguncang.

Oh, betapa ia merindukan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sama yang hadir dari masa lalu. Senyum dan binar mata yang sama, kala wanita itu menceritakan banyak kisah. Legenda-legenda. Senyum yang penuh semangat. Dan juga senyum yang penuh rasa sayang, kala ia, Jacob, menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya di pangkuan wanita itu. Kala ia menceritakan apa yang ia capai di sekolah, petualangan terbarunya, atau apa yang akan ia lakukan di festival suku, dan wanita itu mendengarkan dengan sirat bangga menyala di matanya.

Tapi senyum itu sekarang berbeda. Tidak ada rona kemerahan menjalar di pipi yang masih segar itu. Kilat di matanya masih menyala, tapi kehangatan yang berpijar darinya telah menghilang, berganti kebekuan dan dingin yang memerindingkan bulu roma.

_Dia_ _bukan_ _Ariana!_ teriak Jacob dalam hati. _Dia_ _bukan_ _Ariana_. _Jangan_ _tertipu_ _lagi_. _Ariana_ _yang_ _itu_ _tidak_ _akan_ _pernah_ _kembali_.

Sudah mati, tiga belas tahun lalu.

Ia tahu. Karena ia sendiri yang sudah membunuh Ariana. Wanita itu, wanita yang ia sayangi. Wanita yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal.

_Auntie Ars…._

.

* * *

.

Ya, ia membunuh Ariana. Membunuh senyum di wajah itu, senyum yang selalu ia sukai, ia rindukan.

Senyum itu hilang selamanya pada hari itu. Setelah ibunya meninggal. Hari ketika ibunya dimakamkan. Ketika ia menyalahkan Ariana karena berani-beraninya kembali, menghancurkan apapun kehidupan yang ia punya bersama keluarganya. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya. Ketika ia berteriak pada Ariana untuk mengembalikan ibunya. Ketika ia menampik permohonan maaf wanita itu, bahkan ketika wanita itu berlutut di hadapannya. Ketika ia dengan kasar berpaling pada ayahnya, memohon, menjerit, memerintah, agar ayahnya mengusir wanita itu dan putri kecilnya. Di hadapan seluruh suku, di upacara pemakaman ibunya.

Ia ingat kini, ketika wanita itu berlutut, menangis, mengiba. Dan semua mata memandang pada wanita itu, penuh cacian. Penuh tuduhan.

_"Jakey, kumohon... Aku tidak membunuh ibumu. Itu murni kecelakaan."_

_"Diam kau, wanita kotor! Ibuku mati dan itu salahmu! Jika kau tak ada di sini, ia masih ada. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Seumur hidup aku takkan memaafkanmu!"_

_"Ingat apa yang pernah kita lalui bersama, Jakey... Aku bibimu. Aku merawatmu, menjagamu, mengajarimu banyak hal..."_

_"Kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku! Kau benci ibuku! Aku benci kau! Kembalikan ibuku!" _teriaknya keras, menangis, meraung.

Dan semua bisik-bisik itu. Ariana, demi mendapatkan apa yang bukan haknya, bertekad melenyapkan satu-satunya penghalang. Mengerjai mobil Sarah. Membunuhnya.

Ia ingat wanita itu berpaling pada ayahnya, memohon.

_"Tolong, Billy, kumohon... Kau tahu itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mengerjai mobil istrimu... Kau tahu itu. Aku di sana denganmu ketika Sarah pergi, aku bersamamu seharian penuh. Kapan aku punya kesempatan untuk melakukan itu?"_

_"Bohong!" _teriak Jacob. _"Aku di dalam mobil ketika tabrakan itu terjadi! Remnya blong! Remnya tidak blong sebelumnya! Kami baru pulang belanja dan sebelumnya rem itu baik-baik saja. Rem mobil itu blong setelah Mom tiba di rumah dan bertemu denganmu!"_

_"Tapi itu bukan ulahku. Kau tahu itu, Bill... Itu mobil tua dan Sarah menyetir dalam keadaan emosi... Paramedis bilang mereka menemukan kadar alkohol dosis tinggi dalam..."_

_"Mom tidak mabuk! Mom tidak mabuk!" _ ia menjerit. Batinnya sakit, tidak terima atas penghinaan itu. Di sana ibunya baru saja pergi, dan perempuan pembunuh itu menodai kenangan tentang ibunya. "_Daddy, katakan itu!" _ia menghela-hela tangan ayahnya, meminta dukungan. _"Katakan Mommy tidak mungkin mabuk, Dad!"_

Tapi wanita itu tak hanya telah merampas ibunya darinya, ia juga berusaha merebut ayahnya, satu-satunya yang ia punya sekarang.

_"Bill, kau harus percaya padaku," _tutur wanita itu yang membuatnya marah. _"Kau mengenalku, Bill…. Kita sudah bersama lebih lama dari siapapun. Kau kenal aku luar dalam. Kau tahu aku takkan mungkin melakukan itu."_

Oh, apa lagi muslihat perempuan ini? Tidak, takkan ia biarkan pembunuh ini menggapai apapun tujuannya.

_"Daddy, kumohon!"_

_"Bill, kumohon..."_

Dan ayahnya yang hanya diam, membuang muka. Wajahnya perih. Beribu emosi bercampur jadi satu.

_"Jacob," _ketika akhirnya ayahnya bicara, suaranya sarat kepedihan_. "Hentikan. Jangan bikin ribut di pemakaman ibumu..."_

_"Aku tidak peduli!" _ia tak bisa berhenti meraung._"Aku takkan diam hingga dia pergi! Aku yakin Mommy juga tak mau dia ada di sini. Mommy membencinya! Aku membencinya!" _

Dan akhirnya, teriakan itu.

_"Usir dia, Dad! Kau pemimpin suku ini! Usir dia! Buat dia pergi sejauh-jauhnya! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi! Ia pembunuh Mom! Usir mereka! Aku tidak mau melihat selintas pun bayangan wajahnya atau anaknya di tanah ini! Sampai kapanpun!"_

Terdengar gumam persetujuan di sekeliling mereka, dan Ariana yang pucat pasi menjatuhkan dirinya di kaki Billy, membawa putrinya dalam gendongannya.

_"Billy, tolonglah...,"_ suaranya bergetar. _"Jika bukan demi aku, lakukan demi Korra. Korra putri kandungmu... Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini pada kami... Jangan lakukan kesalahan sama seperti yang kakekmu lakukan."_

Tapi ayahnya tak bereaksi, dan Jacob masih menjerit-jerit histeris.

_"Aku tidak peduli dia siapa! Anak itu bukan adikku! Aku tidak kenal dia! Aku takkan pernah mengakui dia! Usir mereka, Dad! Usir mereka! Kalau kau tak mau mengusirnya, aku yang akan pergi!" _

Kalimat itulah yang mengubah segalanya. Karena ayahnya meninggalkan Ariana, berpaling padanya, memeluknya.

_"Jake, jangan katakan itu lagi. Kumohon. Kau putraku satu-satunya. Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu pergi."_

Sesaat ia tersenyum dalam hati. Ayahnya telah memilih. Dan ayahnya memilihnya. Dia. Bukan wanita pembunuh itu.

Ia melihat sirat keterpanaan dalam wajah wanita itu. Yang sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi semacam sorot pengertian, yang sarat kesedihan. Putri kecilnya menggelayuti lengan sang ibu, memandang ibunya dan Jacob bergantian, bingung dan tak mengerti dengan situasi di sekelilingnya. Mungkin juga takut, entahlah. Lantas gadis itu menarik-narik ujung lengan baju ibunya, menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sempat dilihatnya Ariana berjongkok, mendekap putrinya. Berbisik lembut, namun pedih, _"Tidak apa, Korra, kau masih punya aku. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama. Di dunia ini aku hanya punya kamu..."_

Oh, persetan. Benci sungguh ia dengan gadis kecil itu. Dia masih punya ibunya. Dan Jacob? Ia sudah tidak punya ibu lagi. Direnggut paksa, begitu mendadak, oleh ibu si kecil itu.

Tangisannya makin keras.

Masa bodoh segalanya. Ia sudah kehilangan seorang ibu. Dunianya gelap gulita sekarang. Dan ia tak butuh lagi mereka: penyebab hancurnya dunia yang ia tempati.

Dan ketika tangisan itu berhenti, ia melihat Ariana dan balita itu pergi. Wajah wanita itu hampa. Wanita itu berusaha menggapainya, mengucapkan salam perpisahan, tapi ia menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. Pergi tertatih dengan kruk menopang kakinya yang patah. Enggan melihat kepergian Ariana. Atau putri kecil Ariana, yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh, campuran ketidakmengertian dan ketakutan. Atau ayahnya, yang terus berwajah kosong berbulan-bulan setelah kejadian itu.

Ya, Ariana sudah mati sejak saat itu. Berbulan-bulan, dengan sengaja ia menghindari bicara apapun soal Ariana, dan siapapun di dekatnya tahu untuk tak mengungkit nama itu lagi. Ia bertekad takkan pernah mengingatnya, dan alam bawah sadarnya mengubur kenangan itu. Di tempat terdalam. Tak pernah terungkit lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Semua akan selesai sekarang, Jakey," suara lembut itu menghentaknya. Ariana, dengan senyuman yang membuatnya bergidik, bergerak bersamanya dalam formasi melingkar, saling menjaga jarak. "Kau akan kupertemukan kembali dengan ibumu di alam sana. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku."

Kali itu Ariana yang mengambil inisiatif menyerang. Tapi belum sampai serangannya menjangkau tubuh Jacob, tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih. Ia mendarat, menunda serangan. Matanya lurus memandang melintasi Jacob.

Jacob tahu ke mana arah pandangan itu menuju. Si serigala hitam. Korra. Putrinya.

Ekspresi makhluk itu mendadak berubah. Ariana mendesis hebat sementara matanya berkilat-kilat. Ada pandangan jijik di sana, itu wajar. Marah, itu juga masih bisa dimengerti. Tapi yang tidak Jacob mengerti adalah sorot penuh tuduhan, dan kebencian. Dan tiadanya satu kata: kerinduan.

"Kau ... kau bersama mereka," desisnya. Jelas ditujukan pada si serigala hitam. "Kau yang membawanya..."

'Membawanya'?

Dalam sedetik, Ariana berubah haluan. Bergerak menerjang. Tapi sasarannya bukan lagi Jacob. Tapi si serigala hitam.

"Kembalikan dia!" teriak Ariana nyalang. "Kembalikan putriku!"

Oh, dia pastinya sudah gila.

Korra terlihat siaga, sama sekali tak gentar bahkan kala ibunya berusaha menerkamnya. Dengan sigap ia berkelit ke sisi, namun Ariana tak melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. Dengan kelincahan yang sama ia kembali menerjang, namun kali ini Jacob melompat di antara mereka.

"Giliranmu nanti, Jakey!" ujar Ariana dingin. "Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan dengan si Bajingan ini dulu!"

_Tidak! _Jacob menyalak_. Kau wanita gila! Takkan kubiarkan kau menyakiti putrimu sendiri! _

Ariana tidak menghiraukannya, lagi-lagi berusaha menghindari Jacob, menerjang si serigala hitam. Kali ini si serigala hitam membalas. Beberapa waktu mereka saling adu jurus, menyerang dan berkelit, lantas balas menyerang balik, sebelum akhirnya satu cakaran mampir di dada si vampir.

Cakaran itu membuat Ariana membelalak, tapi justru itu menjadi sumber bahan bakar yang menyalakan amarahnya. Lagi-lagi ia menerjang, kali ini kian bertenaga. Teriakannya kian nyalang, gerakannya kian membabi buta. Tapi Korra sama sekali tidak terprovokasi. Gerakannya mantap dan anggun, dan setiap kali, sasarannya hanya dua: dada, atau leher.

Sudah jelas, ia tidak berniat menghentikan ibunya. Ia berniat membunuhnya.

Jacob tidak bisa membiarkan ini.

Segera ia turun tangan. Melompat di antara mereka berdua. Menyerang Ariana, sengaja membarikade Korra dan memblokade semua serangan Ariana.

Ariana mendesis kasar. "Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin cepat mati, Jakey?" serunya. Jacob hanya melotot padanya dalam posisi menantang, masih memproteksi Korra. Balas menggeram.

Di belakang Jacob, Korra ikut-ikutan menggeram. Bukan pada Ariana, tapi pada Jacob. Sesuatu yang Jacob pahami sebagai, 'Menyingkir dan jangan ikut campur!'

Jacob memalingkan kepala dengan cepat padanya. _Kau yang menyingkir sekarang! _salaknya penuh tuntutan. _Ini pertarunganku!_

Korra memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, agak terperangah. Seolah bisa mengerti apa yang ia teriakkan. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk, dan mundur. Jacob mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali pada Ariana, melontarkan tantangan. Vampir buntung itu sekilas memandang mundurnya Korra dengan tatapan tidak rela dan kelihatan sekali memperhitungkan serangan bary, tapi Jacob menyalak keras, membuatnya kembali memandang Jacob, menatapnya tajam.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati sekarang, ya? Ingin cepat bertemu ibumu di alam sana?" dengusnya. "Baik, akan kukabulkan permohonanmu. Dia toh bisa menunggu," tunjuknya pada Korra, tersenyum kejam.

_Langkahi dulu mayatku!_ mungkin klise, tapi hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Jacob ketika ia mengaum kencang. Tak menunggu lagi, ia menyerbu.

.

* * *

.

Jika sebelumnya pun pertarungan sudah tidak imbang, di pertarungan ronde berikutnya, tampak jelas Jacob dipecundangi. Ariana tampak lebih ganas, lebih bertekad untukmenang, dan lebih dari apapun, ia bertekad membuat Jacob menderita. Semua gerakannya tidak hanya bertujuan demi kemenangan, tetapi juga untuk membingungkan, menyiksa perlahan. Cakarnya begitu sering tertuju pada titik-titik vital, dan meski Jacob berusaha keras menebak arah serangan Ariana dan berkelit tepat waktu, tetap saja Ariana selalu berhasil menipu, dan menghujamkan cakarnya ke bagian tubuh lain. Darah tertumpah begitu mudah. Dan kelelahan mulai menjelma di tubuh serigala merah itu.

Jacob berusaha bertahan sebisa mungkin, menjaga sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Tapi gerakan gesit dan lincah Ariana membingungkannya. Sekian jurus, tahu-tahu, tanpa ia sadari benar-benar, ia masuk ke dalam perangkap makhluk buntung itu. Tepat ketika ia melihat celah dalam serangan Ariana, yang membiarkan leher wanita itu terekspos, ia mengarahkan rahangnya ke tengkuk wanita itu. Tapi seketika Ariana berbalik, dan sesaat begitu melihat mata itu, rasa ragu melandanya. Ariana mendadak tersenyum. Hanya sepersekian detik waktu yang ia butuhkan, memanfaatkan keraguan Jacob, untuk melentingkan tubuh. Lesatan tubuh Ariana tak diduganya, bergerak dalam kurva sempurna, balas mengincar lehernya. Secara instingtif Jacob menghindar, tapi justru saat itulah Ariana mendadak memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Cakarnya mantap mendarat di leher Jacob. Mengincar tenggorokannya. Jacob mengibas kasar. Cakar itu meleset seinci, namun berhasil mengoyak leher hingga bahunya secara hampir horizontal.

Jacob merasakan dingin merayapi tubuhnya kala disadarinya cakaran itu memotong nadinya. Darah menyembur dari nadi di lehernya, membuat pandangannya berkunang. Tapi Ariana rupanya bertekad takkan berhenti sampai situ. Belum lagi penyembuhan Jacob bekerja sempurna, ia sudah kembali menyerang. Kali ini, Jacob menyerah pada insting. Sigap dihindarinya cakaran selanjutnya Ariana, yang jelas kembali mengincar titik-titik lemah tubuhnya. Tapi ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, dan pandangannya yang berkunang, sebagian tertutup darah beku, tak membantu sama sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi, setelah ia berusaha menghindari serangan Ariana yang lagi-lagi berusaha menungganginya, Ariana melakukan manuver tak terduga yang membuatnya salah perhitungan mengukur jarak antarserangan. Tubuhnya berputar sementara sendinya tak mengakomodasi gerakan itu, dan tahu-tahu ia merasa kakinya terkilir. Ariana memanfaatkan kondisi itu untuk menyerang, menerkam. Keduanya saling gulat, saling guling dalam persingan ketat, sama-sama mengincar tenggorokan. Jacob berhasil menghindari gigi Ariana pada saat yang tepat, tapi tak bisa memprediksi serangan selanjutnya, jelas memanfaatkan pergulatan itu untuk menambah sayatan dalam di perutnya.

Rasa sakit ketika cakar Ariana mengoyak perutnya membuat Jacob melolong perih. Kesadarannya menipis ketika rasa sakit itu membuat pandangannya berkunang. Bisa dirasanya darah mengalir dari lukanya, dan Ariana yang tak berhenti untuk terus menancapkan kuku-kukunya di tubuhnya. Makhluk itu kembali mengincar tenggorokannya, dan kali ini berhasil mendaratkan giginya di sana. Rasa dingin melanda, berpusat dari tenggorokannya, menyebar mengikuti aliran nadinya.

Ramalan Alice kembali terngiang.

Inikah saatnya? Ketika ia harus mati? Atas kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan? Ketika ia, dalam kemarahan dan kesedihannya, memberatkan tuduhan yang dialamatkan pada orang yang mungkin nomor dua paling ia sayangi semasa kecilnya?

Inikah hukuman yang harus ia dapat? Karena menjadi penyebab langsung penderitaan dua orang itu? Ariana dan Korra?

Karena itukah ia harus mati?

Dengan cara itukah?

Di taring Ariana? Dan ... di bawah tatapan mata Korra...

Dan Korra tidak turun tangan. Tidak. ia hanya menyaksikan. Ketika ia bergulat dengan ibunya. Ketika ia bertaruhkan nyawa. Ketika ia jelas dipecundangi. Ketika ia di ambang kematian.

Jadi itukah pembalasan dendam Korra?

Susah-payah, dan dengan kesadarannya yang menipis, ia berusaha melirik ke tempat si serigala hitam itu berdiri. Tubuh itu sudah tak ada di sana.

Tentu. Korra pastinya sudah pergi. Ibunya sudah menang. Ia sudah kalah, tinggal menanti ajal. Menunggu darahnya habis dikeringkan, atau racun itu menjalar dan menghancurkan seluruh syarafnya. Korra tak perlu melihat akhir itu.

Dendam gadis itu sudah terbalas.

Panas menjalari tubuhnya. Dan kesadarannya memudar.

.

* * *

.

Mimpikah ini? Halusinasi? Angan yang terlalu indah untuk berwujud di dunia nyata, kini hadir dalam kepalanya?

Seakan ia dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang sulit ia percayai.

Karena ia melihat kelebatan gerak, dan lantas tubuh Ariana yang menindih tubuhnya menghilang. Kelebatan lagi, diiringi lolong kesakitan seekor serigala, dan lantas gerakan-gerakan yang tak dapat ia tangkap, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu, si vampir buntung melesat menjauh darinya, yang segera dikejar oleh si serigala hitam. Ia terluka, itu sudah pasti. Sempat Jacob melihat goresan merah yang panjang dan dalam, mengucurkan darah, di sisi tubuh serigala itu.

Korra … melindunginya?

Ia tidak berusaha membalas dendam padanya?

Bukan rasa senang, tapi perih melanda hatinya. Karena dua hal sekaligus. Dua hal yang berusaha ia lindungi.

Ia ingin melindungi Korra. Ia ingin menjauhkan apapun kemungkinan Korra bertarung dengan ibunya sendiri. Tapi tak mampu ia hindari, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi akhirnya berwujud pula. Pertarungan ini, pastinya hanya mengundang luka pada adiknya, setelah semua yang selama ini ia hadapi, ia derita. Oh, betapa ia tak ingin Korra menambah satu, tidak, dua luka lagi, baik luka fisik yang sudah jelas ia dapatkan, atau lebih lagi, luka psikis. Satu luka tertoreh, artinya luka lain juga menganga di sana.

Ia masih bisa mendengarnya, teriakan dan auman dari balik hutan. Dua makhluk itu bertarung. Ibu dan anak.

Ia berusaha menggeliat. Setidaknya ia harus campur tangan. Lebih baik Ariana mati di tangannya, dan selamanya Korra memendam dendam padanya, ketimbang gadis itu yang menghabisi ibunya sendiri. Atau justru Korra yang dihabisi.

Tapi ia tak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya yang tadi dialiri panas kini terasa kaku. Ia tak merasa dingin ataupun panas. Atau merasakan apapun. Bahkan tak ada sakit, tak ada perih. Seakan mati rasa.

Kesadarannya memudar dan memudar. Hingga akhirnya lenyap.

.

* * *

.

Bagai _deja-vu_, rasa dingin itu kembali muncul. Dingin yang mengalir, membekukan syaraf, menggantikan panas yang membakar dan merontokkan tiap sel darahnya.

Ia tahu tubuhnya berperang. Dingin melawan panas. Keduanya menyakitkan. Keduanya sama menyiksa.

_"Jake..." _lamat ia bisa mendengar suara itu. Sayup, pelan, tapi terasa dekat.

Ia mengenal suara itu.

Korra?

_"Jake, kau masih bisa mendengarku? Kumohon, bertahanlah. Bantuan akan segera datang. Kau dengar? Bertahanlah sedikit lagi."_

Korra? Tapi tadi gadis itu, serigala itu ...

Bahkan otaknya tak bisa berpikir. Seluruh kejadian ini tak bisa ia mengerti. Korra yang diam memperhatikan ibunya menghabisi Jacob... Korra yang menjauhkan Ariana dari tubuh Jacob…. Korra yang mengejar Ariana hingga ke hutan, bertarung…. Dan kini suara Korra, menenangkannya, berusaha membuatnya bertahan, mengatakan bantuan akan datang...

Ini pasti halusinasi. Halusinasi menjelang kematiannya. Alam bawah sadarnya menciptakan bayangan yang ia harapkan. Bayangan adiknya di sana, menolongnya, padahal kenyataannya pasti adiknya adalah orang yang paling menginginkan kematiannya.

Sudah dua kali bayangan itu muncul sekarang. Keduanya sama sekali tak masuk akal.

_"Oh, Jake, maafkan keterlambatanku," _bayangan suara Korra kembali mengiang di kepalanya. "_Tapi aku tahu kau akan pulih," _janji suara itu. _"Kumohon, bertahanlah, Jake. Aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Sam segera datang."_

Dirasakannya sentuhan itu di ujung kulitnya. Dingin.

Hei. Ia bisa merasa? Bukankah tadi ia sudah merasa kulitnya mati rasa?

Matanya berat. Kelopak matanya enggan membuka. Tapi ia berusaha keras membuka mata. Menggerakkan ujung-ujung jarinya yang serasa lumpuh.

_"Jangan berusaha bergerak, Jake. Aku sudah menghentikan perdarahan. Menghisap keluar racun. Tapi aku tidak bisa total mengeluarkannya, racunnya sudah separuh menyebar. Aku terpaksa mengunci aliran darahmu," _jelas suara itu. _"Sam akan membereskan ini. Kau cukup pertahankan kesadaranmu, tapi jangan bergerak."_

Sam?

Halusinasi yang aneh. Bahkan alam bawah sadarnya berusaha membuat kaitan yang membingungkan.

Korra dan Sam?

Sayup ia mendengar Korra meneriakkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa asing yang tak ia kenal. Dan mendadak tekanan suara itu kembali berubah. Tetap menenangkan, tapi terburu-buru.

_"Oh, mereka akan datang. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mereka tidak boleh melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mereka akan salah paham."_

Ia merasakan sentuhan itu lagi, dan pelan didengarnya gesekan udara ketika gadis itu pergi. Lantas didengarnya suara lain. Lolongan yang sambung menyambung. Lantas sentuhan lain di tubuhnya. Lebih hangat. Dan kasar.

"Jacob, kau dengar aku?" suara lain, yang juga dikenalnya, terdengar di sisinya.

Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Sam?

"Tenang dan jangan bergerak, Jake... Kami akan membawamu pulang."

"S, Sam...?"

"Jangan bicara lagi. Semua sudah berakhir. Para lintah itu sudah hancur. Pemimpin mereka kabur."

Kabur?

Akhirnya ditemukannya kekuatan itu. Untuk membuka mata. Samar dilihatnya bayangan tubuh Sam.

Itu benar-benar Sam!

Jacob berusaha menggerakkan lidahnya. Lidahnya kelu. Sekian kali ia berusaha berbicara, yang keluar hanya gumaman tidak jelas. Baru setelah sekitar sepuluh kali ia mencoba, lidahnya mampu membentuk kata-kata.

"Em ... bry...? C, Clark?" itu kata yang pertama keluar dari lisannya. Ya, lebih daripada apapun, tak ada yang lebih membuatnya takut selain nasib buruk yang menimpa anak buahnya.

Sam juga sepertinya memahami kedudukan dan kekisruhan hatinya karena ia langsung menjawab cepat.

"Quil sedang membawa Em ke rumah Cullen. Harry dan Clark sudah lebih dahulu dibawa. Adam dan Caleb sudah menangani mereka. Sekarang kami sedang berusaha menjangkau Pete dan Ben di bawah," jelas Sam, hampir seperti laporan.

"Co ... Cole?" tanya Jacob lagi.

"Kami belum bisa menjangkau Cole. Brady masih pingsan, jadi kami belum bisa mendapat keterangan."

Apa?

"Bra … dy?"

Ada apa dengan Brady? Apa ia termasuk yang tidak selamat setelah pertarungan di dasar jurang?

"Ya, ia tumbang setelah mati-matian bertarung setelah Collin … mungkin kau lebih tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, karena aku hanya dengar dari Quil. Tapi tenang, sekarang ia sudah diungsikan ke rumah Cullen. Sekarang jangan bicara lagi. Tenanglah," suara Sam masih sama seperti dulu, dengan nada titik yang tegas dan final. Yang anehnya membuat Jacob merasa tenang.

Sesaat ia meraba-raba dan menekan titik-titik tertentu di tubuh Jacob. Keningnya mengernyit bak dokter sedang mendiagnosa pasien. Mungkin Jacob akan tertawa jika kondisinya tidak seserius ini, tidak melibatkannya sebagai korban. Atau mengaduh dan memprotes atas gerakan kasar Sam kala memeriksa kondisinya, yang justru membuat luka-luka yang didapatnya terasa lebih sakit. Tapi melihat Sam sekarang, ketelitiannya, perhatiannya, suara penuh tekanannya yang biasa, bahkan sekaligus juga kekasarannya yang membuat Jacob menggigit bibir menahan sakit, hanya membuatnya merasa bersyukur.

Setidaknya ia tahu ia benar-benar belum mati dan Sam yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sam betulan. Karena kalau ia sudah ada di dunia lain, atau Sam di depannya ini sekadar halusinasi yang diciptakan otaknya yang sekarat, tentunya Sam takkan berwujud seperti ini. Minimal ia akan tampil lebih lembut kala memeriksa tubuhnya, seperti Carlisle. Dan suaranya pun minimal akan seperti Jasper.

Tunggu. Sebenarnya, sedang apa Sam di sini?

"Ke, kenapa kau bisa…," belum selesai Jacob bertanya, Sam sudah menempelkan jarinya di ujung bibir Jacob, menyuruhnya diam.

"Aliran darahmu terkunci," ujarnya. "Jika kau memaksa bicara atau bergerak, kau bisa mendobraknya dan membuat racunnya menyebar." Tanpa menghiraukan kernyit di dahi Jacob, ia menoleh ke sisi lain. "Josh!" panggilnya.

Seekor serigala yang ia kenali sebagai Josh mendekat. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah, merah, sebagian membeku kehitaman, kontras dengan warna pirang bulunya. Sesaat itu menjadikannya serupa dengan gambaran anjing setan dari neraka. Tapi Jacob tahu, meski Josh tampak seakan tercelup warna merah, dari gerakannya yang segar bugar, darah itu tak berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin ia tampak seperti itu karena habis mengangkut Harry dan Clark.

"Sekarang aku akan menaikkanmu ke punggung Josh. Usahakan jangan membuat gerakan yang tidak perlu," perintah Sam. Jacob mengangguk, tak mempertanyakan dominasi Sam dalam urusan ini. Ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya, membuatnya seringan mungkin, menahan sakit yang terasa kala Sam menyentuh lukanya atau tak sengaja membuat tulangnya yang terpelintir bergerak. Hati-hati Sam membopongnya, meletakkannya dalam posisi telungkup di punggung Josh, yang bertelekan dalam posisi kaki terlipat untuk mempermudah pekerjaan Sam.

"Kau … tidak ikut?" tanya Jacob bingung, ketika Sam menepuk punggung Josh, menyuruhnya bangkit, tapi ia sendiri kelihatan tak hendak beranjak dari sana.

Sam hanya menggeleng. "Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal. Pete masih di dasar jurang," ujar Sam dalam nada 'jangan bertanya lagi'. Dilihatnya Sam mengangguk pada Josh, dan tanpa banyak bicara, serigala itu membawa pergi Jacob.

Mengetatkan pelukannya pada leher Josh, Jacob sempat melihat tubuh Sam sekilas di balik kerimbunan pepohonan, sebelum tubuh itu menghilang. Tak lama terlihat bayangan serigala hitam besar melintas di hutan kelam, melesat bagai panah, berlari di antara bayangan rapat batang-batang pohon.

"Masih Sang Alfa sejati kan, dia..." tak dapat disembunyikan getar kekaguman, juga rasa iri, dalam suara Jacob, kala ia mengawasi bayang tubuh serigala Sam menghilang. Didengarnya Josh terkekeh pelan, sebelum ia memacu kakinya lebih cepat melintasi batas tanah Quileute, menuju tanah para vampir.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Maaf banget, seri ini sempat lama tertunda. Akhirnya chapter terakhir Serigala vs Kelinci selesai juga. Memang, aku akuin, jelek banget. Aku ga bisa nangkep emosi pertarungan Ariana vs Jacob dg bagus. Malahan aku ngacoinnya di bagian serigala hitam. Hixxx… sedih…**

**Kalo sempet, aku coba deh perbaikin lagi **


	57. 57 - Rumah Sakit

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Blatant violence, profanities, psychotic acts... Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Limapuluh tujuh - Rumah Sakit Cullen**

Friday, March 29, 2013

5:16 PM

.

* * *

.

Rumah Cullen telah diubah menjadi semacam barak pengobatan, atau lebih tepatnya lagi rumah sakit khusus kawanan, ketika Jacob tiba di tempat itu. Kain-kain putih penutup sofa telah dilepas, sementara sofa-sofa di ruang tengah itu berubah menjadi tempat tidur bagi yang terluka. Dari balik jendela, dilihatnya Adam dan Caleb simpang siur di sana, memberi pengobatan bagi sosok-sosok yang tidak bisa ia tangkap dengan baik tapi ia tahu siapa mereka. Embry, Harry, Clark, dan Brady. Melintasi ruang makan, dilihatnya meja kaca kebanggaan Esme telah disingkirkan, digantikan deretan beberapa meja kayu yang jelas diambil dari perpustakaan. Kain putih berlumur darah yang masih tersampir di atasnya jelas menunjukkan meja itu telah beralih fungsi sebagai meja operasi dadakan, dan bahwa baru saja sebuah operasi telah berlangsung di sana.

Quil menyambut Josh dan Jacob di halaman. Cengiran lega tampak di wajahnya, walau sirat lelah dan tegang masih belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Man," ujarnya seraya menurunkan Jacob dari punggung Josh, sementara Josh mundur untuk berubah balik. "Aku tak mendapat koneksi apapun darimu sejak kau bertemu si serigala hitam. Dan begitu aku bisa merasakan pikiranmu, kau tengah sekarat. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa tegangnya aku, sementara aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menolong Embry,"seraya membopong Jacob masuk, Quil terus saja berceloteh. "Untung saja Sam dan Josh datang."

"Menurutmu Josh mata-mata Sam?" tanya Jacob tiba-tiba, lirih.

Sungguh Jacob tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan itu. Diintipnya Josh yang akhirnya masuk. Tapi berbeda dengan Quil, yang membawa Jacob terus ke dalam, Josh berbelok menuju ke ruang tengah. Sudah jelas apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana. Jacob tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah yang sudah diubah jadi barak pengobatan itu dari tempatnya berada, tapi ia tahu di sana ada satu orang yang diam-diam selalu dikhawatirkan Josh. Ya, Josh pastinya ingin menunggui sepupunya, Brady.

Quil menegang sejenak, tapi lantas ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika memang ya, aku takkan menyalahkannya. Ia menolong kita semua, kau tahu? Aku mendapat pertolongan dari si serigala emas, ia juga yang menunjukkanku jalan ke tempat Clark dan Harry. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya koneksi apapun dengan anak-anak lain. Ternyata setelah kau menyeberang, Adam dan Caleb juga dikepung. Untungnya Sam dan Josh hadir tepat waktu untuk menolong mereka, lantas mereka berempat menyeberang untuk menolong anak-anak yang tumbang. Begitu mereka tiba, sebelum aku, memang racun Clark dan Harry sudah hilang, tapi tetap saja, jika mereka tak datang tepat waktu, pastinya Clark dan Harry sudah mati kehabisan darah. Terutama Clark, dia bisa dibilang sudah kering kerontang…. Racunnya pasti sudah sangat menyebar sebelum dihisap dan …"

Eh? Apa tadi Quil bilang?

"Racun di tubuh Clark dan Harry hilang?"

"Ya. Ajaib, bukan? Lagi-lagi ada penolong misterius…. Sama seperti waktu kejadian dengan kau, lalu Seth dan Embry…."

Bayangan itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Rasa dingin yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sentuhan itu. Dan halusinasi suara Korra.

Atau … itu bukan halusinasi?

Korra, Korra sungguhan, yang menolongnya?

Korra yang menolongnya, Seth, dan Embry, sebelumnya?

Korra yang menolong Clark dan Harry?

Tapi tunggu. Korra bersamanya, menyaksikannya melawan Ariana. Lantas mengejar makhluk itu. Sebelum kembali padanya, menolongnya, menghisap racunnya. Tepat sebelum Sam dan Josh datang.

Tidak ada jeda waktu bagi Korra untuk pergi ke tempat Clark dan Harry, menolong mereka. Jadi kemungkinannya hanya satu di antara dua ini: penolong Clark dan Harry bukan Korra, atau serigala hitam itu yang bukan Korra. Bagaimanapun pilihan pertama lebih mungkin. Selain si serigala hitam aka Korra yang bersamanya, dan serigala emas yang bersama Quil, masih ada si Alfa Putih. Suaranya tak terdengar lagi sejak pertarungan. Mungkin ia sibuk. Mungkin si Alfa Putih yang menolong Clark dan Harry.

Kecuali jika setelah mengejar Ariana, entah membunuhnya atau hanya mengusirnya, Korra terlebih dahulu menolong Clark dan Harry sebelum menolongnya. Ya, hanya itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa menghubungkan antara serigala hitam dan Korra. Jika yang ada di kepalanya saat itu bukan halusinasi.

Astaga, berapa lama sebenarnya ia tidak sadar, kalau begitu? Berapa lama sebenarnya racun itu berada dalam aliran darahnya?

Dan terlalu banyak 'jika' dalam setiap kemungkinan. Itu sama saja jalan buntu.

Brengsek!

Dan keberadaan Sam di sana, setelah kehadiran Korra…. Tambah lagi, Korra bilang, ia memanggil bantuan, memanggil Sam.

Dan lagi, soal Sam….

"Kau tahu, siapa kawanan Sam?"

Quil mengernyit. "Kawanan Sam?"

"Sam bilang 'kami' akan membantu mengeluarkan Pete dan Ben dari dasar jurang. Dan mungkin mencari Collin. Tapi semua kawanan, selain Pete dan Ben, tentu, ada di sini, termasuk Josh. Jadi siapa kawanan Sam?" tanya Jacob lagi.

"Entahlah, Jake," Quil hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Seth."

"Seth?"

"Sam tidak bilang 'kawanannya'. Ia hanya bilang 'kami'. Mungkin ia menghubungi Seth. Atau bisa jadi Korra dan kawanannya."

"Korra?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, aneh sekali Sam bisa tahu soal ini, karena jelas sumbernya bukan Josh. Josh mendapat kabar dari Sam. Tadinya kupikir, pastinya Cole bocor sana-sini seperti biasa. Kau tahu, ia main ponsel terus sejak siang dan aku yakin ia menghubungi Seth. Tapi jika Seth tahu dan memutuskan menghubungi Sam, tidak mungkin ia tidak ikut berubah. Dan kalau begitu, pasti terjadi koneksi denganku kan?"

"Entah soal itu. Seth, kau tahu, bisa menudungi pikiran dengan sangat baik…"

"Tapi tak ada gunanya menudungi pikiran di saat begini, kan? Jadi kupikir, pasti sumbernya bukan Cole atau Seth. Sam pastinya tahu dari sumber lain. Aku hanya bisa berpikir satu kemungkinan."

"Kawanan lain…"

"Ya. Sarang vampir itu, adalah sarang yang mereka serang sebelumnya. Jadi pastinya mereka melakukan kontrol, pengawasan berkala, berjaga seandainya sewaktu-waktu para lintah itu kembali. Tidak pun, pastinya mereka menyadari serangan sebesar itu, dan lantas menghubungi Sam."

"Kalau begitu…."

"Ya, Jake. Hanya itu kesimpulanku."

Bahkan Quil tidak mengatakannya. Tidak berani mengatakannya. Tapi Jacob tahu, ke mana arah pikiran Quil menuju.

Sam bagian dari mereka.

Sam telah menyeberang.

Tapi, itu mustahil, kan? Sam … seorang _Sam_ … _menyeberang?_

Lain halnya jika ia ditaklukkan.

Tapi ia tidak seperti Noah. Ia bukan serigala terbuang, dan juga bukan serigala terasing. Ia ada di tanah Quileute sepanjang waktu. Dan ia sudah pensiun.

Meski setelah melihat beberapa kali penampakan serigala Sam, Jacob sendiri tidak yakin mengenai semua alasan itu.

"Masih ada kemungkinan lain," kata Quil sambil tersenyum, meletakkan tubuh Jacob di atas meja ruang makan. "Kita terlalu ribut, dan Sam mendengarnya. Lantas ia mengecek…"

"Tetap tidak menjelaskan siapa kawanan Sam, Quil," tunjuk Jacob masam.

Ya. Jika Sam memang punya kawanan lain, atau ia bergabung dengan kawanan lain. Jika Sam kembali bangkit sebagai Alfa di tanah Quileute. Menjadi Alfa yang lain…. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jacob, membangun kawanan…. Jika memang begitu keadaannya….

"Apa menurutmu, mungkin, kawanan lain itu dan Sam… bekerjasama?" bisiknya penuh kengerian.

Quil hanya tertawa hambar melihat perubahan warna wajah Jacob. "Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu, bukan, Alfa? Sam toh menolong kita. Kawanan itu juga menolong kita. Jadi bisa kita tunda masalah itu? Sekarang ini dirimu lebih penting."

.

* * *

.

Jacob tak bisa lama-lama memikirkan Korra karena Quil sudah membawanya ke ruang makan. Membaringkannya di meja makan yang entah sejak kapan alas kain putih berlumuran darahnya sudah diganti. Penerangan yang kelewat terang dan terfokus padanya di ruangan itu membuat Jacob sedikit memicing. Rupanya di sana, ia tidak hanya berdua dengan Quil. Di salah satu ujung meja makan, Adam dan Caleb, yang sudah menarik diri dari ruang tengah, menunggui Quil selesai meluruskan tangan dan kaki Jacob. Seringai aneh tampak di wajah mereka.

Belum habis kebingungan Jacob atas ekspresi aneh mereka, Quil sudah menarik sesuatu dari pojok, benda tinggi yang ditutupi kain.

"Kau siap, Jake?" tanya Adam yang sesaat, entah mengapa, membuat Jacob ngeri. Dilihatnya Caleb mendekat, lantas menarik sesuatu dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tali-tali pengikat dari bahan elastik, yang pastinya seratus kali lebih kuat dari tali kulit seperti yang ia lihat di film-film penyiksaan klasik yang kelewat tidak realistis. Bahkan tanpa menghiraukan protes Jacob, dengan tangkas ia mengikatkannya ke kaki dan tangan Jacob. Kuat-kuat. Itu saja sudah sangat mengerikan. Ditambah lagi sewaktu Quil menyingkap kain yang menutupi benda yang tadi ditariknya.

"Astaga! Apa itu?!" teriak Jacob, demi melihat benda yang kini menjelma di sisi pembaringan. Benda aneh mengerikan, dengan tabung, selang-selang, dan entah apa lagi. Dan ikatan di lengan dan kakinya….

Satu hal mendadak melintas di kepalanya. Sungguh, sama sekali bukan bayangan yang indah….

"Alat penyedot darah," jawab Caleb tenang, mengonfirmasi kengeriannya. "Penemuan Edward, baru saja dipaketkan beberapa hari lalu. Sepertinya Alice mencium masalah, dan memaksa Edward melakukan sesuatu. Akhirnya ia membuat alat ini, berjaga-jaga seandainya ada salah satu dari kita yang terpapar racun vampir dan racunnya menyebar sebelum sempat disedot. Keren, ya?"

Brengsek! Apa-apaan Edward membuat alat mengerikan seperti itu? Penyedot darah, katanya? Apa itu artinya darahnya akan dikeringkan hingga habis? Oh, sungguh penemuan yang sangat khas vampir. Apa Edward sudah berubah jadi maniak sekarang? Apa ia, entah bagaimana, sudah terpengaruh Caleb dan Adam, yang sejak peristiwa Ben jelas sudah berubah menjadi calon-calon psikopat besar masa depan? Atau justru Caleb dan Adam jadi begitu gara-gara kebanyakan bergaul dengan Carlisle, dan selama ini diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Edward?

"Oh, tenang, Jake…," ujar Caleb santai. "Kami hanya akan mengganti darahmu. Ini seperti cuci darah, kok. Cuma memang sepertinya akan menyakitkan. Sebaiknya kau tenang. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya kami mencoba ini. Tapi kami punya manual," Caleb mengacungkan buku di tangannya. "Dan Edward siap membantu operasionalnya lewat Skype."

Quil menggeser laptop di pojokan. Entah sejak kapan koneksi internet di sana terhubung, yang jelas sekarang bisa dilihatnya wajah Edward di layar, menyeringai.

"_Hai, Menantu,"_ sapa Edward di layar. _"Siap dikeringkan?"_

"Siap dikeringkan gundulmu!" jerit Jacob, meronta-ronta dalam ikatan hingga Quil dan Caleb terpaksa memegangi kaki dan tangannya. Mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Tapi itu tak menghentikannya untuk terus memaki. "Awas kalau sampai aku mati, hei Ilmuwan Sinting! Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki otak bekumu itu sampai bisa-bisanya mencuatkan ide maniak seperti ini! Dasar Psikopat! Bilang pada Alice si Peramal Sableng itu, rohku akan menghantui kalian sepanjang eksistansi! Kalian bahkan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Volturi karena aku akan meneror kalian hingga kau menjerit-jerit minta dibunuh…"

Edward hanya terkekeh di seberang sana, membuat Jacob merapal makian acak bagai mantra.

"Dasar Lintah Tolol, Ilmuwan Gila, Dokter Sinting, Siluman Otak Miring…."

"Ya ampun, Jacob…. Apa perlu kami memplaster mulutmu?" saran Caleb yang membuat Jacob membelalak marah.

"Plaster saja itu kepala si Ilmuwan Sinting! Aku yakin suhu Alaska membuat otak bekunya makin beku hingga gerigi mesin di kepalanya tidak bergerak! Atau malah otaknya yang mendadak dipaksa bekerja, setelah ratusan tahun tidak dipakai, jadi konslet dan pikirannya kacau! Pasti racun merkuri dalam darah singa laut membuatnya gila! Kalian anjing-anjing tolol mau-maunya menjadi kaki tangan Si Dr. Jekyll-_Wannabe_ itu! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Dia tidak meniatkan perintah itu, Cals," bisik Quil. "Dia tidak menurunkan Titah, jadi teruskan saja."

Kengerian mencengkeram Jacob ketika dilihatnya Quil menghidupkan alat itu. Dengung mesin yang mengerikan membuat jantung Jacob berdetak begitu cepat hingga seakan tercabik, dan ada derit aneh di dadanya yang memutus perhatiannya pada apapun selain ketakutannya sendiri, tapi ia bisa mendengar Edward bicara.

"_Oh, Jake memang tidak akan mengeluarkan Titah, ya kan Jake? Yeah, tentunya itu kalau ia ingin selamat," _sambut Edward, suaranya entah mengapa agak ceria. Mungkin ia menyukai kesempatan yang muncul mendadak untuk mencoba alat penyiksa Steampunk barunya pada calon menantu yang dikutuknya habis-habisan itu. _"Pastinya ia tak ingin kalian mendadak berhenti saat aliran darahnya dibalik, atau tubuhnya dibelek dan jantungnya dikeluarkan, sementara lukanya belum sempat dijahit… karena itu akan…"_

"Oh sialan, Edward! Tidak usah jelaskan prosesnya padaku, kau Psikopat Mengerikan! Hentikan ini dan lepaskan aku!"

"_Oh, Jacob … jangan kasar. Nyawamu ini sekarang di tanganku…"_ ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _"Dan hentikan histeriamu itu. Sungguh tidak pantas seorang Paduka Yang Mulia Alfa berteriak-teriak begitu," _ejek Edward di layar yang membuat Jacob kian keras memaki. _"Aku serius. Jantungmu bisa memicu racun menyebar lebih cepat," _tambahnya logis, yang meski isi pembicaraannya serius, tetap bicara santai.

Rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya yang mendadak membuat Jacob mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Edward di layar, memandang tangannya. Beberapa selang dan pengikat tambahan sudah dipasang di sana. Rupanya ini semua memang direncanakan. Edward pastinya sengaja mengajaknya ribut untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya atas apa yang dilakukan tiga makhluk itu pada tubuhnya. Caleb dan Adam, ia tahu, mungkin memang dengan mudah bersekongkol, setelah Carlisle jelas menjanjikan beasiswa pada mereka. Tapi Quil … Quil sahabatnya….

"Lepaskan aku sekarang, Quil! Ini perintah!" teriaknya sambil memberontak keras-keras. Gaung Alfa mewarnai suaranya, yang anehnya, begitu lemah.

"Astaga Jacob, kau mau menggunakan otoritasmu sekarang? Coba saja, aku mau tahu yang mana yang lebih kuat: Titah Alfa atau Titah Mertua."

"A, apa maksudmu?"

"_Quil benar, Jacob. Kalau kau terus ribut, Nak, aku bisa melarangmu bertemu putriku selama keabadian."_

Heh? Apa itu? Edward mengancam … menggunakan Nessie?

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku bertemu imprintku!"

"_Oh ya? Coba saja kalau kau berani, nanti kugempur sukumu."_

"Apa-apaan kau?! Itu _blackmail! _ADUH!" Jacob berteriak kala lagi-lagi rasa ngilu yang aneh menyerang pergelangan tangan satunya. Caleb, entah sejak kapan, sudah menusukkan suntikan entah apa, menginjeksikan cairan aneh ke tubuhnya. "Astaga, apa yang kaumasukkan?" ia tak bisa menahan horror dalam suaranya.

"Oh, prosedur standar, Alfa. Tenanglah," Quil yang menjawab. "Ada di halaman 32 Manual C Step 5: Langkah Penanganan Alfa Berisik yang Panik dan Histeris. Maaf Jake, Titah Mertua tingkatannya lebih tinggi. Suku dalam taruhan."

"Oh brengsek kau, Quil!" maki Jacob lagi, yang anehnya hanya disambut dengung tawa Quil. Tawa mengerikan, sinting, kalau mau dibilang. Di layar, Edward ikut-ikutan tertawa, membuatnya melompat dari ujung tebing amarahnya. "Jangan senang dulu, kau makhluk dingin!" bentaknya kasar. "Tunggu hingga istrimu tahu kau membuat alat untuk menyiksaku! Pastinya ia akan melemparmu ke lubang di poros bumi yang bersambung ke Dunia Bawah!"

"_Apa itu? Jules Verne? _'Journey to The Centre of The Earth'? _Aku sungguh berharap sesuatu yang lebih orisinal, Jake…" _Edward jelas cekikikan di sana, dengan latar belakang ruangan laboratoriumnya yang lengang di Alaska. Jacob yakin sekali Edward telah menipu Bella supaya keluar di saat ia mengadakan sambungan ini, agar Bella tidak tahu menahu suami kesayangannya menyiksa … ehm, calon menantunya. Bella pastinya mengamuk kalau tahu ini. Jacob yakin betul.

Karenanya ia benar-benar tak percaya, ketika satu suara muncul di latar belakang sambungan telepon di sana. _"Bagaimana, Sayang? Berhasil?"_

Bella.

Wajah Bella tidak muncul di belakang Edward, tapi ada siluet tubuh seseorang muncul di celah yang mendadak merekah di latar belakang. Bella hanya berdiri di ambang pintu laboratorium Edward, mengintip ke dalam, jelas tahu yang terjadi, namun tak sedikitpun mendekat untuk menyaksikan langsung.

Perasaan tersakiti dan terkhianati mendadak menumpuk dalam dadanya ketika ia berteriak, "Bella! Teganya kau! Kau tahu dan kau tak menghentikan Edward?! Kukira kau sahabatku!"

"_Oh, dari jeritannya, kelihatannya bahkan mereka belum berhasil menidurkannya…,_" suara Bella lebih terdengar seperti keluhan kekecewaan ketimbang prihatin. Terlalu tenang. Dingin. _"Aku keluar dulu kalau begitu," _dan entah mengapa Jacob serasa mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Bella dalam kepalanya, '_Panggil aku kalau sudah sampai ke bagian serunya. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan adegan ketika jantung Jacob dicabut keluar.'_

Oh, brengsek. Ia mulai berhalusinasi. Ini pasti efek morfin, atau cairan apapun yang dimasukkan Caleb.

"_Oh, oke, Sayang….," _balas Edward tenang. Dan dengan itu, terlihat bayangan tubuh Bella bergerak pergi.

Astaga, mengapa Bella tidak menghentikan Edward? Edward jelas sudah berubah jadi ilmuwan sinting mengerikan dalam fiksi Gothic Victorian. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Oh, jangan katakan Bella terlalu buta karena cinta sehingga tak berdaya melawan apapun keinginan suaminya. Atau mungkin pikirannya sudah diracuni. Ya, Edward pastinya sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembangkan bakat kekuatan pikirannya, berhasil menembus bakat Bella dan … mencuci otaknya.

"Aku mengutuk jiwamu, Edward Psychollen!" teriaknya hingga seluruh kaca bergetar. "Semoga kau membusuk di Neraka!"

"_Bicara apa kau, Nak? Aku kan tidak punya jiwa," _kekeh Edward lagi.

"Ehm, Edward," suara Caleb menyela. "Kurasa ada masalah di sini. Tampaknya cairan itu tidak bekerja. Aliran darahnya tidak bisa dibalik."

Suasana mendadak berubah mencekam. Terdengar gumam pelan ketika tiga makhluk di sekitarnya menelan ludah. Jelas mereka tak bisa mempertahankan suasana ringan yang berusaha mereka paksakan sejak awal. Mata Jacob mengembang ketika ia menyadari apa arti semua itu.

Oh, jadi itu yang sejak tadi mereka berusaha lakukan sementara Edward berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya? Menginjeksinya dengan cairan aneh dan berusaha membalik aliran darahnya? Rupanya ini bukan sekadar cuci darah seperti kata Caleb tadi. Ia tak tahu prosedur cuci darah tapi ia yakin prosedur itu bahkan tak ada hubungannya dengan 'pembalikan aliran' segala. Bahkan ini tidak selesai hanya dengan menyedot habis darahnya.

Tambah lagi, apa itu pembalikan aliran darah? Apa maksudnya darahnya yang mengalir ke jantung ditahan? Tapi itu kan berarti….

"_Maka dari itu sudah kubilang, Daddy. Kita tidak mungkin bisa menyedot seluruh racun di tubuh Jake hanya dengan membalik aliran darahnya. Ya, itu bisa mencegah racunnya mencapai jantung, tapi salah-salah bisa membuatnya lumpuh total atau membunuhnya bahkan sebelum racunnya membunuh sistemnya. Dan kita tak bisa menjamin jantungnya benar-benar tak terkontaminasi,"_ terdengar suara lain.

Nessie.

Nessie ada di sana?

"_Ya. Tapi aku tak bisa menjalankan Rencana B,"_ tekur Edward.

"_Kita toh harus memastikan jantungnya sepenuhnya bersih," _suara Nessie agak tegang. _"Tak ada cara lain. Kita harus mengeluarkan jantungnya dan melakukan netralisasi."_

Astaga. Apa itu?

Nessie? Membicarakan soal 'mengeluarkan jantung dan melakukan pembersihan menyeluruh'? Apa maksudnya?

Deheman berat Edward di layar terdengar. Jacob melayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya Caleb dan Adam sudah siap, seorang dengan pisau bedah di tangan dan seorang lagi dengan suntikan lain, sementara jemari Quil siaga di tombol-tombol mesin. Jacob merasa jantungnya sudah berhenti bahkan sebelum Edward memerintah, kelewat bersemangat untuk ukuran situasi saat itu, _"Oke, kita mulai saja, Anak-anak. Lakukan Prosedur D. Tambahkan morfin banyak-banyak dan …"_

Jacob tidak mendengar kelanjutannya. Suara Edward lenyap ditelan teriakan makian kasarnya. Itu sebelum entah siapa itu, salah satu dari tiga kaki tangan si Ilmuwan Psikopat itu, lagi-lagi menghujamkan suntikan besar berujung jarum titanium ke kulitnya, memasukkan morfin dosis tinggi yang entah dicampur apa. Membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu aneh. Kelopak matanya mendadak berat, sangat berat.

Ya, pasti morfin ini juga sudah diotak-atik Edward. Si makhluk yang isi kepalanya sudah jadi es ratusan tahun itu entah kerasukan setan apa sekarang, mendadak jadi sok pintar dan keranjingan membuat penemuan-penemuan aneh dari laboratoriumnya di Alaska. Jarum titanium, alat penyedot darah, dan kini morfin hasil rekayasa…. Entah apa lagi kelak penemuan sinting Edward. Jelas dia menjadikan kawanan sebagai kelinci percobaan. Bahkan si Dokter Obsesif Carlisle pun tak pernah menyuntikkan morfin yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini. Kuat, terlalu kuat….

Seketika kesadarannya menipis. Jatuh. Begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat.

Ini pasti mimpi. Tak mungkin ia ada di dalam situasi seaneh ini. Edward dan alat _steampunk_-nya. Duo psikopat yang mendadak menjadi trio dengan tambahan sahabat terbaiknya. Bella dan Nessie, ikut ambil bagian….

Ya. Ini tentunya halusinasi. Semua ini tidak nyata. Ini tidak mungkin nyata. Ia pastinya masih ada di hutan. Korra tengah menolongnya saat ini, menyedot racunnya.

Lantas dirasanya rasa perih itu, ketika bahkan tanpa menunggunya benar-benar tertidur, bagian tajam skalpel di tangan Caleb menyayat dadanya. Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi berteriak.

Dan segalanya lenyap.

.

* * *

.

Ketika ia sadar, ia sudah terbaring di sofa ruang tengah. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah Quil, tersenyum begitu melihatnya sadar.

"Hei, Alfa…. Sadar juga kau."

Jacob mengerjap. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling. Bukan hanya dirinya dan Quil di sana. Pasien-pasien lain terbaring di sofa yang dideretkan. Clark, Harry, Brady. Tubuh mereka disambungkan dengan selang infus. Sesosok tubuh tampak tertidur dalam posisi duduk di lantai, membungkuk di sisi Brady, kepalanya tersangga oleh tangannya yang bertumpu pada sisi sofa. Sudah jelas itu Josh. Bahkan walau Josh tetap selalu menjauh dari geng Brady dan bersikap cuek, tak diragukan lagi ia yang paling memperhatikan Brady. Bahkan dulu waktu Brady terluka akibat jatuh ke jebakan Korra, Josh bulak-balik ke rumah Cullen, menunggui sepupunya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Brady, tentu. Bagaimanapun Brady masih menunjukkan permusuhan terkait dengan insiden Roxanne, dan kelihatannya Josh terlalu tinggi hati untuk mau meminta maaf dan menunjukkan perhatiannya secara langsung di depan orangnya kala ia sadar.

Agak tersenyum dengan skema kisah remaja yang jelas bermain di hadapannya, Jacob mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Langit masih gelap di luar kala ia mengintip dari jendela, meski ada semburat merah di sana, tanda fajar menjelang.

"Astaga. Berapa hari aku tak sadarkan diri?"

Terakhir kali ia pingsan setelah dihajar vampir, ia pingsan selama lima hari. Sekarang, setelah bukan hanya melawan pemimpin vampir, tapi juga menghadapi penyiksaan dengan alat _steampunk _temuan si Ilmuwan Lintah Gila, tak heran jika ia baru sadar setelah koma minimal sebulan.

"Oh, jangan hiperbolis, Jake. Kau baru saja tidur dua jam," ujar Quil santai, nyengir. Ekspresinya tak ternilai ketika dilihatnya Jacob menganga tak percaya.

"Dua jam?!"

"Sepertinya dengan menyedot darahmu dan menggantinya dengan darah bersih, proses pemulihanmu meningkat pesat. Untung saja Caleb dan Adam menginvestasi darah kita di sini, untuk jaga-jaga. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, darah manusia normal tidak bisa masuk ke tubuh kita, karena pasti sistem kita yang kelewat protektif itu menganggapnya benda asing dan memeranginya."

Tidak begitu mengerti apa gerangan yang diocehkan Quil, Jacob hanya berkomentar 'oh' singkat dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh. Tubuhnya terasa masih sangat lemah. Dengan kesal dihempaskannya lagi tubuhnya ke sofa. Sesuatu terasa mengganjal di lengannya. Ketika ia mengangkat lengan dan memperhatikan sekeliling, barulah ia sadar. Satu lengannya digips, dan satunya lagi disambungkan dengan semacam infus. Tabung darah menggantung dari tiang vertikal di atasnya.

"Aku mendapat transfusi darah?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Ya. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak gerak, atau bicara. Kau mungkin cepat pulih, tapi jelas belum pulih benar."

Meski sudah dibilang jangan bicara, gerutuan Jacob jelas terdengar. Bagaimana tidak, ia jelas merasa berhak untuk kesal. Terakhir kali ia mendapat transfusi adalah sewaktu ia mendapat kecelakaan gara-gara mencoba sepeda motor bersama Quil dan Embry, ketika mereka kelas tiga SMP. Sejak ia berubah, tak pernah sekalipun ia begitu kehabisan darah sehingga perlu ditransfusi dan harus merasa setakberdaya ini. Ya, tentu saja, tak pernah darahnya disedot hingga habis seperti saat ini. Tambah lagi, bukan oleh vampir, tapi oleh mesin tolol buatan vampir sinting….

"Oh, brengsek si Edward Lunatic Psychollen itu," gerutunya. "Ketemu nanti, akan kurebus kepalanya…. Mungkin dengan begitu otak-batu-esnya bisa mencair dan ia bisa berpikir normal…"

Quil terkekeh. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih padanya. Kau selamat itu berkat penemuannya. Memang penolong misteriusmu menyumbat aliran darahmu sebelum kau dibawa kemari, untuk mencegahnya mencapai jantung, tapi kau sih, kebanyakan bicara dan bergerak, jadi racunnya menyebar. Dengan kondisi lukamu, seharusnya kau sudah mati sekarang. Ia juga yang menemukan jarum titanium yang digunakan untuk mentransfusi darahmu, beserta seluruh peralatan khusus operasi. Dilapisi senyawa khusus yang bisa menghentikan pembekuan darah alami, jadi lubang di kulitmu bisa tetap terbuka, sehingga darah atau cairan apapun bisa masuk ke sistem kita. Lumayan oke untuk makhluk yang otaknya terbuat dari batu es, kau tahu."

Senyawa khusus?

"Kalau itu senyawa yang diturunkan dari racun vampir, akan kubunuh dia!" geram Jacob.

Didengarnya Quil menelan ludah, dan itu membuatnya murka.

"Ha! Aku benar, kan? Ia main-main dengan struktur kimia racun vampir! Dan mengujicobanya pada kita! Coba kalau Carlisle tahu, pasti dia diusir dari klan! Oh tidak, aku punya ide lebih bagus. Aku akan pastikan Carlisle melapor pada Aro, biar kepala si sinting itu diremukkan sekalian!"

"Jake, sudahlah…. Apapun yang dilakukan Ed, jelas ia menolongmu!"

"Dengan barang uji coba! Prototip setengah jadi yang belum ketahuan aman atau tidak!"

"Dari mana kau bisa berkesimpulan itu prototip setengah jadi?"

"Oh, ayolah, Quil! Masa iya dia bisa menguji coba pada tikus? Gen kita unik! Aku tidak yakin ada _werewolf _tolol yang mau-maunya dia bayar untuk jadi anjing percobaan, jadi pastinya dia belum pernah mencoba alat-alat ini sebelumnya. Entah apa efek sampingnya nanti…. Kuharap aku tidak menjadi semacam hibrida vampir-serigala mutan. Sial aku kalau separuh otakku ikut beku seperti otaknya."

"Nah, kau kan tidak perlu khawatir. Separuhnya kan memang bahkan sudah beku sejak awal," Quil mencoba bercanda, tapi salah tempat.

"Kau mau bilang aku tolol?!" teriak Jacob keras. Yang mendadak membuatnya mengaduh-aduh bilang dadanya sakit.

Quil memutar bola matanya. "Kau itu baru menjalani operasi, Bodoh! Aliran darahmu baru dikembalikan, jadi cobalah untuk tenang. Oke?"

"Ya, lagipula kau bisa membangunkan anak-anak lain," sambut Caleb di tepi foyer. "Aku baru saja menambah suntikan obat penenang supaya mereka bisa tidur. Mereka semua bangun waktu kau berteriak-teriak saat operasi tadi, tahu!"

Jacob memicing ke arah sumber suara, mendengus kesal. "Hei, kau kaki tangan lintah, berapa memang Edward menyogokmu agar kau mau melakukan semua ini?"

"Kata siapa Edward menyogokku?" Caleb berusaha santai, tapi jelas terlihat ia bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Ha! Aku tahu Ed memang menyogokmu!" seru Jacob. "Jadi jawab jujur sebelum aku menurunkan Titah!"

Mata Caleb mengembang. "Kau takkan menelurkan Titah sembarangan karena alasan tolol!"

"Oh ya? Siapa bilang? Tanya Embry di sana, atau Josh… atau siapapunlah… Mungkin kau bisa tanya Almarhum Collin di alam sana nanti kalau aku menurunkan Titah agar kau bunuh diri. Dia yang paling sering mendapat Titah karena alasan bodoh…."

Pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba melayang pada Collin membuat Jacob mendadak terdiam. Collin … apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang? Apa Sam berhasil menolongnya? Atau menarik ke atas mayatnya? Astaga, apa Sam bahkan tahu ia ada di sana? Kata Ariana ia ada di dasar jurang, tertimbun…

"Tapi kan tidak untuk urusan ini!" Caleb masih memperpanjang keributan. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu!" tunjuknya.

Jacob mendengus kesal pada kekeraskepalaan bocah ini. Oke, ia bukan Collin, tapi ia sama menyebalkannya. Benar-benar replika Paul, mentang-mentang Caleb sepupunya.

"Oh, kau mau bermain 'hutang budi' sekarang? Coba hitung berapa kali aku menyelamatkanmu kalau ada serangan! Jadi berhenti bicara berputar-putar dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

Entah Jacob tak sengaja menurunkan Titah, atau memang Caleb saja yang sensitif terhadap apapun tanda seru di kalimat Jacob, ia langsung menjawab, "Oke. Memang dia menyogokku. Beasiswa. Untukku dan Adam."

"Dasar materialistis!" teriak Jacob berang. "Kaugadaikan keselamatan Alfamu demi beasiswa?! Lagipula untuk apa kau butuh beasiswa? Kau kan sudah dapat dari calon mertuamu di rumah sakit itu, ayahnya Serena!"

"Itu kan beasiswa kuliah," tukas Caleb. "Yang akan kudapat dari Ed ini uang saku dan uang buku selama aku kuliah nanti. Ditambah lagi kesempatan magang di rumah sakit keren di Washington." Ia tersenyum lemah. "Maaf, Jake, kau tahulah keadaan keuangan keluarga Lahote belakangan."

Jacob menggerutu soal rendahnya harga diri kedua serigala itu, serta maraknya nepotisme di dunia pendidikan, sebelum tahu-tahu Adam keluar dari dapur. Di tangannya ada setumpuk _sandwich._

"Oh, sudahlah, Jacob…. Kau itu menggerutu terus, mana bisa kau cepat sembuh?"

"Brengsek, Adam! Kau itu sama saja dengan Caleb! Apalagi kau, sogokannya saja ganda! Carlisle juga memberimu beasiswa kuliah kan?"

"Memang kenapa kalau begitu? Aku kan mendapatkannya karena Carlisle bilang ia kagum dengan pekerjaan kami selama ini…. Jadi ini bukan sekadar nepotisme, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi tetap saja…"

Adam menghela napas lelah, duduk di pinggir sofa seraya menggigit _sandwich_-nya. "Jacob, sebagai doktermu, aku harus memerintahkanmu untuk istirahat. Berhenti menggerutu dan jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, atau aku terpaksa memberimu obat tidur dosis tinggi."

"Oh, kau merasa bisa memerintahku sekarang? Sebagai Alfamu, aku memerintahkanmu tutup mulut!"

Tapi Adam hanya tertawa. Jelas tak ada gaung apapun dari ucapan Jacob barusan, tanda ia tak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya. Tambah lagi, di mana-mana juga, Titah Alfa melawan Titah Dokter, selalu Titah Dokter yang menang. Bahkan Titah Alfa kalah melawan Titah Mertua, sebagaimana dibuktikan Edward di meja operasi barusan.

Ehm, 'Mertua', katanya?

Oke, memang Quil yang memakai istilah itu. Tapi Edward menanggapinya dengan santai. Berbeda dengan biasanya ketika ia mendesis atau melontarkan ketidaksukaannya ketika salah seorang dari dua keluarga yang mengitari mereka mengolok-olok dengan sebutan 'Daddie Eddie' atau 'Calon Mertua Anjing', kali itu bahkan ia menyebut Jacob 'Nak'.

Oh, bahkan sebelumnya, ia bilang, _'Halo, Menantu…'_

Oh, apa Edward sudah menerimanya? Sepenuhnya?

Tunggu, tunggu. Semua ini aneh. Edward memanggilnya 'menantu', lalu mengujicoba alat _steampunk-_nya. Bella dan Nessie menonton pertunjukan ia disayat-sayat di tangan tiga serigala gila. Ini pasti halusinasi.

Tapi halusinasi pun tidak apa-apa. 'Menantu', kata Edward….

"Wah, asyik juga kalau begini," Caleb bersiul, mengganggunya yang sedang asyik melayang, menghempaskannya ke bumi. "Kapan lagi kita bisa memerintah Paduka Yang Mulia, _The Almighty Alpha, _Jacob Black II?" lanjutnya menyebalkan, yang dibalas pelototan Jacob. Namun ia tak peduli, dengan santai ikut menyambar sandwich di piring tanpa basa-basi, diikuti Quil.

Jacob juga bergerak bergulir menjangkau piring, tapi tentu saja ia tertahan selang dan kebas pada tubuhnya. Berbalik, menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, ia mengumpat.

"Hehehe, maaf, Alfa. Belum boleh makan makanan padat sekarang," kata Adam dari sofanya. "Nanti setelah sistem aliran darahmu kembali normal, baru kau bisa makan. Tunggulah sebentar. Dengan kecepatan kita, mungkin sekitar tiga-empat jam lagi."

Jacob mendelik sebal melihat ketiga cowok itu asyik makan di depannya, tidak mempedulikannya yang hanya bisa menelan ludah. Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka sengaja pamer. Sambil makan, mereka sibuk saling menggoda satu sama lain. Berceloteh riang dengan topik acak. Hingga sampai ke urusan membangga-banggakan tindakan heroik mereka menyelamatkan anggota kawanan hari ini. Termasuk apa yang mereka lakukan di meja operasi. Ia berusaha menulikan telinga ketika mereka membicarakan istilah-istilah medis yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba ucapan seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh, tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan!" ia mendengar Caleb berseru di antara suapan-suapan _sandwich_-nya. "Sumpah, ini operasi paling mengerikan yang pernah kulakukan. Aku yakin tidak ada film Hollywood manapun yang menyetarainya!"

Bayangan itu mendadak muncul di kepala Jacob tanpa sempat ia hentikan. Tubuhnya yang tergolek tak berdaya di meja bedah dadakan yang bahkan jauh dari layak. Edward di layar, memandang dengan matanya yang hitam penuh dahaga. Mesin _steampunk _yang berdengung mengerikan, menyedot hingga kering darah di tubuhnya. Quil yang mengoperasikan mesin dengan sorot mata berbahaya. Kedua psikopat, Caleb dan Adam, yang memegang pisau bedah dengan kekehan tawa mengerikan dan mata berbinar-binar.

Ia menggeleng kasar, berupaya mengenyahkan bayangan itu. Caleb dan Adam mungkin hobi nonton film-film psikopat, tapi mereka menikmati detik-detik ketika harus mempertaruhkan nyawa Alfa mereka sendiri? Itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"Ya. Apalagi ketika ternyata rencana awal gagal dan kita harus lanjut ke rencana cadangan. Berpacu waktu...," Adam ikut menerawang.

"Oh, aku paling suka saat-saat itu! Menyenangkan!" seruan penuh semangat Caleb menghentaknya. 'Suka', katanya? "Waktu kita harus mematikan jantung Jacob. Saat kita memutus semua pembuluh dan menyambungkannya dengan selang dan kabel. Saat kita harus mengangkat jantungnya yang ada dalam keadaan mati suri, menggantinya dengan mesin…"

Bayangan itu kembali berlanjut. Kegagalan yang memaksa mereka untuk menempuh prosedur cadangan. Adam yang membelek dadanya dengan skalpel titanium, membuka lapis demi lapis daging, menyingkap rongga tempat jantungnya bersarang. Caleb, dengan instruksi Edward, yang mengerjai tiap vena dan aorta di sana, menyuntikkan beragam cairan yang tidak ia ketahui, berusaha memutus aliran darah ke jantungnya. Quil yang memindahkan denyut jantungnya ke mesin. Caleb yang mencabut jantung dari rongga dadanya. Tangan Caleb yang terangkat, mencengkeram jantung yang meneteskan darah segar, masih berdenyut, sementara darah membasahi baju hijau ketiganya. Tawa Caleb yang berkumandang mengerikan….

_Aaaaaaarrrghhhh!_

"Dan lebih tegang lagi waktu kita mengembalikan jantung Jacob ke rongganya, memutus kerja mesin pengganti, dan berusaha mengembalikan sistem kerja jantungnya. Salah-salah jantung Jake benar-benar tidak bisa berdenyut lagi."

Oh ya, jantung Jacob benar-benar berhenti berdenyut saat itu.

"Kalian mematikan jantungku?!" suaranya penuh horor.

"Tentu!" Caleb menepuk dada dengan bangga. "Edward bilang operasi jantung itu sangat rumit dan beresiko hingga dokter bedah sungguhan saja butuh sekolah spesialisasi dan pengalaman bertahun-tahun untuk bisa melakukannya. Fakta bahwa kami berhasil mengembalikan denyut jantungmu pada kali pertama kami mencoba…"

"Kalian baru pertama kali melakukannya dan sudah coba-coba mematikan jantungku?!" suara Jacob naik dua oktaf. Tapi Caleb tidak menyadari kengerian dalam suara Jacob dan balas menyambutnya dengan riang.

"Oh, sumpah itu benar-benar 'W-O-W', Jake!" senandungnya dengan mata berbinar, tak ubahnya anak lima tahun yang menceritakan pengalamannya naik _roller-coaster. _"Edward memuji kami, bilang kami sangat berbakat dan cepat tanggap. Oh, itu sungguh memicu adrenalin! Kita harus mencoba ini lagi kapan-kapan."

"MENCOBA KAPAN-KAPAN GUNDULMU! KAUPIKIR OPERASI JANTUNG ITU MAIN-MAIN?! SALAH-SALAH AKU BISA MATI, TAHU! DASAR AMATIR TOLOL! KAU ITU CALON DOKTER BEDAH ATAU PSIKOPAT, SIH?!"

Teriakan Jacob kontan membuat seisi ruangan diam. Caleb, yang baru sadar keriangannya salah tempat, membeku dengan bola mata bergerak-erak panik. Quil membelalak, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dan Adam hanya mendesah lelah.

Jelas saja, berkat teriakan Jacob, separuh anggota kawanan, yang tidak berada dalam kondisi cukup _trance _untuk tetap tidak sadarkan diri, mendadak bangun. Dalam kasus ini, hanya Harry, karena Clark jelas masih koma. Josh megap-megap, tanpa sengaha menjatuhkan tangan besarnya yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya, ke dada Brady. Membuat Brady kontan terbangun dan batuk-batuk keras, memuntahkan darah.

Adam mendelik sebal pada Jacob, mendekati Brady dan Harry satu-satu. Tersenyum terpaksa, menenangkan dan mengecek kondisi mereka, lantas lagi-lagi memberi tambahan dosis obat tidur, yang segera membuat mereka kembali ke alam lain. Penyembuhan, menurut prinsipnya, jauh lebih efektif dalam kondisi tidur. Sedangkan Josh, yang jelas tak menderita luka sedikitpun, hanya mengantuk berat, menguap dan pergi dengan langkah terhuyung. Kelihatannya ia berniat mencari tempat lain yang lebih tenang untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Sebenrnya, korban histeria Jacob bukan hanya anggota kawanan. Jacob sendiri langsung mengaduh dadanya sakit. Membuat Caleb kelimpungan dan langsung mendekat, berusaha memperbaiki posisi tidur sang Alfa. Menambah pengganjal dan memperbaiki selang transfusi.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Caleb takut-takut di bawah tatapan berbahaya Jacob.

"Bukan salah Caleb," ujar Quil tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya di sandaran lengan di sisi sofa yang ditiduri Jacob. "Kau saja yang bereaksi kelewat berlebihan," tunjuknya.

"Oh, coba bilang yang mana yang berlebihan," dengus Jacob sinis. "Apa reaksiku berlebihan, menimbang nyawaku baru saja berada di ujung tanduk? Di tangan tiga dokter bedah gadungan, yang tak hanya belum pernah menerima pendidikan medis formal, tapi juga jelas menderita gangguan kejiwaan? Di bawah pengawasan vampir penderita psikosis yang berada ribuan mil dari sini? Dan ditonton imprintku sendiri?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya, Jacob…," Quil tampak ragu. "Ed hanya separuh mengawasi jalannya operasi."

"Kalian bekerja sendiri?!"

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya, begitu Prosedur D dilaksanakan, Bella ikut mengawasi, tapi baru separuh jalan, ia ribut mual dan langsung pergi. Huh, seolah di perutnya ada isi yang bisa dikeluarkan saja," Quil mulai melantur, namun berhenti di bawah tatapan mengerikan Jacob. "Ehm," ia kembali ke pokok masalah, "Edward hanya bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya hingga kami selesai membuka rongga dada dan menyingkap jantungmu. Matanya sudah menggelap melihat darah. Padahal ia bilang ia sudah berburu dan sebenarnya ia kan tidak melihat atau mencium langsung baunya… Tambah lagi ia kan sudah pengalaman… Ia susah payah berusaha bertahan, memberi instruksi. Akhirnya setelah kami berhasil menghentikan jantungmu dan memasang substitutor, ia bilang ia tak tahan lagi dan pergi. Baru kembali ketika saatnya jantungmu dikembalikan untuk dibangkitkan. Lalu…," ia mulai salah tingkah. "Sisanya … ehm … operasi pengangkatan jantung, pembalikan aliran darah, dan netralisasi jantung dilakukan … di … ehm, di bawah pengawasan…," ia terlihat tak yakin untuk mengatakannya, tapi tatapan Jacob yang menuntut membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain. "Ehm… Renesmee," akhirnya kata itu keluar juga, lirih.

Jacob langsung tampak bagai hantu. Pucat pasi.

Astaga. Apa ia masih berhalusinasi? Semua ini masih tidak nyata?

Pasti.

Tapi ia merasakan sakit di dadanya, detak jantung lemahnya… Dan ngilu di pergelangan tangannya yang ditusuk jarum. Jarum itu jelas betulan. Sakit ini jelas nyata.

"Kalian menggantungkan operasiku di tangan anak usia lima tahun?!" desisnya tak percaya.

"Enam, Jake," koreksi Quil. "Dan Ness jenius."

"Tapi tetap saja ia di bawah umur! Apa yang kaulakukan, memangnya, ketika umurmu enam tahun? Apa kau bahkan mengoperasi kodok? Tidak! Kau sibuk mengejar kelinci dan ketakutan pada _boogieman _yang sembunyi di kolong tempat tidurmu, sampai-sampai tiap pagi kau kencing di celana! Dan kalian menyerahkan tanggung jawab jalannya operasi pada Nessie?!"

"Usia tidak lagi signifikan kalau bicara tentang Ness…"

"Aku tidak peduli kematangan mentalnya atau berapa banyak buku yang ia baca atau berapa IQ-nya! Ia tetap amatir! Bocah kecil! Dan lagi, oh Tuhan, Quil… Bisa-bisanya Edward membiarkan Ness melakukannya … melihat semua itu…. Horor betulan yang tayang langsung di depan matanya. Ness bukan vampir, ia harus tidur. Bayangkan mimpi buruk berbulan-bulan yang menghantuinya. Dan lagi, bayangkan pengaruhnya pada kondisi kejiwaannya. Bagaimana jika ia ikut-ikutan jadi psikopat seperti Adam dan Cals? Dan jika aku mati, bagaimana jika ia merasa terguncang? Merasa gagal? Setelah selama ini ia selalu percaya diri dengan segala pencapaiannya…. Bayangkan wajah lesunya, dan aku takkan ada untuk menghiburnya…. Jika itu jadi pukulan telak bagi kebanggaannya, lantas ia mulai mempertanyakan kemampuannya…."

Suara Jacob makin lama makin pilu dan menerawang, namun alasannya makin lama makin jauh dari konteks, membuat Quil ternganga. Lebih dari soal kemungkinan ia mati, Jacob lebih mengkhawatirkan efek operasi itu pada kondisi kejiwaan Nessie, dan satu lagi, luka pada harga diri Nessie. Padahal, belum lama, ia memaki-maki Edward karena menempatkannya pada ambang kematian, dengan mencoba standar iperasi yang belum pernah dilakukan dengan alat yang belum pernah masuk tahap uji coba. Astaga. Apa ini efek imprint?

Quil merasa itu wajar, sebenarnya. Mungkin ia juga akan bersikap begitu jika berada di posisi Jacob, dan Claire ada di posisi Ness. Ia pasti akan melindungi Claire apapun alasannya. Sebodoh dan sekonyol apapun kelihatannya. Bahkan jika ia sadar selama operasi berlangsung, mungkin ia akan terus mencandai gadis itu, berupaya menahan semua rasa sakit dan berusaha tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia bisa tetap sadar ketika jantungmu dikeluarkan.

"Omong-omong," Jacob membuyarkan rentetan pikirannya. "Kenapa kalian pakai harus mengeluarkan jantungku segala?"

"Yeah, itu…" Quil menelan ludah. "Ness takut jika jantungmu tetap beroperasi normal, racunnya akan menyebar ke sana. Kami berusaha melemahkan jantungmu tapi rupanya itu tidak cukup. Tapi tak bisa memutus total aliran darah dan membaliknya karena itu akan mematikan jantungmu secara permanen. Membunuhmu. Jadi kami harus memakai substitutor. Memastikan kau tetap bisa hidup walau kami harus mengeringkanmu. Yah, kami tak bisa dibilang mengeringkanmu total sih, karena kami hanya menyedotnya dan langsung menggantinya dengan yang steril, tentu. Dan lagi, jantungmu perlu dinetralisasi, dibersihkan secara menyeluruh, memastikan tak ada racun tersisa," jelasnya.

"Netralisasi di luar?"

"Yeah, netralisasi di luar," angguk Quil lemah.

Jacob bahkan tidak perlu bertanya detail mengenai prosedurnya. Semua sudah membayang di kepalanya. Tidak, ia bahkan tak ingin memikirkannya.

"Tunggu," mendadak Jacob ingat sesuatu. "Tadi kalian bilang baru pertama kali melakukannya? Padaku? Kalian tidak melakukannya pada yang lain? Embry? Clark? Clark yang paling awal digigit. Racunnya pasti sudah mencapai jantung."

"Racun di tubuh Embry sudah kauhisap, dan racun di tubuh Harry mungkin belum terlalu menyebar sehingga mudah disedot. Namun penolongnya jelas tak ragu untuk menyedot habis racun Clark sekaligus darahnya, nyaris mengeringkannya. Kami mengira Clark sudah mati ketika sampai di sini. Jantungnya hampir tak berdetak. Untung saja itu hanya karena jantungnya dilumpuhkan, berada dalam batas minimal. Jadi Clark hanya mati suri, dan jantungnya kembali berdetak ketika kami berusaha membangkitkannya dan memberinya darah."

"Oke. Jadi intinya kalau itu bisa dilakukan, kenapa ia tidak melakukan hal sama denganku?"

"Itulah misterinya. Jujur aku bingung mengapa ia bahkan tidak total melumpuhkanmu. Padahal kalau ia melumpuhkanmu, jantungmu akan lebih mudah selamat. Kami bahkan tak perlu menetralisasinya. Kelihatannya ia enggan menyentuhmu lebih dari yang ia lakukan."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang itu misteri, Jake. Kami tidak tahu."

Jacob menghela napas berat. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berpikir dan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak?" Adam menghampirinya setelah selesai dengan Brady dan Harry. "Urusan pekerjaan tidak jauh lebih penting daripada kesehatanmu."

Jacob mendelik padanya. "Kalau masalah ini tidak cepat diungkap, ini pasti akan terjadi lagi. Siklus aneh brengsek. Aku pernah melalui ini sebelumnya, ingat? Waktu aku diserang dulu itu. Dia jelas tidak ragu menyedot racun di tubuhku."

"Ya. Dan kau tidak sadar selama lima hari. Lihat sekarang. Baru dua jam dan kau sudah siuman. Bandingkan dengan yang lain. Jelas, proses penyedotan alami punya kelemahan dibanding operasi. Dia mungkin mempertimbangkan itu. Dia mungkin ingin kau cepat sembuh."

"Oke. Jadi apa yang membuatnya yakin bahwa jika pun ia tidak menolongku, aku akan selamat? Dan itu masih tidak menjawab, mengapa ia melakukannya hanya padaku?"

Ya. Patut diakui memang itu aneh. Sangat.

Adam menempatkan diri di sisi Quil, tampak berpikir.

"Jake, penolongmu itu …," ia tampak ragu. "Korra, kan?"

Quil dan Caleb tampak agak menahan napas tapi Jacob tidak ingin bertanya mengapa Adam, atau mungkin ketiganya, sampai pada kesimpulan itu.

"Aku masih belum yakin. Tapi mungkin saja memang benar."

"Kalau begitu, apa menurutmu mereka berhubungan?"

"Mereka siapa?"

"Sam yang membawamu ke sini. Korra yang mungkin menolongmu. Dan Edward yang membuat alat itu."

Mata Jacob mengembang ketika ucapan Adam membuat sesuatu 'klik' di otaknya.

"Maksudmu mereka semua saling tahu dan … saling bekerjasama?"

"Itu hanya kemungkinan," ujar Adam lagi. Kini tampak makin tidak yakin. "Dan satu lagi, mungkin aku tahu alasan Korra tidak menghisap habis racunmu dengan bibirnya sendiri."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ia menahan diri."

"Menahan diri? Mengapa?"

"Karena kau Alfa...," kali ini bukan Adam yang bicara, melainkan Quil. Suaranya entah mengapa agak tegang, dan matanya menerawang. Seakan suatu kesadaran menohoknya.

"Oke, semua juga tahu itu. Lalu apa hubungannya? Memangnya kalau aku Alfa, kenapa?"

"Kau tahu legenda itu, Jake," Quil menatapnya. "Yang dibilang kakekku. Soal Kierra."

"Lantas?"

"Kau ingat bagian ketika Kierra membunuh kepala suku sebelumnya? Dan ia menghisap habis darahnya?"

Ucapan Quil membuat ingatan Jacob melayang pada legenda itu. Lagi-lagi legenda itu. Tapi ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya antara Kierra menghisap habis darah kepala suku dan Korra enggan menghisap racunnya?

"Itu sudah jelas, kan, Jake?" ucap Quil lagi, ketika Jacob masih memasang tampang bingung. "Jika memang ia pernah menolongmu sebelumnya, mungkin ia sudah merasakan efek dari darah seorang Alfa. Terus terang, kondisimu waktu itu hampir sama seperti Clark, kering kerontang. Dan ia tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Karena itu akan membangkitkan instingnya untuk mengeringkanmu, yang berarti membunuhmu dan mengklaim kedudukanmu."

Jacob terpana pada kesimpulan aneh Quil, sebelum ia memperdengarkan tawa kecut. "Apa itu maksudnya, Quil? Kau mau bilang adikku sendiri punya naluri untuk membunuhku? Dia adikku, Quil! Ia telah menolongku! Meski ia kini ada di tangan si Alfa putih itu, para penjajah itu, aku yakin ia takkan mau sukarela membunuhku… Apalagi demi kedudukan."

Quil, anehnya menghela napas berat. "Ya Jake, memang benar, kalau ia mau, ia bahkan tidak perlu membunuhmu untuk mengklaim kedudukanmu. Ia bisa melakukannya kapan saja ia mau."

Nada bicara Quil pahit, sangat. Jelas sekali ia tidak menyukai Korra, dan entah mengapa itu membangkitkan suatu perasaan aneh dalam diri Jacob. Seolah ia ingin menampar Quil. Menyuruhnya bicara hati-hati.

"Oke. Aku mengerti ke mana arah pikiranmu," katanya masam. "Ini berhubungan dengan posisinya sebagai putri Billy dan hierarki bodoh, jadi kaupikir ia jadi punya insting persaingan denganku, seperti dulu aku dan Sam. Tapi kalau memang begitu, ia tak perlu susah payah mencoba menolongku, entah menyedot racunku atau menahan racun supaya tidak mengalir ke jantungku. Dengan posisinya sebagai nomor dua, ia tinggal membiarkan saja aku dimakan dan ia bisa …"

"Tidak, Jake," potong Quil. "Oh Tuhan, kau bahkan tidak tahu posisimu! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Quil bicara seolah menggarisbawahi kata, 'Dia saingan kuat yang akan merebut kedudukanmu', membuat Jacob mendesis marah. Sudah cukup segala omong kosong soal hierarki. Huh, mengapa semua orang menganggap itu penting?

"Dia adikku!" teriaknya penuh penekanan.

"Jacob," nada bicara Quil mendadak lebih hati-hati. "Dia bukan sekadar calon nomor dua. Dia lebih dari itu."

Ada sesuatu dalam ucapan Quil yang membuat Jacob merasa aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?" desisnya.

"Kau pastinya tahu darahnya. Ariana dan Billy… Ditambah Korey dan William… Darahnya terlalu murni untuk ditandingi siapapun juga. Termasuk kau."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Memang kenapa kalau ia putri Ariana? Dan siapa pula Korey? Mengapa ia menjadi terlalu murni? Termasuk aku? Apa maksudmu?"

Quil mengerjap. "Jake … jangan bilang … kau tidak tahu siapa Ariana?"

"Ibu Korra? Selingkuhan Billy?"

Ya. Apa lagi memang? Ada sesuatu yang lain dari perempuan itu selain bahwa ia vampir yang hampir saja membunuhnya?

"Jacob, ia Ariana Black!"

"Apa maksudmu Ariana Black?" mata Jacob memicing. "Ia belum, tidak secara resmi, menikahi ayahku, kan?"

"Astaga! Ia putri Granma Korey!" Quil terdengar frustasi, tapi Jacob hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Yang membuat Quil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tampak lebih frustasi. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu juga tentang Korey Black…" katanya.

"Oke. Siapa itu Korey Black?"

Sahabatnya mendesah sebelum menjawab, berat dan enggan. "Nenekmu, Korey Black, adalah ibu Ariana … dan… putri pertama Ephraim."

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Halo semua… Chapter baru jadi… Memang yang ini agak terlalu panjang, tapi aku ga tau dimana kudu motongnya. Malah sekarusnya ini nyambungs ama chap selanjutnya, tapi terpaksa aku bagi dua. **

**Makasih untuk yang baca n ngereview chap kemarin, termasuk yang lewat inbox… Hehehe… Makasih juga untuk doanya. Amin…**

**Chap ini agak error? Nggg… hahaha… :D Maaf untuk para penggemar Edward. Dia gak jadi psikopat, kok. Itu cuma di mata Jacob aja, yang panik n histeris. **


	58. 58 - Rumor

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated T+ to M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Limapuluh delapan - Rumor**

Wednesday, April 03, 2013

7:53 PM

.

* * *

Jacob sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang diocehkan Quil. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyebut nama-nama yang dia tidak pernah ketahui? Yang seluruhnya bermarga Black?

Siapa itu?

Keluarganya? Mengapa ia tidak tahu?

"Oke, aku akui aku tidak paham soal silsilah keluargaku. Tapi aku tahu pasti, Ephraim hanya punya tiga anak. Kakekku William, dan dua putri kembar Mary dan Jane. Tidak ada Korey."

Tapi ketegasan, dan kepastiannya, anehnya, hanya membuat Quil, Caleb, dan Adam berpandangan.

"Oke, ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian tahu dan aku tidak tahu?"

"Ya, itu memang resminya… " Quil bicara lamat-lamat. "Tapi di luar, ada rumor…"

"Rumor?"

"Mengenai Korey dan Ariana Black…"

"Ariana Black…" gumamnya tidak yakin. Kepalanya berputar. Apakah ini masih pengaruh obat entah apa yang disuntikkan Caleb? Dipandangnya sahabatnya, kebingungan jelas tertera di matanya. Dan sebaliknya, Quil juga memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung yang sama.

Adalah Caleb yang kemudian merentetkan kalimat yang makin membuatnya bingung.

"Yeah, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan Black juga sih, maksudnya, kita tidak pernah tahu siapa ayah Ariana. Tapi jelas dia bukan Gerrard. Itu kan nama suami kedua ibunya. Tapi nama gadis ibunya Black, jadi..."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Jacob memotong. "Ibu Ariana?" tuntutnya, berkerut minta penjelasan.

Giliran kening Quil yang berkerut. "Hei Jake, kau tidak tahu? Kau ... benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Tidak ingat apa?"

"Ariana Black ... adalah ... sepupu ayahmu."

Sungguh Jacob tidak tahu soal ini. Apa maksudnya? Ia ingat, Ariana dekat padanya waktu kecil. Ia memanggilnya Auntie Ars. Tapi ini … Ariana dan Billy … adalah saudara sepupu?

"Maksudmu seperti ... Korra dan ... Cole?"

Sejak ia tahu soal perasaan Cole, ia jelas yang paling menentang. Apalagi Korra kelihatannya memberi angin. Walau semua orang bergosip Korra ada hubungan dengan Seth, Collin kelihatan sekali menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Terus terang, jika boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih Seth ketimbang Collin. Ini bukan cuma karena antipatinya pada karakter Cole. Ini lebih karena masalah ... ehm ... oh, ia bahkan tak bisa mengatakannya tanpa bergidik.

_'Incest'._

Seth sudah meluruskan arti kata itu berulang kali, berkata hubungan Collin dan Korra sama sekali bukan incest, tapi tetap ia tidak bisa menerima. Baginya, mengetahui bahwa dua orang dengan kaitan darah yang dekat, memiliki hubungan cinta … sungguh bukan sesuatu yang mudah masuk ke otaknya. Lagipula apa urusannya Seth membela Collin? Bukannya mereka saingan?

Cih, ia benci pikirannya yang sempit.

Tapi kini, yang sudah jelas ... ibu Korra dan ayahnya ... sama...

Kekosongan di wajah Jacob, jelas karena _shock_, membuat Quil lebih _shock_ lagi.

"Hei Man, kau sungguh-sungguh tidak paham dengan silsilah keluargamu sendiri?"

"Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan silsilah keluargaku? Itu kan urusan Cole!" bela Jacob, yang kontan mendapat gelengan kepala Quil. Jelas Quil agak kecewa dengan sang Alfa. Sebagai pemimpin a.k.a penjaga warisan sejarah dan budaya leluhur, setidaknya anggota kawanan berharap ia lebih memperhatikan detail seperti itu. Gen serigala mereka, bagaimanapun, ditentukan oleh darah. Silsilah menjadi penting karena menentukan tak hanya keanggotaan kawanan, tapi juga hierarki calon Alfa.

"Tadi Quil sudah bilang. Ariana adalah putri Korey Black, Korey Ateara, Korey Fox, entah apalah nama yang dia pakai," ucap Caleb. "Yang jelas, Korey adalah, kau tahu, putri sulung Ephraim. Dia ..."

Penjelasan Caleb makin membuat Jacob bingung. "Hei!" serunya memotong, memprotes. "Kupikir anak sulung Ephraim adalah William Sr., kakekku, ayah Billy? Dan apa maksudmu dengan Korey Ateara atau Korey Fox? Apa dia nenek Quil juga?"

"Kau jangan memotong dulu dan biarkan aku menjelaskan," Quil yang mengambil alih di tengah kebingungan Jacob. Selang sekian lama, ketika Jacob terlihat lebih tenang, ia melanjutkan. "Ya. Memang Ephraim hanya punya tiga anak. Tapi itu dari istri sahnya, Martha Young, kau tahu. Tapi sebelum itu, ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Aku tidak tahu siapa, tidak ada yang tahu. Kurasa itu semacam, yeah… rahasia. Entahlah," Quil berhenti sekilas untuk melihat perubahan warna wajah Jacob. Matanya yang mengembang dan mulutnya yang terbuka menunjukkan bahwa sang Alfa tak pernah tahu gosip seputaran keluarganya sendiri. Ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Yang jelas tampaknya perempuan ini diusir, atau mungkin meninggal, entahlah. Mungkin hubungan mereka menjadi semacam skandal."

"Oh ya, itu memang skandal!" Jacob setengah berteriak. Mendadak ia merasakan kebencian, sekaligus ketidakpercayaan pada leluhurnya. "Apa memang yang ada di kepala Ephraim? Kupikir ia mengimprint nenek buyutku..."

"Ya. Memang ia mengimprint. Perempuan ini, mungkin, hadir sebelum ia berubah. Kau tahulah, dari kasus Sam..." Quil tidak tega melanjutkan. Tapi Jacob sudah tahu intinya. Ada perempuan lain, yang ditinggalkan setelah Ephraim menemukan belahan jiwanya. Tambah lagi, ia sudah punya anak. Skema terburuk.

"Oke. Lalu bagaimana soal Korey?"

Kata-kata Quil selanjutnya agak ragu. "Dari cerita yang beredar, sih, Korey hampir selalu dikucilkan," ia melompati urusan Ephraim dan fokus pada kisah Korey. "Dia kabur waktu menjelang dewasa, dan begitu kembali, yah, dia sudah mengandung Ariana. Tidak tahu siapa ayahnya, tapi ... ya, memang ada semacam rumor."

_"Lagi?"_

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit gosip yang beredar seputar latar belakang Ariana. Aku memilih tidak percaya, sebenarnya, tapi ..."

Quil terdengar ragu.

"Rumor apa?"

"Aku tidak begitu paham, sebenarnya, Jake..."

"Katakan rumor apa itu!"

Quil menelan ludah. "Kalau ... sebenarnya ... ayah Ariana yang sebenarnya adalah ... William Sr."

Rahang Jacob jatuh.

"Maksudmu ... Ariana dan Billy ... mereka ..."

Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata itu. Dan tidak ada seorang pun di sana yang bisa.

Tidak ada yang berani bicara. Caleb dan Adam berpandangan kikuk, sementara Quil jelas-jelas berusaha menghindari pandangan Jacob.

"Katakan, Quil!"

Quil menghela napas berat. "Entahlah, Jake. Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang benar-benar memahami skema gosip di suku ini," ia menghindar.

"Ya. Tapi Raja di Raja Gosip, Coley Litsey, sudah pindah ke dunia lain. Jadi kecuali kau ingin aku mengkonfirmasi langsung padanya dengan ikut menyeberang, atau kau bisa melakukan upacara pemanggilan roh untuk menggosip dengannya, sebaiknya kau jawab aku, Quil! Oh, atau aku punya ide lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau kau coba panggil langsung roh Korey atau Ariana, supaya kau bisa langsung cek dan ricek beritanya dari orang pertama."

Jacob jelas di ambang batas kesabarannya dan tiga anggota kawanannya, yang tahu seberapa tipis kesabaran sang Alfa, jelas merasa tersudut. Mereka berada di persimpangan, menempuh jalan manapun pasti salah. Belok kiri, menutupinya dari Jacob, salah. Belok kanan, mengatakan kebenaran, jelas lebih salah lagi. Jika selama ini Jacob saja berusaha keras melupakan Ariana, yang di matanya bertanggung jawab atas kematian Sarah, mengabaikan hubungan dekat mereka yang siapa juga tahu, mana mungkin ia mau mendengar apapun latar belakang Ariana?

Tapi ada yang harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, tak ada gosip yang bisa benar-benar dipercaya, Jake," Quil memulai, mencoba meyakinkan Jacob dalam upayanya yang payah bahwa ia sendiri juga tidak percaya. "Tadi kubilang Korey akhirnya pergi. Ephraim sudah menikahi Martha saat itu, dan bahkan sudah punya beberapa anak. Tapi Korey dan adik-adiknya bisa dibilang tak pernah benar-benar tumbuh bersama, jadi tak benar-benar saling kenal."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Begini, Jake. Ibu Korey entah ke mana waktu Korey masih balita. Kabarnya dia mati, entah sakit atau dibunuh, bahkan ada gosip yang bilang ia diusir langsung oleh Ephraim dan bunuh diri, entah kenapa. Yang jelas Korey diabaikan, tidak dirawat langsung oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ephraim jelas membencinya, tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anak dan sebagainya. Buyutku, Quil II dan Lucy Fox, mengambil alih pengasuhan, walau tak pernah mengadopsinya secara resmi. Tapi katanya sih, begitu dia menginjak belasan, dia memilih tinggal sendiri di pondok tempat ibunya dulu tinggal waktu masih muda. Pondok yang dikenal sebagai Gubuk Penyihir."

Jacob tahu tempat yang disebut Gubuk Penyihir itu. Ada di perbatasan, dekat wilayah Makah. Anak-anak kecil selalu dilarang mendekati tempat itu. Rumah reyot yang berbahaya karena tiang-tiang penyangganya dan atapnya separuh hancur dimakan usia. Alang-alang tinggi menutupi bagian luarnya, dan bagian dalamnya juga dipenuhi sawang dan debu tebal. Perabotan di sana jelas sudah hancur. Rumah yang katanya berhantu. Dulu ia dan Cole sering main ke sana waktu kecil, menantang Seth dan anak-anak kecil lain untuk uji keberanian. Seth pasti terngompol-ngompol dan se-sok berani apapun Collin, ia akan pulang dalam keadaan menangis, bilang melihat penampakan atau semacamnya. Jacob sendiri kapok pergi ke sana setelah pada kesempatan terakhir, ia membuat Collin tak sengaja jatuh dari tangga kayu yang sudah lapuk dan membuat anak itu patah tulang hingga harus dirawat sebulan.

Sekarang setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya ia banyak sekali menimbulkan kemalangan pada sepupunya. Sejak kecil, malah. Geger otak, patah tulang, dan ujung-ujungnya kemarin, Collin mati karena seekor vampir busuk salah mengenalinya sebagai dirinya. Sama sekali bukan hal aneh bahwa setelah ini, roh Collin akan menerornya dan membawanya ke neraka.

Mungkin setelah ini ia harus mencari tahu bagaimana caranya mengadakan upacara penenangan roh. Huh, seolah memang benar ada upacara semacam itu...

Tapi sekarang ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia pikirkan ketimbang urusan hantu penasaran Collin. Ya, soal Korey.

Rumah reyot itu ... jadi itu dulu rumah neneknya Korra?

"Rumah itu dulu tak seburuk itu, kata nenekku," lanjut Quil, seakan memahami yang ada di pikiran Jacob. "Pondok kecil, tapi terawat. Hanya saja memang sejak awal rumah itu dijauhi siapapun. Orang bilang, ibu Korey, perempuan yang disukai Ephraim itu, adalah keturunan penyihir. Keturunan iblis."

"Tunggu. Itu betulan? Maksudku, jika Korey keturunan iblis, jadi Korra juga, keturunan iblis?"

Quil mendesah. "Kau tahu seperti apa pikiran picik masyarakat zaman dahulu, Jake. Itu pastinya tidak benar. Mungkin keluarga mereka pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka dikucilkan. Atau perlakuan yang mereka terima itu murni karena stigma negatif. Tidak mungkin Ephraim jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan iblis betulan kan? Maksudku, ia Sang Alfa legendaris, walau bagaimanapun. Aku yakin ia kasihan pada perempuan itu, selalu dijauhi dan sebagainya. Dan akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta."

"Tapi pada akhirnya ia membenci dan mengabaikan Korey juga, kan? Dan bagaimana soal ibu Korey? Apa alasannya diusir? Karena hubungannya dengan Ephraim?"

"Itu tidak ada yang tahu, Jake. Tadi sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya kisah Ephraim dan perempuan itu. Mungkin memang ia meninggal."

"Kalau begitu mengapa Ephraim membenci Korey?"

"Aku tidak tahu juga... Sudah kubilang masyarakat punya stigma negatif terhadap keluarganya."

"Makanya aku bingung," kening Jacob berkerut. "Ephraim awalnya mencintai wanita itu, lantas begitu punya anak, ia berbalik membencinya?"

"Waduh. Sudah kubilang aku bukan Raja Gosip. Tidak tahu semua detail, Jake," Quil jelas berusaha menghindar.

Jacob menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Gosip ini terlalu berlebihan untuk otaknya, simpang siur dan tidak jelas. Tapi saat ini cuma Quil sumber yang bisa ia dapat. Para Gossip Guys yang tersisa masih di antah berantah. Dan jangan harap Caleb atau Adam lebih paham dari Quil soal beginian. Buktinya, sejak tadi mereka diam seribu basa.

"Oke," katanya kemudian. "Jadi soal Korey dan William ini, bagaimana?"

"Tadi sudah kubilang. Korey akhirnya tidak tahan dengan perlakuan masyarakat, dan kabur ke kota. Tidak ada yang tahu ia ke mana. Begitu William dewasa, ia juga pergi. Ia sempat kembali, dan kakek buyutmu menjodohkannya dengan seorang perempuan suku Makah, Judith Peterson. Semacam perkawinan politik, mungkin. Yeah, kau tahulah bagaimana ia. Ia sang kepala suku, dan mungkin menganggap bahwa pernikahan antara putra dan putri dua kepala suku dibutuhkan demi perdamaian. Lagipula, dengan situasi politik saat itu …"

"Fokus, Quil!" bentak Jacob, tidak sabar dengan cerita Quil yang ngalor-ngidul dan terus-terusan melantur. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kakekku?"

Quil mengerjap sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Kakek dan nenekmu punya seorang anak perempuan. Namun tak lama ia kembali pergi, ketika istrinya sedang hamil anak kedua. Ayahmu. Ketika ia pulang, semua orang bingung karena ia membawa Korey, yang saat itu sedang hamil besar."

"Tunggu. Itu artinya mereka ... 'bersama'? Kakekku berselingkuh di luar?"

"Maka dari itu jadi beredar rumor macam-macam. Korey dan William sendiri tak pernah mengkonfirmasi apapun. Jelas, mereka bertemu saat sudah dewasa di kota, tidak saling mengenal. Korey mengaku berasal dari suku Makah. Ia memalsukan identitasnya di luar reservasi, mengaku dengan nama-nama keluarga yang berbeda-beda. Tapi ia tak pernah memakai nama Black. Sejauh-jauhnya, ia cuma mau memakai nama Ateara atau nama keluarga nenek buyutku semasa gadis, Fox. Orang bilang bahkan sebelum William menikah, ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Korey, dan kembali ke kota karena tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya yang diatur itu. Jadi bayangkan ketika mereka pulang, dan Ephraim mengenali Korey. Orang tua itu murka, sangat. Orang bilang ia memisahkan mereka berdua. Korey akhirnya menikah lagi, dengan orang kulit putih bernama Gerrard, dan William kembali pada istrinya. Korey pergi dengan suaminya, tapi putrinya dirawat oleh William. William hanya mengakuinya sebagai keponakannya, bilang ia tak pernah punya hubungan apapun dengan Korey selain bahwa mereka tak sengaja bertemu di kota, dan bersahabat karena merasa berasal dari kampung yang berdekatan, tapi orang-orang tetap mengembangkan rumor macam-macam."

Sial. Telenovela apa ini?

"Tapi kalau memang Ariana putri dari William dan Korey, artinya Ariana dan ayahku... incest? Incest _betulan?'"_

"Itu tetap rumor, walau bagaimanapun."

"Tapi tak ada asap tanpa ada api."

"Kau tahu skema gosip, Jake. Apalagi memang tak pernah ada yang tahu ceritanya dari orang pertama. Bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya, William terus membantah."

"Lalu apa ayahku ... tahu?"

"Ayahmu sama sepertimu, Jake. Ia tak pernah peduli soal gosip miring yang beredar. Ia percaya pada ayahnya. Ariana dan Billy bisa dikatakan tumbuh bersama, dalam status sebagai saudara sepupu. Ia selalu protektif pada Ariana, hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Jadi menurutku wajar bahwa ketika mereka tumbuh remaja, mereka saling jatuh cinta."

"Mereka tumbuh bersama, dan ketika remaja ... jatuh cinta?"

Apa itu artinya ... Billy tak pernah mencintai ibunya? Tak pernah mencintai Sarah?

"Tapi kata Billy, ia bertemu Ariana... tujuh belas tahun lalu..."

"Ariana memang pernah pergi, Man. Kabarnya dia pintar sekali waktu SMA, selalu menonjol. Yeah, meski ia tidak punya teman, dan seluruh suku memandangnya miring terkait dengan asal-usulnya. Akhirnya ia dapat beasiswa kuliah. Ayahmu, bagaimanapun, tetap tinggal di sini, dan akhirnya menikah. Ketika ia sudah menikah itu, Ariana kembali."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu persis. Hei, kenapa kau tidak tanya Billy?"

"Yang benar saja, Quil! Aku harus tanya ayahku? Apa yang harus kutanyakan? 'Hei, Dad, apa selama kau bersama ibuku, selama itu pula kau berselingkuh?' Oh ya, jawabannya pasti 'ya'. Atau harus kutanyakan, 'Mengapa kau malah menikahi ibuku kalau kau memang mencintai wanita itu?' Atau malah harus kutanyakan, 'Mengapa kau nekad berpacaran dengan Ariana kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin ia hanya sepupumu atau malah saudari tirimu?' Oh, aku bahkan tidak mau dengar jawabannya!"

Jacob rungsing sendiri dan kekesalannya itu jelas terpancar di aura sekelilingnya. Wajar, selama ini ia selalu menganggap keluarganya adalah keluarga ideal. Seluruh kawanan, seluruh suku bahkan, menganggap tinggi darah birunya.

"Cih!" gerutunya. "Pantas saja si vampir lengan buntung itu bersemangat sekali ingin membunuhku. Membunuh Collin… Darah Black brengsek!"

Cih, 'tidak setia' ada pula dalam darahnya. Apa itu juga akan dilakukannya kelak? Menyakiti Nessie?

Ia tahu hukum standar zaman purba itu, bahwa kepala suku boleh memperistri lebih dari satu perempuan. Ada stereotip miring yang cenderung menggeneralisasi, bahwa semua kepala suku manapun adalah buaya darat. Tapi ia besar dalam anggapan bahwa di sukunya hal tersebut tidak berlaku. Setidaknya ia tak pernah membayangkan Ephraim, atau William Sr., atau bahkan Billy… Oh, tidak, Billy jelas membuktikan bahwa ia tidak seagung yang ia sangka selama bertahun-tahun. Empat bulan waktu yang cukup untuknya bisa berdamai dengan urusan ini. Tapi sekarang apa? Setelah ia harus menerima bahwa ayahnya punya wanita lain, ia juga harus menerima bahwa seluruh laki-laki di garis keturunan langsung di atas ayahnya juga punya skandal?

Apa pesan moral di balik semua itu? Bahwa hubungan dengan lebih dari satu perempuan selalu membawa masalah? Tidak. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Bahwa semua laki-laki keluarga Black mata keranjang?

Tidak, tidak. Bahkan jika potensi itu diwariskan, ia takkan biarkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Lebih dari urusan membawa daur kutukan turun-temurun kembali terulang, ini bisa berarti perang dengan klan vampir! Pemusnahan massal! Seluruh suku dalam bahaya.

Bah! Seolah yang terjadi hingga saat ini tidak mengundang bahaya. Ariana jelas mendendam, dan kini saat Jacob tahu latar belakangnya, entah mengapa ia bisa memahami motif Ariana. Wajar, jika ia di posisi Ariana, ia mungkin akan melakukannya juga. Menyalahkan keluarga Black, juga seluruh suku. Apa dendam Ariana juga dibawa Korra? Ya. Korra pastinya tahu. Ariana pasti cerita, dan jika tidak pun, Collin pasti cerita. Apa gosip yang bisa diketahui Quil yang tidak bisa diketahui Cole? Tambah lagi, tak mungkin si biang gosip itu bisa menutup mulut.

Tapi Korra menolongnya... Melawan ibunya sendiri...

Astaga. Bagaimana perasaan Korra kini?

"Jake, kau tahu," Quil bicara hati-hati, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, melihat sahabatnya sudah di ambang batas kesabaran. "Aku tahu soal Ariana yang mengincar suku. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung…"

"Apa?" bentak Jacob, merasa sama sekali tidak nyaman.

"Kau tahu, setelah Collin mati, aku sempat mendengar sekilas dari kepala Brady. Sekilas, tidak jelas sama sekali. Pikirannya sangat kacau waktu itu, dan yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana menyusul Collin, membawa sebanyak-banyaknya lintah bersamanya…," ia menelan ludah. "Tapi ia sempat mengungkap … sebuah nama …"

"Nama?"

"Seseorang yang disebut 'Sang Ibu'. Collin dan Brady beranggapan ialah si Alfa putih, ia yang bertanggung jawab di balik semua penyerangan. Ia yang membuat mereka bertarung melawan kita. Tapi aku tahu, kau tahu juga, bahwa Alfa Putih dan kawanannya berusaha menolong kita. Jadi ia, siapapun itu, pastinya bukan si makhluk itu."

Jacob tahu itu. Ada seseorang lain selain Ariana di balik semua ini. Yang juga memendam dendam pada keluarga Black. Mengorganisasi pasukan vampir…

"Siapapun itu, ia pastinya sudah mati. Mereka sudah kalah," ucap Jacob tegas. Tapi anehnya, ketika ia menatap ketiga anak buahnya, di mata mereka masih membayang ketakutan itu. Kengerian itu.

Astaga. Apa lagi yang ia tidak tahu?

"Jangan katakan … mereka belum kalah…"

Adam menghela napas berat sebelum berujar, " Ya, Jake. Mereka kabur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ariana. Tapi aku sempat melihat beberapa dari mereka melarikan diri, dan kami tidak bisa mengejar."

Ini belum berakhir…

Mata Jacob mengembang kala ingatan mengenai kejadian dini hari tadi kembali bermain di benaknya. Ariana, menyebutkan nama 'Sang Ibu'. Makhluk kuno, sangat kuat...

"Menurutmu, apa mungkin dia juga … salah seorang dari masa lalu?" bisik Caleb.

"Ya. Aku tahu siapa dia. Kierra..." Jacob berbisik dalam kengerian yang sama. "Sang iblis dalam legenda. Hibrida vampir dan serigala. Kepala suku Quileute di masa lalu."

"Tapi Jake, jika Ariana memanggilnya 'Ibu', apa itu berarti ... ada kemungkinan ... dia Korey?"

Adam mengemukakan pertanyaan itu dalam nada yang sarat ketegangan. Tapia pa yang dia utarakan hanyalah apa yang ada di benak mereka semua saat itu. Kemungkinan yang aneh … dan mengerikan.

"Maksudmu selain Ariana, ibunya juga diubah menjadi … vampir?"

Tapi itu sendiri saja sudah aneh. Dari cerita Old Quil saat itu, tidak ada keturunan suku Quileute, pembawa gen serigala, baik ia serigala atau _carrier, _yang bisa berubah jadi vampir. Dan Korey adalah putri Ephraim. Putri langsung seorang serigala. Nyata-nyata cucunya, Korra, juga mendapat darah itu. Tidak hanya dari ayahnya tapi juga dari ibunya. Korey tidak mungkin bisa berubah menjadi vampir.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Jacob menggeleng keras.

"Aku juga beranggapan itu tidak mungkin, Jake. Tapi ada satu kondisi yang memungkinkan itu terjadi," Adam mengemukakan pertimbangannya. "Jika Korey tidak hanya memiliki darah serigala, tapi juga darah …" ia berhenti, tapi Jacob tahu apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Vampir…" ia melanjutkan, yang disambut anggukan Adam.

Mungkinkah seperti itu? Korey adalah putri vampir? Hibrida? Seperti Renesmee?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Laki-laki di sini adalah kakek buyutnya, seorang serigala. Dan vampir perempuan tak bisa mengandung, menghasilkan anak. Itu sesuatu yang pasti.

"Mungkin tidak seekstrem itu, Jake. Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dekat. Kau tahu kan, ibu Korey adalah seorang perempuan misterius. Dan ia menghilang, tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya. Dan Ephraim sangat membenci Korey…"

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya menerka-nerka. Sama sekali tanpa bukti. Tapi aku jadi menduga-duga … bahwa … sebenarnya …"

Adam kembali terhenti.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tuntut Jacob.

"Janji padaku kau takkan marah. Tertawa, boleh, tapi jangan marah. Ini hanya dugaan."

"Oke, apa?"

"Mungkinkah … ibunya adalah … hibrida?"

Jacob menganga pada kemungkinan ini. Ibu Korey adalah putri vampir? Dari mana munculnya dugaan itu?

Tanpa disadarinya ia mengeluarkan tawa aneh. "Itu tidak mungkin, Adam," katanya langsung. Dirasanya kekesalan menumpuk cepat dalam dadanya dalam bayangan aneh tentang leluhurnya menjalin hubungan dengan hibrida, sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil. "Kau tahu tidak banyak hibrida di dunia ini. Kalau di zaman dahulu pernah ada persinggungan antara suku ini dengan hibrida, tentunya masalah seputar kelahiran Ness waktu itu tidak akan jadi masalah besar, dan kita tidak perlu repot-repot beranggapan ini-itu karena memang sudah ada catatan sejarah soal itu," tunjuknya. "Dan aku tak perlu bersitegang dengan Sam hingga membuatku terdampar di posisi Alfa seperti sekarang ini," ujung-ujungnya ia menambahkan alasan egois.

Tapi ia tahu, ada lubang besar dalam argumennya itu. Bukan cuma karena argumennya berdasarkan pada sesuatu yang sifatnya sangat pribadi, super-bodoh, dan egois. Ini mengenai sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang ia tidak yakini, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui … Sesuatu di masa lalu. Rahasia yang tertutup yang tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Dan ucapan Ariana di hutan.

_"Suatu makhluk, kuno, sangat kuat ... mendatangiku..."_

_"Kami memiliki dendam yang sama..."_

_"Moyang kalian ... telah menghancurkan keluarganya, dalam kebencian tidak berdasar ..._ _mengusir ... memburu mereka di tanah mereka sendiri..."_

Apa memang makhluk itu ... Memang bukan Kierra ... tapi seseorang yang lebih dekat? Korey?

Korey Black?

Astaga. Apa lagi ini?

"Itu hanya kemungkinan, Man," ujar Adam lagi, lirih. "Anggapan tanpa dasar. Maaf."

Jacob tak tahu mengapa Adam harus meminta maaf. Separuh pikirannya bahkan sudah termakan oleh ide itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk berdecak kesal. "Ya. Kalau begitu jangan katakan dugaan aneh-aneh kalau kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ide tersebut bisa muncul ke otakmu, Adam!" gerutunya. "Aku sudah cukup mendengar dugaan-dugaan aneh dari Collin dan Seth dan tidak satu pun menyelesaikan masalah."

"Tapi pada taraf tertentu kemungkinan itu logis, Man," sambung Quil, tampak serius mempertimbangkan ucapan Adam. "Kau tahu, Ephraim jatuh cinta pada wanita misterius. Seseorang yang dikucilkan dan dianggap sebagai penyihir … Rumahnya disebut Gubuk Penyihir. Dan jika Korey bisa berubah…"

"Logis apanya?! Kalau itu benar, itu menjadikan adikku adalah keturunan vampir!" Jacob hampir berteriak. "Dan itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Korra mungkin serigala. Tidak, ia _memang _serigala. Tapi ia keturunan hibrida? Aku pastinya tahu jika adikku sendiri hibrida. Kau tahu betapa tinggi suhu tubuh Renesmee dan aku pernah menyentuh Korra. Suhu tubuhnya normal. Senormal Billy."

Tapi seketika sesuatu yang aneh menghentaknya. Korra si serigala hitam … Korra anggota kawanan lain … Tapi kalau ia memang si serigala hitam, yang artinya sudah berubah bahkan sebelum menginjak La Push, suhu tubuhnya seharusnya sudah mengungkap siapa dirinya sejak awal. Tapi Korra berbeda. Suhu tubuhnya rendah. Dan ia bisa sakit….

Ia bisa sakit.

Dan kata-kata Korra di hutan.

"_Mereka tidak boleh melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mereka akan salah paham…"_

Astaga. Apa yang ia maksud? Keadaan seperti apa? Salah paham bagaimana?

"Ada kemungkinan ini, Jake. Ephraim jatuh cinta sebelum ia berubah. Dan begitu berubah, ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya bukan manusia biasa. Lebih lagi, bagian dari mereka yang seharusnya ia musnahkan. Itu bisa jadi alasannya, mengapa ia membenci Korey. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri," ungkap Quil yang membuat Jacob tertawa. Getir, kalau mau ia akui.

Itu mungkin. Ya. Tapi…

Tapi Ephraim? Membenci hibrida?

"Astaga, Quil! Apa yang ada di otak kalian? Dia itu orang yang sangat berpandangan terbuka! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia mau membuat perjanjian dengan para Cullen itu?"

Ya. Mana mungkin ia mau-maunya menerima segerombolan vampir di tanahnya tapi mengusir kekasih dan anaknya sendiri? Itu jelas mustahil!

Lagi-lagi jalan buntu. Rasa frustasi akan beribu pertanyaan menghentak Jacob. Kini setelah pertanyaan tentang para Putty Patrollers terjawab, walau belum sepenuhnya, sudah muncul lagi pertanyaan lain? Tentang Korra?

Bagaimana caranya semua itu bisa berhubungan?

Jeda lama sebelum akhirnya Adam berujar, ragu, "Jake, aku boleh tanya?"

"Apa?" bentak Jacob.

"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan setelah ini?" ujarmya kemudian, hati-hati.

Sungguh Jacob tak menduga pertanyaan ini.

"Lakukan? Apa maksudmu dengan 'lakukan'?"

"Mengenai Korra…"

Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," Jacob menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang jelas aku tahu satu hal," katanya kemudian dengan nada pasti. "Jika ada pelajaran yang bisa kuambil dari pertempuran kemarin dan semua ceritamu, hanya ada satu: kita tak boleh meremehkan masalah keluarga. Ya, sesuatu harus dilakukan untuk memperbaiki yang sudah-sudah. Sekarang memang sudah terlambat tapi lebih baik ketimbang tidak sama sekali."

Mereka bertiga memandangnya, bingung.

"Tidak masalah Korra siapa sekarang, " lanjut Jacob. "Tidak masalah jika ia anggota kawanan lain atau jika ia calon Alfa yang mengancam kekuasaanku, bahkan nyawaku. Bahkan tidak masalah jika ia keturunan hibrida seperti yang kaukatakan, Quil. Ia adikku. Ikatan darah selalu lebih kuat dari segalanya."

"Maksudmu kau ingin berusaha berbaikan dengan Korra?"

Ucapan Quil membuat Jacob miris. Rupanya begitu selama ini Quil melihat sikapnya terhadap Korra. Bukan hanya Quil, tapi besar kemungkinan seisi kawanan. Seolah Jacob tidak menyukai adiknya, dan menunjukkan permusuhan, dalam apapun kapasitasnya, mulai dari kakak tiri yang jahat, anak yang pencemburu, hingga Alfa yang merasa terancam. Tidak ada satu pun yang salah, sebenarnya.

Quil tersenyum. "Itu yang kuharapkan," ujarnya.

Tapi berlawanan dengan Quil yang terlihat cerah, Adam dan Caleb justru berpandangan. Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar dari wajah mereka.

"Kenapa?" sikap mereka tak urung membuat Jacob kesal. "Kalian tidak setuju jika aku berbaikan dengan adikku sendiri?!"

Adam menelan ludah, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Jake, pikirkan ini. Ia bisa jadi masih menyimpan dendam. Berada di bawah kontrol mereka... Ia bisa jadi merencanakan sesuatu!" Adam mencoba bersikap rasional, meski Jacob merasa itu kelewat dipaksakan.

"Justru itu menjadikan masalah berbaikan dengan Korra jauh lebih penting, ya kan?" ia berargumen. "Ini bukan hanya urusan aku dan keluargaku, ini jadi urusan suku. Dendam atau apapun di masa lalu, jika memang ada, aku harus menghapusnya."

"Ya. Tapi ... kau tahu, aku masih punya … firasat buruk tentang Korra …"

Jacob memandangnya tajam. "Soal apa? Soal serigala atau soal Ariana?"

"Yah, dua-duanya..."

Jacob menutup mata. Apakah ia masih memendam perasaan buruk pada adiknya? Jawabannya 'tidak'. Ia sudah bisa menerima semua itu. Masa lalu Ariana dan Billy, soal Korra adalah serigala hitam... Tapi kini setelah fakta-fakta baru bermunculan, dan nyata bahwa persoalannya lebih rumit dari apapun yang pernah ia duga sebelumnya...

"Aku tidak tahu, _Man...,"_ akhirnya itu responnya. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu."

Jeda sekian waktu sebelum akhirnya Quil kembali berujar, lirih. "Kalau begitu jangan, _Man... _Jangan memendam perasaan buruk apapun padanya. Apapun itu, Korra tidak bersalah atas masa lalu orangtuanya. Ia juga tidak memilih untuk menjadi bagian dari kawanan asing. Kalau aku tidak salah tangkap dari semua pembicaraan kau dan Cole semalam, ia dimenangkan oleh kawanan lain, ya kan? Ia berubah di luar, seperti Noah, dan bergabung dengan kawanan yang memberinya perlindungan. Bagaimanapun serigala adalah makhluk berkelompok. Serigala tetap butuh kawanan."

"Itu masih teori."

"Tapi kau yakin, kan?"

Lamat-lamat Jacob mengangguk.

"Dan mereka bukan musuh," tunjuk Quil. "Mereka menolong kita."

Enggan, tapi Jacob kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin merebut Korra kembali?"

Pertanyaan Quil membuat Jacob terhentak.

"Kenapa aku harus merebut Korra kembali?"

Quil, anehnya, hanya ternganga mendengar pertanyaan Jacob.

"Kau tak ingin mendapatkan Korra lagi?"

"Itu artinya aku harus melawan si Alfa Putih kan? Dan tadi kaubilang mereka bukan musuh. Lalu mengapa aku harus membuka permusuhan lagi dengannya?"

Lama Quil terdiam. Lalu ketika ia bicara lagi, anehnya, suaranya agak menuduh.

"Jacob ... jangan bilang, kau takut."

"Pada si Alfa Putih?"

"Bukan. Tapi pada Korra."

"Kenapa aku harus takut pada adikku? Karena ia mungkin keturunan hibrida? Oh, itu bahkan jauh dari mungkin! Atau karena ia sangat kuat? Aku memang melihat bagaimana ia bertarung, dan memang ia sangat ... mempesona. Tapi aku tak berpikir ... maksudku, jika memang ia bagian dari kawanan lain dan mereka tak punya maksud buruk, kurasa daripada bermusuhan, lebih baik aku mempertimbangkan tawaran kerjasama."

"Tidak. Aku tidak membicarakan itu. Maksudku, berkaitan dengan latar belakang Korra."

"Ya. Kenapa memang soal itu?"

"Astaga, Jacob! Masa kau tidak mengerti juga?"

"Mengerti apanya?"

"Posisi Korra!"

"Soal ia seharusnya calon Alfa sesudahku?"

"Bukan, Jake! Ia lebih kuat dari itu. Ia bukan calon Alfa sesudahmu. Posisi kalian setara. Atau kalau patut aku tambahkan, ia lebih kuat darimu."

"Apa?"

"Kau pertimbangkan ini. Kau mungkin lebih tua dari Korra, tapi neneknya putri pertama Ephraim. Jika memang ayahnya adalah William Sr., mungkin ibunya memiliki darah Black dari kedua sisi. Korra jelas punya darah Black dari Ariana dan Billy."

Jacob masih tidak melihat apa masalahnya.

"Lantas?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku sudah bilang ini sebelumnya. Darahnya murni. Artinya darahnya lebih kuat darimu," tunjuk Quil tegang. Dan kalimat ini, ditambah ketegangan Quil, membuat sesuatu 'klik' di pikiran Jacob.

"Kau mau bilang, seharusnya Korra, dan bukan aku, yang jadi Alfa?"

Dahi Quil berkerut. "Kau tidak pernah mempertanyakan itu?"

Jujur, jawabannya adalah 'tidak'. Lepas dari apapun, Jacob tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh memikirkan soal pola suksesi.

"Jadi kau bukannya enggan merebut Korra karena kau takut jika Korra menjadi bagian dari kita, dia akan merebut posisimu?"

"Quil!" bentak Jacob. "Apa kau menilai aku seperti itu? Haus kekuasaan?"

"Tidak, Jake. Aku cuma ... mempertimbangkan ... mungkin ada semacam insting persaingan antara kalian berdua. Kau tahu, seperti antara kau dan Collin, atau begitulah yang kutangkap selama ini."

Jacob membelalak. Insting persaingan antara ia dan Collin?

"Sungguh aku tidak pernah mempertimbangkan itu, Quil! Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menginginkan jabatan ini, apalagi berusaha merebutnya atau mempertahankannya. Semua bergerak sesuai urutan. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan menempatkan Collin sebagai Alfa sesudah aku pergi, jika ia sudah cukup dewasa dan bijak untuk memimpin. Oke, aku menempatkan Seth, dan bukan Cole, di posisi Beta. Tapi itu bukan karena aku berniat menjauhkan Cole dari kedudukan Alfa. Alasannya hanya karena ia belum matang, dan aku merasa aku lebih bisa bekerjasama dengan Seth daripada Cole. Sama sekali aku tidak punya pikiran buruk tentangnya dalam hal ini. Selama ini aku bertindak keras pada Cole hanya karena aku tidak suka dengan sifat biang gosip dan kekeraskepalaannya. Lalu jika Korra memang lebih berhak dariku, untuk apa aku bertahan? Toh aku memang akan pergi kan? Pergi, atau ... mati."

Mendung mendadak menggayuti mereka ketika kata itu terlepas. Rasanya aneh.

"Jake," Caleb bersuara, memecah kebekuan, meski ketara sekali ia sendiri kikuk, "kau masih saja memikirkan itu? Kami sudah tahu soal ramalan Alice, tapi kau sudah membuktikan sekian kali, kau tidak kunjung mati..."

"Tapi bukan berarti ancaman tidak sepenuhnya hilang kan?" Jacob berujar muram. "Seperti Final Destination, aku hanya mencurangi kematian dan ia akan terus mengejarku."

"Kau bodoh kalau begitu," ucap Adam kalem. "Kau akan mendapatkan persis seperti apa yang kaupercayai, Jake."

"Benar," Quil mengamini Gamma-nya. "Tapi kalau kau masih bersikukuh percaya soal roh kematian itu, lebih baik kau percaya juga bahwa setiap kali dia datang, kau akan terus bisa mencuranginya."

Mau tak mau Jacob terkekeh, dan langsung saja mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Caleb segera menghampirinya, membetulkan posisi Jacob, memberi tambahan beberapa penyangga untuk memperbaiki aliran darahnya, dan mengecek aliran transfusi.

Jacob memperhatikan pekerjaan Caleb dalam diam. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih.

Ucapan itu, jujur saja, membuat Caleb mengerjap. Seumur hidup, sekian kali mengurus kondisi kawanan setelah pertarungan apapun, baru kali ini ia mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut si Alfa yang terkenal kasar, emosional, arogan, mau menang sendiri, dan takkan mau tunduk pada siapapun itu. Terutama jika itu ditujukan padanya, anggota terbawah dalam kawanan, yang meski telah terbukti jasanya bagi kawanan, selalu dipandang sebelah mata. Sikap Ben dan Pete semalam jelas bukti bagaimana bocah-bocah itu memandangnya. Dan kini, sang Alfa mengucapkan 'terima kasih'? Huh, pastinya ia bermimpi. Atau neraka memang sudah membeku. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh, membuat Jacob menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku jarang mendengar itu darimu, Jake."

Jawaban jujur Caleb membuat Jacob cemberut, "Apa kau berniat bilang aku makhluk arogan yang tidak tahu terima kasih?"

"Bagaimana, ya?" senandung Caleb. "Oh, tadi itu momen yang sangat indah. Bisa kauulangi lagi, Jake? Aku ingin merekamnya supaya bisa terus mengingatnya, terutama saat kau mulai menyebalkan. Jadi aku bisa terus ingat bahwa bahkan kau pun punya sisi manis."

Ucapan konyol Caleb membuat Quil terkekeh. "Sekalian saja, Cals. Jadikan itu _ringtone_ sms, jadi kapan-kapan Jacob mengganggu kita dengan sms Titah menyebalkannya yang di_-'send all' _itu, kita akan merasa lebih ringan saat membukanya."

"Ya. Ide bagus," sambut Adam ikut-ikutan. "Tampaknya itu juga bagus untuk lagu pengantar tidur. Mungkin aku jadi bisa mimpi indah," ia menguap dengan mata merah. "Aku kurang tidur belakangan."

Sudah jelas mereka hanya menggoda. Tapi tak urung itu membuat Jacob membentak. "Sekalian saja kalian unggah ke YouTube! Kasih judul 'Alfa Arogan Akhirnya Menundukkan Kepala Besarnya dan Mengucapkan Terima Kasih'," katanya yang tak mendapat reaksi selain tawa penuh cemooh. "Hei, tunggu," lanjutnya kemudian sambil berpikir-pikir, "rasanya itu lebih tepat ditujukan pada Sam daripada aku. Pasti menyenangkan melihat Yang Mulia Zordon Medusa Uley bilang terima kasih. Lain kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku mau bawa kamera video, supaya tak ketinggalan momen berharga. Siapa tahu, kan?"

Quil memicing mengejek pada Jacob yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri, pastinya memikirkan adegan konyol Sam berlutut menyembahnya. Jake tidak pernah membukanya, tapi ia tahu sahabatnya itu punya impian, kalau tak mau dibilang obsesi terpendam yang aneh, berkaitan dengan ketertundukan si mantan Alfa yang terkenal tak pernah mau tunduk pada siapapun.

"Hentikan bayangan sakit itu, Jake, _please," _ia mengerang, memegangi kepalanya dengan sikap frustasi, membuat Jacob membeliak.

"Hei, apa? Memangnya kau bisa melihat pikiranku dalam wujud manusia?!" ketakutan merayapi wajahnya. Ia tak tahu sampai batas mana kemampuan telepati kawanan ini bisa berkembang. Jelas kini ia bisa menurunkan Titah dalam wujud manusia, dan Cole bilang, Seth curiga kawanan asing (baca: Korra) bisa juga melakukan telepati dalam wujud manusia. Jadi siapa yang bisa menjamin satu saat, kawanannya sendiri akan mendapati pikiran mereka takkan pernah bisa aman?

"Tidak," geleng Quil cepat yang kontan membuatnya lega. "Tapi apa yang kau pikirkan terbaca jelas di wajahmu. Serius, deh, Jake, aku tidak tahan. Seakan aku melihat sendiri bayangan Sam ... menyembah-nyembah ... _ugh!_ Itu mengerikan!"

"Mengerikan apanya?!"

"Maksudku, dia itu Sam! Sam Sang Raja di Raja, Dewa Tertinggi Seantero Jagat Raya! Aku yakin bahkan Roh Penguasa Alam Semesta pun tunduk pada kemauannya. Kalau ia sampai menjatuhkan diri begitu, sudah dipastikan bumi tergelincir dari porosnya."

Tak tertahankan lagi Jacob mendengus. Quil adalah orang terakhir yang ia harapkan menunjukkan pemujaan pada taraf itu pada Sam. Kalau itu Collin, atau sekarang ditambah Josh, mungkin, okelah... Tapi Quil? Sahabatnya?

"Kurasa, kali ini, justru kau yang harusnya menunjukkan hormat, berterima kasih pada Sam, Jake," ujar Adam terus terang yang membuat Jacob menoleh padanya begitu cepat hingga mengaduh-aduh lagi lehernya sakit.

"Karena ia Mahadewa Penguasa Alam Semesta? Alfa Sejati dari kawanan dan para Tetua yang Titahnya harus ditaati semua makhluk?" Jacob mendengus sinis.

"Karena ia yang menolong kita semua semalam," tunjuk Adam tepat sasaran. "Jika tak ada Sam, kau sudah mati."

"Ya, pastinya," Jacob tak bisa menutupi nada tak suka dalam suaranya, yang anehnya membuat tiga anggota kawanannya tertawa.

Ketika tawa itu berakhir, keheningan yang kikuk melanda saat mereka terserap ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Di luar, matahari pagi sudah menampakkan diri di balik kabut. Berkas-berkas sinar matahari menyelusup dalam garis-garis panjang, melewati sela-sela dedaunan rapat di luar jendela. Jacob menatap matahari yang meninggi. Sesuatu menyelusup ke dalam kepalanya, membuatnya tiba-tiba berusaha beranjak bangun.

"Hei!" protes Caleb, berusaha kembali menidurkan sang Alfa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Cals. Kurasa aku memang sudah baikan," ujar Jacob. Ya, memang ia merasa baikan. Begitu ia bergulir dan mengangkat dadanya, ia tak lagi merasakan sakit yang tadi. Masih agak sakit, tentu. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Adam menghampirinya, menarik stetoskop yang tergulung di meja di dekat sofa dan berlagak memeriksa denyut jantung Jacob.

"Ya, kurasa memang ia sudah membaik," simpulnya kemudian, mengalungkan stetoskop itu di lehernya. Gayanya persis Carlisle.

Jacob kadang merasa, hubungan intens kedua serigala ini dengan Carlisle beberapa bulan ini membuat mereka jauh lebih dekat dengan para lintah ketimbang dirinya dan 'kawanan pengkhianat', kalau mengutip istilah Collin untuk para penyeberang: ia, Leah, Seth, Embry, dan Quil. Ya, tentu saja kedekatan Caleb dan Adam dengan mereka tak pernah bisa menandingi Seth, yang jelas-jelas menjadi adik kesayangan Jasper selama ini. Bahkan setelah Jasper pindah ke New Hampshire, Seth adalah satu-satunya yang masih sering kontak dengan mereka.

Itu jelas salah satu alasan mengapa Seth mendadak kaya belakangan, pikir Jacob. Sudah jelas ia meminta tolong Alice untuk meramal pasar saham. Ditambah Ducati miliknya… Huh, baru Jacob sadar di mana ia pernah melihat motor mewah itu. Di garasi Cullen. Milik Jasper. Jelas Seth tidak membeli baru. Jasper pasti akan senang menyerahkan motor itu, atau mungkin menjual murah pada Seth. Ya, setelah sebelumnya, Edward menjual Volvonya dengan harga setara dengan rongsokan Rabbit…

Baru Jacob sadari sekarang, posisi Seth. Dan sesuatu yang mungkin ia simpan selama ini.

Seth dan hubungannya dengan para Cullen.

Seth dan hubungannya dengan Korra.

Yang berarti, berhubungan kawanan lain.

Mungkinkah Seth … selama ini … entah bagaimana, menjadi penghubung mereka? Agen ganda?

Dan Sam…. Sikapnya yang aneh selama ini. Sam yang jelas-jelas disebutkan Korra di hutan. Sam yang dihungi oleh entah siapa untuk menolongnya, menolong anak-anak. Sam, dengan menggunakan Josh, yang membawa mereka semua ke sini.

Apa jaring yang mengaitkan mereka semua?

Oh, Tuhan. Mungkinkah …

Jacob menggeleng keras-keras atas satu kemungkinan yang mendadak menyelusup ke kepalanya.

Astaga. Apa lagi yang ia pikirkan?

"Hebat juga kau, Alfa. Penyembuhan instan," siul Quil riang sebagai reaksi atas diagnosa Adam. Tak lupa ia menderetkan sekian pujian, lagi-lagi pada alat _steampunk _mengerikanEdward dan senyawa-entah-apa yang dikembangkan si vampir gila yang digunakan dalam operasi, membuat Jacob kembali memaki makhluk itu.

"Pastinya begitu kalau ia sudah bisa memaki," cengir Adam.

"Atau menghabiskan waktu puluhan menit untuk menggosip," sambung Caleb, ikut nyengir.

"Sudah!" bentak Jacob. "Kalian berhenti ribut dan antar aku pulang!" perintahnya seraya berusaha bangkit. Ditariknya jarum dan selang infus dari tubuhnya. Darah di botol transfusi masih ada separuh, tapi ia yakin ia sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Kepalanya agak pusing, dan jantungnya masih berdegup lemah ketika ia bangun, tetapi ia tahu perasaan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Jelas penyembuhan alaminya sudah bekerja. Masalah pemulihan tinggal urusan waktu.

"Aku sungguh tidak merekomendasikan ini. Kau itu baru menjalani operasi jantung. Sepesat apapun penyembuhanmu, ini tetap beresiko. Kau bisa mengalami gagal jantung. Kau harus _bedrest _selama minimal seminggu," Adam berusaha menahan tubuhnya tetap di ranjang, tapi Jacob menghelanya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu seminggu!" erangnya. "Aku toh baik-baik saja! Aku harus segera pulang!"

"Astaga. Mengapa kau perlu terburu-buru?" Quil memberengut, menggerutu melihat gerakan Jacob membuat darah menyiprat dari ujung selang, menetesi lantai. Peraturan Esme sudah jelas dalam urusan peminjaman rumah Cullen sebagai barak tentara: dilarang mengotori rumah. Siapapun tahu betapapun lembutnya Esme, ia keras dalam urusan kebersihan. Sekian tahun bulak-balik main ke rumah Cullen dulu, ia dan Jacob yang paling sering diomeli gara-gara mengotori rumah. Sekarang memang mereka tidak ada, tapi Quil tetap merasa bertanggung jawab.

Ia beranjak untuk mengambil lap dari pojok, menggosok lantai tempat Jacob menumpahkan darah transfusi. Jacob hanya nyengir melihat sahabatnya membereskan bekas ulahnya, tapi tanpa merasa bersalah ia mengulang, "Aku harus segera pulang. Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Sabtu?"

"Bukan itu, Bodoh! Ini hari kepulangan Rachel!"

"Lalu?"

"Ada Rachel, berarti ada Paul! Dan aku penasaran, apa reaksi Paul tentang Sam," ujarnya bersemangat. "Lagipula …," ia menambahkan senyum riang, "sore nanti aku ada janji kencan dengan adik kesayanganku."

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Halo semua!**

**Hehehe, chapter ini soal skandal… Pengennya sih yang ngebicarain ini Collin, tapi apa boleh buat? Mungkin beberapa hal yang ada di sini udah disebutin di Legendiary of Korra, tapi ada juga yang ga masuk di sana, aku masukin di sini…**

**Makasih untuk review kemaren, juga yg udah nyempetin baca… Aku tau ceritanya agak absurd n makin lama makin absurd, tapi memang ini yang aku rencanain soal Korra. Yang melihat sesuatu yang aneh, tolong kasi tau ya…**

**Feedback, please…**


	59. 59 - Persephone: Part 1 (Styx -2-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred._**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Limapuluh Sembilan – Persephone: Part 1 (Stynx -2-)**

Monday, April 08, 2013

2:10 PM

.

* * *

.

"Ingat. Apapun yang terjadi, perhatikan kesehatanmu," Adam memperingatkan begitu mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah Jacob. Diparkirkannya mobilnya di depan garasi, sementara tak henti lidahnya mengutarakan hal yang sama yang diulang-ulangnya entah untuk yang kesekian kali sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah Cullen. "Itu artinya kau harus menghindari emosi berlebihan, melakukan tindakan apapun yang bisa memancing amarah dan memicu detak jantungmu lebih cepat, dan terutama..."

"Jangan sampai bersinggungan dengan Korra, ya kan?" Jacob memotongnya. Adam sudah bicara hal yang sama sekitar seratus kali selama perjalanan dari Forks ke La Push. Padahal perjalanan hanya ditempuh dalam waktu kurang dari sejam. "Apapun yang sekiranya bisa membuat aku gagal jantung. Ya, ya, aku tahu..."

Adam yang sok-dewasa itu, padahal usianya masih di bawah Seth, menghela napas. "Aku bilang begini tidak hanya demimu, Jake. Ini juga demi kawanan. Kawanan tetap butuh kau. Jadi kuminta kau menghindari emosi atau berubah setidaknya tiga atau lima hari ini. Aku tak ingin ambil resiko."

Jacob memutar bola matanya. "Ya, tentu, tentu," katanya sambil menguap.

"Jake, aku serius..."

Tanpa bicara lagi Jacob membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Dilihatnya Adam menurunkan jendela dan menatapnya dengan mata khawatir.

"Tenanglah, Adam. Aku cuma pulang ke rumahku sendiri. Korra bukan musuh. Dia adikku. Dia takkan berusaha menyakitiku."

"Aku tidak khawatir dengan Korra. Aku khawatir justru kau yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Tentu, tentu," oceh Jacob tanpa berbalik lagi.

Didengarnya Adam berteriak, "Aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau sampai gagal jantung, Alfa!" Ia hanya terkekeh sementara mobil Adam mundur dan meluncur kembali di jalan setapak, menjauh dari rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

Rumah sepi ketika Jacob mendekat. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran ayahnya. Hanya ada bau lemah yang ia kenali sebagai Korra, di tengah bau beragam makanan.

Makanan?

Bau kalkun panggang dan lasagna andalan Korra sudah menyeruak bahkan sebelum ia mencapai beranda. Pikirannya penuh keheranan tatkala ia mendapati pintu rumah tak terkunci, namun tak ada siapapun di ruang tengah. Di meja makan di dapur, dilihatnya beragam makanan sudah terhidang, dalam kuantitas maupun variasi jenis yang mengagumkan. Tak kurang dari empat ekor kalkun panggang, setumpuk ikan goreng, tiga wadah _puree_ kentang, sepiring bistik lidah sapi, ditambah aneka buah-buahan dan salad. Dari bau yang tersisa, sudah jelas Korra menyimpan lasagna dan pudding di kulkas.

Hei, memangnya siapa yang mau mengadakan pesta? Hanya menyambut kedatangan Rachel dan Paul? Jelas ayahnya dan Korra berlebihan...

Tapi di mana mereka berdua?

Bau Korra dari lantai atas menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu ada di kamarnya, tapi Billy tak terasa. Ia baru akan mengecek ke kamar ayahnya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintihan pelan dari kamar adiknya.

Rintihan?

Segera Jacob meluncur menuju tangga. Kondisi tubuhnya masih sangat lelah akibat pertarungan semalam, ditambah masih lemah akibat operasi, sehingga gerakannya jauh lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Tangan dan rusuknya masih terasa sakit. Perban yang dibebatkan Adam membuat lengan kanannya tergantung dengan penyangga, terlipat di depan tubuhnya, namun ia memaksakan diri melompati tangga dua-dua.

Suara itu datang dari kamar Korra. Pelan dan penuh sirat perih. Diingatnya lagi pertarungan semalam. Si serigala hitam, Korra, memblokade serangan untuk menyelamatkannya, dan beroleh luka cakaran mengerikan di sepanjang punggungnya. Mungkin malah lebih dari itu, ia tak tahu, karena si serigala hitam menghalau si penyerang ke balik pepohonan dan pertarungan yang terjadi setelah itu ada di luar jangkauan penglihatan maupun pendengarannya. Tumpukan makanan di meja memang menunjukkan bahwa Korra memang tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi saat ini, entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya.

Suara rintihan itu menghilang ketika ia tiba di depan kamar itu. Tapi diketuknya juga pintu kamar sang adik.

"Korra," ucapnya, "kau tak apa-apa?"

Jeda waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Korra menjawab, suaranya ceria seperti biasa, "Tidak apa, Jake..."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Sebentar, Jake, aku berpakaian dulu," terdengar suara Korra dari dalam. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum Korra kembali bicara, "Ya, masuklah, Jake..."

Jacob membuka pintu kamar Korra dan dengan ragu melongok ke dalam. Korra tersenyum padanya, duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Ada apa, Jake?" tanyanya.

Sang kakak masuk, hati-hati duduk pinggir tempat tidur di sisi adiknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Korra?" suaranya khawatir. "Aku mendengar rintihan dan...," dilihatnya mata Korra agak sembap. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah menyentuh pipi gadis itu. "Kau menangis?"

Korra memaksakan diri tersenyum, menggeleng. "Maaf, tiba-tiba aku teringat Mom..."

Jake tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Tentu saja, topik itu adalah topik yang mengerikan. Gadis ini mungkin memaksakan diri tampak kuat dan tegar, bersikap biasa-biasa saja, tapi pastinya ia menahan rasa sakitnya. Tentu saja, dengan serangan seperti itu... Dan lebih lagi, bagaimana bisa ia harus terpaksa bertarung dengan ibunya sendiri? Apa yang terjadi sesudah itu? Apa Korra membunuh ibunya?

Ya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Korra kini. Situasi mereka sama. Ia dan Korra sama-sama tidak beribu. Hanya saja, mungkin, ia jauh lebih beruntung. Ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Selamanya ia bisa membayangkan ibunya dalam citra yang indah dan agung. Sosok penyelamat nyawanya. Memeluknya untuk melindunginya dari luka yang lebih parah saat mereka terguling-guling sekian puluh meter menuruni jurang terjal. Tapi Korra?

Ibunya berubah jadi sosok vampir. Peneror tanahnya sendiri. Dan Korra, tak lain tak bukan, yang akhirnya harus menghadapinya. Ibunya, satu-satunya keluarga Korra di dunia ini, yang dikenalnya seumur hidup sebelum ia kembali ke La Push. Ibu yang dianggapnya sudah tewas. Apa yang ada di benak Korra sekarang? Hancurnya bayangan akan sosok ibu selama belasan tahun ini? Kemarahan? Pada siapa? Pada ibunyakah? Atau justru pada dirinya sendiri? Karena ialah yang mungkin memberikan pukulan terakhir yang menghabisi nyawa sang ibu.

Bahkan walaupun ibu Korra vampir, seharusnya ada kesempatan kedua. Seandainya ibu Korra mengenal dunia vampir yang lain, dunia vampir vegetarian... Seandainya ia mengenal Carlisle...

Tapi tidak. Dia mencari pembalasan dendam. Dia monster. Dan dia gila.

ragisnya lagi, bagaimana keadaan Korra kini? Tidak hanya secara psikis, namun juga secara fisik. Ia ingat pagi kemarin ketika Korra sakit. Apa benar ia mengalami _morning_ _sickness_? Lalu setelah pertarungan dini hari tadi, apa yang terjadi padanya? Pada tubuhnya? Jika ia memang benar hamil, apakah mungkin ia ... keguguran?

Bisakah ia menanyakan itu, langsung?

Tanpa benar-benar disadarinya, ia sudah mendekat, menarik Korra ke dalam pelukannya. Adiknya menggigit bibir, dan langsung menyandarkan diri di dadanya. Tangan gadis itu melingkari pinggangnya. Dari eratnya pelukan Korra, dan matanya yang terpejam erat, ia tahu Korra berusaha menahan kepedihannya. Ia merangkul bahu Korra, berusaha memberi ketenteraman. Berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh punggungnya. Yah, kalau-kalau luka itu masih ada di sana.

Selintas ia merasakan bau tajam dari rambut Korra, tapi ia tak peduli. Itu bukan masalahnya kali ini.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, kau tahu...," entah mengapa ia mengatakan itu. "Apa yang kau hadapi ... aku tahu adalah hal yang berat, dan mungkin aku pun tak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya. Tapi jika ada yang bisa kubantu untuk meringankan perasaanmu, atau rasa sakitmu, atau apapun ... Yeah, bagaimanapun kau sudah menolongku semalam, kau tahu ..."

Korra terhentak. Melepaskan pelukan dari pinggangnya, gadis itu kembali menegakkan diri, memasang wajah bingung. "Menolongmu semalam?"

"Korra," Jacob menghela napas atas usaha payah Korra dalam berakting pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kau tahu aku tahu ... tentang semua ini. Kau tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan dariku ..."

Belum selesai Jacob berkata, Korra sudah memotongnya, "Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan, Jake."

Wajah Korra mengeras dan sesaat hal itu membuat Jacob terdiam. Ditiliknya baik-baik wajah adiknya. Ekspresi apa yang ada di sana?

Tapi lantas Korra berpaling, menghindari pandangannya. Didengarnya gadis itu bicara lirih, "Maafkan aku, Jake..."

Maaf?

Mengapa ia perlu minta maaf?

Ia ingin menatap wajah adiknya, membaca air mukanya. Oh, sungguh saat ini ia berharap ia memiliki kemampuan Edward, atau lebih lagi Aro. Semua yang Korra sembunyikan, semua alasannya, semua latar belakangnya, semua kepedihannya, jika saja ia memiliki akses untuk mengetahuinya. Jika saja ia bisa mengerti.

Ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk suatu pertanyaan, apapun itu. Tapi di sini, setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Setidaknya, sepotong saja... Ia tahu Korra tertekan. Jika saja Korra mau bicara padanya, jika saja Korra mau terbuka, maka mungkin ia bisa meringankan perasaan adiknya...

Haruskah ia bertanya?

Atau ia harus menunggu saat lain?

Tapi melihat mata sembap Korra, dan kondisinya yang pastinya rapuh...

Korra butuh seseorang. Untuk menenangkannya, mengusap punggungnya, memberinya ketenteraman. Untuk mengerti.

Dan ia kakak Korra. Keluarganya. Siapapun Korra, ia butuh keluarganya.

"Korra," bisik Jacob, menelan ludah. "Aku ingin berterima kasih ... dan ... aku memang punya banyak pertanyaan. Kau tahu, mengenai ka..."

Lagi-lagi Korra memotongnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Jake," ia menggeleng keras, masih tak mau menatap langsung mata Jacob. Nadanya defensif.

Oh, ini sungguh membuat frustasi. Di sana ia berusaha membuka diri, dan Korra ... meski sudah begini tersingkap ... masih menutup diri?

Atau Korra mengira ia menginterogasinya, menyudutkannya?

Oh, ya, tentu. Pastinya begitu dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Jacob menghela napas lagi. Berusaha mencari pertanyaan yang lebih tepat.

"Bukan maksudku menginterogasi, Korra," katanya langsung. "Hanya saja, maksudku, kau bisa percaya padaku. Kau bisa cerita padaku akan kesulitanmu atau apapun. Sekarang ini sudah bisa dibilang sudah tidak ada rahasia lagi. Aku tahu kalau ..."

"Maaf, kau tahu aku tidak bisa, Jake," seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Korra mengutarakan kalimat itu, memotongnya lagi. Dan ia mengenalnya. Kalimat itu. Cara mengucapkannya.

Ya. Ia tahu.

Persis ketika ia ingin mengatakan pada Bella, tapi ia tak bisa. Persis ketika Embry ingin mengatakan pada Sam, tapi ia tidak bisa. Lidah mereka terkunci.

Titah Alfa.

Ya, jika memang benar ia dimiliki kawanan lain, Alfa itu tentu bisa mengikatnya. Rahasia kawanan yang tidak boleh diucapkan apapun yang terjadi. Ia tahu tidak ada serigala yang bisa menentang Titah. Tidak di kawanannya, dan pastinya tidak pula di kawanan lain.

Jacob menghela napas.

"Kau bisa mencari jalan keluar dari apapun yang ia paksakan, kau tahu, Korra... Kau tahu sistem semantika bahasa," entah mengapa ia bicara seperti itu. Tapi apapun, jika ia bisa membantu ... jika ia bisa ada untuk apapun yang dihadapi adiknya ... Korra adalah adiknya, tidak peduli siapa dia. Ikatan ini lebih besar daripada permusuhan, kecurigaan, apapun yang terjadi di antara kedua kawanan. Lebih lagi kini saat ia tidak tahu apa permusuhan itu masih ada. Setelah kemarin jelas-jelas mereka membantu. Dan si Alfa terus bilang mereka datang dalam damai.

Apakah memang semua sejak awal kesalahpahaman? Kesalahannya? Ia yang terlalu dini salah mengartikan ucapan Alfa yang belum dikenalnya, ia yang begitu mudah memberi label 'ancaman' pada apapun yang memasuki wilayahnya... Apakah ini semata karena insting defensif, atau mungkin protektifnya, yang berlebihan?

Astaga. Mengapa hubungannya dengan Korra selalu sesulit ini? Sejak awal ia tak bisa menerima Korra, dan begitu ia bisa menerimanya, mengapa ia harus berkabung dalam kecurigaan akan identitas Korra dan permusuhan dengan kawanan asing? Tidak bisakah ia menerima adiknya dengan mudah? Tidak bisakah mereka menjadi keluarga yang normal?

"Percayalah padaku, Korra," ujarnya lembut. "Katakan jika kau ada kesulitan. Aku pasti bisa membantumu, melindungimu."

Korra memandang matanya sesaat, tapi lantas menurunkan pandangannya. "Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu, Jake. Kaulah yang tak pernah percaya padaku."

Entah mengapa ia merasa ucapan itu menghentak. Tepat pada sasaran.

Benar. Ia tidak percaya, ia tidak pernah percaya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak bisakah ia mempercayai Korra?

Karena ia menyayangi anak itu. Sungguh. Ia menyadarinya belakangan. Ada rasa memiliki dan kasih sayang. Tapi satu hal: mengapa ia tak bisa mempercayai Korra?

Karena Korra adalah putri dari kekasih lain ayahnya? Atau lebih karena ia adalah anggota kawanan lain, tidak peduli ia kawan atau lawan? Atau seperti kata Quil, ini semua karena masalah insting persaingan antar-Alfa?

"Jake...," bisik Korra lirih. "Aku tahu kau tak bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, dan memang aku tak bisa melepaskan diri dari masa lalu dan masa kini, semua tanggung jawabku, tapi...," ia menarik napas berat. "Tapi aku ingin kau tahu ... bahwa aku ... selalu menyayangi Dad. Apapun yang pernah terjadi, sedang, atau akan terjadi, semua aku lakukan hanya ... karena ... aku hanya ingin Dad selamat ..."

Eh, apa?

Apa yang telah, sedang atau akan terjadi?

Apa yang ia maksud?

"Korra?" ia meraih tubuh adiknya, mengguncangnya. "Ada apa, Korra? Apa yang kau tahu? Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Gadis itu kembali menggeleng, lantas menyurukkan diri di dadanya. Jacob tahu ia tak bisa bertanya, karena apapun yang ia tanyakan hanya akan berakhir pada kebekuan. Jika Korra ada dalam pengaruh Titah Alfanya, apalah yang ia bisa lakukan untuk mendobrak Titah itu? Tentu, ia bisa menebak, seperti dulu Bella lakukan ketika ia menentang perintah Sam. Tapi apa itu takkan membawa Korra pada kesulitan lain? Dan yang harus menghadapi kesulitan itu adalah Korra, bukan dirinya. Jadi kali itu ditahannya rasa ingin tahu itu, ditekannya dalam-dalam. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali merengkuh bahu gadis itu, mengusap rambutnya, dan berbisik pelan di sana.

"Korra, kau tahu, bukan hanya Dad, tapi kami semua menyayangimu. Mungkin selama ini aku bersikap kasar, tapi aku ... entahlah ... di sini banyak yang menyayangimu, Korra. Kita semua adalah satu keluarga."

Ia tahu ketika ia mengatakannya, kali itu, ia tulus. Sangat. Dan mungkin Korra juga merasakannya, karena ia mengetatkan pelukan di pinggangnya. Entah mengapa pelukan itu membangkitkan insting protektif dalam dirinya, dan menit-menit berlalu dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa dadanya agak basah.

Korra ... menangis?

"Korra?" bisiknya, berusaha mengangkat wajah adiknya. Tapi Korra menggeleng kasar, dan makin menyurukkan diri di pelukannya.

"Kumohon, biarkan semua seperti ini, Jake," kata-kata gadis itu bergetar. "Percayalah, apapun yang terjadi, aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Dad..."

Janji Korra, bisakah ia mempercayainya?

Tapi janji itu hanya meliputi satu orang: sang ayah. Itu berarti, apapun yang akan terjadi, entah apa, mungkin ia sendiri takkan selamat. Entah bagaimana, bayangan ramalan Alice kembali mendengung dalam kepalanya. Nisan bertuliskan namanya...

Jacob menelan ludah. Tapi belum lagi ia berucap apapun, tahu-tahu dering telepon di lantai bawah sudah merampok perhatiannya.

Ia sudah akan mengabaikan saja telepon itu, tapi Korra menunjuk, "Telepon," sementara menggigiti bibirnya. Wajahnya penuh harap agar mereka menyudahi saja pembicaraan kaku dan serba salah itu.

Dengan berat hati Jacob mengangguk. Ia bangkit meninggalkan Korra yang masih terlihat aneh. Tapi baru sekitar tiga atau empat langkah dari tempat tidur, Korra sudah memanggilnya kembali.

Eh, apa? Korra batal menyimpan rahasianya dan memutuskan untuk cerita?

Tapi begitu ia berbalik, bukan Korra yang tadi yang dilihatnya. Melainkan Korra yang ceria, tersenyum lebar.

"Jika kau ke bawah, boleh aku minta kau sekalian memanaskan lasagna di kulkas, Jake?"

Ia masih agak terpesona oleh perubahan mood Korra yang mendadak itu, tapi ia mengangguk, memaksakan satu senyum juga di bibirnya.

"Tentu, Korra."

.

Jacob menuruni tangga dengan perasaan dan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Ia merasa Korra aneh. Itu sudah jelas. Gadis itu menyimpan rahasia, itu juga sudah jelas. Tapi ini lebih dari soal dia serigala hitam. Itu sudah hampir 90% benar dalam soal ini. Tapi ada yang lain, yang tidak selesai hanya dengan jawaban Korra adalah serigala hitam dan bagian dari kawanan lain.

Perubahan mood Korra yang mendadak, perubahan sikapnya, semuanya. Korra yang naif dan kekanakan. Korra yang selalu memegang kendali, penuh kontrol atas segalanya. Korra yang melankolis. Korra yang ceria, atau memaksakan diri terlihat ceria. Sosok serigala hitam yang kuat dan tenang. Serigala yang taktis dan penuh perhitungan. Rasanya ia selalu melihat pribadi yang berbeda tiap kali berusaha memandang melewati mata Korra. Seolah-olah adiknya di satu saat, dan seolah ia bukan dirinya di saat yang lain.

Seperti pemilik kepribadian ganda.

_Multiple_ _personality,_ begitukah?

Atau memang ia hanya sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya?

Ataukah ia memang dikendalikan Alfanya? Semua perilakunya? Atau ada yang lain?

Jika memang ia dikendalikan, sampai sejauh mana? Apa semua yang ia lakukan, sejak detik ia menginjakkan kaki di La Push, semua memiliki maksud lain? Apa tujuan sebenarnya Korra di sini? Sungguhkah semata karena ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain sang ayah? Tidak, alasan itu sudah jelas tidak valid sekarang. Korra bagian dari kawanan lain dan sudah pasti bertindak atas kepentingan mereka.

Kepentingan apa?

Ataukah memang ada hubungannya dengan semua misteri belakangan ini? Sam dan para Tetua? Setelah semalam jelas-jelas Korra menyebutkan Sam...

Astaga, apakah benar ia skizofrenia? Membayangkan hal yang bukan-bukan seperti kata Adam? Kini ia tidak hanya menghubungkan Korra dengan kawanan lain, tapi juga dengan Sam?

Tentu, tentu saja Korra memiliki kepribadian ganda. Siapapun akan begitu jika ditempatkan di posisi gadis itu.

Mungkin ia hanya berusaha menempatkan diri di posisi yang tepat. Berusaha menekan perasaannya sendiri.

Jacob menggeleng keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Langkahnya kian cepat menuruni tangga, menuju ruang tengah.

.

Nah, siapa tadi yang menelepon?

Begitu ia turun, tentu saja dering telepon tadi sudah berhenti. Telepon rumahnya sudah tua, tidak dilengkapi fasilitas Caller ID, jadi tentu saja ia tak tahu siapa yang menelepon. Tapi ia tak begitu ambil peduli. Jika penting, sang penelepon pasti akan menghubungi lagi.

Dan memang, tidak sampai dua menit, telepon kembali berdering. Ia buru-buru mendekat ke meja pojok di samping sofa. Mengangkatnya sebelum mati lagi.

"Halo?" sapanya.

_"Oh, Jake?" _suara renyah Rachel terdengar di seberang sana.

"Kakak!" dengan gembira Jacob membalas. Suara Rachel sungguh oase yang menyegarkan dalam segala kekisruhan belakangan ini. Rachel dan rencana kedatangannya, hari ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia tak kembali. "Ke mana saja kau?" tanyanya riang, agak menuntut. "Kami sudah menunggu dari pagi..."

_"Maaf, Jake... Ada _delay_ pesawat. Tapi kami sudah sampai di Seattle sekarang."_

"Oh... Lalu kau sudah bertemu dengan penjemputmu?"

_"Oh, ada?"_

Rachel terdengar agak terkejut, membuat Jacob menggerutu.

"Aku kan sudah meng-sms..."

_"Maaf aku belum mengecek hp. Kumatikan selama penerbangan," _ia diam sejenak, mungkin menyalakan ponsel. _"Ah, sial... lowbat!" _katanya akhirnya._ "Jadi siapa penjemputku? Seth?"_

"Bukan. Josh ... dan Quil."

Tadi memang sebelum ke sini, ia sempat menyuruh Josh. Meski Josh kelihatan enggan meninggalkan Brady, ditambah lagi ia masih mengantuk, dengan limbung akhirnya ia pergi juga. Quil akhirnya berinisiatif menemaninya. Toh tak banyak lagi yang harus dilakukan dengan kawanan yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu. Dan nasib Pete dan Ben pun masih belum jelas.

Dalam pikiran buruk mengenai nasib Pete dan Ben, mungkin mengalami akhir yang sama seperti Collin, Jacob merasa dadanya sakit. Jantungnya seakan tercerabut. Ia meringis, memegang dadanya. Berusaha menenangkan diri, ingat kata-kata Adam. Jangan sampai ia gagal jantung...

Rachel terdengar agak curiga di seberang sana._"Oh? Tumben... Memang kemana Seth? Atau Embry?" _tanyanya.

Memang wajar. Biasanya Seth yang selalu kebagian tugas jemput-menjemput bila Rachel dan Paul bertandang. Paul, sebaik apapun kemajuannya berkat sesi pengendalian-amarah di bawah bimbingan Rachel sang psikolog cabutan, masih mudah terpancing emosi. Orang-orang yang hampir setipe dengan Jacob sang musuh bebuyutan, misalnya Quil, baik dalam wujud perseorangan maupun kombinasi EmQuil, Josh, pasangan Ben-Pete, atau Clark, lebih lagi Collin, pendek kata seluruh kawanan selain Seth atau mungkin Embry dalam wujud perseorangan, tidak terlalu aman untuk Paul. Ya, Embry memang berbeda ketika sendiri atau sedang bersama Quil. Embry yang sendirian jauh lebih kalem dan manis, bahkan saking kalemnya Embry, Jacob pribadi hampir menyangsikan kemungkinan sahabatnya sebagai adik tiri Sam. Tapi ketika bersama Quil, sifat usilnya kambuh. Tapi Embry tetap pilihan no.2, pilihan utama yang aman untuk Paul hanya Seth. Dan Paul bagaimanapun tidak terlalu dekat dengan para 'anggota baru' seperti Adam dan Caleb, walau mereka sempat bersamanya selama sekitar 2 tahun. Jelas saja dengan absennya Seth, apalagi digantikan Josh dan bukan Embry, Rachel menduga ada yang tak wajar. Seth dan Embry terluka parah, misalnya.

Jacob memilih untuk memberi jawaban netral. "Mereka sedang mengurus sesuatu, Sis..." Itu tidak bohong, walau bagaimanapun. "Tenang saja, mereka baik-baik saja, kok..."

Rachel diam sejenak, sebelum berseru penuh semangat,_"Oh, itu Paul! Kelihatannya ia sudah bertemu Josh. Oke, sampai ketemu, Jake..."_

"Bye, Sis..."

Rachel menutup teleponnya buru-buru. Selain karena Paul sudah bertemu dengan para penjemput, kelihatannya ia baru sadar sudah menelepon terlalu lama. Itu telepon umum bandara, walau bagaimanapun. Mahal. Dan Rachel termasuk tipe wanita hemat. Lebih lagi sekarang setelah jadi istri.

Diam-diam Jake membayangkan Paul diatur ini-itu urusan pengeluaran rumah tangga. Terutama soal makanan. Kasihan Paul….

Oh, bicara soal makanan….

Tadi Korra menyuruhnya memanaskan lasagna, kan?

Ia buru-buru menuju kulkas. Membuka pintunya, matanya agak terbelalak melihat tumpukan lasagna di rak kulkas. Satu, dua ... ia menghitung. Total enam loyang! Masih ditambah tiga loyang puding karamel, dua loyang puding susu, dan satu mangkuk besar berisi koktail buah. Kapan adiknya menyiapkan semua ini? Ia harusnya kelelahan akibat pertempuran sampai menjelang dini hari tadi.

Ya, itu jika ia memang ikut bertempur...

Diam-diam Jacob mulai menyangsikan teori Korra sebagai serigala hitam. Dengan semua masakan ini? Tidak bisa dibayangkan seseorang mampu bertempur sekaligus memasak sendirian dalam waktu berdekatan. Ya. Karena kemarin, tengah malam tadi tepatnya, ia tidak melihat semua masakan ini. Mungkin saja setelah pertempuran, Korra langsung pulang dan masak. Tapi apa itu mungkin? Apa dia tidak lelah dan terluka? Dan sekarang bahkan baru jam 10...

Bukan waktunya memikirkan itu.

Rachel akan datang. Ya, Rachel dengan segala logikanya dan pengetahuan psikologinya yang lebih bisa diandalkan ketimbang Adam. Dan ia tahu semua tentang kawanan. Jika memang Korra memiliki _multiple_ _personality,_ Rachel tentu bisa dijadikan tempatnya bertanya. Jika tidak pun, setidaknya, mungkin Rachel bisa memberikan sedikit pertimbangan.

Dan Paul. Paul sahabat Sam. Sahabat kedua sesudah Jared, tepatnya, tapi ia termasuk lingkaran dalam Sam. Paul tentunya bisa dimintanya mencari tahu tentang Sam. Apa yang disembunyikan Sam.

Ya. Pastinya ia bisa berharap lebih dari kunjungan mereka.

Pasti.

.

* * *

.

Tak ada yang pernah menduga, ketika Rachel datang, ia tidak disambut oleh senyum kawanan, tapi oleh makhluk setengah mumi yang menunggunya di pintu depan rumah.

Rachel, bagaimanapun, malah tertawa, menganggap ini semua candaan anak-anak. Kejutan garing. "Apa yang aku tidak tahu? Kalian mengadakan pesta Halloween sebelum waktunya? Ini pasti ide si pasangan usil ColeBrad kan? Atau para manusia-tidak-pernah-dewasa EmQuil?"

Ia berusaha melongok ke dalam, berharap melihat beberapa makhluk lain mirip mumi bertebaran di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Black. Tidak ada satu pun ia lihat di sana, tapi ia sudah mempersiapkan diri, berharap akan adanya satu kejutan.

Jacob, yang menyambut kakaknya di pintu depan, hanya tersenyum kering. "Sini kubawakan tasmu, Sis..." katanya. Ia berusaha mengangkat kopor Rachel dengan satu tangannya yang tak berperban, tapi Josh dan Quil lebih cekatan. Mereka menyelinap di antara Jacob dan Rachel, mengangkuti kopor-kopor ke kamar Jacob.

Di rumah itu memang hanya ada tiga kamar: kamar Billy dan kamar Jacob di lantai satu, serta kamar Korra di lantai dua, yang tadinya bekas gudang. Tapi siapapun tahu hukum dasar itu: kalau kakaknya datang, Jacob akan mengalah dan tidur di sofa ruang tengah atau mengungsi ke rumah Clearwater.

Menyadari pandangan memicing Rachel yang menuntut penjelasan, Jacob buru-buru berusaha melihat ke arah lain, tidak mau menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Dimana Paul?" tanyanya, demi dilihatnya si kakak ipar itu tak ada bersama kakaknya.

"Oh, Paul tadi ketemu Sam di jalan ... Dia langsung turun dari mobil. Mungkin mereka sedang ngobrol sekarang entah di pojokan hutan mana ..." jawab si kakak santai sambil terkekeh.

Tak urung Jake curiga. Paul bertemu Sam? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa Sam menunggu kedatangan Paul, entah untuk tujuan apa?

Tapi memang pada dasarnya, mereka itu sahabat ... Dan sekarang sudah bapak-bapak pula. Wajar kalau begitu bertemu, mereka langsung menggosip. Ya, bapak-bapak malah bisa menggosip lebih parah daripada ibu-ibu. Kalau sudah kumpul, Billy suka membela-belakan diri menginap di tempat Charlie, sejak dulu bahkan. Sama juga kebalikannya. Ia tak pernah ingat Sue keasyikan ngobrol dengan ibunya sampai menginap di rumahnya, misalnya.

Tapi mereka mengobrol di saat seperti ini ... Apa Sam memberi tahu Paul tentang kondisi kawanan sekarang? Apa Paul digerek ke Rapat Dewan? Ya, pastinya ada rapat di pondok Sam, karena memang sejak pagi ayahnya menghilang. Sudah jelas, setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, tak mungkin mereka tak mengadakan semacam rapat darurat, pastinya.

Ya. Pasti ada yang menginformasikan hal ini pada Sam. Sejak dulu juga ia merasa ada mata-mata Sam di kawanan. Ia selalu berpikir itu Cole, Josh, atau Clark. Mereka yang paling loyal pada Sam. Tapi dengan adanya ketiganya tak mungkin melaporkan apapun ... dengan situasi mereka saat itu... Bahkan Josh pun sedang tak ada di kawanan, dan kata Quil, Sam yang menghubungi Josh.

Astaga, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Jacob merasa dirinya mulai tidak rasional. Lagipula apa kepentingannya Paul dibawa ke rapat, coba? Memangnya dia masih di kawanan? Huh.

Tunggu. Tadi Rachel bilang, 'di salah satu sudut hutan' ...

"Apa Paul belakangan berubah lagi, Sis?" tak bisa dibendungnya lagi keingintahuan itu.

Rachel membeku sejenak, sebelum menjawab, agak tergesa, "Tidak, tidak pernah."

Tak urung Jacob merasa curiga. Tapi belum lagi ia mencecar kakaknya, tahu-tahu Korra sudah menghampiri mereka. Matanya sembap tapi senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya ketika ia mendekati Rachel sambil bercerocos, ceria seperti biasa.

"Ini pasti kakakku, Rachel..." katanya.

Rachel balas tersenyum, merentangkan tangan berinisiatif memberi pelukan. "Hai Korra," katanya, yang disambut pelukan gadis itu. "Betah di sini?"

"Ya, tentu. Ayah dan Jake baik padaku..." jawab Korra, membuat Jacob tak bisa tidak memutar bola matanya.

Baik apanya? Tiga bulan ini ia terus-terusan bersikap kasar. Entah ini kelihatannya Korra memang bukan tipe cewek pengadu, atau ia sedang berusaha menggaet hati kakaknya.

Rachel juga kelihatannya tidak percaya. "Kau tidak bilang begitu karena kakakmu yang jahat ini menekanmu, kan?" ia menunjuk Jacob dengan sikap ingin membela si adik tiri kecilnya. "Kalau ya, bilang saja, Korra, nanti akan kubalaskan dendammu," katanya yang membuat Korra tersenyum dan Jacob mengeluarkan tawa masam.

Hah. Dendam. Andai saja Rachel tahu...

"Tentu tidak, Kak..." senandung Korra. "Ayo sini, aku membuat banyak lasagna untuk menyambut kalian..."

Gadis itu sudah melompat ke dapur sebelum Rachel sempat mengatakan apapun.

Rachel beralih dari memandang punggung Korra ke sekeliling ruangan yang sepi dan lengang.

"Mana yang lain?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas endikan bahu Jacob.

Tentu saja tidak ada siapapun di situ. Hanya Jacob. Serta tentu saja Quil dan Josh, yang sudah selesai mengangkuti barang dan kini asyik duduk-duduk di sofa, menyalakan televisi.

Mereka memang merencanakan semacam pesta menyambut kepulangan Rachel, tapi mana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan sekarang? Setelah pertempuran semalam, sangat beruntung mereka bisa lolos dengan hanya koma.

Adam sangat bersyukur bahwa ternyata mitos yang selama ini berkembang, bahwa setetes saja darah vampir bisa membunuh mereka, terbukti salah. Karena dari kasus Brady, jelas-jelas hanya dari gigitan Collin untuk membuang darah yang terkontaminasi saja, yang pastinya tidak membuang seluruh racun, Brady bisa melewati 3 jam masa kritisnya dan tetap hidup. Sungguh beruntung usaha bunuh dirinya tidak benar-benar membuatnya menyusul Collin, berkat Josh yang langsung tiba di TKP untuk membantunya. Meski begitu, kecepatan penyembuhannya memang berkurang drastis akibat luka-luka yang didapatnya dalam pertarungan, tapi tidak sampai ke tingkat yang membuatnya terancam mati. Rupanya memang tetap butuh racun dalam jumlah yang cukup untuk membunuh serigala. Mungkin lebih besar dari jumlah yang dibutuhkan untuk mengubah manusia, demikian simpul Jacob.

Kasus Embry, Clark, Harry, dan Pete memang tidak seringan Brady. Sungguh ajaib mereka bisa tetap hidup setelah jelas-jelas dimangsa. Tapi siapapun yang menolong mereka dengan menghisap racun itu, tampaknya punya kemampuan dan pengetahuan yang cukup tentang penyelamatan serigala yang terkontaminasi racun vampir. Karena bukan hanya racun itu lenyap, luka-luka di tubuh mereka pun tertutup, jauh lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan dari kemampuan penyembuhan alami mereka. Tak urung ia mempertimbangkan bahwa makhluk inilah, entah serigala lain atau bahkan mungkin vampir, atau sangat besar kemungkinan Korra, yang entah bagaimana memberi kontribusi pada kecepatan penyembuhan itu.

Tapi bahkan walau begitu pun, darah mereka sangat minim sehingga Caleb menegaskan bahwa mereka butuh transfusi, jika tak ingin mati kehabisan darah. Cerita Adam, awalnya mereka ingin membawa para korban ke pondok Sam, yang lebih dekat dengan TKP. Namun dengan saran Carlisle di telepon, mereka langsung mentransfer kawanan ke rumah sakit khusus kawanan, rumah Cullen. Di sana, menurut Carlisle, ada jarum titanium khusus hasil pengembangan Edward, yang bisa menembus nadi tubuh mereka tanpa mengaktifkan sistem penyembuhan alami yang mencegah lubang kecil itu menutup, sementara mereka memasukkan darah dan cairan infus lain untuk mendongkrak sistem pemulihan tubuh. Lagipula, Caleb dan Adam selama ini sudah menstok banyak persediaan darah kawanan di sana untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya hal seperti ini terjadi. Tindakan preventif Caleb dan Adam itu terbukti sangat cerdas, sungguh. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ternyata darah donor manusia biasa tidak bisa bekerja sejalan dengan sistem mereka yang kelewat protektif, yang selalu membabat habis apapun zat asing yang masuk.

Jujur saja ada dua hal aneh seputar ini. Pertama Josh dan Sam.

Josh entah mengapa bisa sampai di TKP sesaat ketika semua berakhir. Ia jelas mendapat informasi, tapi dari mana? Ia bilang ia ditelepon Emily atas perintah Sam, karena Sam bilang suatu hal buruk terjadi di jurang dan kawanan butuh bantuan. Tapi itu dia masalahnya. Dari mana Sam tahu? Jacob tidak bilang apapun soal penyerangan itu padanya, tidak juga pada satu pun Tetua. Memang itu kesalahannya, tapi itu karena ia tak menganggap semua akan sampai pada skala ini. Ia hanya mengharapkan datang ke sarang Alfa putih untuk mengkonfirmasi. Siapa yang tahu mereka akan berkonfrontasi langsung dengan para vampir?

Dan yang kedua, Korra.

Ia sudah hampir menerima teori Collin yang diteriakkan Brady sesudah insiden bunuh diri Collin di gua bawah tanah itu. Bahwa para serigala asing ada di balik semua penyerangan. Si serigala putih bekerjasama dengan vampir. Bahwa Korra terlibat. Tapi lantas kawanan lain itu menolongnya. Serigala hitam terluka ketika menjadikan dirinya benteng dari serangan terhadap Jacob. Perasaan Jake kacau saat itu.

Ya. Adiknya melindunginya.

Ia sudah bersiap menerima semua itu: Collin bunuh diri. Adiknya terluka parah. Tapi begitu ia kembali, apa yang ia lihat?

Korra memang terlihat tidak seceria biasanya, agak melankolis bahkan. Tapi ia baik-baik saja. Dan di situ ia sekarang: asyik berbincang dengan Rachel di meja makan. Senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya. Sesekali ia mengikik tanpa malu-malu. Suaranya manis, kecil melengking, centil bak anak usia 12 tahun. Terkadang ia menunjukkan roman muka imut dan kekanak-kanakan. Ceria. Manis. Entah itu pura-pura atau tidak. Yang jelas jauh dari kesan anggun dan tenang serigala hitam tadi malam. Atau bahkan sosok sendu di lantai atas tadi.

Mungkin ya, keceriaannya hanya pura-pura. Jelas ia ingin memikat kakak tirinya seperti ia memikat Billy.

Korra, bagaimanapun, selama ini, selalu bermuka dua.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Maaf, bagian ini aku potong dua. Emang berhentinya ga asyik banget, tapi aku udah janji sama diriku sendiri ga akan nulis satu chapter lebih dari 5000 kata karena repot bacanya. Jadi langsung baca sambungannya ya… hehehe…**

**Semoga yang baca ga malah puyeng**

**Pleeeeaaaaaseee… banget kasi review buat yang baca… Oke? Oke?**


	60. 60 - Persephone: Part 2 (Styx -3-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Limapuluh Sembilan – Persephone: Part 2 (Stynx -3-)**

Monday, April 08, 2013

2:10 PM

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau?" Rachel menyentak lamunannya. Membuatnya gagap sesaat.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Luka-lukamu..."

"Oh, semalam terjadi pertem..."

"Paling-paling ia jatuh dari motor, Kak," potong Korra cepat. Jacob mendelik ke arahnya, melongo. Untuk apa Korra menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Rachel? Toh Rachel tahu semuanya. "Lagipula, semalam ada gempa besar," Korra melanjutkan. "Aku takkan heran kalau Jacob ngebut di jalan malam-malam dan tiba-tiba terlontar begitu merasakan gempa."

Mendapat aduan adik tiri barunya, Rachel mengalihkan pandangan padanya, kelihatan tak percaya.

"Benar begitu, Jake?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing.

Jacob memandang dari Rachel ke Korra. Dilihatnya gadis itu hanya diam, memainkan ujung-ujung taplak meja makan. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada hiasan renda. Atau mungkin tidak terfokus sama sekali.

"Tentu tidak," kata Jacob. "Semalam ada se..."

"Omong-omong, Kak," Korra kembali memotong. "Aku dengar, kau sekarang kerja di Unicef?"

Jacob melotot pada adiknya. Korra ingin tak membicarakan masalah pertempuran? Apa ia begitu tak ingin identitasnya diketahui sekarang?

Tapi Rachel kelihatannya juga tidak mempermasalahkan upaya Korra yang kentara sekali ingin kabur dari topik itu. Ia malah langsung menyambar topik baru Korra.

"Ya. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, sebenarnya. Itu resminya, karena sebenarnya waktu kuliah aku sukarelawan. Saat itu juga aku aktivis lingkungan hidup."

"Wow! Kau pernah di Greenpeace? Yang benar?!" Korra kelihatan antusias. Melihat anggukan Rachel, ia semakin bersemangat. "Sama denganku, Kak. Yeah, walau pastinya aku tidak selevel denganmu. Tapi aku tak terikat. Cuma ikut-ikutan. Aku sering menggerek Cole dan Brady ikut serta kalau ada demo anti-penebangan liar."

Heh? Jadi itu yang dilakukan Collin sementara ia melalaikan tugasnya mem-bully Korra? Mengintili Korra bagai anak anjing yang manis, dengan segala obsesi_ green-lover-_nya?

Oke, memang toh nyatanya Korra tak perlu di-_bully_ untuk bisa berubah.

Korra masih melanjutkan. "Kemarin juga, waktu ada demo anti-perburuan di kota, setelah ada serigala kabur dari hutan dan mengamuk di Port Angeles, aku ikut serta."

"Ada serigala kabur dan mengamuk di Port Angeles?" Rachel langsung menelengkan wajahnya ke arah sang adik. "Benar begitu, Jake?"

"Eh, oh, ehm..." Jacob langsung tak bisa bicara.

"Oh, memang populasi serigala di sini lumayan mencengangkan kan, Kak?" Korra tidak mempedulikan adegan aneh di hadapannya dan masih saja berceloteh dengan riang. "Aku takkan heran, deh, kalau nanti pemerintah membuat semacam cagar alam di sini. Suaka margasatwa. Itu pasti pendapatan yang bagus untuk pemerintah daerah, menarik turis... Bayangkan, spesies Greywolf raksasa yang hanya ditemukan di sini. Besar-besar, dan banyak... Semalam mereka melolong-lolong ribut, sampai aku susah tidur."

Rachel makin tajam memelototi Jacob, sementara Jacob hanya menganga menatap Korra.

Apa sebenarnya motif gadis ini?

Tapi Korra kelihatannya tidak mempedulikannya. "Omong-omong," ia mengganti topik, "jadi apa yang kaulakukan tiga tahun ini, Kak?" tanyanya manis.

Rachel tersenyum senang, kelihatan lega tak usah berurusan dengan topik serigala lagi, dan dengan riang berceloteh tentang pengalamannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Bahkan sebelum menikah, ia mendapat pekerjaan di Unicef, mengurusi anak-anak kurang beruntung di desa-desa terpencil. Saking sibuknya hingga ketika Thanksgiving dan Natal pun, ia tidak pulang. Pekerjaannya menuntutnya berpindah-pindah negeri, hampir seperti Korra dan ibunya dulu. Paul mengikutinya selama itu. Untungnya, walau tidak terikat dengan organisasi pemerintah maupun NGO manapun, dan tampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan agenda Rachel dengan anak-anak malang itu, Paul segera menemukan jiwanya sebagai pecinta alam. Di manapun Rachel singgah, ia segera merambah alam liar, dalam wujud manusia tentu, walau Jacob sedikit meragukan hal ini. Gunung dan laut telah ia selusuri. Mulai dari _climbing,_ _hiking,_ snorkel, _diving,_ hingga _sky_ _diving_ menjadi agendanya beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan Rachel juga, walau tidak seekstrem Paul, sesekali ikut serta di sela-sela waktunya.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa," Rachel melintasi ruangan ke kamar Jacob, sudah jelas menggapai kopornya yang diparkirkan di sana, sebelum keluar dengan satu pak oleh-oleh di tangan. "Ini rumput laut kering yang aku beli di Bunaken. Paul memaksa ingin snorkel di sana pulang dari Papua, jadi sekalian saja aku beli."

"Wow!" Korra tampak terpukau. "Kau snorkel di sana, Kak? Menyenangkan sekali! Aku selalu ingin jalan-jalan ke sana, sayangnya belum sempat!"

"Oh, memang kau suka snorkel?" mata Rachel berbinar.

"Tidak, belum pernah coba. Aku agak takut dengan laut," jawab Korra malu-malu. "Aku pernah naik _banana_ _boat_ di Hawaii dan jatuh ke laut, hampir tenggelam, waktu usiaku 12. Trauma sejak saat itu."

Rahang Jacob langsung jatuh lima senti. Korra, si bocah sok kuat, juga bisa punya trauma?

Tapi kelihatannya Rachel justru tertarik dengan hal lain. "Oh, kau pernah ke Hawaii?"

"Pernah, tentu!" Korra tersenyum lebar. Seperti biasa, dia mulai menyombongkan diri mengenai petualangannya di Lautan Pasifik, yang sebenarnya sulit disebut sombong karena intinya tak jauh-jauh dari pengalaman memalukan ketiban kelapa saat sedang tidur siang di ayunan, atau hampir disengat ubur-ubur yang terdampar, merogoh-rogoh batu karang mencari kepiting dan tangannya tercapit, atau seenaknya membakar ikan dan hampir keracunan. Rupanya si Korra ini memang senang sekali memperbodoh dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi tak ada pengalaman yang lebih menarik ketimbang hampir tenggelam gara-gara _banana_ _boat_. Aku kan memang tidak bisa berenang, saking paniknya, aku dengan bodohnya malah menarik tali pengikat pelampungku hingga terlepas. Untungnya ada orang baik menolongku waktu itu. _Surfer,_ atau penjaga pantai, entahlah. Oh ya, aku punya foto yang diambil sesudahnya." Seakan teringat, ia langsung menyambar ponsel, mulai sibuk mengutak-atik mencari foto-foto lama. "Lihat," katanya sejurus kemudian, mengacungkan Sony Erricsson-nya, memperlihatkan foto enam orang tertawa dengan latar belakang laut.

"Mana, lihat..." Rachel menyambar ponsel itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian tawa di wajahnya berubah menjadi keterkejutan.

Jacob mau tak mau ikut melongok dari balik bahu kakaknya yang membeku. Dan memang, tak sampai sedetik kemudian, rahangnya sekali lagi jatuh.

"Hei... ini kan Bex dan suaminya, Kino, si surfer Samoa itu..." ia menunjuk dua orang di foto. "Kau kenal dengan Bex, Korra?"

"Bex?" kening Korra berkerut, dan ia juga melongok ke layar ponselnya di genggaman tangan Rachel. "Oh, kalau kulihat-lihat," keningnya ikut berkerut. "Cewek ini mirip denganmu, Rachel!" serunya.

"Tentu saja mirip. Mereka kan kembar!" dengus Jacob.

"Oh, oh, jadi perempuan ini kakakku Rebecca?"

Ekspresi girang Korra, bagaimanapun, terasa aneh. Ya. Korra menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu luangnya bersama Billy, jadi mana mungkin ayahnya tidak meributkan soal para putri kebanggaannya, membongkar album-album lama mereka dan mengoceh ngalor-ngidul? Tidak pun, mana mungkin Korra tidak berusaha menggali soal keluarganya? Mana mungkin Korra tidak peduli?

Kecuali, bahwa selama ini pembicaraan mereka tak pernah mengungkit-ngungkit si kembar.

Yang mustahil terjadi!

"Yah, Dad memang selalu cerita soal Bex dan Rachel," Korra mengakui malu-malu. "Dan menunjukkanku banyak foto. Tapi aku memang lemah mengenali orang lewat foto. Lagipula foto ini sudah lama, aku bahkan sudah lupa rupa mereka. Aku hanya bertemu mereka sekali-dua kali dan itu empat tahun lalu, aku tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan mereka. Ingatanku kan pendek. Dan kau tahu, rupa orang di foto dan aslinya tidak selalu sama."

Jacob mendengus. "Yeah, mana mungkin kau bicara begitu? Kau kan langsung mengenali aku dan Seth di bandara waktu pertama kita bertemu."

Wajah Korra mendadak pias. Membuat Jacob, entah mengapa, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Ingatannya langsung meluncur ke hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Korra yang begitu saja membelah kerumunan, langsung melompat memeluknya. Mengenalinya dengan benar sebagai Jacob, padahal ada Seth di sisinya. Dan insting aneh yang terus berdenging di kepalanya...

Oh, oh...

Tidak mungkin.

Pertama Korra bertemu dengannya, dan mengenali, pasti bukan karena Billy mengiriminya foto kan? Karena hal lain... Sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan salah satu temannya Carlisle waktu itu, vampir mata merah, entah siapa. Aura Alfa, mungkin?

Artinya sejak awal pun Korra sudah mengenalinya sebagai Alfa? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan itu, sedangkan ia tak pernah menyadari aura Alfa atau aura serigala atau apapun dari sekitarnya?

Tapi ada yang lain yang lebih penting. Kedatangan Korra di La Push, pasti bukan semata hanya karena alasan yang ia katakan. Kawanannya pasti sudah tiba lebih dulu, menyelidiki. Dan Korra, ditanamkan ... dengan sengaja ... untuk suatu tujuan.

Tujuan apa?

Tujuan apapun, itu tidak penting. Seluruh hal soal keluarga selama ini hanya omong kosong!

Jacob langsung menempeleng dirinya sendiri, secara mental, tentu.

Astaga, apa lagi yang melintas di kepalanya? Ia di sana, lagi-lagi mencurigai adiknya? Setelah apa yang adiknya lakukan semalam? Oke, mungkin Korra anggota kawanan lain. Mungkin kawanan mereka memang menyelidiki, lantas kenapa? Jelas mereka tidak datang dengan maksud buruk. Mengambil alih kawanan, mungkin itu satu ancaman, tapi bisa juga kebalikannya. Itu tak pernah terjadi, kan? Semalam, saat ada banyak kesempatan untuk membunuhnya, membiarkan para vampir menghabisi mereka, menghancurkan kawanan, Alfa putih itu malah memerintahkan anggotanya menolong. Dan Korra pun berkorban banyak. Melawan ibunya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia masih meragukan Korra?

Itu adiknya, Demi Tuhan!

Ia memutuskan untuk menghindar sebelum pikiran kacaunya mulai merambah ke hal-hal berbahaya lagi.

"Coba kesinikan, Sis," ujarnya pada Rachel, mengulurkan tangan, meminta pak rumput laut kering itu, yang justru terabaikan gara-gara topik petualangan Korra di Lautan Teduh. "Bagaimana cara makannya?" ia menggaruk-garuk kepala, membolak-balik pak itu. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk di bungkusnya. "Apa ini semacam nori Jepang? Dimakan kering?

"Bodoh! Kau harus merebusnya!" setelah membeku sejak Korra menunjukkan foto di ponselnya, Rachel kembali ke sikap cerianya dan tertawa. Lantas ia memerintah setengah memaksa, "Panaskan, Jake!"

"Oh, kalau begitu, kita bisa campurkan dengan puding yang kubuat! Dicampur sirup dan potongan buah, kelihatannya enak!" Korra langsung girang. Kalau soal resep makanan, dia itu nomor satu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengikuti Jacob ke konter dapur, mengeluarkan puding dan sirup dari kulkas. Di belakangnya, Rachel menyusul.

Rachel kelihatannya dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan adik barunya, demikian pikir Jacob seraya menurunkan panci dari gantungan di dinding dan mengisinya dengan air. Sejenak perhatiannya teralih oleh denting _microwave_, tanda lasagna yang sejak tadi dipanaskan sudah siap. Dengan satu tangan, kikuk ia berusaha mengeluarkan loyang itu. Korra melihat kakaknya kesulitan, dan tanpa banyak bicara mengambil alih pekerjaan Jacob, mengusirnya dari tempatnya di depan _microwave_, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk berceloteh riang dengan Rachel.

Tak lama mereka mulai meributkan petualangan Rachel dan Paul, ditambah Jared dan Kim. Dua orang yang sejak meninggalkan La Push tiga tahun lalu itu pergi entah ke mana, sekitar dua bulan lalu ikut liburan bersama mereka di Pegunungan Jayawijaya dan sekitarnya. Mereka asyik menggosipi Kim, yang baru seminggu di sana saja sudah mengeluh kulitnya makin menghitam, ketika sekitar satu jam kemudian, kembali terdengar denting lonceng di pintu masuk.

"Nah, itu pasti Paul," seru Rachel ceria, menghentikan obrolannya dengan Korra soal burung cenderawasih yang mereka temukan di habitat aslinya. Tanpa menunggu Jacob yang masih kerepotan sendiri berusaha mengutak-atik kenop kompor gas dengan tangan kiri, ia buru-buru meluncur ke arah pintu, membuka pintu depan untuk mempersilakan Paul masuk. Korra sudah siap-siap menyambut kakak iparnya, keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi puding dan sirup yang baru dikeluarkan dari kulkas, membawanya ke meja makan.

Paul dengan ribut masuk, mengeluh panjang lebar soal _delay_ penerbangan dan lalu lintas Seattle yang sudah diungkapkan Rachel sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Rachel dengan santai menariknya masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya, memberi sedikit ciuman singkat, lalu menarik tangan sang suami melintasi ruang tengah untuk memperkenalkannya pada anggota keluarga baru mereka.

"Korra, ini kakak iparmu, Paul...," ujar Rachel. Tapi reaksi yang muncul sama sekali tidak diduga.

Seketika udara di sekeliling mereka berubah, penuh dengan aura yang aneh. Dan mendadak terdengar suara denting keras ketika nampan yang dipegang Korra jatuh ke lantai. Tangan Korra mengenai sepoci sirup yang baru ia buat dan baru diletakkan di meja makan, membuatnya jatuh dan isinya tumpah. Jacob buru-buru keluar dari dapur, menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik sekat untuk mengetahui yang terjadi. Di ruang tengah, Josh dan Quil kelihatannya sadar akan apa yang terjadi, dan sudah bangkit dari sofanya, memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang paling tidak dimengertinya seumur hidup.

Korra membeku. Menatap Paul dengan mata membelalak. Seakan melihat hantu. Dan Paul tampak sangat, sangat, sangat kikuk. Seolah lebih baik berada di neraka ketimbang di sini.

Apa yang terjadi?

Imprint?

_Lagi?_

Tidak mungkin. Paul sudah mengimprint Rachel. Bahkan walau Korra serigala, tidak mungkin Korra bisa mengimprintnya. Dan lagi, udara yang berubah di sekeliling mereka kali ini tidak bergerak dalam efek yang sama ketika terjadi imprint. Udara kali ini lebih mengancam. Memaksa kehadiran keheningan yang mendadak, menekan.

"Oh, Korra," tiba-tiba keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Rachel. Suaranya gemetar, tapi terlihat sekali ia berusaha menjaga nadanya tetap tenang dan bersahabat. "Kulihat kau sudah pernah bertemu suamiku, Paul, rupanya... Pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali ... karena kita sekarang ... ehm, satu ... keluarga ...," ia bahkan tidak bisa menyusun kalimatnya dengan benar, "jadi ... kurasa ... akan sangat menyenangkan ... memilikimu sebagai ... sebagai..."

Kegugupan Rachel akhirnya berhenti ketika perlahan, namun tetap tiba-tiba, ekspresi Korra berubah. Matanya menjadi teduh, seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya, dan nada bicaranya mendadak sangat, sangat, sangat tenang.

"Tentu, Rachel... Oh, ya, hai Paul... Aku baru ingat. Ya, rasanya aku memang pernah bertemu denganmu. Kudengar kau _climber_, ya? Pernah ke Kilimanjaro? Atau Nepal, mungkin? Anne Machen? Everest? Kudengar kau habis dari Jayawijaya?"

Paul tampak seperti nyaris lupa bernapas. Namun akhirnya ia bisa mengontrol diri. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menjawab, sangat lirih hingga suaranya nyaris tercekik, "Ya. Aku pernah ke Nepal, setengah tahun lalu."

Korra tersenyum, lantas menghadap Rachel, "Suamimu ini pernah menolongku waktu aku di Nepal, Kak... Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, namun tak pernah sempat mengucapkannya dengan layak. Aku berutang nyawa. Jika tidak karena dia, pastinya aku takkan hidup hingga saat ini."

Rachel dan Paul, anehnya, tercekat dalam kalimat yang diucapkan dalam nada sangat, sangat, sangat sopan itu. Ketika bicara, Rachel terdengar gemetar, "Kau ... terlalu berlebihan, Korra ... mungkin Paul ... hanya kebetulan ada ..."

"Di saat yang tepat dan waktu yang tepat," Korra tersenyum dan lantas menunduk memberi hormat, menekuk lututnya dengan sangat anggun.

Jacob tak mungkin tidak curiga dengan adegan yang tampak di hadapannya. Korra yang mendadak berubah menjadi tuan putri nan sopan. Paul yang mendadak bisu. Dan Rachel yang seakan lebih suka ditelan paus bulat-bulat.

"Kalau ... boleh tahu...," Jake menyela keanehan aura di sekitarnya, "apa yang terjadi setengah tahun lalu di Nepal?"

Korra beralih memandang Jacob. "Paul menolongku dari hewan buas, Jake...," jelasnya tenang.

"Hewan ... buas?"

"Oh, hal biasa, Jake ... kalau tak salah aku pernah cerita padamu waktu di perkemahan, ingat? Soal ke mana-mana aku selalu diikuti, atau tanpa sengaja bertemu hewan buas?" Korra mengalihkan pandangan dari Jacob kembali ke arah Rachel dan Paul. "Dan waktu di Nepal, aku hampir tewas karena kejadian yang disebabkan dua ekor serigala." Kemudian seringai senyum tampak di bibirnya, dalam cara yang membuat siapapun merinding, ketika ia menambahkan, "Coklat ... dan ... abu-abu gelap, kurasa."

Coklat ... dan ... abu-abu gelap?

Abu-abu gelap. Perak keabuan.

Warna bulu Paul!

Astaga! Apakah Korra tahu?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Tapi setengah tahun lalu...

Bukankah Paul sudah berhenti berubah sejak tiga tahun silam? Sejak ia memilih menikah dan ... mengikuti Rachel... melakukan hobinya menjelajah alam liar dan mendaki gunung sementara sang istri terlibat dalam kegiatan kemanusiaan bersama Unicef. Ke Guatemala, Afrika, Papua Nugini ...

Saat itu mendadak suara lain, suara Korra, dalam memorinya yang telah lama hilang berputar ulang.

.

Suatu memori pada hari pertama ia bertemu Korra.

.

Suatu memori pada hari ia, Korra, dan Billy berkemah di hutan.

.

Memori ketika Korra memasak, atau kapanpun ketika ia menceritakan pengalamannya berkeliling dunia.

Guatemala, Bangkok, Jepang, Indonesia, Nepal...

.

Dan kartu-kartu pos yang dikirim Rachel.

Prancis, Jepang, Guatemala, Papua Nugini, Jawa, Sumatera, Thailand, Nepal...

.

Astaga.

Mungkinkah itu semua kebetulan?

Atau...

Tidak mungkin!

Paul mengikuti Korra, mengawasi Korra selama ini?

Untuk apa?

Tidak, tidak, Jacob menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ini cuma kebetulan. Ini pasti kebetulan. Paul dan Jared, itu yang ia tangkap dari frase 'coklat gelap' berubah ... tak sengaja bertemu Korra ... menolongnya, seperti yang Korra bilang.

Korra kelihatannya tak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Ia mengambil nampan yang tergeletak di lantai, dan buru-buru pergi ke dapur.

"Korra, ada apa?" Jacob menggamit lengan adiknya ketika Korra berjalan melewatinya. Apa ini perasaannya saja? Karena suhu tubuh Korra ... tidak sedingin biasanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Korra singkat, melepaskan diri dari kakaknya dengan sikap acuh, menarik lap dari ujung konter dan kembali ke meja makan untuk mengelap tumpahan sirup di lantai dan meja. Ia kembali menjadi Korra yang ceria ketika menawari semua orang makan, memotong-motong puding dan membaginya ke piring-piring kecil. Rachel dan Paul mendekati meja makan dengan ragu-ragu, diikuti Quil dan Josh. Mata mereka masih lekat pada sosok Korra. Jelas, kebingungan dan kecurigaan terpancar di sana, walau mereka berusaha keras untuk meredamnya.

Namun mendadak suasana yang kembali agak tenang berubah ketika satu suara muncul dari sebuah sudut di sofa ruang tengah.

_I know you love me... I know you care..._

Korra kembali membeku. Matanya merembang ke ruang tengah.

"Itu dering sms Collin..." bisiknya.

Justin Bieber berteriak-teriak setengah jalan sebelum akhirnya padam. Jeda sejenak sebelum muncul lagu lain, hanya sebentar, dan kemudian berhenti.

Korra menyibak kerumunan tanpa suara, buru-buru menggapai sofa. Di sana, baru Jacob menyadari, masih tertinggal onggokan kemeja kotak-kotak merah Collin, yang ia lepaskan sebelum berubah semalam.

"Astaga. Dasar Cole ceroboh. Mengapa ia meninggalkan ponselnya di sini?" Korra menggerutu. Ia menepuk-nepuk saku kemeja itu, kemudian mengeluarkan Samsung Collin.

Terdengar dering sms lagi, dan Korra mengutak-atik tuts ponsel seenaknya. Matanya membelalak kala menatap layar, napasnya tertahan. Dan mendadak, sangat mendadak, pandangannya beralih dari ponsel ke kerumunan orang di hadapannya. Langsung menatap Jacob.

Jacob benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi ketika terdengar geraman rendah, dan tahu-tahu Korra beranjak, setengah berlari, menyerbu ke arahnya. Napasnya memburu. Dan dilihatnya di sudut matanya, Paul meninggalkan posisinya di sisi Rachel, melayang menghadang Korra.

"Korra, tenang," ia mendengar suara rendah Paul, berusaha meredam Korra, tapi Korra meronta-ronta di pitingannya. Instingtif, Josh dan Quil langsung meluncur ke depan Jacob, membarikadenya.

"Kau brengsek! Apa yang kaulakukan pada Collin?!" teriak Korra di pitingan Paul. "Lepaskan aku! Aku mau buat perhitungan dengan si Tolol itu!"

Jacob mengerjap, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Di hadapannya, Josh dan Quil memasang posisi defensif, menggeram rendah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Collin?!" teriak Korra lagi. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" sejenak matanya liar mencari-cari, seakan ia ada di sana tapi tak ada di sana. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku sesaat, pandangannya kosong, sebelum ia kembali menggeram, memandang Jacob dengan mata mengancam.

Hanya butuh tak kurang dari lima detik ketika tahu-tahu semua itu terjadi. Korra melepaskan diri dari Paul, melintasi jarak antara ruang tengah ke meja makan, menyerbu ke arahnya. Quil dan Josh berusaha menghadang, tapi Korra tanpa kesulitan melakukan manuver gesit untuk menjatuhkan mereka satu-satu. Mata Jacob nanar ketika Korra bangkit dari tubuh Quil yang terjerembap di lantai, langsung menyerangnya. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir, ia bahkan tak sempat bereaksi apapun, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, ketika tangan Korra menjambak bagian depan kemejanya dan serta-merta memutar tubuhnya. Menghempas dan menekan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Korra! Apa-apaan...," Jacob memprotes, tapi belum apa-apa Korra sudah menariknya dan kembali menghempaskannya ke dinding. Terdengar derak di tembok di belakangnya kala punggungnya menghantam dinding dan ia mengeluarkan erang pelan. Dadanya mendadak terasa perih. Tapi Korra kelihatannya tak peduli dan terus menekannya. Wajahnya kaku. Pandangan matanya aneh, tajam. Ia seperti bukan Korra. Gadis itu bukan lagi adiknya.

"Jawab aku!" teriak Korra di wajahnya. Suaranya aneh, berat, penuh tekanan. "Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Collin!"

Entah apa yang menarik lidah Jacob, ia bahkan tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri ketika mengatakan kalimat itu, lirih, "Collin ... bunuh diri ... terjebak di reruntuhan liang kelinci..."

"Apa kaubilang?!" beban suara Korra menyakiti tak hanya telinganya, tapi juga seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya. "Kau bertanggung jawab atas Collin. Kau seharusnya melindunginya! Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?!" tuntut gadis itu. Suaranya bergetar hebat.

Jacob tak menemukan apapun pada dirinya untuk menjawab, lebih lagi membela diri. Kepalanya sungguh-sungguh berhenti bekerja.

"Jawab aku!" tuntut Korra lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak melindungi Collin?!"

Ia hampir tak dapat bernapas. Jantungnya seakan dicengkeram sesuatu yang aneh. Hampir sulit baginya bahkan untuk berdetak. Perih. Mencekam.

Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Adam tadi. Diulangnya hampir seribu kali.

_Jauhi konfrontasi dengan Korra._

_Hindari situasi emosional._

_Jangan sampai kau gagal jantung._

Mati-matian Jacob menahan perih di dadanya. Berusaha mengendalikan napasnya. Pikirannya berkonsentrasi. Otaknya terus memerintah tubuhnya bekerjasama. Jantungnya harus tetap bekerja. Harus tetap berdegup.

"Korra, tenang, kumohon..." bisikan seseorang mencuat dalam kesadarannya yang kian menipis. Paul.

Dirasanya cengkeraman Korra di bajunya melemah. Dalam kebingungan ditatapnya adegan di hadapannya. Paul di sisi Korra, menyentuh pundaknya. Matanya sarat permohonan.

Namun hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Korra. Ia mendelik mengancam pada Paul. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Terdengar suara geraman sangat, sangat, sangat dalam, pada saat yang sama ketika Jacob melihat lengan Korra bergetar.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku, kau Anjing Kampung Sialan! Jangan kaupikir aku akan memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kaulakukan pada kawananku!"

Apa? Apa yang Paul lakukan? Kawanan Korra?

"Korra, kumohon, aku tidak..."

"Kau membiarkan mereka membantai kami! Kau hanya melihat sementara dia terbunuh!" kata-katanya makin lama makin tajam, melengking tinggi. Dari awalnya kasar penuh tuduhan hingga naik menjadi histeria. Korra setengah gila, matanya nyalang menatap Paul, ketika berteriak, menuduh, "Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini ... Gara-gara kau, aku..." kata-katanya berhenti ketika tubuhnya kian menggeletar.

Korra tidak menyentuh Paul. Sama sekali. Ia berteriak, seakan melawan dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya mendadak mencengkeram tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Giginya menggemeretak, matanya tak terfokus. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepala berulang kali. Jelas kelihatan ia sedang berusaha keras menguasai diri.

Ini kali keduanya ia melihat Korra di ambang perubahan.

Ini kali keduanya ia punya kesempatan untuk tahu siapa Korra sebenarnya.

Itu yang ada di kepalanya. Itu akal sehatnya bicara. Tapi bukan itu yang dilakukan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan hanya setengah sadar ketika tangannya terjulur, berusaha menyentuh bahu Korra.

"Korra, tenang...," bisiknya.

Korra terhentak. Memutuskan kontak mata dari Paul dan berpaling padanya. Ekspresinya sukar dilukiskan. Campuran antara kebingungan, ketakutan, kengerian ... dan ... rasanya ia mengenali di antara ribuan emosi yang muncul di sana, perasaan terkhianati.

Apa? Terkhianati?

Pupil mata Korra menyipit dalam bayang kengerian dan ketidakmengertian ketika ia menggeleng lamat-lamat. Menghela tangan Jacob dari bahunya. Ada tuduhan di situ, sekaligus penyangkalan. Wajahnya berubah hijau, dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku ... tidak ... sangka ... Kau selama ini bersama mereka, Jacob... Kau di balik semuanya!" tuduhnya. "Apa yang kauinginkan sebenarnya? Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?!"

Hah?

Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Itu seharusnya kalimatnya. Ia yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Tidak, Korra. Kau salah paham," kata-kata ini tidak keluar darinya, tapi dari Paul. "Jacob sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

Korra berbalik ke arahnya. "Apa yang harus kupercaya?! Apa yang harus kupercaya?!" ia berteriak, kalap, makin histeris. Lebih histeris ketika Paul, menempuh segala resiko, meraih tubuh Korra dalam rengkuhannya. Mengguncangnya. Matanya tajam berusaha menatap mata Korra.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Korra. Aku di pihakmu. Aku bukan musuh."

_Hah? Apa?_

"Aku akan menjelaskan, Korra. Tapi tidak di sini. Kumohon, Korra. Kendalikan dirimu dan panggil dia keluar. Dia akan mengerti."

_Dia?_

_'Panggil dia keluar'?_

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?!" geram Korra di antara gigi-giginya yang terkatup rapat.

"Aku bersumpah aku di pihakmu," Paul masih melanjutkan, nadanya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku bersama Sam."

_Sam?_

Korra menggeram hebat. Perang tergambar di matanya. Tapi kata itu punya efek padanya lebih dari apapun. Perlahan matanya yang gelap menjernih ketika kata-kata Paul jelas dimengertinya. Getaran di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Ia meronta membebaskan diri dari Paul, dan kali ini Paul tidak lagi menahannya. Gadis itu berpaling menghadap Jacob. Tidak mencengkeram bajunya lagi, tapi ujung jarinya menusuk dada Jacob. Kata-katanya, meski diucapkan tanpa getaran kalut yang tadi, terasa tajam menusuk. Pahit. Penuh ancaman.

"Kau dengar aku, Jake. Aku tidak peduli kau kakakku. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Collin, bahkan jika ia kehilangan satu jari pun, aku takkan segan lagi. Tidak hanya menundukkanmu, aku pastinya akan mengoyak-ngoyakmu hingga tiada bersisa. Camkan itu, Alfa!" itu yang ia ucapkan, sebelum ia menarik tangannya, dan bergegas pergi, hampir terbang, meluncur keluar rumah.

"Korra!" Jacob sudah hampir mengejarnya, namun Paul menghentikannya.

"Ini tanggung jawabku, Jake, biar aku yang mengurus dia," katanya tegas.

Jacob menggeram. Sakit hati merobek dadanya. "Kau merahasiakan sesuatu, Paul. Kau dan Sam... Kalian...," dirasanya perih itu makin mengiris dalan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Berani sekali ... kau ... kalian ... mengkhianatiku..."

Tapi Paul hanya tersenyum masam dalam tuduhan yang dialamatkan padanya. "Maaf, Alfa," katanya singkat, sebelum bergegas meluncur menyusul Korra.

Dipandangnya kakaknya, minta penjelasan. Tapi Rachel hanya menggeleng lemah, sebelum beranjak menyusul suaminya. Meninggalkan Jacob yang terhenyak di tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya lemas, dan dadanya sakit, sangat sakit, ketika kesadaran itu menerpanya bertubi-tubi.

Paul mengkhianatinya.

Paul dan Sam mengkhianatinya.

Dan siapa tahu? Dari cerita Korra tadi, tentang dua serigala yang mengikutinya, tidak hanya Paul. Tapi juga Jared...

Selama ini ia selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Sam bisa kembali jadi Alfa. Siapa kawanan Sam. Dan kini jawaban itu terpentang lebar di hadapannya.

Kawanan Sam … Jared dan Paul.

Brengsek. Seharusnya ia tahu ini sejak awal. Tentu saja. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat kesetiaan tiga veteran itu. Jared, Paul, Sam... Sam pernah jadi Alfa. Ia tentunya bisa membangun kawanan sendiri, meski ia tidak yakin bagaimana itu mungkin bisa terjadi. Walaupun jauh, ya, memang harus diakui, Jared Cameron punya tetesan darah Black. Mungkin ini alasannya Sam bisa mendapat otoritas membangun kawanan.

Ya, Sam jelas mengangkangi otoritasnya. Diam-diam membentuk kawanan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dan Paul bilang, ia ada di pihak Korra.

Kawanan Sam di pihak Korra.

Ini pengkhianatan, tak hanya padanya, tapi juga pada suku.

Dan bagaimana bisa Rachel, kakaknya sendiri, selama ini menutupi segalanya? Apa yang kakaknya tahu dan ia tidak tahu?

Brengsek!

Jacob memandang ke balik jendela dapur. Hanya bisa ditangkapnya sedikit bayangan di luar dari tempatnya berdiri kini, tapi bisa dilihatnya sosok Korra yang menghilang ke balik hutan. Lalu Paul, dalam wujud serigala, dengan Rachel di punggungnya. Jeda waktu beberapa saat berselang sebelum bayangan seekor serigala betina hitam keluar dari balik pepohonan dengan anggun. Tampak sadar ia memperhatikan, sosok itu mengangguk ke arah rumah sekilas, jelas padanya, sebelum kembali meluncur menembus pepohonan.

Korra...

Dadanya terasa semakin sakit. Jantungnya tak kuat lagi menahan beban. Ia merasa sulit bernapas. Jantungnya panas, seakan tercerabut, terkoyak. Begitu mendadak. Ia bisa mendengar, samar, Quil berteriak memanggil namanya sebelum segalanya pudar.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Yuppp, ini bagian 2 Persephone… ga kerasa udah 60 chapter... hahahaha :D**

**keasyikan sendiri...**

**Gimana tanggapan soal Korra? Dan multiple personality-nya?**

**Soal Paul, Jared, dan Sam?**

**Please tinggalin review… sedih deh kalo g ada review :(**


	61. 61 - Hades (Styx -4-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Enampuluh Satu - Hades (Stynx -4-)**

Tuesday, April 09, 2013

7:42 PM

.

* * *

.

"Bisa tolong keluar sebentar, _Sweetheart?"_

Dengan enggan Seth beranjak. Meskipun usianya kepala dua, ibunya masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, seakan ia anak usia 12. Tapi yah, bagaimanapun ia anak bungsu... Kesayangan seorang ibu yang telah kehilangan sang ayah bertahun-tahun. Yang seperti itu tak terhindarkan.

Sepulang dari pondok Sam, Seth berusaha tak mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Gemerisik dedaunan yang ribut, lolongan serigala, gempa bumi, instingnya yang terus berteriak bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana. Instingnya yang menyuruhnya untuk berubah, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tidak. Ia mengabaikan semua. Ia menumpulkan semua. Bahkan juga perasaannya.

Tentang Korra.

Tentang kawanan.

Tentang Jacob.

Tentang Sam.

Sudah tidak ada lagi urusan antara ia dengan semua itu.

Ia keluar, susah payah berusaha menghalangi pandangan Sue dari situasi kamarnya. Dalam hati ia mencatat untuk segera membereskan kamarnya dan segera memesan tempat tidur baru secara _online_, mengusahakannya datang selagi Sue bekerja. Mungkin Sue sempat menduga-duga ada yang tidak beres kemarin hanya dengan kehadiran Korra. Tapi itu cuma terkaan. Membayangkan beda halnya dengan melihat buktinya langsung.

"Ada apa, Mom?" Seth berusaha tersenyum, memasang tampang manis yang biasa di depan ibunya.

Sue memandangnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, berusaha menilainya. Seth bersyukur ia sudah mandi sebersih-bersihnya dan membuang semua perbannya tadi pagi. Luka yang ditimbulkan Collin maupun Korra sudah tinggal bekas-bekasnya kini. Ia memasang tampang polos. Biasanya selalu berhasil kalau ibunya mencurigainya melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Yah, kesalahan remaja level anak mama, sebenarnya... Apapun hal buruk yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak pernah melibatkan kata 'mengkhianati kawanan'... Atau 'menghamili anak orang'... Koreksi, 'menghamili adik Sang Alfa yang ternyata serigala musuh'... Nah, itu yang paling parah... Selama ini semua orang mengenalnya sebagai anak manis, terlalu manis malah. Rokok, ganja, dan minuman keras, bagian tak terpisahkan dari masa pemberontakan remaja, tidak pernah mampir di kamusnya. Jangan kata drop-out, seumur hidup ia tak pernah bolos sekolah, selain karena urusan kawanan. Bahkan walau sibuk patroli dan perang, PR-nya pun selalu mendapat pujian... Ia hampir dapat beasiswa, jika saja para Tetua tidak melarangnya pergi karena harus mendampingi Jake, dan membuatnya terpaksa ikut program Universitas Terbuka.

Mengapa sekali ia melakukan kesalahan, itu adalah yang terberat? Bahkan Josh pun tak pernah sampai ke level ini...

"Aku mau pergi ke pondok Sam..." ujar ibunya setelah puas menilai dan kelihatannya tidak menemukan, atau mungkin menemukan tapi berusaha tidak mengungkit, apapun kesalahan anaknya. "Mungkin hingga sore nanti. Kau di rumah seharian?"

Itu pertanyaan, bukan permintaan apalagi perintah. Dan nadanya agak heran.

"Ya..." jawab Seth ragu. Bukan karena ia bingung ibunya malah pergi ke rapat Dewan saat seharusnya ia menghabiskan Sabtu pagi bersama Charlie. Belakangan ibunya bulak-balik terus ke pondok Sam, kadang sejak subuh hingga malam, tanpa mau mengatakan apapun alasannya padanya. Urusan Tetua memang agak mencurigakan belakangan, tapi ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kebingungannya kali ini lebih karena ibunya menanyainya apa ia akan di rumah. "Mengapa?"

"Tidak ke rumah Black?" ujar ibunya dalam nada 'yang lain sedang kumpul di sana, sedang apa kau di sini dan bukannya ikut kumpul bersama mereka?'

"Tidak," ujar Seth datar. Memorinya mengambang pada ucapan Korra bahwa Rachel akan datang hari ini. Tentunya Paul ikut. Dan pasti anak-anak tak sabar ingin bertemu mantan senior mereka. Mungkin seisi kawanan sedang berpesta di rumah Black sekarang. Bisa jadi Rapat Tetua juga intinya karena mereka ingin bertemu Paul...

Tunggu. Untuk apa mereka ingin bertemu Paul? Secara terpisah, di pondok Sam Uley?

Sebentar. Kapan memang ibunya bilang ia ingin bertemu Paul di pondok Uley?

Seth menghantam dirinya sendiri. Tepatnya otaknya sendiri. Masalah kawanan bukan masalahnya saat ini. Tidak, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya bukan lagi masalahnya...

Ia ingin mengatakan, 'Perintah Alfa, Mom. Dilarang mendekat sementara waktu', atau 'Aku sudah bukan bagian dari mereka lagi. Mereka mungkin sudah memecatku dan mengganti posisiku dengan Collin', atau bahkan 'Karena terikat Sumpah dengan si bodoh Jake dan urusan anak si setan jalang Korra, aku terpaksa pindah kawanan, Mom ...' Huh, seolah ibunya tidak tahu masalah itu ... Setidaknya dua yang pertama. Masalah kawanan selalu diinformasikan pada Tetua setiap hari. Setidaknya Sam selalu ingin tahu, dan tidak ada rahasia di antara para Tetua.

Akhirnya tidak ada yang keluar selain, "Aku akan ke sana jika waktunya sudah tepat..."

Apa ia salah bicara? Karena ibunya sesaat memperlihatkan ekspresi pedih. Khawatir? Prihatin? Tapi lantas wajah itu tersenyum lembut, dan katanya, "Kau tetap harus datang, Nak... Kau tahu Jacob luka parah? Adam dan Caleb habis mengoperasinya tadi, tapi melihat perkembangan pesatnya, sebentar lagi juga ia pulang. Embry dan Brady tergigit. Clark dan Harry jelas sekarat. Pete dan Ben sampai sekarang masih di dasar jurang. Dan yang lain juga tidak kembali tanpa goresan ... Patah tulang atau minimal retak..."

Kening Seth berkerut. "Apa maksud Mom?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Seth? Kawanan dijebak di jurang dan diserang segerombolan vampir... Yang balas dendam karena urusan pembantaian di hutan sebelumnya."

"Di jurang?"

"Tentu Collin sudah cerita padamu. Ia menemukan jaringan terowongan yang ia kira sarang musuh. Ternyata itu sarang vampir yang ditinggalkan. Para vampir menganggap kawanan yang mengacak-acak sarang mereka. Mereka membuat kawanan terjebak, dan menyerang secara membabi buta. Untungnya kawanan selamat. Para vampir kalah dengan bantuan kawanan serigala lain. Tapi sebagian besar anak-anak luka parah."

Perang? Semalam? Dan ia tidak tahu?

Korra bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun... Apa ini juga rencananya? Agar ia tidak sadar dan tidak ikut membantu?

Semalam... ia mengantar Korra menjelang tengah malam... Jake tidak ada... Apa Jake bukan berinisiatif menggantikannya patroli, melainkan sedang mengatur persiapan tempur atau bahkan terlibat dalam kancah peperangan?

Oh, pantas saja Korra memaksa pulang, kalau begitu. Pastinya ia juga ikut bertempur di pihak kawanan asing. Dan ia bertemu Korra, bersama Sam... Membantu kawanan Quileute, kata sang ibu? Tentunya itu cuma trik agar mereka berhutang nyawa lagi... Atau karena vampir, bagaimanapun, adalah musuh bersama.

Korra ... bertempur ... dalam keadaan hamil muda. Para vampir itu mungkin menyerangnya berkelompok. Menjadikannya bulan-bulanan seperti dulu mereka menjadikan Jake dan Seth mainan. Ia tahu kekuatan si kawanan asing itu, lebih lagi si serigala hitam. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan ia tergigit. Dan kalau pun tidak, terlalu banyak gerakan bisa membuat Korra keguguran...

_Astaga, hentikan, Seth! Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan! Korra bahkan belum tentu benar-benar hamil!_

_Ya, dan kalaupun memang ia keguguran, lantas kenapa? Syukur kalau dia mati sekalian dengan jabang bayi iblisnya, _suara setan, atau malaikat ... entahlah ... kembali memasuki kepalanya. Mengutarakan hal-hal sama lagi dan lagi.

Ya, masalah Korra bukan kekhawatirannya. Seharusnya tidak menjadi kekhawatirannya.

Sama sekali bukan...

"Kata Mom, Jake habis dioperasi?" ia akhirnya bertanya, menekan keinginannya untuk menyebut nama Korra.

"Ya, tapi kurasa sudah tidak apa-apa. Edward Cullen membantu operasi, kata Adam."

"Edward?"

"Semua anak dibawa ke rumah Cullen. Dia membantu secara _online."_

Ia menghembus lega, meski tidak benar-benar lega. Kalau urusannya tidak hanya ditangani Adam dan Caleb, tapi juga Edward, artinya tidak apa-apa. Ia tahu di balik ketegangan standar antara Edward dan Jacob, si vampir melankolis pemegang dua sertifikat kedokteran, satu di bidang biologi, dan baru-baru ini satu lagi di bidang kimia itu takkan mungkin membiarkan siapapun sekutu mereka terluka tanpa pertolongan. Meski dulunya tidak peduli, seabad berada di bawah pengaruh Carlisle, ditambah rasa hutang budinya dalam perkara Renesmee pasti mengajarinya sesuatu.

Ketimbang urusan kawanan, ada hal lain yang lebih mengganggunya. Lisannya gatal untuk menanyakan keadaan Korra.

"Collin?" lidahnya mencari-cari kata lain.

Ibunya tampak ragu dan kali itulah ia tahu ada yang salah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Cole, Mom?"

"Collin...," ibunya memulai, "belum ditemukan."

"Apa maksudmu belum ditemukan?"

"Ada sedikit masalah, karenanya kami menggelar rapat. Sebaiknya kau datang, Nak... Sekalian mengucapkan salam pada Rachel..."

Seth mengangguk lamat-lamat. Si ibu pun kelihatannya tidak berniat lama-lama, dan segera keluar rumah. Tak lama Seth mendengar deru mobil, sebelum melihat Volvo putihnya meluncur keluar pekarangan, dengan tangan sang ibu melambai dari balik kaca pengemudi.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya, menyalakan laptop dan mulai mengecek bursa Wallstreet dan Hanseng sembari pikirannya entah ke mana. Beberapa jam dihabiskannya dengan melakukan analisa, menjual dan membeli, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada hubungan antara index saham dan berita standar soal kebijakan pemerintah terkait kondisi ekonomi. Kelihatannya ia menang besar dari fluktuasi harga saham minggu lalu, tapi itu tak lantas membuat pikirannya tenang.

Bagaimana keadaan kawanan sekarang? Jake, Cole, anak-anak...

_Tidak, jangan pikirkan itu... Ada perang dan kau bukan hanya tak dilibatkan, tapi bahkan tak diberi tahu? Bahkan ibumu tahu... Dan kau diberi tahu lewat ibumu. Dari Tetua? Ini jelas-jelas bukti bahwa kawanan tidak mengakuimu lagi. Jangan kata sebagai Beta, mereka sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai anggota mereka..._

Aneh karena ia tak menemukan alasan, bahkan juga sisi positifnya, untuk membantah suara itu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Korra?

_Tidak, tidak... _ia menggeleng keras. _Jangan pikirkan Korra, Seth!_

Ya, Korra bukan kekhawatirannya. Sama sekali bukan.

Ya, untuk apa ia khawatir pada serigala hitam jahat? Serigala musuh yang licik dan licin itu?

Collin... Collin sekarang jauh lebih patut dikhawatirkan. Apa yang ibunya maksud tadi? Belum ditemukan? Tapi mengapa ibunya bersikap begitu mendua, seolah di satu sisi ia harus tahu, tapi di sisi lain pun bersikap seolah ia harus tenang dan membiarkan semuanya saja sebagaimana adanya.

Astaga. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa perasaannya tak enak?

Bahkan tanpa benar-benar disadari, ia menggapai ponselnya. Mengirim sms dan menelepon Collin berkali-kali.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja. Jika Collin berubah jadi serigala dan bahkan belum pulang, mana mungkin ia bisa mengangkat teleponnya? Dan lagi, dengan adanya sesuatu yang jelas seperti ini: ia diblokade dari kawanan, apa ia masih berharap Collin akan mau mengangkat teleponnya?

Dan pergi ke rumah Jake? Mengambil resiko diusir?

Oh, tidak, terima kasih! Sebelum Jacob mengangkat Titahnya, ia takkan berani mendekat dalam jarak 500 meter dari sang Alfa. Mantan Alfanya, mungkin, ia tidak tahu. Dan lagi, siapapun tahu betapa sensitifnya Jacob jika Titahnya berani dilanggar, oleh siapapun. Sejauh ini yang berani melanggar cuma Collin. Tapi ia juga takkan meresikokan Collin kena amuk Jacob gara-gara dirinya, karena Jacob menuduh Cole berkomplot dengannya atau apapun.

Astaga. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Mengapa Jacob harus menuduh mereka berkomplot?

Ia tidak salah apapun. Ia tidak melakukan apapun yang mengancam keselamatan kawanan. Ia tak boleh bersikap seakan dirinya tertuduh, penjahat, apapun... Ia harus berani menegakkan kepalanya dan menyatakan dengan tegas dan penuh harga diri, bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

Ya, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Kecuali yang berhubungan dengan Korra.

Oh, astaga!

Seth menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali, memaki dirinya. Ya, ia sudah bertindak bodoh. Dan kini apa? Pengecut? Astaga! Pantas saja Collin merebut kedudukan Beta, kalau begitu.

Berani, Seth!

Ia menarik napas berkali-kali, mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang. Siapa yang mungkin? Orang yang tidak ada dalam kawanan, tapi bisa memberi jawaban.

Korra?

Ya. Korra sempurna. Ia adik Jake. Dan ia ada dalam serangan. Ia pasti tahu soal Cole.

Ia sudah akan memencet tombol _call_ ketika menyadari yang ini malah lebih bodoh.

Apa yang baru Korra lakukan kemarin? Apa ia akan membiarkan itu begitu saja? Mereka sudah putus! Baru saja putus! Ia mau bertanya pada Korra soal Collin? Sementara sudah jelas Korra menganggap urusan Collin sebagai biang keladi masalah di antara mereka kedua. Itu bagai menyiram bensin ke dekat-dekat api...

Dan lagi, ia baru saja bilang kalau ia takkan mengkhawatirkan Korra.

Lama ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya dari Korra dan Collin, berusaha membuang semua perasaan buruknya. Tapi tak bisa.

Ia masih menimbang-nimbang siapa yang akan ia hubungi ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia meraih ponsel itu tanpa semangat, tapi matanya langsung melotot begitu dilihatnya nama sang penelepon. Collin.

Collin menghubunginya balik?

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Perasaannya begitu bungah oleh harapan sehingga ia tak menunggu dering itu berkepanjangan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Collin! Kau baik-baik saja?" serunya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Cole?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Cole?" ia mulai khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Apa yang terjadi? Sue bilang Cole hilang... Apa mungkin Cole mengalami masalah? Meneleponnya minta pertolongan tapi tak bisa bicara? Apa ia terluka?

"Cole, jika kau tidak bisa bicara tolong beri aku tanda apapun..." ia mulai mencari-cari dalam kepalanya, ide apapun. "Morse," katanya, merasakan adanya harapan. "Kau tahu kode morse kan? Kau bisa mengetuk?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Cole, kumohon..." bisiknya putus asa.

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Ketika ada suara, itu adalah suara isak. Sangat pelan. Dan bukan suara Collin.

Perempuan ...

_"Oh, Seth...,"_ akhirnya suara itu terdengar. Berbisik lirih. Membuatnya terbelalak.

Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ko, Korra?"

Mengapa Korra menelepon dari ponsel Collin? Apa Korra sedang bersama Collin? Atau ponsel Collin tertinggal di rumah Black? Kemungkinan kedua jelas lebih mungkin, karena kalau memang Cole berangkat untuk pertempuran semalam dari rumah sang Alfa, sangat besar kesempatannya untuk meninggalkan seluruh pakaian dan_ gadget-_nya di sana. Tapi bisa jadi kemungkinannya jauh dari itu. Collin hilang... Apa mungkin Korra, entah bagaimana, menyembunyikan Collin? Dan jika Korra mengetahuinya menelepon Collin, menimbang yang kemarin... Kecemburuan Korra...

Tidak. Tadi didengarnya suara isakan.

Apa ia salah dengar?

Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Ada apa, Korra? Apa yang..."

Tapi ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, demi didengarnya lagi isakan Korra.

Korra ... benar-benar ... menangis?

"Kau terluka, Korra?" tak bisa ia menahan kekhawatiran itu. Sue bilang serigala hitam terluka waktu melindungi Jake...

_"Tidak...,"_ terdengar lagi isak gadis itu.

"Apa bayimu?"

Gadis itu makin terisak. Mungkinkah ... memang...

Ia membeku saat itu, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi benarkah Korra mengandung? Dan apapun yang terjadi dalam perang semalam, ketika si serigala hitam melindungi Jake ... telah membuatnya ... keguguran? Anak Korra ... anaknya ... tewas?

Namun Korra berbisik, di tengah isaknya, _"Oh, Seth... Cole ... Cole ... dia..."_

Collin?

Ia kembali sadar. Ya, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Cole.

"Ada apa, Korra? Apa yang terjadi dengan Collin?"

_"Cole tewas..."_

Seharusnya ia bisa memprediksi ini. Ya. Hanya ini satu-satunya alasan dari semua keanehan itu. Telepon Korra dari nomor Collin, dan tangis Korra... Tapi mendengarnya langsung, tak bisa dicegahnya cekam kengerian mencengkeram dadanya.

"Cole ... tewas?"

_"Dia terkubur hidup-hidup, tertimbun gua bawah tanah ... sarang yang mereka serang semalam ..."_

Entah reaksi apa yang seharusnya ia keluarkan, atau katakan. Ia tak bisa bicara apapun.

Suara Korra masih berbayang isakan, tapi kini lebih memburu. Memaksa. "Kumohon, Seth. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Apa?

_"Hubungi Phat ... demi Cole ..."_

"Tunggu, Korra. Siapa Phat?"

Korra tidak menjawab apapun. Samar di belakang Korra, Seth bisa mendengar suara seseorang, tidak jelas siapa, _"Korra ... siapa di telepon? Apa Seth?"_

_"Ummm ... Bukan, ini pacar Cole ..."_ teriak Korra. Lalu ia kembali ke Seth, merendahkan suara. _"Kumohon, Seth. Kawanan berpikir Collin sudah tewas. Tapi seandainya saja, ada sedikit saja, sedikit saja kemungkinan ... apapun ..."_

Suara Korra kembali hilang. Sayup ia mendengar kembali tangis itu. Dan kemudian bunyi 'klik' tanda telepon ditutup.

"Tunggu, Korra ... Ini ... Hei ..."

Tapi tak ada suara selain tut-tut-tut di ujung sana.

Seth berusaha menelepon balik. Tak ada jawaban. Dalam usahanya yang keempat, diketahuinya ponsel itu sudah di luar jangkauan. Mati.

Apa tadi? Korra terbuka padanya? Menyuruhnya menemui Phat? Siapa itu Phat? Apa anggota kawanan Korra yang lain?

Apa mungkin maksudnya Phat Chulalongkorn?

Sahabat Korra?

Dan mengapa Korra berbohong? Apakah apapun yang Korra ingin lakukan, masih tersembunyi dari yang lain, siapapun itu? Apakah Korra masih belum membuka diri sepenuhnya?

Apapun itu, jika memang Korra membutuhkannya melakukan sesuatu, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan anggota kawanannya, apalagi Collin, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak.

.

* * *

.

Lama ia menunggu di sana, pondok terbengkalai di perbatasan antara tanah Quileute dan Makah. Pondok yang selalu dihindari semua orang. Pondok yang selalu dibilang berhantu dan dijadikan alasan bagi orangtua untuk menakut-nakuti anaknya, supaya mereka menjauh dari hutan dan jangan berani-beraninya main di rumah reyot yang hampir rubuh itu. Pondok yang dikenal sebagai Gubuk Penyihir.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa Korra, lewat sms, menyuruhnya datang ke sana. Mungkin ia ingin bertemu di tempat yang tersembunyi, jauh dari pandangan orang-orang ataupun kawanan. Ya, rute patroli kawanan tak pernah melalui daerah itu. Mereka biasanya fokus pada daerah-daerah perbatasan. Meski tempat itu ada di perbatasan wilayah Quileute dan Makah, karena tanah yang mereka jaga termasuk tanah Makah dan Hoh, mereka menganggap gubuk itu berada di dalam wilayah patroli, bukan di perbatasan, sehingga jarang diperhatikan. Lagipula, entah mengapa, insting bawah sadar mereka selalu menghindari tempat itu. Entah karena ajaran sejak kecil terpatri dalam superego mereka, atau apa, gubuk itu membangkitkan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri mereka. Perasaan angker, yang membuat mereka ingin menjauh.

Angker, huh?

Yang benar saja!

Tapi memang itu yang dirasa Seth ketika ia mendekati tempat itu. Suasana sunyi yang aneh, yang melingkupi daerah sekitar gubuk, sungguh menekan. Insting serigalanya merasakan peringatan, seakan ia tidak boleh memasukinya. Tekanan berat yang ia rasakan begitu mendekat dalam radius dua kilometer dari gubuk itu kian menekan dalam tiap langkah. Seakan ia harus berjuang, mengerahkan tiap tenaganya, berusaha mengabaikan insting dan peringatan untuk berbalik pergi. Tanpa tahu mengapa dering alarm itu terus berbunyi di kepalanya.

Lama ia menunggu, sendirian dalam keresahan batin yang kian menekan, ketika akhirnya senja turun. Ia sudah akan menyerah, mengira Korra mungkin tak jadi datang, dan sudah akan pergi dari sana, ketika tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap derak ranting terinjak dari arah barat.

Ia segera keluar, memasang telinga sekaligus juga penjagaan. Ya. Di sini, yang datang belum tentu kawan...

Suara gesekan daun dan ranting kian jelas di balik desau angin, dan akhirnya, semak-semak tinggi di sebelah barat tersibak, menampakkan sesosok bayangan tinggi besar. Seth menahan napas, jantungnya berdegup kencang, hatinya, bagaimanapun, bungah dan tegang oleh harapan. Bahwa sosok itu adalah seekor serigala betina hitam. Kekasihnya, atau setidaknya mantan kekasihnya. Korra. Namun harapan itu segera berubah menjadi kekecewaan ketika sosok itu melangkah keluar dari rimbun pepohonan dan menampakkan wujud sejatinya.

Seekor serigala jantan, dengan bulu oranye keemasan bagai singa. Tubuhnya memang lebih pendek ketimbang rata-rata serigala Quileute, tetapi ia berjalan penuh kemegahan. Aura yang ada di sekitarnya begitu agung, memaksa siapapun untuk menunduk hormat. Sekitar 300 meter dari Seth, ia menunduk, memberi hormat, sebelum berbalik kembali ke balik pepohonan. Tak lama ia kembali keluar, kali ini dalam wujud manusianya. Wujud yang tak asing bagi Seth.

"Selamat sore, Clearwater," sapanya dalam aksen yang canggung. "Maaf menunggu lama. Kami ada sedikit masalah tadi."

Seth berusaha membalas salam itu serileks mungkin. "Hai, Phat," katanya, melambai. "Jadi kau ya si serigala emas? Sudah kuduga. Jadi siapa Alfamu, Kuroi Kanna?"

Lelaki Asia berperawakan sedang dan berkulit coklat dengan rambut ikal itu, Phat Chulalongkorn, sahabat Korra yang pernah dikenalkan padanya, hanya tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekat, kerut di antara kedua matanya tampak jelas ketika ia memprotes, "Hei. Ini pertemuan resmi pertama kita. Bersikaplah sedikit formal, Clearwater!"

"'Seth'," koreksinya. "Kau kan memang sudah pernah dikenalkan padaku waktu di Port Angeles. Kita juga sudah pernah _double_ _date,_ dua kali malah. Tidak usah pakai resmi-resmian."

Phat tertawa, mendekat dan mengalengkan lengannya dengan gaya bersahabat ke bahu Seth. Seth lebih tinggi dan lebih kekar berotot, khas para serigala Quileute, tentu, tapi Phat tetap terlihat tangguh dengan caranya sendiri. "Ya. Tapi kan saat itu aku tidak memperkenalkan diri sebagai kawanan pacarmu."

Seth hanya tersenyum masam. "Yah, sekarang juga kau tetap tidak bisa dibilang kawanan 'pacarku' sih..."

Pemuda Asia itu mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, aku dan Korra ... kami..."

Belum selesai Seth bicara, tahu-tahu Phat mengerang dan mengatakan beberapa patah kata yang tidak Seth mengerti. Dari intonasi dan cara ia mengucapkan, kelihatannya itu kata-kata umpatan. Dalam bahasa Thailand, mungkin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seth khawatir, sekaligus juga awas. Ia sudah tahu bahwa si serigala emas kawanan asing ini punya indera pelacak yang kuat. Kalau Phat merasakan adanya bahaya, tepatnya keberadaan vampir, di dekat mereka...

Phat kembali mengumpat, jika itu memang umpatan.

"Kenapa?" Seth makin bingung.

Kerutan di antara kedua alis Phat kian jelas. Matanya terpejam. Jelas ia berkonsentrasi melakukan atau memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kerutan itu menghilang, dan ia membuka mata. Desahan lelah keluar dari dadanya.

"Korra bertengkar lagi dengan sang Alfa," ujar Phat, jelas agak kesal.

"Bertengkar?"_ 'Lagi',_ katanya?

"Sudah beberapa bulan ini, sebenarnya, mereka agak tegang. Selalu berselisih paham."

"Soal apa?"

"Macam-macam. Yang paling utama soal ayahnya. Soal Jacob. Soal Sam. Yang terakhir ini, Alfa menyalahkan Korra karena ia hampir meledak di depan Jacob tadi pagi."

Seth terkesiap. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ponsel Cole tertinggal di rumah Jake. Ia membaca sms dari kau dan Brady. Sms Brady agak…. Yeah, intinya dia mengetahui ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Cole. Ia mengkonfrontasi Jacob, mengancamnya..."

"Me, mengancam?"

"Yeah, dia 'terlalu mengeluarkan ekor', kalau menurut Alfa. Alfa tidak suka. Dia sedang dihukum sekarang."

"Di, dihukum?"

"Biasalah Korra. Tidak aneh. Bulan ini saja entah sudah berapa kali ia kena hukuman."

"Hukuman apa?"

"Tenang... Bukan hukuman yang membahayakan. Tapi biasalah, anak nakal itu. Teriak-teriak memprotes. Pikirannya kacau sekarang, membuat kepalaku sakit. Anak kecil pemberontak, menurutku. Oh, kuharap Alfa mengurungnya, dia benar-benar mengganggu kepala seluruh kawanan!" ujung-ujungnya ia menggerutu frustasi.

Phat memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, seakan hendak mengenyahkan sesuatu yang buruk dari sana. Sementara Seth hanya mengawasi sembari menelan ludah.

"Kita langsung saja?" setelah berhenti memukuli kepalanya, Phat memberi saran.

Seth mengangguk, menyadari hari sudah gelap. Bukan ia khawatir akan gelap, kegelapan bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak punya pengaruh padanya, sebagaimana juga ia yakin tidak punya pengaruh pada Phat. Namun, dalam tiap detik waktu berjalan, ia yakin Collin juga di sana, sekarat, tiap detik mendekati kematian. Atau malah sudah mati sekarang. Manapun pilihannya, tidak ingin ia biarkan tubuh Collin, atau jenazah Collin, dibiarkan di luar sana. Telanjang. Terlantar. Tertimbun tanpa pemakaman yang layak.

"Aku tahu kau tidak, maksudku belum bisa mendengarku dalam wujud serigala," ujar Phat. "Jadi tak apa, jika kita jalan kaki?" sarannya yang hanya dibalas anggukan Seth lagi. Tersenyum, si pemuda serigala emas itu langsung mendahului Seth, menunjukkan jalan.

'Belum', katanya?

Jika berubah, ia tak bisa mendengar suara Phat?

Apa itu artinya ia belum diklaim sebagai anggota kawanan Korra?

Sekian langkah di belakang Phat, Seth menimbang-nimbang. "Berubah juga tak masalah, sebenarnya. Aku tinggal mengikutimu saja, kan?"

Tapi Phat menggeleng. "Terus terang, berhubung ini hari Sabtu, banyak pendaki gunung atau semacamnya di sekitar sini. Repot kalau sampai mereka melihat kita."

Jujur Seth tidak melihat alasan yang tepat di balik argumen itu. "Tapi ini sudah senja. Jarang ada manusia yang berkeliaran di hutan malam hari. Dan indera penciuman kita lebih baik dalam wujud serigala, kan?"

Phat terkekeh. "Itu kan kau. Dalam wujud apapun, inderaku bagus, kok. Kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mencium jejak Collin." Tanpa menghiraukan rona skeptis di wajah Seth, ia terus berjalan, sesekali berhenti untuk membaui udara di sekitarnya. "Omong-omong, kau tahu, jaringan terowongan yang dibangun para vampir itu sangat luas, meliputi hampir separuh tanah Quileute?" tanyanya sembari menyisir jalan setapak di hadapannya, menyelusup di antara jaringan rapat pepohonan. "Tanah di bawah kita ini mungkin termasuk salah satu cabangnya. Jika Collin berhasil menemukan jalan keluar, bisa saja ia keluar dari salah satu lubang."

Seth terhenyak atas informasi itu. "Lubang masuk jaringan terowongan, memangnya ada banyak?"

"Yah, sejauh ini kami baru berhasil mengidentifikasi sepuluh. Lubang di sana itu," ia menunjuk salah satu titik di dalam hutan dekat gubuk, "adalah salah satunya. Lima kami temukan di kawasan Crescent Lake. Satu di dasar jurang. Tiga lain tersebar di mana-mana."

Menurut Collin, satu lubang ia temukan di hutan di belakang pondok Sam. Lubang yang tersebar di seluruh kawasan Quileute… Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah membayangkan di mana saja lubang itu, dan apa yang para lintah itu lakukan dengannya.

Jaringan lintah di bawah tanah Quileute…. Serangan…. Dan pasukan lintah menyerang…. Astaga. Mengapa tidak ada satu pun target mereka yang berubah selama ini?

"Jadi bagaimana tepatnya rute pencarian kita?" tanya Seth, tak mau memperpanjang ketakutan di balik pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Korra menyuruh kita menyisir rute ini, lalu langsung ke Zona 1," jawab Phat. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Seth. Di sana kita tidak hanya harus menggali puing-puing untuk mencari Collin. Atau jenazah Collin, yang mana pun. Mungkin juga kita harus berhadapan dengan zombie."

"Zombie?"

.

* * *

.

Seth berjalan dalam diam. Ia praktis hanya mengikuti Phat, sementara pemuda di hadapannya sesekali berjongkok, membaui tanah, atau menempelkan jemari di pokok pohon. Entah apa yang ia cari, apa yang ia cium. Karena terus terang, Seth tidak mencium apapun. Baik serigala maupun vampir.

Apa memang indera Phat jauh lebih maju ketimbang inderanya?

Sementara mengawasi dan mengikuti Phat, pikirannya melayang. Phat yang membaui jejak di sekitarnya membuatnya mengingat bayangan seseorang. Korra. Atau setidaknya Korra dalam bayangan yang didapatnya dari kepala Jacob waktu acara kamping tempo lalu. Korra yang sibuk mengendus jejak di dalam hutan. Korra yang begitu serius, tangkas, kuat, dan penuh kendali. Jauh berlawanan dengan Korra dalam keseharian yang ia, atau siapapun, kenal.

Korra, sedang apa dia kini?

'Dihukum', kata Phat? Tepatnya, apa yang sedang dihadapi Korra saat ini? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Phat bilang itu bukan hukuman yang membahayakan. Tapi apa definisi membahayakan di sini? Mematikan? Atau kehilangan anggota tubuh? Atau meninggalkan bekas luka permanen?

Seth pernah melihat bekas luka panjang di punggung Korra. Gadis itu selalu hati-hati menunjukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Seth. Terutama, tak sekali pun, ia benar-benar mengizinkan Seth melihat punggungnya dalam keadaan terbuka sepenuhnya. Ini berlaku dalam kesempatan apapun, termasuk dalam momen-momen intim mereka. Karena Korra selalu dominan dalam hubungan mereka, Seth pun tak pernah berani, atau tepatnya sampai hati, untuk menggugat.

Tapi pernah secara tak sengaja, ia menyentuh permukaan kulit yang tidak rata di punggung gadis itu, membuatnya bertanya, agak menuntut, dan tidak ada pilihan bagi Korra selain menunjukkannya. Bekas luka panjang miring, tiga garis sejajar, dari bahu kanan atas ke pinggang kiri. Jelas luka cakar.

Korra bilang itu luka yang didapatnya di hutan Sumatera, ketika ia dan ibunya diserang macan kumbang. Luka yang didapat pada saat yang sama ketika ibunya kehilangan sebelah lengannya. Tapi kini Seth tahu, lebih dari apapun, itu jelas bohong. Luka apapun takkan meninggalkan jejak permanen pada tubuh seorang serigala berkat kemampuan penyembuhannya, baik yang didapat sebelum atau sesudah perubahan pertama. Ia sudah membuktikan itu. Ia pernah mendapat luka sepanjang 5 cm di lengannya, gara-gara jatuh dari rumah pohon dan ada potongan kayu menancap di lengannya, waktu usianya 5 tahun. Luka itu tetap ada bahkan setelah ia 14 tahun. Tapi begitu berubah, luka itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Dan ia lebih dari tahu bahwa setelah berubah, bahkan, sistem penyembuhannya akan bekerja jauh lebih cepat.

Lalu apa yang bisa meninggalkan jejak luka seperti itu pada punggung Korra? Luka permanen?

Apa karena hukuman Alfanya?

Kalau memang benar, Alfa seperti apa yang bisa meninggalkan jejak luka seperti itu?

Atau yang lain?

Apa?

Tapi di situ, di bawah remang senja, ia juga melihat sebentuk luka yang serupa di dada Phat. Tiga luka sejajar, seperti luka cakaran, melintang horizontal dari sisi kanan ke kiri tubuh, bahkan sebagian lengan kiri atas Phat pun tergores. Luka itu terlihat sudah lama, tentu, menonjol dan sewarna dengan kulit. Sama seperti luka Korra.

Namun, mungkin saja itu luka yang berbeda dengan luka permanen di punggung Korra. Bisa jadi itu luka yang didapat Phat semalam, dan dengan kecepatan penyembuhannya, ia sudah akan sembuh total dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

Namun bagaimana, jika sama? Apa artinya?

Bahkan luka yang diakibatkan vampir pun akan hilang. Luka cabikan vampir-vampir gila sembuh sama cepat dengan luka cakar serigala, seperti ia pernah alami sendiri. Luka akibat gigitan tinggal lebih lama, mungkin karena kandungan racun vampir, namun tetap akan pudar pada akhirnya.

Lalu apa, siapa, yang bisa meninggalkan luka permanen di tubuh serigala?

Ia menggeleng keras pada bayangan mengerikan itu. Ditatapnya Phat. Di antara keseriusannya melacak jejak, sesekali pemuda itu sempat-sempatnya mencerocos, mengeluh panjang-lebar mengenai kenakalan dan kekeraskepalaan Korra. Ia sudah tahu pada pertemuan keduanya dengan si pemuda pertukaran pelajar itu, ketika ia dan Korra melakukan kencan ganda di Port Angeles bersama cowok itu dan Kuroi Kanna sebulan lalu, Phat termasuk orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi sungguh, image itu agak berbeda dengan image si serigala emas yang agung, atau image Phat di sekolah, yang menurut anak-anak lumayan pendiam. Jadi terus terang saja, agak susah menyatukan kedua image itu dalam satu bingkai, seperti saat ini.

"... Dan Alfa agak terlalu lembek padanya," Phat masih curhat. "Tidak terlalu bisa mengontrolnya. Tadi saja, waktu ia mengancam kakaknya, jika bukan karena si cowok Lahote itu..."

"La, Lahote?"

Ada dua Lahote yang mungkin di sini. Caleb atau Paul. Tapi Caleb, kata ibunya, sedang bertindak sebagai Palang Merah di rumah Cullen. Tadi pagi juga ibunya bilang Jacob sudah baikan dan hampir pulang. Tahu Jacob, dia tak mungkin menunda-nunda kepulangannya bahkan jika ia belum sembuh 100%, apalagi jika kakaknya akan datang. Jadi Lahote yang mungkin bersinggungan dengan Jacob ... mungkin di rumah Black, adalah ... Paul?

Ada hubungan apa Paul dengan Korra?

Mendadak Phat terdiam. Gesturnya kaku dan matanya membelalak sementara pupilnya membesar, bola matanya bergerak-gerak panik. Reaksinya mirip Embry saat terkena Titah Jacob di depan Sam, membuat Seth yakin Phat terkena Titah juga, entah bagaimana caranya.

Lewat sekian detik, Phat kembali ke kondisi normal. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas berkali-kali. Begitu membuka mata, kelihatan jelas matanya agak tak terfokus.

"Phat?" panggil Seth ragu. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Phat beberapa kali mengerjap. "Oh ... ya, tak apa."

"Barusan ... Alfamu memarahimu karena kau kelepasan?"

Ia tampak agak kikuk. "Yeah..."

Sudah Seth duga. Kawanan lain ini memang memiliki kemampuan untuk saling terhubung dan berkomunikasi dalam tingkatan yang lebih tinggi daripada kawanan mereka. Mereka bisa bertelepati dalam wujud manusia, bahkan walau terpisah jauh. Berarti sudah jelas, yang waktu itu terjadi di perkemahan. Dugaannya dan Collin benar. Korra mendapat perintah, untuk mengendalikan reaksi Jacob... Dan siapa tahu juga, selama ini...

"Kalau begitu, tak apa jika kau tak usah bicara apapun padaku," katanya. "Tak mau membuat kau kena masalah."

Phat menyeringai. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengantongi izin untuk bicara padamu. Bagaimanapun kau pasangan Korra," Seth agak mengejit mendengar kata 'pasangan',"…jadi tentu saja kau berhak tahu. Nanti kalau ada hal yang tak boleh kukatakan, juga takkan bisa kukatakan. Toh Alfa terus mengawasi pikiranku 7x24 jam."

Tanpa sadar Seth bergidik.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku boleh tanya?"

"Apa?"

"Bekas lukamu itu," tunjuknya ke dada Phat. "Aku pernah melihat yang serupa di punggung Korra. Apa itu?"

Phat terlihat ragu. Jemarinya menyentuh luka itu.

"Kalau kau tak mau bilang, tak apa," Seth buru-buru menambahkan, tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak... Ini cuma luka standar," ujar Path. "Korra juga punya. Ini luka penaklukan."

"Luka ... penaklukan?"

"Ya, sayangnya kami tidak punya tato keren seperti yang kalian kawanan Quileute punya," terkekeh santai, pemuda itu menunjuk lengan kanan atas Seth. "Jadi cuma luka ini yang menunjukkan kami satu kawanan. Semacam identitas…. Hahaha, kami jadi serasa seperti mafia…."

Ia mengucapkannya sambil lalu, tapi mau tak mau Seth merasakan horor di balik kalimat itu. Luka penaklukan, katanya? Apa itu artinya luka yang didapat pada saat Alfa mereka 'memenangkan serigala'? Begitukah?

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan," kata Phat. "Kau menganggap ini mengerikan, kan?"

Walau enggan, Seth mengangguk.

"Ini masih mending. Letaknya di tubuh, minimal. Bisa ditutupi. Kawanan kami di Sahara punya luka menyilang di wajah. Membuatnya mirip perompak." Phat terkekeh, sementara Seth menelan ludah.

Entah mengapa ia membayangkan Korra dengan luka diagonal di wajah, seperti Emily. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau boleh tahu," hati-hati ia bertanya, "kapan Korra bergabung dengan kalian?"

Phat tampak tak peduli, walaupun bagi Seth, pertanyaan itu berat. Sangat. "Tiga tahun lalu," jawabnya santai.

"Tiga tahun?"

"Sebenarnya, kau mau bertanya kapan ia berubah, kan?" Phat terlihat santai. "Jawabannya: sudah empat tahun lebih. Ia sempat merambah hutan sendiri, berdua ibunya sebenarnya, sebelum ditaklukkan."

Mau tak mau bayangan mengerikan itu muncul di kepalanya. Astaga, betapa salah mereka selama ini, menunggu-nunggu kapan perubahan itu _akan _terjadi. Namun pada kenyataannya, Korra _sudah_ berubah sejak usianya 12 tahun. Ia tidak terlalu heran dengan usia muda Korra ketika berubah. Itu hampir seusia dengan anak-anak seperti Pete dan Ben, waktu berubah akibat ancaman Volturi. Josh malah berubah waktu usianya 11 tahun. Tapi yang membuatnya ngeri adalah apa yang dihadapi Korra di luar sana. Berubah sendirian, tanpa kawanan yang melindunginya. Dan ditaklukkan setahun kemudian.

Tepatnya, seperti apa proses penaklukan itu, hingga meninggalkan luka mengerikan yang permanen seperti itu? Ya, keanggotaan kawanan nomaden mereka berbeda dengan kawanan Quileute, yang berlaku otomatis, sehingga detik seorang serigala berubah, detik itu pula ia menjadi bagian kawanan. Menurut si Alfa Putih, keanggotaan serigala nomaden dapat dimenangkan, diperebutkan. Kelihatannya proses bergabungnya Korra ke dalam kawanan nomaden ini tak semudah kelihatannya, tak sekadar Korra bertemu sekelompok serigala, lantas mengucapkan sumpah setia untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Pastinya tidak semudah ketika ia melompat dari kawanan Sam ke kawanan Jacob, begitu saja.

Tak bisa tidak, ia membayangkan pertarungan. Bayangan Korra, serigala hitam kecil usia 13 atau 14 tahun, sangat tidak berpengalaman, bertarung dengan seekor serigala putih yang jelas sangat kuat, muncul di ruangan matanya. Sudah jelas itu pertarungan yang sama sekali tak imbang, dan si serigala kecil jadi bulan-bulanan sebelum ... 'ditandai' ... oleh cakaran besar sang Alfa Putih.

Tak urung ia gemetar oleh bayangan mengerikan itu. Gemetar karena dua hal: ngeri, sekaligus juga marah. Betapa tidak, penaklukan itu merebut kemerdekaan gadis yang ia cintai. Di usia yang sangat muda. Membuatnya jauh dari takdirnya yang seharusnya: bergabung dengan kawanan La Push, saudara-saudaranya, keluarganya. Belum lagi itu meninggalkan luka permanen di tubuhnya, cacat yang harus ia sandang selamanya.

Namun di sisi lain, ia merasakan sekelumit perasaan aneh. Perasaan ... syukur, mungkin? Penaklukan itu, seburuk apapun kelihatannya, memberi Korra sebuah kawanan. Kelompok. Perlindungan.

Ia tahu serigala secara alamiah hidup berkelompok, dan betapa sulitnya jika serigala hidup sendiri. Ia tahu dari kepala Sam, memori Sam, ketika ia sendirian. Padahal Sam berubah di dalam tanah Quileute, dengan bimbingan dan perlindungan para Tetua. Dengan janji kemunculan anggota kawanan lain. Tapi apa yang bisa terjadi dengan anggota yang berubah sendiri di luar wilayah Quileute?

Semula ia berpikir itu tak mungkin. Para serigala muncul untuk melindungi tanah mereka, rakyat mereka, jadi bagaimana bisa seseorang berubah jika tak ada rakyat yang harus ia lindungi? Tapi lantas pikirannya beralih pada seseorang. Ibu Korra. Korra punya darah yang sangat kuat, putri Black. Jika saat itu ibunya, atau orang yang ia sayangi, terancam oleh kehadiran vampir, bisa jadi itu membangkitkan reaksi dalam darahnya.

Berubah karena terekspos pada vampir adalah hal yang mengerikan. Yang bahkan ditolak Jacob, yang membuatnya lebih memilih sistem _bully_ untuk memicu perubahan.

Tapi Korra, di luar sana, telah menghadapi semua yang terburuk...

"Hei, kenapa kau?"

Seth mengerjap, berusaha meluruskan pikirannya. Dipandangnya Phat. Pemuda itu tampak khawatir.

Ia menarik napas sebelum bicara. "Boleh ... aku bertanya?"

"Soal apa?"

"Ehm, sejak kapan kau ... eh, bersama Alfamu?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tertawa. "Sungguh kau ingin menanyakan itu?"

"Eh, i, iya…"

"Aku ditaklukkan pada era Perang Dunia I, tapi baru bergabung dengan kawanan inti sekitar era Perang Vietnam, setelah aku kehilangan seluruh anggotaku," jawabnya sambil lalu, seraya menyusuri jejak entah-apa di udara.

Rahang Seth langsung turun.

"Me, memang berapa usiamu?"

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Wah, berapa ya? Kau tahu, tidak sopan bertanya usia orang."

"Maaf..."

"Hahaha. Aku cuma bercanda. Aku lahir 27 Juni 1878, kalau kau bersikeras bertanya."

"Yang benar!"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Ehm, kaubilang siapa namamu? Phat Chulalongkorn?"

"Yep."

"Aku jadi penasaran..."

"Hubunganku dengan Pangeran Chulalongkorn, putra Raja Mongkut yang di film Anna and The King? Oh, itu ayahku..."

Rahang Seth kembali jatuh.

"Yeah, 'kakek' yang kumaksud bukan Chow Yun Fat, tentu..."

"Kau ... betul-betul ... pangeran Thailand?"

"Siam," koreksi Phat. "Nama asliku Maha Vajirunhis. Aku memang anak keduapuluh, putra kesembilan. Tapi aku Sayam Makutrajakuman, Putra Mahkota Dinasti Chakri."

"Serius?"

"Yeah, aku sudah jadi Wakil Raja sebenarnya, tahun 1886…"

"Tunggu. Kalau kedudukanmu setinggi itu, artinya…"

"Ya, aku dulu Jenderal para _theriomorph__. _Kurang lebih seperti Alfa, begitulah…."

Seth sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mengatupkan mulut, sementara sambil meneruskan langkahnya, Phat melanjutkan dengan bangga.

"Kawananku dulu kawanan campuran, tidak hanya mengambil satu bentuk. Gajah, serigala, macan, monyet, babi hutan…. Secara turun-temurun raja-raja Siam mengambil selir dari suku-suku _shifter__, _berharap menghasilkan keturunan yang memiliki kekuatan theriomorfik, untuk membentuk pasukan pelindung pribadi. Kami menyebut diri kami Avesa, kata Hindi untuk menyebut orang-orang terpilih yang mendapat berkah kekuatan dewa. Orang menyebut kami Thaeph, yang berarti makhluk suci, atau A Maawn, yang artinya makhluk imortal. Yeah, kami ini semacam tentara yang berada di balik kegelapan, menjaga takhta. Karena kamilah, Siam tak pernah sampai benar-benar jatuh ke tangan orang kulit putih."

Sesaat dia diam, namun kemudian sorot matanya menajam.

"Tapi justru karena perubahan sial ini, aku malah didepak waktu usiaku hampir 17."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Ini semua gara-gara pamanku, si tua Bovorn Vichaichan. Dia jelas-jelas menggariskan para_ theriomorph_ hanya boleh ada di balik layar, tidak boleh memerintah. Biasanya memang tak pernah ada _shifter_ yang menjadi raja atau putra mahkota. Para putri suku-suku _shifter _dipilih hati-hati untuk dijadikan selir, tapi tak pernah menjadi ratu. Entah mereka tak menduga bahwa ibuku, Savang Vadhana, memiliki darah _shifter, _atau mereka mengabaikannya, yang jelas mereka sungguh tak menduga gen itu sampai padaku. Makanya mereka kelimpungan waktu tahu aku berubah. Kau bisa cek di Wikipedia, mereka bilang aku tewas karena tipus, menggelikan betul!" Phat berdecak marah. "Akhirnya adikku, Vajiravudh, Pangeran Dwarawati, yang jadi Rama VI. Huh! Menurutku itu kudeta! Lebih buruk lagi, otomatis karena tadinya aku Putra Mahkota, begitu didepak, aku harus menjadi Jenderal Bayangan. Mendukung mereka yang mendepakku. Menyebalkan!"

Seth masih melongo, membuat Phat menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau mau bilang, aku berdarah biru dan tua, jelas sangat berpengalaman, namun entah bagaimana malah tunduk di bawah kaki si bocah kecil pembangkang Korra Black? Bocah badung yang bahkan tidak bisa menang melawan vampir-vampir mata emas yang tidak berbahaya itu, kalau tidak dengan cara licik pura-pura menangis? Ya, jujur saja, di situ letak ironinya. Aku juga bingung."

"Tunggu. Apa tadi kaubilang?"

"Apa? Usiaku 134?"

"Bukan. Korra melawan vampir mata emas?"

"Salah paham. Mereka menyerang duluan, menganggapnya pencuri... Padahal dia tidak meniatkan itu. Lagipula kotak itu..."

"Pencuri?"

"Mungkin kau sudah dengar dari mereka..."

"Tunggu. Bagaimana bisa aku dengar dari mereka?"

Phat tampak bingung. "Bukannya kau adik salah satu dari mereka?"

"Adik siapa?"

"Pemilik rumah besar di hutan Forks..."

Seth langsung berhenti.

"Kalian ... bersinggungan dengan ... para Cullen?"

"Hanya Korra."

Mata Seth meremang. Korra bersinggungan dengan para Cullen? Bagaimana? Kapan? Mengapa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membicarakan itu dengan kawanan?

Lebih dari itu: apa efek dari persinggungan itu?

"Lantas? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Phat tampak ragu. Lantas katanya, "Maaf, Seth. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu."

Beberapa detik Seth mengerjap. Ia tinggal selangkah lagi untuk tahu, tapi Phat tidak bisa mengatakannya?

Agak lama, barulah ia bisa menguasai emosinya dan menjawab lirih, "Ya, tak apa. Aku mengerti."

"Omong-omong, kau mau terus ngobrol atau melanjutkan pencarian?" Phat mengalihkan pandangan darinya, kembali ke pepohonan, berjalan kian cepat. "Aku tidak keberatan, tapi Korra terus mencerocos, meributkan Collin, membuatku pusing."

"Oh ya, tentu. Maaf."

Jeda cukup lama sebelum tiba-tiba Phat berhenti dan menatap matanya. "Kau mau bilang pertanyaan apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu?"

Seth membeku, sama sekali tak menduga tindakan Phat.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ayolah Seth, aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar cuma ingin berbincang-bincang denganku, berusaha mengenalku lebih dekat," sang pangeran muda itu menyunggingkan sesimpul senyum. Senyum yang tidak usil, memang, tapi mampu membuat Seth terhentak. Seolah bahkan walau mereka bukan kawanan, lebih lagi dalam wujud serigala, pemuda di hadapannya ini dapat membaca apa yang ada di benaknya.

Ia menimbang-nimbang, menggigit bibir. Haruskah ia menanyakannya? Tapi pertanyaan ini sudah bagai bisul, mengganggunya dan menyakitinya dalam detik demi detik berjalan, sejak ibunya menyebutkan itu tadi. Korra. Bertarung di jurang. Terluka.

"Bagaimana ... eh ...," ia menelan ludah, "keadaan ... ehm," kenapa sulit sekali menyebutkan nama itu? "... Ko, Korra kini?"

Menunggu datangnya jawaban dari Phat benar-benar membuatnya tegang. Jika bisa, mungkin ia sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Berandal itu sedang marah-marah tidak karuan, gara-gara Alfa menghukumnya," jawab Phat sambil lalu, yang membuat Seth melongo sesaat.

"Bukan itu maksudku," ia mengoreksi. "Maksudku setelah semalam. Kudengar ia terluka?"

Phat mengerjap. "Terluka? Ia tidak tersentuh sama sekali, kok."

"A, apa?"

"Hanya goresan kecil. Langsung sembuh saat itu juga. Sejujurnya, bisa dibilang, ia pesta besar semalam," tambah Phat sambil terkekeh.

'Pesta besar'?

Seth diam, memandang mega-mega. Pikirannya kacau.

Pemuda itu memandang Seth lama, sebelum akhirnya berujar, lembut, "Aku tahu kau khawatir padanya. Ini menyangkut putramu."

Lamat-lamat Seth mengangguk. Menunduk memandangi ujung kakinya.

Apa yang kawanan Korra tahu? Sampai sejauh mana mereka tahu? Pikiran mereka selalu saling terhubung, 7x24 jam, katanya? Apa semua yang Korra lakukan, ia dan Korra lakukan selama ini, juga tersingkap jelas, terbuka lebar, di kepala kawanan Korra?

Oh Tuhan, ini lebih buruk daripada koneksi pikiran kawanan….

Tapi lebih dari urusan itu … jadi benar? Korra mengandung?

"Kau bisa bilang aku tak berperasaan. Aku memang tidak punya kata-kata yang lebih tepat untuk menyatakannya. Tapi mungkin kau harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

Kepala Seth langsung bergerak begitu cepat, hingga rasanya mau copot, berusaha menangkap mata Phat.

"Kemungkinan terburuk?"

Apa ini mengenai … eh, kandungan Korra?

Mendadak wajah Phat muram. Ia memandang Seth dengan tatapan aneh. Sedih? Prihatin?

"Maaf, Seth," hanya itu katanya.

Seth langsung merasa terguncang. "A, apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia keguguran?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa, atau berhak mengatakannya. Tapi jika ya pun, aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Tidak ada yang tahu."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?"

"Kami memang tidak tahu. Hingga saat ini janin itu bertahan. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu hingga kapan. Mungkin besok, lusa ... pada akhirnya pastinya ia akan lenyap."

Kata-kata Phat ini seharusnya ditunggu-tunggunya. Dinantikannya dengan penuh semangat. Apapun yang terjadi pada Korra, apakah ia mengandung atau tidak, anak itu akan mati. Ini bisa membuatnya lepas dari apapun, dari keharusannya menjadi ayah dari anak yang lahir dari ibu setan mengerikan itu. Ia bisa lepas selamanya dari wanita keji yang sekian bulan ini menghancurkan kawanannya dari dalam, belum lagi nyata hanya memanfaatkannya.

Namun di sana, di bawah tatapan Phat, dalam sinar rembang petang, mendengar berita itu langsung dari sumber yang sejauh ini paling bisa dipercaya, entah mengapa berita itu justru menghentaknya. Merenggut jiwanya. Seakan ia menjadi selongsong tak bernyawa.

Anaknya ... darah dagingnya ... akan mati?

Selang sekian lama, keduanya berada dalam kebekuan, sebelum Phat kembali bicara.

"Sejujurnya, ada keributan di kawanan sejak Alfa tahu Korra mengandung. Ia berkali-kali berusaha mengenyahkan … eh, janinnya. Dan lagi, emosi Korra terus tidak stabil. Alfa sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya. Ia memaksa Korra tunduk, tapi entah mengapa Korra, ehm, entah apa istilahnya, 'tidak bisa melebur'. Kau tahu, mereka tidak selalu sejalan. Terus saja bertengkar, berselisih paham. Ia terus membuat keputusan yang berlawanan dengan sang Alfa. Membuat kami berada dalam dualisme kepemimpinan. Itu tidak baik bagi kondisi kawanan. Jadi diam-diam, Alfa sudah membuat keputusan."

"Keputusan apa?"

"Jika Korra masih terus berusaha bertahan, apapun alasannya, tidak ada cara lain. Pilihannya hanya dua. Ia akan melenyapkan Korra. Atau ia akan menendangnya dan menggantikannya dengan yang lain."

"Kalau … Alfamu menendang Korra, apa artinya ia diusir dari kawanan?"

Phat mengangguk. Dan entah mengapa, bukan rasa pilu, tapi sedikit pengharapan muncul di benak Seth.

"Jika ia menjadi serigala terbuang, apa artinya … ia bisa kembali dimenangkan oleh kawanan kami?"

Tapi Phat menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, Seth. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, setelah ia dimenangkan, ia sudah membentuk semacam … yah, ikatan. Dan jika ikatan itu diputus, apa boleh buat, Korra akan mati."

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Halo semua… Makasih buat yang baca n review chap kemaren…**

**Maafin di chapter ini ga ada kemunculan Jacob sama sekali, kalo ada yang nanya dia di mana, dia lagi ditangani Adam… hahahaha…**

**Chapter ini khusus didedikasikan untuk yang bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakuin Seth dan apa yang terjadi pada hubungan Korra dan Seth sesudah mereka 'putus'. Ya, dia separuh 'menyeberang', biar ga bisa dibilang begitu juga. Seth, terus terang, agak dilema sekarang (langsung ngebayangin Cherrybelle) Aku pengen bikin semacam 'irisan' antara LoK dan TAB, ngasi latar belakang siapa anggota kawanan Korra. Hmmm… jadi gimana ya baiknya?**

**aku nyari kata Thailand untuk Theriomorphic/Zoomorphic, n ga dapet... tadinya kau mau pake kata 'Phra-kha' (bagian depan nama Phra-ka-Naeht, sebutan buat Ganesha di Thai) atau 'Thaeph-pha-ya', 'Thaeph' (dewa, malaikat) atau 'A-Maawn' (makhluk imortal)... tapi takut salah terlalu berlebihan ga ya? Aku g tau kata Thai untuk 'avesa'... jadi tolong bantuannya...**

**Btw gmn tanggapan semua orang? Apa udah melayang ke mana-mana? OOC?**

**Show me love… show me love… yang nyempetin baca, tolong sempetin review juga yah…. **


	62. 62 - Kegelapan

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

.

**Enampuluh Dua - Kegelapan **

Wednesday, April 10, 2013

12:01 PM

.

* * *

.

Lagi-lagi ia membuka mata di tempat yang penuh cahaya. Dengan, tak lain, Caleb, merunduk begitu dekat di depan wajahnya hingga ia berteriak kaget.

"WHOOAAAA! CALEB! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!"

"Astaga Jacob!" teriak Caleb, ikut kaget dengan reaksi sang Alfa. "Ya ampun, apa pentingnya kau teriak-teriak begitu?!"

"NGAPAIN MUKAMU DUA SENTI DARI MUKAKU?!"

"AKU SEDANG MEMERIKSAMU, BODOH!"

"APA PENTINGNYA MEMERIKSAKU SAMPAI SEDEKAT ITU?!"

"Ya Tuhan, Jacob," terdengar suara lain dari seberang ruangan. Jacob tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu, tapi ia menoleh juga, dan seketika mengerang.

Adam, lagi-lagi dengan stetoskop mengalungi lehernya. Celana wol dan kemeja warna terang yang kelihatannya bermerk membalut tubuhnya, jelas dicomotnya tanpa permisi dari koleksi baju Emmet yang ditinggalkan, karena pastinya baju Carlisle tidak bakal muat di tubuhnya. Memang, di antara kawanan mereka yang menganggap lebih praktis kemana-mana hanya dengan celana pendek, atau maksimal ditambah kaos tipis, dari segi penampilan, Adam adalah yang gayanya paling profesional. Ia tidak akan keluar rumah tanpa celana panjang dan kemejanya. Serius, dengan gayanya itu, lama-kelamaan dia bisa dikira versi Quileute dari Carlisle. Yah, dalam versi yang lebih urakan, tentu, dan pastinya lebih cerewet.

"Aku senang kau sadar," katanya. "Tapi kau tak perlu membangunkan seisi Forks juga..."

Jacob mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Lagi-lagi, rupanya, ia terbangun di sofa di ruang tengah keluarga Cullen yang bermandikan cahaya. Daerah sekitarnya terang, namun warna sinar yang masuk bukan putih keperakan, melainkan oranye keemasan. Garis-garis sinar matahari datang dari jendela yang berseberangan dengan arah masuk berkas cahaya matahari ketika ia terbangun di sofa yang sama sebelumnya. Hari sudah rembang petang, demikian simpulnya.

"Berapa jam aku pingsan?" tanyanya.

"Berapa jam?!" Caleb jelas masih kaget sehingga suaranya setengah oktaf lebih tinggi ketimbang biasanya. "Kaubilang berapa jam?! Kau pingsan sehari semalam lebih!"

Mata Jacob membelalak. Dia pingsan sehari semalam? Bagaimana bisa...

"Astaga, Caleb, reaksimu berlebihan," ujar Adam dengan sikap mencela sementara ia mendekat untuk memeriksa denyut jantung Jacob. "Dan kau juga sama saja, Jake, pantas saja kau pingsan lagi. Sudah kubilang aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau gagal jantung."

Adam menyudahi sesi pemeriksaan fisiknya dan kini menyibukkan diri dengan selang-selang di tangan Jacob. Lengannya, Jacob baru sadar, kembali terhubung dengan sebentuk kantong cairan infus yang tergantung di tiang vertikal di atasnya,bergoyang-goyang pelan dalam tiap gerakan Adam. Dilihatnya Caleb pergi sambil merutuk, menenteng tong sampah logam yang hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa isinya.

"Oh Tuhan…," ia mengerang.

Jacob memejamkan mata sesaat, mengingat-ngingat yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Ia pulang diantar Adam, menemui adiknya yang menangis di lantai atas. Rachel datang. Ketiga saudara berbincang ceria di dapur. Paul datang dan mendadak Korra bersikap aneh. Ponsel Collin berdering. Korra membuka sms Collin dan bereaksi aneh. Menerjangnya, menjatuhkan Josh dan Quil, mengancamnya...

"Korra...," bisiknya, sarat kengerian. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Adam. "Ada apa? Apa Korra...," ia bahkan tak bisa menyatakannya langsung. "Apa Korra ... mengalahkanku ... mengklaim Alfa?"

Senyum Adam tampak aneh.

"Benar begitu, kan? Ia menjatuhkanku, memaksaku menjawab. Pasti dia menurunkan Titah..."

Kengerian itu menjalari syarafnya ketika bayangan itu kembali melintasi pikirannya. Suara Korra yang berbeda. Aneh, bergetar, penuh kuasa. Lidahnya yang entah mengapa bergerak sendiri, menjawab pertanyaan Korra. Kekuatannya, wibawanya. Auranya yang penuh ancaman….

Ia sudah siap menerima anggukan Adam, tapi yang dilihat hanya gelengan si dokter cabutan itu. "Sayangnya tidak, Alfa. Betapapun kau gatal ingin cepat-cepat cabut dari La Push, atau betapa inginnya kami lepas dari Alfa tolol sepertimu yang tidak peduli kesehatan sendiri, sayang sekali, adikmu belum mendepakmu."

Entah ia harus kecewa, senang, atau justru marah dengan sindiran dan kekurangajaran Adam. Tapi ia rasa Adam ada benarnya. Adam jarang-jarang bicara menyebalkan seperti itu, jadi ketika ia menyatakannya, ia tahu Adam kesal. Pasti.

"Maaf," katanya.

"Tidak menyalahkanmu, Alfa," Adam menghembuskan napas berat. "Ini salahku. Tahu sifatmu dan kondisi antara kau dan Korra, seharusnya aku bisa memprediksi hal-hal seperti ini pasti terjadi, entah dengan cara apa. Seharusnya aku memaksamu tinggal, _bedrest_ seminggu, kalau perlu mengikatmu di meja. Memberimu sedatif dosis tinggi yang membuatmu tidak bisa bangun. Mengurungmu di dalam kamar yang dindingnya seluruhnya dilapisi logam terkeras di dunia sehingga kau tidak bisa mendobrak keluar."

Stress dan kekesalan Adam jelas terpancar, tapi itu hanya membuat Jacob tertawa, hampir tidak peduli. Ya, tentu saja Adam stress. Dia dan Caleb yang bertanggungjawab atas nyawa seisi kawanan, lebih lagi nyawa sang Alfa. Tapi hanya beberapa jam setelah ia menandatangani izin keluar Jacob dari pengawasannya, dan lebih lagi ia sendiri yang mengantar Jacob pulang, sang Alfa sudah kembali lagi dalam keadaan hampir mati. Pastinya dia yang disalahkan.

"Santailah, Adam," ujar Jacob sambil lalu. "Toh aku kan sudah hidup lagi."

"Hidup lagi apa?" sahut Adam ketus. Nah, kalau begini, keluar sifat asli Adam yang pastinya 180 derajat berbeda dari Carlisle, sebagaimanapun tinggi Adam memujanya dan berusaha mengkopi sang vampir idolanya itu. "Kau itu sudah di ambang kematian, tahu! _Lagi! _Entah ada berapa nyawamu. Tapi kalau kaupikir kau bisa terus-terusan beruntung mengibuli Kematian dan merasa bisa seenaknya bermain-main dengan nyawamu sendiri…."

Jacob tidak menunggu kalimat Adam selesai untuk memotongnya. "Omong-omong, ke mana yang lain?" tanyanya, mendapati sofa, alias tempat tidur pasien, di sekitarnya kosong.

Adam mendengus kesal, tapi menjawab juga. "Brady dan Embry sudah bangun kemarin, setelah kau pergi. Clark dan Harry dipindahkan ke lantai atas. Pete juga di atas, ruangan perpustakaan kini diubah jadi barak, supaya mereka bisa istirahat lebih tenang. Ben juga sudah bangun tadi pagi, sekarang dia dan Brady dipanggil ke Pondok Sam untuk..."

"Tunggu. Tadi kau menyebut Pete dan Ben?"

"Ya."

"Mereka sudah berhasil naik?"

"'Diangkat'," koreksi Adam. "Sam mengantar mereka, tepat sebelum kau diangkut lagi ke sini. Sam marah sekali tahu kau gagal jantung. Aku habis dimarahi, dibilang tidak becus menjagamu dan lain-lain..."

Oh, jadi itu rupanya alasan kekesalan Adam. Bukan cuma urusan tanggung jawab moral sebagai dokter. Sam sendiri, sang mantan Alfa yang dihormati Adam, seperti biasa menempelkan hidungnya di urusan intern kawanan. Meski Jacob merasa tindakan Sam benar, tetap saja mendengarnya, rasa kesal muncul dalam dadanya. Apa urusannya Sam merasa berhak memarahi serigala yang bukan lagi anak buahnya? Baiklah, Sam memang Tetua dan kedudukan Tetua ada di atas kawanan. Tetapi dengan adanya Jacob sebagai Alfa, semua tindakan anak buahnya adalah tanggung jawabnya. Sam tidak berhak turut campur, bahkan walau itu demi membelanya. Apalagi setelah jelas-jelas Sam, menilai apa yang terjadi selama ini, melangkahi wewenangnya….

"Tunggu. Katamu Sam ke sini?"

"Ya. Jelas dia tidak senang. Kali ini aku disuruh mengawasimu 24 jam hingga kau benar-benar pulih. Billy juga marah di telepon. Pastinya..."

Tapi Jacob tidak terlalu mempedulikan ocehan, jika tak mau dikatakan omelan, Adam. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Sam.

Sam dan Paul.

Paul dan Korra...

"Hei Ads," ia memotong celotehan Adam. Adam berhenti bicara, tampak sebal, sadar dari tadi dicueki. "Apa Paul kesini juga?"

Ia mengernyit, agak bingung. "Paul?"

"Apa Sam dan Paul yang menolong Pete dan Ben?"

"Tidak," geleng Adam. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri. "Tidak tahu. Sam membawa mereka sendiri ke sini."

"Dalam wujud serigala?"

Adam menghela napas. "Tentu tidak, Jake. Kan ia sudah pensiun. Ia membawa mereka dengan truk."

"Tapi kan kau sendiri yang bilang, Sam dan Josh membantu kalian malam itu."

Ya. Malam itu, walau sekilas, ia melihat kelebatan serigala hitam saat ia berada di punggung Josh. Serigala yang dari posturnya, meski tak jelas, ia yakin bukan serigala betina yang bertarung bersamanya. Serigala yang muncul setelah ia bertemu Sam. Sudah pasti itu Sam, tak mungkin ia bisa salah mengenali mantan Alfanya, kan? Tambah lagi, tidak mungkin Sam campur tangan jika tidak dengan wujud serigala.

"Ya. Tapi itu kan karena memang situasinya saja genting," timpal Adam. "Aku yakin kalau cuma untuk membawa anak-anak saja, Sam tidak perlu berubah. Lagipula, lebih mudah membawa mereka dengan truk, kau tahu."

Meski tak sepenuhnya sependapat, Jacob mengangguk.

Dipandangnya Adam. Entah karena loyalitas Adam pada Sam, atau memang ia bisa berpikir lebih logis dibanding dirinya, Adam terlihat tidak terlalu terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Sam berubah. Bahkan ia seakan yakin perubahan Sam itu hanya karena kejadian semalam. Diam-diam ia menduga-duga. Apa Adam, dan mungkin anak-anak lain, tidak tahu bahwa Sam, selama ini….

"Ads," tanyanya hati-hati. "Waktu semalam kau bertempur di sisi Sam kan?" Ditunggunya Adam mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kau mendengar suara Sam?"

Adam mengernyit. "Suara Sam?"

"Yeah, kau tahu, apa kau bisa mendengar pikirannya, perintahnya, apapun?"

Gelengan kepala Adam sudah ia prediksi. Ia bahkan tidak merasa kaget.

"Jadi rupanya benar," gumamnya, yang dibalas pandangan curiga Adam.

"Benar apa?"

"Sam mengkhianatiku…"

Tapi berlawanan dengan dugaannya, Adam justru menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian para Triad curigai. Tapi itu tidak benar, Jake. Sam sudah tidak berubah lagi. Dia tidak membentuk kawanan, dia tidak mengkhianatimu."

Jacob tidak tahu mengapa Adam merasa begitu yakin. Percaya pada Sam.

"Dia kan dulu Alfa, Jake," Adam mengutarakan hal yang semua orang juga tahu. "Lebih lagi ia Tetua, dan kau meletakkan posisi Tetua di atas kita. Bahkan belakangan ini aku mendapat kesan Billy mendelegasikan posisi Ketua Dewan Suku pada Sam. Aku yakin jika tanpa sengaja berubah, ia takkan berada di bawahmu atau di manapun di dalam kawanan."

Bukan teori yang pernah dikatakan Seth, tapi nada suara Adam saat mengucapkannya, yang entah mengapa mengganggunya. Berbeda dengan Seth dan Embry yang terlihat lebih mudah menerima kemungkinan Sam membentuk kawanan lain, dari caranya bicara, jelas kepercayaan Adam pada Sam bulat dan tak terusik. Ia tidak mempertanyakan Sam sedikitpun. Tapi setelah ia berpikir dua kali, ia merasa itu wajar. Adam, sebagaimana dua per tiga anggota kawanannya, adalah mantan anak buah Sam, yang ia tahu hingga kini masih berpikir bahwa kepemimpinan Sam lebih baik ketimbang dirinya. Ia mungkin memimpin karena haknya, karena darahnya, tapi Sam memimpin karena kemampuannya, karena takdir dan amanat yang diberikan padanya. Jika bukan karena Sam pensiun, mereka takkan sukarela mengikutinya. Bahkan ide Sam menjadi anak buah Jacob adalah ide yang mengerikan, yang takkan mungkin sampai di kepala mereka. Mereka terlihat lebih menerima ide bahwa jika Sam berubah, sengaja atau tidak, secara otomatis Sam berdiri terpisah dari kawanan Jacob. Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli soal darah. Mungkin saja jika saat ini mereka semua diberi pilihan, antara tetap di kawanannya atau menyeberang ke kawanan Sam, mereka akan suka hati memilih Sam.

Oh ya, bahkan Collin waktu itu mengatakannya. Lantang. Di depan seluruh kawanan.

_"Aku selalu lebih suka dia dibanding kamu. Kau menyebalkan, Black."_

Itu Collin yang bicara. Collin. Sepupunya. Seorang Black. Tak lain, calon terkuat penggantinya. Yang darahnya jauh lebih tinggi daripada Sam. Yang pernah direncanakan Sam untuk memimpin kawanan jika Jacob tidak kembali ke kawanan La Push.

Collin, anak buah Sam yang paling loyal.

Yang pastinya akan memilih Sam ketimbang dirinya, sepupunya sendiri.

Jika Collin saja bisa sampai sebegitu loyal, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ia sudah tahu pandangan Adam. Caleb sepupu Paul, dan pastinya sama seperti Paul, akan memilih Sam. Brady, Ben, dan Pete jelas akan mengikuti Collin ke manapun. Bahkan setelah kepergian Collin, tak mungkin mereka takkan bertindak seakan Collin sendiri yang memintanya. Dari kejadian semalam, sudah jelas Josh di sisi Sam. Bisa jadi bahkan selama ini ia menjadi mata-mata Sam. Jika tidak begitu, mana mungkin ia bisa memilih tempat lain selain tempat yang ada Brady? Seburuk apapun hubungan keduanya kini, Jacob tahu Josh akan lebih terima dikucilkan sepupunya, dianggap tidak ada, ketimbang tak punya ikatan sama sekali dengannya. Bahkan tanpa mempertimbangkan Paul dan Jared, yang jelas-jelas kawanan Sam, jika kawanan sampai terpecah dua lagi, yang akan mengikutinya paling-paling hanya kedua sahabatnya, Quil dan Embry. Itu pun tidak bisa dijamin.

Dan bahkan Seth juga harus dipertanyakan.

Huh. Tapi Sam menjadi Alfa, membentuk kawanan … bagaimanapun terasa 'tepat'-nya itu, jujur saja, itu ide yang aneh. Sungguh. Sam hanya seorang Uley. Dulu memang Levi Uley adalah Beta, tapi itu terjadi karena mereka hanya bertiga dan tingkatan darahnya lebih tinggi daripada Quil Ateara II. Tapi ketika kawanan begitu besar seperti saat ini, dengan munculnya anak-anak yang memiliki tingkatan darah lebih tinggi dari seorang Uley -seperti Collin, misalnya- apa kedudukan Sam tetap begitu tinggi? Bahkan jika Sam tetap ada di kawanan, apa ia akan tetap menyandang posisi Beta? Ataukah kedudukan itu berada di tangan Collin?

Jadi apa yang membuat Sam bisa memiliki otoritas itu? Membentuk kawanan?

Pikirannya langsung melayang pada Jared. Jared Cameron memang bukan keturunan Ephraim, tapi ia memiliki tetesan darah Black. Ia ingat Collin pernah mempertanyakan hal ini. Pola kepemimpinan kawanan jelas tidak semudah 'Alfa: Black, Beta: Uley, Gamma: Ateara', terlebih karena silsilah sangat berpengaruh. Garis-garis silsilah di kawanan La Push begitu rumit dan saling silang, hingga kadang ia mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan mudah ditempatkan di dalam skema hierarki. Di suku yang menganut pola patriarki seperti Quileute, dengan mudah garis darah seseorang ditarik langsung dari sang ayah. Tapi siapapun tahu, gen serigala tidak hanya diturunkan lewat ayah, tapi juga dari ibu. Dan di sinilah segala kekusutan garis darah dan hak atas otoritas itu bermula.

Sam mungkin adalah yang pertama berubah, tapi Jared adalah keturunan Jacob Black I, kakek Ephraim sekaligus Alfa jantan dari generasi sebelum Ephraim. Moyang Jared adalah putri pertama Jacob Black I. Dengan kata lain, seharusnya, ketika baru tiga senior itu berubah sebelum hadirnya Jacob, bukankah lebih wajar jika Jared-lah yang seharusnya menjadi Alfa, bukan Sam? Tentu saja argumen aneh Collin ini sangat mudah dipertanyakan. Bagaimanapun Jared adalah serigala pertama di garis keturunan Joanna Black. Ataukah ini karena urusan pola patriarki di suku mereka, karena darah Black di nadi Jared didapat dari putri Jacob Black I, dan bukan dari garis keturunan laki-laki? Karena kakek atau nenek buyut Jared tidak berada dalam kawanan Ephraim, sedangkan kakek buyut Sam adalah Beta? Karena itukah, darah Jared menjadi rendah, lebih rendah dari Sam?

Dan apakah itu juga menjadikan darah Seth dan Leah rendah, karena darah Black di nadi mereka didapat dari garis keturunan perempuan? Di mana posisi mereka? Apa lebih tinggi dari Sam? Atau sejajar dengan Sam, karena darah Uley juga ada di nadi mereka? Ataukah justru lebih rendah?

Di mana pun posisi yang lain, hanya ada satu hal yang nyata: Sam sama sekali tidak punya otoritas itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada orang di kawanannya yang benar-benar memiliki hak itu. Kecuali jika darah Black di nadi Jared diakui. Yang artinya Jared-lah yang membentuk kawanan, lantas memberi mandat pada Sam.

Jared, atau … Leah.

Entah mengapa nama itu mendadak menyelusup dalam kepalanya. Leah. Pemilik darah Black, Uley, dan Ateara sekaligus.

Leah bilang ia kuliah di California. Sibuk. Tidak pernah pulang, jarang menghubungi. Seth saja sampai kesal dengan kakaknya gara-gara sudah dua Natal ia tidak pulang. Nomornya tidak diketahui. E-mailnya tidak pernahdibalas. Akun Facebook dan Skype-nya tidak aktif. Ke mana Leah?

Begitu kebetulan, begitu berbarengan. Sam pensiun. Jared menikah, Paul menikah. Leah pergi. Meninggalkan La Push. Tiga tahun lalu. Dan tak pernah ketahuan kabar beritanya. Oke, yang terakhir tidak sepenuhnya benar. Rachel terus mengiriminya kartu pos, menceritakan kabar petualangan dirinya dan Paul. Tapi apa yang ia dengar dari dua serigala lain itu? Tidak ada.

Apakah … selain Paul dan Jared, Leah juga….

Leah memiliki tiga darah kuat sekaligus. Kedudukannya sejajar, atau mungkin lebih daripada Jared. Jared mungkin tidak sekuat itu untuk membentuk kawanan sendiri, tapi jika ia bersama Leah…. Jika mereka menggalang kekuatan…. Maka separuh otoritas yang mereka punya, digabungkan….

Dan lebih lagi, jika Sam meminta…. Jika Sam, satu-satunya pria yang ia tahu terus dicintai Leah, memintanya, apakah Leah akan menolak?

Buru-buru ia menggeleng keras-keras atas kemungkinan itu. Jared dan Paul mungkin saja menjadi kawanan Sam, tapi Leah tidak mungkin. Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Leah pernah memilih menjadi bagian dari kawanannya untuk menghindari Sam. Jadi mana mungkin Leah mau menjadi kawanan Sam lagi? Menjadi Beta-nya, atau mungkin Gamma-nya? Atau mungkin malah dengan darahnya, Leah yang jadi Alfa, lantas memberi mandat pada Sam?

Tidak, tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin!

Lebih lagi, Leah mantan Beta-nya. Dan kakak Seth. Hubungan mereka, ia yakin, lebih daripada apa yang terlihat di permukaan. Leah takkan mungkin mengkhianatinya. Bahkan jika itu demi Sam.

Benarkah begitu?

Lagi-lagi Jacob menempeleng wajahnya sendiri. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia mencurigai Leah. Bagaimana bisa pikiran itu bahkan melintas di kepalanya?

Ugh, rupanya memang benar. Ia menderita skizofrenia. Berhalusinasi. Membayangkan yang tidak-tidak….

Jika Sam membangun kawanan, jauh lebih mudah dan logis bahwa otoritasnya itu datang dari kedudukannya sebagai mantan Alfa, dan Wakil Ketua -kalau tidak bisa dibilang Ketua- Dewan Suku. Walau kedua kedudukan itu diperolehnya bukan dari darah, tapi dari mandat.

Dari mandat….

Sam sebagai Ketua Dewan Suku.

Mandat Dewan Suku….

Mustahil!

_Ayahnya, _Billy Black, juga punya andil dalam hal ini?

.

* * *

.

"Jacob… JACOB!" suara Adam menghentaknya. Ia mengerjap, memandang mata si dokter cabutan. Adam kelihatan mengernyit, curiga dengan rentetan pikiran berbalut kengerian yang ada di kepalanya. Atau mungkin ketakutan-ketakutan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Disadarinya wajahnya kaku, tegang. Sama sekali tak aneh jika bahkan tanpa disadarinya, sedari tadi ia bergumam sendiri atau menahan napas.

Adam berdecak. Tampak lelah.

"Kau sebaiknya berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apapun itu. Setidaknya hingga kau pulih benar, istirahatlah yang cukup. Terutama jangan berpikir hal-hal yang sekiranya membuat detak jantungmu menderas," katanya sambil menarik stetoskop dari dadanya.

Baru disadarinya, ketika Adam mengucapkan itu, jantungnya berdetak dalam cara yang aneh. Cepat, ya, tapi aneh. Semoga ini bukan efek dari pikiran acaknya.

"Maaf," ucap Jacob lirih.

"Aku akan memberimu obat penenang supaya kau tidur," ujar Adam lagi. Tak lama ia sudah bangkit dan pergi. Meninggalkan Jacob, dengan egonya yang berusaha menundukkan isi kepalanya sendiri.

_Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh._

_Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh._

_Ingat, tidak boleh mencurigai kawanan. Mereka saudaramu. Kalian keluarga, _beribu bisikan berupaya memperteguhnya.

_Percaya._

Ya. Tidak ada siapapun yang ingin melakukan hal buruk. Padanya. Pada suku….

.

* * *

.

Malam datang tanpa bisa ditahannya. Dan kini, setelah Adam kembali untuk menidurkannya, ia kembali terbangun, dalam keadaan kegelapan melingkungi seluruhnya. Bulan pucat pasi terlihat di balik awan, mengintip separuh dari balik jendela.

Suasana rumah sepi, hanya terdengar dengkuran dari lantai atas. Adam dan Caleb tidak ada di sekitarnya. Tepatnya, tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Kosong. Dari luar, terdengar suara hewan-hewan malam di antara gemerisik dedaunan. Sepi. Tenang. Lengang. Membuatnya ingin kembali menutup mata.

Itu sebelum terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, kemudian suara seseorang dari arah dapur, agak ribut. Membuka dan menutup pintu kulkas. Menyalakan kompor. Terdengar denting piring, atau cangkir, entahlah.

Jacob kembali membuka mata. Seseorang jelas di dapur. Terbangun dan mendadak lapar, ingin membuat makan malam, atau camilan, mungkin. Ia tahu ia tidak perlu peduli. Ia ingin kembali tidur, sebelum tiba-tiba dirasanya dorongan alam, tuntutan pelepasan diri.

Ia bangkit hati-hati, berusaha melawan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Adam tidak memasang kateter, jadi pastinya ia diperbolehkan untuk berjalan-jalan. Menahan kepalanya yang berat dan berteriak supaya ia kembali tidur, ia berjalan perlahan, yang paling pelan dalam waktu enam tahun terakhir, mendorong tiang infusan. Tujuannya sudah jelas: toilet.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah saja, tahu-tahu ia sudah terantuk roda tiang infusan. Sesuatu yang dalam keadaan normal takkan berpengaruh apapun baginya, dalam situasi segelap atau selimbung apapun ketika ia masih setengah sadar. Tapi kali itu, ya: ia terantuk dan tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Lututnya sudah hampir membentur lantai ketika tiba-tiba terdengar seruan, "Hei, Jacob!" dan kemudian seseorang melesat ke arahnya, menahan tubuhnya.

"Uhm, trims … Em," bisik Jacob kala menyadari siapa yang menahannya. Embry.

"Sama-sama," sahut Embry. "Mau ke mana kau?"

"Toilet," jawab Jacob pendek.

"Oh, memang Adam tidak memasang kateter?" Embry terdengar agak bingung. "Ya sudah, mau kubopong atau semacamnya?"

"Kurasa aku bisa. Santai saja."

Tapi baru dua langkah, tahu-tahu ia sudah terantuk lagi. Embry kembali melesat, menahannya.

"Hei, kau tak apa, Man?"

"Tidak, cuma agak pusing."

"Ya sudah. Sini kubopong."

Ia memprotes tapi Embry tampak tidak peduli.

Ugh. Benci sungguh ia dengan kelemahan dirinya saat ini. Masa ia tak bisa ke toilet dengan normal dan harus dibopong Embry? Huh, lihat saja jika bocah-bocah penggosip itu melihat ini. Untung mereka semua tumbang. Brady dan Ben, yang katanya sudah pulih, pun sedang tidak di sini.

Oh, omong-omong sudah pulih….

"Kulihat kau sudah sembuh total, Em," ujar Jacob ketika Embry menurunkan kantung infus dari tiang, menaruhnya di dada Jacob, sebelum meraup bagian belakang lutut Jacob dan menggendongnya. Tanpa kesulitan.

"Tentu," Embry nyengir dengan bangga. "Kudengar sahabat terbaikku menghisap racun dari tubuhku sebelum sempat benar-benar menyebar."

Jacob tertawa dengan gombalan Embry. "Sama-sama," katanya, menjawab kata terima kasih yang tak terucap.

"Omong-omong," katanya. "Dengar-dengar kau habis dikerjai Daddie Eddie, ya?"

Oke. Kambuh lagi sifat usil Embry. Padahal tidak ada Quil….

Mendengar dengusan Jacob, Embry tertawa. "Sayang betul aku pingsan. Coba aku sadar. Jadi ketinggalan bagian serunya, deh…."

"Apa? Waktu jantungku direnggut keluar?" bentak Jacob.

Embry terkekeh. "Ya. Waktu jantungmu direnggut keluar."

"Kau pastinya tidak bakal bisa membayangkan rasanya…"

"Lho? Kan Adam memberimu morfin? Omong-omong, kau itu yang paling sering diberi morfin deh, kayaknya. Korra tidak salah-salah amat waktu bilang kau pakai narkoba. Jangan-jangan kau kecelakaan melulu itu idemu supaya bisa terus-terusan ngobat?"

Jacob langsung melotot. "Apa-apaan itu!"

"Bercanda, Jake…. Astaga, sensitif sekali kau…."

"Yeah. Aku kan kena sindrom mood jelek pasca-digigit vampir," sahut Jacob setengah menggerutu, ingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, ketika ia dan Embry terbaring di tempat yang sama, setelah Embry dan Seth diserang di tanah Cullen.

Embry tertawa.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau turun atau tidak? Apa kau begitu senang kugendong?" katanya akhirnya, menambahkan sedikit kedipan dan senyuman usil yang jauh dari menggoda. Jacob agak mengernyit, sebelum memandang ke sisi lain dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di depan toilet.

"Huh, maumu saja…," gerutu Jacob tidak jelas, yang hanya dibalas kekehan Embry kala ia menurunkan sahabatnya hati-hati. Sedikit limbung ia memasuki toilet, seraya memegang kantong infusnya tinggi-tinggi. Menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Begitu ia selesai, Embry masih di depan pintu, menunggunya. Tanpa banyak bicara, meraup lagi lututnya dan membopongnya ke sofa.

"Kau tahu, kalau Ben lihat ini, dia bisa bikin gosip aneh," kekeh Jacob sementara Embry meletakkannya hati-hati di sofa yang sudah berubah jadi tempat tidur pasien.

Embry ikut tertawa sambil mengembalikan kantung cairan infus ke tempatnya dan memelintir-melintir selang, mengembalikan darah Jacob yang sebagian masuk ke selang infus. "Apa? Yang Mulia Alfa yang depresi karena harus menunggu 400 tahun hingga bisa meminang sang imprint yang ditawan ayah vampirnya yang jahat di menara tinggi, akhirnya bosan dan jatuh ke pelukan jomblo sundal Embry Call yang tak kunjung mendapat imprint, tanpa sadar terjebak dalam kemungkinan skema incest? Yeah, kreatif sekali, Jake…. Aku tahu mereka sudah bikin gosip serupa soal aku dan Quil, atau malah aku dan Sam, pendek kata mereka sudah memasangkanku dengan hampir setengah cowok di kawanan, jadi aku tidak merasa aneh sama sekali."

Jacob bersiul. "Wah, jadi di mata anak-anak, kau itu _playboy, _ya?"

"Masih lebih mending daripada kalian dua perjaka karatan…," dengus Embry.

"Sayangnya, jangan kata _playboy, _aslinya kau itu memang jomblo bapuk yang tidak laku-laku…. Kau boleh sombong sana-sini, bilang kau sudah pengalaman dengan cewek, tapi aku tahu kau juga masih perjaka…. Lagipula, memang kapan terakhir kali kau mencium cewek? Pacar betulan, maksudku, bukan Karen Colloughby yang cuma nempel padamu karena mengira kau gay. Waktu umurmu 14? Itu kan sudah delapan tahun lalu, jadi kau sama saja karatannya dengan kami…."

Embry memutar bola mata dengan sikap tak acuh.

"Sudahlah, Em," Jacob tertawa, "berhenti menunggu imprint. Kau seharusnya meniru bocah-bocah itu. Brady, Josh…."

"Yeah," Embry kembali mendengus masam. "Aku tidak lihat ada yang bagus dari kisah cinta bocah-bocah itu. Brady jelas tidak beruntung. Josh jadi bajingan tengik sekarang. Collin, ck, sok romantis sih sok romantis ... tapi ujung-ujungnya malah berebut cewek dengan Seth…"

Penyebutan nama kedua orang itu membuat Jacob menegang. Collin dan Seth … memperebutkan Korra….

"Jadi, itu benar?" bisik Jacob, suaranya langsung berubah mencekam.

Embry baru sadar ia salah omong. Ia langsung diam, pura-pura sibuk memelintir-melintir selang.

"Aku tahu Cole tidak berpacaran dengan adikku. Ia memang mengejar-ngejarnya, tapi jelas adikku tidak jalan dengannya. Ia hanya menganggapnya sahabat," Jacob bicara dengan wajah bak orang habis ditampar. "Jadi apa memang benar, Seth-lah yang berpacaran dengan Korra?"

"Itu cuma gosip…," ujar Embry ragu. Tapi samar, ia melihat gerak bola mata Embry yang seolah mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya. Yang langsung dibalas erangan Jacob.

Astaga. Cerita apa ini? _Seth,_ orang kepercayaannya, yang selalu dibilang punya hati yang bersih, pikiran yang tak ternoda…. Ke mana Seth yang itu?

Ia mengutuk habis-habisan. Seandainya tidak ingat peringatan Adam, tentunya ia sudah berteriak. Jika ia tidak jadi begini lemah, mungkin ia sudah menyambar tiang infus, melemparnya ke jendela biar pecah berkeping-keping.

"Jadi aku harus menerima seorang bangsawan Quileute terhormat, _Sir Seth Clearwater,_ adalah bajingan tengik, yang menghamili adikku yang masih di bawah umur?!" suaranya meninggi.

Mendengar kutukan Jacob, Embry langsung tersedak. "A, apa maksudmu? Seth menghamili Korra?"

Jacob masih mengerang, tapi dijawabnya juga pertanyaan Embry. "Korra muntah-muntah kemarin." Singkat. "Dan aku pernah menemukan sampah kondom di keranjang sampahnya," ia menambahkan.

Mata Embry membelalak sementara mulutnya megap-megap bagai ikan kekurangan air.

"Kuperingatkan, Em," suara Jacob mendadak berubah tajam. "Jangan bicara pada yang lain soal ini. Terutama Ben. Tidak satu kata pun. Kau tahu sekarang ia berkembang jadi Alfa Biang Gosip yang bahkan lebih parah daripada Collin."

"Tapi, tapi," Embry akhirnya berhasil keluar dari _shock_-nya. "I, itu … bukan berarti … dia hamil, kan? Ia bisa jadi keracunan makanan, atau sakit…."

"Collin juga bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu. Ya Tuhan, Embry, aku sungguh tidak tahu…."

Embry menangkap kefrustasian Jacob, dan beranjak untuk duduk di lantai di sisi Jacob, tanpa suara menepuk-nepuk lengannya dengan sikap menenteramkan.

"Dan setelah pertempuran kemarin," Jacob masih melanjutkan, "aku juga harus menerima kemungkinan bahwa … adikku … keguguran atau semacamnya. Dan saat ini aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia atau apa yang dilakukan Paul, atau Sam, atau Alfanya padanya."

Hening.

Embry tahu Jacob khawatir. Sikap permusuhannya dengan Korra sudah hilang sejak Korra menghilang di hutan pada waktu kamping. Tapi bahkan sebelum itu, meski selalu menampakkan diri sebagai kakak tiri pencemburu, tak diragukan lagi insting protektif Jacob selalu mendominasi tiap berurusan dengan sang adik. Tapi jika insting ini bekerja pada Seth…. Sungguh, itu bencana. Kalau Jacob menghadapi Collin, mungkin ia takkan terlalu khawatir. Collin pasti akan membela diri, dan nyata bahwa ia cukup tangguh untuk bisa mengimbangi Jacob. Meski itu malah parah, karena bisa jadi insting persaingan mereka menguasai dan ujung-ujungnya mereka bertarung memperebutkan otoritas. Tapi setidaknya, ia takkan khawatir pertarungan menjadi berat sebelah. Tapi jika itu terjadi pada Seth, dengan sikap Seth yang luar biasa pasif dalam menghadapi pertarungan dalam kawanan sendiri, yah, sudah terbayang bagaimana jalannya pertarungan. Meski tak ada yang meragukan kekuatan sejati Seth, tahu Seth, ia mungkin akan diam saja, menunggu kemarahan Jacob mereda dan ia berhenti sendiri, seperti waktu Collin mencabik-cabiknya.

Namun kali ini mungkin Seth takkan seberuntung itu.

Sungguh. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seorang Seth yang lembut dan penuh kasih harus berakhir dalam kondisi tercabik-cabik di bawah cakar sang Alfa pemarah, yang mengamuk karena si mantan Beta telah menodai adiknya.

Dan lebih lagi, bahkan Embry tidak yakin kejadiannya betul-betul seperti itu.

"Tunggu, Jake. Mungkin kesimpulanmu terlalu terburu-buru," ia mencoba bersikap skeptis. Berargumen. Membuat Jacob berpikir ulang. Melihat kenyataan. Kemungkinan lain. "Aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Seth…."

"Tapi kau tahu, Em," Jacob hampir mengerang. "Aku sudah bilang padamu. Suara Korra di telepon waktu Seth di Port Angeles. Ingatan Brady. Kilasan yang ia tangkap dari Seth…"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Jake…."

"Tapi…"

"Dengar, Jacob," Embry mendadak mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku mendapat sms dari Seth kemarin siang."

Mata Jacob langsung mengembang. "Kau menghubungi Seth?"

"Seth yang menghubungi aku. Dia menanyakan tentang Collin."

"Lalu apa kaubilang?"

"Yang sebenarnya. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan?"

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Panik, ya. Tapi aku mendapat kesan dia sudah tahu. Dia agak kesal. Pastinya. Jika dia mendengar dari ibunya…."

"Atau dia mendengar dari Korra…," kata-kata Jacob terdengar mengambang. Embry langsung memicing padanya. Jacob masih larut dalam pikirannya tentang Seth dan Korra, dan mulai mengasumsikan bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Seth pasti ada hubungannya dengan Korra.

Apakah mungkin, memang sejak awal Jacob mencurigai Seth, dan karenanya ia memblokade Seth dari kawanan? Sebagai bentuk hukuman? Apakah Jacob telah mengusir Seth? Permanen?

Embry langsung menggelengkan kepala pada kemungkinan itu. Ia tahu bagaimana emosi sang Alfa, kecurigaannya belakangan pada hampir semua orang, dan reaksinya yang bisa dibilang kelewat berlebihan. Tapi ia tak pernah percaya bahkan Jacob akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Tidak percaya pada sahabat, saudara mereka sendiri?

"Dari mana kau berkesimpulan dia mendengar dari Korra?" tanyanya.

"Siapa lagi memang? Korra kelihatan aneh waktu membuka sms di ponsel Cole. Jika mereka punya hubungan, tidak mungkin Korra tidak menghubungi Seth."

"Jacob, serius. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa memang benar Korra pacaran dengan Seth. Seth juga sama seperti semua orang, menunggu-nunggu imprint. Dan kita tahu tidak ada yang mengimprint Korra."

"Tapi ia tergila-gila pada si serigala hitam. Dia bersamaku waktu kami bertemu dengan si Putih di tebing. Mata dan pikirannya tak jauh-jauh dari kekaguman pada si Hitam itu."

Embry menghembuskan napas, lelah. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Jake. Tidak bisa yakin 100% bahwa Korra adalah serigala hitam."

"Tapi…."

"Kau tahu, Jake, aku punya teori. Mengenai identitas si serigala hitam," potong Embry. Meski ia mengucapkannya tanpa jeda yang cukup, kentara sekali ia ragu.

Jacob menegang.

Menarik napas berat dan panjang, Embry melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, aku terus memikirkan satu hal sejak aku mendadak berubah jadi serigala. Kau tahu, ini mengenai ayahku."

Jacob langsung bergerak tidak nyaman. Siapapun tahu ini termasuk topik terlarang yang tidak boleh dibicarakan. Tentu saja setelah bertahun-tahun, dan terutama setelah kepergian Leah, tidak ada lagi yang begitu usil mempertanyakan siapa ayah Embry. Embry telah menjadi saudara mereka, tidak peduli siapa ayahnya. Tentu saja bocah-bocah Gossipers badung itu sesekali menyentil urusan ini, tapi mereka melakukannya sambil bercanda dan Embry pun tak pernah mau ambil serius. Tapi kali ini, melihat raut wajah Embry, dan nada bicaranya, jelas ia tidak sedang bercanda. Ini pembicaraan serius. Atmosfer menekan yang pastinya membuat siapapun tidak nyaman.

"Diam-diam aku selalu berusaha mengaitkan diriku dengan salah satu dari kalian. Tentu saja aku masih belum mendapat satu petunjuk pun. Hampir semua orang menganggap aku adalah saudara tiri Sam, tapi, kau tahu, aku … tidak yakin. Meski yah, bukan berarti aku tidak mempertimbangkannya juga."

Jacob mengalihkan pandangannya pada pola marmer di lantai, tidak kuasa menatap mata Embry.

Embry tertawa. "Kau pasti bingung, apa hubungannya hal ini dengan Korra. Biar aku jelaskan," ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Jacob, pernahkah kau melakukan analisa terhadap pola bulu kita?"

Kepala Jacob langsung mendongak, begitu cepat hingga lehernya hampir sakit.

"Pola bulu?"

Embry menyunggingkan senyum tidak yakin. "Ini pastinya konyol. Ini cuma sekadar pikiran acakku, jadi terserah jika kau mau mempertimbangkannya atau tidak. Kau tahu, ada berapa kecenderungan warna bulu kita?"

Meski tidak yakin ke mana arah pembicaraan Embry, Jacob menghitung juga. Warna bulu ketujuhbelas serigala yang ada sangat beragam, hampir tak ada serigala dengan warna bulu benar-benar persis. Hitamnya bulu Sam jelas yang paling menonjol di antara semuanya, tak ada yang memiliki warna bulu sepekat dan sesempurna itu. Warna merah kecoklatan miliknya dan Collin, yang begitu serupa, yang juga membuat mereka jatuh dalam masalah dengan para vampir kemarin. Warna muda dan terang milik keluarga Clearwater: abu-abu Leah dan coklat pasir Seth. Abu-abu berbercak hitam milik Embry yang menjadikannya unik, tak ada serigala lain dengan motif serupa. Coklat gelap milik Quil, serupa warna cokelat batangan, yang membuatnya selalu dikatai Sam 'manis'. Warna coklat yang lebih terang milik Jared. Abu-abu gelap mendekati perak milik Paul. Warna gelap, coklat keabuan milik Brady. Hingga warna anak-anak yang muncul belakangan: duet Harry dan Clark Browne dalam warna coklat keabuan yang hanya sedikit lebih terang daripada Brady. Caleb Lahote dengan warna abu-abu bergradasi, gelap di bagian punggungnya namun terang di bagian kaki. Adam White dengan warna paduan coklat keabuan di bagian punggung, menggelap di bagian bawah tubuh. Josh Copper dengan warna tembaga gelap, sesuai namanya. Ben dengan warna tembaga yang lebih terang. Pete dengan warna gading.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun…," kata Jacob kemudian. Apa sesungguhnya yang ingin dikatakan Embry?

"Kau tahu dari mana warna-warna bulu itu berasal?" tanya Embry lagi.

"Billy bilang warna bulu itu merepresentasikan sifat pemiliknya, jiwa serigala di dalamnya… Karakter…"

"Oh, ya, itu menjelaskan mengapa warnamu dan Cole merah, karena kalian berdua serigala emosional yang gegabah dan langsung melompat ke pertempuran pada kesempatan pertama tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu…," ujar Embry, hampir bergumam, tapi Jacob bisa menangkapnya.

"Hati-hati ucapanmu, Embry…"

"Tenang, Jake. Aku cuma mau bilang, aku tidak percaya dengan asumsi seperti itu. Aku punya asumsi lain. Katakan aku menganut paham materialistis. Asumsi ini juga cuma sekadar asumsi, tentu. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku yakin ini benar."

Kening Jacob berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pola warna, Jake," Embry kembali menekankan. "Maksudku, pola warna keluarga."

Jacob masih mengernyit.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Biar kukatakan. Sam, Paul, Caleb, apa yang menghubungkan mereka? Aku, Leah, Pete, Seth… Harry, Clark, Brady, Quil… Kau, Collin, Jared, Ben One…"

Jacob masih menggeleng. "Aku masih tidak mengerti apapun…"

"Coba kaubayangkan kami secara berkelompok, berdiri bersisian berdasarkan gradasi warna. Apa yang kaulihat?"

Jacob berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya. Membayangkan persis seperti yang dikatakan Embry. Dan mendadak kesadaran itu menghentaknya.

"Oh Tuhan… _kau _berusaha menghubungkan warna bulu dengan darah!"

Embry tersenyum. "Persis," katanya. "Abu-abu gelap hingga hitam untuk klan Uley. Coklat hingga coklat gelap untuk klan Ateara. Coklat yang lebih terang, semburat warna merah, untuk klan Black."

Tak bisa tidak Jacob tertawa. "Embry, kau lupa, Seth dan Leah memiliki warna yang berbeda. Warna abu-abu Leah membuatnya bisa dikelompokkan ke Uley, sedangkan warna coklat pasir Seth…"

"Kau tahu sistem _breeding. _Jika dua anjing atau kucing dengan warna bulu berbeda dikawinkan, ada tiga kemungkinan. Mengikuti ayahnya, mengikuti ibunya, atau campuran keduanya. Menurutku itu dikarenakan darah campuran dalam keluarga Clearwater, karenanya bulu mereka berwarna muda…"

Jacob melongo mendengar penuturan Embry. Sepenuhnya tidak percaya. Oke, Embry sahabatnya dan sebagainya. Tapi jelas ia mabuk kalau bisa-bisanya mengemukakan teori seaneh itu. Ia kenal Embry. Mereka sekelas terus dari SD hingga SMU. Oke, Embry memang, berbeda dengannya, sempat lulus SMU, tapi seumur-umur, tidak pernah ada ceritanya yang judulnya Embry jago Biologi. Dia tertidur melulu di kelas dan selalu dapat teguran karena nilai ulangannya takkan lebih dari C.

"Warna bulu muda harusnya datang dari sesuatu, Em…," tunjuknya masam. "Tidak ada ceritanya coklat dan hitam dikawinkan, lantas anaknya mendadak jadi putih. Apa kau mau bilang Seth dan Leah albino?"

"Ya. Di sanalah aku _stuck. _Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan asal-usul pola warna para Clearwater, tapi memang ada empat kecenderungan warna di sini. Hitam, coklat, coklat kemerahan, dan warna muda."

Jacob kembali menekur. Secara global teori itu memang mengada-ada, tapi ia tidak bisa tidak melihat kemungkinan itu. Pengelompokan warna.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya warna Brady lebih muda, dong…," ia mengemukakan bantahan yang jelas. "Brady adalah sepupu tingkat kedua Seth! Josh Copper sepupu Brady, kenapa warnanya tembaga?"

"Dari segi darah, Brady lebih dekat ke Quil. Ia tidak punya darah Black ataupun Uley dalam nadinya," Embry masih bersikukuh. "Soal Josh, yeah... mungkin ibunya punya darah Black juga… Kita toh tahu di suku kita, setiap orang punya hubungan darah..."

"Maksudmu warna anak-anak yang coklat keabuan itu, karena mereka memiliki darah campuran?"

"Itu cuma teoriku, Jake…"

Jacob merasa kepalanya pening.

"Oh Tuhan, Embry…. Coba dengar dirimu sendiri. Itu sama sekali tak masuk akal! Aku tahu, kau berusaha menghubungkan dirimu dengan Sam…. Tapi…."

"Kalau aku murni hanya menghubungkan diriku dengan Sam, aku takkan membuat teori seperti ini. Jika aku adiknya, setidaknya aku akan berharap warnaku lebih gelap daripada Paul. Tapi tidak. Aku lebih terang darinya, jadi mungkin aku memang berada dalam cabang yang agak jauh dari galur keluarga Uley. Lebih dekat ke Clearwater, mungkin."

Jacob mengerjap.

"Kau berusaha menjauhkan dirimu dari Sam…."

Lagi-lagi Embry tersenyum masam. "Ya, dan tidak, Jake. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Apa yang ingin kukatakan, sebenarnya, adalah mengenai Korra."

"Korra?"

"Kaubilang dia si serigala hitam. Seth dan Cole juga berpikir dia si serigala hitam. Tapi aku tidak. Aku sangat ragu itu Korra. Tidak, menurutku, serigala hitam itu 100% tidak mungkin Korra."

"Apa maksudmu?" picing Jacob curiga.

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin serigala hitam itu adikmu? Pernahkah kau ragu? Apa instingmu benar-benar menyatakan, tanpa bantahan, bahwa Korra adalah si Hitam?"

Mau tak mau Jacob merasakan kebenaran di balik kata-kata Embry. Serigala hitam adalah Korra adalah kemungkinan yang ditawarkan Collin dan geng gosipnya, bergaung di kepala mereka setiap saat hingga Seth pun percaya…. Tapi tak ada bukti. Tak pernah ada bukti. Ia pernah bertarung bersisian, dua kali, di sisi si Hitam. Auranya, pembawaannya, gesturnya, caranya bergerak dan bersikap…. Anggun, terlalu anggun. Kekuatannya yang mengintimidasi. Gerakannya yang penuh perhitungan, jelas menunjukkan pengalamannya bertahun-tahun, bahkan mungkin lebih…. Dibandingkan Korra, Korra yang sangat emosional, Korra yang sangat kekanak-kanakan…. Korra yang tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Korra yang langsung menghantamnya pada detik ia tahu Collin mendapat masalah….

Apa mereka sungguh orang yang sama?

"Kau sendiri melihat seperti apa rupa si serigala hitam. Dari segi fisik, maksudku. Kau lihat seperti apa kita. Apa ia seperti serigala Quileute? Garis tubuhnya, bulunya, surai ekornya yang panjang…. Mereka kawanan yang berasal dari berbagai suku, Jake. Kita kenal satu serigala betina di suku ini, Leah. Apa ia bahkan serupa dengan Leah? Apa tidak mungkin si Hitam ini adalah serigala asing, seperti si Emas? Dan terutama, warnanya. Korra adalah Black, Jacob. Setidaknya aku berharap ia lebih mirip denganmu atau Collin, dan bukan Sam…."

Ucapan Embry membuat Jacob membelalak, berusaha menangkap mata sahabatnya.

"Embry. Katakan. Ketika kau pertama kali mencetuskan ide ini, apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Apa karena kau berusaha melihat kemiripanmu dengan yang lain, berusaha mencari asa-usulmu, atau karena kau melihat keserupaan yang sangat jelas antara aku dan Collin?"

Embry balas menatap matanya, lama. Lantas ia mendesah. "Ya," katanya. "Aku melihat keserupaan antara kau dan Collin. Sama sekali tak bisa kubantah."

"Itu karena sifat kami…."

"Apa menurutmu sifat Korra sama dengan Sam?" potong Embry cepat.

Apa sifat Korra sama dengan Sam? Jawabannya tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Tapi….

"Jika memang begitu, Em…. Jika serigala hitam itu bukan Korra, lalu siapa dia? Kau tahu hanya ada dua betina di sana. Si Hitam dan si Putih. Korra bukan si Putih. Korra bukan Alfa mereka. Aku mendengar suara si Alfa. Aku di hutan, mendengar suara Korra bermain dengan Billy di sungai, ketika aku bicara dengan si Putih. Apa maksudmu ada anggota lain mereka yang kita belum ketahui? Korra, serigala keempat, yang belum pernah kita lihat?"

Embry mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, Jake…"

Jacob terhenyak. Menutup mata, berusaha meredam pikiran yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Kau berusaha menentang kemungkinan Korra adalah serigala hitam dengan teori yang sangat bisa diperdebatkan, yang tidak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan…," tunjuknya.

"Ya. Aku tahu," Embry melontarkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Ini tidak menjawab apapun, dan hanya menyisakan pertanyaan. Karenanya aku bilang, kau bisa sepenuhnya tak percaya. Aku juga tidak. Ini seperti, kau tahu, membuat segalanya makin rumit…."

Jacob mengangguk. Membuat segalanya makin rumit, itu benar.

Ingatan mengenai hari kemarin, ketika ia dan Collin mendengar si Alfa Putih di kepala mereka, meminta pertanggungjawaban Collin karena menyerang Noah, kembali bermain di kepalanya.

_"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memiliki anak buah bernama Korra Black?"_

Alfa Putih menyangkal keanggotaan Korra.

Tapi ia yakin Korra adalah serigala. Korra sudah berubah. Malam itu, Korra menyelamatkannya. Menghisap racunnya…. Untuk kedua kali, malah, bahkan mungkin juga untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan Korra di rumahnya, menjatuhkan dua serigala tepat di depan matanya. Menekannya dan mengancam….

"Tapi, ada satu hal lain," Embry memotong rentetan kebingungan di kepalanya. "Tentang si Putih. Kau tahu, sepanjang sejarah suku Quileute, hanya ada satu serigala putih yang kita tahu."

"Ya," Jacob mengangguk, meski kata ini begitu berat keluar dari lisannya. "Kierra…."

"Lalu?" tanya Embry.

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa dia Kierra?"

Jacob tak langsung menjawab. Dipejamkannya matanya selagi seluruh memori itu berpusing di kepalanya.

Ucapan Old Quil di acara api unggun.

_"… Roh Kierra mengembara, dan ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan moyangnya, Taha Aki. Ia mengikat diri dengan makhluk indah pertama yang ia temukan: seekor serigala betina. Pengikatan itu mengubah si serigala selamanya. Gen Pria Dingin di tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap gen si serigala. Warna bulunya menjadi putih, keperakan di bawah sinar rembulan…."_

Ucapan aneh si Putih di tepi sungai, pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

_"Sayangnya Anda tidak bisa mengusir kami, Alfa. Kami memiliki ikatan dengan Quileute. Kami sama berhak untuk tinggal di sini seperti kawanan Anda."_

"Kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir dia Kierra?" bisik Jacob. "Kau tahu, serigala putih mungkin bukan hanya Kierra di dunia ini. Bisa jadi dia berasal dari suku Arctic…. Serigala kutub…."

"Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang, dia penakluk. Kierra juga penakluk," tunjuk Embry. "Dan dia punya alasan jika ingin ke sini. Dia ingin membalas dendam."

"Tapi si Putih tidak datang untuk balas dendam, Em! Dia bisa melakukan itu, tapi tidak dia lakukan. Dia menolong kita!"

"Itu dia hal yang tak kumengerti," Embry mendesah lelah. "Tapi aneh sekali tiba-tiba Old Quil menceritakan legenda itu, padahal legenda itu rahasia besar yang selalu ditutup-tutupi. Suku ini jelas menganggapnya aib, sejarah hitam, yang seharusnya dihapus. Tapi mengapa ia menceritakannya? Dan lebih lagi, mengapa ia menceritakannya di depan Korra? Jelas-jelas saat itu, tidak ada yang tahu Korra serigala atau bukan. Ya, ia ada di daftar Sam. Tapi tidak ada yang menduga ia sudah berubah."

"Atau…," mata Jacob membelalak nanar. "Para Tetua sudah memprediksi ini. Perubahan Korra."

Sikap Sam yang aneh…. Paul, mendadak berkeliling dunia…. Sikap Korra yang aneh….

_"Serigala lebih parah. Aku menyaksikannya langsung. Serigala abu-abu. Menyerang Mom. Di punggung. Lukanya memanjang dari bahu kanan hingga pinggang kiri."_

_"Karenanya aku benci serigala… Mereka pembawa malapetaka. Di manapun aku berada."_

_"Hampir di setiap aku berpindah. Guatemala, Thailand, Jepang, Indonesia, India, Nepal, Mesir... Mereka ada di mana-mana… Serigala besar. Buas. Sendiri atau berkelompok. Sebagian mengintai."_

_"Aku pernah cerita padamu waktu di perkemahan, ingat? Soal ke mana-mana aku selalu diikuti, atau tanpa sengaja bertemu hewan buas? Dan waktu di Nepal, aku hampir tewas karena kejadian yang disebabkan dua ekor serigala."_

Mungkinkah … selama ini Paul tahu? Sam tahu? Mereka menguntit Korra diam-diam….

Dan juga….

Tidak, tidak. Itu sama saja ia menganggap adanya konspirasi. Tidak hanya kawanan Sam, tapi juga Tetua. Ayahnya.

"Apa dari awal para Tetua sudah memprediksi Korra dimenangkan oleh kawanan lain?"

Embry hanya menggeleng."Tidak tahu, Jake. Aku sangat-sangat benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali."

Kierra yang telah menaklukkan Korra….

Adiknya, berada di tangan serigala terkejam sepanjang sejarah suku Quileute.

Dan Sam ... apakah ia juga sudah ditaklukkan?

Itukah arti ucapan Paul tentang 'bersama Sam'? Apakah karena Sam sudah ditaklukkan, karenanya kawanannya pun tunduk pada Kierra? Itukah yang membuat ia tak bisa mendengar Sam lagi?

Jika begitu, apa yang terjadi pada Seth? Ia sudah memberikan Seth pada Korra, memastikan kesetiaan Seth. Seth sudah dilukai serigala emas. Apakah benar Seth juga sudah ditaklukkan? Seperti Noah?

Sam, Seth, Noah, dan … Korra.

Bagaimana bisa orang-orang yang selama ini paling setia pada suku, Sam dan Seth, akhirnya berpaling? _Menyeberang?_ Apakah ini saatnya, ketika kegelapan akhirnya menelan seluruh Quileute? Kegelapan tanpa akhir….

Bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan mereka kembali, jika memang begitu kejadiannya?

Kembali ingatan mengenai ucapan Collin di jurang melayang dalam pikirannya.

_"Kalau begitu ikat Korra pada suku. Dengan demikian kita juga mendapatkan Seth."_

Karena ia tidak bisa memanipulasi Sumpah, atau tepatnya tidak tahu semantika yang tepat untuk mengikat Korra, hanya ada dua cara untuk mengembalikan Korra pada suku sekarang. Tiga, tepatnya.

Satu, bekerjasama dengan sang Alfa Putih.

Dua, menyerang si Alfa Putih untuk memperebutkan Korra. Ia bahkan tidak yakin tingkat keberhasilannya, atau tingkat kemenangannya. Amat sangat mungkin malah ia yang jatuh, dikalahkan dan menjadi budak si Putih.

Atau…

Tiga, menyerah…. Tunduk, takluk padanya.

Ia yakin sang Alfa Putih hanya penakluk, bukan penjajah dalam arti pengeksploitasi. Setelah ditaklukkan dan mengucapkan sumpah setia, mungkin ia akan kembali menduduki posisi Alfa. Korra, Seth, Sam, Noah akan kembali ke pangkuannya. Kawanan bisa kembali utuh. Mereka akan tetap melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa, namun dalam status sebagai kawanan taklukan, yang tetap memiliki otoritas. Seperti negara bagian yang memiliki otonomi sendiri, kedaulatan sendiri di bawah negara persemakmuran. Lebih lagi, mereka akan tergabung ke dalam suatu aliansi yang maha-besar, benteng kekuatan yang dapat melindungi mereka dari ancaman Volturi. Ia bahkan tak perlu memikirkan rencana tolol Sam soal batalion werewolf, karena sudah ada pengganti yang jauh lebih berpengalaman, jauh lebih kuat. Si Putih bilang seluruh kawanan taklukan bergerak seperti satu kesatuan, jika satu diserang, yang lainnya akan berjuang untuk melawan penyerang itu.

Mungkinkah … ia bisa melakukan itu?

Menjadi Alfa bawahan? Membiarkan kawanannya menjadi kawanan taklukan?

Kehilangan kemerdekaan? Meresikokan sukunya jatuh ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung?

Akankah ia menjual kemerdekaan sukunya demi hal itu: perlindungan, dan … Korra?

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**chapter ini sebenernya muncul berdasarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aku sendiri waktu baca silsilah tiga keluarga di ensiklopedi Twilight (boleh download hahaha...) Pertanyaan standar nan bodoh: gimana bisa kedudukan Sam setinggi itu? tentu saja dia cucu buyutnya Levi Uley dan yang pertama berubah, tapi aku masih mikir kedudukan Jared lebih tinggi. Ya, tentu aja di alternate universe yang ini, kedudukan Jared jadi lebih tinggi daripada Sam, soalnya pola sukunya udah ga murni patriarkal lagi... wakakaka... semua berubah sejak negara api menyerang... ato tepatnya setelah Leah berubah, dan Korra berubah.**

**maaf untuk penggemar Sam. Aku juga penggemar dia kok, menurut aku Sam itu tipe pemimpin yang diberi mandat oleh seluruh anak buahnya, bukan cuma karena darahnya (lagi2 itu di AU ini)**

**oh, sekalian deh aku mau ngejawab pertanyaan di review kemaren... makasih untuk reviewnya, aku seneeeeenggg banget...**

**SelfQuill: **ada apa sebenernya? wah, itu sih harus baca... (jawaban kejam!) inti cerita ini sebenernya sederhana: soal kekuasaan. maaf atas jarangnya romance, aku sama sekali ga ahli bikin suasana yang ngaduk2 emosi... hahaha...

**Rhie: **thanx kalo emg ceritaku bikin orang pd penasaran... jujur aku juga penasaran hehehe...

**Winey: **wowowoooo... review yg panjang... makasih berat... soal serigala hitam, ya, yang satu Sam. Yang satunya lagi itulah misterinya. semua punya teori soal siapa si hitam. Seth dan Collin nganggap itu Korra. Collin ngegosip di kepala semua orang dan semua orang mulai menganggap (meyakini) kalo itu Korra. Tapi embry punya teori sendiri. Siapa yang bener? yah... setiap teori pastinya punya kelemahan. logis nggaknya emg terbatas sama apa yg mereka tau. soalnya emg g ada yg tau seluruhnya, kan?

**Dheadhea: **thanx... mmm... aku ga bisa bilang kapan aku update, aku usahain 3 hr sekali tp g yakin juga, maafkan hamba m(-_-)m

asyik... syahrini...

**Rhie: **wow... review 2 x... thanx

collin n korra, sampe sekarang hubungan mereka cuma sahabat. collin jelas naksir korra abis2an, tp ud nyerah krn dy tau seth sm korra, tp gmn perkembangannya? well... maaf krn kyny aku ga akan bikin sesuatu yang manis. yg jelas g ada yg ngimprint korra. korra jg g bs ngeimprint krn dy udah terikat total sm alfanya, dan kesetiaan tertingginya sama si alfa. krn (lagi2 di AU ini) kesetiaan pd imprint bs ngelebihin kesetiaan pd suku n kawanan, korra ga bs ngeimprint. knp korra bs terikat begitu, nah itu hrus nunggu bbrp chap lagi d... (kejam)

**maaf kalo ceritanya makin geje n ngeselin... bersabarlah padaku...**

**aku masih nunggu review, plis plis pliiiiiisssss...**

**luv u all...**


	63. 63 - Phallanx (Styx -5-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Depressing, melancholic inner-thought, drabbles, Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

_**.**_

_**Alerts: no matter how much I would love it, unfortunately, **__**it's NOT shounen-ai story (sorry)**_

**.**

* * *

.

**Enampuluh Tiga - Phallanx (Styx -5-)**

Monday, April 08, 2013

2:10 PM

.

* * *

.

Perang memakan korban, itu sudah jelas. Luka-luka yang diderita kawanan, termasuk yang diderita Alfa mereka, adalah satu dari sekian derita yang harus disandang suku setelah pertempuran Sabtu dini hari di jurang itu. Efek samping dari perang itu jauh lebih parah. Tidak hanya kekisruhan yang tampak di permukaan, di dalam, kawanan tidak hanya bagai anak ayam kehilangan induk, tapi juga dicekam kebingungan akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, serta kengerian akan masa depan yang menanti.

Setelah mengalami gagal jantung dan terpaksa rehat, Jacob belum juga kembali ke kawanan. Tiadanya Seth maupun Collin membuat kepemimpinan sementara diambil alih Embry, dengan Brady sebagai pejabat Beta sementara dan Quil menggantikan posisi Embry. Kawanan agak khawatir dengan kondisi ini, tapi tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan, karena Quil jelas-jelas menolak jadi Alfa. Semua orang berharap pergantian ini hanya sementara, bagaimanapun Jacob sudah ditangani orang yang tepat dan masa cuti total beberapa hari akan baik bagi pemulihannya, begitu kata Adam. Tapi entah mengapa, mereka terus dibayangi ketakutan. Jika dulu awalnya tidak ada yang benar-benar menanggapi ramalan Alice dengan serius selain Jacob sendiri, setelah beberapa kali Jacob di ambang kematian, perlahan kengerian itu merebak di seantero kawanan, hingga taraf yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Entah apa yang akhirnya akan merenggut nyawa Sang Alfa, yang jelas kematiannya hampir pasti. Akan tiba masa ketika pemimpin mereka pergi.

Embry berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk membangkitkan moral kawanan. Setidaknya kawanan yang sudah bisa kembali bertugas. Brady, Ben, Quil, dan Josh. Kawanan yang aktif kini hanya lima orang ini, karena Adam dan Caleb tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan posnya. Clark, Pete, dan Harry masih belum sadar hingga sekarang. Dan Jacob terus-terusan berada dalam situasi kritis karena sebentar-sebentar akan muncul salah satu anak buahnya, entah siapa, mengajaknya bicara topik-topik berat dan ia kembali jatuh. Atau tidak begitu pun, seperti biasa pikirannya yang kelewat aktif membuat emosinya kacau, dan akhirnya mengacaukan semua prosedur pemulihan yang diupayakan Adam dan Caleb. Hingga akhirnya Adam menegaskan tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya dan Caleb yang boleh menjenguk Jacob. Bahkan tidak juga Sam, yang belakangan, jelas sekali, menimbulkan semacam reaksi aneh di diri Jacob tiap kali sang Wakil Ketua Dewan Suku itu menjenguk.

Ketakutan akan masa depan sang Alfa, atau masa depan La Push, masih tidak berada di puncak tumpukan mimpi buruk yang mencengkeram kawanan. Setidaknya di benak sebagian orang. Tentu saja, ada masalah lain yang jelas di depan mata. Kemungkinan mereka akan kehilangan satu anggota, yang makin pasti dalam setiap detik waktu berjalan. Kemungkinan mereka takkan pernah lagi melihat sang Beta, Collin Littlesea.

Anggota geng Gossip Guys, atau minimal yang tersisa dari geng itu, adalah yang paling kacau semenjak kejadian Collin. Brady hampir seperti mayat hidup. Setiap kali berubah, di kepalanya hanya muncul potongan-potongan adegan detik-detik terakhir menjelang kematian Collin, beserta rekaan alternatif-alternatif kejadian lain yang seharusnya terjadi. Kejadian yang bisa mengubah segalanya. Butterfly Effect.

Bagaimana jika satu, satu saja, kejadian dari rentetan ketidakberuntungan itu tidak terjadi? Bagaimana jika hari itu Cole tidak mengejar Korra? Bagaimana jika hari itu Cole tidak berkelahi dengan Seth? Bagaimana jika hari itu Seth membalas, dan tidak membiarkan Cole menjadikannya bubur? Bagaimana jika hari itu Cole tidak menemukan liang kelinci? Bagaimana jika hari itu Cole tidak bertemu dengan Noah? Bagaimana jika hari itu Cole tidak ke rumah Jacob? Bagaimana jika hari itu mereka tidak bicara dengan si Alfa Putih? Bagaimana jika hari itu Jacob tidak memerintahkan penyerangan? Bagaimana jika hari itu Jacob sendiri yang memimpin penyerangan, dan bukan Collin? Bagaimana jika hari itu kawanan tidak perlu dibagi tiga? Bagaimana jika alih-alih memutuskan taktik bunuh diri itu, Collin justru berlari ke arah yang sebaliknya, berusaha membawa kawanannya keluar dari dasar jurang?

Satu saja, jika satu saja berubah, jika satu saja berbeda, apakah hasilnya takkan seperti ini? Apakah jika begitu, kini Jacob masih akan tertawa-tawa, atau bertengkar untuk urusan konyol dengan Collin seperti biasa? Mengomeli kawanan dan main perintah sana-sini dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan, tapi tetap penuh semangat? Apakah Clark dan Harry masih akan bersikap sinis, sesinis yang mereka bisa, tapi tak kurang suatu apa? Apakah Pete akan seperti biasa, ribut menggosip bersama Ben? Jika satu saja kejadian tidak terjadi, jika satu saja keputusan berbeda diambil, apakah semuanya akan tetap normal?

Ia merindukan itu. Sungguh. Keusilan Pete dan Ben. Kekonyolan Embry dan Quil. Jacob yang main perintah. Collin yang menggosip penuh semangat. Jacob dan Collin, yang ujung-ujungnya selalu ribut sendiri bagai anjing dan kucing jika berada dalam ruangan yang sama, bertengkar atau saling komplain tentang satu sama lain. Clark dan Harry yang memandang jijik kelakuan mereka berdua. Caleb dan Adam yang mengawasi dari kejauhan, berusaha keras tidak terlibat. Dan tentu saja Seth, dengan sikap sok-lelahnya yang khas melihat sikap mereka yang kekanak-kanakan. Dan mungkin Embry akan berusaha melerai siapapun yang bertengkar, dan sebagai balasannya malah mendapat hardikan dari kedua belah pihak.

Situasi biasa. Situasi tenang. Ribut, memang, tapi itu adalah definisi dari 'tenang'. Normal.

Ya, pastinya itu jauh lebih baik dari situasi mencekam yang merebak belakangan.

Bukan berarti tak ada yang melakukan sesuatu seputar kasus Collin. Brady sudah dua kali dipanggil ke hadapan Dewan Suku, dimintai keterangan. Sam jelas memerintahkan Embry dan kawanan untuk melakukan pencarian. Brady juga turut serta, mencari dengan panik. Tapi hingga kini tak ada hasil yang jelas.

Dan entah mengapa, Brady merasa, ada sesuatu yang sepenuhnya aneh. Sangat. Sam memerintahkan pencarian, tapi pencarian di jurang hanya boleh dilakukan siang hari secara berkelompok. Berbahaya, demikian menurutnya. Siapapun tahu vampir tidak bisa mati dan kapan saja bisa bangkit dari timbunan itu, menyerang. Ditambah lagi, ia memberlakukan batasan bagi anggota yang belum pulih benar, seperti Brady dan Ben. Dewan Suku tak bisa meresikokan kawanan diserang lagi, atau luka yang mereka dapat, yang belum sembuh benar, kembali terbuka, karena mungkin kerugian yang harus mereka tanggung kali ini lebih besar. Tiadanya Alfa dan kemungkinan kematian Collin sudah membuat segalanya parah, tidak perlu ditambah kematian anggota yang tersisa.

Tapi seharusnya Sam tahu, jika pencarian hanya separuh-separuh seperti ini, kemungkinan Collin selamat justru sangat minim. Sekuat apapun serigala, bagaimanapun mereka dianggap abadi, serigala tetap bisa lemah dan mati. Jantung mereka berdetak dan mereka butuh bernapas, tidak seperti vampir. Jika luka yang diderita terlalu parah, mereka bisa mati kehabisan darah, terlebih jika luka itu adalah luka vital yang tidak bisa dikoreksi sistem penyembuhan mereka. Artinya, Collin bisa saja masih hidup sesudah serangan, tapi detik demi detik berlalu, ia bisa makin lemah dan mati kapan saja.

Kapan saja.

.

* * *

.

Kehebohan terjadi ketika keputusan itu diambil. Pada hari ketiga sesudah perang dini hari itu di jurang, Senin itu, para Tetua memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian tertutup oleh kawanan dan membuka peristiwa kematian Collin ke publik. Dan kabar itu harus disampaikan pada kedua orangtua Collin: Kevin dan Connie Littlesea.

Billy memilih tidak menceritakan seluruh kebenaran pada adiknya sendiri, sehingga versi amanlah yang disebarkan. Brady yang diminta bersaksi. Siapapun yang tahu hubungan di antara mereka, entah yang sebenarnya maupun versi lain yang dikembangkan gosip-gosip tak bertanggungjawab, percaya atau terpaksa percaya bahwa kesaksian Brady pasti bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Jadi muncullah cerita itu: mereka berdua mengendap-endap keluar untuk main kebut-kebutan sepeda motor, lalu terjadi gempa bumi. Collin jatuh ke jurang dan kemungkinan tertimbun longsor. Cerita yang buruk, memang, dan tampak sama sekali tidak hormat, terutama setelah apa yang Cole lakukan di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Tapi tidak ada ide lain yang lebih aman daripada itu.

Dengan mundurnya pencarian oleh kawanan, tim resmi yang dipimpin Charlie mengambil alih. Tentunya ini hanya dilakukan sebagai topeng, untuk membodohi masyarakat. Charlie sudah tahu dari awal, Collin tidak mungkin bisa ditemukan. Tidak mungkin bisa selamat. Jika para serigala saja tidak bisa menemukannya, mana mungkin manusia, walau dengan bantuan anjing, bisa melakukannya?

Anak-anak di sekolah berbisik-bisik mengenai versi lainnya di balik punggung Brady sepanjang waktu, tidak cuma satu, tapi banyak, dan tak ada satu pun yang baik. Tapi Brady berusaha menulikan telinga. Semenjak ia dinilai sembuh, ia meninggalkan posnya di posko perawatan, maksudnya rumah sakit khusus _werewolf_ di kediaman Cullen, dan menerima tugas untuk datang ke sekolah, pada hari Senin. Seseorang harus menyebarkan berita itu walau bagaimanapun juga. Dan karena hanya Brady yang kondisinya cukup baik untuk kembali ke sekolah, setelah Ben kembali rubuh setelah memaksakan diri melakukan pencarian selama 32 jam non-stop, hanya ia yang bisa melakukannya.

Tentu saja penerimaan orang luar terhadap berita itu tak cukup baik. Dua hari ini kedatangannya di sekolah selalu berbuntut tatapan sinis. Meski sejauh ini tak ada yang secara frontal mengkonfrontasinya, tapi ia bisa merasakan: seluruh kesalahan menyangkut Collin ditimpakan padanya.

Ia mendengar bisik-bisik itu langsung, Selasa itu, sehari setelah ia kembali ke sekolah. Sekelompok anak di kafetaria menyalahkannya atas alasan bodoh kenakalan remaja yang mereka perbuat. Itu masih bagus, karena artinya mereka percaya alasan itu. Tapi kemudian mereka mulai memunculkan kemungkinan lain: Collin tentunya teler dalam pengaruh alkohol atau narkoba ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Sungguh ia ingin melompat menerjang mereka, agar mereka berhenti menggosip yang buruk-buruk soal almarhum sahabatnya. Tapi disadarinya itu gosip yang wajar, itu hanya kepanjangan dari gosip yang selama ini beredar mengenai para anggota Rez Boys. Tak perlu ia memikirkan gosip sampah semacam itu. Brady sudah hendak menyingkir ketika telinga sensitifnya mendengar kalimat lain.

"Katanya Brady, anak senior, bersama Collin waktu itu?" ia mendengar seorang cowok bicara.

"Brady Fuller? Bukannya itu sahabat Collin?"

"Taruhan, _Man..._ Si Brady ini pasti ada di balik kematian Collin. Katanya dia yang mengajak Collin nge-trek di jalanan curam itu kan? Sebelum ia terlontar ke jurang karena ada gempa bumi?"

"Itu cuma alasan Brady. Kalau dia sampai mengemukakan alasan yang parah dan merugikan dirinya begitu, menurutku alasan sebenarnya pasti lebih parah."

"Lebih parah bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu belakangan di antara mereka berdua ada cewek baru, kan?"

"Ya. Korra Black, kalau tak salah."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau mereka berdua berebut gadis ini?"

"Maksudmu Brady berusaha menyingkirkan Collin untuk mendapatkan Korra?"

"Serius, _Man..._ Masa iya Brady mau melakukan hal sekeji itu? Apa kau tidak pernah lihat Brady? Sumpah, dia itu kebalikannya Collin yang emosional itu. Tidak ada potongannya dia akan melakukan kejahatan pidana. Apalagi terhadap Collin. Mereka sahabat baik, kan?"

"Entahlah, _Man..._ Yang namanya cemburu bisa membuat siapapun gelap mata."

"Atau menurutmu, benar tidak yang dikatakan Roxanne Chamberlain kemarin? Dia kan mantan Brady, dan dia sekelas dengan Collin dan Brady di pelajaran Kimia. Menurutnya, Brady mungkin merasa cemburu, karena ... yah, kau tahu, gosipnya kan mereka pacaran..."

"Brady dan Korra?"

"Astaga. Masa kau tak tahu? Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Tentu saja Brady dan Collin."

"Ya. Aku pernah dengar itu…"

"Dan belakangan, aku dengar gosip, Collin menempel terus pada Korra."

"Wah, mau dikutak-katik bagaimana juga, artinya memang Brady mencurigakan, ya kan?"

"Ya. Bisa jadi memang ia sejak awal berencana membunuh Collin."

"Ya. Memang harus diakui kesaksiannya aneh. Kematian Cole mungkin bukan kecelakaan biasa, bisa jadi itu disengaja."

"Wah... Itu menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak langsung memanggil bala bantuan setelah gempa bumi terjadi, kalau begitu. Padahal jelas-jelas ia menyaksikan langsung Collin jatuh. Padahal kalau Collin langsung ditolong, bisa jadi ia selamat kan?"

"Ya. Pencarian baru dilakukan Senin, padahal kejadiannya Sabtu. Bahkan jika mereka menemukan Collin, mereka hanya akan menemukan mayat. Taruhan deh, besok juga mereka menyerah."

Brady tak berkehendak lagi mendengar apa kelanjutannya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia meletakkan kembali roti yang tadinya ingin ia beli, langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi pergi rupanya tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Sepanjang koridor, terus ia mendengar kata-kata umpatan serupa. Tiada yang berani melontarkannya di depan wajahnya langsung, tentu. Tapi itu lebih buruk.

"Huh! Beraninya si Brady itu menampakkan batang hidungnya di sini..."

"Hei, kenapa bocah itu tidak ditahan? Sudah jelas ia yang membunuh Collin, kan?"

"Mungkin jadi anggota Rez Boys punya keuntungan tersendiri. Pastinya ia termasuk mereka yang kebal hukum..."

"Menjijikkan... Tidak kuduga di balik sikap lembutnya, ia bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu..."

Sekali itu ia sungguh mengutuk indra pendengaran sensitifnya.

Brady mendesah berat, lelah dengan semua stigma negatif yang ditujukan padanya seharian ini. Sejak berita tentang Collin menyebar, praktis ia terkucil di pojok, sendirian. Di setiap kelas, bahkan guru-guru pun seakan mengabaikannya, mencoba berpura-pura ia tak ada. Sungguh, itu hukuman yang lebih buruk dari apapun. Rasanya, ia seakan menerima hukuman pengucilan, pembuangan.

Meski yah, kini ia bisa menerima apapun. Bahkan jika memang semua orang berkehendak menuntutnya ke penjara dan hakim memutuskan hukuman mati, serta tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Dewan Suku untuk membelanya, ia akan menerima. Toh batinnya sudah tumpul. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

Ia mayat hidup sekarang.

.

Gosip yang beredar tak bertambah baik, malah kian buruk pada hari ketiga ia sekolah. Saking buruknya hingga ia malas beranjak dari kursi begitu jam pelajaran kedua berakhir dan waktu istirahat masuk. Ketika jam berikutnya datang, dengan gontai ia melangkah ke kelas berikutnya, berusaha menulikan telinga, walau gagal, atas apapun gosip, tudingan, serta bisik-bisik yang diarahkan padanya.

Bahkan tanpa gossip pun, ini sudah hari yang buruk. Hari ini, pencarian resmi tim Charlie, yang memang sejak awal juga cuma formalitas, dihentikan. Ini sama saja hari kematian Collin. Ini sama saja hari pemakaman sahabatnya.

Dan juga hari kematian Brady. Kematian jiwanya.

Dengan lelah disurukkannya wajahnya di meja, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada satu-satunya bayangan yang bisa menabahkan hatinya. Orang-orang ini tak tahu apapun, demikian ia mencoba menghibur diri. Apapun hal buruk yang mereka katakan takkan melukainya. Tidak karena orang-orang ini hampir takkan bersentuhan lagi dengannya di dunia nyata.

Ya, dunia nyata baginya adalah kawanan. Dunia mistis Quileute yang disaputi rahasia. Bukan mereka. Bukan masyarakat awam La Push. Bukan topeng ini.

Ya. Ini hanya topeng. Sandiwara. Dan apa pentingnya ia sakit hati untuk sebuah sandiwara? Ia aktor. Biar saja mereka menghujatnya, karena ia tahu di sisi sana, ia patut mendapat pujian. Ia toh hanya menjalankan bagiannya. Skenario yang dipaksakan, tapi penting untuk menjaga sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Benar. Semua hanya sandiwara. Sakit ini bisa ia tanggung.

Ia masih berusaha mengulang kalimat itu bagai mantra, ketika inderanya menangkap sesuatu melayang ke arah kepalanya.

Serta merta Brady menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi, menghindar. Ia tak perlu mengangkat kepalanya untuk tahu apa yang diarahkan padanya tadi. Bagus, sekarang bukan cuma ia menjadi sasaran hujatan dan gosip tak bertanggung jawab, kekerasan verbal, tapi juga sasaran _bully_. Sudah jelas seseorang yang membencinya, mungkin pecinta fanatik Collin yang selama ini diam-diam menginginkannya enyah dari sisi Collin, makin meradang mendengar berita kematian Collin, dan memutuskan melampiaskannya secara fisik. Kecurigaannya terbukti ketika tak hanya sekali itu, tapi berkali-kali sesuatu terlontar ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya Brady berhenti bereaksi dan membiarkan saja benda itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Sesuatu yang kecil dan bertepian tajam mengenai punggungnya, membuat Brady kembali mendesah. Berusaha menekan frustasinya ke level terendah dan memilih tidak peduli. Ini cuma dilempari bola kertas. Atau sampah. Apapun. Tidak ada apa-apanya. Yang menunggu setelah ini mungkin akan lebih buruk.

Ia tahu selama ini yang berani mem-_bully_ mereka hanya geng Noah. Kini setelah Collin tiada dan ia disalahkan atas kematian Collin, atau minimal keterlambatan penyelamatannya, bukan tak mungkin seisi sekolah akan merasa punya hak untuk menerornya.

Ya. Bisa jadi seluruh skema _bully_ akan terarah padanya.

Bagaimanapun takkan ada apapun skema _bully_ remaja yang akan menyakitinya, tentu, dan sebentar lagi juga ujian akhir sehingga ia bisa segera hengkang dari tempat itu. Tapi tetap saja Brady harus menanggung beban moral. Semua anak satu sekolah itu adalah bagian dari satu suku, walau bagaimanapun, dan jika citra baik dirinya terhapus, mungkin malah citra buruk itu akan terus melekat pada dirinya seterusnya.

Sekali ini Brady bersyukur menjadi anggota kawanan. Bagaimanapun masih ada yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya dan ia harap masih percaya padanya. Mengenai yang lain, apapun pandangan buruk mereka padanya, toh itu tak terlalu penting. Dan lagi, siapa tahu, lepas SMA, atau mungkin nanti setelah seluruh urusan peperangan selesai, ia bisa segera enyah dari tempat ini.

Ya, La Push sekarang jelas bukan tempat pilihan nomor satu untuk meneruskan hidup. Bagaimanapun tempat itu terlalu penuh bau dan jejak Collin. Pastinya ada tempat lain di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Cole.

Ia tertawa sendiri atas kemungkinan itu. Adakah tempat, atau sesuatu, apapun, di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya melupakan sahabatnya?

Ia mengutuk hari itu. Ketika ia membiarkan Cole melangkah dalam rencana bunuh dirinya. Seharusnya ia bisa menghentikan Cole. Atau paling tidak ia mendampingi Cole. Apapun yang dihadapi Cole di dalam lorong kelinci itu, seharusnya mereka hadapi bersama. Tidak pun, seharusnya ia bisa segera menyusul Cole saat itu juga. Ia sudah melontarkan diri dalam pertempuran bunuh dirinya sendiri, tapi brengsek si Josh, mendadak muncul dan melepaskannya dari cengkeraman vampir yang tengah mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tak ingat lagi ia apa yang terjadi setelah dilihatnya bayangan seekor serigala meluncur ke arahnya di ujung mata sekaratnya.

Bodohnya ia tersenyum saat itu. Bodohnya ia merasakan seutas kelegaan melihat bayangan itu. Bodohnya ia mengira itu Collin, roh Collin, menjemputnya. Bodohnya ia mengira dirinya sudah menyeberang. Bodohnya, karena kenyataannya jauh dari itu.

Karena ketika akhirnya ia membuka mata, ia sadari dirinya berada di tempat itu lagi. Sofa di rumah Cullen, dengan Adam berkata lembut padanya, bahwa ia selamat. Bersyukur bahwa ia masih hidup. Ia tersenyum lemah, walau hatinya mengutuk. Apa yang selamat? Ia sudah mati. Astaga, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari kematian.

Bayangan yang malam itu mendatanginya ternyata bukan Collin, apalagi rohnya. Dan lebih buruk lagi, itu Josh. Josh, sepupunya sekaligus musuh utamanya. Perusak kebahagiaannya.

Heran sungguh ia, apa Josh takkan berhenti mengganggunya hingga ia membusuk di neraka? Si brengsek itu pernah menghancurkannya dengan menggoda Roxanne, padahal gadis itu sempat dipikirnya sebagai cinta matinya, gadis yang kepadanya ia serahkan tak hanya keperjakaannya, tapi juga ia titipkan hatinya dan harapan untuk hidup bersama di masa depan. Dan kini, ketika seharusnya ia bisa menyusul Collin, Josh memutus kemungkinan itu? Brady kadang curiga, jika ia mati dan masuk surga, jangan-jangan Josh akan sengaja mengipasi api neraka agar bertiup ke arahnya.

Selama ini diam-diam ia sudah menjanjikan kesetiaannya pada Collin. Akan bersamanya, mendampinginya, mendukungnya, selamanya. Sebagai saudara, sebagai rekan, sebagai sahabat. Tidak terpisahkan. Tapi apa sekarang? Collin pergi ke alam lain dan ia tidak? Astaga. Kesetiaan macam apa itu? Takkan heran jika di alam sana Collin mengutuknya.

Bisakah ia memperbaiki ini?

Ia pernah membaca bahwa di zaman dulu, beberapa suku purba pernah mempraktikkan penguburan seorang raja atau jenderal secara besar-besaran, dengan cara yang mungkin bisa dibilang barbar. Kuburan yang menjadi rumah terakhirnya adalah semacam gua. Tubuh sang raja dikebumikan dalam sebuah peti mati bertakhtakan hiasan. Berbagai benda berharga ikut dikubur bersamanya. Dan tentu saja, ikut mengiringi, para pembantu dan orang-orang yang bersumpah setia padanya. Dikubur hidup-hidup bersama junjungan mereka.

Collin selalu bergidik tiap ia menyebutkan kisah seperti itu. Atau kisah 'bela' lain yang ada di seluruh dunia. Istri yang ikut membakar diri bersama mayat suaminya. Para pelayan yang menikam perutnya atau tenggorokannya ketika junjungannya terbunuh. Para _bushi_ yang ikut _seppuku_ ketika jenderalnya mati. Memang, itu mengerikan jika memandangnya sebagai suatu keharusan. Tapi kini, Brady tidak tahu lagi.

Ia mulai mempertimbangkan alasan-alasan mereka. Mungkin sebagian latar belakang yang mendasari praktik kejam itu. Tidak, itu tidak kejam jika melihat dari sudut pandang berbeda. Semua akhirnya kembali pada urusan perspektif.

Karena kini, jika boleh memilih, ia akan lebih suka menghabisi dirinya sendiri. Collin mati artinya tak ada yang tersisa. Semua sudah hancur. Apa yang patut ia ikuti, dan apa yang patut ia lindungi, apa arti keberadaannya kini, ketika jenderalnya sudah tak lagi ada di bumi yang ia pijak? Benar, baginya, bukan Sam atau Jacob-lah jenderalnya, tapi Collin. Mereka sudah melewati seluruh usia bersama, hampir tak terpisahkan bahkan sejak mereka belum bisa bicara. Dulu sewaktu kecil, di luar waktu kumpulnya dengan keluarganya sendiri, bermain dengan para sepupunya yang usianya lebih tua, Collin praktis menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan Brady. Tidak hanya di sekolah dan di luar sekolah, bahkan takdir pun seakan mengikat mereka, sejak mereka berubah bersamaan enam tahun silam.

Jadi apa yang bisa ia harapkan kini? Setelah Collin pergi? Akan jadi apa ia? Selongsong tanpa jiwa? Tanpa ada yang bisa, butuh ia junjung? Ia lindungi?

Tentu saja ada suku. Ada kawanan. Ada keluarganya. Tapi semua itu berbeda, tentu.

Hubungannya dengan Collin mungkin bukan sesuatu yang bisa dideskripsikan dengan satu kata. Jelas, itu jauh dari gosip bodoh anak-anak atau skema ejekan Noah di sekolah, yang juga menyebar di seluruh reservasi. Ini lebih dari itu. Konsep konkritnya tak bisa ia tangkap jelas. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan istilah yang tepat. Yang jelas satu hal: tak ada yang bisa terus hidup ketika yang lainnya mati.

Atau mungkin, ada jalan yang lebih baik. Perang belum selesai, pemimpin pasukan vampir itu kabur dan pastinya merencanakan balas dendam. Mungkin ada perang yang menunggu di depan mata. Tak lama lagi. Dan mungkin saat itu gilirannya menyeberang ke alam sana.

Ya, Collin mungkin masih berdiri di tepian sungai di ujung sana, belum lagi menyeberang. Sesuai janji, menunggu kedatangannya. Rasanya ia bisa melihat bayangan itu. Bening mata Collin dan senyumannya kala mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dan ia akan dengan senang hati menggapai tangan Collin. Keduanya akan berjalan bersisian menyeberangi jembatan yang terbentang di atas sungai arwah, lantas menaiki perahu menuju dunia para roh, melangkah bersama memasuki gerbang keabadian, bergabung bersama mereka yang telah mendahului...

Ya, mungkin waktunya takkan lama lagi.

Apakah karena harapan yang terlalu penuh? Ataukah bagaimanapun kepengecutannya dan keterikatannya pada dunia masih bercokol di entah sisi mana batinnya? Karena alih-alih merasa ringan oleh harapan, entah mengapa justru dadanya terasa sesak.

Apa ini? Cole menunggunya di alam sana dan ia masih masih saja ingin memperpanjang masa hidupnya di dunia?

Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi pengkhianat seperti ini?

Merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri, Brady bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meminta izin ke toilet.

Setidaknya ia butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

Keluar dari toilet, tahu-tahu ia dihadapkan pada hal terakhir yang ingin ia hadapi di dunia ini, setidaknya di saat seperti ini. Tak lain tak bukan, Noah Peterson, sudah berdiri bersandar di tembok di depan toilet, seakan menunggunya. Reaksi pertama Brady adalah menghindar, pura-pura tidak melihat. Lagipula belum tentu Noah benar-benar menunggunya. Siapa tahu Noah mau masuk toilet, tapi melihatnya di dalam, ia memilih menunggu, malas berkonfrontasi. Tentu saja menahan diri adalah hal paling ajaib yang akan dilakukan Noah. Tahu Noah, jauh lebih mungkin ia akan masuk untuk mem-_bully_ seperti biasa. Tapi kali itu Brady tak mau ambil peduli. Ia sudah memalingkan wajah dan berjalan melewati Noah dengan berpura-pura santai, tanpa melihat sedetik pun sosok Noah yang tertunduk dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada, punggungnya bersandar di tembok luar sementara kakinya bersilang pura-pura santai, sebelum tahu-tahu pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Brads," ucap pemuda itu. Suaranya ringan bagai semilir angin, berbeda dengan suara penuh durinya yang biasa.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada kasual nan akrab, 'Brads,' dan bukan 'Miss Fully' atau 'Brady Brats' atau 'Big Birdie Brats', tak urung membuatnya terhentak. Anehnya bukan hentakan menyakitkan, tapi hentakan yang membuat sebagian batinnya melonjak penuh rasa bahagia. Rasanya seperti mengembalikan memori lama yang entah sejak kapan tertimbun. Ia sudah hampir jatuh pada kenangan itu, hatinya sudah membuncah ingin balas memanggil Noah dengan riang, namun ditahannya reaksi itu.

Melihat Brady melenggang begitu saja, Noah mengejarnya, benar-benar mengejar, berusaha merendengi langkah panjang-panjang Brady.

"Tunggu, Brads. Aku ingin bicara," katanya. Brady tidak mempedulikannya, berjalan makin cepat. Tapi Noah keras kepala, maju ke muka mencegat Brady. Brady terang-terangan menepis Noah ke sisi, berusaha menjauhi Noah. Entah apa yang merasuki Noah, tahu-tahu pemuda itu menarik Brady, dan menghempaskannya ke tembok. Brady agak terhenyak, sama sekali tak menduga tenaga Noah, apalagi begitu ia berusaha membebaskan diri, nyata ia tak bisa dengan mudah lepas dari belenggu Noah.

Brady bukan termasuk orang yang suka mengutuk, setidaknya tidak sesering anggota kawanan lain, tapi kali itu ia lakukan.

"Maaf, Brad," ujar Noah tajam. "Kumohon kau dengar aku."

Bukan tekanan Noah, tapi kata maaf itu, yang kontradiktif dengan sikap kerasnya, yang membuat Brady menghela napas, lelah.

Melihat itu, tatapan Noah mendadak terlihat menyesal. Ia agak melonggarkan pitingannya, kesempatan yang dimanfaatkan Brady untuk meronta melepaskan diri. Tapi belum lagi ia sempat benar-benar lepas, Noah sudah mengetatkan cengkeramannya dan sekali lagi membenturkan tubuh Brady ke tembok, kali ini cukup keras hingga terdengar derak retak kecil di sana. Untung saja saat itu jam pelajaran dan tak ada murid berkeliaran di dekat-dekat situ.

Brady menahan jeritan, atau bahkan geramannya, berusaha meredam reaksi alamiahnya: marah.

"Mau apa kau, Noah?" ia langsung memasang sikap defensif. Setajam apapun sikap Brady, ia punya alasan. Noah, bagaimanapun, tak pernah ada di pihaknya. Entah sebagai kepala geng _bully_ yang terang-terangan menjadikan dirinya dan Cole sebagai target utama, atau calon anggota kawanan yang mendadak menyeberang, Noah selalu berada di sisi yang memaksanya tak bisa memasang sikap manis. Ditambah lagi sekarang, tatkala Brady jelas-jelas terpojok di bawah pitingan serigala baru tukang paksa yang tidak tahu arti sikap 'tidak'.

"Aku tahu kau benci aku, tapi setidaknya dengarkan aku sekarang," suara Noah penuh tekanan, yang anehnya membuat Brady tertawa kering.

"Kau pastinya lebih dari tahu mengapa aku, kami, membencimu, Noah...," dipandangnya tajam pemuda itu.

Noah mendesah. "Kumohon, Brads... Demi masa lalu, oke?"

Brady mengutuk. Beberapa kali ia berusaha mendorong Noah, yang tetap bergeming. Hingga akhirnya ia memejamkan mata, menyerah.

Noah melengkungkan punggung ke arahnya. Menekan tubuhnya ke tembok. Menghimpitnya.

Lantas didengarnya bisikan itu di telinganya. Lembut.

"Demi Cole..."

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Ya, aku tahu… Brady terlalu melankolis, hahaha… Selama ini dia pendiam sih, ngintilin Cole ke mana-mana… aku cuma pengen nunjukin sisi lainnya aja.**

**Waktu aku nulis ini, aku agak2 terpengaruh lagu 'On My Own' Les Miserables. Entah kenapa aku kebayang Brady tuh Eponine, tapi lama2 aku jadi ngebayangin dia Grantaire, tentu aja minus masalah alkoholik-nya itu. Tapi kayaknya, Cole sama sekali ga punya potongan Enjolras… Hahaha…**

**Ada hubungan apa Noah, Brady, dan Collin? Langsung aja baca chapter berikutnya ya… Sebenernya awalnya ini satu chapter, tapi aku pisah dua soalnya kepanjangan…**

**Oya, untuk yang review, makasih beraaaaaat… masih ngikutin sampe sejauh ini, n nyempetin baca ocehanku yang ga jelas ujung pangkalnya… wkwkwkwkwkwk…**

**Nabillaesa44: **Cullen pasti dateng, tenang aja… soalnya sekarang ini Ed lagi sibuk di lab, Bella lagi ngurusin Ness mau masuk asrama (ugh!) Tapi selain itu, emang ada alasan mengapa mereka ga langsung meluncur ke Forks untuk ngebantuin kawanan, bahkan terkesan angkat tangan. Ya, alasannya bakal keluar di LoK. Stay tune ya…

**WineyErka: **hehehe… Erka ni nama temennya? Hehehe… wah, sampe didiskusiin… diskusi apa aja tuh? Jadi penasaran… Hmmm… Kierra si Alfa Putih? Ibu Korra serigala hitam? Kalo Kierra si putih sih mungkin, tapi kalo ibu Korra si hitam, well, dia vampir kan? Tapi ya, memang ada satu kasus pengecualian… Hahaha… Soal identitas 'Ibu', nah itu juga masih nunggu, sabar ya…

**Skyesphantom: **welcome back! Yah, Jake ga muncul lagi deh di sini… beberapa episode mungkin bakal ngintip ke dalam kawanan Korra. Aku emang bikin Normal POV, tapi lumayan subyektif, jd apa yg ditulis cm yg dilihat ato dirasain kawanan… di sini seth n brady

**Manik Padmaswari: **aku Cuma nyari di Wiki n bbrp situs lain. Aku sendiri g ngerti… hahaha… smg g aneh deh… btw ak br tau kalo 'Phat' itu artinya 'mie'… wkwkwk…

**RJR: **thanx ud review n g jd silent reader lagi... hehehe... aku seneng dg tebakannya. hmmm kuroi memang 'hitam' ya? tapi 'black' juga 'hitam' kan? tapi kadang tebakan paling sederhana bisa saja benar... jadi tunggu aja ya...

**Guest: **yah, emang keadaan kawanan jg kacau sih... mungkin aku ga terlalu nunjukin ya, kematian cole emg belum jelas... hehehe... sama, ak jg g tw apa yg tjadi dg cole. menurut km apa?

**Guest (sama juga ga ya): **maaf ya, emg aku bikin semua orang puyeng dan frustasi... kalo begini sih, malah lebih kacau dari sinetron, wkwkwkwk... aku pengen aja langsung lompat ke bagian akhirnya, coz bagian tengahnya emg aku belum bikin... (jujur) tapi aku juga masih bingung. jujur, ada beberapa hal yg aku rencanain n ada yg ngga. kematian cole, itu ga direncanain, sebenernya. seluruh perang di jurang juga ngga. tadinya aku bikinnya abis dari cole ngerebut beta, langsung adegan korra n jake nonton... terus final deh... sekarang aku masih harus nyari jalan keluar dari urusan collin (hyah! parah!) #jujur banget siyyy...

aku juga sama frustasinya sama jacob sekarang... wkwkwkwkwkwk...

**Have a nice day… tetep ditunggu reviewnya lho… Hehehe… mau review apa juga juga oke… aku seneng banget lho… aku seneng baca review, malah aku nunggu-nunggu… kali aja ada teori bagus…tapi ngga gitu juga, bahkan walo bilang 'eh, itu ceritanya konyol banget! Ga mungkin lah!' ato 'Parah banget karakterisasi tokoh2nya diobrak-abrik gitu' aku pasti nerima dengan seneng hati.**


	64. 64 - Menyeberang (Styx -6-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

.

**Enampuluh Empat - Menyeberang (Styx -6-)**

Monday, April 08, 2013

2:10 PM

.

* * *

.

Nama Collin yang dibawa-bawa membuat Brady berang. Tahu-tahu ia menarik kerah baju Noah. Seketika posisi berbalik, ketika Brady dengan cekatan dan tanpa aba-aba memutar tubuh mereka berdua, dan menekan tubuh Noah ke dinding.

"Jangan ucapkan nama Almarhum Cole dengan mulut kotormu itu, kau Pengkhianat Busuk!" bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Noah. Tiap katanya tajam beracun.

Mata Noah mengembang sejenak dan napasnya tertahan dalam kata-kata itu. Terasa oleh Brady, kemarahan dan ketersinggungan pemuda itu, serta gelap matanya yang sesaat membayang. Sesaat Brady menegang, mengantisipasi pertarungan. Noah adalah serigala baru walau bagaimanapun juga, ditambah memang pada dasarnya juga ia agak temperamental. Namun sedetik kemudian Noah menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, mengenyahkan emosi buruknya. Gemetar tubuhnya lenyap bahkan sebelum getaran itu sempat mengambil wujud.

Brady terpana, di batinnya diam-diam timbul rasa takjub sekaligus kagum. Tak biasanya seorang serigala muda mampu menguasai emosinya sebaik itu.

"Kau tahu aku bukan pengkhianat, Brads... Tidak pernah kutahu, tidak pernah kuniatkan sedikitpun...," ujar Noah pelan. Sesaat ada nada aneh di suaranya, campuran antara getar sedih, kesepian, namun juga hampa, yang membuat Brady terhenyak. Tanpa disadari ia melepaskan cengkeramannya atas kerah kemeja pemuda itu.

Dalam hati ia membenarkan. Memang, itu sama sekali bukan salah Noah. Noah sama sekali tidak tahu. Tradisi suku sudah secara tegas menggarisbawahi hal ini sejak awal: tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan calon _shifter_ yang bersangkutan, yang boleh tahu mengenai rahasia suku sebelum ia menjadi bagian dari rahasia itu. Ya, itu tindakan yang terbukti tepat hingga saat ini, tindakan preventif yang perlu dilakukan. Nyata bahwa pertambahan populasi serigala berbanding lurus dengan para vampir, namun jumlah pasti musuh alami mereka itu tak pernah dapat dipastikan, sehingga para penyandang gen serigala belum tentu akan berubah. Lagipula melihat contoh kasus Paul, Embry, Leah, dan Seth, tak pernah dapat dipastikan siapa yang akan berubah hanya dengan melihat hierarki darah dan usia. Paul sebaya dengan Jacob dan Quil, dan darahnya pun tidak tinggi jika dibandingkan para Clearwater, tapi ia lebih dahulu berubah. Jika saja kawanan tetap terdiri dari tiga orang seperti tradisi yang sudah-sudah, bahkan Jacob pun bisa lewat dari penjaringan. Jadi bisa disimpulkan itu tindakan yang aman untuk menjaga agar sesedikit mungkin orang yang tahu mengenai rahasia suku.

Namun ketentuan itu tidak mempertimbangkan satu hal: kemungkinan pencurian calon anggota oleh kawanan lain, karena memang selama ini, bahkan ketika kawanan terpisah dua, tak pernah ada ceritanya siapapun memperebutkan anggota kawanan. Siapapun yang berubah akan secara otomatis menjadi bagian kawanan resmi, saat itu kawanan Sam. Terang saja, bahkan Jacob sudah sangat keberatan dengan kawanan lima orang, karena awalnya ia berharap cuma ada dirinya sendiri di luar kawanan Sam, jadi mana mungkin ia mau ada penambahan kuantitas segala.

Suku memang kelihatannya tetap dengan ketat memegang tradisi itu, tak berminat mengubah ketentuannya apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan keputusan Jacob untuk mempercepat rekruitmen anggota baru berdampak buruk, walau sudah jelas ia punya Sam sebagai _backing_, jika tidak bisa dikatakan Sam yang merencanakan semua.

Ya, kasus berpindahnya kepemilikan Noah sudah pasti bukan salah Noah. Berbeda dengan Korra yang berubah dan dimenangkan tanpa sepengetahuan ataupun tanpa pernah diprediksikan siapapun, Noah bisa dikatakan diculik tepat di depan hidung mereka. Itu adalah salah kawanan. Lebih persis lagi salah Brady. Walau Josh penanggung jawab Noah, Brady-lah yang bertindak sebagai koordinator penanggungjawab pengawasan, tapi ia melewatkan semua tanda-tanda perubahan Noah.

Selama ini, Brady terlalu larut dalam segala keributan Collin soal Korra. Dalam prediksi mereka, Korra-lah target utama, sehingga menggantikan Cole yang ogah-ogahan mem-_bully_ Korra, ia tak pernah luput memperhatikan tanda-tanda perubahan gadis itu. Tidak mem-_bully, _tentu, hanya mengawasi. Terbayang bagaimana marahnya Collin jika tahu sahabatnya mem-_bully _gadis yang ia cintai. Dan Brady cukup tahu diri untuk menghindari amukan Collin.

Bodohnya, ia tak pernah sadar Korra bukannya _belum_ dan _hampir _berubah, melainkan _sudah_ berubah. Ia tak pernah melihat perubahan Korra, tentu, tapi malam tadi Quil menayangkan adegan ketika Korra menjatuhkannya dan mengancam Jacob. Dan benaknya kembali membandingkan adegan itu dengan adegan ketika Korra menjatuhkan Noah dan Josh.

Ya. Tidak mungkin dengan kekuatan seperti itu, ia bukan serigala.

Target kedua, Brady memperkirakan Benjamin Adamair, sepupu Jacob, putra dari adik bungsu Billy, Emmie Black. Sejauh ini Ben Two sama sekali tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda perubahan, tapi siapa tahu? Jika berubah, hierarki darah si _nerd_ itu ada langsung di bawah Collin. Kini setelah Cole tiada, Ben Two adalah calon kuat pengganti Cole. Orang kedua dalam hierarki, dengan menimbang dicoretnya Korra dari daftar. Bahkan jika Jacob akan mati seperti prediksi beberapa orang belakangan ini, Ben Two akan langsung jadi Alfa. Tapi mana dia?

Pete sebagai penanggungjawab Ben Two selalu menyatakan bahwa Ben sangat mungkin tidak punya gen yang cukup untuk berubah. Ia resesif, demikian menurut Pete. Dan memang siapapun yang kenal Ben pasti berkesimpulan begitu. Ia sama sekali tidak punya potongan serigala. Tubuhnya kurus kerempeng dan fisiknya begitu lemah. Penyakitan dengan kacamata minus 7 yang mengerikan. Stereotip anak pintar kutu buku yang tidak akan pernah terbayangkan akan berlari memburu vampir. Tentu saja, Ben One selalu menggosipkan Ben Two sebagai imprint-nya Pete, memberi landasan mengapa Pete yakin benar dengan sifat resesif gen dalam tubuh Ben Two. Jika benar begitu, masih menurut Ben One dengan mengembangkan teori Seth seenaknya, Ben Two takkan berubah.

Entah masalah imprint ini benar entah tidak, yang jelas Pete selalu menentang. Dan Brady yakin satu hal: jika memang Pete mengimprint, untuk apa ia sengaja menutup-nutupinya? Pete jelas bukan homofobia, karena ia selalu asyik menggosipi hubungan Brady dengan Collin, walau yang terakhir itu lebih mungkin cuma sekadar iseng dan mencari sensasi ketimbang benar-benar menganggap begitu. Dan entah apa soal imprint ini bahkan mungkin terjadi, yang jelas alasan itu bisa jadi alibi utama atas apapun stigma buruk kawanan.

Sedangkan Noah? Well, katakan saja, sejak awal pun tak ada yang benar-benar mengharapkannya memasuki kawanan. Noah memang bertubuh besar, kuat, lebih mungkin daripada Ben Two untuk menjadi serigala, tapi citra _bully_-nya itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan.

Dan soal darah...

"Aku selalu berharap kita bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu, Brads. Sungguh," suara Noah, anehnya, terdengar lembut dan lirih, menggetarkan ujung-ujung syaraf Brady. Entah mengapa ucapan itu seakan membangkitkan nostalgia nan melankolis, menariknya untuk memeluk Noah. Namun ditahannya kuat-kuat keinginan itu.

Ia menggeleng. "Bukan aku yang bersalah mengapa semua ini terjadi, Noah," tunjuknya. "Kau yang selalu bersikap keras, mengganggu kami, melawan keinginan kami supaya kita bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu, Brads. Kalian meninggalkanku, dan waktu itu aku tidak tahu alasannya."

Brady tertawa masam. "Dan itu memberimu alasan untuk mem-_bully_ kami?"

"Ya, kuakui aku bodoh. Aku selalu berpikir itu sebagai balas dendam. Kalian menjauhiku selama tiga tahun penuh, ingat?"

Brady menghela napas, kini bergeser untuk bersandar di dinding di sebelah Noah. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit. "Kau tahu alasannya, Noah. Setidaknya kini kau tahu."

"Ya, aku tahu," itu jawaban Noah sebelum ia meniru Brady menatap langit-langit. Waktu berlalu lama sementara mereka berdua berkubang dalam kediaman, sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya Noah berujar, pelan, "Ironis, bukan? Saat kini seharusnya kita saling mengerti, setidaknya _aku _akhirnya bisa mengerti, ternyata kita tak lagi bisa mengulang masa lalu?"

"Masa lalu takkan kembali, Noah... Karena itu disebut masa lalu," bisik Brady. "Kita bertiga: aku, kau, dan Cole ... saat-saat seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa terulang lagi."

Noah menelengkan kepala, menatap Brady. Dan Brady balas menatap matanya. Sungguh, mata itu bukan mata yang dilihatnya selama tiga tahun ini. Bukan mata penuh kebencian dan rasa perih akibat pengkhianatan, yang berusaha diredam dalam balutan kekerasan dan sikap kejam.

Mata itu adalah mata yang penuh sorot kerinduan, dan rasa sayang. Mata yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, sewaktu mereka bertiga menghabiskan sepanjang pagi hingga sore bersama, pulang sekolah melakukan hal standar seperti main bola, layang-layang, atau hanya berkejaran dan berlomba memanjat pohon. Mencari sarang kelinci, mencoba menangkap serangga. Saat mereka mencuri-curi bolos sekolah dan bermain di sungai atau di tepi danau ketika cuaca hangat, menyelam mengganggu ikan-ikan, bertaruh siapa yang bisa menahan napas paling lama. Atau ketika mereka bertiga sekadar menghabiskan waktu tidur-tiduran di padang rumput, memandang awan-gemawan, menebak-nebak bentuk gumpalan kapas di angkasa. Mereka-reka banyak hal, mulai dari hal serius seperti ramalan cuaca besok pagi atau membiarkan imajinasi mereka melayang tinggi menembus batas angkasa. Mereka bertiga: Noah, Brady, dan Collin, geng anak-anak kecil berandal tukang bolos. Dengan segala petualangan kecil menyenangkan, sebelum seluruh omong kosong tentang serigala merenggut mereka dari masa kecil yang indah nan _innocent, _memisahkan seorang teman akrab dari keseharian mereka, mengasingkan sahabat dari persaudaraan mereka.

Saudara jauhnya, Noah. Sahabatnya.

.

Ia ingat sorot mata kesepian itu, ketika Noah berulang kali mendatanginya di depan rumah, ketika ia sering membolos, setelah ia dan Collin berubah atas ancaman serangan para vampir baru, enam tahun silam. Awalnya mereka pergi karena alasan sakit, dan setiap hari Noah datang untuk menjenguk, hanya untuk mendapati penolakan dari Jared atau Paul, yang diminta menjadi _babysitter_ gadungan untuk 'menjaga' Cole dan Brad sementara orangtua mereka bekerja. Tentu saja Jared dan Paul berbohong, mengatakan mereka sakit, padahal nyatanya justru keduanya yang menyelundupkan Cole dan Brad ke hutan ketika orangtua mereka tidak di rumah atau tidur.

Setelah dua bulan berlalu, baik Cole maupun Brady tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesembuhan, malah keluar resmi dari sekolah dan mulai _homeschooling_. Noah makin curiga, tapi tiada yang bisa ia lakukan karena sang Tetua Billy Black sendiri, atas nama Dewan Suku, demikian penuturan Aunt Connie, yang meminta izin pada orangtua mereka, untuk mengambil alih pendidikan Cole dan Brady dengan beragam alasan yang ia tidak tahu. Ia menyesali keputusan lemah orangtua Brady dan Collin yang begitu saja melepaskan pendidikan resmi bagi anak mereka, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Tambah lagi, setelah itu, Noah tak hanya kehilangan kedua sahabatnya di sekolah, ia juga kehilangan kedua sahabat sepermainannya. Collin dan Brady menjadi sosok yang lain, menjauhinya untuk berkumpul bersama geng Rez Boys yang usianya jauh lebih tua daripada mereka, melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Setiap hari selama enam bulan Noah selalu mampir sepulang sekolah ke rumah Brady dan Collin. Namun kedua sahabatnya jarang ada di rumah. Ia melakukan beragam cara mendekati mereka, mulai dari menggedor pintu rumah mereka, mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar mereka, menyelipkan surat di daun jendela, hingga meminta tolong ibu atau siapapun saudara mereka untuk menitipkan pesan. Meski berat rasanya melakukan ini, akhirnya ia terpaksa menguntit dan lantas melaporkan kelakuan Brady dan Collin, masuk ke hutan bersama geng anak-anak yang lebih tua, lantas menghilang, pada ibu mereka. Sayangnya ia tak pernah tahu kelanjutan laporannya. Ia juga yang hampir setiap akhir pekan menggedor pintu rumah sang Tetua, melaporkan kelakuan aneh Cole dan Brad serta para Rez Boys, mengutarakan kekhawatiran bahwa kedua sahabatnya terlibat sesuatu yang aneh dan mengerikan. Tapi Billy atau putranya, Jacob, yang selalu membukakan pintu, mengabaikan laporannya, mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Tentu saja, pikirnya, Jacob pasti bagian dari mereka. Di akhir tahun itu, ia bertekad melakukan langkah lain: melapor pada pihak berwenang. Tapi Charlie Swan, kepala polisi daerah situ, ia tahu, juga merupakan sahabat sang Tetua, jadi mana mungkin ia mau menanggapi laporan tanpa dasar anak usia 12 tahun yang aneh?

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti berusaha mendekati mereka, berpikir bahwa tentunya mereka sudah punya sahabat baru dan menjauhinya karena berpikir ia tak layak. Makin benci ia kala melihat Collin dan Brady berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain seusia mereka. Jelas kini kedudukannya tergantikan, oleh tiga sahabat baru para mantan sahabatnya, Benjamin Cattermole dan Peter Lollanger, dan kemudian sepupu Brady, Joseph Copper, yang usia mereka berpaut satu hingga tiga tahun dari keduanya. Mereka kadang berpapasan di jalan tapi berpura-pura tak melihat. Atau buru-buru menjauh begitu melihatnya di kejauhan.

Ya, mereka pasti sudah tak mau berteman dengannya.

Lantas Noah berusaha melupakan mereka, membentuk geng lain. Cassidy Clarke, Bruno Pelletier, Frederick Casey, dan Thomas Jordan terbukti tak hanya menjadi teman-teman barunya, tapi juga sahabat yang setia. Pengikutnya, jika boleh dibilang. Walau usia beberapa di antara mereka di bawahnya, mereka bisa mengerti, bahkan berempati dengannya. Fred dan Tom adalah mantan sahabat Ben. Mereka juga merasa sama terkhianati dan tersisihkannya sejak Ben memilih meninggalkan mereka untuk bergabung dengan Cole dan Brady.

Collin akhirnya menyudahi masa _homeschooling_-nya dan masuk SMA ketika Noah masih kelas tiga SMP. Ketika ia juga masuk SMA, alangkah bencinya ia melihat Collin di sana, lagi-lagi bersama Brady. Namun sikap Cole dan Brad berubah. Mereka kembali berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi ia masih benci, masih kesal, masih mendendam oleh pengkhianatan mereka bertahun-tahun. Mana mau ia menyambut tangan Collin dan Brady, membalas sapaan dan ajakan mereka untuk kembali berteman? Alih-alih, ia justru bersikap kasar. Sengaja berusaha menyakiti kedua mantan sahabatnya. Ia memang tidak bisa menyakiti mereka secara fisik, tapi secara verbal, ia selalu berusaha memancing keributan. Sahabat-sahabat barunya, gengnya, juga bersikap sama pada mereka berdua. Brady memang selalu berusaha mengalah, itu bisa dibilang sudah sifatnya sejak awal, tapi tidak dengan Collin, yang bersikap mendua. Berbeda dengan di depan siapapun anggota geng Noah yang lain, entah mengapa Cole agak menahan diri di depannya. Tatapan matanya terkadang sendu dan menyesal, tapi itu membuatnya makin benci.

Apa itu, Cole menyesal setelah tiga tahun penuh menghindarinya dan ingin kembali menjadi temannya? Apa ia begitu menyedihkannya? Dia jelas bisa mendapatkan teman-teman yang lebih baik, lebih loyal, lebih dekat dan lebih bisa berbagi segalanya ketimbang si duo pengkhianat ColeBrad.

Itu membuatnya makin gencar mem-_bully_ si duo itu. Atau siapapuan yang berkaitan dengan mereka. Terkadang gengnya juga mem-_bully_ anak-anak lain, tapi tidak sekeras yang mereka lakukan karena kebencian pada geng Collin. Ben dan Pete, anggota geng baru mereka. Lalu Josh, sepupu Brady. Lalu Little Ben, sepupu Collin yang selalu menempel pada Pete. Dan yang terakhir, Korra, sepupu Collin yang jelas sekali ditaksir bocah itu. Ketika akhirnya Josh menyeberang ke kubunya, terbayang betapa senangnya ia. Akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar membalas dendam, mencuri salah satu teman dekat Collin dan Brady. Berharap mereka merasakan yang ia rasakan lima tahun, hampir enam tahun ini.

Sayangnya, seluruh skema _bully_ yang ia lakukan, murni untuk balas dendam, akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.

Ya, akhirnya ia mengerti. Alasan Collin dan Brady meninggalkannya, menyisihkannya, membuang persahabatan mereka yang dijalin semenjak masih sangat kecil. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, ia tahu alasan Josh mendekatinya. Semua karena satu hal: legenda bodoh.

Semua yang berhubungan dengan suku adalah rentetan kebohongan yang menekan.

Ya. Mereka meninggalkannya dulu bukan karena mereka membencinya, malah karena mereka sangat menyayanginya. Karena mereka dilarang melakukannya. Kedua sahabatnya berubah dalam usia yang terlalu muda, demikian yang ia dapat dari pengetahuan kolektif kawanannya, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menahan emosi. Sedangkan ia, dengan tingkatan darah yang rendah, sama sekali tidak diharapkan untuk berubah. Tidak hingga saat-saat terakhir.

Dan Josh, yang ia kira telah berhasil ia gaet, yang diduganya ia menangkan untuk balas dendamnya, ternyata memang sejak awal diimplantasi untuk mengawasinya. Apa lagi yang lebih kejam dari itu?

Namun setidaknya ada hal lain. Kini saat nyata bahwa ia juga menjadi bagian dari para elite di suku mereka, sedikit harapan mencuat, tahu bahwa ia bisa berada dalam dunia yang sama dengan dua sahabat lamanya. Namun, itu tak terjadi. Itu tak bisa terjadi. Tidak ketika ia ternyata ada di pihak yang berbeda. Karena ia tidak terikat di tiang yang sama dengan mereka. Karena ia dimenangkan, dan lantas dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kawanan lain.

Sikap Collin ketika ia mengetahui ini di liang vampir menyatakan hal yang paling ia takuti: kedua kawanan tidak seiring sejalan. Waktu itu ia datang karena perintah Alfanya, untuk melakukan pengecekan dan patroli rutin atas sarang lintah yang sudah mereka obrak-abrik. Memastikan tak ada lintah yang kembali. Ya, memang tak ada lintah. Yang ada justru serigala. Tak lain tak bukan, Collin. Meski sudah tahu sebelumnya, tak urung ia terpesona mendapati kenyataan tentang topeng Collin, dan sedikit kenangan masa lalu membuatnya lemah. Tapi Collin rupanya malah terbutakan kebencian. Berbeda dengan sikap menahan diri yang selalu ia tunjukkan, kali itu Collin malah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Mungkin juga selama ini ia memendam dendam, namun tak berani melampiaskannya pada manusia, dan kini setelah musuhnya nyata bukan manusia biasa nan lemah, ia merasa punya hak untuk membalas.

Itu, jujur saja, membuat Noah sedikit miris. Cole juga memendam dendam... Ia tak menginginkan masa lalu itu kembali. Alasannya menahan diri selama ini adalah karena takut menyakiti, bukan karena ia juga berkubang dalam penyesalan atas yang ia lakukan pada Noah, tiga tahun penuh.

Ya. Masa lalu yang indah memang takkan mungkin kembali.

.

"Jika saja aku bagian dari kalian...," entah mengapa Noah menerawang. "Jika itu terjadi, apa mungkin semua akan seperti dulu lagi? Kita bertiga?"

Brady memutus kontak mata, memejam. Ekspresinya perih. "Tidak, Noah," ia menggigit bibir. "Bahkan jika aku sangat ingin persahabatan kita kembali, tapi semua takkan sama lagi."

Selembut apapun kalimat itu dinyatakan, tetap bagai duri rasanya.

Noah tertawa kering. "Begitu?" mungkin perih di hatinya tercermin dalam suaranya, tapi ia tak peduli. Bukan tempatnya memikirkan soal martabat sekarang. "Ternyata kalian memang menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat kotor, meski aku tak pernah sengaja melakukan apapun untuk mendapat titel itu." Ia mendengus, lantas tersenyum masam. "Hanya saja kukira, bahkan walaupun kita berbeda kawanan, setidaknya kita bertiga tetap bisa..."

"Tidak ada _kita bertiga,_ Noah!" Brady hampir berteriak. "Tidak karena Collin sudah pergi!"

Saat menyatakan itu, kata yang selalu ia berusaha hindari berhari-hari, walau berulang kali kata yang sama melintas di kepalanya, pertahanan Brady jebol. Terlalu lembek untuknya, mungkin, tapi ia tak tahan. Dipejamkannya matanya kuat-kuat, dikepalkannya tinjunya sementara dibantingnya kepalanya ke tembok, berusaha keras menahan perasaan itu. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menguasai diri dan membuka mata, dilihatnya Noah menatapnya. Mata itu sendu, ya, prihatin, tapi juga ada bersit tekad di sana.

_Tekad?_

"Kami belum menyerah, Brad," ujarnya. Penuh tekanan. "Mungkin kalian sudah. Tapi kami belum. Korra percaya dia masih hidup."

Brady membelalak.

Korra percaya Cole masih hidup?

Sedetik dirasanya harapan itu terbit di dadanya. Cole masih hidup ... Cole selamat. Entah bagaimana caranya, Cole masih bertahan. Mungkin ia luka, terjebak, tapi ia masih bernapas. Masih berdetak. Masih ada di dunia yang sama dengannya. Mereka masih bisa bertemu, bersama...

Tapi lantas logikanya sendiri memutus rentetan harapan itu, memaksanya terhempas kembali ke bumi.

"Itu bodoh, Noah," ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu. Ia tahu, harapan terlalu menyakitkan kala kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Skeptis adalah bentuk pertahanan terbaik. "Kau tidak melihat skalanya. Runtuhnya seluruh jaringan bawah tanah. Kau lebih tahu dariku, yang hanya melihat dari memori Collin. Kau pastinya tahu betapa besar liang itu... Bahkan untuk ukuran Cole, ia takkan sanggup..."

"Tapi selalu ada harapan, Brad," mata Noah berbinar saat menatapnya. "Kau tidak tanya Alfamu? Seharusnya seorang Alfa tahu jika ada anggotanya yang tewas…. Dan jika Jacob bisa merasakannya, seharusnya kalian semua juga bisa."

Jacob? Bagaimana mungkin Noah tahu tentang Jacob?

Hah! Seolah ia perlu bertanya!

"Bagaimana bisa Jacob tahu?" tak bisa dibendungnya rasa penasaran itu.

Noah mengerjap, memandangnya. Kelihatannya tidak bisa menangkap arah pertanyaan Brady.

"Maksudku, bagaimana caranya Jacob bisa mengetahui jika ada anggotanya yang tewas?" ulang Brady, kali ini dalam kalimat yang lebih lengkap. Tapi Noah masih memandangnya bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu, Brad? Memangnya belum pernah ada anggota kawananmu yang mati?"

Jujur itu pertanyaan yang mengerikan. Tapi mendengar Noah mengatakannya, dengan begitu tenang, seolah itu wajar saja….

Sedetik kemudian ada sedikit rona paham di wajahnya, yang bercampur dengan rasa pedih. Tentu saja. Noah baru berubah beberapa minggu. Tapi jika ia sudah pernah merasakan kematian anggota kawanannya, sesuatu yang belum pernah Brady rasakan walaupun sudah berubah bertahun-tahun, pastinya pengalaman Noah terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya.

"Kematian anggota itu seperti … kaurasakan jiwamu tercerabut," jelas Noah. "Rasa sakitnya terasa di kepalamu, di dadamu, tapi bisa kaurasakan secara fisik juga. Sakit yang dirasakan anggotamu ketika maut menjemputnya adalah pengalaman yang juga kaurasakan. Dan karena Alfa bisa merasakan itu, dalam kapasitasnya sebagai medium, sesaat ia akan kehilangan kendali sehingga perasaan itu tertransfer pada semua anggota. Prinsip seluruh kawanan adalah satu tubuh, ingat?"

Brady menganga. Bahkan kalimat itu terdengar mengerikan, dan ia tak berani membayangkan kenyataannya, bagaimana jika ia benar-benar merasakan itu.

"Dalam beban yang sama?" tanyanya penuh horor.

Tentu saja, terkadang muncul koneksi rasa sakit ketika salah satu anggota terluka. Tapi itu hanya sedikit, hanya di pikiran, tak ada efek seakan sakit itu terasa olehnya langsung secara fisik.

"Tentu," Noah menjawab pertanyaannya. "Yang dirasakan orang yang mati akan sama dengan yang kaurasakan. Oke, mungkin takkan benar-benar sama. Mungkin hanya separuhnya. Tapi jujur, aku tidak ingin mengalami hal seperti itu lagi. Karenanya kawanan harus terus saling melindungi. Kami tak ingin ada yang merasakan sakit, karena itu akan terasa oleh seluruh kawanan."

"Apa kau pernah merasakannya?" bisik Brady lagi.

"Ya," Noah menjawab muram. "Kawanan taklukan Alfaku, di Galia, diserang beberapa hari lalu. Dari sekian orang, hanya satu yang selamat."

Brady bergidik. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan soal keberadaan kawanan taklukan di Galia, di manapun itu. Dari pikiran Collin dan Jake waktu itu, ia sudah tahu bahwa kawanan lain yang merambah La Push memang memiliki sifat semacam kekaisaran. Kemaharajaan. Taklukan di mana-mana. Yang membuatnya merinding adalah bayangan ketika Noah merasakan orang lain, dan bukan hanya satu, tewas karena serangan. Dalam pertempuran beberapa hari lalu, memang koneksi pikiran mereka tertudungi hingga ia tak bisa merasakan ketika Clark dan yang lain di sayap Embry jatuh. Tapi ia merasakan dari kacamata Pete ketika pemuda itu jatuh. Itu mengerikan, sungguh. Dan Pete bahkan tidak tewas.

Tapi tak urung itu membuatnya berpikir ke arah lain.

"Kalau aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika Collin tertimbun, artinya ia tidak mati?" ada nada harap dalam suaranya.

"Itu yang aku berusaha katakan padamu dari tadi, Brad..." ujar Noah tenang yang membuat Brady mengangkat sebelah alis. Tak menunggu pertanyaan Brady, Noah sudah merogoh sakunya dan lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu. Segumpal kertas. "Aku berusaha menghubungimu seharian ini. Aku tak tahu nomor ponselmu. Di kelas waktu kita ada pelajaran bareng, aku berusaha menyampaikan ini, menarik perhatianmu. Tapi kau terus bersikap tak peduli."

Sambil mengernyit, Brady meraih gumpalan kertas itu dari tangan Noah. Tak ragu lagi, itu gumpalan kertas yang menghujaninya sepanjang jam pelajaran tadi. Ya, ia baru sadar, di kelas Biologi tadi Noah duduk beberapa bangku di belakangnya.

Dan ia mengira ia di-_bully! _Ia bahkan tak sadar Noah yang melakukannya.

Lamat-lamat dibukanya gumpalan kertas itu. Sebaris kalimat dengan tulisan cakar ayam Noah tertera di sana.

_Cole masih hidup. Jangan putus harapan, Brad. Kita akan menemukannya._

Angan Brady melambung lagi. Tapi seperti biasa, logikanya yang bodoh lagi-lagi menghempaskannya ke bumi.

"Mustahil, Noah," lagi-lagi ia menggeleng putus asa. "Ini sudah hari keberapa? Apa masih ada kemungkinan ia selamat? Jake dan Dewan Suku sudah menyerah dan aku tak tahu bagaimana meyakinkan mereka untuk memulai lagi pencarian Cole. Pemakaman Cole sudah dipersiapkan, akhir minggu ini. Bahkan jika kau sudah berubah jadi serigala, aku tak yakin hanya kita berdua sanggup menyisir daerah itu, menyelamatkan Cole tepat waktu..."

"Siapa bilang cuma kita berdua, Brad?"

"Eh?"

"Apa tadi aku kurang jelas menyebutkan? Korra tak percaya Cole sudah tewas. Sejak ia tahu Cole masih tertimbun, kami terus mencari."

Kalau Korra masuk, artinya kawanan lain ikut serta dalam pencarian Collin. Tiga orang, bukan, empat orang dengan Noah. Jika Brady ikut, artinya lima orang.

"Kalau begitu, kau berusaha menghubungiku untuk merekrutku?" gumam Brady.

Noah terlihat berbinar-binar, itu mungkin sudah semacam konfirmasi.

"Jadi apa lagi yang kita tunggu?" tentu saja tanpa diminta pun, Brady siap mengajukan diri. Tak ada ceritanya di dunia ini ia akan melewatkan sedikit saja kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Collin. Ditambah lagi, ini sudah lima hari. Jika lima hari kawanan Noah mencari dan belum juga ada titik temu, dan berusaha merekrut Brady, artinya mereka pun menganggap ini saat genting.

Benar. Jikapun Collin selamat, setelah lima hari tertimbun, skema terburuk bisa saja terjadi. Ia terluka, tanpa nutrisi, makanan atau minuman sama sekali. Dan itu masih belum mempertimbangkan kemungkinan tidak bisa bernapas... Sekarang ini, tiap detik berharga.

"Mereka sedang mencari sementara kita bicara, Brad. Dan lagi, ada kejutan untukmu. Kita bukan cuma berlima."

"Eh?"

Noah tak bicara lagi, beranjak dan memberi kode pada Brady untuk mengikuti. Langkahnya lebar-lebar, agak terburu, tapi jelas ada keriangan dalam tiap tapak kakinya.

"Aku belum menguasai teknik koneksi pikiran dalam kawananku," katanya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan memencet serangkaian tombol. "Jadi maaf karena aku tak bisa melaporkan padamu sampai sejauh mana kemajuan Korra saat ini. Tapi rencananya sih, memang hari ini kami akan menjemputmu. Kuharap dia sudah sampai."

Noah tak memberi Brady kesempatan untuk bertanya siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia', karena itu jelas bukan Korra. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah menunggu seseorang di sana mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hei Phat," katanya. "Kalian sudah sampai?"

Phat? Phat Chulalongkorn si anak pertukaran pelajar dari Thailand?

Pikiran Brady melayang pada satu-satunya serigala jantan di kawanan asing itu. Serigala berbulu oranye keemasan. Yang pernah menolong Collin, dan kemudian menolong Quil.

Diakah anggota kawanan Korra?

Korra si hitam. Phat si emas. Lalu yang satu lagi, sang Alfa, siapa? Benarkah si makhluk yang bersama vampir yang menyerang mereka malam itu, 'Sang Ibu', seperti kata Collin? Atau yang lain?

Ya. Mungkin sekali mereka salah paham. Kawanan itu sama sekali bukan musuh.

Lantas siapa sang Alfa?

Tanpa disadari pikiran Brady langsung melayang pada seseorang lain. Sahabat Korra. Yang selalu mendampingi Phat Chulalongkorn. Siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang itu. Si pendiam Kuroi Kanna.

Diakah sang Alfa Putih?

Si lemah kutu buku itu?

Tapi dia tidak lemah. Pete sudah bersaksi. Di balik fisiknya yang tampak seakan sakit-sakitan, dicolek sedikit saja jatuh, cewek itu bisa jutsu. Dia meretakkan tangan Noah ketika Noah ingin mem-_bully_ Ben Two. Tunggu. Mungkin itu bahkan bukan jutsu. Siapa tahu itu memang kekuatan serigala.

Alfa terkuat, penakluk dan pemimpin banyak kawanan di seluruh penjuru dunia... Alfa yang begitu mengerikan dan mengintimidasi, mampu menyudutkan Jacob hingga ia memutuskan melakukan Sumpah Darah untuk melindungi kawanan, yang akhirnya malah berbalik menjatuhkan Seth... Alfa yang katanya ingin menaklukkan kawanan Quileute...

—Si kurus kering _Kuroi Kanna?_

Selama ini ia terbiasa dengan stereotip bahwa Alfa harus selalu yang paling sangar, paling kuat, yang ukuran fisiknya paling besar. Sam dan Jacob adalah contoh tak terbantahkan. Setelah Cole menjadi Beta, ia juga menyadari bahwa sosok serigala Collin berubah. Membesar. Sebesar Seth, bukan, lebih besar, mungkin hampir sebesar Jake. Pada malam pertempuran itu, Cole memang sempat mengambil wujud manusia, tapi ia tak punya kesempatan mengukur. Tidak diragukan lagi jika Cole saat ini ada di sisinya, Cole pasti tumbuh lebih tinggi dan lebih gempal dibanding dirinya.

Tapi Kuroi?

Apa karena ia betina? Tapi serigala putih itu, di ingatan Jacob, adalah yang paling besar di antara ketiga serigala asing. Tubuhnya feminin dan langsing, tapi tetap yang paling tinggi. Lebih besar dari Leah. Sedang Kanna, meski lebih tinggi sedikit dibanding Korra, paling-paling hanya 165 cm. Masih di bawah Leah yang mencapai 175 cm. Bahkan masih di bawah mantan Brady, Roxanne. Padahal Roxie bukan serigala.

Mungkin hukum menyangkut ukuran fisik agak berbeda kalau bicara tentang kawanan asing.

Huh, penampilan tidak merepresentasikan kekuatan di baliknya, rupanya.

Tersenyum-senyum sendiri, antara harapan menemukan Collin dan membayangkan si kerempeng Kuroi Kanna memimpin kawanan asing, Brady mengikuti Noah. Pemuda itu menyudahi pembicaraannya di telepon dan berjalan cepat, hampir berlari, melintasi lorong menuju pintu depan sekolah. Langkahnya bersemangat. Wajar saja. Dari sekilas pembicaraan mereka yang ditangkap Brady, Phat si anggota kawanannya yang lain itu sudah menunggunya di depan sekolah.

Noah melambai kuat-kuat begitu melewati gerbang depan, matanya mengarah ke satu titik di lapangan parkir. Brady mengikuti arah pandangan matanya. Yang dilihatnya, meski seharusnya bisa ia prediksi, tak urung membuatnya sedikit _shock_.

Tak hanya ia melihat Phat. Ia juga melihat sosok lain, yang dikenalnya, bersandar di sisi Phat di tubuh sebentuk mobil. Volvo putih.

Volvo Seth.

Ya, itu Seth, tak salah lagi.

Brady berusaha menahan geramannya. Rupanya benar prediksi Jacob. Tak hanya Noah, Seth juga sudah menyeberang.

Dan mungkin selanjutnya dirinya.

Apakah dengan ia bergabung dengan kawanan mereka, meski untuk mencari Collin, ia mengkhianati Jacob?

Tidak, tidak. Berbeda dengan kasus Seth yang terikat sumpah dengan Korra, ia hanya ingin menemukan Collin. Misinya sederhana. Seth boleh dibilang dijual oleh Jacob sendiri. Tapi Brady tidak terikat apapun.

Meski begitu, bisa jadi kawanan mereka akan menemukan cara untuk mendapatkannya juga. Memenangkannya. Jika itu mungkin.

Sedetik ia ragu, tertambat di tempatnya bahkan ketika Noah sudah melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa, Brad?" Noah berbalik ke arahnya, menyadari Brady yang berhenti di bordes paling atas. Brady masih membeku. Pandangannya terfokus pada Seth. Namun Seth hanya tersenyum masam, sebelum membalikkan badan, mengitari mobil menuju sisi pengemudi.

Benarkah yang ia lakukan ini? Benarkah keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan mereka? Tanpa sepengetahuan Jacob?

Tapi semua demi Collin. Menemukan Collin, menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Menempuh jalan yang seharusnya ia lakukan, sementara Jacob sudah menyerah.

Ya, Jacob sudah menyerah. Kawanan sudah menyerah. Suku sudah menyerah. Sementara mereka belum.

Dikuatkannya hatinya sementara ia menggeleng lamat-lamat pada Noah. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," ia mencoba tersenyum, melangkah menuruni tangga.

Ya, ia rela menyerahkan segalanya demi Collin.

Bahkan kesetiaannya.

Jika ia juga harus berkhianat, menjual jiwanya, maka ke sanalah ia menuju.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Ya, setelah Seth, Brady menyeberang…**

**Bagian kedua dari chapter mengenai kekisruhan hati Brady. Di sini juga diungkap sedikit soal masa lalu Brady dan Collin, hubungan mereka dengan Noah si bully. Untuk yang mungkin bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin Josh juga ada di kawanan Korra, jawabannya **_**tidak.**_** Josh mungkin mata-mata Sam, tapi dia tidak tahu-menahu soal kawanan Korra. (ups, kelepasan)**

**Jujur aja bagian tengahnya tambahan, jadi yang ga suka hubungan Noah dengan Cole dan Brad, ga usah dibaca... hahahaha...**

**Dimohon reviewnya ya… Tetep stay tune (hehehe, emang radio)… Kalo ada yang mau kasih pendapat gimana baiknya episode selanjutnya, silakan… terbuka… hahaha… aku udah ngerencanain apa yg terjadi sama cole, tapi idenya ga bagus... serius... jadi kayanya aku bakal langsung aja...**

**btw, menurut kalian, mending mana ya? jake berantem sm alfa putih, jake nyerah, ato korra akhirnya kembali (ato mati)? aku udah bikin adegannya sih, tp ak g yakin...**


	65. 65 - Jalur Setan (Styx -7-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred._**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

* * *

.

**Enampuluh Lima - Jalur Setan (Styx -7-)**

Monday, March 18, 2013

8:47 AM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Perjalanan itu dilakukan dalam diam. Seth tak berkata apa-apa sementara menyetir, membawa mobil dalam kecepatan sedikit di atas rata-rata, menyusuri kelokan jalan begitu melewati area sekolah. Sesekali ia mengintip Brady yang duduk di jok belakang lewat spion tengah, tetapi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan begitu Brady balas menatapnya dari kaca yang sama. Di sisi Seth, Phat duduk santai, sesekali menunjukkan jalan kala mereka menemui persimpangan. Ketiga orang dalam Volvo putih itu terlihat muram. Satu-satunya yang agak riang, terlihat dari rona wajahnya dan senandung kecil bagai gumaman yang melewati bibirnya, hanya Noah.

"Jadi," kata Brady berusaha memecah kebekuan setelah sekitar lima belas menit mereka berkendara, "bagaimana kemajuan pencarian Collin?"

Pertanyaannya tidak jelas ditujukan pada siapa, tapi Phat yang menjawab.

"Tidak terlalu baik. Kami sudah menyusuri Zona 1 dan 2. Menghantam beberapa zombie. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Collin."

"Zona 1 dan 2? Zombie?" kebingungan Brady tak bisa ditahan.

"Itu sebutanku untuk vampir gila yang bisa keluar dari reruntuhan maut. Kau tahu, tempat mereka dikubur hidup-hidup," jelas Noah, agak tertawa. "Kami membagi jaringan terowongan dalam 11 zona, sejumlah jalan masuk plus satu yang merupakan titik persimpangan," lanjutnya. "Itu baru jaringan yang berhasil kami ungkap, sih... Zona 1 adalah pusatnya, kau tahu, tempat waktu itu Collin menghajarku."

Nada suara Brady langsung menajam. "Maksudmu tempat Collin mengorbankan diri?"

"Tempat Collin _bunuh_ _diri,_ kalau menurut Korra," koreksi Noah yang membuat Brady menggeram.

"Cole tidak bunuh diri, Noah!" entah mengapa kekesalan Brady menggumpal begitu cepat. Selama lima hari ini ia terus mendengar kata yang sama. Tidak Jacob, tidak kawanan, tidak para Tetua, tidak Sam... Dan kini kawanan asing itu juga... Tidak ada satu pun yang menghormati mendiang Collin. Koreksi, _hanya_ 'Collin', kini saat mereka punya harapan Cole masih hidup, ia harus berhenti memberi imbuhan 'almarhum' di depan nama sahabatnya.

Ya, tidak ada yang menghargai apapun tindakan heroik Collin. Semua orang memandangnya sebagai tindakan gegabah yang tidak perlu. Tolol, tanpa pertimbangan, bunuh diri, dan serangkaian kata merendahkan lain. Bahkan setelah Brady dan Ben menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiran Collin sebelumnya, Jacob tetap menyimpulkan bahwa itu hanya didasarkan pada rasa bersalah dan keputusasaan, semacam jalan singkat dan pengecut untuk menyudahi semuanya.

Tidak ada yang melihat dari sudut pandang Collin, atau bahkan sudut pandang Brady sesudahnya. Tak ada juga yang menghargai fakta bahwa dengan tindakannya, Collin membawa pergi lebih dari seperempat kekuatan para lintah. Bahwa karena itulah, liang kelinci itu menjadi liang lahat bagi mereka.

Collin, di manapun ia berada, apapun kedudukannya, apapun yang ia lakukan, semua orang tetap memandangnya sebelah mata. Selamanya ia menjadi domba hitam kawanan. Bahkan setelah ia dianggap tiada.

Oh ya, bahkan Jacob dan Embry menyerah. Setelah pencarian selama tiga hari, mereka tunduk pada keputusan para Tetua, dan bahkan tidak mengemukakan argumen yang cukup untuk melawan keputusan itu. Memang kondisi sebagian besar kawanan tidak cukup baik untuk melanjutkan pencarian. Jacob bahkan tak pulang-pulang dari rumah Cullen untuk mengurusi jantungnya yang tak kunjung membaik itu, atau lebih tepatnya membaik lantas memburuk lagi saking banyaknya situasi berat yang harus ia tanggung. Tapi seharusnya Jacob bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ia seharusnya tidak menyerah hanya karena kondisi tubuhnya tak memungkinkan. Ia seharusnya tak mendengarkan perintah 'Dokter' Adam yang kelewat protektif itu. Paling tidak, seharusnya ia bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Dan tak ada yang mendengarkan rentetan protes Brady.

Kadang bahkan, memandang sikap Jacob dan kawanan, sebuah pikiran hitam melintas di kepala Brady. Bahwa kawanan selalu memandang rendah Collin. Tidak, bukan memandang rendah, tapi memandangnya dalam pandangan miring, tak suka, menganggapnya berandal badung menyebalkan. Pengkhianat haus kekuasaan yang sudah mendepak Seth, Beta yang mereka semua cintai. Jacob mungkin takkan pernah keberatan jika sepupunya, anak yang selalu menentangnya itu, hilang dari permukaan bumi. Malah mungkin ia lega. Toh bukan sekali Brady memergoki selintas kekhawatiran Jacob bahwa pada suatu hari Collin akan mengkudetanya.

Apakah mungkin kekecewaan Brady pada Jacob, yang membuatnya menerima tawaran ini? Menyeberang?

Kelihatannya Noah menangkap kekesalan Brady, karena mendadak suaranya simpatik ketika ia berujar, "Maaf, Brad. Bodohnya aku. Tentu saja Collin takkan mungkin bunuh diri. Dia bocah paling keras kepala, pantang menyerah, yang pernah kita kenal, ya kan? Ingat waktu kau digigit ular waktu kita kecil dulu? Ia mati-matian berusaha menyelamatkanmu, menghisap racunnya dan bergantian denganku membopongmu, berusaha mencari pertolongan. Tentu saja bodoh karena jadinya ia ikut terpapar racun juga. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, walau ia sendiri sudah tidak kuat. Orang seperti dia adalah orang terakhir yang mungkin akan bunuh diri."

"Atau justru orang pertama," Brady entah mengapa terkekeh mendengar cerita itu. Jujur saja, aneh sekali Noah yang bicara seperti itu. Tapi itu tak urung membuat ingatan Brady melayang pada masa sepuluh tahun silam. Ketika mereka bertiga sering merambah hutan melakukan hal-hal paling tidak bertanggung jawab, yang di mata mereka adalah petualangan paling seru. "Mungkin memang benar kata semua orang, dia manusia paling bodoh dan gegabah di seluruh dunia," tambahnya masam.

"Tidak," tak diduga ucapan itu keluar dari Seth, yang sedari tadi diam. "Cole memang selalu terlihat serampangan, tapi aku percaya dia punya pertimbangan. Dia cuma berani mengambil keputusan yang merugikan dirinya sendiri," ia tersenyum sementara matanya menerawang. "Orang seperti dia, yang selalu melihat banyak kemungkinan, aku yakin tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir."

Seth mengatakannya dengan nada hormat, yang entah kenapa terkesan jujur. Sumpah, itu aneh. Seth seharusnya yang paling membenci Collin. Bukankah seluruh kawanan membenci Cole karena mereka membela Seth?

Jujur saja, Seth tidak pernah benar-benar akrab dengan mereka berdua, meski Seth adalah atasan mereka langsung. Mereka menghormati Seth, tentu saja, bahkan Collin lebih menghormati Seth ketimbang Jacob. Tapi disadarinya hubungan mereka selalu berjarak, sebagai atasan-bawahan, bukan sebagai teman. Seth terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jacob dan kawan-kawan, bisa dibilang ada di kubu yang berbeda dengan mereka. Bahkan ketika usia mereka jauh lebih muda, Seth tidak pernah benar-benar bergaul dengan anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya di kawanan, padahal usianya hanya terpaut setahun lebih sedikit dengan Brady. Ini bukan karena Seth tidak pandai bergaul. Dulu ia manis dan ceria, tipe yang disukai semua orang dan pastinya mudah menarik siapapun untuk menyukainya. Tapi tidak di kawanan. Kawanan Sam sepeninggal Jacob, minimal. Kadang Brady merasa, mungkin keputusan Seth untuk menyeberang ke kubu para lintah Cullen-lah alasannya. Anak-anak sempat memandangnya sebelah mata ketika akhirnya ia kembali. Ia, sama dengan Jacob, adalah pengkhianat.

Namun kemudian, Brady memperhatikan, sifat Seth, dan cara mereka memandangnya, berubah secara gradual dalam lima tahun terakhir ini. Seth yang agak konyol, ceria, dan kekanak-kanakan tergantikan oleh sosok yang tenang dan bijak. Mungkin satu-satunya yang tersisa, yang menjadi kelebihan utamanya, adalah sifat dasarnya yang penuh kasih. Entah itu sebenarnya kelebihan atau bukan, karena nyata itulah yang menjadikannya kelewat pasif dan menahan diri di tengah kumpulan serigala temperamental. Berbeda dengan Jacob si Raja Bully, Seth selalu berada di tengah, berusaha meredakan amarah Jacob dan membela anak-anak. Ia jadi jauh lebih tua dari usianya, tidak secara fisik tapi dari sifat. Sifat sanguin-nya perlahan hilang, atau minimal melebur, sementara sifat plegmatisnya mendominasi.

Meski kadang Quil dengan ributnya menyesali dan mempertanyakan ke mana Seth yang manis itu pergi, Brady tak bisa tidak merasa justru itu bukan harga yang harus dibayar, melainkan tiket yang memastikan Seth diterima total di kawanan yang pernah mengutuknya. Meraih hati anak-anak di satu sisi, dan menarik hati Jacob di sisi lain dengan logikanya dan kemampuannya untuk meredakan emosi Jacob. Terutama dalam persitegangan abadi Jacob vs Collin. Seth sang Penengah, demikian anak-anak menjulukinya. Entah sejak kapan, orang yang pernah mereka gelari Pengkhianat tiba-tiba menjadi Beta yang mereka semua cintai. Jacob jelas tergantung pada Seth dalam banyak hal, mulai dari mengendalikan anak-anak, memastikan Titahnya diterjemahkan dan dilaksanakan, mengatur jadwal patroli, hingga meminta pertimbangan-pertimbangannya dalam berbagai keputusan menyangkut kawanan. Saking mampunya Seth mengendalikan Jacob, terkadang anak-anak bingung sendiri siapa sebenarnya Alfa mereka: Jacob atau Seth.

"Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi," lanjut Seth lagi, "Tapi kalau menyangkut Cole, aku yakin ia takkan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti masuk sarang singa kalau tak memikirkan jalan keluar dari sarang itu."

Brady melirik lagi Seth dari spion. Wajah lembut dan tenang Seth yang biasa, yang tadi tampak kaku, kini dihiasi senyuman kecil. Ada sinar aneh di sana yang membuat Brady bingung. Apa Seth sedang memikirkan Cole seperti dirinya?

Brady tersenyum sinis pada mantan atasannya itu. "Memang menurutmu ada jalan keluar?"

Seth mengendikkan bahunya sedikit. "Kau tahu apa bakat alami Collin?"

"Mencari masalah?"

"Ya. Memang itu salah satunya. Tapi para pencari masalah juga, entah mengapa, biasanya selalu punya kemampuan untuk lolos dari lubang jarum. Untuk Cole, aku perlu tambahkan, ia selalu bisa menemukan jalan memutar dari apapun. Jika Titah Alfa saja bisa ia pelintir, aku yakin dia bisa lolos dari Kematian. Itu sudah bakat turun-temurun, bagaimanapun."

Brady tahu Seth lagi-lagi menyama-nyamakan Collin dengan Jacob. Semua orang selalu menganggap mereka kembar luar dalam, cuma dipisahkan oleh sel telur, sel sperma, ayah, dan ibu yang berbeda. Hingga sifat sampai sikap. Mereka hanya berbeda di sisi-sisi yang dibangun dalam konstruksi kesadaran mereka. Jacob suka otomotif, Collin mati-matian menjauhi mobil. Rambut gaya apapun yang disandang Jacob pasti dihindari Collin. Jacob sok-macho, Collin sok-manis sampai taraf yang menurut anak-anak menjijikkan dan tak sesuai dengan tampang sangarnya. Jacob mati-matian berusaha agar urusan pribadi tetap jadi urusan pribadi, Collin malah ribut menggosip. Jacob, seperti sewajarnya semua cowok maskulin lain, mengutuk cowok-cowok manis dan dunia pop penuh kilau yang digandrungi gadis-gadis remaja yang mereka bawa, Collin justru jadi fans berat Justin Bieber yang menghabiskan seluruh uang tabungannya untuk nonton konser. Tapi tetap saja sederet penampakan luar yang berbeda 180 derajat itu tak bisa membohongi apa yang ada di dalam. Adam bilang, Collin berusaha melakukan diferensiasi identitas, apapun, sadar atau tidak, akan dia lakukan untuk menyatakan bahwa ia berbeda.

Tapi soal keberuntungan? Oh, Seth bodoh kalau menyamakan keberuntungan si Alfa mencurangi Kematian dengan Collin. Nyata-nyata, Cole sampai tertimpa masalah kemarin itu gara-gara jadi kopiannya Jacob. Sampai Brady mengira, mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya mereka sebenarnya kembar, tapi jika Jacob diikuti Dewi Fortuna, Collin dibayangi Dewa Kemalangan.

Itu yang membuat Brady mendengus. "Jangan terlalu berharap, Seth."

"Memang tidak," sahut Seth santai. "Hanya menghibur diri sendiri. Tapi tak ada salahnya sedikit memberi kepercayaan padanya, kan?"

Dari posisinya di jok belakang, memandang bayangan Seth dari spion tengah, Brady bisa melihat Seth meliriknya. Melihat cekung hitam di bawah mata Seth, ia tahu pemuda itu sudah beberapa hari tak tidur. Gurat lelah memenuhi wajahnya, tapi ia kelihatan berbinar-binar. Oleh harapan-kah? Benarkah mereka begitu tinggi menggantungkan harapan, kepercayaan, bahwa Collin selamat?

"Kalian tahu," Noah memecah kediaman. "Kalau kita membawa ekskavator ke reruntuhan, langsung membongkarnya, mungkin kita bisa lebih mudah menemukan Cole?"

Jujur ini sudah pertanyaan Brady dari awal. Mengapa mereka tidak menyewa alat berat, mengeruk tanah dan bebatuan longsor yang menimbun gua bawah tanah? Alat itu terbukti efektif dalam mengevakuasi korban bencana alam. Minimal mengangkut mayat mereka keluar dari reruntuhan. Mereka juga seharusnya bisa meminta bantuan para profesional. Tim SAR. Tapi tak ada yang melakukan itu. Dewan Suku terlalu takut jika ada vampir lolos yang menyerang para penolong, karena jelas tak ada anggota kawanan yang mampu mengoperasikan alat berat. Mereka lebih mementingkan rahasia suku dan nyawa para manusia, yang bahkan belum tentu terancam, ketimbang Cole.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya berulang kali, Noah," Phat agak terdengar kurang sabar. "Selain masalah zombie, aku takut getarannya akan meruntuhkan jaringan lebih dari yang sudah terjadi. Kau tahu betapa rentannya konstruksi batuan di sana. Jika begitu, bahkan walaupun tadinya Collin hidup, atau keajaiban terjadi dan ia terlindung dari reruntuhan, atau entah bagaimana kondisi lukanya tak cukup parah, ia takkan bisa selamat jika tertimpa reruntuhan baru."

"Cih," Noah memaki. "Kenapa para lintah bodoh itu membangun sarang di tempat jelek begitu? Salah-salah mereka bisa tertimbun semua kan? Kalau ada gempa bumi betulan, misalnya."

"Kurasa itu bukan 'sarang', kalau definisinya adalah tempat bermukim permanen, tempat bersembunyi dari kita," Seth mengutarakan pandangannya. "Menurutku itu hanya semacam jaringan, untuk menyatukan satu tempat dengan tempat lain. Sarana transportasi. Mempermudah mereka mengawasi kita, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa terendus."

"Mereka punya vampir yang bisa menutupi jejak, Seth. Menurutku itu tidak perlu," tukas Brady muram.

"Yeah, memang... Tapi setelah beberapa kejadian, penjagaan diperketat, kan? Aku yakin mereka tak hanya bersembunyi dari kami, tapi juga dari kawanan kalian. Menurutku markas mereka tetap di luar tanah Quileute. Sebab jika tidak, itu sama saja mengekspos suku pada ancaman vampir. Jika memang begitu, pastinya sudah banyak target kita yang berubah hingga saat ini."

Itu benar, tentu saja. Tapi entah mengapa Brady merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana sekarang anak-anak, Brad?" tanya Seth dari bangku kemudi. "Terakhir kali aku menelepon Embry, katanya Jacob jatuh lagi?"

Jadi Seth berhubungan dengan Embry? Dan Embry sama sekali tak berkata apapun? Brady entah mengapa tak bisa menahan diri untuk bersikap sinis.

"Kenapa kau tak tanya saja pada Embry lagi, kalau begitu?"

Brady aslinya bukan orang yang sevokal Collin. Sebaliknya, ia selalu bisa menahan diri. Kawanan selalu memandangnya sebagai sahabat setia yang mengikuti Cole ke mana-mana, sekaligus _buffer_ bagi segala naik-turun emosi remaja itu. Di antara The Gossip Guys, ia yang paling pendiam sekaligus paling bisa diandalkan. Jelas, ia jadi bagian geng gosip bukan karena ia bakat penggosipnya seperti Ben dan Pete, tetapi lebih karena loyalitasnya pada sahabat. Tapi ada saat-saat tertentu ketika kesabarannya mencapai batas, misalnya karena stress menumpuk, dan ia tak ragu untuk menyentak. Seperti ketika ia ditekan kanan kiri oleh Collin dan Jacob perkara pengawasan dan rekruitmen serigala baru.

Dan kini, saat Collin tak ketahuan nasibnya, pasti adalah salah satu saat penuh tekanan bagi Brady, Seth tahu benar itu. Karenanya ia tidak mempedulikan kekasaran Brady dan lebih fokus pada isinya.

"Aku ingin. Tapi kautahulah, sejak Sabtu aku terus di hutan, tak ada sinyal. Aku baru pulang tadi pagi, mengambil mobil untuk menjemputmu. Ponselku kutinggal di rumah, dicas."

Jadi Seth sudah lima hari di hutan... Pastinya dia tak berubah, karena kalau ya, pastinya Embry dkk sudah menangkap pikirannya. Tapi menudungi pikiran adalah spesialisasi Seth, dia takkan bisa dideteksi kecuali dia ingin dideteksi. Tapi kalau begitu, untuk apa Seth bersembunyi dari mereka? Kecuali ... dia sudah benar-benar menyeberang.

Seolah bisa membaca kegalauannya, Seth mendadak tertawa.

"Aku yakin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian tak bisa menangkap pikiranku. Jawabannya adalah karena aku belum sekali pun berubah dalam seminggu ini."

"Eh?"

"Kami menyusuri lorong. Kau tahu, jaringan bawah tanah terangkai dari lorong-lorong kecil yang jangan kata dilalui serigala, dilalui manusia pun sulit. Beberapa bagian bahkan tak bisa ditembus indera penciuman Phat, entah masih ada tudung vampir yang bekerja atau karena memang terlalu jauh di bawah bumi. Jika Cole punya kesempatan keluar, mungkin ia menyusuri salah satu lorong. Kami takut ia jatuh kelelahan atau kurang oksigen di salah satu lorong, dan membongkar lorong dari atas dengan alat berat ditakutkan akan meruntuhkan jaringan dan menimpa tubuh Cole, jadi kami menyusuri lorong itu satu demi satu. Menemukan banyak juga lorong-lorong yang belum teridentifikasi sebelumnya."

Penjelasan Seth membuat Brady melongo. Ya, Noah sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Sepuluh lubang masuk, katanya. Tapi Seth menyatakan ada lorong-lorong lain?

"Hei, tunggu," bukan Brady yang menolak, tapi Noah. "Lorong lain? Berapa lorong memang yang kautemukan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Phat menemukan tiga, aku dua. Kedua lorong yang kutemukan tembus ke tanah Cullen. Aku baru menemukan semalam. Bersambung dengan lorong di Zona 3. Mungkin kau tak tahu karena kita kan bekerja di zona berbeda. Kau harus merevisi peta jaringanmu, Noah," Seth melirik sebentar ke belakang, mengedip pada pemuda itu.

Keakraban Seth dengan Noah, dan juga kesantaiannya kala menyebut nama Phat, entah mengapa, membuat Brady merinding. Rasanya seakan ia tidak menghadapi Seth yang ia kenal. Seth ini bukan Betanya. Ia bahkan seakan bukan bagian dari kawanannya. Ia bagian dari kawanan asing.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Brady," Seth kembali menariknya dalam pembicaraan, agak membuat Brady terlonjak. "Jadi bagaimana kabar anak-anak?"

"Hmmm," Brady tertegun sesaat. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Di sini, di depan dua anggota kawanan lain dan satu yang tidak jelas ada di mana. "Mereka sudah membaik," ia memutuskan memberi jawaban aman. "Kawanan sudah kembali beroperasi."

"Jacob? Kudengar ia menghadapi masa kritis setelah operasi?"

_Ya. Kalau boleh ditambahkan, itu gara-gara ulah pacarmu, Seth,_ pikir Brady. Tapi tentu saja ia takkan mengatakan itu.

"Ia sudah membaik. Caleb dan Adam menerapkan perawatan ketat, bahkan pembatasan jadwal kunjungan. Kecepatan penyembuhannya meningkat berkat serum temuan Profesor Cullen, jadi kurasa dia sudah pulih total selagi kita bicara."

Seth tertawa pada nama Profesor Cullen. "Kurasa Daddie Eddie layak dapat Nobel dengan penemuannya, heh? Senyawa racun vampir derivatif untuk penyembuhan... Akhirnya ada gunanya juga para makhluk beku itu. Siapa sangka, coba? Selama ini kita berpikir racun itu hanya merusak sistem tubuh, terutama bagi kita para serigala. Tapi ternyata dengan manipulasi struktur kimia dan pengembangan antigen..."

"Tunggu," sela Brady curiga. "Dari mana kau tahu dia mengutak-atik senyawa vampir untuk menolong Jacob?"

"Oh, siapa juga bisa menebak itu, Brad," senyum Seth. "Lagipula kaupikir siapa aku? Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan di Alaska selama tiga tahun terakhir!"

"Apa memang?"

"Hmmm, kau tahu, penelitian Ed itu sudah berlangsung lama. Awalnya ia tidak meniatkan untuk mengembangkan senyawa untuk menolong kita, kau tahu. Motifnya dulu sederhana. Kau tahu kan, ia khawatir jika Jacob dan Renesmee menikah, mungkin anak mereka akan sangat lemah karena ada dua gen yang saling bertentangan bertarung. Karenanya ia membuat simulasi, berusaha membangun jembatan antara vampir dan serigala, dengan menjadikan serigala kutub sebagai bahan percobaan. Tapi malah di tengah perjalanan, terjadi keajaiban. Dan voila! Ia menemukan mata rantai!"

Rahang Brady langsung jatuh saking kagetnya. Bukan informasi soal Seth tahu apa yang dikerjakan si calon mertua Alfa mereka yang membuatnya bingung. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana kedudukan Seth di keluarga itu, yang selalu dipandang dengan tatapan sinis oleh para mantan anak buah Sam, terutama Collin, Josh, Harry, dan Clark. Berbeda dengan Jacob yang separuh-separuh diterima, dan Leah yang memang sejak awal menjaga jarak dan hanya menolerir Esme, Seth sudah bagai adik kecil kesayangan mereka saja. Hingga kadang, Quil dan Embry mengejek bahwa pastinya suatu saat Seth akan dijadikan anak adopsi, dan memanggilnya dengan nama Seth Cullen. Itu, dan ditambah kedekatan Seth yang luar biasa dengan Renesmee, sering dijadikan sumber gosip tidak jelas kawanan, yang ujung-ujungnya membuat Jacob cemburu berat sampai keluar asap dari telinganya, dan tentunya membuat Collin puas hingga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Tidak, bukan itu. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah ...

"Ed dan Ness membuat kemajuan besar belakangan," Seth tidak memberi waktu bagi Brady untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "waktu mereka menemukan titik temu antara vampir dan serigala. Yang salah satunya, mereka jadi bisa mengembangkan senyawa dari racun vampir yang aman di tubuh serigala, tapi memiliki karakteristik tertentu yang bisa membantu proses tertentu seperti operasi dan penyembuhan. Mereka cerita lumayan detail padaku, tentu, mereka pikir aku akan tertarik. Sudah lama Ed mengiming-imingi beasiswa agar aku nantinya mau jadi partner lab-nya. Tapi tentu saja, kau tahu, aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan kimia terapan atau biologi atau apapunlah itu. Jadilah aku menawari Harry. Kelihatannya dia cukup cerdas. Tapi entah apa ia mau bekerjasama dengan vampir. Kau tahulah Harry..."

"Tunggu, Seth," Brady menyela sebelum Seth meluncur lebih jauh lagi. Agak aneh Seth mencerocos terus begitu, rasanya seperti melihat Seth yang dulu. Beberapa tahun belakangan sejak jadi Beta, ia berubah jadi lebih hemat omong, walau tak bisa dibilang pendiam juga. "Tadi katamu Ed dan Ness menemukan titik temu antara vampir dan serigala?" tanyanya.

Seth tampak agak ragu ketika menjawab, "Ya..."

"Apa tepatnya itu?"

"Wah, aku tidak begitu paham..." Seth jelas mengulur kata-katanya. Brady tak tahan lagi.

"Tadi kaubilang mereka cerita detail!" paksanya.

Kembali menghembuskan napas, Seth tampak lebih hati-hati ketika akhirnya bersuara, "Semacam simpul yang bisa menyatukan DNA vampir dan serigala..."

"Maksudmu seperti dalam kasus Kierra?"

Mendadak suasana dalam mobil terasa aneh. Mencekam. Dingin, dan pastinya itu bukan karena AC di mobil yang disetel terlalu kencang. Terlihat gestur Phat dan Noah lebih kaku, dan Seth keras-keras mencengkeram kemudi.

Kierra adalah satu-satunya dalam sejarah mereka yang merupakan contoh sukses penggabungan gen vampir dan serigala. Ya, tentu, diam-diam Brady mencurigai ada yang lain, ia bahkan pernah bersua langsung dan mengendus baunya. Lebih lagi, mengetahui seperti apa makhluk yang dihasilkan oleh persilangan itu, dan apa akibatnya bagi suku. Tapi ia tak berani berspekulasi. Kelewat riskan. Lebih lagi kalau ternyata spekulasinya benar, itu mendorong pada kemungkinan berikutnya. Sesuatu, yang terus terang saja, sama sekali bukan kemungkinan menyenangkan.

Selang beberapa saat, Seth kembali bicara. Nada suaranya agak tenang kali ini. "Kierra, ya, memang, ia contoh yang tepat. Tapi masalahnya, pada kasusnya, jika aku tidak salah mendengar ucapan Old Quil, ibunyalah keturunan serigala, sedangkan ayahnya vampir? Itu jelas berlawanan dengan Ness dan Jacob. Tambah lagi, ia agak bertanya-tanya, jika Ness berhenti tumbuh, apa ia juga akan masuk ke dalam kondisi setara dengan vampir perempuan lain? Tak bisa mengandung, misalnya..."

Brady menganga.

"Lho, itu kan tidak mungkin, Seth! Siapapun tahu Ness tidak beku. Ia tumbuh..."

"Hingga detik ketika ia mencapai titik kedewasaan dan tubuhnya berhenti tumbuh. Ya, aku tahu. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Edward ragu. Kau tahu, seluruh saudari Nahuel tidak memiliki keturunan. Jika memang ada kemungkinan Ness juga takkan bisa mengandung setelah mencapai kedewasaan, ia berniat memberitahu Jacob, hanya agar ia bersiap-siap."

Brady mengernyit.

"Siap-siap apa? Apa dipikirnya kalau Ness tidak mungkin hamil, Jacob akan menolak imprint?"

"Yeah, memang aku tahu Jacob takkan mungkin menuntut, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan. Kau tahu, Ed sangat protektif. Ia tak ingin ada masalah di kemudian hari, misalnya, kau tahu, Jacob menginginkan anak. Bagaimanapun ia Alfa, dan mungkin instingnya akan menuntunnya untuk menghasilkan Alfa penerus. Termasuk ia ingin memastikan, jika memang mereka bisa menghasilkan keturunan, bayi seperti apa yang akan lahir."

"Maksudmu Ed tidak yakin jika mereka jadi menikah nanti, makhluk yang mereka hasilkan akan 'aman' atau jadi monster?"

"Yeah, tidak seekstrem itu sih... Tapi beberapa kejadian belakangan, yang, kau tahu, berhubungan dengan suatu jenis vampir yang aneh, membuat Ed menduga-duga soal persilangan dan resiko pembuahan..."

Ucapan tentang kandungan mendadak membuat Seth muram. Kelihatan sekali ia tak ingin meneruskan, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Brady. Dalam hati ia tahu ada yang salah dengan Seth, dan mungkin menduga-duga penyebabnya. Tapi ia tak bisa menunjuk satu alasan pasti.

Brady menimbang sesaat. Haruskah ia menyatakannya? Di sini? Di depan kawanan asing yang masih belum jelas kawan atau lawan, dan di depan mantan Beta yang tidak ketahuan berdiri di pihak mana.

"Kalian tahu?" ia mencoba bicara setelah sekian waktu berada dalam diam, namun segera terhenti. Ia tidak merasa nyaman. Ini bukan kawanannya. Ia tak seharusnya bicara apapun yang sifatnya terlalu krusial dengan mereka. Tapi mereka adalah yang terdekat dengan kebenaran yang ia punya.

Seolah membaca pikirannya, Seth bangkit dari kediamannya, lagi-lagi menatapnya dari spion tengah. "Kau bisa katakan apa saja," katanya. "Aku percaya pada mereka."

Seth percaya pada mereka.

Haruskah ia ... percaya?

Brady menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Omonganmu soal mata rantai itu membuatku ingat sesuatu. Sebelum serangan itu, di sisi Ariana, ada seseorang yang dipanggil Sang Ibu."

Ketiga pemuda di mobil itu sontak melirik padanya. Termasuk Seth, agak memalingkan perhatiannya dari jalanan. Tapi tahu Seth, dan kemampuan _multi-tasking-_nya yang hanya ditandingi Ben kalau sedang asyik bergosip di tengah patroli, Brady tidak merasa khawatir.

"Sang Ibu?" Noah menampakkan rona terkejut.

"Ya. Dan anehnya, aku entah mengapa merasa, dia bukan vampir. Dia punya sedikit ... kau tahu, bau serigala."

"Oh, maksudmu hibrida Quileute itu?"

Brady agak tertegun. 'Hibrida Quileute', dia bilang?

"Korra pernah bersinggungan dengannya di tanah Cullen," jelas Noah singkat, yang sejujurnya tidak menjelaskan apapun. "Pemimpin para vampir."

Brady mengangguk, meski di kepalanya langsung berseliweran beribu pertanyaan. Pertama mereka menyebut kata 'hibrida Quileute', 'pemimpin para vampir', dan juga 'tanah Cullen'. Apa yang kawanan ini tahu dan mereka tidak?

Ia menekan keingintahuannya hingga level terendah dan memutuskan bermain cantik. Jika ia punya kesempatan untuk bersinggungan dengan kawanan ini, dan masuk menjadi bagian dari mereka, ia akan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengorek sedalam-dalamnya. Ya, pasti itu juga yang ada di pikiran Seth saat ini. Ia tak percaya apapun yang ada di benak Embry dan Quil, mengganggu mereka berhari-hari dalam keputusasaan dan kebimbangan, juga kekecewaan, bahwa Seth memang telah menyeberang.

Brady kembali menarik napas. Langkah berikut akan menentukan apa nasibnya, dan nasib kawanan selanjutnya.

"Cole ... beranggapan bahwa ...," ia meneguk ludah, "Sang Ibu adalah ... Kierra."

"SETH, AWAS!"

Bersamaan dengan peringatan Phat, terdengar decit keras dan mobil oleng, berputar hampir 720 derajat di jalanan. Mata Brady mengembang, tangannya berpegangan keras pada jok hingga mungkin akan mencabiknya. Seth menginjak rem kuat-kuat, bertarung melawan daya sentripetal, mati-matian berusaha mengendalikan setir dan menarik tuas persneling. Ketika putaran itu akhirnya berhenti, di bawah kutukan keempat makhluk di dalam Volvo itu, kebekuan mencekam sementara keempatnya mati-matian menarik napas, berusaha meredakan getar kengerian dalam dada mereka.

Bagus, Brady. Langkah yang sangat tepat untuk bermain cantik.

"Apa-apaan kau, Seth?!" kutuk Noah dalam teriakan yang pastinya bisa membuat Gunung Vesuvius meletus lagi. "Kau mau membunuh kita semua?!"

"Maaf," Seth adalah yang terlihat paling kacau. Mati-matian ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, meredakan gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku yang menggantikanmu menyetir," ujar Phat cepat, setengah memerintah. Seth menarik napas, mengangguk. Masih butuh beberapa menit baginya hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar membuka pintu penumpang, menukar posisinya dengan Phat.

"Brengsek, Seth," Noah masih mengutuk ketika Phat menstarter mobil, mengambil alih kemudi dan kembali menjalankan mobil menempuh jalur lengang di jalanan yang bahkan jauh dari licin. Napasnya masih naik turun. "Aku tahu kau stress, tapi tak perlu membawa kami bunuh diri juga..."

Seth kembali menggumamkan maaf, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, membanting kepalanya ke jok.

Adegan itu tentunya tak luput dari perhatian Brady. Ketika akhirnya mobil kembali meluncur tenang di jalanan berliku, ia kembali bertanya, kali ini lebih hati-hati.

"Serigala putih Alfa kalian itu, ia benar Kierra, kan?"

Tiada yang menjawab.

"Jadi apa benar dugaan Cole, dia yang berada di balik semua penyerangan? 'Sang Ibu'?"

"Kau tahu, itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat saat ini, Brads," tukas Noah cepat, tak sabaran. "Jika itu idemu untuk membunuh kami, meminta tanggung jawab atas kematian Cole, lakukan di padang terbuka, dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu."

Nada suara Noah tak lagi bersahabat. Namun alih-alih membuat Brady gentar, itu justru membuatnya curiga.

"Alfamu benar-benar Kierra, ya kan?" bahkan Brady tak percaya ia begini memaksakan keberuntungannya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang cantik dalam manuvernya. "Apa ia juga Sang Ibu? Dalang di balik semua ini? Menempatkan kami langsung di bawah ancaman para lintah? Mengorganisasi mereka..."

"Asal kau tahu, Brady, duet Black itu: Alfamu dan Litsey, yang selalu dengan bodoh menempatkan kawanan kalian dalam bahaya karena ketidaktahuan mereka! Harus berapa kali kami katakan, kami bukan musuh dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas serangan di jurang! Korra tidak pernah..."

"Noah!"

Noah mendadak diam di ujung peringatan Phat. Merutuk lagi, ia membanting tubuhnya ke jok di sisi Brady, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan kembali menggumamkan makian tanpa ujung pangkal.

"Korra?" Brady menemukan ruang untuk mencecarnya. "Apa peran Korra di sini? Ia Beta kalian kan? Si serigala hitam?"

Noah melotot pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Ekspresinya seakan berkata, 'Itu hal yang tak boleh diungkit!', namun itu tak berefek apapun pada Brady, selain bersit paham yang merebak di hatinya.

Rasanya ia bisa menempatkan segalanya dalam semesta itu. Korra si serigala hitam. Phat si serigala emas. Noah, entah serigala warna apa dia, walau baru direkrut, jelas sudah menjadi salah satu ksatria mereka. Dan Kierra si serigala putih.

Tapi Kierra adalah roh. Ia harus menempati tubuh seseorang bahkan hanya untuk bisa bernapas. Setidaknya itu yang ia tangkap dari cerita Old Quil.

"Oke. Jika ia bukan Sang Ibu, aku punya kemungkinan lain. Kierra ... apakah ia ... Kuroi Kanna?"

Dilihatnya Noah membeku di ujung matanya. Pandangannya agak panik. Mata Phat berulang kali mencuri-curi menatapnya dari spion tengah. Seth terhentak oleh kalimatnya, menoleh sesaat pada Brady dengan pandangan yang aneh, sebelum kembali menatap jalanan. Ekspresinya lebih menderita ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Maaf, tak ada pertanyaan lagi, Fuller," Phat bicara dari kemudi. "Perintah langsung Alfa. Kami tak bisa menjawab apapun."

Brady langsung menganga. Selangkah lagi dan ia bilang ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun?

Wah, itu sama saja dengan konfirmasi!

"Aku akan bersikap pintar jika aku jadi kau, Fuller," Phat kembali bicara, membuat Brady mengernyit. Sambil mempertahankan kontak mata lewat spion, pemuda itu berujar, "Sekarang ini kau punya kesempatan untuk menolong sahabatmu, sekaligus juga mengenal kami lebih jauh. Apakah kami sahabat atau musuh. Kalau aku di posisimu, aku akan diam dan mengikuti aliran air."

Meski sulit mengakuinya, Brady tahu pemuda itu benar.

Sekali lagi kebekuan menyelimuti atmosfer ketika tidak ada lagi yang bicara, atau berusaha bicara. Brady masih gatal ingin mengorek, tapi tahu takkan ada gunanya jika ia mengucapkannya sekarang. Mereka bisa saja menendangnya. Sekarang, saat ia membutuhkan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Collin. Jadi diikutinya teladan Seth, apapun yang ada di benak pemuda itu sekarang, duduk diam dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Meski Seth kelihatannya lebih disibukkan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Noah dan Phat juga diam, tapi Brady tak ingin tertipu oleh kebekuan itu. Cole sudah berulang kali menduga bahwa mereka bisa bertelepati dalam wujud manusia, sehingga mungkin saat ini, di balik kediaman itu, mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Rencana terhadapnya, misalnya.

_Tetap awas, Brads, _tekannya pada diri sendiri.

Melewati jalur berkelok-kelok, mereka sampai di jalur landai yang merupakan jalan penghubung antara La Push dengan reservasi Makah. Tiba-tiba Phat terlihat kaku barang lima detik, lantas memutar setir, begitu mendadak hingga lagi-lagi Noah mengutuk.

"Apa-apaan sih, Phat?" protesnya, yang sebenarnya hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada di benak Seth dan Brady.

"Maaf, Guys," Phat meluruskan mobil, membawanya kembali melintasi jalan yang tadi mereka lewati. "Ada perubahan rencana. Kita langsung ke markas."

"Ada apa?" suara Seth terdengar khawatir.

"Serangan di Zona 1. Kuroi terluka. Korra memerintahkan kita mundur."

Brady terhenyak. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, kita tak sekadar menyisir hutan untuk mencari Collin," Phat bicara dengan nada tegang yang membuat Brady menelan ludah. "Sudah kubilang, Zona 1 penuh zombie yang ingin menuntut balas. Itu sebabnya Korra meminta agar pencarian Collin, baik oleh kawanan kalian ataupun oleh pihak berwenang, dihentikan. Kita tidak ingin jatuh korban terlalu luas."

Seth terlihat pucat. Dan Brady bisa menebak apa alasannya bahkan walau Seth tidak mengatakan apapun.

Ini bukan cuma urusan setan-setan dingin yang bangkit dari kubur bernama reruntuhan liang kelinci, dan berkehendak menuntut balas. Itu sudah pasti terjadi dan bisa mereka prediksi. Ini mengenai Korra. Korra meminta agar pencarian Collin dihentikan, katanya? Apa maksudnya?

Apapun, yang jelas, jika Korra bisa campur tangan dalam keputusan menyangkut pencarian Collin hanya berarti satu.

Kawanan asing itu telah mempenetrasi Dewan.

Ini seharusnya tidak aneh. Korra adalah putri kesayangan Billy, juga orang yang mereka selalu anggap sebagai calon pengganti Jake, yang kedudukannya lebih kuat dari Collin. Tapi jika Korra bisa menentukan keputusan Dewan, itu sama saja mengasumsikan bahwa Dewan tahu. Sejak kapan mereka tahu? Apa sejak penyerangan di jurang? Atau justru sebelumnya? Tapi jika selama ini Dewan tahu, mengapa mereka tidak mengatakan apapun? Apakah mereka (baca: Billy sebagai Ketua Dewan dan Sam, tentu) lebih memilih Korra ketimbang Jacob, Alfa yang sah? Jika benar, mengapa mereka menyembunyikan segalanya dari Jacob, tidak peduli jika Korra telah dimiliki kawanan asing dan mungkin bertindak demi kepentingan mereka? Apa mereka punya maksud tertentu? Apa mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak seorangpun tahu?

Apa?

Hanya dari satu kalimat sederhana, 'Korra meminta penghentian pencarian Collin', segera mengantar pada satu kemungkinan. Satu asumsi, satu pertanyaan segera mengantar pada pertanyaan lain. Dan sungguh, Brady tidak siap untuk segala jawaban itu.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Halo semua… Maaf banget ya, baru sempet update lagi... aku udah bikin 3 chapter sekaligus, jadi mudah2an bisa aku posting satu per satu secara kilat. Beberapa chapter ini adalah chapter 'jawaban', beberapa aja memang, ga semuanya sekaligus, jadi walau memang membosankan (pastinya) silakan dicek… Pasti udah pada sebel kan dengan berhentinya yang ga enak banget? Hahaha, tolong cek lagi barang besok atau 2 hari ke depan, aku udah bakal update kynya. Masi edit sekarang. Dan kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh, silakan dikomen…**

**Makasih untuk yang review, baik banget deh, aku seneng… hehehe…**

**Bella: **hehehe, maav maav… emang panjang n ngebosenin, aku tau… Maaf yah, abis emang aku ga bias motong isi kepala ni… hahahaha… tapi udah mendekati akhir kok, janji.

**Rhie: **eh, ada teori apalagi geto? Hmmm, aku seneng ada yang mikir kalo Kierra masuk ke jiwa Korra. Masalahnya, bener apa ngga tu? Hehehe, temukan jawabannya 3 chapter ke depan. Oya, chap selanjutnya bakal ngebuka soal Gubuk Penyihir, jadi tetep baca ya

**Erkabur: **hehehe, ai-shounen banget ya? Ga tau nih, pas aku nulis, ternyata ko jd agak2 menjurus geto? Tapi anggap Cuma chemistry… eh salah ya istilahnya? Yang jelas noah ga pacaran sama brady… hehehe… wah kalo soal pesan moral, itu sih silakan disimpulkan sendiri… hahaha… The Cullens, ya, akan muncul. Di TAB emang ga terlalu muncul, tapi di LoK bakal ada pemunculannya, aku janji deh. Terutama Carlisle dan Jasper.

**Manik Padmaswari: **hehehe… iya, tapi ternyata dia ga bener2 dibully kok… lagian dia sih udah biasa dibully bareng cole… makasih … btw apa tuh hestag?

**Nabillaesa44: **ni update lagi… aku juga udah ga sabar m skalian update 3 sekaligus, tapi apa boleh buat, harus diedit dulu… The Cullens jangan ditungguin deh, ntar pas udah waktunya muncul juga muncul

**Skyesphantom: **duh… iya aku juga sedih soal Brady. Aku gtw sebenernya, bisa ga nangkep emosinya. Btw I LOVE GRANTAIRE! Lho, kok Grantaire? Maksudnya Brady… Ga tau kenapa…

**SelfQuill: **ngga, ngga Jake ga bakalan nyerah ko, serius… Cuma yah, akhir tentang Jacob mungkin bakal bikin aku dibunuh kaya pas Kierra dibunuh Kaliso… Diiket pake tali tajam berlumur racun vampir, terus ditarik serigala n dibakar idup2… waaaaaggghhh…

**RJR: **apa korra separuh vampir? 'separuh' itu hampir mustahil. tapi sebagian jawabannya bisa ditemuin di chap selanjutnya. semoga masih ga bosen bacanya :)

**Sekali lagi, thx all… yang masih aja ngikutin sampe sini, padahal ade n pacarku udah ribut bilang ga akan ada yang mau baca lg soalnya kepanjangan… waghwaghwaghh… maafin ya semua…**

**Aku masi nunggu review. Cuma mungkin aku minta maaf, aku masih mau bersikap egois sedikit lagi. Ada beberapa adegan keji (seolah selama ini belum pernah ada!) di beberapa chap mendatang. Oh, rasanya aku udah ketularan Adam& Caleb**

**Luv u all**


	66. 66 - Tanah Larangan (Styx -8-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… During the continuity of this story, some changes like details of past events, legends, characterization of some person, or even addition of new characters and laws, may occurred.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

.

**Enampuluh Enam - Tanah Larangan (Styx -8-)**

Wednesday, May 1, 2013

8:47 AM

.

* * *

.

Phat membawa Volvo Seth keluar jalur mobil-melewati jalan setapak yang hanya pas mobil di antara pepohonan, melintasi padang rumput, lantas menerobos semak. Brady menangkap ekspresi Seth yang agak shock. Ulah Phat ini tentunya meninggalkan jejak baret-baret pada mobil kesayangannya, tapi ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya berpegangan erat dengan wajah meringis, ketika Phat membawa mobilnya melintasi jalanan berpermukaan tidak rata. Brady takkan kaget kalau sepulang dari sini, Seth harus mengeluarkan ongkos perbaikan lebih dari harga ia membeli mobil ini dari Edward. Dan juga takkan kaget jika Seth langsung kena serangan jantung kala melihat tagihannya.

Walau ya, ia yakin harus menganggap Seth lebih tinggi dari itu. Seth, bagaimanapun, bisa dibilang cowok paling mapan di kawanan sekarang. Tentu saja jika dibandingkan dengan cowok-cowok sengsara lain, yang jika bukan pelajar tak berduit seperti separuh anggota, calon mahasiswa magang tanpa penghasilan seperti Adam dan Caleb, atau bahkan pengangguran bokek yang masih ikut orangtua seperti sang Alfa, paling-paling hanya pegawai kecil yang selalu berhutang sana-sini seperti Quil dan Embry. Begitu menyedihkannya mereka, sampai-sampai selama ini Seth yang selalu ketiban pulung. Tiap kali ada anggota yang butuh uang, Seth yang terpaksa jadi bank perkreditan kawanan. Malang bagi Seth, jangan kata dia dapat bunga, yang ada kawanan terus minta perpanjangan waktu, hingga ujung-ujungnya memohon-mohon agar Seth menganggap lunas hutang itu. Dan Seth, dengan sifatnya itu, terang saja hanya tertawa dan meluluskan permohonan apapun.

Seth pemuda yang baik, kalau soal satu ini, semua orang juga setuju. Ia tak berhak menerima semua ini: diperlakukan bak pengkhianat dan seolah diusir dari kawanan. Brady tahu tak ada anggota yang percaya, bahkan walau Jacob telah mengemukakan alasannya.

Tapi kini, di sini, melihat langsung Seth seolah bagian dari mereka, Brady benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana ia harus memandang mantan Betanya.

Mungkin Seth sepertinya, hanya berusaha mendapatkan kembali Collin. Mungkin ia juga direkrut. Seth mungkin tak hanya mencari Cole, ia mungkin berusaha mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Jacob, dengan mendapatkan Cole sekaligus mempenetrasi kawanan asing. Tapi apa artinya kerjasama ini bagi masa depan kawanan? Jacob menjanjikan kesetiaan Seth pada Korra. Apa yang akan dilakukan Seth jika semua ini berakhir, jika Cole ditemukan? Apa ia akan kembali pada Jacob, apa Jacob akan menerimanya kembali? Atau ia justru memihak Korra?

Tapi, omong-omong, ke mana Phat membawa mereka?

"Kita berhenti di sini," kata Phat tiba-tiba, menginjak rem, memindahkan persneling, dan mengunci rem tangan. "Kita tak bisa lanjut dengan mobil."

Brady mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Memang benar, sudah tak ada jalan yang bisa dilewati mobil di hadapan mereka, bahkan walau memaksa.

Mengikuti Phat, ketiga pemuda itu turun dari mobil. Begitu Phat menginjak tanah, mendadak terdengar dering ponsel, jelas bukan milik Brady ataupun Seth. Terlihat Phat menarik ponsel dari sakunya, lantas mengutuk. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia menjauh, sepertinya mengangkat telepon. Tapi ia bicara dalam suara yang pelan, sangat pelan, dan cepat, hingga bahkan pendengaran Brady pun tak bisa menangkap apapun.

"Ada masalah, Phat?" tanya Seth sembari keluar dari mobil, kala Phat kembali tak lama kemudian dengan wajah kusut.

"Tidak," Phat mencoba tersenyum, walau terlihat tegang. "Hanya sedikit urusan dengan salah satu kawanan taklukan. Itu urusan Korra nanti."

Jujur Brady ingin bertanya, tapi melihat Seth yang hanya mengangguk, ia pun diam. Noah, sebaliknya, langsung merendengi Phat.

"Tunggu. Aku mencoba menghubungi Korra," kata Phat singkat, sebelum kembali ke mode kaku. Wajahnya mendadak tampak penuh konsentrasi. Ia tidak pergi ke tempat tersembunyi, tidak berubah, tapi Brady yakin ia sedang berada dalam koneksi langsung dengan pikiran kawanannya.

Brady menghampiri Seth, yang kini tengah memutari Volvo kesayangannya, mengelus-elus bodi mobil itu dengan ekspresi sedih. Meski simpati, tapi ini bukan waktunya bagi Brady untuk ikut-ikutan meributkan baret-baret di mobil Seth.

"Jadi, Seth," Brady memelankan suaranya hingga taraf hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua. "Sejauh apa kau tahu soal mereka?"

Seth mengalihkan perhatian dari bodi mobil padanya. Ekspresinya masih sedih, tapi suaranya penuh peringatan. "Jangan bertanya hal yang tak bisa kujawab, Brad."

Tak urung Brady curiga. "Apa ia juga memerintahkanmu tutup mulut?"

Seth hanya mengendikkan bahu, memutus kontak mata dan mengalihkan pandangan ke awan-awan.

"Kau bukan anggota mereka! Titah Alfa mereka tak berlaku padamu!" seru Brady, tapi kemudian ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. "Ya kan?" tanyanya ragu.

Seth kembali mengendikkan bahu.

"Seth!" tuntutnya.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan mendesah, sebelum berujar, "Ya atau tidak, ia tetap punya semacam otoritas atasku. Jika ia bisa membuatku melupakan sebagian memoriku, aku tak yakin ia tak bisa..."

"Tunggu," Brady tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyela. "Bagaimana bisa ia menghapus memorimu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Seth memandang Brady dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Kau tahu, ini bukan kali pertama aku bertemu mereka. Di jurang, aku pernah dihadapkan pada pemimpin mereka," katanya seraya menarik napas panjang dan berat. Ia pastinya merujuk pada adegan yang pernah tak sengaja diungkapkan Collin. Yang katanya si emas melukai Seth setelah Collin habis memeretelinya. "Tapi memoriku tentang kejadian itu tak ada sama sekali. Aku yakin ia menghapusnya entah untuk alasan apa," lanjutnya yang membuat dahi Brady berkerut.

"Tapi mereka bukan vampir! Mana mungkin mereka punya bakat..."

"Itu yang tidak kutahu, Brad. Tapi aku yakin bahwa..."

Ucapan Seth, bagaimanapun, tidak sampai selesai atau memberi informasi apapun. Karena belum lagi ia selesai bicara, tahu-tahu Noah sudah mendekati mereka.

"Kuroi sekarang sudah ada di gubuk. Korra dalam perjalanan. Kita bisa masuk sekarang."

_Gubuk?_

Seth mengangguk. Tak bicara apapun lagi, ia mengikuti Noah, yang sudah menyusul Phat melintasi sela-sela pepohonan. Brady mengekor di belakang. Sekian ratus meter, baru ia menyadari di mana mereka kini.

"Hei," bisiknya pada Seth. "Ini jalan menuju Gubuk Penyihir, kan?"

Lamat-lamat dilihatnya Seth mengangguk. Wajahnya tegang.

"Untuk apa mereka ke sini? Hukum adat menyatakan ini tanah larangan! Tanah orang terbuang! Jangan kata orang asing, kita saja orang Quileute tidak boleh masuk."

Kata-kata Brady mendadak menghentak Seth. Memang ia tahu orang-orang tua melarang anak-anaknya memasuki tanah itu. Tapi hukum adat menyatakan tanah itu sebagai tanah orang terbuang?

Seth berhenti mendadak, ekspresinya bingung. Sesaat ia mengintip sosok Phat dan Noah yang menghilang di balik pepohonan. Begitu yakin mereka berada cukup jauh, ia kembali menatap Brady.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntutnya.

Ganti Brady yang mengernyit. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Seth menggeleng.

"Collin pernah bertanya pada Billy. Ia bilang itu hukum yang sudah sangat tua. Sejak zaman Jacob Black I. Tanah ini milik Zacharias Black."

"Siapa Zacharias Black?"

"Paria," ujar Brady. "Kau seharusnya kenal dia. Dia putra sulung Jacob Black I, sekaligus saudara kembar leluhur kita, Joanna Black. Kau pasti tahu kan, gen Black di keluarga Clearwater didapat dari Joanna, sedangkan di keluarga Black didapat dari putra bungsu Jacob I, Joshua?"

Seth mengangguk.

"Nah, Zacharias adalah putra sulung, seharusnya dia jadi Alfa. Namun ia diusir dari suku, sehingga galur utama berpindah pada Joshua. Bagaimanapun, ayahnya memperbolehkannya menempati bidang tanah ini. Tanah kecil, hanya dalam radius dua kilometer dari rumahnya. Dengan kata lain, sebenarnya ini tanah _enclave,_ berada dalam wilayah Quileute tapi secara hukum dimiliki serigala lain. Bisa juga dipandang seperti penjara, sebenarnya. Tapi akhirnya, pada masa kekuasaan Ephraim, ia dihukum mati bersama putrinya, Tatiana. Sejak saat itu, tanah ini jadi tanah terkutuk."

"Tatiana? Tunggu. Siapa lagi itu?"

Kata-kata Brady selanjutnya menohok Seth. Membuatnya sungguh tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tatiana adalah ibu Korey Black. Dengan kata lain, istri pertama Ephraim."

Tentu saja ia tahu siapa itu Korey Black. Korra sering sekali cerita tentangnya. Korey Black, alias Korey Ateara, alias Korey Gerrard. Ibu Ariana. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Korra menyebut Tatiana. Gadis itu bahkan tak pernah menyebut nama Ephraim. Jelas, ia sama sekali tak bangga menjadi cucu buyut kepala suku yang telah mengabaikan neneknya.

"Jadi Ephraim menghukum mati leluhur Korra?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Selama ini ia mengira kebencian Korra pada galur resmi keluarga Black adalah karena mereka, secara turun-temurun, menimbulkan kesengsaraan pada keluarganya. Apakah Korra tahu juga soal ini? Bagaimana tanggapannya jika ia tahu?

Brady juga sama tak percayanya dengannya, walau alasannya sama sekali berbeda. "Kau tidak tahu soal itu? Memang ini rahasia suku, hanya Dewan yang tahu. Aku tahu hanya karena Collin memberitahuku. Ia mendapat, kau tahu, 'hak-hak khusus' untuk tahu hal seperti itu. Tapi kukira sebagai Beta seharusnya kau tahu..."

Seth menggeleng. Soal ini memang ia tak pernah setajam Collin, tapi ia yakin Jacob pun tak pernah memperhatikan atau mau peduli hingga sedalam itu.

"Jadi itu sebabnya Korey dan Ariana terbuang?" ia bicara bagai bergumam, "Karena ibu dan kakeknya?"

Brady mengangguk.

"Tapi tunggu sebentar. Katamu tadi Ephraim menghukum mati mereka? Apa memang kesalahan mereka?"

Bagaimanapun itu terdengar mengerikan. Ayah Zacharias mengusirnya dan keponakannya sendiri menghukum mati dia? Berikut menghukum mati sang istri?

Brady, anehnya, tampak tidak yakin. "Aku juga tidak begitu jelas. Entah Billy tak tahu, atau sengaja menutup-nutupinya. Collin juga menanyakannya, tapi Billy bilang itu kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan darah dan sebagainya. Aku curiga, sebenarnya, Ephraim berusaha menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya Alfa dan mengambil kembali tanah _enclave_ Zacharias, tapi Collin bilang itu tidak mungkin. Yeah, kau tahu, para Black itu, bagaimanapun, tak pernah percaya pada yang namanya insting agresi-Alfa."

Ya. Seth tahu itu. Jacob dan Sam selalu bersitegang, dan lantas ada semacam antipati antara Jacob dan Cole, padahal siapapun tahu betapa eratnya hubungan mereka dulu. Jacob bilang ia tidak tahan dengan sepupunya karena Collin berisik dan tukang gosip, sedangkan Collin bilang ia tidak suka Jake karena ia otoriter dan raja _bully_ menyebalkan. Padahal di mata Seth, Jacob tak pernah bertindak otoriter. Malahan ia kelewat longgar selama tiga tahun terakhir, membuat Dewan mengecamnya karena dianggap kurang tegas menegakkan disiplin. Ancaman menurunkan Titah, yang belakangan jadi kalimat khasnya kalau mulai frustasi, sudah jelas hanya gertak sambal. Kecuali sangat terpaksa atau kelepasan, Jacob jarang benar-benar menurunkan Titah. Kecuali, yah, pada satu orang. Cole.

Di balik persitegangan mereka, dan bagaimanapun keributan itu tampak di mata anak-anak, mereka selalu menyangkal beberapa alasan: insting agresi Alfa, perebutan teritori, dan hal-hal semacamnya. Jika Seth berusaha mengkonfirmasi hal ini pada sang Alfa di depan Cole, Jacob selalu bilang, 'Kalau aku takut ia mengkudetaku, sudah dari awal kutendang ia dari kawanan!' dan Collin selalu membalas, 'Kalau aku memang ingin menjadi Alfa, tak perlu ada kudeta, sudah dari dulu kugerek Brady, Ben, dan Pete membentuk kawanan sendiri!'

Lalu mereka akan mulai meributkan pepesan kosong seperti: 'Mana mungkin kau bisa membentuk kawanan sendiri!' - 'Oh, mana kutahu kalau belum kucoba! Taruhan, kalau diberi pilihan, jika bukan karena darah tololmu itu, takkan ada yang mau mengikutimu, Alfa! Aku sendiri lebih pilih Sam!' - 'Oh, kau bocah kecil sialan menyebalkan! Jika bukan karena Sam kepingin buru-buru pensiun dan menyuruhku mengambil alih di sini, aku juga takkan mau memimpin begundal bandel sepertimu!' - 'Ya, aku juga sama! Jika bukan karena Sam menyuruhku menurutimu, sudah dari dulu kutendang bokong berbulumu!' - 'Ei, kau berani, bocah badung?' - 'Berani! Siapa takut?' - dan seterusnya dan seterusnya.

Intinya mereka bisa ada di satu kawanan cuma karena dua hal. Satu, karena mereka menghormati dua orang yang sama, Billy dan Sam. Dan dua, karena Collin sendiri enggan jadi Alfa, bahkan walau Sam pernah menawarkan kedudukan itu ketika ia pensiun, sebelum memutuskan penggabungan kawanan.

Menurut Collin, jadi Alfa itu kedudukan sinting. Ia jelas tak mau terkurung di La Push, lebih lagi mengambil alih kawanan. Sudah lama ia gatal ingin meninggalkan reservasi mereka, kuliah dan mengumpulkan uang, membuka toko pastry bersama Brady di kota besar. Meninggalkan kawanan pada Seth kalau Jacob pergi bersama Nessie. Sudah lama Seth tahu tentang daya imajinasi Collin, serta bakatnya untuk mewujudkan imajinasi itu dalam bentuk tiga dimensi. Tapi alih-alih bermimpi meneruskan bakatnya di bidang seni keramik atau ahli _visual_ _effect_ untuk film, Cole ingin menjadi _cake-sculptor_. Semua anak mengatainya sok-imut, tidak sesuai wajah dan lain sebagainya, tapi Seth tahu, Cole hanya ingin menunjang mimpi Brady.

Tapi di balik itu, Seth tahu, mereka berdua sebenarnya saling peduli. Jacob sendiri yang diam-diam memohon pada Sam waktu pertama sepupunya berubah, agar Collin jangan diturunkan dalam pertempuran melawan para vampir baru. Collin jelas kelimpungan pada saat manapun ketika Jacob diserang, bulak-balik menjagai Jacob di tempat Sam kalau tak ada Embry. Hingga saat ini, Seth tahu, Jacob masih menyimpan kado mobil-mobilan tanah liat dari Cole yang ia beri waktu masih kecil. Dan Cole masih suka membicarakan petualangan masa kecil mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hanya saja, mereka terlalu tinggi hati untuk mau mengakuinya.

Tapi sikap kekanak-kanakan dua orang itu memang legendaris, ada atau tidak insting itu di antara mereka. Seth benar-benar tidak percaya dan tidak mau membayangkan mereka akan membawanya hingga taraf yang lebih mengerikan daripada pertengkaran kecil selama ini. Lebih lagi, jika ia harus percaya bahwa ada insiden, yang didasari insting yang sama, pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Ephraim menghukum mati Alfa lain, katanya? Pamannya, bagaimanapun, dan mertuanya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang akan tega membunuh saudaranya sendiri?

Jikapun itu benar, pasti ada alasan lain.

"Kapan memang Cole tahu ini?" tanyanya.

Brady diam sejenak. Menghitung. "Setelah kau bertarung dengan Cole di jurang. Kelihatannya kau mengungkit sesuatu soal insting agresi para calon Alfa. Cole takut itu akan terjadi antara ia dan Korra, jadi ia menanyai Sam dan Billy soal asal-usul silsilah Korra. Ia memang sudah sejak lama tahu soal gosip yang beredar, kau tahu, soal Korey dan Ariana. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa ternyata kutukan itu telah berlangsung lebih lama."

"Kutukan? Kutukan apa?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Semua keturunan Zacharias pasti menjalin hubungan dengan keturunan Joshua Black. Dan hubungan mereka selalu menjadi sumber masalah. Putri Zacharias dengan Ephraim, lantas putri mereka, Korey, dengan William, dan putri Korey, Ariana, dengan Billy. Namun darah mereka seakan dikutuk, tak ada satu pun bayi yang lahir dari hubungan itu yang tidak dikucilkan dan bernasib buruk. Setelah tahu ini, Cole jadi merasa, ketertarikannya dengan Korra juga semacam karma, kutukan. Ia takut jika ia terus menyukai gadis itu, itu akan menjadi masalah baru. Makanya ia berusaha melupakan Korra."

Jadi itukah alasannya? Mengapa Cole akhirnya menyerah? Benar-benar menyerah? Merestui hubungannya dengan Korra?

Tapi hubungannya dengan Korra juga bukannya jauh dari masalah. Mungkin memang benar, keturunan Zacharias dikutuk...

Tapi konyol benar, percaya pada hal seperti itu...

"Jadi intinya, kita sekarang berada di tanah yang secara hukum adat bukan milik Jacob?" Seth memandang sekitarnya, berusaha menjauh dari masalah mengerikan soal kutukan di darah Korra.

Anggukan Brady mengkonfirmasi banyak hal. Suasana aneh yang menekan begitu ia memasuki wilayah ini. Mengapa secara alamiah mereka selalu menghindari wilayah ini ketika patroli. Dan juga, mengapa Korra memilih tempat ini sebagai markasnya. Tanah ini sempurna. Berada di dalam wilayah Quileute, tapi tak tersentuh kawanan, seolah berada di dunia yang terpisah dari sekelilingnya.

Ya. Jika ini tanah Zacharias, artinya ini tanah Korra, sebagai satu-satunya keturunannya. Di tanah ini, Korra-lah Alfa. Hukum Jacob tidak berlaku di sini.

Kalau begitu, artinya Korra tahu mengenai Zacharias?

Tunggu, tunggu. Sebelum itu, apa semua itu mungkin? Korra telah dimenangkan oleh kawanan lain. Apa ia bahkan masih punya hak Alfa?

Seth, bagaimanapun, tidak bisa terus memikirkan itu. Mereka sudah tertinggal jauh, di tempat yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal. Meski, yah, kalau urusan Gubuk Penyihir, ia tahu ke mana arahnya.

"Ayo jalan," katanya, tak ingin lama-lama di titik itu.

Brady langsung mengikuti, walau kentara sekali terpaksa. Jelas, ia ikut kawanan ini untuk mencari Collin, tapi kini ia harus memasuki wilayah serigala lain? Lebih lagi, wilayah yang terlarang bagi mereka? Kapan mereka akan mencari Cole?

"Aku tahu yang kaupikirkan," kata Seth sementara bergegas menyusul Phat dan Noah yang sudah tak kelihatan punggungnya. "Tapi kalau ada masalah hingga kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pencarian, artinya memang masalah itu tidak ringan."

Brady mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri pernah ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Waktu kecil, bareng Jake dan Cole."

"Bukan, maksudku bersama kawanan ini."

Seth diam sejenak, lalu katanya, "Aku bertemu Phat di sini, tapi sejak itu tidak pernah ke sini lagi. Sejujurnya, selama aku mulai menyisiri hutan bersama Phat, belum pernah aku bertemu seluruh anggota mereka secara lengkap. Aku hanya bersama Phat dan Noah. Pernah sekali kami bertemu Kuroi, tapi ia hanya bicara dengan Phat. Korra sendiri belum pernah kelihatan batang hidungnya," ada nada sendu ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Yang Brady berusaha tak menangkap.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau kenal kan, dengan Kuroi Kanna?"

Seth mengangguk. Wajahnya, entah mengapa, masam dan berat. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya dua kali," ujarnya. "Aku, Korra, Phat, dan Kuroi pernah kencan ganda di Port Angeles."

"Eh, jadi dia pacaran dengan Phat?"

Di titik itu mendadak tampang Seth aneh. Mendung membayang sesaat, sebelum ia berhasil menutupinya dan berujar cepat, "Tidak. Tidak tahu."

Tak urung Brady curiga.

"Hei, Man, ada apa?"

Seth menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya berat, bagai orang yang sudah menua mendadak sekitar sepuluh tahun dalam seminggu terakhir, ketika ia berujar lirih, "Tentang Kuroi ... entah mengapa ... aku merasa...," kata-katanya menggantung di udara ketika ia beralih menatap Brady. "Adanya semacam...," ia juga ragu ketika mengatakannya, "... tarikan..."

Mata Brady langsung membelalak.

"Imprint?!"

Seth tidak menjawab. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Brady meradang.

"Serius! Yang benar saja, _Dude!_ Pada Kuroi Kanna?!"

Seth buru-buru menutup mulut Brady dengan telapak tangan. "Jangan bicara keras-keras, _please_... Aku tidak ingin siapapun tahu. Terutama Korra."

Ketika Brady mengangguk, barulah Seth melepaskan tangannya. Ia memelankan suaranya serendah mungkin, "Tapi kaubilang kita tak mungkin mengimprint serigala..."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Jujur aku bingung, aku bahkan tidak yakin aku benar-benar mengimprint, karena perasaan ini begitu lemah. Tidak seperti yang kutangkap dari yang lain... Tapi...," Seth tampak kacau. "Oh, brengsek!" Brady mendengar Seth merutuk pelan. Dan Brady tahu apa sebabnya.

"Kapan?" kejarnya.

"Waktu Kuroi datang untuk bertemu Phat. Kami pernah dua kali bertemu sebelumnya. tapi, kau tahu, gadis itu terus menunduk. Tapi dua hari yang lalu, ia sempat melihat padaku dan pandangan kami bertemu. Lantas ... yah, kau tahu, hal buruk terjadi."

Tak bisa tidak, Brady merasa dirinya terlempar ke dunia lain. Dunia yang aneh, yang tidak bisa ia percayai. Dunia tempat setan-setan yang lahir dari mimpi buruk bersemayam.

"Tapi, itu tidak bisa, _Man!"_ Brady mengguncang tubuh Seth. "Kau sudah bersama Korra! Oh brengsek, dia sedang mengandung anakmu!"

Seth langsung berpaling padanya begitu cepat hingga rasanya kepalanya akan putus. Matanya dibalut kengerian.

"Ke, kenapa kau tahu..."

Brady memandangnya balik. "Kalau Ben tahu, sudah pasti seisi kawanan tahu," katanya, seakan mengutarakan sesuatu yang wajar dan semua-orang-juga-tahu. "Yeah, kecuali yang masih belum sadar seperti Clark, Pete, dan Harry, tentu. Jake mengutarakan kecurigaannya pada Embry, menyuruh Embry tutup mulut. Dan kau tahu, Embry tak pernah bisa benar-benar menutup pikirannya. Waktu kami mencari Cole, ia sempat kelepasan satu-dua petunjuk. Dan sebelumnya juga, Cole pernah bilang padaku bahwa Korra sakit. Ben mencuplik kesimpulan prematurku dan membuat gosip, dan, sialnya, Embry malah kelepasan mengonfirmasi semuanya."

Dalam hati Seth sibuk mengutuki Embry. Ya, Embry memang tangan kiri Jacob yang setia dan tentunya sebagai Gamma, ia adalah kakak yang baik bagi kawanan, selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah siapapun dan menengahi perselisihan apapun. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara menjaga pikirannya. Tidak hanya Jacob selalu mengeluh Embry sama sekali tak bisa menentang mata Medusa Sam, tapi ia selalu jadi korban skema jahat The Gossip Guys. Ugh, bodoh benar Jacob mengatakannya pada Embry, padahal ia sudah tahu seperti apa sahabatnya. Seharusnya...

"Tunggu," Seth memotong rentetan pikirannya sendiri. "Apa katamu tadi? _Jake_ bilang pada Embry?"

Brady mengangguk.

"Artinya Jake tahu?"

Lamat, kembali Brady mengangguk, yang membuat Seth langsung mengerang frustasi.

"Astaga. Pantas saja aku diusir dari kawanan...," ia menyurukkan diri di akar menonjol sebuah batang pohon besar. "Oh Tuhan, ini yang terburuk..."

Sebenarnya tidak. Ini masih belum buruk. Sejauh ini Jacob hanya curiga. Beda halnya jika ia bisa mengonfirmasinya. Dan lebih parah lagi jika Jacob tahu ia mengimprint serigala lain. Alfa kawanan asing itu, tak kurang. Begini sih, bukan hanya ia akan diusir dari suku. Ia bisa dihukum mati seperti Zacharias. Dicincang dan diumpankan pada rusa di tanah Cullen. Tidak, lebih buruk. Bisa jadi Jacob akan suka hati mengirimnya kepada para Volturi supaya ia dimangsa vampir-vampir ganas Volterra. Jika Jacob entah bagaimana masih menimbang persahabatan mereka, dan ia bisa lolos dari amarah Jacob, tak ada alasan ia bisa lolos dari amukan Collin. Itu jika ia masih hidup. Dan kalau tidak, yah, anggap saja Jacob akan melepaskannya dari dunia fana untuk mengirimnya menghadapi amarah Collin di alam baka.

Mata Brady meremang, melihat sosok frustasi mantan atasannya. "Jadi itu benar? Dia mengandung anakmu?" tanyanya. Tak bisa ditutupi nada ketidakpercayaan berbalut tuduhan dalam suaranya.

Lamat-lamat Seth mengangguk.

"Oh, astaga..." Brady mendekatinya, ikut menyurukkan diri di sisinya. "Kau mati, Man..."

"Ya, aku tahu..." bisik Seth, makin menundukkan wajahnya, menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Ini lebih parah dari kasus Sam. Dan ia sudah tahu di sisi mana Jacob berdiri dalam kasus itu. Ia sendiri, meski berusaha bersikap netral, tak bisa tidak memihak Leah. Tapi kini takdir seolah memperoloknya. Coba dengar bagaimana pendapat Leah kalau tahu hal ini. Dan Collin, ugh, ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan. Dan Brady sahabat Korra. Oke, ia memang tidak seprotektif Collin. Tapi sudah jelas di pihak mana Brady berdiri.

Semua ini terjadi karena apa? Ia jatuh cinta pada si serigala hitam? Oh brengsek, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada si serigala hitam? Mengapa serigala hitam itu yang menolongnya? Dan mengapa si serigala hitam itu Korra? Mengapa bukan Kuroi?

Tunggu. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Sekarang pun pikirannya sudah mengkhianati Korra?

Seth memukul dirinya sendiri. Secara mental, tentu. Ia tak boleh begini. Jatuh pada imprint. Itu tidak benar. Apalagi ketika imprint itu sangat lemah.

Korra mungkin gadis mengerikan. Setan bermuka dua. Tunggu, tepatnya entah berapa wajah yang ia punya. Tapi ia mencintainya. Tak ada yang memaksanya mendekati gadis itu. Dan cinta yang berkembang sejak saat itu begitu kuat, terasa begitu murni. Ia menyukai tawanya, kelincahannya, kecerdasannya, keriangannya. Ia suka segala segi gadis itu, pribadi-pribadi yang berbeda yang bahkan tak dikenal orang lain. Ia menyukai Korra yang manis, imut, dan centil. Sosok yang selalu ditampakkannya setiap saat. Kekanakan, ya, tapi tampak begitu murni dan bebas. Lalu ada Korra yang lebih tenang, gadis sopan anggun nan penuh tata krama. Yang ini sudah jelas topeng, tapi fakta bahwa ia bisa memunculkan topeng seperti itu juga menunjukkan bahwa ada sebagian dirinya yang memiliki pesona itu secara alamiah. Lalu ada Korra yang agak sensitif, melankolis dan selalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ada Korra lain yang begitu penuh kendali. Tangguh, taktis, perhitungan. Penuh kekuatan dan dominasi. Yang manapun, mengutip Collin, Korra selalu bersinar dan seakan menggenggam dunia.

Dan ada juga Korra yang penuh cinta. Yang terus mencintai dan memikirkan ayahnya, merindukan ibunya, menyayangi Collin dan Brady, dan walau tidak mau mengungkapkan secara terang-terangan, juga peduli pada Jacob. Seth merasa beruntung jika ia ada dalam jejeran orang-orang yang dicintai Korra.

Namun Seth tahu, ada bagian lain dari Korra yang lebih kelam, hitam. Sisi yang tak diketahui siapapun, termasuk Collin. Ada sisi lain, ia menyebutnya The Evil Black Wolf. Yang lebih parah dari yang dilihat Jacob, Korra yang mampu menjatuhkan Brady ke dalam jebakan serigala. Ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Korra yang memaksanya tunduk dalam fantasi sadomasokis seakan Seth sendiri yang menginginkannya. Serigala betina yang tak pernah puas dan selalu memaksakan kehendak, memperlakukannya bak submisif. Mungkin bisa dibilang seksi sampai taraf tertentu, tapi lebih dari itu, tak ada kata lain selain sadis. Kejam. _Blackmailer_.

Tapi ada juga Korra yang terlihat rapuh, begitu lemah. Tidak, ini bukan kelemahan yang sengaja dieksposnya secara berlebihan untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Ia tahu Korra punya banyak sifat buruk, dan sosok manipulator licik itu adalah salah satu sisi buruk Korra yang ia kenal. Tapi ini adalah sisi lain yang lebih jujur, lebih dalam. Bagian yang ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri, selalu ditutupinya dengan sikap ceria nan kekanakan di satu saat, atau sikap sok-dominan di kesempatan lain. Bagian yang entah bagaimana membangkitkan sisi protektif dalam dirinya. Seth selalu berharap, entah kapan, Korra akan mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan mau membuka diri di hadapannya, mempercayai Seth untuk menguatkannya, menenangkannya, melindunginya. Tapi hingga detik ini, angan itu masih jauh dari kenyataan.

Korra pribadi yang kompleks, memang. Paradoks. Penuh kontradiksi. Tapi yang manapun itu, ia mencintai Korra, segala seginya.

Dan ia bertekad akan terus mencintai gadis itu. Seperti apapun Korra sekarang. Entah ia hanya memanfaatkannya, entah ia begitu mengerikan hingga membuat seluruh tulang di tubuhnya tercerabut, entah apa lagi yang mungkin dilakukannya sesudah ini. Bahkan saat ia begitu tak bisa diprediksi seperti saat ini. Seemosional apapun ia.

Mungkin emosi Korra yang menjadi-jadi belakangan adalah efek dari kehamilannya. Orang hamil cenderung berubah, kan? Mudah marah dan lain sebagainya? Dan gadis itu masih sangat muda. Belum lagi 17 tahun. Baru beberapa bulan ada di sini, mengecap yang namanya keluarga. Mungkin ia masih belum punya tempat untuk mengadu, takut untuk bercerita pada keluarganya. Takut membuat Billy kecewa dan lain sebagainya. Belum lagi soal hubungannya dengan kawanan lain, yang menempatkannya pada posisi yang dilematis. Jika ia ada di posisi Korra, pastilah ia frustasi.

Beberapa hari bersama Phat, mendengar langsung bagaimana tanggapan anggota kawanan lain soal Korra, dan beberapa kisah masa lalu Korra, entah mengapa ia mulai merasakan simpati pada gadis itu. Melihatnya dari kacamata yang lain. Kacamata Korra. Posisi Korra ... hubungannya dengan Jacob dan kawanan lain ... semua yang sudah gadis itu alami hingga saat ini... Belum lagi perkara Collin. Cole sahabat terdekat Korra, sepupunya, dan tak dinyana lagi pasti ada sebentuk rasa cinta di antara mereka berdua, dalam kapasitas apapun itu. Pastilah Korra panik dengan tiadanya Cole.

Ia lebih matang, lebih dewasa daripada Korra. Ia seharusnya bisa lebih mengerti, lebih memahami kedudukan gadis itu, beban gadis itu, berempati dengan keadaannya. Bertanggung jawab. Membuat Korra tenang. Membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih logis dan bertindak lebih berperasaan. Meredakan kekisruhan hatinya. Bukan malah kabur begitu semua ini begitu berat dan rumit untuk ditanggung.

Tapi imprint ini...

Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak benar. Ia harus menolaknya. Lagipula lepas dari Korra demi Kuroi sama saja mengundang masalah. Tidak hanya demi kawanan, karena mencintai pemimpin serigala asing pastinya lebih buruk daripada mencintai Beta mereka. Dengan sifat emosional Korra saat ini, dan posisi Kuroi... Tahu bagaimana posesifnya Korra, gadis itu bisa saja bertarung melawan Kuroi dan entah apa yang akan terjadi. Serigala putih itu sangat kuat. Dan Korra di tangannya. Oh, serigala putih itu bisa menggilasnya dengan mudah. Korra sedang mengandung, ia dan bayinya bisa terluka.

Tidak. Ia harus membuat keputusan yang tepat. Ia tak bisa menyerah pada hal seperti ini.

Terlebih karena ia bahkan tidak yakin itu adalah imprint. Terlalu lemah...

Dan ia sudah bersumpah pada Jacob. Berjanji pada Collin.

Oh sial! Imprint selemah apapun tetap imprint. Saat ini, satu perasaan aneh bahwa Kuroi-lah yang ditakdirkan baginya mulai merasukinya, membuatnya gamang mengenai Korra. Saat ia harus menjadi pasangan Korra yang paling bisa diandalkan? Saat ialah, mungkin, satu-satunya kunci yang mungkin bisa membuat segalanya kembali normal? Menjadi mata rantai untuk menghubungkan kembali Korra dan Jacob? Astaga, mengapa imprint harus terjadi di saat seperti ini? Pada orang yang salah? Benar-benar sial!

Mengapa ia tidak mengimprint Korra?

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" seseorang menyibak semak di belakang mereka. Brady dan Seth menoleh bersamaan. Noah. Dan tampangnya benar-benar tidak senang.

"Tidak, maaf," Seth buru-buru menata kembali pikirannya, berusaha bersikap wajar. "Kami hanya sedang membicarakan soal kawanan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Jacob dan anak-anak sekarang."

Noah kelihatan tidak percaya, tapi ia menelan saja jawaban itu. "Kita harus segera ke sana," katanya. "Sebentar lagi si Banshee itu datang. Ia benar-benar sedang marah, tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Banshee?" tanya Brady bingung.

"Maksudku Korra," jelas Noah masam. "Astaga, aku benar-benar hampir gila dibuatnya. Cewek itu mengerikan!" Melihat Seth yang agak salah tingkah, ia buru-buru mengoreksi, "Maaf, Seth. Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan pasanganmu, tapi ... oh sungguh, kami semua sudah hampir tidak tahan. Setidaknya aku, Phat, dan Alfa. Kuharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya. Kalian berdua, tepatnya."

Seth menghela napas. Korra marah? Apa memang ia bisa menenangkannya? Jika Korra melihatnya, dan tahu semua, bisa jadi malah ia makin emosi. Oh, apalagi di sana ada Kuroi.

Dan Kuroi terluka... Apa ia bisa menahan tarikan imprint itu, dan bersikap wajar? Di depan Kuroi? Di depan Korra?

Ia buru-buru menampar dirinya sendiri. Sekarang bukan waktunya mengurusi imprint. Ia di sini demi Collin, dan masih ada urusan perang di depan mata.

Ia mengangguk, buru-buru menyeret kakinya mengikuti Noah. Brady mengikutinya dengan sejuta kegalauan berkecamuk membayangkan entah apa yang terjadi.

Ia melangkah masuk ke sarang singa. Dan lebih lagi, ditemani seekor macan yang jelas-jelas kapan saja bisa berubah jadi musuh sejati sang singa. Terhimpit di tengah-tengahnya, tampaknya ia harus siap tubuhnya terkoyak-koyak jadi serpihan.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**ada dua topik di sini: Gubuk Penyihir dan soal Kuroi. Tolong komennya, mendingan Seth jalan sama Kuroi ato tetep sama Korra? Ato mending ga usah dua2nya? Hehehe... **


	67. 67 - Dunia Bawah (Styx -9-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… _**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated M. Contains conspiratory scheme and may cause headache. Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

* * *

.

**Enampuluh Tujuh - Dunia Bawah (Styx -9-)**

Friday, May 3, 2013

12:47 AM

.

* * *

.

Gubuk itu rupanya tidak seburuk yang ia sangka sebelumnya. Bagian depannya memang tetap bobrok, seolah siap hancur setiap saat. Terbuat dari kayu yang sebagian besar dindingnya dirambati pepohonan menjalar. Tapi bagian dalamnya agak bersih, meski tidak benar-benar bersih. Setidaknya tidak seperti rumah yang sudah berdekade-dekade diabaikan, tidak ia lihat ada sawang bergelantungan dan perabot penuh debu terjungkir-balik dalam posisi aneh. Hanya ada sebuah meja kayu tua di tengah gubuk, dengan empat kursi mengelilinginya. Di pojokan ada sebuah meja rias dengan kaca yang buram. Seorang gadis duduk beku di bangku kecil di depan kaca, menunduk, hampir tak peduli ketika mereka masuk. Rambutnya menjuntai panjang, sangat panjang hingga hampir menyentuh lantai. Ia hanya memakai gaun musim panas sederhana warna putih, terlihat di balik rambutnya yang terurai menutupi sosoknya. Kulitnya, yang begitu pucat, tampak dari sela-sela rambutnya. Lengannya terjulur, kurus dan pucat. Menyadari keberadaan mereka, seketika gadis itu menoleh. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Matanya begitu beku, dan dalam. Aura dingin menguar darinya, yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang.

Brady hampir terlonjak, mengira itu hantu, sebelum ia mengenali wajah itu.

"Kuroi?" ia hampir tak percaya penglihatannya. "Kau ... mengapa ... rambutmu..."

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak seperti Kuroi. Tentu saja selain kepribadiannya yang gelap dan muram, sosok pendiam yang ia kenal di sekolah. Yang membuatnya tak mengenali Kuroi adalah penampilannya. Kuroi yang ia kenal di sekolah berambut sebahu, dengan tatanan layering Jepun Style, dalam warna _hazel brown_. Tapi Kuroi ini berambut lurus panjang, berwarna hitam kelam bak malam.

Kuroi sama sekali tak menjawab, kembali menunduk dan berputar, memandang bayangan wajahnya di kaca yang buram.

"Ini memang bakat alami serigala Ainu, tempat asal Kuroi. Rambutnya akan memanjang ke ukuran semula setiap kali ia berubah balik, dan apapun cat yang ia pakai, catnya akan kembali luntur," ujar Phat, yang mendadak keluar dari balik salah satu ruangan di dekat meja rias. Di tangannya ada semacam wadah yang dari baunya jelas ramuan obat herbal. Ia mendekati Kuroi, sementara tangan putih dan lemah Kuroi menyapu rambutnya yang panjang, menjuraikannya ke dada, memperlihatkan punggung yang terbuka.

Jadi benar kata Korra dan Noah. Alfa mereka bukan Sang Ibu. Mereka sama sekali kelompok yang berbeda dengan yang mengorganisasi serangan di jurang.

Terdengar suara napas tertahan di belakang Brady. Seth, jelas, melihat apa yang ada di punggung Kuroi. Luka panjang berwarna merah, masih terbuka, di atas luka diagonal lain yang sudah sembuh, melintang di bagian atas punggung yang putih pucat. Tanpa sadar ia sudah hampir melangkah, mendekati Kuroi. Untung Brady menyadari tepat waktu, menggamit tangannya tanpa suara. Memberinya kode mata 'tidak'.

Susah payah Seth mengendalikan napasnya, mengendalikan reaksinya, dan mundur menarik diri ke pojokan, berdiri bersandar di tembok. Mati-matian berusaha tidak melihat punggung Kuroi dan luka merah di sana. Terutama, untuk tidak menggeram pada Phat, yang kini tengah mengusapkan ramuan hijau kecoklatan berbau menyengat itu di luka Kuroi.

Brady menghampiri Noah, yang sudah menarik kursi, membuka gulungan sesuatu dan menghamparkannya di meja. Keningnya berkerut.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, melihat apa gerangan yang tengah dipelototi Noah. Peta dunia, rupanya. Dengan tanda berupa titik-titik merah dan beberapa tanda silang. Di ujung matanya, ia melihat Phat melirik pada Noah sesaat, sebelum kembali menekuri pekerjaannya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," sahut Noah, kembali menggulung peta itu.

"Terlihat seperti sesuatu yang serius bagiku," selidik Brady.

"Bukan wewenangku untuk menjawab, Brad. Maaf."

Meski kecewa, Brady tahu diri dan berusaha tak bertanya lagi. Dan memang tak ada kesempatan untuk bertanya. Bagaimanapun, pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika mendadak terdengar suara di luar. Seseorang dengan cepat menembus pepohonan, terus menggerutu dan berteriak-teriak. Di dalam, atmosfer ketegangan meningkat. Phat memejamkan mata dan menarik napas berat. Noah menggerutu kesal. Namun Kuroi tetap tenang, memandang cermin.

Korra, jelas dari suaranya, melintasi halaman dengan marah.

"Aku tidak mau peduli apa lagi yang kauocehkan, Alfa! Sudah cukup bagiku! Berhenti terus berteriak di kepalaku! Seolah tidak cukup apa yang kulakukan selama ini! Aku sudah melakukan segalanya dan kau masih juga menyalahkanku!"

Ia menerobos ambang pintu yang memang setengah terbuka. Setiap pasang mata beralih padanya. Sosok Korra kusut, sangat. Pakaiannya berantakan dan agak kotor. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Bau aneh menguar darinya. Bau bahan kimia. Sungguh, dengan kondisi seperti itu, siapapun sulit mengenalinya sebagai Korra yang biasa. Matanya nyalang memandang seantero ruangan. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada Brady. Dan lantas pada Seth, yang segera beranjak mendekati Korra.

"Ada apa, Korey?" ia mengulurkan tangan, berupaya mengusap kotoran yang melekat di pipi gadis itu. Tapi Korra menampik tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Seth!" katanya dingin.

"Korra..." erang Seth merana. Tapi Korra tak mempedulikannya, merengsek bergerak ke kepala meja. Pandangannya terfokus pada sosok Phat dan Kuroi.

"Oke. Kalian jangan terus bicara di kepalaku. Kepalaku sudah penuh sekarang. Kalau ada yang mau kalian katakan, katakan langsung!" bentaknya. Jelas ia tak ada dalam kondisi tenang sekarang.

Phat mendekatinya, menjulurkan ponsel. "Ia menelepon sudah sepuluh kali hari ini."

"Lalu?"

"Ia ingin bicara denganmu."

"Katakan aku tak ada."

"Ayolah, Korra..."

"Serahkan pada Kuroi!"

Mereka berpandangan lama, jelas saling bertukar pembicaraan dalam diam. Korra tampak mendesis dan mendelik kesal, sebelum akhirnya menarik ponsel itu sambil menggerutu. Ia mengutak-atik ponsel, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat, dan akhirnya meletakkan ponsel itu di meja. Wajahnya jelas terganggu.

"Kau tak meneleponnya?" kerung Phat.

"Memangnya aku punya cukup pulsa untuk melakukan pembicaraan internasional! Biar mereka saja yang menelepon!" bentaknya. Ia mendesah panjang, memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara, "Sudah hubungi Bunny? Apa yang ia bilang?"

Brady langsung mengerutkan kening.

_Bunny?_

"Ia masih belum dapat gambaran apapun. Jelas mereka masih menyembunyikan diri. Ada benteng kuat yang menudungi mereka."

Korra berdecak. Wajahnya keras.

"Madame Perfect bilang tidak ada perisai yang bisa menudungi apapun dari Bunny... Kecuali mereka sadar dan berusaha bertindak licik," ujarnya, agak kesal.

"Ya. Tapi yang ini bisa."

Korra tampak makin terganggu.

"Cedric dan Bapa? Apa kata mereka?"

_Cedric? Bapa?_

Sungguh Brady tak mendapat petunjuk apapun mengenai apa yang mereka bicarakan. Madame Perfect? Bunny? Cedric? Bapa? Siapa mereka semua?

"Ia masih marah karena kau mengancam keluarganya. Terutama setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk Jacob. Ia bersikeras tak mau campur tangan lagi untuk urusanmu. Kau tahu, agak tegang di sana. Princess sudah bersikeras untuk melompat ke sini, tak peduli larangannya. Dan ia masih menyalahkanmu untuk insiden Jacob."

_Princess?_

Korra menggeram. "Jacob bukan hanya tanggung jawabku! Ia sudah seharusnya menolongnya! Lagipula itu juga bukan salahku! Mereka yang melompat ke sana bahkan walau sudah kuperingatkan!"

"Katanya, kalau kau tidak berusaha memprovokasi Jacob..."

"Aku tidak memprovokasinya! Demi Tuhan! Lagipula bukan aku yang bicara, tapi si Alfa! Mereka saja yang dengan bodohnya salah tangkap!"

Brady langsung meremang dalam pembicaraan ini. Mereka menyebut Jacob, dan salah tangkap... Ya, ia memang menangkap hal ini dari pikiran Jacob dan Collin sebelum serangan. Si Alfa Putih membuat kesal Jacob dengan meminta Collin sebagai pengganti Noah dan Korra. Apa itu yang ia maksudkan dengan 'provokasi'?

Tapi itu artinya, Korra menyangkal bahwa kawanannya melakukan provokasi?

Ya. Ia sudah tahu ini dari Embry. Jacob sudah mempercayai kelompok asing itu, meski tak sepenuhnya, sejak ia melihat bagaimana adiknya mendampinginya saat harus bertarung melawan Ariana. Semua salah paham, demikian Jacob berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Brady tak percaya. Sebagian kawanan pastinya tak percaya. Collin jelas takkan percaya. Dan bahkan, ia yakin ada sebagian dari diri Jacob yang juga tak percaya.

"Kau sudah dapat kabar dari Alexandra?" tanya Phat.

"Tidak. Tapi Grantaire menghubungi Alfa kemarin. Mereka menyerang kawanan gipsi Prancis. Semua selamat, tapi banyak yang luka parah. Enjolras di ujung tanduk, tapi kelihatannya ia akan pulih. Tapi yang jadi kekhawatiranku adalah Marius."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia hilang. Entah dia tewas, atau dia berkhianat."

Terlihat wajah Korra menebal dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Jelas, ia menyikapi berita terakhir dengan berat. Terlalu berat.

"Kita tak bisa menunda lagi, Phat. Benteng harus segera dibangun."

Dengan itu Korra menarik gulungan kertas dari hadapan Noah. Menghamparkannya di meja. Peta itu mengambil alih perhatian Korra dan Phat. Bergantian, mereka menunjuk ini dan itu, membahas sesuatu dengan tegang. Namun mereka bertukar pembicaraan dalam bahasa asing yang tidak bisa dimengerti Brady sama sekali.

"Ada apa?" bisik Brady pada Noah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Marius adalah mantan Korra," Noah menjawab dengan tampang bosan. "Mereka hanya jalan dua atau tiga kali, dan Korra menghajarnya karena cowok itu berani menciumnya di bioskop."

"Eh?"

"Yang kutahu dari kepala Phat sih, kisah cinta Korra agak sedikit parah. Seth jelas satu-satunya cowok yang selamat bisa sampai sejauh itu. Biasanya ia kelewat protektif dengan dirinya sendiri. Selain Marius, ada cowok Cina bernama Liang Tse. Dia sih, baru pertama kencan saja sudah dilempar ke sungai. Lalu ada singa India, Radja, dilempar dari tebing curam gara-gara mencoba mencium pipinya saat melihat matahari terbit. Untung ia entah bagaimana bisa berpegangan dan memanjat kembali. Ada dua lagi, sama parahnya, deh. Tapi yang paling parah itu Malik, Alfa serigala Sahara, dihajar habis-habisan dan dicakar mukanya setelah malam sebelumnya ia membuat Korra tidak sadar dan..."

Entah mengapa Brady merasakan ketegangan dari belakang mereka. Seth, sudah jelas, mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dan kini mengernyit memandang mereka, memusatkan konsentrasi. Di sisi sana, Korra masih bicara dengan Phat, tapi pastinya ia juga mendengar gosip Noah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Noah, bahkan ia tak yakin serigala baru itu tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan resikonya, tapi mengetahuinya sekarang jelas bukan keinginan Brady.

"Noah," potongnya, "aku tidak ingin dengar gosip soal masa lalu Korra..."

"Toh itu bukan rahasia. Kalau Korra ingin merahasiakannya, sudah jelas ia bisa membungkamku dengan Titah..."

"Tidak. Aku juga tak mau tahu. Maksudku, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan kawanan kalian? Marius dan Alexandra dan sebagainya?"

Kali itu yang menjawab bukan Noah. Pemuda itu diam, memandang melewati Brady, pada sosok Korra dan Phat. Korra jelas sudah berhenti bicara dengan Phat, dan kini menghadap Brady. Seth masih berdiri agak ke belakang dari Brady, kini bersandar pada salah satu tiang penyangga yang kelihatan agak kokoh. Sikapnya tenang, namun ia memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa kami dan apa yang kami lakukan?" tanya Korra dalam nada yang tidak pernah Brady kenal dari gadis itu. Formal. Agung. Sama sekali bukan Korra.

Sama sekali bukan sahabatnya.

"Kau pastinya sudah tahu siapa kami," ujarnya dengan nada penuh kontrol. "Kami kawanan serigala nomad, penakluk. Kawanan inti dari berbagai kawanan taklukan di seluruh dunia. Kami nomad, tidak punya tanah. Kami memang menaklukkan beberapa kawanan yang memiliki tanah, tapi meski begitu kami tidak memiliki tanah mereka. Kami hanya memiliki kawanan mereka. Kesetiaan mereka. Janji untuk saling melindungi. Dalam ikatan bernama aliansi. Atau mungkin perlu dibilang, kemaharajaan."

Ya. Brady sudah tahu itu. Ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan dari kata-kata Alfa putih yang didengarnya dari ingatan Jacob. Tapi ia membiarkan saja Korra menjelaskan.

"Kau bisa bayangkan kami sebagai sebuah sistem tata surya. Satu kawanan inti, matahari, dan beberapa kawanan taklukan, planet-planet yang mengitarinya. Kawanan taklukan adalah kawanan yang kami menangkan dengan mengalahkan Alfa mereka. Mereka bisa jadi kawanan yang memiliki tanah, atau kawanan nomad yang seperti kami, berpindah dari satu wilayah ke wilayah lain. Tentu saja kawanan taklukan bisa memiliki kawanan taklukan lain, yang lantas secara otomatis tergabung dalam aliansi kami, mungkin semacam satelit dalam tata surya."

Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Kawanan inti, kau bisa bayangkan sebagai kawanan yang mengorganisasi seluruh kawanan taklukan. Keanggotaan kawanan inti bisa jadi adalah serigala taklukan yang dimenangkan lewat perebutan klaim, misalnya serigala nomad, entah itu serigala yang terpisah dari kawanannya seperti aku, serigala yang terbuang seperti Kuroi, atau serigala yang berubah di luar wilayahnya seperti Noah. Bisa juga serigala yang tadinya memiliki tanah, namun kehilangan seluruh kawanannya, seperti Phat. Phat di sini tadinya Alfa, ia memiliki sekitar 20 atau 30 anggota di Siam, namun setelah kawanannya dihancurkan, ia memilih untuk bergabung dengan kawanan inti. Tentu saja tidak semua serigala nomad yang berhasil dimenangkan lantas secara otomatis bergabung dengan kawanan inti. Jika ia tidak cukup kuat, atau Alfa tidak ingin mengadopsinya, ia bisa memilih antara menjadi nomad taklukan atau bergabung dengan salah satu kawanan taklukan yang ada."

Jeda sebentar.

"Dalam kasusku," lanjutnya, "dulu aku sempat membentuk kawanan sendiri, setelah aku membunuh seekor Alfa kawanan macan Sumatera. Aku berhak atas tanah mereka, seluruh kawanan mereka, tapi aku menolak dan memilih menjadi nomad. Meski demikian, dua betina pasangannya, macan tutul bernama Kemangi dan macan kumbang bernama Saga, mengikutiku. Namun tak lama kemudian, di Bangkok, aku dikalahkan Alfa kawanan ini. Karena usiaku yang sangat muda, Alfa memberiku pilihan: antara menjadi Alfa taklukan atau masuk ke kawanan inti. Aku memilih opsi kedua, dan memasukkan Kemangi ke kawanan inti. Sayangnya, Kemangi sudah meninggal sekarang. Saga, bagaimanapun, memilih bergabung dengan salah satu kawanan taklukan lain, setelah menemukan pasangannya di sana."

Jadi seorang anggota kawanan masih bisa bergabung dengan kawanan lain. Brady mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seth. Mata pemuda itu mendadak berkilat, merasakan secercah harapan. Namun harapan itu pudar ketika Korra melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, Seth. Sayangnya itu tak mungkin."

"Mengapa tak mungkin?" sikap tenang Seth luntur. Ia beranjak dari posisinya, mendekat. "Jika kau menjadi pasanganku, bukankah itu artinya kau bisa bergabung dengan kawanan? Di tempat seharusnya kau berada?"

Korra hanya tersenyum masam. "Maaf, Seth..."

"Korra, di sini tempatmu. Kami keluargamu. Jacob kakakmu. Quileute adalah asalmu."

"Karena ada dua alasan mengapa aku tak bisa bergabung. Nomor satu, kau takkan mempertahankan aku selamanya sebagai pasanganmu. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku bukan serigala yang kauimpikan..."

"Siapa bilang, Korra? Aku..."

"Bisakah kau tidak memotong penjelasanku?" Korra berkata tenang, tapi jelas ia menggemeretakkan giginya. "Itu baru alasan pertama. Dan alasan nomor dua, _serigala hitam _yang selalu kaurindukan itu, bagaimanapun," ia melirik sekilas kepada Kuroi, "adalah anggota yang penting dalam kawanan inti. Ia Jenderal Utama dan Alfa takkan pernah mau melepaskannya."

Brady memperhatikan arah pandangan Korra. Kuroi melirik tenang dari tempatnya di depan cermin, tapi matanya tajam menatap Korra. Dalam hati Brady mengutuk. Kuroi, si Alfa itu, pastinya punya cengkeraman yang sangat kuat atas kawanan. Sehingga Korra harus meminta izinnya untuk bicara mengenai dirinya sendiri. Seakan dirinya bukan lagi miliknya.

"Lalu, pertanyaan kedua," Korra kembali bicara. "Apa yang kami lakukan? Nah, itu pertanyaan sulit, sebenarnya. Seperti apapun kami berusaha menjelaskan, kalian selalu menampiknya. Tapi satu yang ingin kukatakan: kami tak pernah berniat buruk. Aku tak pernah ingin menaklukkan kawanan kakakku, lebih lagi berusaha membunuh Jacob. Kami datang, awalnya, hanya untuk menelusuri asal-usul Alfaku. Seperti kukatakan pada Jacob ketika aku pertama kali datang, hanya sebulan atau dua bulan. Aku punya agenda tersendiri, tentu. Tapi itu hanya karena aku ingin bertemu Ayah. Huh, seolah kalian mau percaya," ia mendengus.

Brady tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Korra yang ia kenal, gadis manis yang sangat mencintai ayahnya. Tapi image Korra yang itu sama sekali bukan Korra yang ia lihat sekarang. Jika Korra yang ia kenal adalah topeng, apa sikapnya, perasaannya pada ayahnya, keriangannya kala bercerita ini-itu soal Billy, semua itu adalah topeng? Persahabatan mereka juga kepura-puraan?

"Tapi lantas, di tengah jalan, semua rencana dasar itu berubah," suaranya berubah mencekam. "Tanah ini diserang. Aku tak tahu siapa, kami hanya berupaya membantu. Sementara di luar, satu per satu anggota kawanan kami pun diserang. Kawanan Alexandra, Alfa bawahan kami di Galia, dibantai. Hanya ia yang selamat. Dan kini, mereka rupanya menyerang kawanan Prancis."

"Dibantai? Oleh siapa?"

"Nah, itu dia yang ingin kami korek. Kau tahu, aliansi kami mengadakan perjanjian dengan banyak bangsawan vampir. Seharusnya tidak ada yang berani menyerang, karena serangan atas satu kawanan artinya mengundang perang dengan seluruh aliansi."

"Perang ... dengan seluruh aliansi?"

Rupanya tidak hanya ada satu perang. Di tanah Quileute dan di luar, entah di mana.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kalian tetap di sini?" entah mengapa Brady menanyakan itu. "Kalian seharusnya segera pergi, menolong aliansi kalian atau apapun. Kalian sudah mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Alfa kalian itu, Kierra kan? Kalian sudah tahu siapa dia. Asal-usulnya. Di acara api unggun, para Tetua sudah bercerita...," dan mendadak ia meremang dalam kalimatnya sendiri.

Tetua, mendadak, begitu tiba-tiba, mengungkap cerita yang dianggap rahasia suku. Aib suku. Jacob pun, ia rasa, tak pernah mendengar cerita itu sebelumnya. Kisah yang menentang segala yang mereka tahu mengenai suku mereka. Sejarah gelap yang mereka kubur dalam-dalam. Dan di depan satu tamu yang kehadirannya tidak mereka harapkan. Korra waktu itu baru bergabung. Baru berapa lama? Kurang dari sebulan, ia rasa. Dan begitu kebetulan, cerita itu menyangkut Kierra. Alfa kawanan asing. Alfanya Korra.

Apakah itu artinya, selama ini pun, Tetua tahu? Mengenai siapa Korra?

Mengapa mereka tak bicara apapun pada Jacob?

"Ya, itu benar, Brady," jawab Korra. "Detik ketika kisah itu bergulir, pertanyaan kami terjawab, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Dan kami tahu para Tetua kalian sudah berhasil mengungkap siapa kami. Mungkin malah sebelum kami tiba di tanah ini. Kau tahu, Dad sendiri yang memintaku datang. Ia sudah tahu siapa aku bahkan sebelum aku sendiri menyadari hubunganku dengan tanah ini."

Di detik itu Brady terhenyak.

Billy ... tahu?

Tapi Billy bersikap begitu wajar... Kasih sayangnya pada Korra, tampak begitu tulus. Tak sedetikpun rasanya ia melihat Korra sebagai ancaman.

Tunggu sebentar. Jika Tetua tahu, itu artinya ... Sam ... tahu?

"Itu tak mungkin!" tolaknya. "Sam menaruh namamu dalam daftar calon serigala. Ia memerintahkan pengawasan untuk mengetahui tanda-tandamu. Mengharapkanmu berubah..."

"Mengharapkanku untuk melepas topeng, sebenarnya," Korra menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Tahukah kau, Sam sudah berbulan-bulan, tidak, bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, terus mengawasiku? Ia dan kawanannya ... mengintaiku dari jauh? Tahukah kau, sejak aku menginjak tanah ini, Sam terus menempelkan matanya di punggungku, mengawasi tiap gerakanku, berusaha mengendusku? Menjebakku dalam tiap kesempatan?"

Terdengar suara napas tertahan.

Sam ... mengetahui semuanya? Sejak awal?

Tapi sebelumnya, ia berkata...

"_Kawanan Sam?_ Sam punya kawanan?"

"Oh, perlukah kau bertanya, Brady? Tentu saja ada kawanan Sam. Dua serigala yang selalu mengikutiku. Pasti kau kenal mereka. Serigala coklat dan abu-abu perak."

Astaga.

"Jared dan Paul?"

Korra memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Astaga. Mengapa mereka tidak … memberi tahu Jacob?"

"Lagi-lagi, apa perlu kau bertanya? Tentu saja karena mereka memiliki agenda tersendiri."

_Agenda?_

"Kau bisa menyalahkanku, Brady. Kami sudah akan pulang, kabur sebelum Sam makin menyingkap siapa kami. Tapi aku menahan Alfa. Aku yang egois, tidak mau pergi dari sini. Dan itu murni karena alasan pribadi. Dad. Dan ... Seth."

Seth membelalak.

Sesaat ekspresi Korra berubah, agak terlihat pedih, namun ia kembali memasang wajah yang tenang, dan melanjutkan.

"Alfa, bagaimanapun, setuju untuk tinggal. Dengan dua syarat. Satu, menggali lebih jauh pengetahuan suku kalian tentang asal-usulnya. Dan dua, kami harus mengusahakan agar kawanan kalian memasuki aliansi. Kami butuh bantuan kalian. Kalian kawanan yang besar dan pastinya suntikan kekuatan yang sangat besar bagi aliansi. Kami butuh kekuatan kalian untuk mendukung kami, menghadapi perang yang akan datang"

"Artinya ... kalian sejak awal ... ingin menaklukkan kami?"

"Ya. Itu cara yang paling mudah, bagaimanapun. Kesempatan untuk itu sangat banyak. Aku toh sudah mendapatkan darah Jacob. Hanya selangkah lagi, jika aku tak berhenti, jika aku membunuh Jacob, aku sudah bisa mengklaim kawanan kalian. Jika aku jadi Alfa kalian, aku, sebagai serigala yang sudah ia taklukkan, maka kalian otomatis menjadi bagian dari kawanan."

_Korra mendapatkan darah Jacob?_

"Kapan?" suara Brady bergetar. "Kapan kau hampir...," ia tak tega mengatakannya. Kapan Korra hampir membunuh kakaknya sendiri?

"Ketika Jacob diserang. Kau pastinya ingat. Hari ketika aku muncul di rumah Sam. Seminggu setelah aku sampai di sini."

Tak lagi Brady bisa bicara, atau bereaksi apapun. Seminggu setelah Korra sampai. Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka sudah hampir jatuh ke tangan musuh bahkan tanpa mereka tahu?

"Bagaimanapun penaklukan total adalah jalan terakhir. Kami berusaha menempuh cara yang lebih lunak. Menghubungi Jacob. Menawarkan kerjasama. Namun ia menolak. Dan bahkan menganggap kami ancaman. Itu titik ketika kami berada di kondisi serba salah. Jika Alfa tanah ini tidak menerima kami, ia mungkin akan menyerang atau mengusir. Hanya ada satu cara: penaklukan. Tapi aku tak ingin melakukannya."

"Dan di titik itu kau berusaha mencari jalan untuk tetap tinggal. Dengan mengadakan kerjasama dengan Alfa lain di tanah ini," mendadak Seth bicara. Ucapannya berbuntut tekanan di udara yang mencekam. "Kau tadi menyebutkan para Tetua punya agenda. Itu jawabannya. Kalian melakukan perjanjian dengan Tetua. Tepatnya, dengan Sam..."

Senyum Korra yang dingin merupakan konfirmasi.

"Ini kerjasama yang menguntungkan kalian berdua, tentu saja. Bagimu, kau mendapatkan akses di tanah ini, dalam upayamu mendapatkan kami. Dan tahu seperti apa Sam, ia pastinya takkan luput melihat potensi aliansi untuk melindungi suku."

Hening mencekam kala Brady berupaya mencerna ucapan Seth itu. Kawanan asing ... mengadakan kerjasama dengan Sam ... di luar sepengetahuan kawanan, di luar sepengetahuan Jacob….

"Ya," Seth balas menyunggingkan senyum. "Sam melihat masa depan suku yang suram sejak kita membiarkan diri kita terekspos pada para vampir. Jacob telah mengadakan perjanjian teritorial dengan Volturi untuk melindungi suku, tapi bagi Sam itu adalah langkah buruk. Ia tahu kapanpun mereka bisa mencari cara untuk melanggar perjanjian dan menyerang, memastikan diri mereka aman dari ancaman anjing-anjing seperti kita. Di sisi lain, karena kita merasa aman, kita menjadi lemah. Jacob sendiri jelas tidak pernah memikirkan nasib suku jangka panjang. Pikirannya teralih oleh Renesmee. Ia tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan suku. Sam tahu inilah titik balik yang buruk bagi suku. Ia tahu satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan kawanan dan suku terlindung adalah dengan mengikat diri, membentuk perjanjian, dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar, suatu aliansi. Para penjajah."

"Tapi, Seth," Brady memotong. "Itu artinya Sam melangkahi wewenang Jacob!"

"Aku tak yakin di antara mereka benar-benar tak ada bibit busuk, Brad. Jacob tidak penting bagi Sam. Ia hanya seorang Alfa, Alfa yang sudah jelas akan mengabaikan suku demi seorang hibrida."

Pemuda itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum aneh. Senyum kemenangan, ya, tapi masam.

"Tunggu sebentar, Seth. Tadi kau mengatakan perjanjian. Perjanjian apa?"

"Perjanjian mereka sebenarnya sederhana, Brad. Tak pelak lagi, dengan wewenangnya sebagai Tetua, Sam memberi izin pada kawanan mereka untuk tinggal. Mereka diminta melindungi tanah Quileute."

Perjanjian perlindungan. Brady sama sekali tak melihat sesuatu yang salah di sini.

"Permasalahannya," Seth melanjutkan, "Sam tidak berhak untuk mengadakan perjanjian itu. Sejak awal perjanjian itu tidak valid."

"Oh ya, Seth?" Korra melirik, menyunggingkan senyum penuh kepercayaan diri. "Mengapa kau berpikir perjanjian itu tidak valid?"

"Karena pemilik tanah ini adalah Jacob dan bukan Sam!"

"Ya, tentu. Tapi kau tahu? Jacob menempatkan Sam di atasnya," ujar Korra tenang. "Ia memberi Sam hak. Tentu saja perjanjian ini jadi lebih sulit secara hukum, dan karena Sam hanya mendapat mandat Tetua, membuat kedudukan perjanjian ini lemah. Karenanya ia membuat pertukaran..."

"Pertukaran?" mata Brady meremang. "Ada apa ini?"

Tapi justru Seth yang menjawab.

"Kawanan mereka tidak melindungi dengan cuma-cuma, Brad. Sam memberi mereka akses untuk melakukan klaim. Mengalahkan Jacob. Menundukkan kawanan. Pendek kata, Sam mengadakan perjanjian terlarang."

"Perjanjian ... terlarang?" Brady tak percaya pendengarannya. "Apa ini salah satu tebakanmu, Seth? Karena kau harus mendengarkan ucapanmu sendiri. Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Menyedihkan, Brad. Tapi aku bisa jadi saksi. Aku di sana saat itu, aku menyaksikan perjanjian itu. Pertemuan rahasia di dasar jurang. Kau tahu, hukum suku menyebutkan bahwa Alfa resmi sajalah yang bisa mengadakan perjanjian dengan Alfa lain. Namun, jika Perjanjian tidak dilakukan oleh Alfa yang sama kuat, maka harus ada harga untuk mengikat perjanjian itu. Sebuah pertukaran. Dan Sam, yang bukan Alfa sah tanah ini, berada di posisi yang lebih rendah, sehingga ia harus membayar lebih."

"Membayar?"

Seth mengangguk.

"Ya. Sam menawari Alfa mereka darah Jacob."

"Darah ... Jacob?"

"Benar. Klaim biasanya cukup dengan mengalahkan Alfa, dan otomatis memenangkan seluruh anggotanya. Namun karena ini menyangkut Kierra, pasti ia meminta lebih. Kau tahu legenda itu, Kierra menjadi lebih kuat dengan meminum habis darah kepala suku. Itu yang ditawarkan Sam. Darah Jacob. Kekuatannya. Pendek kata, ia memberi mereka izin untuk membunuh Jacob. Dengan demikian, juga meneguhkan posisi Sam untuk menggantikan Jacob sebagai Alfa boneka."

Meneguhkan posisi Sam ... sebagai Alfa?

"Itu gila,_ Man!" _tolak Brady. "Sam tidak seperti itu! Ia tidak haus kekuasaan!"

"Sam memang tidak haus kekuasaan, tapi kau tahu di mana letak kesetiaan Sam. Bukan pada Jacob, tapi pada suku. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi suku, bahkan menjual jiwanya pada iblis."

Seth menatap Korra tajam, yang balas memandangnya dengan tenang. Tenang dan datar.

Brady masih menggeleng. Semua ini tidak nyata. Tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Itu artinya … Sam … berkhianat…."

"Sam hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya harus dilakukan. Kau tahu seperti apa dia," Seth mendengus.

Selang sekian waktu hanya diisi oleh kesunyian. Brady jelas _shock, _sangat. Ia tersuruk di kursi, lemas. Benarkah ini? Sam berkhianat?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin sama sekali. Sam Alfa mereka. Ia kenal Sam.

"Tapi, tapi…," ia mencoba berpikir dari sudut lain, tidak mentah-mentah menelan pemikiran Seth. "Itu seharusnya sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan, kan? Kalau memang Sam ingin mengikat perjanjian dengan aliansi, apalagi demi melindungi suku, seharusnya ia bicara pada Jake. Ia Tetua dan Jacob mendengarkannya. Ia tidak harus menjual kawanan."

"Benar. Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang luput dari perhitungan Sam. Jelas, ia awalnya tidak meniatkan pertukaran itu. Ia mengkhianati Jacob karena terpaksa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sempat menguping pembicaraan Sam dengan Emily. Ia membuat analogi: ingin melindungi domba dari singa dengan bantuan harimau, tapi para domba yang ketakutan menjerumuskan diri mereka sendiri dalam bahaya. Domba adalah kita. Harimau adalah kawanan asing. Dan singa adalah ancaman itu."

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kaukatakan, Seth?"

"Maksudku Sam sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Jauh, jauh, jauh sebelum Korra datang. Tidak, ia bahkan merencanakannya sejak perjanjian dengan Volturi ditandatangani."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu keputusan itu diambil atas inisiatif Jacob, setelah Sam turun takhta. Sam yang paling menentang perjanjian dengan Volturi tiga tahun lalu. Tapi ia tak bisa bicara apapun karena ia sudah meninggalkan jabatannya. Sam tidak lagi berhak mengklaim, karena hierarkinya di dalam kawanan sebenarnya tidak cukup tinggi. Dengan adanya Collin, aku, dan mungkin Embry, kedudukan Sam merosot beberapa level, sehingga sekali melepas jabatan, ia tak bisa lagi menuntutnya kembali. Dan kau tahu itu: sebagai Alfa, Jacob memiliki otoritas tunggal."

Seth menghela napas sesaat. Wajahnya masih tegang dan berat.

"Aku yakin sebelum itu, Sam sudah mengendus keberadaan seorang Black lain. Korra sudah berubah empat tahun lalu, dan kembali berhubungan dengan ayahnya. Alasan Korra berhubungan kembali dengan Billy, setelah sekian lama melupakan asal usulnya, pasti dipicu oleh sesuatu. Mungkin itu alasannya: perubahan. Korra, atau Ariana, pastinya butuh akses atas pengetahuan dan legenda suku, dan menganggap kembali mendekati Billy adalah langkah penting. Pastinya hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Sam. Pastinya ia bingung, mengapa Korra bisa berubah tanpa sepengetahuan kawanan. Tapi kedudukan Korra yang tinggi dalam hierarki membuatnya berpikir. Jacob, sebagaimana kita semua tahu, pastinya akan pergi begitu Ness menginjak kedewasaan dan itu artinya hanya beberapa tahun lagi. Sam butuh pengganti yang lebih kuat. Ia berupaya mempersiapkan Cole, tapi Cole susah diurus. Aku tidak masuk hitungan karena Sam tidak bisa mengendalikanku. Dan kini ada calon baru: Korra. Jika ia bisa mengikat kembali Korra ke dalam suku, mendapatkan kepercayaan Korra, mengendalikan Korra untuk mengklaim kawanan, ia berharap ia juga bisa mengendalikan kawanan. Menjadikan kawanan lebih kuat."

Senja mulai membayang di luar sana. Berkas sinar matahari masuk lewat jendela, mencelup ruangan dalam warna merah. Seakan mereka ada di dasar neraka.

Seth masih melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Namun berupaya mendapatkan Korra saat itu hanya akan menjadi masalah. Dengan adanya ia berubah terpisah dari kawanan, Korra tanpa sadar menjadi Alfa bagi dirinya sendiri. Dengan darahnya yang tinggi, membawanya kembali ke La Push hanya akan membuat Korra dan Jacob bertarung demi kedudukan. Karenanya ia menyimpan Korra untuk mengklaim Alfa begitu Jacob pergi, untuk mencegah terjadinya pertumpahan darah. Namun ia pastinya terus mengawasi Korra. Memerintahkan Jared atau Paul untuk mengawasi."

"Da, dari mana kau tahu itu?" potong Brady. "Itu hanya tebakanmu, kan?"

"Ya, itu memang tebakan tapi itu yang bisa kupikirkan. Dan bukan tanpa bukti juga. Tadi Korra bilang soal kawanan Sam. Dan kau tahu ini dari Jacob: Korra bilang ke mana-mana ia selalu diikuti. Rachel dan Paul bepergian sejak tiga tahun lalu. Kartu pos mereka bertumpuk di rumah Jacob. Itu tempat-tempat yang pernah didatangi Korra, walau bagaimanapun. Aku takkan heran jika Paul memang mengawasi Korra atas perintah Sam."

"Apa Billy … tahu soal ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak punya bukti apapun, pada titik itu ia menyembunyikannya atau tidak, Brad. Tapi kemungkinan besar Billy memang tahu agenda Sam. Tapi dengan argumen Sam yang kuat, di samping ia sendiri lebih dari antusias untuk kembali bersama putrinya, anak dari perempuan yang ia cintai sejak kecil, tentu saja ia takkan menolak. Billy pastinya mendukung Sam, dengan memberikannya hak untuk membentuk kawanan, menjadi Alfa. Ia mengikutsertakan Jared dalam kawanannya untuk menguatkan kedudukannya. Dengan darah Black yang ia punya, Jared memberinya mandat. Dengan begitu, jika diperlukan, ia bisa menjadi medium untuk menghubungkan para Tetua dengan kawanan lain. Dan juga, menutupi masalah perubahan Paul dan Jared, dan pengawasan atas Korra, dari Jacob."

Hening.

"Namun kemudian hal buruk terjadi. Korra diklaim kawanan asing. Di titik itu Sam kelimpungan. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan Jacob melakukan suatu kesalahan besar: perjanjian dengan Volturi. Sam mengendus bencana besar ada di depan mata. Dan di sanalah ia berpaling pada kawanan Korra. Ia berupaya mempelajari siapa mereka, menilai, membuat rencana. Tahu potensi aliansi, ia tahu ia bisa menjadikan mereka benteng untuk melindungi suku. Tapi ia tahu Jacob pasti akan menentang, sehingga ia berupaya menyembunyikannya dari Jacob."

Jeda sebentar sebelum Seth kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi lantas ada satu kejadian, entah apa, yang membuat rencana ini harus berjalan lebih cepat. Korra mendadak menghubungi Billy, berkata ibunya meninggal dan ia butuh tempat tinggal. Itu pastinya sesuatu yang aneh bagi Sam, karena ia pastinya tahu Korra sudah berpisah dari ibunya bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, sejak ia diklaim. Tapi ia lebih dari antusias untuk menerima mereka. Ia menguatkan Billy untuk menerima Korra. Sementara ia tetap menyimpan agenda sendiri."

"Dengan tetap menutupinya dari Jacob?"

"Brady, pikirkan ini. Jacob sudah mengikat perjanjian dengan Volturi. Aliansi kawanan asing ini, bagaimanapun, pastinya adalah kekuatan yang berseberangan dengan Volturi. Jika Jacob sendiri yang mengikat perjanjian dengan mereka, itu artinya ia telah mengkhianati perjanjiannya. Sumpah Alfa itu sakral. Alfa yang menelan ludahnya sama saja kehilangan sebagian otoritasnya. Sam tidak mau meresikokan itu. Perjanjian dengan kawanan asing ini adalah _back-up plan. _Rencana pertama untuk memperkuat benteng Quileute, tetap, adalah membentuk batalion _werewolf."_

Brady terkesiap. Batalion, perkara yang sudah lama mereka lupakan. Hal yang bahkan tidak jelas wujudnya sekarang. Bahkan setelah sudah jelas ada serangan….

"Ya, Brad. Ternyata ada masalah lebih dekat ke permukaan ketimbang ancaman Volturi. Para vampir gila. Yang katamu, dipimpin oleh 'Sang Ibu'. Sam tidak tahu siapa mereka pada titik itu, tapi jelas mereka ancaman yang mengerikan. Jacob, aku, Embry… para Triad jatuh. Dan rencana batalion tidak berjalan mulus. Di sinilah ia meresikokan segalanya: benar-benar menghubungi kawanan itu."

"Menghubungi kawanan?"

"Ya. Aku yakin bukan kawanan asing ini yang berinisiatif melakukan pendekatan pada Jacob. Mereka melakukannya atas permintaan Sam. Sam mendekati Korra, agar Alfa mereka mau mengadakan kerjasama dengan Jake. Ini seharusnya puncak dari semua usaha Sam. Namun, berlainan dengan perkiraannya, Jacob menolak. Jacob, sebagai Alfa dengan insting untuk mempertahankan wilayah, pastinya lebih memilih egonya ketimbang kerjasama, apalagi tunduk. Lebih lagi, Sam menyembunyikan terlalu banyak hal darinya, sehingga Jacob tak bisa menimbang dalam lingkup yang lebih luas. Di sinilah titik buruk di pihak Sam. Sam tahu ia tak bisa mengalahkan Jacob, dan aneh jadinya kalau ia memaksa Jacob untuk mempertimbangkan kerjasama karena itu artinya membuka topengnya sendiri. Tahu Jacob, jika di titik ini Sam membuka diri, Jacob pasti akan mengamuk, ditambah lagi sudah ada ketegangan di antara mereka sejak perkara batalion. Karenanya ia meminta bantuan orang dengan darah yang lebih kuat untuk mengklaim kawanan."

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Jika kawanan berhasil diklaim, Sam bisa jadi Alfa. Jikapun memang Hukum Teritorial telah turun padanya, mencapnya sebagai pengkhianat, dan tanah ini tak menerimanya, Korra bisa jadi Alfa boneka. Yang manapun tidak masalah baginya, entah kita menjadi taklukan atau bekerjasama dengan mereka, selama suku terlindung."

Ketenangan yang tampak di permukaan, anehnya, terasa begitu mencekam. Intens.

"Aku benar, kan?" senyum Seth, entah mengapa, terlihat begitu mengerikan. "Sekali kau tahu sifat mereka, kau bisa memprediksikan segalanya."

Jeda sesaat ketika kedua orang itu saling memandang tajam, sebelum akhirnya Korra balas menyunggingkan senyum aneh. "Patut kukatakan kau memberiku gambaran yang bagus sekali tentang Sam, Seth... Jelas kau menganggap ia begitu patriotik dan aku adalah pengambil kesempatan licik nan menjijikkan," ia bicara dalam nada rendah.

"Kau tak bisa menyangkal, Korra...," ucap Seth pelan. "Pahit bagiku mengakuinya, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya."

Korra tersenyum. "Sayangnya tidak persis begitu juga kejadiannya. Ada beberapa kesalahan dalam hipotesamu. Pertama, bukan aku yang pertama kali menghubungi Dad, tapi Dad sendiri. Dan yang paling penting: aku memang membuat perjanjian dengan Sam, tapi tidak dengan bayaran darah Jacob. Ya, awalnya ia memang menawarkan seperti kaubilang, tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya. Kau tahu, aku tak perlu membuat perjanjian dengan siapapun kalau hanya untuk mendapatkan darahnya. Aku tahu pola patriarki dalam suku ini, tapi kalau aku mau, dengan darahku dan kedudukanku, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Jacob dengan mudah."

"Lalu?"

"Yang jelas patut kau tahu, tidak ada satu bagian pun dari perjanjian ini yang mengancam keselamatan Jacob. Sam hanya memaksaku untuk menjadi sekutu suku ini, melindungi suku ini dari serangan."

"Dengan suatu bayaran..."

"Ya. Memang dengan suatu bayaran. Tapi kau tidak bisa membuatku mengatakan apa bayarannya. Perjanjianku dengan Sam dilakukan di bawah sumpah untuk merahasiakannya dan kau tahu, Sumpah Alfa itu sakral."

Seth mendengus. "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya pun aku sudah tahu, Korra. Jika ada yang bisa Sam tawarkan, jika bukan darah Jacob, itu hanya kesetiaannya. Dirinya."

Brady membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu, Seth?"

"Apa kau tak tahu, Brad? Sam sekarat."

"Apa?"

"Jacob tidak tahu ini. Sam sakit."

"Apa maksudmu? Sam tak mungkin sakit!"

"Sam membentuk kawanan di luar sepengetahuan Jacob. Dengan naik pangkatnya ia menjadi Ketua Dewan, manuver Sam bisa dibilang terlalu jelas, ditambah lagi ia membuat Jacob kesal dengan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bersikap sok ngebos. Tidak mungkin tidak, dengan adanya ia pernah melihat Sam di hutan, tanpa koneksi dengannya, Jacob tak mungkin tak menduga bahwa Sam telah kembali menjadi Alfa. Alam bawah sadarnya pasti telah mencap Sam sebagai pengkhianat. Dan kau tahu hukum itu, tubuh Sam pasti merasakannya. Selama Jacob belum menurunkan Titah Pengusiran, tanah Quileute menolak tubuhnya, menyiksanya dari dalam. Sam pasti menyadarinya. Aku mendengar, di jurang, Sam bicara bahwa ia ingin ditaklukkan sebelum 'itu' terjadi. Ia berkehendak agar Alfa mereka memenangkannya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar membusuk. Sejujurnya, ini bisa dibilang 'harga' bagi Sam, tapi juga 'upah'. Penaklukan Sam akan berdampak baik bagi kedua belah pihak."

Korra tersenyum dan saat itu Seth tahu bahwa ia benar.

"Tapi ini masalahnya," lanjut Seth. "Berbeda dengan kasus Noah, Sam sudah berubah dan dimiliki tanah ini. Walau ia sudah jadi Alfa, secara hukum ia masih dimiliki Jacob. Alfa mereka tak bisa begitu saja mengklaim serigala yang masih terikat pada tanahnya. Jadi tak mungkin mengklaim Sam kecuali ia mengalahkan Jacob terlebih dahulu. Di situ ia sampai pada titik tanpa penyelesaian aman."

"Benar," ujar Korra. "Aku tak bisa mengabaikan Sam, membiarkannya membusuk. Auranya sangat agung, kau tahu? Sangat disayangkan jika ia mati. Satu-satunya pilihanku untuk dapat menolong Sam, mengklaimnya, adalah mengklaim posisiku sebagai Alfa Quileute. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengekstradisi seseorang atau mengakuinya kembali sebelum ia diusir permanen. Karena begitu Titah Pengusiran diturunkan, bahkan Alfa pun tak bisa menjangkau serigala terbuang."

"Ya. Itu, atau kalian melakukan pertukaran lain. Seseorang di kawananmu demi Sam."

Gadis itu tertawa. "Oh, jangan bodoh, Seth. Mana mungkin aku hendak menukar salah satu anggota kawananku demi seorang serigala yang ada di ambang kematiannya?"

"Oh, kalian pasti melakukannya, Korra. Kecuali kau mau mengakui bahwa Alfamu melakukan Sumpah palsu."

"Beraninya kau bilang Alfaku mengucapkan Sumpah palsu!"

"Pasti begitu kenyataannya. Mengklaim Alfa adalah sesuatu yang riskan untukmu, ya kan? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melakukannya dari dulu, tapi tidak. Kau sudah bilang, kau hampir membunuh Jacob, tapi tak kaulakukan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menahanmu. Terlalu naif kalau aku bilang alasannya adalah karena kau menyayangi kakakmu, tapi yang jelas kau memang tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi itu artinya kalian memberi Sam harapan, memaksanya mendukung kalian, tanpa kalian memberi pertukaran yang adil."

Korra diam agak lama. Ketika akhirnya ia membuka suara, dia malah mengemukakan pertanyaan di balik senyumnya, "Lalu siapa yang kaupikir ingin kami pakai sebagai pertukaran?"

"Entahlah. Kau yang katakan. Noah, misalnya. Atau mungkin kau sendiri."

Di titik itu justru Noah yang meremang.

"Benarkah, Korra?" tuntutnya. "Kau mengklaimku demi menukarku dengan Sam?"

Namun Korra tidak menjawab.

"Kau seharusnya bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan aman, Korra," Seth mengubah intonasi. Tenang, ya, tapi kali ini bukan lagi mengemukakan hipotesis apalagi tuduhan. "Katakan pada Jacob, semua rencana kalian, kekhawatiran kalian, ancaman yang kalian hadapi. Bahaya yang kalian takutkan mengancam tanah kami. Aku yakin Jacob akan mengerti jika ia bisa memandang semua dengan kepala dingin. Ini menyangkut tanahnya dan orang-orang yang berarti baginya, walau bagaimanapun. Jacob akan mengakui kembali Sam, sebelum ia benar-benar membusuk."

"Sayangnya itu tak mungkin, Seth," senyum Korra tampak dingin. "Kau mengatakan kata kuncinya, 'kepala dingin'. Dan Jacob sama sekali jauh dari kata 'kepala dingin'."

"Kau terlalu menyepelekan kakakmu sendiri, Korra! Ia menyayangimu dan juga menghormati Sam. Ia pasti bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat."

"Aku ragu itu."

"Astaga, Korra…. Aku harus berapa kali bilang bahwa Jake menyayangimu? Waktu kau hilang di hutan, waktu ia berusaha memproteksimu ketika kalian kamping..."

Namun mendadak Seth terdiam, ketika memori hari itu kembali.

"Astaga. Waktu itu, kau di hutan. Kau tidak hilang, ya kan? Kau bukannya kebetulan bertemu Sam... Sam sudah tahu saat itu. Ia juga berusaha melindungimu... Beberapa pintu masuk ke jaringan lintah ada di sekitar Crescent Lake. Kau sudah tahu daerah itu tidak aman, kan? Karenanya kau berkeliling, memasang jebakan. Jebakan itu bukan hanya untuk memaksa kami mundur, supaya Alfamu bisa masuk dan menghubungi Jacob. Kau berusaha menutup akses mereka pada kami."

Korra, seperti yang sudah-sudah, menyunggingkan senyumnya yang beku.

"Tidak, tidak. Pasti bukan itu alasannya. Itu hal bodoh," Seth mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri. Tak mungkin vampir bisa ditahan oleh jebakanmu. Yang ada kau membuat Brady jatuh," ia kembali menunduk, tampak seakan berpikir-pikir. Namun akhirnya ia menggeleng."Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal. Satu-satunya yang masuk akal hanya jika kalian ada di pihak para vampir, sengaja menarik kami dan memaksa Jacob menjauh agar para vampir bisa menyerang ke jantung perkemahan. Tapi itu tak mungkin, kan? Tak mungkin kau membahayakan keselamatan ayahmu sendiri…"

Seth terlihat stress, dan kediaman Korra sama sekali tak membantu.

"Astaga. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang tak kuketahui di sini," ia seakan bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat ia menekur, sebelum mengangkat mukanya, menantang mata Korra. "Tapi mengapa kau harus pergi?" tanyanya. "Kau bisa saja menyelinap kembali ke perkemahan. Phat sudah mengatasi para lintah. Kalaupun kau dan Alfamu menangani di titik lain, tetap tak ada alasan untukmu pergi."

Ia menatap Korra yang masih diam.

"Mau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sudah memprediksikan serangan? Apa kau memang sengaja memaksa Jacob pergi? Apa yang kaurencanakan sebenarnya hari itu?"

"Maaf, Seth. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Astaga, Korra! Kini saat aku jelas di sini, berusaha memahamimu, kau masih tak mau terbuka padaku? Apa kau ingin aku memandangmu sebagai musuh? Karena hanya itu yang bisa kusimpulkan jika aku tak tahu lebih banyak tentangmu!"

"Seth!" peringat Brady, sadar bahwa mantan Betanya sudah mulai tak bisa menahan diri. Seth adalah yang paling bisa mengendalikan diri di antara seluruh kawanan, selain Embry tentu. Tapi berada dalam kondisi menekan seperti ini jelas memberinya kelelahan fisik dan mental, dan bukannya Brady tak tahu itu. Tapi di sini, di sarang macan, ia tahu kefrustasian Seth pastinya tak boleh berlanjut.

Seth menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Oke kalau kau tak mau bilang. Toh aku pasti akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat."

"Ya, tentu, tentu," reaksi Korra ringan.

"Tetap aku bersikeras bahwa kau harus membuka diri, Korra," tekan Seth. "Kau tahu kediamanmu ini tak menguntungkan siapapun. Kami, jelas. Sadarkah kau, kami porak poranda sejak kawanan kalian datang? Apa itu yang kauinginkan? Kehancuran kami? Kalian takkan mendapatkan apapun dari kami kalau begitu jadinya, kau tahu? Kawanan yang terpecah sama sekali takkan bisa menjadi suntikan kekuatan bagi kalian, entah kau bisa mengklaim kami atau tidak."

Sikap Korra berubah serius kala kata-kata Seth dimengertinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan, Seth?" ujarnya tajam.

Seth tersenyum. "Jika Sam bisa mengajukan perjanjian, aku juga bisa."

"Oh ya? Apa memang yang bisa kautawarkan? Atas otoritas apa?" wajah kaku Korra begitu mencekam. "Kau tidak punya kedudukan apapun sekarang, Seth. Tidak di kawananmu. Tidak di kawananku. Tidak di manapun."

"Ya. Tapi aku pasanganmu. Tidakkah itu berarti sesuatu bagimu? Dan kalau kau menginginkan aku dan Brady di sini, pasti ada sesuatu selain urusan pencarian Cole yang kauinginkan dari kami."

Brady mengeluarkan suara napas tertahan tapi Seth mengangkat tangannya, meminta Brady diam.

"Oke," Korra menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, sikapnya agak rileks. "Coba kudengar apa maumu."

"Sederhana. Kita sudahi ini. Buka topengmu. Jacob mungkin tak mau mendengarku lagi setelah kau sukses membuatku terusir dari kawanan, tapi Brad masih di kawanan dan ia bisa menjadi perantara negosiasi dengan Jacob. Kau tak perlu mengklaim kawanan. Kami bisa menjadi kekuatan kalian jika kau mau. Bekerjasama dengan aliansi atau apapun itu."

"Apa bayaran yang kauinginkan?"

"Sederhana. Biarkan segalanya kembali ke tempatnya. Biarkan Jacob kembali mengklaim Sam. Itu akan menghentikan penderitaannya dan ia tak perlu terusir. Semua berakhir damai."

"Ya, itu jelas yang kauinginkan, Seth," Korra berdecak. "Tapi kalau begitu, itu sama saja tidak memberiku bayaran apapun. Sam dan kekuatannya adalah sesuatu yang aku butuhkan. Kau tahu, Alfaku sudah melirik Sam sejak awal. Jika Jacob memberikan Titah Pengusiran, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan Sam."

"Jika Jacob menjadi bagian aliansi, lewat kerjasama dan bukan penaklukan, dengan Sam menjadi bagian darinya, itu sama saja kau mendapatkan Sam."

"Ya, tapi tidak dalam taraf yang kuinginkan."

"Brengsek, Korra!" Seth menggebrak meja, kehilangan ketenangannya. "Mau sampai kapan kau bermain sulit dan licik seperti ini?! Kau sudah mendapatkan aku! Jacob sudah menjanjikan kesetiaanku padamu! Bisakah kau menganggap itu sebagai bayaran? Ini tak seharusnya berjalan seperti ini, kau tahu?"

"Kesetiaanmu bukan hanya padaku, tapi juga pada Collin."

Di titik itu Seth terhenyak.

"Jadi itu alasanmu berusaha mendapatkan Collin..."

"Apa?" Brady sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Usahanya untuk berusaha menyelamatkan Cole punya niat terselubung, Brad!"

"Apa maksudmu? Korra khawatir pada Cole!"

"Oh ya? Aku yakin alasannya lebih dari itu," Seth memperdengarkan suara bagai orang jijik. Marah, sangat. "Korra tahu Jake membuat Sumpah dengan mengikatku pada Korra dan Cole. Tapi semua ini bukan cuma untuk memastikan aku sepenuhnya memberikan kesetiaanku padanya tanpa terbagi. Aku mungkin tak berharga apapun bagi mereka. Aku hanya budak Korra, anjing pelacurnya yang bodoh," ia mendengus, terasa getaran yang aneh kala ia mengucapkan frase terakhir. Pedih. Perih. Sesak. "Tapi Collin berbeda. Dia Putra Mahkota Quileute, pengganti Jacob, calon Alfa yang sah. Dengan kata lain, asuransi jika rencana mereka tak berjalan lancar. Itu sebabnya Korra berusaha memikat Collin."

Brady tak percaya ini. Seth ... mengira ... semua sikap Korra punya maksud terselubung?

"Dan kau tahu apa, Brad?" senyum Seth hanya bisa ditandingi senyum dingin Korra. "Mereka berhasil. Collin jatuh cinta pada Korra. Jika entah bagaimana Korra tak bisa mengklaim kawanan, Collin-lah yang mereka rencanakan sebagai Alfa boneka. Jika mereka bisa mengendalikan Collin untuk mengklaim kawanan, ia percaya Collin akan sukarela tunduk."

Dan di titik itulah Brady merasa tak tahan lagi.

"Seth," desisnya, "bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bicara begitu?" Brady tak mampu mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan penuh kegetiran itu. "Korra mencintaimu! Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana cara ia bercerita tentangmu! Ia memujamu!" ingatannya tak urung melayang pada hari ketika Collin menyatakan cintanya pada Korra dan Korra menampik dengan pura-pura tidak tahu. "Dan ia tidak mungkin berusaha meluluhkan Cole untuk alasan konspiratif! Aku bersama Korra dan Collin setiap waktu, ia jauh dari potongan gadis penggoda! Ia bahkan tidak seperti Roxanne! Cole sukarela jatuh cinta..."

"Percayalah, Brady. Aku tahu pasti betapa Korra bisa sangat memikat bahkan walau ia tidak perlu menggoda," Seth menyunggingkan bersit senyum aneh. Kaku, ya, tapi tak bisa disangkal kepedihan di dalamnya. "Benar kata Noah, ia _banshee. _Manipulator licik yang mengendalikan apapun di sekitarnya."

"Seth, kumohon…," bisik Brady. Di sudut sana, dilihatnya Korra tak lagi tersenyum. Ia tetap menatap tenang, tapi wajahnya mengeras.

Namun Seth tidak mempedulikan peringatannya. "Oh, aku bahkan tak yakin ia pernah sedetikpun mencintaiku. Ia jelas hanya berusaha mendekatiku demi mempenetrasi kawanan. Aku tahu ia juga berusaha melakukan hal sama dengan Cole. Karenanya ia tak pernah ingin mengesahkan hubungan kami, membukanya di hadapan Jacob. Bukan cuma ia mengkhawatirkan amukan Jacob. Ia khawatir jika Cole tahu, ia tak bisa lagi menjalankan rencananya untuk memikat Collin. Aku yakin, jika waktu itu Cole tidak berhasil mengetahui rahasia kami, dan tidak berusaha mengkonfrontasiku, sekarang ini juga Cole sudah luruh ke pelukan Korra. Nasibnya takkan jauh dariku. Dan nyatanya memang ia sudah hampir-hampir jatuh, tinggal selangkah lagi mungkin Korra sudah akan berhasil menundukkannya seperti ia menundukkanku. Memperlakukannya seperti ia memperlakukanku. Menundukkan Collin, Alfa Quileute masa depan, berarti memastikan seluruh kawanan di tangannya. Bayangkan seorang calon Alfa yang agung, jatuh sebagai serigala submisif, tak lebih dari anjing pelacur bagi serigala keji ini."

"Seth!" Brady tak lagi mendesis, ia membentak.

"Dan kau tahu apa ironinya, Brady?" ia memutus kontak mata dari Korra dan menatap Brady. "Ironinya adalah _aku tahu_. Aku tahu semua sisi gelap Korra, tapi aku tidak bisa berontak. Aku tak bisa lepas. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa jatuh sedalam itu, jatuh cinta padanya, jadi pelacur kotornya yang menjijikkan," ia sendiri bergidik pada kata-katanya. "Jacob benar kala ia mengusirku dari kawanan. Aku memang tak bisa terus ada di antara kalian. Aku hanya akan menjadi penggunting dalam lipatan, dimanfaatkan siluman licik ini."

"Tutup mulutmu, Seth! Itu tidak benar!" Brady menggeleng keras, lantas ia memandang Korra, memohon. "Katakan itu tidak benar, Korra!"

Wajah Korra hanya berupa topeng kaku. Tak terbaca.

"Katakan itu tidak benar, Korra! Kumohon!" suara Brady kian memaksa. "Kau mencintai Seth! Kau menyayangi Collin! Kau menyayangi Jacob! Aku tahu itu! Aku kenal kau! Collin sahabatmu, Korra! Ia mencintaimu dengan tulus! Seth juga mencintaimu! Dan Jacob kakakmu! Ia menyayangimu!"

"Percayalah Brady, tidak ada seorangpun dari kita yang merasa mengenal Korra, yang benar-benar tahu siapa dia. Penyihir jahat, kejam, keji. Setan jalang..."

"Jangan katakan itu, Seth! Kau sedang bingung! Kau tidak berpikir lurus!" Brady maju mengambil alih, membungkam Seth. Sungguh semua ini tidak bisa diterimanya. Tak bisa ditahannya. Ia kembali pada Korra, pandangan matanya penuh permohonan. "Tolong, Korra, katakan... Aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu. Aku sahabatmu. Aku mengenalmu. Kau mungkin merencanakan sesuatu dengan Sam, tapi itu pastinya demi suku ini. Karena kau menyayangi Billy! Karena kau ingin melindungi ayahmu! Dan perasaanmu pada Seth, pada Cole, adalah sesuatu yang murni! Kau tak punya intensi buruk apapun di baliknya! Tolong, Korra, katakan! Katakan dengan jelas, agar Seth mengerti! Katakan kau mencintainya!"

Brady sudah hampir jatuh pada permohonan. Menyedihkan, memang, tapi semua ini sama sekali tak bisa ia percaya.

Tapi, berlawanan dengan harapannya, Korra hanya memandangnya balik dalam diam. Lama. Ia melirik Kuroi sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap Brady, berujar, begitu tenang, namun dingin. "Maaf, Brady. Seth benar. Aku tidak mencintainya."

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**Aku sama sekali ga sabaran! Harusnya aku ngepost ini nanti… tapi aku pengen banget post ini dan tau gimana reaksi reader… :D**

**Ini adalah adegan ketika Seth menghunus pedang, menunjuk, dan berseru 'Kau pelakunya!' (huahahaha… siapa sih detektif yang ada di Conan yang begini?) Tapi tentu saja, argumetasi Seth tidak sempurna. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi memang banyak yang benar, ato mengarah pada kebenaran. 80% lah. Hahahaha... Ini bukan cerita detektif. Silakan pembaca simpulkan sendiri. Hehehe :D**

**Di akhir disebutin Korra ga cinta Seth, semua cuma akal bulus. Apa benar begitu? Gimana reaksi Seth? Apa dia mau terima kata2 Korra, membencinya? Apa dia bakal ninggalin Korra, dan berpaling pada Kuroi? (sama aja sebenernya, mereka di pihak yang sama) Ato dia mau bersikukuh berjuang, nerima Korra n mungkin narik dia ke pihak Jake? Ato justru seharusnya Jake yang ditarik ke pihak Korra?**

**Masih lanjut, kok. Chap berikutnya: _Banshee_. Bakal disebutin siapa Korra (pasti udah pada nyangka sih) jadi stay tune ya… ****:)**

**Review ya… Luv u all **


	68. 68 - Banshee (Styx -10-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… **_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

* * *

.

**68. Banshee**

Saturday, May 4, 2013

10:32 AM

.

* * *

.

Mendengarnya kalimat itu, Seth tertawa. Pahit.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja kau tak mencintaiku, Korra. Tidak pernah. Dan kau tahu apa? Kurasa seluruh kehadiranmu di sini memiliki tujuan. Kau mendekatiku karena tahu aku Beta, kau berharap kau bisa menyelidiki kawanan. Dan kau mendekati Cole, bukan hanya karena ia pewaris Jacob, tapi juga karena kau tahu dengan wewenangnya sebagai calon Alfa masa depan, Cole pastinya memiliki akses luas terhadap rahasia-rahasia suku. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa menutup mulut," ujarnya tanpa perasaan yang tak memperoleh reaksi apapun dari gadis itu selain sebersit senyum. "Benar kan, Korra?"

Justru Brady yang menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak, itu tidak benar. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir begitu, Seth? Korra tidak mungkin…"

Tapi ucapan Korra kemudian membungkamnya. "Tidak, Brad, Seth benar," jawab gadis itu datar. "Kau tahu, Cole memberitahuku hampir semua. Bahkan sebelum aku berhubungan dengan Sam. Sumber utama pengetahuanku tentang kalian. Silsilah, fraksi-fraksi dalam kawanan, perubahannya yang ternyata berhubungan dengan persinggungan kalian dengan para vampir, dan ... oh ya, soal Jacob, tentu," ia tersenyum. "Kakakku sang kepala serigala yang tidak sepenuhnya diterima kawanannya sendiri. Bagaimana pandangan mereka terhadapnya… Bagaimana _kau _berjuang keras agar kalian bisa diterima, tapi selalu saja sebutan itu melekat pada kalian. _Para Pengkhianat._"

Wajah Seth tampak pahit. "Jadi itu alasannya kau mendekati Cole. Bukan hanya karena ia calon Alfa, dan bukan hanya karena kau ingin mengorek keterangan darinya, sama seperti kau ingin mengorekku," ucap Seth bagai menuding. "Kau juga berupaya mencari tahu kelemahan kawanan," ingatannya beralih pada hari ketika ia dan Cole bertarung. "Lebih lagi, berusaha memecah belah kawanan."

Korra diam jadi Seth melanjutkan.

"Ya. Kau berusaha mempengaruhi setiap keputusan kami. Kau tahu kawanan kami besar, dan berbahaya bagimu bila kau menyerang frontal. Mengalahkan Jacob artinya mendapatkan kawanan, tapi kekuatan kami dan hubungan darah kau dan Jake mungkin membuatmu berpikir dua kali. Meski tadi kaubilang kau telah memperoleh darah Jacob, kau tak bisa begitu saja mengalahkannya kan? Ia Alfa jantan dan suku kami menganut patriarki, karenanya posisi Jacob lebih tinggi darimu. Dan jikapun Jacob kalah, kau mungkin akan menghadapi semacam pemberontakan dan kau tak ingin kehilangan aset yang penting: kawanan kami yang besar. Karenanya kau memilih pendekatan licik: kau mencoba mengadudomba kami. Aku dan Cole. Kau mendekati Sam bukan hanya karena ia menginginkan perjanjian, tapi sejak awal memang kau ingin meretakkan hubungan Sam dan Jacob. Pertempuran antara para petinggi pastinya menghancurkan kawanan dari dalam. Dan saat itu terjadi, akan mudah bagimu menaklukkan kawanan, mengambil alih."

Anehnya, ekspresi Korra mendadak berubah. Tangannya agak mengepal ketika ia menunduk, tapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajah menghadap Seth. Wajahnya keras, tatapannya tajam. Dan kata-katanya, pengakuannya, meski tenang dan pelan, tetap terasa bagai sambaran halilintar.

"Ya, benar, Seth," ujarnya dalam nada monoton yang beku. "Aku mendekatinya, dan mendekatimu, demi mempenetrasi. Mengintimidasi. Memprovokasi. Mempengaruhi keputusan kalian. Mengadu domba kau dan Cole. Memperlemah kalian."

Seth mendesis. "Kau licik, Korra. Licin seperti lintah. Dan korbanmu bukan hanya aku, tapi juga Cole. Tega kau melakukan itu… Adakah satu saja yang pernah benar-benar kaucintai? Aku bahkan kini ragu kau mencintai ayahmu…"

Perih mencengkeram dadanya ketika didengarnya tawa sinis Korra. "Apa, Seth? '_Ayah'?_ Maksudmu pria yang mengusir Ibu? Yang memberiku gen ini? Yang lebih memilih putra berharganya ketimbang aku? Apa menurutmu aku bisa memiliki cinta jika demikian caraku tumbuh? Jauh dari cinta apapun?"

Brady menggeleng. Ia ingin berteriak, sungguh. Itu tidak mungkin. Korra hanya berpura-pura. Ia tahu perasaan Seth goyah, dan ia tak ingin merasakan kepedihan ketika Seth meninggalkannya karena tarikan imprint. Lebih lagi, pada Kuroi, atasannya. Hanya itu alasannya mengapa Korra berkata sekejam itu. Perasaan Korra pada Seth dan Cole mungkin tak sedalam itu, tapi ia tak mungkin sengaja menyakiti mereka. Lebih lagi Billy… ia tahu gadis itu sangat mencintai ayahnya, dan diam-diam juga menyayangi Jacob. Korra tak mungkin melakukan semua ini. Tidak mungkin sama sekali.

"Korra, kumohon…," bisiknya. "Hentikan omong kosong ini…"

"Omong kosong?" Korra mendengus. "Bagian mana yang omong kosong?"

"Tapi aku tak percaya ini, Korra," desak Brady. "Katakan sejujurnya. Semua salah paham ini akan berakhir jika kau bicara jujur..." tapi tak ada reaksi yang ia dapat selain kekehan sinis Banshee itu.

"Korra," terdengar bisik peringatan Phat. Tapi Korra mengangkat tangan menyuruh Phat diam. Wajahnya masih keras.

"Kejujuran macam apa lagi yang kauinginkan, Brad? Aku telah mengatakannya. Aku tidak mencintai Seth," dan ia menatap pemuda itu, yang kini wajahnya pasi bagai tertampar. "Dia benar. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya seperti aku memanfaatkan yang lain. Aku tidak peduli pada Seth, Cole, juga kakakku dan Ayah. Terutama Seth. Aku mendapat perintah untuk mendekatinya dan itu kulakukan. Seth sudah mengatakannya: aku manipulator licik, siluman kejam, serigala keji, _banshee_ jahat, setan jalang yang memandangnya tak lebih dari anjing pelacur kotor menjijikkan," suaranya bergetar dalam gaung yang aneh di kepala Seth. "Sekarang kutekankan ini. _Tidak. Pernah. Sedetikpun dalam hidupku. Aku. Mencintai. Seth Clearwater."_

Seakan ada bom meledak tepat di muka Seth. Wajahnya benar-benar pias. Dan dadanya benar-benar sakit. Bagai habis ditikam oleh sembilu beracun. Dan mungkin lebih dari itu. Ia hanya diam, membelalak, menatap nanar wajah Korra. Sementara Korra menatapnya balik dalam kebekuan yang mencekam ketika waktu berlalu dan tidak ada yang bisa bersuara.

"Kau sudah dengar itu, Seth," ujar Korra akhirnya, dingin, membuang muka. "Sekarang bisa kita kembali pada urusan Collin?" dan ia kembali pada peta di mejanya, kembali terlihat berkonsentrasi mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa ditangkap Seth, yang masih berada dalam kondisi katatonik setelah ia mendadak merasa dunianya hancur. Wajah Korra blur dalam pandangan matanya. Dunia yang ia tinggali kini memudar, menghilang, musnah hingga bahkan tak ada sisa-sisa serpihan yang bisa ia raba lagi.

.

Dan kemudian kenangan-kenangan itu muncul tanpa bisa dibendungnya. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui berdua. Gadis itu. Senyum itu. Tawa itu.

Perasaan yang begitu nyata. Harapan yang begitu nyata, terasa ada di genggamannya. Sebelum semuanya rusak oleh sebab-sebab yang bahkan tak bisa ia cegah. Ketika bola kaca di tangannya bergulir lepas dari genggaman, dan ketika ia berusaha menangkapnya, justru ia membuat bola itu terlontar lebih keras dan lebih jauh. Membentur lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Begitu hancur hingga tak dapat disatukan kembali...

Dan ucapan Korra, _"Aku tidak mencintai Seth…"_

"_Tidak. Pernah. Sedetikpun dalam hidupku. Aku. Mencintai. Seth Clearwater."_

_Tidak pernah…_

_._

"Tidak! Tidak, aku tidak terima itu!" mendadak Seth berteriak.

Korra menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa memang yang tak kauterima, Seth?"

"Kau hanya berada dalam pengaruh Alfamu! Kau yang sesungguhnya tidak sekejam ini! Sadarlah, Korra! Ia telah mencuci otakmu!"

"Aku tidak dalam pengaruh siapapun, Seth…"

"Tentu kau begitu. Kau yang kukenal tidak seperti ini. Ini pasti karena si serigala roh sial yang seharusnya sudah membusuk di neraka itu! Kierra!"

Betapa aneh semua ini. Baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak Seth mengemukaan tuduhannya pada Korra. Semua hipotesanya menyudutkan Korra, menempatkannya pada posisi terdakwa. Seakan ia membencinya, sangat. Tapi mendengar kalimat itu, _'aku tidak mencintai Seth Clearwater', _semua serangan, senjata yang ia lontarkan ke benteng Korra, langsung terlucuti. Tombak, panah, dan pedang yang ia acungkan jatuh tak berdaya, berdenting keras begitu membentur lantai batu dingin logika Seth. Bergema keras di dinding-dinding yang melingkupi benak Seth yang dipenuhi amarah. Gema yang membangunkan kesadaran Seth yang lain. Sikap pahitnya mendadak hilang, digantikan sikap lain. Perasaan lain. Panik, menyesal, tidak aman.

Seth mendekat. Ditariknya tangan gadis itu, direngkuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dipaksanya Korra menatap matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Korra. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli kau tidak mencintaiku, entah kau memanfaatkanku atau apa, entah kau memandangku sebagai budak atau pelacur... Aku mencintaimu."

Menatap balik Seth, Korra mendengus. "Astaga Seth, tak biasanya kau begini agresif... Apa kau tidak mendengarku tadi? Aku sudah menolakmu. Kau tak perlu berlutut-lutut menyembahku. Bersikaplah jantan dan terimalah," senyum Korra seakan mengolok-oloknya, tapi Seth tidak mundur.

"Korra, kumohon...," bisiknya, membawa tangan Korra ke pipinya. "Aku serius kala kukatakan aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Bahkan kini saat aku tahu siapa kau, aku..."

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Aku tahu!" tekan Seth. "Dan aku tetap mencintaimu, Coraline Gerrard! Kau pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku, Korra. Dua kali. Sejak itu aku terus mendambakanmu, mengharapkanmu..."

Korra mendengus.

"Buka matamu, Seth! Aku bukan gadis yang kauimpikan!"

"Ya! Kau gadis yang kuinginkan! Selalu dan selalu..."

"Kau tidak mengimprintku, Seth. Dan aku tahu kau sudah mengimprint...," ia melirik Kuroi dan saat itulah semua terbuka lebar di hadapan Seth.

"Kau sengaja, ya kan, Korra? Kau sengaja mematahkan hatiku, agar kau tidak patah hati? Agar kau tak merasakan nasib seperti ibumu? Nenekmu?" melihat mata Korra yang perlahan kehilangan ketenangannya, topeng yang sedari tadi ia berusaha pertahankan, ia tahu ia benar. "Kukatakan, Korra. Di dunia ini, tidak ada apapun, bahkan imprint, yang mampu menghapus perasaanku padamu. Kita sudah melalui banyak hal. Dan kita akan melalui lebih banyak hal lagi, kita bertiga. Aku, kau, dan anak kita."

"Tidak ada _kita bertiga._ Dan anak apa yang kauharapkan lahir dari siluman keji, setan jalang sepertiku? Huh, bahkan janin ini akan hancur sebelum kautahu."

Seth seakan tertampar.

"Korra, oh Tuhan…. Korra, maafkan aku...," baru ia menyadari kesalahannya. "Aku bodoh, tolol, menyebutmu seperti itu. Aku kelepasan, aku bahkan tidak berpikir. Tidak, Korra, demi Tuhan, aku tidak benar-benar menganggapmu..."

"Kata-kata yang sudah kaulepaskan tak bisa kautarik lagi, Seth. Dan ya, kuakui semua itu. Kau benar. Aku penyihir jahat."

"Korra, kumohon."

Korra memutus kontak mata. Menunduk, menggeleng.

"Korra, kumohon lihat aku," Seth menyentuh dagu gadis itu, memaksanya mendongak menatap matanya. "Aku pasanganmu. Dan kau pasanganku. Aku sudah tahu pada detik aku melihatmu di hutan..."

"Melihat _siapa,_ Seth?" mata Korra, yang membuat Seth terhentak, tampak berkaca-kaca. Aura penuh percaya diri dan nada suara tenang dan menekan yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan tak ada lagi ketika bentengnya hancur. Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya ketika ia berujar, lirih, "Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Kau jatuh cinta pada si serigala hitam! Kau takkan melihatku dua kali jika kau tidak mengiraku sebagai dia..."

"Dan apa pentingnya itu? Kau adalah dia, dia adalah kau! Mungkin perasaanku padamu awalnya adalah ketertarikanku pada sosok heroikmu, tapi begitu aku mengenalmu, begitu kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku tahu ada lebih darimu dari sekadar kau adalah serigala hitam dalam mimpiku!"

"Korra," terdengar desis peringatan dari seberang ruangan. Kuroi akhirnya campur tangan. Tapi Korra langsung menyentaknya.

"Ini urusanku, Kuroi! Biar kuselesaikan ini sekarang!"

Lantas ia berpaling pada Seth, suaranya bergetar.

"Dengar dirimu sendiri, Seth. Itulah intinya. Sejak awal hubungan kita berpijak pada sesuatu yang salah."

"Itu tidak salah, Korra. Aku..."

"Itu salah! Itu sepenuhnya salah! Kau tidak dengar aku tadi? Aku mendapat perintah untuk mendekatimu! Aku tidak mencintaimu!" tekan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu," Seth tetap bersikap keras kepala. "Perintah atau tidak, aku tahu perasaanku sendiri! Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kau menolongku..."

"Itu salah karena aku _bukan_ serigala hitam!" Korra kehilangan ketenangannya sama sekali, berteriak.

Mata Seth membelalak, tanpa terasa genggaman tangannya terlepas. Korra menarik tangannya, wajahnya sesaat terlihat kacau. Tampak oleh Seth, mata gadis itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Namun ketika tangannya kembali terulur hendak menyentuhnya, Korra menampiknya.

"Hentikan dan jangan buat aku kehilangan muka di depan kawananku, Seth," desisnya.

Gadis itu membuang muka, berbalik. Phat berusaha menahannya, memegang pergelangan tangannya, tapi Korra melepaskannya dan melintasi ruangan. Kuroi bangkit, sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Gantikan aku, Kuroi. Kuatkan pertahanan di garis batas," bisik Korra yang disambut anggukan Kuroi, sebelum ia berbalik, bergegas meluncur keluar.

Kuroi melangkah anggun ke tempat tadi Korra berdiri di kepala meja. Perhatiannya segera terfokus pada hamparan peta yang ditinggalkan Korra. Sesaat ia melirik Seth, dan Seth harus bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tak larut dalam tatapan gadis itu.

_Korra, Korra, _demikian tekannya dalam hati. _Jangan pikirkan gadis lain dan pikirkan Korra, Seth!_

"Kau bisa mengejarnya kalau kau mau," ujar Kuroi pelan, bagai membaca pikirannya.

Ia menatap Seth dengan mata yang penuh pengertian dan saat itu Seth tahu itulah yang harus ia lakukan. Mengangguk dan membisikkan 'terima kasih' samar, ia berbalik, meluncur menuju pintu. Brady terlihat ingin menyusulnya, tapi ucapan Kuroi yang membuka rapat dengan suara tenang, namun tegas, tak hendak menunda pembicaraan mereka demi urusan Seth dan Korra, menghentikannya.

"Kalian dengar Alfa tadi. Kita harus membahas pertahanan kawanan di garis batas."

Alfa?

Semua terbuka di hadapan Brady kini. Kuroi bukan sang Alfa. Korra bahkan punya kendali atas Kuroi.

Kekhawatiran Brady memuncak kala ia memandang keluar. Lewat jendela yang sebagian besar kacanya pecah, ia melihat bayangan sosok serigala abu-abu Seth melintasi halaman yang dipenuhi alang-alang tinggi tak terurus, menuju pepohonan, mengejar, tak lain tak bukan, Korra, yang meluncur cepat seolah tubuh manusianya sama sekali bukan halangan.

.

* * *

.

Itu kali pertama Seth mengambil wujud serigala dalam seminggu ini, dan aneh sekali baginya, begitu ia berubah, suara-suara yang ia kenal langsung menyerang kepalanya bagai air bah.

_Seth? _terdengar suara Embry. _Itu kau?_

_Oh, Embry! Benarkah itu? Seth kembali? _terdengar suara Quil.

Seth langsung berhenti di tempatnya. Benarkah ini? Jaringan koneksi dengan kawanan kembali terjalin? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ia sudah diusir? Bukankah ia sudah menjadi bagian dari kawanan Korra?

_Seth! Astaga, itu benar Seth!_

Adam?

_Seth tidak menyeberang! Ia masih bagian dari kita, Man!_

Ben?

_Selamat datang kembali, Beta! _seru Quil riang.

_Tunggu. Karena Seth kembali dan Jacob belum bertugas, artinya Seth Alfa kan? _Embry, yang tengah menjadi Pejabat Alfa Sementara, menimpali. _Kalau begitu selamat datang kembali, Alfa!_

_Tapi kan Seth sudah didepak Collin, _Ben menyangkal setengah hati.

_Aku yakin kalau masih hidup, Cole akan kembali menyerahkan takhta Beta pada Seth, Ben. Dan tak ada alasan bagi kita untuk menolak Seth kembali memimpin..., _Embry bersikukuh.

_Tunggu, tunggu, _Seth memotong. _Aku tidak mengerti. Aku masih menjadi bagian dari kalian?_

_Kalau kau bisa mendengar kami sih, pastinya begitu._

_Ta, tapi... Bukankah Jacob sudah mengusirku? _

_Ia hanya menyuruhmu menjauh dari kawanan, bukan mengusir._

Tanpa sadar Seth menghembuskan napas lega. Jacob tidak mengusirnya. Korra tidak mengklaimnya sebagai anggota kawanannya. Ia hanya diblokade.

_Kau di mana sekarang? _tanya Quil, mencoba mengecek keberadaan Seth dari lingkungan sekitarnya. _Hei, di mana itu? Aku tak mengenali daerah itu._

_Mungkin tidak. Aku di luar teritori Quileute. Di tanah Zacharias Black._

_Zacharias?_

_Orang buangan. Mungkin kau tidak tahu. Leluhur Korra._

_Apa?_

_Intinya aku sedang berada di tanah Korra._

_Tunggu. Maksudmu Korra memiliki tanah lain? Terpisah dari teritori Quileute? _Embry terdengar bingung.

_Sebentar, Seth. Apa maksudmu tanah Korra? Apa Korra Alfa sekarang? _Quil lebih bingung.

_Korra menjadi anggota kawanan nomad kan? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa punya tanah? _Adam sama bingungnya dengan yang lain.

_Tunggu, Seth. Jadi maksudmu itu betulan, seperti kata Jake? Korra memang sudah berubah? Kapan? Mengapa kami tidak tahu? _Ben adalah yang paling bingung.

_Terlalu panjang untuk kujelaskan. Pokoknya aku ingin kalian menyelidiki satu hal. Zacharias, Tatiana, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Apa yang dilakukan Ephraim di masa kekuasaannya?_

_Siapa lagi Tatiana?_

_Selidiki saja dan kau akan tahu jawabannya, Em._

_Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu?_

_Terserah. Kau cari tahu dari Billy, atau dari Sam. Lakukan apa saja. Aku butuh informasi detail._

_Apa mereka akan bilang? Kau tahu, ada informasi yang hanya boleh diketahui orang tertentu dan di antara kami sekarang tidak ada..._

_Aku tidak peduli dengan konsep kerahasiaan atau apapun. Paksa jika perlu. Para Tetua harus mulai mempertimbangkan kembali kebijakan mereka sekarang. Mereka harus sadar sikap mereka memecah belah kawanan! _

_Tunggu. Untuk apa kau perlu tahu?_

_Berhenti bertanya dan lakukan, Embry! Aku tidak dalam mood untuk berbincang-bincang sekarang._

Jika kalimat itu diucapkan Jacob, mungkin wajar. Tapi Seth? Ini sama sekali tidak seperti Seth. Tentunya ia sedang terburu-buru atau berada dalam situasi sangat-sangat genting sekarang. Tidak pun, Embry tahu Seth pastinya sedang frustasi. Setidaknya ia akan begitu jika ditaruh di posisi Seth. Menelan pertanyaan dan berupaya meredam kekesalan di dada anak buahnya, Embry menyuruh mereka menuruti Seth dan berubah balik. Satu per satu mereka menghilang. Semua kecuali Embry.

_Aku senang kau kembali, Man, _ucap Embry. Tulus.

_Ya, aku juga, _Seth masih agak tegang. Tapi ucapan tulus Embry bak guyuran air ketika ia tengah di padang gersang. Sejuk, meredakan kekisruhannya. Dan ketika kesejukan itu mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas, adalah rasa menyesal dan tidak enak yang pertama kali mampir. _Dengar Em, _katanya, _aku minta maaf telah membentakmu tadi. Aku agak..._

_Ya, aku tahu, kita semua memang sedang frustasi sekarang._

_Bagaimana Jacob?_

_Sebentar lagi pulih, kuharap. Hei, aku akan membujuknya untuk mencabut blokademu. Setidaknya kau bisa hadir pada upacara pemakaman Collin. Sabtu ini, kau tahu._

Batin Seth teriris mendengar frase 'pemakaman Collin'. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mengatakan kenyataan bahwa mereka belum menyerah dalam pencarian Collin, ketika masa depan makin tidak pasti. Harapan kosong sama sekali tak punya guna apapun di saat seperti ini.

_Dan kuharap ia bisa resmi mengangkatmu kembali jadi Beta..., _lanjut Embry yang membuat Seth ingin mencibir.

Yeah, seolah itu mungkin...

_Yeah, aku tahu. Ini pasti menyangkut bibit buruk yang timbul gara-gara urusan Korra... Uhm, maaf Man, kau pastinya tahu berita itu telah menyebar. Tapi kurasa Jacob pasti akan menerima akhirnya. Mungkin butuh proses, tapi semua masalah akan selesai. Segalanya akan kembali normal._

Embry sangat positif. Terlalu positif.

_Keadaan mengajarkanku untuk bersikap positif, kau tahu, untuk menyeimbangkan segalanya. Moral kawanan sedang turun sekarang, dengan masalah ini dan itu. Bahkan Quil juga agak mengalami _mental breakdown._Tak ingin tambah memberati mereka dengan sikap skeptis apapun._

_Uhm, ya..., _mau tak mau Seth tersenyum.

_Bagaimanapun selamat, Man..._

_Untuk apa?_

_Yeah, pertunanganmu._

_Bicara apa kau, Embry?_

_Lho, memangnya kau tak akan segera menikahi Korra? _Embry terdengar bingung. _Jacob mungkin bersikap sulit, tapi selama ini juga kau tangan kanannya, jadi pasti perasaannya akan segera membaik. Menerimamu..._

_Itu masalahnya. Aku tak yakin Korra akan menerimaku._

_Eh?_

_Kau tahu, dengan kedudukannya sebagai Beta kawanan lain dan sebagainya._

_Eh?_

_Si serigala hitam, ingat?_

_Astaga. Itu betulan Korra? Tidak mungkin!_

Pikiran Embry bertarung sendiri. Mengutarakan analisa dan kemungkinan yang bahkan tak masuk akal. Tapi Seth, Seth kekasih Korra... Jika Seth bilang Korra serigala hitam, maka tak ada alasan untuk menolak. Tapi itu tetap tidak mungkin...

_Yeah, aku tahu_, gumam Seth. Ya, patut diakui memang itu agak aneh. Korra sendiri menyangkal. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan sebetulnya. Belum lagi masalah Sam, dan imprint...

_Hei! Apa maksudmu, Seth?_

_Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa._ Seth berusaha menudungi sebagian pikirannya, mendorong urusan Korra ke bagian yang tersembunyi. Tak ada gunanya membagi semua pada kawanan sekarang. Mereka masih panik. Bisa ada masalah yang lebih serius nanti. Dan jika urusannya sampai pada Jacob...

_Pokoknya, Em, sekarang ini jangan bilang siapapun aku kembali terhubung dengan kalian. Bilang pada yang lain, jangan sampai terlepas satu petunjuk pun. Terutama aku tak mau ini diketahui Sam._

_Eh? Kenapa Sam?_

_Pokoknya jangan._

_Tapi kau menyuruh kami menyelidiki soal Zacharias. Bagaimana bisa kami menyelidiki kalau kami bahkan tidak menyebut atas perintahmu? Kami bahkan tak pernah dengar soal Zacharias._

_Bilang saja kau tahu dari Brady. Brady tahu dari Cole. Jadi kurasa persoalan selesai. Nanti, jika aku ternyata tak bisa terhubung denganmu lagi, aku akan mencari cara untuk bisa menghubungimu._

_Tunggu. Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa terhubung lagi?_

_Kumohon jangan banyak bertanya, Em. Lakukan saja. Dan kuharap, apapun yang kulakukan nanti, kau tetap percaya padaku. Apapun sumpahku, kesetiaanku selamanya pada kawanan. Pada Jacob._

_Eh, apa itu maksudnya?_

_Sudah, Em, maaf, aku harus pergi. Ada urusan lain._

_Hei, tunggu, Seth..._

Seth tak menunggu lagi. Lekas diselubunginya pikirannya, total. Memutus hubungan dengan Embry. Mungkin, memutus hubungan dengan semuanya. Meninggalkan segalanya di belakang.

Prioritasnya hanya satu.

Korra.

.

* * *

.

Seth berubah balik ketika diendusnya bau Korra tak lagi bergerak. Menyibak pepohonan, dilihatnya gadis itu tengah duduk mencakung di tepi semacam tebing batu, memeluk lutut. Di hadapannya, jurang curam menganga bak patahan neraka. Sebersit ketakutan membayang di jiwa Seth kala dilihatnya Korra di sana, di tepi jurang terjal, dalam kondisi yang—kalau ia ditempatkan di posisi Korra—pastinya rapuh. Dan ini bukan salah satu situasi ketika Korra seperti biasa mengeksploitasi kelemahannya untuk mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan.

Seth lebih dari tahu sisi manipulatif Korra. Gadis itu pintar akting, bagian itu dia tidak sangsi. Sok manis di depan Billy, sok sopan di depan gurunya, dan bukan sekali Seth menemukan Korra sok cengeng kalau terjepit. Itu upayanya untuk mengendalikan lingkungan di sekitarnya, jelas. Jacob tahu bagian itu, tapi apa yang Jacob tahu tidak sepersepuluh yang Seth tahu. Ia sering menyaksikan, ia bahkan sering jadi korban. Sampai kini pun masih. Anak kecil selalu mendapatkan permen yang ia inginkan, bukan?

Tapi berkali-kali jadi korban Korra membuatnya tahu satu hal: sisi lemah Korra juga merupakan dua sisi mata uang. Ada yang sengaja dieksploitasi, untuk yang ini Korra takkan segan menunduk bak submisif padahal ia menyimpan agenda lain untuk mengendalikan segalanya. Oh ya, ia takkan peduli harga diri kalau untuk urusan ini. Ada juga bagian yang memang jujur. Kalau untuk yang kedua, ia akan sok-kuat, menahannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia akan kabur, menghindar, menekannya dalam-dalam, berusaha agar tangisnya tak terlihat siapapun. Menyembunyikan di balik sikap sok-ceria atau sok-kuasa.

Dan ia tahu, kali ini adalah kasus kedua.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke sini?!" bentak Korra kasar begitu menyadari keberadaan Seth. Nah, ini salah satu tandanya.

Seth sudah kenal Korra luar dalam, setidaknya bagian Korra yang ia biarkan ungkap di depannya, dan secara garis besar tahu bagaimana menangani gadis sulit itu. Secara global tak jauh beda dari menangani para Black lain: bersikap pasif, menunduk, mengalah. Serangan lembut adalah senjata terampuh melawan para serigala agresif. Para ekstrovert itu, seperti juga reaksi mereka yang spontan, selalu mudah diprediksi. Cuma itu alasan Jacob yang keras kepala lebih memilih mati ketimbang kalah kalau berhadapan dengan Edward, Emmet, atau Rosalie, tapi langsung menunduk bak ujung bambu kalau berhadapan dengan Carlisle atau Jasper. Oh, tambah satu lagi, Esme, yang bahkan mampu menaklukkan Leah. Dan dari para makhluk taktis itulah, Seth mempelajari langkah-langkah penanganan agresi Alfa. Ia tahu ialah yang bisa menjadi _buffer_ Jacob, kunci agar Jacob bisa kembali diterima di kawanan Sam. Cuma itu alasannya ia dengan rela menukar statusnya sebagai penabuh genderang, yang jauh lebih menyenangkan, menjadi jenderal di balik layar.

Tapi khusus kasus Korra, memang harus ada ekstra segalanya. Ekstra kesabaran, ekstra taktik, ekstra kemampuan membaca gerakan, upaya memprediksi reaksi gadis itu, menekan titik-titik tertentu di saat yang tepat, kapan harus mengalah dan kapan harus menyerang...

Intinya ekstra kerja keras.

Seth menempuh langkah pertama standar kalau berurusan dengan Korra: hindari segala yang bisa membangkitkan sifat overdefensifnya. Beberapa bulan bersama Korra, ia setidaknya tahu insting pertahanan diri Korra mudah dipicu oleh beberapa hal, misalnya cowok telanjang. Nah, itu sudah jelas, walau aneh dia bisa bertahan di tengah serombongan _shifter_ selama ini. Yang lain, jangan membuat gerakan gerakan pertama menggapainya secara mendadak sebelum ia yang mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Kasus Jacob di hutan waktu itu sudah jelas. Sampai saat ini, anehnya, hanya Collin seorang yang bisa memeluk Korra duluan tanpa berakibat tulang patah. Seth yakin, jika bukan Korra berusaha menahan diri untuk tak mengungkap identitas di depannya, ia pun bukan pengecualian.

"Korey," Seth memanggil lembut dari tempatnya berdiri. Jika Korra tidak memberinya izin mendekat, boleh jadi nasib yang katanya menimpa salah satu mantan Korra seperti diceritakan Phat—dilempar dari tebing—juga akan menimpanya.

"PERGI!" teriak Korra. Suaranya agak bergaung.

Seth menghela napas. "Aku tahu Jacob memberikan diriku padamu, Korey, dan karenanya mungkin aku jadi milikmu, bawahanmu, tapi kau tak perlu memberiku Titah juga..."

"Seandainya aku bisa," dengus gadis itu.

"Bisa atau tidak, aku tak bisa menyangkal kepemilikanku atasmu. Tapi kau kan tidak harus melakukannya, seandainya saja kita bisa bicara baik-baik..."

Gadis itu bersungut-sungut. "Kau sebenarnya mau apa, Seth?!"

"Minta maaf..."

"Huh! Untuk apa aku memaafkanmu? Memangnya seekor siluman keji tahu kata maaf?"

Benar saja. Ia berusaha bersikap sulit.

"Korey, maaf aku menyebutmu begitu... Sungguh aku tidak berpikir..."

"Simpan maafmu untuk dirimu sendiri, Seth!"

"Korey..."

"Jangan panggil aku Korey!"

"Gerrard, kalau begitu," Seth menyebutnya dalam nada formal, "Maukah kau memaafkanku, Miss Gerrard?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'Banshee' saja?"

Seth mendesah lelah. "Korra, ayolah... Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau sudi memaafkanku?"

"Kau tahu manuvermu itu sangat aneh, kan, Seth? Belum lama kau melakukan segalanya untuk memojokkanku, lalu kau menyebutku Banshee dan sekitar selusin sebutan jalang lain, dan kini kau menyembah-nyembah begitu? Apa kau tak punya harga diri?"

"Korey, sudahlah..."

"Kubilang jangan sebut aku Korey!" teriak Korra lagi, namun sesaat kemudian ia berkata lirih, agak sinis, "Atau kau senang memanggilku dengan nama seorang yang terbuang? Mungkin kau, sebagaimana seluruh sukumu, senang terus menimpakan kesalahan pada kami?"

Oh, tidak lagi pembicaraan seperti ini….

"Korey, kuakui aku salah. Tapi kumohon jangan bawa-bawa dendam masa lalu…"

Suara gadis itu agak bergetar. "Kupikir kau bisa mengerti, Seth…. Dengan empatimu, kupikir kau bisa merasakan ada di posisiku."

"_Aku_ mengerti, Korey… Aku berusaha mengerti."

Namun, bagaimanapun Seth tampak bersungguh-sungguh, kata-katanya tak sampai pada kekasihnya. "Tidak, kau tidak pernah berada di posisiku, jadi apa yang kautahu?!" gelengnya keras.

"Karenanya beri aku penjelasan, Korra. Apa yang bisa kumengerti jika aku tak tahu dengan siapa aku berhadapan?"

"Dan apa?" tantang gadis itu, berbalik. "Jika aku membuka diriku, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Mendorongku dari tebing ini? Berubah dan mencabik-cabikku? Mengikat leherku pada tali berduri dan menyeretku ke hadapan Jake?"

"Mana mungkin kulakukan itu, Korra! Ayolah Korra, kumohon…"

"Kalian para Black sama saja!" Korra mendadak bangkit, menuding. "Kupikir kau setidaknya berbeda, Seth!" teriaknya. "Karena, bagaimanapun, kau keturunan Joanna."

"Dan apa hubungannya jika aku keturunan Joanna?" Seth tidak tahan lagi, agak membentak. Dilihatnya Korra menatapnya, lama, sebelum akhirnya membuang muka.

"Tidak, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Apa yang kautahu, Korra?"

Gadis itu mendengus. "Ya, tentu saja, itu menjadikanmu keturunan _orang itu. _Seharusnya kutahu. Kau pastinya sama kejamnya dengan dia."

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Tentu saja Kaliso. Tentu kau tahu siapa Kaliso kan?"

Seth membeku pada kalimat terakhir. Satu kalimat sederhana, sangat. Yang mampu menghancurkan segala yang Seth tahu.

Kaliso, kekasih Kierra…

Laki-laki yang mengkhianatinya, menumbangkan kekuasaannya…

Ini tidak mungkin.

Korra berbohong, kan?

Pasti begitu. Korra sang penipu. Ini pasti satu manuvernya. Membuatnya bingung. Membuatnya kalut.

Anehnya, dilihatnya Korra tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak tahu, kan, Seth? Kau tidak tahu darahmu sendiri?"

Tunggu, apa itu mungkin … ia adalah keturunan Kierra? Tapi itu mustahil, kan? Kaliso tidak menerima cinta Kierra, jadi yang mungkin adalah Kaliso memiliki putra dari perempuan lain. Darah pengkhianat mengalir dalam nadinya…

"Apa ... maksudmu...," ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan lanjutannya. Begitu aneh, begitu ... mengerikan.

"Bukan hanya kau, sebenarnya," ucap Korra lagi, tak ada senyum di wajahnya. "Brady, Jared Cameron, Noah Peterson, Leah Clearwater, Adam White, Joseph Copper, pendek kata semua yang memiliki tetesan darah Joanna Black. Tapi kau dan Leah, aku yakin memiliki kadar darah Kaliso lebih banyak ketimbang yang lain, mungkin karena kau menjadi muara beberapa galur keturunan Joanna walau aku tidak yakin."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Seth masih belum bisa mencerna hal ini. "Apa maksudmu? Aku keturunan Joanna, lalu aku menjadi keturunan Kaliso? Apa sebenarnya...," tapi lantas kesadaran itu menghantamnya, dan ia menggeleng nanar. "Tidak mungkin..."

Dilihatnya Korra memandangnya dari balik bola mata kelam itu. Sikap penuh sakit hati dan pedihnya berganti kembali menjadi topeng ketenangan, meski tak bisa disangkal kepahitan dalam tiap katanya.

"Ya, Seth," ucapnya. "Joanna memiliki darah si pengkhianat."

"Mustahil..."

"Bagaimanapun ini terdengar mustahil, tapi aku tahu kebenarannya," gadis itu bergerak mendekat, tiap katanya diucapkan pelan dan rendah bagai desisan. Langkahnya anggun, penuh percaya diri. Bukan Korra. Sama sekali bukan Korra.

"Jadi Kaliso … memiliki anak?"

Ini kesimpulan yang mudah, tentu saja, tapi bisa dirasanya matanya meremang ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan juga lanjutannya.

" … Joanna?"

Kapan sebenarnya masa Kaliso? Kapan masa Joanna? Generasi Joanna di atas kawanan Ephraim. Mungkin ia lahir sekitar tahun 1900-an atau akhir 1890-an. Di atasnya masih ada Jacob Black I dan How-yak. Kapan sebenarnya Kaliso berkuasa?

Pertanyaan itu begitu bertubi-tubi hingga ia pun tak bisa menanyakannya. Satu-satu dulu. Benarkah Joanna adalah putri Kaliso?

"Tidak, bukan dia. Memang ada seorang anak perempuan, yang menurunkan darahnya pada Joanna," Korra menjawab bak tokoh antagonis di film manapun. "Seorang yang kuharap jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Kau dengar kata si Tua itu. Si pengkhianat Kaliso membuat Kierra jatuh cinta padanya… Manipulator licik….."

"Tapi Kaliso tidak ... ia tidak membalas cinta Kierra. Ia membunuh Kierra dan menaruh kutukan..."

Kepedihan tampak di wajah gadis itu. "Ya. Ia tidak mencintainya. Lebih jauh, ia mengkhianatinya. Membunuhnya, itu benar. Menjadikan dirinya Kepala Suku. Mengusir rohnya. Menempatkan kutukan agar rohnya tidak kembali. Itu semua benar. Jelas para Tetua melakukan riset yang sangat mendalam dan teliti, kau tahu, mengingat legenda itu, bukan, _sejarah_ itu telah dikubur beratus tahun. Tapi sebagaimana semua legenda, dongeng, apapun yang dikembangkan dari kenyataan, selalu ada bagian yang dipelintir, diputar balik, ditambah atau dikurangi..."

"Kau mau bilang apa sebetulnya, Korey?"

"Kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesar dari kisah Old Quil?" Korra mengajukan pertanyaan yang Seth yakin bersifat retoris. Gadis itu tersenyum aneh, agak mengerikan sejujurnya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Kierra tidak perlu keluar dari raganya hanya untuk berburu. Ia _tidak_ _pernah_ menyatukan diri dengan hewan lain. Itu hanya memberinya alasan untuk menciptakan _shifter_ baru. Dan sejujurnya, karena ia sudah memiliki darah serigala, menyatukan diri dengan tubuh non-serigala hanya membuatnya lemah. Tapi ada yang lebih kuat dari tubuh hewan, yakni tubuh inang. Manusia. Sekali ia menyatukan diri dengan tubuh inang, dan kesadaran inang itu melebur dengannya, sekali mereka menjadi satu, jiwa mereka tak terpisahkan. Kierra adalah kesadaran inang itu dan inang itu adalah Kierra. Secara alamiah Kierra adalah pejuang roh, tapi ia tak pernah mempelajari kemampuan itu, tak ada yang mengajarkannya, sehingga ia tak tahu bagaimana kembali ke tubuh yang ditinggalkan. Hanya ada satu kesempatan ketika Kierra bisa keluar dari tubuh itu, dan membawa jiwa sang inang bersamanya... Dan pada satu kesempatan ia meninggalkan tubuh sang inang, itu artinya tubuh itu mati. Entah karena tubuh itu sudah tak layak atau sekarat. Tapi yang jelas tubuh itu akan benar-benar mati."

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh di sini. Mengapa Korra bisa tahu soal Kierra?

—Oh, patutkah ia bertanya?

Kierra Alfa mereka! Tentu saja ia tahu!

Ingatan mengenai detail legenda yang dikisahkan Old Quil malam itu bermain di benak Seth. Kaliso menghancurkan tubuh kasar Kierra ketika roh Kierra berburu. Tapi jika Korra menyangkal hal itu, artinya….

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Ketika Kaliso membunuhnya?"

"Ya, Seth. Kierra tidak sedang berburu. Tapi benar, ia tengah berada dalam kondisi sangat lemah ketika itu. Dan ia tak pernah menduga Kaliso akan melakukan itu ... padanya. Di depannya, Kaliso selalu menampakkan diri sebagai pemuda yang baik dan patuh, dan cinta membuatnya mempercayainya. Membuatnya luruh. Cinta membuatnya lemah."

Tak ada senyum di wajah gadis itu ketika ia melanjutkan.

"Saking percayanya, hingga Kierra membiarkan Kaliso mengetahui saat-saat ketika ia berada dalam titik terendah. Oh ya, ia tak perlu menjebak Kierra ke dalam pelukannya, Kierra menyerahkan diri dengan senang hati. Dan begitu kesempatan itu tiba, ia menjalankan rencana itu. Kaliso membuatnya tak sadar, melepaskan seluruh penjagaan. Menipunya. Ia hampir tak punya tenaga, jangan kata untuk berubah atau melawan, ia bahkan hampir tak bisa bergerak. Kaliso meringkusnya. Membawanya ke penghakiman kawanan. Mereka mengikat dan menariknya di jalanan, lalu membawanya ke tebing, tempat mereka menarik tubuhnya ke aneka jurusan berbeda, mencabiknya seperti mencabik tubuh vampir. Tempat mereka mendirikan api unggun dan melempar potongon tubuhnya ke api. Tempat mereka membakarnya dan berpesta pora di hadapan jasadnya, tepatnya tubuhnya yang termutilasi dan terbakar… Kemudian membuang abunya ke laut. Memasang kutukan untuk mencegah rohnya kembali. Mereka merayakan kematiannya. Dan bahkan sampai kini pun, kalian masih merayakannya. Secara tak sadar. Berpesta dan melakukan tradisi terjun dari tebing, tertawa di tempat yang pernah menjadi tempat pembantaian keji itu. Tebing di Crescent Lake, kau tahu? Di sana mereka mengeksekusinya…"

Suara itu mengawang-awang di udara. Itu, ditambah sosok Korra yang berdiri di puncak tebing melirik padanya, dengan latar belakang langit yang menggelap dan siluet ujung-ujung pepohonan yang berdesir tertiup angin, seakan membawa Seth ke dunia lain. Dunia yang tak dikenalnya. Dimensi lain. Dunia mimpi buruk.

Ini tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin ia percaya hal seperti itu?

"Jadi kau ke sini … Alfamu ke sini … untuk membalas dendam … pada keturunan pembunuhnya dulu?"

"Ya…," aku Korra ringan, kembali tersenyum, menantang. "Kini kau tahu siapa Alfaku, siapa aku, siapa kau. Jadi apa yang ingin kaulakukan? Mendorongku ke jurang? Menyerangku? Menggerek kawananmu untuk menyerangku?"

Jujur itu hal yang ingin dilakukan Seth. Minimal memojokkan Korra dan memaksanya melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke jurang di bawah. Dengan demikian suku bisa bebas dari satu musuh dalam selimut. Dan musuh itu juga sudah mengungkap nama komplotannya. Sam. Ia bisa melaporkan pada Jacob dan nasib Sam bisa diserahkan pada belas kasihan sang Alfa. Entah ia akan diampuni, diusir, atau bahkan dibunuh. Seth tak terlalu peduli.

Itukah … yang ia inginkan?

Ya. Tentu. Itu penyelesaian segalanya. Final.

Tapi Korra… Bagaimana nasib Korra?

Dilihatnya wajah Korra. Wajahnya yang penuh topeng. Tapi sekilas dilihatnya ada segurat perasaan lain yang hanya selintas muncul. Apa itu? Pedih?

Tidak, ia pasti salah lihat. Siluman tidak mungkin merasakan pedih.

Tapi…

"Kau pasti bohong kan, Korra?" tak diduganya justru reaksi itu yang memaksakan diri mencuat ke permukaan. Tertawa lemah, berusaha menyangkal tiap kata yang keluar dari lisan Korra maupun dari kepalanya sendiri. "Kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk mengusirku..."

"Coba dengar dirimu sendiri, Seth. Aku mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya untuk mengusirmu? Kau? Sesuatu yang begitu tak berharga bagiku... Dan aku yakin aku pun sama tak berharganya bagimu."

"Siapa bilang, Korey? Itu tentu tidak benar!"

"Oh ya? Kau terus-menerus bersikap kontradiktif, kau tahu? Mana yang kau inginkan sebetulnya? Memojokkanku? Membunuhku? Menyatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? Ingin aku jatuh kembali ke pelukanmu agar kau bisa membunuhku dalam tidur seperti Kaliso?"

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu dalam tidur? Yang ingin kuhancurkan adalah Alfamu! Kierra!"

Korra berdecak. "Astaga. Dendam Kaliso diwarisi olehmu, ternyata. Kau ingin menghancurkan Kierra? Bukan berita baru, Seth!"

"Ini bukan urusan dendam masa lalu! Ia yang membuatmu seperti ini kan? Ia pastinya mempengaruhimu… Aku tahu kau yang asli tidak sekejam ini, Korra!"

"Oh, memangnya kau kenal aku?"

"Tentu aku kenal! Kau gadisku!"

"Oh, kita baru dua bulan bersama, Seth… Dan kau sendiri yang bilang, selama ini aku yang kaukenal bukan aku yang sesungguhnya…"

Seth seakan tertampar. Korra menggunakan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dalam emosi kembali padanya. Itu bagai menikamkan pisau kembali padanya. Kata-kata yang bahkan tidak ia niatkan.

Dan ia begitu membela Kierra. Tunduk mati padanya. Dirasanya kebencian itu menggunung dalam dirinya. Kierra sang iblis. Tak diduga, di balik sikap sopan Kierra, di balik sikap tenang Kuroi, ia memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa melakukan ini. Mencengkeram Korra begitu rupa. Hingga jangan kata ia bisa berontak, ia bahkan terpengaruh hingga ke tulang sumsum. Tak bisa lagi membedakan baik dan buruk, benar dan salah.

Kini ia tahu apa yang membuatnya merasakan tarikan itu pada Kuroi. Tidak, ini bukan imprint. Sama sekali bukan. Jika memang yang dikatakan Korra benar, ini hanya karena ia adalah keturunan Kaliso. Mungkin kutukan Kierra sampai padanya. Jika dulu Kierra tak bisa mendapatkan Kaliso, kini ialah yang mendapat karma itu. Tarikan pada akar, itu wajar. Darahnya memberitahunya di mana seharusnya ia berada. Tapi ia takkan tunduk hanya karena darah. Tidak pada seekor siluman keji yang memperbudak kekasihnya.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuh Kierra, Korra. Akan kubunuh ia dan aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali… Membawamu ke tempat seharusnya kau berada…"

"Begitukah? Memang kau sanggup membunuh Kierra? Guna mendapatkanku? Yang benar saja, Seth!"

"Darah Kaliso ada dalam nadiku, artinya aku memang ditakdirkan menghancurkannya!"

Dilihatnya kerling Korra, dan senyumnya yang indah. Begitu mistis…

_Hentikan, Seth! Jangan masuk lagi ke dalam jebakannya!_

"Astaga. Kierra pasti akan sedih mendengarnya, Seth," kicaunya. "Dan ya, ia memang sedih…"

Seth tidak tahan lagi. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seakan kau menjadi wakilnya?! Bicara seolah kau mengerti perasaannya! Seolah setan bisa punya perasaan!"

"Apa boleh buat, memang aku wakilnya… Hidup matiku adalah deminya, Seth."

Ketenangan Korra, dan keyakinannya yang bulat saat mengatakannya, benar-benar membakar Seth. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Astaga. Brengsek Kuroi!" makinya. "Masa bodoh ia bisa menyelamatkan Cole atau tidak… Masa bodoh perjanjiannya dengan Sam…," Masa bodoh ia mengimprint Kuroi… "Aku pasti membunuhnya!"

Anehnya Korra malah tertawa.

"Kuroi?" ia berkata seakan mengejek. "Apa hubungannya dengan Kuroi?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya! Kuroi sang inang Kierra!"

Korra kembali tertawa. "Itu hipotesis terbodohmu, Seth. Dari mana kau berkesimpulan bahwa Kierra adalah Kuroi?"

"Karena siapa lagi? Kau serigala hitam. Dan satu-satunya serigala betina lain di kawanan kalian adalah ia."

Korra kembali tertawa. Tawa yang aneh.

"Apa tadi kau tidak dengar? Kubilang aku bukan si serigala hitam."

"Kau pasti bohong! Karena kalau kau bukan serigala hitam, kecuali jika ada serigala lain yang tidak kami tahu, kemungkinan lain hanya Kuroi…" dan mendadak Seth meremang.

Kuroi si serigala hitam…. Tidak mungkin….

Tapi serigala hitam, si serigala asing. Bentuk rahangnya, bentuk matanya, posturnya….

Kuroi si serigala Ainu…

Ini tidak benar, kan?

"Yeah, selamat, Seth," terdengar Korra berkata masam. "Akhirnya kau bisa juga bertemu gadis impianmu. _Imprintmu._"

Seth menatap Korra dengan nanar. Jadi benar … Korra tahu?

Jika Kuroi bukan Kierra … satu-satunya alasan ketertarikannya pada Kuroi adalah … sungguhan … _imprint?_

Tapi yang lebih penting daripada itu….

"I, itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Seth penuh penyangkalan. "Ku, Kuroi adalah Kierra! Ia inang Kierra!"

Korra mendengus. "Sayangnya tidak semudah itu. Saat ini tidak ada yang namanya 'inang Kierra'. Kedudukan itu tengah berada dalam bursa."

"A, apa?"

"Tidak semudah itu Kierra menemukan inangnya. Dan omong-omong, ada beberapa tingkatan yang harus dilalui hingga Kierra dapat mengklaim seseorang sebagai inangnya. Jika ia memilih inang seorang manusia yang memiliki darah _shifter_ tapi tak berubah, seperti para putri Quileute dalam legenda, atau siapapun inang-inangnya selama ini, ia bisa dengan mudah mengklaimnya sebagai inang, memaksa kesadaran orang itu mati. Tapi jika ia memilih inang dari para _shifter_, yang sudah berubah, persoalannya agak rumit."

"Rumit bagaimana?"

"Pertama ada kemungkinan inang itu tidak cocok. Ia tak bisa menopang Kierra. Jika itu terjadi, kedudukan Kierra berada dalam bursa hingga ia menemukan inang yang cocok. Seseorang yang bisa mendukungnya, seseorang yang mampu melebur dengannya. Seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan inang saat itu dan membunuhnya."

"A, apa?"

"Sudah kukatakan ada beberapa tingkatan inang. Pertama yang kami sebut dengan nama _'vahana'._ Tunggangan. Itu adalah _shifter_ yang berbagi kesadaran dengan sang Alfa. Ia memberikan tubuhnya, tapi kesadarannya sendiri tetap bertahan. Yang seperti ini biasanya tak bertahan lama. Jika ia tetap tak bisa memberikan seluruh dirinya, Alfa akan meninggalkannya dan ia akan mati. Yang kedua, _'marionette'._ Boneka. Roh Kierra menguasainya, ia terpinggirkan dan akhirnya melebur dengan sang Alfa. Dan yang ketiga, inilah yang disebut 'inang'. Kierra menguasai seluruh kesadarannya, sepenuhnya. Kesadarannya sendiri mati. Aku tahu ada level lain yang disebut 'cangkang'. Itu adalah ketika roh Alfa berhasil mengklaim tubuh yang sudah tak berjiwa. Itu hanya ada dalam legenda. Kau pastinya tahu, ketika seseorang bernama Utlapa berhasil mengklaim tubuh kasar Taha Aki setelah mengusir rohnya."

Jeda lama sebelum Korra kembali melanjutkan.

"Sayangnya, saat ini, Alfa kami hanya memiliki seekor tunggangan. Tubuh yang ia miliki terlalu lemah, tidak bisa menopangnya seperti seharusnya. Jadi perjanjian itu telah dicapai: _vahana_ Kierra akan mencari tubuh lain yang lebih cocok. _Vahana_ itu harus menyerahkan jiwanya, darahnya, pada inang Kierra yang baru. Dan ia akan mati."

Mata Seth meremang.

"Ko, Korra...," Seth bahkan tak bisa menyusun kata itu. Kalimat itu. Terasa begitu berat di lidahnya, begitu pahit, begitu menekan.

Dipandangnya gadis itu. Yang ia cintai. Perkataan Phat beberapa hari yang lalu menggema dalam kesadarannya. Terasa bagai mimpi buruk. Mimpi burukkah ini? Ia berada dalam suatu dunia yang bahkan tidak nyata?

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Korra," dijangkaunya gadis itu. Setiap langkah terasa begitu panjang, begitu berat. Bagai terseret. Bagai sebuah bandul maha besar dikaitkan di sana.

Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menjangkau Korra, ditariknya lengan gadis itu. Korra balas memandangnya. Kepedihan tampak di matanya.

"Korra," ia menelan ludah. Kata-kata itu bagai hukuman mati. "Jangan katakan ... kau ..."

Tapi Korra berpaling. "Benar, Seth," ucapnya sambil menunduk, "Serigala impianmu bukan aku."

Seth tak mampu berkata-kata.

Lantas seraya mengangkat kepala, memandang bola mata kecoklatan Seth, gadis itu berujar lirih, terlalu lirih dan sendu, "Aku tunggangan Kierra. Akulah Alfa putih… "

Segalanya terasa begitu gelap.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Maaf lama betul aku update… Lagi fokus sama urusan akademik hahaha…**

**Seharusnya bahkan chapter ini belum keluar… Harus disesuaikan dengan LoK kan? Akhirnya begitu keluar, parah banget nih… ga tau kenapa… Tadinya aku mau cerita banyak soal Kaliso, udah dibikin juga, tapi hint masalah ini sama sekali belum muncul di LoK, jadi yang ini aja deh yang keluar… hahaha… Maaf kalau mengecewakan…**

**Perasaan aku crossover banyak banget deh di cerita ini, minimal pinjam2 istilah. Mulai dari Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Les Miserables, Avatar Korra, Harry Potter, Narnia, ****The Host, **sampe yang paling terakhir di LoK... Spongebob Squarepants... hehehe... 

**Wawwww… review chapter lalu bikin aku bergetaaaaarrr… Seneng banget sumpah…**

**Rhie: **Seth belum pindah, kok (udah dijawab di chap ini kan?) Duh yang pendukung Kanna… ya, kuberi servis spesial, deh (lihat bawah)

**Skyesphanthom: **gimana tebakannya di chap ini? Karakterisasi Seth agak jatuh drastis, ya, apa boleh buat… dia menentang pacarnya sendiri sih… Dia juga ga tau apa yg harus dy rasain, apa yg harus dy lakuin. Makasih ud suka Seth… hehehe… Maafin ya dia ga seceria dulu… dan ujug2 jadi Conan… hahahaha… tapi Seth dan teori2nya udah muncul dari awal sih, jadi semoga ga terlalu mendadak.

**WinErka: **bukan, detektif fiktif berpedang yang muncul di novel dan serial tv yg di conan… yang rambutnya ikal panjang, diiket di tengkuk. Duh siapa sih? (ko jd ngurusin conan)

Tebakannya gmn? kena ga? Hehehe…

mmm… sebenernya sih, seth udah punya rasa ke korra sebelum Sumpah. Kan sejak setelah api unggun juga mereka ud jalan, tapi backstreet (ada di Seth x Korra x Collin).Kalo soal Kuroi sih iya, dy ga bisa ngrasain apapun krn dy udah dimiliki Kierra. Kalo soal perasaan Korra dan Cole, ada di LoK hehehe…

Jacob emosional n bego… maaaaaav maaaaavvv… Sebenernya ga niat bikin begitu, tapi seiring waktu dy bener2 kebanyakan meracau sendiri… Jadilah keliatan bego (sebenernya itu authornya aja…)

**RJR: **thanxxxxxx… Itu versi Seth. Harap tunggu bagaimana versi Sam sendiri ya… hehehe…

Kuroi emang imejnya tuh Sadako. Sengaja dibikin begitu. Kalo berdiri ada api2 di kanan kirinya. Hahaha…

**Zean's Malfoy: **warna bulu Korra ada dua jenis. Satu ada di Lok: perunggu, makin ke bawah makin pudar. Satu lagi? Hmmm… ada di atas. Pertanyaannya: betul tidak? (ala Aa Gym) Ya, Korra emg sayang sama Cole. Dia juga tahu Kuroi n Seth sebenernya saling suka. Kenapa malah dy sama Seth? Hehehe…

**Nabillaesa44: **Cullens sudah datang… warna bulu Korra sudah dijawab. Apa lagi ni? Hehehe…

**Bellatrix: **Maav Jacob jadi ancur belakangan (cerminan kefrustrasian author) Sejak awal juga, Jake ga terlalu pengen jadi Alfa, jadilah dia agak2 kurang peduli (dan bikin Sam makin sebel), dia ga bisa terlalu disiplin sm anak buahnya krn dy dulu ga suka disuruh2 sm Sam. Soal ketidakkompakan dalam kawanan udah disinggung sebelumnya, alasan dasarnya krn para yunior (terutama Cole) ga percaya sama Jake. Jacob sendiri terus ngrasa inferior krn ngrasa dibanding2in mulu sama Sam, dan ia berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi malah terus disalahkan. Karakter di sini emang ga ada yang sempurna, dan sering mengambil keputusan bodoh yang salah. Maaf.

**Tiwi:** memang ada rencana penyerangan besar2an, tapi belum… Masih belum mood bikin adegan action lagi nih… hehehe…

**SelfQuill: **hahaha… iya aku kasih gelas cantik deh…

Korra memang jahat! Betul sekali! Oke, aku sampein ke dia… Btw, karakter Korra di LoK kata pacarku sama banget sama Jacob dan Collin… Bener ya?

**Oke. Udah kepanjangan. Kembali dinanti review selanjutnya… ehehehe **

**Selanjutnya gimana ya? Apa Korra berkata benar atau dia berbohong dengan suatu tujuan? Toh bukan pertama kali Korra berbohong... Bagaimana tanggapan Seth? Apa Seth langsung aja mendorong Korra ke jurang? Semuanya selesai deh… (dan aku bisa tidur nyenyak)**

**Next: **_**Veela**_

_**.**_

* * *

_****__._

_****__Teaser untuk para pendukung Kanna_

___Seth:_ "Oke Korra, kau jahat dan aku sudah mengimprint Kuroi, lagipula ia serigala hitam impianku, jadi bye bye…"

Dan ia mendorong Korra ke jurang.

___Korra: _"Tidaaaaaaaakkkk..."

Dengan matinya Korra, mati juga anaknya (otomatis), Sam ditarik ke pengadilan Jacob dan dibunuh atau diusir. Sebagai orang yang telah membunuh Korra a.k.a. Kierra, Seth memiliki hak untuk mengklaim Kuroi Kanna dan memerintah sebagai Maharaja dan Maharani seluruh aliansi. Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

_******The End. **_

_******.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Begitu gimana? Ghehehehehe… **_


	69. 69 - Veela (Styx -11-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon…_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated M... or R to all SK supporters for messed-up and frustrating plots. Obviously will get ME smacked across the face. Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

* * *

.

**69. Veela (Styx -11-)**

Saturday, May 4, 2013

10:32 AM

.

* * *

.

Lama waktu berlalu ketika Seth hanya bisa membelalak, membeku. Setiap kata penyangkalan menggelegak dalam kepalanya, ketika logikanya sendiri berusaha memperbandingkan setiap adegan, setiap fakta, setiap kecurigaan, setiap teori... Mencari celah apapun untuk membantah, menyatakan 'kau bohong'. Ini tidak mungkin. Sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Tapi lisannya menolak mengatakannya. Entah bagaimana, ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang justru takut jika penyangkalan itu terucap, kenyataan yang tersingkap selanjutnya justru makin meneguhkan hal itu. Hingga tak ada lagi celah baginya untuk menyangkal, lari dari kemungkinan itu.

Hanya satu pertanyaan terus mengiang di kepalanya. Jika Korra berbohong, untuk apa? Apa langkah strategis yang ia mainkan? Apa tujuannya? Apa keuntungan yang didapat dari kebohongan itu?

Ia berusaha menelusuri rentetan kemungkinan. Apapun. Dan hingga akhir, tak hadir satu pun jawaban memuaskan. Jalan buntu.

Tentunya ia tahu prinsip eliminasi. Jika ia menemui rentetan kemungkinan yang nyaris mustahil dan semua hal itu gugur kecuali satu, hanya kemungkinan terakhir itulah, sebagaimanapun mustahilnya, yang paling mungkin. Paling mendekati kenyataan. Mungkin bahkan, itulah kebenaran.

Mendekati nol tidak sama artinya dengan nol.

Apakah itu berarti pengakuan Korra benar? Ia si Alfa putih?

Korra tidak mengatakan apapun sesudah pengakuan itu. Ia hanya memandang Seth pedih, dan akhirnya memalingkan wajah. Menjauh dari pemuda itu, duduk di tepi tebing. Matanya hampa, tapi wajahnya keras. Ia menarik kedua kakinya, mencakung. Membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya.

Ketika akhirnya kesadaran Seth kembali, bisa dilihatnya sosok Korra. Gadis itu, gadis yang selama ini ia cintai. Gadis yang berbagi semua kebersamaan dengannya. Tawa. Canda. Genggaman tangan. Ciuman. Pelukan. Kecemburuan. Pertengkaran kecil hingga besar yang mengacaukan segalanya. Tapi tak disangkal, ia berbagi mimpi dengannya. Berharap akan sebuah masa depan. Semua terasa begitu nyata selama ini. Begitu nyata, tapi dihadapkan pada kenyataan ini, semua kini terasa bagai ilusi.

Benarkah semua ini?

Selama ini ia merasa mengenal Korra. Melihat semua sisi gadis itu. Cintanya pada Korra memang didasarkan pada ketertarikannya pada sosok si hitam, tapi pada prosesnya, cinta itu tak pernah datang begitu saja, tanpa usaha dan pengorbanan. Berat, memang, harus ia akui, tapi melintasi waktu, mengerahkan sekian kekuatan, akhirnya ia bisa menerima semua sisi gadis itu. Mencintai semua sisi gadis itu.

Tapi sisi ini? Akalnya, perasaannya, batinnya, semua berontak. Ia tidak siap untuk ini. Sama sekali tidak siap.

Meski tak sepenuhnya masuk akal, tapi akhirnya ia bisa menempatkan pengakuan Korra dalam kerangka itu. Menjawab segala pertanyaan tentang kekasihnya. Sikap Korra, sifat Korra yang begitu … penuh kontradiksi. Sisi-sisi dirinya yang begitu bertolak belakang. Seakan di satu hari ia seseorang yang ia kenal, dan di kesempatan lain ia sama sekali berbeda. Begitu asing, tapi juga begitu … menawan.

Juga hal lain. Alasan mengapa malam itu, di dasar jurang, ia kehilangan sebagian memorinya ketika Phat menyeretnya ke hadapan pemimpin mereka. Ketika ia menyaksikan pertemuan Sam dan kawanan asing. Ya, itu masuk akal hingga batas tertentu. Korra, atau Kierra, menghapus memorinya, entah dengan cara apa. Agar identitasnya tidak terbuka pada saat yang belum tepat. Agar ia tak kembali pada Jacob, melapor. Untuk melindungi kawanan mereka, melindungi Sam. Menghindari bentrokan.

Melindungi dirinya, inangnya.

Melindungi Korra. Sekaligus melindungi Kierra.

Bisakah ia menerima semua ini?

Korra … Kierra? Bisakah ia juga mencintainya? Keduanya?

Ia ingin kabur, sungguh. Melarikan kakinya secepat mungkin, sejauh mungkin dari sini.

Atau ia bisa menyeret Korra ke hadapan Jacob, menelanjanginya. Menelanjangi Sam. Itu pastinya akan sulit, bisa jadi dan pasti akan ada pertumpahan darah. Seth tahu ia tidak akan cukup kuat jika ia harus melawan Kierra. Tidak, ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya. Kierra adalah Korra. Apa ia bahkan bisa berusaha melawannya? Melawan tubuh gadis yang ia cintai?

Tapi itu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus melakukan hal yang tepat. Memperoleh kembali kepercayaan Jacob. Menunjukkan di mana kesetiaannya yang sesungguhnya. Pada Jacob, bukan pada Korra. Bukan pada Kierra.

Tidak. Tidak perlu ia berperang sendiri melawan Korra di sini. Ia tahu ia bisa sangat persuasif. Ia bisa meluluhkan Korra. Korra menyatakan bahwa ia tak mencintainya, tapi pasti ada secuil, sedikit saja rasa itu dalam dirinya. Jauh di dalam dirinya. Korra mengandung anaknya. Tidakkah itu satu keuntungan di pihaknya? Ia bisa merayu Korra, membujuknya, membawanya ke muka Jacob. Membuka topengnya di hadapan kawanan. Menyeretnya ke bawah sidang Jacob. Terserah Jacob, apa ia akan melepaskan Kierra atau memusnahkannya. Kierra mungkin sangat kuat. Tapi ia takkan berdaya di bawah taring belasan serigala. Mungkin akan terjadi pertumpahan darah, tapi dengan trik tertentu, cara licik, mungkin itu bisa dihindari. Kierra bisa dilemahkan, dipereteli kekuatannya saat ia tidak sadar. Sehingga ia bisa dieksekusi tanpa bisa melawan.

Sejarah sudah membuktikan, Kierra bisa dikalahkan. Ia mungkin tidak mati. Tapi tubuh kasarnya bisa dibunuh. Ia bisa diusir. Jacob bisa menempatkan kutukan sama seperti yang dilakukan Kaliso. Mencegah Kierra kembali, berabad-abad. Tak lagi mengusik tanah ini. Atau Jacob mungkin bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik. Mungkin ia bisa memerangkap roh Kierra, dan melenyapkannya. Dengan demikian tak perlu ada ancaman bagi generasi mendatang.

Benar. Itu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Tak perlu tangannya sendiri yang menghabisi tubuh itu. Gadis yang ia cintai, beserta putranya. Ia bisa meninggalkan penghakiman pada kawanan. Ia bisa menutup mata ketika eksekusi terjadi. Atau pergi, sejauh-jauhnya, tak tahu dan tak perlu tahu.

Itukah keputusan yang tepat? Membuka identitas Korra? Di hadapan seluruh kawanan? Di hadapan Jacob? Apa Jacob akan bisa menerima ini? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membukanya? Apakah Jacob akan bangkit memerangi Kierra? Kierra sang penjajah, pengusik teritorinya. Pengancam otoritasnya. Apakah ia akan mengikuti insting, tetap berusaha mempertahankan teritorinya? Bisakah penjelasan menjangkaunya? Bahwa Kierra bukan musuh?

Ya, Kierra kini mungkin bukan musuh. Sam berusaha menjadikannya benteng yang melindungi suku. Tapi sejarah sudah membuktikan seperti apa ia. Kepala suku yang kejam, haus kekuasaan. Bahkan kini pun tak berbeda. Ia penjajah, penguasa sebuah kemaharajaan. Entah berapa suku yang ia invasi, Alfa yang ia perangi, ia paksa tunduk di bawah kakinya. Mungkin ia membunuh semua yang menentang. Memaksakan kekuasaannya.

Astaga, apa yang ada di pikiran Sam? Benteng seperti ini adalah pagar makan tanaman. Tiap saat ia bisa berbalik mengancam suku. Ia harus dihancurkan begitu ada kesempatan. Dengan demikian juga membebaskan seluruh kawanan yang dijajahnya. Yang disatukannya dalam nama 'aliansi', yang sebenarnya hanyalah eufemisme dari kata 'penjajahan'. Penguasaan secara paksa.

Kierra harus dihancurkan.

Tapi bisakah Jacob melawan Kierra, dalam tubuh adiknya sendiri? Apa hasilnya jika itu terjadi? Jacob membunuh Korra? Atau Korra membunuh Jacob, mengklaim seluruh kawanan?

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kawanan jika itu terjadi? Benarkah kawanan akan mau tunduk? Apa mereka takkan berusaha berontak? Apa yang terjadi jika kawanan berontak? Apa Korra akan melawan mereka? Membunuh keluarganya? Sahabatnya? Collin, jika entah bagaimana ia masih hidup? Brady? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sam jika itu terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Billy? Akankah ia kehilangan dua anaknya sekaligus? Jacob? Dan … Korra?

Ia harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat saat ini. Semua di tangannya. Kunci untuk menghindari pemusnahan massal suku, atau penjajahan, ada di tangannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Akhirnya bisa dipaksakan juga ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat. Duduk di sisi Korra.

"Be, benarkah itu?" ia bahkan tidak bisa merangkai kalimat yang cocok untuk situasi ini. Kepalanya begitu penuh seakan mau meledak. "Be, benarkah kau … Kierra?"

Korra mengangkat wajahnya. Tertawa aneh.

"Astaga, Seth…," ujarnya sinis. "Aku sudah membuka diriku, dan kini kau juga tidak percaya? Apa harus aku membuktikannya?"

Seth menelan ludah.

"Kau benar-benar Alfa Putih?"

"Kau heran?"

Sikap Korra, anehnya, berubah. Tak sepahit sebelumnya. Agak sendu, bahkan. Tapi tetap saja ... bukan si Alfa Putih. Bukan sosok otoritatif yang pernah ditemuinya.

Tapi mengapa ia tampak begitu ... muram?

"Eh, tidak…," jawab Seth. Agak salah tingkah. "Kupikir seharusnya inang Kierra adalah seseorang yang lebih…" ia tak punya kata-kata.

"Dewasa?" sumbang Korra.

"Uhm, yeah, dewasa..."

Nada Korra makin kelam. "Yeah, itu memang salah satu kesalahannya. Seharusnya memang ia mengklaim seseorang yang jauh lebih matang, tidak sepertiku..."

"Ja, jadi…," Seth tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "benarkah yang dikatakan legenda? Tubuhmu membeku? Seperti vampir? Kau takkan … seperti _shifter_ lain, mengalami perkembangan pesat sebelum berhenti tumbuh setelah tubuhnya mencapai kedewasaan?"

Korra tertawa, menolehkan kepalanya memandang Seth.

"Aneh sekali kau bertanya begitu. Malah menanyakan soal usia, heh? Aku sudah berharap reaksimu akan sedikit lebih … 'dramatis'," ia menambahkan tanda kutip dalam ucapannya. "Langsung berlari dan berteriak-teriak, misalnya. Melapor pada kakakku, membawa segerombolan serigala untuk mencincangku."

Seth hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Bukannya itu tak terpikirkan olehmu, kan?" kembali Korra berbisik sinis, berpaling memandang awan.

" 'Kepala suku terkejam sepanjang sejarah Quileute'…. Aku tahu bagaimana kalian semua memandang Kierra. Memandang _aku_."

"Korra, aku tak mungkin memandangmu seperti itu…"

"Aku bisa dibunuh, kau tahu?" senyum Korra begitu aneh. "Ini pernah terjadi. Sudah kukatakan apa yang dilakukan Kaliso pada Kierra."

Seth kembali menelan ludah.

"Kau tahu aku takkan mungkin melakukan itu."

"Entahlah, Seth. Tak ada yang bisa kupercaya sekarang."

Seth tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Ta, tapi," benak Seth masih penuh penyangkalan. "Jika kau Kierra, maksudku, mengapa kau terus …," ia menggelengkan kepala, mengingat semua ucapan Phat. Kepalanya masih penuh sesak.

"Bertengkar dengannya?" Korra menunjuk.

Lagi-lagi Seth menelan ludah.

"Tadi bukankah kubilang, aku hanya tunggangan? Kesadarannya ada dalam diriku, tapi kesadaranku entah bagaimana bertahan. Ini salah, kau tahu?"

"'Salah'?"

Tentu saja ini salah. Gadisnya adalah Alfa Putih, Jacob dan adiknya benar-benar di sisi yang berlawanan dan mungkin saling bertarung, apa yang lebih salah dari ini? Tapi mendengar nada Korra saat mengucapkannya, ia tahu ada kesalahan lain di luar apa yang jelas-jelas terlihat.

"Ya. Salah," Korra tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, tapi menambahkan nada yang aneh, yang Seth kenali sebagai kepedihan. Ia mencoba tidak mengungkit itu sekarang.

"Be, berapa lama?" tanyanya. "Sudah berapa lama sejak kau … eh, Kierra … memilikimu?"

Korra sejenak diam, menatap permainan cahaya rembang petang.

"Tujuh bulan," katanya akhirnya.

"Tu, tujuh bulan?!"

"Mungkin lebih sekarang. Empat bulan sebelum aku menginjak tanah ini, tepatnya."

"A, artinya itu terjadi … setelah kau … memasuki kawanannya?"

Korra mengangguk.

"Sejak awal kau memasuki tanah ini, ia sudah menunggangimu?"

Lagi-lagi Korra mengangguk.

"Kau bertindak atas perintahnya…," bisik Seth. Ucapan itu menghantamnya lebih dari yang ia perkirakan. Jika Korra adalah Kierra, siapa sebenarnya yang selama ini ia cintai?

Tidak, tidak, bukan saatnya mengurusi itu sekarang. Identitas Korra begitu bertumpuk. Ada banyak lubang yang tak ia mengerti dalam kenyataan itu. Itu menjawab beberapa hal tapi juga menimbulkan pertanyaan lain.

"Tapi ini mustahil. Ketika di perkemahan, Kau memaksa Jacob menarik mundur kami, dan lantas Alfa Putih bicara dengan Jake… Kau ada di sungai saat itu, bersama Billy. Jacob bisa mendengar suaramu. _Kami _bisa mendengar suaramu…"

"Oh, haruskah kau bertanya itu, Seth?" itu reaksi Korra sebelum ia kembali memandang jurang, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tapi jawaban itu datang bahkan sebelum sempat ia berpikir jauh. Tentu saja. Jika kemampuan telepati kawanan Korra bisa bekerja dalam wujud manusia, tak ada alasan Korra tak bisa menggunakan koneksi antar-Alfa tanpa berubah.

Satu dari tumpukan misteri yang terjadi hari itu di perkemahan terjawab sudah. Alfa Putih menghubungi Jacob bahkan walau Jacob jelas mendengar suara Korra dari sungai. Korra tak perlu berubah untuk bicara dengan Jacob. Dan bahkan, satu-satunya saksi lain yang ada di sana, yang bisa bersaksi bahwa Korra tak berubah menjadi serigala, adalah Billy. Billy adalah Tetua. Jika Sam tahu soal kawanan asing, bekerjasama dengan mereka, pastilah ia tahu Korra-lah sang Alfa. Jika Sam tahu, bisa dipastikan Billy tahu. Boleh jadi malah ia sendiri yang merencanakan seluruh situasi itu.

Tapi situasi di perkemahan waktu itu begitu aneh. Billy mengadakan perkemahan sebagai hukuman karena kedua anaknya bertengkar. Bukan, mungkin alasan yang lebih tepat adalah untuk menyatukan keluarga mereka. Tapi lantas perkemahan itu berubah jadi bencana. Brady jatuh dalam jebakan. Jacob harus menarik mundur para pengawalnya. Alfa Putih datang, menjauhkan Jacob dari perkemahan. Lantas serangan ke jantung perkemahan, dengan Billy di tengahnya. Korra menghilang…

Dan kini, Korra adalah Kierra. Ia berputar-putar di hutan dan memaksa Jacob menarik pengawal mungkin agar ia bisa menyelinap keluar tanpa ketahuan. Tapi kalau begitu, mengapa ia tidak kembali? Dan lebih penting lagi, mengapa ia harus _keluar?_ Ia bisa saja _masuk_, menemui Jacob di area perkemahan dan bukan di luar. Untuk menyamarkan kedatangannya, atau tepatnya bahwa ia sudah ada di dalam sejak awal, ia bisa saja memaksa penarikan pengawal itu, tapi tak perlu juga ia mengajak Jacob keluar. Seolah membuka perkemahan… Seolah memaksa para lintah menyerang… Tanpa pertahanan.

Tunggu, tunggu. Bagaimana jika semua ini sudah rencana sejak awal? Perkemahan di Crescent Lake, tempat yang menjadi titik beberapa pintu masuk liang kelinci. Para lintah tak mungkin menyerang tanpa provokasi. Tidak dalam skala itu. Pastinya kawanan Korra, atau ditambah Sam, telah menyerang mereka terlebih dahulu, dan mereka hanya membalas dendam. Ia sengaja membuka benteng… Meletakkan Billy di tengah… Dan baunya yang kuat di sekitar perkemahan… Sebagai umpan.

Ya, ia pasti tahu salah satu di antara para lintah itu sebagai ibunya, Ariana, sebagaimana dikonfirmasi Jacob begitu ia menemukan liontin dan syal Korra di tangan lintah itu. Korra tahu segalanya tentang silsilah, ia dekat dengan Cole. Ia pasti tahu jika ibunya kembali ke La Push dalam wujud vampir, ia pasti akan membalas dendam. Terbuka kemungkinan ia memang sudah bersinggungan dengan ibunya sebelum itu. Kierra pastinya memanfaatkan posisi Korra ini, jika memang mereka adalah sisa-sisa lintah yang sebelumnya telah digilas. Bau Korra ditambah bau Billy. Dan perkemahan tanpa penjaga.

Strategi benteng terbuka.

Tapi jika begitu, artinya Korra membiarkan ayahnya dalam bahaya. Sebegitu teganyakah ia?

Tidak, tidak, ia mungkin sudah menduga Jacob takkan mungkin meninggalkan perkemahan tanpa penjagaan sama sekali. Mungkin ia sudah menduga bahwa Jacob akan dengan keras kepala kembali memerintahkan penjagaan setelah ia pergi, dan kali ini dengan ekstra kehati-hatian setelah peringatan yang ia beri dengan rentetan jebakannya. Kalaupun tidak mengandalkan Jacob, pastinya ia sendiri sudah memasang penjagaan. Si serigala emas yang mendadak muncul membantu Cole dan Adam. Dan Sam … kini setelah tahu peran Sam, tak mungkin Sam mendadak muncul di sana. Ia sudah jelas diimplantasi sejak awal. Bahkan mungkin Billy, sebagai Tetua, pun ikut andil dalam perencanaan itu sejak awal. Sam akhirnya tidak bisa muncul, karena serigala emas terpaksa bertarung bersisian dengan Cole dan Adam. Tapi pastinya ia ikut menjaga pertahanan di sisi lain. Bahkan bukan tak mungkin Korra dan Kuroi sendiri ikut bertempur di titik yang tidak ditangani Cole.

Pembersihan massal lintah. Pasti itu tujuannya. Tujuan yang gagal, bagaimanapun, setelah Cole, dan kemudian Jacob, melepaskan Ariana…

Tetap saja. Apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa kembali? Apa yang membuatnya harus menunggu lima hari? Dan bagaimanapun kemungkinan itu masuk akal, tetap ada hal-hal yang seakan luput dari perhatian. Sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang tidak pasa tempatnya. Sesuatu yang meragukan.

Bisakah ia mengetahuinya sekarang?

Bijakkah?

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama mereka dicekam kebekuan.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi tujuh bulan lalu?" Seth menelan pertanyaannya tentang yang terjadi di perkemahan dan memilih fokus pada akarnya. Jika ia ingin tahu mengenai Kierra, ia harus tahu dari dasar. Ada banyak kesempatan, ada banyak waktu untuk yang lain…

_Tenang dan tetap penuh kendali, Seth._

Korra memandangnya seakan Seth sudah kehilangan akal. Dan memang, ya, ia merasa ia sudah gila. Gila dan terperosok ke lubang hitam. Tapi ini tak lantas membuatnya putus harapan.

"Kau serius ingin bertanya?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

Sifat persisten Seth kalau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu sudah dikenal luas. Pada dasarnya semua petinggi kawanan itu keras kepala. Sebagai salah satu Black—yang juga memiliki sifat sama—serta sebagai pacar Seth, Korra tidak mungkin tidak tahu. Memang tidak seperti Sam yang selalu sok-ngebos dengan kombinasi kekuatan mata Medusa dan suaranya otoritatifnya yang membuat orang tak bisa berkutik, atau Jacob si tukang paksa yang tidak mau mendengar penolakan apapun, Seth bertindak dengan cara yang lebih lunak. Membujuk atau mengutarakan argumen logis hingga sasarannya tak punya pilihan selain menuruti kehendaknya. Namun, di antara yang lain, sebenarnya Seth-lah yang paling memiliki pengaruh, bahkan terhadap para Black. Dan Korra, sayangnya, juga tidak termasuk pengecualian.

Tahu hal ini, Korra pun hanya mendesah. Meski setengah hati, ia harus mengakui bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa menolak Seth.

"Ceritanya panjang, " katanya akhirnya.

"Kupikir kita punya waktu panjang," Seth meluruskan kaki-kakinya, memandang Korra, berupaya keras terlihat santai. "Masalah rapat toh sudah kaudelegasikan pada wakilmu. Kau tahu, seorang pemimpin selalu punya banyak waktu senggang."

Korra terkekeh.

"Itu kau saja, mungkin."

"Tidak, kok. Jacob selalu mengalihtugaskan masalah-masalah teknis padaku sementara ia hanya sibuk menggerundel, hanyut dalam pikiran acaknya."

Gadis itu kembali tertawa. "Sudah kuduga kau otak kawanan… Dengan jadwal patroli, skema hierarki kawanan, dan sebagainya. Aku yakin kakakku takkan sepintar itu."

Seth tidak hendak bertanya dari mana Korra tahu soal jadwal patroli dan skema hierarki. Jawabannya sudah pasti Sam. Dan kini ia tidak hendak mengungkit hal itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kisahmu?" tuntutnya lagi.

"Siapkan popcorn, kalau begitu."

Pertama kali dalam seminggu itu, Seth tertawa. Ini baru gadisnya. Korra yang biasa. Korra yang dikenalnya.

"Sederhana, sebenarnya," Korra memulai cerita. "Empat bulan lalu kami diserang di Nepal. Gweneira McLeod-Rajagopalachari inang Kierra waktu itu. Ia sudah lama menjadi inang, jadi tubuhnya memang sudah mulai membusuk. Sebenarnya ia yang bertahan paling lama di antara para inang, sudah lebih dari 60 tahun, sejak—kau tahu—kakak angkatmu Jasper Whitlock membunuh inang sebelumnya, Cosette Fauchelevent," Seth berusaha tidak menahan napas ketika Korra menyebut nama Jasper. "Jadi wajar saja kekuatannya melemah, dan ia jatuh dalam serangan keroyokan para vampir. Dari enam anggota kawananku waktu itu, hanya aku, Kuroi, dan Phat yang selamat."

Korra menarik napas panjang. Jelas masalah ini berat baginya.

"Sudah sejak awal aku ditaklukkan, sebenarnya, ia melirikku sebagai calon penggantinya. Ia berusaha mempersiapkanku. Tapi aku masih terlalu muda. Setidaknya, seharusnya aku masih harus menunggu tiga atau empat tahun lagi, ketika aku sudah cukup matang, secara fisik maupun mental. Tapi kejadian itu membuatnya tak bisa menunggu. Kierra harus punya inang, walau bagaimanapun. Tak bisa membiarkannya tanpa tubuh, seperti sewaktu Cosette mati. Seluruh aliansi bisa berada dalam kondisi _chaos _tanpa pemimpin, dan dengan mudah hancur di tangan para lintah. Akhirnya Kierra terpaksa memasuki tubuhku."

"Kenapa?" potong Seth.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Ada Kuroi kan? Kenapa ia tidak merasuki Kuroi saja?"

"Karena Kuroi adalah Jenderal Utama kawanan," bisik Korra dengan mata hampa. "Kau tahu berapa usia Kuroi?" ia mengajukan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Seth jelas tak tahu jawabannya. Tapi jelas Korra tak mengharapkan jawaban karena ia langsung menjawab sendiri, "Ia lahir pada 1736. Ia bahkan lebih tua dari Kierra."

Seth berusaha keras menahan rahangnya tetap pada tempatnya.

"Kau tahu, Seth? Seorang inang tidak seharusnya tetap hidup. Segera setelah dirasuki, seharusnya kesadarannya menghilang. Ditambah lagi, racun Kierra akan membuat tubuhnya membusuk perlahan sehingga ia akan hancur, mati setelah beberapa dekade. Kuroi sudah mendampingi Kierra sejakawal ia mendirikan kawanan sendiri, setelah ia diusir dari tanah Quileute. Kuroi orang kepercayaannya, tangan kanannya. Pastinya ia tidak ingin Kuroi mati, atau harus tergantikan, apapun."

Korra diam dalam kebekuan yang panjang. Ia meluruskan kaki, menurunkannya ke ujung tebing. Menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan malas.

Melihatnya, Seth tahu bahwa ada hal-hal yang seharusnya tak ia ungkit. Soal Kuroi, jelas. Atau lebih lagi, soal 'kematian inang'.

Korra menyatakan dengan jelas, Kierra tidak ingin menjadikan Kuroi sebagai inang karena Kuroi tak mungkin tergantikan. Yang artinya Korra _bisa_ tergantikan. Di mata Kierra, kedudukan Korra tidaklah seistimewa Kuroi. Selongsong yang bisa dibuang begitu tak dipakai lagi.

Benar. Menjadi inang pastinya tidak seindah kelihatannya. Sebagai seorang penjajah, penguasa aliansi, seharusnya Korra memiliki segalanya. Kekuasaan. Kekuatan. Tapi dengan harga apa? Hilangnya kemerdekaan atas dirinya sendiri. Kematian jiwa, itu sudah jelas. Tapi lebih dari apapun, ia tak bisa membayangkan … Korra … _membusuk._

Dan semuanya bukan karena ia menginginkannya sejak semula. Bukan bagian dari perjanjian yang ia tandatangani dengan sukarela.

Ia tahu _shifter _bisa memilih antara menanggalkan kekuatannya dan menua atau menjalani keabadian, yang artinya seharusnya Korra bisa hidup selamanya, muda selamanya, jika ia tidak dirasuki. Tapi sebagaimana ia dengar dari Old Quil, begitu Kierra memasuki tubuh inang, tubuh itu akan muda, tapi masa depannya sudah disegel. Ia _pasti _mati, begitu tubuhnya tak sanggup menopang roh itu lagi. Roh Kierra bagai racun, menghancurkan tubuh sang inang dari dalam. Dan kini ia tahu, dari kesimpulan cerita Korra di sana-sini, masa kekuatan para inang berbeda. Korra hanya tunggangan, ia tidak cocok sejak awal dan mungkin jika ia terus bertahan, ia akan mati lebih cepat dari yang lain. Jika pun ia mencarikan tubuh lain untuk Kierra, ia harus memberikan darahnya pada penerus Kierra yang baru. Itu artinya sama saja. Korra akan mati. Segera.

Seth tidak tahu aturan macam apa yang merugikan inang secara total itu. Apa manfaat bagi inang atas kehadiran Kierra di tubuhnya selain kekuasaan sementara? Tidak, bahkan kekuasaan itu tak bisa ia nikmati, karena bahkan seharusnya jiwanya, eksistansinya pun menghilang. Tidak ada manfaat apapun. Jujur ia ingin mengorek lebih jauh. Mencari tahu celah, jika ada, untuk menarik Korra dari masalah ini. Membebaskannya dari Kierra, jika bisa. Membebaskannya dari masa depannya yang suram.

Bisakah ia mengoreknya sekarang?

Tidak, tidak. Masih banyak waktu.

Pelan-pelan… Melangkah satu-satu…

"Lantas?" tanya Seth, menghapus bayangan mengerikan Korra yang membusuk, menekan keinginan untuk langsung pada tujuan, dan berusaha keras bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Lantas apa?"

"Sesudah itu…"

"Ya sudah. Kau mau cerita apa lagi?"

"Astaga, Korra. Itu bahkan belum dua menit. Kalau ditulis, paling-paling hanya makan seperempat kertas A4."

Gadis itu tertawa. Renyah. Alami. Benar-benar tidak seperti tawanya di dalam gubuk tadi.

"Kalau mau detail, bisa makan sebuku," ujarnya asal. Jemarinya menari di lututnya sendiri.

Seth menarik napas panjang, ikut menurunkan kakinya di ujung tebing. Menyilangkannya dengan santai sementara matanya memandang langit yang makin temaram.

"Kau tahu kau seperti—siapa itu, penyihir di film Harry Potter yang pernah kita tonton? Yang ditempeli Voldemort di belakang kepalanya?"

Korra tertawa, sadar Seth mencoba bercanda. "Profesor Quirrel?"

"Ya, itu…."

"Kau tahu ujung-ujungnya Quirrel mati, kan?"

Seth menelan ludah. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam beberapa puluh menit terakhir.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Korra."

"Tapi memang itu yang akan terjadi, kan?"

Kembali beku.

Angin malam yang dingin mulai mengusik. Korra makin merapatkan pelukan atas kakinya, meringkuk di pinggir tebing. Seth memandangnya. Gadis itu tampak begitu … rapuh. Sama sekali bukan image yang diharapkan siapapun dari seseorang yang baru saja mengaku sebagai Alfa terkuat, penguasa sebuah aliansi besar. Entah mengapa Seth merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk memeluk gadis itu, memberi kehangatan. Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dalam bulan-bulan terakhir. Tapi ia tahu Korra tak menginginkannya kini. Korra tak pernah suka ada dalam situasi tergantung pada orang lain. Tak pernah suka ada dalam kondisi dibelaskasihani jika bukan ia melakukannya secara sengaja demi mendapatkan sesuatu. Seth tahu apa yang Korra butuhkan. Sesuatu yang ringan. Sesuatu untuk mengangkat bebannya. Sesuatu yang hangat. Sesuatu yang biasanya ditawarkan Collin. Tapi Collin tak ada di sini sekarang. Hanya ia. Hanya Seth.

"Astaga," kata Seth akhirnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan batu di pinggir cadas, "tak kuduga aku menjadi pasangan kaisarina penguasa aliansi _shifter _terbesar di seluruh jagat raya… Berarti aku setara raja di raja, ya? 'Paduka Yang Mulia Kaisar Seth Clearwater-Gerrard-Black'," ia mengeja namanya sendiri dengan nada kagum. "Hebat juga…"

Korra membalikkan tubuh, mendelik memandangnya.

"Siapa bilang kau pasanganku?" protesnya.

"Lho, kan memang iya?"

"Tapi kita kan sudah putus. Kau sendiri sudah mengimprint Kuroi. Serigala hitam impianmu yang selalu kaupuja-puja berbulan-bulan, bahkan."

Seth mendesah, menatap mata Korra. Korra balas memelototinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Korra," katanya,"di dunia ini tidak ada satu kekuatan pun, bahkan imprint, yang bisa mencegahku mencintaimu."

"Bahkan walau aku bukan serigala hitam?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya tertarik pada sikap heroiknya. Tapi aku menghabiskan waktu, yang nyata, menjalani hubungan nyata, denganmu."

"Bahkan walau aku Kierra?"

"Kau tetap Korra, bagaimanapun."

"Apa kau serius menginginkanku? Bukan menginginkan kedudukan Kaisar?"

"Astaga Korra," Seth mencoba keras tampak ringan dan tertawa walau tawa itu seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan. "Aku cuma bercanda soal 'Kaisar' itu. Kau tahu aku bukan pengincar kedudukan apapun… Bahkan jika kau paria, aku akan mengikutimu."

"Aku memang dulu paria."

"Siapapun kau, aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak tahu yang kaulakukan, Seth."

"Oh, Korra…," senyumnya. "Kau tahu, aku serigala berpikiran paling terbuka di seluruh kawanan. Aku memiliki sahabat dan kakak angkat vampir, ibuku akan menikahi ayah dari seorang vampir. Oh, Alfaku bahkan akan menikahi seorang hibrida. Kurasa tak masalah menerima tambahan satu hibrida lagi dalam keluarga. Meski dalam bentuk roh…"

"Tidak semudah itu. Aku adalah musuh bebuyutan suku kalian."

"Oh ya? Musuh yang berusaha digaet Sam sebagai pelindung suku, kan? Dan karena kau menolongku dan Jake, kukira Kierra tak sejahat itu…"

Seth mencoba menggapai tangan gadis itu, tapi Korra menepisnya.

"Korra," desah Seth lelah. "Bisa hentikan seluruh drama ini? Kau berlebihan, kau tahu."

"Kau sendiri sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak ada yang masuk akal kalau menyangkut cinta, Korey…"

Seth bangkit, kembali duduk. Tangannya menggapai pipi gadis itu, tapi lagi-lagi Korra melengos.

"Ayolah, Korra," bujuk Seth, melirik dan tersenyum penuh makna. "Kita sudah sering memainkan ini. Kau tahu aku bisa sangat keras kepala dan persuasif."

"Kau dengar Noah tadi kan? Aku pernah melempar teman kencanku waktu ia mencoba menciumku di puncak tebing."

"Oh ya? Masa kau tega padaku?" Seth mengerling, mengeluarkan senjata utamanya, membuat Korra menahan napas sesaat. Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali mengeras, penuh tekad.

"Hah, percaya diri sekali kau. Coba apa kau bisa merayu Kierra."

Seth tertawa. "Wah, aku yakin kalau Kierra, pertahanannya takkan separah kau. Aku tahu beberapa kali, mungkin, Kierra sendiri yang main-main denganku. Kurasa ia takkan begitu keberatan mencuri sedikit kesempatan dan main-main denganku lagi."

Korra membelalak. "Kapan?"

"Oh, masa aku harus menyebutkan? Waktu kita menyewa hotel di Seattle, misalnya. Aku heran tiba-tiba kau menjadi begitu dewasa dan menggoda. Seksi, jujur saja. Kupikir itu sisi lain dirimu yang terpendam. Atau waktu di tebing di hutan…. Atau waktu kau tiba-tiba menyerangku waktu di mobilku, dalam perjalanan pulang dari Seattle. Dua kali, bahkan. Oh, dan omong-omong, waktu itu kau bilang nilaiku 9," ia menambahkan dengan sedikit kedip menggoda.

Mata Korra kembali meremang. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun denganmu di hutan atau di mobil…."

"Oke. Jadi itu konfirmasi bahwa itu Kierra," ujar Seth santai. Kelewat santai, mungkin.

Agak di luar perkiraan Seth, tahu-tahu Korra menyerangnya. Mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tanah. Memukulinya.

"Aduh!" protesnya, meringkuk defensif. "Apa-apaan sih kau?!"

"Kau berselingkuh dengan Kierra!"

"Astaga, Korra! Mana aku tahu? Aku kan mengira itu kau!"

"Oke! Sekarang bilang, yang mana yang lebih kausuka: aku atau Kierra?"

"Memang ada bedanya?"

"Jelas beda!"

"Oh Tuhan, Korra!" Seth menangkap pergelangan tangan Korra. Gadis itu agak berontak, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia tidak langsung melempar Seth ke jurang di bawah sana—sesuatu yang ia tahu bisa dilakukan—sudah merupakan konfirmasi bahwa ia setengah hati melakukannya. "Kau itu pencemburu betul, sih! Ia kepribadianmu yang lain!"

Alis Korra bertaut. Mengendus kesal, ia menghela tangan Seth. Seth melepaskannya. Kembali duduk mencakung, ia menggerutu sendiri, "Ia bukan kepribadianku yang lain. Ia hanya parasit yang hinggap di salah satu sisi kesadaranku."

"Itu kan sama saja…."

"Jelas beda!"

Seth menghela napas. Ia bangkit, duduk di sisi Korra. Mengalungkan lengan di bahunya. Korra agak berontak. Tapi ketika Seth kembali bersikeras merangkulnya, ia tak bereaksi lagi.

"Oh, Korra," Seth merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap rambutnya dalam gestur yang menenangkan. "Yang aku cintai itu kau, Korey, bukan Kierra. Coraline Gerrard, kekasihku. Gadis yang menonton film kartun bersamaku, tiap dua menit sekali melompat atau tertawa-tawa sampai tersedak popcorn. Gadis yang makan es krim sampai mulut dan hidungnya belepotan. Gadis sok-hemat yang selalu komentar tiap aku membawanya makan di restoran Italia. Gadis yang terbirit-birit melihat tikus. Gadis yang dengan riang cerita soal pengalamannya memancing sampai jatuh ke sungai atau jatuh ke laut gara-gara naik _banana boat. _Gadis yang menjerit-jerit begitu aku ingin menyeretnya melompat ke danau. Gadis yang bersamaku mencoba membuat _rainbow_ _cake_ sampai badannya penuh tepung. Bukannya memperhatikan waktu, malah sibuk bercanda melempariku dengan tepung, dan ujung-ujungnya membuat _cake_-nya gosong. Sue marah waktu tahu dapurnya berantakan, tahu! Serius, Korra, kau mungkin jago masak, tapi soal membuat cake, kau itu nol besar! Mungkin kau harus belajar pada Brady…" Seth terkekeh sendiri di bawah tatapan sebal Korra. "Atau kau mau bilang semua itu juga Kierra?"

Korra menggeleng. "Tidak. Itu aku."

Seth tersenyum, makin rapat memeluk Korra.

"Nah, sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir, kan?"

Di pelukannya, dirasanya gadis itu agak bergidik. "Aku benci kalau Kierra memakai tubuhku untuk urusan aneh-aneh," bisik Korra. Kelihatan sekali ia berusaha memendam kepedihannya. Dan entah mengapa Seth merasa sesuatu yang aneh merayapi perutnya. Senang? Puas? Atas Korra yang mau membuka diri padanya?

Ia buru-buru menampar dirinya sendiri. Ini saatnya ia bersimpati, bukan malah menuruti ego sisi protektifnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang protes?" Seth mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Tanpa tahu-menahu, tubuhku kan, ehm, 'pelayananku'," katanya yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan membunuh, "yang dimanfaatkan?"

"Masalahnya aku sudah menegaskan, ia tidak boleh memakai tubuhku lagi untuk itu!" kutuk Korra. "Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Astaga, aku kadang frustasi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu batasan!"

Mau tak mau Seth tersenyum. Gadis ini memang unik. Bukankah memang seharusnya, sebagai inang, ia memberikan seluruh tubuhnya pada Kierra? Tapi Korra begitu keras kepala. 'Batasan', katanya? Apa itu berarti ia memberlakukan aturan kapan kesadaran Kierra bisa memonopoli tubuhnya dan kapan tidak? Pantas saja Kierra tidak bisa menjadikannya inang, kalau begitu.

Apa dia tak sadar bahwa kesadarannya sendiri, yang memproteksi tubuhnya, justru bisa berbalik merugikannya?

Jika sang tunggangan tak cocok, katanya, maka Kierra akan meninggalkannya dan ia akan mati?

Korra akan mati?

Bayangan Korra yang membusuk cepat, terlalu cepat, atau harus membiarkan darahnya diberikan pada inang selanjutnya kembali mengusik pikiran Seth. Membuatnya makin rapat memeluk gadis itu.

"Ia kan tidak memakai tubuhmu untuk sesuatu yang aneh, Korra," ia mencoba berdamai, menenangkan Korra.

Ya, sekarang harus menggaet hati Korra sekaligus Kierra. Sudah cukup perselisihan di sekitarnya selama ini, mencabik-cabik ikatan yang ada antarkawanan, antarsepupu, antarsaudara. Takkan ia biarkan ada bibit buruk juga berkembang antarpribadi di dalam tubuh yang sama. Lebih lagi, tubuh gadis yang ia sayangi.

Kini baru ia tahu di mana seharusnya ia berperan. Seth Sang Penengah. Masa bodoh jika ia tak merasakan tarikan imprint pada gadis ini, masa bodoh jika Kuroi-lah belahan jiwanya. Korra membutuhkannya kini. Korra, dengan sisi emosional dan overprotektifnya terhadap diri sendiri. Kierra, dengan otoritasnya. Ia harus berusaha, setidaknya, mendamaikan kedua pribadi ini. Phat sudah ribut, Korra selalu membuat kawanannya dan sang Alfa kesal dengan adanya ia bertengkar terus dengan Kierra, membuat kawanannya berada dalam dualisme kepemimpinan dan lain sebagainya.

Jujur saja, ia bisa saja menggunakan ini untuk memecah belah kawanan Korra. Mengadu domba Korra dan sang Alfa. Jika mereka hancur, tepatnya jika Korra hancur, pemimpin mereka hancur, kawanan asing itu hancur dan mudah baginya kembali ke kawanan Jacob. Siapa tahu ia akan dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan. Tapi pecahnya mereka juga tak punya efek bagus jangka panjang bagi kawanannya. Hanya akan menambah kekisruhan yang ada. Tambah lagi, mereka takkan bisa jadi benteng. Dan Sam harus menelan usahanya selama ini yang ternyata berbuah pahit.

Tidak, ia tak peduli pada Sam. Masa bodoh jika si ular licin itu mau membusuk di neraka sekalipun. Tapi masalahnya, Sam benar sampai taraf tertentu. Mereka memang butuh bantuan aliansi. Setidaknya hingga mereka berhasil menghalau ancaman yang ada di depan mata.

Seth menenangkan dirinya. Ia harus tenang jika ia ingin mengendalikan keadaan. Ia terbukti selalu bisa mengendalikan para Black selama ini. Kini kemampuannya diuji di depan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Tak bisa ia hanya ada di luar, hanya menganalisa, hanya memperhatikan. Tidak bisa juga ia ikut dipermainkan. Ia harus mengambil alih sekarang. Nasib suku di tangannya, tergantung bagaimana ia bisa memainkan bidak-bidak catur di tangannya. Tapi sebelum ia bisa memainkannya, ia harus memastikan ia bisa memegang bidak itu.

Memegang bidak berupa roh serigala ratusan tahun. Tantangan apa yang lebih besar daripada ini?

"Tidak aneh apanya?" Korra masih menggerutu.

"Aku kan pasanganmu, Korey, walau bagaimanapun," ujar Seth lembut. "Aku yakin ia tidak akan melakukannya dengan sembarang orang, misalnya."

"Itu masalahnya! Ia pernah melakukannya! Tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat aku tidak sadar!"

Kening Seth langsung berkerut.

"Kau pasti dengar apa yang dibilang Noah tadi. Si Malik tolol, membuatku tak sadar dan membuat Kierra mengambil alih tubuhku. Aku tahu Malik pasangan Kierra di kawanan Sahara, tapi itu pada masa Gwen! Bukan aku! Dan lagi Malik sudah berumur! Aku baru 16, dan aku selalu berpikir, pengalaman pertamaku seharusnya bersama seseorang yang kucintai, bukannya…"

"Ssssshh, Korra…," Seth buru-buru memotong ucapan Korra, makin erat memeluk gadis itu. Ia tahu ke mana cerita itu akan menuju. "Jangan lagi mengingat-ingat hal-hal buruk. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit," bisiknya.

"Oh Tuhan…," Korra, anehnya, tampak begitu rapuh, "kau pasti menganggapku pelacur kawanan sekarang… Tidak, pelacur aliansi…."

"Astaga Korra, mana mungkin aku menganggapmu begitu?" ditahannya kepedihannya sendiri, berusaha tak hanya merangkul tubuh Korra, tetapi juga menghangatkan sisi rapuhnya. "Lupakan soal Malik, oke? Anggap itu tak pernah ada. Pengalaman pertamamu denganku, bukan? Pengalaman pertama Korra, dengan kesadaran Korra, bukan Kierra. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Korra tidak menjawab. Dan Seth juga tidak ingin menuntut.

"Nah, begini saja," katanya, mencoba mengangkat dagu gadis itu, meminta Korra menatapnya. "Kalau nanti Kierra menguasaimu lagi dan mencoba merayuku, bagaimana kalau kau beri tanda? Kau cuma tunggangannya, kan? Jadi kau masih menguasai kesadaran tubuhmu. Kau bisa menggeleng atau memberi kode apapun…. Jadi aku takkan membiarkannya menyentuhku."

"Hah! Seolah kau bisa menolak! Dia kan sudah dewasa dan berpengalaman, jauh sekali dibanding aku. Kau sendiri bilang ia seksi, menggoda… Nilai 9, lah, apa lah…. Aku yakin ia lebih bisa memuaskan fantasimu."

"Fantasi sadomasokis? Bukannya itu kau ahlinya?"

Korra merengut lagi, membuat Seth tertawa.

"Lagipula, apa sih maksudmu dengan _lagi?" _mendadak Korra melepaskan rangkulan Seth. "Ini tidak benar! Kita sudah putus!" ia menggeleng cepat, tampak agak panik. "Tidak, tidak! Ini tidak benar! Aku sudah menyerah denganmu dan kau bisa mendapatkan Kuroi, serigala impianmu itu."

"Oh Tuhan, Korra, tidak lagi…" desah Seth lelah. "Kupikir kita sudah selesai dengan topik itu."

"Tidak, ini belum selesai. Kau harus menilai posisimu sendiri, Seth. Kau mengimprintnya! Ia belahan jiwamu!"

"Mau jadi belahan jiwa bagaimana? Aku kenal dia juga tidak!"

"Itu kan mudah diurus! Memangnya kau tidak tahu konsep imprint?"

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Kau mungkin sudah tahu dari Sam tentang Leah. Kakakku korban imprint! Kaupikir aku mau meneruskan jejak Sam? Memangnya aku tipe cowok tidak bertanggungjawab?"

Di titik itu Korra mendadak menunduk muram. "Kalau kaupikir kau terpaksa harus _stuck _denganku hanya karena aku mengandung anakmu, itu tidak seharusnya jadi bebanmu, Seth," katanya, tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya. "Aku sudah bilang, janin ini takkan bertahan lama."

"A, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu," Korra tersenyum pedih. "Sejak Kierra mengklaimku, metabolismeku berubah. Aku hampir dipastikan takkan tumbuh. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh perempuan yang tidak tumbuh."

Mata Seth meremang.

"Dan lagi, aku bukan inang. Aku hanya tunggangan. Kierra bahkan tak bisa membuat rohku melebur….Tubuhku tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Kierra. Kami saling berperang di dalam. Racunnya menghancurkan tubuhku, lebih cepat dari inang-inangnya yang lain. Dan tentu saja, menghancurkan janinku. Atau minimal, jika memang keajaiban terjadi, ia akan sampai pada titik ketika ia tak lagi bisa tumbuh, ketika tubuhku takkan bisa mengakomodasi pertumbuhannya. Ia bahkan takkan pernah bisa cukup besar untuk dilahirkan."

Ini tidak nyata, kan?

Ini sama sekali tidak nyata.

.

* * *

.

Berapa waktu berlalu, membeku, setelah topik itu bergulir?

Korra masih duduk di tepi tebing, Kedua kakinya terjulur ke bawah, dan ia memainkannya dengan ritme yang menjemukan. Seth di sisinya, melihat ke arah yang sama, pada gerombolan pepohonan di sisi lain jurang. Ekspresi mereka tak terbaca. Meski seolah serius memperhatikan hutan di sisi sana, pandangan mata mereka kosong. Masing-masing hanyut dalam pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri-sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya Korra mendesah lelah, dan bangkit.

"Kurasa ini perpisahan kita," katanya, bergerak seakan ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. "Selamat tinggal, Seth…"

Korra sudah berbalik, hampir melangkah menjauh, ketika tangan Seth mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak, Korra, kau tak bisa pergi."

Mata Korra menatapnya. Tajam.

"Lepaskan atau kulempar kau ke jurang."

"Lempar saja," Seth bangkit dengan tetap mencengkeram tangan Korra. "Aku ingin tahu apa kau tega membunuhku."

"Oh, tega saja…"

"Begitu? Mau coba?"

Tantangan Seth, bagaimanapun tak berbuah apapun selain beliakan mata Korra. Sekian detik mereka habiskan untuk saling berpandangan. Korra yang menatapnya nanar dan Seth dengan mata menantang, tangannya masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Korra. Hingga akhirnya Korra menunduk, suaranya melemah. "Lepaskan, Seth…"

Kali itu Seth melepaskannya. "Kau tahu kan, kau juga mencintaiku…," katanya.

Korra menatapnya selintas, sebelum membuang muka. "Cinta tidak penting, Seth. Sekarang ini sudah tak ada keterkaitanmu denganku. Aku tidak lagi mem-_blackmail-_mu. Kau tahu aku takkan bisa melahirkan anakmu. Dan kau sendiri sudah memiliki imprint. Jadi aku tak bisa menjangkarkanmu padaku."

"Masalahnya aku yang ingin, Korra. Aku yang ingin menjangkarkan diriku padamu."

Seth memberanikan diri mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Mata kelam Korra bergulir, menatapnya. Bibirnya agak bergetar, dan warnanya yang kemerahan entah mengapa tampak begitu hangat, begitu indah, begitu lembut… Begitu … mengundang… Seth menurunkan wajahnya, bergerak hendak mencium bibir itu. Namun, belum sampai wajah mereka bertemu, tahu-tahu gamparan Korra sudah melayang membentur rahangnya.

"Oh Tuhan!" teriak Seth, ketika disadarinya ujung bibirnya berdarah dan rahangnya setengah retak. "Apa-apaan kau, Korra?!"

"Hentikan, Seth! Aku takkan lagi menyentuh milik Kuroi!"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak mencintainya?"

"Jangan membuatku bingung!"

Mendadak senyum Seth tersungging. "Nah, kan, kau bilang sendiri kalau kau bingung! Kau mencintaiku, Korra! Akui itu!"

Aneh karena Korra mendadak membelalak, lantas membuang muka. Bergerak tidak jelas di tempatnya berdiri. Menggigiti bibirnya.

Seth mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipinya. Kesempatan pertama, gadis itu berusaha menepis. Tapi ketiga kalinya Seth mencoba, Korra tak lagi bereaksi.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Korra," bisik pemuda itu. "Apa semua yang kita lalui kebohongan? Hanya tugas? Begitukan? Tak pernah sedetik pun kau memiliki perasaan padaku?"

"Ya, itu bohong!"

"Astaga. Jangan bertanya pada egomu, Korra. Tanya perasaanmu. Karena aku yakin ketika pertanyaan itu digulirkan, pastinya mereka akan menjawab bahwa itu benar. Sesuatu yang jauh di luar urusan Kierra dan serigala dan apapun. Ketika kita hanya dua insan, saling melindungi, saling melengkapi, saling membutuhkan… Ketika hanya kita. Tak ada imprint, tak ada suku, tak ada aliansi, tak ada bayi… Ketika semua tak lagi penting, dan kita bahagia."

Korra tak menjawab. Matanya terpejam. Dan samar, Seth bisa melihat kilau bulir air di ujung mata gadis itu.

Ia mengusapkan ujung jemarinya di pipi gadis itu, menghapus air matanya. Korra menunduk ketika pertahanannya jebol. Bahu-bahunya mulai bergetar tatkala ia membawa kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Entah mengapa, ia merasakan sesuatu tarikan yang kuat, sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari tarikan imprint, untuk memeluk gadis itu, menenangkannya, menenteramkannya.

Dan belum lagi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya, tahu-tahu Korra sudah mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, menyurukkan diri ke dadanya. Kedua lengan Seth bergerak sendiri sebelum otaknya memberi perintah, memeluk gadis itu. Menariknya lebih rapat.

"Apa kau … akan membunuhku, Seth?" bisik Korra pelan di dadanya.

_Apa? _

"A, apa maksudmu, Korra? Aku tidak mungkin…"

Namun Korra tak peduli. Tidak diam, tidak mengangkat kepala, terus saja berujar lirih.

"Jika ya, ini saat yang tepat…," ujarnya yang membuat Seth membeku. Sama sekali tak tahu ke mana arah omongan ini. "Kau bisa melemparku atau mematahkan leherku dan membakar tubuhku. Aku takkan mencoba melawan. Kierra tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa seizinku. Dalam kondisi sekarang, penyembuhanku sangat sangat lambat, jadi…"

Kenapa Korra mengatakan itu? Kelemahannya sendiri?

"Jangan bicara ngaco, Korra! Aku takkan mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi!"

Protes Seth hanya menghadang angin ketika Korra melanjutkan. "Ya. Dengan begitu, semua pihak diuntungkan. Dia sudah mengklaimku artinya ia tak bisa mencari tubuh lain sebelum aku mati. Jika kau membunuhku, Kierra akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengklaim tubuh lain yang tidak menyusahkannya, dan mencari tubuh baru yang cocok dan bisa dikendalikan sepenuhnya tetap akan makan waktu. Suku kalian pun bebas, setidaknya sementara waktu hingga kalian bisa mempertimbangkan langkah yang harus kalian tempuh jika kami kembali. Atas kutukan Kaliso, toh Kierra tak bisa menyentuh tanah ini jika ia tidak mengklaim inang yang memiliki darah suku ini…"

Jadi itu alasannya Kierra mengklaim Korra. Karena Korra putri Quileute. Ia ingin kembali, walau bagaimanapun…

Jika begitu, nama-nama perempuan dalam daftar Sam. Itulah orang-orang berikutnya yang potensial untuk dirasuki Kierra.

Tapi Seth tidak bisa lama-lama berusaha mencerna, karena saat itu dirasanya dadanya basah.

"Korra?" katanya tak yakin, berusaha mengangkat dagu kekasihnya. "Kau menangis?"

Menahan kepalanya di dada Seth, ia menggeleng. Tapi kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya, memisahkan diri dan mendekati jurang.

"Jika ada kelahiran kembali, Seth… Jika aku punya kesempatan kedua, aku akan membalas semua kebaikanmu…," ujarnya, memandang entah ke mana.

Rasa takut mendadak mencengkeram batin Seth. "Korra? Kau bicara apa?"

Saat itu Korra berbalik. Seth bisa melihat mata sendu itu, tapi ada senyum di bibirnya ketika berucap, "Kuharap kau bahagia dengan Kuroi, Seth. Dia sudah beratus tahun tak mengenal cinta, dan orangnya terlalu kaku, jadi mungkin kau harus ekstra-kerja keras untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Tapi kau akan mendapatkannya walau bagaimanapun. Diam-diam ia sudah mencintaimu sejak awal…"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah bilang…"

Korra tak menanggapinya. Ia sudah kembali menghadap jurang ketika berbisik lirih, "Selamat tinggal…"

Saat itu sesuatu berdering keras di kepala Seth, dan tanpa disadarinya, tepat ketika Korra hampir melontarkan tubuh, tangannya menjangkau, tepat sasaran menarik tangan gadis itu. Sekilas dilihatnya sorot terkejut bercampur kebingungan di mata Korra, sebelum gaya balik mendorong mereka berdua jatuh ke belakang, menjauh dari pinggir tebing. Korra menindih tubuhnya. Dan Seth tak tahu apa yang merasukinya ketika ia mencengkeram bagian depan baju gadis itu, berguling, memutar tubuh Korra dan menekannya ke lantai tanah.

"Apa kau gila?!" bentak Seth marah di mukanya. "Kau ingin bunuh diri? Untuk apa?"

Korra tak menjawab. Matanya adalah siratan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur aduk. _Shock, _pasti. Tapi juga ada pertanyaan, kesedihan, kebingungan, keputusasaan, dan yang paling tak Seth mengerti: kemarahan. Tapi kemudian mata itu melunak, dan kaca-kaca berkilau mulai tampak, sebelum Korra segera membuang muka, menolak menatapnya.

Dan kemarahan Seth mendadak menguap.

"Astaga, Korra," ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan meninju tanah. "Jangan lakukan hal sebodoh itu lagi. Kumohon."

Korra tampak tak bisa bicara. Ketika akhirnya ia bersuara, kata-katanya ragu dan tidak jelas.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," tekan Seth tegas. Dalam hati ia sibuk mengutuki Kierra. Apa maksud Kierra, membiarkan inangnya melakukan itu? Atau Kierra yang justru memaksa agar Korra melempar dirinya? Apa ia begitu ingin Korra mati agar bisa mencari tubuh baru? Yang lebih cocok, seperti kata Korra? Ia agak menggeram ketika menyatakan, "Kalau Kierra tak menginginkanmu, atau kakakmu meragukanmu, maka aku, Seth Clearwater, yang menginginkanmu. Tidak untuk suku, tidak untuk kawanan, tidak untuk apapun. Tidak sebagai sekutu, tidak sebagai Maharani, tidak sebagai Kierra. Aku tidak memandangmu sebagai siapapun selain Korra, kekasihku."

"Seth?"

Mata Korra makin menunjukkan ketidakmengertian. Yang makin jelas ketika Seth menggerakkan tangannya membelai pipi Korra.

"Aku ada untukmu, Korey…," seulas senyum tampak di bibir Seth. Dan mendadak hatinya penuh buncahan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan atau bahkan ia rasakan sebelumnya. "Aku akan menjadi kekuatan bagimu. Ketika aku ada, aku yang akan melindungimu… Jadi jangan berani-beraninya kau berusaha merenggut dirimu dariku…"

Jemarinya berakhir menelusuri lekuk bibir gadis itu. Dan ia menunduk, bergerak mengecupnya. Kali ini, Korra tidak melawan.

.

* * *

.

Seth menatap wajah Korra yang tertidur. Di sini. Di pelukannya. Di bawah bintang.

Korra beringsut dalam tidurnya, meringkuk mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Seth. Wajahnya begitu tenang, damai. Tak pelak Seth merasakan itu lagi. Hasrat untuk ada di sisi gadis itu, melindunginya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sekeliling, mengambil helaian pakaian Korra yang entah sejak kapan terbengkalai, tertebar begitu saja di ujung jurang itu. Pakaian itu kotor, memang, tapi tak ada helaian lain yang bisa jadi pilihan. Dihamparkannya pakaian itu di atas tubuh telanjang kekasihnya. Dikecupnya dahi gadis itu, lantas dialihkan pandangannya ke langit tanpa bintang.

Kelamnya malam menudungi mereka bagai selimut. Di sana, saat tak ada satu apapun lagi yang memisahkan mereka. Pertama kali dalam sekian lama mereka berhubungan, ketika mereka terbaring bersama atas dasar cinta. Bukan perintah, bukan tanggung jawab, bukan keharusan. Ia bisa merasakannya. Ketika mereka bercinta di bawah langit tanpa hiasan, di hutan tanpa dinding, di atas tebing tanpa kasur empuk atau alas selimut halus lembut, tanpa kemewahan apapun selain satu hal: kepercayaan. Ini mungkin bukan pengalaman yang paling menakjubkan, tapi bagi Seth, ya, ini malam terindah dalam hidupnya. Ketika ia dan Korra satu. Ketika tidak ada lagi keraguan atau benteng pertanyaan yang membatasi mereka berdua. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan. Tidak ada lagi rahasia. Ketika Korra akhirnya membuka dirinya, mempercayainya. Sepenuhnya.

Tidak ada lagi rahasia.

Ini yang sejak lama ia nantikan, kan?

Lantas mengapa ia tak merasa lengkap?

Entah mengapa, di dalam dadanya, ada satu perasaan lain yang aneh. Menyelusup bagai racun yang perlahan mencengkeram pohon kebahagiaan yang berkembang di dadanya, menyerap kehidupan di pohon itu hingga hancur, kering kerontang.

Apa itu?

Penyesalan?

Satu sudut dalam dadanya terus berteriak memprotes. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia baru saja melakukan satu hal bodoh, kesalahan lain? Ataukah memang ini yang benar? Yang harus ia lakukan?

Satu sudut itu masih tidak mempercayai ini. Satu sudut yang menyalahkannya karena telah memilih Korra ketimbang Kuroi. Satu sudut yang terus bertanya: 'benarkah ini?' Memilih seorang tunggangan Kierra, tubuh sementara yang kelak akan hancur atau diklaim dan berubah menjadi sosok yang tak ia kenal, ketimbang seseorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi belahan jiwanya?

Kini ia tahu mengapa Korra tak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. Bukan karena ia tidak mencintai Seth. Entah dalam kadar seberapa besar, dari sikapnya, di balik ribuan topeng yang ia pasang, Seth yakin Korra mencintainya. Tapi ia berada dalam posisi yang membuatnya tak bisa yakin akan cinta itu, atau memberi Seth kepastian. Dari apa yang Seth tangkap, Korra tahu mengenai imprint, dan lebih dari itu, perasaan Seth dan Kuroi sejak awal. Mungkin malah Kuroi sendiri yang mengimprint Seth. Entahlah, ia tak bisa yakin. Dan Korra ada di antara mereka, memaksa menempatkan diri di ruang yang seharusnya tidak ada, tapi akhirnya mampu merampok tempat di hatinya, yang seharusnya menjadi milik Kuroi. Seharusnya ia marah, keberadaan Korra, bagaimanapun, telah membuatnya tak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dirindukannya. Sosok yang didambakannya sejak lama. Sang serigala hitam.

Tapi kini ia berpikir bagaimana jika ia ada di posisi Korra. Mungkin ia harus menghadapi rasa bersalahnya pada Kuroi. Mungkin ia harus menghadapi rasa bersalahnya pada Seth. Mungkin ia sendiri harus menghadapi perasaannya yang berkembang. Seth ingat pada masa-masa awal, ialah yang agak memaksakan diri agar Korra menerimanya. Mungkin memang Korra diperintahkan untuk mendekatinya—setelah Kierra menilai sendiri bagaimana Seth memandang gadis itu dan melihat potensi keuntungan di pihaknya seandainya Korra dekat dengan Seth. Ya, mungkin awalnya Korra hanyalah alat Kierra guna mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Pionnya untuk mendekati Seth. Dan Seth menjadi alat Korra untuk mempenetrasi kawanan.

Tapi seiring waktu, Seth merasa bagaimanapun Korra pasti telah menumbuhkan perasaan padanya. Itu terlihat jelas. Ia mulai cemburu, posesif, seakan tak ingin melepaskan. Tapi di sisi lain, kadang ia begitu putus asa, berusaha menabahkan diri bahwa setiap saat ia bisa kehilangan Seth. Dan Seth tahu, batin Korra selalu berperang. Antara mencintai atau berusaha tidak mencintainya. Hingga saat ini.

Dan ia sendiri, bagaimana? Setelah mengetahui semua?

Di samping satu sisi yang masih terus saja mempertanyakan kebenaran langkahnya, sisi lain dirinya tahu ini yang benar. Ini yang terbaik. Ia punya alasan. Alasan yang sangat kuat, logis, dan tak tergoyahkan. Korra membutuhkannya. Lebih dari apapun. Ia harus bertanggungjawab atas Korra. Dan di sisi lain, ia butuh Korra. Lebih dari urusan ia mencintai gadis itu. Ia butuh kepercayaan Korra. Ia butuh segala yang diketahui Korra mengenai satu hal: Kierra.

Ya, Kini ia tahu bagaimana pertimbangan Sam ketika memutuskan mengangkangi Jacob dan memilih mengikat diri dengan Kierra. Ia butuh Kierra. Roh berusia ratusan tahun itu pasti punya banyak pengalaman, pengaruh, kekuatan. Hanya karena ia dulu pernah menjadi musuh suku, bukan berarti ia lantas bisa dihancurkan begitu saja; itu artinya menyia-nyiakan kekuatan dan pengetahuan maha besar. Ia tahu sukunya membutuhkan pengetahuan itu lebih dari apapun guna menghadapi apapun yang ada di depan. Untuk itu ia perlu mendapatkan kepercayaan tak hanya Korra, tapi juga Kierra. Dan juga, ia harus memastikan terciptanya sesuatu yang lebih besar dan mengikat ketimbang perjanjian Kierra dengan Sam.

Tapi ketika keputusan itu terbentuk, ada bagian lain, yang seketika itu juga merasa kosong. Seakan ada lubang dalam dirinya. Rongga yang sangat besar, gelap, dan dalam. Hampa.

Astaga, mengapa ia masih berkubang dalam perasaan-perasaan yang saling berkecamuk? Ia sudah menetapkan pilihan. Titik. Tak bisakah ia berdiri tegak dan mengambil konsekuensi apapun atas pilihannya?

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh perut Korra. Di sana ada anaknya, darah dagingnya. Janin yang berkembang, tapi ia tahu tak akan lama. Janin itu akan luruh sebelum bahkan sempat berbentuk. Hari ke hari, detik demi detik, janin itu berperang.

Oh, bahkan ibunya pun terus berperang.

Tidak bisakah ia melakukan sesuatu?

Demi Korra? Dan juga demi anaknya?

Tiba-tiba mata Korra membuka. Wajahnya mengeras, begitu mendadak. Dan ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seth.

"Ada apa Korey?" tanya Seth, bingung dengan perubahan atmosfer yang mendadak.

"Maaf, Clearwater," terdengar suara lain. Dari bibir Korra, ya, tapi yang ini berbeda. Dewasa. Berat. Menekan. Begitu agung. Formal. Suara yang bahkan tak pernah didengar Seth keluar dari bibir Korra dalam sisi manapun ia. Dan ia mengenalnya.

Kierra.

"Sam mencoba menghubungi saya," ujarnya. "Ada gerakan di Zona 2. Kami harus segera ke sana."

Sam … menghubungi Kierra? Apakah ia melakukannya menggunakan koneksi Alfa? Sekarang? Saat ia bahkan tidak berubah?

Ya, ini bukti ucapan Korra sebelumnya. Pada taraf penguasaan telepati yang lebih tinggi, koneksi antar-Alfa tak perlu dilakukan dalam kondisi serigala.

Korra, bukan, Kierra bangkit. Memunguti pakaian Korra dan memakainya cepat, di bawah tatapan Seth yang penuh pertanyaan.

"Di mana Korra?" bagaimanapun, tak bisa disembunyikan nada panik dalam suaranya. Apa Kierra telah mengklaim Korra sepenuhnya? Kesadaran Korra melebur? Atau bahkan menghilang?

"Tidur," jawab Kierra singkat.

"Dan kau mengklaim tubuhnya? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau bangunkan ia dan biarkan ia yang mengurus ini?"

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa. Ia terlalu lelah dan masih emosional. Saya ingin ia istirahat."

Seth bisa melihat kebenaran di balik alasan itu. Ya, Korra masih terlalu lelah. Mungkin perkembangan situasi ini terlihat baik, tapi itu hanya di permukaan. Seth juga tahu di dalam sana, Korra tak mungkin merasa benar-benar lega. Ini bisa jadi sumber masalah baru, kan?

"Biarkan aku ikut," entah mengapa ia mengatakan itu, "Kumohon."

Kierra menatapnya balik. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan penangananmu, Clearwater."

"Tapi aku pasangan Korra. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya. Jika memang ada masalah … maka…," ia sendiri tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Dilihatnya Kierra memandangnya, lama. Ia menelan ludah. Namun kemudian Kierra mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau bagaimanapun berhak tahu."

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**-okay, aku update cepat-**

**Maaf kepada para pendukung SethKuroi… Teaser kemarin itu adalah _teaser… _maksudnya betulan _to tease…_ ehehehe…#langsung dirajam**

**Aku ga bisa bikin Seth begitu tidak bertanggung jawab, kabur di saat seperti ini, atau membiarkan Korra mati dan bersuka ria atas kematiannya. Atau, ya, bisa jadi ia menyimpan suatu rencana. Seperti Kaliso (?) Jadi apa sebenernya motif Seth memilih Korra? Apa dia memang mencintai Korra dan menerimanya? Atau … hmmm…**

**Untuk para reviewers, TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAKKKK! *hugggzzz***

**Skyesphanthom: **yup, twist... udah ky es krim. banyak banget pertanyaan ya? Hahaha... sebenernya emang identitas itu tumpang tindih, jadi... ehm... waktu korra berubah d dpn jazz, dy lg ditinggalin alfanya. jadi menurutmu gmn? ehehe... emg kuroi knp pas dy nyuruh seth ngejar korra? tp kuroi mgkn g bakalan banyak diulik di TAB lho... hehehe... perasaan Korra? wah, emg seth kudu baca LoK kynya... soalnya biar gmn jg korra kyny g mgkn ngasi tau perasaanny k orang lain deh

**Rhie: **kenapa? g setuju ya? hehehe... tenang, itu cuma teaser... hahaha... #dibacok

yup, update nih... maaf ya agak lama...

**RJR:** hehehe... makasih banyaaaak mencoba menyelami korra... mungkin aku kerasa aneh ya, di TAB sangat2 menjelek2kan korra, di LoK malah ky ngebela dy. Tapi apa boleh buat, TAB ditulis dari sudut pandang kawanan. kalo ada yg berusaha ngertiin korra, paling2 seth, dan itu juga agak bias sama perasaannya yg ngrasa dikhianati.

**Bellatrix: **ooo... jadi dikau tho temennya RJR... hahahaha... iya...maavin ini udah persiapan satu chap lagi, tadiny m update 2 chap sekaligus tapi ternyata ada yg kudu aku edit2... oh soal sejarah itu ntar bakalan dibahas lagi di TAB ko. sebenernya ini ada di TAB laghe, di bagian api unggun (kierra), terus beberapa dibahas sama jacob pas ngobrol sm quill setelah dia dioperasi. hahaha... ini lanjutannya (malah bikin dirimu makin benci aja deh kynya)

**SelfQuill: **wuooooowwww, makin banyak aja para pembenci korra... wah aku kayanya bakal digergaji nih setelah chap ini... hmmm...

**Setelah ini Seth dan Kierra bertemu Sam. Dan ada kabar soal Cole… Jadi tunggu ya...**

**Next: _Gerbang Neraka_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Teaser untuk para pembenci Sam Medusa Uley_**

_Seth:_ Kau pengkhianat, Sam! Berani-beraninya kau menikam dari belakang!

_Sam:_ Aku melakukannya karena aku harus! Kau pastinya tahu itu!

_Seth:_ Aku tidak menerima ini! Aku akan menyeretmu ke hadapan Jacob!

Mereka bertarung. Tubuh Sam yang memang sudah hancur dari dalam segera mengkhianatinya, dan Seth menang dengan mudah. Sam pun digerek ke sidang kawanan.

_Jacob:_ Aku takkan memerintahkan pengusiranmu, itu sama saja memberimu yang kau inginkan! Pengkhianat tak boleh dibiarkan hidup! Bagimu hanya ada satu pilihan: hukuman mati!

_Sam:_ Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!

Dan akhirnya Sam pun dieksekusi. Komplotan para Tetua digulung. Suku terbebas dari para pengkhianat. Dengan kematian Sam, Jacob mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengusir roh Kierra selamanya. Mengikuti langkah Kaliso, dengan bantuan Seth ia membunuh Korra dan mengambil alih takhta Maharaja Aliansi.

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hmmm… Gimana? Gimana?**

**.**


	70. 70 - Gerbang Neraka (Styx -12-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns characters and background for this story, although I manipulated some for my delight**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**70. Gerbang Neraka**

Tuesday, June 04, 2013

1:07 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika Sam tiba di tepi sungai di Zona 2. Dirasanya dadanya kembali perih. Sakit yang ia rasakan sejak bertahun-tahun silam mencapai titik kulminasi dari waktu ke waktu. Setiap saat rasanya ia mendekati akhir. Tubuhnya sendiri mengkhianatinya. Tubuhnya sendiri, ia tahu, telah mencapnya sebagai penjahat, pengkhianat. Tanah ini tak lagi menerima tubuhnya. Dalam wujud manusia, lebih lagi dalam wujud serigala. Dengan atau tanpa Titah Jacob, ia sudah tahu akhir yang harus ia hadapi. Hukuman mati, tak terelakkan lagi, pasti jatuh padanya. Dan lebih parah, ia telah diputuskan menjalani hukuman itu perlahan. Dengan siksaan langkah demi langkah yang bahkan tak membiarkan proses penyembuhan alaminya bekerja. Rasa sakit pastinya balasan yang sepadan untuk menyucikan dosa-dosanya. Tidak ada satu kekuatan pun, bahkan mandat para Tetua, yang bisa menghentikan proses itu.

Tidak, bahkan setelah itu pun, ia tak yakin ia akan tersucikan. Namanya akan tercoreng selamanya. Jiwanya terkutuk selamanya. Darahnya akan ternistakan. Hingga bahkan tak ada satu lidah pun yang akan menyebut namanya lagi jika tak dibarengi rentetan caci maki.

Samuel Uley. Paria. Itulah takdirnya.

Larinya berhenti ketika rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan. Terbatuk-batuk keras, dilihatnya darah membuncah dari mulutnya, jatuh ke rumput yang lembab. Ia tak lagi meneruskan larinya, bahkan juga tak lagi berusaha mempertahankan wujud serigalanya. Kembali ke wujud manusia, diraihnya kantung yang terikat di kakinya, dikeluarkannya celana pendek yang sudah seperti pakaian dinasnya dalam sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun terakhir—entahlah, ia tak menghitung—dan dipakainya dalam keterampilan yang luar biasa. Lantas ia duduk di sebongkah batu besar, memandang angkasa gelap yang menyembul di antara siluet tudung pepohonan.

Berkali-kali, selalu, ia mempertanyakan kembali keputusannya. Benarkah ini, ia, dengan kesadaran penuh, memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjejak Gerbang Neraka? Berulang kali diyakinkannya dirinya bahwa keputusan ini benar. Berulang kali ia menimbang, mengukur, dan sampai pada kesimpulan itu. Ini tetap harus dilakukan. Ada kepentingan-kepentingan yang lebih tinggi ketimbang kemerdekaan dan kebebasan tubuhnya dari rasa sakit. Ada hal yang lebih tinggi yang harus ia junjung. Ada tanggung jawab lebih yang harus ia kedepankan. Keputusan harus diambil dan rencana harus dijalankan. Tapi agar rencana itu terwujud, harus ada seseorang yang menjalankannya.

Ya. Harus ada seseorang yang mengambil resiko.

Mengambil peran sebagai penjahat.

Bahkan walau itu berarti membakar kulitnya sendiri dengan cap tembaga menyala, menorehkan cap itu permanen di jiwanya. Cap bertuliskan 'pengkhianat'.

Tapi siapkah ia, benar-benar siapkah ia, atas segala konsekuensinya?

Hukum teritorial mengikat siapapun pengkhianat untuk mati.

Dan lebih lagi, ia tak sendiri. Ia telah menggerek saudara-saudaranya sendiri menempuh jalan yang sama. Paul. Jared. Leah. Dengan suka hati ia akan menanggung dosa mereka semua, agar rasa sakit itu ditimpakan hanya padanya. Agar hukuman itu hanya dirasakannya seorang. Ia sang _mastermind, _dalang di balik semuanya. Mereka hanya ditariknya, diyakinkannya untuk mendukung rencananya. Memastikan ia bisa mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan. Memastikan ada yang menjalankan keputusannya. Melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan sendiri. Mereka hanya kepanjangan tangannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Ia tidak tahu apa Roh Alam Semesta, atau lebih tepat lagi para leluhur penjaga tanah ini, mendengar permohonannya. Apakah kawanannya akan terbebas dari hukum ini? Atau justru, sepertinya, mereka juga sama: 'pengkhianat'?

Paul sudah mengkonfirmasinya. Hukum teritorial tidak hanya jatuh padanya, tapi juga pada seluruh kawanannya. Detik ketika Paul menginjakkan kaki di La Push, detik itu pula ia merasakan apa yang Sam rasakan. Rasa sakit. Siksaan dari dalam.

Itulah alasannya ia menyuruh kawanannya menyingkir, tak lagi menjejak tanah ini. Jika tanah ini tak menerimanya, mungkin masih ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk tetap selamat di luar tanah Quileute. Tak bisa dibayangkannya orang-orang yang ia kasihi juga terikat hukum itu, ikut menanggung dosa-dosanya. Jared yang selalu setia mendampinginya sejak awal ia berubah, yang bahkan menolak menjadi Alfa bahkan walau darahnya lebih tinggi. Kepercayaan penuh Jared padanya dan rasa ringan yang ditularkannya sanggup mengatasi beban apapun, kekisruhan hati apapun, pergolakan batin apapun, yang bahkan tak sanggup diredakan Emily. Paul, yang meski temperamental, menghormati dan menjunjung tinggi segenap Titahnya tanpa ragu, tanpa pernah mempertanyakan. Jika Jared tangan kanannya, Paul tangan kirinya. Oh, Paul bahkan sudi melompat ke kerak neraka, melakukan hal sekotor apapun jika ia memintanya. Dan Leah. Leah yang ia cintai, sampai kini pun masih. Ia telah memberi banyak sekali kemalangan pada gadis itu, dan ia tak yakin rasa hampa dan bersalah yang ia rasakan beratus tahun pun akan sanggup membayarnya. Seolah belum cukup, ia bahkan menggerek Leah ke kubangan lumpur, ketika seharusnya Leah bisa lepas dari semua ini. Dan Leah masih punya cukup kesabaran—atau entah apa, ia bahkan tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti; 'cinta'?—untuk menurutinya. Ia takkan mungkin membiarkan Leah juga ikut menderita sakit ini, tidak sedetik pun.

Tapi Paul terpaksa harus datang. Dan menderita karenanya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Paul menderita lebih dari ini. Segera sesudah urusan ini selesai, ia harus mengirim Paul jauh. Sejauh-jauhnya. Meninggalkan tanah Quileute jauh di belakang.

Dan para Tetua…

Bagaimana mungkin ia menggerek mereka semua juga? Apa konsekuensi yang harus mereka terima? Benar, mereka bukan serigala. Hukum suku tidak mengikat mereka dalam cara seperti hukum itu mengikat para prajurit. Tapi bagaimana mereka harus menanggung rasa bersalah? Ia memaksa Billy mengkhianati putranya sendiri, Sue mengkhianati putra dan putrinya sekaligus, Old Quil mengkhianati cucunya… Ia menggerek mereka semua ke dalam lubang hitam, diselimuti kegelapan pekat yang tak menyisakan jalan untuk kembali…

Dan anak istrinya. Joshua dan Emily. Akankah mereka juga ikut menanggung dosanya? Emily selalu meyakinkannya, setiap kali batinnya goyah, bahwa itu adalah kewajiban. Ia selalu siap bersisian dengannya dalam suka dan duka, menempuh apapun. Tapi Joshua berbeda. Setiapkali melihat mata polos bocah lelaki itu, tak dapat terbendung pilu dan cemas menguasai hatinya. Joshua tak tahu apa-apa. Bocah lelaki 4 tahun itu punya masa depan. Ia tak ragu lagi akan meneruskan jejaknya, menjadi serigala. Apakah ketika hari itu datang, darahnya tetap akan terkutuk, mutlak karena kesalahan ayahnya? Apakah ia akan menjadi paria, terpisah dari tanahnya? Terpisah dari kawanannya? Akankah Alfa Quileute kelak, siapapun itu, memeranginya? Menganggapnya musuh, karena darahnya yang kotor?

Seperti Zacharias Black.

Seperti seluruh keturunan Zacharias. Tatiana. Korey. Ariana.

Seperti Korra…

Bisakah ia melindungi masa depan putranya?

_Tegarkan hatimu, Sam Uley! _tekannya pada diri sendiri, selalu dan selalu.

Ya, ini tetap harus dilakukan. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Tak ada jalan mundur lagi.

Lebih lagi ketika yang mereka tunggu-tunngu kian mendekat. Ancaman itu kian berwujud.

Selama ini ia bekerja di balik layar. Menempatkan semua orang pada posisinya. Jacob dan kawanan. Tetua. Korra. Memastikan operasional seluruh agen agar mereka bisa melakukan perannya masing-masing. Ia membuat banyak skema. Memetakan segalanya secara terperinci. Memprediksi. Menganalisa. Mengambil keputusan. Memastikan keputusannya berjalan.

Ia hanya cukup menekan tombol yang tepat.

Ya, ia sudah tahu sifat seluruh kawanan. Ia bisa memprediksi gerakan mereka. Jacob mungkin sulit dan sebagai Alfa, instingnya lumayan tajam. Ia tahu Jacob, atau minimal alam bawah sadarnya, sudah mencurigai rencananya. Tapi selama tak ada bukti nyata, Jacob masih belum menjadi ancaman berarti. Jacob bisa ia kendalikan, terlebih dengan sifat inferior dan ketakutan-ketakutannya bahwa ia tak bisa mencapai standar kepemimpinan yang dibebankan seluruh suku padanya. Ia bisa mengacaukan pertimbangan Jacob, dengan menempatkan Korra—yang berarti juga mengungkit seluruh dilemanya perkara masa lalu Billy—pada tempat yang sama. Membuat perhatian Jacob teralihkan. Sementara ia menopangkan seluruh kinerja kawanan pada rasionalitas Seth serta kepatuhan sekaligus kemampuan organisatoris Embry. Ia juga bisa mengendalikan Collin. Collin yang terpaksa duduk di bawah Jacob, tapi ia tahu masih menaruh hormat padanya. Collin bocah pembangkang, tapi ia tahu takkan bisa mengancam rencananya. Bahkan ia pion yang berharga. Tanpa tahu-menahu menyelundupkan satu-dua informasi. Sama seperti Josh, Collin juga agennya. Agen yang sangat penting, bahkan, mengingat ia adalah calon pewaris Jacob. Yang berarti bisa dimanfaatkannya guna mengendalikan tindakan Jacob jika sewaktu-waktu sang Alfa berbalik melawannya.

Itu tampak mudah. Tapi tidak. Selalu dan selalu ada hal yang tak bisa ia prediksi. Ada hal-hal yang ia abaikan, dan ternyata berkembang menjadi ancaman mengerikan. Selalu dan selalu ia mencoba mengambil langkah pencegahan. Tapi ia tak sempurna. Sama sekali tidak. Seringkali apa yang ia lakukan justru berbalik melawannya. Atau lebih sering lagi, ada hal-hal sepele yang justru mengacaukan seluruh rencananya.

Di antara semua hal bodoh itu, yang paling tak bisa ia prediksi, dan yang paling mengancamnya, adalah satu hal. Seth. Seth dan hubungan bocah sialan itu dengan Korra.

Korra selama ini menjadi pionnya yang patuh. Semula ia mengira akan sulit menggenggam Korra, mengingat ia juga harus menggenggam Kierra. Tapi ternyata tidak. Korra bertindak sangat sesuai dengan prediksinya. Ia begitu mudah bekerjasama, hingga bahkan ia curiga Kierra sengaja membiarkannya bekerjasama sementara menyimpan rencana tersembunyi. Namun hal itu tak perlu ia khawatirkan sekarang. Selama Kierra mau mendukungnya, rencananya aman.

Tapi yang mengacaukan semua adalah Seth. Cinta segitiga Seth-Korra-Collin, tepatnya. Collin, untungnya, hingga saat ini belum menjadi ancaman berarti secara personal. Tapi semua kacau setelah kehadiran Seth. Setelah ia mencium gelagat hubungan Korra dan Seth. Seth bisa jatuh dari posisinya, itu sama sekali di luar dugaan. Serangan di dasar jurang, itu juga satu dari rentetan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Collin. Kawanan bisa sampai hancur seperti itu… Kawanan yang hancur sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang baik. Tak ada yang bisa ia kendalikan, tak ada apapun.

Selama ini, Seth dan rasionalitasnya adalah bidak yang penting untuk memastikan ia bisa mengendalikan Jacob, sekaligus juga mengendalikan kinerja kawanan. Seth adalah rem kunci yang memastikan Jacob bisa diterima di kawanan yang dulu, dan sampai sekarang pun, masih mengutuknya. Tapi Seth yang terlempar dari kawanan sepenuhnya tidak berguna, bahkan bisa menjadi ancaman menakutkan.

Ia tahu ia tak pernah bisa mengendalikan Seth. Bahkan dulu waktu Seth masih kecil, bocah itu sudah bisa berpikir dengan pertimbangan sendiri, bertindak sendiri, bahkan mampu mengangkangi Titahnya dengan mengikuti Jacob membelot pada klan vampir. Tapi lebih dari itu, yang ia takutkan adalah kemampuan persuasif Seth. Ia bisa menggenggam seluruh Black. Bukan jaminan hanya karena ada Kierra, ia tak bisa menggenggam Korra. Seth bisa berkembang menjadi jenderal di balik layar yang sama kuat dengannya. Jika Seth sampai tak sejalan dengannya, tidak, jika Seth sampai pada keputusan untuk mengarahkan Korra pada jalan yang lain, jalan yang tidak mendukungnya, itu bisa mengacaukan seluruh rencananya yang sudah disusun jauh-jauh hari.

Ya, kisah cinta segitiga mereka sungguh ancaman. Perasaan Korra pada Collin memang tidak jelas, tapi ia tak menduga itu sampai membuat Kierra tak bisa mengendalikan Korra hingga Korra mengamuk di depan Jacob. Membongkar topeng Paul dalam prosesnya, yang artinya menyingkap tentang mereka. Seolah belum cukup buruk, mendadak Korra menghubungi Seth perkara Collin. Jika Seth masuk ke dalam, tak ada jaminan ia tak bisa menghubungkan simpul-simpul yang selama ini jug asudah banyak yang terlepas, dan mengendus, atau lebih buruk lagi, _membongkar_ semua rencananya. Bisa kacau jika Seth sampai menginfiltrasi kawanan Korra, mempengaruhi mereka. Tidak,yang lebih buruk adalah jika Seth sampai pada keputusan untuk menghancurkan kawanan Korra dari dalam, entah dengan cara licik apa. Seth mungkin takkan tega, tapi jika ia lebih mengedepankan pertimbangan logis, ditambah keputusasaannya, siapa tahu?

Sam mendesah berat, kembali memperhatikan sekeliling. Kierra berjanji akan bertemu dengannya di titik ini, tapi mana ia? Apa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya datang?

Mendadak semak-semak di sisi timur bergemerisik dan Sam menarik napas lega begitu mencium bau samar Korra yang mendekat. Sebelum ia mencium bau lain yang menyertainya. Bau ancaman.

.

* * *

.

Sam membelalak begitu menyadari siapa gerangan yang mengikuti sosok Korra.

"_Seth,"_ desisnya tak bersahabat. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Seth hanya tersenyum masam. "Kierra sendiri yang membiarkanku ikut," katanya ringan.

Ucapan tenang Seth langsung membuat Sam berpaling pada Korra. Agak marah, jelas.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Kierra?" serunya. "Dia tidak boleh ada di sini!"

"Oh, tenang, Sam," Korra bicara dalam suara Kierra yang penuh kontrol. "Clearwater sudah tahu semuanya."

Dalam hati Seth menekur. Kierra memanggil Sam dengan nama depan, tapi dia—pasangan Korra—dengan nama belakang? Apa ia masih dianggap orang luar? Tapi dia sama sekali tak memprotes atau menampakkan wajah terpukul. Diam memperhatikan pertukaran pembicaraan antara Sam dan Kierra dari jauh.

"Kau membuka masalah ini pada Seth?!" suara Sam jelas tak suka.

"Ia berhasil menebak. Dan ia benar."

Sam masih berdesis. "Kau tahu ini tidak termasuk perjanjian," ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang sarat tuduhan.

"Ya, tapi tak ada bagian manapun dari kesepakatan yang menyatakan bahwa anggota kawanan Black, yang menjanjikan kesetiaannya pada inang saya, tidak boleh ditarik ke pihak kita."

"Apa maksudmu menjanjikan kesetiaan pada Korra?" sentak Sam.

"Seth pasangan Korra sekarang. Kau tahu siapa dia. Dan kesetiaannya memang sudah diberikan oleh Jacob. Saya rasa itu artinya kesetiaannya telah berpaling."

"_Pasangan Korra?!"_ nada suara Sam meninggi, terlebih begitu ia mengendus bercampurnya bau dua sosok di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu 'pasangan resmi'?"

"Benar," ucap Kierra pasti.

Sam segera mendelik pada Seth. Matanya penuh amarah, jelas, sekaligus juga, Seth menangkap, ada sedikit bersit kekecewaan.

_—Kekecewaan?_

"Kau tahu aku tidak percaya padanya, Kierra," Sam agak menggeram. "Ia bisa jadi di sini, sebagai mata-mata. Diimplantasi untuk menyelidiki. Atau lebih buruk lagi, sengaja berusaha mempenetrasi. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dulu, yang dilakukan Kaliso. Tidak ada jaminan ia takkan melakukan itu. Dia _Seth Clearwater, _walau bagaimanapun. Otak kawanan. Ia bisa lebih licin dari lintah."

Kali ini Seth tidak tinggal diam. "Kau berusaha bilang aku akan berusaha menyakiti Korra, Sam? _Korra?_ Ibu dari anakku?"

Sam langsung berpaling padanya. "Kau tahu anak itu takkan bisa ada!" bentaknya.

"Tetap tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia ada dalam perutnya!" suara Seth tajam, tegas, dan mantap, membuat Sam makin menggeram. Di titik itu Seth menyeringai sinis. "Lebih licin dari lintah, heh? Apa itu bukannya dirimu sendiri? Berusaha mempenetrasi, heh? Bukankah itu kau, berusaha mengendalikan kawanan selama ini, mengendalikan Jacob bak boneka? Dan begitu ia melakukan kesalahan, kau berniat membuangnya begitu saja?"

Mendengar hinaan itu, Sam bergerak begitu cepat ke arah Seth, yang bergeming dan memasang topeng kaku. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap Sam tenang.

"Dengar kau, Seth," suara Sam rendah, tajam. "Aku tak tahu apa, tapi aku tahu kau punya rencana. Sekali kulihat kau berbuat sesuatu yang mengancam kami, kau mati."

Seth hanya mendengus, menyeringai kecil.

"Cukup," suara berwibawa Kierra menghentikan mereka. "Kuharap Anda bisa percaya pada saya, Sam. Seth berada dalam pengawasan saya. Jika Clearwater berbuat macam-macam yang mengancam kita, saya takkan peduli jika Korra menuntut atau apa, saya sendiri yang akan menghabisinya." Tak bisa tidak ucapan ini membuat bulu kuduk Seth meremang, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Memasang topeng kaku yang sama. "Sekarang ini Korra membutuhkannya," lanjut Kierra, takzim. "Hanya itu pertimbangan saya untuk membiarkannya tinggal."

Sam tampak memandang berganti-ganti antara Seth dan Kierra, matanya tampak menyelidik. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah, mengangkat tangan. "Oke, terserah apa maumu, Kierra. Ia pasanganmu, kau yang bertanggung jawab atasnya."

"Tentu, Sam," angguk Kierra.

Topik itu pada akhirnya tenggelam, begitu Kierra menuntut alasan Sam memanggilnya ke tempat itu.

"Kami menemukan jejak Cole di lubang keluar di Zona 3," ucap Sam.

Seth tidak merasa perlu tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'kami', itu tidak penting sama sekali. 'Collin', ia bilang?

Tahu-tahu Korra membeku sejenak, dan kemudia sikap kaku nan anggun Kierra hilang sama sekali, digantikan sikap yang lebih lepas. Agak tak sabaran. Kelewat antusias, bahkan.

"Apa, Sam? Kaubilang kau menemukan Cole?"

Sam terhentak, agak mundur. "Ko, Korra? Ba, bagaimana kau bisa— Ma, mana Kierra?"

"Itu tidak penting, Sam! Bagaimana keadaan Cole?"

Sam masih berupaya mengumpulkan konsentrasinya sebelum menjawab dan tentunya hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Seth.

"Sejujurnya, kami belum benar-benar menemukan Cole. Tapi ada jejaknya, dan baunya. Ia telah keluar dari reruntuhan…"

Harapan muncul di benak Seth seperti juga ia lihat muncul di wajah Korra. Cole telah keluar... Ia selamat!

"Sam," mendadak terdengar suara dari balik pohon, memutus pembicaraan itu. Seth melirik untuk melihat ke arah pemilik suara yang sepertinya familiar.

Benar saja. Paul.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala kejutan sehingga tak punya daya lagi untuk merasa kaget atau apapun.

Paul mendekat. Sama seperti Sam, ia kelihatan tidak suka melihat kehadiran Seth di belakang Korra. Tapi Seth berupaya tidak terlalu peduli dengan mimik muka Paul. Tidak juga ketika ia mencondongkan tubuh pada Sam, membisikkan sesuatu terlalu pelan hingga tak dapat didengar Seth. Sam mengangguk-angguk sesaat, lantas kembali bicara dengan Korra.

"Upacara pemakaman Cole Sabtu pagi," ucap Sam yang membuat Seth teringat kata-kata Embry. "Kita harus usahakan menemukan Cole maksimal Jumat, karena jika tidak, akan lebih susah menjelaskan pada masyarakat… Bukan berarti itu tidak bisa dilakukan, tapi jika surat-surat sudah diurus, akan lebih repot…"

"Ugh, jangan tolol, Sam," desis Seth yang membuat Sam mendelik. "Kau kan Tetua. Masa kau tidak bisa mengurus masalah administrasi negara? Menetapkan batasan waktu karena terbentur agenda yang seharusnya bisa kauubah? Yang benar saja!"

"Sudah!" teriak Korra. "Sam benar, memang harus ada batas waktu. Kita tak bisa membiarkan Cole di luar sendirian. Harus ada tindakan…"

"Tapi jika ia sudah keluar urusan beres, kan? Nanti juga ia pulang sendiri…," ucap Seth agak memancing, yang segera saja membuat Korra mendelik padanya dan Sam kelihatan makin berat hati. Benar saja, pikir Seth. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan menghilangnya Cole…

"Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu," ucap Sam. "Tadi Paul baru menemukan jejak baru Cole. Sepertinya ia pergi ke arah utara."

"Utara?"

Tanpa sadar dahi Seth berkerut. Utara? Untuk apa Cole malah pergi ke utara? Jika ia bisa keluar, bukankah seharusnya ia langsung pulang ke rumah? Langsung menuju barat?

Dan lebih dari apapun, ia sendiri beberapa kali menyisir Zona 2 bersama Phat. Kenapa ia sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda Cole? Satu lagi, Zona 2 berada beberapa kilometer dari Zona 1. Benarkah kata Phat, jika Cole berhasil menemukan jalan, ia akan terus merangkak hingga mencapai jalan keluar? Karena ia tak mungkin bisa berubah di lorong sempit? Tapi Cole berhasil keluar sejauh itu? Dalam kondisi sangat lemah? Setelah tidak makan dan kekurangan oksigen setelah … berapa hari hingga kini? Lima, hampir enam hari? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan?

Seth cepat menampar isi pertimbangannya sendiri. Tidak, tidak, bukan saatnya bersikap skeptis. Cole nyata telah keluar. Baunya telah tercium. Ia seharusnya bersyukur.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" tuntutan itu tidak datang dari Seth, tapi dari Korra. Namun yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Korra menatapnya dengan mata aneh, kekhawatiran dan ketakutan jelas terlihat. "Ada apa, Sam? Apa ada sesuatu dengan Cole? Apa ia tak bisa bertahan? Apa ia sudah…," ia tak bisa mengatakan lanjutannya tapi Seth tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Korra. Apa Cole sudah tewas?

Topeng Sam kelihatan makin berat ketika ia menjawab, "Jejak itu menghilang di separuh jalan…"

"Apa?"

"Kemungkinan disaputi bakat vampir, tapi aku tak tahu. Karenanya kami butuh bantuan Vajirunhis."

Korra mengangguk. "Aku akan memanggilnya," katanya.

Bagaimanapun Seth merasa ada yang salah di sini. Cole telah keluar dari reruntuhan tanpa bantuan. Dan pergi ke utara… itu saja sudah aneh. Lantas ia disaputi bakat vampir…

"Apa ia mungkin ditangkap? Atau diperdaya? Digerakkan oleh entah bakat apa?" dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain membanjir bagai air bah. Semua kemungkinan yang tak ingin ia pikirkan…

"Kami tidak tahu itu," jawab Sam. "Tapi yang jelas kita harus bergegas. Aku akan membawa kawananku menyisir barat laut. Bisakah kau membawa kawananmu ke utara, atau jika mungkin, ke timur laut?"

Korra kembali mengangguk, lantas sesaat ia seakan menghilang, sikap yang belakangan Seth pelajari sebagai kondisi trans ketika berusaha berkonsentrasi pada telepati dengan kawanan mereka.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat hal seperti itu selama ini, hanya saja ia tak pernah sadar. Korra selalu berhubungan dengan kawanannya bahkan ketika mereka sedang berkencan? Astaga. Benar-benar memalukan. Apakah itu berarti semua agenda kencannya dengan Korra juga menjadi konsumsi publik? Ia tahu Korra pastinya bisa mengendalikan kemampuan koneksinya, tapi ia tak pernah bisa menyebut pasti kapan mereka terhubung dan kapan tidak. Bisa saja, semua sesi rayuannya, ciumannya, bahkan adegan-adegan yang seharusnya disensor, juga bisa diakses bebas oleh kawanan Korra… Terbuka di hadapan Kuroi… Seperti yang terjadi baru saja…

Di depan Kuroi…

_Astaga. Fokus, Seth._

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya Korra kembali bicara, "Sepuluh menit lagi mereka sampai. Kami akan membagi dua kelompok. Seth dan Brady akan mengikuti Phat, sementara aku akan membawa Kuroi dan Noah," ia memutuskan seenaknya.

"Tunggu. Kenapa aku harus bersama Phat?" protes Seth yang langsung mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam Korra.

"Karena Noah masih belum cukup matang untuk bisa mengadakan koneksi dengan kawanan jika jarak kami terpisah jauh!" jelasnya. "Kita tetap butuh saling terhubung, dan kau tahu kau tidak bisa terhubung dengan kami. Kalian juga butuh pelacak di kawanan kalian. Aku tahu pendengaran dan otakmu bagus, tapi hidungmu tidak, kan? Atau kau ingin bersama Kuroi?"

Kesinisan Korra saat menyebut nama Kuroi membuat Seth tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendesah lelah. "Astaga, Korra… Bukan itu maksudku… Maksudku kenapa aku tidak bersamamu saja?"

"Karena aku butuh seseorang yang bisa bicara dengan Brady di kawanan sana!" Korra agak tidak sabar.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku dan Brady mendampingimu. Kuroi dan Noah bisa bersama Phat."

"Tidak bisa," ujar Korra tegas. "Kuroi Jenderalku. Kami tidak terpisah dalam pertempuran."

"Oke kalau begitu," Seth memilih tidak mendebat, walau ia tahu argumen itu sangat-sangat aneh. "Tetap saja, menurutku kelompok tiga orang terlalu kecil jika kita memiliki kemungkinan akan berhadapan dengan lintah atau harus menyelamatkan Cole dari tangan mereka. Kenapa tak kaucoba hubungi Jacob dan kita membentuk pasukan gabungan? Dengan demikian jangkauan pencarian pun lebih luas dan kita bisa bersiap-siap jika terjadi perang dengan sisa-sisa lintah."

Korra dan Sam berpandangan. Dari wajahnya, Korra kelihatan sudah akan setuju. Tapi belum lagi ia buka mulut, Sam sudah menyambar, "Tidak."

_Oh, brengsek Sam,_ maki Seth.

"Kita tak bisa melakukan itu sekarang, Korra," Sam terlihat memaksa. "Kau tahu seperti apa kakakmu. Akan terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan, dan ada banyak kemungkinan yang kita tidak tahu. Ini akan menunda pencarian Cole."

_Oh, ayolah, Sam… Masa iya kau mau mengemukakan argumen tidak jelas seperti itu? _ Tapi Seth diam saja dan memperhatikan. Ia perlu tahu sampai sejauh mana sebenarnya agenda Sam. Dan lebih penting lagi, cengkeramannya atas Korra.

"Menurutmu begitu?" kening Korra agak berkerut. Sam mengangguk. "Tapi kita punya Seth," Korra melirik ke arahnya. Seth merasakan secercah harapan, dan ia tersenyum menguatkan. Korra kembali berpaling pada Sam. "Jika Seth bisa menjadi mediator antara aku dan Kakak, ia mungkin bisa memberi penjelasan… Membuat Kakak mendukung kita. Dan lagi, ini semua demi Cole. Mungkin Kakakku akan bisa sedikit menurunkan kecurigaannya, dan memberi kesempatan…"

"Oke. Sudah berapa kesempatan yang pernah kaucoba untuk menghubungi kawanan Jacob, memangnya? Apa selalu berakhir baik? Bukankah ia sendiri yang selalu menanggapi dengan itikad buruk?" Sam bicara, yang di mata Seth tampak seakan ia sedang melancarkan hasutan.

"Tapi kali ini berhubungan dengan Cole… dan ada Seth… Seth orang kepercayaan Jacob," untungnya Korra tidak mentah-mentah menelan ucapan si ular itu.

Tapi bukan Sam namanya kalau begitu saja ia langsung mundur.

"Kalau kau perlu ingat lagi, Korra, Seth kini berada dalam daftar hitam kakakmu," katanya penuh penekanan. "Ia sudah dibuang dari kawanan, begitu yang kudengar. Dan menurutmu apa kakakmu tetap akan menerimanya jika tahu apa yang sudah Seth lakukan padamu? Kau tahu, Jacob menggunakan istilah 'menodai adiknya', dan juga 'bajingan brengsek tidak bertanggungjawab', jika apa yang kudengar dari Josh, yang dengar dari Ben, yang dengar dari Embry itu benar."

Sumpah, mendengar ini, rasanya darah Seth mendidih. Ingin ia merenggut batang pinus dan menyodokkannya ke mulut kotor berbisa Sam. Rasanya seakan Sam sendiri yang membuat berbagai rencana busuk untuk sengaja menjauhkan Seth dari Jacob. Kalau ia berpikir dan menilai keadaan dengan kepala dingin, sebenarnya, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Masalah ini, yang berakhir pada pemblokadean Seth, hadir murni karena tumpukan kesalahan langkah Seth dan sama sekali tak mungkin ada keterlibatan Sam di baliknya. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya murka, tampak Sam memanfaatkan ini demi kepentingannya. Menjauhkan Korra dari Jacob, jelas.

Apakah selama ini juga, bibit busuk yang muncul antara Korra dan Jacob, bagaimana mereka tetap tidak bisa benar-benar akur—bahkan setelah tiga bulan dan jelas semua orang berupaya agar mereka bisa akrab sebagaimana seharusnya—diam-diam adalah hasil kerja Sam? Entah dengan cara apa, terus menghembuskan hasutan agar Korra terus memandang jelek pada kakaknya? Dan mengendalikan situasi yang membuat Jacob terus tak bisa dengan mudah menerima masa lalu ayahnya? Menjadi dalang di balik layar tanpa ketahuan?

Dengan cara apa?

Dan lebih penting lagi, untuk apa?

"Dan perlu juga kaupertimbangkan," ujar Sam lagi, "kau tahu hubungan Jacob dengan Cole tidak semanis madu. Mungkin kakakmu malah akan senang menyingkirkan Cole dari peta keseluruhan. Mungkin ia sendiri tidak ingin menyelamatkan Cole…"

Oke. Sam bisa bilang apa saja soal dia. Tapi tidak soal Cole. Terlebih mengungkit hubungan Jacob dan Cole dalam cara negatif? Itu tak bisa dibiarkan!

"Itu tidak benar, Korra," Seth tak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Memang hubungan mereka tegang, tapi Jacob tak mungkin ingin menyingkirkan Collin."

"Oya? Atas bukti apa?" Seth sangat sangat benci senyum Sam.

"Mereka saling sayang, demi Tuhan!" seru Seth.

"Kau selalu hidup dalam dunia penyangkalanmu sendiri, Seth…," Sam berkata tenang. "Siapapun jelas melihat, dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, ketegangan di antara mereka. Collin satu-satunya yang paling sering mendapat Titah, heh? Kau seharusnya lihat sendiri, Collin membuat kawanan terpecah sesudah merebut takhta Beta. Pastinya Jacob lega Collin mati, karena bagaimanapun, satu biang kerok musnah... Satu yang paling mungkin mengkudetanya, pula…."

"Tutup mulutmu, Sam!"

Tak pernah Seth merasa semarah ini. Ia sudah maju, bergerak hendak menonjok makhluk berkepala dua itu—tidak, mungkin bukan berkepala dua tapi banyak, Lycra mengerikan—namun Paul menghadangnya.

"Kau serigala tolol," desis Seth. "Sampai kapan kau mau terus taklid buta pada Sam dan tidak menimbang kebenaran dengan kepalamu sendiri?!"

"Karena Sam benar, kau tahu," balas Paul tajam. "Jika kau berhenti melihat apa yang ada di luar dan berusaha menyelami, kau akan tahu semua yang dilakukan Sam bukan demi kepentingannya sendiri. Kau cerdas, Seth… Seharusnya kau tahu…"

"Tidak menepis kenyataan bahwa langkah yang ia tempuh selalu menimbulkan perpecahan!"

"Cukup," seru Korra. Meski tanpa suara Kierra, wibawanya rupanya cukup untuk menghentikan tiga serigala yang sudah siap saling serang di depannya. "Kalian mau bertengkar atau mau mencari Cole? Karena kalau kalian masih ingin berkelahi, sebaiknya kalian salurkan itu pada lintah-lintah yang mungkin mengerubungi Cole saat ini."

Memang ucapan Korra ada benarnya. Agak menggeram, ketiga serigala itu saling menarik diri. Setidaknya mencoba saling bertoleransimeski tak bisa dibilang bekerjasama.

"Oke," Korra kelihatannya puas. "Jadi kita segera saja jalankan rencana. Aku akan tetap terhubung dengan Sam dan Phat. Jadi Seth, kau ikuti saja Phat."

Seth tak punya cara lain selain mengangguk.

"Oke, masalah pembagian kelompok beres," ujar Sam. "Lalu apa kau sendiri siap, Korra?" tanya Sam yang membuat Seth mengerutkan kening. Mengapa Sam menanyakan kesiapan Korra?

Korra hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau cukup stabil untuk dapat mempertahankan Kierra?"

"Kuharap," jawab Korra.

"Kapan terakhir kau berburu?"

_Eh?_

"Aku sudah makan lima hari lalu. Tidak sesuai yang kuinginkan tapi cukup. Dua hari lalu aku sempat berburu tapi rupanya makhluk itu belum makan, jadi aku tidak dapat apapun. Tapi kurasa aku masih bisa bertahan."

"Bahkan jika Cole terluka atau terpapar?"

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Ummm, yeah… Aku bisa tahan kalau itu Cole…" suara Korra agak tak yakin, tapi ada tekad di sana.

"Begitu? Tapi kurasa kita tak bisa mengambil resiko… Paul!" Sam mendadak memberi kode dan Paul pergi sebentar, kembali dengan dua botol di tangannya. Botol itu tertutup rapat dan permukaannya gelap, sehingga Seth tidak bisa mengetahui isinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mencium apapun.

Mata Korra tampak menggelap dan cuping hidungnya kembang kempis. Matanya terfokus pada botol-botol itu.

"Apa itu…," suaranya terdengar antusias. Dan Sam mengangguk.

"Tidak terlalu segar. Tapi stoknya ada lumayan banyak. Kurasa cukup untuk beberapa minggu jika kau bisa menahan diri," ujarnya.

"Tentu, tentu. Aku bisa, kok," tawa lebar tersungging di wajah Korra. "Oh, terima kasih banyak, Sam!" tanpa banyak bicara lagi Korra langsung menyambarnya, lantas pergi ke kerimbunan pepohonan.

"Oh, tunggu, Korra," panggil Sam. Korra berbalik. "Sebelum aku lupa, untuk berjaga-jaga," ia melemparkan sebuah paket yang Seth tidak tahu apa. Korra menangkapnya, mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, dan segera pergi. Seth sudah hampir mengejarnya, tapi Paul menahannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kauberikan padanya?" Seth membelalak nanar kala ia mencium selintas bau karat di udara dan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya muncul tepat di hadapannya. "Astaga. Kau memberi Korra darah…,"

Dan itu bukan darah sembarangan.

Ia bahkan tak bisa mengatakan itu. 'Darah manusia'…

"Oh, masa kau lupa kalau kekasihmu ditunggangi hibrida?" cibir Sam. "Pastinya itu yang ia butuhkan."

"Brengsek, Sam!" maki Seth. "Kau dulu yang memerintahkan menyerang keluarga Cullen ketika Bella mengandung hibrida… Dan mereka vegetarian! Kini kau memberi Korra minum … darah manusia…"

"Oh, jangan terlalu mendramatisasi, Seth… Itu hanya darah donor. Tidak ada yang terbunuh. Kau pastinya sudah terbiasa dengan si hibrida Cullen itu, jadi tak ada alasan untuk heboh."

Dengan ngeri Seth melontarkan pandangan ke kerimbunan pohon tempat Korra menyembunyikan diri. Mungkin jika tak ada dia, Korra takkan segan makan di situ, di depan Sam dan Paul. Mereka tampaknya tahu dan tidak keberatan sama sekali. Seth serigala paling berpandangan terbuka, ia sudah bilang sendiri. Sedari kecil tumbuh dikelilingi vampir beragam jenis dan hibrida. Kakak angkat, kakak tiri, kakak ipar, keponakan… Semua peminum darah dan ia bisa bertoleransi. Tapi kekasihnya… Adik Jacob… Meminum darah manusia…

Dan kini ia sadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari darah itu. Disaputi sesuatu yang berbeda. Bau yang aneh. Bau manis sekaligus pahit yang samar di antara bau amis berkarat…

"Darah _apa _itu?" tanyanya nanar, tidak pada siapapun. "Itu bukan cuma darah manusia… Apa yang kautambahkan di sana?" ia beralih menatap Sam. Apa yang mungkin ada? Apa akibatnya?

Matanya berubah nanar ketika kesadaran itu menerpanya.

"Apa kau menaruh racun, Sam?" bisiknya.

Sam tak menjawab.

"Apa kau menaruh racun?!" suaranya seketika meninggi. Diterjangnya Sam, namun Paul segera memitingnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyentuh ular itu. "Kau menaruh racun, ya kan?!" bentaknya, "Katakan Sam, apa kau berupaya meracuni Korra?! Brengsek! Lepaskan aku, Paul!" ia meronta, yang tak mendapat reaksi apapun selain Paul yang kian mengetatkan pitingannya.

Menggerung keras, Seth kembali berpaling ke arah hutan, masih berupaya membebaskan diri.

"Korra!" teriaknya. "Jangan minum! Sam menaruh—"

_BUKK!_

Seth jatuh tersungkur ke tanah ketika Sam menonjok ulu hatinya. Kontan ia terbatuk-batuk, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tapi mimpi buruknya baru saja dimulai. Menyadari Seth berupaya kembali bangkit, dan mungkin akan balas menyerang Sam, Paul segera melindungi atasannya, menyerang Seth bagai orang kesetanan. Ditendangkan kakinya ke perut Seth, berkali-kali, membuat pemuda itu kembali tersuruk. Dan Sam sama sekali tidak menahannya, hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi di balik topengnya yang tebal dan berat.

"Brengsek, Sam…," Seth berupaya bangkit, namun kembali jatuh. Darah masih membuncah. "Kau … apa yang kaulakukan … pada Korra…," ia kembali batuk. Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, jelas. Tergeletak tak berdaya, ia hanya bisa mendelik tajam pada Sam, nada suaranya penuh tuduhan. "Kau ingin … membunuhnya…?"

Tapi Sam hanya mendengus. "Pikirkan lagi sebelum mengucapkan tuduhanmu, Seth. Ia hibrida. Ia bahkan kebal terhadap racun vampir. Apa menurutmu ada yang bisa meracuninya?"

"Tapi … kau…"

"Itu hanya yang ia butuhkan," Sam tersenyum. "Bayaran yang ia inginkan…"

_Bayaran…_

Itu bukan darah biasa.

Darah Black…

_Darah Jacob…_

"Bajingan kau, Sam…," geramnya di sela-sela batuk darah. "Kau melakukan … semua ini…. Apa kau tak tahu … konsekuensi perbuatanmu…?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Apa mungkin ada yang luput dari perhitunganku, Seth? Kau tahu seperti apa aku."

"Ya, aku tahu…," desis Seth. _"Ular… berbisa…"_

Dan tendangan itu kembali bersarang.

"Paul, sudah!" Titah Sam akhirnya turun. Paul menghentikan tendangan itu, meludah. Amarah menguasai dada Seth, tapi bahkan ia tidak bisa bangkit.

Menggantikan Paul yang mundur, Sam mendekat dan berjongkok di kepala Seth. Kata-katanya tajam dan dingin, mengancam.

"Kuberi peringatan, Clearwater! Jauhkan tanganmu dari urusan ini jika kau ingin selamat!" katanya sebelum bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Namun, mendadak, begitu mendadak, dirasanya sesuatu menghalangi langkahnya. Menggayuti kakinya.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa seenaknya pergi?" meski lemah, Seth masih bisa bertahan, melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan, menangkap pergelangan kaki Sam. "Kau duri dalam daging," desisnya pelan, lemah. "Kaulah ancaman sebenarnya suku ini, Sam Uley… Tidak hanya Jacob, bahkan kau berani menjadikan Kierra bonekamu… Apa sebenarnya … yang kaurencanakan…?"

Bukan hanya rencana melindungi suku, Seth kini menyadari. Sam merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih besar…

Apa itu?

Kekuasaan atas aliansi?

Begitukah?

Apa mungkin ia begitu haus kekuasaan?

Atau ada yang lain?

" 'Menjadikan seorang Maharani sebagai boneka'?" Sam menatapnya tenang, sama sekali tak terpengaruh tuduhan Seth. "Astaga, Seth, kurasa kau menganggapku terlalu tinggi…"

"Karena tak bisa … menganggapmu rendah, bukan, Jenderal?" Seth masih berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadaran di tengah dunia yang kian berputar. "Apa kau mengira … kau akan menang karena kaulah … _uhuk, uhuk_ … satu-satunya dalang pengendali bidak di sini? Asal kautahu, ini bukan … permainan caturmu seorang…. Kau … _uhuk, uhuk …_ bermain di pertandingan … _uhuk, uhuk_ … yang takkan kaumenangkan…"

"'_Pertandingan', _eh?" kekeh Sam sinis. "Lantas apa kaukira ada yang akan bisa memainkan bidaknya lebih baik dariku? Siapa? _Kau, Seth Clearwater?_"

_Tidak. Mungkin bukan aku. Mungkin malah Kierra…_

"Kita … lihat saja…," bahkan dalam lemahnya yang kian menjadi-jadi, ia masih bisa membentuk senyum itu.

"Benar. Waktu yang akan memberi jawaban, Seth…," senyum balasan Sam tampak sangat mengerikan, sebelum ia menghentakkan kaki membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Seth, menendang wajahnya.

Kepala Seth terhentak dalam satu hantaman keras itu. Darah membuncah ketika tak hanya rahangnya patah, tapi juga hidungnya hancur, dan wajahnya kembali tersungkur mencium lumpur. Kali ini bahkan tak bisa lagi mengangkat wajah.

"Waktu akan memberi jawaban…" didengarnya, samar, ucapan dingin Sam, sebelum kesadarannya sendiri menghilang.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Sedikit kilasan pikiran Sam. Maaf kalau jadinya malah ga jelas banget. Terus terang aku sendiri agak ga bisa menjelaskan lebih dari separuhnya. Aaaarrrghh…**

**Masih butuh perbaikan. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan memperbaiki ini lagi deh ntar.. hehehe…**

**Makasih beraaaaaaaaatttt untuk review chap lalu n yg masih setia aja ngikutin. Mungkin ada yang kesel kenapa Seth malah milih Korra... uhuuhuhuuu... maavvvv... Terus terang aku ga tega bikin Seth ninggalin Korra di titik ini. Setidaknya belum.**

**Rhie: **mungkin bukan ada Cole, tp ada kabar soal Cole. Cole-nya kenapa? Bs tebak ga ni? hehehe... Heh? Ko bisa sih kebablasan bis? Chapternya bikin tidur ya?

**Nabillaesa44:** Jacob masi di rumah Cullen... eh, ngga, udah bangun sih sekarang... Ntar deh ada di chap berikutnya. Ato ga 2 chap ke depan. Tungguin aja ya...

**Zean's Malfoy:** makachiii... iya jd inget Aa Gym... Jacob cm ngomong sm Alfa Putih di kepalanya lewat jalur koneksi antarAlfa. Korra bareng Billy ko di sungai. Ada sih sekuelnya tapi masih dirapiin. aga ga jelas sih... tapi sebelum sekuel, yg ini aja belom kelar... hehehe...

**Tetep ditunggu review untuk chap ini ya. Pertanyaan n kebingungan, saran, juga hujatan tetep diterima ko.**

**Luv u all**


	71. 71 - Afterlife (Styx -13-)

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. Like no one already knew..._**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**71. Afterlife (Styx -13-)**

Wednesday, June 05, 2013

4:07 PM

.

* * *

Semula judulnya **Dunia Absurd. **Diubah supaya lebih nyambung sama semua judul lain di rangkaian Styx

* * *

.

Rasa sejuk apa itu?

Ketika terbangun, ia sadar ia masih terbaring telentang di lantai hutan. Kanopi dedaunan terjalin rapat sambung-menyambung di atas kepalanya. Malam masih pekat.

Tunggu. Ia terbaring telentang?

Dan lagi, mengapa ia tak merasakan lengket darah, atau darah kering di wajahnya?

"Anda sudah sadar?" suara pelan itu terdengar. Datar, tapi terasa bagai nyanyian di kesadarannya. Namun begitu beku, begitu dingin... Aura di sekelilingnya membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Ia menelengkan kepala sedikit, berusaha melihat ke sisi. Sebentuk tirai hitam panjang menutupi wajah putih pucat, segaris mata membayang di baliknya...

"HUAAAAAAA~!" tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

"Rupanya benar kata Korra-chan. Anda pasti langsung kena serangan jantung begitu melihat saya, Kuriiwateru-san..."

Seth mengerjap.

Ia kenal suara itu. Dan lebih lagi, ia mengenal perasaan itu.

"Ku ... Kuroi?"

Sosok itu mengibaskan tirai hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Sebersit senyum tipis muncul di wajah itu. Senyum datar yang ... entah mengapa terasa begitu hangat...

Dan betapa inginnya ia terserap ke dalam senyum itu...

Rasanya memang ia telah sampai ke dunia kematian. Dunia yang tidak nyata.

Ya. Mungkin memang tadi itu Sam menghajarnya sampai mampus. Buktinya kini ia ada di sini, dengan Kuroi di sisinya. Berdua di alam yang sunyi senyap... Tanpa segala kekisruhan tentang perang atau vampir... Tepat seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Damai... Tenang...

Suara kucuran dan gemericik air menyadarkannya. Dan kemudian rasa sejuk itu kembali menyentuh dahinya. Ia baru memperhatikan sekeliling. Rupanya Kuroi membawanya ke tepi sungai, tempatnya membilas darah dan luka-luka di tubuh Seth. Seluruh luka yang ada sudah menutup kini, dan memar-memarnya juga sudah agak pudar. Dalam hati Seth, entah mengapa, malah justru bersyukur Sam menghajarnya. Berkat itu, ia jadi bisa mendapat berkah dirawat Ku...

_Astaga, apa yang kaupikirkan, Seth? Tolol, luruskan kepalamu!_

"Eh, maaf...," kata Seth begitu benar-benar sadar apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Ketakutan pada sosok asli si serigala hitam, heh? Dan setelah itu langsung terpesona? Tolol benar!

_Korra! Ingat Korra!_

"Tidak apa," Kuroi menanggapi dengan tenang seraya menyentuhkan sesuatu pada memar di dahinya. Seth meringis. Namun saat itu juga ia mencium sesuatu. Disadarinya Kuroi tak hanya membilas lukanya, tapi juga menutulkan secarik kain yang berbalut semacam cairan berbau menyengat.

"Apa ... itu?" tanyanya, demi dilihatnya sebentuk kendi kecil di tangan Kuroi.

"Obat pendarahan dalam," jawab Kuroi. "Aku tahu penyembuhan Anda berjalan cepat, tapi ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, melipatgandakan kecepatan penyembuhan."

Ternyata ada juga _shifter_ yang tak semata menggantungkan diri pada penyembuhan alami... Jika dulu dihadapkan pada hal semacam ini, mungkin Seth akan tertawa. Penyembuhan serigala selalu berjalan bagai sihir, begitu instan. Tapi sekian lama menjalani kehidupan ini, ia sadar banyak bahaya yang juga membutuhkan perawatan lebih. Dan meski penyembuhan mereka cepat, ada pula luka yang tetap butuh berhari-hari atau berminggu-minggu untuk benar-benar pulih. Ada pula saat ketika penyembuhan mereka agak terhambat. Ketika baru saja sembuh, masih lemah, dan mendadak diserang, misalnya.

Dan ada pula luka permanen. Luka penaklukan seperti yang disandang Korra.

Dan bicara tentang luka penaklukan...

Diliriknya Kuroi. Di gubuk waktu itu ia juga melihat ada luka besar di punggung gadis itu. Apa itu juga luka penaklukan? Tapi sosok serigala hitam yang pernah dilihatnya, selain garis putih di leher dan punggungnya, tak punya cacat apapun...

Tapi ia juga tak melihat luka apapun di tubuh si serigala putih. Apa luka penaklukan takkan muncul di tubuh serigala?

Diliriknya Kuroi. Rambut panjang gadis itu menjuntai menutupi punggungnya, menggerai menyapu tanah. Kemarin juga Kuroi dilihatnya sempat terluka... Dan kalau Sue benar, si serigala hitam terluka waktu melawan Ariana di jurang...

"Bagaimana lukamu?" bahkan sebelum ia pikirkan benar-benar, pertanyaan itu sudah menjelma.

Kuroi mengangkat pandangannya, tapi belum sampai mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu sudah kembali menunduk.

"Sudah baik, terima kasih," jawab Kuroi, entah mengapa suaranya agak bergetar.

Suasana ini benar-benar tak nyaman, sungguh. Aneh sekali. Selalu dipikirnya jika berurusan dengan imprint, apalagi dengan sosok yang diidamkannya sejak lama, pastilah mereka akan langsung klop satu sama lain. Bak dua potongan puzzle yang memang seharusnya saling melengkapi. Tapi mengapa ia merasa begitu canggung?

Mungkin apa yang ia rasakan pada Kuroi bukan imprint. Mungkin mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan satu sama lain.

Dan oh ya, tentu saja mereka tidak ditakdirkan satu sama lain! Ia sudah punya seseorang! Terikat padanya oleh segala yang ada, mulai dari anak hingga Sumpah Darah. Dan pada orang itu pulalah Kuroi terikat. Ini bukan benang kusut yang begitu mudah diurai, kan?

Ya, mana ada imprint selemah itu? Dan lagi, mana ada imprint setidak yakin itu?

Ia masih tak tahu alasan lain mengapa ia merasakan tarikan itu pada Kuroi. Tarikan yang ia rasakan bahkan sebelum ia mengenalnya. Sosok serigala hitam di hutan, yang hanya sekelebat dilihatnya dalam kondisi hampir tak sadar. Dan sejak saat itu tak pernah lepas dari pikirannya. Alasan di balik ketertarikannya pada serigala hitam tentu saja bisa dikejar secara rasional, mulai dari kekaguman pada sosok heroik itu, hutang budi, keingintahuan, penasaran… Oh, ia bahkan bisa menyalahkan Cole dan Ben yang giat memanas-manasinya dengan memutar ulang adegan itu berulang kali. Entah berapa persen bagian yang dipelintir, ia bahkan sudah tak ingat—entah memori itu dirusak oleh kesadaran komunal kawanan atau mungkin pikirannya sendiri yang secara tak sadar mengembangkan versi yang paling membuat alam bawah sadarnya senang. Ia tahu betapa bahayanya kekuatan pikiran. Yup, bisa saja mereka, sadar atau tidak, menyuntikkan ide itu ke kepalanya, dan ia merasa nyaman dengan ide itu hingga tak berkehendak melepaskannya. Ide bahwa ia mencintai si Hitam.

Ya, cuci otak dan rekayasa memori adalah keahlian Cole. Ialah korban yang sudah pasti.

Kenyataan dibentuk oleh pikiran, itu bukan teori tapi fakta. Ia membuktikannya. Ia mendekati Korra karena termakan ide bahwa gadis itu adalah si serigala hitam. Berat baginya mendapatkan Korra dan berat pula baginya berjuang bahkan untuk mencintainya, mempertahankan cintanya... Gadis itu, jujur saja, begitu sulit. Ia mempesona di satu waktu dan mengerikan di kesempatan lain. Jika bukan rasa tanggung jawab menahannya, rasanya ia ingin kabur setiap saat...

Itukah alasannya melakukan imprint? Alam bawah sadarnya menyediakan jawaban untuk kabur?

Jika ya, tolol benar. Betapa tak bertanggung jawabnya...

Tapi soal tarikan itu satu yang ia tahu. Jacob bilang, bahkan sebelum Nessie lahir, ia sudah merasakan tarikan untuk selalu ada di sisi Bella. Tarikan yang mengarah pada sosok belahan jiwanya. Alam bawah sadarnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus ada di sana. Insting yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Simpul-simpul yang digerakkan kata tidak jelas bernama takdir... Hingga rentetan demi rentetan kejadian menemukan maknanya...

Apa ketertarikannya pada si serigala hitam juga bagian dari imprint?

Tapi begitu imprint itu terjadi, mengapa begitu lemah?

Tentu saja kepalanya sudah menyediakan jawaban itu. Kuroi terikat pada Kierra, kesetiaan tertingginya adalah pada Kierra. Dan ia sendiri sudah dijanjikan pada Korra. Sumpah pastinya memperlemah tarikan imprint, tapi tak bisa menghapus sepenuhnya. Tidak karena ia sudah melihat sosok serigala hitam itu sebelumnya, walau tak berkesempatan melihat matanya. Bahkan tidak waktu di tepi sungai, ketika mereka bertemu Kierra. Melihat serigala hitam itu berdiri anggun, ia merasakan ketertarikan mutlak pada sosoknya hingga segala di sekitarnya menghilang, tapi mereka tak pernah bertemu mata. Tidak pula dalam dua kali Korra mengajak Kuroi _double date_. Saat itupun ia selalu merasa sesuatu yang aneh, pandangan ragu dan menyelidik, juga sedikit bersit ketakutan, memancar dari mata Korra, yang ia sembunyikan di balik keceriaannya. Dan di sisi lain, tak bisa tidak ia merasa, Kuroi pun selalu berupaya menghindar. Agar tak menatap langsung matanya...

Mungkinkah Kuroi juga merasakan ketertarikan itu? Dan berupaya keras mencegah hal itu terjadi?

Diangkatnya wajahnya. Mata Kuroi masih bersikukuh menolak menatapnya.

Apakah benar? Kata Korra? Kuroi juga...

Tidak mungkin.

.

"Anda sudah bisa bangun, Kuriiwateru-san?"

Kalimat yang jauh dari pikirannya yang mengawang-awang tak jelas itu membuat Seth terhentak. Mengerjap.

"Eh?" adalah respon tercerdasnya. _Yup, bagus sekali, Seth._

Tapi Kuroi rupanya tidak terlalu peduli dan mencoba tetap berada pada jalur yang tepat.

"Kierra-sama berpesan, jika Anda sudah bisa bangun, untuk turut dalam pencarian Korin-kun. Anda dan Fureru-kun akan ikut dalam kelompok saya," ucapnya formal.

Baru Seth sadar. Alasan mengapa ia ada di sini. Pencarian Collin, ya. Ia di sini demi Collin. Kenapa ia malah teralihkan oleh hal lain?

Entah mengapa Seth merasakan kecemburuan yang aneh. Kuroi memanggil Cole dengan nama depan, tapi ia sendiri dengan nama belakang? Tapi kemudian ia ingat, Cole sahabat Korra di sekolah dan katanya Kuroi juga sering nongkrong dengan mereka. Tapi mengapa bahkan Brady pun ia panggil dengan nama belakang?

Heh, memangnya ia harus mengurusi itu?

Lebih dari itu, apa tadi Kuroi bilang?

"Aku dan Brady akan ikut kelompokmu? Bukankah ... eh, aku akan ikut Phat?" ia mengingat pembagian asal-asalan yang diputuskan Korra secara sepihak barusan.

"Kierra-sama butuh Phatto-san untuk menelusuri jejak Korin-kun yang paling pekat. Anda dan Fureru-kun diminta untuk mengikuti jejak lain, berjaga seandainya jejak itu sengaja dipasang para makhluk dingin untuk mengelabui, seandainya Korin-kun memang di tangan mereka."

Benar, memang ada juga kemungkinan itu.

"Lalu, Sam," ditekannya kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada si ular berbisa itu—tepat sekali julukan Jacob padanya: 'Medusa', heh? Ia memang raja ular. "Apa ia juga ikut?"

Ya, tak ada gunanya bersikap antipati pada Sam sekarang, betapapun kejinya ternyata si mantan Alfa di balik topeng yang selalu dihormati siapapun itu. Tak ada gunanya. Korra jelas menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada Sam. Sedang ia masih dalam proses untuk mengambil kepercayaan Korra. Dan ia butuh Korra dan Sam untuk mendapatkan kembali Collin. Urusan pengkhianatan Sam pada Jacob dan bagaimana ia harus membereskan hal itu bisa ditunda dulu.

"Yuri-dono dan Rahote-san menelusuri arah timur laut," jelas Kuroi. "Sejauh ini belum ada apapun, tapi Yuri-dono menemukan beberapa jejak aneh."

"Jejak aneh?"

"Makhluk dingin. Menurut penilaian Korra-chan, jejak auranya bercampur dengan aura serigala."

"Jejak aura?"

"Bakat Korra-chan adalah menilai aura _theriomorph_."

Jujur saja, itu sama sekali tidak aneh.

"Bukankah memang bau _shifter_ sudah jelas?"

"Tidak. Aura bukan bau. Bau bisa hilang atau tercampur. Serigala buangan seperti saya, misalnya, punya bau yang sangat tipis. Sulit juga mendeteksi bau _theriomorph _yang belum berubah atau orang yang memiliki darah tapi tak bisa berubah. Bau tiap _theriomorph_ memang berbeda, tapi sulit membedakan posisi mereka dalam hierarki dari baunya."

Seth melongo. Bukan mutlak karena isi kalimat itu, sebenarnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mencerna hampir separuhnya. Tapi lebih karena itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Kuroi. Dan cara Kuroi mengatakannya... seakan itu bukan hal yang wajar saja. Seakan ada sesuatu yang lebih, kemampuan yang melebihi siapapun serigala yang ia kenal.

"Apa maksudmu Korra bisa melakukan semua itu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Apa itu kemampuan Kierra?"

"Bukan. Korra memilikinya sejak awal."

Wajar saja sebenarnya. Anggota kawanan lain itu jelas punya kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Phat dengan indera penciumannya. Kuroi yang bertarung begitu indah. Kierra ... ia tak tahu bagaimana Kierra bertarung, tapi dia kepala suku yang agung, kan? Tak sulit membayangkannya bertarung dalam versi yang lebih anggun, tapi juga lebih mengancam, ketimbang Jacob dan Sam disatukan. Dan jika Korra punya sensor aura... ya, mungkin itu wajar.

Tapi lebih dari itu, ada sesuatu pada cara Kuroi mengatakannya... Ketika ia bicara... Bibirnya bergerak begitu serasi... Bibir mungil, kecil, tipis, begitu bening...

_Astaga, Seth, apa lagi yang kaulamunkan?_

_Fokus, fokus._

Tunggu. Korra bisa mengenali aura, katanya? Apa itu artinya ... waktu di bandara, ketika Korra mengenali Jacob, apakah itu karena ia mengenali aura Jacob? Aura Alfa?

Apa itu berarti juga Korra tahu posisi orang-orang dalam hierarki kawanan? Cole? Seth? Itukah alasan ia mendekati mereka?

Sebentar. Itu juga berarti Korra tahu siapa-siapa saja yang akan berubah? Noah, misalnya? Itukah yang dilakukan Kora? Apa Korra berupaya mencuri rekruitmen baru mereka? Bahkan jika ia tak bekerja sama dengan Sam, ia tetap akan tahu?

Tunggu. Mengapa ia butuh mereka? Untuk memperkuat kawanannya? Tapi kalau begitu, lebih mudah jika ia langsung saja mengalahkan Jacob, kan? Ketimbang susah payah membawa mereka yang hampir berubah ke luar tanah Quileute dan menaklukkan mereka satu per satu? Itu sama sekali tak efektif, bahkan jika itu bisa dilakukan. Serigala baru sangat tak stabil, lemah, dan lebih banyak mengundang masalah ketimbang mereka yang lebih senior. Dan berbeda dengan vampir baru, serigala baru hampir tak punya kekuatan lebih, baik dari kelincahan, tenaga, ataupun kemampuan lain. Malah, jika mendengar kata Korra tentang Noah, masih butuh waktu hingga serigala itu bisa menyesuaikan diri hingga mencapai level kawanannya. Ia jelas takkan melakukannya jika ia jadi Korra. Ia akan lebih memilih menaklukkan sekawanan ksatria yang jauh lebih berpengalaman.

Jadi untuk apa?

Jadi cuma satu alasan ia mengklaim Noah. Jika bukan sengaja untuk mencari barang pertukaran. Yaitu ia tak sengaja.

Atau ada yang lain, yang belum Seth tahu.

Tapi yang jelas, satu kemungkinan gugur. Tak mungkin Korra sengaja ingin membentuk batalion baru dengan menculik calon-calon serigala baru Quileute.

Hei, sebentar. Apa tadi ia bilang lewat auranya, bisa diketahui kedudukan seorang serigala dalam hierarki?

Dan hierarki di kawanan Quileute didasarkan pada darah...

Serangan yang terjadi padanya, dua kali. Jacob. Embry. Collin. Ben.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa kedudukan seseorang dalam kawanan hanya bisa diketahui jika mereka berada bersama kawanan. Yang artinya tak mungkin mengetahui hierarki seseorang jika ia sendirian, seperti yang selama ini terjadi. Jacob, yang awalnya sudah mempertimbangkan ucapan Embry dan Cole bahwa petinggi mereka yang diincar, akhirnya mulai menerima teori bahwa yang terjadi adalah serangan acak guna memperlemah kekuatan serigala. Tapi ternyata tidak. Hierarki bisa diketahui dari aura.

Kalau begitu aura Alfa pasti jelas terlihat. Jacob pasti incaran utama. Seth diserang karena waktu itu hanya ada ia di hutan, ketika Jacob tak ada di tanah Quileute. Dengan posisinya sebagai Beta, ialah pengganti Alfa saat itu. Cole mungkin ikut diincar karena dua alasan. Satu, mungkin sebagai pewaris utama Jacob, ia memiliki aura terkuat kedua. Atau alasan nomor dua, setelah sebelumnya sempat mengidentifikasi sang Alfa adalah serigala merah kecoklatan, Cole diserang karena dianggap sebagai sang Alfa karena warna bulunya. Lantas Ben... sepupu tingkat tiga Jacob. Ia juga memiliki darah Black. Saat itu Cole terpisah di tanah Cullen, Ben di tanah Quileute. Ben pastinya sedang secara tak sadar mengemban posisi sebagai serigala dengan hierarki tertinggi saat itu, dibandingkan dua lainnya, Brady dan Pete. Dan bahkan Pete pun ikut diserang...

Tapi mengapa Embry? Karena ia Gamma? Atau karena kebetulan saja ia ada ketika Seth diserang?

Atau ... mustahil.

Embry juga memiliki darah Black?

Itu tak mungkin, kan? Semua orang berpikir kesempatannya yang paling tinggi adalah menjadi Embry Uley.

Tapi Seth tahu Embry meragukannya. Embry begitu berbeda dalam segala segi dengan Sam. Tapi juga ia begitu berbeda dengan Jacob. Sulit menempatkannya sebagai saudara Sam _atau_ Jacob. Sebelumnya di hutan, Seth sempat mendengar lintasan pikiran Embry soal teori hubungan antara darah dan warna bulu. Embry mengira dirinya berada dalam salah satu cabang keluarga Clearwater, mungkin dekat dengan Uley tapi bukan saudara seayah Sam.

Tapi kalau begitu jadinya aneh. Embry satu-satunya anomali dalam deretan para korban yang seluruhnya berdarah Black. Mengapa Embry juga ikut diserang?

Apa benar karena ia Gamma? Atau karena ia kebetulan ada di sana?

Tapi tunggu sebentar. Tadi itu ... apa Kuroi mengatakan sesuatu tentang ... jejak vampir yang bercampur dengan aura serigala?

"Sebenarnya siapa, atau tepatnya apa, yang selama ini mengincar La Push?" ia bicara bagai bergumam, menatap Kuroi dengan mata memicing. "Kawanan kalian tahu sesuatu, kan?"

Tapi Kuroi masih menolak menatapnya. "Maaf, itu bukan hak saya untuk mengatakannya..."

Hampir saja Seth menggeram. Kenapa setiap saat ia menyentuh titik kunci semua misteri ini, saat itu pulalah ada tembok mahabesar dan mahatebal yang mencegahnya? Apa wilayah itu begitu terlarang?

Seth mencoba bangkit. Kepalanya masih pening, sehingga ia hanya bisa duduk. Keningnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi, berupaya menghalau rasa pusing yang menyiksanya karena dua hal: hantaman Sam dan Paul serta urusan rahasia Korra.

"Aku tahu kau ada di bawah Titah Alfamu untuk bungkam," katanya. "Tapi tolong, pertimbangkan ini, Kuroi. Jika kalian terus menutup-nutupi hal-hal penting, kalian takkan bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan Jacob. Dan kalau Alfamu ingin mengadakan kerjasama dengannya, itu harus dibangun atas dasar kepercayaan, bukan rahasia. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya digerakkan bak pion, harus melakukan ini dan itu tanpa tahu alasannya...," tanpa sadar ia mengumandangkan curahan hatinya. Betapa sekian bulan ini mereka hanya jadi bidak dari Sam The Zordon... Tanpa tahu apa-apa, menjadi pelengkap dari rencana yang ia tak tahu apa... Tanpa sadar saling curiga, saling menyerang satu sama lain. Rahasia Sam membuat semua orang saling berselisih.

Jika rencana Sam melibatkan skema buruk adu domba, ia berhasil. Tapi masalahnya, untuk apa? Apa artinya bagi Sam bila kawanan hancur dari dalam? Mereka takkan bisa melindungi La Push... Bukan hanya Jacob, tapi seluruh kawanan. Tujuan Sam melindungi suku takkan tercapai.

Kecuali jika ia menginginkannya.

Tapi untuk apa?

Tak bisa ia membayangkan Sam bisa sekejam itu. Menginginkan kawanan hancur? Sama sekali bukan Sam.

Tapi jika tidak begitu, artinya cuma satu.

Sam jenderal perencana yang buruk. Sangat.

.

Kuroi sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan ucapannya dan memang ia tak mengharapkannya juga. Agak mengutuk, kembali Seth berusaha bangkit. Kepalanya agak pusing, ya, tapi penyembuhannya kelihatannya sudah bekerja. Rusuknya yang patah tak terlalu sakit lagi. Rasanya ia cukup kuat, ya, pasti. Bagaimanapun Sam dan Paul menghajarnya, ia tidak diserang sesuatu yang melibatkan racun vampir. Pemulihannya memang tidak secepat Black lain tapi pastinya cuma segini takkan masalah. Karenanya ia benar-benar tak menduga ketika ia bangun, justru rasa pusing menyerangnya dan tubuhnya oleng ke samping.

"Saito-kun!" terdengar seruan Kuroi, dan dirasanya tangan yang lembut, namun kuat menopangnya.

Dan kembali mata mereka bertemu. Mata yang hitam, tenang, dalam... Dengan sinar yang aneh... Gelombang perasaan yang aneh... Seakan ia terserap...

Segera kekikukan melanda setelahnya. Seth menegakkan tubuh, berdehem-dehem. Dan Kuroi menundukkan kepala. Sesuatu yang panas menguar darinya. Dan begitu Seth melirik, dilihatnya sekilas wajah itu merona.

_Oh, Tuhan..._

Seth buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Dirasanya wajahnya sendiri membara.

"Ma, maaf..." ucap Kuroi lirih.

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf..."

Dalam hati Seth sibuk mengutuki dirinya. Apa ini? Ia menapak di daerah terlarang. Ini tak boleh terjadi.

Ini harus diakhiri sebelum dimulai.

"Umm, Kuroi?

"Ha, hai..."

"Umm, tadi kau memanggilku ... Saito..."

Kuroi agak mengeluarkan suara napas tertahan, lantas makin menundukkan wajah.

"Hai..."

"Ummm, aku jadi serasa jadi orang Jepang betulan. Kuriiwateru Saito, aneh sekali..."

"Ma, maaf..."

"Aku tidak keberatan, sebenarnya..."

Hah, apa yang ia ucapkan?

_Salah, salah! _alarm di kepalanya berteriak-teriak. _Jangan bicara macam-macam lagi dan langsung saja bilang kau tak bisa bersamanya, Seth!_

"Tidak," Kuroi bergerak menghadapnya, langsung memasang gestur kaku dan membungkuk. "Itu tidak patut. Maafkan saya, Kuriiwateru-san."

"Sebenarnya dipanggil Saito lumayan keren, sih... Aku jadi serasa anggota Shinsengumi..."

Hei! Ngomong apa sih dia?

_Jangan bicara ngawur! Cepat bilang kau tak menginginkannya, Seth!_

"Tidak. Saya telah lancang. Sekali lagi maaf, Kuriiwateru-san."

"Jangan terus membungkuk begitu. Aku kan jadi serba salah."

Kuroi menegakkan punggung, tetapi tetap menundukkan kepala.

Melihat Kuroi bersikap kikuk begitu, sama sekali bukan dia yang pendiam dan penuh kontrol seperti biasa, anehnya membuat Seth makin memerah. Jantungnya berdegup dalam irama yang aneh.

"Ti, tidak perlu begitu," katanya. "Aku yang minta maaf, aku terlalu lemah..."

"Tidak..."

"Tapi memang begitu nyatanya," ujar Seth muram. Ia bahkan heran ia mengakui kelemahannya pada Kuroi yang notebene tak dikenalnya. "Kau pastinya tahu, aku begitu mudah dikalahkan waktu itu. Dua kali, bahkan. Belum termasuk waktu oleh Collin. Di kawanan aku yang paling..."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar!"

Kuroi berucap tegas, agak bersikukuh, dan sedetik Seth ternganga. Tapi kemudian itu membuatnya terkekeh miris. Tahu apa memang serigala ini soal dirinya?

Tapi seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Kuroi bicara lancar, "Saya tahu karena selama ini saya memperhatikan Anda. Saya tahu bagaimana Anda begitu serius menjaga tanah ini ketika tak ada anggota kawanan lainnya yang menjaga. Atau ketika Anda menyerang para vampir yang memangsa laki-laki di hutan waktu itu, padahal Anda tahu Anda sendirian. Anda memang kalah tapi jumlah lawan Anda banyak, jadi mungkin itu wajar, jika Anda tak pernah menghadapi yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan sesudahnya, Anda terus berupaya meningkatkan kemampuan tak hanya Anda sendiri, tapi juga seluruh kawanan. Dan saya juga tahu, Anda yang bertanggung jawab atas jalannya patroli dan lain sebagainya."

Seth ternganga, jujur saja. Kuroi tahu semua itu?

Tahu Korra selama ini menyelidikinya, pastinya itu tidaklah mengherankan. Selama ini Jacob memang jenderal, tapi bagaimana Titah Jacob sampai dan dilaksanakan anak buahnya sepenuhnya adalah tanggung jawab Seth dan Embry. Seth kebagian tugas menerjemahkan perintah Jacob, memberi landasan logis untuk meyakinkan mereka, dan mengatur detail masalah teknis. Sedangkan Embry memastikan tugas itu terlaksana, atau meng-cover tugas yang tidak bisa dilakukan Seth—seperti soal pengawasan, misalnya—dengan bantuan Quil tentu saja. Sayap kiri mereka selama ini agak bermasalah dengan apapun Titah Jacob. Adam dan Caleb memang selalu menurut dan bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya, tapi dua makhluk sinis Harry dan Clark agak suka mempertanyakan, sehingga butuh penanganan ekstra. Bukan berarti sayapnya mudah. Collin jelas selalu menentang, tapi ia bersyukur ada Brady. Geng Gossip Guys mudah dikendalikan asal Collin bisa dipegang, dan Seth jelas menggenggam Collin. Josh memang agak-agak bekerja sendiri setelah Brady mengacuhkannya untuk sebab-sebab yang Seth tidak tahu, tapi ia juga bukan tipe penentang.

Selama ini Triad bekerja dalam keseimbangan yang sempurna, dengan dua wakil jenderal yang mampu memastikan operasional kawanan lebih dari yang mampu dikerjakan Alfa mereka. Sampai-sampai si kritis Cole, ditambah Harry dan Clark—mereka selalu tidak akur kecuali dalam urusan 'menentang Jacob'—selalu mempertanyakan peran Alfa sebagai pemimpin kawanan, jika dua wakilnya selalu menjadi penanggungjawab pelaksana, sedangkan sang Alfa hanya mendengungkan perintah tak jelas tanpa dasar dan ribut sendiri dengan isi kepala kusutnya, terus saja meneriakkan Titah kontroversial. Cole bahkan berani berpikir lancang lebih jauh, menganggap Jacob hanya Alfa pajangan, dengan Seth sebenarnya yang menggerakkan kawanan. Seth atau Sam, dua orang itu. Tapi Seth tentu tahu itu tak benar. Ia takkan memutuskan atau melaksanakan apapun, atau bahkan merencanakan apapun, jika tanpa perintah Jacob.

Tapi, mendengar penilaian seperti itu dari kawanan lain... Dan lebih lagi, Kuroi mengatakannya dalam cara yang ia yakin membuat siapapun malu.

"Anda tidak lemah, Kuriiwateru-san," tekan Kuroi lagi. "Saya tahu itu. Anda tahu, selama ini saya me…" Kuroi berhenti bicara dan wajahnya makin menunduk. Di balik tirai hitam itu, Seth bisa melihat warna merah membara di wajah pucat Kuroi. Apa sebenarnya yang Kuroi ingin katakan?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan pastinya," ia sadari mukanya ikut memerah. "Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu. Kau juga melawan mereka sendirian."

"Saya tidak sendirian. Anda mungkin tidak melihat. Tapi ketika Anda pertama diserang, saya bertarung bersama Korra-chan. Dan pada serangan Anda yang kedua, saya datang begitu terlambat sehingga hanya menolong Alfa Anda. Anda ditolong Phatto-kun waktu itu."

Mendengarnya, Seth hanya melongo bagai orang bodoh. Selama ini ia mengira hanya serigala hitam-lah pahlawannya. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya dia, tapi juga Korra dan Phat? Persepsinya harus diubah total kalau begitu.

"Ehm, Kuroi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Melihat anggukan kecil gadis itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'wanita itu', Seth melanjutkan.

"Waktu itu aku digigit, kan? Apa memang Korra yang menghisap racunku?"

Ya. Soal ini penting.

Kuroi lama diam sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Maaf, tapi tidak, Kuriiwateru-san. Kali pertama, kami tak punya cukup waktu untuk mengecek apa Anda digigit, sehingga Korra-chan hanya menotok aliran darah Anda untuk mencegah menjalarnya racun. Dan kali kedua, ia tak berani menghisap apapun lagi, sehingga sayalah yang melakukannya."

Rasanya ia tak percaya. _"Kau?"_

Kuroi mengangguk kecil. "Saya akui, berbeda dengan Korra-chan, saya mungkin tak bisa terlalu tajam merasakan apakah masih tersisa racun di tubuh Anda. Tapi bahwa Anda masih bisa bertahan, itu membuktikan bahwa daya tahan tubuh Anda bisa memerangi sisa racun..."

Tubuhnya bisa memerangi racun?

Benarkah itu?

Bagaimana bisa?

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Seth, menyadari ada yang lebih penting. "Mengapa memang Korra tak berani menghisap racunku?"

"Karena Anda berdarah Buraku."

"Memang kenapa? Ia jelas menghisap racun Jacob..."

"Hanya pada penyerangan pertama. Dan ia takkan mau melakukannya lagi."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ia takut tergelincir."

"Te, tergelincir?"

"Ya. Seperti waktu dengan Alfa Buraku-san. Ia tak bisa menahan diri, nyaris mengeringkannya..."

Seth tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai itu, sungguh. 'Mengeringkan', kata Kuroi? Kapan? Apa sewaktu Jacob koma sesudah penyerangannya itu?

Tapi lebih daripada itu…

"Apa maksudmu 'mengeringkan'?"

Kuroi tak menjawab, tapi secara otomatis pikirannya sudah menyediakan jawaban itu. 'Menghisap darah Jacob sampai habis'.Tentu saja ia tak bisa berharap kurang dari itu dari seorang tunggangan hibrida. Tadi saja Sam jelas-jelas memberi Korra darah manusia… Kemungkinan besar darah Jacob.

Darah Jacob…

Baru diingatnya. Brady bicara sesuatu soal Edward membantu Jacob setelah ia diserang vampir, kan? Ia tahu Edward sedang mengembangkan semacam serum yang dapat membantu proses penyembuhan dan lain-lain, tapi bagaimana tepatnya ia bisa menetralkan racun di tubuh Jacob? Apa ia telah dapat mengembangkan serum penawar racun vampir? Tidak, tidak, itu terlalu sulit. Edward pasti akan bilang padanya kalau sudah sampai tahap itu. Tapi ia cuma bilang bisa memanfaatkan racun itu untuk pengobatan… Cuma ada satu kemungkinan. Racun itu, beserta darah Jacob, dihisap terlebih dahulu sebelum tubuh dan jantungnya dinetralkan.

Dan ia bisa membayangkan. Darah Jacob… pasti tak mungkin dibuang begitu saja, kan? Mungkin Edward meminta Caleb atau Adam menyimpan sebagian, untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya. Siapapun tahu bagaimana sifat keingintahuan ilmiah Carlisle. Mungkin Edward juga sama. Pasti ada banyak darah Jacob di rumah Cullen, Seth bisa membayangkan. Disimpan rapat dan rapi sesuai standar Carlisle. Mungkin sekali Sam mencuri beberapa botol…

Tapi Sam bilang, ada banyak persediaan…

Mungkinkah ini…

_Konspirasi total…_

Mustahil.

_Edward juga terlibat?_

Caleb dan Adam … apa mereka juga agen Sam? Atau hanya dimanfaatkan?

Tunggu, tunggu. Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Ia berpikir terlalu jauh. Dan lagi kemungkinan ini kelewat absurd. Mana mungkin demi menyediakan darah untuk Korra, Sam merencanakan seluruh serangan?

Ia harus berpikir lebih ke dasar.

Sam ingin melindungi suku, kan?

Vampir sial yang menyerang mereka itu, musuh Korra dan Sam juga kan?

Tapi bayaran yang diminta Korra… darah Black… apa memang artinya bukan Korra ingin membunuh Jacob, tapi menginginkan darah Jacob? Sebagai makanan? Ada apa memang dengan darah Black? Apa istimewanya? Mengapa harus darah Black? Jika memang Korra butuh darah, itu bisa darah siapa saja kan? Dan lagi, kalau memang ia menginginkan darah kakaknya, seharusnya ia bisa menyerang Jacob kapan saja. Mereka ada dalam satu rumah. Tak perlu sengaja merencanakan serangan agar ada lintah yang menyuntikkan racun pada Jacob, supaya ia bisa menemukan alasan untuk menghisap habis darah kakaknya…

Dan bau lain yang ia cium dari darah yang diberikan Sam itu…

Bau racun…

Apa itu racun vampir?

Korra kebal racun vampir, kata Sam.

Tapi lantas kenapa? Kenapa Sam harus memberikan darah Jacob yang sudah terkontaminasi racun vampir?

Sebentar, sebentar.

Kembali sedikit ke awal. Darah Jacob… Darah Black… Darah Alfa…

Suara itu bergemerincing di kepalanya. Ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan ini sebelumnya. Cerita Old Quil. Kierra menghisap darah kepala suku sebelumnya… Guna mendapatkan hak atas kawanan… memberikan kekuatan…

Darah Alfa memberi kekuatan lebih pada Korra. Membuatnya lebih mampu menopang Kierra…

Korra hanya tunggangan Kierra. Kierra tak mampu mengklaim Korra sepenuhnya. Ia lemah. Karenanya ia butuh darah Alfa … kekuatan Alfa … untuk menopang Kierra.

Alasan mengapa Korra juga tak berani menghisap racunnya… adalah karena ia juga memiliki darah Black. Itu juga menjawab mengapa tadi Sam mempertanyakan kesiapan Korra, apa Korra sudah berburu, sebelum mempertanyakan reaksi Korra jika menemukan Cole dalam keadaan terluka.

Darah Black adalah candu bagi Korra…

Tapi itu tetap tak menjawab mengapa ia harus memberikan darah yang terkontaminasi racun vampir!

Sial! Jalan buntu lagi!

Atau ia memang berpikir terlalu jauh?

"Kau bisa jelaskan, Kuroi? Apa urusan sebenarnya Kierra di tanah ini? Apa maunya dengan darah Jacob? Apa yang sesungguhnya kalian inginkan?"

Tolol sekali ia menanyakan itu. Tentu saja Kuroi takkan mengatakannya.

"Kau bagaimanapun harus menjelaskannya padaku, Kuroi," tekan Seth lagi, melihat Kuroi masih bungkam. "Jika kau ingin bantuan, aku bisa memberikan. Aku tahu kau terhubung dengan Korra sekarang, jadi biar kukatakan ini. Aku _belum_ ditendang dari kawanan. Aku masih Beta. Entah di mana aku jika Cole ditemukan nanti, tapi sekalipun aku Omega, aku tetap punya pengaruh atas kawanan. Mereka mendengarkanku. Embry mendengarkanku. Embry sahabat Jacob dan sama sepertiku, ia juga punya pengaruh atas Jacob. Aku bisa menjadi perantara antara Korra dan Jacob. Tidak perlu penaklukan atau perjanjian atau apapun. Kalian akan saling diuntungkan dengan kerjasama yang jujur, lebih dari yang kalian bayangkan. Percayalah."

Seth terdiam setelah ucapannya yang menggebu-gebu barusan. Apa pesan itu sampai? Apa Korra bahkan akan mempertimbangkannya?

"Saya tahu Anda punya itikad baik. Tapi persoalan tidak sesederhana itu, Kuriiwateru-san..."

"Persoalan serumit apapun pasti bisa diurai, Kuroi! Asal kita saling terbuka... Perlu suasana kondusif untuk sebuah pembicaraan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang membahagiakan semua pihak, kau tahu? Saat semua penuh rahasia seperti ini, apa yang bisa dibicarakan? Kau tak percaya pada kami, kami tak bisa percaya pada kalian..."

"Alfa Anda yang terlebih dahulu menampik tawaran..."

"Itu karena Korra mengungkit masalah penaklukan dan penjajahan, demi Tuhan!" ia berseru agak tak sabaran.

Mungkin semua orang berpikir karena Kuroi begitu pendiam, ia akan mudah dipengaruhi. Atau tepatnya Seth mengira, ia bisa memanfaatkan urusan imprint ini untuk mengekstrak pengetahuan Kuroi, jika ia tak bisa memanfaatkan hubungannya dengan Korra. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Kuroi bahkan lebih sulit ketimbang Korra.

Seth berusaha meluruskan kembali kepalanya, mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Tolong, Kuroi. Minta Korra mempertimbangkan ini. Ia tahu seperti apa kakaknya. Dengan pendekatan yang tepat, asal semua praduga buruk di antara kedua kawanan dihapus, aku yakin ia akan setuju menjalin kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan."

"Saya yakin kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan akan bisa terwujud dengan mudah seandainya saja Alfa Anda tidak bersikap demikian sulit. Maaf jika saya bicara lancang, tapi Anda ada di tempat ketika pembicaraan pertama terjadi. Apa menurut Anda, Alfa Anda telah bersikap tepat dengan menantang Alfa kami? Bahkan sesudahnya, berkali-kali kami selalu menghubungi dengan rendah hati, berusaha menunjukkan itikad baik, bagaimana tanggapan Alfa Anda? Anda orang yang penuh pertimbangan, Kuriiwateru-san. Saya rasa Anda bisa menilai tanpa bias."

Jika sejak tadi Seth terus melihat Kuroi sebagai imprintnya dan orang yang potensial merusak hubungannya dengan Korra, kali ini ia melihat Kuroi sebagai yang lain. Ucapannya tadi bukan ucapan gadis pemalu atau semacamnya, topeng yang diperlihatkan Kuroi. Itu ucapan yang keluar dari seorang yang lain. Serigala yang lebih dekat dengan image heroik serigala hitam yang menyelamatkannya dulu.

Jenderal Utama kawanan. Ya, itu dia.

Ia sadar ia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan Kuroi. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Imprint tak boleh melemahkan penjagaannya.

.

"Um, maaf, Kuriiwateru-san" mendadak Kuroi menyela. "Kierra-sama menyuruh kita segera berangkat. Fureru-san akan memisahkan diri dari kelompok Kierra-sama dan mengikuti kita begitu Anda berubah. Ia sudah menunggu."

"Oh," Seth tersentak. "I, iya..."

Ck. Wabah melamun dan berpikir acak Jacob sudah menjangkiti dirinya rupanya. Atau memang itu juga sudah bawaannya dari awal? Jacob selalu bilang ia kelewat banyak menawarkan ribuan kemungkinan. Tapi menganalisa macam-macam di saat seperti ini? Ugh, benar-benar tak tahu tempat!

Tak lagi menunggu Seth, Kuroi beranjak dari tempat itu, pergi ke arah pepohonan. Tak lama sesosok serigala hitam keluar dari balik pepohonan. Memberinya isyarat untuk mengikuti.

Seth mengangguk cepat. Segera sesudah serigala itu kembali ke balik barisan pepohonan, ia melucuti pakaiannya, dan mengubah diri. Langkah-langkah kakinya menjejak ringan rerumputan, menembus pepohonan, mengendus jejak Kuroi.

Benar kata Kuroi, baunya begitu samar. Berbeda dengan serigala lain. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak dapat mengikuti. Entah bagaimana, bukan bau yang membimbingnya. Seakan ia tahu ke mana Kuroi pergi, di mana Kuroi berada. Lebih kuat dari apapun, instingnya menunjukkan ke mana sang serigala hitam itu bergerak.

.

* * *

**Catatan:**

**Huaaaaaaaaaa… jadi juga chapter ini**

**Terus terang agak geje nih… Asa ga enak aja bacanya... Kenapa ya? Ughhh…**

**Review sangat dinanti…**

**Oya, sebenernya aku mulai satu cerita baru. Tapi baru prolog, n selanjutnya masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Sebenernya alurnya baru dimulai begitu TAB kelar sih, hehehe… Rada2 angst (seolah yang selama ini belum cukup!) dan crossover (seolah selama ini ngga!) judulnya LES AMIS DE LA PUSH. Crossover Twilight x Les Miserables. Ceritanya soal … ehm, pasti tahu lah kalo udah baca. Ga ada misterinya sama sekali. Suer. Semua udah terbuka gamblang dari awal.**

**Promosi dikit aaaaaahhh...**

**Tokoh utamanya Enjolras. Terus ada kisah cinta segitiga (standar banget) Enjolras x Cosette x Marius sama Cosette x Marius x Eponine (jadi sebenernya segi 4 lah) tapi intinya itu gimana Enjolras berusaha mengatasi perasaannya dan melakukan hal yang tepat: membunuh Cosette. The Barricades / Les Amis bakalan muncul, juga keluarga Myriel. Buat penggemar Les Miserables yang asli, aku minta maaaaaaaaaavvvv banget udah memanipulasi tokoh2 itu demi kepentingan cerita. Terus (insya allah) nanti ada cerita masa lalu sedikit. Ga akan panjang2 kuharap. Soalnya emg cuma cerita sampingan.**

**Tapi kalo ga suka spoiler, ga usah baca… hahahahaa…**


	72. 72 - Rest in Peace

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. **_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**72. Rest in Peace**

Saturday, June 08, 2013

6:46 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jacob duduk di tepi tempat tidur bersprei merah di kamar yang bukan miliknya. Kepalanya bersandar ke dinding sementara matanya memandang langit-langit yang kosong. Pikirannya entah ke mana.

Dipandangnya sekeliling. Kamar itu standar, biasa. Tidak ada satu pun yang aneh. Kamar cowok remaja pada umumnya. Dinding-dindingnya yang terbuat dari kayu tidak polos, dipenuhi poster artis idola yang memadati dinding hingga sebenarnya hampir tak menyisakan ruang sedikit pun. Sebuah kasur pegas tebal tanpa ranjang ukuran _queen size_ menempel pada dinding itu, tempat kini Jacob duduk. Rak kayu pendek berada di sisinya, dipenuhi beragam barang—mulai dari buku-buku dan majalah di hambalan-hambalan bawah, hingga _tape recorder, _tumpukan CD, serta pigura-pigura foto, _action figure, _dan beberapa patung keramik yang dipajang di bagian atasnya. Diedarkan matanya ke sisi lain ruangan. Tampak rak yang lebih besar dipasang di dinding, dijejali aneka patung keramik, dalam beragam ukuran dan bentuk. Sebuah meja belajar berdiri di dekatnya, di depan sebuah jendela ukuran sedang. Buku-buku pelajaran tersusun rapi di sisi sebuah lampu belajar. Sungguh, mengingat siapa pemilik kamar ini, ia tak pernah menduga akan melihat sebuah meja dengan susunan buku serapi itu. Lebih lagi kala ia melihat benda lain. Satu mangkuk besar berada di ujung meja, berisi gulungan besar benang-benang rajut dalam nuansa hijau dan krem serta jarum-jarum haken, dekat sebuah kapstok vertikal dengan besi-besi melengkung yang bertengger di pojok kamar.

Dalam hati Jacob tersenyum melihat selembar karya rajut setengah jadi yang terpajang menggantung di kapstok itu. Syal hijau bergradasi dengan motif dedaunan bertumpuk… Sudah jelas ia tahu untuk siapa syal itu. Sayangnya ia yakin, di manapun orang itu berada kini, ia takkan pernah mendapatkan syal yang diperuntukkan baginya. Oh, bahkan syal itu pun tak pernah akan rampung…

Ia meraih sebuah pigura yang terpajang di atas rak. Pigura itu, sebagaimana beberapa pigura lain, memajang foto tiga orang dalam pose ceria. Seorang gadis yang memasang tampang aneh diapit dua pemuda, satu tertawa lebar dan satu lagi tersenyum. Entah digerakkan oleh apa, mendadak jemari Jacob menelusuri garis-garis senyum di wajah tiga orang itu. Satu orang yang sudah pergi, sedang dua lagi tak ketahuan di mana rimbanya … bahkan apa mereka masih hidup atau sudah ikut menyusul ke alam baka.

Dadanya terasa sesak kala memandang tawa di foto itu. Senyum di foto itu abadi, keceriaan yang akan bertahan selamanya. Sebagaimana foto itu, seperti itulah ketiga orang itu tetap terpatri di benak mereka. Ceria, bahagia, tak tersentuh apapun takdir buruk yang mengikat mereka. Walau kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

Hari itu Sabtu, tepat seminggu setelah Collin terkubur di dasar jurang. Hari ketika mereka semua harus menyerah. Hari ketika layar harus ditutup, bahkan walau pertunjukan belum dan tak akan pernah dimulai.

"Jacob," suara serak seorang perempuan memanggilnya dari lantai bawah. "Turunlah _Honey_, sudah waktunya…"

Agak tergagap, Jacob kembali meletakkan pigura itu, menjawab, "Ya, Auntie…"

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, Jacob mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, menghilangkan ekspresi nelangsa yang beberapa hari ini tergurat permanen di wajahnya. Merapikan rambutnya. Meluruskan kemeja hitam dan dasi yang ia pakai. Mengambil jasnya dari gantungan dan memakainya. Tak pernah dibayangkannya ia akan memakai busana seformal itu, atau bahkan datang ke tempat itu, tapi hari ini ia tak punya pilihan. Ia harus. Setidaknya hari ini ia harus bisa tersenyum, walau pilu menggerogoti hatinya hingga tak ada lagi cercah kebahagiaan sedikit pun yang tersisa di sana. Setidaknya ia harus melepas Cole dengan senyuman…

Diraihnya sebentuk mobil-mobilan tanah liat warna merah-biru yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Mainan miliknya yang dulu diberikan Cole, dibuatnya sendiri dengan tangan-tangannya yang mungil, waktu usianya masih 5 tahun. Mobil yang selama ini selalu bertengger di raknya, kenangan tak terpisahkan dari memori indahnya bersama sepupu yang ia cintai. Kini seperti juga roh Collin yang kembali ke tempatnya berasal, ia akan mengembalikan mobil itu ke pemilik aslinya. Penciptanya.

Diletakkannya mobil-mobilan itu di rak, bersanding bersama patung-patung tanah liat lain. Sembilu mengiris-ngiris sisa apapun yang masih ada di hatinya, sementara dilihatnya wajah penuh senyum Collin menatapnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal, _my dear Coley_…," bisiknya ketika menutup daun pintu kamar Collin. "Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang, _Kiddo_… Maafkan aku dan … terima kasih_…_"

.

* * *

.

Tak pernah ada yang menduga, upacara pemakaman Collin dihadiri begitu banyak orang. Semua orang tahu betapa ceria dan bersahabatnya Collin, tapi tak ada yang pernah menduga bahwa kepergiannya akan mengundang tangis tak hanya kawanan, tapi juga seisi La Push.

Jacob berdiri diam di samping kursi roda ayahnya, memandang berkeliling lingkaran besar yang memutari lubang itu. Lubang yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Collin. Atau tepatnya monumen yang akan menjadi pengingat akan keberadaan saudaranya. Foto besar Collin terpampang di sisi peti mati. Foto wajah penuh tawa yang dihiasi rangkaian bunga lili merah. Bahkan walau itu upacara pemakaman, tak ada yang berani mendebat ketika ibu Collin justru memasang warna merah untuk seluruh perlengkapan upacara, mulai dari bunga hingga tirai penutup peti mati. Merah adalah warna kesukaan Collin dan semua orang tahu itu.

Di dekat foto itu tampak kedua orangtua Collin, Kevin Littlesea dan Cornelia Black-Littlesea. Auntie Connie menangis sesegukan, sementara Uncle Kev memeluk istrinya, berusaha menyabarkannya, walau jelas duka membayang di wajah pria paruh baya tersebut. Jacob tahu, dari ayahnya, begitu mendengar kabar jatuhnya Collin ke jurang dari Brady, kedua orangtua Collin terus mengupayakan pencarian anaknya, walau akhirnya harus menyerah begitu tak ada tanda-tanda ditemukannya Collin. Dan Jacob sungguh menyesal, bahkan sampai akhir pun, para Tetua tetap tidak bisa membongkar perihal Cole pada kedua orangtuanya.

Duka sama yang juga membayang di wajah kawanan. Ben dan Pete, sahabat-sahabat Collin. Quil dan kakeknya. Embry yang datang bersama ibunya. Adam dan Caleb. Josh. Bahkan juga Clark dan Harry, meski seumur-umur, tak pernah mereka memandang Collin tanpa tatapan sinis. Di sudut sana, Jacob juga melihat Sue Uley-Clearwater dan Charlie Swan. Tidak hanya sebagai Tetua, dahulu juga Sue termasuk bibi yang sangat disayangi Collin. Bahkan jika bukan karena tugas Dewan, pastinya ia datang demi keponakan kecilnya yang manis.

Namun di antara deretan para pengantar Collin, tak dilihatnya wajah dua orang. Dua orang yang paling berarti bagi Collin di antara lingkaran kerabat dan sahabatnya. Korra dan Brady.

Korra kabur bersama Paul dan Rachel, hingga kini pun tidak ketahuan keberadaannya. Sekarang Rachel ada di tempat Sam bersama Emily, tapi Paul dan Sam menghilang sejak Kamis dini hari, dan belum kembali hingga kini. Bersama Korra, kemungkinan besar, tapi Jacob tak bisa memastikan. Berulang kali Jacob menelepon mereka, mendatangi pondok itu langsung sejak ia diperbolehkan keluar oleh Adam dua hari lalu. Tapi jangan kata ia bisa langsung melihat batang hidung, atau minimal selintas bayangan ekor mereka. Kabar tentang mereka pun tak ia dapat. Dan dari kecemasan yang menghantui Rachel dan Emily, ia tahu mereka tidak menutup-nutupi apapun.

Tidak hanya Sam dan Paul yang hilang, sebenarnya. Brady dan Seth juga. Semula ia pikir Brady marah padanya, setelah ia menyetujui perintah Dewan untuk menghentikan pencarian Collin, ketika Embry melapor padanya bahwa Brady tidak muncul pada pertemuan kawanan Rabu sore. Tapi lantas Embry membawa kabar bahwa Seth meminta penyelidikan mengenai dua orang Black yang namanya seumur-umur baru ia dengar: Zacharias dan Tatiana, dan bahwa ia tahu kedua nama itu dari Brady. Tanda tanya langsung terpatri di benak Jacob: apa hubungan semua ini dengan Brady? Instingnya merasakan sesuatu yang salah, sehingga ia meminta Josh mencari tahu keberadaan Brady. Ponsel anak itu tidak aktif, dan akun Facebook maupun Twitter yang biasanya rajin ia _update _juga terlantar. Lebih parah daripada Cole, Brady maniak situs jejaring sosial dan biasanya ia selalu _update_ status minimal dua jam sekali, tapi kali itu sudah beberapa hari ia bahkan tidak mengaksesnya. Usut punya usut, beberapa anak di sekolah sempat melihat Brady pergi bersama seseorang menaiki mobil putih. Mobil yang langsung ia hubungkan dengan seseorang yang juga menghilang. Seth.

Pilu segera saja menekan dadanya. Seth sudah pasti bukan anggota kawanannya lagi. Tapi Brady juga … menyeberang?

Embry menentang hal ini, berkata bahwa pada Rabu malam itu ia bisa mendengar suara Seth. Dan seandainya memang Seth akhirnya menyeberang sebagai efek Sumpah, walau Brady bersamanya, belum tentu Brady juga digerek ke kawanan lain. Tapi ketika Jacob berubah, mencoba menghubungi Seth keesokan harinya, tak pernah ia mendengar suara Seth lagi. Anak-anak dipaksanya berjaga bergantian selama 24 jam sehari, mencari tahu tanda-tanda keberadaan Seth dan Brady. Tapi tak ada apapun. Tidak ada selintas pun pikiran Seth maupun Brady tertangkap. Jacob sendiri berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Alfa Putih, atau Sam—kini setelah sudah jelas keterlibatannya dalam gerakan kawanan asing itu—tapi hasilnya sama saja: nihil.

Kelima orang itu lenyap ditelan bumi, sama seperti Cole.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana jika Korra ada di sini. Apakah adiknya akan berdiri di sisinya, menangis di pelukannya? Ataukah ia akan ada di sisi lain lubang, menatapnya dengan mata yang membara penuh dendam? Ia telah gagal melindungi Collin, dan bahkan menyerah kala berusaha menyelamatkannya. Apakah Korra akan memusuhinya?

Semua orang tahu betapa dekat hubungan mereka, hubungan yang bahkan melampaui ikatan saudara ataupun sahabat. Collin yang selalu ada di samping Korra, menemani dan membuatnya tertawa. Collin yang bertindak lebih sebagai kakak bagi Korra ketimbang dirinya. Collin, yang ia tahu, terang-terangan menyukai Korra. Collin yang panik bukan kepalang ketika Korra hilang, berhari-hari mencari Korra di hutan. Bahkan walau saat itu ia tak memerintahkan Collin untuk tak kembali jika tanpa adiknya, ia tahu Collin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Collin yang mencintai Korra. Collin yang dilihatnya, dengan mata kepala sendiri dan mata seluruh kawanan, hampir mencium Korra di halaman rumahnya, pada hari kepulangan Korra…

Bahkan hingga kini pun ia tak bisa mengerti hubungan mereka. Korra jelas-jelas berpacaran dengan Seth, tapi ia begitu kacau begitu tahu Cole lenyap. Mengamuk padanya dan pergi begitu saja, kemungkinan besar mencari Collin. Tak pernah ada kabar terdengar sejak saat itu. Bahkan walau Jacob menyisiri hutan setiap hari sejak Kamis. Bahkan walau ia menuntut para Tetua. Ia tahu Tetua pasti punya andil dalam kehadiran kawanan asing itu, kawanan Korra, di tanah Quileute, walau ia tak punya bukti dan tak bisa menunjuk pasti apa andil mereka. Tidak, tidak ada yang sanggup memberi informasi apapun. Dan keterlaluan sekali jika mereka menutup-nutupi di saat seperti ini.

Suara lamat-lamat pendeta yang menyudahi ceramah singkatnya , disusul koor pelan para pelayat, menyusup ke dalam kesadarannya. Mars kematian berkumandang, mengiringi peti mati yang diturunkan ke liang lahat. Sahabat-sahabat Collin, Ben dan Pete, ditambah Quil dan Embry, menggulung lengan kemeja hitam mereka untuk mengangkut kotak kayu coklat itu, menurunkannya ke lubang. Tak ada katrol atau tali. Ben dan Pete begitu ingin membawa peti mati Collin turun dengan tangan mereka sendiri, mengantar komandan mereka ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Meski kata 'tempat peristirahatan terakhir' tidak sepenuhnya benar. Peti itu, bagaimanapun, kosong. Tubuh Collin yang sebenarnya masih tertimbun di dasar jurang, entah apa ada yang bisa menunjuk persis letaknya untuk dapat menziarahinya. Makam itu hanya monumen. Liang kosong dan nisan beku yang hanya menunjukkan satu hal: kegagalannya.

Kegagalannya menimbang persoalan dengan benar. Kegagalannya mengambil keputusan. Kegagalannya melakukan rencana. Kegagalannya memimpin kawanan. Kegagalannya melindungi mereka. Kegagalannya melindungi suku.

Kegagalan yang berbuntut tewasnya saudaranya. Sepupunya. Pewarisnya.

Dan lebih lagi: membuatnya kehilangan semuanya. Adiknya. Seth. Mungkin juga kepercayaan kawanan kini.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu peti mati sampai ke dasar lubang, keempat pengantar merayap kembali naik ke atas lubang. Para pelayat mulai melantunkan lagu kematian tradisional Quileute. Meski tak mengerti arti syair itu hampir separuhnya, Jacob ikut juga menyumbang suara. Irama ritmis meliuk-liuk membumbung mencapai langit, mengantarkan roh yang telah pergi dari jasadnya ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Ia kini tak lagi menjadi bagian dari mereka yang hidup di Dunia Tengah. Ia telah terbebas dari kewajiban yang mengikatnya pada dunia maya bernama 'kehidupan'. Lepas dari tubuh kasar yang tidak sempurna, yang dapat sakit, menderita, terluka, dan membusuk. Kini ia mencapai bentuk sempurna: jiwa. Tak lagi terluka, tak lagi merasakan sakit dan derita. Telah tiba waktunya untuk pergi ke kediaman terakhirnya yang sempurna, duduk bersama para leluhur yang lain, mengawasi mereka dari Dunia Atas sana. Sesuai tradisi, satu per satu pelayat, mulai dari keluarga yang paling dekat, maju untuk melemparkan bunga ke peti mati, menjadi persembahan terakhir mereka pada tubuh yang dikembalikan pada dekapan Ibu Bumi.

Ketika tiba gilirannya, sungguh Jacob merasa lebih baik ia melawan Volturi ketimbang melakukannya. Ini akan menjadi segel, ketika artinya ia benar-benar melepas Collin. Tidak seperti keluarga yang lain, ia buru-buru melempar bunga itu, tak hendak berlama-lama berdiri di atas liang. Liang itu serasa kuburan baginya. Bukti kekalahannya. Seakan ialah yang dilemparkan ke sana, menunggu sekop demi sekop tanah menimbunnya.

Kembali ke sisi Billy, Jacob tak kuasa melihat tumpukan bunga yang kini menggunung di tutup peti mati Collin. Diedarkan lagi pandangannya merambah sekeliling. Namun ke manapun matanya pergi, selalu dan selalu perhatiannya tertumbuk pada foto besar itu. Tawa itu. Tawa yang selamanya akan membeku, sebagaimana mereka akan selalu mengenang Collin.

Collin mati sebagai pahlawan. Bagi mereka, setidaknya. Bukan remaja bandel yang jatuh ke jurang gara-gara mengebut dan akhirnya tertimbun longsor begitu ada gempa bumi, versi bodoh yang dipaksakan Dewan Suku pada masyarakat luas. Bukan remaja sakit cinta yang bunuh diri setelah kekasihnya memilih pria lain atau remaja yang dikhianati sahabatnya sendiri yang cemburu, seperti gosip yang beredar di luar. Bukan jenderal tanpa perhitungan yang membawa kawanan menyerbu sarang vampir dan membuat mereka kalah. Bukan prajurit putus asa yang bunuh diri. Tidak semua itu.

Collin Littlesea. Bocah bandel yang ceria. Anak yang jujur dan terus terang. Sahabat yang loyal. Serigala pemberani. Komandan yang cerdas.

Coret semua hal tentang Cole yang pembangkang, Cole yang selalu menentang perintahnya, Cole yang tak pernah akur dengannya. Cole tukang gosip menyebalkan. Coret semua itu.

Ia akan kembali menjadi Coley Litsey, saudaranya, sepupunya yang terbaik. Anak kecil yang berlari-lari di belakang rumahnya waktu Thanksgiving, menarik-narik tangannya agar ia mau mengambilkan kue di toples yang ditaruh di meja yang tak terjangkau tangan mungil dan tubuh pendeknya. Bocah manis yang bersamanya memilin tanah liat dan membuat mobil-mobilan, sampai wajahnya kotor penuh lumpur. Bocah yang tertawa riang di sisinya, berlari menyelusup di antara pepohonan, menyusuri hutan, mengumpulkan serangga, mencari jejak kelinci. Bocah yang bersamanya mengukir labu-labu untuk Halloween dan dengan ceria menempatkannya di halaman rumah, ribut menanti-nanti malam Halloween dan meracaukan apa yang akan ia pakai, tapi begitu hari itu tiba, ia langsung menangis melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Bocah yang diajaknya, bersama Seth, mengerjai kakak-kakak perempuan mereka, melumurkan racun kodok buntat atau menaruh serangga yang membuat Rachel, Rebecca, dan Leah menjerit-jerit, melempari mereka dengan kacang. Rebecca biasanya akan menangis, Rachel mengomel dan melaporkan kelakukan mereka kepada para orangtua, sedangkan Leah akan mengejar-ngejar mereka, menimpuki mereka dengan sepatu dan akhirnya menangkapi mereka satu per satu, mentang-mentang ia yang paling besar dan paling kuat. Memiting anak-anak kecil nakal itu dan menyeret mereka ke hadapan para orangtua yang marah. Seth akan menunduk patuh dan diam saja selama sesi omelan, tapi Cole akan menjerit meraung-raung, protes tak terima karena dimarahi, sehingga Jacob-lah yang ketiban sial harus menenangkannya.

Dan lantas pada malam hari ketika mereka dihukum kurungan rumah, Jacob akan menyelinap ke kamar Collin, karena bocah itu pastinya akan menangis semalaman hingga matanya merah dan bengkak. Jacob selalu harus menemaninya tidur, menepuk-nepuk bahunya sementara Collin bergelung rapat di sisinya, takut akan adanya monster yang keluar dari dalam lemari. Menyenandungkan lagu nina bobo hingga Coley kecil tertidur sambil menghisap jempolnya. Lalu begitu ia beranjak untuk kembali ke rumahnya, Coley sontak bangun dan menarik tangannya, bergumam, _"Jakey jan'an pelgi…"_ dengan suara cadelnya. Meski matanya sayu dan mengantuk, ia tetap bisa mengeluarkan senjata _puppy eyes_ yang begitu manis hingga Jacob tak tega dan kembali berbaring di sisi Collin, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan mengeloninya hingga pagi. Meski itu membuatnya harus menerima detensi tambahan karena sang ayah tahu ia kabur dari kamarnya malam-malam. Tak apa selama ia bisa menemani Little Coley, adiknya yang manis.

Dan ia juga yang mengantar Coley pergi ke sekolah di hari pertamanya, berperan sebagai kakak sekaligus pelindung yang baik. Melotot pada siapapun anak nakal yang berani-beraninya mengejek Collin karena masih membawa kotak bekal ke sekolah, padahal semua teman-temannya sudah mendapat uang saku sendiri. Mengurus Collin yang sering menangis karena masih saja mengompol di celana hingga menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Karena ada Collin, ia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan setelah ibunya meninggal, sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang harus ia jaga, yang menjadikannya teladan. Karena ia harus kuat demi Collin.

Bahkan setelah Collin punya sahabat dekat sendiri, Noah dan Brady, Jacob masih berperan sebagai penjaganya dari jauh. Melerai setiap saat Collin terlibat perkelahian dengan siapapun bocah badung yang mengganggu temannya. Anak itu memang dari kecil sudah menunjukkan sifat sok-protektif, tapi sayangnya selalu kalah kalau berkelahi dengan anak-anak yang tubuhnya lebih besar. Jadilah Jacob harus turun tangan, mengancam anak-anak nakal itu supaya jangan berani-berani mengganggu sepupunya. Merawat luka-luka Collin, meski bocah badung itu ribut kalau ia bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Geleng-geleng kepala melihat sifat Collin yang aneh: keras kepala dan sok-kuat tapi cengeng di sisi lain. Menasehatinya agar jangan berkelahi, meski Collin selalu menentang balik, dan ujung-ujungnya malah mereka terlibat perang mulut. Menghibur Collin tiap kali ia kesal karena orangtuanya mengomelinya perihal nilai-nilai ulangannya yang buruk, memperbandingkannya dengan sepupu mereka, Little Ben yang jenius. Mengajari Collin kecil Matematika, pelajaran yang paling ia benci, meski ujung-ujungnya mereka malah asyik main Sega. Menertawakan Collin yang hampir selalu kalah. Lantas Cole yang tidak terima menendang Seganya dan akhirnya mereka malah baku hantam di kamar, sebelum entah Seth tiba-tiba masuk dan berusaha melerai—yang malah tanpa sengaja kena pukul, membuat mereka berhenti karena takut Seth kenapa-kenapa—atau Billy masuk dan mendetensi mereka karena berkelahi.

Dan ia juga yang mengejar Collin, berusaha menjelaskan, ketika Sam mengatakan padanya bahwa sepupu kesayangannya itu berubah jadi serigala saat usianya belum lagi genap 13 tahun. Berusaha menjangkau Collin yang panik bukan kepalang hingga Titah Sam saja tak mampu menjangkaunya, lari ketakutan hingga hampir mencapai Kanada. Dua hari ia ada di sisi Collin, berusaha menenangkannya, menjelaskan beragam hal pada anak kecil yang seharusnya belum waktunya mengalami semua itu. Menerangkan alasan di balik perubahannya. Menjawab ketakutan-ketakutan Collin. Memberi tahu cara agar ia bisa berubah balik. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa membawa Collin pulang, masih bingung tapi setidaknya tidak lagi ketakutan, karena sadar di dunia aneh tempatnya berada kini, ia tidak sendirian. Ia memiliki kawanan yang selalu sedia saling melindungi. Dan lebih lagi, ia memiliki Jacob, kakak sepupu yang selalu menyayanginya. Membimbing Collin mengendalikan amarah dan emosi, walau hingga kini pun tidak sempurna. Diam-diam menjauhkan Collin dari ancaman yang belum patut ia hadapi ketika serangan vampir baru terjadi. Melatih si serigala baru—walau soal ini ia harus memberi kredit pada Jared dan Paul, jelas mereka yang lebih sering menggantikan tugasnya melatih Collin sementara ia sibuk mengejar-ngejar Bella atau hanyut dalam kekisruhan hatinya selepas Bella pergi berbulan madu. Cole pun berupaya tak mengganggunya, ia toh sudah punya teman lain di kawanan: Seth, dan terutama Brady. Hingga akhirnya seiring waktu, Collin bisa memandang segalanya dengan cara yang positif—kelewat positif bahkan. Dengan mata kanak-kanaknya, ia bisa melihat kutukan itu sebagai berkah—tempatnya bisa menjadi tokoh superhero yang keren dan bermain dengan cara yang unik.

Ia ingat malam ketika ia pergi dari tanah Quileute setelah perselisihannya dengan Sam. Kala ia berbalik dari Sam, sempat dilihatnya mata sepupunya. Mata yang _shock, _sekaligus juga merasa terkhianati. Benak Collin sama sekali tak terbaca. Collin terlalu muda untuk mengerti, dan ia juga tak ingin Collin mengikuti jejaknya. Jadi ia pergi tanpa menoleh dua kali. Seth mengikutinya, tapi Cole tidak. Dan ia bersyukur Collin tetap di samping Sam. Sam pastinya akan melindungi Collin. Sam akan menggantikan perannya sebagai kakak Collin. Sam takkan membiarkan Collin menghadapi bahaya yang ia hadapi kala ia menempuh jalur itu: menjadi serigala yang terpisah dari kelompoknya. Menjadi pengkhianat.

Dan kala kawanan Sam menyerbu kediaman Cullen. Dilihatnya sosok coklat kemerahan Collin ikut menyerang. Kala itu dirasanya kemarahan pada Sam. Bagaimana mungkin Sam tega melakukan itu? Membiarkan anak kecil ikut serta dalam pertempuran? Pastinya Sam menurunkan Titah pada Collin untuk ikut bertempur, atau Cole terlalu kecil untuk membantah. Ia sendiri tahu betapa agresifnya Cole untuk dilihat tidak hanya sebagai anak bawang, tapi juga sebagai prajurit. Yang manapun, ia tahu Sam tidak punya pilihan. Tanpa Jacob, Leah, dan Seth, kekuatan Sam jika dikurangi dua anak kecil, plus Embry dan Quil yang pastinya menyerang separuh hati, hanyalah Jared dan Paul. Kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga Cullen. Dalam nanar dilihatnya Collin menyerang Alice. Alice mungkin kecil dan tampak lemah, tapi ia tahu pasti kekuatan Alice. Alice mungkin tak bisa memprediksi gerakan serigala, tapi tubuhnya yang mungil dan gerakannya yang lincah bisa saja menjadi ancaman. Tambah lagi, melawan seekor serigala yang belum matang? Tapi ketakutannya tidak terjadi. Keluarga Cullen jelas menahan diri untuk tak menyerang balik, dan akhirnya ia bisa menjangkau Sam. Menyelesaikan persoalan dengan jalan damai.

Ketika serangan Volturi terjadi, ia tahu ia tak bisa menahan Sam untuk menurunkan para serigala muda, lebih lagi hanya mengecualikan Collin. Takdir menertawakan mereka: tidak ada serigala baru yang usianya bahkan mencapai 15. Dan ia juga tak bisa terlalu terfokus pada urusan perlindungan anak-anak itu. Ia sendiri harus melindungi Renesmee. Ia harus memanfaatkan sumber daya apapun yang mungkin untuk melindungi Renesmee.

Dan setelah itu, pedih hatinya menyadari keadaan telah berubah sama sekali. Collin tak lagi melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti sebelum seluruh peristiwa itu terjadi. Di mata Collin, seperti juga mata hampir seluruh kawanan Sam, ia adalah penggunting dalam lipatan. Penyeberang.

Collin membencinya, itu sudah pasti. Tak lain, kakak sepupu yang ia sayangi dan hormati memilih mengabaikan suku, mengabaikan-_nya_, demi para lintah, musuh mereka. Di mata polos Collin, sudah jelas itu pengkhianatan tertinggi. Ia akan lebih membencinya ketimbang, misalnya, _Embry-_lah yang melakukan itu. Anak-anak baru di kawanan, Clark dan Harry, terus mengejeknya, mengatainya 'sepupu Black Si Pengkhianat Busuk', dan karenanya mungkin akan mengikuti jejak Seth, menyeberang ke kawanan 'anjing penjaga Cullen', menikam dari belakang. Dengan tegas Cole menentang pemikiran itu, berusaha membuktikan kesetiaannya pada Sam. Dan memang seumur-umur, tak pernah Jacob melihat Collin meragukan Sam. Sam baginya adalah Alfa tanpa cela. Menjunjung tinggi suku dibanding segalanya. Beda sekali dengan sepupunya yang selalu lebih mementingkan hal lain ketimbang kawanan itu. Mantan Beta kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya mengkudeta Sam, idolanya.

Aneh sekali semua bisa berubah begitu drastis dalam satu saat penentuan itu. Ketika Collin tak lagi menyayanginya. Ketika Cole malah berbalik memusuhinya. Paling frontal menentangnya, bahkan. Dan semua tak kembali seperti semula bahkan setelah Sam jelas-jelas melupakan semua, berusaha mengedepankan hubungan baik kedua kawanan, yang sejak kejadian itu saling memandang curiga satu sama lain. Tidak juga ketika Sam turun dan memaksa Jacob menggabungkan kedua kawanan. Ketika semua orang akhirnya mulai menerima Jacob, berkat kerja keras Seth, Collin masih saja selalu bersikap sinis. Semua orang bilang ia tidak akur dengan Collin karena insting agresi Alfa, tapi ia tahu benar: ia telah mengecewakan sepupunya.

Dan mungkin memang ia telah mengecewakan semua orang. Sam. Para Tetua. Seluruh kawanan. Ayahnya. Brady. Seth.

Ia Alfa yang payah.

Dilihatnya, dalam diam, ayahnya menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipinya yang berkeriput, dan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke peti mati, dirasanya pandangannya berkabut. Matanya terasa panas, dan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. Tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya refleks menyentuh pipi itu. Keterkejutan yang aneh melanda dadanya, kala disadarinya pipinya basah.

Ia … menangis?

.

Lantunan lagu itu akhirnya usai. Menggantikan bunga yang tak lagi dilemparkan ke tutup peti mati Collin, kini sekop demi sekop tanah menimbun peti itu. Jacob menutup mata, tak ingin melihat lagi. Sudah cukup. Tak bisakah semua ini berhenti menyiksanya? Bisakah semua orang berhenti meratap, atau memandangnya dengan tatapan simpatik, karena ia telah kehilangan sepupu yang ia cintai? Karena mereka tak tahu apapun. Karena seharusnya ia tak mendapat simpati, tapi hujatan. Karena ia telah gagal. Karena ialah yang mengantar Cole ke sana. Karena ia yang membuat Cole menemui ajalnya. Karena ialah yang membunuh Collin…

Mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu. Kehadiran makhluk lain… Ia berpaling ke kanan, ke arah utara, ke balik kerimbunan pohon yang memisahkan lahan pemakaman itu dengan hutan yang pekat. Tidak kelihatan jelas, tapi ia tahu ada siluet sesosok tubuh di sana. Serigala. Berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik tudung rapat pepohonan. Dan ia tahu siapa itu.

Serigala hitam.

Korra.

Serigala itu menyadari ia memperhatikan dan berpaling menatapnya. Jacob balas mengangguk samar dan serigala itu pun mundur, makin menyembunyikan diri, walau jelas masih mendaratkan perhatian pada kerumunan orang. Jacob segera mengembalikan perhatian ke pemakaman, sementara batinnya kini penuh perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Korra ada di sana, pikirnya.

Korra ada di sana, Korra mengikuti upacara pemakaman Collin.

Tentu saja Korra akan menghadiri pemakaman sahabatnya. Itu _sahabatnya. _Tapi masalahnya, mengapa Korra harus mengambil wujud serigala? Mengapa ia tidak muncul saja, agar ia bisa mengantar Collin dengan selayaknya? Masihkah Korra mendendam padanya, sehingga menjaga jarak? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah pemakaman ini berakhir? Jika ia menuju hutan, apakah Korra akan menyerangnya? Mencabik-cabiknya?

Tapi lebih dari itu, ada perasaan lain. Perasaan syukur. Lega. Seminggu sudah ia tak mendengar kabar apapun dari Korra, dan kini ia melihat sosoknya. Tak jelas memang ia melihat, sehingga ia tak bisa menilai apa adiknya tidak terluka atau apa. Entah apa yang terjadi selama ini hingga ia tak pulang-pulang, tapi kalau Korra sampai bisa muncul di sini, ia pastinya baik-baik saja. Dan mungkin, dengan kepulangan Korra, Seth dan Brady juga pulang…

Ya. Itu lebih penting kini. Masa bodoh jika Korra menuntut pertanggungjawabannya seperti ancamannya waktu itu. Korra bisa merebut takhta atas kawanan atau apapun. Masa bodoh jika kawanan Korra, si Alfa Putih itu, kelak menundukkannya dan menggantikan posisinya dengan Korra. Terserah. Asalkan Korra selamat. Asalkan adiknya baik-baik saja. Asalkan adiknya tidak terluka.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan adiknya. Tidak seperti ia telah kehilangan Collin…

.

* * *

.

Dering telepon mendadak berkumandang dan setiap pasang mata melirik ke arahnya. Jacob mengerjap, sadar teleponnyalah yang berbunyi. Memasang tampang memohon maaf, ia merogoh ke sakunya dan memencet tombol _off_ sekenanya. Namun tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, telepon keras kepala itu kembali berdering. Menahan gerutuannya, Jacob kembali memencet tombol _off. _ Itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga tak sadar ia menggeram.

Jacob baru akan mematikan ponselnya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Siapapun itu yang menelepon, pastinya tahu hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Collin. Kenalannya paling-paling hanya sebatas suku ini dan hari ini mereka semua berkumpul di tempat yang sama dengannya. Jacob bahkan sempat menitip pesan di telepon rumah keluarga Cullen di Alaska—saat itu tak ada yang mengangkat, mungkin mereka sedang berburu seperti biasa—agar tak ada yang mengganggunya selama pemakaman. Tapi jika ada telepon di saat seperti ini? Mungkinkah ini darurat?

Akhirnya Jacob memasang wajah minta maaf dan undur diri. Billy menatapnya dengan pandangan memperingatkan atas ketidaksopanannya, di saat seharusnya ia menjadi teladan yang baik, Alfa sekaligus Kepala Suku yang berwibawa. Kepala-kepala menoleh ke arahnya ketika ia menyibak kerumunan. Sebagian tampak prihatin, sebagian bingung, sebagian lain mencibir. Ia berusaha menutup mata atas pandangan mereka dan menjauh.

Jacob sudah separuh jalan mencapai batas hutan, meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sudah cukup jauh dari kerumunan orang dan telinga-telinga yang ingin tahu. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah tadi ia melihat Korra. Serigala hitam itu sudah tak ada kini. Ugh, itu bukan urusannya. Segera ia menarik ponselnya dari saku dan mengakses daftar panggilan. Sesaat dahinya mengernyit.

Telepon dari rumah?

Siapa yang meneleponnya dari rumah?

Rumahnya terkunci, jelas. Kunci rumah hanya dipegang olehnya dan Billy, ia sudah tak pernah menyimpan kunci serep di kotak perkakas lagi semenjak kejadian kuncinya diambil Collin waktu ia sekarat selepas diserang vampir beberapa bulan silam. Lalu siapa yang menelepon dari rumah?

Satu-satunya orang yang memegang kunci duplikat adalah…

—Korra?

Tapi Korra ada di sana… Menyaksikan pemakaman dalam wujud serigala…

Lalu siapa?

Pertanyaan akan selamanya hanya jadi pertanyaan jika tanpa tindakan. Tak menunggu apapun lagi, Jacob langsung saja menelepon balik.

"_Halo?" _terdengar suara pemuda di seberang sana, dan Jacob membelalak.

"Seth…?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"_Jacob!" _seruan di sana tampak gembira. _"Aku berusaha menghubungimu dari tadi, Man!"_

"Aku di La Push Cemetery," ujar Jacob, agak mengernyit dengan nada suara Seth. Apa Seth tidak tahu hari ini pemakaman Collin? Collin sepupu Seth juga… Sahabatnya semasa kecil, dan Betanya. Oke, memang Beta yang telah mendepaknya, tapi pastinya Seth takkan begitu dendam hingga memutus segala hubungan dengan Collin kan? Tapi wajar saja Seth tidak tahu, ia menghilang sejak seminggu yang lalu… Tapi lebih daripada itu… "Ada urusan apa kau di rumahku, Seth?"

"_Umm, maaf aku menerobos. Aku tahu kau tidak memperbolehkanku datang tapi…"_

"Itu tidak penting. Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"_Hei, aku membawa berita bagus. Kau segeralah ke sini."_

Berita bagus? Soal adiknya yang sudah pulang? Oh ya, ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah melihatnya tadi. Apa lagi? Bahwa selama ini Seth ikut kabur bersama adiknya? Mereka berdua mencari Collin, tak menemukan apapun, tapi malah makin dekat satu sama lain sepanjang perjalanan itu? Ugh, tak usah begitu juga mereka sudah dekat… Lantas soal apa? Soal Seth akan melamar adiknya? Soal kehamilan adiknya? Soal ia akan menjadi paman?

Jacob berusaha menahan geramannya ketika berkata dingin, "Tidak bisa. Sudah kubilang, aku sedang ada acara pemakaman."

"_Pemakaman?"_ suara Seth terdengar bingung.

Betul saja. Ia tidak tahu hari apa ini. Jangan-jangan dari tadi Seth mengiranya sedang menziarahi ibunya?

Bisa dirasanya campuran emosi menggunung cepat ketika ia mengatakan kalimat maut itu, "Hari ini pemakaman Cole…"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Seth berseru. Nadanya, anehnya, sangat riang.

"_Kalau begitu sampaikan pada mereka semua untuk membubarkan semua orang! Pemakaman batal!"_

Sungguh Jacob tak bisa lagi menahan geraman marahnya kali ini. Apa-apaan Seth? Apa ia mau bersikap tidak hormat di tengah suasana duka?

"Apa maksudmu, Seth?" tidak bisa ditahan nada dingin dan tajam dalam suaranya.

Tapi Seth tetap bereaksi santai. Sangat ceria, begitu antusias, malah, kala berujar, _"Tidak ada pemakaman, Jake! Cole masih hidup!"_

"A, apa?"

"_Kami sudah pulang… _Cole_ sudah pulang!"_

_._

* * *

_._

Jacob mengendarai Rabbit bagai orang kesetanan. Mobilnya penuh. Di jok depan, ayahnya. Di jok belakang, tak kurang dari tiga orang, dengan tubuh raksasa mereka, dipaksa menjejali ruang yang seharusnya memang tidak ada. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka tidak membawa mobil datang ke sana. Dan dengan banyaknya orang di pemakaman, yang mungkin akan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, Jacob tentu saja tak bisa mengambil resiko menyuruh mereka pergi ke hutan dan berlari ke rumahnya dalam wujud serigala.

Seperti juga mobilnya, otaknya penuh.

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Seth itu, ia langsung kembali ke pemakaman. Berlari. Berteriak-teriak untuk membubarkan pemakaman. Berkata bahwa Cole belum mati. Seharusnya ada banyak cara lain yang lebih wajar dan tidak terlalu membuat ribut—'berwibawa', dalam tanda kutip, mengingat siapa dia dan siapa ayahnya. Tapi dadanya sendiri sudah kelewat penuh dengan beragam perasaan sehingga tak dapat lagi berpikir, lebih lagi mencari cara lain. Alhasil Connie dan Kevin melotot, mungkin juga merasa terhina. Billy agak marah, sekaligus malu, jelas. Mungkin dipikirnya anaknya sudah gila, terbawa emosi dan kesedihannya akibat beban dan kehilangan yang melandanya beberapa bulan ini. Kawanan saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Para pelayat lain memasang beragam wajah yang sukar dideskripsikan, berdengung ribut. Itu sebelum ia bicara bahwa Seth-lah yang membawa berita itu. Sue langsung menyibak kerumunan, bertanya apa benar Seth-lah yang mengatakan padanya, apa benar _Seth-nya _sudah pulang. Anggukan Jacob langsung membuatnya melesat terbang, diikuti Charlie. Bahkan sebelum Jacob benar-benar sadar, cruiser Charlie sudah meluncur, membawa Billy bersama mereka. Akhirnya Jacob menyusul, membawa Ben, Pete, Adam, dan Caleb. Quil dan Embry berkata akan menyusul setelah mengantar Old Quil dan ibu Embry pulang. Sedangkan Harry dan Clark akan menumpang mobil keluarga Littlesea.

Dan di sanalah ia: di dalam Rabbit dengan empat orang lain, yang sejak awal masuk mobilnya juga sudah mendengung ribut.

"Seth bilang Cole pulang?"

"Yang benar saja! Apa maksudnya Seth berhasil menyelamatkan Collin?"

"Atau Cole berhasil keluar dan pulang sendiri?"

"Jadi selama ini Cole masih tertimbun di dasar jurang dan Seth berhasil menggalinya, atau bagaimana?"

"Hei, bagaimana bisa Seth menerobos masuk rumahmu? Memangnya ia bawa kunci? Atau ia membobol pintu depan?"

"Apa Seth bersama Korra dan Brady juga?"

Jangan harap ia bisa tahu jawaban semua pertanyaan itu.

.

Pertanyaannya makin menggunung begitu ia sampai di rumah keluarga Black. Ia bahkan tiba lebih dulu ketimbang Sue dan Charlie. Ia ingat menyalip mobil mereka di tengah jalan. Mungkin setelah ini Charlie akan memberi surat tilang tapi ia tak mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Ia yakin di mobilnya, Charlie pasti sedang diteriaki Sue yang menyuruhnya menyetir lebih cepat.

Pintu depan terbuka, dan dari dalam ia bisa merasakan bau empat orang. Tak salah lagi, Seth, Cole, Brady, dan … Korra.

Korra ada di sini?

Tapi serigala hitam tadi…

Itu tidak penting. Di sini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya separuh gila hingga tak lagi bisa berpikir. Bau darah. Pekat. Merasakannya juga, Adam dan Caleb langsung berlari mendahuluinya, sementara ia masih membeku di pintu depan. Rasa takut akan menghadapi kenyataan membuatnya tak berani melangkah.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat bagian belakang kepala Seth, duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tubuhnya tertutup punggung sofa yang menghadap ke arahnya. Tiga yang lain tidak terlihat. Seth tampak menjawab satu-dua pertanyaan Adam, lantas meneleng ke arahnya dan tersenyum begitu menyadari kedatangannya. Ia bahkan tidak bangkit atau apapun. Dan seketika beribu ketakutan membanjiri hati Jacob.

Apa Seth terluka hingga tak bisa bangkit?

Ke mana yang lain?

Apa yang lain terluka?

Oh, bahkan Adam dan Caleb tampak sibuk. Caleb menyambar kotak P3K yang memang terpasang di tembok ruang tengah, lantas menghilang di balik sofa. Adam berlutut di sisi Seth, sibuk melakukan entah-apa dengan perban di tangannya. Ben dan Pete segera ikut sibuk, disuruh-suruh bulak-balik mengambil air hangat dalam baskom, lap, dan entah apa lagi.

Berarti memang benar ada yang terluka.

Rasanya Jacob seakan melintasi adegan yang sama, tapi dengan ruang, waktu, dan pemain berbeda. Punggung sofa selalu menjadi tabir bagi kenyataan yang mengerikan. Tiga belas tahun lalu, ketika ia pulang dan mendapati ayahnya berada di sofa dengan posisi yang sama dengan seorang perempuan. Mereka berjauhan, dan gaya pembicaraan itu juga kasual, jadi seharusnya tidak ada yang begitu ia bangkit, terlihat bahwa ia memangku seorang anak kecil. Anak yang langsung membuat ibunya marah dan berujung pada kematian sang ibu. Atau yang lebih mengerikan, adegan lima tahun lalu, ketika ia melintasi pintu rumah Cullen, menghadapi punggung sofa yang serupa, dengan Bella di sana. Bahagia membuncah mengisi dadanya melihat Bella masih berupa manusia, tapi begitu ia bangkit… sungguh seluruh dunianya hancur. Dan yang tidak lama terjadi, kala dilihatnya tubuh-tubuh penuh luka para prajurit di sofa-sofa keluarga Cullen, yang tumbang setelah pertempuran di jurang.

Sofa selalu menjadi tempat bersemayamnya kenyataan yang mengerikan.

Saat itu, selalu, ia merasakan secarik kelegaan dan harapan yang sama seperti sekarang. Bahwa orang yang dikasihinya selamat … ada di sana untuknya… Namun tak bisa ditutupi pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran di baliknya, bahwa ada semacam teror menanti di balik tabir itu. Dan lantas kenyataan tersingkap. Menghempaskannya hingga secarik harapan itu langsung musnah tak bersisa. Dan kini, ia dihadapkan pada situasi serupa. Seth di sana. Akankah kenyataan yang ada juga, sekali lagi, menamparnya? Akankah ia menghadapi sesuatu yang sama mengerikan, bahkan lebih?

Ia tidak siap.

Namun selamanya pertanyaan tetap akan jadi pertanyaan jika tanpa tindakan.

Diberanikan dirinya melangkah satu-satu. Walaupun ia belum siap, dan mungkin takkan pernah siap, ia tetap harus mengetahui kenyataan.

"Seth?" ia bertanya, sementara melangkah perlahan melintasi jarak antara pintu depan dan sofa. Jarak itu seakan berlipat, dan suasana di sekitar menekannya. Dinding-dinding menyempit, menghimpit. Kepalanya berdenging. Bau darah makin membuatnya pening, dan kini semua benda berpusing di sekelilingnya. "Kau…," ia menekan semua sensasi aneh itu, "tidak apa-apa?"

Seth menggeleng. "Tidak," senyumnya.

Tapi ia tak juga bangkit. Apa ia terluka parah? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Seth kehilangan kakinya, misalnya? Atau lebih parah dari itu… Adiknya… Collin… Brady… Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

"Seth!" serunya, panik. Tapi ketakutannya sendiri menahannya untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

Seth mengangkat satu tangannya yang tidak sedang digarap Adam. Menempelkannya ke bibirnya.

"Ssst… Jangan terlalu ribut," ia berbisik. "Ia sedang tidur sekarang…"

"Tidur?"

"Kau ke sinilah…"

Disadarinya ia sudah berhenti separuh jalan. Dan bahkan kini kakinya menolak untuk melangkah.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk," seakan membaca kekhawatirannya, dengan lembut Seth tersenyum menenangkan. Tentu saja Seth tahu apa traumanya, ia berulang kali memutar adegan itu selama mereka patroli di tanah Cullen dulu. "Aku berjanji. Mendekatlah."

Senyum itu menguatkan kakinya untuk bergerak. Dan begitu ia mendekati sofa, tahulah ia apa yang membuat Seth tak bisa bergerak. Korra bergelung di sofa. Kepalanya di pangkuan Seth.

"Lihat?" senyum Seth makin lembut. "Tidak ada hal buruk apapun jika kau berani melangkah, kan?"

Tapi Jacob tidak bisa tersenyum di titik itu. Bahkan juga tidak bisa bergerak. Berbeda dengan ketenangan yang berusaha ditampakkan Seth, kenyataan sebenarnya berbanding terbalik. Sekali lagi ketakutannya terbukti. Sofa memang menjadi tabir segala yang mengerikan.

Korra jelas bukannya tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya memakai gaun musim panas sederhana yang tak pernah Jacob lihat ia pakai sebelumnya, jadi Jacob bisa melihatnya. Tubuh Korra penuh baret-baret luka panjang. Sebagian besar memang sudah sembuh, hanya menyisakan garis merah muda. Tapi ada juga yang masih terbuka dan merah, meski tak mengeluarkan darah. Dan Jacob hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi hingga meninggalkan jejak seperti itu.

Dan di sisi lain, ia melihat yang lain. Brady yang terduduk di karpet, bersandar pada sofa. Kepalanya rebah di sofa. Jelas ia tidur. Tubuhnya penuh luka tapi kelihatannya sudah dalam proses penyembuhan, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi yang membuat Jacob menahan napas adalah sosok terbaring yang sedang diurus Caleb di sofa.

Itu tubuh Collin, telanjang dan penuh luka. Caleb sedang membasuh luka-lukanya. Baskom dengan air yang ternoda merah tampak di kaki Caleb. Pekat, hingga Caleb harus bangkit untuk mengganti air itu. Dan kala Caleb berdiri, meninggalkan Collin, kala itulah Jacob bisa melihat seluruhnya. Luka-luka terbuka di tubuh sepupunya. Kaki dan tangan yang bengkok ke arah yang salah…

Seth memang harus menata ulang definisinya mengenai 'tidak ada hal buruk'.

"Apa yang … terjadi?" disadarinya suaranya bergetar.

Saat itu dirasanya sesuatu yang hangat menyentuhnya. Seth. Lagi dengan ketenangan yang sempurna.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jacob… Semua sudah berakhir."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya?!" suara Jacob meninggi. "Lihat apa yang terjadi!" ia memandang tangan kanan Seth yang kini terbalut perban dan dipasangi penyangga. "Kalian semua terluka!"

"Sssst… Jacob…," Belum lagi Seth menyelesaikan peringatannya, Korra mengerang dan menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tangan Seth yang tidak diperban mengelus-elus rambutnya, berujar lembut, "Ssssh … Korey, _Honey_… Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah tidur…"

'_Korey, Honey', dia bilang?_

"Mmm… Sethie…," gumam Korra, masih menutup mata, "Bangunkan aku kalau Jacob sudah pulang…"

'_Sethie'?_

Jika dalam keadaan normal, pastinya Jacob langsung mengoyak-ngoyak Seth saat itu juga. Satu hal terkonfirmasi sudah. Dan Seth masih punya muka untuk muncul di depannya, bersikap seolah semua normal-normal saja… Tapi saat itu ia bahkan tak punya kekuatan untuk mengamuk. Batinnya penuh berbagai emosi yang asing, tapi aneh sekali, di antara berbagai tumpukan emosi itu, ia tak bisa menemukan apapun dalam dirinya untuk merasakan satu hal: amarah…

Bukan Seth, tapi Jacob yang menjawab, "Ya, Korra, aku di sini…"

Mendengar suara Jacob, sontak Korra membuka mata. Bangkit dari pangkuan Seth, duduk berlutut di sofa. Wajahnya agak pias, memandang berganti-ganti antara Seth dan kemudian Jacob dengan mata ketakutan.

—_Ketakutan?_

Korra, adiknya sendiri, takut padanya?

Wajar, kalau menimbang apa dan seperti apa selama ini dia… Apa yang gadis itu lakukan di belakangnya… Sementara di depan menampakkan wajah sok polos dan berusaha merebut cinta Billy, namun di balik itu menyimpan begitu banyak hal yang ia tak bisa percayai datang dari gadis kecil itu…

Anggota kawanan asing…

Berpacaran dengan Betanya…

Tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menghantamnya…

Belum lagi urusan hamil di usia yang masih terlalu muda…

"Ummm, Jake," ia memberikan tatapan agak marah pada Seth, yang hanya dibalas kekehan santai Seth, lantas melirik Jacob sekilas dan menundukkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu … kau datang…"

Jacob membeku di tempatnya berdiri, sungguh tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Datang dan merengkuh gadis itu? Bersyukur karena ia selamat? Bersyukur karena ia dan Collin selamat? Marah dan menonjok Seth karena menyentuh adiknya? Mengamuk pada Seth yang tidak hanya sudah menodai adiknya, tapi juga tanpa pemberitahuan malah bergabung dengan kawanan lain dan kini masih punya nyali untuk menampakkan diri di depannya? Bersikap sebagai kakak yang tegas dan menghukum Korra dengan kurungan rumah hingga usianya 40 nanti? Bersikap sebagai Alfa yang penuh kuasa dan menendang mereka berdua keluar dari tanahnya? Menggerek Korra keluar dan memaksanya menunjukkan identitas aslinya, menyiksanya kalau perlu, agar kawanannya datang dan ia bisa menyudahi semua? Bertarung dengan si Alfa Putih dan membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan Korra kembali?

Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, atau apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu, ketika mendadak ia merengkuh jarak antara ia dan Korra. Dan belum lagi ia sadar, tangannya sudah terulur menjangkau Korra. Korra juga sesaat membeku, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya, ketika tahu-tahu Jacob mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis itu, merenggutnya dari sofa, memaksanya berdiri. Seakan belum cukup, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu dengan kasar. Membuat Korra mengaduh kesakitan dan Seth, yang sama sekali tak menduga gerakan Alfanya, berteriak memanggil namanya dengan panik, berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi Jacob sama sekali tak menaruh peduli, perhatiannya total diarahkan hanya pada Korra.

"Apa yang kaupikir kaulakukan, Nona?!" serunya tepat di depan wajah Korra, "Sampai kapan kau mau terus melakukan hal ini?! Apa kau mau membunuhku, heh?!" ia makin keras mengguncang tubuh adiknya. Cengkeramannya mungkin akan berbekas tapi bahkan ia tak peduli.

"Aduh! Sakit, Jake…," rintih Korra.

"Jacob! Hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia!"

"Diam kau, Seth!" bentak Jacob, lengkap dengan gaung Alfa yang membuat Seth membeku di tempat. "Dan kalian, jangan ikut campur!" serunya pada Adam dan Caleb yang sudah bangkit, siap membela Seth.

Kembali ia berpaling pada Korra, berujar dingin.

"Aku berulang kali menghubungi Alfamu, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali! Kaupikir aku mau terus-terusan ada di posisi ini? Menurutmu kau dan kawananmu bisa melakukan segala hal seenak perutmu di tanahku?!" tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

"Kakak…," Korra masih merintih, dan betapa benci Jacob mendengar kata 'kakak' keluar dari mulut kotor gadis manipulator itu. "Apa yang kaukatakan? Lepaskan aku…,"

Gadis itu berusaha meronta tapi tak mendapat apapun selain tangan Jacob yang kian kuat mencengkeramnya.

"Ampun, Kak… Sakiiiittt~!" terdengar bunyi derak, dan Korra makin keras mengaduh. Menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi!" bentakan Jacob menutupi jeritan itu. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin bisa merasa sakit!"

"Jacob… kumohon…," rengeknya. Air mata mulai membayang di mata gadis itu dan di titik itulah Jacob benar-benar merasa kalap. Jijik. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya benar-benar, ia sudah menjauhkan tubuh itu darinya. Mendorong, tepatnya. Tanpa mengurangi tenaga. Tubuh mungil Korra terhentak oleh tenaga sang kakak, melayang sekian meter, sebelum terhempas menabrak dinding. Menjatuhkan beberapa pajangan ukir yang menghiasi dinding, memecahkannya.

Melihat tubuh adik kecilnya terbanting tanpa perlawanan dan jatuh bak seonggok karung, sebersit perasaan aneh muncul di dada Jacob. Menyesal? Tidak… Ini lebih seperti … ketidakmengertian.

"Korra!" teriak Seth, akhirnya berhasil lepas dari jerat Titah begitu melihat kekasihnya tersuruk di lantai, meringkuk dan merintih. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia sudah melayang menuju Korra, berlutut memeriksa kondisinya. Korra bergayut di lengannya, berupaya bangkit dengan susah payah, tapi terus gagal dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa bersimpuh. Tampak demikian lemah dan rapuh. Sebelah tangannya menutupi lengan atas yang tadi dicengkeram Jacob. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah begitu Seth ingin melihatnya, berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, tapi matanya mengkhianatinya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak apa-apa, dengan perlakuan kasar seekor serigala seperti itu. Setidaknya pastinya ia memar, atau malah mungkin tulang lengan atasnya remuk atau sendi bahunya terlepas. Dan kayu-kayu pajangan yang hancur menyayat kulitnya, sebagian menancap. Menambah baret-baret luka terbuka di kulit yang memang sudah tidak mulus lagi.

Seth segera berpaling pada Jacob. Ketidakpercayaan sekaligus amarah membayang di matanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Jake?! Teganya kau menyakiti adikmu sendiri?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadi begini kejam?!"

Kata-kata itu menusuk Jacob bagai tombak beracun.

"Apa?!" teriaknya, maju, seakan hendak menyerang Seth. Pada saat yang sama Ben dan Pete melesat meringkusnya, menahan tubuhnya, tapi Jacob masih sanggup mendamprat. "Kejam kaubilang?! Katakan siapa yang kejam, aku atau anak buah si penjajah itu?!"

Benci sungguh Jacob pada gadis itu. Apa lagi yang ia lakukan kini? Berpura-pura lemah dan tak berdaya? Siapapun tahu betapa kuat ia. Ia menjatuhkan Quil dan Josh, demi Tuhan! Quil, serigala senior! Josh, yang meski adalah serigala termuda, tapi kekuatannya juga tak bisa diremehkan! Dan lebih lagi, ia bisa menghempaskan Jacob ke dinding! Ia, Jacob, Sang Alfa. Dan sebelumnya pun, ia bisa menjatuhkan Noah, calon _shifter _yang dari awal juga bertubuh besar dan kuat. Di hutan, menjatuhkan Brady… Dan dengan menimbang ia adalah serigala hitam, entah berapa lintah yang berhasil dikalahkannya.

Tapi kini ia di sana, menggayuti punggung Seth, bersikap seolah Jacob telah menyiksanya.

Dasar setan licik! Sok mengeksploitasi kelemahannya! Selalu dan selalu menjadikan Jacob sebagai kakak tiri yang keji dan sadis, sementara dirinya sendiri Cinderella malang… Dan kini apa? Ia mau menarik simpati sang pangeran tampan berkuda putih?

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Seth tidak tahu siapa pacarnya? Bukankah ia mengikuti kawanan musuh itu berhari-hari? Seharusnya ia sudah tahu…

Dia serigala hitam, demi Tuhan!

Korra merintih, menurunkan tangannya yang sejak tadi memegangi lengannya sendiri. Jacob bisa melihat, bekas memar biru kemerahan di sana. Cap tangannya waktu ia mencengkeram Korra. Sesaat rasa sesal terbit di hatinya, yang segera dihapusnya saat itu juga.

Ia serigala. Memar itu takkan bertahan lebih dari semenit… Lihat saja, sesaat lagi juga ia akan sembuh.

—Benar, kan?

Korra … serigala, kan?

Entah mengapa ada keraguan menyelinap di dasar hatinya. Benarkah Korra serigala hitam? Serigala hitam dilihatnya di pemakaman Collin, dan ketika ia pulang, Korra sedang tertidur di pangkuan Seth. Mana mungkin ia buru-buru kembali dan langsung saja pasang aksi? Untuk apa?

Tapi kalau bukan serigala hitam, mana mungkin … Korra si Alfa Putih? Itu malah lebih tak mungkin kan?

Tapi kalau bukan … Korra siapa? Serigala yang lain? Atau bahkan belum menjadi serigala?

Ia sungguh tak tahu jawabannya.

Tapi memangnya ia perlu tahu? Bocah itu manipulator licik mengerikan… Tak hanya merebut cinta sang ayah, kini juga merebut Betanya… Merebut Cole dan Brady…

Seth mendelik marah, menggeram pada sang Alfa, tapi masih punya cukup kesadaran untuk tak mengkonfrontasi lebih jauh. Dengan lembut ia mencabuti serpihan-serpihan kayu yang menancap di tubuh kekasihnya, menyabarkan tiap Korra meringis dan mengaduh, lantas berusaha membimbing Korra bangkit. Gadis itu susah payah berusaha berdiri, menopangkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu. Sesekali kembali tersuruk, tapi akhirnya bisa juga ia berdiri. Dan saat itulah mata Seth maupun Jacob membeliak nanar.

Bagian bawah gaun musim panas Korra bagai dicelup warna merah tua. Segaris darah tampak di antara kedua kakinya, mengalir vertikal, membentuk genangan merah di lantai. Seth begitu cepat berpaling pada Jacob. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau … membunuh … anakku!"

Dan dengan auman nyalang ia menerjang. Tubuh serigala coklat pasir itu melayang sedetik di ruang tengah keluarga Black, sebelum menerkam sang Alfa, menghempaskannya hingga menabrak sofa yang segera hancur berkeping-keping. Ia bahkan tak memberi kesempatan Jacob untuk berubah, langsung menarik putus kepalanya…

.

* * *

.

"Jacob?" suara Seth menghentaknya.

Jacob mengerjap.

Kesadaran menerpanya ketika segala di sekitarnya berpusing dan segala benda kembali mengambil bentuknya yang utuh. Ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Adiknya masih memandangnya dari sofa, wajahnya agak takut-takut tapi terlihat emosi lain. Khawatir. Kekhawatiran yang sama yang ada di mata Seth.

Apa itu tadi? Bayangan mengerikan apa tadi? Ia … menyakiti adiknya? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu? Tidak mungkin, kan? Siapapun dia. Serigala atau bukan. Kawanan lain atau bukan. Itu adiknya.

Ia tak lagi tahu apa yang menggerakkannya ketika ia merengkuh jarak antara ia dan Korra. Mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis itu. Mengguncangnya.

"Apa yang kaupikir kaulakukan, Nona?! Apa kau mau membunuhku, heh?!" serunya, kian keras mengguncang tubuh Korra.

"Kak, sakit…," rintih gadis itu.

"Jacob!" seru Seth, bergerak hendak memisahkan sang Alfa dan gadisnya. "Hentikan! Kau menyakitinya!"

_Deja-vu_ kah ini?

Sungguhkah ia akan menyakiti Korra?

"Aku berulang kali menghubungi Alfamu, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali!" tak bisa ditahannya emosi itu membludak dari dalam dadanya. "Kenapa kau harus selalu pergi dan menghilang?!" serunya, yang membuat Korra membelalak dan Seth terpaku.

'_Pergi dan menghilang'? _

"Oh Tuhan," cengkeraman Jacob mengendur. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya benar-benar, ia sudah merengkuh Korra, membawa kepala gadis itu ke dadanya. Memeluknya erat. "Astaga Korra, maafkan aku… Kau tahu betapa panik aku setiap kali kau menghilang tanpa kabar? Aku benar-benar kena serangan jantung, kau tahu… Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi…"

Dilepasnya rengkuhannya atas Korra. Gadis itu masih membeku, memandangnya bagai melihat hantu. Begitu ia melirik ke sisi, dilihatnya Seth juga sama bekunya dengan adiknya. Sebelum kemudian wajah itu melembut, dan—begitu bencinya Jacob—Seth tersenyum.

Tak bisa tidak ia menggeram.

"Ini belum selesai, Mr. Clearwater…," desisnya tajam, penuh penekanan. "Kau harus tetap menjelaskan! Dari A sampai Z, lengkap dengan titik koma dan seluruh tanda baca! Sedetail dan selengkap mungkin!"

Senyum Seth makin lebar.

"Siap," katanya sigap, tapi ringan.

"Kau, Miss Coraline Black," ia beralih pada adiknya. "Detensi seminggu. Tidak boleh keluar rumah kecuali ke sekolah. Tidak boleh mengeluyur sepulang sekolah, lebih lagi menginap. Bahkan tidak di rumah Seth. Tidak, _terutama_ tidak di rumah Seth. Dan Seth," ia beralih memandang calon adik iparnya yang mendadak mengejit seolah Jacob telah melontarkan tatapan maut yang lebih berbahaya daripada mata Medusa Sam. "Mulai hari ini aku memberlakukan jam malam. Kau tidak boleh bersama Korra lebih dari jam 10!"

"Tapi…"

Bukan Seth yang memprotes, tapi Korra. Tapi belum lagi kalimat itu selesai, Jacob sudah memotong.

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi', Nona!" tekannya dengan otoritas tunggal. "Aku tak peduli siapa kau, dan aku tak mau mengurusinya juga. Yang jelas di rumah ini aku kakakmu, jadi kau harus tetap menurutiku. Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun. Kalau kau keberatan, suruh Alfamu menghadapku."

Korra dan Seth berpandangan, bertukar pembicaraan dalam diam, tapi Jacob bisa membaca apa yang ada di sana. Bingung, sudah pasti.

Tapi kemudian Korra kembali menghadapnya. Ada senyum di bibirnya kala mengangguk patuh, "Baik, Kak." Ia bahkan tak lagi memprotes apapun.

Dan tak bisa lagi Jacob menahannya. Menarik Korra ke dalam rengkuhannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma gadis itu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa inilah nyata. Dan ketika Seth mundur perlahan, siap memberi ruang pada dua kakak beradik itu, tahu-tahu Jacob juga menariknya. Memeluknya dalam pelukan yang sama bersama Korra.

"Oh Roh Alam Semesta…," bisiknya di rambut keduanya. "Terima kasih kau telah membawa mereka kembali…"

Dipejamkannya matanya rapat-rapat kala batinnya terus mengumandangkan syukur, dan hatinya terus menguatkan satu tekad.

Mereka yang dikasihinya telah kembali. Korra, Collin, Seth, Brady… Ia telah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Ia takkan melepaskannya lagi…

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Yuppie…**

**Maaf aku malah lompat timeline-nya, dan malah mungkin akan ada beberapa _flashback _sesudah ini. Memang ada alasan untuk ini, sih… Hehehe… Yaitu ga ada ide /plakk **

**Boong deng… xixixi… Masalahnya ada ide tapi aku jadi takut dengan konsekuensi ide itu /dzinggg… sama aja, bodoh! **

**Ngga, ngga, aku ga bisa cerita dulu di titik ini. Harus ada triggernya, soalnya emg ngelompat banget, harus dibangun dulu jembatannya…**

**Apa bener kata Seth, semua sudah berakhir?**

**Nah selanjutnya, terserah reader deh, mau ditamatin dulu, dan mungkin aku bakal mikir2 apa aku bakal nerusin sekuelnya ato ngga, ato mau aku lanjutin? **

**Makasih yang masih setia aja ngikutin sampai sini, apalagi yang nyempetin ripiu… Aku lagi lagi dan lagi menghaturkan terima kasih sekaligus beribu maaf… Pastinya serial ini ngeselin, ngebosenin, mengecewakan dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Yang ngerasa kecele dengan adegan di atas, maaf yaaaa… Hehehe… tadinya udah mau beneran adegan itu sih, hahaha… Tapi masa Jacob mati di tangan Seth? Belum waktunya, jujur aja…**


	73. 73 - Daun Gugur

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight Saga and related materials belong to Stephenie Meyer_**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**73 – Daun Gugur**

Wednesday, June 12, 2013

7.30 PM

.

* * *

.

Perasaan apa itu?

Tubuhnya mengambang, seakan terbang, tak punya pijakan lagi atas bumi…

Tentu saja. Ia roh kini. Tubuhnya telah mati. Tubuhnya telah hancur. Manalah mungkin ia kembali ke sana? Ke tubuh yang mungkin sudah tak layak lagi ditempati, tertimbun di bawah bobot sekian ratus ton batu?

Di dunia ini memang tak ada yang abadi. Jadi adakah yang perlu ia sesali?

Ia telah melaksanakan tugasnya. Sebaik-baiknya. Dan kini ia pergi ke ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Bukan, bukan pergi tapi kembali. Ke tempat yang damai dan tenang. Tempat yang pengakhiran.

Ia bukan meninggalkan teman-temannya selamanya. Ia hanya mendahului yang lain. Ia telah terlebih dahulu lepas dari dunia yang sesak dan menyakitkan itu, pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan. Tempat tak ada lagi duka, tak ada lagi sakit, tak ada lagi perih. Kini ia akan mengawasi mereka. Melindungi mereka. Menunggu mereka. Hingga satu saat mereka akan menyusulnya…

Tak ada yang perlu ia sesali, kan?

Meski ya, patut ia akui ada satu sesalnya. Tak sempat ia melihat sosok itu. Dan mungkin takkan pernah lagi, untuk waktu yang sangat sangat lama. Tak lagi ia bisa melihat tawa itu. Senyum itu. Mendengar suara itu. Canda itu…

Atau ya, mungkin ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Masih bisa melihatnya. Sosok itu. Tawa itu. Meski senyum itu takkan lagi disampaikan untuknya. Meski canda itu tak lagi dibagi bersamanya. Meski takkan ia dapat memberikan kehangatan itu lagi. Merasakan kenyamanan setiap bersamanya…

Akankah ia bahkan dapat mendengarnya mengucap satu kata itu? Yang saat keluar dari lisannya, entah mengapa begitu merdu? Lirih bagai nyanyian angin, lembut bagai belaian bunga ilalang, namun membuat hatinya riuh bergemerisik bagai getar ujung-ujung dedaunan?

"_Cole…"_

Ya. Seperti itu.

"_Cole…"_

Oh… Ternyata alam khayalnya, atau memorinya, masih jua menyisakan satu melodi itu. Kenangan akan suaranya. Terasa begitu nyata. Begitu dekat. Seakan ia mendengarnya langsung… Seakan ia ada di sisinya.

Dan … apa itu?

Oh, ia bahkan bisa merasakan sentuhannya!

"Cole, bangun!"

.

* * *

.

Collin mengerjap kala dirasanya bahunya berguncang, atau tepatnya diguncangkan. Ia membuka mata. Menoleh ke sisi. Dan dilihatnya wajah itu.

—Eh? Apa ini mimpi?

Atau ia masuk ke alam lain? Alam sesudah kematian?

Surga?

Itukah wujud surga? Keindahan yang ditampilkan oleh kenangan dan impiannya?

Tentu saja. Tak ada baginya yang lebih indah ketimbang sosok itu. Perasaan kala bersamanya. Dan jika surga berarti berkubang dalam bayangan, ilusi mengenainya, akan ia tempuh apapun untuk bisa memasuki surga itu…

"Astaga, Cole, mau sampai kapan kau tidur di sofaku? Sudah sore tahu!"

—_Eh?_

Collin bangkit terduduk, memandang berkeliling.

Sofa itu! Jendela dengan hiasan tirai kerang itu! Tembok dengan deretan hiasan dinding ukir-ukiran. Televisi itu. Set game konsol yang teronggok di hadapannya…

Tentu saja ia mengenal semua itu!

Ia ada di ruang tengah keluarga Black!

Ba, bagaimana bisa?

Ia di surga! Ia tahu mungkin surga tidak benar-benar berwujud secara fisik. Mungkin pikiran dan kesadarannyalah yang akan membentuk rupa surga itu. Mungkin surga akan tervisualisasikan dalam wujud yang berbeda bagi setiap insan. Itu bisa mengambil bentuk tempat terindah dalam imajinasinya, tempat yang paling ia inginkan berada, atau tempat yang paling istimewa dalam kenangannya. Apapun.

Tapi tak pernah ada dalam imajinasi tergelapnya, bahkan yang paling surealis sekalipun, surga akan mengambil wujud _ruang tengah keluarga Black!_

Dari sekian tempat yang pernah ia imajinasikan, mengapa justru itu yang dipilih?

Mengapa bukan hutan yang indah dengan dedaunan gugur aneka warna, atau padang bunga? Mengapa bukan dunia permen? Mengapa bukan dunia salju dengan kristal-kristal es segala bentuk berkilauan? Mengapa bukan _alternate universe_ dalam Final Fantasy? Atau minimal tanah para Hobbit dalam Lord of The Ring? Narnia? Apapun...

Mengapa harus rumah tengah keluarga Black?

Apa imajinasinya memang sedangkal itu?

Atau … ia belum mencapai surga?

Apakah ini neraka?

Bisa jadi… Ia bukan orang baik. Mengantarkan nyawa kawanan, eh? Pastilah ia dilempar ke kerak neraka terdalam. Sesudah ini mungkin algojo Dewa Neraka yang mengambil wujud Jacob Black akan keluar dengan cemeti membara, siap merobek kulitnya untuk kemudian sembuh dan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dicambuki lagi.

Tapi mengapa… sosok yang muncul di hadapannya adalah… _dia?_

Tidak, tidak. Pasti ada kesalahan. Algojo neraka seharusnya tak mengambil wujud itu. Dia malaikat. Dia _seharusnya _menjadi malaikat.

Sekali ia mengerjap.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Segala sesuatu di sekitarnya masih juga sama.

Ini betulan! Ini bukan mimpi!

Apa yang terjadi?

Ia—selamat?

Diangkatnya tangannya. Terakhir kali ia pingsan setelah diserang vampire di rumah Cullen, begitu sadar ia ada di rumah besar itu. Tubuhnya penuh perban bak mumi dan anggota badannya tiidak bisa digerakkan. Tapi ini? Tubuhnya tak kurang suatu apa. Tiada perban. Tiada bekas luka. Tiada apapun.

Dipandangnya wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu ada dalam khayalnya. Wajah yang terus dan terus saja dirindukannya.

Dicobanya menempelkan tangannya ke pipi, meraba wajahnya. Ya, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan tangannya sendiri. Dicobanya mencubit pipinya.

"Auch! Sakit!" ia mengaduh, dan sosok itu tertawa.

"Kau kenapa, Cole? Masih melindur?" ia menghampiri, duduk di sisi Cole. Telapak tangan itu meraba dahinya.

Sejuk…

"Astaga. Benar, kau panas," ia menarik tangannya. "Kupanggilkan temanmu, ya? Siapa itu? Yang kerja di rumah sakit? Adam?"

Ia sudah bangkit menjangkau telepon di pojokan sebelum tangan Collin menghentikannnya.

"Tak usah. Aku tak apa."

"Tapi kau panas…"

"Biasanya juga aku panas…"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak usah, Korra," ia mencoba tersenyum. Dilihatnya gadis itu balas tersenyum.

Astaga. Betapa indahnya. Betapa nyamannya perasaan ini. Bisa berada di sisinya. Bisa menatap wajahnya, senyumnya. Bisa mengucapkan kata itu. Nama itu.

_Korra…_

"Kuambilkan minum dulu, ya…," sekali lagi gadis itu memberi senyum indahnya, sebelum bangkit ke dapur.

Diikutinya punggung gadis itu dengan matanya. Berkas sinar matahari sore menerobos lewat jendela, membias melewati manik-manik Kristal di antara untaian cangkang kerang, menimbulkan permainan cahaya yang unik di tubuh gadis itu. Seakan melihatnya berkilau, namun dengan citra yang agung dan mistis. Begitu … mempesona.

Dan mendadak Collin tersadar.

"Eh, aku…," ia agak menimbang-nimbang, Haruskah ia menanyakannya pada Korra? Atau haruskah ia menunggu yang lain? Jacob, misalnya?

Dilihatnya sekeliling. Rumah itu sepi. Di mana pula Jacob?

"Ada apa?" tanya Korra seraya mengucurkan air dari kran.

"Anu…"

"Katakan saja," sambil menutup kran, Korra menguatkannya. Tak lama ia kembali dengan segelas air di tangannya. Menyodorkannya pada Collin.

"Terima kasih," sambut Collin, memegang gelas itu di pangkuannya.

Tak pernah ia memperhatikan air minum sebelumnya. Permukaannya yang tenang bak menyerapnya masuk. Warnanya begitu jernih… Garis-garis gelombang melingkar memantul kala gelas itu membentur tangannya… Bagai hipnotis…

Agung. Mistis.

"Ada apa, Cole?" pertanyaan Korra mengagetkannya. Tapi lebih dari itu… Wajah gadis itu begitu dekat… Tidak sampai 20 cm darinya… Collin entah mengapa merasa gugup, menenggak habis air putih di pangkuannya.

"Anu… Berapa lama aku … eh, pingsan?"

"Pingsan?" kening Korra berkerut.

"Eh… _'Sekarat', _mungkin…"

"Sekarat?"

"Kau tahu...," ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, menelan ludah, kembali menenggak air putih itu.

—Eh? Bukannya tadi ia sudah menghabiskannya?

Itu tidak penting. Sampai mana Korra tahu?

"Anu ... aku … eh, semalam ... di dasar jurang…," ia bahkan tak bisa membentuk kalimat yang koheren.

"Jurang apa?"

Ah ya, tentu saja Korra tidak tahu.

"Mmm… berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tertawa. _"'Tidur', _maksudmu? Wah, aku tidak tahu, Cole… Aku kan sekolah seharian. Pulang-pulang kau mendengkur begitu di sofaku. Katamu kau ada urusan hingga tak bisa sekolah. Tidak tahunya tidur…"

—_Eh?_

"Jacob juga… Masa ia memperbolehkanmu bolos, sih?" gerutunya. Siapapun tahu kendati Korra sendiri tukang bolos dan hobi mabal, ia penentang utama kalau menyangkut _Collin _membolos. Selalu cerewet mengenai sepupunya sudah kelas tiga dan harus lulus tahun ini dan lain sebagainya. Bukan berarti Collin keberatan… "Omong-omong, ke mana dia?" Korra celingak-celinguk mencari kakaknya. Sementara Collin menatapnya dengan wajah membeku.

"Tunggu, Korra. Tadi katamu aku tidur seharian?"

"Yeah, masalah seharian sih aku tidak tahu…"

"Memang ini hari apa?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu hari? Ini kan Jumat… Eh, atau maksudmu ada peristiwa penting apa? Apa ya? Aku tidak tahu… Siapa yang ulang tahun, ya?" gadis itu masih mencerocos tapi Collin tidak memperhatikan.

—_Jumat?_

"Kapan memang aku ke rumahmu?"

"Tadi pagi," jawab Korra yang membuat Collin terbelalak.

_Tadi pagi_…

Tidak mungkin.

.

"Cole?" sentuhan Korra menyadarkannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Kekhawatiran jelas tergambar di matanya.

Korra … bisa begitu lembut … bagai keluar dari ranah imajinasi. Apa ini sungguh tidak nyata?

Atau _semua kejadian itu _yang tidak nyata? Ia dan kawanan menyerang ke dasar jurang… Lantas entah berapa puluh lintah mengeroyok mereka. Seseorang bernama Sang Ibu, si serigala putih, berada di balik semua serangan ini… Bersandingan dengan seekor lintah yang dipanggil Ars…

Ars.

Ia ingat kini. Vampir yang pernah dilepaskannya di hutan itu… Ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Di pigura di kamar Korra. Di foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Korra. Mengapa ia tak mengingatnya lebih awal? Itu Ariana Black, ibu Korra. Ibu Korra yang katanya sudah mati ternyata berubah kadi vampire dan mengincarnya… Kata-kata Korra waktu di perkemahan, yang didengarnya dari Jacob, ternyata benar. Lebih lagi, ia berniat menghabisi seluruh darah Black. Salah mengiranya sebagai Jacob dan begitu berdeterminasi untuk menghabisinya.

Oh, dan bahkan sebelumnya … ia telah menjatuhkan Seth dan merebut posisi Beta?

Lantas … saat penentuan itu … ketika Brady digigit. Pete digigit. Ia memancing para lintah ke liang kelinci. Meruntuhkan seluruh jaringan terowongan. Dirinya sendiri tertimbun di dasar jurang. Tak ada kemungkinan selamat.

Tapi kalau ia pasti mati, mengapa ia ada di sini?

Apa _semua itu_ tidak nyata?

Hanya mimpi? Imajinasinya yang kelewat produktif memvisualisasikan ketakutan-ketakutan terbesarnya…

Mustahil.

Tapi bagaimanapun itu memang terasa seperti mimpi. Mana mungkin mereka menyerang ke sarang serigala dan tahu-tahu itu sarang lintah? Heh, kebetulan yang dibalut kata sial bernama 'takdir' tak mungkin bergerak sekonyol itu. Mana mungkin ibu Korra berniat balas dendam pada Jacob? Oke, Jacob yang membuatnya terusir belasan tahun lalu, tapi itu ulah anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Ia memang masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari bagaimana hubungan dua orang itu dulu, tapi setahunya—dari gosip tentu saja—Ariana sudah bagai ibu kedua Jacob. Tambah lagi, yang lebih absurd, mana mungkin serigala putih, yang menawarkan kerjasama untuk menghancurkan para lintah, dan pemimpin pasukan vampir adalah orang yang sama?

Mana mungkin ia … _tewas?_

Tapi kalau ia tewas, artinya _inilah _yang tidak nyata?

Korra di sisinya, Korra dengan senyum manisnya … ini semua maya?

Apa ia ada di surga?

Lagi: mana mungkin surga mengambil bentuk ruang tengah keluarga Black? _Collin, luruskan pikiranmu!_

"Kau kenapa sih, Cole?" kerut tampak di antara kedua alis Korra. Oh, apa mungkin bidadari surga bisa mengerutkan kening? Dan memangnya akan ada bidadari yang semanis Korra?

Ia tahu ia sudah hilang akal. Berhadapan dengan Korra, segalanya musnah. Pertimbangan akal sehat, bahkan mata, hati, dan seluruh inderanya tersaput mendung. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun yang lain lagi. Hanya ada Korra dan Korra.

Oh, mengapa dunia berputar mengelilingi satu sosok itu?

Dan bahkan sosok itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi miliknya.

Itu sepupunya.

Itu si serigala hitam.

Itu kekasih Seth.

Astaga. _Korra kekasih Seth._

Baru Collin sadar kini. Satu kesalahannya. Ia sudah bersumpah takkan menaruh harapan lagi. Korra sudah terlarang baginya.

Bahkan jika ini mimpi. Bahkan jika ini hanya ilusi. Ia tak boleh membayangkan Korra lagi.

Tapi bak godaan bagi tekadnya, tahu-tahu Korra menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Bisa ia rasakan detak jantung gadis itu. Kulitnya yang sejuk—oh brengsek, mana mungkin kulit serigala bisa sesejuk itu? Napasnya yang hangat, menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Rambutnya yang menggelitik. Aromanya yang unik…

Ia tahu Korra. Si pecinta _green-life_ menahun itu kelewat antipati hingga ke tulang sumsum untuk mau memakai bahan-bahan kimiawi sejauh yang ia bisa. Shampoo-nya saja herbal. Baunya khas. Kata Korra, itu aroma santan, telur, dan madu. Seolah masih kurang praktis, si cewek fanatik itu membuatnya sendiri, rela membuang-buang waktu dan uang saku lumayan untuk membeli kelapa di satu-satunya swalayan yang menjual bahan makanan impor di Semenanjung Olympic. Kalau sudah kepepet, mau juga ia menukarnya dengan shampoo lidah buaya yang dijual terbatas—masih herbal, tentu saja. Membuat rambutnya hitam mengkilap dan lebat, katanya. Walau seumur-umur, Collin tetap tidak bisa menganggap logis alasan Korra begitu terobsesi dengan rambut hitam lebat. Rambutnya saja dipotong _boyish-cut. _Poni asimetrisnya lebih pendek daripada poni Collin.

Aroma itu takkan bisa ditemukan sembarangan di La Push. Aroma tropis yang kalah saing dengan aroma standar yang digemari cewek-cewek La Push: aroma buah-buahan atau aroma parfum dari shampoo mahal yang dijual di toko ibunya Embry. Ia yakin bahkan di negeri tropis tempat dulu Korra tinggal, tidak ada orang yang mau-maunya capek-capek mengikuti gaya hidup Korra. Tapi itu yang membuatnya unik. Menjadikan aroma itu begitu identik dengan Korra.

Aroma yang membuatnya melayang…

Persetan ini nyata atau tidak. Oh, bahkan persetan Seth.

Selama ia bisa ada di sini, membungkus diri dengan aroma gadisnya, segalanya tak penting lagi…

.

"Cole?" bisik Korra, sementara jemarinya menari-nari di punggung tangan pemuda itu. "Aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Collin menjawab tanpa membuka mata, terlalu hanyut dalam sensasi itu.

"Kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini ada festival budaya di tepi pantai. Kau mau ikut?"

Kali ini Cole membuka mata. "Festival?"

"Kau tahu. Stand yang menjual aneka makanan khas dan kerajinan tradisional. Parade tarian dan nyanyian. Katanya tim dari kelas Budaya akan menampilkan pertunjukan…"

Oh ya. Festival tahunan untuk menarik turis yang baru diadakan lima tahun terakhir. Idenya Leah. Tentu saja Korra ingin ikut yang seperti itu. Apapun yang berbau budaya kan memang favoritnya. Ia mungkin memicing sinis pada event otomotif tahunan yang selalu diikuti Jacob, tapi tak ada urusannya ia bakal melewatkan acara yang bahkan sudah masuk agenda pariwisata Washington.

Ada ular besar yang bergerak di dalam perutnya kala Korra mengajaknya jalan. Ini mungkin semacam kencan… Dan bisa dibayangkannya, ia dan Korra akan menari di tengah dentum-dentum perkusi…

"Kau tidak minta antar Seth saja?" entah kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal itu. Yang langsung disesalinya kala dilihatnya wajah Korra berubah sendu.

—_Eh, 'sendu'?_

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," gadis itu menggeleng muram, lantas membuang muka. "Kumohon, jangan bertanya soal itu…"

Entah mengapa melihat Korra seperti itu membuat Collin merasa … apa? 'Senang'? Seakan ada setan jahat mengisikinya untuk mengambil kesempatan. Korra dan Seth sedang ada masalah, eh? Bertengkar? Wow. Ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuk…

_Apa-apaan kau, Collin! _satu suara menghentaknya. _Kau mau menikam dari belakang?!_

Tapi Seth-lah yang menikam dari belakang. Sejak awal Korra miliknya.

_Apa bukan Seth yang lebih dulu menaruh perhatian pada si Hitam? Lagipula kau sendiri yang terus memanas-manasinya bahwa si Hitam itu Korra…_

_Aaaaaargh! _ia berteriak frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Serius. Kau aneh sekali deh, Cole…," komentar Korra, agak bingung.

Collin diam. Ditatapnya wajah Korra. Kali itu ditangkapnya segurat kesedihan yang sedari tadi alpa ia sadari ada si sana, dan seketika seluruh pertimbangannya lenyap.

Masa bodoh Seth! Ia sudah bilang kalau Seth berani membuat Korra sedih, ia akan menghajarnya dan merebut Korra.

Ia yang akan menghapus duka di wajah itu.

.

Sinar senja yang lembut membiaskan warna-warna hangat nan indah kala ia menghabiskan waktu dengan gadisnya, bergandengan menyusuri garis pantai. Matahari tampak rendah di cakrawala.

Pantai agak penuh turis saat itu. Stand-stand berjejer di dekat hutan, dibanjiri pegunjung, Ia dan Korra sudah menyambangi stand itu satu per satu, melihat-lihat patung dan tas anyam, mencicipi makanan yang begitu banyak, sehingga bahkan dengan perut karetnya, ia sudah merasa kekenyangan. Mereka bahkan ikut menari di lingkaran besar di sisi pantai sebelah selatan. Betapa senangnya ia kala melihat tubuh mungil itu meliuk di hadapannya, berputar dan menggeliat… Kala kulit lembut itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya… Rasa hangat yang aneh, rasa nyaman yang aneh… Gelombang kehangatan yang begitu intens…

Oh, seandainya saja Korra bisa menjadi miliknya. Benar-benar menjadi miliknya…

Mereka berbincang sambil berjalan, dan sesekali gadis itu berjingkat kala garis air meninggi, menenggelamkan mereka hingga mata kaki, atau berlari kecil kala kepiting mendekati keduanya. Korra memakai hotpants dan tanktop, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia pakai di tengah udara hangat La Push yang selalu ia bilang dingin, dan bagaimanapun pertama kalinya melihat kulit gadis itu membuat dadanya berdesir. Warna gelap celana denimnya dan warna putih tanktopnya tampak kontras dengan kulitnya, memberi aksentuasi yang justru menonjolkan keindahannya. Warna kulit Korra lebih coklat ketimbang kulitnya; warna tembaga keemasan yang berkilau di bawah sinar senja… Ia tahu kata eksotis mewakili kulit siapapun dalam sukunya, tapi melihat Korra, rasanya ia membawa arti kata 'eksotis' itu pada level yang baru…

"Ke sini, Cole, airnya hangat!" teriak Korra riang sembari menarik tangannya menuju tempat yang airnya lebih dalam. Collin tak bisa menolak, masih agak terpesona, sebelum tahu-tahu Korra sudah mencipratinya dengan butiran-butiran air yang membiaskan cahaya pelangi.

"Awww! Awas kau, Korra!" ia bertekad membalas, membuat cipratan besar yang langsung membuat pakaian gadis itu basah. Korra berlari menghindar, dan Collin mengejar seraya terus membuncahi gadis itu dengan air laut yang asin. Tawa mereka berkumandang kala mereka melepas apapun insting kekanak-kanakan yang tersisa, berkejaran dan saling menyiprat tak peduli apapun yang ada di sekitar.

Dengan perbedaan ketinggian di antara mereka, tentu saja langkah kaki Collin jauh lebih panjang, bahkan walau ia sudah mencoba memelankan larinya. Tidak sampai beberapa ratus meter saja, ia sudah mendekat, menggapai tangan gadis itu.

"Ha! Tertangkap kau!" serunya penuh kemenangan, menarik dan menangkap pinggang Korra, lantas mengangkat tubuh mungil itu keluar dari air. Melemparkannya ke bahunya bak seonggok karung.

"Collin! Lepaskan aku! Dasar kau cabul!" Korra meronta kuat-kuat dalam gendongannya, memukulinya.

"Heh? Cabul? Itu fitnah! Kau sendiri yang minta!" seru Collin yang membuat Korra tertawa nyaring.

"Turunkan! Turunkan!" jeritnya di antara tawanya.

"Igh! Kau bilang begitu seolah-olah aku menculikmu saja! Lihat tuh, orang-orang melihat ke arah kita!"

"Aaaaahh! Cooooooleeeeyyyy… Turunkaaaaaan!" teriaknya ketika tanpa aba-aba, Cole membawanya berlari ke satu-satunya titik di pantai La Push yang tidak dipenuhi karang tajam. Kakinya meronta-ronta dan tangannya makin giat memukuli punggungnya tapi Cole tak peduli. Tidak peduli juga ketika tahu-tahu ia melempar Korra ke dalam air. Sosok kecil itu menghantam air dangkal, mengotori tubuh, wajah, dan pakaiannya dengan pasir.

Collin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Tidak juga berhenti ketika Korra bangkit dengan wajah kesal, memukuli dadanya.

"Jahaaaaat!" teriaknya.

"Salah sendiri tubuhmu kecil!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Jelas ada! Membuat orang gemas, tahu!"

"Gemas? Itu istilahmu untukku? Memangnya kau apa? Pedofil penyuka anak 5 tahun?"

"Hahaha… Itu kan kakakmu, Korra, bukan aku…"

"Iiiiigh! Awas kau Collin, dasar raksasa!" dan Korra mulai menimpukinya dengan pasir. Kali ini situasi berbalik. Collin menghindar, sementara Korra terus mengejar sambil tertawa-tawa. Sebelum, mendadak, gadis itu tersandung sesuatu dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Korra!" teriak Collin, menyambar tubuh Korra tepat waktu sebelum gadis itu menghantam karang.

"Ugh, aku tidak apa-apa… Trims…," senyumnya begitu Collin membantunya bangkit, dan mendadak semua itu terjadi.

Matanya bersirobok dengan mata Korra. Mata yang berwarna hitam pada penglihatan pertama, tapi begitu ia memperhatikan lebih seksama, disadarinya warna yang sebetulnya: coklat gelap. Betapa inginnya, selalu, tiap kali menatap bola mata itu, suatu keajaiban terjadi. Selalu diharapkannya terjadi imprint… Namun berkali-kali juga harapan itu mengkhianatinya. Entah sudah berapa ratus atau ribu kali ia menatap mata itu, dan tak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Bukan tarikan imprint, ia sadari. Mata itu begitu dalam dan tenang bak air danau, tidak, lubang hitam tak berdasar. Selalu membuatnya seakan terserap ke dalamnya. Tapi kali ini ada yang lebih dari itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada mata itu.

"Hei, Cole?" tanya Korra bingung ketika tangan Collin melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya. Kebingungan terbaca di wajah gadis itu, tapi ia tak meronta atau menolak. Tidak juga ketika jarak mereka makin dekat.

Astaga. Betapa sempurna momen ini. Cahaya matahari senja. Tubuh Korra yang basah… begitu sejuk…

Collin merasa segala di sekitarnya perlahan memudar kala tubuh mereka melekat satu sama lain. Dirasakannya detak jantung Korra yang meningkat, desah napasnya yang hangat. Aroma Korra. Bau santan yang kini agak terbalut bau garam laut. Begitu memabukkan…

"Cole?" bisik Korra, masih tak yakin. Nada itu sama sekali tidak provokatif, namun entah mengapa mampu membuatnya melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh. Getaran yang indah tampak pada bibirnya kala ia mengucap satu kata itu, dan betapa ingin Collin menarik-narik lidahnya agar gadis itu terus mengulang menyebut namanya. Sensasi yang timbul dalam getaran nada itu di udara. Sensasi yang timbul dalam gerakan bibir itu. Bibir yang penuh. Begitu lembut. Basah…

Dan betapa panjang dirasanya detik demi detik, ketika ia—entah digerakkan oleh kekuatan apa—memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Senti demi senti, mili demi mili…

.

"Cole!" suara yang tak asing itu membuyarkan mereka. Menggeram, Cole menoleh ke asal suara. Si brengsek pengganggu Benjamin Cattermole rupanya. _Lagi…_

Dalam hati ia mengumpat. Mengapa selalu dan selalu saja momen berharganya bersama Korra dirusak oleh kehadiran salah satu kawanan? Mereka punya dendam apa sih dengannya?

Atau mereka disuruh Seth—ya, itu mungkin saja.

Ben terpaku sejenak melihat adegan yang ada di hadapannya—Collin yang menatap tajam seolah siap memakannya hidup-hidup dan Korra yang bergerak tidak nyaman di samping Cole. Wajah mereka berdua sama merahnya.

"Ada apa, Ben?" bentak Collin dalam nada 'sebaiknya-ada-urusan-hidup-mati-atau-kubunuh-kau' .

"Eh, itu…," Ben menunjuk kerumunan di salah satu sisi pantai. "Kawanan membuat api unggun. Para imprintee juga berkumpul. Kalian ikut, ya?"

—_Eh?_

Jujur Collin tidak percaya pendengarannya. Ben bicara tentang kawanan dan imprint secara terbuka? Di depan Korra?

Tapi lebih dari itu…

Kapan memang ia dengar kawanan akan mengadakan acara di pinggir pantai? Biasanya mereka membuat rencana jauh-jauh hari, dan tidak mungkin Collin tak diikutsertakan. Bagaimanapun ia dan Ben-lah, selain Quil dan Embry, motor kegiatan rekreasi kawanan. Dan lagi, para imprintee kan tidak semuanya tinggal di La Push… Kapan memang mereka tiba? Kenapa ia tak mendengar rencana kedatangan mereka sebelumnya? Biasanya kawanan terlalu antusias dengan berita kedatangan imprintee sehingga tak bisa konsentrasi pada urusan lain.

Tapi Ben memang tidak berbohong. Mendekati kerumunan, dilihatnya anggota kawanannya—_berpasang-pasangan._ Masing-masing asyik sendiri dengan dunianya. Caleb dengan Selena si putri direktur rumah sakit. Harry dengan Lilly-Ann. Clark dengan Frida. Para pasangan imprint itu memang sudah menapak _base _selanjutnya dalam hubungan mereka, Caleb malah sudah akan bertunangan—membuatnya iri saja. Quil tampak main air dengan gadis mungil 8 tahun berkepang dua—siapa lagi kalau bukan si cilik Claire? —Heh, kapan memang Claire datang? Bukannya ia sedang sekolah berasrama di Eropa? Jacob dengan si hibrida Renesmee—bagaimana mungkin ia berani pangku-pangkuan dan kasak-kusuk dengan makhluk aneh itu di muka umum? Memangnya ia sudah bosan hidup, ya? Atau mertua vampirnya sudah menarik batas Rating Bimbingan Orangtua sebelum si setengah manusia itu menginjak usia 400 tahun?

Oh, bahkan yang tidak mengimprint pun berpasangan! Embry dengan cewek yang pernah dilihatnya di konter cenderamata tempat Embry kerja sambilan, Karen Colloughby. Itu sama sekali tidak aneh, adik Karen adalah temannya di sekolah dan ia bilang belakangan ini kakaknya sering jalan dengan anak Rez Boys yang sudah pasti Embry. Syukurlah Embry mau keluar dari predikat Damsel in Distress-nya dan mencari peruntungan di luar imprint yang tak kunjung datang. Walau sejujurnya ia agak kecewa Embry tidak terlibat incest dengan salah satu dari tiga kemungkinan saudara tirinya—artinya tidak ada lagi gosip bagus! Adam dengan ... —hei, bukannya itu Tannya Cameron? Apa yang dilihatnya dari cewek _bully_ itu? Yeah, selain ia mantan model papan atas dan pernah dikontrak Hollywood dan lain sebagainya... Pete dengan target rekruitmennya, sepupu Collin, cowok mata empat Ben Two—sudah ia duga mereka memang pacaran! Josh dengan mantan Brady, Roxanne—memangnya dia ingin dicincang habis, ya? Tapi kelihatannya Brady memang tidak keberatan, karena tak jauh dari situ dilihatnya Brady sudah memiliki dunia sendiri, mojok dengan … —heh?! _Noah Peterson?!_

—_Se, sejak kapan…?_

Belum lagi habis kebingungannya, dilihatnya Ben One mendekati … _Regina Fuller?!_ HAAAAH?! Apa yang dia lakukan dengan adik Brady yang bahkan belum lulus SD?! Bertambah lagi satu pedofil dalam kawanan?! Seolah dua belum cukup!

Dan bersama keluarga Uley, Sam-Emily-Josh yang tidak terpisahkan, dilihatnya juga para senior: Paul dengan Rachel, Jared dengan Kim—kapan mereka datang, memangnya? Dan tentu saja, Leah Clearwater bersama … _uh_… bukannya itu si hibrida Nahuel?

_Hei—apa-apaan ini?!_

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasanya Korra tak lagi mengikutinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dahinya mengernyit tatkala dilihatnya Korra memandang satu titik. Wajahnya membeku dan matanya membelalak.

Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Korra, dan seketika dirasakannya kemarahan menggelegak tanpa bisa ia tahan-tahan.

Di sana, di atas sebongkah batu ceper, dilihatnya Seth. Dan ia tak sendiri. Seorang perempuan duduk di sisinya. Kulit perempuan itu menunjukkan bahwa ia pastinya bukan orang Quileute. Kakinya jenjang. Rambutnya hitam panjang…

_Ugh!_

_Seth. Berselingkuh. Dengan perempuan berambut panjang._

Wajah perempuan itu… sial, ia tak bisa melihatnya. Kepala Seth menutupinya.

Ya. Kepala Seth menutupinya.

_Mereka berciuman. Terang-terangan. Di tepi pantai. Di muka umum!_

Astaga.

Belum lagi ia pulih dari rasa _shock_-nya, tahu-tahu disadarinya Korra tak lagi ada di sisinya. Gadis itu sudah berlari—menembus kerumunan orang, menuju hutan.

"Korra!" teriaknya, bergerak menyusul gadis itu. Sempat ia menoleh pada kawanan. Kepala-kepala penuh rasa ingin tahu menoleh padanya, kebingungan jelas tergambar di mata mereka. Semua kecuali satu orang. Seth. Yang sama sekali tak berpaling dari apapun yang ia kerjakan dengan perempuan itu. Berciuman. Secara teknis memakan wajahnya. _Ugh!_ Tangannya bahkan merambah lebih jauh. Satu tertimbun dalam kelebatan rambut gadis itu. Satu tergolek santai di pahanya, perlahan-lahan merambat naik, menyelinap ke pinggangnya, merengkuhnya lebih dalam...

_Ugh, brengsek!_

Ia pasti akan membunuh Seth!

.

Melawan keinginan untuk mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh si bajingan Seth, dilarikannya kakinya mengejar Korra. Menyibak pepohonan, dilihatnya gadis yang ia cintai tengah duduk di tunggul pohon besar yang sudah tumbang, membelakanginya. Gestur sosok yang biasanya tegak menantang dunia itu kini tampak suram. Ia membungkuk, wajahnya terbenam di antara kedua lututnya. Seakan-akan itu bukan dia—sama-sekali bukan Korra yang Collin kenal.

"Korra?" ia mendekat.

Korra bergeser sedikit, memberi tempat bagi Collin untuk duduk di sisinya. Sesaat ia mengangkat kepala, menarik napas panjang dan berat, lantas memalingkan wajah. Berusaha agar Cole tidak menatapnya. Yang Collin tahu, pastinya karena tak ingin Cole melihat air matanya.

"Kemari, Korra," ia merentangkan tangannya, memeluk bahu gadis itu, menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Korra sama sekali tak menolak, bahkan merebahkan kepalanya di dada Collin. Getar-getar bahunya menunjukkan bahwa ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Collin menepuk-nepuk bahunya, menenteramkan. Dan tahu-tahu, begitu saja, isakan Korra pecah.

"Aku tahu ia tidak lagi mencintaiku," bisiknya di antara tangisnya. "Ia marah sekali ketika … tahu … aku mengandung. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku… Mendadak ia memutuskan hubungan dan…," Korra tak lagi bicara, hanya menangis sesegukan, sementara kata demi katanya melukai Collin lebih daripada itu melukai Korra.

Benarkah Seth, Seth yang ia kenal, melakukan semua itu?

Tapi ia melihat sendiri buktinya. Seth … bersama perempuan lain…

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya, walau ia merasa pertanyaannya mengawang-ngawang.

"Pagi tadi. Ia memutuskanku lewat telepon begitu aku sampai di sekolah…"

Pagi tadi… Artinya setelah ia meng-sms Seth tentang kecurigaannya bahwa Korra mengandung?

"Lantas, perempuan tadi," ia menggigit bibir. Haruskah ia menanyakan itu? "Sejak kapan … Seth dan dia…"

Tapi Korra menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu…," seguknya. Ia mengusap matanya yang balut dan basah lantas bangkit dari pelukan Collin, menatapnya.

Betapa perih Collin melihat mata itu. Mata gadis yang ia cintai, yang biasanya selalu berbinar-binar, kini begitu tanpa cahaya…

"Apa menurutmu," bisik Korra seraya menggigiti bibir, "ia mendepakku karena perempuan itu? Karenanya ia begitu marah tahu aku … kau tahu… _kecelakaan?"_

Seth marah? Menolak bertanggung jawab? Apa Seth memang seperti itu? Mustahil… Itu benar-benar bukan Seth.

Tapi Seth juga seharusnya tidak lantas berciuman dengan perempuan lain di muka umum, sementara baru dua hari sebelumnya bersumpah bahwa ia takkan pernah meninggalkan Korra…

"Oh, Korra…," Collin kembali merengkuh gadis itu. Korra menjatuhkan kepala di dadanya, dan tidak sampai semenit, ia sudah merasakan ada air merembes menembus kemeja yang ia pakai. Apa Korra menangis?

Pilu mencekam juga menguasai hatinya. Gadisnya menangis… Ditahannya tangisnya sendiri sementara ia mengetatkan pelukannya pada bahu gadis itu, mengecup puncak kepalanya. Ia tahu Korra memandangnya sebagai kakak. Dan kini, ia harus menjalankan peran itu. Memberi Korra kehangatan. Memberi Korra ketenangan…

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu," Korra berkata lirih di sela-sela tangisnya. "Sejak awal kau sudah memperingatkanku, bilang bahwa Seth hanya mengejar bayangan. Ia tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku… Tapi aku malah luruh pada rayuannya, menggantungkan harapanku padanya… Menyembunyikan hubungan ini darimu dan Jacob… Nyata bahwa kini aku bukan … orang yang selama ini ia impikan … ia … membuangku…"

Membuang Korra?

Seth telah menelan kembali janji yang ia ucapkan…

"Apa kurangku, Cole?" Korra kembali terisak. "Karena aku tidak tinggi? Karena aku tidak cantik? Karena rambutku tidak panjang? Karena aku tidak lembut? Aku kurang feminin, begitukah? Karena aku tidak seksi? Karena aku tidak bisa memuaskannya? Karena aku tidak … sesuai fantasinya?" ia terkekeh miris. "Karena aku … anak kecil?"

Ia tahu pertanyaan Korra bahkan tidak menyentuh dasarnya dan itu membuat Collin ikut mempertanyakan.

Mengapa Seth bisa melakukan itu?

Sebagaimana standarnya cowok-cowok yang hobi menggosipi tipe cewek idolanya, ia tahu Seth suka gadis tinggi berambut panjang. Ia juga tahu betapa Korra begitu ingin memiliki tubuh dan rambut seindah itu. Tapi bahwa Seth jelas-jelas bersama seorang gadis dengan karakteristik yang tidak dimiliki Korra…

Bagaimana bisa?

Seth bukan mata keranjang kan? Dia tidak serendah itu... Collin menolak keras kemungkinan seorang _Seth_ bisa sampai selingkuh hanya karena urusan fisik. Pasti ada alasan yang lebih kuat.

Apa karena ia menginginkan sosok yang lebih dewasa? Ia tidak tahan dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Korra dan moodnya yang berganti-ganti?

Ayolah, semua orang sudah tahu itu sejak dulu! Mengapa ia harus mendekat kalau ia tak bisa menerima Korra?

Apa Seth akhirnya tahu Korra bukan serigala hitam yang ia impikan?

Atau … apakah … Seth mengimprint?

Itukah alasannya? Kapan?

Baru kemarin dini hari ia dan Seth pulang bersama dari dasar jurang. Seth langsung dibawanya ke tempat Adam, untuk merawat luka-lukanya, sementara Jacob menghukumnya patroli sehari semalam. Patrolinya hanya dijeda sekolah, ditambah ketika ia menyempatkan diri ke tempat Sam untuk bertanya satu-dua hal pada para Tetua. Itu tak sampai sejam, kemudian ia melanjutkan patroli lagi. Pagi tadi ia pergi ke rumah Black, menemukan Korra muntah-muntah, meng-sms Seth. Korra pastinya menghubungi Seth sesudahnya.

Jadi kapan perasaan Seth berubah?

Apakah pulang dari rumah Adam, dia bertemu gadis itu? Atau pagi tadi, ketika ia jalan-jalan ke pantai, misalnya… Ia bertemu salah satu turis secara tak sengaja dan langsung mengimprint? Atau ia bertemu si serigala hitam, dan mendapati serigala itu bukan Korra? Lantas semua perasaannya pada Korra hancur musnah jadi debu dan terbang tertiup angin? Begitu mudah?

Begitu … tegakah ia?

Seth Beta yang selama ini dihormati semua orang, Beta yang lembut dan welas asih, Beta yang penuh pertimbangan, Beta yang tak pernah mengedepankan kepentingannya sendiri, Beta yang bertanggung jawab… Apakah semua hanya topeng?

Seperti itukah Seth yang sebenarnya—kejam dan tanpa perasaan?

Menyakiti kekasihnya, ibu dari anaknya?

Apa yang mengubah Seth?

Imprint… Ya. Hanya itu jawabannya. Imprint brengsek. Satu kata itu selalu merusak segalanya. Entah berapa yang jadi korban kekisruhan hukum bodoh itu. Sam, dan kini Seth… Bagaimanapun Seth selalu bersikukuh takkan mengikuti jejak Sam yang pernah menyakiti kakaknya, akhirnya ia takluk juga di bawah jeratan mantra penyihir… Mengingkari sumpahnya sendiri.

Ia takkan begitu kan?

Walau ia tidak mengimprint Korra, ia takkan menyakitinya juga, bukan?

Kembali dikecupnya puncak kepala gadis itu. Kali ini direngkuhnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menunjukkan keberadaannya. Korra mungkin selalu menganggapnya kakak, tapi satu saat ia akan sadar. Tak pernah sedetikpun hati Collin berpaling pada gadis lain. Mereka mungkin sepupu, dan Jacob menentang hubungan itu. Tapi persetan Jacob. Persetan juga segala ucapan Uncle Bill dan Sam ketika ia menanyakan asal usul Korra kemarin. Persetan mereka bicara soal kutukan turun-temurun yang mengikat keturunan Zacharias Black dan Joshua Black. Persetan mereka mengatakan bahwa hubungan itu hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua.

Ia mencintai Korra. Tulus. Takkan pernah ia membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya.

Lebih lagi dirinya.

Dan selalu, selalu, selalu, ia berharap … satu saat Korra akan melihat padanya. Menyadari perasaannya. Menerima uluran tangannya.

Pasti, pasti ia takkan menyakiti Korra. Pasti ia akan menghapus air matanya. Pasti ia akan menyatukan kembali hati yang pecah itu, menyuburkan hati yang gersang itu, menumbuhkan lagi bunga di sana. Menjadikannya kembali indah. Tidak, jauh lebih indah ketimbang sebelumnya.

Ia akan menjadi kekuatan bagi gadis itu.

.

Lama waktu berlalu sementara Korra terisak dan Collin menepuk-nepuk bahunya, mendengarkan keluhannya. Semua orang bilang cowok selalu tak bisa diharapkan sebagai tempat curhat, tapi di sana Collin berusaha keras mengatasi gatal di tangan dan kakinya untuk tak lantas mengejar Seth dan menghajarnya, atau bahkan menahan gatal di lidahnya untuk tak lantas mengomentari yang tidak-tidak. Ia tahu Korra membutuhkannya sebagai apa.

Dalam diam dipandangnya langit yang membayang di balik jalinan pepohonan. Matahari masih belum beranjak, malam belum lagi menjelang. Apa karena ini musim panas? Seolah sore terasa sangat panjang…

Di luar sana festival masih berlangsung. Oh, bahkan pasang air laut pun tak seberapa tinggi, kalau melihat orang-orang masih belum menepi dari garis pantai. Collin memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat tanggal. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat purnama? Ia tidak ingat…

Jika saja malam ini purnama, tentunya ia akan dengan suka hati memandangnya bersama Korra, menatap purnama berdua… Mungkin itu bisa mengatasi gundah gulana di hatinya.

Korra akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Maaf aku merepotkanmu dengan masalahku, Cole…"

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, kok," ia mencoba bersikap kasual.

"Kau selalu baik padaku, selalu ada kapanpun aku butuh…" Korra mempermainkan jemarinya, membentuk motif melingkar-lingkar di punggung telapak tangan Collin. "Kau kakakku yang sangat kusayang…"

Benar, kan, Korra menganggapnya kakak…

Ia mendengus. "Kau tahu, Korra, aku tidak pernah menganggap begitu…"

Kepala Korra terangkat. Wajahnya pasi, seakan tertampar. Rasa _shock_, sekaligus rasa sakit, hadir begitu cepat.

"Kau … tidak menyayangiku?"

"Bukan," cepat ia bereaksi. "Tapi aku tidak menganggapmu adik…"

Apa ia salah? Karena Korra kini memisahkan diri darinya, menggeser tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Cole… Aku kelewat manja… Tidak tahu diri dan selalu bergantung padamu…" kentara sekali ia berusaha menciptakan jarak.

Apa Korra telah salah mengartikan kata-katanya?

"Tidak, Korra, kau salah paham," diberanikan dirinya meraih tangan Korra. "Bukan aku tidak menyayangimu. Aku hanya tidak menyayangimu sebagai seorang kakak."

"Lantas?" tanda tanya, sekaligus ketakutan tampak di wajah gadis itu. _Ketakutan_ … mengapa juga ia perlu takut?

Collin menggigit bibir, berusaha keras mengatasi debar perasaannya sendiri. Ini taruhan dan ia berkali-kali kalah. Tapi ia harus menyatakannya kali ini.

"Aku…," kata-kata itu tersangkut di ujung lidahnya. Tidak, ia harus berani. "Aku … men, men, menc, cin… Aku mencintaimu, Korra…"

Heh, ia mengatakannya? Apa ia sungguh mengatakannya?

Reaksi Korra sungguh tak sesuai harapannya—atau sepenuhnya sesuai prediksi; reaksi yang sama yang terus ditunjukkannya tiga bulan ini—karena ia hanya tersenyum. "Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Cole. Sangat…"

"Bukaaaaaan!" ia menggeleng keras. "Kubilang bukan sebagai kakak!" Astaga. Apa cewek ini bodoh?

Tanda tanya kembali muncul.

"Maksudku… eh…"

Apapun yang ia katakan, ia tahu, hanya akan membentur angin. Selalu dan selalu, tiap kali ia berusaha menyatakan perasaannya, pasti ada saja kejadian yang menghalanginya. Korra selalu saja salah tangkap. Tapi itu takkan terjadi lagi kali ini. Diberanikan dirinya mencondongkan tubuh pada gadis itu. Menahan kedua bahunya. Menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu. Terasa gadis itu mengejang, sama sekali tak membalas, dan Collin tahu ia telah kalah. Berat hati ditariknya bibirnya dari gadis itu, menunduk menggigiti bibir sendiri. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Korra.

Jeda waktu lama sebelum Korra akhirnya berbisik, "Benarkah? Selama ini kau memandangku seperti … _itu_…?" bahkan tak ada kebahagiaan dalam suaranya. Hanya ketidakpercayaan.

Oh, Collin rasanya benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke batu besar di tebing. Setelah Korra tahu perasaannya, apa yang ia pikirkan atasnya? Pagar makan tanaman? Sepupu brengsek yang punya niat incest? Selama ini memberinya perhatian hanya karena mengincar kesempatan untuk ... — bagaimana mengatakannya agar tak terkesan terlalu vulgar—'menyelinap ke ranjang Korra'? Selalu memendam pikiran kotor atasnya? Kasih sayangnya tidak tulus?

Apa yang akan Korra lakukan setelah ini? Berlari darinya? Menamparnya karena berani-berani menciumnya? Bilang bahwa ia benci Collin dan menyuruh Collin untuk tak pernah menghubungi, terlebih mendekatinya lagi? Apa ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelaskan?

Karenanya, jujur saja, ia ingin jatuh menggelinding ketika Korra justru bertanya, "Kau bukannya bersama Brady?"

"Ya ampun, Korra!" teriaknya. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku _straight!"_

"Kau juga tidak naksir Seth?"

"Mana mungkin naksir dia! Seth juga jelas-jelas _straight!"_

"Bukan berarti kau tidak bisa naksir dia…"

"Bahkan jika pilihannya adalah Seth atau kodok, aku lebih pilih kodok!"

Tawa tidak jelas keluar dari bibir Korra, sebelum mereka kembali diam. Kikuk, canggung, sebut saja. Itu sebelum akhirnya Collin tidak tahan lagi dan bangkit. Mengangkat tangan.

"Kau tahu, Korra, aku menyerah. Aku tahu kau akan bilang 'tidak', jadi…"

"Kata siapa aku akan bilang tidak?"

—Eh?

Rasanya seluruh waktu terhenti detik itu. Collin hanya bisa mengerjap bagai orang bodoh ketika Korra akhirnya bangkit. Gadis itu juga tampak kikuk, menggigiti bibirnya, sebelum mendadak mencondongkan tubuh, berjingkat dan mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di bibirnya—_di bibirnya!_—sedangkan Collin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membeku.

Apa ini mimpi?

Namun semua tak berhenti sampai situ. Dua detik kemudian Korra menarik bibirnya, yang masih tak mendapat sambutan apapun, lantas menyurukkan diri dan menyandarkan kepala di dada Collin.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa begitu buta selama ini…," detak jantung Korra terasa seirama dengan detak jantungnya. "Tidak pernah melihat apa yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapanku…"

Dan dengan itu Korra mengangkat kepalanya. Mata mereka kembali bertaut. Mata Korra masih sembab dan merah, kesedihan dan patah hati jelas membayang. Tapi kali itu ia melihat yang lain. Harapan.

Begitu inginnya ia mewujudkan harapan itu…

"Aku juga … mencintaimu, Cole… Selalu…," bisiknya yang langsung membuat detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menderas. Begitu cepat…

Dan betapa ia tak dapat lagi mempertahankan detak jantung berdenyut dalam kecepatan di bawah laju Ferrari, mungkin bahkan Shinkansen, kala kelopak berbingkai bulu mata tebal dan hitam itu menutup. Menunggu.

Daun berguguran di atas kepalanya, menciptakan suasana romantis yang sangat mendukung. Senja dengan permainan cahayanya menembus celah-celah dedaunan, daun yang berguguran… Ini benar-benar seakan dalam mimpi…

Betapa panjang kiranya ruang yang memisahkan ia dengan Korra, kala ia menguatkan segala nyali yang ada dalam hatinya untuk merengkuh jarak itu, yang rasanya seribu kali jarak Matahari ke Neptunus. Dan ketika akhirnya bibir mereka berpagutan, sungguh ia leleh dalam hangatnya ciuman itu. Bibir Korra yang lembut dan basah… Betapa manis rasa itu. Betapa halus tekstur itu. Dan betapa ia tak ingin waktu berakhir…

Diberanikan dirinya mengulurkan tangan, memeluk pinggang itu, menarik Korra mendekat. Kini mereka satu. Satu dan takkan terpisahkan. Takkan ia biarkan kekuatan apapun memisahkan mereka. Ia akan menghapus duka apapun di wajahnya, menyalakan kembali pelita di hatinya. Menghidupkan kembali keceriaannya…

Korra dan ia satu. Mulai detik ini hingga selamanya.

.

* * *

.

Berapa detik? Berapa menit? Berapa jam ia larut dalam ciuman itu? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghitung… Waktu sudah kehilangan artinya kini. Ruang sudah kehilangan maknanya kini. Segala sesuatu di sekitarnya tak lagi berarti. Hilang, lenyap. Di semesta hanya ada ia dan Korra.

Makin diketatkan pelukannya atas pinggang gadis itu. Dirasanya Korra pun memeluk rapat dirinya. Sebelum mendadak sentuhan itu tak lagi terasa. Apa Korra melepaskan tangannya? Tangannya otomatis bergerak hendak mengembalikan pelukan Korra kembali di punggungnya, tapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Dimana sebenarnya tangan Korra? Dan kini saat ia sadari, ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan tubuh itu… Bibir itu… Detak jantung itu.

Collin membuka mata dan disadarinya Korra tidak ada.

"Korra?" ia mencari ke sekeliling. Kapan Korra melepaskan diri darinya?

Tak ada jawaban.

"Korra!" panggilnya.

Apa Korra kabur? Apa ia akhirnya ragu dan pergi?

Wajar saja. Seth telah melukainya. Apa Korra akan percaya lagi pada orang lain? Pada-_nya?_ Apa Korra akan benar-benar membuka hati untuknya?

Tapi ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia mampu. Bahwa ia sanggup mengobati apapun luka itu. Walau butuh entah sekian lama. Walau entah dengan cara apa.

"Korra!" teriaknya lagi.

Hanya ada daun berguguran yang menjawab teriakannya. Makin lebat dan lebat. Musim panas begini, dan daun sudah berguguran?

Dan baru disadarinya segala di sekitarnya aneh.

Daun berguguran tanpa henti, namun tak dilihatnya pepohonan yang meranggas mengering di atas kepalanya. Malam tak kunjung menjelang. Dan begitu ia menunduk, tak dilihatnya tumpukan daun di lantai hutan.

Segala sesuatu di sekitarnya perlahan lenyap. Suara-suara di kejauhan. Garis pantai. Pepohonan. Gelap dan gelap mulai menelan segala di sekitarnya.

Apa ini?

Saat itu hanya satu di pikirannya: bakat vampir. Ia tahu beberapa vampir dapat menciptakan bayangan hitam. Ketiadaan. Ia tak pernah merasakannya langsung, tapi ia dengar dari Jacob kala sang Alfa bicara tentang salah satu sekutu keluarga Cullen, entah siapa namanya. Ia bahkan ikut merasakan sensasi itu kala Jacob menggambarkan apa yang pernah ia alami dalam latihan gabungan lima tahun lalu.

Astaga. Korra dalam bahaya!

"Korra!" teriaknya, berlari. Ia bahkan tak tahu ke arah mana ia berlari. Kegelapan pekat mengelilinginya.

Dirasanya bumi tempatnya berpijak menghilang. Bukan hanya bumi, tapi juga seluruh rasa akan bumi. Tarikan gravitasi. Semesta. Ia melayang. Tanpa pijakan atas apapun. Seperti burung? Seperti layang-layang? Tidak. Lebih seperti balon putus… Melayang tanpa arah.

Dan satu kesadaran menghentaknya.

Dunia. Ini. Tidak. Nyata.

Ini bukan bakat vampir.

Sejak awal pun dunia ini tidak nyata…

Diangkatnya tangannya. Kini tangan itu memudar, transparan, hingga akhirnya menghilang. Tak hanya tangan, satu per satu anggota tubuhnya memudar dan lenyap. Hingga akhirnya dirasanya bahkan kesadarannya pun lenyap..

.

* * *

.

Ia kembali bangun dalam kegelapan pekat. Di mana ini?

Ia tak bisa melihat tubuhnya. Tidak, ia bahkan tak yakin ia masih memiliki tubuh. Jadi mana mungkin ia bisa melihat?

Ia merasa melayang.

Benarkah … ia … telah mati?

Detik ketika kesadaran itu menyelusup, akhirnya segala sesuatu di sekitarnya perlahan berwujud. Ia masih tak dapat melihat tubuhnya, tapi ia bisa melihat tubuh itu—jauh di bawah. Tergeletak di tempat yang gelap. Telanjang. Kaku. Debu putih keabuan dari bebatuan yang runtuh, tanah, dan darah membungkusnya. Bongkahan batu-batu menguburnya. Matanya menutup, dan bisa dilihatnya satu luka besar di dahinya. Pasti batu besar menghantam kepalanya, mengantar nyawanya. Tidak pun, tempat itu sangat gelap dan sempit, tanpa udara, tanpa apapun.

Benar, tak mungkin ia masih bisa hidup dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Dirasanya ia melayang makin tinggi, menjauh dari tubuh itu. Tinggi, makin lama makin tinggi…

Bisa dilihatnya dasar jurang itu dan daerah sekitarnya. Ada rekahan besar, sangat besar, menjalar dari dasar jurang ke daerah sekitarnya. Pasti guncangan yang ia timbulkan, yang meruntuhkan jaringan bawah tanah, menyebabkan munculnya rekahan itu.

Dan kemudian dilihatnya seseorang. Di titik yang sepertinya pusat semua rekahan itu. Berlutut. Menangis.

Entah mengapa, dirasanya ia bisa mendekat. Melayang lebih rendah. Bisa dilihatnya lebih jelas sosok itu. Sosok itu tampak kotor, sangat. Rambutnya kusut. Tangannya berbalut tanah dengan kuku-kuku menghitam. Baret-baret luka setengah terbuka tampak di sekujur tubuhnya. Apa yang ia lakukan hingga mendapat seluruh luka itu?

Sejenak sosok itu tampak seakan menyadari keberadaannya, bangkit dan memandang berkeliling.

"Collin?" ia bisa mendengar suara sosok itu. Nadanya tak yakin.

Ia mengenali suara itu.

Ia mengenali wajah itu.

Ia mengenali sosok itu.

Korra?

Ada apa Korra di sana?

"Collin!" teriak Korra pada angin. "Aku tahu kau di sana! Aku bisa merasakanmu! Jawab aku, Cole!"

Korra bisa merasakannya?

"Collin!" raung gadis itu lagi.

Collin berusaha mengeluarkan suara. Tapi ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan lidahnya. Apa suara yang bisa ia keluarkan?

Gadis itu masih berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersuruk ke tanah. Menangis.

Sungguh ia ingin bisa menjawab. Sungguh ia ingin bisa menyentuhnya. Mengusap rambutnya. Menghapus air matanya. Berkata segalanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi ia tak bisa.

Tidak ketika ia merasa tubuhnya kembali ditarik. Naik. Melayang tinggi dan makin tinggi. Menjauhinya. Menjauhi gadis itu.

Cintanya…

Sempat dilihatnya wajah Korra yang tengadah. Satu yang terakhir dilihatnya sebelum dunia di sekitarnya menghilang.

.

* * *

.

"_Apa kau ingin kembali?"_

_Siapa itu?_

"_Apa kau ingin kembali untuknya?"_

Collin berusaha melihat sekeliling—jika memang ia bisa melihat. Tak ada apapun di sekitarnya. Hanya kegelapan pekat. Tapi ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tentu, tentu ia ingin kembali. Kembali demi gadis itu. Demi Korra…

"_Apa kau ingin hidup?"_

Apa itu bahkan perlu ditanyakan? Bagaimana caranya bisa mengusap air mata di pipi gadis itu, jika ia tak kembali hidup?

"_Aku bisa membantumu…"_

_Apa?_

"_Aku bisa memberi pertukaran…"_

_Pertukaran?_

Perlahan ia merasa ketiadaan gravitasi itu menghilang. Ia memang masih tak bisa melihat apapun di sekelilingnya, tapi ia merasa bisa menapak. Dan ia bisa melihat seseorang—atau sesuatu—perlahan menjelma di hadapannya. Sosok berambut panjang, laki-laki, hanya mengenakan cawat berburu.

Sosok itu mendekat, mendekat. Hingga ia bisa melihat wajah itu.

Dan ia terkesiap.

—_Seth?_

Tidak, tidak, itu bukan Seth. Mereka memang mirip tapi itu jelas bukan Seth. Atau hanya alam bawah sadarnya yang berusaha memunculkan satu sosok sebagai perwujudan suara itu. Bisa siapa saja. Bisa Seth, atau Jacob, atau Embry…

Mengapa ia malah memilih Seth?

Sosok itu tersenyum.

"_Itu tidak penting," _katanya.

Mau tak mau ia setuju.

"_Aku bisa mewujudkan semua bayanganmu, semua keinginanmu …"_

_Mewujudkan? Bagaimana caranya?_

"_Aku bisa membuatmu kembali hidup. Mengeluarkanmu dari timbunan batu itu. Hanya kuminta sesuatu sebagai bayaran."_

_Bayaran?_

Sosok itu mendekat. Lantas, entah mengapa, latar belakang kegelapan di sekitarnya memudar, ketika semesta lain mengambil wujud.

Hutan Quileute, ia tahu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Seakan ia tidak mengenalnya. Seakan hutan itu berasal dari masa sekian ratus tahun silam…

Dan kemudian, dari kerimbunan pohon, dilihatnya satu sosok keluar. Serigala, jelas. Betina. Bulunya putih sempurna, keperakan di bawah sinar rembulan. Gaya berjalannya begitu agung, begitu megah. Seakan ia menggenggam dunia di bawah cakarnya. Sosoknya diikuti beberapa serigala lain. Sesaat kemudian sosok-sosok itu berubah bentuk. Mengambil bentuk manusia. Seorang perempuan dikelilingi beberapa laki-laki. Semua berambut panjang. Perempuan itu menarik sesuatu dari dahan pohon, sebuah tenunan putih, sebelum menyelimuti tubuhnya dan memimpin serombongan laki-laki itu bergerak. Entah ke mana.

"_Itu bayaran yang kuinginkan,"_ ia menunjuk satu sosok di antara kerumunan orang itu. Si perempuan berambut panjang. Pemimpin mereka. Sosok yang semula adalah si serigala putih.

Ia menilik baik-baik wajah itu kala rombongan itu melewatinya. Wajah perempuan itu tampak agung, dengan rahang yang kaku dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Wajah yang tidak asing…

Dan saat itu ia terkesiap.

Wajah itu…

—_Leah?_

"_Aku ingin kau membunuhnya," _kata sosok mirip-Seth lagi. _"Aku ingin kau membunuh Kierra."_

_Kierra…_

.

* * *

.

"Cole?" suara itu kembali menyelusup. Suara siapa itu?

"Collin?"

Ada lagi suara lain. Dan ia merasakan ada banyak orang lain di sekitarnya. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Collin!"

Kenapa banyak sekali orang memanggil namanya?

"Oh Tuhan, ia bergerak!" terdengar suara lain yang ia kenal.

–_Mom?_

"Collin, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" ia mendengar suara lain.

–_Dad?_

Kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara ayah dan ibunya?

"Collin, bisa kau membuka mata?" kembali suara ayahnya terdengar.

Bisakah ia membuka mata?

Perlahan ia mencoba menggerakkan bola matanya. Ya, ia bisa merasakan bola matanya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya, berdetak. Ia bisa merasakan jemarinya. Bergerak, meraba sesuatu yang lembut.

Dicobanya membuka kelopak matanya. Sulit dan berat, tapi akhirnya kegelapan di sekitarnya tersibak perlahan. Cahaya, sangat terang, menerpanya, hingga ia kembali menutup mata. Baru beberapa detik kemudian ia memberanikan diri kembali membuka mata. Dilihatnya sosok-sosok mengerumuninya. Awalnya tidak jelas. Tapi lantas bayangan-bayangan itu mengambil wujud yang bisa ia kenali.

Ibunya. Ayahnya. Sue. Billy. Dan kawanan. Brady. Ben. Pete. Jacob.

Korra…

"Oh Tuhan, Cole, kau sadar!" gadis itu memekik, langsung menyerbunya bahkan sebelum ibunya memeluknya, mengaitkan tangan di lehernya. Bisa dihirupnya bau itu. Kehangatan itu.

Ini … betulan, kan?

Tak hendak dilepaskannya sensasi itu lagi. Bahkan jika ini masih mimpi. Takkan pernah.

Namun mendadak Korra melepaskan diri darinya. Seseorang menyibak kerumunan.

"Minggir, minggir," suara sosok yang ia kenali sebagai Adam mengusir mereka. "Aku harus memeriksa pasien."

Terdengar gerutuan tak setuju, tapi mereka membubarkan diri juga. Adam duduk di sisinya, mengarahkan ujung bulat stetoskop ke dadanya. Membuka kelopak matanya setengah paksa dan menyinari pupil matanya dengan senter.

"Yep, kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar," kata si dokter gadungan itu, dan dalam hati Collin mengutuk. Penting betul sih dia membuat Korra melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk kesimpulan yang semua orang tahu?

Ia mencoba bangkit, tapi detik ia bergerak, detik itu pula ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

"Aduh!" teriaknya. Dan begitu bahagianya ia bisa mendengar suaranya kembali.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Bodoh!" tangan Adam menahannya tetap di tempat. "Tulang-tulang di tubuhmu banyak yang hancur… Setidaknya kau butuh pemulihan beberapa hari."

Collin mengangkat tangan dan memperhatikan tubuhnya. Baru disadarinya tubuhnya penuh dibalut perban.

Ugh. Ia jadi mumi lagi…

Tapi setidaknya ia kembali hidup. Itu saja harus ia syukuri.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, wajah-wajah sumringah bahagia itu. Sebelum tatapannya tertumbuk pada satu sosok yang sebelumnya tak ia sadari. _Seth._

Dan mendadak suara itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Satu suara terakhir sebelum ia kembali.

_Aku telah memberimu kehidupan kedua. Aku hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu…_

Benar. Ia telah berjanji.

Ia harus membunuh Kierra.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Aku ga tenang kalo ga post chap ini… /katanya udah mo kelar masih aja ada lanjutannya… (author ditimpukin pake batu karang First Beach) hehehe maaf ya…**

**Ugh… betapa inginnya aku kejadian tadi itu beneran… Collin jadian sama Korra… hixxx… Cuma mimpi ternyata… Di cerita ini banyak hal-hal absurd, ketidaksinkronan yang memang ditujukan untuk menciptakan atmosfer kalo itu ga nyata. Kebaca dari awal, ga?**

**Btw akhirnya Collin sadar! Hehehe…**

**Siapa tu yg nawarin kehidupan kedua sama Cole? Bs nebak dong ya?**

**.**

**_Next: Padang Gersang_**

**Laporan Seth pada Jacob soal apa yang terjadi di hutan waktu mereka berusaha nyelamatin Cole /eh emg si Cole ud mati kudu pake ada selamatan… ato malah lg hajatan?**** /ga penting lo**

**Dan ada juga sedikit drama Seth x Korra x Cole… hehehe… dan ada sedikit yg berubah di antara mereka tnyt stlh kejadian d hutan…**

**Tunggu chap slanjutnya ya… ****("Embuuuuuunggg!")**


	74. 74 - Padang Gersang

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**Tujuhpuluh Empat****_ - _****Padang Gersang**

Wednesday, July 03, 2013

9.55 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Sungguh, Cole ... Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya kau bisa lolos dari gempa bumi di dasar jurang itu. Ini pastinya mukjizat," ujar Korra pelan seraya mendorong tubuh mumi Collin di kursi roda cadangan Billy, melintasi halaman menuju pesta barbeque kecil yang mereka selenggarakan untuk menyambut sadarnya Collin.

Ya, benar. Memang semua kejadian itu rasanya sungguh seperti mimpi hingga rasanya jika tidak melihat buktinya secara langsung, takkan ada yang percaya semua itu: seluruh peristiwa di dasar jurang, Cole tewas, Cole bangkit kembali. Rasanya begitu … aneh.

Betul kata Korra: ini pastinya mukjizat.

Begitu empat orang itu kembali, Cole langsung ditransfer ke Rumah Sakit Kawanan, maksudnya rumah Cullen, untuk menjalani perawatan intensif. Korra memohon-mohon sampai berlutut segala agar Jacob sudi menunda hukuman kurungan rumahnya, agar ia bisa menemani Collin. Sejujurnya, Jacob agak heran melihat gadis yang tempo lalu menekannya kini bersikap begitu submisif, tapi karena tak tega, akhirnya ia meluluskan juga permintaan itu.

Hubungan kawanan Quileute dengan kawanan asing memang masih tegang, tapi setidaknya ada tanda-tanda perdamaian. Ia toh tak bisa terus-terusan memperlakukan adiknya bak musuh. Terlebih pada suatu kesempatan, ketika ia patroli dan Korra pergi ke rumah Cullen bersama Seth, sang Alfa Putih muncul di hadapannya, sendirian. Meminta gencetan senjata. Sebagai bukti itikad baiknya, ia memberi sesuatu yang mengejutkan: meletakkan Korra ke bawah sayapnya. Bukan berarti ia melepas Korra, tentu, hanya menyatakan bahwa ia menyerahkan Korra ke dalam 'perlindungan dan belas kasihan' Jacob. Artinya ia menjadikan Korra sebagai tawanan Jacob, jaminan bahwa ia takkan berbuat macam-macam, misalnya menyerang kawanan Quileute. Jika kawanannya memperlihatkan gerakan mencurigakan, katanya, adalah hak Jacob untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau pada Korra sebagai harga. Membunuhnya, misalnya.

Sejujurnya, hal ini mengesalkan. Beraninya si Alfa Putih menjadikan adiknya sebagai tawanan… Apa ia tidak melakukan itu karena ia yakin Jacob takkan mungkin melukai adiknya sendiri? Licik betul. Atau ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada keselamatan Korra? Yang makin membuatnya marah, Korra sepertinya terima saja diperlakukan demikian. Ia benar-benar sadar di mana tempatnya dan menunduk patuh—sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya selama ini. Saking tunduknya, sampai Jacob mendapat kesan bahwa jika ia menyuruh Korra menyembah dan menjilati kakinya, itu pun akan dilakukan.

Tapi tentu saja Jacob takkan tega. Adiknya telah menolong Cole, kawanannya telah menolong kawanan Quileute, dan pastinya banyak kesulitan yang ia hadapi dalam prosesnya. Luka-luka Korra membuktikannya. Dan ingat Korra sedang mengandung, bukan rasa benci lagi yang melingkupinya, tetapi rasa sayang. Seakan ia harus melindungi Korra apapun yang terjadi. Terutama dari dirinya sendiri.

Korra bagaimanapun masih tidak membuka diri sepenuhnya. Jika Jacob bertanya, ujung-ujungnya ia selalu bilang 'bukan wewenangku untuk mengatakannya karena Alfaku belum memberiku izin'—membuktikan betapa kuatnya cengkeraman si Putih padanya. Meski hal ini pedih baginya, setidaknya ia tidak ingin mencari masalah sekarang. Ia tahu dan sangat tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan kawanan asing itu. Ia juga tahu menentang mereka sekarang sama sekali tak punya pengaruh baik apapun. Kawanan masih belum pulih benar. Apalagi dengan Seth yang nyata-nyata memihak Korra, ia tak bisa meresikokan perang terbuka dengan kawanan asing di saat seperti ini. Kawanan terbagi dua sekarang: yang menerima Korra sebagai bagian dari kawanan asing dan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka sebagai pahlawan, dan mereka yang masih menaruh kecurigaan padanya. Dan sangat disayangkan, sebagian dirinya masih berada di kelompok kedua. Bahkan ia menyuruh Adam dan Caleb untuk mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik Korra dan Seth. Brady menentangnya, menganggapnya memasang penjagaan dan kecurigaan kelewat tinggi, apalagi dengan sikap Korra yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sepupunya, tidak peduli siapa dia. Tapi apalah arti protes Brady? Jacob tak bisa meresikokan apapun di titik ini.

Butuh waktu seharian hingga akhirnya Cole sadar. Ia kelihatan masih linglung, sampai Jacob kadang bertanya-tanya apa sepupunya mengalami geger otak permanen. Adam dan Caleb sudah mengecek bulak-balik dengan alat MRI, baik sebelum Cole sadar maupun sesudahnya. Hasil CT-Scan menunjukkan sedikit retak, menurut pembacaan Carlisle via jaringan nirkabel, yang pastinya akan bisa ditanggulangi oleh penyembuhan alami, sehingga mereka tak perlu khawatir. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan kawanan adalah Cole mengalami guncangan psikologis. Dan sepertinya memang itu yang terjadi, jika melihat kondisinya belakangan.

Collin bukan Collin. Sama sekali bukan ia yang dulu. Ia lebih banyak diam, menerawang. Kadang saat Jacob mengajaknya bicara, meski matanya menatap Jacob, ia tahu pikiran sepupunya entah di mana. Bahkan setelah Caleb memutuskan Cole menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan dan bisa pulang, jujur saja, kondisinya belum pulih 100%. Korra ada di sisinya hampir 24 jam—menungguinya waktu Cole masih belum siuman, dan setelah Cole sadar, ia juga yang mendorongnya ke sana ke mari dengan riang sambil berceloteh. Tapi bahkan Korra pun tak bisa membuat Collin ceria. Kadang ia tersenyum, tapi lantas matanya kembali buram. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, atau bahkan apa ia berpikir. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Begitu mendapati Cole kembali dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya, ayah dan ibu Collin tentu saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencecar Jacob. Akhirnya terpaksalah Billy memberi kelonggaran atas hukum kerahasiaan yang dipegangnya teguh selama ini, dengan menjelaskan semuanya pada sang adik. Tentu saja Connie tidak percaya—dia kelewat rasional untuk itu. Tapi lewat serangkaian penyangkalan, akhirnya ia terpaksa menerima segala kemustahilan itu sebagai fakta. Lagipula, apa lagi penjelasan yang bisa ia terima?

Hari itu Minggu, tepat delapan hari setelah kejadian di jurang. Dengan kondisi Cole yang membaik, meski masih separuh mumi, Korra memaksa diadakan pesta perayaan di rumah Black. Menarik semua beban berat di dadanya, Jacob berusaha menganggap semua ini sebagai kesempatan untuk merajut kembali semua yang hancur dalam beberapa bulan ini: perpecahan antarkawanan di La Push, perselisihannya dengan adiknya, mental kawanan yang sampai pada titik terendah, semuanya. Setidaknya jika ada kesempatan ia bisa menjadi Alfa yang baik dan bersikap bijak, membuktikan betapa salahnya anggapan semua orang bahwa ia adalah Alfa tak becus yang bisanya hanya mengundang kekacauan, inilah saatnya.

Jadi dengan menghalau segala kecurigaan, ia mengundang hampir semua orang: kawanan, keluarga mereka, para Tetua, Sam dan gerombolan pengkhianatnya… Bahkan ia meminta Korra menyampaikan undangan resmi pada si Alfa Putih dan kawanannya. Entah mereka menganggapnya sebagai taktik akal bulus untuk membongkar identitas mereka, atau curiga kawanan Quileute memasang jebakan untuk kemudian balik menyerang, ia tak peduli. Ia sudah punya itikad baik dan diharapnya itu cukup.

Semoga.

.

Jacob melambai dari tempatnya berdiri, di belakang pemanggang barbeque, ketika melihat tanda kehadiran Collin dan Korra di halaman. Tersenyum, Korra mendorong kursi roda Collin ke arah Jacob, memarkirkannya tidak begitu jauh dari sebatang pohon.

"Jam berapa mereka akan datang, Kak?" tanya Korra manis, mengambil alih pekerjaan dari tangan kakaknya.

Jacob melepaskan tusukan barbeque serta wadah berisi daging dan paprika di tangannya, membiarkan Korra menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia sendiri beralih menata piring-piring di meja.

"Entahlah," jawab Jacob. "Mereka bilang akan datang sekitar jam 3... Baru telat sejam, mungkin ada urusan. Tenang saja, kurasa mereka akan datang sebelum senja."

"Bayangkan suasana pesta nanti dengan tubuh para tuan rumah dibalut perban," senandung Korra menerawang. "Tampaknya kita memang mengadakan pesta Halloween sebelum waktunya... Mungkin nanti kita bisa mengundang Mr. Mummy betulan untuk menjadi pengisi acara. Seharusnya kita pasang lampion labu…"

Jacob tertawa.

Dalam diam ia melirik ke arah Collin. Sepupunya itu tak mengalihkan pandangan dari adiknya. Ini biasa, sebetulnya. Sejak kapan memangnya si serigala kasmaran itu bisa tidak memandang atau memikirkan Korra, tidak peduli Korra sudah ada yang punya? Tapi hari ini, seperti waktu itu, ia sadari ada yang berbeda. Collin tidak memandang dengan menerawang, dengan binar kagum dan sedikit bermimpi yang biasa ada di matanya. Ia memandang tajam. Awas. Bak elang mengintai. Serigala kala berburu, mengawasi mangsa dari balik pepohonan.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, Collin punya niat tidak baik pada adiknya. Dua, Collin masih mencurigai Korra sebagai musuh mereka, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi Beta yang baik dengan melaksanakan tugas pengawasan.

Ia, yang selama ini paling menentang dan selalu asal-asalan melakukan tugas. Betapa ironis. Betapa aneh takdir membelenggu manusia dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Setelah berbagai kejadian tidak jelas yang melanda La Push, malam itu sudah final, ia harap. Kelompok vampir itu sudah kocar-kacir. Sarang mereka sudah dihancurkan. Ya, itu sarang vampir yang selama ini meneror La Push, bukan sarang kawanan serigala musuh. Dan para serigala asing itu datang untuk membantu.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, memang di balik sikap menyebalkan si Alfa Putih, ia selalu bilang punya itikad baik. Awalnya juga mereka menawarkan sebentuk kerjasama, bukan hanya penaklukan. Para anak buahnya sudah berulang kali menolong kawanan... Sarang vampir itu juga mereka yang menyelidiki diam-diam, mengobrak-abrik duluan. Memang jadinya para vampir itu makin kalap. Pertempuran di wilayah kamping itu termasuk skema balas dendam mereka yang salah sasaran. Tapi bukan berarti kawanan asing itu tidak bertanggung jawab. Mereka jelas tak hanya berpangku tangan melihat kawanan La Push dibantai untuk kesalahan yang mereka perbuat.

Memang situasi jadi parah karena Cole membuat ulah dengan menyangka sarang itu sebagai sarang kawanan. Jacob ikut andil dengan membuat kawanan datang ke sana walau sudah diperingatkan. Membuat rombongan vampir itu mengira kawanan Quileute-lah yang mengobrak-abrik sarang mereka, dan berniat menghancurkan mereka di situ. Tapi sekali lagi, kawanan asing itu membantu. Jika bukan karena mereka, kawanan La Push sudah jadi daging cincang.

Namun walau sudah ditolong dari kematian, Collin masih keras kepala dengan mengira semua itu skema kawanan asing. Mengatur agar para vampir bentrok dengan kawanan La Push, dan pada gilirannya membantu bak pahlawan. Semua dengan tujuan agar kawanan merasa berhutang budi, dan setuju bekerja sama. Agar mereka mampu menaklukkan dengan jalan halus. Tapi anak-anak banyak yang menganggap ucapan Collin itu hanya sekadar pengalihan. Agar tak ada yang menyalahkannya karena hampir membuat kawanan terbantai akibat tindakan gegabah yang ia lakukan: menggiring langsung kawanan ke rumah jagal. Sesudah Cole bangkit dari liang kubur, memang kelompok kontra-Collin tak lagi bergaung. Mereka sudah menyadari rasanya kehilangan saudara, dan meski ketidaksetujuan mereka pada aksi heroik itu masih terdengar di sana-sini, setidaknya sudah tak ada yang menyumpahi Collin lagi.

Jacob sendiri merasa terbelah. Di satu sisi ia ingin percaya pada teori Collin. Tapi jika begitu, artinya mereka masih menduga kawanan asing itu musuh. Dan dengan Korra menjadi bagian dari mereka, artinya Korra pun masih menyimpan rencana di balik sikap manisnya. Jacob tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana dengan kemungkinan abu-abu ini. Serigala hitam, bagaimanapun, berulang kali menolong nyawanya.

Patutkah mereka masih curiga?

Jika dipikir lagi sekarang, mungkin kawanan asing itu hanya... 'berbeda'. Mereka punya cara hidup dan falsafah yang berlainan dengan kawanannya. Mereka mungkin menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan benar, dengan penaklukan dan kata-kata menyebalkan, tapi mereka tak sungguh-sungguh jahat. Mungkin memang ya, mereka hanya berniat mencari sekutu. Untuk melawan musuh bersama, para bangsawan lintah.

Ini semua cuma urusan paradigma. Bagi kawanan La Push yang sejak awal keanggotaannya berdasarkan keturunan, tak pernah ada kata penaklukan. Dan mungkin karena sejarah suku mengajarkan bahwa penjajahan itu salah, mereka tak pernah berpikir tentang okupansi. Jangan kata menjajah, untuk memimpin saja, anggota kawanan saling lempar batu. Kasusnya dengan Sam dulu, atau Collin kemarin, sudah jadi bukti bahwa mereka tak begitu berminat dengan yang namanya kekuasaan.

Tapi ada banyak kawanan _shifter _di luar sana, dengan sistem masing-masing. Dan para serigala nomad... Mereka hidup dalam alam yang sama sekali tak bisa ia bayangkan. Membentuk pandangan hidup mereka, cara yang paling sesuai bagi mereka. Apakah kini ia akan memaksakan mereka hidup dengan caranya? Cara yang terbentuk di sini, di hutan yang relatif aman tanpa ancaman berarti selain dari para vampir? Tentu tidak.

Ya, seperti para vampir. Ada yang makan manusia dan ada yang tidak. Itu cuma cara hidup. Perbedaan pandangan. Tetapi saat melawan musuh bersama, mereka bisa bersatu padu.

Ini cuma masalah toleransi.

Benarkah begitu?

Tidak. Masih terlalu dini untuknya berpikiran seperti itu. Penilaian dan keputusannya sangat penting. Masa depan suku mungkin tergantung pada keputusannya menyangkut kawanan asing itu. Terutama dengan tidak adanya Seth, tidak ada yang bisa ia harapkan untuk menimbang segala sesuatunya lebih matang dan bijak selain dirinya.

Ya, terutama dengan tidak adanya Seth.

Seth, bagaimana kedudukan dia sekarang? Korra sudah terbukti bagian dari mereka. Lantas Seth mengikutinya. Apa ia masih bisa menyebut Seth sebagai Betanya? Tapi kedudukan Seth tidak hanya ditentukan oleh Korra. Tapi juga oleh Collin. Seth juga terikat pada Collin berdasarkan Sumpah. Kesetiaan Seth pada Collin seharusnya sama besar dengan kesetiaannya pada Korra.

Jujur saja ia masih belum menganggap serigala putih sebagai sekutu. Mereka sedang melakukan gencetan senjata kini, dan Korra ditempatkan sebagai tawanan. Bagaimana perasaan Seth? Dia jelas terbelah. Di antara Korra dan Collin. Apakah ia akan menentang Sumpah, kembali memihak kawanan Jacob? Seperti seharusnya?

Semua takkan terjadi jika Korra bukan bagian dari mereka...

Tapi bagaimanapun adiknya tetap Quileute. Jika ia bisa menarik Korra kembali... Jika ia bisa membuat loyalitas Korra berpindah, kembali padanya... Jika ia bisa memenangkan Korra...

Ya. Jika ia bisa memenangkan si serigala hitam... Atau lebih baik dari itu. Jika ia bisa menang dari si Alfa Putih... Maka tidak hanya Korra dan Seth, juga Noah... Mereka akan kembali... Ia tak perlu khawatir dan bimbang dengan beragam teori lagi. Jawabannya mudah.

Jika ia bisa mengalahkan si Putih...

Tunggu_. _Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang? Menaklukkan serigala lain? Serigala yang membawahi banyak kawanan? Apakah dengan demikian ia akan menjadi kaisar dari semua kawanan _shape-shifter?_ Tidak, bukan, menjadi penjajah?

Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Ia tidak haus kekuasaan. Bahkan jika ia harus mengalahkan si Putih untuk mendapatkan kembali Korra... Apa ia harus menjadi penakluk untuk itu? Menjadi bagian sistem gila itu?

Tapi Korra ... dan Seth...

Apakah idealisasinya akan balik melawannya?

"Jake?" suara Korra menyelusup di kepalanya. Ia tersadar, mengerjap. Menoleh pada sang adik di sisinya. Tampangnya khawatir. Tangan Korra memegang lengannya. Dan baru ia sadar. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Membuat piring di tangannya ikut berguncang.

Ia langsung menarik napas. Menenangkan diri. Ia tidak boleh berubah di sini. Tidak dengan tangan Korra bergelayut di lengannya.

"Kenapa, Jake?" tanya Korra khawatir. Di ujung sana, Collin masih mengawasi dengan mata memicing.

"Tidak, maaf..." ujar Jacob, kini sudah berhasil menguasai emosi. "Ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan... Tidak apa-apa."

"Istirahatlah kalau kau tak enak badan. Biar di sini aku yang mengurus."

Jacob memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Korra..." ujarnya. "Hanya sedikit pusing tapi tak apa..."

"Sungguhkah?" telapak tangan Korra bergerak menyentuh dahinya. Seperti biasa, tangan Korra tidak memiliki suhu yang sama dengannya. Lebih dingin. "Astaga, Jake..." Korra kelihatan ngeri. "Kau seperti kompor!"

Entah apa yang membuat karakteristik serigala pada umumnya tidak tampak pada Korra, tapi seharusnya ia bisa menduganya. Gadis itu tetap memakai baju rapat dan tebal di udara yang tengah menghangat. Tubuhnya pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perkembangan pesat. Ia pendek, suhu tubuhnya rendah… Semua ketiadaan ciri itu membuat mereka tak pernah menduga Korra sudah berubah selama ini. Padahal sudah jelas ia serigala … apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Ia melepaskan tangan Korra dari dahinya. "Tidak apa-apa... Ini namanya normal... Kau itu yang butuh istirahat," kata Jacob, menunjuk sebagian tubuh Korra yang masih diperban rapat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau itu yang selalu memaksakan diri! Aku dengar Adam selalu ribut setiap kali ia datang dan memeriksamu. Kau belum pulih benar, kan? Menurut padaku sekali ini, Jake... Istirahatlah..." Korra menekankan sungguh-sungguh, mau tak mau membuat Jacob tertawa.

"Apa?" bentak Korra kesal.

"Tidak... kau seperti ibu-ibu..."

"Itu namanya khawatir, tahu! Sana masuk dan istirahat!" Korra pura-pura menendang bokongnya. Jacob berkelit sambil meletakkan piring. Menjulurkan lidah dan menarik sebelah kantong mata dengan sikap mengejek.

"Oke, Mom..." ia memasang tampang usil yang membuat Korra balas melotot dan menjulurkan lidah. "Aku akan masuk… Benar kau tidak butuh aku lagi?"

"Tidak!" kata Korra tegas. "Tapi kalau nanti kau merasa sudah baikan, kau bisa membantuku mengambil buah-buahan. Dan oh ya, aku membuat koktail buah dan pusing. Ada di kulkas. Sekalian masuk, tolong cek apa Seth sudah memanaskan lasagnaku, ya..."

"Lasagna lagi, Korra?" Jacob mengeluh. Beberapa hari ia kekenyangan makan _lasagna_ yang dipersiapkan Korra untuk pesta penyambutan Rachel yang gagal. Dan kali ini Korra membuat _lasagna _lagi untuk pesta kembalinya Collin?

"Jangan membantah! Salah sendiri kalian protes kalau aku masak masakan India…," Korra menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Sudah sana, cepat!"

Jacob hanya nyengir. "Siap, Mom…," ujarnya seraya memberi hormat pramuka, sebelum berbalik dengan sikap badung yang membuat Korra melemparkan lap dapur padanya.

.

* * *

.

Ia masuk dan mendapati Seth sedang sibuk sendirian di dapur, memasukkan loyang-loyang lasagna ke microwave. Lasagna adalah _signature dish _Korra, beserta serangkaian masakan oriental lain. Tapi karena lidah keluarganya kurang cocok dengan masakan bercita rasa tajam, Korra lebih sering memasak lasagna, pasta, apapun masakan Italia. Cuma itu masakan yang bisa mengakomodasi selera keluarga yang agak hambar, dengan selera Korra yang menggemari rempah-rempah.

Kadang Jake membayangkan apa jadinya bila Korra jadi Alfa, mengurus kawanan. Mungkin ia bisa mengurus sama baiknya dengan Emily, setiap hari memasak... Memenuhi gizi kawanan sekaligus mengembangkan hobinya... Yah, asal Korra tidak sering-sering membuat masakan India atau Indonesia yang bikin sakit perut itu... Tapi toh perut kawanan kan kebal...

Hahaha... masa adiknya disuruh jadi Alfa merangkap koki? Tega sekali kawanan, jika sang Alfa harus mengerjakan semua sendiri, mulai dari masalah kepemimpinan hingga urusan perut?

"Jadi katakan padaku apa yang kaulakukan, Seth," ujar Jacob tajam, mengambil tempat di seberang Seth, bersandar pada konter.

"Eh?" Seth memandangnya bingung, terhenti di tengah-tengah usahanya mengeset _timer_ microwave. "Ummm, aku menjalankan perintah Korra?" ujarnya tak yakin.

"Perintah?"

"Memanaskan lasagna, kau tahu…" ia menunjuk tumpukan lasagna dingin yang baru dikeluarkannya dari kulkas.

Bahkan sebelum Cole dibawa ke rumah Cullen, sejak cukup kuat untuk berjalan ke dapur—walau masih menyandang luka-luka di sekujur tubuh—Korra sudah kelewat antusias untuk mengadakan pesta. Tak mempedulikan apapun, tidak juga larangan Jacob dan permohonan Seth, ia sudah menari-nari di seputar dapur. Dibantu Seth dan Jacob yang bisa dibilang hampir tak berguna selain untuk mengaduk adonan dan menggiling pasta, ia memasak masakan andalannya: lasagna. Tak banyak yang bisa ia masak, memang, mengingat kepulangan mereka begitu mendadak. Sejak ia tak pulang-pulang, urusan persediaan bahan makanan di dapur jadi agak terbengkalai. Untung saja sebelumnya Billy dan Sue, dibantu Emily dan Brady—karena ibu Cole dan Rachel adalah tipe wanita karir yang lemah dalam hal memasak—sudah bekerja keras membuat beragam masakan untuk resepsi duka Collin. Tinggal dihangatkan, sehingga memang tak banyak yang perlu ia tambahkan.

Kebetulan karena kemarin seharusnya jadi hari pemakaman Collin, keluarga Black telah menyiapkan resepsi duka di rumah itu, mengingat halaman rumah keluarga Littlesea terlalu kecil bahkan hanya untuk menampung keluarga besar mereka, lebih lagi pelayat dari seantero suku. Setelah Cole kembali, memang acara itu batal. Para pelayat bubar di tengah jalannya upacara dan bahkan tak mau repot-repot datang untuk menengok Cole—mungkin pikir mereka, ini tentunya jadi waktu privat keluarga—sehingga sudah dipastikan takkan ada yang datang. Tapi Korra bersikeras untuk tetap mengadakan pesta, kali ini diubah menjadi syukuran kembalinya Collin. Tentu saja, mana mau ia membuang masakan hasil kerja keras ayahnya? Meski tidak begitu pun, makanan itu pasti akan habis dengan sendirinya. Sejak kapan sih, nafsu makan para serigala itu berkurang?

"Bukan itu maksudku," decak Jacob, mengambil gelas dari rak dan mengisinya dengan air dari kran. Entah mengapa jawaban kacau Seth membuat tenggorokannya kering. "Maksudku apa yang kaulakukan bersama Korra di hutan? Waktu kau mencari Cole."

"Oh itu…," Seth berbalik mengurus tombol-tombol di tubuh microwave. "Tidak banyak yang harus dikatakan, sebenarnya. Korra merekrutku untuk melacak Cole karena dia kekurangan orang. Lalu setelah beberapa hari mencari, kami tak juga menemukan titik terang. Jadi kami merekrut Brady," jelasnya tanpa berupaya kembali memandang Jacob. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu serius menghadapi masalah _timer._

"Begini caranya," Jacob mendekat dan memencet beberapa tombol. Serius, aneh sekali melihat Seth begitu buta masalah masak-memasak. Ia tahu Seth dimanja oleh ibunya, tapi masa iya ia tak pernah menyentuh dapur?

"Umm, terima kasih," ujar Seth agak malu seraya mundur untuk membuka pintu kulkas.

"Oke. Jadi apa yang kalian dapat?" Jacob bersandar di konter dapur, mengawasi punggung Seth sementara pemuda itu berlama-lama mencari entah-apa.

"Yeah, tidak ada yang terlalu penting. Kami mendapat jejak Cole, lantas mengejar Cole… Melihatnya sedang dirubungi para vampir, bertarung… Mengalahkan mereka dan membawa Cole pulang. Sederhana."

Oke. Di titik itu Jacob tahu ada yang mencurigakan. Seth tidak pernah memandang sesuatu dengan sederhana. Dulu, mungkin ya. Tapi tidak tiga tahun ini.

Dan terutama, tidak untuk sesuatu yang membuat kawanannya panik. Membuat dirinya, Betanya, dan khususnya sang kekasih pulang dalam keadaan hancur.

Diperhatikannya Seth—yang tahu bahwa ia tak bisa terus menenggelamkan diri di balik pintu kulkas—bangkit seraya menggenggam sekaleng bir di tangannya. Nah, ini dia satu lagi yang aneh_. Seth tidak minum alkohol._

Jacob berusaha menghalau kecurigaannya. Ya, Seth berusaha menghindar menatapnya atau minum bir sama sekali bukan petunjuk apapun. Itu bahkan tidak mencurigakan sama sekali. Semua pastinya berubah dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Tentu saja Seth stress. Dan sebagian penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Lagipula Seth sudah dewasa. Sudah akan jadi ayah… Memangnya dia akan melarang Seth minum?

"Kau tahu identitas si serigala putih?" tanyanya langsung, yang tanpa diduga-duga membuat Seth kontan menyemburkan birnya.

Salah. Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya.

"Uhm, maaf…," ujar Seth rikuh, setengah malu, setengah gemetar di hadapan pelototan maut sang Alfa. Diraihnya lap dapur untuk membersihkan konter dan lantai yang terciprat semburan bir, sementara dengan kesal sang Alfa meraih lap kertas untuk membersihkan percikan bir yang sukses mendarat di wajah dan tubuhnya.

Jika ini usaha Seth untuk melakukan pdkt dengan calon kakak ipar, serius, ia jauh lebih parah dari Collin!

"Cih!" gerutu Jacob tanpa berpikir. "Kau bersikap seolah kau memang benar mengenalnya, Seth…"

Dilihatnya Seth memucat tepat di hadapannya, yang seketika membuatnya memicing.

"Kau memang mengetahui identitas si Putih, ya kan?"

"Kumohon, Jacob, jangan bertanya…"

Mata Jacob langsung membelalak.

"Ha! Kau memang mengenalnya!" tudingnya. "Tidak mungkin tidak, kalian bersama selama … berapa lama? Seminggu? Mana mungkin ia terus berada dalam wujud serigala selama itu kan? Katakan: apa ia menurunkan Titah agar kau tidak membocorkan identitasnya padaku?"

Tak menjawab, Seth lekas-lekas menenggak birnya dalam tegukan besar. Hanya untuk kembali memuntahkanya di wastafel sedetik kemudian.

"Astaga, pahit betul!" omelnya. "Minuman apaan sih ini?!"

Dengusan lelah keluar dari bibir Jacob kala ia melangkah mendekat. "Bagaimana Billy bisa tahan dengan minuman itu memang masih misteri… Maka dari itu, jangan coba-coba kalau kau memang tidak biasa…," diraihnya kaleng itu dari tangan Seth, lantas dibuangnya isinya di basin. "Dan satu lagi: jangan coba-coba berbohong atau menutupi apapun lagi dariku, Seth," suaranya mendadak tajam. "Kau memang pandai menutup pikiran, tapi kau itu pembohong yang payah."

"Eh?"

Seth masih bingung mengenai apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Jacob ketika dengan santainya sang Alfa meluruskan kaki, bersandar pada konter, sementara matanya menatapnya bak terdakwa. Sama sekali tidak bicara apapun.

"Ehm, Jacob," Seth berusaha mengenyahkan rasa tak nyaman di perutnya di bawah tatapan Jacob. "Kalau boleh kutahu…" ia berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Eh, anu…"

"Kau mau tanya sejak kapan dan bagaimana aku tahu soal hubungan kalian?"

Seth menelan ludah.

"Sejak awal, tentu," ujarnya tenang.

"Sejak … awal?" suara Seth agak tercekat.

"Tentu. Pikirmu aku bodoh bisa kauperdaya sepanjang waktu?" cibirnya. "Ya, ya, kuakui aku tak secerdas kau atau Collin. Sam jelas menganggapku Alfa boneka dan bahkan para Tetua tidak mempercayai kepemimpinanku hingga selalu berusaha ikut campur. Kawanan jelas selalu mempertanyakan keputusanku dan menganggap semua penilaian, kecurigaanku tak berdasar sama sekali. Tapi kalau menyangkut Betaku, aku tahu satu hal. Instingku tak mungkin salah. Dan kau, jujur saja, agak terlalu jelas, Seth," ia bahkan tidak tersenyum.

Seth agak menganga. Ia tahu ia sudah memasang penjagaan penuh selama ini. Apa yang ia lewatkan?

"Pertama aku curiga waktu aku mendengar suara Korra di telepon, waktu kalian kencan di Port Angeles, sebelum penyeranganmu yang kedua. Dan Korra pulang diantar olehmu. Jelas ia mabal. Lantas kau telat janjian denganku keesokan harinya. Setelah itu, terus terang saja, aku tak banyak memperhatikan kalian, tapi kalau kuingat-ingat, pastinya banyak sekali petunjuk yang mengarah ke sana. Waktu di api unggun, misalnya. Entah apa yang membuatmu datang bersama Cole padahal aku tahu Cole pergi dengan Brady dan Korra, tapi pastinya kalian membicarakan sesuatu. Dan kalau dikaitkan dengan perselisihan antara kau dan Cole, sudah pasti sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan Korra. Terlihat waktu Cole langsung menghampiri Korra, kau langsung pasang aksi sok-dekat dengan Nessie. Apa kau ingin membuat cemburu Korra?" ia mendengus melihat ekspresi beku Seth. "Oh ya, Embry sempat bilang, kau berinisiatif melakukan patroli hingga Port Angeles dan Seattle. Setelah kuingat-ingat, itu bahkan terjadi tak hanya setelah kau sadar pasca-penyeranganmu yang kedua, tapi sebelumnya. Alasan patroli, eh? Kaupikir apa aku? Aku satu rumah dengan pacarmu!"

Seth tak bisa bicara.

"Saat itu aku berusaha mengenyahkan kecurigaanku. Seth yang kukenal takkan menikam dari belakang, pikirku. Baru kusadari ketika aku dan Korra bertengkar. Ia jelas kenal kau lebih dari yang kusangka. Terlalu kenal, bahkan, kalau menimbang kau tak pernah memunculkan bayangan tentang Korra di pikiranmu. Kau muncul di sidangku setelah aku difitnah Korra. Kau membelaku, ya, tapi tidak sekeras biasanya. Jujur, tampangmu lebih seperti orang yang _shock_ berat waktu itu. Apa pikirmu pacarmu tak mungkin melakukan itu padaku?" ia berdecak sinis. "Dan setelah itu kau terus berupaya mendamaikan aku dan Korra. Hingga taraf yang menurutku kau terlalu ikut campur. Sama sekali bukan tipikalmu, mengingat tidak seperti Embry, kau cenderung tidak mau ikut campur masalah yang bukan urusanmu jika tidak menyangkut kawanan. Lantas aku waktu di perkemahan. Kau memaksa melakukan pengaturan itu. Melindungiku, heh? Apa bukan itu karena kau ingin melindungi Korra?"

Seth masih tak bisa bicara

"Semula kupikir begitu," senyum Jacob yang membuat bulu roma Seth bergidik. "Tapi aneh karena aku yakin kau mendekati Korra karena termakan gosip kawanan mengenai gadis itu serigala hitam. Seharusnya Korra tidak butuh perlindungan kan? Ia yang melindungimu. Image Korra di kepalamu adalah serigala yang kuat, sangat. Aku masih tak mengerti ketika kau benar-benar bersikap aneh sewaktu aku menarikmu dan Cole dari penjagaan, lantas kau agak kehilangan ketenangan waktu aku mendekatimu di sungai, terlambat dan malah ribut dengan Cole, membiarkan lahan kamping tidak dijaga. Dan lebih lagi sikapmu waktu Korra hilang. Beda dari yang lain yang berpikiran Korra diserang atau diculik, kau malah menelurkan kemungkinan Korra pergi sendiri. Tapi anehnya, kau juga panik, walau berusaha menutupinya. Dan saat itu kutahu sesuatu."

Seth bahkan tak kuasa untuk bertanya apa 'sesuatu' itu.

"Kau sendiri tidak yakin ia serigala hitam, kan?"

Tepatnya itu yang menampar Seth. Jacob tidak yakin Seth mencintai Korra jika tidak menganggapnya si serigala hitam…

Di kepala Jacob, jika Korra bukan serigala hitam, maka Seth akan meninggalkannya…

Dan Korra _bukan_ serigala hitam…

"Jake, itu…"

"Apa kau mau bilang kau tak peduli ia siapa, kau mencintainya sepenuhnya? Jujur saja meski aku yakin kau akan mengatakan itu, aku sendiri masih mempertanyakannya," ia menghembuskan napas dan menatap langit-langit rendah, lantas melanjutkan. "Kau menutupi masalah Korra dengan sangat baik, Seth. Tapi dengan itu justru aku menjadi sangat curiga. Kau memang selalu menutupi pikiran, tapi ini terlalu intens. Sikapmu yang aneh waktu di hutan, betapa kau sangat memperhatikan si Hitam… Kecemburuanmu pada Cole… Dan lantas Embry dan Quil mengatakan Cole marah padamu karena Brady mengungkap beberapa adegan dari kepalamu. Mereka membantah mati-matian kemungkinan kalian berpacaran, dan semula aku pun ragu. Tapi tak peduli berapa kali pun kepalaku berusaha mengenyahkannya, instingku terus mendengungkan hal ini: kau bersama Korra… Dan itu, jujur saja, membuatku khawatir."

Tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari bibir Seth. Tidak juga ketika ia hanya menatap Alfanya dengan mata separuh membelalak.

Benar, kawanan selalu menganggap Jacob emosional dan bodoh. Benar, bahkan Tetua pun meragukan kemampuannya. Benar, bahkan ia pun acap menyepelekan sang Alfa. Tapi tentu saja, Jacob memiliki insting. Dan ia ingat, bahkan kecurigaannya pada Sam pun bermula dari Jacob. Ketika Jacob mengaku melihat Sam di hutan. Ketika Jacob mengemukakan kecurigaan-kecurigaannya.

Jacob tidak bodoh.

Mengenai ia yang mendekati adik sang Alfa, mana mungkin Jacob sampai melewatkan hal sejelas itu?

Ya. Jika Jacob sudah curiga bahwa adiknya ada main dengan Seth, tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di belakangnya. Jauh sebelum ini… Jacob menemukan kotak kondom itu, demi Tuhan!

Dan mengapa Jacob sampai menemukan kotak sial itu? 'Kebetulan', kata Korra? Huh, yang benar saja!

Jadi mengapa Jacob membiarkan? Tahu Jacob, ia mungkin akan langsung menghajarnya begitu tahu Seth-lah yang menyentuh adiknya.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan…

"Kau berupaya menjadikanku umpan?" tak diduganya pemikiran itu mampir di kepala Seth. Jacob menjadikannya umpan untuk membongkar identitas Korra? "Sumpah itu sengaja kaulakukan agar aku menyerahkan kesetiaanku pada Korra, agar kau bisa membuatku mempenetrasi kawanannya?"

Benarkah begitu? Jacob menjadikannya pion?

Tapi Jacob berdecak.

"Astaga Seth, mana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan hal serumit itu? Jawabannya tidak. Coba tilik lagi kronologis kejadiannya. Waktu di hutan, aku memang curiga tapi aku tak benar-benar yakin kau berpacaran dengan Korra. Aku tak punya bukti apapun. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa Korra memang sudah berubah atau belum, lebih lagi seratus persen percaya dialah si serigala hitam. Kau tahu seperti apa sikapnya di depanku."

Ya, Seth tahu itu.

"Tapi curiga saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak peduli Korra serigala hitam atau tidak, aku bahkan berdoa dia bukan si Hitam. Itu tak masalah, selama _kau_ percaya dia serigala hitam. Dengan intensitas permainan pikiran geng Collin, tak ada pilihan lain. Sudah jelas kau pasti mendekati Korra, meski aku tak tahu hingga taraf apa. Saat kubuat Sumpah itu, aku cuma berpikir demi dua hal: kawanan dan Korra. Jika aku mati, jika aku tak lagi bisa memimpin, aku ingin mereka berada pada tangan yang tepat."

Tangan yang tepat…

Tangannya…

Sungguhkah?

"Kau ingin melindungiku…," bisik Seth. "Ramalan Alice membuatmu yakin bahwa kau pasti mati, entah karena si Putih atau karena sebab lain, tapi kau tak ingin aku mengalami nasib itu. Karenanya kau memaksaku untuk tetap hidup, apapun bayarannya. Ketika Sumpah itu dibuat, kau bertaruh mengenai identitas Korra sebagai serigala hitam. Kau tidak yakin, tapi menempatkanku di tempat yang sama dengan si Hitam mungkin akan menyelamatkan tidak hanya nyawaku, tapi juga seluruh kawanan. Jikapun Korra belum berubah, kau ingin ada yang melindungi kawanan agar tak bertindak gegabah, membalas dendam kematianmu atau apa. Tapi menempatkanku di tangan Korra, itu saja tidak cukup, begitu kan?" ditatapnya mata sang Alfa dan kali itu ia melihat hal lain yang biasanya terkubur. Tekad. Kasih. "Kau tetap ingin satu saat kami bisa bangkit demi kebebasan kami. Karenanya kau mengikatku dengan Collin…"

Jacob mengangguk.

Ini benar-benar di luar pemikirannya. Selama ini ia melihat Jacob sebagai pion. Tapi ini … Jacob juga … bermain?

Permainan yang parah. Jika Jacob bermain dengan cara seperti ini, ia pasti akan kalah…

"Saat kuyakin kau memang berpacaran dengan Korra dalam level yang … kau-tahu-apa, jujur saja, Seth, aku benar-benar merasa kacau. Tak kuduga kau akan berani melakukan semua itu. Jujur aku ingin menonjokmu karena berani-beraninya membohongiku selama ini… Dan lebih lagi, meremukkanmu karena menyentuh adikku," kata Jacob dengan geraman dalam. Seolah belum cukup, itu masih ditambah tangannya meremas, bukan, meremukkan kaleng bir itu dalam genggamannya. Kelewat berlebihan, memang, dan tidak perlu juga. Seth sudah terbiasa melihat gertakan Jacob dalam level yang jauh lebih tinggi, dan ini terkesan kelewat manusiawi. Namun, anehnya, kali itu gertakan lemah itu membuat mata Seth membelalak dan cuping hidungnya mengembang.

Meski agak memicing, Jacob menyeringai dengan dengusan khasnya, sebelum melempar kaleng itu ke tong sampah di pojok dan melangkah membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sekaleng cola.

"Aku ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi aku abaikan itu sekarang. Sebagai kakak iparmu, kau bisa anggap itu sebagai hadiah pertunangan," ujarnya santai seraya membuka kaleng cola dan menenggaknya, yang entah bagaimana tampak laksana hantaman bertubi-tubi di wajah pucat Seth. "Tapi tentu saja aku tak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma."

Kepala Seth berpaling padanya begitu cepat hingga Jacob bersumpah ia bisa mendengar derak patah leher Seth.

"Tidak … cuma-cuma?"

"Ya. Aku berusaha melihatnya dalam perspektif berbeda," Jacob mendekat, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Seth. "Kau, Seth, bisa menjadi seseorang yang kuandalkan."

Rasa tidak nyaman menggeliat di perut Seth. Ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Jacob…

"Kini saat aku tahu kau pastinya punya informasi berharga yang pastinya kaudapat dari hubunganmu dengan adikku. Benar begitu, Seth?"

Betul, kan? Meski ia bilang ia awalnya tak ingin mempenetrasi kawanan Korra, tapi itu mampir pula ke kepala sang Alfa. Seth sebagai pion…

"Jake," ia berupaya menghela tangan Jacob. "Aku tidak yakin…"

"Ada apa?" Jacob menatap matanya tajam. "Apa kau mau bilang kau sudah berpindah kesetiaan secara penuh, hingga kau tak bisa lagi menerima perintahku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu…"

"Aku tidak mengikatmu hanya pada Korra, Seth… Aku juga mengikatmu pada Cole… Dan sejauh yang kutahu, Cole belum terikat pada Korra."

Nah, itu dia masalahnya.

"Jacob," katanya dengan suara mengawang-ngawang, "bagaimana seandainya Cole yang ada di posisiku?"

Jacob menatapnya.

"Kau tahu Cole menyayangi Korra, lebih daripada apapun…"

"Kau masih ragu dengan perasaan Korra?"

Seth menggigit bibir. Sejujurnya, ya.

"Atau kau yang ragu dengan perasaanmu?"

Saat itu Seth terhentak. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku…"

Tak urung Jacob menatapnya curiga. "Apa kau sudah mengimprint seseorang yang lain?"

Seth mengerjap-ngerjap panik, membuat Jacob membelalak.

"Kau mau meninggalkan adikku?!"

"Tidak!" bantah Seth keras. "Tentu tidak! Itu bukan masalahnya, Jake! Astaga, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" ia mendesah dan menyandarkan tubuh ke konter. "Aku cuma bertanya, bagaimana jika mereka saling terikat? Kita tahu kedudukan Cole. Entah posisi Alfa kawanan akan diturunkan pada Cole satu saat nanti, atau Cole sendiri yang bangkit menjadi Alfa…"

"Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?" tanya Jacob dengan mata memicing. Jangan katakan Seth takut jika Cole terikat pada Korra, lantas Cole sebagai Alfa masa depan akan menjadikan kawanan tunduk sukarela di bawah kekuasaan aliansi…

"Jacob, dengar," Seth mendadak tampak serius, mencuri-curi lihat keluar jendela kemudian menatap Jacob tajam. "Aku tak banyak waktu di sini," katanya. "Kau tahu mengenai Hukum Alfa?"

Mana mungkin Jacob tak curiga dengan Seth yang mendadak mengubah pembicaraan? Tapi tahu Seth, terlebih kegugupannya kala mengintip ke halaman belakang, mungkin mengecek di mana Korra, Jacob tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin Seth sampaikan.

Jacob menatap Beta-nya, atau mungkin mantan Beta-nya, ia masih belum dapat memastikan kini.

"Kau tahu bahwa para kandidat Alfa tidak hanya memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi Alfa, tapi juga punya hak untuk membentuk kawanan terpisah?"

Ya. Ia tahu itu. Pertanyaannya, mengapa Seth menanyakannya?

"Kau tahu bahwa sejatinya, pada awal terbentuk, Alfa kawanan Quileute yang pertama sebelum masuknya kau bukan Sam, melainkan Jared?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kernyit Jacob.

"Aku yakin kau pernah memikirkan ini. Hanya karena Sam yang pertama berubah, bukan berarti ia punya hak untuk membentuk kawanan. Hak Sam untuk membentuk kawanan muncul ketika Jared berubah. Jared memang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu serigala dalam kawanan Ephraim, tapi ia memiliki silsilah darah Black dari tempat yang lebih tinggi. Moyangnya adalah Joanna Black, putri sulung Jacob Black I, Alfa dua generasi sebelum Ephraim… Dengan kata lain, seharusnya Jared-lah Alfa."

Ya, memang Jacob pernah mendengar ini. Collin pernah mengatakan kemungkinan itu padanya. Tapi mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Seth beda halnya dengan keluar dari bibir Collin. Keduanya memang sama-sama selalu menelurkan banyak kemungkinan aneh, tapi ia tahu Seth takkan bicara jika tanpa pertimbangan.

"Kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Jacob.

Seth mengangguk. "Jared memberikan mandat sementara pada Sam, menunggu waktunya ketika kau berubah dan bisa memimpin. Tapi selanjutnya _kau _memberi mandat pada Sam. Hanya karena itulah ia bisa menjadi Alfa."

"Artinya benar, begitu Sam membentuk kawanan baru di luarku pun, Jared memang merupakan bagian kawanannya… Sam memerlukan Jared untuk memperkuat kedudukannya."

Ya, Jared _atau _Leah.

Kembali Seth mengangguk.

"Dan itu berarti," ia bicara hati-hati. "Di kawanan sekarang, bukan cuma kau yang berhak membentuk kawanan."

Jacob berpaling padanya.

"Tidak hanya kau satu-satunya darah Black di kawanan. Kau memang yang memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi, sehingga kandidat lain memiliki otoritas yang lebih lemah. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu siapa kandidat-kandidat utama, kan?"

Ya, tentu saja. Dengan mengecualikan Korra, yang sudah dimiliki kawanan lain, dan Embry yang darahnya tidak jelas, jika dirunut dari kedekatan darah dengan galur utama, yang pertama adalah Collin, disusul Ben Two, jika ia kelak berubah. Seth, Quil, Ben, dan Pete berada di tingkat yang sama, tapi dengan menimbang keterikatan mereka dengan darah lain dan kedudukan mereka kini, posisi setelah Ben Two diisi Seth, lantas Quil, disusul Ben One dan Pete. Seth, sama seperti Jared, juga keturunan Joanna Black. Darahnya malah sangat kuat karena menjadi muara beberapa darah serigala. Quil memiliki darah Ateara langsung dan Black dari galur sampingan. Sedangkan Ben One dan Pete sama-sama sepupu tingkat ketiga Jacob.

Ia pernah mendengar dari para Tetua, jumlah kandidat Alfa berbanding lurus dengan perkembangan jumlah kawanan. Kawanan minimal terdiri atas tiga serigala, karena jumlah dua dianggap sebagai kawanan yang tidak imbang, sehingga dengan jumlah tiga belas sekarang, termasuk Jacob, ada empat yang berhak mendirikan kawanan, yakni Jacob sendiri, Collin, Seth, dan Quil. Ia yakin Quil bersikeras tidak akan mau naik, dan Ben One akan memilih berada di bawah Collin walau bagaimanapun, sehingga yang berhak adalah Jacob, Collin, dan Seth.

"Maksudmu kau dan Cole bisa membuat kawanan terpisah?"

Seth mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan melakukan itu?"

Ya, itu pertanyaannya. Apa Seth akan mungkin melakukan itu?

"Konsekuensi akan muncul jika kami berani melakukan itu, Jake."

"Konsekuensi?"

"Tadi sudah kukatakan. Kedudukanmu paling tinggi, sehingga otoritas kami untuk membentuk kawanan terbentur pada izinmu. Jika kami melakukannya tanpa persetujuanmu, seperti yang dilakukan Jared, secara otomatis kami menjadi pengkhianat. Tapi, seperti sudah kukatakan, secara teoritis, itu bukan berarti tidak bisa."

Sudah dua kali Seth mengatakan itu. Ia ingin menekankan sesuatu, Jacob yakin. Tapi sebelum ia bicara, Seth sudah menarik topik lain.

"Dan kau tahu soal prinsip penaklukan serigala kan?"

"Secara garis besar."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu soal hukum serigala terbuang, kan? Dan juga kau tahu, jika kau menaklukkan seorang Alfa, kau tak hanya mendapatkannya, tetapi juga seluruh kawanannya, kan?"

Ia mengangguk. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Seth?

"Dan jika kau membunuh Alfa itu, bukan hanya kau berhak menjadi Alfa menggantikannya, kau juga berhak mendapatkan pasangannya? Bahkan jika pasangan itu juga memiliki status Alfa?"

"Apa?"

"Itu hanya terjadi jika mereka sudah terikat dan saling mengklaim sebagai pasangan resmi, tentu. Jika seorang Alfa membunuhmu setelah kau meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Renesmee, misalnya, ia akan bisa mengklaim Ness sebagai pasangannya."

"'Meresmikan'?"

"Secara hukum _shifter, _meresmikan hubungan tidak berarti harus menikah. Bisa kau menandainya, atau mengangkatnya sebagai pasangan tetap. Soal itu aku tidak terlalu paham, sebenarnya."

"Da, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sebenarnya itu cuma kesimpulanku dari cerita kawanan mereka soal Korra. Kau tahu sebelum ia menginjak La Push, bahkan sebelum bergabung dengan kawanan Alfa Putih, ia sudah memiliki kawanan sendiri?"

"Apa?"

"Ia pernah membunuh seorang Alfa kawanan macan Sumatera dan karenanya berhak menjadi Alfa kawanan itu. Secara otomatis mendapatkan dua pasangannya juga."

"Dua?"

"Mereka memiliki sistem yang berbeda dengan kawanan serigala. Bagi kawanan macan, poligami itu mungkin."

Ya, Jacob mengingatnya. Korra pernah mengatakan ini di perkemahan. Waktu ia bilang pernah membunuh macan… Tidak diduganya itu betulan. Dan, yang dibunuhnya adalah _shifter,_ bukan macan betulan. Entah mengapa ia bergidik.

Sebentar. Ada yang aneh di sini…

"Artinya, memenangkan shifter dari kawanan berbeda jenis juga mungkin?"

"Ya."

"Lalu artinya, Korra telah memiliki … pasangan … selain kau?"

"Ya. Hampir setahun setelah ia pertama kali berubah. Kalau tak salah waktu usianya menjelang 14."

Empat belas dan ia sudah punya pasangan? Wow. Sejak kapan Korra berubah? Usia 12? 13? Tidak aneh, sebenarnya, itu masih lebih tua daripada Josh. Tapi ia berubah sendirian di luar sana. Dan lebih lagi, membunuh Alfa lain dan mengklaim wilayahnya? Artinya adiknya punya teritori di Sumatera sana—di manapun itu? Apa memang Korra sekuat itu?

Bocah kecil itu?

Tapi lebih dari itu, artinya Korra tidak hanya telah membunuh vampir—itu pasti terjadi, bagaimanapun itu takdir yang tak terelakkan—tapi juga membunuh manusia di usia yang sangat muda? Bagaimana caranya ia menanggung beban itu?

Seth masih melanjutkan. "Pasangannya dulu adalah dua macan betina. Kalau tidak salah yang satu meninggal, dan yang satu lagi menjadi pasangan salah satu Alfa lain."

"BETINA?!" Jacob tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak memekik. "Adikku pernah punya pasangan ... dua … _perempuan?"_

"Itu bukan intinya, Jacob," potong Seth buru-buru sebelum Jacob mulai membahas hal-hal yang melenceng. Hal yang pastinya dalam kondisi normal akan menarik perhatian Geng Gossip Guys, seandainya Collin sebagai pemimpin mereka tidak punya konflik kepentingan di dalamnya. "Pasangan tidak hanya berdasarkan imprint," lanjutnya. "Dan hukum pasangan yang diperoleh lewat penaklukan tidak memandang gender. Hukum Alfa adalah hukum materialisme. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"Oh, ya, tentu," Jacob berdehem-dehem, berusaha kembali meluruskan kepalanya. "Intinya hampir seperti harta rampasan perang, kan? Dan juga, kau bisa memberikan pasanganmu pada _shifter_ lain?"

Kalau mau jujur, ia tidak menyukai hukum ini. Yang benar saja! Siapa yang menetapkan hukum gila seperti itu, menjadikan serigala seakan sesuatu yang tak punya keinginan sendiri, tak punya kemerdekaan sendiri, hingga dirinya pun menjadi harta yang dapat diperebutkan, dipindahtangankan?

Tapi ia tahu kalau berurusan dengan hukum kawanan, ia tak bisa mengedepankan perasaan.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu...," ujar Seth tenang. "Tapi kau hanya bisa memberikan pasanganmu jika ia tidak memiliki status sebagai Alfa. Tapi tentu saja itu tergantung hukum yang berlaku di kawanan tersebut, karena hukum perkawinan dan kepemilikan pasangan di setiap jenis _shifter_ berbeda. Tapi ada hukum yang berlaku general: jika kau membunuh seorang Alfa, kau mendapatkan kawanan sekaligus pasangannya. Satu lagi, jika pasanganmu seorang Alfa, kau juga memiliki otoritas atas kawanannya."

Belum lagi Jacob mampu mencerna penjabaran Seth, tahu-tahu terdengar denting microwave tanda lasagna sudah siap. Seth langsung berperan bak bapak rumah tangga yang baik, menyambar cempal anti panas dan mengeluarkan loyang dari microwave, agak heboh mengibas dan meniup-niup tangannya yang kepanasan. Ia memasukkan loyang lain, mengeset _timer, _lantas membawa lasagna itu ke halaman. Melewati Jacob yang masih menekur, larut dalam upayanya mengolah informasi yang sebagian besar baru baginya.

Apa sebenarnya maksud Seth?

Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apa alasan Seth mengutarakan seluruh Hukum Alfa itu padanya. Ia tidak menempatkan Seth di sana untuk menyelidiki hukum kawanan. Tapi Seth, ia tahu, tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebab. Dan kali ini pun sama. Seth tidak mengatakan langsung apa tujuannya, tapi ia tahu Seth pasti meniatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang, jika menimbang seperti apa Seth, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya aman.

Mungkinkah…

Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

.

* * *

.

Ia sudah hampir mengejar Seth, ketika sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatiannya. Melewati deretan jendela, tak sengaja ia menangkap bayangan dua sosok di halaman, tempat Korra sedang mempersiapkan pesta barbeque. Collin kelihatannya sudah meninggalkan posnya di bawah pohon dan kini sedang berbincang dengan Korra, berbisik-bisik. Jacob berusaha menajamkan telinga, tapi obrolan mereka tak tertangkap. Tampaknya pembicaraannya serius, karena Collin sampai repot-repot merendahkan suara, untuk sesuatu yang ia yakin berusaha Cole rahasiakan darinya.

Tentu saja itu membuatnya curiga, tapi ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur. Hanya melihat, mengawasi, mungkin ia bisa menangkap sesuatu dari gestur mereka.

Korra tampak tenang. Tapi tidak seceria sebelumnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang aneh, sesekali menampakkan wajah sinis dan terganggu. Dan Collin, ekspresinya tak terlihat dari sudut ini, kelihatannya terus mencecar Korra.

Hingga Korra tampak berdecak, wajahnya sangat kesal. Jacob ingin mendatangi Collin, mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan bocah itu yang membuat adiknya sangat marah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Korra tahu-tahu membungkuk, merenggut kemeja Collin, dan ... merundukkan wajahnya ke wajah Collin...

Jake membelalak. Apa yang ia lihat? Benarkah? Korra mencium Collin? Setelah mereka terlihat bicara dengan intens, beradu argumen, mungkin malah bertengkar?

Apa yang mereka ributkan, sebenarnya?

Namun tiba-tiba ciuman mereka terhenti. Keduanya saling melepaskan diri, menghentak satu sama lain, bahkan, dan wajah mereka berpaling begitu cepat ke satu sisi. Jacob mengikuti arah pandangan mereka. Mencari tahu apa yang menginterupsi kedua pasangan itu.

Agak tidak jelas, terhalang dinding dari jendela ini, tapi ia melihatnya. Meski tak lengkap. Tubuh seseorang di pekarangan. Hanya sekilas sebelum tubuh itu berputar, dan pergi menjauh. Hilang dari pandangan, tertutup bayangan tembok.

Ia melongok mati-matian untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Tapi ia tak perlu sesulit itu menempatkan dirinya pada sudut yang sulit hanya untuk mencari tahu. Karena Collin, bagaimanapun, telah menggeser kursi rodanya, dan mengejar sambil berteriak lantang.

"Seth, tunggu!"

Ya, sudah jelas Seth. Siapa lagi, memang?

Dilihatnya Korra berdecak kesal di tempatnya, mendelik memandang arah perginya Collin, tapi tak bergerak sedikit pun. Malah bersidekap dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Seth, tunggu!" kembali ia mendengar teriakan Collin. "Aku bisa jelaskan! Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya!"

Seth kelihatannya tidak menggubris, karena Collin masih terus merapal kata-kata yang sama.

Hingga ia mendengar suara pukulan, dan seseorang jatuh.

Oh, apa Seth memukul Collin?

Korra pun kelihatannya menyadari sesuatu karena ia bergegas meluncur ke arah tadi pandangannya menuju.

Jacob buru-buru melintasi ruangan, keluar rumah, ke arah pertarungan yang mungkin akan, atau telah terjadi.

Jika ini rencana si martir Seth, maka ia harus mencegahnya.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Cempal benar-benar ada di KBBI kok… kata serapan dari bahasa Sunda 'ceumpal'**

**Judul chapter ini menggambarkan betapa kering kerontangnya laporan Seth, sama sekali ga ada sesuatu yang berharga bagi kawanan. Atau demikian menurut Jacob. Seth ga bisa nyeritain semua karena pastinya Korra ga akan ngizinin dia ngebongkar identitasnya.**

**Jadi gimana nih? Apa lagi-lagi pestanya gagal? Hixxxx…**

**Kenapa Cole kayak orang linglung? Btw ada rencana apa si Seth yang ditangkap Jake? Bisa nebak dunk?**

**.**

**_Next: Cerberus_**


End file.
